


Forming Stars

by Zauctor



Series: Burning Stars. (A Series of Post Pokemon Sun and Moon Fanfics) [15]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 90
Words: 486,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zauctor/pseuds/Zauctor
Summary: A dark omen from long ago is making a return to Alola to steal its light.One that the Alolan Champion was long prepared to fight, as he readied for the day, his wife Lillie, carries something so precious that it will forever change their lives.





	1. Tiny Protostars

In a shack on the shore of Melemele, a blonde, green eye woman in a white and blue dress that was at the age of twenty one, assisted a young girl with blue eyes, brown hair that was in a bun and wore a green dress with white flowers in obtaining her first pokemon. "It is a good thing we had a spare pokemon for these moments! Tammy, when you are finished with your island trial, come to me again to obtain a light ball, it is needed for Pikachu to be at her strongest!"

Tammy felt she had a long way to go as she and a Pikachu stared at the blonde woman with a long pony tail. "Y...yes Professor Lillie!"

She turned around with her legs shaking, Lillie couldn't stand the fear and wanted to assist as the new trainer insisted it wasn't needed. "I...I can do this myself without needed to be handhold, I... I need to go home."

Lillie's sympathy for the trainer became that of joy as she gave Tammy her challenger amulet and waved her goodbye, with her work done, she written a small report on the fourth scheduled trainer to get started on the island challenge. "It's always worth it to see that trainer grow to become much stronger."

As she checked it off, a Vaporeon, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Dusk Lycanroc, Hydreigon and Audino arrived from the basement to give their trainer affection. Lillie was even more proud at the Pikachu dressed as a Luchador. "A Pikachu always works in a pinch. As soon as Kukui comes back from scheduling the league, we are going to surprise Elio. Sparkums, I hope you are ready for another play date with Lycanroc!"

Sparkums pounded his fists together, like he can take his foe on as a brown Malamar let in a tan, white hair woman that had a lab coat tied at her waist and wore a grey shirt. Lillie kept a cheerful mode and hugged Burnet. "Welcome back, I didn't expect you to be here so early."

Burnet blushed and hugged back. "I finished a short study on the ruins, I think there might be a connection towards specific Z-crystals, particularly the ones Nebby and Solgaleo have. They might be a result of built up power given form in their throat, this would occur even during the Cosmog stage depending on its gender."

Both women sat on the loft, Lillie let Burnet and the Hydreigon join her on the loft as she was about to open a luxury ball. "Which means Crepu is a female and would become a Lunala? Do you hear that?"

Out of the ball came a Cosmog that was feeling tired, she took a small nap uninterested and caused Lillie's mood to shift from joyful to annoyed, the woman puffed her cheeks up and felt herself craving something sour. "Crepu, sooner or later you have to evolve."

Grumble! Grumble! Burnet asked as she felt something was suspicious. "You have been like that every day for a week, are you okay?"

Lillie nodded and shifted her annoyed look to something hesitate. "I..I am, I need to make myself for... what ever I been craving." The image of a loaded baked potato filled her mind, followed by something rich. "I...hate to sound demanding, but may I assist you in making the food?" She found the time to not even be noon. "After that hearty breakfast my husband cooked, why am I still hungry?"

Burnet didn't mind the question, it was certainly not a case of either Lillie or the Alolan Champion Elio neglecting on the matter. "Did you change anything in your schedule?"

Lillie shook a no as the Hydreigon assisted his trainer and the woman of the house down to the kitchen. The humans prepared grilled cheese sandwiches, Lillie's was an unusual one with slices of a baked potato and pickles. She felt the question ring in her head and asked as she looked down to a larger belly of hers. "Miss Burnet, have I been gaining weight?"

The woman dared not answer as the Audino sensed something. "Have you? Would any of use judge differently?"

Lillie had the sandwich on the grill as she found it more obvious. "I been eating like this for a week. Elio and I have been modest, but now I keeping wanting to have a second breakfast and a pre dinner, it certainly isn't healthy to be doing this!" She had the image of Elio giving her affection like nothing has happened. "I...I need to ask him about this, it is scary when a person realizes something is wrong with them."

Burnet agreed and had plates ready, Lillie was hiding a cramp as the mother figure asked. "Have you been exercising to compensate for the diet changes?" Lillie blushed and felt more ashamed. "I haven't lately, Elio is the one who is fit due to his job at Aether while I do a part time, but lately I get tired." She sighed a personal question. "When you have to try a new bra size... is that a sign that I have allowed myself to get fat?"

Burnet nodded and didn't want to speak ill. "Your still the most productive woman on the islands, try motivating yourself into exercising more and it will help you."

The two were on a table to have a second breakfast as the Audino waddled to ask something of Lillie. "Aud?"

The trainer felt the sandwich calling to her, she was tempted to share it but found herself hesitate to even do that, she felt more guilt on the selfish thoughts as the Audino took a feeler from under his ear and pressed it on Lillie's chest, no sign of abnormalities. The woman whimpered. "Medic, I just need to talk to my husband about this, I'll get you and the others something soon."

The Audino hummed uncertain as the light outside faded for a moment, stirring the attention of the Cosmog. A Vaporeon yipped a question to Crepu, it pewed that something odd is going on, drawing attention from Burnet as she offered. "I'll go check outside with you, Medic, if something is wrong with Lillie, ask!" The Audino saluted and used his feeler on Lillie's back.

Burnet and the Cosmog went outside to find an unusual eclipse in the sky. "You find this to be strange? A solar eclipse wasn't in the schedule."

The Cosmog nodded and shivered as she sensed something happening, the sun was blocked out, total darkness came for a moment, when light came back, Burnet and the Cosmog watched a Solgaleo fly in the distance. The light flickered back as if nothing happened, Burnet asked. "This must have been something Solgaleo had to over look. Do you think this is an omen?"

The Cosmog had no idea and yawned, she glowed to the Professors astonishment, compressing herself until she reached a smaller form, a small cosmic orb with a yellow casing. It floated to the ground for the woman to pick up. "This...is an evolution?"

She went back into the lab to find a guilty Lillie that had an Audino using his feeler around her belly. Lillie noticed the pokemon and gasped. "Oh my goodness! Miss Burnet, did Crepu evolve in front of you?"

Burnet nodded and gently placed the pokemon on the table as the Audino heard something in Lillie, Lillie confirmed Crepu's diagnosis. "She has evolved into a Cosmoem, it is like a cocoon stage we seen with Metapod and Silcoon. This does mean that sooner or later, we are going to have to overlook to her final evolution into a Lunala."

She searched her bag for the Sun Flute, she felt a voice in her head ring a feminine tune. "Mum's, stop, let her rest until the time is right. You may want to call pop's soon."

Lillie recognized the voice as the Audino confirmed his hearing, he smiled in joy and asked Burnet for something. "You want me to call a hospital? Is it urgent?"

Medic nodded and gave Lillie a suggestion to eat her sandwich, the woman felt a spark of excitement and felt nauseous. "Is it what it is?"

She swooned and devoured her second breakfast, Burnet realized what had happened and dialed the hospital.

Near a town behind a rainy wall.

A dark hair man in blue work clothes finished escorting an injured Bisharp and a pack of Pawniard back to the wild, he glared at the outer reaches by the shore. "...Next time you pick a fight with someone, be careful who you do it to. A Scrafty isn't something to piss off and it took you all a week to recover!"

The ashamed Bisharp clinged his arms and signaled his Pawniard to leave, Elio glared at the police station in rage and stormed in to find Nanu pretending to be calling someone when he is taking a nap with a dozen Alolan Meowths. "Hey! What's the big idea of not telling anyone about that Scrafty?"

Nanu stirred and woke up to a daze, he lazily asked. "That totem pokemon that lives close to Po Town? Talk to the Kahuna about that," Elio gasped at the thought and puffed his cheeks up. "Ever since Bulu appointed Guzma to be that, Team Skull kind of made a return on his Island and no one doing anything about it. Then again... they haven't really done anything besides mess around with the Trial goers. A Bisharp and his gang got hurt pretty bad and I want to know if this was recent."

Nanu snapped from his daze and petted the closest Meowth. "It was around a month after I had to retire, like Team Skull, that Scrafty keeps to himself with his gang of Scraggy. That Pawniard gang wasn't any better and were responsible for many trainers getting cut, that Scrafty improved the balance and taught the population a lesson."

Elio agreed and described the changes he has heard of. "A Totem Muk makes that garbage dump a danger to go to at night because that is like a poison trial, the desert has that Claydol that... to be honest is pretty fun to fight one day, that Alolan Sandslash that made a nest up in the mountains and I think the bird population on Melemele are having a long power struggle. All of these are a category of Totem Pokemon that I would call a wild one. A Totem Pokemon that isn't trained by a captain and is fought out of the way of the trials. Kind of like Totem Kommo-o at Poni Island. There is a question I want to ask Guzma about since Scrafty is so close to the town."

Nanu asked in unison with Elio. "Does he know about that Scrafty?"

The police officer shrugged and answered. "Maybe, I haven't seen anyone foolish enough to wander that close to the Totem Pokemon's territory and no one around here has a reason to. The Scraggy get along with some of the Skull Grunts."

Elio found it a benefit, unaware of a door opening. "Guzma has access to every Bugium Z in Alola and now he might have access to the Darkanium Z. Someone needs to make a notice as to which gang leader the Trial Goers go after, because a fighting type and a dark type is a combination no one wants to fight."

A rough voice laughed from behind with little regard to the alternative. "That's when we beat you up and beat you up and never let up!"

The Alolan Champ turned around to find a white hair, male gangster smiling smug and in an aggressive craze. Nanu sighed as Elio asked. "Now you know about Scrafty if you didn't. Anything you want to share?"

Guzma nodded as he held in his hand a Scraggy. "These guys were wrecking my town. Hey, cop! You know of this?"

Nanu stopped caring and wanted to go back to sleep. "A Totem Pokemon without a Trial Captain does what it wants and they only answer to the Tapus. You were picked as Kahuna for a reason Guzma, either find a captain or move out of that town."

Guzma gritted his teeth and had his ultra ball ready to confront Scrafty in a more traditional way as Elio stopped him. "A gang leader going against a gang leader is how a gang war stars, I think we can resolve this without having to result in a beating. Try talking to Scrafty and see what he wants since he kind of has the Pawniard under him after kicking Bisharp's butt."

Guzma felt annoyed for a moment and snapped to an idea. "I think I know what that Hoodlum wants. You just made a crazy idea that will work!"

Elio didn't mind it and had something else on his schedule. "You will know where to find me if it works out, hey Nanu, Acerola kind of left after that weird eclipse and is heading to Melemele. Just so you know in case she is late," The cop was about to doze off as he waved a goodbye. "She wanted to go see something happen. I'll go see what Scrafty's doing in an hour, Guzma I won't be held responsible for any head injuries you and your gang recieve."

Guzma shook his head and was about to leave. "That isn't going to be a problem when I get done with them! See ya around!"

Click!

Elio found an appropriate time to leave himself and scheduled the next thing for the orphans at the Aether House. "If they are going to have to deal with Scraggys, I need to give some tips in how to deal with them should those numb skulls get too trigger happy. I'll see you la-" Ring Ring! Elio excused himself and saw a call from Burnet. "I got this, hello Miss Burnet!" His eyes cringed in fear at a protective tone. "Lillie is at a Hospital because of... I didn't do anything to her to result in that?"

Nanu watched the champ receive an argument and went back to his nap. "It isn't smart to make excuses, you know that?"

Elio agreed and responded in respect. "Yes, ma'am, I will be there!" Beep. "I'll leave you be, this was the end of my morning shift anyways. See ya!" On seeing the Champ leave, one of the Meowths helped Nanu stage something to make him look busy.

On entering Melemele's hospital. Elio found a brown hair woman with a white shirt and a yellow skirt with white flowers as a pattern, his mother Patricia. A tan professor with sun glasses and a lab coat exposing his torso, Kukui. Finally Elio found Burnet staring at him like he done something catastrophic. "Would you mind telling me what I did wrong? The only thing different I did this morning was treat Lillie to waffles that to her odd request was to have sausage and cheese in it. Was something in that sausage?"

Burnet felt annoyed and asked. "How long has this been going on?"

Elio answered with something in his brain trying to remember. "All week and a couple months ago, Lillie had problems taking her food in and now she has no off switch. During her sick times, she has been a bit moody with the everyday things and she has even threw up a couple times, once the cravings came... the sickness didn't get less... but they were subdued."

Kukui's glasses dropped as Patricia had her hand at her face. The Professor asked. "You didn't suspect anything else?"

Elio's brain twitched, his eyes widened. "I did when those cravings add up to her body and she became bothered with her breasts. I think I know what happened and you can now blame me for this one!"

Patricia laughed with her eyes covered. "Anything crazy you two have done since then?"

Elio shook his head as a doctor came out with an excited Lillie that has an announcement. The doctor allowed the young woman to give the news. "I'm pregnant with twins!"

The grown ups felt their hearts warm as Elio was emotionally overwhelmed, he hugged his wife and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, your the best!"

The doctor showed a small list of recommendations. "Miss Sun is close to the third month and she should use that time to exercise her body, otherwise she is perfectly healthy." Elio and Lillie blushed in unison as they were ready to leave the hospital.

At the Professor's Lab.

Lillie showed a round belly in pride, her curves developed to accommodate, her matching breasts, Burnet found it foolish that she didn't discover it sooner and asked. "Elio, Lillie, are you sure you don't remember?"

The parents to be shook their heads as Lillie tried to recall. "If we kept worrying about this, we would have never been able to done what we did. So we found a way to stop worrying, what ever it was."

Kukui was the first to use celebrate. "Congratulations! You two are going to make great parents!"

Patricia agreed and smiled at her son and daughter in-law. "What ever you two did to get in the mood, I am glad you two did. Do you two need a moment to talk about this?"

Lillie nodded and showed the group something that transpired, a Cosmoem, Elio blinked in shock at additional, precious cargo. "Crepu has evolved? This makes today all the busy."

Lillie agreed as she asked the Professor. "I want to go home to talk to my husband about this, this is a lot to take in!"

The couple of the house didn't mind as the door open to let in a purple hair woman in a stitched dress, she saw pregnant belly and gave a cat like smile. "Such a joyous day! Should the Queen and her King be escorted home?"

Lillie didn't find it necessary as Elio had a small rule. "We are going to talk about people that should know and I don't got until the afternoon. Please be the middle one that listens. Kukui, Burnet, Mom... could you tell Hau about this?"

The trio gave a yes as Patricia asked like the grand mother she is. "Have you two planned names yet?"

Lillie immediately said yes. "If we have two boys they will be named Leon and Penio. If it is two girls, they will be Daphne and Epiphany. It is too early to judge, I want to talk with Elio privately, thank you for helping us figure this out soon."

She hugged the three and held Elio's hand, waving goodbye as the Alolan Champ voiced his own plan. "I need to be there for Lillie. I'll see you at the evening and we will talk about this soon!"

On entering a house not to far from the main island, Acerola took a deep breath and sat next to a Banette and Magearna. Both sensed flowing emotions as Lillie kissed her husband on the lips. "I can't believe it, what is this going to mean from now on?"

Elio had no idea as he offered his wife a place on the couch, making sure she was comfortable with a foot stool and extra pillows. "We have an option for the old bed rooms, but that won't be started until much later. They need to be cleared out and prepared for our babies. For this though, we should only have a handful of people know about this or the paparazzi are never going to leave us alone."

Acerola agreed as she voiced herself on how long it would be hidden. "Twins would make it obvious in a few weeks, but by then they will understand."

Lillie agreed and took her Z powered dress off, revealing her blue pants and blue bra to expose the pregnant belly. "I swear if someone calls me fat or makes fun of me due to my cravings," Elio joined his wife in annoyed anger. "Your feeding those two when you start going for those extras and I should have known sooner. If someone tries to be an asshole about it, remind yourself why you have that belly and tell them off."

Lillie raised her fists in the air and shouted. "I am not fat! I am carrying twins and I am taking good care of them." The husband rubbed his wife's belly and smiled like an idiot. "They are healthy and well fed. In addition the good your doing for the kids, you are healthy, thick and beautiful!"

Lillie agreed as she cradled her unborn children, she kissed both sides as Elio joined to give the children attention, Lillie's instincts shifted to one that is very motherly as she whispered. "They will be provided for and well loved. Elio, this does mean your going to have to deal with me at my worst."

Acerola whistled in agreement. "The bond between the four of you will be tested."

Elio agreed and got on his knee to confess to Lillie. "If there is something you need, tell me and I will be there, you are doing most of the work and should be treated even more like a Queen than usual!" Lillie gestured that her husband gets up. "I will, as if you haven't spoiled me enough. Do you have anywhere to go to during the afternoon shift?"

Elio nodded and wasn't afraid. "I got to give the news that we have another Totem Pokemon on the loose as well as meet up with the Ultra Recon Squad about the progress we made. The worst that can be done to me is a moot point now, how are we going to get Gladion to know?"

Lillie knew that plan is in motion and got up to do her part. "Hau will tell Gladion and he will come. Elio, my love, Knight and Champion, please don't work yourself to death for our sake. Shall we have lunch?"

Elio and Acerola found themselves hungry after the long day and said yes, Lillie felt a craving for something nutty and went to the kitchen. "Thank you, this is going to be the best time of our lives!"


	2. A Black Prism!

During an afternoon in Aether Paradise, a blue skin duo in strange suits, a man with pink hair and a orange hair woman with a fish tail, were in awe at two devices that a blonde scientist in a high tech lab coat had finished. Colress smiled at Dulse and Zossie at a black crystal glowing in sun light. "I present to you the N-Solarizer and the N-Lunarizar. With these, we can fuse Necrozma with the two legendary pokemon. All we need now, is the Champion's word and we will get started."

PHWWTH!

Zossie turned around and found Elio giving a smile of no regrets, she gave the Alolan greeting. "Greetings Champion of Alola!"

Elio gave the Alolan greeting back and viewed the end result of a long project. "Alola! Status on your end of the Necrozma problem? Because it seems you all have been busy."

Dulse shared the overall report. "It took us four years as well as a long study using the samples from Solgaleo, Lunala and the Blinding One. But Colress has been able to create the means to perform a fusion, the only thing we have yet to accomplish is finding that trainer to assist us in confronting the Blinding One, our squad mates have given us a drastic report back at Ultra Megaopolis."

Elio's smile didn't fade and he sighed that the looming crisis is near at a moment of happiness. "The trainer part is my fault due to how picky I made it. A trust worthy trainer that is strong, yet, we can use to confront him should Eclipse cause a mess and do the worst to him or her is a big stretch. That Prism Sword is reaching it's limit and Eclipse tried to break into Alola?"

Dulse nodded and exhaled. "That Sword's power is nearly spent as predicted. When the Blinding One discovered what we had planned, he broke out of his bindings and tried to invade Alola. It resulted in an abnormal eclipse the previous day, we had to rebind him and we fear that won't hold for long."

Zossie agreed and asked "Necrozma trying to invade Alola to steal its light like before, is it out of spite towards us all or is it because he is desperate?"

Colress answered calmly in regards to a past experience. "A being such as him has been broken for many life times, he will take any chance he has to be whole."

Elio agreed and took a Rotom Dex out to make a schedule. "He needs to hold on for just a little longer, he is going to cause problems the instant we begin and we have a few more touches we need to do before we can help him. How much longer until that Sword is dead?"

Dulse answered in a feeling of anxiety. "Four more months, then it is all on the bindings."

Elio pressed a schedule for three months and showed it to the duo. "We will get started on the big fight by the end of this time! I have good news on my end, Crepu decided to evolve into a Cosmoem and eventually become a Lunala. Have you two talked to your Solgaleo and Lunala?"

Zossie nodded and felt hesitate to give an answer. "We have... but they don't want to partake in the fusion, they risked a lot to help us keep the Blinding One contained and even with our pokemon, it was a narrow victory as he used his built up power to enhance himself."

Elio shook his head at the report. "A totem boost? Even with a Malamar, he was able to kick your butts?"

Dulse answered in feeling a sting of defeat. "Zossie never even had the chance, that Whimsicott was the only reason we were able to stop it and we didn't dare waist time with poke balls."

Elio cringed and assumed the boost was in levels that would frighten even him. "Must have been from feeding off the Prism Sword as well as other sources of light, I think I know how we are to do this... but we need more muscle and ways to stop him from getting that first attack. Lillie and I are not rushing Crepu, we are going to talk to Nebby about this and by the end of the three months, I wouldn't put my hopes up on finding someone that no one would care about missing if Eclipse went out of control during the moment. These last bits of preparation would give you four the time you need, fair?"

The Ultra Recon duo agreed to the terms as Zossie asked. "Is there something you wanted to do before then? We are stretching ourselves thin as it is."

Elio answered with a smile, unaware of a door opening. "Yes, figure out how to get a Master ball! That alone, will make things less riskier... the problem is that those things are rare and are not something people just give away on the fly."

The sound of a high heel footstep was heard from behind, Elio knew who it was as a feminine voice whispered. "I have bad news about that particular ball, even after accumulating that much money over those four years and even with your many connections, it would require much for you to just buy one!"

Colress saw a green eye woman with long blonde hair that is bellow the elbows, she was in a white and yellow dress and showed a face with well aged wrinkles. "So happy of you to come by President."

Elio frowned on the voice and turned around to find Lusamine giving a mutual frown. "At least you stayed out of this for a while. That probably explains how you gotten your hands on one in the first place as well as where you got the idea for the beast balls?"

Lusamine answered clearly. "The master ball was something my father had and there are few unused ones that remain in the world, we attempted to replicate its capture capabilities for those things and were near successful. If Necrozma is an Ultra Beast, wouldn't a beast ball work instead?"

Elio inhaled to answer and stopped to think. "*Sigh* I never had a chance to try that on Nebby since I was given those things a couple days after becoming champ. A regular old dusk ball worked just as fine on her. I think an Ultra Beast with a different ability MAY or may not be like the others... I think beast boost is the reason regular balls have a hard time catching them. It's all in that aura; without it, they can be captured like any other pokemon. Thank you for the idea, but a beast ball may not be such a good idea."

Lusamine listened and snapped her fingers as the Alolan Champ asked. "You do know your not suppose to be involved in this, right?"

The woman nodded and had her hands at her hips. "This project has been going on for four years and the implications of what might happen isn't something to ignore. What happened when you first confronted Necrozma?"

Elio didn't want to answer and folded his arms to remember. "It started at Ten Carat Hill after the initial clean up that I am sick to death of talking about. A detective told me and Wicke about a black pokemon flying in the sky close to that place. I went to investigate and found Eclipse going absolutely nuts. Shooting everywhere and being drawn to sources of light, then he noticed me and was about to aim his shot at me. That was when I used the master ball to stop him from killing me, I brought him to the detective and he had nothing to tell me. In fact no one but Dex knew of what Eclipse is and even then it was the bare minimum. I did the not so smart thing and brought him to the Altar of the Moone to talk with someone that might find out more about, one thing lead to another and it resulted in a fight that obliterated the master ball as well as Eclipse escaping into Ultra Space. It would have gone much worse if Nebby didn't win that fight," SIGH! "Due to Eclipse's state of being in constant pain, he is insane and unpredictable. That is why if we have to resort to capturing him again, it needs to be a clean capture or people are going to die."

Lusamine was giving an estimate in her head as the enforcer asked politely. "Please, you don't have to be involved. We have three months before we have to worry about this and by the end of this ordeal , things should be back to a mundane schedule... or not so mundane because looking for you was next on my to do list!"

Lusamine blinked for a moment and had her mouth wide. "Has something happened to Lillie?"

Elio gave her a dorky smile in pride and answered. "It's been a few years since you asked. Wicke and Mohn might want to know of this as well. Meet you at the manor?"

Lusamine agreed and pieced a few details together. "Very well, carry on your day."

With the Aether President gone, Elio went back to apologize and plan. "Buying a Master ball isn't a likely idea and Festival Plaza has a few updates that might make getting one easier, we are still having to rely on luck to get one through that."

Zossie raised her hand and asked. "Why didn't you let the President get us one?"

Elio gave an annoyed moan. "I didn't say she isn't to try that, the problem is why would she do that and I am not sure if she is going to use this to hold it over us. It's also a lot of money that may or may not be going down the drain if Eclipse catches on about the Master Ball and does something about it."

Dulse agreed to the concept, he had heard of the capabilities of the rare ball. "All we need is for the Blinding One to be in that ball and it would be over. The problem is getting him in the ball."

Elio agreed and listed the reasons. "One example would be a pokemon that is beyond sanity teleporting out of the way and teleporting us to another place with the ball left behind,, if that actually happened... we wouldn't be here right now. Another example would be a Hoopa using a Hoopa Ring to send that ball into a Palace that is in another dimension that one actually did happen. Since Eclipse has been in a master ball once... he would KNOW I am going to throw that and just shoot it to oblivion," Dulse stared and pointed at the man in front of him. "Or he would just shoot you. Perhaps we can think of a plan to distract the Blinding One while you ready that ball, unless we have a master ball however, we are sticking a plan that is less risky."

Elio smiled as he had a text. "Either get a Master ball, find that trainer or better... both! We have little amount of time to plan this, you know where I am if you find something. Thank you for your help."

The Ultra Recon duo accepted the thank you as Colress had a planned. "A few months should be enough time. We will have a solution to this problem long before!" Zossie agreed and cheered for the Champion. "Together we will be stop Necrozma."

Simultaneously in a house at a Panolia Town on Akala Island.

Gladion and Hau were startled by the news of a chubby Lillie as she laid out a plate of carrot brownies. "It wasn't until we went to a hospital that it was confirmed that I have been pregnant for nearly three months."

The two men watched the mother to be feed her unborn children and tried a brownie themselves, Gladion sighed at the responsibility his sister has to carry as Hau patted him on the back. "This means your going to be an uncle! Congratulations on carrying twins Lillie," The woman smiled and relaxed as she asked. "Hau, how was it like with Mallow and Conia?"

The Kahuna of Melemele remembered the joy. "It wasn't until until Mallow got sick one day that we found out and it was the worst part when it wouldn't stop. I haven't been that scared in a while. The fun part is going to begin for you in a week and it becomes hard work, it has been like that for two years."

Gladion shook off the initial shock and knew what was to come. "It's going to get obvious soon and if Elio hasn't paid any attention then... he will now!"

Lillie puffed her cheeks in remembering the ordeal from the morning. "Depends on what you mean by attention, that dummy spent all this time worrying himself sick for me and tended to my every need. That is gotten worse when he was rubbing my belly."

The brother was tempted to laugh. "Already? That is going to stick out soon in two more weeks. I may want a word with him so he doesn't do something crazy at work for what he thinks is for your sake. Anyways you can manage your cravings?"

Lillie shrugged and ate another brownie. "Gulp! If I'm craving something, I will try to manage with some vegetable dishes. Elio shouldn't have to put up with those changes if I get weird, especially when he cooks at my request."

Hau asked as he thought of the type of brownies Lillie made. "This is pretty out there, but it's good."

Lillie blushed and accepted the appreciation as Gladion listened to a door open, a blue eye woman developing a tan with brown hair shaped to a bun and a set of Alolan wear, she entered with a Genesect and Emolga. "I'm back from exploring Ula'ula. We got another one of those pokemon popping up, this time its a that old Skarmory I made friends with and she is guarding a place with the Steelium Z."

Lillie imagined the type of Totem Pokemon showing up from the various parts of Alola. "The majority of these pokemon are on Ula'ula, with Melemele being the only one with those changes. Miss Madison, something needs to be done less these wild Totem Pokemon get out of control."

The Pokemon Ranger of vacation agreed and wiped a sweat, it wasn't until a few years ago that her first assignment to the region is to investigate the four. "Now we got two more and that Grimer that evolved. We need a type specialist or someone to qualify as a captain soon or those pokemon are going to overwhelm parts of the region."

Gladion shrugged as he let out a Silvally. "I'll assist you with managing them, but the current captains have one more season before retiring. The last thing we need is Team Skull gaining more ground then they are allowed to have."

Madison blushed in remembering the gang members cheering for her when she was surfing. "They don't seem to be causing any harm outside of placing stickers everywhere, it's part of a game Samson Oak made."

Hau listened and knew as he showed a strange yellow sticker with a marking. "The Totem Stickers? If a trainer gathers enough of them, they will be given pokemon that are at a size like the Totem Pokemon."

Gladion remembered and guessed as to why. "If only to quell this out break and make it more controllable. I might have to check the Aether Station for any reports. Speaking of which, what ever dead line the Ultra Recon Squad had for us is reaching its limit and they are more active than usual. Should we go figure out what they are planning?"

Lillie nodded and felt full. "Elio told me some of the details, they are trying to look for a particular trainer to send after Necrozma and the only reason they didn't just send him is because they didn't want to take a risk with him."

Gladion felt annoyed and pet his Silvally. "Because there is a chance Necrozma would kill him and... that would hurt a lot of people regardless if that pokemon is stopped or not. We are going to have to talk to the Champ himself. All in favor of getting involved?"

Hau, Lillie and Madison raised their hands and said in unison. "Aye!"

Hau smiled in innocence and asked. "With that done, it's going to strange seeing Lillie like this when she eats for free."

Lillie agreed and considered her rather muscular body a worthy sacrifice for the sake of healthy babies. "If anyone dares mistake this for fat. I am going to show that I am healthy and there is a reason I am thick!"

Gladion puffed a gag at the word. "Where did you hear that word?"

Lillie answered as she raised her arms determined and eager. "Elio and I were talking about this topic. I call him fit all the time and-" She gasped in fear for her husband. "Oh my goodness when this gets out he is never going to be left alone!"

At a Manor in Aether Paradise.

Wicke gasped and cleaned her ears, Lusamine hyperventilated and Mohn shouted. "Congratulations Mr. Sun! This was only a matter of time."

Elio appreciated the congratulations and smiled ignorantly. "What is more is that it is twins, this means I got to do more and keep busy!" Lusamine snapped out of a mental crisis and shouted. "As if you haven't already been busy? Twins indeed."

Elio sighed and pointed his thumb a the door. "If you don't believe me, you know where we are. Lillie has been pregnant for nearly three months," Lusamine's nostrils flared and raised her voice in a scolding tone. "Even after knowing that, you are still going to volunteer to deal with the threat of Necrozma? What if something happens to you?"

Elio's joy stopped and he attempted to rationalize what is going on as the woman saw right through him. "...That is the whole point of you wanting to go? Because if someone you knew was to confront that thing and the worse happens, that scar is never going to go away. That isn't taking to account the plan not working and Necrozma coming to this world to steal its light!"

Elio wasn't denying it. "Your right there, Eclipse knows me which is why when he see's me it will trigger a reaction. The problem is he is insane and he might do things counter productive to accept that help. Now, where did you find out about Eclipse?"

Lusamine answered with a harsh tone. "Do not take me for a fool ignorant of what goes on in my own company. I have heard of Necrozma, I am aware that Colress's experiments have something to do with that pokemon as well as the fact that Necrozma is in a city on another world. What do we know of this?"

Wicke answered and gave her list. "It has the power to open Ultra Wormholes for travel, has the power to absorb light... if it plans to take Lunala's power for its own... that power would be increased ten fold. It can and will use that light for destructive ends no matter the reason, if the forgotten history is correct, it took the effort of the Tapus, the Z rings and a skilled individual to stop him once. If Mr. Sun is correct, Necrozma would be a danger to us all if this is handled poorly. What are we to do Mr. Sun?"

Elio sighed at plans for the least damaging outcome. "I already told of a deadline by the next three months, one their, we will have a pokemon of light ready for fusing with Eclipse... because that would numb the pain, we should have someone to confront him. If it isn't someone that no one will miss worse case scenario, you know of my back up plan. In addition, a master ball would be really helpful and I am going to try for one at the lottery."

Lusamine's lips twitched as she forced herself to smile. "Go on ahead and try that, three months sound like it is enough time."

Elio agreed and was about to leave. "I'm letting Gladion know of this, with Alola changing once more and this might be busy times, excluding personal reasons. Are we good for now?"

Mohn saw someone kicking themselves over a crisis and answered. "Do you want me to get... them gathered for a meeting at the Pelago?"

Elio closed his eyes and nodded. "Every legendary that me and the others captured, as well as the mythical pokemon. Me and the others will gather what is roaming in a few days, once that is done, I'll be at the usual place." He waved goodbye and left the manor. Click!

With Elio gone, Lusamine went to get something, Wicke asked in protest. "Madam, what are you doing?"

The Aether President focused her eyes on Mohn for a moment and stopped herself. "Would anyone rely on dumb luck if the world is at stake? If a Master ball is used, the pokemon with in is going to be captured without fail. Thus make the entire plan of distracting that Pillager of Light much more sound, I'll be right back!"

She went into her room and left her husband worried to where he followed, he saw his wife pulling out a lap top and typing. "We got nothing to loose, now to input the code." Tap! "There we go, what they don't know won't hur-" "Lusamine, are you worried about what that man is getting getting himself into?"

The Aether President turned around and babbled. "I...I...Mohn, he is going to get himself killed and at one of worse possible times. What other trainer do we know that can fight that thing, least of all in the condition to do so? I can't really spend much time on this website, too many risks."

Wicke barged in. "Madam Lusamine! What in all that is holy are you doing in the Deep Web?"

Lusamine answered and searched an auction house, she growled at the illegally gained goods that proved unsatisfactory. "Silph Co wouldn't distribute those things without a good reason, Miss Wicke, what has happened to have made these particular poke balls difficult to obtain?"

Wicke answered with clear memory as she adjusted her glasses. "A Crime Organization by the name of Team Rocket attacked the head quarters for the sake of obtaining the master ball in mass production. Only a few of these balls are in the world and are saved for those critical captures or as a collectables, that is why it is rare the lottery distributes these as a top prize. You are undermining everything we stand for if you support obtaining one through these means."

The Aether President glared at the vague descriptions, including what looked like ten pounds of Breloom spores, Marowak skulls and other body parts belonging to several pokemon, making her feel nauseous. "But if it can stop Necrozma, like one would stop any pokemon too powerful to be handled lightly... would it matter how?"

Wicke had her hands at her hips as Mohn joined in protest. "Honey, remember what we talked about. You are going to be hurting people if you try doing this," The woman knew and had a mouse close all connections, she breathed heavily. CLICK! "That master ball our son gave away was a heirloom... I lost the right to have that thing. What kind of trainer are they looking for to send against Necrozma?"

Wicke didn't dare give her boss the idea. "It's complicated and I doubt they will explain it to you unless they deem it necessary!"

Mohn heard a door to the manor open and another door letting in a concerned Gladion that saw the scene. "*Huff!* You found out about Necrozma as well? Elio told me enough on his way out!"

At the Altar of the Moon.

During a coming evening. A Lunala stretched her wings and sensed a strong presence looming on Alola, as if it was watching and waiting for its chance to strike. She sensed another flying by to ask. "A lot has happened today and I'm getting worried of what is coming. Have you heard that Crepu evolved?"

Nebby turned around to find a Mew that was hesitate to take a trip, she flapped her wings to answer. "Yes Isaac, I was the one who stopped Mum's from evolving her again, this is in case of an emergency and Crepu has had enough experience from observing. In case something happens to me, someone has to fill the night sky. Your thinking what I'm thinking?"

Isaac nodded and stared at the center of the altar. "You fly me to Ultra Megaopolis and I'll talk to Eclipse, it is a really bad time for this to be happening."

The Lunala tilted her head and sensed the thoughts. "Mum's finally has-" The Mew smiled shyly. "A little brother and sister that are nowhere close to hatching!"

The Lunala shrieked into the sky as the Mew got on her back. "After this we should surprise them! You know the way still?"

The Mew glowed his eyes and had a memory of which white wormhole. "Fly and I will lead!"

Nebby opened her third eye and opened a wormhole, flying into the wormhole and going the direction of the Mew, she asked in a lecture like tone. "She did tell me of what you did to her to find Necrozma. It wasn't nice to tickle her and force the gas out."

Isaac agreed and guided Nebby to the second White Wormhole found next to a glowing red one. "It wasn't, but it was needed to give us time. Once we are at the city, you stay put at the border, I'll handle Eclipse!"

The Lunala listened and flew past a shining light, to a city with black towers, neon lit streets and a tower with artificial light shooting out. Nebby cringed at what she saw, a world without light and what looked like charred debris everywhere, blue skin people in strange high tech suits were busy cleaning up what looked like an intense battle. Joining in the clean up was a familiar blue hair woman and a man with a mustache.

Both whistled at the mess, gaining the notice of Soliera. "Is that a Mew and a Lunala?!" She tapped the captains shoulder and whispered. "It seems Elio and Lillie's pokemon have found their way into Ultra Megalopolis."

Phyco turned around to see the psychic duo focused on the tower, the Lunala was willing to stand by as the Mew flew towards them to give the two a telepathic message. "This isn't the first time I been here. What happened?"

Phyco answered as an Oranguru placed burned blockade in a bin. "We made the mistake of discussing our plan with the Blinding One in hearing. The was an update on a certain scientist and finding that trainer for that final confrontation, he broke out of his containment and went on a rampage trying to escape to Alola. It took our allied Solgaleo and Lunala to keep him occupied long enough for us to have him resealed, if the two pokemon were skeptical about under going the fusion, they now have a reason not to do this. We are managing the aftermath."

Isaac sighed disappointed, it narrowed down to one candidate now. "I'm going to go talk to him, I won't set him off."

Soliera initially refused until she realized what happened. "You were the one who allowed the Blinding One to have that Prism Sword?"

Isaac nodded and stared up at the tower. "Yes, I had to experiment with something to see if Eclipse... or Necrozma really is worth helping in the end. He shown that he is capable of doing good and thus we are here trying to help ease his pain rather than just stop him. Behavior like this however, is kind of why he IS a problem, why you and the others are scared to have pop's help you... I don't blame you. We will be out of your business before long... if things go well, it might make it easier for if you do have to resort to pop's. I'm not making promises."

Soliera and Phyco calmed themselves and allowed the Mew to do his business, the Captain gave a greeting like a screen to warn him. "The Blinding One is still in an agitated state, it would be wise to retreat should his anger be focused on you."

The Mew appreciated the concern and smiled as he flew up to the tower to see a familiar prism like creature in a dark containment, slowly drawing power from a sword that is losing its glow. Necrozma's face glowed as he shifted his eyes at the Mew, breathing heavily. "I...is it time?"

The Mew growled and shook his head. "No Eclipse, the people here are scared of what you will do to pop's the instant you are set free from this."

He read Necrozma's memories and saw what happened, Dulse and Soleria were discussing about an Island Challenger that had too much joy in his life to be thrown and that options wear thin save for relying on the Alolan Champ. Necrozma growled as he sensed the Mew's next words and glowed. "They...they are plotting against me again, they want more from me!"

Isaac felt a head ache coming. "Yes because the instant you are let back on Alola, you are going to attack Nebby again. These people are trying to find someone to talk you down while they do something about your light issue, because that Sword has been used up quite a bit. Do you even trust any human besides pop's?"

Necrozma felt the words and laughed like it was a silly question. "She who is also your light! You had me help her for the same reason, she isn't like these thieves!"

Mew agreed and squinted his eyes. "Those people that stole from you are long gone and sending mum's here is a horrible idea! It's complicated, but for now, pop's is your best option! When he comes, please try to listen to him, there maybe others with him... but that would be because someone has to make sure the worse doesn't happen."

Necrozma sank his claws into the ground, he hissed in one protest. "I...won't...go...back in that ball! The dark!"

Mew shook his head and was about to leave. "It's your choice and a poke ball of any kind can be a real help. Please, spend this time to think about it. Thank you showing me something and thank you for being as slow with that sword as possible!"

Necrozma watched the Mew leave and sensed a familiar light, he held to his thoughts on how a human is going to help him for a brief moment and tried to break from his bindings. It wouldn't budge and his mind vanished into a frenzy as he recognized the nearby power that would help him, the light of Alola. "Light! Light! Light! Light! Light! Light! Light! Light! Light! Light! Light!"

He let loose a hysterical laughter at a power that would make him whole. "He had with him the light! Whole, must...be...whole!"

At the base of the city, the Phyco and Soliera finished a conversation with Nebby, the subordinate of the duo sighed bitterly. "That is why we seek one to partake in the fusion and our options are limited, none of us are happy with this choice."

The Lunala understood and was startled by a roaring rampage and a Mew that arrived to apologize. "Eclipse isn't going anywhere soon with those locks. There maybe one complication, but that is something a trainer is going to have to deal with. We need to capture him in a ball cleanly if we have any hope of him listening to us!"

Phyco agreed and knew the last detail with Necrozma's condition. "He is at a state where just sensing a Solgaleo or Lunala is going to set him off, it would be wise to leave and tell your trainers that while they will see Dulse and Zossie, we are going to be busy maintaining the Blinding One!"

The Mew pouted as the Lunala was ready to leave. "Shoot! I wanted to see you four put what you learned to the test since you haven't battled him yet."

Phyco felt as disappointed as he spoke of the plan Dulse and Zossie were carrying. "It is a great shame, but while me and Soliera manages out world, our two squad mates are carrying out their mission. Find a trainer that matches the criteria and battle them! Providing if the Blinding One is effectively stopped, we will meet back on Alola to perform... as the locals say, a title match!"

Nebby and Mew took interest at the victory plan as they were about to leave. "That might be a pass time to take pop's mind off of things once it is over. Thank you for letting us visit, Eclipse should calm down once we are gone!"

The Lunala opened her third eye and flew out, the distant roaring started to die down, leaving a bored Soleira to get back to cleaning. "With only the light of our pokemon, these next few months are going to be boring."

Phyco didn't want to agree as the Oranguru suggested to the idea. "Guru?"

The Captain agreed and had a particular pokemon in mind. "Volcarona would help our people in understanding the elements of light better, we shall do it once the Blinding One calms down!"


	3. Sneaky Shadey Opportunities!

During an evening in the back yard of the Champion's House, Elio and Lillie relaxed from a hearty pasta dinner, with a view of the stars with a Magearna, Banette, Leafeon and two Incineroars, it seemed like a good way to end a day. Lillie burped and rubbed her stomach as she complimented the cooking. "Thank you for making what you wanted for dinner, you have spoiled me all day."

Elio blushed and cuddled with his wife. "We kind of made an agreement, as long as it is what we all want, I'm fine with who ever suggest it. The very strange stuff however, as long as it is edible, I will let you handle that on your own. I got something to confess, I need to use Festival Plaza for an attempt at a master ball, if I can get that... Eclipse should be easy to stop if we can get a distraction."

Lillie puffed her cheeks at the idea of her husband himself in danger as a Charizard came to drop Gladion. The brother took a deep breath and looked at his brother in-law in a rather pitiful manner. "Your awfully calm tonight, ask me... why are you the one to go after Necrozma when the time comes? If something happens to you, you realize what that is going to leave on us!"

Elio agreed wholly. "A lot of people are going to be upset, Gladion, you realize why I can't toss you or the others at this problem and sit back. Is that the reason why she of all people is throwing a fit over this?"

Lillie and Gladion faced their eyes away uncertain, the older man took a deep breath and shook off bitter memories. "Because what your getting yourself and to an extent the rest of us into sounds too familiar for anyone to want a repeat. The question, how is it going to be done so we won't have to worry for the worst." Elio stood and thought of it, it was going to be a long conversation.

Near a the ruins on a lake on Ula'ula.

A brown hair man in a long trench coat felt the rain pour and observed several odd sightings, pokemon of great power that according to some rumors from the locals were owned by the regions most powerful trainers. "A foolish mistake, they will eventually learn one day."

The man saw a Suicune run to the west as he went into the ruins. Some sight seeing would quell an odd spark of a dream that had lost its shine. "Who ever owned these pokemon, have great power. The power that have kept this region in peace for many years, perhaps I should witness that power while I am on vacation."

Down in the ruins, he saw a strong flicker of light. An opportunity seems to await as he ran down with a pokeball in hand, on reaching to the end and finding a platform in the center of the lake, he found a strange hole of light that had something crawling out. "Dugtrio, be ready for battle!"

Out of the ball came a Kantonian Dugtrio, the man had plans for such a capture until he found a strange ball of gas crawl out, its cheeks are red and it cood in curiosity. The man found it to look weak and was about to dismiss it by calling the Dugtrio back and walking away, the Cosmog stared at the man and teleported to him. "Pew!"

The man shook his head about to reject the pokemon, until he snapped his fingers in remembering something, he took a poke ball out and gave a smile, like he was offering a deal. "You are related to the Beast that calls the Sunne and the Beast that calls the Moone? Do you seek to become like them?"

The Cosmog nodded and tapped the ball, it opened and dragged it in. Shake...shake...shake...click!

The man couldn't believe how easy it was as he called a contact of his. "Lindbeck, I have acquired a pokemon of unknown origins, have my vacation plans changed and be ready!"

The woman behind the phone hesitated for a moment and asked with malicious fortune. "Giovanni, did you find something to reboot the game?"

Giovanni answered calmly. "Perhaps, I have a job that requires your skills!"

Lindbeck's malicious smile behind the phone became cute. "Aw! I wanted to mess around with that guys Plaza! This will kill a night at best boss." T

he boss found it an opportunity for another time and ordered in a less calm mood. "I will discuss matters back at the hotel, keep this quiet."

Back at the Champion's House

Elio finished thinking his plan and took a deep breath. "First, regardless if the Ultra Recon Squad is able to a trainer better suited to be reckless with Necrozma for us. He is to be distracted so he would attack something else if he is going to aim at something other than our pokemon. It would make weakening possible because I think he has a boost that makes him ridiculous to take down by straight forward means. Second, keeping Nebby, Solgaleo and their kin far away from Necrozma is a must... because the light source is right there, having a pokemon block his blows in case he aims at me and the others is another part of the plan. Makuta, if your listening to me... you got a job in taking down this guy!"

Gladion and Lillie heard a faint whisper of obedience from the basement window, the brother in-law was impressed so far. "That way if... when, Necrozma decides to just shoot you, you will have some protection. That is also depending on if you manage to get a master ball by the end of the three months, then it is an even easier time with making sure he is occupied. The question though, what about having him willing to go along with the fusion?"

Lillie took a deep breath and answered. "The dangerous part we are all worried about will be done, at worst we will have to settle for having Eclipse be near Nebby and the others for light... but that will take a long time before it becomes something we are comfortable with. Brother, what is mother trying to do?"

Gladion answered frustrated, but he see's where Lusamine was coming from. "Trying to get a master ball by any means necessary, including ways that are considered illegal and dangerous, I pray you never discover what happens in the criminal under world."

Elio and Lillie felt annoyed, the woman of the house puffed her cheeks and had her hands at her hips. "The black market?! Urrgh! We don't need mothers help, not like that, the last time Aether messed with something like this, the consequences started started with father, then mother and it ended with Isaac."

Gladion would rather focus on the dangers of what his mother was doing currently. " It's like her to do something that reckless during a crisis. I know how priceless a master ball is but I am not sure how much money you can throw at a problem in hope it would help, especially if it supports some rather sick things in the long run, her assistance isn't be required. Elio, this does mean that you have a dead line yourself, you also know what is to be done since it took me and father to snap mother out of that decision."

Elio puffed up his cheeks, he thought it would be the end of dealing with Lusamine. "Tomorrow, once we gather the legends, I'll break the news that she can't really be trusted and for that reason, I have to keep an eye on her and I hope she realizes that her stunt is the first clue she would make it worse."

Gladion sent out a Raikou and Regice. "I already took care of my land bound pokemon, Suicune is heading here now and Registeel is with Hau, Mallow and Regirock. That leaves Azure and Crimson, who are at the Pelago. Along with the three birds and the rest of the pokemon you have. Why all the legends?"

Elio answered, clearly, expecting to be called insane. "That is the back up plan in case during this... we have more than just Eclipse knocking. Like the other Ultra Beasts showing up and needing to be escorted out before they cause havoc. It will give the Tapu's more support."

Gladion looked to the distance and saw a Lunala and Mew flying towards them. "That's not too bad of an idea if we end up with an outbreak, it will help Alola greatly."

The two pokemon slowed their landing, Lunala flapped and caused the wind to blow across the group. Nebby and the Mew noticed something odd about Lillie and stared in questioning, the woman was ready to announce with her arms wide open for a hug. "Your going to have siblings soon!"

At the Tide Song Hotel.

Giovanni looked at the sea with a vision in mind as an black hair woman wearing head phones, wearing an Alolan Sea tank and sporty long shorts finished playing with the red cheek Cosmog while on a lap top. "Here is the legend your talking about boss. Cosmog is related to two extra dimensional pokemon, Solgaleo and Lunala, obvious duh that it evolves into these two." She stared at the Cosmog, unable to identify the gender. "I'm not good with names, I'm going to keep it open until you evolve. Since we can tie the events to what ever those people at the Dimensional Research Lab work on, this will be a piece of-" Type! "And we are in!"

The Cosmog started to loose interest and focused on the Persian standing at Giovanni's side. The retired Boss petted the Persian and let the Cosmog float into his other hand. "The key to other worlds... other realities. Imagine how far that power can reach."

The Cosmog tried to, it felt dizzy as Lindbeck grew bored of mundane information. "Wow, Cosmog may have come from Ultra Space. What about ways we can use its," She perked an interest at one hacked article. "Boss, you might want to listen. Cosmog's power to teleport everywhere can come at a price if it is used in great distances, it will be dormant for weeks if we use it just for that!"

Giovanni took a deep breath as he petted the Cosmog, it sensed strange intentions as it listened. "Then this is something we should invest in? If this is all you found, what place on Alola would have knowledge of pokemon like this?"

Lindbeck snapped her fingers and typed at her next juicy target. "The Aether Foundation and its data banks! I am searching the authorization-" She placed a data rom in and typed fast. "Almost, got ya! A wild file has appeared."

Giovanni gave the silent order to continue as his lackey smiled sadistically and let out a blue Porygon-Z. "Malwar, take this fire wall out!" The Porygon-Z flew into the laptop, Lindbeck kept the situation under control as she was ready for that moment. "And...there it is, a file on Cosmog!" She pressed a button to call the Porygon-Z out of cyber space, finished off the data read with a quick download and disconnected. "In and out boss!"

The boss turned around and approached to watch in glee, a whole plan is in the final stages of being made as Lindbeck read the data. "They been busy with this once. Cosmog is a type of Ultra Beast... those must be a category of pokemon, like like legendaries and mythicals. If a Cosmog is under stress or pain it will release gases can create Ultra Wormholes. If we try anything with this Cosmog now, would we be able to really get anywhere long term?"

Giovanni shook his head as the Cosmog clapped and laughed. "It would be a better use for us at full power, where it has no limit and can reach greater heights. That day maybe soon!"

Lindbeck took her lap top and was ready to leave the room. "Where we can stop hiding and let the world know our name?"

Giovanni was tempted to laugh with the innocent Cosmog. "Team Rocket! It will blast off beyond this world, excellent work Lindbeck, you can go back to your room now and focus on the... plan!"

Lindbeck saluted her boss in a smile revealing evil. "Festival Plaza won't know what hit them and it will be a test to see if we can't do more with that place. You want me to call the grunts in?"

Giovanni nodded and had his eyes closed. "We will require everyone at their post for when it is time!"

The woman had her key ready and left the room with an innocent sounding laughter. "Good night! You will have the news tomorrow morning!"

Creeeeak!

Click!

The Persian meowed to the Cosmog at what was to come as the human agreed. "With your power and my leadership, together we can control many worlds." The Cosmog had no knowledge of what control was and was given a whisper. "Someday, you will understand!"

During the next morning.

Elio, Lillie and Gladion agreed to visit Hau and Mallow. At the restaurant, they watched Hau playing with a small girl with tan skin, light green hair and light green eyes. She was jumping in joy as she recognize the visitors. "Alola Miss Lillie, Alola Mister Elio, Alola Mister Gladion!"

She gave the Alolan greeting as Hau did the same. Both had a similar greeting back as Lillie called back the Registeel, Conia asked innocently. "Those are strange pokemon! Miss Lillie, where did they came from?"

Lillie was about to answer as Hau gave an answer that even a two year old child will understand. "They were sealed away long ago in ruins due to how people were scared of them." Conia stopped cheering and puffed her cheeks. "That isn't fair, Registeel is around for a long time and he wouldn't hurt a fly!"

Hau agreed as Mallow came with full plates of pancakes, sided with scrambled Chansey eggs and fruit, her green hair was in a bun, she wore a pink top and a dark green pair of pants as she sweated and had her daughter ready to join in the breakfast. "I seen Registeel enough times, he patrols this island and like you said, doesn't even try to hurt people, in fact he gets along with the Larvitar and Digletts down the tunnel. Champ, what are you doing?"

Elio laid out a small map of the region and pointed to key locations as he started eating. "Due to things a bit complicated, we might dealing with things that will result in an out break of dangerous pokemon known as Ultra Beast, in case this one gets out of hand, the Tapus are going to need all the help they can get. The Regi trio are just part of a special emergency, but to warn you... in a couple months, you are going to be seeing much more legendary pokemon and mythical pokemon than you are comfortable with."

Lillie sighed and whispered to Mallow. "I already have a pokemon named Diancie setting up a station in the caves of Melemele, be careful if you see a storm in the sky, Zapdos is wild among legendaries."

Conia shared her fathers appetite and asked. "Make the sky go boom?"

She shivered like it was a noise she needed to get over as Gladion had his own list of pokemon. "Quite a few pokemon we have make that noise, the Heatrans, Raikou, that Genesect, all of them powerful and can be dangerous if they get too excited with fighting... them."

Hau agreed and knew of another pokemon that might scare his daughter, just by its colossus size. "In a couple months, we are planning to awaken a powerful pokemon known as Regigigas, due to its ability it will take a while for him to get himself working and he will fall asleep on his own if left out for too long. However, once Regigigas gets it together, he will flatten them. Everyone is going to have to evacuate when it is clear the beasts are coming! Elio, we should tell Olivia, Hapu and even Guzma about this."

The Alolan Champ had it on his schedule. "That is next on the to do list, tell everyone what is up so that way when things hit the fan, we will all know what to do."

The group thought it was a sound decision and started eating, Mallow asked in feeling like their was more she should do. "Anything you want the trial captains to help you with? If this is going to be our last season, we shouldn't spend it cowering in a corner."

Lillie closed her eyes and paused, it wasn't something she wanted her friend to be involved with. "This is a potential catastrophe and it is wiser to evacuate with the others. Maybe though," Mallow continued as she shimmered up a plan. "Maybe we can help defend the evacuated while the legends duke it out? In case an Ultra Beast or worse sneaks around. Lillie, you know a few we are to watch out for?"

Lillie nodded and spoke of three as she realized her breakfast is now her children's breakfast. "One will drive you wild to where you have no control of yourself, while the other is incredibly sharp. There is also another small Ultra Beast that shoots toxic glue, but Poipole is among the most intelligent of these pokemon."

Mallow found the terms acceptable as her daughter was unaware of the potential danger besides the sharp Kartana. "It's settled on who manages what. Hau darling, we need to talk after your meeting."

The Kahuna of Melemele finished his breakfast and knew what was coming. "I might want to talk to Grand Father. This would involve him as well, Elio... you think something is wrong with Festival Plaza lately?"

Elio was the third to finish and was puzzled. "The lottery system is bugged to kingdom come and the master ball they had was stolen. Until they find out what happened, we can't use the lottery. There goes the easy plan to stop Eclipse and this is bad news to tell the Ultra Recon Squad, which bites even more since we just have two of them on Alola."

Gladion finished next and voiced his own worry. "We are all going to have to plan better, I have one idea that might work if only so we can get rid of the Ultra Beasts afterwards...Elio, your assignment before going to the Conservation Deck is to manage her! I'll be at the labs to get something we can use. I also called Madison to better understand her next mission should it be needed."

Elio took the order to heart as he and the others payed the bill. "Will do boss!"

During a quiet morning at Aether Paradise.

Lusamine was busy pulling off an Octillery that clinged to the back of her head. It was afraid of being forced to leave the Conservation Deck, for what was a simple task of sending injured pokemon back home, it was rather annoying. Yank! She held the Octillery upside down and kept a sweet smile as an employee had a repeat ball ready. "No! You are a sweet thing, but there has to be someone at the waters that misses you. Are you going to keep them worried?"

The Octillery puffed her cheeks and gushed a no as the employee called her back, giving the Aether President a sense of accomplishment as she rubbed something from her eyes. "Letting them go is the hardest. She and the others will thank us for this, see that they are gone Mr. Marco!"

The Employee left and in his place was a Herdier that finished barking a conversation with a Houndour and a particular individual she would rather not see at the facility, not after the previous day. "Hello again Mr. Sun, business like always?"

Elio knew he wasn't really welcome as he let the Herdier go to his trainer and whispered so no one would hear. "Gladion told me, while we appreciate that your trying to help. Going into a less than trustworthy auction house isn't a smart move. Me and others finished a rather extreme back up plan should Eclipse prove too much to handle and it results in a bigger out break of... you know. Once we get to the three month dead line, expect to see more legendaries than anyone would like to know."

Lusamine had her hands at her hips and felt something creeping at her cheeks. "Extreme measures to take into account for a scenario that would be extreme. How is your luck with obtaining that master ball?"

Elio felt a puzzle that lead to ill fortune. "Can't use the lottery, some hacker messed it all up and now we don't wave a way to get that stinking ball, which is why I'm here."

Lusamine felt ashamed at her attempts and shrugged. "As you said, where I tried to get one wasn't a reliable place and it had too many risks, your here to stop me from trying something like that again?"

Elio nodded and found some of the usual pokemon to tend to. "Yep, I'm going to get started on work, anything else strange that happened?"

Lusamine nodded back, feeling that the hacking puzzle has more pieces to put together. "Someone gained access to our labs computer for something and left its system in a state of needing repairs. Is the hacking at the Plaza system related to the incident last night?"

She and Elio snapped their fingers together and answered in unison. "It is and they heard of Ultra Space!"

The Alolan Champ shrugged at more things he was helpless against. "I don't know computers besides the storage system. Seems like everyone wants a piece of Alola again, its too late now to do something about it since our hacker made a clean getaway before we can discover much."

Lusamine has an aching feeling of deja vu at a possible piece of knowledge. "And they know of what is needed to get into Ultra Space." Elio knew and cringed. "A Cosmog?! They also found a use in seeing it evolve because as either Solgaleo or Lunala, they have limitless power. If they are smart enough to do this under our noses until it is too late, they are smart enough to keep that Cosmog hidden." He took a deep breath and listed the priorities. "Eclipse first, we keep an eye open for anything related to our mysterious crooks during this time."

Lusamine was lost in the growing crisis and was snapped out of it by a Herdier at her leg. "Necrozma can be something we can be public about, but this is a different matter. If you find anything off, you will alert my son."

Elio understood the task and sent out a Magearna. "This is my day shift until further notice, if you want to talk... I'll be in the area." Lusamine watched her son in-law and the Artificial pokemon get to work on a depressed Starmie, a phone rang in regards to an interview, giving her something to focus on.

Down at the labs.

Gladion placed a box of the accursed beast balls on a table, Dulse and Zossie had two more boxes ready for a Hoopa to send away and felt an ever growing burden. The blonde man finished his share of bad news. "That is why unless we can magically fix Festival Plaza, find a Master Ball with a method based on pure luck and go with that plan, we are not going to handle Necrozma that easily. This should be more than enough beast balls to manage when Necrozma gets out of control. Any changes to your plans?"

Dulse answered with a small change in strategy. "Having the Champion of Alola being a part of this is inevitable, but that plan you all devised in regards to complications would work. We still need to find someone to be that distraction, then we can begin neutralizing the Blinding One. Your plan of managing an inner threat however seems... uncertain."

Gladion sighed and knew a few people to call on. "Heidi and the others under me are keeping the facility on close watch, Haley should have repairs done on our data banks and we are going to keep that under tighter security."

Zossie asked. "You know who could want anything to with with that data?"

Gladion listed the possibilities. "Cosmog, the idea that Cosmog is better off evolved before using them and Ultra Space Wilds who will have a legendary pokemon if you know where to look. The only clear answer of what our buddy doesn't want right now is the Ultra Beasts themselves since we haven't had any intruders coming for the beast balls." He felt the mastermind had a rather deeper plan in comparison to the last group that attacked the Aether Foundation. "With a Solgaleo or Lunala, he would have access to other worlds if his plans can reach that far. Where would he get that idea?"

Dulse and Zossie shrugged, the older of the duo confessed to how any of it would have slipped past them as Wicke arrived with a salvaged report. "Master Gladion, this would explain why our culprit had the idea in the first place! An Ultra Wormhole opened at the Altar of the Sunne!"

Gladion snapped his fingers and pieced together the rest. "Out of that Wormhole was a Cosmog and is in the clutches of someone who... admittedly, had a well laid out plan. By now, he or she had the idea that attention is stired and is laying low. A Cosmog isn't a pokemon to have out in the open and there are many benefits to treating it well enough that it wouldn't want to leave. Unless we can get that Cosmog out of his hands... Little Horn, could you possibly assist us?"

Out of a Hoopa Ring came a Hoopa that glowed, licked his finger and raised it up. "Hmmmmm. Too many greedy people are throwing a fit over that lottery being jammed! People in general at that Battle Royal, Ula'ula is having a show with those numb skulls making friends with another gang of Scraggys and the other two islands are low key. Even if I'm unbound, this would take a while to sort out and anyone would know. If our buddy is busy, this is a bad time for us and the best possible time for him to make a careful getaway, we have bad here if we wanted to stop him."

The group of humans felt defeat as Zossie knew the season. "With summer being close and it being trial season, everyone is busy for their own reasons. It is like finding a needle in a hay stack."

Hoopa agreed to most of it and stated what it is actually like. "In the sea of emotions, it is like finding that one needle in a stack of hay, with each hay being held by a Pikachu. Then you have to Pikachu holding the needle and it has to be an orange one holding a needle. Counting sand grains on the beach without cheating is easier than this."

Gladion found the statement to be much and summed up what is to do. "Unless we are going to extremes, we are to act at the first sign of trouble. Be careful if you are going to be doing detective work, because you are a rare and valuable pokemon."

The Hoopa understood and widen his eyes to a particular emotion he sensed. "Maybe, but I found something that doesn't anything to do with this, it isn't something to ignore, am I done sorting out the boxes?"

Gladion let the Hoopa go. "Go do what needs to be done, I'll tell Elio what happened."

The Hoopa smiled nervously and placed a ring down. "He will find out and it is better if he knows at another time, tell him... I'm doing someone a favor!"

Hoopa jumped in as Gladion saw a familiar scientist arrive with blue prints of a particular machine. "This should assist us in case we have an out break. The Colress Machine number 1102. It's design will allow me to send those from another dimension, back to where they came from. It would be simple to complete in at least a month." Gladion and Wicke saw no harm to it and gave approval.

At a street on Hau'oli on Melemele.

A brown hair girl and wearing a green dress with white flowers held onto a thunder stone with contempt, she was crying loudly with mental pressure, a Pikachu was trying to make her trainer calm down as the girl sob. "Why do I have to do this stupid island challenge! We just beaten the Kahuna and we are still screw ups?"

She wanted to toss the thunder stone away and feared someone was watching, the Pikachu had no idea what to do as she saw a ring materialize, a Hoopa holding two strawberry ice cream cones appeared. "Pika?!"

The trainer turned around at the untrustworthy Hoopa and shouted in a burst of anger. "WOULD EVERYONE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Hoopa closed his eyes and whistled as he offered. "You need these more than those fatties! Your this Tammy kid?" The trainer nodded and took the ice creams, letting her Pikachu have one as the Hoopa asked. "You... mind giving me the general gist about your day, because I sensed it from a place miles ahead of here and you would have had a better time if you went to the Professor first to continue the Island Challenge."

Tammy liked the strawberry taste and nodded. "If I got to her now, it is going to make my parents angry. A light ball boosts a Pikachu's power and it is good for offense... while an Alolan Raichu has an additional type and more bulk?"

The Hoopa didn't want to answer that question. "Let me guess and forgive me if I sound accurate!"

He impersonated a deep voice man. "Raichu is better and anyone who doesn't evolve their Pikachu is a fool for thinking that light ball does anything, you should evolve that Pikachu and stop embarrassing us!"

He stopped the impersonation and frowned with Tammy. "That's what you went home to, were the trials even that hard for you?"

The trainer shook her head and sent out two Spearows, one perched on Tammy for a petting on his head, the other was at her feet and glared. Another pokemon that she let out was a Diglett. "That Gumshoes fell for this trick, you know what it is?"

Hoopa answered with even less entertainment as he pointed to the one not perching on Tammy's shoulder. "I been around this gig, but you tricked the Gumshoes into thinking this was something else. A Zorua?"

The Spearow puffed in smoke to show the tiny black fox as Tammy smiled in pride. "Spearow was able to take down Crabrawler down with a hidden sniper ability and win me these!" She flashed the two Z crystals, impressing the Hoopa. "Sounds like you were having a good time. Being done with this place in two days is common around here and the next island might give you problems, but if you through this effort, you shouldn't have that much of a bad time."

Tammy agreed as her smile faded. "That wasn't the problem, I have to do these trials as a right of passage like everyone else... being able to clear this island without losing is still not enough for Eric or Debbie. Telling me catching Spearow to do the rest of the challenge was a mistake I am making, what do they know, Spearow is one of my best pokemon besides Zorua and Pikachu!"

Hoopa called a time out and asked. "Those two your parents? They... wow! Personal tip, since you are out on your own, if they are bullying you like that, don't go back to that place. Your Miss, they want you to be a ace at the carrier they want you to be, the way they want it?"

Tammy finished her ice cream and stared at the shack to the east for an idea of who she should talk to. "That started ever since I reached first grade when they kept demanding that I get a hundred percent on my grades. As punishment for failing that grade, they have me stuck in just my room and the bathroom while being restricted from doing anything I want to do or even being allowed to talk to them about how it happened until I reread the text book and write everything down, which takes a whole day. That doesn't even begin how they talk about other people or when they argue and drag me into it... pressuring who's side I should to be on and screaming at me. Or the things they say about people and how as a child, my opinion doesn't matter. I need to get off this island and away from them."

Hoopa agreed as Tammy was distracted, with a sleigh on hands he pointed to the shack. "You also need a day off and time to know your pokemon. That is something a humans I know tend to do and they are the most impressive."

Tammy agreed as the whistling Diglett notice a familiar green eye, blonde woman that was in a black, sleeveless turtleneck, black skinny jeans, and wearing a baseball cap, taking a walk into town with a Raichu and Pikachu Libre. Lillie gasped at the Hoopa with a familiar trainer that had a red, swollen face and ran ready to scold him. "Little Horn, you were suppose to be helping my brother! What are you doing here?"

The Hoopa smiled nervously to the Professor in training. "I was finished and we got a lot to worry about, lets start with why I came here!" He hovered to Lillie's ear and whispered, making Tammy nervous as Lillie's frustrated look shifted to shock. "Peer pressure from parents and trainers coming from homes like that are very common. Those trainers often make it to Ula'ula just so they can find a group that would take them in. Even with motivations from certain people, they often end up a part of Team Skull and those two combined, make a much stronger group compared to before."

Hoopa nodded and continued some of the more unsavory, Lillie had heard enough. "That Pikachu and Spearow are hers to do as she wants, not theirs!" The Professor asked the trainer with an air of authority. "Miss Tammy please come with me! You need a day off before going to the next island."

The trainer flinched, called her pokemon barring her Pikachu and obeyed. "Yes Ma'am!"

To her surprise she wasn't taken to the lab, but to a house not too far away from town, across a small bridge in between the road and was escorted in. Lillie, the Raichu and Pikachu opened the door to let the guest in. "Please, sit down on the couch, you can use this place to rest and relax when ever you finish an Island challenge or just want a break."

Tammy blushed and knew better than to go into a strangers home, the Kantonian Raichu chittered to the Pikachu that it is alright to come in, the cosplayer Pikachu felt embarrassed and agreed. Earning the starter pokemon's trust to go in, with Tammy following. The trainer was is in a safe environment, on a comfy couch as she relaxed. "Thank you Professor Lillie. I just need to relax and I will be gone in a day."

Lillie didn't mind as she sat on a couch, giving Tammy a view of a pregnant belly. "I didn't know you were going to be a mom." The woman of the house gave the girl permission to touch the belly. "They are twins. I was going to wait and congratulate you on completing your Grand Trial, you have made quite a few friends."

The trainer blushed and petted her Pikachu as she sent out a Zorua, Diglett and a Spearow. "I picked what I liked, Spearow looked cool and has been pretty good in battle." Lillie agreed she searched a pink bag to pick out what was promised. "Since you don't have a Z ring, here is the light ball. It will make a Pikachu's offenses rival a Raichu's and will serve you well for battles to come." Tammy took the light ball and let her pokemon rest on her lap, she rested her head on Lillie's lap as the Professor continued. "Zorua is another pokemon that can become strong and will surprise even the smartest trainers, I have one that why Spy doesn't battle, he is a prankster. Diglett is a fast and fragile pokemon that will take a fairy type out in a pinch and Spearow is similar in being a fast hitter that knows the strike hard. I would recommend you catch something for ground types."

Tammy knew and whispered. "Remoraid, it isn't a commonly picked water type."

Lillie agreed and had to keep a trainer independent. "If you want to catch that... under rated pokemon, you are going to have to do Lana's trial and I have heard many trainers that end up stuck on that one. With your pokemon so far, you can do this."

The trainer closed her eyes and felt at home as she asked about the portraits with Lillie and a particular young man. "Miss Lillie, what are those?" Lillie rubbed the trainers shoulder and answered. "These are portraits of me and my husband when we were in another region doing contests! He is the champion of Alola and should be back in the late afternoon."

Tammy's eyes jolted awake and felt herself wanting to leave on seeing the image of the dark hair man. "That's the champ?! He has gone mad with how he expects from people!"

Lillie gasped at the words and knew where that mindset came from. "Elio fights everyone tooth and nail to keep his title as champion. This includes me, he doesn't really expect much from people... or for you as a trainer... that is up to how you are comfortable with. Do you actually want to battle him for that title or do you have different goals?"

Tammy heard the gentle words and was about to answer in a shout, then she stopped and thought of it. "...Before I started, everyone I knew said the same thing about him."

Lillie took a deep breath and gave a suggestion. "When you encounter Team Skull, they might have something similar to say. There are people that just don't like him and are expressing an opinion."

Tammy agreed that it was an opinion, but was it really hers? She would rather find it for herself and see if it does matter. "...I'm taking a nap to get this out of my mind. If you want to wake me up when something happens, that would be nice."

Lillie petted her Pikachu and was given affection by her Raichu. "Sparkums and his mother would like to talk to your Pikachu soon, I hope you like nature shows or cute shows!" The Hoopa took the remote and changed it to a show about a litter of Pichus playing around with a Plusle and Minun, making the girl feel at home.


	4. A Collected Duty!

After what felt like a blissful eternity, Tammy woke up with a Pikachu and Zorua in her arms and a Spearow resting. The sound of sizzling was heard and she felt a motherly voice whispering to someone. "Thank you for assisting Elio Aigis, I will check on the girl."

The trainer heard beeping and saw a Leafeon sleeping next to a Raichu and Pikachu, Lillie saw the awaken girl and apologized. "Sorry for the sudden noise, my husband is back and you were in a deep sleep for hours. Did that make you feel better?"

Tammy yawned and rubbed her eyes. "That was the best sleep I had in a week. Thank you for letting me crash for-" Lillie insisted she stays a little while longer. "I told Elio that we have a guest, he is making dinner for all of us."

Tammy was startled by the news and babbled. "Wait, he is the one cooking?"

Lillie nodded and was uncertain of what ever nasty rumor had resulted to that question. "He cooks in the house frequently, save for any cravings I have that is too out there for him to be comfortable with. He is making it simple and to be honest," Her stomach rumbled more than usual. "Those burgers are smelling even better. Once dinner starts, we will give a much better introduction and see you off to the next island in the morning. Your options are by boat or by the way of the Mantine!"

Tammy kicked her legs at the funner options as the sizzling stopped, in a few moments a dark hair man with grey eyes, wearing a white and blue stripped shirt and a pair of black pants arrived with three plates of burgers and fries. "Our guest woken up. Hey Lillie, you mind telling me what this is all about after dinner, because it's rare Little Horn ditches an order to help someone."

On the start of dinner, Lillie tended to the needs of her unborn children with the food and whispered to the Alolan Champ's ear, much to Tammy's regret as she heard something materialize. A Hoopa that smiled in apology. "Just so you know, your not alone and it hurts someone in a mess like that."

Elio was about to take a bite of his food when he heard of a specific detail. "That explains a lot, I would want to leave too."

Lillie agreed and finished her whisper. "We are not inviting her to stay with us for long, this is just a place for her to relax when she needs it."

Elio agreed and smiled at an old memory. "We kind of sorta let your brother live with us when we were a couple of teenagers. It would be pushing it to do the same to a random stranger that is nearly half our age."

Lillie puffed up her cheeks and growled. "That would be adoption and it would be harder to explain this!"

Elio was about to say something on the matter and cringed at the concept. "...I actually wish we were going with that. What is a couple pieces of trash going to do to us when they find out?"

Tammy heard the ego and asked as she savored her food. "*Gulp!* It is true that you use your title as Champion to do what you please?"

Elio didn't deny it and shrugged. "I get that a lot and yes, I do. That power is needed for things like what you went through," He stared at the Hoopa and gave a bow of respect. "Thank you for picking her up Little Horn, you did good and even after you left, you were pretty much done with helping set up for the meeting. Tammy, what is it that you really want to do? Your parents are not here and for all they care, you are at the next island."

The trainer swallowed and inhaled oxygen. "I still want to do the Island Challenge, but do I need to battle you once it is done?"

Elio shook his head. "No you do not! Most reach the League and consider it enough, then they take what they learn to become something else. I remember three numb skulls back when I was a kid that are able to make a name for themselves in places like the Battle Frontier or even the Battle Royal. While I would like to battle you one day at the end of your challenge, if your being pressured, none of us will have any fun in it."

Tammy felt relief and felt an appetite coming strong. "You beaten everyone that comes after your title, so if I got up there, it wouldn't be that different from everyone else?" Elio nodded and patted Tammy on the shoulder. "While some battles are more enjoyable than others and some are nerve wrenching, I'm pretty indiscriminate. Don't let others talk you down, this Grand Trial is a first step and Akala is going to be even harder."

Tammy saw her next day is going to be more difficult and went to her dinner as she asked Lillie. "That is a strange costume your Pikachu has, is that a quirk or something?"

The Professor had the Pikachi Libre practice a flying press as she answered. "It is more than a quirk, Sparkums found a technique that was from the Hoenn region, it is a cosplay where he learns a special move to match the style. This is the Libre style and it helps him master the move known as flying press, a move unique to Hawlucha and is unique among fighting moves in that it does flying damage as well!"

Sparkums flexed and caused the young Pikachu to become curious about the moves, amazing Tammy. "Wow! There are others like that?"

Lillie hummed the list. "Four more, based on the contest system found in Hoenn and Sinnoh. Rock Star, Pop Star, Ph.D and either Belle or Gentleman. The last one depends on the gender. The moves learned is a bit tricky, but it will make a Pikachu stand out from its kind. Of course there are a few benefits to having a Raichu, but that argument was the straw that broke the Camerupt's back, we don't have to talk about Raichu if you don't want to."

Tammy didn't mind and asked. "I know your Raichu was one that evolved off this region. They are faster, more durable and don't have to rely on a light ball to be as strong. The Alolan one adds psychic to its type, Pikachu has her own niche while a Raichu has another... would it be cheating if I catch another Pikachu?"

Lillie encouraged the thinking. "It isn't uncommon and technically Alolan Raichu would serve as that psychic type for a team like yours that kind of needs another special attacker. Just be ready to manage two Pikachus for a while."

Elio listened and snapped his finger to a thought, drawing Tammy's attention to think of another idea. "Or since having two electric types is over doing it...There maybe something on Akala to work instead, what pokemon though?"

The Alolan champ shrugged without a care. "I'm not spoiling it. Here is the deal, tomorrow morning, when you are ready... pick the boat or pick the waves to the next island. There might be someone you would want to meet at the beach though."

Tammy knew of the benefits to either travel. "If I surf well enough, I will have my pokemon learn some interesting moves."

Lillie had mischief in a rather useful move a Pikachu can learn. "Think outside the box. There is also benefits to sticker hunting!"

Tammy was about to dismiss that as a waist of time, then she thought of an easy pokemon to obtained. "...I can do that one on my own, getting enough shouldn't take too long."

The trio agreed and finished up a dinner and a show, with the adults wishing a good night, Tammy was left alone with her Diglett, Spearow, Zorua and Pikachu. "This was what we needed, forget what those two said about him, the Champ is better person than either of them."

The Hoopa listened and showed a thunder stone. "Once you have time to think about evolving Pikachu, I'll give it back!"

He dropped the stone into a ring as the girl thanked him. "I might not need that stone. Have... have they really done this before?"

The Hoopa lost count on the pokemon that come and go with their life at the house. "Your the second human they did something like this to. Now that you feel better, you have any plans to fend for yourself once you are on your feet?"

Tammy smiled widely, she knows better than to be a mooch. "I just need to make it to Ula'ula, there are two kids I made friends with at school that I didn't tell them about and that motel near the trailer park will do until I can think about what I am going to do with my life."

She caught the attention of a Magearna that presented her with pillows and a blanket, she whistled to the human and the Hoopa understood. "That's nice of them, night kid!"

He left to an empty bed room as Tammy prepared herself for the night, she petted the Diglett and called him back as she slept with her Pikachu and Zorua. "Good night all." The Pikachu and Zorua rested in her arms as the Spearow blushed in being accepted. The group started to have a dream of adventure.

During the next morning.

Tammy felt the smell of waffles and bacon, she bolted awake and was in a hurry to start as she realized how late it was. "Shoot, shoot, shoot! Guys we get to get-" She watched her pokemon having break fast and saw an empty bowel for her Diglett, she sent her last pokemon out and saw a grumpy Lillie that was in pink pajamas and wiping droll form her mouth. "Grr. Tammy, it's only seven thirty in the morning, Elio has a meeting at around eight and then he has to go to work."

The trainer asked with suspicion. "What does he have to do or is that personal?"

Lillie answered bluntly with a frown not unlike her brother's. "He is inviting the Trial Captains over, you met Ilima and he was a top student, now he is the most renowned and well liked teacher in this island's school. The meeting is top secret... but you should have this just in case."

Lillie gave Tammy three strange blue pokeballs with white linings. "Wow! What is this ball?"

Lillie wanted the subject to be quick and answered. "It is a beast ball, if you encounter a strange pokemon that gives off an aura and you cannot run, use this ball to protect yourself while you either run... or if your lucky, you caught yourself a powerful but difficult to control pokemon. Unless we are talking about-" She whistled to demand Rotom Dex's attention. "Show our guest Poipole!"

The Rotom Dex buzzed at Lillie's irritated behavior and obeyed, showing a purple, alien like lizard with three needle like horns, the woman smiled and warned about that particular Ultra Beast. "Unlike most of the others, Poipole will work with just about any trainer. Take our warning, the rest of those pokemon are incredibly dangerous."

Tammy took the warning though she is seeing Lillie be a bit over bearing as Elio came with break fast, waffles with bacon baked in them. "As requested my queen. Tammy... I'm sorry for making breakfast a bit weird, but Lillie's pregnancy cravings got to be met."

The girl smiled at her world being opened up and took her first bite. "MMM!"

After an enjoyable breakfast, Tammy and Lillie left for Big Wave Beach, with a Pikachu, Raichu, cosplaying Pikachu and Leafeon following. The woman apologized for her behavior. "My pregnancy doesn't excuse my tone."

The girl didn't mind. "At least you were talking to me when I act up like that. I kind of been put on a schedule, there is nothing wrong with that and it is usual for trainers."

Lillie understood as the beach was in sight. "All trainers need to be on that time, the more that is accomplished during the day, the better."

Tammy found it sound advice and saw a woman with blue eyes and long brown hair, she wore a red swim suit and had a Pikachu and Emolga at her side as Lillie recognize her, the Professor gave the Alolan greeting. "Alola Madison, I found someone that wants to do the Mantine surf!"

Madison gave the Alolan greeting back and focused on the girl. "Alola Lillie, I got another round at the beach before I have to go to this meeting. Sup? My name is Madison and you may have heard of me as the Beach Queen."

Tammy shook the surfers hand and saw Mantines. "I actually have, this is where I learn how to do this?"

Madison nodded and assured Lillie. "You can count on me to teach this one! Oppey, Karri, we got another student!"

Two swimmers came with excitement, one with short blonde hair introduced herself as Oppey. "Before we get started, you gotten a pager from the Kahuna yet?"

Tammy nodded and flashed hers in pride as well as showing the ride wear. "This is a ride pokemon, I'm going to like this."

The swimmer with dirty blonde hair already had that vision of a surfer waiting as she asked Madison. "Aquarius has been looking for a partner ever since she finished training, you mind having these two meet?"

The surfer didn't mind and flashed a pager to call a Mantine more blue than the rest. "She and Supsha get along pretty well!"

Tammy was mesmerized by the shiny Mantine with a saddle as another followed. "Wow! Madison, is that Mantine yours?"

Lillie nodded and was about to leave, knowing her job is done. "She and Supsha go back eight years, when you finish your trial at Akala and want to visit, we will be there for you."

Tammy was about to say something as the woman was beyond her distance, she took a deep breath and accepted reality as she approached the non shiny Mantine, she bubbled a question as she splashed. The girl felt the smooth skin and imagined a Remoraid. "Hello Aquarius, my name is Tammy Lari." The surfers saw an immediate good sign and let the interactions happen as Madison folded her arms, she had a schedule for the day, but a potential surfer to reach the ranks is always something she likes to see. "We will start with the basics, but this looks like your going to have a fun time!"

In the backyard of the Champions house.

Elio was sitting on one of three boxes with a Rotom Dex in his hands as was pleased by a group meeting; Hau, Gladion, a pink hair man with blue eyes and white pants known as Ilima, that stood by a blonde painter that had a swollen belly, Mallow finished asking a little girl to play with the Audino and Jigglypuff and arrived Elio. "Okay champ, what are you asking of us?"

Elio kept waiting, the rest of the guest arrived, Kiawe, Lana, Sophocles and Acerola came, the water captain swayed her fish tail and knew. "Everyone has been busy and you don't invite all of us if it isn't for a reason."

Gladion agreed as he stared at the boxes. "There is one of great importance, Elio... tell them."

The Alolan Champion agreed and coughed. "That strange eclipse the other day was no coincidence, it was caused by a pokemon that I am familiar with and have been planning to confront when the time comes." He had Dex show the picture of Necrozma and gave the name. "I called Necrozma Eclipse and he is a danger to this entire world due to his diet of light, if left unchecked, he will eat the sun."

Mina and Sophocles stared at the sky, the Electric Captain dread of the catastrophe that will happen. "The sun is important for all life on this planet, your having us help you go after him?"

Elio waved his hands that it would be a horrible idea. "No, no! Eclipse is incredibly powerful, shoots lasers and because of the constant agony he is in, he is bonkers. Managing Eclipse is my role, he came from another world much like the pokemon known as Ultra Beasts!" The Rotom Dex showed the picture of Nihilego, Pheromosa, Buzzwole, Xurkitree, Kartana, Celesteela, Guzzlord, Poipole, Naganadel, Blacephalon and Stakataka. "Pokemon of another world that like anyone who finds themselves in an alien world all of a sudden with no way to get back... will react poorly due to an environment not their own. This is bad for us and bad for them, Eclipse has the power to open an Ultra Wormhole for travel and if he acquires the power to open more of them, we are going to be dealing with Ultra Beasts! In a couple months, me, Hau, Gladion and my wife Lillie will have legendary pokemon ready to fight these things, just to keep them from attacking everyone. That is where you seven come in."

He got off the box and opened to show a collection of beast balls. "It took a lot to make these things cheaper than they were. Now, in the event, that these legendaries are unable to knock an Ultra Beast back to their world OR in the event that the beasts become much for them to handle, they are going to have to be settled the old fashion way of capture. Take as many beast balls as you like."

The captains were hesitate to do so, one by one they accepted their part of the burden, Gladion refused and Hau raised an eyebrow to what is expected. "Anything about them we need to know, the captains specialize in one type and that may cause problems out their."

Elio wholly agrees. "The Ultra Beasts are that of a specific type. Nihilego is rock and poison, the two insects are bug and fighting, Xurkitree is a mono electric, Kartana is grass and steel, Celesteela is steel and flying, Guzzlord is dark and dragon, Poipole is mono poison and will be the one who will come with you willingly, Naganadel is poison and dragon, Blacephalon is fire and ghost, finally Stakataka is rock and steel. Each one also has a specific brand of danger to deal with, it is best to work as a team to compensate for a type disadvantage as well as securing a safe capture. Nihilego makes you go crazy with its venom, Buzzwole drinks everything and is strong, Pheremosa is fast and deadly, Xurkitree is like live wires and shoots electricity, Celesteela burns with her jet arms, Kartana is sharp, Guzzlord eats everything."

Gladion had his experience with fighting a Naganadel. "While there isn't much of an argument with a Poipole being more cooperative, their glue like toxins are a concern, Nagandel however is very intelligent and does what dragon types tend to do along with its power as a Poipole."

Elio nodded and finished with the last two. "Blacephalon will act goofy and if you to let your guard down, they will blow their heads up at you like fireworks, Stakataka... is slow and heavy."

Mina summed up the job as she placed her collection of beast balls away. "All of that is going to happen at once and the last time something like this happened, we had nothing but problems. I remember the clean up you did ten years ago and the mess that happened a year later."

Elio nodded as Gladion voiced what the problem would be. "A rat in Interpol gave all that information on the Ultra Beasts rounded up to a crime organization. It resulted in more problems coming to Alola and the end result was XD-002."

A tired voice that was late the party asked on hearing the code name. "XD-002?! Your talking about that Mew again?"

The group noticed Nanu and Lillie arriving, Gladion took a deep breath in trying to keep the memory gone. "Yes, Cipher's successful attempt to create the Ultimate Shadow pokemon. They turned that Mew into their greatest weapon, kept it on such a mental leash that it couldn't think for itself anymore and drove it completely insane by using the venom of that damn Ultra Beast to unlock all of its mental potential. Since Mew is a psychic type, that resulted in hell being unleashed."

Lillie took a deep breath and asked the captains. "That is why if we have to deal with Ultra Beasts again, we are to keep the damage at a minimum so we won't risk of this getting repeated once Interpol finds out. We already have rumor of someone plotting something with a Cosmog... but we have no solid evidence of where they are."

Sophocles found the incident to be a mystery. "It will take a month for me to repair the damage on Festival Plaza and even longer to have the prizes available. Nanu, you know anything about this?"

Nanu yawned like it was something he was familiar with. "Maybe, our buddy hasn't left any clues to who he is, so he has to have had a history of doing underground work and keeping low."

Lillie thought of who they know that would be that subtle. "Since they had to have hacked to find information on Cosmog, it thankfully isn't someone we know. The culprits were subtle because they are use to committing acts on such a small scale that they can afford to cut losses."

Elio guessed a few of those acts. "Favors, pokemon trafficking, theft, spreading an influence far and wide while under our noses while being able to make a quick buck. We are dealing with someone that has his head screwed on right... any big shots that may work like this?"

Nanu thought of one and didn't find it a guarantee. "None of them are from Alola, Team Skull may have a small influence in young trainers, but they keep to Ula'ula. This has to be someone from a different region, you heard of Team Rocket?"

Lillie remembered the name. "A group of criminals that exploited pokemon for money. I heard that their leader is at large... though we haven't seen him at the world tournament four years ago. Nanu, have you heard of any other group that might try something like this under our noses?"

Hau remembered a few teams mentioned, none of them match. "You told me of Team Magma and how they tried to alter the world with Groudon, Team Plasma's leader is gone... thank the Tapus."

Elio took the other three teams off the list. "That group from Sinnoh I heard about tried something that is anything but small scale while Team Flare tried to blow the world up. Then we had...them, they are deader than dead yet we STILL have a monster that tried to bring back Shadow Pokemon."

Acerola rubbed the Alolan Champions back and whispered. "They are gone and won't hurt this region again. Uncle, should we find anything odd that would tell us who they are?"

The cop smiled at the wannabe detectives. "I haven't had any reports of people attacking others with strange pokemon so someone recreating Cipher is out of the question. The evidence points to Team Rocket related activity and knowing our friend Giovanni, he isn't one to stay around unless he has a chance to strike. Not after causing all this."

Elio stomped the ground and growled frustrated. "Your saying by now, he got away with what he wanted right when we figured out it was him and there is nothing we can do about it. *Siiiiiiiiigh!* With a Cosmog with him... this means the next time he does show up, he will be causing immediate problems."

Hau and the others were worried about the unknown future, the Kahuna gave advise to his friend. "Then we should focus on Necrozma and the problems he is bringing? We can get ready for Giovanni when he shows up again."

Elio agreed to the plan as the sound of a Mantine was heard, a surfer leaped on the back yard from the back of a flying Mantine with an Emolga and Pikachu, earning a round of applause from Gladion and Lana.

Elio snapped out of his trance and gave his last set of instructions to the captains. "You all are familiar with Madison and it is a good thing she is with us during the summer. Miss Madison, does your capture stylus still have Ultra Mode?"

The Pokemon Ranger took her device out from a small pack as the Emolga chittered a ta-dah. "Let me press this right-" Bloop! The device glowed a pattern like the beast balls, giving the Alolan champ good news as he addressed what the Rangers role is. "Madison is our wild card, in the scenario an Ultra Beast shows up in places we wouldn't think about otherwise. Assist her if you must and go to her if you think that an Ultra Beast isn't in a populated area. As a Faller, she will draw them out to her."

Mina stared at the Ranger and knew what was going to happen. "I'll help her out if Davinci doesn't give me too much problems, she might draw too many close to her."

Gladion joined in volunteering. "Nothing Silvally and I won't handle, our mission is set in stone?"

Elio nodded as he found the three boxes to be stripped empty as Lillie took her last share and voiced the plan. "Operation... call this unoriginal, Ultra Guardians is to be underway the instant we see Ultra Wormholes open up. This should help the Tapus and guarantee that we won't have to deal with an Ultra Beast crisis as bad as everything that came nine years ago."

The group banded together to place their hands in the center together, baring Nanu and gave a unified cheer as they left for their day, Mallow went to pick up a sleeping Conia, she found Hildetand apologizing for trying to sing with the child and was gentle with the handling. "You want me to come with you to Iki town Hau?" The Kahuna nodded yes. "With Grand father in the know, Melemele will be well protected. Take care everyone."

With Hau leaving for his duty, it left with Elio, Lillie, Gladion, Acerola, Nanu and Madison. The former Kahuna found little flaw in the planning. "Good luck with carrying this out, it's better than what Interpol tried to do with this by a long shot, come on kid, lets go bug Guzma!"

Acerola relaxed and spun. "He made friends with a rival gang and we should make sure they don't try to make things difficult for the island. See you soon!"

With them gone, Lillie asked. "How is Tammy's trip to Akala island?"

Madison counted the amount of times the aspiring surfer performed the spirals. "It took her a while learning the ropes, but by now she should have learned the Lanturn 360 and have gathered enough stickers to continue her journey. Alola Marowak is a pretty popular pokemon anyways and they have quite a few that are larger than the rest."

Gladion took an interest in the trainer. "A starting trainer that took a while to get started?"

Lillie nodded and felt herself a fool for not noticing sooner. "Had I known why, I wouldn't have allowed her to go through with so much. At least she has a much safer environment to come back to when she wants to talk about her island challenge."

Gladion wasn't thrilled and asked. "Another trainer that came from a dysfunctional home?"

Elio nodded. "Yes and she is out of that nightmare with no reason to go back. I'll be getting to work now, tell us if you see anything stranger than usual happening."

The Alolan champ flew off on his Charizard, giving Gladion the chance to pass a warning to his sister. "We might have a minor problem coming to Alola in a couple months, Wes called me about a trainer from Orre wanting to fight this region as well as become more powerful by using the Z crystals. He didn't give me a name, but he will stick out like a sore thumb, he doesn't mean Alola any harm."

Lillie listened and felt herself drowsy. "Thank for the warning brother, I will tell Elio about this when he gets back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the First Trimester Act! Let me know in the review how you liked this, because the next chapter is going to involve a time skip.


	5. Sprouting Seeds!

On Melemele, during a hot but beautiful summer. A married couple were out of the hospital, a mother to be blushed and rubbed her large belly as a father to be was cheering. "I can't believe it, a girl and a boy is in there!"

Lillie agreed and felt the precious cargo that she would give her life to protect, she kissed the left side of her belly. "Daphne, you and your brother have done a good job in growing healthy."

She kissed the right side of her belly. "Leon, mommy and daddy are here to take care of you as you grow, don't stop."

Elio couldn't stand his wife being alone and crouched down to give both of his children five kisses each. "In a few weeks it will be five whole months since you came into our lives. If there is something you two need, let us know."

Lillie blushed and wasn't ashamed, she gasped as she and Elio felt something from the left side of the belly. "Ooof! Daphne, did you just kick me?"

Lillie felt another kick as her right side gave a gentle jab. "Don't stop doing that, Elio... we need to talk about this privately!"

The Alolan Champ escorted his family back home, to a master bed room that had a Banette playing, Pete asked. "Nette?"

The Rotom Dex translated. "BZZT! Whats up mama? BZZT!"

Lillie felt her impatient babies demanding attention. "Mommy and daddy need some alone time Pete, could you get off the bed for a moment?"

Elio stopped his wife from kicking the Banette off. "Actually, when we call you... it's going to be for a reason. For now be on standby!"

The Banette saluted and got off, letting the parents talk to their children. In a comfortable environment, Elio kissed his wife and whispered to his wife. "I'll go get Eric. They... should know about what they are getting themselves into," Lillie stretched her legs and held to her children dearly as she had a six pokemon of her own ready. "Take your time love."

With her husband leaving, she sent out a Leafeon, Raichu, Vaporeon, Pikachu, Glaceon and Jolteon ready. They saw the swollen belly and sat ready, Lillie had Lola and Cain be the first. "Daphne, Leon, I am sorry that we had to cut our walk short, but what you done was a sign of growth. Until you two are ready to come out, we will introduce you to the world slowly, not just by tastes as you notice from daddy's cooking."

The unborn babies stopped kicking and listened to their mother as the Leafeon and Vaporeon nuzzled at them. "Outside of me is the world of pokemon, where we as humans, work along side them. They are our companions, as family and in battle. What you are feeling right now is two of my dearest pokemon, Cain and Lola. Cain is a Leafeon that much like your daddy, is a father himself... and he has quite a few ladies that are mommies now!"

The Leafeon enjoyed the moment as the Vaporeon wanted to be at her trainers side, having young to raise and protect is tiring for any mother. The Leafeon and Vaporeon felt a weak push back as the Raichu and Pikachu wanted their turn, on switching, both mother and child were intimidated by what was coming. "Rai?" "BZZT! These eggs are moving occasionally, think they are going to hatch soon? BZZT!"

Lillie shook her head and answered. "We are still over four months away. Daphne, Leon, what you heard was Shockums, she is a Raichu. An electric type and the evolved form of Pikachu."

The naked Pikachu didn't want to feel left out and tried to hug the belly, causing Lillie to giggle. "This is Sparkums, Shockums son and is another child Cain fathered. Mommy would be very angry if daddy tries something like this... regardless of how wonderful he has been for us."

Elio entered the room with an Eevee on his shoulder, the father to be blushed embarrassed. "Lillie, I would never do that to you unless we are talking about Crimson."

Lillie stared at Elio, she knows he wouldn't. "She is an exception and she is to only try that after the twins are borne. Fridgette, your turn!"

The Pikachu and Raichu got off and let the Glaceon give a cool sense of affection to both babies, she blushed and rested at Lillie's legs. "This is Fridgette, a Glaceon that I adopted after something happened to her trainer. She doesn't battle often, but she is good company and would specialize in contests... I'll tell you more when you are out."

She and Elio felt emotionally overwhelmed as the father let the Eevee and Jolteon at the belly. Tiffany is keeping a distance and yipped that she doesn't want to risk anything, causing Lillie to shed tears as the Eevee nuzzled to both sides of the belly. "Oh Tiffany. Some pokemon manage this better than others and she needs extra time. Tiffany is a Jolteon an electric type that charges electricity in her fur. Making it extra sharp and not so safe, the one you are meeting right now is Eric, he is an Eevee that chose not to evolve and helps daddy in title defense."

She felt the movement lessening, like the twins were taking a nap. Elio wiped a tear from Lillie's eyes and let his water. "They do, Tiffany is being a very good girl and should have better time out... Lillie, may I take Tiffany with me to work?"

Lillie didn't mind and sniffled, she smiled to Pete and offered that he joins the group meeting. The Banette was hesitate, but didn't want to leave his care taker upset. "Bane!"

With the Banette giving attention, Lillie introduced her quieting children to him. "This is Pete, a pokemon that mommy rescued long ago and is the care taker of this house. His kind have a grudge against children who throw them away while they are dolls, but he loves those that live here. There are many kinds of pokemon and we should know more."

The mother to be laid on her side as Elio brought in the body pillow for her back and continued talking to his unborn daughter and son. "Maybe later we will introduce you to Ghorchi and Guppy, they will love to see your growth."

He kissed the belly two times and kissed his wife in the lips. "Now daddy has to go to work, we will talk again soon."

Lillie smiled in peace and let her husband leave. "Please, let her know of this. My sweet babies, I'll have lunch for us shortly." Elio took the que to leave and was given Tiffany's ball as well as the Rotom Dex, he doesn't have that much to do besides counting and guarding some eggs.

At Hau'oli Marina.

A boat from Orre arrive to let out a small group of passengers, some want to find a better life outside of the old desert region, while one particular, a muscular man wearing a helmet and biker gear, got off to smell the salted air. "*Huff!* Finally, I have waiting in that boat for days. Machamp, this will be where we test our might!" Out of a ball came a Machamp with scars on his shoulders, he flexed and roared, drawing attention as the trainer had his passport ready. "I will see that they know of us, then we will find this Kahuna to start our Island Challenge."

The biker noticed a security guard that found the new comer to be a concern and was given the I.D. "Gough Grove? You carry anything else with you?"

Gough smiled under his helmet and took out a bags worth of supplies as well as five pokemon of note. A Rhydon, Scizor, Zangoose, Kommo-o and Crobat. "Seige, Fury and Akra are the only three I have with a nickname. They are the Rhydon, Crobat and Zangoose!" The security man found the Kommo-o suspicious and asked. "You got the Kommo-o from a trade?"

Gouge nodded, knowing there isn't much his obstacle can do to get in his way. "He has and it is one of my greatest fighters. Do we have any more problems?"

The security officer didn't and let the man go, Gough called his pokemon back barring Machamp and picked up a map. "Iki Town, come Machamp, perhaps we can acquire a Z power ring if fortune smiles upon us!"

In Iki Town.

Hau was playing with his daughter while Mallow was introducing her to a Tsareena. "She is a Bounsweet when mommy met her, she is a very nice pokemon unless battle is involved... then you may want to stay back until she cools down."

The fruit pokemon waved her hair as Conia asked of the pokemon. "She was a bouncy fruit? She is cute and pretty!"

Mallow agreed and saw a menacing individual with a Machamp approaching them, she and Tsareena were ready to defend the child as the man shouted to Hau. "Kahuna! I seek to do the island challenge!" Hau smiled nervously and had an amulet in hand. "That is one way to give us a scare, sure!"

Gough obtained the island challenge amulute, he raised in the air as the Kahuna gave the simple instruction. "Your first trial is at Hau'oli, find the Trial Captain Ilima and raise it high."

The trainer did as instructed as the Machamp heard something coming, Hau sensed it and saw a yellow light crash into the wooden arena in the center of the town. Causing the trainer to turn around and readied himself as Mallow was escorting her child to the house. "Lets go talk to your great grand father! Hau, be careful around this mess!"

The Kahuna assured his wife that he will as he saw a yellow totem like creature crackle and shout. "TAPU KOKO!" Hau approached to ask. "Great Tapu, what seems to be the problem?" The Tapu stared at Hau and pointed to the Machamp. "Hmmm, I see what he wants. Gough, I think Tapu Koko wants to challenge Machamp!"

The stranger's smile became wider and if his helmet wasn't on, it would have terrified the neighborhood. "Already this is our first battle. Machamp, show this god what your strength!"

The Machamp stomped to the arena and flexed with the Tapu. "Champ!"

Tapu Koko sparkled an electric terrain and shined a dazzling gleam to blind his opponent, Gough ordered loudly. "A mighty one, use dynamic punch!"

Machamp punched at the Tapu with no guard, sending him across a tree and left in confusion. The Tapu charged his fists and twitched in pain from lack of focused control, giving Machamp the chance needed for the finishing move. "Now use stone edge!"

Machamp punched the ground with his four arms and caused stone spikes to knock the Tapu back to the arena for what seemed to be a k.o. Both trainer and pokemon panted in unison at the quick but brutal battle as Tapu Koko got himself up to shrug the pain off and fly back to the sky, leaving a sparkling stone behind. Hau was in awe and asked. "Could that be?!"

Gough slowly approached to see if it was safe, the stone glowed to a black band with a z marking at the center, the biker picked up his prize and put it on his wrist. "Is this what I think it is?"

The Machamp took a closer look and nodded. "Mach!" (The god of this island left behind a great blessing for our display of power!)

Hau swallowed and stuttered for a moment. "M...most trial goers are lucky to have gained the attention of the Tapu to obtain that Z Power ring, it's rare for Tapu Koko to be this straight forward. Congratulations, this means you can use Z moves once you get some crystals."

Gough stopped for a moment and gave a deep hearty laugh with his Machamp. "HA! This region has certainly welcomed us! Kahuna, before this day is done, we will battle! Be ready for when I return and know that I will not hold back!"

He nodded to Hau with a farewell, giving the Kahuna the motive that he needs to bring his serious team out. "I will, you can count on that."

He went into the building to be embraced by his worried wife. "Hau, are you alright, I heard that Tapu lighting up."

Hau didn't mind as he hugged Mallow back. "I am, but it looks like this trial goer is at his strongest, I'll call Ilima to warn him about holding back."

At Aether Paradise.

Elio was with a Jolteon, Magearna and Mimikyu as they guarded a nest containing six Togepi eggs, the trainer was giving a crestfallen look and drew the attention of his boss Heidi. "What's wrong Mr. Sunny? Togepi is known for making people happy and I thought you like this job."

Elio sniffled and had the Rotom Dex out, showing Heidi a picture of Lillie pregnant. "We came back from the doctor, we are having a daughter and a son."

The employee's mouth was wide at how healthy and glowing Lillie looked, despite the large belly. "Shoot! If the boss sees this he is going to be mad at you."

Elio sighed and remembered two weeks ago. "He saw the belly, but we have been busy getting ready. It was big then and even bigger now. He might want to know about the update since he is going to be an uncle."

He took a deep breath and went back to guard duty as a familiar orange hair woman was in excitement. "Are those Togepi eggs?!"

Elio let Aigis beep to Zossie not to come too close. "Yep. They found an abandoned nest yesterday, I think the mother was captured by an ignorant trainer. I hope this isn't a bad omen."

Zossie hope it wasn't as Dulse followed with exhausted breathing. "Good morning Champion of Alola, it seems your back up plan is coming together." Elio agreed and asked. "Still no luck in finding our guy?"

Dulse shook his head and asked. "Our reports from Ultra Megaopolis say that the Prism sword is at its last flicker of light. How much more preparations do we have?"

Elio was about to say none until he had a call from Hau. "Excuse me." Click! "Hello!...Another one for us this summer and he is from...Gladion told me about him from Wes, we saw him coming. He has a Machamp and was given a Z power ring from Tapu Koko?! Keep an eye on him and see how fast he is doing these trials. Lillie is doing wonderful and I wouldn't mind it if you loose control and rub her belly, it is very round."

The bystanders heard cheerful laughter and Elio's face lighten up with hope. "I'll have things to manage, but I have contacts that might finally find what they are looking for if this guy is as rough as you describe him. We will talk later, bye!" Beep! "Good news, we might have the guy we were looking for. You two mind doing me a huge favor?"

Zossie answered with a smile. "We are to go to Akala Island where the trials are a sure path and scout?"

Elio nodded and gave the request to her. "I have a few things left to do before we have to fight Eclipse and I haven't been able to get that dumb master ball, hey Dulse... after I'm here, do you want to meet at Route 8 for a battle? I want to double check one more thing since even with all four of you Eclipse kicked your butts pretty bad and it took a lot just to lock him up."

The man didn't mind, it was something long due. "I'll meet you by the lab. Do you remember my team?"

Elio does but he had never seen their moves. "Naganadel, Furfrou, Machamp, Espeon, Sceptile and Minior. I can predict some of them, but this would be a long over due battle. You found that keystone yet or no?"

Dulse shook his head. "Negative, that has yet to come to our attention."

Elio wasn't going to hold back and thought of something to motivate the group. "If this goes well, we will be confronting Eclipse in a week tops with no worries. Thank you for being patient with me, this would seem like another day once it is over."

The Ultra Recon Duo agreed and gave a parting signal, Zossie wanted to cheer Elio up. "We both have people counting on us, maybe after we finish tonight we will meet up for... something."

The Alolan Champ agreed and let them leave, going back to his duty as he thought of what to bring. "Crylate... Atall, Lost, Chief, Kindle and Surfer. You think that sounds healthy?"

Heidi found no problem with that and stared at the picture of Lillie. "Even after all that she is smoking, how is she been treating you?"

Elio answered with a blush. "She keeps telling me to try doing things my way and get a bit annoyed when I spoil her too many times. But she has been good like always, sooner or later though, I'm going to have to deal with Lusamine the instant she realizes what has been going on."

Heidi gave a quick order on visioning the drama. "Your better off just telling her and having that Audino with you, do that sometime tomorrow and the worse we get is her falling over.

On Melemele, near the Verdant Cavern.

Ilima found the very man he was warned about aproaching and gave the Alolan greeting. "Greetings, Captain Ilima here!"

Gough and his Machamp were ready for the first challenge, the trainer brought out an amulet and shouted. "I seek to challenge this trial! Tell us what we must do!" The captain heard the harsh tone and saw the gesture attempting to be polite. "The pokemon here can be quite fierce, I wouldn't venture unless you are prepared." He walked out of the way and allowed him to enter. "Good luck newcomer!" Gough and Machamp stepped forward into a vast, green cavern, Ilima followed in to explain the basics of the trial. "It is as simple as it is," Gough saw something scurrying in three dens as the captain continued. "Defeat the pokemon that these dens, then reach the pedestal deep in the caves." Gough saw the passage way blocked by a trial guide and snorted. "Sounds like a basic task. That is where the Totem Pokemon guards the prize?" Ilima nodded and kept the door blocked. "Correct, you need to be in sync with your pokemon to succeed, good luck!"

Gough pounded on his chest that he understood and went to the first den, to check out came a Gumshoos. "Machamp, vanquish this foe!"

The Machamp punched Gumshoos into the den for with dynamic punch, knocking out a couple teeth and giving the first marker. "Let us move to the next one!"

Not so deeper in, the Machamp was about to boast to the second den to call the foe out, he was faked out by a Smeargle and put to sleep by spore. Irritating Gough to call his companion back. "You will regret that trickster, return! Akra, let us crush it!"

A Zangoose with a toxic orb entered the battle as the Smeargle used wake up slap for super effective damage, the orb glowed and the Zangoose hissed at the trainer's order. "End it with facade!"

The Zangoose kicked the Smeargle aside in a howling frenzy for a knock out, Gough called him back and was impressed by the thought. "This trial has a few teeth!"

He saw the next den up a ledge and squeezed past a hole to reach the goal, he found the tunnel deep and the sight that the pokemon burrowed else where, he heard noise from above and gripped on a piece of gravel as he crawled out. "If you dare to try this! Seige!" Out came a Rhydon with an eviolite that awaited his masters order. "You are to block this passage, let none pass through!"

The Rhydon saluted as Gough went down the ledge and journeyed to the last den, a fat Alolan Raticate squeezed out with a bitter glare, Gough sent his next pokemon with a stoic tone. "Did you honestly think trickery would work on us?!" The Raticate smiled innocently as the biker snapped his fingers, the Kommo-o went into the foes personal space and beat him down in close combat. Impressing the trial guide to get out of the way. "Well done, the Totem Pokemon is just ahead!"

Gough felt his last obstacle in sight as he called both pokemon back, he sent out his Machamp and used an awakening to wake him up. "I hope the totem pokemon fight harder than the rest of these weaklings!" The trial guide kept his tongue still and adjusted his hat as the trainer went deeper

On going to the deepest part of the cavern, Gough and Machamp knew a foe was to come and kept a watchful eye. A large Gumshoos guarded a pedestal with a toothy snarl, Machamp braced himself for combat as a screech was heard from a ledge above, an Alolan Raticate watched and glared as he jumped down to join his rival. They hissed in unison and ignited a totem aura, Gough was about to order a dynamic punch when the Raticate bit into the Machamp with a super fang and the Gumshoos knocked him out with a zen head butt, giving the trainer what he desired. "Machamp we appeared to have underestimated them. Come back!"

The Machamp was called back as the trainer tossed his next pokemon. "Seige, crush that Raticate with hammer arm!" A Rhydon stomped to battle and had his stone knocked off, the Gumshoes punched him in the face and was tossed off. The Rhydon charged at the Raticate and pounded him to the ground for a k.o, leaving the Gumshoos by himself. The Rhydon was punched once more for a knock out, Gough closed his eyes and called him back for his next pokemon. "Kommo-o, we will end this battle!"

A Kommo-o clanged his scales and tightened his fists as the Gumshoos missed with zen head butt and was beaten down in close combat, knocking him out. With both totem pokemon knocked out, Gough and Kommo-o panted as they watched the two scurry away. The biker approached the pedestal to claim his prize, a white crystal with a collection of circles. He plucked it and raised his fist in the air to give a haunting laugh. "HA HA! We did it, we over came the first trial!"

The Kommo-o smiled with his teeth bare and clapped for his master as Ilima entered. "What an incredible trainer you are. When the Kahuna told me about your power, we knew we had to adjust to match your level. To fight both totem pokemon and win... I don't know what to say. The Normalium Z is yours!"

Ilima readied a pose like that of a z, giving Gough clear instructions on what to do. "I just have to do that and the power will be unleashed. While I do not have a use for this one... there are many more of these crystals to collect, those of various use that will turn the tide of battle!"

Ilima agreed and had him follow back to route 2, he presented him with a barricade. "These mark areas where particularly strong pokemon live, anyone can pass through them if they are with a strong trainer. For those doing the trial, they have to complete them to advance. Behold the power of a trial captain!" He clapped to signal a trial guide to put down the barricade. "Since my trial is the only one on this island, this means you have to inform the Kahuna Hau."

The trial goer found a pokemon center and looked up to the sky, it was plenty of time to finish, jet lag be damned. "I am to battle him and finish this island. I promised him I will be back and he will not disappoint! We thank you for providing some promise to this region!" He gave a hearty salute for a goodbye and went to the pokemon center, Ilima found the man to be suspicious and had his behavior in note.

Down at the pokemon center.

A Nurse Joy finished healing a youngsters pokemon when she found a rough looking man enter, he looked like trouble but as a nurse it was her duty to tend to all. "Hello and welcome to the pokemon center, would you like us to heal your pokemon?"

Gough had his belt of pokemon ready and his Kommo-o showing injuries of pride. "We have bested the Totem Pokemon of this island and would require your aid, please assist!"

The Nurse requested that Kommo-o goes into his ball as she placed the six into the machine, the poisoned Zangoose was an obvious sigh that the strategy involved toxic boost and asked. "You are not from this region?"

Gough shook his head and waited. "Back on Orre, pokemon centers are few and far between, we have machines like those around for personal use, but often you have to fight for the right to heal them. Your work is more appreciated than you know."

The Nurse Joy smiled in gratitude and finished, she placed them in trays and gave them back to the trainer. "Some trainers take it for granted, but it is a duty to attend. When a trainer stops to think about that or even know that trainers do give their thanks, it gives a Nurse a reason to go on!"

Gough took his pokemon back and gave a respectful bow. "I hope to meet you or your kind again soon. Thank you for your duty."

She watched him leave and in his place was a lass with puppy dog eyes and an injured Ekans. "Miss Joy, Sir Hiss is sick. Please help him."

The Nurse gasped at the swollen throat and the glassy eyes. "Oh my, a Paras Mushroom infection, don't worry, I am on it!"


	6. The Trial of the Warrior!

In the Champions house, Lillie had three guest with her to have tea and pastries. Lana and Acerola were greeting a young girl that felt more at home, with a Pikachu dressed as a belle, a Zoroark napping as well as a Fearow keeping a watchful eye. "I didn't know you two were friends with Lillie."

Lana tried to get her attention away from Lillie's pregnant belly and relaxed for a hectic week. "We come here every once in a while, but a lot changed since last month... a lot of things!"

She asked Lillie. "Where did you get the names of those twins?"

Lillie giggled and proudly spoke of the meaning. "Daphne because it is the name of a flower, much like everyone in the family. Leon despite what you may think is based on a flower known as a Lion's Tail!"

Acerola whistled at the simple yet thoughtful names. "Beautiful words and fitting for a princess and a prince! Tammy, tell us about yourself, I seen you living at a motel by that trailer park after you completed the island challenge. What made you decide on not going after the champ?"

Tammy answered comfortably. "Because I don't want to, I don't stand a chance against him and there has to be something better I can do outside of working at the Sushi Restaurant for a living."

Lana shrugged at the last time she fought her. "Your tough enough to take the captains and totem pokemon on... maybe even get past Acerola of the Elite Four but there isn't an Alolan Sandshrews chance in Mount Wela you can take that guy on! Hey Lillie, didn't you help Tammy learn a few things about contests?"

Lillie nodded and sipped her tea and smiled as Daphne elbowed her kidney. "I have, I made Tammy's Pikachu the belle costume as it was the only one that the pokemon wanted. You say as soon as you find a ticket to Hoenn as well as a Z power Ring that you are leaving this region?"

The girl hated to break the woman heart and enjoyed the pastries. "Yes, being a competitive battler isn't for me. The Z rings and their power can make some spectacular moves in a contest, imagine Fearow using his speed, double team and drill peck to make a super sonic skystrike?" Lana imaged the blowing wind. "That sounds cool." Lillie agreed and asked. "If you do get a Z power ring, then I can teach you how to make those moves pop!"

Tammy saw the photos and nearly shouted. "Please do, your the only coordinator besides your husband in this region! I don't care if you two are part time, any experience would do."

Acerola patted the girl on the back and asked her to calm down. "Is there something your running away from?"

Tammy nodded and stared at her pokemon determined. "If they didn't bother looking for me when I disappeared in a week, then they shouldn't bother looking for me now. Me and the others are stronger than either of those two, I just need to keep searching for that ring. They come from sparkling stones so... anywhere near the ruins, the problem is if the Tapu's know where they are... they won't let someone like me have one."

Acerola shook her head and giggled. "That isn't true, if you ask them nicely, they will give one to you or even a Kahuna can give one to you."

Tammy knew of the last one. "I tried... but the Kahunas say I have to prove something." Her eyes widened as she gave a scowl. "That's the test, to see if I have the guts to actually ask them and I know just the Tapu to ask! Lele, she was the only one that showed up during the trials."

Lana didn't find it a wise choice. "Lele is also one that will pull your leg, compared to that Hoopa, she isn't one to change."

Tammy was still determined for to get that ring as Lana felt envious of Lillie's pregnancy. "Good luck fishing that, your going to need it. Lillie, I seen the Champ do nothing but talk about you during the past months and now that they are kicking, he must be all over them. You two are lucky!"

Lillie blushed and relaxed to show more. "It is both because I am tending to two and he secretly likes it large." Lana stared at the belly and larger breasts. "When they get out, they are not going to starve, did you two try anything with the... advantage?"

Lillie shook her head and feared of what might happen. "The bad thing about being pregnant is that it is so cramped down there and I have to be on top. That is something we need to talk about, Tammy... I am sorry you have to hear this."

The trainer didn't mind. "Married people do that all the time, Miss Lana, you seem to know the champion enough... anything we need to know."

Lana was blunt and flushed red. "Lillie and I share him a few times, he gives both of us attention. Otherwise, his attention is only to one person."

Tammy wished the rumor she heard wasn't true, she sighed at the fact. "Could be worse and it isn't far off from the worse I heard."

Acerola cringed and wanted to change the subject. "Itisn't, it should be a while until the new trial goer is done with this island, what do you think is going to happen since Hau isn't holding back?"

At Iki Town, during an evening sunset.

Hau was about to go to a small but spacious house with his wife and daughter when he heard a rough voice yell. "I have bested the trial and now I come for you!"

He turned around to find Gough raising a Normalium Z into the air. "Sorry we had to make the trial harder than usual. As a trainer with more experience, we have to make an exception of you." He brushed himself and signaled that they take it to the arena, Mallow and Conia wanted to cheer for the Kahuna.

Gough followed with his chosen pokemon, one that he has yet to use on Alola. "If the trial left an impression, then surely you won't disappoint either!"

Hau agreed and smiled like it was all fine as he shifted to a serious frown. "I normally had to limit myself for young trainers, but these pokemon I had with me for years, are you ready?" Gough gripped onto the ball and was about to toss. "More than ready Kahuna, tonight we battle!"

Vs Island Kahuna Hau.

Hau sent out an Alolan Raichu that surfed into battle. "Come on lets do this!" Gough tossed his and bellowed. "Scizor, none will be a match for you!"

The Scizor entered the battle with his pincers snipping, Hau ordered. "Use thunder bolt and beware of its bug move!"

The Raichu shot the Scizor and caused paralysis as Gough ordered. "Strike with U-turn!" The Scizor cringed and charged the Raichu, jumping back to his trainer as the part psychic type held on with a sash. Gough sent his next pokemon in a battle frenzy. "Fury, finish that Raichu with cross poison!"

A Crobat flew to battle and knocked the Raichu out, Hau sent his next pokemon. "Vaporeon, lets take this Crobat out!"

Gough glared with his Crobat, the bat pokemon charged with a brave bird at the newly arrived Vaporeon, who stared with baby doll eyes and took the blow. "Now use ice beam to shoot that Crobat back!"

Gough cringed and ordered. "Cross poison and strike again!"

The Crobat slashed at the Vaporeon and was shot into the air, frozen solid Hau saw his chance. "Finish him off with quick attack!" The Vaporeon vanished in the air and knocked the Crobat to the ground for a k.o.

Gough called his Crobat back, with one crippled and another out, it was certainly something to make him feel alive. "Akra, massacre!" Out came a Zangoose with a toxic orb that knocked the Vaporeon out with a quick attack of its own, feeling the toxics seep in it howled in a frenzy.

Hau switched to his next pokemon. "Go Decidueye!"

A Decidueye enter the battle as Gough coughed. "Take it down with knock off!"

The Zangoose obeyed and swatted at the Decidueye with ruthless abandon as Hau ordered back. "Counter with leaf blade!"

The Decidueye slashed with over grown blades, causing the crazed Zangoose gasp for a moment as he was gently placed on the ground. K.O!

Gough called the Zangoose back and found a worthy opponent. "Scizor, crush this one with bullet punch!"

The paralyzed Scizor entered the battle and glared at his prey, he vanished in an instant and knocked the Decidueye out, Hau was down to his second half. "Tauros, finish that Scizor with zen head butt and earthquake!"

A Tauros with a kings rock entered the battle and intimidated the Scizor, it struggled to move and was knocked on its back by a head butt. Scizor disappeared and punched the Tauros for ineffective damage and was knocked back again for a k.o. Leaving Gough to his next pokemon. "Siege, use your own earthquake!"

A Rhydon with an eviolite entered the battle and braced as Hau ordered with his joyous mood gone. "Tauros use iron head!" The Tauros rammed the Rhydon and was knocked back by a quaking stomp for a k.o.

Hau switched to his next pokemon. "Noivern, we need to push!" Gough calculated how his Rhydon was going to knock the Noivern out as Hau flashed his Z power ring and posed like a dragon as the Noivern was ready for the attack, an observing Hala didn't find it odd that his grand son was using a different z crystal, the Kahuna ordered. "Wipe that Rhydon out with DEVASTATING DRAKE!"

The Noivern charged energy to the form of a dragon and shot it into the sky, it flew all around as the Rhydon realized it is about to feel the power.

BOOM!

Rhydon was knocked flying back to Gough, who rolled out of the way and landed with his fist on the ground and his other hand holding a ball. "Ha ha! That is the power of a Z move? Know that this is not over! Return Siege!"

The Rhydon was called back as Gough stood up with his next pokemon, the Kahuna had won his respect. "Machamp, we will break them!" A Machamp entered, the Noivern used air slash to nearly cause him to fall over as the trainer barked. "Stone edge!"

The Machamp punched his four arms into the ground and knocked the Noivern out with a hit that didn't need to be critical, leaving Hau to his last pokemon. "Crabominable, we will not give up!" The sign that the hairy crab is an ice type gave Gough the motive to give a small salute. "A battle worth singing about, dynamic punch!"

The Crabominable was about to strike in close combat as the Machamp was at his face, using the upper right arm, the Machamp ended the fight with a quick punch to the face. Ending the battle and leaving Hau to pant. "It... it looks like you are ready to take on the rest of Alola. Even though we lost, this is one of the best battles we had for concluding a grand trial. Do you have your pass port?"

Gough gave the Kahuna his, it was given a stamp that looked like a bird totem. With the Grand Trial of Melemele complete, Hau presented the trial goer with a orange crystal that has a fist. "Here you go, the fightinium Z. Now you get to perform the Z move all out pummeling!"

Hau posed and gave many punches into the air, exciting Gough to where he mimicked the pose with his exhausted Machamp. "Marvelous! This move and all its power, with this... the next island will be crushed!"

He bowed in respect to Hau as the Kahuna gave him a pager. "Use this when you need to use a ride pokemon, right now, you have access to Tauros. I should call Miss Olivia to prepare for you. Thank you for the battle."

Gough shook Hau's hand and gave him a small brotherly hug of respect. "She has until dawn, farewell Kahuna Hau!"

He let go and left with a warriors pride, Hau felt himself starving, giving Mallow her next objective. "I got a special stew with your name on it big boy! Conia, your ready for dinner?"

The child knew of the stew and licked her lips. "Mommy's very special stew! The best is the world!"

Simultaneously

Elio found himself at the road of route 8. Dulse looked ahead with his charge as a concerned and readied a quick ball. "Champion of Alola!"

Elio addressed in return. "Someone who owed me a battle a long time ago! Your ready?"

Dulse kept his frown as he let out a Minior. "I am! Bring out your first pokemon Elio!"

The champion obeyed and sent out an Alolan Raichu. "Surfer, use thunder bolt!"

The Raichu shot the Minior's shield down, revealing a shiny red, Dulse ordered with little regret. "Set up stealth rock to maintain damage, then use explosion!"

The Minior tossed rocks all around and to Elio's astonishment saw his Raichu holding onto a sash to take the explosion, Dulse switched and sent out his Naganadel. "Now execute with sludge bomb!" The Naganadel shot from the needle on his abdomen and knocked the Raichu out.

Elio saw the beast boosted speed and smiled. "A suicide lead, not bad and you just crippled one of my pokemon. Not bad, Lost, lets take em out!"

Out of the quick ball came a Mimikyu, Dulse ordered loudly like the trainer he studied. "Burn that Mimikyu with flamethrower!"

The Naganadel in haled and shot a torrent of flame, causing the disguise to drop as Elio twisted his Mimikium and posed like a pixie, strange light went into Lost. Elio crouched down and whispered. "This guy is going to have a lead on us, stop that Naganadel!"

Lost winked and sneaked to behind the Aether Station, the Naganadel pursued and tried to shoot, only to loose sight and be engulfed by a cloak, Elio gave a thumbs up and watched the Mimikyu beat the Naganadel up for a k.o and spit him out. Leaving Dulse to send his next pokemon. "Furfrou, we neutralize that Mimikyu with paralysis!"

A black fur Furfrou entered the battle and shot a thunder wave and was struck by a drain punch. Dulse signaled to the Furfrou. "Retreat with u-turn!"

The Mimikyu struggled to move and was left exposed to the next pokemon. "Sceptile, execute!"

Out of a great ball came a Sceptile that stared down on the Mimikyu, the leaf blades on his wrist glow. Slash! The Mimikyu was knocked out by a critical hit. Elio switched and tossed a beast ball. "Crylate, take him down!"

A Naganadel flew to battle, took the rocks and shot a sludge bomb at the Sceptile for a one hit k.o. Dulse called him back and sent his next pokemon. "Machamp, remove!"

A Machamp with an assault vest entered, Elio saw a foe that won't be beaten easily. "Sludge bomb again and get ready for the big one!"

The Naganadel shot once more and poisoned the Machamp as Dulse ordered. "Use ice punch!" The Machamp's fist glowed in ice and punched the Naganadel for a K.O. Elio growled as he sent out a Charizard that was badly weakened by the stealth rocks. He activated his keystone and raised it into the air. "Kindle, mega evolve and take that Machamp out with air slash!"

The Charizard glowed and took on a wing formed, as he caused the evening sun to heat up and knock the Machamp out in one blow. Dulse's frown sharpened as he switched to his next one. "Espeon, finish that Charizard with psyshock!"

An Espeon enjoyed the sun and glowed, psychic rocks knocked the Charizard from the sky and left Elio with his last two. "Good work, Chief, lets plow!"

Dulse watched the Charizard power down and get called back. An Alolan Golem posed arrogantly. "Once more!"

The Espeon used another psyshock as Elio elbowed the air, the Alolan Golem's gun galvantulized as he charged the Espeon for a ruthless k.o. Dulse was forced to his last pokemon. "Furfrou use sucker punch!"

The Furfrou punched the Golem in the face and saw the arrogant grin glow, Elio turned around and whispered. "Boom!"

The Chief used explosion to knock the Furfrou out, sending him rolling across the road and leaving a crater. Elio whistled at the damage and smiled nervously as he called the Golem out. "Whoops! That was a battle, things are looking to be paying off."

Dulse called his Furfrou back and agreed. "Your strength is fitting for the Title of Champion, I will rendezvous with Zossie once she has finished scouting. Return home for now and we will report to you next evening."

Elio panted and used his pager to call a Charizard. "Once Necrozma stops being an issue, go find a keystone and that Sceptile will complete so much. See you tomorrow!"

Swoop! Dulse watched and was ready to head to the Royal Avenue, feeling a great sense of accomplishment.

Back at the house.

Tammy and Acerola were ready to leave for Ula'ula. Lillie waved good bye and wished the two good luck. "Tomorrow, you start asking the Tapu. Do not give up on your dreams, be careful about that trial goer, from what Hau said, he is very strong and something doesn't seen right."

Tammy smiled innocently as she and Acerola called Charizards to fly them off. "We will! There is a couple kids I want to talk to before long."

Swoop!

With both of them gone, Lana swayed her hips and walked out, with her fish tail waving in the air, she gave Lillie a tip. "If you and Elio isn't going to try anything... try to make yourself look... natural. You know what I mean," Lillie gasped and smiled to the idea. "Like how nature would intend, that would be enough after all the work he is putting himself through."

Lana winked and continued walking. "He has the swimmers to get two of them in you, lure him in Professor!"

Lillie blushed and locked the door, alone, she went to the shower to wash herself to the shower.

A voice in her head whistled a tune. "Mum's I think I know who that trial goer is! You are right to warn that girl about him."

Lillie gasped and washed under her belly. "He is a criminal from Orre? That region has nothing but them. Isaac, what does he have planned?"

The Mew in her mind answered clearly. "He was one and he is in this region to fight people and become stronger. Otherwise he isn't intending to hurt anyone... unless it is someone who is labeled to him as a coward. This is who I'm talking about."

Lillie was given a vision of a familiar biker that was giving great respect to a Nurse Joy for allowing him to rest at the pokemon center, the voice was attempting to sound sincere and the emotions were just that, respect. "...Gough?!" She washed around her belly and scrubbed her back as her fear became of curiosity. "He did help Wes and Michael, if he was expecting the island trials to hold nothing back... he deserves it after what he played a part in."

With her back clean, she undid her thick pony tail and washed, the long hair, Isaac agreed and found it ironic. "And it is exactly how he would want it. He is going to be at Akala with high expectations and it wouldn't disappoint him. Lets see how this plays out," Lillie agreed and had her hair clean, she went out of the shower to dry herself and asked. "Why did you give Eclipse the Prism Sword in the first place, that thing seems to be giving him ideas of where he can get more power."

The voice had regret in the decision and found it the lesser of two evils. "Either he gets the advantage of knowing about us and having a slightly more stable mind so we can confront him when we are all ready or he breaks out at an unpredictable time and goes after Nebby anyways with no bound to sanity. I am not in control of Eclipse's actions and he is making very bad decisions. I'm surprised you didn't adopt that girl on the spot."

Lillie had her hair dry and checked herself out in the mirror, her hair was bellow her waist as she asked. "Is Tammy's life at home as bad as she say it is?"

The Mew answered in a hush like tone. "Yes! They couldn't succeed in their dreams and they force it on her."

Lillie shook her head and had her maternal instincts fill her brain. "I would understand having a pokemon evolve if it is part of the whole family, it would help to ask first... but it is understandable. When the parent tries to pressure the child to make a decision they are not comfortable of doing... that is when they cross it. The greatest benefit to being a trainer is we can make our own destinies."

Isaac giggled and asked. "What about introducing brother and sister to all those pokemon? What if they are not keen on the idea?"

The mother to be found it illogical and came to her conclusion. "We wouldn't love them any less, it is their choice."

She examined her enlarged front and walked to her master bed room, she laid on her side in a delicate position as the voice felt satisfied. "Don't loose your mind when your... coming instincts kick in. Do you think those rumors about pops hold any weight?"

Lillie puffed her cheeks as she heard a door unlock. "The only other two women Elio has ever sex with is Lana and Rosa... both of them were to my knowledge and approval. Excluding them, I have heard of a lot of women at work that find Elio attractive in all the right ways. He is unaware most of the time and when he is, he turns them down like a gentleman. People get jealous and want to undermine everything about a celebrity, those words weigh less than a Gastly."

Mew approved as Elio shouted. "I got dinner since I was late, it is fast food chicken sandwiches."

Lillie heard a whisper. "Try teasing him, he is going to love it!"

Lillie agreed and puffed her cheeks up as the bed room door open to Elio with a two bags fast food, loaded with a side of fries, he blushed at the sight of a pregnant and naked Lillie, her long flowing hair was a sight to behold, Elio stuttered. "L...L-" Lillie growled. "Elio Sun, where were you tonight?"

Elio puffed his cheeks up and confessed. "I was coming back from fighting Dulse... he is a lot stronger than I expected and he was a lot of fun to battle. I couldn't think of anything good for dinner... so I got us something easy but good."

Lillie listened and crouched in a tease. "Anything else?"

Elio nodded and was puzzled. "How the hell have all these people find out that your pregnant? Once that became public it is obvious who the daddy is. I think a couple of nerdy women were hitting on me."

Lillie gave an over protective glare as she looked at the food. "What did you say in return?"

Elio stared at Lillie in the eyes. "I ignored it because I have no idea what they said other than that I'm going to end up as a Dilf or something. What the heck does that term mean?"

Lillie nearly swallowed wrong in a gag and laughed. "A Dad I like to... you know."

Elio felt uncomfortable and filthy as Lillie asked. "I don't want to do anything tonight, but could you take your clothes off. I want to know what it is like for us to look... natural."

Elio placed his hat on the door knob without hesitation and took his clothes off, he went to get his food and ate with his wife. Lillie was nearly finished as she told Elio about Gough, triggering a small series of bitter memories. "That is who Wes meant? Hau and the others are okay thankfully, but this means I got someone for title defense and as soon as Zossie scouts him... we might have found our guy."

Lillie didn't want to lable someone in a heartless manner. "If he can manage the trials at their worse, he might be able to manage Necrozma. Please make sure he doesn't get himself killed, okay."

Elio was half finished as he felt fixated at Lillie's form. "That is what I'm for, to knock some sense into Eclipse before he goes too far. Then we call all laugh about this and get ready for a title defense to remember. This is one way for the captains to end their long journey as captains... making a hard mode. To end this off, you look very beautiful."

Lillie finished the last of her dinner and burped with some manners as she had the empty bag in the trash. "Thank you, pregnancy can do a lot of things to my body. Anything you notice."

Elio nodded and finished his food. "Your hair is amazing and... may I see your nails?"

Lillie allowed him to see her toe nails, thick, long and well trimmed, the nails on her fingers gave Elio the hormone urge to lower his wife's hand and kiss it. The wife blushed and allowed it to continue until she became exhausted. "Even then, that is the first thing you notice?"

Elio gave in to his wife's fantasy and poked her breasts. "That's where Daphne and Leon's food is once they come out, they should get the best after all."

Lillie yawned and fell asleep, resting on her side as Elio hugged her from behind, both of their hands have the children secure, the parents to be let themselves be exposed to the moon light. "Of course love. I'll be coming with you tomorrow, work has to be lonely."

Elio kissed his wife on the back of her neck. "No sense in denying it any longer... even if I kind of told Haley and Heidi about the details. Haley has quite a story about what Tammy is doing on Ula'ula, if we are not fast, that girl is going to get adopted by her and Sheryl."

Lillie imaged the couple to manage a family of three. "We should give that girl her space, she is having so many choices and goals to what she wants, some goals might take her to a region far away from here."

Elio rubbed his unborn children and smiled. "Taking on the world and finding what Alola cannot provide, I say she should go with her gut and take that chance, she wants to be a coordinator?"

Lillie rubbed her husbands shoulder and drifted to sleep. "Yes. Good night my love!"

With the last conscious act, she whispered to her unborn daughter and son. "Good night children, may we have a bright tomorrow!"


	7. Finding a Fighter!

During an eventful morning on Haehae City, Lana finished talking to the Kahuna of Akala island. A dark skin woman with dark hair, wearing a light pink midriff, dark pink pants, complimenting it all was an egg white jacket. "That is what is swimming up yesterday. Expect things to go crazy by the end of the day."

Kiawe had his Marowak ready for the trial and was ready to go to the trial sight on Wela Park. "This trial goer will face the best of what we have! Come Marowak!"

The Alolan Marowak spun his fiery bone and followed his master to the volcano, Olivia wasn't scared of what the veteran has to bring and asked a relaxed Mallow. "Tell me more about this man? You saw him before any of us and he sounds like he would cause problems the instant he sets foot on this island."

The grass specialist puffed up her cheeks and remembered. "He looks like the kind of person you would protect others from, the Nurse Joys say otherwise and he seems to only and to fight the strongest of the strong. His is name is Gough and I don't trust him, Miss Olivia, do you have that secret pokemon ready?"

Olivia nodded, took out a poke ball and flashed a particular. "Kouke is right here and she has been itching for this fight." The sound of foot steps were heard from the beach, Olivia turned her head toward the direction with a battle ready glare. "Welcome to your next grand trial challenger, Melemele was just the appetizer for-" She saw a wet brown hair girl with blue eyes, a green flower shirt and a pair of yellow shorts, her serious pout shifted to a goofy apologetic smile. "...Oops! Sorry about the intro Miss Tammy."

The girl didn't mind and smiled to the Kahuna. "I know, you were expecting someone less friendlier. Do you mind if I go to the Ruins of Life with you, there is something I want to ask Tapu Lele."

Olivia's was about to ask why such a request when a voice rang in her head. "...We can arrange that, it isn't everyday that a trial goer has the courage to do it."

Tammy agreed and imagined the Tapu to ignore her at best. "I need to be able to use Z moves for what I want to do. Have you heard of pokemon contests?"

A voice in Olivia's head took an interest, the Kahuna answered with a clear smile. "They are celebrated in parts of Kanto as well as the whole of Sinnoh and Hoenn. You plan to show Z moves to the world?"

Tammy smiled nervously. "More that I want to use them for an advantage, they are all flashy and a spectacle. Timing it right will have the audience eat out of your hand, this might attract more people to Alola since it is the only place to get those crystals and ways to use them."

Olivia agreed as Mallow remembered a particular move that was used. "If you know a shiny Chandelure the Champ has, she and a Camerupt have won us over using Bloom Doom... I want to see what will come out of the oven if we try more combos like that. The Contest League might take an interest in this region one day."

A rough sounding voice scoffed at the idea. "Why waist your time on that nonsense? Those moves are better off spent in the field of battle! Crushing those that stand in your way to more glory!"

Olivia, Mallow and Lana turned around to find a Biker more wet than expected, he growled at the beach behind to a sport he had little skill on, he raised his amulet high in the air and shouted. "I seek to challenge this island next! Where is my next trial?"

Lana smiled at the muscles and snickered. "With the fishes! It looks like the Magikarp thinks he is a Gyarados."

Gough took offense to that and knew by looking at Lana that she is the Water Type Captain. "Oh we will show you that we are even more mighty than a Gyarados!"

He stared at Olivia and asked. "You, Kahuna of Akala! How many trials are there on this island?"

Olivia raised three fingers. "Your first one is at Brooklet Hill to the north, then you go around to Mount Wela to take on Kiawe's trial."

Mallow licked her lips to a dish to prepare. "Mine is at the Lush Jungle, if you finish you are to go south and past the Diglett Tunnel to Konikoni City, there Miss Olivia will grind your bones for bread."

Gough counted on a challenge and smiled under his helmet. "I would like to see that! Apparently there is a special pokemon I can obtain through gathering these!"

He showed a bundle of totem stickers, Tammy gasped at what the man had planned and sent out a large Alolan Marowak that ignited his bone. "That is how I got Flamur. The pokemon of Alola are not to be underestimated."

Gough hopped not and found great potential. "I could use something of that strength. I will see you soon very soon Kahuna Olivia!"

He found something shine in the distance, giving Lana enough time to get away. "I'll get him ready for a thrashing." She went north with Mallow, giving the Kahuna and young girl enough time to leave to the south.

At the Conservation Deck at Aether Paradise.

Lillie was in a black, sleeveless turtle neck, black skinny jeans and a black logo cap as her heart broke to the dozens of crying Cubones. "What happened?"

Haley had a statistic and found the crying to be depressing. "One bad day for all of them. We had the report of a deceased Marowak by the road way near the volcano and when we got to picking up the Cubones, those nasty Mandibuzz took their chance and swipped them away in droves. We have someone keeping an eye out for any more orphaned Cubones that might need to be sheltered."

Elio couldn't stand the sight and went past the rails to calm the Cubones down, he gave Lillie his trainer I.D and asked. "Could you go get H.P, they need someone to tell them that it is going to be okay."

Lillie understood and went for the elevator as Haley was about to protest regarding Elio's intended assignment, a sneaky Heidi whispered to her fellow employee's ear. "Boss Gladion has an assignment for him and I want to wait until we have a good time. Something big is coming up that needs him, think we should let him have this one?"

Haley stared at the man comforting the Cubones and rubbed something from her eyes. "Someone had to do this soon. Miss Lillie, was there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

Lillie wanted to get herself away from the sorrowful emotions and agreed. "This shouldn't be long."

Down at the lobby, she took a great ball and asked. "How are you and Sheryl managing Calcy and Carby, it's been four years since you two adopted them."

Haley blushed in pride and tried to sound professional. "I am the one who works and brings the food on the table while Sheryl teaches then and shows them Alola. They should be ready for the island challenge in a month or two, they are some of the most well mannered kids despite the role models on Ula'ula being questionable."

Lillie knew what that meant. "That was bound to happen due to how they were looked after by the ones living at the trailer park, then Team Skull came back and... took over Ula'ula. Least in a position where they are not going away."

Haley didn't want to imagine her adopted kids joining the gang, though they have quite a few reasons to. "Since Sheryl was a part of that gang, we try to tell them that those guys are not the best influence to have around. We don't blame them for where they got the idea though...a trial goer they made friends with told them about you. Any thoughts on the matter?"

Lillie took a great ball from the P.C and rubbed her belly. "Miss Tammy?! She is just a trainer than needed our help and might have different plans of what to make of herself. Has she really worked at a sushi restaurant for a living?"

Haley nodded and knew that her adopted children are going to need starters of their own. "We also found her selling pearls, scales and teeth. They talk a lot about fishing and what pokemon they can find in the water. They are going to hold off on taking their pet Huntail and Gorebyss with them until they get more experience, otherwise their won't listen to them in an actual battle." Lillie understood as Haley realized another detail about the trainer. "It's obvious that Tammy doesn't like her home life and that is why she is living at that motel and doing small time work for a living. I hate to sound personal, but how long have the twins been in there?"

Lillie held her stomach and answered. "Five months and it is a girl and a boy."

She addressed the left side as Daphne and the right side as Leon, while explaining the meaning of the names, making the employee smile. "That's a lot of thought going into those two!"

Lillie agreed and felt a kick from both children, causing her to smile in pride. "I heard the second trimester is when things settle down for a moment. I overheard what Heidi said, is there something my brother wanted Elio to do at work?"

Haley's smile became rather hesitate. "I don't know the details, but with everything that is happening the last few months, with your husband working more with the Ultra Recon Squad, that small meeting that caused a stir in the public... I think it is a bit obvious what Gladion is trying to ask him to do. For now, lets make those Cubone feel better."

Up at the Conservation Deck.

Elio was asked something from a fellow enforcer. "I have to take a week off? What for?"

Heidi tapped her head and tried to find the most secretive words for her answer. "Because the Boss wants you to focus on saving the world and having to keep the President on watch isn't mandatory since she is dropping the subject on the master ball. I want to ask, who didn't you have Hoopa use a ring to get a master ball?"

A Hoopa ring appeared and out came a Hoopa that had a few good reasons. "I can summon a pokemon from anywhere across space and time while like this, unbound... I got no limit. I still need to find where the treasure is to take it and it is hard to do with an inanimate object. There isn't a psychic read."

Elio petted the Cubones until they stopped crying and gave them some poke beans. "Thank you for answering... because I didn't think about that. I got a favor for you as well,once our guy makes it here and heads to Ula'ula. In case we have... a crisis, we are going to need everyone, this includes you at full power."

The Hoopa understood and was about to leave. "Let me know when!" A feminine voice was asking in astonishment. "What sort of madness is going on?"

Hoopa smiled nervously as Elio and Heidi found Lusamine looking at the odd scene of a deal going on, as well as the employee giving affection to a group of Cubones, a Herdier was finding the scene to be odd even in comparison to the usual activities.

The Alolan Champ didn't have much energy to answer and gave an estimate in time. "A lot of things, convenient that you showed up. I did tell you about Lillie and... it would be easier to show you."

Lusamine smiled sweetly and was about to ask against such a meeting when a voice shouted. "Hello mother, how is father and Miss Wicke doing?"

The woman turned around to find her daughter having a radiant glow, a thick long pony tail and a belly that shown more signs of twins, she gasped in awe of what her daughter is becoming, the mother and daughter gave each other embrace. "Lillie, I can't believe how well your managing!"

Lillie hugged back in a warm smile. "It's good to see you again, it has been months."

Both women let go as Lusamine was about to ask a regarding her grand children, then stopped herself, Lillie took a deep breath and showed the left side of her belly. "This is Daphne," then the right side. "This is Leon. I came with Elio, just so we will let you know. I assume Miss Wicke is fine and I will be visiting her soon. Elio and I will also visit father at the Pelago." Lusamine tried to hold back something as Lillie gave Elio the great ball. "Mother, the pokemon Elio needs to tuck these Cubones in... doesn't like you. Expect to see something unusual patrolling Alola soon, Regigigias.

Lusamine wanted to talk with Lillie a little longer and froze at a dark thought. "...He and the others are going to be needed. Thank you for addressing this." She left for the elevator with her Herdier, giving Elio a feeling of regret as he let out a Kangaskhan without her child. "It always has a bitter sweet feeling. H.P, help me out here."

While the Cubones were being tended to.

Lusamine was in her manor in a frantic search for something. Drawers were left open, a closet was gutted, she was about to search her basement in a desperate attempt to find something. "That foolish man has no idea what he is doing!"

The Herdier pulled out a green ball with red spots from underneath her bed, Lusamine's gaze was at the ball in shock and annoyance. The pokemon to wag his tail unaware it wasn't what his trainer was looking for as she raised her voice with a look of disapproval and annoyance. "No, we are looking for a purple ball with two red spots and an M. That ball is-" She stopped herself and found a few benefits to catching an unruly pokemon in something like a friend ball. "About as useful as a pokeball in capturing Necrozma. It isn't much, but its after effects upon capture would be a great help. Thank you Argos."

She lowered herself and extended her hand, wanting to pet the startled Herdier in apology as the sound of a door was heard, Gladion was astonished by the mess and gritted his teeth. "More problems. What are you doing?"

Lusamine felt her head spinning and focused on her son. "I was... looking for something."

Gladion shook his head and had his hands at his hips. "Mother, you don't have another master ball, I made sure the only one you had was far away from you. Though the friend ball is something new, I didn't think you leave it under a bed, not after all these years."

Lusamine had a fogged memory save for a collection of treasures in her basement. "That must have been when you had the employees confiscate everything, it must have fallen there. Gladion, if Elio goes after Necrozma, he is might get himself killed!"

Gladion understood that and posed. "He might, but what can we really do about Necrozma besides putting him out of his misery? After everything that has been invested, that option wouldn't even be a last resort."

Lusamine snarled like a cornered Delcatty. "If I known a way, I would have done it already! Out of all times this has to happen, why when Lillie is expecting?"

Gladion snarled back. "Your using that as your excuse to get involved?!"

Both snarled at each other for a moment, Lusamine's nails dug into the floor as Gladion's hands twitched. "Neither of us want Lillie to experience something like that, when Father was lost into a wormhole, when you descended to madness. Even with enough of him back, it isn't going to the be the same. Are we your real reason to be doing this? Or are you attempting to stop this crisis because it would magically undo what happened, from before the first Ultra Beast out break, during that crisis and the end result, the third shadow crisis?"

Lusamine felt her nails chip, she didn't care and was left babbling. "I...bu-" Gladion helped his mother onto a chair and changed to better news. "Think about that question before you try this again. In other news, I just got a report from Zossie about a find she had, a powerful trainer from Orre had reached Alola's shores and he is perfect for the role of a distraction."

During the reported time.

Zossie was spinning around distracted with a Whimsicott in the farm lands of Panolia Ranch. "Chlory, this place is always so bright, I wonder what Hau found!"

Approaching from the southern route was a biker that placed another peeled sticker in his bag, he looked dark and gloomy in comparison to the bright and cheerful. She stood in the way and gained the bikers attention as he yelled. "You are just as foreign to this region as I am! You seek me for something?"

Zossie nodded and had her Whimsicott ready. "I need to see how well you battle for scouting reasons. Do you mind if I halt your trial here?"

The biker didn't and looked back. "After how I had to scare the last weakling into running, you might ease the boring walk. My name is Gough, yours?"

Zossie introduced herself and skipped to a further distance. "Chlory, lets do this!"

The Whimsicott floated to battle as Gough sent his first pokemon. "Fury, we will strike!" A Crobat flapped to battle, giving Zossie her first objective. "Chlory use stun spore and tailwind!"

The Whimscott snickered and shook herself, paralyzing the Crobat as his wings were about to glow. Gough felt the wind blow as he grunted amused. "Take that thing out with cross poison, it seems we actually underestimated this foe!" The Crobat agreed and glowed his wings with venom. SLASH! Whimsicott was knocked out in one blow, Zossie called her back and sent her next pokemon. "Marie, use super power and take him out with psycho cut!"

A Malamar slithered to battle and struck for what was barely a super powered attack, the Crobat struggled to move and saw the Malamar buffed from the attack, contrary to her previous move. Her tentacles glowed as she slashed at the Crobat with a psychic slash for a k.o. Gough called his Crobat back and felt energized. "Scizor, break that Malamar!"

Zossie saw the Scizor and liked her lips. "Use another super power and be ready for this tailwind to go down!" The Malamar struck again for more bulk as the biker ordered. "Use u-turn! This is the opening Akra needs!"

Zossie wondered who Akra is as the Scizor punched the Malamar back and returned to the ball, the tailwind petered out and a Zangoose entered the battle to feel a the toxins of his orb. The Zangoose's hairs raised up as Gough ordered. "Facade!"

The Zangoose pounced on the Malamar and slammed her head onto a wooden fence for a brutal k.o. Zossie called the Malamar back and sent her next pokemon. "Talipi, we got to stop this mad Zangoose!"

An Alolan Dugtrio entered the battle as the Recon Squad member ordered. "Use iron head and earthquake!"

The Dugtrio charged the Zangoose, it didn't care for the pain as Gough laughed. "Fool, you only brought yourself to close combat!"

The Zangoose's brain understood the order, he punched, clawed and kicked the through the tangling hair, knocking the Dugtrio out and leaving him exposed to Zossie's next pokemon. "Cindy, we have that opening!" Out came a Flareon with a toxic orb, she ignited and knocked the Zangoose down with a flame charge, earning a k.o as the orb seeped in.

Gough switched to his next pokemon. "A warrior? Kommo-o, show her your might!"

A Kommo-o entered the battle as Zossie ordered. "Hit him with a facade!"

The Flareon head butted the Kommo-o as Gough flashed his z-powered ring and posed, he made a series of punches and cause strange light to go into his pokemon. "Consider yourself worthy of this move! Kommo-o, ALL OUT PUMMELING!"

The Kommo-o's eyes glowed and punched the Flareon back with a fist of energy, giving the scaly pokemon the space needed to kick and punch more until he and Gough punched in unison, creating a large fist of energy to punch the Flareon into the side of a rock. K.O! Zossie sweated and broke from her cheer as she switched to another pokemon. "Pearl, this is on you!"

A Cloyster entered the battle, Gough refused to risk going close and ordered. "Clanging scales, then be ready for shell smash!"

The Kommo-o shook his scales and knocked the Cloyster back with sound, Pearl held on with a sash as shell shattered. Zossie ordered. "Shoot him down with icicle spear!"

The Cloyster shoot a barrage of icy spears, knocking Kommo-o through a wagon for a k.o. Leaving Gough to his next pokemon. "Machamp, finish this foe!"

A Machamp entered and saw the faster adversary, Gough grunted." Bullet punch!"

The Machamp punched at the speed of a bullet and knocked the Cloyster out, leaving Zossie with her last pokemon. "LED! We are pushed into a wall."

A Silver Vikavolt with green edges and a red face buzzed as the Machamp was at his face. "Stone edge!"

The Machamp punched the ground with his four arms. POW! The Vikavolt was knocked out by the sharp stones, ending the battle and leaving both trainer and pokemon panting.

Zossie called her pokemon back and recorded desirable data. "I need to get this to Dulse, thank you!"

Gough felt himself more alive and asked. "What was this about? You owe me at least that answer?"

Zossie told the biker with an honest smile. "We are looking for someone to be a distraction for when we confront a dangerous pokemon. We refer to him and the Blinding One and due to how delicate this is, we are looking for a trainer of great strength to bring with us for that battle."

Gough raised an eyebrow underneath his helmet as he called his Machamp back. "One for him to focus on while the rest of you lot bring him down? What if I say, fight your own battle?"

Zossie's smile turned to a slight plea. "If the Blinding One comes to this world, he will steal its light. Do you know what that would mean?"

Gough snorted at the scope. "Then this has my interest, we would all die in the cold and the dark, rather than thrashing in light of battle! I still need more Z crystals, how long do we have for this?"

Zossie raised four fingers. "We have four days, will you help us?"

Gough turned back to where he came. "I shall, I assume someone will find me when that day has come. Now I need to heal my pokemon for the water trial! Farewell battler!"

As Gladion's description of the event ended.

Lusamine felt the details of the man to be familiar, but with Orre, most of the inhabitants of that region looked the same to her. "That is who they plan to use? Do we... know him?"

Gladion asked back. "Do you? Because Wes warned me about someone coming to this region and he doesn't sound like a friend of his. You at least remember Wes?"

Lusamine nodded. "That man with the snag machine, him and Rui are the few true diamonds in that rough."

She snapped her fingers on remembering a nickname the biker in the report gave to his Zangoose. "Akra... there was one person I met that heard of me."

Gladion frowned as a door opened. "Then you got treated exactly as you deserved, but how would a complete stranger know?"

A familiar voice answered with a tone of a potential emergency. "That's Gough and he has a shady history himself. He use to be a Cipher Commander that Lillie and I took down twice! He was in jail for a time until they let him out, he spent most of his time roaming Orre and... I wouldn't say he hasn't done bad things sense."

Gladion asked with a sharp tone. "What did he do when you met him again?"

Elio cringed and tried to shake off a bad memory. "Remember that monster that hurt Lillie with a shadow synergy stone?"

Gladion's blood boiled as Lusamine growled. "There would have been no way you would have let someone like that escape!"

The son agreed. "It was enough, for Elio to order that Naganadel to in these words-" Elio felt his heart speed up, his eyes focused away from reality and his mouth hissed. "Pursue and destroy!" He was about to continue with a roar coming out and took a deep breath to try and get back to reality. "I don't know, how Gough was able to talk Crylate out of carrying my order, but he had his own reasons to kill that monster and too the chance to do it himself."

Gladion helped Elio to a chair and whispered. "A lot us would have a reason to do it, but enough about a disposed piece of garbage, let us talk about what this means now."

Elio felt himself calming down and had a small hope. "Because of Gough's back ground and what he was a part of, none of it is something to forgive. Now he is just a trial goer that wants to become a stronger trainer... for the sake of fighting stronger trainers. Since Gough has killed somebody without any regrets... this might be a problem if he... for what ever unholy reason, finds his way into Aether Paradise. I already asked Haley and Wicke to spread the word that if they or anyone, sees a biker around Alola that they are not to bring him here."

Gladion agreed, a man that dangerous would have every reason to not go the place at best or burn it to the ground at worst. "Zossie recently challenged him and he is as strong as they come... with his background, would anyone he knew would really care if something happened to him?"

Lusamine closed her eyes and answered. "No, he is nothing more a common thug regardless if he has a few friends or not. But that leads to another qualification, that Crobat of his, how long has he had that?"

Elio felt cold for seeing another as a tool and answered. "Four years at best maybe longer. Would a stolen Crobat have any reason to stay with him instead of running at the first chance? Our friend is from Orre, where Crobat isn't found in the wild, that is a sign that he treats his pokemon well. It would be a good idea to stay away from Akala and Ula'ula because of another reason, he use to work for this Admin that is a murderous psycho. You remember fighting someone like that?"

Gladion had a faint memory and felt his blood freeze in fear. "I remember the guy getting so mad that he had a heart attack when his methods of attacking me failed."

Lusamine gasped as the son thought of something to manage. "Goodness! Mr. Sun, do you know of that thugs connections to him?"

Elio found it a guess and answered. "Gough was loyal to the guy... very loyal. He would of notice if his boss is dead, he might have came to conclusions about how he died and try to go after Gladion over vengeance."

Gladion knew he can defend himself and addressed to Lusamine. "I'm not hiding from him, but I have reasons to be down at the labs for a few days. Mother, what ever you do, don't let Gough go to Aether Paradise."

Lusamine was about to have that order written down as Elio asked his brother in-law. "You mind we visit the Pelago soon, we need Regice and the others to awaken Regigigas?"

Gladion nodded and was ready to go. "You will do the talking and once it is time for battle, he would have gotten his act together enough. I'll be back soon to settle business, are we good for now?"

Lusamine nodded and warned both. "Just be careful, these are trying times."

Both appreciated the the concern and left, leaving Lusamine alone with a Herdier that jumped on her lap, the woman puffed her cheeks at the pokemon. "You silly little thing. I'm still not giving on this, I will not allow them to risk themselves so needlessly." The Herdier licked his trainers face, causing her to crack a child like giggle under her wrinkles. "Oh stop you sweet thing!"


	8. A Royal Gathering!

At Brooklet Hill, Lana was kicking in the water, waiting for a certain trial goer to arrive. She found a biker that raised an amulet in the air. "I seek to face this trial!"

Lana winked and guided him to a lake, she saw splashing in the water and gave Gough a pager for Lapras. "This hasn't happen before, I wonder what it is."

Gough rolled his eyes under the helmet, he knew the captain was playing dumb. "I know my trial involves fighting back what ever lurks! It would take more than that to fool me!"

Lana shrugged as the splashing split into two schools. "You have to fight this weak pokemon called Wishiwashi and drive them down the streams. Keep doing it until you reach the bottom!" She sent out an Araquanid and climbed on her back, ready to go toward the sea. "Good luck."

With the trial officially beginning, Gough had his suspicions at the woman's words. "If I am dealing with a trickster."

He went to the lake and called a Lapras for a ride. He went to the first ripple and saw a blue stripped Basculine pop his head out of the water, he bared his fangs as a school of four came to attack. Gough stared bored and backed away as he sent out Kommo-o. "Remove this annoyance!"

The Kommo-o took a thrashing from the school and used his clanging scales to knock them out, Gough called his partner back and went for the other splashing of water, he found a Wishiwashi that looked at pathetic as promised. "A lowly excuse for a trial. Akra doesn't even need the orb!"

He sent out a Zangoose that was contemplating dropping the toxic orb, the lone Wishiwashi sank into the water, a school swam upstream to join with the one. The trainer and pokemon didn't have any regret mocking the small fry as a school of Wishiwashi emerged, taking the form of a mighty fish. "Of course they would be weak, by themselves!"

Akra pounced on a rock and readied his claws as the Wishiwashi roared, Gough ordered. "Use detect, then facade!" The Zangoose detected the school shooting water gun in unison, forming into a hydro pump, Akra dodged and felt the poison increasing his strength, with one blow, the Wishiwashi school broke apart to swim down stream. Gough called the Zangoose back in his ball. "I knew she was playing tricks!"

He went to the other side of the lake, found another with a single section of splashing and had the Lapras dismissed to be used in another. He found a single Wishiwashi flopping out to escape an intimidating figure, a red Gyarados. The trial goer sent out the Zangoose once more he felt intimidatedas Gough ordered. "Use Facade and knock off!"

The Zangoose punched the Gyarados back and was countered by the force of a water fall, followed by an annoying tackle, Zangoose swatted the Wishiwashi off the Gyarados for a double k.o, scaring the second one down stream and the Gyarados to swim deep into the lake tired. Gough healed, called the Zangoose back and found a third lake being guarded by Lana and her Araquanid. "Tee hee! I reeled you in like how I reeled that Gyarados."

Gough's grip tightened as he called the Lapras to the final lake. "No more tricks! This last lake has the Totem Pokemon!?"

Lana rolled her eyes and answered. "You got me there, up ahead is the lord of the lake. Strike it with all your might and claim victory!"

Gough promised her that he will and got on the Lapras, deep in the lake he saw the collective Wishiwashi forming into a fiend much bigger. He had a poke ball ready as the collective school took shape in the water, it twist and turned, calling in a storm. Lapras was scared as Gough was about to toss his pokemon out, out of the water splashed a single Wishiwashi that glowed a totem aura. He stared down and turned around to Lana, who was smiling sadistically and sticked her tough out. Gough was annoyed to his limit and growled in warning. "You better have your poke balls ready girl, you have done this for the last time!"

Splash!

He heard something large approaching and realized he was duped. "...That Wishiwashi was the Totem Pokemon of this place wasn't it?"

Lana nodded as she saw something crawling down from the waterfall. Gough turned around to face his opponent, the Wishiwashi sank into the water and swam away, letting a large Araquanid descend from above to corner her prey. She ignited a totem aura, Gough sent out his Zangoose. "Akra, stop this Araquanid from running us through!" The intoxicated Zangoose found a foe most mighty, Gough ordered. "Detect and facade!"

The Araquanid swung at the Zangoosee and called for help, a Masquerain that intimidated Akra as he clawed the Araquanid. The Totem pokemon bit into the Zangoose and drained his life as the Masquerain blew a tailwind and knocked the Zangoose out with a buzz. Gough switched his a Scizor that was showered with a stun spore and knocked back by a liquid leg from the Araquanid. "U-turn that Araquanid and have her open, Fury will end her!"

The Scizor kicked a rock that was standing out of the water and used it to jump at the Araquanid, he kicked again and returned to Gough to bring a Crobat that knew the order. The Masquerain twitched his wings and scattered stun spore, Fury flew bellow and charged at the Totem Pokemon. CRASH! The Araquanid was knocked into the water fall, she slide down from a felling k.o, the Masquerain felt the tailwind die down and tried to flutter away. The fall was pierced once more, the Crobat rushed the Masquerain to to Lana, leaving the Water Captain impressed as she clapped. "All that training I did, to see it beaten like that is frustrating. I can't let this go unrewarded, here!"

She took out a blue crystal with a strange water drop symbol, Gough had Lapras swim him to his prize. The Crobat perched on a tree and watched the trainer calm down from a glare. "Your treachery infuriates me, but I suppose that is part of the trial!" He took the crystal and raised it to the air. "HA HA HA! Two more to go!"

Lana felt tempted about something and gave the man a fishing rod as well as showed him the pose of flowing water. "Kiawe should have his trial next, it is at Mount Wela at the summit. I'll go see if those Sudowoodo are blocking the route, see you around trial goer!"

Gough took out his map, no longer having an interest in falling for Lana's schemes of mischief, down the way was a place called the Royal Avenue, with a place called the Battle Royal. "Fury, do we have enough time to see what this has to offer?" The Crobat stared and saw a pattern on the map, he flapped a yes and flew to the south east, giving his master a reason to start running. "You will not evade me that easily Fury!"

Simultaneously in a small collection of islands.

Mohn finished cleaning up after the pokemon let out and saw four Charizards flying, one was slow and steady in dropping a familiar woman carrying precious cargo. "Alola!"

Hau was the first to wave Alola back as Gladion had a frown focused on a duty. "Hello father, we are here regarding Regigigas. Is he still on that island legendary pokemon go to?"

Mohn nodded and saw the still statue, growing moss. "He hasn't woken up in years no matter what happens around here. What's the occasion?"

Elio let helped Lillie off the Charizard and answered. "These three have the Regi trio, I need to ask Regigigas to help us out with a back up plan should things on the main lands go south."

Mohn let them take a boat towards the next island and asked his daughter. "How are those two sprouts? They grown!"

Lillie told her father which baby is which, giving the grand father to be a reason to whistle. "Those are pretty names I tell you what! Keep making them grow Lillie, your taking real good care of them!"

Lillie appreciated the compliment was escorted on the boat by Elio as the Pelago care taker gave them a thumbs up. "Keep spoiling her like that, she is doing more work than it seems!"

Elio agreed as Hau got on with his own experience. "Mallow got tired easily and that belly bothered her a lot. It was worth it in the end with Conia!"

Gladion went into the boat next and felt himself uncomfortable with the topic. "Pregnancy is a delicate thing. Elio, we would like to talk to you about what normally happens when you do things like... that Cubone incident earlier today."

Lillie didn't mind that the trait would be considered attractive. "A women is drawn to that personality and there isn't anything wrong with that. Father, we will talk to you later after Regigigas is woken up!"

Mohn gave Lillie the fast ball, waved goodbye and let the four handle their business, on the island with legendaries, three birds of ice, lightning and fire perched for a waiting duty as a Latias noticed Elio getting off. She tackled him in affection as the other three humans approached the sleeping giant, Lillie sent out Registeel, Gladion sent out Regice and Hau sent out Regirock. The trio knew their duty and approached their king, beeping in unison and raising their arms in praise. "REGI!"

The Regigigas shook, the six eyes at the side regained color and the strange dots in the middle lit up from the lowers to the top. "Re...gi." The six eyes glowed as the dots sprang to life, causing the limbs to move from the dormant, dirt collected state. "Gigigigigigigigigas!" He moved himself slowly off where he stood and beeped a deep sounding question. "Regigigas?!"

Elio pushed Crimson off and asked. "It is regarding something happening in a couple days, me and few people are going to fight a dangerous pokemon called Necrozma, in case something happens that results in him letting loose some pokemon known as Ultra Beasts, we need every legendary we have ready to fight them in case they become too much for the Tapus to deal with. This is our plea, help us by patrolling the islands and fight the forces that threaten it!"

Regigigas beeped and asked which island he is to patrol. "Gigigigigigigigas!?" Lillie knew the direction. "Poni Island. That one isn't very populated, but it is an easy place for an Ultra Beast to hide. Do you want to go there?"

The Regigigas nodded and beeped to his children, they beeped in response and went back into the balls. Lillie was about to call Regigigias back when he walked into the sea, sinking into the depths and causing great worry as Gladion admired the legend. "He is use to doing this when he towed the continents."

Lillie sighed as Elio felt his plan working, he turned to Crimson and asked. "You will sense them when you do, that is when you strike. We all appreciated what you are doing."

The Latias blushed and kissed Elio on the cheek, tempting Lillie as a Latios flew behind Gladion to hum for his duty, the man petted the Eon brother. "Make sure your sister doesn't take on more than she can handle."

Latios obeyed as he and his sister flew to Akala island, Hau asked as he watched the Regi trio beep bored. "Should we have the others at their post now?"

Gladion nodded and ordered Elio. "You are to focus on managing the legendaries as well as preparing our... guest! He is to be picked up when he finishes Ula'ula, it shouldn't take long!"

Elio saluted as Lillie felt herself starving, the Alolan Champ held his wife's hand and asked. "Shall we go get lunch?" The wife blushed yes. "I could go for something nutty, Hau, brother, would you like to come with us?"

Gladion refused politely. "I have something to talk to the Ultra Recon Squad about, it is nothing critical, but it is related to our goals of saving the world."

Hau refused as well with plans of his own. "I left baby sitting to Mina, Conia and I are going to make Mallow something nice." The group found it rather sweet and split up once more.

In the Ruins of Life.

Tammy had a packet of sweet masaladas ready and was in the temple in long silence. She hopped an offering would draw the Tapu's attention to at least talk. She kept her patience and saw light flicker, a pink butterfly like totem creature appeared, revealing a black humanoid figure to wink. Tammy asked in respect. "Tapu Lele, I ask you for something." T

apu Lele took out a shiny stone and stared at Tammy innocently. "You want me to give someone like you this? You didn't even evolve that Pikachu?"

The girl gritted her teeth in anger. "How did... yes, I do. I have completed the trials and want to move on the bigger world."

Tapu Lele tossed the shiny stone curiously and without a care for Tammy's reasons. "These are not just given away, unless you plan to fight those Ultra Beasts, these are kept sparingly."

The girl tried not to whine, she wouldn't give it the satisfaction as a pokeball opened to show a Fearow that flapped in anger, Tapu Lele glared at the bird and glowed a moon blast, the trainer attempted to block the way as the Fearow used agility with double team and flew to the ceiling in a spin, flying towards the Tapu like a drill. She dodged and glared at the Fearow using a drilling combo, she summoned psychic rocks and watched the Fearow use drill run to strike her from bellow and drill peck to push her back. Causing the Tapu to drop the stone, she glowed to hold the Fearow with her psychic power and shifted her glare into a smile. "That's what you plan to use in those contests? Why are you going to do them instead of staying on Alola? That part I don't get."

Tammy clenched her fists, she wouldn't dare confess a reason so petty. "I am official done with my parents. Tammy you are to succeed in this or be a failure for the rest of your life, Tammy you are to be perfect in this and this and this! Tammy you will fail at life if you don't wake up by this hour. At first, I thought it was my fault for that talk happening. When I say something about it, they pretend I don't exist, when they bring people over to party and make my studies difficult, they pretend I don't exist! The last straw was when I finally got out and did the first grand trial, Pikachu has been good as a starter, she is frail, but strong where she is needed. As well as Fearow when I caught him as a Spearow, he helped me win Hau's trial. Then I came back home to tell them I won the trial and I was given, ew; Tammy, why do you insist having that weak thing carry a light ball. Tammy, why do you think that Spearow is going to win you the league!?"

Tapu Lele lost interest and sang in a tune. "Your going to be a loser like that cheating slob of a champion if you train your pokemon like that. If the champion heard that , they would be begging for their lives!"

Tammy's eyes widened. "So you do know? Of course... your a psychic type. They were not just referring to cheating in a fight, I told them I would evolve Pikachu soon... just to get out of that house. That is when Hoopa came... it's strange how a small horned guy coming out of nowhere actually cared about that."

Tapu Lele focused on the stone and asked. "You think your better than those two that you don't need them? Oh I know this game, it is called... Aloha! With that stone, you won't have a reason to come back here. It's strange how its been months since you last saw them and neither bothered playing the game of hide and seek."

Tammy agreed. "That is sad enough the worst part about me leaving them. There maybe a few people I would like to talk to once I get enough money for a ticket out of this region, as well as people I like talking to period."

Tapu Lele clapped at the bravado and watched the stone turn into a bracelet. "If you can do that, you win the game!"

The bracelet was formed, Tammy breathed heavily as the Tapu let her have her wish. Tammy obtained a Z power ring and placed it on her wrists, she posed and raised her fist to the air in a cheer. "YES! Fearow, we have the moves to kick some butt! Thank you Tapu Lele!"

The Tapu giggled and faded away. "Your going to need it."

Tammy wondered what Lele meant and asked her Fearow. "Do you want to practice at the trailer park? If we can impress those Skull heads, we can impress some judges!" The Fearow squawked and stretched his wings as he nuzzled to his trainer in affection and followed his trainer out of the ruins.

At the Royal Avenue during the late afternoon.

Gough was cursing loudly at his timing. "DAMN THESE STICKERS! The next one isn't to be until late tonight!" The Machamp and Kommo-o had their eyes closed as they meditated through their masters frustration, Gough counted with his disappointed Crobat. "I should find more to the north, then that Marowak will be mine!"

The Machamp opened his eyes and was about to ask his master to use a lower tone, people noticed his behavior to be drawing people away, especially the parents keeping their curious children far away, he noticed a rough looking man with a red goatee and a tattoo dedicated to Mienshao. "Champ?!"

Gough turned around and dropped his bag in shock. "Could it be?!"

He saw the black shades hiding grey eyes and saw the physic, he thought he was hallucinating, the Crobat whispered something to his ear, Gough agreed and approached the man. "Olaf, report!"

The man flinched and faced the biker with a salute. "Reporting for duty Goug... Gough?!" Olaf saw the Machamp returning to his meditation and recognized the scars, he smiled towards his former commander and laughed heartily with him. "Gough! It's been so long!"

Both fist bump each other, the biker signaled his pokemon that they are to leave. "It certainly has, come, we have much to talk about!"

On leaving the Battle Royal, they journeyed towards Route 7 and towards the volcano park, Olaf spoke enough of his story. "Ever since I have been released from prison, I have been working at that convenient store along with the occasional visit to any important events regarding battle. It is mundane, but it helps make a living!"

Gough shrugged and went to some more specifics. "Due to how battling and commanding are the only two things I know how to do, I have survived on Orre, from when I got released all the way to recently when I got a ticket to this region." Olaf frowned disappointed, the truth of such a blessed visit is at it seemed. "A coincidence our paths crossed and nothing more? Those crystals hold great power!"

Gough flashed his Z power ring in pride. "That, they do!"

They found themselves at the park, Gough took out a pager and called a ride Tauros to help him search. "Those stickers are well hidden, have you managed to acquire one of these pokemon?"

Olaf nodded and sent out a Togedemaru, it was large and round. "A most useful companion for my Pachirisu and to entertain children should they ever ask about strong pokemon or weak ones that can have a great use in battle! I warn you, the Totem Pokemon ahead would render your fightinium z useless. Have you acquired a water type?"

Gough shook his head and found a breakable boulder near the entrance sign, finding a sticker. "I have not! Is their one nearby that would suit me?"

Olaf closed his eyes in bitter disappointment. "Not on this island. Wimpod and Golisopod do not stay for a battle and fight in opportune times. If you wanted an Araquanid, you would have done that already."

Gough held no interest in Golisopod. "Strong, but not my style and Araquanid isn't a pokemon I would use. The others?"

Olaf listed two. "On Melemele, Mareanie is one that relies on poison. Ula'ula however has a water pokemon known as Bruxish that might change your mind on psychic types. Especially when they use their mighty jaws to grind even the hardest shells to dust!"

Gough considered it as he saw a Cubone sniffling. "Perhaps for fun I will compare the Marowak I am use to with the Alolan Marowak, I seen new trainers talk about Alolan Marowak like it is a popular pokemon."

Olaf agreed and was about to leave as he saw the Cubone get captured by an ace trainer. "Be quick and we might search for one together! I will await your victory!"

Gough grunted and went through a tunnel, reaching higher to the mountain until he saw the signs of a trial. On the top he saw a dark skin man with a trio of Marowaks, he introduced himself. "I am Kiawe, my Marowak and I were students in the ancient dances that have been passed down on Alola for Generations. The trial of Kiawe... you will find that it is a bit different from the trials you face at this point. But of course you will attempt it, right?"

Gough found it couldn't be as irksome as the last trial and accepted without hesitation. "I will take your challenge, do not disappoint!" Kiawe ignited the two sides of pole and was ready for a dance. "Your trial is to tell the difference between the two dances and answer what it is. Marowak, let us begin!"

The trio of Marowaks danced, all of them giving the same pose of a bone being raised with their hands, they repeated the dance again, ending in a pose similar except the one in the middle had his bone held by both hands and lower to the ground. Kiawe spun his pole and asked in a harsh shout. "What is the difference between the two dances?"

Gough answered. "The middle one has a different pose!" Kiawe knew a correct answer. "Spectacular and to add to the spectacle, come Marowak!"

The middle Marowak grunted and was ready for battle, Gough sent out his Rhydon and ordered. "Take it down with stone edge!"

The Rhydon stomped the ground and knocked the Marowak out, Kiawe's fiery dance continued. "Marowak was so pleased by your answer that he simply had to battle you. Onward to the second dance!"

The Marowak trio returned to their dance, Gough watched the fiery dance and blinked for a moment, he was startled by a blonde hiker that joined the fray. "WHA-" Kiawe interrupted the moment of shock and asked. "Watch carefully and memorize this dance!"

The hiker stepped back and let the Marowak trio dance once more, the biker made the similar mistake and blinked, being startled by the hiker returning to smile, Kiawe asked. "What is different?"

Gough was so startled by the hiker that he answered. "How they are holding the bone?!"

Kiawe shook his head at the wrong answer. "That is incorrect, come Marowak!"

The left most Marowak posed for battle and was knocked out by a stone edge, Gough tightened his grip in realizing how he was fooled. "That hiker was in on this!"

He watched the dance repeat and saw the different. "What is different?" Gough glared at the Hiker. "How they are smiling... or more how HE is smiling." Kiawe nodded at the correct answer. "Come, my hiker!"

Hiker David took a poke ball out and sent out a Magmar that shot a flamethrower at the Rhydon, Gough grunted for another stone edge, knocking the Magmar out. The hiker sweated. "Your a fool if you dance and a fool if you just look on!"

Kiawe kept a serious stare as the hiker went to the sideline. " My hiker friend was so pleased by your answer that he simply had to battle you. Onward to the final dance!"

Gough blinked and had his palm at his face as he watched the Marowaks dancing, with David joining for a dance. "Memorize this dance!"

He watched the group dance once more as the Rhydon slammed his tail and knew what was coming, Gough saw a large Marowak join the dance. "What is the difference?"

Rhydon pointed at the totem Marowak. "RHY!"

Kiawe nodded at the correct answer and slammed his dancing stick to the ground. "Come totem pokemon!"

The totem Marowak spun his bone and glowed a totem aura. "Wak, wake, wak!"

He danced with his bone in anticipated as Gough took a spray and used it to heal his Rhydon. "That would catch anyone off guard!"

The Marowak called for help, a Salazzle crawled from the cave and spat toxic liquid at the Rhydon, the Totem Marowak spun his bone and hexed the challenger for extra damage. "Siege bombard with rock blast!"

The Rhydon nodded and shot three rocks at the Salazzle for a k.o, leaving him exposed as the Marowak tossed his bone at the Rhydon, it knocked him back and left him to be knocked out by the returning bone. Gough called him back and smiled under his helmet. "Excellent work, Akra, you know what to do!"

A Zangoose entered battle with his claws ready, the Marowak set himself on fire and charged in a blitz, Akra detected the move and slide out of the way, letting the poison take hold and knocked the bone off. Marowak elbowed the Zangoose for a k.o with a desperate flare blitz and was shaking on his knees as Akra rolled across the ground. He smiled in spite as Gough called him back for his finishing pokemon. "Fury, finish him!"

A Crobat flew to battle and found pity in the battler opponent, Gough knew and gave Marowak a respectful gesture. "He fought more than his share, Siege and Akra have him where we want him. You do not have to deal a heavy blow." The Crobat understood as his wings glowed in venom, the Totem Marowak closed his eyes and accepted the final blow. K.O!

Gough and Fury found it a fitting way for one to accept defeat, Kiawe found it a spectacle in how the duo were able to detect the differences and beat the totem pokemon, he gave Gough a red crystal with a symbol of a flame. "The Totem Pokemon protected this firium z, it is yours now!"

Gough took the crystal with pride and raised it in the air. "Ha! This is what these trials prove, ones strength. That Marowak has proved his worth!"

Kiawe agreed, showed Gough a pose like that of a rising flame and was ready to give the pokemon medicine as he gave Gough the pager for a Charizard. "Use this to fly you to places you have already been, show that firium z to the trial guide guarding the barricade and you will be able to pass to your next trial. The Lush Jungle!"

Gough agreed and felt like he can take on the region and all its plunders, he heard a squawk and recognize it. "Mandibuzz?! What are those fiends doing here?"

Kiawe sighed annoyed and in sorrow. "They come here during this time of week to pray on the Cubones that cry."

Gough glared and turned around. "Cowardly pests, that will not happen this day! I swear on that!" He ran down the mountain and left Kiawe to call someone. "Mallow, he is heading towards you, Lana and I will gather the ingredients!"

Down at the mountain, Olaf barked at the Togedemaru. "Fight these cowards back, Gough will have my head if we let them take these Cubones!"

The Togedemaru rolled a zip zap and knocked a Mandibuzz out, the Pachirisu nuzzled at another to stop her in her tracks, a Cubone much larger than the others took his chance and struck the hindered one with a head butt, keeping them moving as he roared. "BONE!"

Olaf saw his commander descend down the mountain and asked the Cubone. "You, stay there, someone might want a word with-" The Cubone noticed something coming and readied his thick bone, a darker feathered, more pink Madibuzz swooped down to seize her prey. The Cubone thrashed desperately and struck at the legs as his back was viciously pecked, Olaf gritted his teeth as the Pachirisu zipped in the air and halted the Mandibuzz with nuzzle, inflicting paralysis and causing her to drop the Cubone high in the air, Gough came down to the sight and ordered his Crobat. "Fury, take the Cubone!"

The Crobat flew to high speeds and caught the lonely pokemon, slipping and dropping him, Gough ran as fast as his legs would allow and caught the large Cubone. The Madibuzz crashed into the ground and was knocked out by gravity, the Cubone was shaking in fear as he felt his short life flash before his eyes, Gough whispered to injured Cubone. "You have much to learn before you can fight back. But you have protected the others, that much I respect of your kind!"

Olaf was about to cheer. "Excellent work! Now capture this one, it will be a fine warrior one da-" "What is this... Gardevoir, heal pulse these Mandibuzzes, you two, don't move!"

Olaf and Gough saw a blue hair woman in a white uniform having a Gardevoir heal the cowardly Mandibuzz as a orange hair man with a burn mark was slowly approaching the traumatized Cubones. "We got you, this is always a tough time for you."

The woman caught the three Madibuzzes and calmed herself. "Nature can be too cruel, do you two know what normally happens?"

Gough looked at the employee and recognized the colors in disdain. "Cubone are often grave diggers that wear the bones of the deceased adults, as they remember they are often in a state of sorrow. That attracts those scavenging fiends, it's clear that you and I don't have the same regard to Mandibuzz!"

The woman shook her head and squinted her eyes. "It's cruel what Mandibuzz do to Cubones, but it is nature. If you had it your way, you would have left Mandibuzz and their chicks at natures mercy while you rescue the Cubones. This is still more orphans than usual and we thank you for helping them. They still need to be given a check up and that Cubone is more injured than you expect."

Gough blinked under his helmet and looked at the Cubone's back to find it was much more than a peck, blood dripped. "By the-" The orange hair employee held the Cubones in his arms and asked of the two. "Do you mind if we talk about this at the station? This Cubone needs help"

The two men were hesitate to agree, but had no choice, Olaf lowered his sun glasses with a grey eye glare of defeat. "We shall, but know that it isn't a choice we take lightly!"


	9. Nightfall!

At the Aether Station on Route 8, Gough and Olaf were introduced to blue hair woman Lucila and the orange hair man George. The two were astonished by the injuries that transpired, especially the large Cubone. Gough and his Crobat looked at the injury, the trainer looked down at the blood on his hands. "I still don't find myself comfortable around you people, but this would have been something the Nurse Joy will have my head over."

Lucila agreed and had the Cubone in bandages, the other two were put on schedule to be sent back to the wild before long. "This is a depressing cycle that can never be broken."

George observed the Mandibuzz that took a nasty fall and had her rested in a separate room. "This one took the worse of the three Mandibuzzs and has to stay here as well, she broke her wings as well as her legs. You two have a hatred against Mandibuzz?"

Olaf growled at his reason. "They pick on the weak and only the weak, they have the audacity to wear the bones of their prey. They are disgusting, but useful in a defensive role. Something have a Weezing for that."

Lucila listened and see a pattern. "Neither of you are fans of those types? Mr-" She gave a false smile and knew of the man. "Gough, you generally don't like cowards or anything that hides what it is... kind of like what I'm doing with this smile. Your almost done with the Grand Trial?"

The biker nodded and assured the woman that she don't have to hide her anger. "I promise you it will be by tonight. Then I will have Ula'ula and Poni Island, me and the Alolan Champ are to be reacquainted at last. Not that this island had proved lacking."

Lucila's false smile turned to one of annoyance. "As long as you don't do things like what we saw, we won't have anymore strife. Have you and your friend known each other?"

Gough nodded and smiled to Olaf. "He was someone who worked under me and we known each other for a while. It was good to see he is doing well."

Olaf saw the time and asked. "I will go to Konikoni and await for you when we are done, I want to see the end of this grand trial." Lucila rolled her eyes as she cleaned the Cubone's wound and had her Gardevoir use heal pulse to finish the mending. "You're free to go and expect this guy to be handed over to Samson Oak by that time. You were about to catch him and it would be fair, thank you for doing your part in pokemon conservation."

Gough and Olaf gave their thanks for tending to the Cubones and left, outside the biker cracked his knuckles to release his rage. "Those two are not wrong and have I captured that Cubone, it would have taken much longer the open wound to have been noticed and I will have full responsibility on these hands to go with the blood. I still hope we do not cross paths with those two and their kind again."

Olaf is willing to give the Aether Foundation more credit. "It has been nine years since you were told about that places inner workings, surely things have changed from within!"

Gough believed some of it. "A great deal was done to make that change happen, but some of the damage is irreparable. Ending our argument, I will be at the Lush Jungle, perhaps after the Grand Trial, we will find something to do."

Olaf agreed and went back the way he came. "I have to return to my work for the day, I wish you a great battle!" Gough watched his only friend go back to his life and went west down the road.

At the Champions House.

Lillie rejected Elio's attempts at pampering her on the couch when she opened the luxury ball, a Cosmoem laid dormant still. "Elio, I can't just sit here and let you get yourself hurt. Something has to be done."

Elio whined for a moment and looked down at his wife's pregnant belly. "There is way too much as stake if you go in the front lines, but there is a mystery we have to solve since we have even Diancie ready for the worst."

Lillie stared at the Cosmoem, it hasn't moved on its own in months. "I can still fight and I know the pokemon that will help us."

Elio guessed. "Gene? She can and will wipe the floor with most of the Ultra Beasts, is Crepu ready to evolve?"

Lillie stared at the Cosmoem and nodded. "We need to get to the Altar of the Moone and do the ritual, the final stage of this show down involves you and Nebby traveling to Ultra Megaopolis and confronting Eclipse. Make sure she is far away from that thing."

Elio gave his promise. "I will, this will be needed... just in case!" He gave Lillie the Moon Flute and winked. "You know who needs to know about this. With Hau being Kahuna, Gladion is the only one who will have time on his hands to do this job."

The wife understood and took the flute. "I will talk to Gladion." She made herself more comfortable as she laid on the couch and held onto her unborn children, a Banette and Magearna were ready for an emergency, she closed her eyes and was about to whisper to her knight in affection. Knock! Knock!

Elio got the door and let a certain Water Specialist in, Lillie bolted awake and saw Lana approaching, her fish tail swaying and was aroused by what she saw. "This is what you two are doing with your past time?"

Lillie answered and refused to make room. "We just got back from a long day. As we speak, legendary pokemon are all over the islands."

Lana figured and stuck her tongue out. "I met Zapdos and I may have found someone who wanted to help, he asked me to bring him to you." She opened her bag and revealed a Manaphy. "Papa! Miss Lana said Papa was busy."

Elio gasped in excitement. "Manaphy?!"

He raised his arms apart and was pounced, pleasing Lillie with the sight of a father and his child as she texted someone. "How has Akala's trial went? I haven't heard of much happening on that island."

Lana answered with a smug smile. "That Trial Goer is tough and it was fun to see him get hooked every time. Both Wishiwashi and Araquanid did a bait and switch."

Elio coughed and laughed loudly. "Ha ha! Lana, you can be a jerk."

Manaphy held into Elio's arms and felt intimidated by Lillie's pregnant belly. "What happen to auntie?" Lillie blushed at the complications and worded it best. "Your papa has put not one, but two eggs inside me, they are moving and they can here us." She rubbed the left section of her belly. "Say hello to Daphne," then the right section. "and say hello to Leon."

Manaphy blushed and hugged the belly. "Hello cousins Daphne and Leon! Kind of cousins Lugia told me that I should... stop calling Papa's papa. It sounds weird to people."

Lana nearly gagged as to why. "I read enough of that book to know why. Speaking of odd requests, I'm heading to the jungle to help Mallow with her trial. After that mess... since you two are married and I still haven't found someone," Elio was about to refuse on Lillie's behalf when the wife giggled. "We can't do it in that way... but that didn't stop us before. Elio, if you want to do this, I want to watch. I miss those positions and I do not want to forget."

The husband gasped and smiled. "Thank you for your word, sure Lana! Friends with benefits and its been a while."

Lana sweated that her request was accepted and gave Elio a kiss on the cheek. "Don't disappoint me champ."

Elio blushed as the captain's phone rang. "And that is him coming by! Take care of each other, try not to scare the Manaphy."

She went out the door to the unknown as Manaphy ask. "Friends with benefits?! Papa, what is that?"

Elio was about to answer as Lillie stretched her arms and invited her husband to be at her side. "It is a friend that does day care stuff with a friend, unlike what goes on between Elio and me, it is for pure pleasure. We also talk a lot when we are not to do that."

Manaphy understood that. "It happens quite often in the sea except it is to make more babies. How would papa manage something like that?"

Elio whined in fear. "My social life and my life goofing around would be over among other complications to polygamy. You mind waiting for Papa to get here so he can pick you up?"

Manaphy didn't and whistled. "I'll go play in the bath tub! Thank you for the welcome papa!"

He slipped into a gel like form and went to the wash room, Elio had a request as he saw Lillie's swollen feet. "I'll make sure he doesn't overfill the bath. Lillie, your feet from carrying you and the kids, you mind if I treat those?"

Lillie wished Elio didn't humiliate himself by doing such, but something in her mind said it would feel nice. "Just don't get weird."

Elio understood and heard bath water running. "I won't, I'll bring out the scented oils."

Lillie puffed her cheeks and took her socks off. "That would feel very nice, if Lana knows of things like this, she might get crazy ideas!"

At the Lush Jungle.

Lana had a bottle of fresh water ready as Mallow had a thick bone given to her by Kiawe. "They are going to love the super Mallow Special. They all come here wanting a taste!"

Kiawe understood and was going to the north. "I'll warn the trial goer about what he is getting himself into, this might irritate him more."

Lana didn't care and wanted to see the man get hooked into another trap. "He has been wanting to challenge this island and Miss Oliva was going to give it her all to put him in his place. He better be ready for Ula'ula, that island isn't going to hold any punches!"

Rustle! The two ladies turned around to find Gough approaching and with his amulet raised up. "I apologize for being late! A golfer of all things gave me some advise on how to manage this trial better."

He saw Lana and didn't forget her trial. "Any tricks in this one?"

Mallow shook her head and guided the man to the western side of the jungle, to a series of fruit baring tree's and small grass like mantises known as Fomantis. "I need to cook something for this trial and you are to help me gather some ingredients. We need mago berries first and you can find them all around here. You will also find Fomantis living here because they love mago berries too."

Gough snapped his fingers and knew what the trial is. "It is a scavenger hunt, but trade having to look for them for the fact that you might attract an...less than pleased native. I would like to see them take this trial from me!"

He found a large juicy berry at the end of the jungle as Mallow had her hands at her hips. "When you are done picking that berry, come back to me!"

Gough listened and felt his mind at ease, what ever problems come in this trial is something he was to bring on himself. On obtaining and delivering the sour smelling berry, he heard a collective skittering from behind, Mallow escorted him north to many bushes of flowers. "Next we need to obtained honey from the flowers that bloom in the jungle."

The biker found Kiawe keeping watch of something and went to the closest bunch of flowers. Due to his lack of gardening skills, Gough left the flowers of the bush worse off and presented Mallow with a jar of honey. "And the next one?" Mallow escorted him to the final section of the jungle, Kiawe was left behind to yawn as he heard a shriek of mortal peril from a traumatized Comfey.

The last section of the jungle ihad many odd trees that resembled a Sudowoodo. "Finally, we need a big root from the trees here. Be careful some of them look like Sudowoodo and others are actually Sudowoodo."

The warning caused Gough to sweat. "Of course your trial would have that, I do not fear them, but this might make me second guess myself. I have an old friend of mine I wish to catch up on, so I will not take long!"

Mallow watched and smiled, Gough found it difficult to truly identify the real from the fake, even a wandering Lana felt uneasy. "All of these trials have mind games that will test you."

Lana agreed with the biker and dare not give the hints away. "Ilima was your first clue with those burrows, how did you solve that one out?"

Gough answered as he found a tree that looked authentic if not for the branches moving in the wind. "I had Seige block its way!" Lana answered with her own. "Either a fresh one has to deal with a Team Skull Punk acting like an idiot or they try what you did. It's a curve ball."

Gough found tempting big roots and yanked the largest from the ground. "I will give you this trickster, that does sharpen the mind for what is to come. This island has won my respect and I am not even finished! I will meet you for the end and we will be on our separate ways."

Lana looked forward to a pleasurable event and watched the biker leave. She heard movement and turned around to find a Sudowoodo with his cheeks puffed up. "Woodo!"

At the central part of the forest.

Gough watched Mallow prepare a purple looking stew. She chopped up the mago berry and put it into the pot, then she poured fresh water in. The jungle smelled fruity as Gough knew what the food was meant to do. "This is what lures the Totem Pokemon towards us?!"

Mallow nodded and took out the honey. "Next we need-" "Comfey!"

Gough turned around to find a Comfey glaring at him, behind her was a large Pinsir that was ready to fight, he sent out his Crobat and ordered. "Fury, remove the Pinsir and if the Comfey doesn't leave, knock her out!"

The Crobat charged at the Pinsir bravely and left a frightened Comfey to set up grassy terrain. The Crobat sighed at someone that should let something go and critically struck her down with a cross poison, scaring both away. Mallow wondered what happened north. "It is rare a Comfey becomes that upset when those flowers are handled roughly to the point that it has to call a friend."

Gough felt pity as he watched the two pokemon flee. "I'm use to that and I was never delicate with these hands."

Mallow felt sorrow for the remark mixed the honey into the stew with the thick club, giving the Crobat a whiff at something building an appetite, the stew thickened as the woman was about to ground up the big root. "Woodo!"

Gough saw a Sudowoodo giving him an annoyed glare, the trainer sent out a Machamp. "Use dynamic punch and make this quick!"

The Machamp charged the Sudowoodo and punched him in the face, leaving him confused and falling over, hitting himself on the head for a k.o. Gough guessed on what happened. "That wind came at ill timing. Otherwise I would have guessed that wasn't an actual tree."

Mallow listened and went to chopping the root. "You were so close, the Sudowoodo put the root around their feet to look like real trees and use the wind to mask their movement, I guess he wanted the root back."

She placed the root in, took a pinch of spice and sprinkled it on, giving an aroma that caused the two pokemon to feel hungry. On stirring, Mallow looked at the stew in pride. "Ta da! The Super Mallow special is all done and it smells delicious!"

The Crobat and Machamp agreed on smelling a unique aroma, it took all their self discipline to not go after the food, Gough was about to order them to control themselves as he felt a piercing gaze from somewhere in the under brush as well as seeing Mallow puff her cheeks up. He stomped the ground and turned around to find a large Lurantis raising her forearms. "Snip snip!"

The pokemon glowed an aura to show herself as a totem pokemon, Fury flew to battle as Gough readied a blue Z crystal with two wings. "Even someone as mighty as you cannot hope to withstand our Fury!" He posed and raised his fist to the sky, strange light went into the Crobat. "Strike her down with Supersonic Skystrike!" The Crobat flew high to the sky as the Lurantis charged the light of the setting, she looked above to find the Crobat crashing down on her. BOOM!

Lana and Kiawe went to the sight and felt the impact, on seeing the mist clear, Totem Lurantis laid on the ground knocked out. Mallow asked. "You met Miss Kahili before you came here?"

Gough summarized the woman. "A blue hair golfer that takes her sport as seriously as I take battling. She was the one who gave me the advise to use the Charizard to explore places I have already been and search, I wished I found that flyium z sooner. Still, this battle was a calm before a great storm!"

Mallow agreed and had a green crystal with a leaf ready to give. "You, Fury and the others make a great team."

Kiawe agreed. "Even at Mount Wela, my Marowak didn't stand a chance when his bone was knocked off!"

Lana joined in the agreement. "Nor did the Araquanid I trained so carefully, all three of the totem pokemon were knocked out by that same Crobat one way or another."

Gough agreed and petted his companions. "That Araquanid had me on the ropes while Marowak was at his last leg. This means that Akala's trials are finished?"

Mallow nodded and had the Grassium z ready. "You have completed all three of Akala's trials, you definitely deserve this!"

Gough was given the grassium z, he raised it in the air with Fury and Machamp feeling pride, Mallow posed like a blooming flower. She heard slurping noises and skittering in the bush, finding a large pot of stew. "Huh, Lurantis didn't finish her food, we shouldn't let this go to waist. You all want some?"

Lana burped and excused herself as Kiawe didn't feel that hungry, Gough sent out a Kommo-o, Scizor, Rhydon and a Zangoose, he took the toxic orb with gloved hands and offered. "After many battles today, they earned a feast before taking on the Kahuna! You three should warn her that I am coming!" The group of rough veterans drooled at the stew and took some plates, leaving Mallow with her last task as she gave Gough the pager for a Stoutland. "I will be at Konikoni, be sure to give that pot back when you are done. Come on guys, lets give Olivia the news!"

Kiawe and Lana watched the savage feasting and wanted to look away from the sight, they followed Mallow out, leaving Gough to look at the sunset. "The night is ours! When we are finished with the Kahuna, we will dedicate tomorrow to acquiring a pokemon of this region and finish our business with Olaf, Kommo-o, we will introduce you to his pokemon before we leave the region" The Kommo-o felt satisfied by his fill as Machamp smiled in remembering. "Mach!"

At the Champions House.

Gladion was emotionally overwhelmed as he had Manaphy in his arms and Silvally by his side, he was given Moon flute for the task to come and he watched Elio massaging Lillie's feet. "He is giving me that flute to help who evolve?"

Lillie used a cream to keep her belly moist as she was worried of what Elio was sending himself to. "To finally evolve Crepu into a Lunala, shall we do this by the weekend?"

Gladion found nothing harmful with helping a pokemon evolve. "By then Elio will be heading to that world to fight Necrozma, but... he is raising every single death flag imaginable. It is no wonder mother was acting paranoid."

Elio didn't think about that until he cringed in frigid logic. "I am not planning on dying that day or any time soon! If Eclipse does something to get his claws on Nebby and if by some reason Solgaleo is busy, we need a back up plan to chase him down in case I cannot fight back! As a Lunala, Crepu would have the power we need to do that. I thought Lusamine calmed down after we told her that the master ball isn't an option?"

Gladion sighed and was blunt. "She did, but you saw what she did to her room. When has it ever been a such a mess that things are scattered everywhere... or when was it ever in a mess."

Lillie didn't remember, proving her brothers point as she felt her heel caressed. "Even without the master ball, we have our plan in motion."

Manaphy asked innocently. "Can I help fight? I'm good at fighting!"

Gladion glared and was about to answer no until Elio answered with a whistle. "I'm not sure if that is a good idea. Gladion, tomorrow, should I show Manaphy what we are dealing with? I still got Krell and the others, they will do what I say so they won't go out of control."

Gladion glared at Elio and was about to yell when he felt the idea logical. "It is a controllable environment. We do this... somewhere isolated?"

Elio and Lillie agreed to the plan as she received a text and smiled widely. "I will be at Ula'ula for a couple days, I will cook myself some handy dinners and I want to see something for myself."

She showed the two men the text, one from Plumeria. "You had something to do with Tammy wanting to put on a show for us and we want to see what you can do as well! Bring that Hydreigon, my bros and sis love that adorable monster!"

Neither disapproved as Gladion patted smiled. "It would give Elio some time for himself... because he is giving that to you if not for work or trying to save the world. I'm out of here, come on Manaphy lets go get ready for Miss Madison, Silvally, we need to think of what we are going to end up fighting."

Manaphy waved goodbye. "Take care of Auntie, Papa. She likes what your doing!" Elio and Lillie were silent as Gladion left, in a few minutes the door was knocked and Aigis let Lana in. "Phew! That trial goer has bested all three of us, this has us all beat!"

She saw Elio massaging Lillie's feet in such a gentle manner that it changed Lana's entire plans. "How long are you going to do that?" Elio answered in a submissive tone. "Until Lillie has enough. Then I will humiliate myself even more for you, we have Mallows spices that will do in a-" Lana refused and sat on the lonely chair. "Forget about that dish, I want to watch this."

She took off her sandals and filled the room with a sweaty odor, intimidating Elio and arousing Lillie. "Running around in that jungle must have been a killer."

Lana nodded and kept silent. "I'm letting these air out, Champ, you mind that your not getting anything tonight?"

Elio didn't. "No, but please don't make me do anything gross with those. That is my rule."

Lana and Lillie snapped their fingers and accepted the term. The mother to be felt herself ready to fall asleep as another coat of oil was rubbed on her bridge.

At the Ruins of Life and in the glow of the moon.

Oliva glared at a man with a Meinshao tattoo, he was intruding on sacred grounds. "Don't you dare come anywhere close to the Tapu, we will crush you where you stand!"

Olaf swallowed and pleaded. "It wasn't my intent to harm the Tapu. I wish to see the end of a Grand Trial a close friend of mine has partaken in."

Oliva's frown shifted to a smile. "Is that so?"

She heard foot steps and turned around to see a biker that panted from an exhausting day. No introductions were needed as she walked toward the entrance of the ruins, she took her jacket off to show a well toned body that caused Olaf to look away, she finished her walk with a pose that she performed earlier in the morning. "Armaldo, let the grand trial begin!"

Gough saw the Armaldo stomp and sent out his Scizor. "Strike with bullet punch!"

The Scizor struck the Armaldo with the speed of a bullet as Olivia ordered. "Hit back with liquidation!" The Armaldo clashed back and caused the Scizor to back away, he punched again for a k.o. Olivia sent out a Gigalith to sent out sand, take a bullet punch and finished with a stone edge.

Gough called the Scizor back and sent his next pokemon. "Machamp, we we punch this Kahuna in a corner!"

A Machamp with his four arms punched the Gigalith in the face for a brutal k.o, leaving Olivia to send her next pokemon and flash a particular stone. "Kouku might be a break from the traditions, but she will be more than enough to break you!" Out of the next ball came a pink Aerodactyl with a particular stone, Gough and Machamp gritted their teeth as Olivia activated her keystone. "Mega evolve and use aerial ace!"

Light flowed into the Aerodactyl and caused her to flap viciously in a spike as spikes grew out of her, she vanished and struck the Machamp for a k.o, Gough switched him back for his next pokemon. "Just when I thought this island would bore me in the end! Siege, break!"

A Rhydon with an eviolite entered the battle as Olivia bit down with her mega Aerodactyl, the prehistoric pokemon use ice fang to bite down at the Rhydon's throat and pinned him down, causing another bite to be inflicted as Gough ordered in a frenzy. "Rock blast!"

The Rhydon obeyed and shot the first rock to have the Aerodactyl shot off, a second one caused her to back flip while the third one caused her to fall; when she landed, a fourth one was shot to cause her to revert back to normal. K.O!

Olivia liked a trainer who knew how to fight strong and called Kouku back. "Cradily, finish this Rhydon off!"

The Rhydon was tending to the bite marks on his throat and saw a green barnacle enter to inhale, knocking him out. Gough switched and bark. "Akra, we will crush this woman's pokemon by our fists!"

Olivia saw the Zangoose enter and ordered for a stone edge, Akra detected the move and felt the toxic boost kick in, he charged the Cradily in close combat for a brutal k.o. Causing her to send out a Probopass that was sturdy enough to withstand close combat, Olivia found her chance and ordered. "Knock that Zangoose out with flash cannon!"

The Probopass used her three mini noses to shoot the Zangoose into the ground for a k.o, leaving Gough to the call Akra back and send out the last pokemon that can reliably take on Olivia's rocks. "Kommo-o, use ice punch and be ready for the finishing move!"

A Kommo-o clang to battle the Probopass spun her noses to glow as she was knocked out by a light punch, leaving Olivia to her last pokemon, a mid night Lycanroc that howled at the moon, Gough flashed his z power ring and posed with many punches, he was in a zen as Kommo-o was bathed in strange light. "Finish this, ALL OUT PUMMELING!"

The Kommo-o punched and kicked the Lycanroc with orange energy and used a large fist to knock her into the mountain side for a k.o. Olivia called her Lycanroc back and folded her arms in a smile. "How lovely, the coal was pushed to its limit and sparkled as diamonds." Her serious smile turned to a casual one as she cheered and took out a brown crystal with a stone symbol. "You guys are the best, this Rockium Z is all yours!"

She gave the crystal to Gough and watched him raise it into the air, too exhausted to boast as Olaf cheered in a vicious manner. "Another island is bested by you, Ula'ula will be no match for you!"

Olivia turned towards Olaf and knew where the praise came from. "You obviously knew him for a long time, watching a friend battle like this works up the blood. Now Gough, watch this pose carefully, the hips mean everything!"

She flexed, bent her left knee and stretched her right leg, her back faced forward and showed her biceps, causing Olaf to be left speechless and Gough's helmet to fall off, showing a black hair man with blue eyes and a average looking face save for a scar from his left eye all the way to his right cheek. Olivia knew what she done and had a stamp resembling a butterfly totem ready. "Take out your pass port, this will show the others that you completed the Grand Trial of Akala Island!"

Gough snapped out of his astonished gaze and did just that as he realized his helmet was off. "Y...Yes Kahuna!"

On having the stamp finished, the Kommo-o held Gough's helmet and grunted. The biker took it and was quick to put it on as Olivia stretched and yawned. "I'll be heading back home, good luck on your island challenge!"

Both men watched the woman leave, Olaf made the request to Gough. "As soon as she is out of sight, I will show you my apartment, it isn't much, but it is better than living in a tent."

Gough agreed and had an image in his head. "To think an eleven year old child would get this far to see that."

Olaf lead the way once the coast was clear and didn't keep the image of the strong woman out of his mind. "It is rumored that on that day, that child realizes that women exist and develops an adult mind!"

Gough had his helmet on and voiced of his plans. "I will be returning to Haehae City, I acquired enough stickers for a Totem Marowak and I have a thick club. I grow tired of these island dwellers running from me in fear, would you show me anything that would assist with that?"

Olaf wasn't one on fashion, but he had a few ideas. "I make no promises, but it would fit for a tourist!" The duo journeyed to the outer reaches of the town to a single floor series of apartments, Olaf asked. "Have you managed to find anything back on Orre or have you been using that hotel in Pyrite Town?"

Gough answered as he looked up to find the moon and stars fading, bringing complete darkness. "I have, you have had better luck out here than I have and it wasn't until I had to skip several nights at that place that I was able to come to this region. Do you think this is an omen?"

Olaf looked around to find the darkness to be unnatural and heard a faint beeping. "No, but something is coming very soon, why else would the Champion and his friends bring out demi gods?"

Gough turned around to find a Registeel patrolling and beeping. "They are either fools for leaving them open or it has something to do with what these blue skin strangers mentioned... a Blinding One!"

The moon and stars slowly returned, Kommo-o saw a Lunala flapping her wings into the sky, Olaf had no idea what a Blinding One is and took the initiative to part ways. "They seek to keep the light of these lands with us, I will see you in the morning Gough!"

The biker let his friend go and wanted to rest at a pokemon center. "Kommo-o, you and the others have earned much more than that feast earlier! Come!"

At the Champions House.

Lana finished texting her mother about the reasons she is staying over for the night. "The Champ is making us dinner and I am too tired to go home!"

Beep!

Elio placed a pie of shredded Crabrawler claw meat pizza and was about to cheer to her and Lillie. "Dig in! I'll be looking out in the sky for a while."

With the two women left alone, Lillie apologized to what seemed to be a disappointed Lana. "Sorry things didn't go as planned."

Lana didn't mind and felt her mouth to be in heaven. "MMMPH, the champ is crazy enough to give you a foot massage for two hours and it looked like you having a good time." She still had a whiff at the smell of her feet, it wasn't as sweaty as before. "I was hoping he would be at these at their stinkiest. Have him smell like us at our worst!"

Lillie imagined it like marking him and giggled. "Elio and I shared quite a few things with each other and it is often each others stink. You have the couch for the night." Lana scooted her butt on it and raised her feet on a foot stool. "Thank you."

Pew! Lillie gasped in shock at a Mew that is panicking. "Issac. What happened?"

The Mew panted and pointed to the backyards slide door, the moon and stars faded, it looked like something flickered for a moment and began drawing the light in until something stopped it. "It's Eclipse and I sensed what is coming through his mind!" He glowed and Lillie heard insane laughter. "Help me?! Help me?! Ha, ha, ha! I go to that world and take that help, they... help...me! Light... helps...me!"

Lillie was mortified and would have lost her appetite if her babies were not demanding food. "He nearly crossed over into this world?!"

Lana was unaware of the conversation and saw the world outside to be shrouded in darkness. "What the," She was about to get out with her pokemon and search as the darkness flicker back to a moon lit sky. "This is the crazy talk the Champ told us about?!"

Lillie nodded and explained it in more detail. "This is Necrozma's doing. He is taking our help in the worse way imaginable and if this happens again...I'm not sure if the lights would come back."

Elio returned with a sarcastic smile. "And that pleasant view of the night sky turned sour and Eclipse is loose from Ultra Megaopolis... I hope those people are okay. I'llgo see what the Ultra Recon Squad have to say about this and get a team ready, Collector, Lost, Pete, Brimmy, Surfer and Makuta. Eclipse needs to have his senses knocked into him and he is a psychic type."

Lillie listened to the psychic detail and approved. "Be careful, we already fed our pokemon, so sit down and enjoy dinner!"

Elio obeyed and went to eating, trying to focus on who and what he is fighting for.


	10. A Sword and an Axe!

During a rather busy morning on Haehae. Gough viewed himself in a mirror, with wears different from what he is use to, a red polo with white stars all around, red cargo sorts and a red sports cap. With it finished, Olaf viewed him and gave him a thumbs up. "Now they won't know the similarities besides Olivia, that scar might raise questions."

Gough agreed and kept his brown gloves on. "Let them ask! I do not have my bike with me so I do not need my old wear here. I will be at the Mantine Beach, if you will... find a way we can get to Ula'ula, the boats stopped ever since that strange black out!"

Olaf saluted and found the resort nearby to be suitable. "There is one that might assist you, but mind your tongue around them for we do not see eye to eye with them." Gough didn't care. "I can manage!"

On going to the beach, he found a tan man with long grey hair resting on a chair with a large Alolan Marowak practicing his dance. Gough a scar on its back altering an ash painting that looked like a skeleton. "Can it be?"

The Alolan Marowak turned around and recognized the tone. "Wak?!"

The man got himself up and introduced himself as Samson Oak. "Alola! You must be the trial goer Olivia told me about!"

Gough nodded and had his fist at his chest. "Aye!" He showed him the forty totem stickers and asked with a stoic expression. "I seek that Marowak, I have collected enough stickers to prove that much." He stared at the Marowak who wasn't showing fear but was shaking at the legs. "That incident yesterday was not meant to be. Do you seek to become stronger and overcome your foes?"

The Marowak nodded and pointed to the belt of poke balls, Gough answered as Samson had a poke ball ready. "Siege is at the P.C for now. He has earned some rest after the glory he achieved the last two days."

The Marowak grunted to Samson that he wants to go with the trainer, the man called him into the ball and gave it to Gough. "Then it is yours, show him Alola and he will show you Alola!"

He waved like a rainbow as Gough's expression turned into a smile seeking potential, he let the Marowak out and gave him a thick club. "If I address you as Bone Taker, would you accept that?"

The Marowak found the name fitting and ignited the bone to glow blue, he spun it around in a dance and heard fresh trainers. "We shall test your might now! Samson, I thank you and bid you farewell!" He attempted to give the Alolan greeting and left to begin his Marowak's training.

At the Champions house.

Lana was burping after a hearty breakfast and felt her arch and toes massaged, much to Lillie's pleasure of seeing her husband on his knees. She took some oil and found an aching foot to massage, startling Elio to where he blushed, Lana snickered. "You don't like it when she does it to you?"

Elio shook his head and finished Lana's feet, he answered on seeing satisfaction. "I absolutely love it, that feeling makes me want to run for miles."

Knock knock!

Elio was let go and got himself up to answer the door. He found Dulse and Zossie having with an expression of panic, the older of the two asked in a loud tone. "Champion of Alola, have you seen what happened last night?" Elio answered yes. "Eclipse tried to break through into here. What happened at Ultra Megaopolis?"

Zossie answered and felt uneasy in the stomach. "We had no casualties to report, but the Blinding One went on an even more aggressive rampage and escaped through an Ultra Wormhole, the force of this world is fighting to push him back and this pushes our schedule to a tightly."

Elio knew what was to be done. "Our guy is done with Akala Island and is at Ula'ula. But this sounds like Eclipse is done waiting, is he back at your world or is he somewhere else?"

Dulse cringed at the information. "He is in the worlds inhabited by the Ultra Beasts and our scanners show he is building up more power using the light from those worlds. We have a day at best until he strikes again, who are we going to assign to keep guard of the Lunala and Solgaleo of your world?"

Elio had Nebby as a priority and was ready to leave without his shoes. "I'm going to have Nebby on high alert as soon as I tell Gladion what's up, we need to bring the big guns to keep Eclipse from going anywhere near Solgaleo!"

Lillie gasped and gave Elio his shoes. "I'll start having the Captains... or Ultra Guardians as you called them, ready for their post. The instant we see an Ultra Beast, we are fighting!"

Lana over heard and had her poke balls ready, she gave Elio a lick and said her goodbyes. "If we survive this, we meet at my house!"

Elio and Lillie blushed, the Alolan Champ started to put on his shoes. "I'll be at Aether soon to pick up the two devices, What are the other two doing at your home base?"

Zossie answered with a frown like Dulse's. "They are going to try and lure him back, there is no guarantee. For your world and our world, the Blinding One must be stopped!" Elio agreed as a Banette jumped in his back pack, Lillie pressed her phone and started to call en mass.

At the Hano Grand Resort.

Gough and the Alolan Marowak took down a Hiker with a mid day Lycanroc and journeyed in. Olaf gave a hate filled glare to a blonde man in a lab coat that wore green glasses and gave a bored expression. "You will have better luck getting to Ula'ula by talking to this man, he is giving people tours of that nest of vermin!"

Gough didn't care and had one goal on his mind. "Bone Taker, you are not ready to face this one man I heard of. I will switch to Siege on my way to the trial or sooner if I find the man who took my old master down. I wish to see if he actually had that power!"

The Marowak understood and was called back, Olaf warned his partner. "Gladion?! Oh his had the power alright, but maybe you should see it yourself. Farewell and may your next Grand Trial be as much a glory as this one!"

The two high five each other and left, Gough found the man staring bored that no one wanted a tour as he saw a particular one that looked interested, the tourist asked in a lower tone. "Are you the one in charge of finding tourist for this facility I heard of?"

The man found a reason to go back to Aether Paradise and try and seek a way to earn his superiors favor. "Why yes, allow me to introduce myself, you may call me Faba. You have heard of such an outstanding place. Aether Paradise is a veritable paradise for pokemon that floats far out of the sea from Alola. It is an artificial island made from human technology, for the protecting of pokemon."

Gough forced himself to smile as Faba lead him to the ferry, an employee looked uninterested for a moment and was astonished. "You actually found someone willing to go at a time like this? Good work Faba, eh... whats your name tourist?" Gough gave his name and was let into the boat. It was one of the few times in the bikers life that he had to hide his true intentions with a smile, it was a moment of agony that lasted for half an hour until he found himself at the facility.

Once off the boat, Faba turned around distracted and was attempting to give an extravagant explanation of what the facility is, in a tone that made Gough visibly sick, he saw the elevator and left while the man was distracted. Pressing the button up, the biker's smile turned to one with his teeth gritting and a vein in his head popping like a Primeape. "I am never doing that again!" On the middle floor, he found a P.C and took out his poke ball to whisper. "Bone Taker, this will be quick!" He switched the ball back to a pokemon familiar to him. As he looked around to all the white floors, he found a blonde man in black clothes talking to a woman with purple hair, he smiled in a battle ready stance and approached.

Unaware of the coming foe.

Gladion finished a talk with Wicke. "My group are in the know of these activities and are to keep the peace when something like... that happens again or gets worse. I volunteered to guard Solgaleo in case he is Necrozma's next target. I will check on Mother and wait for Elio before we plan our next move."

Wicke insisted. "I will go manage Madam Lusamine, she has been more cooperative ever since that master ball episode."

"After all these years, I finally have my chance!" Gladion and Wicke turned around to find a rather muscular tourist with a scar on his face, blue eyes stared at them as the man took out a poke ball. "Gladion as I heard, many years ago you have encountered a man that wore armor and made himself look like a Tauros, you angered him to the point where it finally claimed him. Does that sound familiar?"

Gladion was babbling for a moment. "Wha...how did...Yes, it does! You were not suppose to be here. Your name is Gough?"

The tourist adjusted his hat and stared at the walk way outside, he found the Alolan Champ landing on a Charizard and became petrified at what he saw. "What?!"

He had his Mimikyu ready and was about to battle on Gladion's behalf, the brother in-law stopped him. "I can manage a simple thug. Elio, go investigate and find out how he got here!"

Elio saluted. "Yes sir boss!" He went to the elevator down, causing Gough's battle ready pride to shift to a sharp cringe of horror. "By the gods, what happened to make him work here?!"

Gladion answered as he posed. "I hired him and he is an enforcer under my orders. You want to battle out there?"

Gough agreed and followed. "Lead the way, because a friend of mine have battled you once and said enough about you."

Down at the dock.

Elio and Heidi were about to blow a fuse at Faba, the woman was about to shout at him. "That was the one person we were not suppose to bring here!" As Elio was calm with a Mimikyu on his shoulder. "Okay... there is one excuse you have as to how you caused this to happen." He used the Rotom Dex to take out a picture of Gough in his biker gear. "To be honest, I didn't see anything similar physically between what is up stairs now and this guy... minus the muscles."

Faba was about to respond as his legs were shaking. "But...how is this my fault?!"

Heidi took a deep breath and answered. "We had news of a trial goer at the islands fighting the Totem Pokemon and Kahuna's at max power. With Ula'ula's passage being blocked, that means he would have to look for another way to get here. You should have known that tourist and the scary guy are one in the same!"

Elio nodded as the Mimikyu's eyes glowed. "Thankfully we were going to look for him anyways and this makes it easier, but this is the wrong place at the wrong time. You messed up and while I go keep the chaos at a minimum... someone has to tell HER what happened."

Faba gasped and wanted to run as Heidi ordered. "We are going to tell the President Lady what happened and its going to be as scary as Lost!"

Elio corrected his partner. "No, this is worse than that," Heidi agreed and cringed. "Enough about that, make this easy on yourself and come along. Champ, you know what to do!"

Elio saluted and was the first on the elevator. When they arrived on the main floor Elio was watched a battle begin. Tourists and employees watched as the Alolan Champ found something convenient to say. "Alright everyone, lets begin our tour at the Conservation Deck, today we have a very special dragon type by the name of Druddigon!" The tourists caught interest and followed, leaving Heidi to escort Faba to a place far beyond his comfort zone.

Outside, Gladion sent out his first pokemon in a pose. "Silvally, let the fairies claws pierce this man's fighter!"

Gough considered the choice of a fairy type as well as a main pokemon being sent out first to be odd and foolish. "Scizor, put this dog in the house!"

The Scizor punched the Silvally for heavy, but not super effective damage. Showing a Zoroark that startled Gough as Gladion ordered with a smile. "Knock that Scizor out with flame thrower!"

The Zoroark inhaled and shot hot flame to knock the Scizor out, the biker gripped on the ball and called his opening pokemon back. "Infernal creature! Siege, end that Zoroark before it runs us through!" Gladion saw a Rhydon and regretted what he had to sacrifice. "Such a bad time, Zoroark, use night daze!" The Zoroark glowed and let loose a black shock wave as the Rhydon used rock blast to shot three rocks at the Zoroark for a k.o, leaving the Gladion to send his next pokemon. "I have you right where I want you."

He tossed a dive ball and let out a Manaphy that cheered. "Yay, battles!"

Gough cringed and called the Rhydon back, he dare not risk putting him against a water type as Gladion kept smiling. "Use tail glow while we have the chance, then be ready for his next pokemon!"

A Crobat came out as the Manaphy glowed, Gough wasn't one to give up and ordered. "Fury, strike with brave bird!"

The Crobat charged at the Manaphy as Gladion posed. "Even the strongest will falter to the bitter cold, use ice beam!" The Manaphy followed the order and shot the Crobat for a k.o. He sent out a Zangoose that detected a surf wave and let the toxic orb set in, Gladion found himself to be at a good lead and let Manaphy use another surf wave to knock the Zangoose out. "Your not going to back away from this?"

Gough refused and shouted. "Only a coward would do that! Kommo-o, we are going to strike that Manaphy down!"

Gladion saw the Kommo-o and kept a cold pose. "Ice beam!"

Manaphy spun and shot the Kommo-o down for a k.o, reducing Gough to a Machamp. "Use bullet punch, we can at least do that!"

The Machamp saw the glow and knew he was out matched as he punched the Manaphy, Gladion ordered. "Wash it away with surf and we will have this battle over!" The Manaphy followed and jumped above, letting a wave of water go over the Machamp for a k.o, with just a Rhydon with an eviolite, Gladion flashed his Z power ring and posed like flowing water. Strange light went into Manaphy. "With the tides of the sea, we will wash away our enemies. END THIS BATTLE WITH HYDRO VORTEX!"

The Manaphy bubbled and had the Rhydon trapped in a watery tornado, thrashing him assunder and tossing him out to Gough's feet. Causing the man to fall on his knees. "That...that was a complete massacre!"

Gladion picked the Manaphy up and held him in his arms. "I had you in a trap you were unable to crawl out. Was the point of all this vengeance or is it something different?"

Gough called the Rhydon back and adjusted his hat. "You were defending home from a mad man, I know you fought him while he was busy and you took the chance to stop him. My old master died from his own anger as a result. Even excluding your ambush, you would have bested him." He got himself up and clenched his fist, he gave Gladion a gesture of respect.

Both saw the audience reduced to a handful of employees as Elio returned with an apology. "Sorry about that, Haley took over the tour, Mr. Gough...we didn't expect you to come here of all places and I assume it is for an reason besides fighting Gladion since Ula'ula's boat way is a bit screwy right now."

Gough nodded and stared stoically. "It was for a short cut. I assumed Gladion was here due to this Blinding One causing problems?"

Gladion nodded as Elio explained the news. "The Blinding One... or Eclipse, tried to get into this world through a small wormhole he tore open and drained all the natural light from the sky, leaving only darkness. He is pushed back for now and Nebby brought that light back. If you were out yesterday and saw the black out in the sky, that is what happened. Do you want me to get a boat to Malie City? It should send you on your way, do you think... two days would work for beating that Grand Trial? It is as simple as it is."

Gough didn't mind and bid Gladion fare well. "I hope we meet again to discuss regarding the battle. You have earned this victory."

Gladion waved goodbye back and watched the duo leave for the docks. Manaphy heard something and saw a blonde woman in a white and yellow dress asking with fear in her voice. "Gladion are you okay? I did tell everyone to have caution into letting suspicious people here," The son answered to her mother in a neutral tone. "I am and he just wanted to battle me, he got swept by the tide!" He waved his hair in a cool manner as he saw a few things happening in the distance. "What did you do to Faba? Because with your latest episodes-" Lusamine nodded and felt a vein popping. "He... isn't allowed to be a tour guide anymore and he isn't going to be one again for a while."

Gladion hummed that something was done as he called Manaphy back and was about to call a Charizard for flight. "I'll be heading to Ula'ula in an hour, Necrozma is causing things to be sped up and this means that me and the others have to be ready," Lusamine blinked and gasped at where her son was going to and why. "Gladion, stay away from those ruins!"

Gladion stopped. "Excuse me?"

Lusamine didn't care and continued in a tone of authority. "If that thing breaks through and goes after either of those pokemon, it would stop at nothing to get what it wants, anyone in its way...anyone in its way," Gladion glared at what he heard. "Anyone who gets in its way is an obstacle that it will removed, that's just a reason to be ready and I have something for him since he is a psychic type!"

Lusamine attempted to stop her son from calling the Charizard and reached for the pager by force, Gladion pushed back and nearly yelled in anger. "We have this under control and would you please pay attention to what you are doing. Are you trying to control my decisions again?"

The woman stopped her attempt and was feeling in a state of helplessness. "Don...I-" Gladion took a deep breath and helped his mother finish her thought. "I appreciate that you are worried, all of us are worried of what is coming. This is why we are planning every measure we have to minimize the damage, I promise we will be fine."

Lusamine backed away and nearly fell, she forced herself to look away and leave, giving Gladion a bitter feeling as he flew on Charizard to Akala island. Wicke noticed and tried to snap Lusamine out of a trance. "Madam Lusamine, what happened?"

The woman's desperate stare became stoic. "They are all going to get themselves killed... I let him go strait-" She felt a series of numbers that are not there flashing before her eyes. "Patr...Patri...She-" Wicke knew what her boss meant and called. "Do you want to have a meeting with Miss Patricia? This crisis isn't bringing healthy thoughts." Lusamine nodded in a struggle to say something.

At Malie City.

Elio thanked the boat driver and escorted Gough to the city by a mountain. "And here we are! The greatest point of your Island Challenge save for Poni Island," Gough looked at the Observatory in the mountain and snorted. "That is where my next trial awaits?"

Elio gave a thumbs up. "As that fight with Gladion showed, you still got a few things to learn if you have any hope of helping us fight Eclipse. Due to Tapu Bulu giving Guzma the position of Kahuna, we have a small problem on this island that isn't going away any time soon," Gough tilted his head and found a trio of gangsters drawing graffiti. "Those problems?"

Elio didn't need to look to know. "Yep! Team Skull, they are often going to get in your way and most of them are complete jokes... though they are trying to step up their game to where the average trainer has to think a little to take them down. The big challenge here is that you are going to have to do the two trials on this island and fight your way to a place called Po Town. There is where the Kahuna lies and he is pretty tough, if you can beat him, then the Lake of the Sunne is close and you will be ready for us to get this show down started. Eclipse is going out of control and time is limited. Good luck!"

He had a ring from his phone and blushed. "She is over there for the night? Wow this is going to be a long trip." He called his Charizard to fly him west, leaving Gough to go to a pokemon center to heal his battered team.

At a motel in route 13.

Lillie wasn't thrilled about what Gladion told her. "What has gotten into her?"

Gladion answered disturbed. "Even after father came back, the scars run deep. With Ultra Space becoming once more and me getting involved... I can understand where this is coming from. These times can make or break a person. This motel is where we will wait and conveniently, it has two rooms. Madison invited me to use hers and are you going to talk to your husband about this?"

Lillie nodded and saw a Charizard land, Elio jumped off and held onto a prison bottle. Hoopa floated out of the ring, ready for the order. "Little Horn, that time is coming and we need you unbound! Until we stop Eclipse, you are getting your power back."

Hoopa under stood and smiled sly. "Any Ultra Beasts that are in a good position are going to be hooped home and I am to be on the spot! Hit me!"

Elio uncorked the bottle, red mist came out to surround the tiny imp, he grew to twice the size of a building, becoming a more menacing fiend with rows of teeth, six arms and a large tail, he roared. "HOOPA UNBOUND!"

Elio shouted back. "YOU KNOW MY WISH! GO!"

The Hoopa saluted and flew to the north east. "I got this kid! You might want to see to your mistress now!"

Elio sighed and saw Lillie approach. "We are already, but we might have one complication."


	11. Observing a Coming Crisis!

During a brief walk to a bus stop Gough glared at two gangsters that were occupying it. It seemed that they refuse to move, even for a familiar girl that act like she knows them. "Otto, Josh, what you two doing?" The tan skin gangster with the face scarf wasn't apologizing. "It's the bosses orders, no one is to use the Exeggutor Express!" The more pale gangster posed in an attempt to look intimidating. "Yeah, get lost, unless you want to fight both of us!"

Tammy shook her head and showed a pager for Charizard. "I don't need to, this is ridiculous if you think it will actually slow a trial goer down!"

Gough knew they are doing it to annoy him, he sent out an Alola Marowak that sweated from the previous foes in the route toward the Observatory. "Ready your weapon! We will humor them while we break them!"

Otto and Josh cringed at the more muscular tourist as Tammy turned around to identify the tone. "Wha...Your that biker from yesterday!"

Gough nodded and stared stoically. "I have no quarrel with you girl! But these two with the thick skulls really are fools to think this will stop us!" The duo of Team Skull took offense and posed aggressively. Otto shouted and taunted. "What was that?! You think your tough enough to get past us?"

Gough was tempted to laugh and spit on the ground. "Bone Taker has proven capable of battle and will best the both of you at once!"

The Marowak flinched at what his trainer boasted on, the skull duo sent out a Houndoom and a Crobat. Josh ordered. "Crobat, use air cutter!"

Otto ordered. "Houndoom, use crunch!" The Marowak dodged the air and used his bone to block the Houndoom's fangs, Gough shouted. "Use bonemerang, toss this Houndoom back to his master!"

The Marowak tossed the bone with the Houndoom still on it, both spun to the ground with an efficient thud. Otto cringed at the knocked out Houndoom as Josh ordered. "Eh... use bite!" The Crobat bit the Marowak and tried again, Bone Taker flipped in the air to catch the bone. Gough pounded his fist together. "End it with shadow bone!"

The Marowak spun his bone to where it glowed purple and toss it at the Crobat. Twack! The Crobat fell on the grass and left a mark on the ground, it wasn't getting up. With both pokemon knocked out, the Skull duo called them back and went for their next plan. "Run away!"

Tammy squinted her eyes and gave a pouting face on watching the two run,. "I knew they were biting off more than they can chew! So Bone Taker is that Marowak's name?"

Gough and the Marowak mimicked each others battle gesture as they listened, the Trial Goer remembered where he got the name. "Once I heard about Alolan Marowak's capabilities, I keep having those words ring in my dreams."

Tammy found it as simple of an idea and sent hers out. "Flamur came to me due to how big that bone is and how it is on fire most of the time," A totem sized Marowak exit the ball and gave a feminine grunt as she danced with her bone in a more elegant way, Gough watched and asked. "You trained her for those contests like the others?"

Tammy nodded and had a plan for a particular combination that will entertain the masses. "It isn't practical, but it is fun to watch, we just need to time catching that bone for the second throw. I got an unusual opening for Flamur that will catch anyone by surprise... icy wind by spinning the bone," Gough had disdain for using a move that weak, until his stoic frown turned to a gasp. "It slows others in battle and if we are talking about entertaining, it would be odd to see before the flame comes! You know those two weaklings?"

Tammy sighed and played with her hair. "I am not saying how, but I seen enough of those goof balls that once someone starts beating on them, they will know someone is serious about winning and will get out of there. Your next trial shouldn't be that bad, but its a trickster and not even a ground type will help you. That says a lot since the pokemon IS an electric type."

Gough didn't care as he heard a horn honk, an bus with the theme of an Alolan Exeggutor came. "That wouldn't require too much thought, what if I trick him into giving me that opening. It worked for that man and it will work for me!"

Tammy found it sound and remembered struggling with the totem pokemon. "Please think of a way to do that, because this one will have a lead against inexperienced trainers!" She called her Marowak back and sent a pager for a Charizard. "I'll see you near Tapu Village!"

Swoop! Gough and Bone Taker saw the bus arrive, the trainer gave his pokemon a warning. "When we get up to the observatory, that will be when I will have to switch back to Siege, he is the key for a decisive blow! You have more than proved your strength, but we will need to harden that bone before we go to a serious battle!" The Marowak yawned and followed his trainer to the bus.

In a manor at Aether Paradise.

Wicke and Lusamine were at a room with a single mirror, a table and a comfortable looking bed that has a Herdier sleeping on it, the Chief Scientist felt she can understand some of the reasoning behind the woman's actions. "This worries me as well but if you tried to keep him bound here again, it would make it much worse! If Miss Patricia knows anything of what is going on, we will be able to come to a conclusion of what to actually do," The sound of a door and a Meowth was heard as a bitter voice shouted from behind. "So my kid is doing something crazy for the sake of saving the world from a crazy pokemon and now yours are getting mixed up in this because that crazy pokemon might go nuts in the wrong place at the wrong time? That is what this drama is about?"

Lusamine turned around to find Patricia frowning to match her tone and had a chair ready. "This might take a while, please sit down," Patricia did just that and voiced what she knew. "I don't know much about this Blinding One or as what my boy calls Eclipse, but if last night's black out is caused by him, this would give anyone a good reason to be crazily prepared for when he strikes. Since he wants either of Solgaleo or Nebby, it would make sense to have a strong trainer guard either of the two for when Eclipse shows up to eat those pokemon. The problem is that most of us don't know how crazy Eclipse is and only the kids know the details. That unpredictability is what your scared of?"

Lusamine nodded and rubbed her eyes. "And my son is going to witness to blunt of that!"

Patricia agreed that it was dangerous. "Saving the world is always a dangerous thing when they fight the heart of the problem. Where all sorts of messed up things will happen to them while the rest of us are not even aware they are taking the blunt, there is no stopping that and this isn't the first time they dealt with a pokemon that-" The mother cringed and had her teeth bare on bad memories. "Shoot, your actually right to be this upset!"

Lusamine twitched her eyes and dug her nails into her arms. "You actually remember that Mew at its worse?"

Patricia nodded and felt herself drained. "I'm not sure the details of what happened other than it unleashed hell, put my son into a coma and how it left my son crying when he woke up and told me that saw and felt what was done to that Mew. Lets not forget the-" her nails dug at the table. "second time when that Mew got turned again and used my boy as a meat puppet. When those psychos wanted to create something absolutely evil, they knew what they were doing. Anything you know about Eclipse I need to know?"

Wicke took a deep breath and state the list. "It has power over light and it has to feed off of that light due to its injuries that were inflicted a long time ago by the ancestors of Ultra Megaopolis. It attacked this world once and its frequent attempts in breaching this world proved that it is relentless. Despite that in doing this, it keeps him in that pain," Patricia pieced it together and summed Necrozma in one word. "Crazy! Eclipse is crazy and the instant he sees that light, he isn't going to care WHO gets in his way. If Elio tried to help him... he is going to be the only one Eclipse WON'T result to running over on the first sign of trouble. Think, we have until tomorrow to do something about this," She asked Lusamine with sincere worry. "Knowing you, the first thing you did on realizing Gladion is heading to that danger is to try and keep him from leaving. Obviously a bad idea since that would have caused things to go back to square one with you making choices for him!"

Lusamine slammed her fists on the table and shouted in an argument. "And let him die like that?! What else am I to do, go to the Lake of the Sunne and-" Her eyes flashed to an idea forming. "That... would be a back up plan to resort to if it reaches to those levels."

Patricia and Wicke had the similar idea, the scientist asked. "For when Master Gladion does need that support and if the others are not able to get there in time. This does mean that you will be putting yourself in danger and they will still be upset that you gotten yourself involved. Are you willing to accept that?"

Lusamine didn't care. "I have failed my children as a mother, but if I don't try to protect them... what will I be in the end?"

Patricia took a deep breath and watched her Meowth sitting on the bed with the Herdier. "No one salvageable, your kids are already living their own away from you so doing... that, wouldn't change anything. You know where the lake is so do what you can to help him when it becomes clear he needs it. I need a word with my son about what he is doing because and Eclipse is causing this mess at a VERY bad time. That part was also why you were hell bent on getting a master ball in the first place? Because Lillie doesn't need that trauma."

Lusamine and Wicke agreed, the Aether President felt herself drained at what she is getting herself into, for all she knows, she has nothing to really lose. "I need to go talk to Mohn... why do I feel tired?"

Patricia helped the woman up and saw the look of finality. "Because if your plan to bail your son out of this results having Eclipse pissed off at you... you what is going to happen and it isn't a feeling to take lightly. Be ready for tomorrow and try to get that feeling out of your system," She gave Lusamine a bear hug in an attempt to get some life back in the older woman, Lusamine felt herself crushed from the pressure and tried to push herself free in an irritated tone. "Enough! I don't intend on getting myself killed, not when they need me."

Patricia let go and patted her on the back roughly. "Welcome back to life! Hey Wicke, you know where those two from the Ultra Recon Squad are? I want to talk to them about all this going on, don't worry, I'm not mad at them." Wicke was ready to escort Patricia. "The labs are a bit complicated to navigate but I think I know what you are wanting to say to them."

Patricia had her Meowth ready to follow. "It isn't even harsh to them, Lusamine, do you have a way to get to the Pelago?" The blonde woman showed an ultra ball and whispered to the awaken Herdier. "Argos, go with them, I'll be back shortly."

At the Hokulani Observatory

Gough was let in by a blonde man wearing a blue vest and glasses after assisting him in gathering the Charjabugs for lunch. Molayne introduced himself and pointed to the back. "My cousin should be finished with setting up the trial, it is behind the colored door," Gough adjusted his hat and thanked him. "I promise that I won't be too busy, the last island managed to catch my interest and so will this one!"

He followed the directions and found Sophocles ready to open the door, Molayne followed to let three Charjabugs in. "We have another one ready for us Soffy." Sophocles was ready to provide that challenge. "Thanks Big Mo! Gough... as some of the locals called you, follow us and we will show you what we are doing." The duo went in and Gough was about to follow when a Togedemaru rolled in his way. "What does Olaf see in this?!"

On entering, he saw a series of machines, a large panel that has three Charjabugs, wires that connect to a device and one that looks like a robotic Vikavolt. Sophocles explained how it worked as Molayne was ready to press two of the buttons by the panel. "First, you need to connect the Charjabugs that are on the roller, we'll use the electricity from the Charjabugs to power up the machine," Gough smiled at the simplicity of the trial. "Then it brings forth the totem pokemon!"

He stared at the Vikavolt like machine. "What is this called then?" Sophocles answered as Molyane was about to press a button. "That is called a pinger. To line the Charjabugs, use the four buttons to rotate them around," Molayne pressed the top right button to move a Charjabug in the middle row all the way to the right, then he went to top right button to move a Charjabug in the middle row to the center and a Charjabug in the top left downward to the middle row to complete a line, Sophocles continued with his explanation. "You don't need to worry about which way they are facing, so long as you connect the line. We have done this several times and Togedemaru or as I nickname her Togemaru, uses her lightning rod ability incase the electricity gets out of control, that way the Charjabugs don't get zapped." Togemaru chittered and raised her spikes as Gough felt he was ready to begin the trial. "Then let us begin!"

On the trial beginning, the Charjabugs were placed in the top right corner and markers were seen, Gough pressed the top left button to move one of the Charjabugs over to the corner, then pressed the top right button, causing a line to form and the roller to move the three Charjabugs to a line that connects a circuit. Sophocles pressed a yellow button and drew power from the three. The Pinger twitched and glowed its green panel, the electricity attracted something. "Elllecta!" An Electabuzz pounched down at the wires, Gough sent out his Rhydon. "Siege, halt this menace!"

The Rhydon roared a challenge, the Electabuzz punched him in the face with an ice punch and was countered by an earthquake k.o. While it was happening, three more Charjabugs crawled in, Sophocles guessed what happened. "It draws the attention of electric types each time, if we strengthen the Pinger, we should attract the Totem Pokemon," The captain and his cousin placed the three newly arrived Charjabugs, two in the middle row and one at the bottom, the bottom panels lit to where they needed to go as Gough had faith in the machine. "That is why this is a trial, the more electricity gathered, the mightier our foe! Seige, we should prepare for the next arrival!"

The Rhydon didn't want the spray of a potion yet as Gough went to the bottom left button to move one of the middle row Charjabugs to the bottom left panel, with the other two Charjabugs remaining in the middle row, it became a simple task as going to the bottom right button and pressing it until the pokemon were aligned, the pannels carried the three to the bottom circuit. Similarly, Sophocles pressed the yellow button and drew more power, the Pinger glowed a yellow panel. Another roar was heard. "Vire!"

The Rhydon turned around to find an orange Electivire has arrived, Siege refused to let the thunderbolt pokemon claim the electricity and stood in his way. Electivire twitched his tails and had his hands ready for a cross chop. SLASH!

Siege was knocked off his feet from a critical hit and landed with his fist to the ground, causing another earthquake that knocked the Electivire out. Gough asked the trial captain. "Is that Electivire a regular for this trial?"

Sophocles knew what the question translated into, due to how rare a shiny pokemon is. "Because of the rule that trainers cannot catch pokemon during the trials, he always comes near when there is electricity to be had. He must have evolved recently," Three more Charjabugs came, the panels glowed in a line going from the bottom left to the top right.

With two of the Charjabugs at the left panels and the lone one at the right panel, Gough used a hyper potion on Siege and called him back. "We will be patient for our moment!" He went to the upper right button and pressed it to bring the lone Charjabug to its position, then to the bottom left to move the one in the middle down. As he journeyed to the upper left button, he felt himself being watched and pressed the button two times, aligning the circuit to that of a z. Sophocles pressed the button once more, the Pinger glowed its red panel.

It twitched out of control, Sophocles was about to press a pink button when the pinger snapped from the cables and was about to shoot at the Charjabugs. "Toge!"

Togemaru jumped in the way and took the electrical flow, she felt herself overheating as Molayne saw the problem. "Her ability is able to handle it normally, but there is no way her electrical sacs can absorb all that electricity!" Sophocles agreed and was in a panic to try and stop the chaos.

CRASH! "DEMARU!" Gough looked above and found a large Togedemaru glaring down at him, he jumped down to get in the way of the electrical shot and absorbed the current in Togemaru's places. The smaller Togedemaru fell down panting and watched the Totem Pokemon absorb the entire charge. He glowed and glared at Gough. "Z-zap!"

Totem Togedemaru glowed a totem aura as Gough sent out his next pokemon. "Scizor, we will handle this round thing!" A Scizor emerged with his pincers ready, the Togedemaru expected a first attack and turned around to raise a spiky shield. Gough laughed. "HA! Scizor, use swords dance!"

The Scizor danced in vigor as the Togedemaru howled to the window, a Skarmory perched and found his master in need. "Skar!" He flew down with his talons ever sharp as the Togedemaru sparkled and rushed the Scizor in a zing zap, the Skarmory blew a tail wind on seeing the Scizor flinch. Gough ordered on seeing the Skarmory set up stealth rocks and the Togedemaru using another zing zap to send the Scizor flying to a wall. "U-turn that Skarmory!"

The Scizor kicked against the wall on landing and flipped to the bird, pushing him slightly and returning to his masters ball. "Siege, they...will...break!"

A Rhydon with an eviolite was scratched by a steel wing, saw the foe and was ready for combat, Togedemaru raised a spiky shield as the Skarmory tormented the challenger with his metal talons. "Use swords dance! They will not have this one so easily!"

The Togedemaru saw the Rhydon was ready for a lethal strike and bounced up, leaving the Skarmory to strike with steel wing. "NOW! USE ROCK BLAST ON THAT SKARMORY!" The Rhydon shot his first rock, making the Skarmory back away and raise his wings, the second one hit him in the head for critical damage, a third one hit him in the stomach, a fourth one struck the leg and a fifth one knocked him out. Rhydon was bounced on and was left struggling to move that he wouldn't use earthquake, while his torment from the Skarmory ended, he was bound for another. Togedemaru called for help and a Dedenne crawled from a mouse hole to answer the call. "Deden!"

The Togedemaru charged at the Rhydon with an iron head as the Dedenne gave him a charmful look, reducing his vigor as Gough ordered. "ONE EARTHQUAKE IS ALL WE NEED! STRIKE!"

The Rhydon shook his head and slammed at the ground, the Togedemaru and Dedenne gasped, they were knocked into the air by the mighty quake. Landing next to the Skarmory, the trio were unable to battle. Gough and Siege roared into the air in victory as Sophocles shook his legs. "Togemaru and company, they were saved by that Totem Pokemon. They are something else and that means you are one heck of a trainer for beating him. I still need to work on that machine," He took out a yellow crystal with a thunder bolt. "Here Gough, I'll give you this electrium z for defeating the Totem Pokemon."

Gough was given the crystal, he raised it in the air and felt a surge of growing power. "Ha ha ha ha! If I known this is what those of Alola train by, I would have came here sooner!" Sophocles smiled at the encouraged trial goer and posed like that of a thunder bolt. "This is your first trial on Ula'ula, there is one more past Malie City. Go find the Tapu Village and you will find Acerola." Gough grunted and was about to leave as a masculine voice shouted from behind. "Alola!"

Molayne gave the Alolan greeting back. "Alola Professor!" Gough turned around to find a tan man with a lab coat exposing a shirtless torso, he smiled at the trial goer and greeted him. "You must be the one Hau told me about. Gough?"

The trial goer confirmed the man's question and was asked to follow, at the observatory, the professor stared at an icy mountain in the distance. "Since you are close to finishing your Island Challenge, do you know what that place is?"

Gough shook his head. "I was not informed on that place. A place of importance perhaps?"

The native trio nodded as Molayne answered. "That is Mount Lanakila, where the pokemon league awaits. Those that complete the Island Trial or have proven themselves capable go there to test themselves further, to try and become Champion of Alola. Also, while there is a sight for this crystal, I think you should have this." Gough obtained a grey crystal with a block symbol inside, Molayne posed, pounded his fists together and pressed forward. "With this steelium z, you can use even more power."

Gough's smile became more aggressive. "I thank you, that mountain is what awaits me by the end of this! Siege, you know that facing him once more is why we continue!"

The Rhydon swallowed, his heart beaten in excitement as Sophocles felt the tension. "He has defeated every single challenger for years, its... kind of sad how after this session... things are going to change. It's also pretty scary of what is happening the Champ said it is going to be time for all of us to be ready to defend Alola."

BOOM!

The group flinched and turned around to find a Raikou perching and waiting, Gough shook his head in annoyance. "One of those legendary pokemon that are patrolling the region, any reason I need to know?"

The Professor answered as he saw the day light growing dim. "It is in case this crisis gets worse than we expected. We need all the help we can get, the Champion and his friends have gave Alola these pokemon to borrow for that crisis."

Gough felt himself to be small as he sized up the situation. "The moment is soon and we are not to wait, I bid you farewell!" Honk honk! Gough saw the Exeggutor express delivering tourists and let out a Scizor. "You and Siege earned this!"

At A Lab in Aether Paradise.

Patricia listened to Dulse and Zossie's explanation of what was happening and grunted. "Mhm! If you were asking my son that you need him to confront this Blinding... what ever on the first chance you met or when you knew each other, we wouldn't be talking right now. It is like my boy to want to help people and regardless if this crisis should have involved him or not... it doesn't matter anymore since this pokemon is more aggressive than you all can handle and its actions will affect everyone. That was why you four were spending your time searching for someone no one will miss if things go wrong and blood is spilled. Now that we can't wait anymore and have no idea when or where Eclipse is going to hit us, this is a lot to plan and fight for."

Zossie agreed and saw a mother's fear. "We have no confirmation what is going to happen but we are going to make sure both of our worlds have a bright future! No matter what happens, the Blinding One, will be stopped!"

Dulse saw Patricia give a small glare like she wanted to say something to make sure they don't screw up. "We will do everything in our power to achieve the best possible outcome, that is why we became trainers, so we can fight our battles," Patricia nodded and gave both of them a bear hug. "This is now everyone's battle, make sure my son doesn't do anything stupid. For all our sake's!"

Both of them broke free and saluted a yes, Dulse asked. "Where are you going to do now Miss Patricia?"

The woman smiled and flexed to show a bicep. "I'm going to Ula'ula, there is something I want to get out of my system and Elio needs to know it, besides... there is scarier things out there than Eclipse! Otto alone makes him look like a puppy!"


	12. Raising Spirits!

At the Pelago, Mohn was busy making sure the island the legendary pokemon rest is prepared for their return and used a raft to get back to Isle Abeens to continue his normal choirs. He was startled by an Altaria landing with a calm but emotionally troubled Lusamine, he ran to her to ask. "What is wrong?! Normally I visit you by this time of the month."

Lusamine didn't care as she petted her Altaria. "I thought I surprise you! Do you know about what is happening on Alola?"

Mohn nodded and wanted his wife sit down by a sleeping Azumarril. "Everyone is getting ready for a big fight happening and our son told me that it involves saving the world. This sounds pretty dangerous and he told me to stay put around here where it is safe, they are putting the world on their shoulders," Lusamine bit her lip and looked at the island south. "They are and Gladion is going to guard that Solgaleo... a target for Necrozma."

Mohn froze and felt his hat drop. "B...by himself and his pokemon?!" Lusamine felt a burning instinct in her soul as her husband came to a conclusion. "We got to do something, he is putting himself in great danger!"

The wife snapped to fear, anger and self hatred, for a moment, she showed her age of fifty. "Mohn you have even less odds in fighting Necrozma, if there is anyone who should risk their life against that thing its me! Gladion and the others have to have too much of a life ahead and please... the last time you risked yourself... we thought we lost you for...for-" Her legs failed her, she fell on her knees. "I...failed...failed," Mohn didn't want to see his wife in such a mental state and had Azumarril and Altaria calm her down. "We have tomorrow, if our son and daughter need your help... then do what has to happen."

Lusamine cringed and hissed. "That is what caused all of their pain! I held and held until... until-" "Grams, stop!" She froze and turned around to find a Mew floated near her, bitter memories came and she tried to crawl away as Mohn sat down by her. "We love you, do remember that."

Lusamine felt the warm hands and felt herself shiver as the Mew went into her arms. "The worse that is going to happen if you help Uncle is him yelling at you if your help isn't needed. But...I have heard Eclipse, I don't think he is waiting anymore and I'm not sure what he is even doing." Lusamine paused and slowly hugged the Mew. "Which is why he needs to be stopped, captured even."

The Mew giggled as he saw something in the woman's pocket, Mohn saw something and smiled sweetly. "A friend ball can do wonders for a pokemon!"

Lusamine gasped and began lecturing the Mew. "Isaac, that's rude!"

The Mew rested in the womans arms and gave her a small vision regarding someone confronting a crazed shiny Malamar. "I'm not saying where I got this memory, but it worked with a pokemon that went crazy after quite a few horrible things happened to him. That friend ball may or may work, but if it does... then Eclipse would stop being a problem and we will be able to get started on helping him if he has a more open mind. That is what a friend ball does, when you have the chance... give that to pops, it's not really a master ball, but anything works."

Lusamine's eyes glistened and felt a man kissing her on the cheek, she blushed and turned to Mohn to give him a kiss on the nose, followed by one on the lips. "Would you like me to assist you? I don't have any other plans."

Mohn didn't mind and blushed. "I have a few more minutes before the afternoon shift, with both of us, it will be a fun time!" The old couple looked at the shore together and felt at ease.

At a Motel on Route 13

Elio's mouth was wide open as Lillie finished her request. "I don't want to wait on the sidelines while you fight this! Pregnant or not, there is too much to be fighting for." Elio babbled as Gladion watched. "Its still pretty dangerous, any suggestions?"

Lillie took out a luxury ball, net ball, poke ball, great ball, a luxury ball with a moon sticker and a dream ball. "Crepu has to evolve tomorrow, I have Shockums, Skitters, Melrakka, Ghorchi and Gene!"

Elio and Gladion came to a conclusion about the last pokemon, the brother assured his sister. "Gene alone, would be able to fight those things. Elio, we should introduce Manaphy to them... at least one at a time until it becomes too much."

Elio agreed and kissed Lillie. "That has to be done, Lillie is there anything you want to do before tomorrow?"

Lillie nodded and whispered to her husband's ear, causing him to blush. "Of course Milady!"

He ran to the pokemon center as Gladion asked. "What the heck did you ask him?"

Lillie waved her pony tail and smiled smug. "If those numb skulls at the trailer park are taking an interest in contests, then we should show them how it is done! Also... since tomorrow is going to be really stressful, Elio and I are going to try something at the motel room. We will try to be quiet."

Gladion regretted asking and stared at the swollen belly. "Are you sure that is a good idea?"

Lillie was unaware of a girl going by the motel as she answered. "I looked it up, it doesn't hurt them as long as we are careful and for them, it would be like they are being rocked to sleep," She felt her belly kicked and punched, she crouched on her belly and kissed both halves. "Your daddy and I do this when we want to please each other, you will understand much later."

Tammy approached and over heard. "Sheesh, you and the champ are active when you want to be! Guess what!"

Lillie turned around and found Tammy with a Z Power Ring, she gasped and cheered. "You finally got a Z power ring?"

The girl nodded and smiled. "I sure did," She hugged the pregnant woman and felt herself kicked, she whispered to the unborn children. "Your mother is a good person and you two are going to have a good time with her. Lillie, I promised two kids I know that I would set up a show like those contests around here... do you want to be apart of it? There isn't any ribbons involved, but it is still a show."

Lillie agreed and knew who to bring. "Ghorchi has an old but good combination that will be suitable for the show, it has to be at night though! Melrakka will also give this tropical region that... chill! Brother, would you like to try this?"

Gladion was about to refuse when a dive ball let a Manaphy out. "Your trying a contest? Papa, we got something that will be extra pretty!"

Gladion glared for a moment and realized what will work, he posed for a moment and agreed. "We do, this will be a good time to relax before everything goes down hill tomorrow!"

A feminine yet energetic voice shouted from behind. "Your doing a contest?! Well sign me up!"

Gladion turned around to find Madison in her ranger uniform, with a Genesect, large Skarmory, Emolga and Pikachu, they looked ready. "Pikachu knows a few tricks that will make it a worth while show. Lillie, Tammy... maybe we can do an triple Pikachu show!"

The girls swooned at the idea as Elio returned with a dragon type Silvally and sent out an Alolan Raichu. "How about we have Surfer and Shockums join in that show?"

Tammy felt overwhelmed and knew what to wear. "I got something for the occasion, have you two visited Pikachu Valley?"

Lillie gasped and smiled yes. "A month ago and they gave me something that would work in all sizes! Elio, do you have that set?"

The husband smiled yes and asked his brother in-law. "You mind if we get this lesson with Manaphy over with? A point needs to be made."

Gladion's forming smile faded and asked. "Lead the way!"

The two women watched the men leave, Tammy became suspicious of someone she met. "I wonder what is taking that Trial Goer so long. He must have ran into something."

At Malie City.

Gough barked an order to his Rhydon as he went up against five skull grunts, three with Salandits and two with Scraggys. "Annihilate this rabble!"

The Rhydon was coughed and chopped as he slammed his tail to wipe out the horde, the grunts called them back and were running south as Kukui apologized. "They get like this when they hear that a trial goer is on this island," Gough imagined such as the Skull Grunts serving as a blockade were leaving. "That is what the Champion warned me about! It seems cowardly for their leader to be hiding on the other side of this island while I wipe out the peons!"

By a garden at Malie city, a rough voice took offense to a word he heard. "You think I be hiding?!"

Gough and Kukui found the voice coming from a white hair man with dark clothes and a gold chain, he had a pair of sunglasses as he folded his arms. "The hated boss who beats you down and beats you down and never lets up, yeah! Big Bag Guzma is here!"

Gough's mouth was open and his eyes stared puzzled as Kukui casually greeted him. "Alola! I thought you were preparing for the island challengers coming to this island... Kahuna," Guzma growled in frustration and spat on the ground. "The last one who got lucky beat me up a couple days ago, now Bulu is ringing his bell that I got to get my rejects ready for getting the others to scram once someone crazy happens," He smiled maliciously at Gough. "Your the new one I get to beat up?"

Gough glared and pounded his fists together. "You can save me the trouble of finding you and battle me right here and right now!"

Guzma took an ultra ball and was about to throw when a feminine voice shouted. "Knock it off you idiots!"

Guzma turned around to find a pink hair woman with a bandana, long pants and a midriff top. "Oh come on, we were getting to the fun part!" Kukui gave a hello to the woman. "Alola Plumeria, how is your summer school teaching?"

Plumeria sighed. "Those little brothers and sisters got to catch up some how and they need the teaching. Anyways, remember what we are to do, we got to find the Champ and talk to him about what the hell is going on. Three Heatrans running around Mount Wela is overkill!" Guzma growled and agreed. "Fine! I heard the champ is near home."

Gough felt as disappointed. "So our match is to be at Po Town? Just when I was about to take back what I said," Guzma wasn't going to give up and growled as he gave instructions on where to go. "You got a straight road ahead for the next trial! Beat that store up and I get to beat you up!"

Both men glared at each other, Guzma and Plumeria called the Charizards to get going. With both gone, Gough healed his Rhydon and got on his back. "I heard Mudsdale is normally used to cross rough roads, Professor, would anyone object to this?"

The Rhydon spun his drill as Kukui answered. "The only one that has a pager is busy on Poni Island today, that would work. I can't wait to see your pokemons moves and where they will get them!"

Gough smiled at him with his teeth made menacing. "That will be something I would like to discover! Siege, lets go!"

The ride through the southern routes was wild and terrifying for those in awe. Siege was barreling in all fours with his drill, on reaching the rocky terrain, Gough heard a satisfying crunch of the rocks and paid no heed to the bystanders wanting nothing to do with him. If they do not have the power to stop him, they are better off looking the other way. When he reached a route with a motel and a trailer park he barked. "Siege, heel!" The Rhydon slammed his tail in a complete stop and stood on his hind legs, Gough jumped off to find a purple hair woman talking with a familiar blonde woman, a pokemon ranger and Tammy. "Well well well! Fancy seeing you here!"

Lillie turned around and was initially intimidated by him. "G..Gough?!" The trial goer approached with his Rhydon behind him, he saw the woman's condition and felt disappointed. "Just when I was about to ask of something, I will be finished with this Grand Trial very soon. Should you really be out here where the fire is going to spread?"

Lillie puffed her cheeks and had a net ball with her. "You want a piece of me! We can battle right here and now!"

The trial goer was tempted to accept when the purple hair woman stopped them. "We don't have time to waist, we should save the fighting for when Alola's light is safe," Lillie and Gough slowly lessen their glares as Acerola introduce herself with a spin. "Come on, I'll show you to the next trial site! See you later Queen Lillie!"

Lillie blushed embarrassed as she watched the group leave, with just Tammy and Madison left, she was about to continue when another Charizard came down to let off a Meowth and Patricia who gave cheerful shout. "What's up?"

Lillie took a deep breath and found a sunny sky looking more dim. "That isn't a question I want to answer in a time like this. How is your day Miss Patricia?"

The eldest woman told Lillie everything that happened, including the detail about Lusamine and that woman's fears. Lillie was trying to say something on the matter as Madison asked. "It does sound like a lot is going down. Lunala is secured on Poni Island, but Solgaleo sounds like he needs more security. After the contest party, I'll set up camp for this next mission. Protect the Light!"

Tammy was in awe with how much was going on. "I heard that is why a lot things are happening... anything I can do to help?"

Lillie's maternal instincts overtook her mind and gave a firm. "And risk putting yourself in danger?! No, you need to find somewhere to evacuate like everyone else!"

Tammy felt herself intimidated and still wanted to help. "You gave me those balls for a reason... maybe... I do something in case those Ultra Beast go near the safe zones?"

Lillie found the question sound and gave the air of authority. "Beware the fast ones and you are not going to be the only one fighting them," The girl understood and sent out an Octillery and Dugtrio. "A strange blue skin lady told me about some of them, Octillery and Dugtrio are my best bet."

She found similar facial traits in Patricia and asked. "Are you Elio's mom?" The woman nodded as the Meowth looked at the desert. "Yep! There is something I want to talk to him about but before that, tell me a little about yourself."

In Haina Desert.

Gladion held onto Manaphy, the child didn't like the dry look as he watched his papa draw out a beast ball. "You can let him down now! Manaphy, Ultra Beasts... as you know, are very dangerous pokemon. That Jellyfish that drove Raikou crazy years ago is among them and is one of the scariest of the Ultra Beasts! Before we let you go out and fight them with the others, we need to see how well you can fight them in a scenario where you WILL fight more than one. Krell, let us demonstrate!"

Out of the beast ball came a pokemon that made Gladion and Manaphy twitch, a Nihilego that made an unnerving shriek. "Veek! Veek!" She was about to hide behind Elio when the trainer backed away. "Uh uh!" He pointed to Manaphy and ordered. "Use thunder bolt!"

The Nihilego flapped her tentacles wildly and crackled lightning, she shot the Manaphy for super effective damage and caused the child to cringe in pain. "Ow!"

Gladion in instinct posed like flowing water, strange light went into the Manaphy as he shouted. "Flush this parasite away with Hydro Vortex!"

The Manaphy dashed around the Nihilego and engulfed it in a tornado of water, it spat it out on Elio's feet and gave a haunting cry. "Veni!" Elio stared down and called it back. "Thank you for a demonstration, I will get you and Suplex something very shortly. Manaphy, the fact that you had to use a z move to knock Krell out is a bad sign. Fighting these things alone is a bad idea if you cannot hit first! Ultra Beasts tend to come in more than one, now for the one I am actually comfortable with letting out. Suplex!"

Out of the second beast ball came a flexing mosquito. "SWOOLLL!"

Gladion wasn't any where comfortable with fighting it and ordered. "Hit it with an ice beam and then use surf!"

The Manaphy obeyed and shot a beam of ice. The Buzzwole walked back from the damage, still very healthy Manaphy shivered as his papa ordered with his right fist to the sky and his left fist lowered. "CCCRRRRACKLE!"

The Buzzwole performed the same flex, his fist crackled like thunder as he flew at the Manaphy with a brutal punch into the sand for a k.o. Suplex Bug flexed and had his left hand pointed at Gladion, Elio held onto the beast ball with his right arm and grunted with his left arm facing away. "NO!" The Buzzwole buzzed lowly and lowered his head as he was called back. The trainer wiped something from his eyes in pain and had a revive for Manaphy as he answered Gladion's coming question. "Don't ask! They talk by flexing and it is pretty complicated, what Suplex Bug wanted from you was to bring another pokemon out because Manaphy hit pretty hard."

The Manaphy came through, whimpered and wanted to be with Gladion. "I don't want to fight a Ultra Beast by myself!"

Elio found the reaction perfectly normal. "You shouldn't, because while Krell and Suplex are trained to stop when needed, a wild one isn't going to stop with a knock out."

Gladion agreed and continued the lecture as he offered to give Manaphy to Elio. "Its only going to be for one day, but I am guarding Solgaleo from one that is more dangerous than the others. Necrozma!"

The Manaphy refused to leave his papa alone and cling on to him. "No! Like you said, it is dangerous to fight this things by yourself!"

The pokemon puffed his cheeks as Elio listened. "...Good point, set up tail glow and use that z move. Eclipse won't know what hit him, Gladion, you mind if I send some back up?"

Gladion refused and had two poke balls shown. "I have Silvally and Tyranitar with me, these three will be able to handle him! Thank you for the thought, lets get back to the motel."

At an Abandoned Shopping Mall

Acerola gave Gough a camera and gave him instructions. "This whole building is full of lots of ghost type pokemon. Did you know? You've got to find the Totem Pokemon and snap a photo of it with the camera. The totem is a bit of a trickster and it likes to mess around. If you take pictures of-" She smelled something in the air and fanned it away. "Pyoo! Looks like a ghost pokemon was having lunch and the leftovers got all stinky!"

Gough smelled nothing as he asked. "Any others that are in the way, I draw them out with Zangoose and a dark type move! I will vanquish this foe as well!"

As the door open, Acerola sweated and felt something very wrong happening in the store, she held onto her ears and shook it off. "I...I need to find Suicune!"

In the mall, Gough saw that a Gastly, Haunter and Gengar were staring down at something, they noticed the trial goer and in unison gave a frightening shriek to scare him off. Gough glared back and gave a face of shouting anger. "RWAAAWR!"

The Ghost pokemon were giggling for a moment when a faint roar was heard from bellow, they heard a hiss from behind, telling them to get out. The ghost pokemon got scared and flew off, Gough was about to progress when the roaring got worse, a faint growl was heard. "You have grown soft!" Gough felt the voice familiar and shrugged it, it became more apparent as the whisper continued. "Why, did you let him live?!"

Gough felt his legs shake and sent out a Machamp. "We...we are not alone!" The stink Acerola warned him about filled the air, it smelled of rotten eggs and disturbingly of hot blood.

Between the ruin aisle, something dragged out of the shadows, a spectral figure with several burn marks all over his body. He was larger than Gough and wore armor that resembled a Tauros, he glared down at him in frustration. The smaller man recognized him. "Pa...Pa...Pa...Parkas?!"

The spectre asked once more. "Those two maggots ruined our army and plans for conquest, that man you challenged, caused my death!"

Gough stuttered and shook, his face dared not show the fear. "Those two are more mighty than any of us combined and you brought that end on yourself when anger became your only master!"

Parkas took a metal box and tossed it at the duo, both rolled to dodge, Gough ordered. "Machamp, dynamic punch!"

The Machamp charged at Parkas and punched him in the face, the spectre didn't move and the helmet cracked open to show a man with blood shot eyes, a face filled with blisters and burns, he bleed from the punch and glared at the Machamp. "ROOOOOOAAAAAAR!" He grabbed Gough's partner by the back and hurled him at a pile of old toys, the smell gotten worse as he was about to leave through the front door. "Pathetic! If you will not burn this region, I will do it myself!"

Gough cringed and dread to imagine what will happen if the spirit escapes. "Machamp, use stone edge to block that door!" The dazed Machamp grunted in loyalty and punched the ground with his four arms, it blocked the way out, Gough swallowed and charged at Parkas to punch him in the chest.

The armor tinted and the spectre gave a fury bound smile. "You finally had the courage to openly defy me! I knew there was a warriors hope for you."

He grabbed Gough by the shoulder and punched him in the stomach, he knocked him on the floor and was on top of him, slugging his fists on his underlings face. Gough grabbed an hand and tossed him on his back, he took his chance and punched Parkas in the face to where he saw details of how badly the face was burned, he even saw a lower skeletal jaw. "I always kept my lackies backs when we dare risk angering you."

Parkas glared and bit on Gough's fist, causing him to cringe and yank, exposing him for a counter attack slug that knocked the trial goer off his back. "So that's why you carry those failures?! Nine years and I wanted to know that!"

Gough felt his hand bleeding and tried to get up, he felt his throat in a tight grip as he was lifted in the air. "Gaa!"

He kicked violently and saw Parkas giving a teeth gritting snarl. "A man with a purple hood fell into that river, he told me of your name and how you sent him down!" The grip tightened. "A sloppy technique, though quick. I will have to show you how it is-" PUNCH! Parkas cringed, he let go and looked down, a grey fist punctured out of his chest, he was tossed to a back door by a Machamp that went to help his master up. "Champ?"

Gough breathed heavily and coughed. "Hack! This couldn't possibly be my trial, no one would be this sick." He watched the spectre drag himself up, the legs were shaking from a prolonged battle, a hole was seen on his chest, he twisted his limp head directly at what is to him dead corpses and coughed blood as he charged.

SLASH!

Parkas was clawed on his back by a large Mimikyu that had her eyes glowing. "Out!...Out!"

Parkas flailed in blind rage at the Mimikyu, unaware of a tap of feet that came down, a Suicune that stared down at the fiend and shot a hydro pump that glowed crystal clear. It shot Parkas into an old shelf and on his knees, he felt them sinking into the ground and tried to grab onto something, only to find his hands slipping. He sank into a hole, swatting, snarling and screaming, pulling himself up one more time to give a roar as he felt himself lose his grip and fall back to whence he came. The roar gave a faint echo that slowly faded. Totem Mimikyu sighed and thanked the Suicune. "Go...back...to...the...lake!" The Suicune nodded and stared at the bleeding man, the Mimikyu agreed and took out a hyper potion, she sprayed the bite wound and asked the Machamp to lower the stones. "Meet...me...in...back!"

The Suicune waited until Gough's wound healed and was hesitate to leave until he was out the door, the trainer patted the Machamp on the arm and smiled that they came out of that ordeal alive. "I haven't felt that in years, I hope that piece of the past would leave us...but I think it never will." The Machamp saw his master with a swollen eye and questioned if they should battle, Gough had a poke ball ready to call him back. "W...With that crystal, that Mimikyu will not cause us much problems! You have earned a good rest old friend."

The Machamp admired his trainers courage and went in, Gough switched to another ball and placed the steelium z on his bracelet. He entered the back room and saw a room filled with pictures dedicated to Pikachu and Pikachu merchandises. He took a camera and felt something was watching him, he turned around and found a large Mimikyu in the lens, while he saw a Pikachu in the cameras aim. "I wish this was the most frightening thing I have seen."

Click! The Pikachu slowly revealed herself to be a Mimikyu that hissed. "See me?!"

The Mimikyu ignited a totem aura as Gough sent his pokemon. "Scizor, break this disguise!"

A Scizor entered the battle and used bullet punch to knock the disguise to a plop, the Mimikyu countered with a claw from under her cloak and called for help, bringing a Banette from the wall that wanted to ask what happened. "N...n...nette?"

The Mimikyu hissed a yes and focused on the Scizor, she saw Gough flash his Z power ring and clawed the Scizor as the Banette use faint attack, Gough pounded his fists together as the Scizor readied his claws. "Scizor, annihilate with CORKSCREW CRASH!"

The Scizor was bathed in strange light and spun like a drill, putting the Mimikyu deep in the ground for an effective k.o. The Banette shivered as Gough had another ball ready. "Do you really want to face Akra? After the last fight... I would rather do something else than knock you out."

The Banette hesitated and wanted to continue the fight until his boss hacked. "G...give up! I...need...to...talk...to...her." The Banette sighed and thanked the Mimikyu, he fled with the totem pokemon and gave Gough a small sense of accomplishment.

On leaving the abandoned store, he found Acerola panting and telling a police officer what happened. "Uncle Nanu, this trial was about to go as normal when a very bad man passed into this store while the trial goer was going in," Nanu stared at Gough bored and asked Acerola. "Give him the z crystal and we need to talk at the pokemon center... the Inn is full and we cannot talk about this in public."

Acerola felt relief and gave Gough a purple crystal with a ghosts symbol. The trial goer raised the crystal up with his Scizor, who felt his trainer needed to lay down, Acerola posed like a rising ghost and gave a cat like smile. "With the ghostium z, you only have one person left to challenge on this island. The Kahuna Guzma, we promise he isn't nearly as scary as that bad man who attacked you."

Gough hopped not. "I request that you don't involve the Champion into this quarrel, he already struggles with a coming threat and doesn't need to know of one from the past that nearly came for vengeance."

Nanu wished he would do that request. "He one of the few people that might make any sense of this, just go the pokemon center and we will catch up."


	13. The Light Shines!

At the motel, Elio was being crushed in a bear hug from his mother in greeting. "URG. Nice to see you to mom!"

Patricia kept hugging her son and not wanting to let go, much to the dismay of Lillie and Gladion. Madison blinked and hid envy as Tammy asked. "Ms. Patricia, what are you even doing?"

The woman let her son go and calmed herself to answer. "Tomorrow is when big things start happening and I want him to know that I care. No matter how grown up he is, it would be a lousy feeling if I didn't let him know. Elio, I went and talked with those two in the suits and they told me everything, no matter how much you put on your shoulders, don't over do yourself."

She was about to bear hug her son again, Lillie got in the mothers way and was willing to protect her husband. "That's enough Patricia, don't break his bones." The woman sighed as the Meowth went to her leg. "We got a pokemon center at a nearby town to crash for the night, I'm not leaving this island until Necrozma gets knocked down, see you at the party!"

On watching the woman leave Madison was relieved that Patricia was gone and asked Genesect as she saw the sun set. "We should get going, in case things go south... should we show them?"

The Genesect nodded and shot out a hologram. "For a time, Lady Madison thought herself to be the best sight in the whole beach," Gladion blushed and scratched nervously. "Being active and spending most of your down time at the beaches can do that. It's good to have that view on yourself as long as your not rubbing it in peoples faces."

Madison knew as Elio felt embarrassed at what he is looking, Lillie saw the hologram of Patricia in a two piece yellow bikini that had white flower markings, her body was well toned and having muscular legs. "Oh my, Elio... should we get started on gathering the audience?"

Elio nodded. "Yes because I don't want to look at this!"

Gladion and Tammy listened and focused on the woman that looked to be at her forties, Gladion felt part of him being nagged into looking away and couldn't take his eyes off. "She is around forty years old and she is able to make herself look good in a bikini. It doesn't help when you have a huge ego that is shot down," Madison admitted it. "She's hot and I worked pretty hard to keep myself as the Beach Queen. I got to indulge in something, I liked the attention and she took that away from me. Then we are talking about those that know her and that she is the champions mother."

Tammy whistled as she sent out a Pikachu in a belle outfit and a Fearow. "People are into that and I am getting her out of our heads, Madison, what can your Pikachu do?"

Madison ordered Genesect to turn off the hologram, the Pikachu took out a surf board and smiled. "Pikachu!"

Gladion saw the pattern. "You told me that Pikachu is handy in putting out forest fires and lighting the way when the smoke gets really bad. I think I know the moves he has, rain dance, surf... thunder because it is more accurate in the rain... and flash?"

Madison corrected him for the last move. "Signal beam! Got to light the way out!" Tammy didn't want to ruin the surprise with hers. "Icicle crash is my Pikachu's go to move, it hits hard and softens up the opponents for the rest of the team. Fearow however should have the initial round."

The Fearow squawked and knew the pattern as Tammy petted him. "We have been practicing this all day and should... wow even those two!"

While at the trailer park, Elio and Lillie found Haley in casual clothes and Sheryl with a duo of ten year old children. A blue hair boy in rather well kept, burgundy shirt with egg white pants and highlights. On the other side was a pink hair girl in a purple dress with white pants and highlights. The boy cheered loudly. "When are you two going to show us those moves! I want to see Sparkums kick butt!"

The girl cheered even louder. "Have Soliare bring the sun now, its been slacking off!"

Haley coughed and asked with parental authority. "Carby, Calcy, don't be rude, they will show us when they do," She signaled to Elio to talk with her privately as Sheryl glared at Lillie. "Ever since you and the champ went to teach the kids about your experience in Hoenn and Sinnoh, those contests are all they talk about!"

Lillie apologized on remembering that day. "It has been a few years since we done those contests and we gotten too excited. They still have time to think about this," Sheryl agreed and checked out the mother to be. "They do and their birthday isn't going to be until six months. Your looking nice and thick!"

Lillie rubbed her belly and was kicked within. "I was told that was a compliment if someone calls me fat. I guess it actually is." Sheryl nodded and found the belly to look comfortable. "Oh it is a compliment! It means that you got a lot of meat on your bones and that is-" She made sure the kids covered their ears as she finished. "sexy!" Lillie blushed and posed like a model, one hand at her head and the other holding her belly. "That makes things even better." A feminine voice spoke in protest at the so called role model. "Don't be given the little bro and sis ideas!"

Lillie turned around to find Plumeria smiling maliciously. "I would never do that! Me and the others are doing this show because someone we know needs the experience and encouragement, with everything that is happening, we need to have a moment to relax and have fun before... tomorrow happens."

Sheryl wished Lillie didn't bring up the recent events. "Haley told me that the sky being darker is not a coincidence and we are to get out town by tomorrow," Calcy blinked and asked. "The sun doesn't go dim like that? What is causing it?"

The pink hair woman covered her mouth, she really doesn't want to scare the children. "A pokemon that is nuts and is making the light go dim trying to get here. The champ and the others are going to kick this pokemon's butt!"

Carby listened and smiled. "Yeah, Lillie is going to do the kicking!"

Calcy joined in the cheering. "Lillie! Lillie!"

Lillie found herself protective of her babies and what would be at stake, then the cheering motivated her to raise her fist in the air. "If Necrozma so helps as lay a hand on Nebby, Solgaleo, Elio or my brother, he will know first hand who I am!"

The woman and children cheered as Plumeria smiled. "That's the idea, we are giving these creeps the boot! Your ready to get started?" Lillie sent out a Hydreigon. "More than ready, come on Ghorchi!" The Hydreigon smiled and roared, giving the children the chance to shout his name.

At a pokemon center in Tapu Village.

Gough had his bite wound in bandages, an ice pack for a black eye and a bitter frown as Nanu placed a report in front of him. "Your small time in comparison to most of the others in that crime syndicate and your record since then has been non existent save for this one rumor. Do you know what that rumor is?"

Gough nodded as Acerola wanted to defend the stranger. "Uncle, he hasn't done anything wrong on the islands, why are you asking him questions?"

Nanu answered with a conflicted frown. "We need to piece this together, the Champ trusts him to carry out an important job and we want to know why," Gough took a deep breath and started with the first question. "If it involves the disappearance of that coward in Orre, then yes, I have everything to do with him missing in the sands."

Acerola shook her head at the truth spoken. "Whether he deserved it or not, it is still murder. Gough, that bad man you met at the shopping center... did you know him?"

Gough nodded and read the file on a Cipher Admin that had a track record he remembered. "My old master... Parkas. He is as violent as you heard and is even more terrifying to work under him. Orre is not a kind region and when me and a few others agreed to join that organization, whether it is to get something better of our lives, power or to make the world burn. His disdain for cowards and failure is what had him earn the reputation of a high death toll, I have seen it too many times and he either make us or break us."

Nanu listened and continued. "That is why the ones that survived were either loyal to him out of fear or because they are just as psychotic as he is," Gough remembered a fellow commander and growled. "Sciore? He was left too broken to move on. As a commander, I had to overlook my underlines being in top shape for when battle comes, I can't have that when they confront Parkas on a bad day."

Acerola smiled sweetly. "Which is why you take the blame?" Gough nodded. "That was the only reason Parkas looked the other way when I come clean, if the threats were to even be called that. Then the Champion and Lillie came knocking at our base... and that treasonous dog Alphonse showed his true allegiance to be only for himself. I had heard Parkas perished on this island," Nanu summed up the cause of death. "A heart attack from excessive stress, its funny that that was how someone like him died."

They heard the door open, letting in Elio and Haley. The Alolan champ answered a question innocently. "I kind of knew Eclipse is draining the light from that wormhole he is trying to tear open, thank you for giving me a warning that confirmed it," The employee in casual clothes whispered for her role. "Me along with a few others are going to do what we do best during tomorrow and keep the wild pokemon safe. Good luck Mr. Sun!"

She and Elio saw a group getting together, Acerola asked the man. "Could you help answer some questions, this won't take long!"

Elio walked toward the table and found the file to spark something in him. "...Miss Haley, could you get Lillie for me, this guy is hard to explain alone," Haley accepted the request and left. "I'll do that for you, just remember where you are," Elio puffed his cheeks up annoyed. "This guy doesn't trigger me, but it is still from the guys that have." He turned around and accepted a question from Nanu as he pointed to Gough. "Why have you considered having him help with the Necrozma incident? He isn't someone to trust, not after his record."

Elio sat down and answered with a clear mind. "That track record is part of the reason he is to serve as a distraction, to help be a distraction while me and the others weaken him for capture. Should Eclipse go bonkers and on a killing spree, we will have time to stop him before more casualties are taken, Gough is trusted enough that he would help and at the same time... not many on Alola will be that devastated should HE be the one to bite the bullet. I apologize for sounding heartless."

Gough didn't mind. "I'm expendable should the worse happen, not that you are the type to think it like that," Elio nodded and was given a frown from Acerola, she whispered. "It has to happen for the best outcome, Gough... met that man not too long ago at the Trial Site."

Elio initially found it ridiculous until he realized the Trial Site has ghost pokemon. "...Please tell me this was a cruel prank from the ghost pokemon! Because if not... this is something too scary for any of us to talk about lightly," Acerola shook her head in agreement and acted less cheerful. "The ghost pokemon did plan to spook him for the trial by playing pranks on him, then the sight started to stink like rotten eggs and the pokemon ran away from the site."

Elio was trying to hide his horrified reaction when Lillie came to join in, she saw Gough's injuries and shouted. "Oh my goodness! What happened?!"

Elio sighed at a missed opportunity and answered. "A psycho more than likely dragged himself out of the after life and beat a trial goer with an inch of his life. That is... forgive me for correcting you and for the pun I'm about to say, what the hell has happened!"

He faced to Gough as Lillie felt uncomfortable. "Was this guy stopped? Because this region doesn't need anymore problems." Gough and Acerola nodded, Nanu added a minor report. "Suicune came to cleansed the abandoned site of that evil. He is stopped and shouldn't be coming back."

Gough was thankful for the legend coming when he did. "Parkas was badly burned and reeked of blood, is that expected of wh-" Elio and Lillie responded in unison. "Yes!"

Lillie felt uneasy in remembering a poem she read. "That is where those that have commited nothing but violence in life go to," Elio agreed and wanted to drop the subject as he talked rather fast. "Enough talking about Phelgethon, Gough... this guy attacked you for a reason. You know why?"

Gough nodded. "Because I wanted nothing to do with his vengeance and I attempted to stop him from leaving to carry it out himself. Machamp was given extra rations for defending me."

The others listened to the words, the Alolan Champ bowed his head in thanks. "You done Alola a great service for slowing him down long enough. Is there anything we can do to thank you?"

Gough stared at him, if he was in any mental condition for battle, there would have been one, Lillie asked. "Maybe he should join the show along with the others, contests are rare and this will ease the time."

Gough felt himself too exhausted to laugh. "I have no love for these contests, they have little to do with battle," Acerola asked with puppy dog eyes. "Please, we need to have this case out of our heads," Nanu agreed and checked the time. "We have an hour to kill. The Kahuna is busy tonight so there isn't a real reason to go forward to Po Town until tomorrow."

Gough glared annoyed, it was pointless to fight back over something that petty. "...You have one chance to show me something I would like! Happy?"

Lillie smiled and bowed graciously. "Thank you, this is the least we can do for what you agreed to. Elio, shall we?"

Elio held his queen's hand. "We shall! We are sorry if we over do it in the contests!" The duo left, Gough growled annoyed. "Is there anything else you want of me officer? I have not done anything a trial goer wouldn't do!"

Nanu had nothing specific and gave Gough a pager for a Sharpedo. "Be done with the Grand Trial as soon as possible, the sky being darker isn't a good omen," Acerola agreed and skipped out of the pokemon center. "That is when the light shines the brightest. We should see that light and remember why Alola is fighting."

At the Pelago during the end of a sun set.

Lusamine finished feeding the last of the pokemon as Mohn was ready for the nocturnal pokemon. When they are finishing, she called them back and gave them to her husband with a feeling of accomplishment, despite the Unbound Hoopa sitting in the lone Island on a large extravagant chair bored. "I always imagined that you are constantly busy, but I have never truly appreciated what work is put into this."

Mohn gave Lusamine a set of dusk balls and was glad to see his wife in a better mood. "Just because it isn't during the heat of day doesn't mean the work is ever finished!" Lusamine agreed and saw the lonely shack in regret. "Those have to be lonely nights with only that Haxorus to keep you company," Mohn didn't mind, its always nice to talk to the pokemon about their day. "It isn't that bad! Could you check on Hoopa and the Mew, they been awfully quiet."

Lusamine found it odd and accepted her husbands request. "They are preparing for tomorrow, I simple cannot let this stand!"

She took the raft to the island of legends to take the tempting thoughts out of her head and found a Hoopa staring at the islands and a Mew glowing. "Little Horn, Isaac, you sense Necrozma coming?" The Hoopa focused on Lusamine and growled. "Yeah! The problem is that this power is everywhere and I can't really send him away without getting a good read on him... which requires him to be here."

The Mew stopped glowing and felt depressed. "Tomorrow is going to be a hard one." Lusamine looked at the night sky to find less stars and the islands being hard to see. "At this rate, Necrozma is going to arrive early in the morning." The Hoopa agreed and had one of his right hands at his chin for support. "If your going to be on the spot, this means your stuck on these islands for the rest of the night. Once he is out... your going to have to be fast about this."

Lusamine looked back at the island and accepted the deal. "I need to be bright and early, any catch to this?"

Hoopa raised a finger to one. "It depends on how Necrozma acts, you have anything you want to do here? You might want to get it over with." Lusamine thought of one and shrugged. "Mohn works here all by himself, I am already managing that time. Isaac, Hoopa, thank you for everything." The Mew felt the emotions and flew by the woman. "Grams, does Patricia have to squeeze that out of you again?"

Lusamine cringed and remembered the crushing of her bones. "Goodness no! I wonder though... what sort of trainers do these pokemon belonged to?" The Mew shrugged. "There is one way to find out and this island is kind of for mythicals and legendaries only." Lusamine knew who those pokemon belong to and decided on going to Isle Abeens. "Then let us know the pokemon on the others!"

At the trailer park.

The audience of Team Skull, natives from Malie City, Acerola and a few others were in awe of a show performed by a Hydreigon using his main head to call draco meteor, his left head for flamethrower and his right head for flash cannon. Causing a fiery show of destruction that resembled fire works. Lillie and the Hydreigon gave a bow and let Elio perform his show. "This is something of an encore. Kalden, xurwk coi oposs!"

The dragon type Silvally growled and roared to the sky, meteors came down as his mouth glowed in flame and shot out a fiery beam, impressing Gladion to the point that he clapped, Patricia judged both. "Lillie was where that move idea came from, but this works for a pokemon with one head," Gladion agreed in a pose as Madison waited with the large Skarmory, Genesect and Emolga. "This is as epic as they come in making some special fire works."

A masculine voice came from behind. "That is encore! It is worth seeing at least once!"

The trio turned around to find Kukui and Burnet joining, Patricia knew such a rumor would draw them in. "It is, is the contest system going to be on Alola? Because it is rare we get a show like this!"

Kukui was about to say it was out of his jurisdiction as Burnet nuzzled to him and took out a Rotom Dex. "No, but this might bring them closer to Alola. Even if it is minor, it will spark talent in many trainers," Patricia agreed and found a particular girl heading to the motel. "I wonder what Tammy is doing?"

At the motel.

Tammy asked the key keeper. "You want to go watch the show? We are already at the good part and it is going to be better than ever!"

The key keeper heard the mass cheering and flashing lights, the elderly woman with the Comfey was greatly tempted. "I...I need to watch the counter in case we have another come to this hotel," Tammy puffed up her cheeks. "Miss Telly aren't you full on guests?"

Telly tried to think of a way out of it and heard clapping. "...Its only going to be an hour, I suppose we could use a break!"

Tammy was willing to wait for a choice, it was the least she can do. "Some of the guys at the trailer part are already recording the event, if you really are busy, there is always a chance to see it."

Ring! Telly felt frustrated as the bell rang, a blue eye man with brown hair, a janitor outfit as well as a black eye. "Tammy Lari! Do you have any idea how long you were gone?!"

The girl cringed and turned around to recognize the man, she took a poke ball and growled. "Hello Eric, do you have any idea why I was gone for so long? Probably not since you and Debbie didn't bother looking for me past the first week."

The man twitched his eye and lowered his voice to the motel owner. "I am sorry my child has caused all this trouble, don't worry, I'm taking her home right-" Tammy sent out a Fearow, gave him scope lens and refused. "No, I'm not going back with you. I can fend out here by myself, I am able to be in touch with people in case something happens and I been finished with the island challenge for months!"

Eric asked in an eerily polite tone, the Inn keeper saw a flash of yellow eyes that scurried away as the man asked. "Then Tammy, why didn't you go knock that pompous idiot off of that title and come back home with something to be worth talking about?"

Tammy answered assertively with her Fearow ready for battle. "Because I don't want to and I don't want that title. By the way, his name is Elio Sun and he is far from the person you told me about!"

Eric cringed and gritted his teeth. "You let that bastard brainwash you?! We are getting you checked to see if you ca-" Tammy yelled back. "That again?! I have met him and his wife Lillie, they got me on my feet after that you and Debbie tore into me for wanting to keep my starter the way she is! Are you going to fight or are you going to run?"

He looked at her in disappointment and sent out a Magneton. "When we get back, that Fearow is gone!"

Tammy stared at her Fearow in a drained mood. "Use drill run!" The Fearow squawked and spun into the Magneton for a critical sniper k.o. Eric called the Magneton back and sent out an Alolan Muk, Tammy ordered. "Use double team and agility!"

The Fearow spun in the air and split into rows of three, Eric ordered. "Use gunk shot and knock off!"

The Muk hacked a wad of garbage and shot a fake, the Fearow trio flew together with agility and split into three, the Muk swatted and struck another illusion, Tammy ordered. "Now use drill peck and drill run!"

The Fearow drilled into the Muk and had his scope lens knocked off, he fell to the floor and drilled down to pierce the Muk that tried to use another gunk shot and missed, being knocked out by a finishing drill peck. Tammy gave a gracious bow with her Fearow, the daughter voiced her end goal. "I am going to become a coordinator, because combinations like this is what eats the audience up!"

Eric twitched his eye at how defiant his kid was and sent out a Goodra. "Hit that bird with thunder punch!"

The Fearow used another drill peck and was knocked into a wall by a fist of thunder for a one hit k.o. Tammy called the Fearow back and closed her eyes. "Pikachu, lets do this!" Out of the ball came a Pikachu dressed as a belle, holding a light ball. "Icicle crash!"

The Pikachu blew blue sparkles of cold wind, causing the ceiling to form icicles that knocked the Goodra out. Leaving the father with a Tentacruel, Tammy spun in a dance. "Hit that one with a discharge! Show them how strong you gotten!"

The Pikachu winked and spun in the air to shoot out a discharge in an elegant spin, Eric ordered back. "...Just use sludge bomb!"

The Tentacruel obeyed the order and shot the Pikachu who sparkled oddly. "Finish it off with the web!"

The Pikachu shot an electro web that entangled the Tentacruel and knocked him out. With two more pokemon to defeat, Tammy was confident and was about to call Pikachu back when she felt her hand being yanked by a hard grip, it was hurting as the girl realized she was being dragged out. Eric saw his daughter about to order her Pikachu to do something. Slap! Tammy felt a hand across her face as well as a pokeball shaken of her hand, Tally was in shock as and ordered. "Comfey use alley switch to get her out of-" Eric barked at the woman as the Pikachu was about to attack the man with a beam forming between her paws. "Stay out of this! Tammy you are done with this stupid Tauros crap, when we get back your mother is going to give it to you even wo-" The man was stopped in his tracks, a purple energy engulfed him, green lighting flowed though and caused a sharp pain in his entire body, causing him to drop the girl, Tammy felt her face throbbing as a feminine voice shouted. "Tammy are you alright?!"

Lillie hugged the girl with tears in her eyes as Elio went in glaring at the man with a cold hiss, in his bag was the source of the purple energy. "Did... you... just hit and shook your daughter, when it became clear, that she doesn't want to go back!?"

Eric tried to say something and felt himself unable to breath, the Alolan Champ felt dead inside. "Lillie, make sure Tammy is okay, I'll be taking the trash out of this motel. Collector, we are not killing him so loosen your grip!"

The janitor wheezed and saw who he angered. "You dirt bag! Filling her head with nothing but- ACK!" Elio sighed and looked distant he decided the man lost his breathing privileges. "Insulting the guy who has you under the grip of a sociopath that may or may be enjoying this, isn't a smart thing to do. We need a word outside!"

The three left as Tally got out of the booth and had her Comfey use floral healing to sooth where Tammy was struck. Lillie saw the mess and asked. "Are you okay Tammy?"

The girl felt herself coming through as the Pikachu went to her trainers side to comfort her, she pieced together what happened. "Tha...that was a first time they got that angry. What is Elio going to do to him?"

Lillie wanted the subject to be changed and answered. "He never told you about Collector, he is a Spiritomb, a pokemon that by his nature is considered evil and not right in the head. He is a sociopath and while he follows Elio's orders to the letter, he won't hesitate to hurt people if that is what the trainer wants him to do. Enough about those two, do you want to tell the others about this?"

Tammy shook her head. "I rather not, my parents are not worth it." She tried to get up and felt her legs refusing to move, Lillie helped her on a chair as the Inn keeper grabbed a mop. "I'll tell you everything I saw."

Out of the Motel

Elio kept Eric in a choke hold, made sure he was looking him in the eyes and spoke in a deathly tone. "Now, seeing the black eye you have, things went down hill to the point that you came out here because you have to. Tammy told us enough about what happened at home and the crap you put her though, I ask... do you or your wife even like each other?"

Eric realized he needed oxygen and shook his head, Elio got his answer, the only reason the two even stayed together was because of the child. "As a trainer, Tammy is out on her own doing her own thing. She has bigger and better plans without you two holding her down and after THAT, she has even less reasons to go back there," A large Hoopa ring floated behind Eric, the grip lessened as Elio tapped him on the cheek like he owned the man. "Now repeat after me, because you and your wife need to say it and get through it. I want a divorce and we should relinquish custody over Tammy! She should be free as a bird and making her own choices without us trying to control her!"

Eric's glare became a pathetic sob, Elio whispered. "Go on, say it or your loosing the privilege to even do that!" Eric whimpered and repeated. "I... want a divorce and we should relinquish custody over Tammy! She should be free as a bird and making her own choices without us trying to control her!"

The Alolan Champion smiled and whispered. "Again and do it with confidence, now!"

Eric repeated clearly as the faux friendly smile scared him. "I want a divorce and we should relinquish custody over Tammy! She should be free as a bird and making her own choices without us trying to control her!" Elio tapped him on the cheek as the ring showed a purple swirl. "Good boy!"

He let the man go and gestured that he leaves through the ring, Eric slowly walked in to face all sorts of trouble from his wife, the ring disappeared and Elio was scared of what he did as he turned around to find Kukui, Burnet, Gladion, Patricia and Madison watching in horror. "...Do I have to explain what I did?"

Gladion nodded. "Be happy that Nanu got bored and fell asleep because this might have been illegal. What happened?"

Elio sighed and whispered to Gladion's ear. The man went stoic. "That is way too common around here!" Elio continued and whispered more, Gladion's eye twitched in anger and ordered. "Stop! That is a line they shouldn't have crossed and it is no wonder you nearly adopted her!"

He signaled to the others. "There is nothing to see here," Patricia asked the men. "That guy got what was coming to him? Because my son has never done that to someone!"

Elio felt terrified as the Spiritomb in his back pack laughed and slithered to the dream ball. "This is the first time I had to break someone! To make a long story short, Lost and her mother caught Tammy getting into a bad situation with the people she left, one thing lead to another and I got triggered when her dad showed obvious signs that he shouldn't be near her. Mom, please give Lillie and me a reason NOT to adopt her!"

The older adults stared awkwardly as Lillie waked out of the motel with a teary eyed Tammy and a Pikachu belle, Patricia analyzed the girl and had a few good reasons. "Sad enough, you say she wants to go to another region, but if she has a reason to stay around, she would end up bound from those dreams. She is eleven years old and you two are twenty one, anyone who thinks she is biological will think it is awkward!"

Elio and Gladion found the reasons to be fair and reasonable as they and the rest of the adults saw the slap mark on Tammy. Lillie sighed with news in an attempt to change the subject. "Tammy has her Fearow healed, she would like to make an announcement," The girl thanked Lillie with a gracious bow and flashed her z power ring. "You all saw the basics, now lets begin these contests Alolan Style!"

With a collective cheer they got started with the next performance round. Tammy had her turn with her Fearow. "Now use agility and double team while spinning a drill peck!" The Fearow spun into the air and went in all directions until three were seen. Tammy pointed to the ground, the Fearow and his illusions united and ran a drill into the ground with his body; the trainer flashed her flyium z, light went into the pokemon and sparked him to flap to the sky with his illusions splitting from him. "NOW USE A SPINNING SUPER SONIC SKYSTRIKE!"

The Fearow spun high into the sky and caused a faint shine to be seen from the audience, he spun downwards into the ground to create a pillar of dust and a hole in the ground. The performance ended when the Fearow spun out to make a squawk, the audience clapped at the performance as Tammy took attention to heart.

She sat next to Lillie and felt the attention of not one, but two Mimikyus, the larger one hissed. "You...happy...now?"

Tammy whispered and felt herself about to fall asleep at Lillie's shoulder. "Yes, thank you for getting help," The large Mimikyu stared at the smaller one. "Lost...got...help!" The smaller Mimikyu blushed and refused to say anything near the Pikachu. "Mom...stop!" Lillie held the girl close to her and found a familiar due in strange suits sitting down to watch.

Dulse and Zossie arrived to watch Elio enter with a Volcarona. The duo began with an elegant dance, Soliare flickered in flames and flew above in a spin until Elio stopped suddenly, the Volcarona let loose a bug buzz to scatter the flames, the trainer posed like a rising flame and let strange light into the Sun pokemon. "Soliare, let your flame burn brightly in the night! INFERNO OVER DRIVE!"

The Volcarona glowed in strange light and charged a massive fire ball into the ground, creating a massive explosion that nearly blinded the audience in its power. When the flame died, Elio took a gracious bow, earning a collective cheer and Tammy speechless, she has a lot to learn. The Alolan Champ went to sit next to Lillie and saw Carby and Calcy running to him, cheering in a collective series of praises, one that was the loudest was the question. "Where did you learn that?"

Elio sighed exhausted. "A few years ago and I thought Soliare dancing with the fire and finishing it like... that, would wow the audience. Guess it worked," Tammy took a deep breath and asked. "This means I got to learn to use some diversity from my team of six if I have any hope of winning, because... that's a lot!" Elio admitted to her. "Your Fearow is a good concept and a good execution, but these contests can really test you. Go with your gut for now since we are not winning anything," He smiled to the Ultra Recon duo and asked. "What are you two doing here?"

Dulse answered bluntly. "We wanted to see what our spike of Z power is being used up on... this entertains us!"

Zossie agreed and sent out a Flareon. "I hope we were not intruding." Lillie shook her head. "Not at all! Oh my, it seems brother is actually doing this!"

The audience watched, Gladion let out a Manaphy that felt stage freight and hugged his papa's leg. Gladion whispered to him to help him get over teh stage freight and began the first order, Manaphy used tail glow to begin and surf to create a massive pillar of rushing water and fly into the air. Manaphy followed with an ice beam to freeze the pillar into a fountain and letting an energy ball be shot above, Gladion posed like flowing water and caused strange light to go into the Manaphy. He spun around to create a cone shaped tornado of water and used ice beam to freeze solid, ending the performance with a green light in the center. Elio clapped excitedly and stirred a crowd of like minded individuals. Gladion and Manaphy joined with the group, the brother in-law was smug at his victory as he marveled the ice fountain. "Looks like I got you beat! I got to admit, I didn't think I pull it off as well as it did."

Lillie puffed her cheeks up as Elio shrugged on letting the two kids cheer for his rival. "But you did and Manaphy shined!"

Carby asked Tammy bluntly. "Even if Flamur isn't going to top those, would you still give it your all? I like the idea you talked about."

Tammy nodded and summed the shows. "It's practice and if you wow the audience completely in one go, it will burn them out for the next thing you do." Lillie agreed and patted Elio on the back. "There is a scientist at work that Elio had impressed so many times that every minor report he makes is by default, given harsher criticism!"

Elio blushed. "Boiling them down to raw information that is used to expand the field of science isn't harsh, but I still haven't blown his mind since that day. He himself is in a stump though about a subject he is studying. But that will be for another day. Tammy, show us what you and Flamur... who might be that Marowak, can do!"

The girl saluted and sent out an Alolan Marowak, she ordered. "Flamur, give them that chilly intro!"

The Marowak spun his bone to blow icy wind, he tossed the bone up as Tammy shouted. "Now grab it and heat it up with a flare blitz spin!" The Marowak flipped a jump and spun in flame, it wasn't as Tammy planned but she was willing to compensate. "Now use shadow bone with that flame!" The Marowak's infernal dance glowed purple, landing on the ground with a circle of dark fire and standing on his hand while dancing with a bone of the dark flame. He spun the bone and tossed it like a bonemerang, over and over again to make a trail of fire. The dance lasted until he made a scorch mark in the pattern of a poke ball, the audience were drawn by the flame and felt grief that it is over, they clapped and cheered at the end of the performance, Tammy noticed someone leaving the audience and frowned as she went back with Marowak.

She confronted Gladion who was giving a faint but impressed smile. "Good concept, but do something about how Marowak spins and plan a pattern ahead because a poke ball is used as a pattern too many times."

Tammy sighed and petted her Marowak. "This is my first contest and I don't really have much to know other than making the moves look good. This is rather fun."

Gladion agreed and felt like it should be done more often. "There is a few things you need to know for when you try this again, its a shame someone left in the end, because the Pikachu show is starting once Melrakka is finished with her performance," Lost scratched the ground and remembered a particular Pikachu that had too much hate than it deserved, she kept silent as the mother Mimikyu took her stare from the western road. Lillie started her show with an Alolan Ninetails that let loose a snow warning. "Let us begin, let us start with blizzard and freeze dry!"

The Ninetails nodded and blew snow all around, she twitched her nine tails and caused blue beams of ice to freeze the moister away, she flickered an aurora veil into the sky and shot a moon blast to cause it to sparkle, the audience were in awe of the land resembling the northern regions of the world, Zossie clapped speechless as Dulse felt emotional and recorded the sighting. "It is like the northern lights we heard about. One day we should explore a region like that and see how this compares."

Lillie agreed with the idea as she was about to announce to the audience. "It is another reason to explore the world. Now, everyone stay put for the Pikachu show!"

She, Elio, Madison and Tammy left to the motel to make a small change. They were in Pikachu T shirts and had a collection of pokemon ready. An Alolan Raichu, Kantonian Raichu, Pikachu Libre, Pikachu Belle and Surfing Pikachu were ready for the first order. Lillie had a Pikachu hat adjusted and ordered. "Shockums, lets give them an appetizer."

The Raichu snickered something nasty and shot a thunder wave into the sky, she focused her will into a blast that joined the wave, Lillie flashed her Z power ring and posed. "Finish this with a GIGA VOLT HAVOC!" The Raichu was bathed in strange light and charged in power, she shot a large bolt of lightning into the sky, causing the focus blast sphere to scatter and the thunder wave ring to expand. A star of electricity shined in the sky and astonish Shockums to where she apologized to the Pikachus. "Ha! Rai!" The Rotom Dex Burnet was using as a camera translated. "BZZT! Ha! Sorry about over doing it! BZZT!"

Sparkums rolled his eyes as the Alolan Raichu performed under Elio's order. "Surfer, use thunder wave and psyshock, mix it up a little!"

The Alolan Raichu giggled maliciously, shot a thunder wave and glowed, many strange rocks glowed in orbit of the thunder wave as he charged a thunder bolt to create an electrical display, he twisted the rocks to where they aligned to form a thunder bolt. When the lightning faded, Tammy swallowed nervously and was hesitate to perform.

Madison took her chance and performed instead, the Pikachu with the surf board danced to bring the rain and called a wave from the pond, he used the surf bored to ride the wave and jumped above to perform a Magikarp splash, then a Primarina twist. One using the last of the wave, he jumped shot a bolt of thunder into the cloudly sky, performed a right roll, back flip, left roll and spun diagonally off the surf board as the lightning crashed down, finishing the move with a splash on the wave. When the performance ended, the audience clapped as Gladion felt even more impressed. "Thunder to go with the Over The Gyarados? Intense"

Lillie agreed as she and Madison gave each other a high five. "A stormy sea gives those kind of wave... a sense of danger makes the world better. Sparkums?" The Pikachu Libre grunted and waddled for his turn as the rain stopped, Lillie ordered. "Use quick attack with flying press!"

The Pikachu shot into the air at high speeds as Lillie ordered. "Now use volt tackle as you land!" The Pikachu had his hands forward, charged electricity and free fall to the ground as a living lightning bolt. "Use iron tail and strike the ground!"

The Pikachu's tail glowed as he swung, impacting the earth with a flow of electricity and leaving a small mark. Carby was feeling tired and was awake at the sight to clap. "Boom!" Calcy agreed and asked Tammy. "Now it is your turn, come on, top that with your skill!"

The aspiring coordinator swallowed and had her Pikachu Belle ready to enter. "Okay, we can do this! Get their attention with a signal beam and jump where it is going to go!" The Pikachu shot a sinister, flashing beam and jumped above, Tammy ordered. "Now use electroweb and form icicle crash to go with the webbing!"

The Pikachu charged an electrical net and it gave a frosty aura as ice formed, moments from dropping as the beam was about to reach its destination, she crackled and let loose a discharge on seeing it reach to her and caused the jagged net to fall down in a spin. The audience paused in the concept of the move and flash of icy light, they slowly clapped in applause, Tammy took a deep breath and held onto her Pikachu as Lillie felt impressed. "That was a pretty performance you did and that will get you to the next round."

Tammy's eyes widened and thought about how a contest would work. "Depending on the contest will determine if I need more than Pikachu, Marowak or even Fearow. Anything else I need to know since we have been using powerful moves or strong support moves?"

Lillie nodded and gave a heart felt warning. "There is a battle round and you will deal with combinations that will do much more than look good," Lost agreed and hissed to Elio that she wants to be in the ball. "Not...bad...Pikachus!"

The Alolan Champ found it an odd compliment to come from her and called her back. "Tammy, Lillie, Madison... your Pikachus actually impressed Lost!" Lillie found it an accomplishment to be proud of as Gladion nearly fell asleep to state what happened. "Most Mimikyu's tend to be envious of that species to where they make themselves look like them specifically. It *Yawn!* can go to many directions, most is a form of resentment towards the species."

The Totem Mimikyu agreed and left for the trial site as she hissed to the Pikachu trio. "I...don't...hate...you...three!"

Elio wished her a good night as the audience begin to go home, each with their own compliments as Gladion called a Charizard and called Manaphy. "I'll be at the lake, Madison, do you have anymore business?"

The Ranger nodded and got on her Skarmory. "We are going to make a last minute patrol and set camp. Genesect, you are to be on stealth mode!"

The Genesect saluted and shifted to jet form. "Preparing to ambush a legendary pokemon!"

The duo flew off into the dim night that lit back up once more, a flapping Lunala looked like she is working hard to maintain the light. Lillie's legs shook at what is to come tomorrow as Elio held her hand. "Let us talk with some of the people, then try to calm each other down over a quick dinner and... any last minute things to do before we go off saving the world. Tammy, good night and stay safe tomorrow." The girl felt the heartfelt warning and hugged the two. "I will, good night!"

On Route 15's watery route.

Gough felt like he seen enough as he got on a Sharpedo. "They know how to make those moves... pleasing, but if it isn't used in battle... what is the point?"

He charged to the north and found the fading moon and stars to be a sign that he has to hurry. "The sky itself is becoming dimmer, with my pokemon... would I be able to finish the Grand Trial fast enough?"

On landing to the shore, he came to a conclusion, Machamp, Kommo-o, Scizor, Akra, Siege and Fury are at their strongest, while Bone Taker needs more training. "That Kahuna better be ready for me! For I will show no mercy."

He went into the pokemon center and requested a room, alone with his pokemon, he sent them out to voice his order as he took away the toxic orb. "Clear your minds, tomorrow we are going to fight an enemy of great power, we just need to fight our way through one more trial," Machamp asked in worry of the earlier foe and how it affected his trainer, Gough assured him. "Necrozma drains the light from the world, compared to that spirit, he is still a foe to fear. Do we have anything to lose from fighting him?"

The group of pokemon had none, Gough laughed and laid on the bed to stare and the ceiling. "Tomorrow will be something that echos through the ages, let us revel in that moment!"


	14. The Eclipse!

The next day, Gough woke up early to find the morning brighter than usual, clearly, some one was over doing his role in keeping the light of Alola alive. "I need to hurry! I doubt Solgaleo can keep that up for long!"

He journeyed past Ula'ula meadow and to a rainy walkway that lead to a walled location. Standing guard in front of a doorway was Plumeria, giving a sharp glare at the trial goer. "You ditched the party!"

Gough sighed and held onto a ball. "I seen enough, that Fearow's act was mighty as it looks, but too much has been going on for me to slack! Your guarding this town?"

The skull admin wearing the bandana nodded and had her arms folded. "If you go past this door, your going to beat up my idiot brothers and sisters, trying to get to Guzma!" She straighten her arms and pounded a fist in her hand. "I ain't letting that happen, you want to finish this, you got to get through me!"

She tossed a Alolan Muk out and taunted the man, Gough's scowl shifted to a sinister smile. "Siege, break through this wall!" Out came a Rhydon that sized up the wall when he realized his target was the sludge pokemon. Gough felt himself in a hurry and ordered. "Use swords dance and charge!"

The Rhydon danced in vigor as Plumeria ordered. "Hit it with toxic!" The Muk coughed poisonous liquid and was knocked out by an earthquake slam. Plumeria called the Muk back and sent out a Crobat. "Lets see how long you can keep that up!"

Gough ordered in a bark. "Shoot that Crobat down!" The Rhydon aimed a barrage of rocks, the Crobat flew above and struck. The Rhydon tried again and knocked the foe down, he felt woozy, Plumeria called the Crobat back and sent out a Salazzle.

The Rhydon pounded the ground for an earthquake, the Salazzle protected herself and shot a dragon pulse. Gough saw his pokemon at his last leg and ordered. "Use earthquake once more!"

The Rhydon punched the ground and knocked the Salazzle out coughing and kneeling over from the toxins. The trainers called their pokemon back, Plumeria spat the ground. "I bet you won't be able to do that again! Toxapex, get em!"

A Toxapex entered as Gough sent his next pokemon. "Akra, let us show her this folly!"

Plumeria saw the Zangoose with a toxic orb and snorted in a mock as her eyes squinted. "Bring it on punk! Block with baneful bunker!"

The Toxapex giggled and readied for the attack as the Zangoose held to the orb and felt the poison in his muscles. "NOW FACADE!"

The Zangoose howled and punched the Toxapex in the face as Plumeria ordered. "Hit back with liquidation!"

The Toxapex's left most tentacle flowed like water and mercilessly struck the Zangoose back. Toxapex defended himself with another baneful bunker and felt his defenses struck repeatedly until she felt herself charged into a wall. With two pokemon remaining, Plumeria sent out her next pokemon, a Gengar with a mega stone. She flashed a keystone and smiled maliciously. "You done messed up!"

The Gengar felt the energy flow into his body, it altered her to a more menacing form that is in the shadows, his third yellow eye glared at his victim as the trainer ordered. "Sludge wave!" The Gengar splashed the ground and knocked the Zangoose out. Gough called him back and sent his next pokemon. "Scizor, we do not have time to fool around!"

A Scizor entered the battle with his pincers ready, Plumeria ordered in a protective, adrenaline fueled frenzy. "Hit it with shadow ball!"

The Gengar charged a ball of negative energy from his maw and shot the Scizor back. Gough saw his opening. "Now! Knock off!"

The pincer pokemon charged and swatted the Gengar, exposing him to a finisher as both trainer and pokemon punched in unison, the Gengar saw the speed of a bullet and was punched for a knock out, reverting back to his basic form and laying on the ground injured. Plumeria was at her last stand and switched for a Weezing. "Light the match!"

Gough cringed and ordered with his ball ready. "Retreat with u-turn!" The Scizor jumped on the Weezing and kicked back to his ball, in his place was a Kommo-o that took the flame. Gough ordered in a similar frenzy. "Use clanging scales!"

The Kommo-o rubbed his scales together and struck the Weezing back with sound, Plumeria ordered in feeling uncertain of the ability. "Hit it with sludge bomb and see what happens!"

The Weezing hacked sludge and to the trainers surprise, it damaged the Kommo-o, Gough flashed his Z power ring and posed with many fists. "He is vulnerable to that but not to sound moves, it would be useful in another time! Now, ALL OUT PUMMELING!"

The Kommo-o pummeled the Weezing to where it was heading to a wall, Plumeria got out of the way and was about to bark the next order as a fist punched the Weezing through the door, leaving a massive hole and a Weezing that was knocked out through critical damage. The skull admin was left disappointed in herself. "I tried to block you out and I only let you bust the door open. Damn it!"

Gough had medicines ready as he let the damage pokemon out. "Today is suppose to be a day of battling, where the worlds survival is at stake! If I had time to waste, I would have been going back to get Bone Taker, do you have something to do before the drums roll?"

Plumeria knew a few at the trailer park. "Helping my granny for one, as well as the idiots that are sleeping in, they need to get out of there."

She felt herself in between a rock and a hard place as a familiar police officer listened in. "Get onto the park and start evacuating them. This challenge came at a bad time," Plumeria saw Nanu was just as amused. "Yep! The trial is as simple as it comes, get to Guzma and beat him. They call you Gough, don't waste your time beating up the grunts, that idiot of a champ is giving everyone a wake up call and we need to be at our stations!"

Gough had his Rhydon ready for battle and went to tend to his Zangoose. "I am not one to waist my time when under a time limit. Anything about Guzma I should know?"

Plumeria refused to tell as Nanu asked regarding the Scizor. "He has a Scizor himself and that is your first clue," Gough had the idea and had a particular ball ready. "I fought those types countless times! Fury and Siege will suffice!"

Plumeria doubted it under her cough, prompting the trial goer to look forward to the challenge. "The last two Kahunas gave me a battle worthy of ending a Grand Trial, I expect no less!"

He tended to the minor injuries Scizor and Kommo-o suffered and called them back. "May we fight another day!"

Nanu watched the man go into the town through the hole and sighed. "I'm not sure if I should call anyone he knows or call the relatives of those kids in that town." Plumeria hoped it was the former as she saw the sky darkening.

At the motel on route 13

Lillie adjusted her Z powered form and let Tammy fly off to the Observatory. "Remember what we said, if an Ultra Beast starts being too difficult for you to handle, focus on escaping!"

The Charizard landed as the girl got on, nearly tempted to call Lillie something as she was ready to fly. "I will Professor Lillie, you and Elio have been the best people I met!" Swoop! With wishful hope and a reason to keep smiling, Lillie found her husband had finished a call, the darkening sky and the sign of the sun being drained by a growing darkness gave an ill omen. "That hasn't happened before," Elio agreed and felt his blood going cold. "No... but even compared to yesterday, this is a sign of something big coming. Ilima is at Melemele's school, Kiawe and Lana are helping Olivia and Kahili, Sophocles is managing the Observatory, Molayne and Acerola is giving Malie city a wake up call, Mina is at Poni Island with Hapu. Then there is Hala guarding Iki town, finally, Hau is at Hau'oli while Mallow is keeping the her daughter safe at the evacuation point in the Ruins of Life."

Flicker! Flicker! The duo heard noise from the north west, Lillie feared the worse and was ready to start running, Elio followed. "Of course Eclipse is picking that place! Lillie, your thinking what I'm thinking?"

Lillie had a pager ready. "We need to help my brother, he is in greater danger that we realized!"

She flashed one for Charizard and got on, Elio called his own and smiled in pride at his wife. "We know where Eclipse is, lets end his rampage before it starts!" With husband and wife ready for flight they look at each other in determination and signaled the Charizards to go.

At the Lake of the Sunne.

Gladion was sitting bored at a small collection of sleeping bags and put out a fire. His Silvally sensed something coming, the trainer agreed as he watched Madison having a Skarmory perching above, a Pikachu bracing for the worse and an Emolga that was frozen ready. "Something is coming, Tyranitar, Manaphy, lets go!"

A Tyranitar stomped on the ground as Manaphy blinked to ask. "Where is Solgaleo?"

Madison answered as her device had readings off the chart. "We told him to evacuate this place, though he makes it clear that if Necrozma becomes too much for us, that he is going to assist us. That has got to be a dangerous rescue."

Gladion agreed as he gave Silvally a dark memory. "Silvally and Tyranitar will hit this psychic type as hard as possible, Manaphy will be where that Z move comes in. Madison, you have what is needed to slow him down!"

The Ranger readied her capture stylus as she saw a forming eclipse covering Alola in a darkening sky, a flicker was seen in front of the eclipse, an other wordly cry was heard.

RWYWAAWR!

A wormhole was opening, no, more that it was being torn, two black claws pierced into reality in a rather brutal manner, the light of ultra space shined as the claws stretched and pushed. Gladion gritted his teeth as he had his hand on a keystone, Necrozma opened more of the wormhole and pulled himself out, he roared like he came out of one pain and into another.

Madison saw scratch marks on his claws as Gladion shined his keystone. "Tyranitar mega evolve!"

The Tyranitar glowed, his back plate split in two, he became larger and roared in ferocity, Necrozma's face glowed, the rest of his body radiated in an aura, he scratched all over his body like something was burning under his prism skin and roared in frustration at the Tyranitar.

BOOM!

The ground ruptured from underneath Tyranitar and knocked him into the water, Manaphy whimpered as Gladion ordered with his hands twitching like claws. "Get Tyranitar out of the lake! Silvally use multi attack!"

The Silvally's claws glowed black as the Manaphy waddled to the lake, Madison ordered her Emolga. "Stun it with thunder wave." Necrozma twitched to a crackling speck of light and flew at it, it growled and reached for the charging Emolga.

PEW! Emolga shot the thunder wave and left Necrozma paralyzed, he was exposed to a dark type multi attack and slashed the Emolga with dark claws for a critical knock out back to Madison. Necrozma focused his attention on Silvally as a Genesect flew to the stone ground and shot strange silk around him to leave him vulnerable to another multi attack, Madison saw her chance and shot her capture stylus. "Capture on, ultra mode!"

Necrozma saw a top spin as Gladion had his Silvally ready for attack, the prism pokemon shook in his bindings as he saw the energy of the top light up, he howled and caused the string to burn. A heat wave was let loose; Gladion and Silvally were knocked across to the wall of the ruins as Madison shielded her Pikachu and was knocked onto another, the Genesect had less luck and was sent burning into the lake.

BOOM! "La- liona!"

Necrozma turned around with a struggle to a Solgaleo shining with light. Gladion and Silvally felt adrenaline flowing as he pulled themselves up and took the chance to strike. "He wants that light, he is going to have to get through us, Silvally, again!"

The Silvally charged at the Necrozma that had his attention taken. BOOM! Earth power erupted, Silvally rolled back as Madison maneuvered to the front of Solgaleo, ready to block with a Pikachu dancing to bring the rain. "Ha! Pikachu get him with a thu-" Necrozma forced himself to fight through the paralysis and charged at Solgaleo with his claws. The Sunne jumped back and rammed him out of the arena with a sunsteel strike, Manaphy dragged back a powered down Tyranitar and a Genesect with scorch marks. He watched claws clashed and lights shoot as he went to Gladion's side and panted. "Eclipse gave them a wack!"

The man agreed as Silvally and Pikachu tried to find an opening, the large Skarmory squawk at Silvally for something and grabbed Madison by the scruff of her vest. The synthetic pokemon barked in questioning and saw the two forces ignite, he pulled Gladion and Manaphy back as the ignited duo crashed to the center of the stone floor. When their vision returned, the saw Necrozma with Solgaleo pinned by a right claw, both glowed, Gladion shouted without hesitation. "Manaphy, use ice beam!" Madison ordered. "Pikachu, use surf to-" Necrozma focused on them and raised his left claw, the prism glowed in light and shot a bright orb, the Skarmory used whirlwind on the humans to blow them away from the blast and dodged a photon geyser. With the group busy dodging and Silvally blinded for a moment, Necrozma gave a demented laughter as the Solgaleo struggled to move.

Gladion felt sun light in his eyes and was forced to close them for a moment, when he opened them he found the Solgaleo reduced to a color of white and yellow. Black crystals covered all over his paws, two slabs of black stone were on his sides, two claws stick from his back with fingers twitching and the face had a crystal like a helmet, on the forehead was a multi colored triangle that glowed. "Damn it! Madison we need to get that thing off of Solgaleo!"

The ranger rubbed her eyes and adjusted her top as Necrozma struggled with his new form and let loose a roar of pain, causing many lights to shine.

At Ula'ula Meadow.

Elio and Lillie were running towards where the lake is when they saw the sun reach a full eclipse, strange holes shined across the islands. Lillie felt a mortal fear for her brother and knew what happened. "Necrozma has his hands on Solgaleo! We need to hurry!"

Elio was about to agree when he saw a wormhole open up to drop something in front of his wife. "Stop!"

Lillie was pulled away by her husband was knocked off her feet by a thud from a large golden tower that blocked the bridge way. The golden panels shifted to shot blue glowing eyes. Elio let out an Alolan Raichu as Lillie saw green, pink, blue and yellow lights flying in the sky. "I hope our plan works!"

She was about to send her own Raichu as crackling was heard from behind, she turned around to find a small wormhole open to let out a squirming Xurkitree. She let out an Alolan Ninetails that let loose hail as she saw the beast ignite in an aura. The Xurkitree was in a panic at the strange sky and stared at Lillie. It wiggled its arms and reached for her, Melrakka got in the way and let loose an aurora viel, annoying the Xurkitree to where it crackled lightning. Elio saw the Stakataka's four arms lift its collected body from the ground and it was about to walk over him, the man shouted fast. "Surfer, use thunder bolt!"

The Alolan Raichu shot a thunder bolt at the rampart pokemon and caused him to back away in a twitch, his eyes glowed red as the Xurkitree shot a powerful thunder bolt at the Ninetails.

Stakataka caused the dimensions to distort, he stomped the ground and caused sharp stones to rupture from the ground, Elio ordered. "Dodge and use thunder wave!"

The Raichu dodged as the Xurkitree shot a fast thunder bolt at the Ninetails, the aurora softed the blow as Lillie ordered. "Hit it with a blizzard!"

The Ninetails blew a blizzard that knocked the Xurkitree out in a critical blow. The Raichu shot a thunder wave to paralyze the Stakataka. Elio took out a beast ball and tossed it at the strange colored beast, it yanked the foe into the ball and shook as it rolled on the bridge. Shake...shake...shake... click!

With one beast gone, the Xurkitree struggled to pull himself up and saw a gold ring before him, it glowed a light that lead home. "Xurk?"

Lillie nodded and whispered. "That is your way home, please get out of here!" The Xurkitree gave a faint sparkle and pitifully crawled through the ring, Lillie felt sympathy for the beast. "Poor thing doesn't want to be here and is doing what a lost one would do! Elio, we should get going to the lake!"

Elio picked the beast ball up and saw it fade into the P.C when he heard another shriek, the meadow rustled and five Pheromosas surrounded him in frightening speeds. They were observing him as to what he actually is much to Lillie's peril as a voice shout. "Naganadel, use heat wave!"

The Pheromosa swarm turned around and saw a creature with a familiar aura blow a heat wave at them, they were pushed away from the damage as Elio's hat was burned, he knocked it off and cringed as he saw Dulse giving a stoic frown and Zossie having a Malamar fight back against a Nihilego. "You two got here at a good timing! Eclipse drew you here?"

Zossie over saw her Malamar knocking a Nihilego into a Hoopa ring that glowed like a wormhole as Dulse nodded. "Necrozma had breached the defenses and has claimed Solgaleo, Champion of Alola, do you have the N-Solarizer?"

Elio nodded and took out the device. "I just need to zap Eclipse with this thing and he is off of Solgaleo!"

"Venom?!" Lillie turned around and found four Nihilego creeping from the eastern woods, as well as the struggling Pheromosas that dragged themselves into an open Hoopa ring glowing like an Ultra Wormhole. Dulse sent out an Espeon and ordered. "Use psyshock!"

The Espeon glowed to keep back the parasites as Zossie gave a salute to Lillie. "You and Elio go on ahead, we can handle these!"

The pregnant woman was hesitate to leave the two alone with such Ultra Beasts when she heard another roar of pain from the lake, another wormhole opened to her frustration as a flash cannon shot at one of the Nihilego from the distance, earning a critical hit k.o. "HA! That Buzzwole helped out a lot on my download!"

Elio saw a Genesect fly down with his gun glowing and facing the coming beast, a Guzzlord emerged like he was running from something and was disoriented at where he is. "Oh come on! Blattron, shoot these things things to kingdom come! Dulse, Zossie, hold the line and get out of there when it becomes much! Lillie, cover my rear in case we have more beasts show up on the way! Any objections?"

Lillie had none as the Genesect found four irritated Nihilego swarming towards him, Suicune and Raikou came to his side. "With his immunity and the power of Suicune and Raikou, we have little worries. Good luck all of you!" Zossie gave a thumbs up to tell the duo they will be fine, with the humans of Alola going to the lake, the Genesect saw a flamethrower coming from the Guzzlord and buzzed. "COME AND GET ME!"

Simultaneously

Guzma was growing impatient as he waited for the trial goer, a door slammed open to Gough screaming with his cap. "I had to fight my way through a damn clown! You better make this fight worth it!" Guzma stared confused at the term clown. "You mean Clarabelle? She is kind of the joker of the town, she said she is getting a job on a t.v show and hasn't been here in weeks."

Gough's eye brow twitched as he had a poke ball ready. "By the... Fury, we must finish this now!"

Guzma saw the Crobat and sent out his pokemon. "Vikavolt, mess em up!" A Vikavolt flew to battle as Gough barked. "Use u-turn!"

The Crobat charged at the Vikavolt and back into the ball, Gough sent out a Kommo-o that attempted to calm his trainer when he was struck by lightning, he glared and struck with a poison jab. Guzma was about to order for another thunder bolt when he realized. "Wait a minute. Those things are here now?!"

Gough nodded and pounded his fists together. "I am been wanting to do this since I heard of you, this battle first, the clown is already gone!"

Guzma cringed as the Kommo-o was knocked into a corner, Gough spit and shouted. "End it with clanging scales!"

The Kommo-o shook his scales and knocked the Vikavolt out, Guzma switched for a Golisopod with a life orb. "Take it out with first impression!"

The Golisopod startled the Kommo-o and sucker punched him in the gut with boosted power, Gough called the Kommo-o back and ordered. "Fury, strike this Golisopod with brave bird!" The Crobat charged the Golisopod and caused it to make an emergency exit from battle.

Guzma sent out his next pokemon, a Scizor that snapped its pincers as the Kahuna ordered. "Hit it with bullet punch!"

The Crobat was punched in the face as Gough ordered once more. "U-turn! It is time to end this!" Fury listened to the tone and u-turn back into the ball, in his place was a Machamp, it was punched again and countered with his own punch. "Dynamic punch, then we can finally crush them!"

The Scizor was punched across the face and was in a daze, Guzma gritted and felt anxious. "Come on, hit it with an iron head!"

The Scizor charged at the Machamp and hit a wall instead, exposing him to a stone edge k.o. Guzma switched for a Masquerain that intimidated the Machamp and followed with the order. "Blow em out!"

The Machamp raised an eyebrow at what the order was as the Masquirain slashed the air to knock him out. Gough switched and sent his next pokemon. "Akra, let the orb flow and annihilate!"

Guzma saw a Zangoose with a toxic orb and anticipated the worse. "Buzz em out!"

Gough grinned and ordered. "Use detect and facade!" The Zangoose covered his ears and felt his veins burn, he swat the Masquerain down and left Guzma with a Volcarona to send out. "Heh! Looks like we are beating each other down! Volcarona, use fire blast!"

The Volcarona flapped his wings into an inferno that knocked the crazed Zangoose out, Gough switched back to a Crobat and expected a repeat, the Volcarona flapped again and was struck down by the brave Crobat. Guzma sent back his Golisopod and turned his back around to show a skull logo, angering Gough to where he ordered without thinking. "Enough of this! Finish that Golisopod!"

The Crobat flew at the foe. Pow! The Golisopod sucker punched the Crobat for a finishing K.O, leaving Gough with his next pokemon. "Wha...go Siege!"

Guzma saw the Rhydon with an eviolite and found himself to an old strategy of his. "Beat it up with liquidation!"

The Golisopod charged at the Rhydon as Gough ordered. "Rock blast!" The Rhydon aimed at the foe and knocked him back with the first rock, the Golisopod shook his head and panted as he saw another rock aiming for his stomach, he crouched and fell over. K.O!

Guzma called the Golisopod out and took out a net ball. "Punctchy, show him how we do it!" Out of ball came a Heracross with a mega stone, the single horn pokemon stared directly at Gough like it was a distant memory until Guzma readied the keystone. "This punk hasn't learned his lesson, mega evolve and destroy him!"

The keystone glowed strange energy into the Heracross, causing his arms to bulge out, his horn grew longer and a second horn grew under its eyes. "Hera!"

The Rhydon was about to strike as the Heracross charged and beaten him down in close combat for a brutal k.o. Gough was left to his last pokemon as he made another switch. "Scizor, be ready to strike!"

A Scizor entered the battle with his pincers ready, Guzma ordered with his finger aimed like a gun. "Rock blast!"

The Heracross's bulges opened and shot a barrage of rocks at the Scizor, sending him into a corner as he danced in vigor. Gough felt victory in his grasp and ordered. "Now, use bullet punch!"

The Scizor threw a punch at the speed of a bullet and punched the Heracross in the stomach, causing him to revert back to his normal form knocked out. Guzma kicked on his chair in a violent manner as he called the Heracross back. "Well, your a tough one to have gotten past the others!"

He took a green crystal with a bugs image from the pile and tossed it at Gough. "Guess that means your done on this island. Now, what the hell is going on?!"

Gough felt annoyed as his stare became stoic. "Because you gave me that battle that thankfully was as fullfilling as the other Kahuna's if not more, I'll tell you. We have Ultra Beasts on the loose. I only encountered that clown and that dragon... thing the champion owns."

BASH!

The two men felt something hit the shady house hard and ran out to the broken window to find a tower like creature going on a rampage much like a mad Tauros. Gough growled and set out his knocked out Rhydon, he struggled to get a revive in its mouth when a grunt shouted. "Larry hit it with an earthquake!"

The house shook even more from intense shaking, it caused the ultra beast's red glowing eyes to give a signal that it is in great pain and to fall apart, a glow was seen, Guzma looked down to find the pokemon sinking into a glowing hole, all the way back home. "That is that. Your saying you got a trip to the Lake of the Sunne?"

Gough nodded as the Rhydon came through, he was ready to give medicine to the others as a ring opened up from above, ashes poured down on him and caused him to glow. "Wha...what the?"

The ring gave a booming voice, a menacing Hoopa popped his head out with another ring behind the man. "Those ashes are too rare to waste and we don't got time! Step into the ring and be ready to fight for your life."

Gough and Guzma looked up in shock as the Rhydon felt healthy as ever. "...Siege, be ready on my mark!"

At the Lake of the Sunne

Gladion kept a pose as Madison had her stylus aimed, Necrozma glared at the ranger and glowed its prism helmet. It jumped to the air as the Skarmory glowed an aura to charge, Necrozma glowed like the eclipsed sun and charged back. Clash!

Gladion saw a night slash counter the sun steel strike and ordered Silvally. "Put out this false light with your dark claws!"

The Silvally grunted and pounced on Necrozma, earning a good rake at the under belly as the prism pokemon jumped back and let loose a heat wave from its black claws. Skarmory was burned and Silvally stood his ground, Pikachu shot thunder at Necrozma, it violently twitched at the lightning and charged at Silvally for a knock out. It gave a roar and was about to pounce on Gladion as Skarmory caused it to flinch with iron head, Madison found her chance at distracting and had the stylus spin around Necrozma. "Gladion, get it with that Z move and we should ha-" Necrozma glowed in heat and shot a wave from its maw to knock the Skarmory out, Madison and her Pikachu rolled out of the way and advance as Manaphy used tail glow. "Phew! Okay papa, lets do this!"

Gladion agreed and flashed his Z power ring, Necrozma saw the ring and glowed his black arms, the trainer and pokemon were about to roll out of the way as the yellow beam was shot at where they were heading. A Hoopa ring opened up and something with white wings jumped out to take the Photon Geyser.

BOOM!

To the groups surprise, it was a mega Absol that was furious at the creature bringing disaster, stepping out was a familiar blonde woman shaking at her legs, Gladion glared and barked. "Mother, what are you doing he-" Lusamine gave Gladion a protective stare. "Are you alright?"

The son focused his glare away and stared at his pokemon. "Necrozma is proving to be tough for us and we needed back up," Lusamine nodded and heard a roar of anger from Necrozma, she focused a glare at the shining creature. "Cassandra, use sucker punch!"

The mega Absol flew at Necrozma with an under handed strike to the prism like triangle, the legend jumped behind and glowed, charging directly at the humans when another ring appeared from above, a Rhydon fell down in front of the trainers and took the sun steel strike. A man familiar to the duo jumped down to roar. "Come at us with all your might!"

Lusamine recognized the tone and mentally matched a description, Gladion felt his heart beating hard as he tried once more to pose, strange light went into Manaphy and caused him to squint his eyes. "Necrozma get off of Solgaleo!"

Gladion agreed and ordered. "Take this beast down with hydro vortex!"

The Manaphy nodded and rushed to Necrozma, spinning around and engulfing him in a watery tornado that thrashed him around, Madison had her capture stylus ready as Necrozma was spit out and on the floor, it was struggling to get up and looked at foes from all sides, it opened and Ultra Wormhole from bellow, ready to escape as a laser beam shot him from afar. Necrozma thrashed and felt part of himself yanked, sunlight glowed and was forced out of him as a whole Solgaleo, causing him to revert back to his incomplete form. It clawed at its cranium and sank into the wormhole without its prize.

Pew! The darken day started to light up once more to a clear day as a masculine voice was wheezing. "*Ha!* We got here on time!"

Elio saw the unusual sight of people as well as signs that guard duty didn't go anywhere according to plan as Lillie followed to find a Solgaleo coming through with a realization, Gladion who was battered, Madison who was as better for wear. The final two was Gough glaring at Lusamine, the mother to be breathed heavily and asked. "Do we need to talk about what just happened?"

Up at Hokulani Observatory.

Sophocles had a large Vikavolt buzz a Guzzlord into a Hoopa Wormhole when Molayne found the eclipsed sky unsettling. "Soffy, is this what the Champ had us ready for?"

Sophocles nodded as Tammy was looking down at the ultra wormholes opening from all over the region in sporadic patterns. "The trailer park had a few homes wrecked by a Buzzwole, the power plant was nearly run dry by Xurkitrees and that Guzzlord fell out here of all places."

Tammy had binoculars and found lighting and ice knocking a Celesteela out of Malie City. Fearow looked with her and flapped. "FEAROW!"

The girl wondered the warning as she saw something black and white in front of her, spooking her to fall on her butt. A Kartana with silver shoulders, silver paper like hilts and black on its torso spun, ready to strike. "Yah Tahn!"

The Fearow blocked the Kartana, he saw an aura that flared to life and was knocked out by a leaf blade, scaring Tammy to sent another pokemon out. "Flamur, help!"

A Totem sized Marowak exit the ball to find the Kartana shrieking and attacking impatiently, he slashed at the Marowak with leaf blade and was knocked back by a shadow bone. Tammy took a beast ball and tossed it at the Kartana, getting it into a ball and falling on the concrete. Shake...shake...shake...click!

The girls heart was at her throat as the evacuated were watching. She called her Fearow back and heard more skittering, she saw a duo of Kartana slicing through the rails and glaring at the ball. "How many more are there?"

Sophocles had an estimate from his readings. "Until we can find a source of the wormholes, we are having to manage waves of the beasts, how much longer can we keep it up?"

The Marowak was ready to fight against the Kartanas, until a third shriek came, directed at the two beasts. The duo stopped and turned around to find one trying to talk some sense into them, Molayne blinked and asked what was happening. "Is that Kartana trying to stop them?"

The Kartana listened, nodded and pointed to the ball, Tammy guessed what happened. "I caught that one fair and square, it seems since these are samurai, they might have a sense of accepting an honorable loss."

The trio were in agreement and gave the human a bow of respect, a Hoopa ring came from behind them to open a shiny wormhole, enticing them to a desire they wanted, a way home. They flew in with joy, leaving another story that is to be discovered. The eclipse faded, sunlight returned to Alola, Sophocles was given a call from someone about a report. "Yes? We have the inhabitants of this island safe for now, those beasts are gone?!"

Tammy watched shining holes from all over the region, she guessed who is responsible for removing the beasts. "That is that Hoopa? He is quite handy!"

At the Lake of the Sunne.

Elio fell on his back and took in what happened. "Eclipse took Solgaleo, went nuts due to the light causing him pain and tried to kill you? That isn't beginning what he was doing all over Alola!"

Gladion took a deep breath and tried not to glare at Elio. "That is what we didn't take into account, Necrozma ignoring the pokemon sent at him and doing what he pleases. With that Hoopa being in Unbound power, he is able to send those beasts home when they are in a good spot. The problem, Necrozma got away and if back up didn't come unannounced-"

Lillie stopped the would be in an agreement as the Solgaleo bolted himself up and roared in a panic, the mother to be realized what Necrozma's plan is. "Eclipse isn't running away, he is going after Nebby next!"

Lusamine glared at where the get away wormhole was and agreed to what was said about Necrozma. "To repeat the same action and expect different results... that thing truly is insane, it needs to be stopped before it is able to lick its wounds, do we know where it is heading?"

The Solgaleo roared a yes and opened his third eye, much to Elio and Lillie's protest, the Alolan Champ asked. "No! If you go after him again, he is going to take over you all over again. He is heading to Ultra Megaopolis?!"

The Solgaleo wondered what the place is as Gough called his Rhydon back. "No idea, but Solgaleo has its scent! You wish for me to assist in hunting it down?"

Elio was about to shout "no, going after Necrozma by himself is an easy way to get killed," Lusamine had a similar idea. "Perhaps if we chase him to that city, when he knows, he will want to avoid us!"

Lillie and Gladion glared at their mother in mortal fear, the son asked. "Mother, don't! You saw what he did with two people."

Madison was about to agree as she snapped her fingers to an idea. "What if one of us uses the other to sandwich Necrozma and have him cornered, we need one more trainer to make it happen!"

Elio clapped at the idea and gave an order to Gough. "If Lusamine wants to help with this, you make sure she doesn't wander off somewhere else that might make her change her mind! Once we have Eclipse cornered, that is when everyone is going to let loose on him! I know someone who can help us and I need a few minutes," He directed to Madison and asked. "Sorry about this dumb idea not working, we might still have Ultra Beast stuck on Alola that need to be flushed out, do you mind exploring Akala Island after getting your pokemon healed?"

Madison had an Emolga in her pouch and saluted. "You can count on me for that!"

Gladion felt the emergency was going to come again and asked. "With Nebby being with Elio, what is going to happen if even that failed?"

Lillie had a plan of her own and took out a luxury ball. "It isn't much, but we have a way to get to Ultra Megaopolis ourselves. Elio, you and the others can go ahead of us while we settle our last back up plan," Elio's eyes widen for a moment and kissed his wife on the lips. "Your a genius!"

Lillie smiled and blushed sly as she addressed to Solgaleo. "Get Gough and mother to help you chase Necrozma down, we are ending its threat once and for all! Mother, Gough... thank you!"

The Solgaleo lowered himself down, Gough climbed on the Sunne pokemon's back as Lusamine was given a goodbye hug from her children, she shielded away the thought of the worse happening to her and got on the Solgaleo. "Elio, do not slack behind!"

The Alolan Champ and the Aether Siblings waved the trio goodbye, Solgaleo opened his third eye and opened an ultra wormhole, charging straight in. With that finished Elio was about to call someone when a rough voice shouted from behind. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRUSTING HER FOR?!"

Lillie and Gladion turned around to find Guzma furious, Elio answered loudly. "That is what Gough is for because he wouldn't hesitate to stop her should she try throwing all of that trust away. Eclipse is a psychic type and your the strongest bug specialist I know, do you want to beat that thing up for causing a mess all over Alola?"

Guzma folded his arms and answered. "Damn right I do!"

Elio flipped his pager and called a Charizard. "Meet me at my backyard, I'm getting Nebby! Lillie, Gladion, be careful because Little Horn hasn't gotten all the beasts yet!"

The siblings understood and watched the Alolan Champ fly away, Guzma felt his blood on fire and called a Charizard of his own. "All right, you hear that Tapu Bulu? Ya boy has this covered!"

With Guzma gone, Gladion felt his blood heat up and asked his pregnant sister "Lillie, are you ready to continue this fight?"

The Professor raised her pager. "Of course, I am going to check on the captains while you help Madison, meet me at the Altar of the Moone by evening!"

A Charizard came to swoop her away, leaving Gladion and Madison to clean up. The man asked. "If we survive this, there is something I want to tell you," Madison used revives on the Genesect, Skarmory and Emolga in a feeling of guilt. "I stank at stopping that Necrozma while you done better at fighting him," Gladion blushed and fist bumped the Ranger. "That wasn't what I wanted to tell you, maybe later!"

At the Champions backyard.

Elio found a Lunala that glowed in anger with him. "Nebby, has Little Horn gotten every single one of them?"

The Lunala shook her head and answered telepathically. "No but thankfully quite a few of the people you assigned have captured some of them, the rest are sent back home. Pop's I know you want to still help Eclipse, but he needs to have that chill pill forced into him!"

Elio puffed his chest and shouted. "If he is going crazy, so will I!"

Swoop!

The Charizard landed, Guzma had an arrogant grin as Elio helped him get on the Lunala's back. "This is going to get good!"

Elio agreed as the Lunala rolled her eyes, with her trainer on her back as well, she opened her third eye and opened an Ultra Wormhole to fly in. PEW!

It was a strange sighting of light, but the Lunala's experience had lead her to a third white wormhole that reached Ultra Megaopolis. The trio found the city to be finishing a clean up as well as Phyco finishing instructing someone from a communicator. "The Blinding One was knocked off of Solgaleo? That man's work is without peer, find the Champion of Alola, we are putting an end to the Blinding One's rampage across our worlds!"

Elio shouted at him. "No need! Eclipse is on his way here and we need to get these people in shelter! Are you and Soleira ready?"

Guzma found the lighting awkward as a blue hair woman came out of a building with a Linoone. "Champion of Alola, our plan for battle is going to be as this!"

Somewhere else in Ultra Space.

A white light flashed and Solgaleo found himself in a world mostly of jungle, on top of trees that look to be flexing. Lusamine glared at the place as Gough got off. "I am going to search this place, you keep Solgaleo company while he gets Necrozma's scent!"

Lusamine asked the man. "What reason would you have to search this place?! Ultra beasts require special balls!" Gough went into his bag and took out three beast balls. "You mean these? I have obtained these a long time ago from what my old master had left! Do not think I am taking this lightly either!"

The woman felt her skin crawl of who she is working with. "You have until Solgaleo smells something, don't waist time!"

The trial goer rolled his eyes and walked on each vine, he saw in the distance a volcano and a pattern of the trees, it wasn't anything he was familiar with as went to the next one, he felt the volcano rumbling and went to the final one at the long walk way, the volcano erupted to let something out. It was a red insect that was muscular and swollen with fluid. It flew to the tree Gough was on and landed, it was impressed by the muscles and flexed for battle. "Hyraaahh!"

Its aura flared to life as Gough sent a Kommo-o out in a flex of his own. "Attack with poison jab!"

The Kommo-o jabbed the Buzzwole and caused it to feel woozy, it flexed its right arm to where it was lower, it gave an icy aura and upper cut the Kommo-o, nearly knocking him off the tree. It clanged its scales and blew them against the Ultra beast, it skid back and charged at its foe with a dynamic punch, Kommo-o dodged out of the way and left the beast to fall on its four knees. Gough tossed a beast ball at it, dragging it in to where it fell. Shake...shake...shake... click!

The trail goer smiled widely and picked up his prize to put in his bag. "HA! At long last, I am the master of one of these!"

ROAR!

Gough was lifted by the scruff of his neck and was tossed on the Solgaleo's back, he called his Kommo-o and asked. "You knew of this one?"

Lusamine nodded. "The Ultra Recon Squad haven't given me much information on these places and there was only one I cared about before Interpol acquired information on the others, to me Buzzwole and its world is more recent knowledge in comparison to... that one. Solgaleo has Necrozma's scent, are you ready?"

Gough grunted and tapped the Solgaleo's neck. "Continue this hunt!"

The Solgaleo opened a wormhole and dashed through, when the light stopped, they found themselves in a strange cavern that triggered something in Lusamine. "...Solgaleo, are you sure he went through here?"

The Sunne pokemon nodded and started to smell as Gough got off to view a world that really was alien to him, like the bottom of the sea. "This one is something you remember! Why else would you be questioning it?"

Lusamine ignored the question and held onto the Solgaleo, a place that was considered paradise to her once has given her a sting of memories, she watched Gough journey deeper and felt her eye twitch. "Gough, come back!"

The man ignored the request and continued, prompting the woman to scream. "You come back here!"

Gough growled and asked. "You gave no reaction to the other world, what lurks here that makes you think you can order me?"

Lusamine squinted her eyes, tempted to ditch him when she shook it out of her mind. "Because I know of the beast that li-" She saw a glass jellyfish appear behind Gough, it hovered close to him in curiosity, its tentacles dangled to an interesting life form. "...Please come back."

The man gave Lusamine a death glare until he felt something cold about to go for his neck. "What in the-" Lusamine felt her spine froze, the Solgaleo glowed and shot a psycho boost at the Nihilego behind, the man turn around to find the ultra beast fly to the distance, more floated towards him in an aggressive manner as the Solgaleo flew next to him. "Roar!" Gough agreed and jumped on, the Sunne pokemon opened a wormhole and flew in, away from the swarming beasts.

On entering another world, Gough asked with a lightened stare. "I get what happened. Those things taint the mind and drive one to madness? Knowing your stubborn nature, it is little wonder your contact with them became an addiction. Now you tried not to think about them unless you have to?"

Lusamine hissed at her partner in crime. "I want to forget about them! They are nothing but poison, next time I say stay close you stay close!"

Gough's stare turned stoic as he responded. "You're not the one to make my decisions, but those things can be a frightening concept depending on who is under that venom's influence. Now where are we?"

"Hello Miss Aether, you came back to this planet to pick a pokemon up?"

Lusamine turned around to find a man in a hazmat suit that was mostly black with a marking that resembled a creatures face, the mask had blue visual lens. "Do I know you?"

The man in the hazmat suit looked at her closely and felt disappointed. "Oh, your from a different reality or something? I guess it doesn't matter," Gough felt puzzled and wanted to look around. "What makes you say that?"

The man in a hazmat suit spotted a few differences off the bat. "The last time I saw her, she was wearing something like I am. She and her group evacuated as many pokemon as they can off this planet to find another place best suited for them...don't mind the mess."

Lusamine dreaded being in such an outfit and found a pipe outside. "...Gough, you stay here, I am going to see for myself what place we are in," The man felt like it was something she would regret doing. "One place you don't recognize, another you do... and now one that recognizes you! I don't think it is wise to stay here for long."

The man in the hazmat suit introduced himself as Albert and agreed. "Breathing too much air out there is dangerous without these... I don't have a spare."

Lusamine felt like she should turn back, yet she ventured out to find a city that is in ruins, the ground was building blocks. A filter leaked, a screen in the distance shined, it was something to consider exploring. Most she doesn't recognize as she looked up to the sky to find yellow, unhealthy clouds, something had to have happened to make the world such a wreck and the fact the man regonized her was a disturbing concept. "Is this an alternate reality to something?!"

She saw something being tossed in the distance and kept observing, going through the walk ways, she found a poster for a power plant that she recognized. "This is the one from Blush Mountain... except this looked like a nuclear power plant." She stood still for a moment and felt the air getting to her, she ventured more to find the screen, another thing to confirm her theory. "Hau'oli beach?!"

She kept her adventure until she reached close to the moving rubble, a rusted sign that seemed like a mystery. "Oli...ity...ha... Servi...ity's...need-" She gasped and backed away, she wanted to leave the place. "Hau'oli City hall. Serving the City's needs. What happened here?!"

Rumble! She turned around and had an ultra ball ready. CRUNCH! STOMP!

She saw a dragon with multiple maws emerge from the rubble, devouring what it can, its four sets of eyes focused on her and roared, igniting an aura. "Clefable, get out and use moon blast!"

Out of the ball came a Clefable that twitched her ears in shock and found a Guzzlord about to chomp on her, she charged the moons power and knocked the Guzzlord into the rubble. Trainer and pokemon took their chance and ran back the way they came, the air felt even more sickening as they went down the pipe.

Back down, Lusamine threw up and a Clefable panted, Albert asked. "Something you found?"

The woman started with the first question. "I recognize one of the signs. I ask, what do you know of Guzzlord?"

Albert blinked under the mask and answered. "Oh, Mr. Glutton? He and his kind the only things I seen out there. Did you find a poster of that pretty power plant? I put that up... my grand parents burned all the others when I was a kid and they don't like talking about it."

Lusamine hid disbelief and asked. "Could it be that the power plants malfunction caused this?!" Albert shrugged that it might be. "Probably, everyone left and I stayed behind to watch over Mr. Glutton and his kind, there isn't a whole lot of them around these days," Solgaleo felt he has a trial as Gough got on, Lusamine asked as she called her Clefable out. "Do you want to come with us? There has to be something better for you than staying here."

Albert refused. "Someone has to keep an eye on Mr. Glutton, I have everything I need to take care of myself. It seems you three have somewhere to be, I hope you have a safe trip," Lusamine felt hesitate to leave the man and slowly got on the Solgaleo. "Thank you, come on Solgaleo, lets chase down Necrozma!"

The Solgaleo opened one more wormhole and in a flash of light, they found themselves in a dark city of artificial light. They found Necrozma facing something and had pokeballs ready, Gough sent out a Scizor as Lusamine sent out a Lilligant with a focus sash.

Simultaneously.

Elio and Guzma finished talking about a plan involving a Cofagrigus and a Golisopod with Phyco and Soleira when they found a wormhole open up. Necrozma tore his way through and stared above the tower, like there is something for him to rely on. Phyco sent out a Clefairy as Soleira had her Linoone use belly drum, Elio and Guzma sneaked to an ally as the Clefairy whistled annoyingly at the Blinding One. Earning its attention and enraging it to where it got closer, Guzma sent out a Golisopod and shouted. "Beat it up with first impression!"

Necrozma was startled by a random Golisopod and was sucker punched as Elio sent out a Cofagrigus. "Hit him with a shado-" Necrozma stared at Elio, knocked Guzma, Golisopod and Makuta out of the way and reached to grab him. "Linoone use extreme speed!"

Necrozma ignited in a boost and took unusually significant damage from the Linoone, he flew above to dodge a Lilligant's stun spore and was kicked by a Scizor making a u-turn. Elio found Lusamine and Gough battle ready and waved. "Well this isn't going so well. Collector, get nasty!"

A Spiritomb was let out and saw Necrozma letting loose a heat wave leave Lilligant with a k.o burn. Guzma came through and ordered. "Get it with sucker punch!"

Golisopod grunted as Necrozma was about to aim at the down pokemon and punched him in the back for an unusally large amounts of pain, drawing his attention as the whistling Clefairy kept distracting. He shot a photon geyser to knock her out, leaving Phyco to switch his Clefairy to a Volcarona and hide as Soleira had Linoone use extreme speed again. "Volcarona, we need to keep hitting him!"

The Volcarona buzzed at Necrozma for significant super effective damage as Elio smiled at what happened. "Sorry about mummifying your prism armor Eclipse! Collector, shadow sneak, Makuta, shadow ball!"

The Spiritomb sank into the shadows and hit Necrozma from the side of a building, causing him to flinch as Lusamine switched to a Mismagius and Gough to sent in a Crobat. "Circe use shadow ball and we can end this!"

"Fury, use x scissor!"

With a Mismagius and Crobat let out, they knocked Necrozma into the street and at the mercy of a Cofagrigus that laughed and seemingly knocked him out. Lusamine took her chance and tossed a green ball with red specs, to the groups surprise.

It dragged Necrozma in and rolled to the city street, Elio's heart beaten harder than usual, could this plan actually work? Shake...shake...shake...pop!

The friend ball erupted into blinding light, Elio felt himself yanked from the ground and in the clutches of something, when his vision came through, he felt his life flashing before his eyes as Necrozma was staring down on him and was violently shaking something off of him, the Spiritomb was the first to be out of his bag, followed by a device with a moons symbol. Gough glowed and backed. "Use u-tu-" Necrozma put Elio in front of the group and growled, giving Lusamine the idea of what it is doing. "Is it using him as a hostage?! You got to be kidding me!"

Necrozma used his other hand and focused Elio's Z power ring, drawing light energy from it and charging himself. Boom! Roar! Flap! Shriek! Necrozma shifted his eyes at a Solgaleo and Lunala, it held Elio in a tighter grip and floated backwards, it gave a desperate laughter as the Lunala glared.

Guzma shook his head and was about to order a strike as Necrozma focused his gaze on Golisopod and knocked it out with a photon geyser. It focused back on Lunala particularly, like it is negotiating something, Elio cringed and whispered. "Nebby, don't listen to him, he is crazy!"

The Lunala shivered and felt the Necrozma talking about something unexpected, a masculine voice rang in Elio's head. "He, help me! He brought you to me?!"

Lunala shook her head in answer. "No he didn't, he is trying to stop you from acting this irrationally! Let him go!"

Necrozma stared at Elio and lossen his grip. "He shines like that light! I don't need to harm him!"

The man felt his chance and wiggled out, falling flat on the floor and finding it his chance to call the pokemon back. "Eclipse, what you did, put everyone in danger, it resulted in me and several others beating the crap out of you, which only gave you more pain!" He took out a luxury ball and asked. "Please, let me capture you! Then we can-" His gaze went to an N-Lunarizer that was broken from the fall. "eventually, help you!"

Necrozma glared down at the ball and stuttered, the Solgaleo glowed something to the others, Gough, Lusamine and Guzma were about to question it until the voice in their minds rang more clear, they called their pokemon back and were ready to get on the Solgaleo. Soliera called her Linoone back and was about to voice something when Lunala chimed that it is alright.

Necrozma kept staring at a ball of promise and was about to go to it, like he was in a trance. Lunala sensed something evil lurking, sweated and warned Elio. "Uh oh! Pop's get to Solgaleo and run!"

Elio ran to the Sunne pokemon as the Lunala gave the two Recon Squad members the que to hide. A faint, eerie voice rang in Necrozma, he held into his cranium and whimpered. "No! They are trying to help me! Stop it! STOP IT!"

Elio's eyes widen. "Nebby, what is happening?!"

The Lunala felt a voice ring in her head as the Solgaleo was quick to have Elio get on him. Necrozma shook violently, like a word was ringing in his mind, the Solgaleo opened a wormhole, the prism pokemon glowed a black aura and charged at the pokemon carrying the passengers. Nebby shot a moongeist beam at Necrozma, gaining his attention and giving the Solgaleo time to escape. Lunala kept hearing a similar, yet distorted voice. "Destroy , destroy, destroy, destroy, destroy, destroy, destroy, destroy, destroy, destroy, destroy, destroy, destroy, destroy, destroy, destroy, destroy, destroy, destroy, destroy, destroy, destroy, destroy, destroy! LETS DESTROY EVERYTHING!"

Necrozma shifted in an unatural manner, desperate to make the voices stop. "GET OUT! GET OUT!" He shot a black photon geyser at Lunala and pursued into the wormhole, Nebby dodged and followed to try and stop him.

Simultaneously.

Lillie finished her observation of the islands, most were damaged by the Ultra Beast invasion and would have provided much for even the Tapus to deal with. Hau'oli had scorch marks and buildings that were punched through, the Meadow was set on fire and had to be doused. Akala had road ways that need to be rebuilt, Diglett tunnel is on quarantine due the native pokemon being under a craze, the resorts has to be managed by the fire department because explosions, Ula'ula suffered worse in comparison due to Malie Garden being partially eaten, the buildings were cut in half and have to be rebuilt once the crisis is over. The meadow, Tapu Village and Meadow have suffered more from over zealous defenders than the actual beasts, the captains reported that no one gotten hurt. She gave Tammy a hug in regard to a brave thing she did. "You fought back against an odd colored Kartana and assisted Sophocles in protected the evacuated, thank you!"

The girl felt warm and asked. "Poni Island sounds pretty dangerous right now, are you sure you don't need me to come along?"

Lillie shook her head and gave her a warning. "Just because Necrozma has been driven off doesn't mean this won't happen again, unless we can capture him, it is wise to stay put!" Tammy blushed and hugged her back. "I will Mo...Professor Lillie."

Lillie took out a pager for Charizard and wished Tammy goodbye, landing on Seafolk village and finding Mina eating a healthy amount of brocoli. Her stomach looked rather large and she waved hello. "It took you a while to get here! Everyone is camping at the Ruins of Hope and we had a Guzzlord by Hapu's farm along with a couple Xurkitrees in the jungle. We still are not done yet?"

Lillie shook her head and took out a luxury ball to let out a Cosmoem. "Me and my brother need to make it to the Altar of the Moone by sun down. Everyone is fighting so shall I!" Mina burped and found it a case of deja vu. "You grown a lot since the last time this happened, anything you have to wait for?"

Lillie saw a Charizard land to drop of a rather crestfallen Gladion, she became concern as Mina felt a kick. "Hmm, Davinci has a point. You have a little ways to go before this is all over, then we can focus back with our lives. Later in the week... you mind if I experiment with a painting of you? This isn't something that happens every day and it might be missed forever."

Lillie had it in mind and asked. "It involves my pregnancy. Speaking of which, when is Davinci due?"

Mina answered as Gladion arrived with a Mew trying to calm down. A month or two, I can't wait show him the islands. Those twins might have a friend soon!"

Lillie thought that they might and wanted to part ways. "Let us know how child birth is like, brother, what happened?"

Gladion felt a hint of guilt as he answered. "I see where she gotten that idea from. She was waiting on standby at the Pelago should things have gotten as it did. Those wormholes were opening up at even there and father has a hard time explaining it, one of those Beasts triggered Isaac," Lillie gasped and felt dread. "And she is the one who went to fight Necrozma with Elio and the others, we need to hurry to the Altar!"

Gladion agreed and began his journey on foot. "If we spend time walking, we will make it there at just the right time!"

Lillie looked up the sky to find a sun setting and called the Cosmoem back. "We should, we will see you soon Mina!"

The two women waved goodbye, Lillie followed Gladion to Vast Poni Canyon and asked. "A Nihilego came from a wormhole and set Isaac off?"

Gladion nodded and found it logical. "That venom was what caused him to loose his mind. It would make anyone lose their mind! That Hoopa even unbound worked himself to the point of exhaustion, he is the key component to thank for our plan even going as smoothly as it did... barring everything with Necrozma going wrong."

Lillie took her turn to hold a resting Mew. "Having the power to bend reality can work a lot to the mind. Once Necrozma is settled, what should we do to pass the time?"

Gladion answered as he scared a flock of Murkrows away. "Ask Madison regarding something risky, go home, take a relief that it is over and think of what to do next. Maybe... hmm," Lillie let her brother continue. "Maybe I should spend some time off this region, see what I can't accomplish. You said you only did the Kanto League?"

Lillie nodded and remembered the badges. "Where a lot of things have started, with your skills as a trainer, you might be able to take both Kanto and Johto!"

The brother felt it would help and considered travel plans. "That may happen after we find out where Giovanni is hiding, we need to get that Cosmog off his hands before too long. I wonder what he is planning?"

Lillie didn't want to think of another crisis as she saw herself close to a certain passage way. "More trouble. But soon we can finally put these ten years to rest, what happens soon, will shine like no other!"


	15. A Sirius Showdown!

At the Alter of the Moone, Lillie and Gladion arrived to watch a sun set on Alola. With the goal in mind, the sister had a Sun Flute in hand as the brother had the Moon Flute ready. Lillie gave clear instructions on how the ritual is done. "Once it becomes night, you go play on the right square in the water while I play my flute on the left square. I will have Crepu out of the ball and we will watch history unfold."

Gladion found the sight to behold as day started to become night, the moon and stars filled the night sky. "This does mean that you will have a Solgaleo and a Lunala all to yourself... congratulations by the way!"

"A sight to behold!" The siblings turned around and found Dulse and Zossie arriving with a few signs that they had a fight. Lillie gave the Alolan greeting. "Thank you again for earlier. How is Blattron, Suicune and Raikou?"

Dulse cringed at the mention of the Genesect. "The cyborg was over enthusiastic on taking down Ultra Beasts, we were told this is how he is, but never have we wanted to see it up close," Zossie blushed to show red under her blue face. "I got to pet Suicune and Raikou ran off once his work was done. With all of them, we were able to fight off all of those Ultra Beast in the meadow. We had a warning from our captain that you two might need support, the Blinding One has acted up even more than he normally does."

Lillie gasped at the news. "More than usual?! We need to get this ritual started so we ca-" Flicker! CRASH!

The siblings were in shock from the sight, a wormhole opened up to a Solgaleo that was clawed on his hind legs and sent barreling into the world, on his back are four trainers that fell off from the impact and landed on the pavement in various ways, Guzma was on his back, Gough was on his stomach, Lusamine was clinging to the Solgaleo, barely conscious and Elio fell at Lillie's feet in a daze. "What...what happened?!"

Elio shook the dizzy out of himself and answered in fear for his wife. "Something has gotten into Eclipses head right when we talked him him... potentially going into a luxury ball. He is attacking with rather odd versions of his moves!"

Lusamine struggled to pull herself up and felt her heart go cold at who is in danger. "Children, run! That thing turned into a monster!"

Gladion wanted to know what happened to Necrozma when something crashed out of the wormhole, Nebby was pinned down by a twitching Necrozma, his prism wrists were becoming orange and his black body was shifting into dark purple, it gave a loud shriek as it glowed a black aura. Mew's eyes widened and jolted himself in questioning what is happening. "What in Grand Pappy's name?!"

Necrozma glowed his prism face, trying to keep his remaining light whole as he shifted from a black aura to a blue glow. Blinding the group in moon light, when the vision returned, Lillie was left horrified by the sight of a Lunala that was reduced to a color of full blue, with prism like pieces on her wings, the torso looked like it wore a black crystal that glowed four red lights, two black claws were seen at the lowest point, reaching out to the sky. The prism helmet wedged on Nebby's head showed a multi colored triangle. Necrozma felt a moment of pain and shrieked, causing the moon lit sky to turn red and the stars to fade as wormholes open up. Elio gritted his teeth and was about to toss a dusk ball when Lillie stepped forward. "Brother, keep what ever comes through off of me! Isaac, are you ready?"

The Mew shook his head. "Mum's there is no way I can take that beam!" The woman squinted her eyes and had a net ball in hand. "Then we will find a way to manage! Skitters, lets do this!"

Out of the net ball came a Venomoth with a focus sash, Dulse and Zossie turned around to find a Blacephalon spin out of the wormhole, a Celesteela crashing out and from the third one a Pheromosa with black legs. Gladion sent out a Silvally and switched him to a flying memory as Zossie sent out a Whimsicott and Dulse sent out a Minior. Lillie asked her husband. "Can you try and call Nebby back?"

Elio felt his right arm in great pain and had to reach for his pocket with his left arm, he took out a dusk ball and aimed it at Necrozma, a beam went to him for a moment and failed to call it back. "Nope and the N-Lunarizer got busted up. Lillie, good luck while I try to...ow!"

Gladion saw a limp arm and growled. "You and the others done enough, let us handle this!"

The odd colored Pheromosa lunged at Silvally for ineffective damage and was clawed back for a k.o, giving Lillie the confidence needed as Necrozma shot a photon geyser at Skitters, it held on with the sash as Lillie ordered. "Use quiver dance and baton pass!" The Venomoth danced elegantly and tossed a baton, it went into the net ball and let a Mew catch it.

Necrozma shot another photon geyser and saw a Mew that looked at him in frustration. "This doesn't excuse what you did earlier!"

Lillie thought the order. "Use nasty plot and this battle is over!" The Mew smiled a nasty thought of what he is going to do to Necrozma, causing the prism to fly into the air and glowed is forehead, dark blue beams formed from the wings. Shooting the Mew down in a shine of light and triggering the Mew to channel a shadow ball. POW!

Necrozma was shot back to the altar and was in a panic, Lillie ran to try and get Nebby back as Necrozma opened a wormhole from bellow and sank in for his escape. The woman whimpered and fell on her knees, the sky darkened to a purple cloud. "Wha...where is it going?!"

The Mew sighed. "To Ultra Megaopolis and to take out what ever nearly turned Eclipse into a Shadow Pokemon. The problem though," Lillie understood. "The light from Nebby, much like with Solgaleo is hurting him. This would just drive him more insane if nothing is done as well as the fact that we need to get our light back!"

She watched a Pheromosa, a knocked out Blacephalon and a knocked out Celesteela be called home by three rings and shouted. "Brother, we need to have Crepu evolve!" Gladion agreed, called his Silvally back and found the thuggish men coming through. "You two, make sure nothing comes after us!"

He saw Elio's limp arm and closed his eyes. "Mother, do you happen to know what happened to him specifically?"

Lusamine nodded and approached to the man, she grabbed him by the shoulder and diagnosis it. "All that chaos and the worse you got is a dislocated shoulder?" Elio growled annoyed. "Of all the times," Lusamine considered it a shame. "Lay down, I know how to treat this?"

The Alolan Champ was about to refuse as Gladion ordered. "Do it!"

Elio laid down without complaint as Gladion and Lillie went to the two platforms. Lillie pitied her husband as she readied her flute and watched her mother pull the arm down slowly and steadily, she saw Elio's eyes water in pain and the mouth tempted to scream. Lusamine felt something go into its socket and helped him up with his good arm. "I still have advise against using that arm, but it will do until we can get to a doctor. Thank you for not putting up a fuss."

The Solgaleo came through and saw the dark sky, Elio sighed on seeing the defeated look and whispered with his left arm. "We are not giving up, this is our back up plan. Everyone, back away!"

With the group backing away, Lillie let out a Cosmoem and had her lips on the sun flute, Gladion had his on the moon flute. Both closed their eyes and played a tune. It was a melody Elio hadn't heard in years and was in awe to see the water glow once more, flowing upward to the round device on the alter and opening up to reveal an inner golden light that shot a strange beam in the center, it caused the group to be blinded by the light, the Cosmoem sprang to life and went into the beam to absorb the energy. She glowed and from her tiny form became a burst of moon light, forming into a bat like body. A sight was witnessed, Crepu has evolved into a Lunala and shrieked in joy until she sensed someone missing, Lillie knew the feeling as she and Gladion approached, the Lunala lifted Lillie up first with her psychic power, followed by Elio, they were given a group nuzzle until the pregnant woman asked. "Crepu, there is something I want to ask of you!"

The Lunala listened and lowered them down before moving onto Gladion, who gritted his teeth in protest of being cuddled with, Lillie asked. "Do you remember the way to Ultra Megaopolis? We need to go there and rescue Nebby as well as Necrozma!"

The Lunala was startled by the mention of the later as Mew glowed his message. "His mind was attacked and he had to try something to keep the shadows out, though there wasn't much reason for Solgaleo other than being impatient."

Lillie agreed as the Lunala knew her duty, she lowered herself down to let the woman on, Elio babbled for a moment as the wife asked. "Elio, you have done everything for this region and we are at our last resort. I have the pokemon capable of stopping Eclipse, do you trust me to do this?"

The husband saw much is at stake and nodded in a yes. "Go get our Nebby back! Crepu, be a good girl and do what Grandma says!"

The Lunala glowed her third eye and shot open an ultra wormhole, the parents to be gave each other a kiss goodbye, Lillie got on the Lunala's back and called the Mew back. With the moone pokemon flying through the wormhole, Dulse voiced himself on the matter. "It has came to this? With that pulse of power... we have to keep ourselves alive during this moment," Gough and Guzma wondered what it meant as something large crawled on the mountain, a sight that terrified the men and startled Lusamine on the discovery. "I never knew those things would grow that big."

Zossie searched for a pokemon capable of doing the job as she saw two giant Xurkitrees sparking lightning to each other. "It is known that the ones you are familiar with are rather small, those are the saplings, an adult can reach the size you see and more. The two ultra beasts raised their arms and shot into the sky, pillars of thunder crashed all around and resulted in a massive one coming down at the alter. BOOM!

The group felt their life flash before their eyes and saw something got in the way of the bolt, a large giant with four tendrils on its back and green glowing highlights. Elio recognized the pokemon, the legend, Zygarde. "Legion?! What are you doing here?"

The complete Zygarde turned around and readied two of his tendrils as the red and blue sides glowed, giving the human an understanding of what happened. "You knew this was going to happen and you came all the way from Kalos? At least your not too late to the party! Do something about these Xurkitree before they do that again!" Zygarde nodded and shot many green specks into the sky, knocking the two beasts down and gaining their attention to him. He flew in ready for combat, the two charged up an energy ball and were about to shoot when one was knocked down by a Regigigas that was at the feet. Guzma asked as he watched Zygarde beat the other one down. "Anything you want us to do?"

Elio saw fighting all over the region, Zygarde flying towards Melemele and smiled at a dangerous job. "We just need to fight anything that comes near here, the majority of us have that wormhole energy all over us from repeated trips.. any on this island will know the place to look if they want to go home!" Lusamine sighed with a frown. "We are essentially bait?"

Gladion smiled in spite. "Pretty much!"

During a long flight.

Lillie entered the extra dimensional city she has heard of, Ultra Megaopolis. She found Phyco and Soleira taking out the dim Prism Sword and waved. "Hello again! Have you seen Necrozma come back here?" Soleira nodded and felt a unified heart beat. "Yes, he absorbed your Lunala and is at the top of the tower. He is in a frenzy and you are to hurry if you want to get your light back!" Lillie let out a Venomoth and healed it up. "We will! We can do this!" Phyco stared down at the broken device. "We will salvage the damage from down here. Good luck!"

Lillie felt confidence surge in her body and walked towards an elevator that is bellow a pillar of light, she saw light gathering above and felt her belly kicking. "Daphne, Leon, mommy has to save the world, save your half sister and even save Necrozma! I will give you two that first smile in a bright world!"

She opened the elevator and went in with her Venomoth, the pokemon perched on her head. She took out a dream ball to let out an Alolan Ninetales. She placed an icium z on her ring and gave Skitters a new focus sash. "We need to manage the damage and make way for Gene, Skitters, Melrakka, I am counting on you!"

The Ninetales popped her ice cold nose at Lillie's belly, causing her to squirm as the elevator stopped to open. Lillie called the two pokemon back and felt determined to face destiny. Up the stairs and to the top, she found Dawn Wings Necrozma bellow a dark hole, twitching in pain and surrounded by green light, the triangle pulled itself out of the body and hovered as Lillie approached. She was blinded by an explosion of light, her vision was in a blur as she saw the prism body alter shape once more. When the vision became more clear, she readied a net ball as she saw a figure she had seen before, a dragon of light with the golden prism body altered to have two wings, the claws became talons, the draconic face stared down with multi colored eyes. Necrozma gave a loud roar at the trainer who challenged him. "LIGHT!"

Lillie apologized in advance as the dragon shined like a bright star. "Eclipse, this isn't going to help you and I came to get Nebby back! Skitters, lets do this!"

A Venomoth with a focus sash flew to battle, Necrozma glared and flapped his wings to generate heat, leaving a burn as Lillie ordered. "Skitters, use stun spore!"

The Venomoth fluttered and scattered yellow spores that caused Necrozma to struggle in movement, the Venomoth fell limp from the burn. Lillie called it back. "You did good, Melrakka! Its your turn!"

An Alolan Ninetales caused the sky to rain hail, Lillie ordered. "Use aurora veil and get ready for the big move!"

The Ninetales glowed an aurora to shield herself, drawing Necrozma to try and act, his nerves would not allow it, Lillie flashed her Z power ring and pointed her arms upward, like it was a forming ice pillar, strange light that Necrozma recognized flowed into Melrakka. She froze a pillar of ice to use as a platform, Lillie ordered. "Hit it with SUB ZERO SLAMMER!"

The Ninetales shot a beam of frigid ice at Necrozma, causing it to back away from the power and shoot a photon geyser back. Knocking the Ninetale to Lillie's feet and in critical condition. "Oh my! Melrakka return!" The Ninetales was called back, Lillie activated a luxury ball and felt a voice in her head saying. "Let my power loose!" Out of the ball came a Mewtwo with a stone, Necrozma glared at Gene who in turn glared back at the multi colored eyes, Lillie activated her keystone and raised it into the air. "Gene, mega evolve!"

Energy went into the Mewtwo, her body became smaller, her tail disappeared and reappeared behind her head, she grew an organic crown and raised her arm, Necrozma flew above, his four wings glowed and was about to charge a familiar moongeist beam as Lillie and Mewtwo thought a similar idea. "Ice beam!" A beam of ice shot at the center of Necrozma, causing it to cringe and loose its golden glow, returning back to black and falling to the ground limp. THUD!

The Mewtwo looked down at the defeated foe, it dissolved into light, a bat like form laid next to a barely moving Necrozma. Lillie ran to the Lunala to check on her. "Nebby, mum's is here!" Nebby lifted her head up with a weakened but otherwise unaffected smile as the Mewtwo powered down, light glowed through the darken hole. Necrozma whimpered and opened an small wormhole, crawling into it, greatly afraid. Lillie's eye caught the wormhole flickering out of existance, she formed tears as another shriek was heard, Nebby saw a smaller Lunala flap towards her. The mother blushed in pride and nuzzled her daughter as Gene gave a message to Lillie. "Necrozma got away with the last of his power, where ever he set that wormhole to... he is going to be stuck there for a long time."

The woman rubbed her eyes and guess where. "If he ends up back to Alola. Nebby, Crepu, do you want to come home?"

The younger Lunala helped her mother up and glowed her third eye. Lillie called the Mewtwo back and got on her back. "Nice and easy."

At the Altar of the Moone

The pure black sky trickled light as the two Xurkitree's sank into a Hoopa ring home. They waited in case more Beast arrive.

Flicker!

PEW!

Elio heard a collective chime and found Lillie on the back of Lunala, guiding a weakened one back. The husband watched his wife get off Crepu and was teary eyed. "You...you actually did it!"

Lillie had grim news on Necrozma's fate. "I haven't caught Eclipse, he disappeared into an Ultra Wormhole when I got him off of Nebby. He turned into that dragon I saw years ago."

Gladion and Lusamine twitched their eyes at the thought of Lillie fighting something like that in her condition as Guzma laughed hard. "Ha, ha ha! You beat that thing right off of her!"

Elio shook off the dark thoughts and hugged his wife. "She did, Lillie... do you think Eclipse is going to try this again or has he gotten himself too deep?"

Lillie wouldn't say that. "I don't know where he is trying to escape to, but with all that power gone, it is a one way trip. He won't harm Alola again for a very long time," Gladion gave a small pose and asked. "The it is over? Necrozma is no longer a threat?"

Elio and Lillie agreed, the man called Nebby in a dusk ball as Lillie called the recovering Solgaleo back in an ultra ball. The Alolan champ felt a great duty to be had next. "After all that, Solgaleo and Nebby need some time to recover, if you need us, you know where to find us."

Lillie held Elio's left hand and whispered. "After throwing your arm like that, you need to recover. When we get home, we are having a relaxing afternoon. Brother, Mother... everyone, thank you for your help!"

The two were the first to leave, Gladion felt exhausted and called a pager for Charizard. "I'll be managing the damage in the morning, Dulse, Zossie, do you know what needs to be done?"

Zossie winked at what has become a clean up task. "We will talk with the selected and assist in getting the captured Beasts home! We will see you soon!"

A Charizard landed, Gladion got on and smiled. "See you tomorrow!"

Swoop!

With the last business done, Lusamine had her hands at her hips as she was stuck with two men who have every reason to hate her, Guzma snorted and responded. "I got some business to settle with that trial goer that got dragged into this mess! You got anything better to do?"

Lusamine nodded, gave a smile and walked into a Hoopa Ring by accident, a deep laughter was heard from the distance, giving Gough a reason to fall on his back. "Finally, its over! Now I ask, where are we?"

Guzma answered as he felt a cool wind. "Poni Island and your Grand Trial starts right about now! Get out your pass port!"

The trial goer felt his hat was missing and took it out to be stamped on, the image of a totem bull was seen, Guzma gave a simple advise as he called a Charizard. "I wouldn't try flying out just yet, your next trial is just down the stairs."

Gough felt tempted to go down. "Since most have to fight their way here, I simple just have to fight my way out! Ha ha! I will vanquish this one like the other trials, may be battle again!" Guzma hoped so as he flew out, leaving the trial goer to journey down.

At the bottom of the stairs, Gough found a large Kommo-o that looked down on him, as if he was long expected. A brown Z crystal with jagged edges was in the pedestal, Gough took out a poke ball and smiled at his prize. "A shame that I went the back door, rejoice in that this will make the trial all the shorter!"

The Kommo-o glowed a totem aura on hearing the words and roared out loud. "SOUUUUUUUNNNNNNND!"

"Fury, strike him down!" The Kommo-o sparkled his fist in thunder and punched the Crobat for super effective damage as Gough flashed his Z power ring and posed with his hand raised to the sky, strange light flowed into the Crobat. "STRIKE THEM DOWN WITH SUPER SONIC SKY STRIKE!"

The Crobat flew into the sky and crashed down, giving the Kommo-o something to worry about and call for help. From above the battle came a Scizor that punched the Crobat for a k.o, Gough switched to his next pokemon. "Scizor, finish that Kommo-o off! The other will fall shortly!"

The Kommo-o braced for the inevitable as the Scizor bullet punched him for a knock out. Leaving the Scizor by his lonesome and to use pursuit. Gough let his Scizor peform a long swords dance as the wild one tried in vain to knock him out, when the trained Scizor reached full power, he swatted the Scizor to a wall and punched him in the stomach for a k.o. With victory achieved, the wild Scizor left as the Kommo-o woke up, accepted defeat and gave a pose similar to a roaring dragon. Gough mimicked it and found the crystal to be interesting. "This isn't like the others, I should pay a certain expert a visit before long! You will not regret this!"

The Totem Pokemon hoped not as he jumped to an upper ledge for his leave. Gough let his Scizor out with him while he traveled out of the canyon and to the sight of a many people returning to a place they called home, he smiled lightly at an island going back to normal. "With that, life goes on!"

At the Champions House.

An irritated Banette was let out of a dusk ball as a calming Mew asked him to relax. Elio had a cast on his right arm as he announced good news while Lillie went to get the door. "Sorry about not bringing you out for that long. The world is safe and you have Lillie to thank!"

Lillie blushed as she checked and let a particular guest in. "Tammy, whats wrong?"

Elio listened to a girl answer. "Today went completely nuts and I need to lay down somewhere! I also want to know... even though this isn't any of my business, how long have you two been planning to stop... that?"

Lillie let the girl in. "I'll make some dinner while I answer, it is a recipe Elio brought in this house and it is quite good!"

Tammy casually walked in and found Elio on the couch with a cast. "Phew! You got beaten up!"

Elio stick his tongue out as the Mew fell asleep. "I got hurt from a plan I made that involved taking down the pokemon responsible for the frequent eclipses as well as the pokemon behind those Ultra Beasts swarming Alola, didn't go so well. Eclipse went ahead of us, went crazy and... then something started to mess with his head to levels I don't want to talk about. The Ultra Beasts were handled pretty well... despite the damages and the world didn't end. Lillie told me you even caught one that is of an odd color, congratulations on the shiny!"

Tammy jumped at the word and spoke what she knew. "A shiny?! The guy is also hasty and is rather strong compared to what I'm use to...I heard some of the captains talking about their captures and where they are going tomorrow," Elio took a deep breath and smelled pizza in the over. "Those are to be handed over to the Ultra Recon Squad, who will send them home where they belong. Unless they want to keep any of the ones caught! Having an Ultra Beast around... especially on Alola, is a pretty big responsibility, they are chaotic and could be dangerous if mishandled."

Tammy voiced herself boldly. "The same can be said about a lot of pokemon! I caught what they call a Kartana. Anything about that I need to know?"

Elio shared the knowledge and whispered. "Kartana is easy to manage among the Ultra Beasts, being beaten only by Poipole in that regard. They HAVE worked with people in their home world. You also plan to have more pokemon for the sake of the contests, I would wait until the heat dies down since Alola has been given a thrashing. But you have options."

Tammy knew and clapped. "There is a cave on this island that has a cute that might have good choices. In fact I know a few pokemon that I want to get!"

Lillie came to the living room after finishing a call. "It is always nice that you are there for your sisters. We can always try again later Lana, goodbye!" Click! Lillie sat at Elio's other side and asked. "Should we have the three let out now? Tammy should know about more pokemon we have."

Elio didn't find it much to hide and asked. "During those eclipses, there is a pokemon you might have seen bringing the light back when they can."

Tammy showed her observation and showed a camera, she took a self photo of herself smiling with a Solgaleo flying in the background. "Its rumored to give good luck if you see either flying the sky. Those two are yours?"

Lillie corrected her. "Solgaleo is mine, Lunala... or Nebby, is a pokemon close to Elio. While dinner is cooking we should show you what we are talking about," Tammy was about to say yes until her eyes glowed in admiration. "You two have those legendary pokemon? Wow! What else I don't know?"

Lillie flashed a luxury ball to make herself seem stylish. "A Cosmog I had for four years is now a Lunala! We should get the Dex one day to show you what that pokemon is, because it is quite amazing to see!"

Elio had the ultra ball and dusk ball ready as he asked. "For now, just think of the end result and what could possibly turn into them," The child agreed and followed to the backyard, in view of a gorgeous night sky, Elio let out a weakened Lunala as Lillie sent out a just as tired Solgaleo. Tammy felt herself overwhelmed, Lillie tossed a luxury ball and let out a Lunala. "Oh my! You two are awesome!"

Nebby closed her right eye embarrassed until she sensed the memories, she attempted to give Tammy a proper greeting and found it mentally exhausting to do that. Lillie hugged her first child and whispered. "Rest, you and Solgaleo had a long day." Elio gave the Solgaleo company as Tammy kept her distance out of respect, then felt a string of regret that caught Crepu's attention. "Marhi?"

The girl didn't want to voice her plan and asked. "Your the one that evolved today?" The Lunala nodded and watched Elio and Lillie tend to her parents, she lowered herself in curiosity and wanted to play with Tammy.

At a house in Panolia Town.

Gladion was blushing red and was with his Silvally as Madison finished the last of her report. "That was when the Hoopa ring came and sent those Pheromosas home in one fell swoop... you think that one reasoning with the others is connected somehow?"

Gladion had no idea on the matter until a spark of insanity gave his answer. "Lillie and I convinced Elio to do something about the excess of Ultra Beasts he has been keeping safe years ago, if he asked them to warn the others about the wormholes and Necrozma's rampage caused those beasts to fall out anyways," Madison answered as she joined the couch with what is officially her boyfriend. "That's what kindness can get ya when others return it! Now that Alola is safe again, we have one other problem on our hands."

Gladion nodded as he heard a ding from the kitchen. "Giovanni and where he is hiding, there has to be a place somewhere in the world that he would put together... what ever he is planning without any of us in the know."

Madison shrugged as Gladion went to get dinner, a recovering Genesect calculated possible locations and gave a percentage. "There is a forty percent chance he is location somewhere beyond the leagues system that we do not know about, a twenty five percent chance he is located in a region we know about that would be lawless, a twenty percent chance he is in a region that has the leagues system that would be close to home for him and a fifteen percent chance he is hiding under our noses."

Gladion listened and thought of where. "If Giovanni was on Alola, we would have found out by now through that Hoopa! While I can picture him visiting Orre for underground business, there is a very real chance that someone will take notice on that region should he want to evolve that Cosmog into a Solgaleo or Lunala. That leaves two regions he thrived in, Kanto and Johto!"

Knock, knock! Madison went to get the door and found Heidi arrive with urgent news. "I got to tell the boss something, Haley got word from someone about that mystery incident a couple months ago!"

Gladion went out of the kitchen and asked. "Who and what does he know?" Heidi wanted to go into the house to give a more specific report. In the dinning room, Heidi started from the beginning. "Our contact wanted to keep himself anonymous and only give this information to someone he would bother with, some guy with red hair that lives in Johto!"

Gladion didn't have the foggiest idea and asked. "He found confirmed Rocket activity in Kanto and passed it onto us. Anything specific we need to know?"

Heidi tapped her head and remembered to rather hostile comments. "He said that he had a score to settle with the old man and might make use of that pokemon as an added bonus. He knows that Cosmog can become a legendary pokemon and... he may have found out when the thing teleported in front of him. Does a Cosmog normally have red cheeks?"

Gladion answered calmly. "No, they do not and a shiny legendary of that power is still a legendary. I hope the guy knows what he is getting himself into. Anything else you have to report?"

Heidi had a minor one. "The President lady seems more content than usual, something happened?"

The man closed his eyes in judgement and answered. "Yes, with Lillie and me gone from that place, the crisis of Necrozma averted as well as... a few pieces of peace, there isn't much for her to worry about anymore. I need to talk to her when I get the chance."

Madison remembered the scene and gave a smile that spread to Gladion. "This should be a time to celebrate, maybe... we find something for that?" The man agreed on one condition. "If it is a meeting but Aether Paradise and she has to bring Father along!"

During an early evening in Goldenrod City's mall.

A black hair man in a yellow baseball cap and a red jacket asked in an astonish shout to a red hair man in black clothes. "Silver, you found who?"

Silver glared at his rival and spelled it out. "Since this involves you Ethan, I finally found my father, he is sneaking around near Mount Moon all the way in Kanto and it involves a strange pokemon that...someone knows about!"

Ethan cringed at a coming disaster. "What pokemon are we talking about? What does Giovanni want?!"

Silver answered with a sarcastic smile. "Oh something called a Cosmog! After some negotiation with that scientist from Alola, she told me it has limited power over ultra wormholes because of gases in its body, knowing Giovanni, he is going to make sure that power becomes unlimited! We are to meet at Pewter City and search in a day! Don't be late,"

Silver left, Ethan swallowed nervously and went to the Goldenrod Gym to find his wife. He found a pink hair woman with a white top and blue shorts, talking to a black hair girl that has brown eyes, she wore a brown country vest and had a pair of black shorts. "Ma, your sure about using that Miltank on that boy?"

The gym leader smiled to her daughter and answered. "She is my ace for a reason and if he can't stop her then he is going to have to find a way to do it!"

She saw her husband and waved. "There you are Ethan, what is nice about summer vacation is that Copper gets to practice a hands on approach with her pokemon!"

Her daughter nodded in agreement and sent out a Teddiursa. "I want to know about normal types and be a gym leader like ma! Pa, what do you want to do today?"

Ethan blushed and was forced to give bad news to his daughter. "I got something big to take care of in Kanto. After that we can... listen to a radio show, I heard one of the guys took a tour to Alola and brought back some strange pokemon, even those that are different from what we are use to in that region."

Copper didn't pout as she voiced about one particular. "I want to see what makes Alolan Rattata so special, is there anything you want to do pa? Because this is stuff I want to do," Whitney felt her daughters sass and asked her husband. "Yeah! You been taking us places that we want to go to all summer and never anywhere you like!"

Ethan felt his lips dry, he nervously asked. "...I want to go to Saffron City and fight at the dojo... then visit Red and his wife Daisy. However, if these Rocket Goons are in the area, we may have to reschedule that trip."

Copper and Whitney know a man that wants to provide and protect his family, they gave him a combined hug. Whitney kissed her husband on the lips and nuzzled at his nose. "We love you, golden boy, don't make yourself alone for our sakes!"

Ethan blushed at the pet name he was given since he was a child as Copper confessed with her eyes watering in joy. "You work hard for us pa! That makes me want to work hard towards my goal!"

Ethan was about to babble for a moment as his pokegear flashed in regards to a certain celebrity visiting. "Him?! Oh my, there is someone I want you all to meet that is heading to Olivine City, can we work with that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the Necrozma Arc
> 
> Let me know in the comments how you think of this retelling and how it was incorporated in a verse where Sun and Moon took place.


	16. The Art of the Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author here to apologize for the delay, I will have more chapters ready. For now, enjoy!

In a boat house that looked like a Whiscash, Mina was relaxing and enjoying a donut decorated in a coating of blue berry frosting, given a light dab at the edges with cherry frosting. The purple texture reminded Mina of a particular ball she seen a picture of. "My pen pal is right, cooking is an art to do!" Nudge! Mina looked down on her belly and agreed. "Okay Davinci, the assortment will be for later!"

She took a bite when her mother arrived to ask. "Mina, we have another trial goer awaiting your trial, do you want to get started now?"

The fairy type specialist perked and swallowed her first bite. "Bring him in."

The woman nodded and let a man Mina heard of in, Gough made it blunt as he asked in a light tone. "I have taken down my seventh trial on the way here and the Kahuna said I need to come to you for my final trial before fighting her. This is an odd site for one in comparison to the others." Mina didn't mind as she got up to announce the trials beginning with a donut in her mouth. "*Nom!* Then let the trial of Mina begin!"

Gough thought about what puzzle he has to do as Mina casually took an ultra ball out. "First you have to battle me!" O

ut of the ball came a Klefki that jingled keys while holding light claw, startling the man with a simple task. "Go Scizor!"

Out came a Scizor that snapped his pincers, Mina ordered. "Set up reflect!"

The Klefki protected herself as Gough ordered. "Use swords dance, then use bullet punch!"

Mina saw the Scizor dancing and switched her pokemon out. "Azumarril, do your thing!" An Azumarril with a choice band plopped down and took the punch. "Hit it with aqua jet!"

The Scizor and Azumarril collided in blows, another bullet punch knocked the Azumarril out. Mina switched to a Granbull that gave an intimidating growl. Gough ordered for another bullet punch that dealt less damage, giving Mina the opening she needed. "Finish it off with fire punch!"

The Granbull's fist glowed in flame and knocked the Scizor out in one punch, Gough called him back and sent his next pokemon. "Fury, we will push!"

A Crobat flapped his wings and struck the Granbull with cross poison, Mina had her right hand at her hip and her left hand at her pregnant belly. "Hit with stone edge!" The Granbull stomped the ground and caused sharp rocks to erupt, the Crobat performed a barrel roll and slashed again. SLASH! Granbull was struck for a critical hit and was pushed into a wall. K.O!

Mina sent her Klefki back to battle and anticipated a certain switch, Gough barked his order. "Fury, there is no more you can do for now! Use u-turn!"

The Crobat made a kick back to his trainer and in his place was a Zangoose with a toxic orb, Mina wasn't one to take chances and ordered. "Use flash cannon anyways!"

The Klefki obeyed and shot the Zangoose back, the orb seeped in and caused the Zangoose to growl in rage, Gough punched the air in a battle frenzy. "Strike with close combat, do not stop!"

The Zangoose pounced on the Klefki and struck it down in close combat, he didn't care for the dazzling gleam and was finished off by a flash cannon, leaving the Klefki exposed to a Crobat that flapped. "Finish that Klefki off with brave bird."

The Crobat knocked the foe out with that finishing blow, Mina switched to her next pokemon. "Come on Wigglytuff, we are not finished yet!"

A Wigglytuff puffed and gave a strange chill as Gough saw the reflective barrier fade. "Use cross poison and do not stop!"

The Crobat struck at the Wigglytuff and was knocked back by an ice beam, another knocked her out. Mina felt herself at the end of her rope and sent out a Ribombee that took damage from cross poison and was left with lingering poison. Mina gave an intimidated glare at her bad luck and ordered. "Finish it with psychic!"

The Ribombee glowed and knocked the Crobat out, she fell from the poison and landed on the ground at the same time as the Crobat. The two trainers switched once more. "Machamp, we are down to one more!"

Mina agreed and sent out a Shiinotic that was hit with a bullet punch, spores fell out and caused the Machamp to fall in a deep sleep. "Nice! Use moon blast and finish it off with dream eater!"

The Shiinotic glowed in moon light and shot the Machamp back, it extended its strange arms and feast on a dream of a battle against an Emboar, causing a knock out. Gough called the Machamp back and sent his next pokemon. "Kommo-o! You know what to do!" Out of the ball came a Kommo-o that was terrified by the fairy type and jabbed it with a purple glowing fist. Ending the battle for the last k.o.

Mina was left impressed and tilted her body left and right. "Your been to quite a few challenges! Since you managed to beat me, I'll give you this pink petal!" Gough obtained a petal and felt their was more going on, Mina continued with what was left. "You only just begun, now you have to go around to all the captains and get a petal from each of them!"

Gough's eyes widen for a moment. "All of them?! That has been something I wanted to do for a long time," Mina agreed and warned him of a minor detail. "Because of yesterday, some of them are still cleaning up, there isn't a time limit and I have been having good memory ever since I got pregnant. Start with my boyfriend at Melemele, if he is busy... find something else to do."

Gough knew who the look for and was about to leave with Kommo-o. "Once Illima is finished, I have and old friend I want to finish business with. You have impressed me enough and if the others are a challenge, then imagine the Totem Pokemon... if one does live here."

Mina felt tired and yawned. "She does and she comes when she pleases. Take care," The trial goer waved goodbye and Mina went to a couch to lay on her side, her mother was impressed by such care. "While that man has provided, you were not only able to paint in that condition but is also able to keep both you and Devinci sustainted." Mina listened and finished her master donut. "This isn't so bad, I should invite Lillie soon for that commission work. A work of nature."

In A Lab in Aether Paradise!

Colress was looking at the broken N-Lunarizer with a hint of disappointment. "The champion couldn't have held onto that better? The other one however worked with no complications?"

Phyco twisted his mustache and let Dulse report what happened. "If there was a complication, the Blinding One wouldn't have been forced off of Solgaleo. Necrozma has been defeated and is in a state where it will take a long time for him to become the threat he was, however, he disappeared into Ultra Space, Soleria should have a report on where he is going to in a couple days and Zossie came along with her."

Colress found it fascinating and took the broken device. "It shouldn't take long for repairs, the mysteries of the multi verse and its potential. That should be another research topic for another day."

The door slide open, Elio came in with a mellow smile and a cast. "Alola guys! Where did Zossie went off to?"

Phyco turned around to answer. "On a mission with Soleira into Ultra Space, the Blinding One may no longer be a threat, but we should still track him down and capture him for the purpose we agree to," Elio felt bitter at the thought. "Just catch Eclipse in a ball and bring him to my backyard. He shot himself in the foot when we tried to help him... but he needs closure, sorry about the mess with the N-Lunarizer!"

Colress didn't mind and analyzed the damage. "The hardest part of this project was studying the samples and performing a fusion, I can make another, but now I have a question for you Mr. Sun! I tested my invention on a few of the beast that were a part of the outbreak, it sends them back their home dimensions. What say of the pokemon categorized as fallers? Would that help with those that arrive through that?"

Elio thought of the request and raised a finger in a compromise. "We have no idea if the worlds they came from before falling into a wormhole is wrecked beyond hope or not. If the pokemon's power is limited or a trainer can catch them before too long, I suggest against it. However... if it is a pokemon on par with Groudon, Kyogre or any others that would destroy the world, USE it and send them back as well as maybe do something so they would be neutralized when they go back home. If a trainer is able to stop them however... don't use it. I got to get a couple rounds done before I go check the deck, in a week... I'll be back on Ula'ula and the other islands to do my usual post. Thank you all for contributing to the end result!"

Dulse didn't mind it. "This was a group effort and your world is safe from the Blinding One, the captain has made an analysis during your wife's battle with him," He took out a psychium z as Phyco reported his analysis. "From the fact the Blinding one used your Z power ring for energy as well as the power he obtained on reaching his true form, we have concluded that there is a connection between the energy and how it originated from him."

Elio listened and felt his brain becoming amazed. "Wait... that light that comes from the rings and flows through the crystals...that is actually Necrozma's power over light being used?"

Phyco nodded and continued. "That power is also similar to what is responsible for Totem Pokemon, the energy from Ultra Wormholes. It all originated from the Blinding One!"

Elio was left speechless and looked down at his Z power ring. "If that is... the case, didn't you say your ancestors took a chunk out of him? Why Eclipse cannot take in light very well? While the Prism Sword isn't real... its origins would not be too far off, being a blade made from pieces of h-" Elio felt his mind blown. "Wow! I might want to talk to Lillie about this, it is history that she and Kukui should know about."

The Recon Duo agreed, Dulse wished to relieve the Champion of his worry for Necrozma and nearly broke into a smile. "When we have an update on the Blinding One, we will let you know. Enjoy the rest of your day Mr. Sun!" Elio shook hands with the three men and left them to discuss other dimensions.

With the labs given a clear, he journeyed to the manor to check on Lusamine, to his surprise, Gladion was there giving a puzzled frown and Mohn was left baffled. "What happened?"

Gladion had no idea as Mohn blushed to confess. "I wanted to treat Lusamine to something and thought we were going to do it. Then she said something about a power plant and focused on researching it for the whole night," Elio had the image in his mind and shook it off as Gladion remembered his morning. "It is like that is the only thing she is thinking about right now... has this been the result of her traveling through Ultra Space on Solgaleo?! What did she find?"

Elio had no idea and asked. "You two didn't ask her because?"

Mohn spoke of what he was told. "She said if she doesn't study about this, another crisis might happen that would be like a nightmare."

Gladion's frown became a glare at the door. "That is what she told me as well and told me it was a place that would have been familiar to us. That is rather odd since the white wormholes lead to-" Elio clapped in remembering. "One of the beasts worlds look like the ruins of something. That is home to Guzzlord, crap! Boss, you mind having my back here?"

Gladion nodded a yes and went for the door. "These are familiar beats we do not want to repeat again! Father, if you have business at the Pelago, go there and leave the worrying to us!"

Mohn adjusted his hat and gave his son a pat on the back. "Good luck and call if this isn't resolved soon!" Gladion assured his father. "We will!"

The young men went into the room to find that the mirror door was left open. Elio's eyes were wide for a moment as Gladion shook his head. "And she is putting it on her computer in that old room, Elio, since you been to Ultra Space a before... you try talking to her!"

Elio saluted and went on the teleporter first, when he and Gladion reached the barren room, they found Lusamine doing extensive research on the type of energy Blush Mountains power plant ran on, Gladion shouted. "Mother, this has to stop!"

Lusamine didn't flinch and turned around to show bags under her eyes, she smiled sweetly at her son. "Not yet Gladion, I am almost done researching a key detail of this... potential project," She waved to Elio rather friendly, disturbing both men. "Mr. Sun, I know you are not an expert on geothermal energy, but outside of certain waste products, it has quite an efficient take. Both of you, come look!"

The two refused, Elio asked in a rather harsh tone. "What the... okay, what the hell did you find in Ultra Space to have this obsession?!"

Lusamine had her hands at her hips and squinted her eyes. "Something that would cease the fate of that world from becoming this ones! Was this what you two are worried about?"

Gladion's eyes widened and he answered harshly. "Yes, because even father is worried of where this is going. Please, answer Elio's question."

Lusamine did so without hesitation and shot a dagger like glare at her son in-law. "When you visited Ultra Space and journeyed though the beasts worlds... did you happen to come into contact with one in ruins? The one with Guzzlord or the one code named Glutton?"

Elio nodded and asked unaware. "That was where Lillie and I dropped Gapper at the first and only time we went there. It is full of junk and thus is something Guzzlord can eat without pro... oh crap you found out something about that world... did you?"

Lusamine nodded and answered with a look of horror. "A world that has evidence of being another Alola. A world barely habitable for that species. Brought to ruin by a nuclear fall out, me and that man should get ourselves checked."

Gladion had the image and snarled. "Please do, because we don't want you dropping dead from radiation poisoning, you know how dangerous Guzzlord is!"

Lusamine agreed wholly. "Those things came after the fall out and the original inhabitants that survived the initial shock of that dreadful place are off to another planet. Guzzlords species eat away at the ruins and due to the lack of self sustaining food, the radiation or... worse, even that species is dwindling in numbers."

Elio's mood turned to horror. "...Meaning every single Guzzlord sent back home is basically sent to their deaths in that hell hole?! Where did you find this?"

Lusamine answered and wanted to focus back to her work. "A human that for all me and Gough know is the last one on earth, he choose to stay behind and monitor that species. His name is Albert and his is who told me about power plants and how two generations of humanity have burned any details of those things. Only a nuclear fall out has that potential to bring such ruin. There is no way anyone would be able to save all the pokemon in that world... I can't let that happen to this one."

Gladion found the rambling to be insane and approached to shake his mother out of the trance. "As you said, the power plants on Alola are geothermal, there is no way in hell any of us will allow that ruin to pass! Mother, let this go!"

Lusamine was stubbornly wanting to go back to her studies when Elio remembered more of Ultra Ruins. "That world is screwed beyond belief and your killing yourself over this! I think we have enough information to know what happened and how to prevent that from ever happening, if you want... we can have a loose eye on the power plant and do something if it ever decides to change energy sources. Would that work? Because if not... we are going to call someone to get you help."

Lusamine cringed for a moment at what that help would be. "It...it isn't needed." She turned off her computer and tried to walk to the teleporter, she tripped over a high heel and nearly fell, the two men carried her back to her room and placed her on the bed.

Gladion gave his order to Elio. "I'll get Wicke, keep an eye on mother for a while!"

Elio saluted. "Okay boss!"

Left alone, Lusamine felt her mind slipping to the void and asked in temptation. "After yesterday, I find it hard that you went back to work so soon. How is Lillie managing since she was the one who defeated that thing?"

Elio answered in an innocent smile that became a blush. "Very well, Solgaleo and Nebby are glad that their daughter evolved, they both need a weeks rest and Lillie is busy helping a trainer we made friends with some show ideas for pokemon contests."

Elio realized who he mentioned and found his mistake as Lusamine closed her eyes as a Herdier walked. "A trainer that began her carrier and wanted to use her talents elsewhere? Why?"

Elio sat on the chair and tried to think his words carefully. "Tammy... didn't have a good start with her journey due to those that were suppose to be supportive of her, being down right horrible! When they talk down on her for choices in the pokemon she catches and demanding the pokemon she should use, that is when the end result becomes her alone on the street crying and all that bitterness becoming strong for a psychic type like Little Horn sensing it, he granted her a wish for a better home!"

Lusamine's eyes opened in shock for a moment and imagined what happened. "Lillie ended up being that girl's mother?"

Elio heard the whisper causing a mental mirror to crack and protested. "Oh no, but it became very close to being that after Tammy had a run in with one of the dirt bags she knew. They started to look for her three months too late, it became its absolute worse and we had to help her sever that tie. Collector is a scary pokemon when I have to choke someone with him! If you see a brown hair girl that wears a green dress that has white flowers as a logo... that's Tammy and I have a favor to ask since she is a smart girl."

Lusamine took the request to heart and felt content. "If I ever see her, I am not to approach unless she wants to since that would be a disaster waiting to happen. You and Lillie must have given her that radiant shine... contests are not established on Alola, this means that girl will-" Elio finished with a bitter sweet tear. "Leave for another region to begin her carrier as a coordinator! With the last tie to Alola gone, she would have no reason to come back, it's a hard feeling."

Lusamine blushed and tried not to stare at the man as the Herdier jumped on the bed and in her arms, the lonely feeling was gone. "A hard feeling... but a wonderful one to feel. Now the little ones Lillie is carrying, how are they?"

Elio heard a door opening and answered. "They are confirmed to be a girl and a boy, Daphne and Leon. It takes a lot for Lillie to take care of them because that is pregnancy. I think Wicke is coming around, get some rest for the day and you might want to apologize to Mohn for scaring him."

Lusamine petted Argos and saw the door open to Faba with a report on a scientist's invention. "Miss President, our hired hand has discovered a way to send those pokemon from Ultra Space Wilds back home!"

Lusamine bolted at the thought, though she would rather be alone, Elio didn't even glare and told Faba his voice in the matter with some respect on the idea. "I already spoke to Colress about this, it is ultimately a bad idea to use it like that since we don't know the kind of world they came from and whether or not they are better off here! Thank you for the announcement, get back to work!"

Lusamine relaxed to words well said and approved, Faba hid his envy and gave a small apology. "Of...of course Mr. Sun. Forget this happened!"

Click!

The Aether President drifted to sleep to a world going right, Elio paid attention to the door on hearing more noise and found Wicke ready to switch shifts. "Sorry for the wait Mr. Sun, you are needed at the deck to assist in pokemon that have been injured by the Necrozma incident!" The man saluted and left, feeling that he done good.

At a shack on Melemele during the Noon.

Tammy introduced Lillie to a new friend that she had from an egg given to her by an woman in a white uniform. "Say hello to Dratini!"

A small blue serpent exit the ball and wrapped around the girls arm as Kukui read Tammy's list of pokemon that she wanted to capture. "You want to catch a Raticate, an Oranguru along with some rather cool ones."

Tammy thought longer of what she want to get. "I'll be looking for a Makuhita and I want to try Butterfree for a combination I heard of. Sleep powder and dream eater!"

Kukui found the move appealing already. "They compliment each other very well," Lillie agreed and gave her advise for the day. "For pokemon with the greatest potential in contests, try to train one that can partake in more than one. Butterfree is a beautiful pokemon and the two moves are too clever for a beauty contests tastes" Tammy written that tip down. "Got it Professor Lillie, I also need to manage pokemon I want to raise that are a bit wild-" She took out a beast ball and asked. "Professor, you mind if I let Cutlass out? I want to see if he calmed down."

Lillie bit her lip and went to the P.C to get something. "It would be a risky move if the Kartana was recently caught, mine gave me and the others so much trouble when I caught him. He was an underling of a master thief you may have known of!"

Tammy remembered a pokemon that was a tricky thief. "Your talking about that Hoopa?"

Lillie nodded and took a beast ball out of the P.C. "Yes, Little Horn took this Kartana in when it got lost in Kalos. Together they played pranks on the unsuspecting and as expected, were criminals!"

Out of the ball came a Kartana that felt irritated at being called that, Tammy saw the yellow touches and white body as she sent hers out. Both were astonished by each other and flew around, giving strange chirping as Tammy thought about the pokemon that helped her when she was down. "Knowing what I saw and was told of, being stuck out here really sucks for these guys, guess I was far from the first one that Hoopa helped without a care of what he would gain."

Lillie agreed and rested her back. "He is a bit complicated, are you going to train that Kartana for contests?"

Tammy's eyes glowed to the shiny and had her hands at her cheeks. "Few people would know this pokemon exist and has that sharp edge people eat up! Cutlass, starting today I need to train you up for a contest! Are you willing to be my partner?"

The shiny Kartana turned around and stared in question, the girl explained what a contest is. "It is like a battle except you are just showing your moves off, then you have to fight something that is going to be flashy about their moves. After seeing what you did to Fearow with a grass move, that wouldn't be the hard part."

The shiny Kartana took interest as the regular Kartana spun to ask Lillie of something, the woman had no idea until it rang in her head. "We need to teach her about poffins and pokeblocks!"

Tammy asked ignorantly. "Are those important? They sound like something I feed to my pokemon...I kind of buy my pokemon food save for some chopped berries," Lillie took out a pokeblock kit and a basket of tiny breads. "These are treats that enhance certain traits for appeal, use these for contest training and your pokemon will appeal better than others. I feed mine these things on a regular basis as well as Elio."

The brown Malamar ate from a green poffin that gave off some spice, Tammy felt dumb struck. "It's no wonder you and your husband did better, you had years of practice and it showed."

Lillie didn't dare stomp on the girls pride and voiced her own flaws as a coordinator. "Me and Elio have only been to the halls during the off season and never been to a Grand Festival. Some of them we are more experimenting than actually taking them seriously, you have the potential to do better than either of us, don't let us weigh you down!"

Tammy blushed and backed away. "I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean it the wrong way. I got a long way to go before I can get started," The shiny Kartana screeched at his trainer, Lillie's Kartana gave an agreement, Tammy understood what was said and raised her right fist in the air. "This is still the best way to start. I have a Stuffel ready to be traded for a cute pokemon with some heavy potential. An Ursaring with guts or quick feet that uses rest, sleep talk...what will that do?"

Lillie was about to answer as Kukui answered before. "It uses rest to heal, quick feet for frightening speeds and with a hard hitting pokemon! It is going to a lot of damage!"

Tammy smiled like a nerd and petted her Dratini. "There is so much to work with that I need to get started somewhere. I might visit that guy with the islands and plant some berries. Professor, I might have to borrow your blender when I get the chance!"

Lillie didn't find it a problem as the Kartanas finished talking and Tammy was ready to go out the door. "It's back to exploring for me, I'll be at the motel, the restaurant should be ringing my sh-" Riiinnnnngggg!

She stopped herself and finished leaving, Kukui was impressed at the trainer Lillie took great time in. "This is always worth it," Lillie nodded as another guest arrive, she saw Mina coming in with a question. "Where do you want to model for my painting? Here or somewhere else?"

Lillie blushed and answered. "At my house. I know just where to do it! I'll see you later tonight professor!" Both waved goodbye with a warm heart, Lillie felt her belly move and whispered. "Mommy is going to make sure your both in this painting. Elio will never see the end of this!"

At Hao'oli's Cemetery.

Ilima was paying respect to someone as he found a familiar man approach. "Alola, it has been a few days since I last saw you. Doing Mina's trial?"

Gough nodded and pounded his fists together. "Very much so, I wish to see what makes you captains as strong as you are since you provided me and the others with those Totem Pokemon! I want to see you fight as hard as I imagine," He took a poke ball out and gave a respectful smile. "Now, challenge me!"

Ilima sighed and gave a charming wink as he sent out a Smeargle, Gough sent out a Zangoose with a toxic orb. The trial goer ordered. "Use detect, I seen this strategy before!"

The Zangoose was ready for the first move as Ilima ordered. "Smeargle, use sticky web!"

The Smeargle shot a web from his tail, giving Gough the idea of what the mans strategy is. "So you take away my speed?! Ha!" The Zangoose cringed and went into a toxic boost frenzy, Gough ordered. "Strike back with facade!"

The Zangoose knocked the Smeargle for a knock out, Ilima switched out and tossed another out. "Go Bewear, show him how it all comes together!" Boom! Gough felt intimidated by the Bewear, stories of its might haunted his dreams for months. "Akra use close combat and soften him up for our finisher!"

The Zangoose glared and beaten down at the Bewear, Ilima ordered with vigor. "Counter with drain punch!"

The Bewear knocked the Zangoose with an upper cut and healed for the damage, Gough switched to his next pokemon with excitement. "You done well enough, Kommo-o, we shall annihilate this team!"

Illima saw the Kommo-o get caught in the web and ordered. "Not if we have anything to say, use ice punch!"

The Bewear punched the Kommo-o for super effective damage, angering the dragon as Gough twisted the Kommoium Z on his z power ring and posed like a roaring dragon. "The song of battle rings close! Do you hear it?"

The Kommo-o felt the strange light surge into his body, he performed a small dance, bringing the melody of his scales into hearing until he jumped high into the air. He flashed the power within the scales into an ear splitting noise that knocked the leaves off the trees and the Bewear out. Kommo-o regained momentum from the web and roared for battle, putting Ilima into a corner as he switched for a Cinccino. "Clangorous Soulblaze?! That is a rare z move to hear, where did you get that Kommoium Z?"

Gough answered with a blunt memory. "The Totem Pokemon at Poni Island gave it to me after besting him. Perhaps he has heard of me and switched the usual prize?"

Ilima found it a possibility. "It isn't too often that happens, Cinccino, use tail slap!"

The Cinccino dashed across the bushes and pounced on the Kommo-o with his fluffy tails, Gough ordered with a satisfaction. "If the beasts have provided one thing that was good for us all, it is an excuse to keep talking after battle. Kommo-o, use close combat!"

The Kommo-o smiled and beaten the Cinccino down for a k.o, Ilima sent out a Toucannon that fell to the same blow, followed by a Gumshoos and a Komala that sucker punched the Kommo-o for a k.o.

With Ilima down to his last pokemon, Gough snorted and called Kommo-o back. "You have done more than enough. Machamp, finish this!"

A Machamp looked down on the Komala, ready to punch as Ilima posed like a z, his Z power ring glowed into the pokemon for his own order. "Don't think I will go down without a fight! Komala, use break neck blitz!"

The Komala glowed for a moment and charged at the Machamp, log and all. Pow! Machamp was knocked at a tree for a definite k.o. Earning a laugh from Gough as he switched to another. "That is what I get for underestimating my foe, but know that this match is over! Go Siege!"

A Rhydon with an eviolite entered the battle, Ilima shouted back. "Komala use wood hammer!"

The Komala took his log and caused it to glow green for a moment, knocking the Rhydon back and on his knees for a moment, trainer and pokemon were wide eyed. "Your proving my point! Siege, stone edge!"

The Rhydon stomped the ground and caused many stones to erupt, knocking the drowsing pokemon out and leaving Ilima with a sweat of defeat. "Phew! Astounding," He took out an orange petal and gave it to Gough. "Five more remain, Mallow and Lana should be ready by tomorrow. As lacking the trial may seem, this has been something of a home stretch for that trial goer, having that last tour of Alola before their journey ends at the League!"

Gough found it couldn't be better in any other way. "You specialize in normal types and have the misfortune of fighting one who has... fighting types, besting those two along with Akra is not a small feat... futile the battle may have seem. Since I have nothing better to do on this island, I seek to ask about a pokemon I plan to use for the league. Bone Taker!"

Ilima knew a good place on Alola to train a Marowak. "Have you ever heard of S.O.S? It is when a pokemon calls for help!"


	17. A Rocket Is Landing!

During an evening in a place called Pewter City. Silver stood by the road to M.t Moon and found Ethan running towards him in a pant. "Huff! Ha!"

Silver glared at his rival and had his arms folded. "Your late!"

Ethan adjusted his base ball cap and regained his breath, he gave his rival a mutual glare. "I have to make sure my family is safe! You know where Giovanni is doing his work?" Silver nodded and was slow to approach the road. "At the summit, he has made something based off of this Altar on Alola that will trigger an evolution for that Cosmoem. It is going to be guarded and they might be prepared for this!"

Ethan didn't want to imagine what was about to happen and followed toward the base of Mount Moon, guarding the entrance were two men in black uniforms with a rainbow R logo. Silver shook his head at the sight as Ethan sent out a Venomoth from a park ball. "Use sleep powder to knock them out!"

The Venomoth fluttered to the two grunts, the one on the left glared as the one on the right growled. "That isn't suppose to be-" They had green powder sprinkled over their faces, they fell unconcious and at Silver's mercy, he dragged the two behind a bush and took a whole uniform. Ethan silently followed, the duo made a full switch with the black hat and all. "You think this will fool them again?"

Silver smiled maliciously and sent out a Gengar. "It worked flawlessly last time, have Crobat out and they won't tell the difference!"

Ethan called his Venomoth back and sent out the Crobat, leaving the nearly naked Rocket Grunts unconscious, deeper in, they found an absence of people save for a few unaware grunts, when the two trainers reached the summit they found a full moon, Clefairys in a cage and a device that has a scope on one end and a prism at the center, in the bottom was a red cosmic cocoon. Overlooking and beginning the procedure was a familiar man in a suit that pressed a button. "Now we can begin a new age! Camaz, awaken!"

The machine channeled power from the moon and shot a near blinding ray at the Cosmoem, Ethan and Silver were about to issue the first order when a man with teal hair and a white suit approached, by his side was a red hair woman with a similar attire. "I don't remember the boss hiring you. Identify yourselves!"

Silver glared as the woman recognize the two. "There is no need! You are about to witness the birth of a whole new Team Rocket Silver," She gave a malicious smile and extended her hand to both. "There isn't any need to fight, with your strength, we can conquer not just one world, but many of them! Archer, tell them what is discovered!"

Archer shared a similar smile and sent out a Houndoom with a particular stone. "A multi verse of pokemon to exploit, with little memory they have from Ultra Space Wilds, having them under our control is child's play. Ariana, we must keep them away from the boss while he finishes evolving Cosmoem!"

Ariana agreed and saw the two men refusing, she felt disappointed and sent out a pink Drapion. "Sorry baby, get ready to be thrashed!"

Ethan had his Crobat ready as Silver's Gengar smiled. "Pathetic, Gengar use confuse ray to stop Houndoom!" Ethan joined in his order. "Crobat, you do the same to that Drapion!"

The Crobat and Gengar spun strange light that confused the opposing pokemon. Archer ordered with a hidden zeal as he took out a keystone and activated it, Houndoom took a form more menacing as the trainer ordered. "Scorch the Crobat with fire blast!"

The Houndoom inhaled and coughed, his throat felt harsh burning pain, Ariana rolled her eyes and focused on the Gengar. "Use knock off to get that Gengar out!"

The Drapion swatted the Gengar into the shadows for a k.o. Silver called the Gengar back and sent his next pokemon. "Alakazam, we need to take that Houndoom down with focus blast! Ethan, now is a good time to sent it out!"

Ethan called the Crobat back and sent out a Dragonite with a flying gem as the Alakazam focused and charged a shot at the Houndoom, landing a hit and causing the foe to be knocked out. The Drapion swung and tripped, hitting on a rock in confusion as Archer switched to an unusual pokemon, a red Heliolisk that shot at the Alakazam.

Ethan ordered. "Use dragon dance and be ready to demol-" Flash! In the background, they saw strange red light shining, they are to hurry, the Dragonite danced as the Alakazam set up a reflective barrier. Ariana smiled in victory. "Not as we hoped, but it is all going according to plan! Drapion, finish that Alakazam!"

The Drapion snapped out of confusion and knocked the Alakazam out witih knock off, the rival switched to a Crobat as the Dragonite stomped the ground to knock both pokemon out with earthquake. Archer knew his role as a distraction is to be well rewarded and sent out his last pokemon, a Weezing, Ariana sent out a Vileplume. Silver ordered coldly. "Use air cutter and get them out of our way!"

Ethan ordered with his rival. "Alright, send these goons home with outrage!"

The Dragonite roared into a rampage as the Crobat critically struck the Weezing and exposed the Vileplume to a felling k.o. Archer ordered his Weezing as the red light became brighter. "Use smoke screen, we just need a little more time!"

The Weezing inhaled and coughed black smoke at both pokemon as Ariana sent out an Arbok that intimidated the foe, Silver looked at the shining light to find the Cosmoem had burst. He and Ethan were completely blinded as the pokemon shielded their eyes. A voice ordered. "Archer, Ariana, you have done your part! Go to Vermilion City and finish organizing the last of the grunts, I will manage them!"

Archer and Ariana called their pokemon back and turned to a smug Giovanni that was having issues adjusting to the forming light, a red Lunala flapped her wings and glowed at the Dragonite and Crobat, sending both into a deep sleep. Both executives saluted their boss and left, with the trainers alone and exposed, Giovanni approached, slowly clapping. "You two discovered that we were opporating here and went to these lengths to stop me. Admirable, but pointless in the end."

Silver's vision returned and saw his father standing proud he snarled in bitter hate. "You coward!"

He called his Crobat back and was about to send something out when the Lunala giggled arrogantly, Giovanni sighed as Ethan came through and was about to switch. "Alright, what are you trying to accomplish?"

Giovanni was willing to give Ethan that much knowledge. "With the knowledge on Ultra Space Wilds we stole from Interpol, I seek to search for that pokemon at last! If one is in that place-" He regained his composure and focused on Silver. "Son, I would like you to think about something worth considering."

Silver glared sharply. "Tauros crap! Weavile, lets take this-" Something in the back of his mind asked that he listen, Giovanni took a deep breath and looked up to the Lunala that opened her third eye and glowed into a pink moon. "The power of the multi verse, at our command! When you wake up, you will want to meet me on Alola. That will be the beginning of a new age, Lunala, I ready for you to show me your power!"

The Lunala smiled calmly and glowed, Ethan and Silver felt their minds shut off and see only blackness. When they came through, they found themselves with the Rocket Uniforms off, in regular clothes and in a pokemon center. They found Whitney screaming at them. "Ethan Gold, what were you thinking going off after those two alone?"

Ethan cringed at his angry wife as Copper was playing patty cake with a black hair boy a couple years older than her that has brown eyes and was in purple clothes. A brown hair man with a baseball cap, a white shirt that has red sleeves was watching the children play as he stared silently at the two men, Ethan answered both. "Someone has to stop Team Rocket and we went in over our heads, Giovanni has a strange bat of light that did something to us."

Silver searched his pokemon to find nothing was stolen as Ethan did the same, both felt some relief as Red went to the video phone, Silver stopped him. "I know, if we go to Alola... it would be giving him exactly what he wanted! The only reason he asked was because of my connections to him!"

He spit at a trash can and went to call someone. "Either it is part of his whole plan or he is crossing the point of no return and doesn't want to feel lonely!"

The screen flickered, a ditsy Aether Employee picked the phone up and saw the contact. "Wow, that was fast, did you find our guy?"

Silver nodded and wanted to hiss bad news. "That Cosmoem of his evolved into a Lunala, Giovanni is on his way to Alola and this would spell trouble if he has something planned there," Heidi knew and was blunt as she had a pen and paper. "Expect more trouble? I'll get this to the boss as soon as possible, anything else?"

Silver made it even more blunt. "I'm not telling you! I know you fought off something much worse than this," Heidi agreed and was ready to disconnect. "Thank you for the heads up," Her eyes widen to an idea. "You and the boss might get along and organize something to stop this! You and he are a bit alike!"

Silver glared and had his button at the disconnect. "If I come, I am doing it on my own terms, thank you for the assistance, bye!"

He disconnected abruptly and earned a glare from Ethan. "That there is rude! It sounds like those guys could use the help after what ever caused things to go nuts!"

Red nodded and stared at the boy in question, the boy stared back at the man and mumbled. "You...and uncle... are going on vacation?"

Red smiled at his son and pointed to a poke ball, the boy let out a Squirtle and gave a shy smile as he softly answered. "I want to see Z moves dad, can mommy and I go?" Red nodded and held his son's hand, he gave the others a silent stare that they need to get ready for something as the bubbling Squirtle waddled with them out the door, Copper waved goodbye to the boy. "I see you soon Indigo!"

Indigo waved back, he was too far away to say much and left with his father in silence. Whitney sighed at what is going on with the boy. "It is hard when a father is a known veteran that never says anything. Ethan, we are going to Alola soon?"

The man smiled as Silver growled. "This is family business and I don't need you holding me-" He stopped himself and knew arguing would solve nothing. "You know, do follow me! You got until tomorrow or I'm leaving you behind!"

Ethan found it fair and was ready to leave with his wife and kids. "We have a few fun things to do on Alola, Copper, Whitney, do you want to go on vacation?"

Whitney had her hands at her hips and thought of a pokemon that would work. "I do, I want to ask about a special normal type found on Alola," Copper blinked for a moment and smiled in excitement. "Your going to catch a Drampa?!"

Whitney swooned and asked. "Do you want to come with me to find one? It isn't every day we go to a place like Alola." Copper cheered and yelled. "I will, then we can look at the Alolan Rattatas and... oh my an Oranguru! Pa, my head hurts!"

Ethan gave his daughter a piggy back ride and shared the smile. "We got a lot of pokemon to talk about," Whitney found the sight precious and followed them out with a max repel. "It's a whole new world we are exploring! See you later Silver!" With the golden family gone, Silver took out his poke gear to finish a loose end before he takes a trip.

On Alola in the Lake of the Sunne.

A man in a lab coat had a small scanner to analyze the sight of a recent battle, Faba looked behind him in hope no one is following him him. "Such an awful predicament for that child to be the front line of defense. With the President being so seclusive on what happened, I will have to do the extensive study myself," He found a small blip of activity and felt confident in his ego. "What does that child of an enforcer know, I have studied about Ultra Space long before he has," He shrugged and observed, thinking he found something a potential discovery. "Some one with experience should be allowed to study these phenomenons for when this happens again."

He went back to his device and paid little attention to a flickering of strange light that glowed faintly, until it became even stronger and crackled in red light. Pew! "Mahrina!" Faba was knocked off his feet by the shock and saw a red Lunala fly out of a wormhole to let a man in a black suit off, the man gave the silent gesture to Lunala to wait as he felt himself in familiar air. "So that is what it is like!"

Faba wanted to back away and speak nothing of the incident as the man gave an introduction. "You are just the person I have been looking for, my name is Giovanni! That organization, the Aether Foundation, saw the matters on Ultra Space and hold themselves back. Perhaps something can be done to persuade them into that direction?"

Faba was slow to agree, Giovanni seems to have the same mindset, the employee agreed back. "It might, but how would this benefit the pokemon of those worlds? Being stranded in the wilds isn't a kind fate for them!"

Giovanni agreed. "It isn't and they will be a use to us all if we are to take this opportunity to make these pokemon ours." The Rocket Boss smiled at an opportunity and presented Faba with a small red box, the employee saw the familiar pattern and asked. "How are we going to make them agree to this? The President is too stubborn and her son's enforcers dare not let me lend my gracious aid!"

Giovanni asked. "It is rather simple, but are you willing to agree to a deal?"

Faba knew he was a witness to odd activity and was given an offer he cannot refuse. "Such a generous offer that I will take for the benefit of those pokemon and for the hope of my carrier. How does this require my talent?"

Giovanni explained what the box is as the Lunala stared down embarrassed. "During my time of raising Camaz, injury was uncommon. I had any gases that were released during that time stored into this box, if opened, it will open a very special Ultra Wormhole."

Faba saw the box in awe and hid it in his lab coat. "And where you will be?"

Giovanni and Lunala looked at each other in confidence, the Rocket Boss had his next objective clear. "I am that close to obtaining a pokemon I long desired, then me and Camaz will do the rest. We will be in touch soon!" The boss gotten on the Lunala, Camaz laughed at Faba for his agreement and opened her third eye, flying into Ultra Space.

Faba swallowed and pretended like he never saw anything. "This would mean a new rise for the Aether Foundation if it goes under new management, oh how I longed for that!"

At a hotel room.

A black hair woman was sleeping in peace with an Abra in her arms and wore head phones that ceased playing music. "Malware, sweep that...zzzz!" Ring ring! She stirred awake and heard her cell phone ringing to a contact of hers that was missing for months. "Him?!"

She made sure her Abra was still asleep as she called to hear a familiar man address her. "Miss Lindbeck, the boss has our next assignment is at hand. Are you ready?"

The woman felt her heart race and stuttered. "He...He actually got Camaz to become Lunala! You and Araina didn't send me a pic?!"

Archer answered smoothly. "It wasn't something we thought of, for four years you have shown him your hacking skills and we would like to see the results ourselves! If the Festival Plaza is in more disarray compared to your last attack, then the public will be more focused on that than the activities that is right under their very noses."

Lindbeck pouted and turned on her lap top. "You two coming to Alola? I heard that you, Araina and other two have tried to keep Team Rocket alive for a while."

Archer felt ashamed at his failure and refused. "We are still keeping low and we have a small back up base of operations at the Sevi Islands, Proton is still in prison and we have little report on Petrel save for how he has a new life."

Lindbeck knew and found the coding of Festival Plaza to be in an updated and more advanced security. "I hope Petrel does well, this Sophocles guy has stepped it up since last time. Too bad that I broke harder things, I will meet up with the others after I have my fun! Talk to you later!" She ended her conversation with the executive of old and sent out a blue Porygon-Z, it spun its head and awaited the trainers order. "Let me get this code shaken up... NOW! Install the Malware!"

The Porygon-Z flew into the laptop, giving Linbeck and opening needed to encode a few programs. "It will take him a long time to fix this!" Her eyes widened and kept typing. "He has a couple Porygon in there? I'll stop that, installing protect. EXE!"

After a few moments, she saw an error message and smiled, Malware went out with a few bruises and was given a treat from its trainer. "Good work! Let me do the rest," She typed away and pressed a button. "Begin Team Rainbow Rocket invasion!" With the screen turning red and showing a rainbow R, she smiled at a mission accomplished and yawned. "That left me hungry for dessert, Malware, you want to hit the town?" The Porygon-Z blushed and hissed a beep, earning a petting from the hacker. "Tomorrow is going to be a fun one!"

At the Champion's house.

Elio and Lillie were naked together in bed, observing a rather well made painting. Elio was on his stomach and kicked his legs in admiration. "Mina did a fine job in painting you. So delicate and precious."

Lillie stared at the painting with her self naked, laying on her sides, cradling her unborn children and relaxed on awaiting the day. She kept her stretched belly moisturized and found it a sight to behold. "Such a moment, we can't let guest see this painting for personal reasons... but it is something I am proud of."

She felt her belly kicked and felt herself craving something sweet, giving her the motive to get dress. "Elio, do you mind if I get us dessert, you made dinner and it was once again delicious."

Elio didn't mind and wanted to admire the painting more. "The freezer has the ice cream and the fridge have some berries to try out."

Lillie knew of one and apologized as she got into her Z powered form, on leaving, she was about to enter the kitchen until a glowing light from the backyard tempted her to journey out. Nebby was resting in the moon light with Crepu as Solgaleo was fast asleep, Lillie felt like she had been neglectful of her child and approached to hug the elder Lunala. "It's going to be okay Nebby, Eclipse gave us quite a scare."

The Lunala sensed the emotions and question on how the twins are doing, Lillie answered clearly and felt tears dripping. "They are fine, they are my light and joy as much as you are!"

She hugged Nebby and sobbed. "Do know that no matter what, you are my Nebby, you are as much of our child as Daphne, Leon, Isaac, Solgaleo and Crepu."

The younger Lunala stared down for a moment and sensed something in the distance before Lillie offered her a place to hug. "Crepu, you have been very brave to help me rescue Nebby. Your growth has only begun," The Solgaleo snored in his sleep, encouraging Lillie to approach and kiss him on the nose. "You had a rough day yourself, I hope you have good dreams of a bright Alola."

The Solgaleo blushed in his sleep as Lillie wanted to tend to the Lunala's, feeling overwhelmed by what was to come as Nebby asked that her mums should go inside. Lillie initially wanted to stay outside and kept dripping tears. "I love you and I always will!"

She wiped them away and kissed the unborn children. "The same goes for you two, let mommy get us something cold, sweet... and maybe sour. Good night Nebby, I hope you recover soon!" The Lunalas watched Lillie go back in the house and asked each other about something odd happening.

In the bed room.

Elio kept himself in awe until he saw Lillie return with two big bowels of chocolate ice cream that were topped with chopped pieces of a bleu berry. He saw his wife's eyes and cheeks dripping and asked. "What happened, are you okay?"

Lillie nodded and gave her husband his bowel. "I just had a talk with Nebby and Crepu, this family is becoming bigger."

Elio was about to take his first bite when he realized what was going through his wife's mind. "It is and you are doing a good job in taking care of them," Lillie's crestfallen frown shifted to her cheeks puffing up in annoyance. "You helped as well!"

Both took in the sweet cold taste and puckered their lips at the sour, both were satisfied as Elio teased his wife. "They are going to be in for a sour treat, you think their pallets are going to be a bit spoiled?"

Lillie swallowed for another and answered snotty. "They need to have a wide diet for when they try all sorts of new things. This will give them that start." Elio wiped the tears from his wife's eyes and kissed her on the cheek. "Exactly, maybe tomorrow we will visit somewhere pleasant in the morning and visit Hau. We do have a week off after all!"

Lillie's toes curled, she looked forward to what is to be. "Any of the meadows sound nice for the summer... then maybe we spend the afternoon at the beach. I'll bring Phione and Cloyster with us, they always love the beach when it is less crowded."

Elio had an idea of his own. "Aigis and Bumbo like it as well. Lillie, the next time you feel like you did, you can always cry on me!" Lillie snuggled with Elio, the parents to be enjoyed a relaxing moment of chocolate, sour and cold.


	18. Blasting The Trial Away!

During a calm morning at the top of Mount Wela, Kiawe and a hula dancer finished practicing a move when a familiar trainer entered the trial sight. Kiawe placed his fire pole down and shouted. "Have you come here to challenge me for the red petal?"

Gough answered with his fist at his chest. "Aye! I have spent most of the previous day training Bone Taker and I seek to end the Grand Trial before long!"

Kiawe was glad to give the trial goer his desire and sent out an Arcanine. Gough took a ball and shouted. "Siege, let us make this quick!" Out of the ball came a Rhydon that was intimidated and exposed to Kiawe's order. "Use close combat!" The Arcanine pounced and knocked the Rhydon back as Gouge ordered. "Strike with stone edge!"

The Rhydon countered and knocked the Arcanine out in one blow, Kiawe sent a pokemon Gough didn't expect on Alola, a Darmanitan. "Was this something you caught during a trip somewhere?"

Kiawe nodded and ordered. "Darmanitan, use super power!"

The Darmanitan pounded his fists together and punched the Rhydon for a k.o. Gough called him back and snorted. "Machamp, we are to end this battle quickly!"

Kiawe found the Machamp flexing in heated aggression and ordered. "Strike with flare blitz!"

The Darmanitan ignited and rushed at the Machamp, giving Gough the chance for his order. "Annihilate with stone edge!"

The Machamp stomped the ground and caused a jagged stone to knock the Darmanitan out, Kiawe called him back and switched. "Come Talonflame!" Out of the ball came a red bird that knew what to do. "Stop it with brave bird and be ready for his next pokemon!"

The Talonflame dived down at the Machamp and knocked him into the ground for a brutal k.o.

Gough saw his chance and switched to his next pokemon. "You have exposed him enough, Fury, strike this Talonflame with cross poison!"

A Crobat flew to battle and slashed at the Talonflame, Kiawe barked back with the heat of the volcano at this back. "Knock him back with flare blitz!" The Talonflame glared at the Crobat and charged at him, Fury felt the brave inferno and muttered something in respect, Gough watched his pokemon knock the Talonflame into the ground with his own brave bird, causing Kiawe to his second half of pokemon. "Come Turtonator!"

Gough saw a strange turtle with a spiked back that was ready to shield himself, he knew a defensive pokemon and ordered. "Fury, use u-turn!"

The Crobat flew at the Turtonator, Kiawe smiled at his chance and ordered at the right moment. "Use shell trap!"

The Turtonator had his shell glow as Gough and Fury heard the word trap. BOOM!

The shell explode and knocked the Crobat back in an inferno, Gough twitched his eyes and called his pokemon back. "A useful tactic, Kommo-o, we will finish this!"

A Kommo-o entered battle and shook his scales in a rhythm, Kiawe expected the worse as he watched Gough pose like a roaring dragon. "Obliterate with CLANGOROUS SOULBLAZE!" The Kommo-o bathed in strange light and performed a dance before jumping into the air and knocking the Turtonator out with loud sound.

He glowed and called for the next challenger, Kiawe called the Turtonator back and tossed another ball. "Come Salazzle!"

Out of the ball was a Salazzle that Gough had suspicions of battling. "Strike with poison jab and then use clanging scales!"

The Kommo-o charged at the Salazzle for a not very effective but still strong poisonous upper cut, Kiawe felt his fire burn and ordered. "Salazzle, use dragon pulse!"

The Salazzle countered with a super effective shot and was knocked out by more sound, the Kommo-o's hardened scales lessened, Kiawe switched to his next pokemon. "Come Marowak!"

Gough saw the Alolan Marowak enter to spin his thick club, with nothing else left, the trial goer ordered Kommo-o. "Again! Then prepare for Akra to finish this!"

The Kommo-o grunted in trust and knocked the Marowak back with the sound, Kiawe spun his burning pole and shouted. "Take that Kommo-o out with shadow bone!" Marowak's bone glowed purple, he charged the Kommo-o with a brutal swing. Twack!

Kommo-o was knocked to the ground out as a light. Gough knew he won and called him back. "That is all I need, Akra, we will finish this before long!"

Out of the ball came a Zangoose with a toxic orb, he readied his claws as Gough ordered. "Finish this with knock off! Then I will take that orb away from you for a walk!"

The Zangoose nodded and charged the Marowak, knocking the bone off of his hands and causing him to fall on his back for a k.o. Kiawe sweated in defeat and felt glad that his part of the trial is over as he gave Gough the red petal. "That fiery spirit never fades. Lana and Mallow are both in the Lush Jungle do you want me to let them know your coming?"

Gough nodded and placed the petal in his bag. "They should know, this is a battle to begin the day and I shall have this trial finished by sun down!"

He took the toxic orb away from his Zangoose and ordered. "Come Akra, let us walk to the pokemon center! Kiawe, I bid you farewell!"

With the trial goer gone, Kiawe called the Marowak back and asked the Hula dancer. "I'll have an old friend of mine join us in the dance, would you mind?"

Simultaneously at the Hokulani Observatory

Sophocles was typing something regarding a program as Tammy watched. "Sheesh, your saying this isn't the first time Festival Plaza got hacked and that this one is even worse."

Sophocles initiated anti virus software and observed. "I can't even initiate the sequence needed for us to get into the place and go after the sourcem" Tammy folded her arms annoyed as a Pikachu Belle played with a Togedemaru. "I chased off the last group that complained and they are still not getting the fact that complaining isn't helping anyone."

Pffwwh! Tammy gritted her teeth and turned around to bark. "The guy is busy fixing it and complaining isn't going to hel-" She found a teenage boy with light black hair, a red shirt and blue pants that blinked in shock. "Missy, I just came here to show off a Steelium Z I got from beating this Skarmory. Name's Joseph!"

Tammy shook Joseph's hand and introduced herself. "Tammy Lari! Hey Sophocles, you need us to help you out with being the muscle? This isn't just hacking for the sake of it, they broke in wanting complete control!"

Sophocles took a deep breath and found a breach in something. "I think I might have found a way in, I need to finish installing a safe passage in. We need one more trainer to help us take out the root of the problem." Joseph whistled and twisted his hat. "I like that place, you can count on us to get Festival Plaza back!" Sophocles sweated and continued to type. "I need just one more hour and we can go in! Miss Tammy, be on the look out for someone... anyone to help us!" Tammy hummed and went to the door. "Okay Captain!"

At the Lush Jungle.

Gough wasn't pleased by the sight of Mallow and Lana's intoxicated state, the sight of certain herbs being burned annoyed him more than how willing the two were to giving him the green and blue petals without a battle. "No! If I am to take those petals, I am to earn it like a warrior should!"

He took two poke balls out and demanded the terms. "We make this quick, you each pick three of your strongest pokemon and fight me in a double battle! Less you two have wasted my time!"

Lana waved her head back in forth for a moment and snapped to a battle frenzy. "We will accept!" Mallow puffed her cheeks and sent out a Trevenant. "We will show you! Lana, lets serve him up!"

Lana sent out a Lanturn, Gough tossed his duo. "Akra, Fury, lets strike!" A Zangoose with a toxic orb and Crobat entered the battle, Gough was suspicious of the Lanturn and ordered. "Fury, use u-turn on that Trevenant, Akra use detect!"

The Crobat struck the Trevenant and jumped back to his trainer as the Zangoose was ready for the next move, Gough sent out a Kommo-o as Lana ordered. "Hit it with icy wind!"

The Lanturn exhaled frigid wind to slow the Kommo-o down as the Zangoose dodged and Mallow ordered. "Trevenant use shadow claw on that Kommo-o!" The Trevenant's branch like claw glowed purple and clawed the Kommo-o, backing him into a corner as the Zangoose felt the toxic orb seep deep. "Akra, take that Lanturn out with facade!"

The Zangoose hissed in a frenzy and knocked the Lanturn out in one blow, Gough posed like a roaring dragon to get light into his partner. "Kommo-o, we need that power. You know what to do!"

The Kommo-o shook his scales and used clangorous soulblaze to deal significant damage to the Trevenant and power up. Mallow ordered on seeing two great threats. "Use horn leech on Zangoose," The Trevenant impaled the Zangoose with its horns and healed as Lana sent her next pokemon. "Cloyster, we are going spear fishing!"

Out came a Cloyster that was hiding something, Gough barked. "Akra, knock that Trevenant out with knock off. Kommo-o, use close combat on the Cloyster!"

The Zangoose hissed loudly and knocked the Trevenant out in one blose as the Kommo-o got close and personal with the Cloyster and beaten her into a tree, Lana snicked as her pokemon smashed her shell. "Did I just hook you?"

Mallow sent out a Lurantis with a quick claw that glowed. "Lurantis, use brick break on Zangoose!"

The Lurantis charged at the Zangoose to knock him out as Lana giggled at her Cloyster shooting the Kommo-o down with icicle spear. Gough called both back and sent his next duo. "Fury, Scizor, it's your turn!"

A Scizor and Crobat enter the battle, Gough glared at the Cloyster, Scizor punched at the speed of a bullet to finish her off as the Crobat charged the Lurantis with a brave bird k.o. Leaving the captains to their last pokemon. "Tsareena, we are not leaving this dish unfinished!" "Araquanid, we are reeling this catch in!"

Gough saw the feminine like plant and directed his order. "Fury, use brave bird on Araquanid, Scizor use swords dance and be ready for that move!"

The Crobat knocked the Araquanid out in one blow as Mallow ordered with a unified back flip and kick. "High jump kick!" POW!

The Scizor was knocked back by the Tsareena's high jump kick as the Crobat perched on a tree to observe the fight, Lana found it suspicious and asked. "Alright, what gives?"

Gough answered bluntly as his Scizor buzzed his wings. "Mallow is down to her last pokemon and Fury has done enough for now!"

Mallow threw a kick in the air in fury and knew what the trainer was doing. "You earned the win by now, but I appreciate what you stand for! Tsareena, again!"

The Tsareena jumped into the air and crashed down, the Scizor skid to the side and let the foe crash, exposing her with a u-turn kick that elevated him into a tree with the Crobat, leaving the Tsareena on the ground and knocked out. Mallow called her pokemon back and felt herself more alive. "That was an order you took well! This means you are two steps closer to finishing Mina's trial."

She and Lana gave Gough the green and blue petal, the trial goer had an idea of what the petals are and asked. "Since yellow is often associated with electricity, I am to go fight the electric specialist at that observatory next? Then I have Acerola and her respected color before I return to Mina. It was an excellent battle and I wish you two a good day!"

He called his two pokemon back from the tree and was about to leave as Lana waved goodbye. "We are going to ask the champ if we can throw a party up. It's been nearly ten years since he became champ and your our last major trial goer we wanted to challenge before we have to retire."

Gough knew what the question was and cracked a small smile. "A party? By the time me and the champion have our quarrel, I will have little left to do! Tell him this much that I will show no mercy and will expect none in return," Lana shrugged and kept a smile. "It isn't like we been holding back on you, do you need us to guide you to the place or are you good?"

Gough had his pager ready and refused the assistance. "I do not need it, farewell Captains!" He left the two behind, Mallow felt her stomach rumble and asked her friend. "Lunch? I'm cooking!" Lana's stomach rumbled as well and accepted the request.

At the Observatory.

Sophocles finished the last of his anti virus program and was about to ask Tammy and Joseph to find someone. "The final touches are made, go find anyone we can trust, once that happens, we can begin retaking Festival Plaza."

The door slide open to let in a man familiar to the captain and girl. "Sophocles, I declare a Siege on this observatory!"

He took out a poke ball and sent out a Rhydon, Tammy glared at Gough and growled. "Now is not the time to be asking for battles you je-" Her eyes widen for a moment at an idea. "On second thought, there is a battle you can help us with!"

Joseph wasn't trusting of Gough. "He looks like the kind of guy that would beat us up, take our stuff and leave," Tammy smiled nervously at the man. "He kind of is, but that can be useful against these jerks!"

Gough raised an eyebrow as Sophocles explained the situation. "A hacker has taken a program I made called Festival Plaza, a place trainers go to for its many services or to have fun. This is the second time it has been attacked and my admin rights have been compromised to limited power, if we can go in at the heart of the problem, might be able to do something to get it back. I'll explain when we get in!"

A nearby machine beeped as Gough glared at the coming foe. "I will do this only because I wish to progress in the trial and I hate hackers!" Sophocles smiled and pressed a button. "Thank you!" PEW!

The four saw a flash of light and found themselves in a plaza that has a darken sky and in the center was a sight Sophocles despaired over and started to admire at the same time, a black castle that glowed red and had screens like that of a rainbow, a white R glowed as Gough notice his Rhydon was missing. "So we are in the program?"

Sophocles snapped out of the admiration and was nervous about going in, Tammy stomped forward and knew what was in. "Come on, lets teach them a lesson!" On entering, they found the castle to swarm with half a dozen people in black uniforms that had a rainbow R as a logo.

A grunt turned around and shouted at the group. "Who are you? No one should be allowed in Team Rockets Castle!"

Sophocles stuttered at how they were able to get in. "I..I...I have admin rights!" The Rocket grunt didn't understand the term and became more frustrated. "How dare you try to confuse me with nerdy language!" He turned around to calm himself down. "Ahem, no matter!" Joseph felt annoyed the most as the grunt turned around to boast. "Team Rockets Castle is under our control! There is nothing you can do, who ever you are!"

He smiled smug and was about to laugh in gloating as Gough was about to reach for his throat, Tammy stopped him. "Don't, we are just here to give them the boot!"

The grunt went back to cleaning the throne as Gough failed to calm down. "Captain, what is our plan?"

Sophocles analyzed the program and its bugs. "They installed a system where only the mastermind can use their own pokemon. Giving them the boot is going to take time, but I can do this better here."

Joseph stared at the bulletin that had a Rhyperior, Flygon and Swellow. "You need us to give you the time you need?"

Sophocles nodded and focused on debugging. "Rebooting the reception program!" Pew! A receptionist materialized in the stand, blissfully unaware of the crisis going on, Sophocles sweated. "Now we can use the battle agency, I'll focus on getting control back while you distract them, good luck!"

Gough grunted and was the first to approach, he was given the option of the three rentals and picked the promising Rhyperior that is attuned to a rockium z. "Come, let us drive these cowards out!"

Joseph glared at his partner in picking a pokemon he wanted to use and went to pick Flygon. "I have a pokemon with the same type and Flygon is pretty close to home. Tammy, you mind picking Swellow, it looks good contrary to what you might think."

Tammy took offense and picked the Swellow. "I have a Fearow as my go to bird, I think I can manage this one!"

The receptionist activated a teleporter. "Lets g...g...go!"

The trio entered one by one and themselves coming into a virtual arena, they wore black shades and felt a cheering from the audience. Gough reveled in the glory as Tammy saw an unknown foe enter, a black hair woman wearing head phones, black shades, an Alolan Sea tank and sporty long shorts. She glared at the trio and found them ruining her fun. "So Sophocles was able to push through my measures! Sorry, but when I am done with you, I'm putting a permanent ban on you all!"

She tossed a poke ball to let out a blue Porygon-Z with a life orb, Gough took the initial charge and sent his out. "Rhyperior, crush them!"

A Rhyperior stomped into battle, the woman smiled smug. "You are stuck with a bunch of rentals, too bad that I gotten that programing out of the way so I can use my own. Malware, freeze this block head out!"

The Porygon-Z glared and shot a frigid beam that nearly caused the Rhyperior to fall back, Gough flashed his Z power ring, flexed and bent his knee, light went into the Rhyperior to give him the power to use a z move. "Pulverize with CONTINENTAL CRUSH!"

The Rhyperior jumped above and with his two hands, shot many rocks together until the merged into a rock the size of a mountain, Gough and Rhyperior roared in unison and tossed it down on the Porygon-Z. SMASH! The rock landed for an effective k.o. Lindbeck called Malware back and sent her next pokemon. "Spyware, get em!"

A Rotom possessing a washing machine entered the battle and spun in sadistic joy, the woman ordered. "Wash em out with hydro pump!"

The Rotom spun and opened its lid to let loose a torrent of water, the Rhyperior dodged out of the way, Gough barked. "Strike with rock wrecker!"

The Rhyperior charged his two hands to form a massive boulder and shot the Rotom Wash, the foe shot back with a hydro pump to knock the Rhyperior out with brutal efficiency. Tammy tossed a pokeball as Gough called his pokemon back. "Swellow, make the noise!"

A Swellow with a life orb flew to battle and glowed to caw a booming, ear splitting caw that knocked the Rotom out. Leaving the woman with her last pokemon, a Metagross with a particular stone, she activated a keystone and raised it up. "You done it now! Kilobyte, mega evolve and mess them up!"

The Metagross glared at the pokemon and felt energy course through it, he glowed to a form that had four arms in the front, four in the back and a spike under its chin, it roared in ferocity. Tammy cringed at the power and ordered. "Swellow, use heat wave!"

The Swellow flapped his wings and scorched the Metagross, the woman ordered. "Sock em with meteor mash and we have the cutie left!"

Joseph blushed as the mega Metagross flew at the Swellow to knock it out. "I...I have a girl friend in Sinnoh! Flygon, lets finish this!"

A Flygon with a choice scarf flew into battle and flapped his wings, the woman was in shock at what she saw and knew she was done for as Tammy called the Swellow back, Joseph ordered. "Take it down with earthquake!"

The Flygon slammed his tail into the ground and caused the ground to rupture underneath the Metagross, it reverted back to its normal form and fell knocked out. The woman called it back and was baffling. "Wha.." She felt something beeping and looked in a corner of her shades to find herself about to be booted. "Curses! The next time we meet I won't be playing this game," She folded her arms like a bratty child and flickered out of existence.

The trio returned to the lobby with the rentals returned, found Sophocles finishing a program and a group of Rocket Grunts that realized what happened, the male shouted. "We can't let you take back Team Rockets castle, the boss's plans depend on it!"

More people at the counters returned, Sophocles smiled at the perfect timing. "Target set to Team Rocket, execute kick from Festival Plaza!" One by one the grunts flickered out of existence, leaving the lone male remaining as he tried to charge at Sophocles. Pew! He was gone as well, Sophocles sweated. "*Huff* Thank you all, you kept the ring leader occupied long enough for me to get full admin access."

Tammy didn't mind and asked. "That woman was behind these two attacks? She used her own pokemon to give us a fight!" Sophocles nodded and felt like he should lay down. "I used those admin rights to boot Team Rocket from the Festival Plaza forever, that woman included, now that I found the source of her programing." Beep!

Joseph guessed what was going to happen. "Your going to have her discovered so she gets caught?"

Sophocles doubted that would happen. "That was the plan but if she is smart enough to try this, she is smart enough to know this will happen once I get control back," Gough imagined the most natural action and stretched. "Her tools of access are a lose end to sever, are we done with this place?"

Sophocles nodded and pressed a button, hesitate to change the scheme of the castle. "I'm going to keep design for any users that come here." Beep! The dark, evil castle became bright and colorful, the group felt themselves flicker back to the observatory.

The trial captain shook the trios hands. "This isn't close to thanking you, but they will help in raising pokemon!"

The trio obtained two bottle caps each, amazing Tammy and Joseph while Gough was puzzled. "I came here regarding a yellow petal, is now a bad time?"

Sophocles shook his head and gave Gough the petal. "After helping out, you earned it. Do you want me to take you to the Aether House on this island, that is where Acerola is most of the time."

The trial goer felt disappointed at the lack of battle, but what was provided sufficed. "I will be heading out soon, be warned, it takes more than one lasting victory to truly end a threat this persistent. Alert someone with the power to crush these insects."

Sophocles took it to heart as Tammy skipped toed out. "I'll let D...Elio know, Joseph, you got somewhere to be?"

The trainer adjusted his hat and had someone to report to. "I am helping a Ranger out in checking the wild Totem Pokemon out and seeing what is up with them, she knew that Skarmory! See you when we hear more about this?" Tammy agreed, called the Pikachu back and skipped toed to the door, Gough and Joseph followed out, leaving Sophocles with Togedemaru to begin repairing festival plaza.

At a hotel.

Lindbeck finished smashing a laptop to smithereens and was about to order her Abra to teleport her out when reasoning came to her mind. "With the mess that was made, it will take a while for him to recover from this! This gives the boss all the time he needs to finish the-" Ring ring! She took the phone and found the number to be familiar, she smiled in pride at her boss and whimpered at what she had to report. "Hello boss?"

Giovanni listened to the tone and asked. "A complication was made in the distraction plan?"

Lindbeck answered firmly. "Yes, me and the guys got booted out of Festival Plaza. What ever damage we done is going to last until it got fixed! It was an overall failure!"

Giovanni didn't care for what ever excuse the minion tossed out and assured good news on his end. "I acquired a pokemon I long sought and have talked it into agreeing to a risky procedure. With this being the trial season, our moment is soon, have you destroyed any means of them tracking you?"

Lindbeck answered. "Yes boss and I am getting out of here, any place your recommend I hide in or you don't care where."

Giovanni answered bluntly. "Be fortunate the season has soften this into a minor set back. Get off the region if you must to avoid capture, you know where the others have made refuge at."

Lindbeck puffed her cheeks at the thought of going to the Sevi Islands, but she considered that things could have gotten worse for her. "Of course boss, Lindbeck is signing out!"

Giovanni gave his farewell and hang up, the Abra glowed and gave the woman an image of a Litten, Lindbeck had a side plan brewing in her mind. "The boss loves cat pokemon and that one will help earn some brownie points back!"

The Abra agreed and teleported himself and the woman out when a detective rolled in with hand cuffs. "Halt Internation-" The man looked around and found the room empty save for a garbage bin full of a smashed beyond salvage laptop. "...Our culprit gotten away!"

At the Aether House on Ula'ula.

Nanu yawned bored as two teenagers finished cleaning up after some rowdy Scraggys. Click, he turned around to find a trial goer shouted. "I seek the one known as Acerola for the final petal! Do you know where she is?"

Nanu stopped looking bored and flashed a glare. "It isn't your business, Gough Grove is actually your full name?"

Gough nodded and gripped onto his poke ball. "You have read of me."

The police signaled the teenagers to hide in the class room. "You have been let out despite quite a few crimes, assisting in a terrorist conspiracy, vandalism, theft... that isn't even taking to account the crime you did commit when you were released."

Gough growled and knew what was being talked about. "If you known the coward and what he has done, you might be thanking me for ridding the world of him!"

Nanu took a ball out and gave him a menacing smile that made the wanderer nervous for a moment. "Typical of someone from Orre, a criminal record for miles. If you want the last petal, your going to have to deal with me. Sableye, take him down!"

Out came a smiling Sableye as Gough sent his pokemon. "Scizor, we are to show him our might!"

A Scizor enter the battle and snipped his pincers, Gough barked. "Use swords dance and bullet punch!" The Scizor danced with vigor as Nanu ordered. "Use dark pulse, we already have him figured out!"

The Sableye giggled and pulsed at the Scizor as it punched in bullet like speeds, Gough ordered. "Finish it off with u-turn!"

The Scizor kicked the Sableye with a back flip and returned to his trainer for a switch, he sent out a Machamp that flexed as Nanu switched for an Honchkrow. "Take this thug down with aerial ace!"

The Honchkrow vanished in flight and pecked the Machamp at his chest, Gough felt a battle frenzy over take him as he barked. "Take it down with stone edge!"

The Machamp stomped the ground and quickly knocked the Honchkrow out, Nana switched and kept taunting. "This is how you kept them in line? If battling is all you know how to do, there really isn't any hope for you to ever be accepted back into society. Absol, finish off Machamp!"

Out of the ball came an Absol thats scythe like horn glowed purple, Nanu raised his right hand in the air like he is cutting something. "Psycho cut!"

The Absol slashed a psychic blade at Machamp for a k.o. Gough called Machamp back and whispered. "This is all I have left. My pokemon, myself and solace in the only few ties I have left. Kommo-o, he has spoken enough!"

Nanu saw the Kommo-o and looked away as Gough flashed his Z power ring and posed like a roaring dragon. The Absol braced himself as the Kommo-o glowed, danced and let loose a clangorous soul blaze to reduce Nanu to half of his pokemon. The cop called Absol back and sent out an intimidating Krookodile, Gough found the battle to be over and silently gave the next order. Kommo-o charged at the foe to knock it out in close combat. Nanu switched to a Scrafty that gave an intimidating aura and fared little better, leaving him with an Alolan Persian. "Fake it out and get ready for the big one!"

The Persian faked the Kommo-o out and annoyed Gough. "Use flash cannon and then end this battle!"

The Kommo-o glowed and shot the Persian with flashing light, Nanu flashed his Z power ring and posed like a rising beast. "We seen enough," He flashed a stubborn smile. "But we are not giving this scum bag the satisfaction of us quitting!"

The Persian glowed in strange power and shot a small orb as Nanu ordered. "Black hole eclipse, leave nothing remaining!"

The hole expanded and sucked the potted plants in, Gough smiled back. "Quitting would have been an insult to me! Kommo-o, charge though and finish this fight!"

The Kommo-o jumped into the black hole to take the damage and charged out to beat the Persian down in close combat. Ending the match and leaving Nanu to present a purple petal. "You good in a pokemon battle, but if you don't have anything else to make up for in your life, your going to be just as worse off as you were when you were behind bars... or what ever hellish conditions your boss had you go through. Think about that before you go back to Orre, with that petal, you have one more thing left to do."

Gough nodded and placed the petal in the bag. "Return to the captain to finish this trial, I still wonder how does a Totem Pokemon fit in another persons house... but this trial was more straight forward compared to the others. When I am finished with this, I have a few loose ends to tie up. Farewell officer!"

He left and the annoyed teenagers came out to ask. "Uncle Nanu, who was that guy?" The police summed him up simply. "Someone that needs to break himself out a cycle and has too much to sweep under the rug. Now he is gone, your saying your going to help who here?"

At Hau'oli Beach.

Elio was playing in the water with a Golisopod and Phione in red swim trunks as Lillie was in two piece, blue swim wear, with a skirt to compliment the sky, she relaxed with a Solgaleo, Magearna and Cloyster. She caught a purple hair woman in a long stitched dress approaching with a small spin. "Alola Queen Lillie, how Princess Daphne and Prince Leon?"

Lillie cradled her belly and felt herself at peace. "A handful like always," She kissed both sides of her belly and whispered. "Don't ever stop, enjoy the warmth of the sun!"

Acerola looked down and smiled in hopes for a friends well being. "It's a hard feeling knowing how much responsibility you are carrying."

Swoop!

Acerola turned around to find Tammy running towards Lillie with urgent news. "Professor, we got big news happening!"

Lillie bolted herself awake as the Cloyster lazily opened himself and the Solgaleo opened his eyes. "What's wrong?"

Tammy explained her day as Elio took noticed and approached, from visiting Sophocles and assisting him in an incident with festival plaza all the way to confronting men in black uniforms that were lead by an executive of some type. Lillie gasped in a mother like worry as Elio cheered. "Yes! You and the others gave those punks the boot!"

The Alolan Champ and the girl gave each other a high five as Lillie felt uncomfortable with the whole ordeal. "Where are these terrible people going to strike next though? If this is only one operation, then there is going to be more to follow."

Tammy had no idea and asked. "Where would these guys go after that is vulnerable?"

The adult trio had no idea as the Phione bubbled something, Elio picked him up and asked of a strategy. "Maybe we wait for them to try something and stomp them out? That works so far and Eclipse pushed things out of control to ludicrous levels."

"Bad idea!"

Elio and Lillie turned around to find Gladion with a Manaphy in his arms and a Silvally by his side, he gave an urgent glare as he approached with his knowledge. "Giovanni actually gotten his hands on a Lunala and he is having his goons act out on Alola! Where ever he is going to hit, he is going to hit hard."

Tammy blinked and stared at the distant floating island, she twitched and asked. "Knowing how top secret that facility is... you think there is something there that he might want?"

The Aether Siblings hated to agree, Lillie asked. "Ho...how did you find out?"

Tammy answered innocently with a finger at her lip. "A woman named Heidi told me there were a few things a tourist isn't suppose to know, but when I told her about some of the secrets, she and Wicke let me know more detail about those secret things. They even let me read something that Elio written. Mr. Sun, you done quite a lot."

Elio felt his ego struck and voiced his plan. "...This evening, we go visit Aether Paradise to warn some of the guys about weird things going on. I don't want to take any chances." Gladion and Lillie agreed as Tammy asked. "Anything you want me to do?"

Lillie refused the offer. "Team Rocket is a crime organization that is very ruthless, it would be safer if you stay away from Aether Paradise."

Elio agreed and put his words to thought. "You got connections to us... which is helpful if we really need your help. Gladion runs Aether from the shadows, Lillie is related to someone that is the public face of that company, then there is that person who manages everything else. I have ties for days and I hate to say it, but your on the sidelines in case those guys pull a Festival Plaza or worse."

Tammy saluted in understanding as Acerola felt a chill in her spine. "It is going to be another dilemma that is soon to come. Alola wishes you the best of luck.

At Seafolk Village in the Whiscash boat.

Gough presented Mina with the seven petals. "It has been two long days, but I have finished your task! What else is there?"

Mina took the petals and piece them together in a glass case. "We captains love seeing trainers and their pokemon grow. Trial goers and those of us who watch over the trial goers, we all get to share that joy with others you know," She finished making a piece of art, a rainbow flower. "This is when everyone comes together for that final hurrah!"

Gough was given a fitting trophy for the bond of Alola, Mina felt a strong kick and found something was missing from the trial. "I know Davinci, I don't know where the Totem Pokemon is either."

She sang a tune to her unborn child. "The final Totem Pokemon for the final island trial of this man's island challenge!" Gough rolled his eyes and heard a buzzing, the door clicked open. He turned around to find a creature he expected, a large Ribombee that became curious to the flower, flew around him and opened the windows. "Bom-beee!"

Her ignited a totem aura as Mina backed away, Gough was nearly blinded and found her strength to be stronger than the other totem pokemon. "Fury, we are to put an end to this!"

A Crobat was sent out and knew what was to be done, the Ribombee sparkled a dazzling gleam as Gough flashed his Z power ring and posed with his fist aimed at the ceiling, the Crobat glowed in power and pushed the foe out of the window. "Fury, make the sky crash on her! SUPER SONIC SKYSTRIKE!"

The Crobat growled and flew into the air, much to the annoyed Ribombee's frustration as she saw the bat crash her down into the sea water. BOOM! Mina and Gough felt the boat rock, the trial captain stared out and saw the water bubble, Crobat swam out with an unconscious Ribombee and flew back in with his task completed. The Ribombee was gently placed on the floor, Gough felt himself relaxing and complimented his pokemon. "Excellent work on taking the fight outside for that move. I shudder to think how that would be have been executed in doors."

Mina examined the picture and had an artist idea brewing. "That would still be a picture to paint, you and Crobat!"

She took out a pink crystal with a fairy's image and placed the beaten Ribombee on the couch. "You didn't just beat the captains to take their petals, you even beaten the Totem Pokemon that came to see the flower we made. Your a great pokemon trainer Gough, here you go, a piece of Fairium Z for you!"

Gough was given the z crystal and raised in the air with pride. "And that makes the final trial! Fury, this means we have one more obstacle before we can greet the champion!"

Mina asked Gough to watch her pose, she had her hands together in a heart and gave a small dance to where she was on her right foot and her hands changed pose to be like that of pixie wings. "Wrapping up the Grand Trial, Kahuna Hapu awaits you!"

Gough expected it to be a fight as challenging as the others. "One had a team I could not easily predict, the other two had mega evolution... this last one if that Mudsdale was evidence, has a type I have no lasting advantage against. I have someone I want to meet when I finish with the Grand Trial!"

Mina wondered who it was as she sat at the cough to nurse the Totem Pokemon. "You made a friend here? It is always a nice feeling to get together. See you at the party once you do what nearly everyone else has done before."

Gough had the vision of confronting Elio in mind and smiled. "I should have Olaf join me for that event, there might be something I want to do before I return to that infernal desert! Farewell! Fury, come, we know where the Kahuna lives."

On waving goodbye, he exit to find the village to be greatly shaken after Crobat's battle with Ribombee. A femine voice complimented him. "You done an admirable job of completing Mina's trial Gough!"

The trial goer turned around to find a tan woman with black hair, she had a purple hat and farm clothes as she continued. "Meaning-" Gough healed his Crobat and felt confident in his battle. "that it is time to end this trial and thus the Island Challenge! Tell me where and when!"

Hapu knew a particular place as she looked over to a boat themed like a Magikarp. "At Exeggutor Island, talk to the man who owns that boat. I will await you once you are ready."

Hapu called a Charizard to fly her to the west, leaving Gough with something to plan. "A dangerous lead...Fury, should I switch Siege for... him?"

The Crobat found little flaw and flapped to the pokemon center, Gough agreed. "Weavile is our best chance at defeating this Kahuna!"

During the evening at Aether Paradise.

Lusamine was in her office writing down an announcement for something as a door knocked. "Wha...come in!"

She wasn't too surprised when she found her children and son in-law entering. Lillie was greeted to a friendly Herdier as the Aether President asked. "I was getting ready to finish a loose end regarding the Necrozma crisis. The public may need to know of the details if they haven't already."

Gladion didn't care about that. "It is rather futile, but from what the Captains were talking about, this out break was ten times worse due to Necrozma using an infinite power to draw more beasts out."

Elio felt tired of the aftermath. "Little Horn is all tired out from using his power to manage this, but Malie City, Hau'oli and a few of the roads were hit pretty bad... excluding any collateral damage from some of the legendary pokemon. Everything getting dark all of a sudden and ANOTHER wave of beast coming by surprise, followed by a thunder storm from this big Xurkitrees didn't help and wrecked more things. I might want to talk to Legion about this, he and Regigigias saved our bacon in the end."

Gladion agreed and wanted to get a warning over with. "We are now having another crisis coming. Have you ever heard of Team Rocket?"

Lusamine nodded and answered. "That organization that exploits pokemon for money that disbanded years ago, what of them?"

Gladion continued with lingering urgency. "If the news didn't get to you by now, they are causing trouble on Alola and for a reason. Their leader gotten his hands on a Cosmog that is a full bloomed Lunala and he might take an interest in the Aether Foundation to better understand Ultra Space or just take over if Siliph Co's history with them is a hint of what they are capable of," Lusamine was about to set an alarm out when the son stopped her. "I already have some enforcers ready should Team Rocket make their move here! I strongly recommend doing something to keep yourself safe, Giovanni is known for being ruthless."

Elio joined in with his own opinion. "Since the Trial season is at its strongest, a lot of people are busy with my ten year anniversary of being Champ to where Team Rocket IS acting under their noses, the only way to absolutely flush them out is if I go into a complete dictator and go on a hunt. People are not that obvious to sort out."

Lusamine felt annoyed by the two telling her what to do and took out an Ultra Ball. "If this man tries to use a Lunala, Cassandra and Circe will do something about it! I can protect my own company just fine."

Lillie wanted to scold her mother for her arrogance. "Mother, until we can find Giovanni and stop him at the source, you are in danger!"

Lusamine agreed and had a small flash back of a little man metaphorically stepping on her. "I was much weaker then, I can manage this without my own children needing to protect me!"

She took a deep breath and went back to reading something as Gladion had better things to do. "Giovanni went after Siliph Co. because of the creation of the master ball, he held the president of that corporation hostage over that. It was in an old news article and if it wasn't for a certain trainer, he would have gotten what he wanted. What kind of pokemon did he want with that ball, I don't know. The last time a group of criminals attacked this place was for what reason?"

Lusamine pointed at the two beast balls that her daughter and son in-law have. "It has everything to do with the Ultra Beasts and I am not going hand anything over to them."

The younger trio shook their heads in defeat, Elio asked. "If you think you can handle this, go ahead. But if becomes too much for you... we told you so. Now, what are you doing with the last touches on this? Helping us find out where Eclipse is going to so we can keep him from hurting another world... or it isn't what you got?"

Lusamine felt exhausted at a foolish question. "Unless that pokemon magically drops at the facility or the Ultra Recon Squad tracked him down by now, I am not with in that power to do so. However any further study on tracking his movement might prevent this incident from happening again, it is good fortune the public want nothing to do with you mister Sun and they have plenty to ask of me, starting tonight. Don't you have something to prepare for?"

Elio nodded as Lillie gave up on talking to her mother over another disaster coming. "He needs to be ready for Gough coming to the league. That trainer has a few pokemon that might be a problem," Elio snapped his finger at the pokemon that wouldn't give much problems. "Blattron, Aigis and Kalden are more than enough. We will be ready for when Giovanni tries something, I think it is going to be soon!"

Gladion feared it is the case and went to get the door. "We warned you, Lillie, is there anything you want to do here?"

The woman shook her head and felt a nudge from with in the right section of her belly, like it was trying to interact with the sniffing Herdier. "This is Argos, he is a Herdier daddy rescued a long time ago and spends time with grand mother since we couldn't find out what region he came from."

Lusamine twitched her eye for a moment while Lillie was distracted and tried to find something to say in the matter. "...Argos, I believe Lillie has somewhere else to be, don't keep our guest here for long!"

The Herdier whimpered at the new friend that has to leave and crawled to a doggie bed, Lillie listened to the words and felt like she wasn't welcome, she took a deep breath and adjusted traveler cap for a silent leave. With all three gone, Lusamine dug her nails into herself and knew what she had done. "I have no right to be in their presence, not after everything."

On the way out, Gladion was the first to realize Lillie was distraught at something. "Mother is being stubborn as a Tauros and I would laugh if she gotten herself in a larger mess than she planned. Arrogant woman!"

Lillie agreed and tried to get her mind out of the subject. "Very much so, just... why was she in a hurry for us to leave. Especially when I started talking to Leon."

Gladion found it puzzling until he and Elio solved it, the Alolan Champ flared from his nostrils. "Because she took an offense to the name you called her, why? She was perfectly fine when she got the news that you are pregnant and before that happened. She is going to have rude wake up call in a few months."

Gladion snapped his fingers at what the problem is and felt bitter sweet. "But does she deserve to be called grand mother or to even have a part in their lives? If she was being dismissive of them or is insisting on a few things regarding them, we would have already had worse problems."

Lillie felt annoyed as her left stomach was elbowed. "I agree Daphne, your grand mother is going to have to accept this fact sooner or later, but the terms are complicated enough as it is."

Elio agreed and thought of what to say. "...Lillie, we will talk to her about this together because I am scared of where this is going. Anything you and Gladion want to do tonight?"

The brother in-law asked. "You mind if Madison and I come over for dinner, there was something that happened at the beaches this morning and we are not wasting the Slowpoke tails we gathered."

Elio cringed and realized he missed free food. "This time of year? That is when those tails fall off to grow new ones in there place, if I know, I would have made some stew out of them."

Gladion had an idea of his own and shifted to an assertive smile. "My tails, so I get to cook it how I want!"

At Exeggutor Island during a beautiful sunset.

Hapu stood at a pedistal and saw someone arriving on a Magikarp boat, she dusted herself in preparation for another battle worthy of the Tapus attention. The sound of Exeggutors filled her ears and harsh shouting was heard. "Fury, clear these Pinsirs out!"

Eventually a laughing Exeggutor helped a man climb up to a ledge and whistled goodbye. Gough was ready for a battle of battles, he approached with a ball in hand and shouted. "I am ready to take you on! May the sun see one more battle before the night comes!"

Hapu glared at him with grey eyes and agreed. "Let us see what we got! Go Dugtrio!" Gough saw the Alolan Dugtrio with a life orb and sent his lead. "Weavile, make this island frozen and barren!"

A Weavile flipped out of the ball and landed on his feet, he saw the Dugtrio and jumped into the air above, forming an ice like plat form in the air that had stalactites forming. They crashed down on the Dugtrio for a one hit k.o. Hapu called the Dugtrio back as Gough smiled at the lead. "Krookodile, get this Weavile out of here!"

An intimidating Krookodile with a choice scarf entered the battle a pressured the Weavile to a corner, Gough called him back and felt he has the match under control. "Wait for that moment, Scizor, we will finish this!"

Out of the ball came a Scizor that stared dramatically at the Krookodile, Hapu ordered. "Smart move, Krookodile, use earthquake!"

The Krookodile shook the ground, knocked the Scizor back and quack the ground again, Gough barked. "U-turn, it will leave him exposed!"

The Scizor jumped at the Krookodile and kicked back to his trainer, Gough sent out a Crobat with black sludge. Hapu called her pokemon back and sent out a Gastrodon with left overs. "I was busy protecting home, so I thought of something that might make it a bit different from the others since Hau and I stay away from Mega Evolution!"

Gough understood and felt annoyed. "Equipping them with something better suited for battle? I should have known, Fury, use u-turn. Give Machamp that moment of glory!"

The Crobat agreed and performed a similar move the Scizor has done, Gough let the Crobat in his ball and sent out a Machamp as Hapu ordered. "I knew you were going to do that, use ice beam to stop this Machamp!"

The Gastrodon shot frigid ice at the Machamp, the ice failed to freeze through the burning energy as Gough swung a punch, Machamp followed and punched the Gastrodon in the face for a one hit k.o. "Accuracy means nothing to me! Bring on our next foe!"

Hapu was glad to give Gough his wish and sent out a Golurk, the man wasn't afraid and barked. "Strike with stone edge, we have this match!"

The Machamp grinned and stomped the ground to impale the Golurk as Hapu ordered with a punch of her own. "Finish this Machamp off with dynamic punch!"

The Golurk had no regard to its guard and punched the Machamp in the face, sending him on his back and knocked out. Gough felt karma sting and called his pokemon back. "Kommo-o! It is time!"

Out came a Kommo-o that looked ready for battle as Gough flashed his Z power ring and posed like a roaring dragon. The Kommo-o was fueled by the power, danced and let loose a clangorous soul blaze to knock the Golurk out and feel his power rise. Hapu called Golurk back and switched to a Krookodile that intimidated, Gough didn't care and ordered. "Take it down with flash cannon, Scizor has done his part in this!"

The Kommo-o shot the Krookodile down and left Hapu with two remaining. "Mudsdale my old friend, we will take this opponent down!"

Gough saw the Mudsdale enter battle and ordered. "Use clanging scales!"

The Kommo-o rang the song of the scales, the Mudsdale endured as Hapu flashed her Z power ring. She spun and had her hand to the ground, light glowed into the Mudsdale as she ordered with a Kahuna's roar. "Take it down with TETONIC RAGE!"

The Mudsdale stomped the ground and caused a hole to open up, causing the Kommo-o to fall in, Gough watched the Mudsdale charge into the ground and felt a quake under his feet, fearing where his companion is being taken to. BOOM! Another hole opened up to shoot the Kommo-o out, scorched by magma and pinned to the ground by the heavy Mudsdale. Hapu smiled and watched the man switch back to a Weavile. "That is the power of the Z moves and the power Tapu Koko allowed you to have!"

Gough felt a small honor and ordered with his pokemon. "Finish our foe with icicle crash! She has proven her worth!" The Weavile jumped above and knocked the Mudsdale out, leaving Hapu with a Flygon that ate a yache berry and was knocked out by the same move, the Kahuna had her hands at her hips and felt a thud. "That strength rocked to the core," She smiled and had a dark brown crystal with signs of three waves. "You have completed your final grand trial! You earned this Groundium Z"

Gough was given the crystal and yelled to the sun as it disappeared in the horizon as Hapu placed a stamp on the passport that looked like a fish like creature. "HA! AT LONG LAST!"

He posed and spun with his hand to the ground. "This where this strength went to! A worthy end for a long challenge!"

Hapu agreed and spoke of one more. "This island has not held back on you and you showed us why, now there is one final challenge. Mount Lanakila and the pokemon league. There you will meet four trainers that you might be familiar with and finally, the Champion. Many have reached him in hope to defeat him and all have failed."

Gough agreed as the Weavile hanged by an Exeggutor with his arms folded. "Which is why I have been training a particular pokemon to confront him, in place of Akra. It will be another day before I can properly show the Champion my might!"

Hapu knew and found the next day to shine brightly. "Much has happened, lets get you back to Poni Island!"

On returning to the island by the Magikarp Boat, Hapu gave Gough a respectful smile and gave him directions on where to go. "Go to Tapu Village and begin your journey north, the mountain's inner workings have been expanded upon to be worthy of the name Victory Road. Good luck and whether you win or loose-" She stopped herself as Gough felt himself ready to take on anyone, the trial goer saluted and continued. "It has been a title he held dear to him for ten years, that is a milestone to sing about! I looked forward to that celebration!"

Hapu had no more words to say and waved goodbye, heading out of the village and back to her farm as Gough asked Weavile. "Before I send you back, we should celebrate ourselves... take Siege and Bone Taker out with us... break a room at the pokemon center and relish in this long awaited victory. The Weavile smiled in mischievious joy and agreed, tapping his claws in hope to talk to a friend of his on what transpired.


	19. Prepare for Trouble and Make It Double

During a night at the Champion's House. Elio, Lillie and Madison were in awe at a dish Gladion made, unwrapped from cabbages was fine peppered Slowpoke tails. In the backyard a large group of pokemon were having their own feast as Elio's eyes watered. "Its beautiful!"

Gladion found the man of the house to be over reacting. "It is just something that took a while to make and it was something I wanted to try out. You might think it is good by the looks, but have you tasted it?" Lillie took the care and cut a piece, she moaned in a near orgasm and enjoyed the bite. "What Elio said, is an insult to the quality of this dish."

Elio was the next to try a piece and his toes curled in pleasure, followed by Madison who nearly lost control, Gladion feared what he had caused and tried a piece himself, his eyes widened as he finished the bite. "Woh! Elio, you should apologize to me!"

Elio swallowed and began as the T.V flickered news. "I am sorry for understating this!"

A reporter began the news as the four were about to enjoy the feast.

"This is just in, the Aether Foundation is holding a press conference about the incident of the mysterious pokemon and the black cloud that appeared over Poni Island to drain the light from the sky. We are now going to our live coverage at the scene!"

The camera crew recorded a speech Lusamine was prepared to speak in front of her manor, with Wicke and Faba at her side, she has the confidence to word it. "I know that many of you have seen the dark cloud as well as seen the outbreak on the mysterious pokemon known as Ultra Beasts. You may be concerned about what is going on, but let me put your fears to rest," She inhaled silently and continued. "This phenomenon was caused by a previously unknown pokemon called Necrozma! It passed through an Ultra Wormhole, a wormhole that connects to different worlds and came here to steal Alola's light!"

The reporters chattered. "Necrozma? What does she mean steal our light?"

Lusamine stretched her arms like she was about to give praise to someone. "There is nothing to be worried about though. Thanks to the actions of a group of brave trainers and the legendary pokemon some of them lend to Alola, the threat has already been dealt with. Alola will not be swallowed by the darkness!"

Faba had a small ring and excused himself as the camera lights were flashing. Lusamine had the image of a particular employee that's research will contribute to an even greater cause. "The Aether Foundation will conduct extensive research into the Ultra Wormholes so we can prevent such an event in the future," She thought she worded it enough and expected that employee to voice himself on the matter later, should he be watching. "To be specific we will begin by-"

Flicker!

Wicke turned around to see an Ultra Wormhole opened up behind the manor. "Wha- That hole... How is that possible?"

Lusamine turned around in shock, her iris shrank for a moment at the hole that is open in the night sky. "An Ultra Wormhole?! But why here and now?"

Pow!

Crash!

Wicke and Lusamine turned around to find a man in a black uniform and a rainbow R for a logo knocked the camera off of the camera man. Wicke shrieked in astonishment as Lusamine saw another man in a black tuxedo with a rainbow R, dark, mysterious and puzzling. "Who exactly are y-" She remembered the warnings and took out an ultra ball as she identified the man as Giovanni, the Rocket Boss marveled at the wormhole slowly pouring red light onto the manor and was content on ignoring her question. "The knowledge of the Aether Foundation and the technology of other worlds, it would be very useful to Team Rocket," He forgot the name change for a moment and corrected himself. "Or rather, Team Rainbow Rocket!"

He and his grunt walked into the corrupting manor, startling Lusamine for a moment at the audacity and babbled. "Wha...how?! We will not allow this to go unchecked!"

Lusamine followed in pursuit, much to Wicke's failed warnings. With her ball ready, she ran into the manor to find the red taking hold and Giovanni going to her room with much audacity, she was about to follow as something teleported in, a red Lunala that looked down at the foolish woman and opened her third eye. Lusamine was about to toss the ball and felt herself being suggested to not throw it, she tried to resist and felt her mind shut off, everything went black as the a mischievous, feminine voice sang. "Perhaps you would see things as my master desires in due time. For now, I cannot let you interfere!"

After watching Lusamine go into the Mansion on T.V.

Lillie was in a state of panic as she and Elio bolted off the table, the mother to be tripped and nearly fell on her stomach. Elio stopped the fall and was panting with his wife, their hearts nearly gave way at what nearly happened. "O...Wha-" Gladion jumped at the call and initiated orders. "She tried to go after him by herself?! Lillie, after that trip, are you sure it is a good idea to-" Lillie snapped in fury and gritted her teeth like an enraged Hydreigon. "Brother, I am not going on the sidelines as these people take over! I can fight!"

Elio nodded and agreed with his wife. "She took down Eclipse in his full power, I'm more scared of her."

Lillie held onto her husband's hand and regained her balance as Gladion considered it a good point. "Elio, you go to the labs and drive any members of Team Rocket out, Madison, you assist in protecting the conservation deck. Lillie, you are with me, we are driving these people out at the source of the problem!"

Elio saluted with the women. "Sir yes sir!"

Going into the back yard, Madison had an Alolan Meowth, Emolga, Pikachu, Genesect and Totem Skarmory ready for assistance as Elio called back his team of Genesect, Magearna and Silvally as a Banette went into his back pack, a stirring Lunala and Solgaleo sensed urgency in the group and were ready to stop a crisis. Elio asked as he raised a dusk ball. "Nebby, I know you don't like the lady, but if Team Rainbow Rocket gets their hands on the stuff Aether has, there is no telling what they are going to do! Will you help us?" The Lunala flapped a yes and let herself be called back.

The Solgaleo sensed great power in the distance as Lillie called back the Phione, Jolteon, Hydreigon and Vaporeon, she asked Solgaleo a similar question. "We need to stop Giovanni before it is too late! Will you help us?"

The Solgaleo roared and went into the ball, a voice in Lillie's head gave her a strong suggestion. "Isaac, I know, we need you and Melrakka."

The last Lunala flapped and asked if she could help, Lillie was about to put her foot down in a no until the idea came to her mind. "...Much like you, that Lunala has recently evolved and isn't battle ready either. Could you try to stop her from making it worse?"

The Lunala nodded and lowered herself as Gladion called his group back, with a Tyranitar, Manaphy, Crobat, Lucario, Zoroark and Silvally, his foes wont last long. Madison had her flying pokemon going straight to Aether Paradise as she and the trio got on the Lunala for flight.

At Aether Paradise.

A visitor in a certain green dress that wanted to confirm a suspicion, felt a shock wave, a horde of Rocket Grunts swarmed all over. She fought with a Fearow, Pikachu Belle and a Zoroark until she reached the long walk toward a manor embracing full corruption. She saw a blonde man in a straw hat and green pants ordering a Haxorus in ignorance for his safety and a grunt coming from behind with a Kantionian Raticate. "Fearow, use drill peck!"

The strange man was startled by noise from behind as the Fearow knocked the Raticate out with brutal efficiency as the man ordered the Haxorus that finished dancing. "Use outrage to stop that Golbat!"

The Haxorus roared in a frenzy and pulverized the Golbat, the two Rocket grunts called their pokemon and ran away as the man thanked the girl. "That was a close one, my wife went into that manor by herself and according to Wicke, she hasn't came back since! Name's Mohn!"

The girl introduced herself as Tammy as Wicke came out and felt herself vulnerable. She sent out a green Chansey to let out a heal pulse. "Huff! This is a growing crisis that has went from bad to worse. I was barely able to make it out of the labs. Miss Lari, do you know of what you are fighting against?"

Tammy answered as she glared at the manor turned into a black and red castle. "A evolved form of Team Rocket! Me and a few others fought them earlier today! You mind if I help get to the bottom of what happened?"

Wicke didn't mind and warned her and Mohn. "We have no idea what has happened in the castle and it is obvious that the Champion and the others are on their way."

Tammy smiled widely. "We will clear the way then!"

She called the Fearow back and the Pikachu crackled to the sight of two more grunts as she asked Mohn. "Is that Haxorus the only pokemon you got?"

The man smiled shyly and sent out a Xatu. "He isn't my only one, but Xatu isn't a pokemon for battle. Miss Wicke, are you sure you are safe here?"

The woman petted her Chansey and winked. "You would be surprised what she can do in a pinch, if you are going, I won't stop you, but your son is going to have a word with you!" Mohn don't care as he called his two pokemon back, he wanted to save his wife.

On going deeper, Tammy and Mohn were stopped by a male grunt and a female grunt that yelled in unison. "Witness our reborn strength!" Out came a Primeape and a Persian, Mohn sent out a Xatu as Tammy sent out her Fearow. The Primeape missed with cross chop as the Persian faked out the Xatu, Tammy ordered. "Drill peck that Primeape out!" The Fearow spun and knocked the Primeape out, the Persian shot a power gem, Tammy ordered. "Use double team and drill run!"

Mohn joined in his. "Use tailwind to support!" The wind blew, the Fearow split into many and drilled into the ground to send the Persian flying, leaving it exposed to a psychic k.o.

The Rocket Grunts were in defeat as two more came in, Mohn asked with ignorant curiosity. "How did this happen?" The male grunt smiled malicious. "You want to know how we were able to take this place over so easily?!"

The female joined in the evil. "You will bow down before us before you will find out!"

They sent out a Haunter and Golbat, Mohn switched to a Haxorus as Tammy switched to an Octillery that clamped onto her back, she smiled annoyed and petted him. "Please get off of me!"

The Octillery refused as Mohn ordered. "Use outrage!"

The Haxorus roared in a frenzy and quickly knocked the Haunter out, the Golbat use confuse ray to leave the axe jaw confused. Tammy and Octillery stared at each other for a moment, the jet pokemon shot an ice beam to freeze the bat down. The grunts regretted it, the male gave one particular hint. "The Aether Foundation had a turn coat... what ever that means!"

Mohn wondered what it all meant as Tammy was even more puzzled. "Someone actually let these punks here. What kind of low life would do that?"

Mohn had little knowledge what goes on at Aether other than his wife Lusamine sending some people to help him on busy days. "It... it had to be someone that didn't like where he or she was, we need to keep pushing!"

Tammy agreed and approached a black castle with a red glow and screens with the logo for Rainbow Rocket. The girl had her own questions. "Still, this is the first time I heard of an Ultra Wormhole doing this, I'm normally told that something comes out or something goes in."

Mohn asked while refusing to take his eyes off of the place. "You found this out because of that tour Miss Wicke gave you?"

Tammy was about to answer when a voice shouted. "Stop right there!" The group was startled, Mohn recognize the man approaching. "Alola Faba! You know what is going on?"

Tammy quickly realized what happened as Faba and an employee approached to block the way. "No! Okay, what the hell?"

Faba smugly answered. "Language Miss Lari, who taught you how to be rude?"

Mohn was about to answer in Tammy's defense when his amnesic brain realized what Faba had done, he was speechless as Faba made his suggestion. "It is strongly recommended for both of your sake's that you abandon your efforts to thwart Team Rainbow Rocket!"

Mohn tried to force something out as Tammy growled. "Whats the big idea of all this?"

Faba answered with a malicious smile. "If Team Rainbow Rocket takes over the Aether Foundation, the organization will grow far beyond where we are today... and more pokemon like the ones you read about will be saved!"

Tammy was about to yell even louder, Mohn saw through the excuse as Faba continued. "If I can assist in doing so, no doubt my career will reach a height far beyond what it once was! Such a wonderful thought, wouldn't you agree."

Mohn's friendly behavior left as he shouted. "You betrayed the Aether Foundation for your own gain? How could you?"

Tammy rolled her eyes as the Octillery was ready to aim, Faba answered. "I taken upon myself to facilitate Team Rainbow Rockets take over and make everything goes smoothly!"

He took a pokeball as his assistant was ready to toss his as Mohn barked. "Stop this at once and make these people go away!"

Faba sent out a Claydol as his assistant sent out a Granbull. "I admit, if the champion were here, I would be hard pressed to fight them. But with how you don't even remember the good old times and have an amateurs skill, you will be tripping this inexperienced child. I thank you in advance!"

Mohn ordered his intimidated Haxorus. "Use dragon dance. Give that Grandbull a good wack with iron tail when you are done!"

Tammy was about to order as Faba used an X defense and the employee ordered the Granbull to use snarl, she was annoyed as she called the Octillery back. "There is no way you can manage this!"

She took out a beast ball and sent out a shiny Kartana. "Lets cut them down!" Faba growled at another child managing things they shouldn't as the Haxorus knocked the Grandbull back with an iron tail. "Use earth power to get rid of that meddlesome beast, of course he would let you have that!"

The Grandbull played rough with the Haxorus for super effective damage as the Kartana felt the earth erupt, it flew into the air in a laughter and puffed in smoke, the beast ball revealed to be a poke ball and Tammy stick her tongue out as she flashed her Z power ring and posed like a rising beast at the revealed Zoroark. "Got ya! Zoroark, take that Claydol in a black hole eclipse!"

The Zoroark laughed maliciously as light entered her body, she formed between her hands a small black orb that was shot into the air, the Claydol sweated and tried to flee as the orb expanded into a black hole opened up to drag him in.

BOOM!

Mohn gave his next order. "Haxorus, hit it with another iron tail!" The Haxorus glared and swatted his tail at the Granbull for a knock out, he held onto his head like he was hearing something painful. Faba and the assistant sent out a intimidating Scrafty and a Hypno. Tammy saw her chance and ordered. "Okay use night daze and watch out for the Scrafty!"

The Zoroark glowed black and blinded the Hypno as Mohn ordered. "Use one more dragon dance and we out to have things und-" The Haxorus laughed maniacally and glowed a shadowy aura that flooded the Scrafty's mind, he was in a confused panic and slipped a kick. Mohn and the others had no knowledge of what was happening as the Hypno missed a focus blast. "That wasn't dragon dance."

The Haxorus was trying to hold onto his mind as Tammy ordered. "Use foul play to get that Hypno out, Mohn, I think something is wrong with Haxorus."

The man agreed and took a quick ball out. "You been through a lot of fights come ba-" The Haxorus glared at the ball and swatted it off Mohn's hand, he was twitching out of control as his glowing aura turned dark red. Haxorus gave a crazed bestial roar as he charged at the Scrafty and started to violently beat it to the ground, Faba sent out a Bruxish as the employee called the Scrafty back and ran. "Nope, your on your own!"

The Haxorus glared at Faba specifically with a face of murder and was about to lunge his axe growth at his neck when Mohn shouted. "Haxorus, calm down, this isn't you!"

The Haxorus was about to swing when the voice of his trainer echo'd in his mind, he twitched for a moment and collapsed, giving Tammy the chance to call the Zoroark back. "...Mr. Mohn where did that Haxorus come from?"

The man answered as he was panting. "He was a pokemon Elio and my daughter rescued. This is-" Faba backed away with his legs shaking. "A sha...sha... Bruxish use psychic fang on what ever pokemon she is about to let out!"

Tammy sent out a shiny Kartana, Faba cringed at how tight of a situation he gotten himself in as his pokemon dealt not very effective damage to the ultra beast. Tammy winked. "Gotta, use leaf blade!" The Kartana slashed at the Bruxish for a clean k.o. Leaving the turn coat to squeal. "Aiyee!"

He regained his composure and tried to get a last boost to the child. "Hmph! I'll have you know defeating me won't do you any good anyways!"

Tammy called the angry Kartana back and had a net ball ready as Faba continued. "The Ultra Wormhole has resonated with the boss's ideology and has gathered the toughest, meanest villains from many other worlds!"

He was distracted by his ego as Tammy sent out a Butterfree with a pink mouth, pink limbs and green eyes. "Although, for now, they seem content just to do what ever research they wish, using the technology of Aether Paradis-" "Butterfree, use sleep powder!" Faba noticed the Butterfree and had green powder dusted on his face, he fell asleep.

The girl had a case of deja vu and helped Mohn up. "Are you okay? That was pretty scary!"

A feminine voice Tammy recognized shouted. "Father?! What happened?"

Mohn turned around to find Lillie and Gladion running at high speeds, he started by explaining, everything Faba did, angering Gladion greatly. "Wha...Why do we keep him around, when this is over, he is going to regret everything!"

Mohn was hesitate to agree to something like that. "He deserved worse and Haxorus was about to go over the edge when he started to use a strange move, ignore what I was saying and went absolutely wild. He was about to kill Faba."

Gladion was about to wish it happened as Lillie asked. "How bad was it?"

Mohn explained the symptoms. "He was twitching violently... he glowed a black aura for two of the moves," Gladion and Lillie asked in shock. "Black aura?!"

Tammy asked. "Your familiar with that?" Lillie nodded without hesitation. "That is something a particular type of pokemon has, it is disturbing as wrong," Tammy went stoic and didn't want to be sheltered from a messed up world. "Mom, I am old enough to know some pretty messed up things. A Mimikyu that tried to kill my Pikachu is pretty up there."

Lillie and Gladion flinched at what they heard, Lillie took a deep breath and asked Tammy to get closer so she can whisper to her. Gladion heard a familiar voice shout from behind. "Team Rainbow Rocket's activity in the labs and deck have been neutralized!"

He turned around to find Elio saluting and with a Banette that felt like he was being watched. "Mr. Sun. Faba betrayed the Aether Foundation and he is left at our mercy! What will we do?"

Elio answered clearly with a hint of sadism. "I heard Lusamine was going to let the guy have a small work place and maybe help the Recon Squad out in tracking Eclipse, because he is put in a low position for a while. But after this... he is going to be wishing we can fire him, if we can get these Rocket Goons out of here and rescue Lusamine, how long is it going to be until she finds out and... probably do things neither of us want to think about doing."

Gladion smiled in the sadistic mindset. "His ego is the one thing more precious to him, shatter that entirely with no hope... and he will break."

Lillie finished whispering the details and caused Tammy to be horrified and puzzled. "Why would someone do that?! Mom, if Haxorus and the others were healed, why did he go nuts when he went near this place?"

Lillie had no idea as the Banette hovered out of the bag and tapped at his dusk ball, Elio realized something very wrong is happening. "...What ever is here is affecting all the pokemon we have that use to be Shadow Pokemon. Mohn, Tammy, go find somewhere safer, this has went from dangerous to... you two don't want to be here."

Mohn protested highly. "But my wife is in there!"

Tammy agreed and snapped her fingers at another target for Team Rainbow Rocket. "Who is guarding the Pelago, that place is filled with pokemon that would be easy pickings?!"

Mohn froze and agreed. "Tammy, you are right! Kids, I am counting on you to stop these people, be careful!"

He hugged his children and son in-law as Tammy called back the Butterfree and called a Charizard. "I'll drive the Rocket Goons out and be the muscle while you make sure Haxorus is okay. Is that a better plan for us Dad?"

Elio blinked at what he was called and gave her a thumbs up. "We got it from here!"

Mohn let go and called his own Charizard, wishing the two luck. The parents to be blushed as Gladion asked. "After what you done for Tammy and how she was given a healthier environment for three months. Did either of you saw it coming?"

Lillie brushed her pony tail shyly as a Lunala flapped toward the fortress and found herself being repelled by strange power, Lillie gave her instructions to Crepu. "If you can find a breach in this, take it. But let us weaken the castle first."

The Lunala nodded and found herself bound to her duty, the trio entered and found a black castle that glowed red, the trio did not have many pleasant memories of the place and found it to look more menacing. Gladion felt embarrassed and asked. "Is it bad if I say this kind of looks cool?"

Lillie puffed her cheeks as Elio answered. "Kind of, at least we know by looking at it that this place isn't friendly."

The trio went to what use to be Lusamine's room and found it in the theme of red and black. Lillie frowned in despair in how far the corruption has went. "Not even this room! I have so many memories in this room," She went to the mirror that hid a passage way and pressed a button, nothing happened. Gladion knew that it must be where Lusamine is kept in and heard a whimper from underneath the bed, a Herdier crawled out and barked. Lillie petted him and whispered. "It is good to see you Argos, it isn't safe here. Do you know where your ball is?"

The Herdier twitched his ears and looked around confused, Lillie was about to ask for it to get out of the place when she saw the determined look. "...Stay with us and let us know if you are hearing or seeing things." Gladion posed and made the plan. "We should keep exploring and figure out where to go."

The trio agreed to the plan and went out to find four Grunts approaching, one of them shouted. "Intruders!"

They readied great balls as another boast. "You should know better than to mess with Team Rainbow Rocket, also known as Team RR!"

Lillie squeaked. "Eek!"

She reached for a ball and stumbled in a panic, letting the lone female grunt taunt. "Mmm such a pretty princess! Don't worry, we're going to obliterate you proper!"

A rough voice shouted from the entrance. "Hey you punks!"

The trio noticed a familiar man has joined the conflict, he folded his arms and yelled. "The hated boss who beats you down and beats you down and never lets up...yeah. Big bad Guzma is here!"

The last of the rocket grunts gave a sneer. "Hey, I know of you, your the boss of that pathetic group that doesn't do anything- Team Skull! I wouldn't expect much from an Alolan thug."

The female grunt went to taunt Guzma. "No vision, no ideals. What does such a worthless punk want at Team Rockets castle?"

The Kahuna didn't care and smiled. "Hey, I gotta admit, you have me all figured out!" He approached to take on the grunts to his left and continued. "I got nothing much, my team doesn't do much and I am just a nobody otherwise!"

He glared at the people he is wanting to beat up "But I got somethings I can't let happen. Things ain't nobody gonna mess with and guess what! You punks just messed with one of those things, I can't let it slide!"

He took out an ultra ball and asked Elio. "Champ give me a hand with these two!"

Gladion and Lillie knew they are stuck with the other two grunts, the brother posed as the sister puffed her cheeks up and had her hands at her hips. "We will take these punks on, Tiffany, lets do this!"

Out of the ball came a Jolteon, Gladion tossed a ball and shouted. "Silvally, crush them!"

A Silvally with hints of being a psychic type joined the fray, the grunts on the right sent out a Fearow and a Raticate as the ones on the left sent out a Tentacruel and a Golbat.

Elio sent his pokemon out. "Aigis, lets teach them a lesson!"

Out of a luxury ball came a Magearna with a color like a poke ball that sensed evil intentions, she apologized to the pokemon and was ready for battle as Guzma sent his main pokemon. "Golisopod, mess em up!"

With four pokemon ready for battle, the Herdier wagged his tail and barked at Golisopod in a helping hand, giving Guzma slight annoyance as he ordered. "I don't need the help, Golisopod, use give Raticate a good first impression!"

The Golisopod took advantage of the startled Raticate and sucker punched him for a k.o, causing Aigis's soul heart to glow. Lillie ordered her Jolteon. "Tiffany, use thunder bolt on the Fearow!"

The Jolteon crackled lightning and struck the Golbat down, Aigis sniffled as Gladion knew what was happening, the Fearow struck Aigis with a drill beck as the Tentacruel shot a hydro pump and missed the Silvally, giving the synthetic pokemon the moment needed to strike the poison type down as Gladion ordered. "The mind cleanses the body of the toxins, get this trash out of here!"

Silvally's claws glowed light pink as he struck the Tentacruel down in one blow. Aigis's soul shined above the others as Elio ordered. "Take that Fearow out with ice beam!" The Megearna shot a beam of ice that was so cold, the floor under it froze, striking the Fearow down for a k.o.

The four Rocket Grunts called their pokemon back and fled to the barred doors at the left and right, they pressed a button to lower it down and escape. Giving Gladion a moment to smile at the coincidence. "They left the way open. Thank you for the help Guzma!"

The Skull boss denied that he was helping. "They were getting on my nerves and I wanted to beat someone up. Don't you three got a plan besides running around aimlessly?"

Gladion had one and addressed it as it is. "Elio, since you are one of the most able, you take the left and I take the right. Guzma, Lillie, you stay here and make sure no one tries to attack us from behind!"

Lillie agreed and was going back to the bed room with the Herdier and Jolteon. "Argos and I will observe the doorway and see if we can't find a way through. Good luck!"

Elio gave his wife a hug and a kiss. "Be careful something might come out from the other room and it might be nasty, keep yourself safe!" Lillie hugged and kissed back. "I will, I have supplies needed to heal your pokemon should you want it."

With the two men heading to the hallways and Lillie guarding from the heart of the problem, Guzma shook his head. "I want to give her a piece of my mind when this is over, its been long over due!"


	20. The Sea and the Land!

During his journey to the west, Elio found himself dizzy from the teleporters, Rocket Grunts that dared get in his way and the fact that his stomach was grumbling. "I need to hurry... those Slowpoke tails are going to get cold." He found something blue in a room, it looked like a pokemon except it flipped upside down and showed a smile, Elio in an instinct tossed a fast ball to capture it. Shake...shake...shake...click! "That is a pokemon that shouldn't be here!"

He picked it up and let it fade into the P.C as he continued exploring, until he encountered a big door guarded by two grunts. They saw the intruder and shouted. "We will stop you here, no need for our supervisor to worry himself!"

They posed ready and sent out a Fearow and Muk, Elio smiled sarcastically and sent two pokemon. "Kalden, Melta, sic em!"

A Silvally and a Latias entered battle, Elio roared. "Kalden, squish this Fearow with draco meteor, Melta, use earth power." The Silvally shot an orb into the ceiling and caused a barrage of power to squish the Fearow as the Heatran stomped the ground and caused it to erupt under the Muk that struck at the Silvally with poison jab. Elio called the Silvally back and ordered. "Melta, finish this!"

The Heatran grunted and stomped again to knock the Muk out, the grunts called their pokemon back and got out of the way with no word. Elio healed his Silvally and petted him. "Good work, lets get going!"

On entering the next room, he found banner with an insignia that looked like a bony A, a black office table, a portrait of the ocean and a man that looked like a pirate with the similar bone insignia and blue bandana. He sent out his Genesect in silence and put on a shock drive. "You take the lead! Kalden, come back."

The Silvally let himself be called back as the man heard a whisper. "Hm, whats this? You defeated those RR goons, did you now?" The pirate found disappointed. "Well, that's a shame. They wern't my real crew, but they were still mine for a moment."

Elio shook his head with the suspicious Genesect and asked. "Who are you?"

The man introduced himself with a friendly smile that Elio dare not trust. "The name's Archie, I am the leader of Team Aqua!" He boasted and felt confused as to where he is. "Just when I completed my great plan, I got swallowed up by a giant wave and when I came 'round, I was in this world," He counted some blessings as to what happened. "The boss of Team RR was kind enough to let me use this room as my own. I been trying to figure out a way to get back to my own home and I do want to go back eventually, but I found myself thinking."

Elio and the Genesect were ready for battle as they listened. "What is it that you want to do in this world?"

Archie answered in temptation to ask Elio of something as he smiled half maliciously. "Maybe I should make this world like my ideal while I am here anyway! I got the Sea Basin Pokemon, Kyogre. With its power to control the rains, I'll call down a great deluge to wash away this world's land!"

Elio frowned sharply at what is considered a disastrous plan and realized what the man had done with his eyes widen. "This idiot brought the apocalypse!"

Archie continued with his dream. "All life is born in the sea! If we help the ocean expand, we're creating the cradle for future life to grow and thrive!" With that dream in his mind, he extended his hand in offering Elio to join. "The best possible future for both people and pokemon, don't you think?!"

Elio twitched his eye and refused loudly. "No it isn't, for those that thrive in the sea like water pokemon and a few others, it might help them, but for everyone bound to the land, they are going to be without homes or worse!"

Archie's semi friendly face soured to a bitter grudge. "Oh? So you want to get in my way like that buffoon from Team Magma?" He took out a pokeball and was ready for battle. "Well then, you scamp. It's the ropes end for you and your pokemon!"

Vs Team Aqua Leader Archie.

The Aqua boss sent out a Mightyena that intimidated the Genesect. Elio ordered. "We are not letting this man go free, Blattron, use bug buzz!"

The Genesect buzzed and knocked the Mightyena out in one blow, giving Archie something to be impressed by as he switched for a Muk. "A bug type? I know that things weakness kid!"

Elio cringed and called the Genesect back. "Blattron, he is on to us! Melta, burn!"

Out of a ball came a Heatran, Archie found it an unfortunate surprise and ordered the Muk. "Use thunder punch, just when I started to like this kid!"

The Muk punched the Heatran with electricity and annoyed Elio. "Use earth power till it is gone!"

The Heatran stomped the ground and dealt super effective damage on the Muk, Archie ordered for another thunder punch and watched his Muk get knocked out. "Come back, Sharpedo, take him down!"

A Sharpedo enter the battle with a particular key stone, Elio called the Heatran back and readied his next pokemon as Archie took out an anchor chain with a keystone, activated it and raised it in the air. "Mega evolve and use liquidation!"

The Sharpedo glowed in power and extended sharp spikes and struck the Magearna back, Elio ordered. "Use gear shift and thunder bolt!"

The Magearna was struck again and was left hanging by a thread as she shifted her gear and struck the Sharpedo down, causing it to revert back.

Her soul heart glowed as Archie switched to his next pokemon. "Ludicolo, we need that one attack to end it!"

A dancing Ludicolo enter the battle, Elio barked. "Use fleur cannon!"

The Magearna's left arm shifted to like a flower and aimed at the Ludicolo. BOOM!

He was knocked out by a pink beam, Aigis's soul heart returned to a normal glow as Archie sent a Crobat. The Magearna followed her instinct and shot the Crobat, inflicting paralysis and allowing her to shoot again, the Aqua Boss called his pokemon back as Elio expected the Kyogre. Archie took out a master ball and sent out a blue orca like creature, the legendary leviathan, Kyogre. The ceiling began to rain and Elio listened to the world outside, Archie considered it a melody. "Its a shame you don't see this view, you got the spirit to make the world a better place."

Elio agreed to that aspect and called his Magearna back. "Maybe, but what you are doing has ruined a whole world and if left unchecked will ruin another!"

Archie disagreed with the logic as he watched Elio sent out a Lunala. "Life has adapted, the sea has brought life to the world and it will nurture it! Kyogre, use hydro pump!"

The Kyogre roared and shot a torrent of water from its maw, knocking the Lunala back as Elio ordered. "Nebby, use calm mind and get ready for Menacing Moonraze Malestorm! This guy won't listen!"

The Lunala calmed herself and took another hydro pump as Elio flashed the Lunalium Z on his Z power ring and posed like a rising ghost. The Lunala felt the power with in her and opened her third eye, causing an Ultra Wormhole to open behind the Kyogre and drag it in. With both gone and the wormhole closing, Elio stared at Archie with a confident smile. "At the moment, Kyogre is about to be on the receiving end of a special move I mentioned, they are in ultra space and should be back right around-" BOOM! An Ultra wormhole ruptured in a burst of blinding moonlight, when Archie's vision cleared, Kyogre was knocked out and a Lunala flapped victorious.

Archie growled and raised his fists as he called the Kyogre back. "Like I figured you be this smug!" He calmed himself down and found it hard to imagine. "I controlled the ocean and all its power, and yet here I am, beaten by you!"

Elio called the Lunala back and asked. "You know anything special about this room? I think I made my point across!"

Archie agreed that Elio isn't one to trifle with and had his thumb to the photo of the sea. "If you want to get farther in, you want to check this picture out!"

Elio found it helpful and slowly went to the picture to find a blue switch, he pressed it and heard a small noise, a teleported activated as Archie wondered. "If there was a trainer like you back in my old world... would I have ever been able to pull off my great dream?"

Elio cringed and pieced together what happened, no one was there to stop Archie. "Maybe and there isn't any reasoning with you. See you later!"

Simultaneously.

Gladion was at the entrance to a big door, after a long and tedious puzzle he felt annoyed by the two rocket grunts. He sent out a Lucario and Tyranitar to bark. "Both of you, get out of my way!" They refused and sent out a Haunter and Muk. Gladion growled and flashed his keystone, the Tyranitar glowed, grew larger and had his back plate split. "Lucario use psychic on that Haunter, Tyranitar use dragon dance and crush that Muk with stone edge!"

The Lucario glowed and knocked the Haunter out with no effort as the Tyranitar danced, the female grunt ordered. "Use minimize and shrink down, lets see you try and hit now!"

The Muk shrank and slide past jagged rocks as the Lucario shot it with a psychic blast, the Muk shot toxic liquid at the Tyranitar and dodged again, the Lucario struck with a flash cannon and left Gladion more annoyed. "Crunch it with your fangs!"

The Tyranitar roared in the same annoyance and crunched at the Muk for a brutal knock out, Gladion powered his Tyranitar down and called his duo back, the grunts got out of his way and Gladion went into a room with an office desk.

Two banners draped down to show an insignia of a volcano, it had a man in a black and red lab coat, he had red hair and gave a professional frown as he noticed the person. "Here I thought that obnoxious Faba coming to pester me again but... all this ruckus caused by one individual?"

Gladion posed with his hand twitching. "Your guards stink! Who are you?"

The man introduced himself as he calculated what happened. "I am team Magma's Maxie! I finally realized my grand design only to be swallowed by a great fissure that appeared beneath me, when I woke up, I was in this world."

Gladion had his answer and kept his pose. "Looks like you were taken out of what ever mess you gotten yourself into, what are you doing now?"

Maxie answered bluntly as he faced himself towards a wall. "Nothing yet, though I have enjoyed my experience so far. The knowledge in this world is... fascinating," He turned around to a plan of his. "I do intend to return to my own world eventually, but first-" He faced himself towards a painting of a volcano with a vision in mind. "I have decided to bring my grand design to this word as well," He raised his hand in the air like he has the power to do so. "I will use the magma controlling power of the Continent pokemon Groudon to shrink the oceans and create more glorious land mass! With more dry land to live on, the creatures of the land will no longer have to fight for territory!"

He smiled and extended his hand like he offered Gladion the chance to join. "This is the ideal world for people and pokemon! A world without conflict! Don't you agree?"

Gladion heard the plan and was blunt. "Using a pokemon like that to expand the land and alter the environment... bad idea," Maxie listened and gestured. "Please elaborate the flaw in this plan?"

Gladion smiled sarcastically and was happy to obliged. "First, the ocean is already a delicate enough ecosystem without another person ruining it, second, Groudon would do much more than expand the land. The water will evaporate and devastate the environment for both the land and sea. Thus causing more problems for those that are already struggling on the land. Your reasons are a legitimate concern, but your means are foolish."

Maxie took a deep breath at what he heard, greatly disappointed he knew what Gladion wished to do. "You wish to interfere with my plans? You are just like that fool from Team Aqua," He took out a pokeball and was ready to challenge the intruder. "I can't allow someone ignorant like you to get in our way. I, Maxie, will show you the consequences of meddling!"

Vs Team Magma Leader Maxie

Maxie sent out a Mightyena as Gladion tossed a poke ball out. "Lucario, lets get this fool out of here before he hurts someone!"

A Lucario entered the battle and was intimidated as the trainer ordered. "Knock it out with aura sphere!"

The Lucario charged a ball of aura and shot the foe back, Maxie switched and sent out a Camerupt with a particular stone, he activated a keystone hidden in his sleeves and let it shine, energy went into the Camerupt to where his humps merged into one that spewed magma. Gladion called Lucario back and sent out a Crobat with a flying gem. "Strike with acrobatics!"

Maxie ordered with a hint of smugness. "Camerupt, use flamethrower!"

The Camerupt's hump ignited to sheer heat as he shot the Crobat in an inferno. The Crobat's gem glowed and he struck the Camerupt back, exposing him to a stone edge knock out. Gladion called Crobat back and sent out a pokemon close to him. "Silvally, take this Camerupt down!"

Maxie saw a strange canine and wondered where it came from. "An artificial pokemon like Castform?"

Gladion was going to give Maxie credit in his observation skills. "In a way they are alike, Silvally was made to take down a category of pokemon and can take any type, this one is a psychic type! Now use multi attack!"

The Silvally's claws glowed and slashed at the Camerupt, causing him to revert back to its basic form knocked out, Maxie called him back and sent out a Shiftry. "I consider it a concept that exceeded what Castform is capable of doing. Shiftry use dark pulse!"

The Shiftry was about to glow in dark thoughts as Gladion was ready to slash the air in a scissor pattern with Silvally. "It may have, but at what price? Silvally, use x scissor!"

The Silvally's claws glowed, he pounced at the Shiftry with a definite slash, knocking him out and reducing Maxie to a Crobat. "The price of progress, use air slash!"

The Crobat flapped his wings and slashed air at the Silvally, Gladion clawed with his pokemon. "Use Multi attack to take that thing down!"

The Silvally obeyed and glowed his claws to knock the foe out, Maxie sent out a Weezing that took significant damage from the claws. "Counter with shadow ball, lets see how well it can actually fair against him!"

The Weezing obeyed, puffed up and shot a black ball to deal super effective damage, the Silvally was knocked back and clawed again for a k.o. Maxie called Weezing back and tossed a Master ball, letting out a Groudon that stomped on to battle and caused the room to heat up. Gladion felt himself more relaxed at the sight of the legendary behemoth and whispered to his companion. "We have this one finished, just take this blow and let me send out Manaphy to end this!"

Silvally agreed and clawed at the Groudon, Maxie pieced together how he met such an individual. "The Seafaring pokemon? That explains your connection to the sea, you are forgiven but I still will not let you win! Groudon, use earthquake!"

The Groudon stomped the ground and knocked Silvally out, Gladion called his ally back and was going to apologize later as he tossed a dive ball. "Manaphy, lets take this monster down!"

A Manaphy splashed and felt dry from the heat, Gladion ordered. "Use tail glow and be with me for the move!"

Manaphy saluted and puffed his cheeks, glowing in power as Maxie stared stoically, the Groudon absorbed the heat and shot the Manaphy back with a solar beam, pushing him to a wall and to whimper. "Ow!"

Gladion flashed his Z power ring and posed like flowing water. "With the power of the sea, we will douse the heat of battle away!" Light went into Manaphy, giving him the power to confront Groudon. "USE HYDRO VORTEX!"

The Manaphy slid around the Groudon with water forming, he spun until a watery tornado formed to engulfed the behemoth. It thrashed him around much to Maxie's horror and spit him out to the floor for an effective K.O. Maxie panicked for a moment and called the Groudon back, he regained his cool and tried to look stoic. "It seems I, the great Maxie, master of the land, has underestimated you!"

Gladion agreed and had the Manaphy climb on his back. "This is the end result, where not even a pokemon like that would stand before us!"

Maxie found the spirit to be interesting and wondered. "What makes you so adept in handling pokemon?"

Gladion felt himself done talking as Manaphy answered. "Papa learned a lot from wanting to beat someone!"

Maxie found a concept of another trainer stronger than him to be an oxymoron. "Of course I didn't know that, this isn't my world after all!"

He turned to face the picture of the volcano. "If you wish to go farther into Team Rockets Castle, then there are two paintings you must examine!"

Gladion wanted to growl and smiled. "Someone is already doing that! We are going to have a lot of words with you about what you have done in your world!"

Maxie refused to acknowledge what is wrong with his plan. "I have my noble cause! To expand the landmass, for the advancement of humankind and pokemon, this is where we part!"

He left the room, Manaphy asked. "Should... we go after him?"

Gladion moved the picture and found a red switch to press, activating a teleporter and feeling a shake. "We are already doing that, he is stubborn and his actions have brought more harm than intended, lets see how Elio and the others are doing!"

At the main room.

Guzma was standing guard bored and found two barred passage ways leading upstairs to have opened up, Lillie and Herdier went out of the room to find what had happened, two rocket grunts arrived and charged at the larger threat. The Skull boss held the two in place, they flailed their arms in a vain attempt to get through. "These guys are stupid!"

Lillie shrugged as Elio and Gladion returned with some news. "Have you two found any hints of where Mother is?"

Both gave a confirmed no as Elio had grim news. "I found a guy that came from a world where his plan to expand the sea succeeded, simply because no one existed to really stop him!"

Gladion felt it a coincidence as Manaphy was curious of the effects. "Similar concept. They came from realities where they have won... it makes you think the what ifs."

Lillie and Guzma didn't want to think of one possibility as Elio knew another. "As crazy as Lusamine was, that wormhole closed on its own with or without me helping. That would mean any damage that would have happened would be from the beasts let out until Interpol found someone willing to help round them up! Which they didn't really cause a whole lot of problems because of the Tapus. If anything, Lillie and who ever was capable of being a good battler going to Ultra Space to get Guzma and Lusamine out would have taken a lot longer. With all that venom going into her brain... I think her and Guzma would have been at average luck, the only ones to have suffered big time out of it and at worse luck a hand full of people would have suffered along with them."

Gladion was blunt on the matter. "With her condition afterwards, she would have been dead if she was in there for longer. Which means... thankfully, we won't be dealing with a Lusamine from a bad future."

Lillie found it a hidden blessing as Guzma found it awkward. The boss asked the two grunts. "You two know anything of where the Prez is?"

The flaying grunt on the left was struggling to breath. "Huff! We are not going to...tell you anything!"

The one on the right wasn't much better. "Even if we did, you wouldn't be able to reach her anyways!"

The grunt was gasping for air. "I can't even breath if you cover my face like that!"

The grunt on the left wanted to boast as he wheezed. "He's right! If you want to get past the mirror, you'll need to get to the second floor, find the card key and activate the switch! But you will never be able to do it!"

Both gave an evil laugh until they ran out of oxygen and passed out. The doors to the side open to reveal Maxie and Archie, the Magma boss wasn't impressed. "Your still wandering around here?"

The Aqua boss wanted to taunt the group. "You better hurry or what your lookin' for will be gone forever!"

Guzma raised an eyebrow at the matter. "Who are you two weirdos and what do you mean by forever?"

Archie and Maxie approached and recognize each other, the charged each other with their hands together, trying to push each other away. Maxie sneered at his opposition. "Well if it isn't the big buffoon himself, Archie!"

The Aqua Boss growled. "Hey careful who you are calling names, Maxie! I seem to recall you cowering in defeat in front of me!"

The Magma boss scoffed at the idea. "Such nonsense. No matter what world we are in, I would never lose to the likes of you."

Both bosses pushed against each other, Archie taunted. "Ooh, you want me to prove it to you then? C'mon, let's settle this right here, right now!"

Maxie accepted the terms. "As you wish! Let the victor take Alola and do with it as he pleases!"

Both were about to leave to take it outside, Elio was left puzzled. "Hold it, where do you two think you going?!"

The two were about to answer the Alolan Champ when they crackled in strange energy. Both were startled, Maxie was in silence as Archie asked what was happening. PEW! Both vanished, Lillie had a theory to what happened. "They went back to their own worlds?!"

Gladion found it sound yet grim. "Lillie, these two men have awakened a legendary pokemon capable of altering the land or sea through intense sun and volcanic activity or by expanding the sea with rain. With how powerful Groudon and Kyogre are, do you think they can really control that power?"

Lillie shook her head in memories of her own. "No, Levi may have listen to me, but his power can never be tamed! Much like with the relationship between Elio and Ragny."

Elio found it cold to think about. "From what Archie told me... it was already backfiring on him, the same happened to Maxie?"

Gladion closed his eyes and posed. "...These two have succeeded in making themselves the first to die, pitiful since Maxie's intentions were for a good cause," Elio found it mutual. "The same can be said for Archie as well, they try to help the world and end up ruining it! I wonder what other baddies we might run into? We go up to and take the same direction?"

Gladion found no harm as Lillie asked. "Please let me heal your pokemon, it seems they worked very hard!"

The two didn't mind it and went to the back room, leaving Guzma to continue guard duty and felt something considered wrong, he turned around to find something retreating in shadows from underneath a couch, he took a Golisopod out and had the furniture tossed aside, nothing was there but it sank a feeling fear into the man's soul. "...Theh! I'm just imagining things!"

In a with a void with a red glow.

The thoughts of loyalty to a person of vision clouded the mind until a growing darkness seeped in. Feeling the thud of a stone ground, Lusamine came through to find a black hair Gentlemen in a black shirt with white markings that resembled splattered paint, purple short cargo pants and a casual demeanor. "This should buy father and the others plenty of time to resolve this conflict in the waking world!"

Lusamine stuttered for a moment and found herself in a place of pure darkness. "Wha...did that Lunala knock me out?"

The Gentelman nodded and smiled. "It has, going into a problem head first wasn't a wise decision when our enemy was thinking two steps ahead. The name is Andy... or what ever you know me as, I doubt you remember the details."

Lusamine glared offended. "You are that creature from Elio's dreams and you taken a rather intriguing form in comparison to that...Beast, I last saw you in. Do you have any knowledge as to what is going on? Surely someone has to have taken action."

Andy raised a finger and spun it. "Exactly!" A Clefable, Mismagius, Absol, Altaria, Lilligant, Milotic and Bewear formed from the dark and awaken to find their trainer in such a desolate place, the Clefable glared at Andy. "Fable!"

The gentleman dared not approach and chuckled. "The big idea is that I may have saved your trainers mind. However there is a force lingering at Rainbow Rockets Castle... that use to be your mansion by the way, that is not welcome to any reality, it is a great danger and it might require your aid."

Lusamine asked. "What kind of danger are we talking about?"

Andy summarized what Giovanni had done. "He used the power of that Lunala to draw out six people, either misguided... what is by anyones definition to be evil, or with one particular... is a monster that dares mock the form of a human. They came from a reality where their plans were victorious and have had great consequences to the world, there is a fiend that slipped through the cracks and seeks to corrupt all for the sake of destruction. Particularly those that lost their hearts to the shadows once before."

Lusamine found the riddle intriguing and guessed the fiend. "It targets those that were affected by Cipher or those related? Those that use to be-" She felt herself panic. "Lillie has pokemon that were that and Mohn has tha-" Andy slipped through the shadows at alarming speeds and stopped her in a shush. "Haxorus has been calmed and the pokemon your son and daughter have are not targeted yet. Think for a moment, what creature am I talking about that would have had a goal to want to destroy everything?"

Lusamine felt her subconscious scream at her to not answer, her legs shook and she was guided on the floor. "With how realities beyond the Wormholes are... this thing was the reason Necrozma went out of control and went after Lunala to keep that darkness out?"

Andy closed his eyes and found it a possibility. "I known this because the fiend has another target in mind. Who do you know have been affected by that stone?"

Lusamine swallowed and crouched. "Lillie! How am I suppose to stop that from here?" Andy answered as he shaped a passage way in the void. "By going into the fiends mental scape and taking it down at the source... its soul should have that rest anyways. Come and see, it is not something for the faint of heart to witness!"

Lusamine felt the passage way to lead to somewhere she would regret going to, dragged herself up and asked her pokemon. "Come on girls, lets see what it has in store for us!"

The group of pokemon agreed to follow, when they went through, they were in shock to an odd sight, a massive crater that spanned as far as the eye can see, the sky was purple and it looked like the surrounding sea is blocked off by something resembling a glitch and rocks floated in the air. Andy emerged from the rift and took into a form Lusamine recognized, a black fur Slaking with a spike like growth on his back. He leaped to one platform and caused a door way to open. "It would be easier to get through it if you hurry!"

Lusamine and her pokemon took the chance and went past the door, they found what looked like a purple stone tower that growled and tossed a black and red orb at her from an opening, with a shadow ball from Mismagius, the bomb explode in dark fire.


	21. The Spirit and Life!

At the Pelago, Tammy growled as her Marowak had a group of four Rocket Grunts incapacitated. "Thieves!"

Mohn had all pokemon accounted for and was calming down for a moment as he sent out a Hoopa for a last ditch effort, Little Horn refused from the start. "I sense what is going on, but with the dimensional complications, I am not very useful for that, even unbound. I will however do you another wish!"

He took a ring and used it to banish the Rocket Grunts elsewhere. "Delivered to Nanu! Now... do you feel that thing watching?"

Tammy looked behind her and found nothing as Hoopa reworded it. "Or watching us from that Castle?"

The girl found it unsettling as Mohn let out a Haxorus that is calming down from an episode. "I don't... but Mom told me enough. What else happened?"

The Hoopa turned around and shook his head in refusing to answer. "Someone used a stone that was a big part in creating shadow pokemon. A Poipole, myself and even Lillie was affected by it... kid, you know what a person like that is better off called, right?"

Tammy nodded and stared at the Haxorus in pity. "Evil, no other word is better. I made friends with some of those pokemon and it is just... sad. Now something is taking advantage of that history, do you know of it?" Hoopa gritted his teeth and stared at Mohn in trying to avoid answering. "...That kid never told anyone the details... and I don't blame him. Now, why did you call Lillie Mom?"

Mohn was curious about the question as the Haxorus fell asleep. "I seen you visit after you started capturing more pokemon and I heard you nearly call Lillie and Elio that a couple times. You can talk about it here."

Tammy found it a bitter emotion and sat down with her Marowak. "Lillie and Elio have been better parents to me in a few months than my actual ones have been in years. It wasn't until the Champion and his wife saved me from being dragged back into that cycle that I started to see that. Even more when I keep having dreams of being a Coordinator... a carrier that leads me to another region, they are willing to let me go once the day has come."

Mohn swallowed nervously as Tammy asked. "I know family drama has happened, what ever happened caused you and... who ever you are married to, to let things take its natural course in a way so you all can be happy. Letting the kids go to a better life and hopefully one day you all can talk to each other again like normal?"

Mohn was blunt. "Yes... I caused a lot of things to happen just because of an accident that had me disappear from my family, I don't remember things like I use to and it was because of Elio I was able to remember."

Tammy figured and discovered another thing. "That is why I never met Lillie's mom, because I will ask questions that will give me answers similar to what I been through. I wished Eric and Debbie gotten their heads out of their asses, because Da...Elio, did something to make sure that I never heard from them again."

Mohn imagined Elio going through a phase that would be frightening. "He has and it takes a lot to have him do that. I hope he and Lillie are alright in there!"

Tammy hoped so to. "They are dealing with a lot of horrible people at once, I hope by the morning we can talk about this more."

At Rainbow Rocket's Castle.

Elio finished fighting through a duo of grunts and went past the big door to find a man with blue spiked hair and in a grey vest staring at a wall in a rather empty room save for a device, a office table and the floor with a insignia resembling a G. Elio approached and found the man turn around casually to give a stoic stare. "Who are you? It seems your not a member of Team RR."

Elio smiled and answered. "My name is Elio Sun and I am here to ask that you help me and my friends get deeper into the castle to rescue someone... who is kind of a friend of mine. What's your name?"

The man had his hands behind his back and answered dully at the emotional face. "My name is Cyrus and I would like to ask you one question. Is this world the new world?"

Elio answered bluntly. "About as new as it was for the last person I met, I'm not telling you anything else!"

Cyrus found it enough information for his answer. "I can sense in you the strong desire to protect... something. You have a powerful spirit," He felt disappointed and closed his eyes. "That must mean this isn't the world I desired."

Elio was about to ask what happened when a memory of an organization creep in his mind. "...You lead some people from Sinnoh to try and play around with reality?!" Cyrus nodded and sensed more in the man. "Indeed. I used the power of the pokemon that control time and space to create a perfect world, where the human spirit doesn't exist. That was when a great shadow appeared and engulfed me. It brought me into this world."

Elio felt his bag rummaging, a Rotom Dex buzzed and whispered. "BZZT! He sure sounds swell! BZZT!"

Elio glared as Cryus noticed. "Is that a pokedex? May I have a look?"

The Alolan Champion was hesitate to let him and ordered the stowaway dex. "Be careful with this guy, he is bad news!" The Rotom Dex floated out and smiled in a tease. "BZZT! Come on boss, this isn't the worse thing to happen. BZZT!"

Cyrus's stoic stare shifted to a something looking like regret. "Interesting... even the pokedex is-" The Dex gave an explanation of what he is. "BZZT! The Rotom Dex was made to help Trainers! BZZT!"

Cyrus took his stare away and was silent for what felt like a minute. "...I see, so you have spirit as well."

Elio answered back with a sharp glare. "All of us have a spirit, what were you trying to accomplish by making a world... like what you wanted?" Cyrus answered with a question. "How many things have you seen that have made you hurt, that resulted in you thinking irrationally and performing actions you regret? Wouldn't it have be easier if those emotions were not there?"

The Alolan Champ tensed up and proved his point, Cyrus exhaled. "...It is too late. All of it too late. I cannot stop now," He took out a poke ball with a task in mind. "I must remove the weak, incomplete human spirit from this world and bring it to perfection!"

Vs Galactic Boss Cyrus

Elio identified the man as he is. "You're insane, that spirit is what we are! Kalden, show him your might!"

Cyrus saw the Silvally and sent out a Houndoom. "Use dark pulse!"

Elio ordered back. "Use crunch and then drop the big one!"

The Houndoom let loose a pulse of bad thoughts as the Silvally crunched, another was shot at the Silvally as he roared and shot a small orb to bring a barrage of energy to knock the foe out. Cyrus called the Houndoom back and sent out a Weavile. "I ask again, what have you seen that would have... should have, broken your spirit by now? Without that to break, you would feel nothing on witnessing them."

Elio called Kalden back and tossed a luxury ball. "That is none of your business, Aigis... show him why feelings shine!"

A Magearna with a glow that caught Cyrus's interest the instant she noticed her trainer in emotional need. "You allow that to distract you, Weavile, use brick break!"

The Weavile dashed to the Magearna and struck her two times as Elio ordered. "Use shift gear and let him have it with flash cannon!"

The Magearna clicked and shot the Weavile for a k.o. Cyrus called the Weavile back, saw the soul heart glow and consider it something to consider. "What is that thing? Crobat, stop this!"

Out of the ball came a Crobat that flapped, exposed to Elio's next attack. "The Soul Heart, it is the part of Aigis that is truly alive... an artificial soul that allows her to feel everything. Cyrus, this spirit is what drives us to be alive, to have joy... sorrow and even anger. Because of that Soul Heart, Aigis is able to use those emotions to make herself strong. Aigis, shoot that Crobat down with thunder bolt!"

Aigis obeyed and struck another pokemon down, leaving Cyrus to send out a particular pokemon Elio expected. "Come Dialga, Ruler of Time! This person has many things I find... illogical!"

A large blue dragon with metallic parts on his claws, head and tail, stomped to battle and roared, Elio aimed his left hand at the Dialga with Aigis doing the same, she opened a flower like hand and fired a pink cannon that quickly knocked the Temporal pokemon out. Cyrus noticed the Magearna staring at him in sympathy and gave an emotionless stare. "Honchkrow, this one is notable!"

A Honchkrow flew to battle and was shot down by a thunder bolt, forcing the man to send out his last pokemon. "Palkia, Ruler of Space. We must discover why they are defeating us!" A pink bipedal dragon with pearls at the shoulders roared and was exposed to another fleur cannon, knocking him out and leaving Cyrus in a corner. "Why are you able to create such strong bonds with your pokemon and how are you able to turn those bonds intro strength?!"

The Rotom Dex buzzed. "BZZT! Don't you get it, Elio is kind to all pokemon! He even lets me teach the other Rotom what to expect with working with people. BZZT!"

Elio agreed with the Rotom. "That bond... that is what makes us strong. What makes our souls shine."

Cyrus took a deep breath in defeat. "I...I see," He addressed the Rotom to assure him. "You need not worry Rotom. I will not do anything to this world. I believe I shall return to the perfect world I created," He looked like he resigned himself to what he done, Elio saw it and wondered what became of the man in his home world, Cyrus approached to give the man a key card. "Before I do, take this!"

Elio obtained a card that on closer inspection had a G symbol, he saw a device for the card to slide in and let Cyrus continue. "Use it to activate this machine and open the key door." Elio went to do just that, the teleporter activated and the man felt content to leave. "Thank you."

Cyrus rejected the gratitude and went to his chair, wanting to be alone. "Had I met you sooner... would things have turned out different for me?"

Elio had a theory as he called the Magearna back. "...I have no idea, something you haven't figured out until it was too late to change anything?"

Cyrus nodded and closed his eyes to warn Elio. "There is an anomaly even in comparison to what you seen in this castle. It is both perfection and the embodiment of all things illogical, if its spirit wasn't so broken and twisted... would it be able to find any freedom from the void?"

The trainer paused and heed the warning. "I knew something was wrong when a Haxorus I knew went crazy. That thing will be stopped, along with the rest of you, see ya!" Elio walked through the elevator and found himself uncertain of something.

Simultaneously.

Gladion, a psychic type Silvally and Tyranitar took out a duo of grunts guarding a big door. He creaked it open to find a man with orange hair and a black jacket in a room with two machines with a red and blue button, two banners with a flame insignia shown. He switched Silvally's type to poison and called the two back upon identifying who the man is. Gladion made a more known entrance that caused man noticed and turned around to reveal a matching beard to go with the wild hair, Gladion identified the jacket as a suit and let the man talk. "You must be the intruder I keep hearing about!"

Gladion asked. "Someone told me about you, Lysandre of Team Flare?"

The boss nodded and felt resolved in his goals. "You are well informed. I had triggered my ultimate weapon to wipe out all the fools- everyone except for Team Flare, but at that moment a bright light swallowed me and I wandered into this world. No matter. My purpose remains the same. Which world I'm in is not important," Gladion posed, his handed twitched as Lysandre finished his speech. "The only way to create a world where people live in beauty, without conflict or theft," He pointed to the two machines in a messiah like pose. "Behind me, you see two buttons. One will open the path for you and and help you move forward. The other will trigger my ultimate weapon and destroy all there is in this world!" He pointed his hand at Gladion. "So make your choice. I believe being a chosen one means you have the potential to change the future! Whether we activate the Ultimate Weapon or leave it safely underground will rest upon if you actually have this potential or not!"

Gladion barked in refusal to play the madman's game. "The world has a lot of problems but what you are resolved to do is genocide! Take you dumb weapon and get out!"

Lysandre took a deep breath and felt disappointed in the young mans vision. "If it can make the world what I envisioned, no cost is too great!" He took out a poke ball a was ready for battle. "If I must make that world with my own hands, so be it!"

Vs Flare Boss Lysandre

Lysandre sent out a Meinshao as Gladion sent his lead out. "Crobat, we are putting an end to this!"

A Crobat with a flying gem flapped to battle, Gladion ordered. "Use acrobatics!" The Crobat flew at the Meinshao, glowing in power. Pow! Meinshao was knocked out, Lysandre switched to a Pyroar. "This world or the other, do you not see how much of it has been tainted by the constant conflict?"

Gladion refused to listen and called his Crobat back. "Tyranitar, demolish!"

A Tyranitar stomped to battle and roared to summon a sand storm, he felt something in the back of his mind whispering something and shook it off. Lysandre ordered. "Pyroar, use will-o-wisp!"

The Pyroar shot spectral fire, Tyranitar dodged and felt the voices getting worse as Gladion activated his keystone. "Tyranitar, mega evolve and use stone edge!" Energy went into the Tyranitar, he felt the surge of power to be preferable as he grew larger and his back split open, sending him into a moment of rage as he felt a burn from another will-o-wisp. Gladion ordered. "Crush him with stone edge!"

The Tyranitar stomped the ground and hit the Pyroar for a critical hit. Lysandre sent out a pokemon that Gladion found rather fitting, a Gyarados, it intimidated the Tyranitar and had a particular stone. Lysandre activated his keystone and mega evolved him. "If we must show our resolve through force, let us do so!"

The Gyarados had energy forced into his body, his long body became shorter and more destructive, it charged at the Tyranitar with a water fall and dodged a stone edge. Gladion called his partner back. "You done an excellent job. Manaphy, lets finish this!"

A Manaphy plopped down and sensed the Gyarados's instincts of destructive, he shivered for a moment as Lysandre ordered. "Use crunch!"

The Gyarados crunched the Manaphy in his jaws, the seafaring pokemon glowed his tail and felt more pressure as Gladion ordered. "Take it out with energy ball!"

The Manaphy puffed his cheeks and shot the Gyarados away from him, causing him to revert back to his normal form for a k.o. Lysandre called him back and sent out a Honchkrow that Manaphy froze for a k.o. The flare boss flashed a master ball and switched as Gladion taunted. "I know how you used that weapon, send your Xerneas out!"

Lysandre tossed the ball and shouted. "You think the world will ever regain that beauty? Fools with no vision will continue to befoul everything!"

Gladion and Manaphy saw the Xerneas standing in a glow, the man and pokemon glared in unison. "I hope for the day the sun will keep shining brightly, more people hope for that than you think! Manaphy, lets put this rabid dog down!"

The Manaphy saluted. "Make the crazy go away!"

He let loose a wave of water that pushed the Xerneas back, the life pokemon's horns crackled with electricity and struck the Manaphy down for a k.o. Leaving Gladion to switch to his next pokemon. "Silvally, finish this!"

A Silvally the poison alignment was ready for battle, the Xerneas glowed and struck him back with psyshock as Gladion and Silvally clawed in unison, the claws dripped in poison. SLASH! Xerneas was struck back, he stopped glowing and collasped.

Lysandre was defeated, he called the Xerneas back and politely gestured. "Go on, you still need to press a button!"

Gladion kept his glare as he and Silvally went to each side, the canine pokemon waited on the count of three and pressed the button at the same time. Lysandre knew what happened. "Thus the path is clear and the weapon has been turned off...If I met a trainer like you," He shook his head. "No, nothing can change me now!"

Gladion signaled Silvally to follow him as he saw a teleporter activate. "I have quite a story for someone, come Silvally. We are done here!"

In the dark crater in the dream.

Lusamine ordered on seeing an unsettling image of a creature that was vaguely humanoid, glowing yellow lights and shooting destruction all around. "Cassandra use sucker punch!"

The Absol punched the creature out, causing it to hiss from existence as the Beast extinguished a spec of dark light. "What has been and might be! That is what the creature sees for all time."

Lusamine lost track of the many monsters that lurked. "All of them are related to Shadow Pokemon that Lillie and the others have fought... I think I know who... or what this thing is."

The Beast nodded and found a set of stares leading upward. "Then you know what would have been had Lillie never acquired that master ball, how it was one moment away... becoming this!"

Lusamine nodded as the Altaria flew above to scout. "That was that things entire reason for living to destroy." She breathed heavily on managing the weight of what happened. "He used that power to do just that to all of Alola, without that ball, it would have never been a guarantee rescue. Even death wouldn't have been able to free him?"

The Clefable felt her trainer wanting to stop walking and kept pushing her. "Fable!"

The Beast grunted. "Trapped alone in the dark for all time. A slave to its madness... nothing remains save for that... desire." At the end of the long stair way up, was a sight that was most grim, a skeleton laying on the floor, it was exactly as Lusamine and her pokemon feared, a dead Mew. The woman felt an entire weight on her shoulders and tried to mask it. A skittering voice rang in her head, like it was taunting her. "Your fault! Your fault! Your fault! Your fault! Your fault! Your fault! Your fault! Your fault! Your fault! Your fault! Your fault! Your fault! Your fault! Your fault! Your fault! Your fault! Your fault! Your fault!" The skeleton twitched on the ground, it hovered off the ground and stared directly at the woman's soul the voice started to laugh. "You all burned! You all burned! You all burned! You all burned! You all burned! You all burned! You all burned! You all burned! You all burned! You all burned! You all burned! Another world will burn!"

At the Pelago.

Hoopa felt greatly uneasy and sensed someone, he tossed the ring to the distance and voiced bad news to Mohn and Tammy. "Yep! That thing is even more active now that a presence of pure evil is coming. I'm going to get a back up plan in case this becomes too much!"

He placed a ring on the ground, Tammy asked. "What the heck is that thing anyways? Tell me?"

Hoopa smiled nervously at Mohn. "Eh... should you tell her? Because a kid like her really doesn't need to know," Tammy found the sheltering to be redundant. "It is something so messed up that it is scary to think someone did it to another. What is it?"

The Hoopa cleaned his ear as Mohn answered. "Something my son called XD-002 or a Mew you may have met."

Tammy listened. "That cutie that Lillie treats like her child?... If what Faba said is true... I guess that XD-002 came from a world where he wasn't rescued in time? Why the code name?"

Hoopa called a time out. "Isaac's soul was twisted into something of pure evil, his body was altered due to his vast DNA even when it wasn't needed, until one particular experiment that involves a pokemon called Nihilego was involved to make him lose his mind! They counted on it happening."

Tammy regretted her answer and backed away. "That Ultra Beast that makes you go wild?!... I need to ask those two about what happened, because this is becoming something hard to stomach."

Hoopa agreed and saw his ring glow. "Only a handful of people know the details... as well as Mew's big attack on Alola. See you later kid!" He went into the ring and disappeared, Tammy felt nervous at it all and found a Latias resting. "I'm going to talk to Crimson to get my mind off of this. Please tell me that is a good idea!"

Mohn checked his time and was leaving to Isle Aplenny. "A good trip to the gardens helps get rid of those thoughts, find a way that works for you!"

On a Boat going to Alola.

Silver was anxious as he stared at the moon lit sky, it was a day until he can reach Alola and give his peace to his father. A ring opened up from behind, breaking Silver's solace. "Go away!"

The Hoopa had a ring opened and asked. "In an hour, Giovanni's plan is going to reach a climax and we kind of need the extra muscle. You want to talk to him or something and we need to stop him, that is my deal!"

Silver turned around and smiled at the Hoopa. "Your all that weak?! Hhm! I'll do it."

Hoopa smiled and asked. "You mind leaving something so the others know where you are?"

Silver growled annoyed and left a text. "They will pick it up in the morning. Lets finish this!"

He jumped into the Hoopa Ring, the hopeful genie wanted to think he didn't do something others would regret as he disappeared in a ring of his. "It is all up to them now!"


	22. Falling in a Dark Place!

In the bed room Lillie long remembered, she and Herdier saw the mirror door lower itself and a teleporter activate. She got up to prepare for the big confrontation when the teleporter flickered to reveal a man in a purple and yellow robe that had the image of two menacing eyes, he had green hair and a type of monocle on his left eye. Startled, Lillie had a great ball ready as the man asked in a rather polite tone. "Well, now, what do we have here? I come out wondering what all the commotion is, only to find the door to the center of the castle ajar and intruders running wild," He calmly thought of what happened and came to a conclusion. "It seems those team leaders from other worlds are not nearly as useful as I had hope!"

Lillie asked as she backed away. "Who are you, where is my mother. You haven't harmed her, have you?!"

The man took a closer look at Lillie and answered. "Mother you say? I see, you're the daughter of the president. My name is Ghetsis and I represent Team Plasma!"

Lillie heard the name, shifted a semi hostile stare into a glare of anger. "Ghetsis?! I heard of you!"

Ghetsis raised an eye brow at the statement. "Really now? I, too, was summoned from another world, much like the other leaders you've defeated! There is no need to-" Lillie wasn't taking any of Ghetsis's words and barked. "Get out of my way, I know the things you have done! You horrible person! You seek to force trainers and pokemon to be separated from each other, while you keep your own pokemon and rule over others. You manipulated and used everyone around you to achieve your goals," She realized the horror of what happened and felt sympathy for an individual she knew of as she draw great ball. "This is for N you monster!"

Ghetsis cringed at the statement, how has this puny woman figured it all out, his polite tone shifted to a harsher one. "You know too much and insist on interfering with my plans?" His visible eye shifted to one that looked maniacal as he took out a poke ball. "Very well, all obstacles will be eliminated!"

VS Team Plasma Leader Ghetsis

Ghetsis sent out a Cofagrigus as Lillie tossed her ball. "Ghorchi, we fight!"

Out of the ball came a Hydreigon with a life orb that heard Lillie's tone and growled a question that the woman agreed. "Yes, this person is a bad man! Use night daze!"

The Hydreigon ceased its friendly behavior and let loose a black shock wave that knocked the Cofagrigus in one blow. Ghetsis called it back and sent out a Bouffalant, Lillie assured Ghorchi to attack again, blinding the Bouffalant and giving the man an option. "Eliminate this woman with mega horn!"

The Bouffalant looked back at his master for a moment and charged directly at Lillie, she dodged out of the way and saw more of what was going on as she cursed at Ghetsis. "You coward! Ghorchi, use flash cannon on Bouffalant!"

Ghorchi shot the Bouffalant down and roared in anger at Ghetsis, his mouth was lit aflame, the man snarled back and called the knocked Bouffalant back. "Freak! Bisharp attack!"

Out of the ball came a Bisharp that readied his blades for an execution, Lillie heard a Herdier barking in a cheer to her Hydreigon, assisting in a helping hand, she shouted at Ghetsis. "Don't you dare call Ghorchi a freak! With Argos's assistance, use fire blast!"

The Hydreigon inhaled his three heads and quickly knocked the Bisharp out, leaving Ghetsis to sent out an Eelektross and glare at the Herdier in hate. "Burn them!"

The Herdier continued to assist the Hydreigon as Lillie raised her hands in the air. "Ghorchi, use draco meteor!" The Hydreigon nodded, charged with his three heads and shot an orb into the ceiling, causing false but very destructive meteors of energy to knock the Eelektross out as it was about to shoot a flamethrower, back to a wall, Ghetsis called it back sent out his own Hydreigon. "Crush this lowly gnat!"

Ghorchi heard a hostile roar and shot into the ceiling again to knock the Hydreigon out with draco meteor.

Ghetsis couldn't believe how he is being dominated by a lesser being and called his Hydreigon back, he tossed a master ball and had sadistic murder in his eyes. "Zekrom, I want to see those close to her lose all hope! Destroy her!"

A red eye black dragon emerged and crashed on the floor, Lillie saw a bolt strike charging and called the Hydreigon back, she tossed a poke ball right when the Zekrom charged. BOOM! A Jolteon blocked the blow and absorbed the electricity, Lillie panted and ordered. "Tiffany, use volt switch, this match is over!"

The Jolteon agreed and sent a volt at the Zekrom, giving Lillie the chance to toss and Ultra Ball. A Solgaleo entered the battle and glowed, the Zekrom joined in the glow as Ghetsis watched his dragon claw at the glowing lion. Lillie ordered as twisted a Solganium Z on her Z power Ring. "Use psycho boost and get ready!"

The Solgaleo shot explosive power at the Zekrom and pushed him back, the Zekrom glowed electricity and charged at the Solgaleo. It was causing a power struggle as Lillie posed, pounded her fist together and pressed forward, light glowed into the Solgaleo, Lillie smiled at her victory. "It's over Ghetsis, Solgaleo use SEARING SUNRAZE SMASH!"

The Solgaleo's third eye opened, Ghetsis was blinded for a moment and watched the two pokemon disappear. He twitched his eye at what is happening. "This can't be! I couldn't have just been defeated by this-" He saw similarities between her and a pawn he disposed of as the wormhole opened up. CRASH! Solgaleo pinned a burning Zekrom with his claws, delivering a k.o as a trio of men came in, Elio saw Solgaleo beaten a mighty pokemon. Gladion identified the man his sister was fighting and was horrified and Guzma was routing for Lillie. "KICK THIS LOSERS ASS!"

Ghetsis called Zekrom back, barked at Guzma and boasted in a craze. "SHUT UP! I CREATED TEAM PLASMA WITH MY OWN HANDS! I AM ABSOLUTELY PERFECT! I AM PERFECTION! I AM THE PERFECT RULER OF A NEW WORLD!"

Guzma and the others were startled by the out burst as Elio yelled back. "AND LILLIE STOMPED YOU! GET LOST, LOSER!"

The Herdier at the side barked and growled, telling the man to leave, Ghetsis snapped from the fools that refused to bow down before him, charged to Argos and kicked him at the face, then grabbed him by the throat. Elio sent out a Genesect as Gladion sent out a Silvally, Guzma followed with a Golisopod. Lillie felt her limit pushed, her and her poke balls shook together in rage, she yelled at Ghetsis. "Let him go, he did nothing wrong!"

Ghetsis didn't care and had the Herdier squirming for his life. "If you value this pokemon's life, throw aside your pokeballs and surrender!"

Gladion refused and hissed. "If you value yours, you let the dog go!"

Ghetsis hissed back and tightened his grip. "Were you not listening or are you all too stupid to understand, then you leave me with no choic-" Pew!

Ghetsis felt something flicker, his grip on the Herdier became one of nothing, Lillie and the others saw a man behind him, holding the hacking Herdier gently. "I see you are still dedicated to your own desires Ghetsis!"

Pew! The group recognized the man as Colress, he teleported to Lillie's side and gave her the Herdier as Ghetsis tried to face who was running him in circles. "Y-you!"

Colress smiled smug and in a tone that the group couldn't identify as either one of hostility or joy. "It has been a while." He saw the Herdier's injury and asked. "Miss Lillie, see to the condition of that pokemon. There is no need to make this messy."

Lillie felt her heart on fire as a whisper in her mind giggled. "What are you waiting for? Give Solgaleo the order to finish him! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! "

She wanted to agree, Ghetsis has done so much evil that he deserved to get crushed like a gnat, she scoffed and walked away to leave him at Colress's mercy. "Do with him as you will, he is nothing to me!"

Colress found it an unusual order and explained what happened. "Miss Wicke had sent word that you might need assistance. You'll have to forgive my rudeness, but I followed your trail using an invisibility device I recently invented."

He pressed a few buttons as Ghetsis was ready to attack, a Genesect's gun glowed in warning as the wielder hissed. "You move, you die!"

Colress found the hostility very mutual and thought of a way to dispose of the trash. "It seems Ghetsis has caused you quite some trouble! Although it appears that this Ghetsis is from a different world than I know."

Ghetsis hissed at the scientist. "Of course, the Colress of this world, but you should have no reason to reason to meddle in my plans!"

Colress pressed a button and was sly. "Oh please-" He aimed something at him and finished. "I simply despise you Ghetsis, that is more than enough reason for me!"

Ghetsis crackled in strange light and felt himself being pulled. "No! Noooooooo!" Pew!

With the man gone, Lillie's legs shook, Elio approached to get her rested on the bed as he smiled to Colress. "Thank you for the save, you sent him back to where he came from?"

Colress nodded in victory. "Like with some of the beasts I did a field experiment on, I adjusted his dimensional channel if you will and sent him back to his original world! Ghetsis is a man with power to match his ambition, he isn't someone to take lightly. I hope the taste of defeat will keep him out of trouble in his world."

Gladion didn't count on it. "Someone like that, never learns. Lillie are you going to be okay?"

The woman hugged the Herdier and rested on the bed, she felt a voice shrieking. "I don't know," She felt her vision go black, something was commanding her to do something. "Attack! Attack! Attack! Attack! Attack! Attack! Attack! Attack! Attack! Attack! Attack! Attack! Attack! Attack! Attack! Attack! Attack! Attack! Attack! Attack! Attack!"

The voice in her head was strong, Solgaleo sensed something was wrong and gave Elio the message. "I'm getting Isaac!" Lillie felt the voice shriek. "NO! HE WANTS TO KILLS US! KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL! "

She felt her brain hurt as she reach for the master ball before Elio and opened the ball. "Isaac, help!" Out of a master ball came a Mew that immediately sensed the voice and a presence forcing Lillie into a craze, he glowed and sent the woman into a deep sleep. "Pop's, Uncle, sit on the chair... or anywhere!"

Gladion and Elio went to the chair and went out like lights with the Genesect and Silvally, with that finished, the Mew heard another voice arrive. "This is what he wanted me to see?! Another scheme of his?"

Colress and Guzma turned around to find a strange man with red hair, the Skull boss asked. "How the hell did you get here?"

The man swayed his hair and answered. "A Hoopa sent me here! That way leads to him?"

Colress nodded and had difficulty with something. "With so many worlds connected, it is hard for me to send this back to where it came. There is tremendous powers of evil at the center of the castle. If we can remove that man's twisted desires, the Colress Machine should be able to revert everything back to normal."

The man found that he had nothing to loose and charged to the teleporter. "What ever you do, stay out of my way!"

PEW!

Guzma raised an eyebrow as Golisopod sensed something behind, the Skull boss found something to beat up and left. "I got this! Golisopod, with me!"

On a stone hovering over a dark crater.

Lusamine and her group of pokemon were staring down with the skeletal remains of a Mew it hissed and glowed a black aura as it let loose a shadow storm to try and knock them off. The Beast charged with a brutal slam and missed as Lusamine ordered. "Nerieda, use icy wind, Circe, shoot shadow ball until it stops moving, Poppy use stun spore, Nephe use dragon pulse, Calli use double edge, Luna help Cassandra get that blow!"

The Mew let loose a barrier to block the shots and shouted into the sky, back beams of light struck down and hit the Lilligant, Bewear and Milotic. Causing them to fade in pink mist, Luna whistled and skip toed to the other side as Nephe, Circe and Cassandra surrounded the Mew. The Beast shot dark blobs from the sky and directed them to strike at the Mew, its hallow eyes glowed red, it charged at the Beast and shot three destructive bolts of dark light that were dodged. Lusamine ordered on seeing the Mew exposed. "Nephe use fire blast, Circe, shadow ball, Luna use moon blast, Cassandra!"

She flashed a keystone from her bosom and let it shined, the Absol glowed and transformed into a more angelic appearance as the woman ordered. "Use psycho cut!" The Mew was blasted and sliced, its skeletal form cracked and ignited in dark fire. BOOM!

It was obliterated by a psycho boost, a pink Mew floated to the scene in terror of what he is seeing. Lusamine tried to keep herself distance as the Mew kept his eyes at the smoldering bones. "He has put so much power in the material world that Andrew... or Manny's plan came to be. He buys pop's and the others time, while someone helps him stop this thing!"

Lusamine confirmed who the Mew is and asked. "What has this thing done?!"

Mew was blunt. "Tried to attack Mum's mind, thankfully he got himself right we want him!"

The bones twisted and turned in the fire, the platform glitched and distorted into a jumbled mess of pixels. Lusamine and her group found the flashing white lights to be painful to the eyes as the form shouted gibberish, a feminine voice recognized the form and approached. "Mother, what are you doing here?"

Lusamine turned around to find Lillie, Gladion and Elio, a Solgaleo, Genesect and Silvally were astonished by the mixture of pixels and fire. The Genesect's scanners were off the chart. "Boss, should we shoot it?"

Elio nodded. "Use bug buzz!"

He focused on the Beast and ordered. "Manny, do your thing and unleash everything! Isaac, use shadow ball"

The Genesect buzzed as the Mew shot a black blob, it caused the glitch to distort towards Lillie as the Beast shot a tornado of black shades, making the vision less seizure inducing as the Silvally glowed to a bug type. SLASH!

The glitch looked at Silvally and did something that caused it to be sent high in the air and in a free fall, Lillie ordered Solgaleo. "Use sunsteel strike and catch Silvally!"

The Solgaleo opened his third eye, glowed like the sun and charged at it, causing the glitch to have a few pixels break away. A static like pitch was heard as the white void was breaking apart, Mew shot a psycho boost, Mismagius shot a power gem, Clefable assisted the mega Absol in a fire blast and Altaria used hyper voice. The glitch turned the Altaria and Mismagius into pixels and cause them to fade in pink mist. Unaware of a Solgaleo and Silvally crashing down on it with their claws, leaving it teetering in the brink of oblivion and focused on Lillie. It was causing her to twitch and blabber in comprehensible gibberish, angering the mother to where she ordered. "Cassandra use super power Luna, use moon blast!"

The Absol charged through the glitch as the Clefable joined with a shot, causing it to fizzle out and disappear, the white void returned to an abyssal cavern, the Genesect, Silvally and Solgaleo wanted to know what was going on as Gladion saw a green light flicker in a small black orb. It caused the dark to be dispelled and left behind a pink Mew that had his eyes closed, it shined in a faint light and disappeared.

Isaac collapsed and shivered as Lillie regained her sanity and was helped down by Elio. "I don't know what is going on, but if that was the Shadow Mew... did we stop it?"

Gladion looked around in the cavern and picked Isaac up in his arms, he felt a calming presence in the dark. "...I think we did."

Lillie regained her ability to speak and found Lusamine trying to keep herself collected, the daughter puffed up her cheeks and was ready to lecture her. "Mother, when we are done rescuing you, we are going to have a long talk!"

She was the first to flicker out in pink mist, followed by the Solgaleo, Gladion shook his head as he, Silvally and Isaac were about to fade in pink mist. "A lot of things and Argos may need some attention!"

Pew!

Elio petted Blattron and gave the woman a thumbs up as he and his partner faded. "What ever was happening, thank you!"

Pew!

Left alone with Luna and Cassandra, Lusamine crouched and gave a small smile. "Please have that rest."

The Beast shifted back into Andrew and sat down next to her. "He has that rest. Now, until they actually get rid of that man who has control of your facility, you and the remaining pokemon dreaming are stuck here. I suggest you listen to what Lillie has to say about your... distant behavior, while you are making good effort to know that those two are not obligated to your presence, I know what you really desire."

Lusamine had the image to two young children hugging her and saying affectionate words, then it shifted to her not wanting to let them go. "...I know, but would they really be happy?"

Andrew asked. "That is a question that sparks an interest... it depends on if they want to see you, if they don't or if they and the parents want you to be associated... when. Now an important event is coming up for father, it has been ten years."

Lusamine gave a small chuckle. "No, I shouldn't be allowed and I am only coming if I am actually invited. This was not how I imagined my night!"

Andrew shrugged. "It wasn't, but one of us has all the time in the world to enjoy the small talk."

In the waking world.

Lillie was astonished by Guzma with a black eye as she called back Solgaleo and carried a Mew. "Oh my goodness, what happened?" Guzma had the injured Herdier in his arms as Colress described an anomaly. "A transdimensional aberration manipulated the shadows and darkness with in to attack and provoke what it can. Your exposure to these energies left you to this infection and it may have been the reason those like Haxorus or even Necrozma were infected by that power, now it seems it disappeared entirely."

Guzma smiled bitterly. "My shadow beat me up about as hard as I was beating it. You know a red hair guy that has a bad attitude, he went ahead to fight Giovanni!"

Gladion's eyes widen as he called Silvally back. "That's Silver... why does he have a grudge like that?"

Guzma answered with a smile. "I don't know, but they have been in there for a pretty long time! Which one of you wants to beat this boss up?"

Lillie raised her fists in the air. "I'll do it! My mother is in there and we need to be ready in case something unexpected happens."

Elio guessed. "Like Faba waking up and trying to save his ass?" He sent out a Banette and Incineroar. "Don't worry, he isn't getting away with this."

Gladion hoped not. "I'll try to get Silver and Mother out of the cross fire. I wonder though... where is that Lunala?"

Out of the Castle.

Crepu was focusing on a way in and was forced back by a red Lunala that smiled maliciously. "So you are part of the team trying to stop us!"

Camaz rolled her eyes as Crepu glowed in moon light and shot, Camaz charged and shot back, Crepu shrieked. "Why are you helping these people, don't you know that this will hurt a lot of people and pokemon?"

Camaz stared at Crepu like it was a foolish question. "Only if they don't see things our way. It seems masters plan with the bosses have fallen apart due to rather admirable people. I wonder."

She looked down and found an idea as Crepu asked astonished. "You actually went along with this knowingly?"

Camaz nodded and glowed red. "Master finally has the pokemon he long sought and at worse this is a learning experience," She stuck her tongue out. "Unless you can catch me."

Crepu shot a moongeist beam and saw Camaz teleport, the non shiny Lunala felt annoyed. "I'm taking you in, you crossed a point that was too far with some of the people you helped that man bring in."

Camaz sighed and glowed in the cosmos. "Did I? I am just seeing the limit of my power and how far I can guide the master to something much larger scale than any of them can comprehend... maybe you should exercise that... I wouldn't call you a cousin, but I will call you a friend who needs a hand in realizing that potential!"

Crepu puffed her cheeks up and tried to calm her mind, both clashed beams once more for a show down!


	23. Surrender Now or Prepare to Fight.

On entering the center of the castle, the trio found a room with red liquid flowing and a computer with Rainbow Rocket's insignia. They found Silver and Giovanni fighting a golem of strange, black, crystal like, energy that let loose strange power, attacked the Gengar with a psychic blast, knocked a Nidoking back with scalding water, tried to smash with his fists like a hammer and strike the trainers with a thunder bolt. Silver ordered the near exhausted Gengar. "Finish it with sludge bomb!" The Gengar hacked sludge at the golem and caused it to sizzle in a spasm, it roared and shattered into many pieces, leaving Silver on his knees and glaring at the man in front of him. "Damn that thing showing up!"

Giovanni was giving credit where it is due. "You have gotten strong to fight even that... thing that was interfering greatly with my plans. Son, you and these intruders are to listen to what I have to say!"

He healed the Nidoking and called it back, Gladion and Lillie found the word son to be new and it answered so many questions. Elio asked Silver. "Your the son of this guy? This explains quite a bit about you!"

Silver scoffed as Giovanni gave his introduction. "You three may have heard of me?"

Lillie had a poke ball ready and asked. "Your Team Rainbow Rocket's-" Giovanni gave a small smile. "Indeed, Team Rocket's goal was to use all the pokemon and control the world. But now, I have a bigger, better organization, Team Rainbow Rocket!"

Gladion posed and asked the man. "Even after we beaten all the other bosses?"

Giovanni didn't mind such events. "I allowed the bosses to do as they wished, hoping they would be of use... but you defeated them all. I am very impressed!"

Lillie noticed Lusamine laying unconscious and went to her side. "Mother! Are you okay?! Please answer!"

Giovanni gave a dry laugh and had ill news. "The President will not awaken for some time. I have used the power of that Ultra Beast to make her sleep and when she awakens, she will be a loyal servant to my will!"

Gladion was ready to guard his mother and asked in anger. "Why are you doing this? Don't you already have enough power?"

Giovanni answered the question in seeing potential and turned around to the white R. "Ah, but Team Rainbow Rocket will conquer all worlds! We will build an army of Ultra Beasts. But in order for this precious dream to be realized, we need the technology of the Aether Foundation- the technology of other worlds!"

He turned around to see the four that stood before him. But you three, it took great skill for you to make it here and Silver, you have grown into a trainer of great power," Silver gritted his teeth at what his father was offering. "You have been gone for this long because you grown weak! Now that you finally have that power, you expect me to come back?"

Giovanni didn't, but he extended his hands in an offer anyways. "I like those that show strength and have done much to earn it. Why not put that strength to good use, in my Team Rainbow Rocket?"

The four shouted in unison. "NO!"

Elio offered to get Silver out of the cross fire and close to Lusamine as Lillie stepped forward to draw her first ball, Giovanni wasn't even disappointed and gave a small laugh. "Ha! Of course that would be your answer!"

Silver shook his head and asked. "Then why did you invite me to come?! When you knew I was going to refuse? To show me that you are capable of making an organization stronger than before when it is the SAME thing of hiding behind cowards?!"

Giovanni took a deep breath and answered with a rather respectful tone. "No, I want to see something first before I move my plans to something much larger than two regions. If that is your answer, then enjoy what you are able to understand!"

Silver didn't get it as Gladion knew what Giovanni meant. "The knowledge of the multi verse can drive many mad and make them see things differently, he has seen things and wanted to have a loose end settled. Lillie, take him down!"

Giovanni had a poke ball ready, someone confronting him like this shouldn't have happened, but it makes him feel nostalgic as he gave a malicious smile that sought power. "Very well Miss Lillie, if you insist on disrupting my plans, I will make you feel a world of pain!"

VS Rainbow Rocket Boss Giovanni

The Rocket Boss sent out a Dugtrio as Lillie sent out one of her oldest pokemon. "Lola, lets finish this!"

The Vaporeon splashed to battle, Giovanni snapped his fingers to command the Dugtrio to use sand storm as Lillie ordered. "Lola, use surf!"

The Vaporeon let loose a surf wave that washed the Dugtrio for a k.o, Giovanni called it back and sent out his next pokemon. "Nidoqueen, make that Vaporeon pay!"

A Nidoqueen entered the battle, Giovanni ordered. "Use sludge wave!"

The Nidoqueen splashed sludge on Lola and inflicted poison as Lillie ordered for another surf to k.o the foe.

Giovanni switched and sent out a Nidoking. "Finish it with poison jab!"

The Nidoking roared and charged the Vaporeon for a k.o, Lillie called her back and sent her next pokemon. "Melrakka, lets bring the chill!"

An Alolan Ninetails with light clay enter the battle and caused the sand to be overwhelmed by a snow warning, hail came down. Lillie gave Giovanni an arrogant yet icy stare. "Freeze the king with blizzard!"

The Ninetails shot frigid wind and knocked the Nidoking out, Giovanni called it back and found it impressive. "You have certainly learned a lot as a trainer! Rhyperior, stop her!"

Lillie saw the Rhyperior with solid rock defenses and ordered. "Melrakka use aurora veil and be ready for his move!"

The Ninetails waved her tail as the Rhyperior stomped, sending a fast stone edge her way, Melrakka avoided the attack with some grace and blew a blizzard, the Rhyperior tried again and struck the Ninetails out of battle. Lillie called her back and kissed the dream ball. "Thank you, Ghorchi, finish that Rhyperior!"

Giovanni was more amazed at Lillie, even though he has plans to crush her, the Hydreigon knocked the Rhyperior out, Giovanni sent out a Marowak with a thick club. "It takes quite a skill to train a pokemon like that!"

Lillie didn't want to talk to the man who exploited pokemon for money and gave a smile not unlike Elio's. "Ghorchi is one of my best friends, now use draco meteor!" The Hydreigon shot a triple ball of power into the ceiling and made it rain destruction on the Marowak for a k.o.

Giovanni called his pokemon back, he flashed a master ball and asked. "Have you wondered what sort of pokemon I had long wanted for twenty years? A pokemon of power so great, it is considered to be the strongest of them all?"

Lillie and the audience saw a keystone shining, out of the master ball came a Mewtwo with pale skin and a green tail. The Rocket boss raised the keystone into the air, energy went into the genetic pokemon that found the Hydreigon to be pathetic, he glowed and became more muscular, becoming Mega Mewtwo X. Giovanni ordered coldly. "Now begins the pain! Mewtwo, use drain punch!"

Lillie ordered back. "Ghorchi, use night daze!"

The Mewtwo punched the Hydreigon for super effective damage and dodged the daze, regardless of the aurora's shield, the second punch dealt a finishing blow. Lillie called the Hydreigon back and took a master ball of her own to send out a Mew that looked like he finished a long cry, the Rocket Boss found the chance to have truly slipped his fingers, she would have made it far among Team Rainbow Rocket. "Attack with stone edge and then with earthquake!"

The Mega Mewtwo slammed his tail into the ground, a sharp stone impaled the Mew for a critical hit, Lillie was not afraid and ordered. "Isaac, use nasty plot and then finish this with psycho boost!"

The Mew thought of what Lillie had planned to do to Elio in the morning as he landed on the ground, an earthquake sent him nearly falling off the edge when he generated a ball of explosive power. He shot it at the Mewtwo. BOOM!

The genetic pokemon was sent flying into the wall reverted back to normal and fell into the red water, Giovanni called the Mewtwo back and knew he was beaten. "That was truly an intense fight."

Lillie and Isaac panted as Giovanni observed. "It seems you raised your pokemon with utmost care. It would be foolish to challenge such people with all my might," He turned around towards the white R. "Ha, very well! I will leave Aether Paradise in your hands!"

PEW!

Two Lunala's flew into the room and clashed with beams, a Shiny Lunala dodged a blow and went closer to her boss to give a message, giving him bitter sweet news. "I see Camaz, get our men out of here!"

Flicker!

The castle shook as Giovanni gave the group a warning. "Remember, my Team Rainbow Rocket will never fail! Never forget that!"

Elio had no idea what was happening, Gladion was busy keeping his mother safe from what was coming and Silver's eyes twitched in bitterness. "And now he is walking off again!"

Giovanni didn't hear it as the red Lunala glowed her third eye and gave a parting word to Crepu, Giovanni was ready to go with her as he gave the group a farewell. "I shall step aside this time... I hope we meet again!"

Flicker!

Shake!

PEW!

In a flash of light, the dark colors returned to white and a chilling cold, the rainbow colors on the screens are gone, everything is back to normal.

Pew!

Heading into the room was Mohn, Colress and surprisingly Guzma. Elio approached Lillie to kiss her and hugged both the wife and Mew. "You two were awesome."

Lillie found the taste to be tempting as Colress stated what happened. "The Colress machine activated and it restored the mansion to its original form. Which means you done it, you defeated Team Rocket!"

The trio found it something to celebrate over as Mohn went over to Lusamine, Colress knew using the bonds of pokemon would allow such a victory to happen and was ready to leave. "With that finished, I will continue in repairing the device and found the next theme of my research," On leaving he kept a calm smile. "I hope to see you all again soon!"

The group found it an all's well that ends well as Lusamine opened her eyes to find her husband, her children, her son in-law and a particular man she didn't expect to ever see again. "Ngh...Where am I?"

The group noticed as Lusamine adressed each other. "Lillie, Gladion, Elio, Mohn... Guzma?!"

Mohn helped his wife get on her feet as Lillie explained what happened. "It was a group effort, but we defeated Team Rocket and sent them packing!"

Lusamine was astonished by the events. "That must have been truly dangerous!"

She gave a small smile that Guzma was too bitter to find convincing and finished. "It took you all to save the day, I am truly grateful!"

Gladion found it somewhat warming and saw a particular scientist hiding behind an empty case. "Faba!"

The employee was shaking his legs and approached with carefully placed words. "P..p...president! I'm glad you are safe!"

Lusamine felt dizzy and asked. "I had such a horrid nightmare, but what of you Faba, are you unhurt?"

Faba thought he was going to get off sccot free as Elio let a Banette out of his bag and opened a ball to let out an Incineroar. "Oh, yes of course! No need to worry yourself about me, President! I'm just glade you are safe!"

Crepu sensed a deserved grudge and opened a small wormhole to return home as Gladion was about to tell Lusamine what happened. "Mother, Faba was the one who-" Faba stopped Gladion with some fast talking. "Now now Mr Co. President, you and the others must have still been rattled by all the confusion and chaos caused by Team Rainbow Rocket! I would never do such a thing as betray the foundation and invite Team Rainbow Rocket in, just to advance my carrier!"

The group were puzzled that Faba confessed his crime and Silver walked out casually. "Idiot!"

The Banette and Incineroar let Silver out as Lusamine gave Faba a stoic stare, followed an intimidating death glare. "Faba!"

The man squeaked in peril at what he done. "I...I'm sorry!"

He tried to run out to avoid Lusamine's wrath and was bounced in by the two pokemon, the Banette laughed maniacally, the Dex inside translated. "BZZT! You done goofed! BZZT!"

Elio agreed and asked. "Permission to punish this guy? He deserves it for what he done."

Gladion shook his head at the request. "That isn't needed, cruelty comes in many flavors!"

Lusamine agreed and kept a cold glare. "To think, I was going to pull a few strings and allow you in a project regarding Ultra Space Wilds," She shook her head at such a shame. "but alas, firing you would just be allowing you to be loose and working for someone more careless."

She took a phone and knew of an individual to call. Riiiing! "M...Ms President, I saw the news!"

Lusamine listened and assured the man on the phone. "Oh I am fine Yoshi, I heard you are looking for an intern to assist in some of the cleaning work. I think I found one for you."

Yoshi found it rather odd as Faba begged on deft ears. "Wh...why thank you Miss President. I'll come by in an hour."

Lusamine smiled sweetly and couldn't believe how easy it was. "Take you time because our intern will treat you with respect and I hope you two get along! Goodbye!"

Beep!

Faba was sniffling as Guzma was about to leave. "Well... see ya!"

He waved the group goodbye as Elio and Gladion found nothing wrong with the punishment, the trio of young adults stomachs grumbled on a grim realization. Lillie whimpered. "We are going to have one of the best dinners we had."

Gladion felt ashamed at such a waste as Elio gave a moment of silence. "Peppered Slowpoke tail wrapped in cabbage... we hardly knew thee."

During the hour.

Tammy was given news from Madison over a missed dinner and gave some Masaladas as a treat. She was allowed in the manor and apologized to Elio, Lillie and Gladion. "I only really know how to make sushi and travel food, so this is the closest I can get due to the time."

The trio thanked her as Madison came with a tired Pikachu, Emolga, Skarmory, Genesect and Alolan Meowth. "So Mission Launch the Rocket is a success?"

Lillie nodded as Wicke exit from the Manor to announce the check ups. "Other than a head ache from hypnosis, Madam Lusamine is in perfect condition, but she wants to know about what happened to Argos, he was badly beaten and had markings around his neck!"

Lillie crushed her Masalada in rage. "She should know, because even in comparison to Giovanni who planned most of this... that monster I met was the worse I have seen!"

Elio split his Masalada in half and gave it to Lillie. "Calm down, Ghetsis is gone and he isn't coming back."

Lillie realized what she did and took her half in embarrassment. "I will be back, Elio, you should... get some things ready. I'm in the mood!"

Elio blushed and made sure his supplies were secured. "Gladion, Madison... sorry that our night at home was a bust."

The man didn't mind and felt that he needed to be there for what was to happen. "I made sure the Conservation deck had room for the two Electrodes found... you know of more?"

Elio answered bluntly. "A shiny I caught for myself, anything needed with them?"

Gladion shook his head. "No, not really! Good work tonight," Elio saluted and went out the door, Tammy offered to come along. "I want to ask a few things but I know what you and Lillie are planning."

Elio didn't mind and let her hop on. "You will know something is going on when you see a hat on the knob! See you guys later!" Click!

Gladion mustered the courage and asked Madison. "Once we get back home... do you mind if we... do it?"

The Ranger blushed and accepted. "This is one way to exercise, do you need me around here?"

Gladion shook his head. "No not really this is just family business!" Madison understood and gotten herself ready for a flight to Akala Island and left the siblings to a grim confrontation. The brother walked out with his duty. "I'll make sure Faba knows his fate, tell them about what happened."

In the inner room.

Lusamine had Herdier in a cast and in bandages. "There there sweet Argos. You didn't deserve what happened."

Mohn pressed his fingers together at a dark thought as the door opened to let Lillie in, the pregnant daughter asked. "Mother, before I begin telling you about who did this to poor Argos. Do you know of N?"

Lusamine nodded. "What does this have to do with him?"

Lillie answered. "Everything, Giovanni used the wormhole to bring in horrible people from realities where they succeeded in there goals, all the picked ones are from those that are damaged beyond repair. If the one with Isaac... or XD-002 was something we dealt with together, then you know how bad it can get."

Lusamine remembered the things she learned of N. "N had an amazing talent that someone took advantage over for their own gain."

Lillie nodded and sat next to her mother. "I met that man and I have heard of him. His name is Ghetsis, he took N in at an early age and molded him into a tool for his plans to obtain the legendary dragon and conquer Unova while forcing trainers to be separated from their pokemon. Brother... knows more about the details in how N was kept in the dark and in that world, there was no Hilda to stop N from being used. We can continue about the details or we can go to what Ghetsis had planned for N once he got what he wanted."

Mohn's mood died and answered. "Toss him out like a used poke ball?"

Lillie wished that was the case. "As heartless as that would be, Ghetsis tried to have his pokemon attack me knowing that I am slower... what does that say about what he does to a pawn that is no longer useful?"

Lusamine wanted the conversation to end and wanted to hug the Herdier harder. "You didn't go after him alone! Please tell me you didn't do that," Lillie gave Lusamine a glare that felt very familiar and responded. "When I knew of him... I had him cornered, Argos helped me when that man tried to fight dirty and attack me. Then Ghetsis attacked Argos to where he was in the state he is in now... if Colress didn't come... I don't want to know what would have happened," Lillie gritted her teeth in anger. "Mother, how often do I get this angry at someone? Please answer this."

Lusamine counted with her fingers. "As of now three times?"

Lillie lowered a finger and corrected her. "As angry as Elio gotten when that bandit used a shadow synergy stone on me," The daughter felt a kick in her belly, telling her to stop, she whispered to them. "Shh... I will never allow those kinds of people to ever be near you," She kissed both sides of her belly. "Daphne, Leon, I swear on it."

With the concern done, Lillie asked on seeing Lusamine trying to look away. "Now, this was going to be something I wanted a word with you the next day and it is that day now. You are trying to avoid these two, why?"

Lusamine shifted her eyes to Lillie at a redundant question. "Do I even have that right?" Lillie puffed her cheeks and answered. "That is why?!"

She raised a finger, ready to establish a few rules. "First and most important, if we are allowing you, contact with them is alright. Second, respect their boundaries and respect ours, Elio and I are the parents so anything you tell them, you are to tell us as well."

Lusamine found it acceptable as Lillie thought of one other rule. "Also, no surprise visits! Those are acceptable terms?"

Lusamine nodded as the door opened to let in a tired Gladion that voiced good news. "Faba's internship went swimmingly and he isn't going to be out of that position for a while. With Team Rainbow Rocket gone or in hiding, I say we have one more thing to worry about before life can settle down... finding Necrozma and making sure he is captured so that this past week doesn't happen again."

He had plans for something as Mohn asked. "Once that is done... anything you want to do?"

Gladion nodded and made it blunt. "I might take a trip to try and improve myself as a trainer... maybe make a mark somewhere since I haven't been getting anywhere with Alola's League," He wanted to get to the subject on the matter. "Mother, has Lillie told you of Ghetsis and what he did to Argos? If you have, I know more details about the matter with that man from a reliable source... her name is Hilda."

Lusamine would rather not talk about it. "He made N into a tool for him to use, what more is to be said besides how he was able to do it?"

Gladion had a flash back of a broken down room and thought of the words. "Brainwashing, Ghetsis kept N sheltered from the outside world and raised him around a lie just to mold him into that puppet King. Think of it this way, when someone preaches about trainers mistreating pokemon or organized those speeches, then turn around and do... this!" He stared at the Herdier to prove a point. "You have someone that is one of the worse kinds of hypocrites, the ones that know they are hypocrites and really just power over others for the sake of doing it" Lusamine held to the Herdier tighter and wasn't sure what to say as Gladion finished. "Thankfully, the Ghetsis of this world is long gone. He met his end from a Chandelure!"

The family took a moment of silence, the young adults were ready to leave, Lillie took a deep breath and was content with family issues being resolved. "I am going to go for a walk, this has been a long night."

Gladion folded his arms and had another objective in mind. "There might be another person I know of with some family issues, but I am going to make sure Silver doesn't try anything careless. See you!"

With both gone, Lusamine felt exhausted. "Just like that, life is returning to normal." Mohn asked regarding what time it is. "It's been an all night episode, anything you want to do?" Lusamine looked down on the recovering Herdier and answered with a gentle smile. "There is that press conference I am to resolve soon due to an unanswered question on the matter, for now though, Argos needs the love."

At the Champion's House.

Elio answered a question that Tammy felt intimidated just by asking. "After that Haxorus's episode no thanks to that Shadow Mew, I knew this was coming."

Tammy felt stupid of asking. "I shouldn't have asked more about that, you know more about this and everyone is keeping quiet about it." Elio was blunt about it, his grey eyes looked like they were gone for a moment. "Because a lot of pokemon suffered at the hands of people that are evil, Isaac along with the rest of the XD shadow pokemon suffered the worse."

He forced himself back to reality in fear that he was terrifying the girl. "Isaac... at the peak of his madness, showed me just a taste of what he went through and I lost it. When they had him go through that again, I had to go down to a nightmare he had of when they turned him into a shadow pokemon. I lost it again and a destructive choice I made just caused things to get worse. As a result, shadow pokemon is something that sets me off and when someone tries to bring that concept back, it is like I'm a whole different person."

Tammy knew what Elio has. "Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, to be fair, these are horrible people that need to be in jail before they hurt more."

Elio felt his hands tightening in a grip. "The last person that tried that... I wanted him dead and I gave the order, thankfully, someone else came to do him in before Crylate came back with his blood. Tammy, there are better ways to deal with people like that other than killing them, murder is murder no matter if they deserve it."

The girl patted the man on the back and hugged him from behind. "It is being a far better person than them dad, just tell yourself that you are a better person the next time someone does something so wrong that you want to get violent with them. I still don't know what you did to Eric though."

Elio blushed at being called dad once more and answered. "I had Collector choke him while getting through his head the best way to manage a marriage or family that has gotten so bad that no one is happy about it. Making a person scared works in a pinch... but only do it as a last resort because then more people will get scared of you and that causes problems. I noticed you have been calling Lillie and I mom and dad, are you starting to have some second thoughts on your goals?"

Tammy felt hesitate about a place she wants to go to and snapped her fingers to another. "I couldn't find a trainer with a Teddiursa in the wonder trade due to how dangerous Stufful is, that guy is back in the wild since I can't really handle him, there are a few things worth doing in Johto along side Kanto's contest system. Hoenn is my end goal in where I want to go to... but I got to start somewhere. I am just a good pay check away to getting my ticket so put up with me for three more days," Elio felt bitter sweet as Tammy wanted to joke. "I know who Lana is, but who is Rosa? Lillie seems okay with those two going after you as long as it is with her approval."

Elio didn't want to plant any messed up ideas into Tammy's head and answered. "Rosa is a woman Crimson saw in her dreams. Crimson makes herself look like a human on occasion and this is something Latias tends to do for reproducing. This isn't normal and neither are things when Lana wants something from me."

Tammy blew wind through her teeth and squinted her eyes. "Dad, you would have a freak accident with Lana and at least one other woman that results in them getting pregnant and you would still be a good parent for the kids. But that would be pretty messed up if it ever went that way."

Elio agreed to. "It's a messed up world!"

He yawned bored and announced. "When Lillie gets back, you have free reign of the couch and any private matters you want to do, it is a long night and it might take a while for things to adjust. You don't mind spending time alone in the house if your schedule isn't as screwed up?" Tammy didn't. "I have ways to take care of myself and it is only going to be for a day... least until Mom gets-" She stopped herself, if she keeps doing it she would never want to leave them, Elio stopped the awkward thought. "I don't mind it and if Lillie keeps being called that... I might want to talk to her about it."

On Lanakila

Lillie petted her Solgaleo and saw he recovered nicely. "Thank you for helping us stop Team Rainbow Rocket, visit us more often!"

The Solgaleo licked the woman's face with a yellow tongue and flew to the west, Lillie took out a luxury ball and master ball. "Gene, Isaac, it is time for our exercise!"

A Mewtwo and Mew emerged, they sensed a swirl of emotions, Gene asked coldly. "With all this practice, we should try for that title! There isn't anyone left that can really defeat us!"

Lillie refused as the Mew looked toward an expanded cave. "Gene, I don't want that title. But maybe if my condition allows it, we will out shine on Unova during the coming trip! Now, we find that place Regice goes to and say hel-" CRASH!

Lillie heard something made heavy impact in the passage outside, Isaac's mouth was wide open as he sensed something with Gene. "No way! Mum's... I think someone dropped by!"

Lillie raised her fists in the air and went towards the direction. "If it is an Ultra Beast, we can handle it!"

Gene rolled her eyes and followed, outside looked like a smoldering crater that left much of the snow melted, in the center looked like a creature the trio were familiar with, a prism like creature that was breathing heavily and was holding onto the ground like it was trying to keep himself alive. Lillie stared down at the pitiful sight. "...Eclipse?!"

The Necrozma looked up to find the same woman who defeated him, a Mewtwo that he knew a few times and the Mew that came to him and offered help. He tried to move away and struggled to do so, his claws felt heavy, it stared at Lillie's Z powered ring and was trying to look away. The woman knew what was needed and gave a small twist with her ring. "Eclipse, please get up! You don't have to run from me!"

The light of the Z power ring flowed, Necrozma's face glowed with life. He felt his arms lighter and hovered, his wrist glowed as he roared for a challenge. Lillie took a deep breath and ordered her Mewtwo. "Gene, use shadow ball!"

The Mewtwo charged a ball of negative energy and shot it at Necrozma, its claws glowed like the night and slashed at Gene. Lillie gave her next order and had a luxury ball in her hands as she saw the sun rise. "Now use ice beam!"

The Mewtwo aimed her right hand and shot Necrozma in point blank range, freezing him solid and giving Lillie an even better advantage as she tossed the ball. "Go luxury ball!"

The ball dragged Necrozma in, Isaac felt a thought occurring. "Finally...help!"

The ball fell into the ground. Shake...shake...shake...click!

With the sun shining, Lillie felt her arm shaking, a pokemon that took the span of a decade for anyone to capture again and has been a looming threat for even longer has been caught. "Thank you for allowing us to help you Eclipse!"

Gene felt the sun rise over the mountain as Isaac asked. "Should we go tell pop's about this?"

Lillie was about to say yes until she saw something shine in the ground, a slightly golden z crystal with a symbol of a star. She picked it up and was in awe. "Was this from Eclipse?!"

Isaac guessed with his tail waving. "That may have been his. Lets get him to a pokemon center and spread the news! Those four from the Recon Squad might be back soon once they track him here!"

Lillie agreed and was ready to call her pokemon back. "Sorry that this has been cut short, I promise we will be back here later!" Mewtwo didn't mind and let herself be called back as the Mew felt closure coming.

Lillie called her pager for Charizard and returned home to find Tammy resting on a couch with a Pikachu Belle and an Octillery. Both looked at each other for a moment, Tammy pointed to where the bed room is. "Elio is resting for the day... Professor... do you mind if I call you Mom? Least when I am here."

Lillie blushed and wanted to leave the girl be. "I do not, you are a good child and should have better. I will see you when I wake up."

Tammy blushed back as Lillie got closer to give her a motherly hug, it felt warm until they let go, the girl had a confession to make. "I might have a change of plans in a few days in what region I want to go to, I'll talk to you about it later, okay Mom."

Lillie found the name ring and gave Tammy a small kiss on the forehead. "That is fine, we will be there for you."

Lillie let go and left the girl be, Tammy felt it painful to think about, but if she is to become a coordinator, she has to get through it. She whispered to the two pokemon with her. "We should look up what is at Johto, we might find new friends!"

In the master bed room, Lillie was blessed to find that her husband shown signs of being naked and closed the door gently, Elio woke up for a moment and found his wife undressing and placing a particular ball in a drawer. "Elio... Eclipse came back to Alola. This is the third time he has done this and he let me capture him after a small battle!"

Elio felt aroused for a moment as Lillie fit her way under the sheets. "I'll go bother the Ultra Recon Squad about this news, it is going to take a long time for things in there world to be fixed... but we can begin helping him. Do you... want to get started with... private time, you make the first move."

Lillie laid on her side and let Elio embrace her from the back. "Not this morning, Tammy has been calling us-" Elio kissed Lillie in the back of her neck. "Dad and Mom, she told me that she still wants to get out of this region to begin being a coordinator. We did good for her."

Lillie's toes curled, she felt like she is floating in bliss, both parents cradle the unborn children, they whispered in unison. "Sleep well Daphne, sleep well Leon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the Rainbow Rocket Arc. Let me know in the review how this arc went and I will get started on the next Arc soon.


	24. Radiant Day!

At the Royal Avenue, a trainer shouted with determined ferocity. "Bone Taker, strike that Incineroar down with bonemerang!"

A white Incineroar took the first bone to his face, followed by one to the back. Knocking him out and leaving a Marowak panting, Gough roared in victory. "Another one fell to your might!"

An ace trainer called the Incineroar back and shook Gough's hand. "If you made it through the trial, you should go take on the Champion soon, it is a rite of passage for everyone and it will make his day!" Gough found it a challenge to come soon. "You fought him as well?" The trainer nodded and was called over by a flirty woman with blue clothes and short brown hair. "I have, my girlfriend Rina has, it is an experience to behold! See you later!" With training near complete, Gough sent out Kommo-o and Machamp for one last objective before making plans for the trip to Victory Road. "Come, Olaf will be pleased by these events!"

The trainer and pokemon went to the department store to find Olaf with sun glasses and a Mienshao enjoying a lunch break outside, the former lacky noticed and had a small smile on his face. "Have you finally shown Alola your might?"

Gough showed the four stamps on his pass port. "The Island Trials are bested, Totem Pokemon and Kahuna alike are defeated by the hands of me and my pokemon," He found the distant Ula'ula and barely a glimpse of Lanakila. "Me and Bone Taker are ready to face that mountain. Akra should use a break! Kommo-o, this Mienshao is who I was talking about!"

The Kommo-o and Meinshao made eye contact and sat down together, having a brief conversation that was extended by Machamp sitting down to ask questions of his own. Olaf noticed another approaching and pressed his sun glasses closer to his face. A rough voice was rather pleased by what he saw. "You two know each other? It seems your pokemon do!"

Gough turned around to find Guzma that was looking for someone else. "Olaf and I known each other for years, he worked under me and is partially to thank for Machamp evolving."

Guzma remembered a particular trainer that he wants to beat up on as Olaf asked. "Mienshao was a pokemon I had since I was small... he was with me when I made foolish decisions and stayed with me after the consequences became obvious," Gough remembered a few. "Like spending most of our time harassing Sailors and battling at the Colosseums without care. Taking that mans offer to get stronger was a grave mistake!"

Guzma was blunt with his dumb choices and sent out a Golisopod. "I was second best at everything and when I couldn't beat the Island Challenge. So I wanted to beat up everyone around me, Golisopod, he has been with me since before I starting my island challenge. My partner. There ain't no body in Team Skull that can beat my Golisopod. Most of the others, I met during my Island Challenge and trained them up, funny how I went to a whole nother region to get a Volcarona when one is in a cave at the Jungle and then there is that Heracross that kid gave me because he trusted me to take care of and even funnier is that more of them are found on Poni Island."

Gough and Olaf identified the Heracross, the man in tourist gear asked. "Was he the one from the Champion's first trip to Orre?!"

Guzma shrugged. "Whats it to ya? What about the others?"

Olaf was blunt on a few. "Weezing was found wandering near an old Factory as a Koffing when I was a teenager while Conkeldurr was caught near a construction sight Scyther, Pachirisu, Stuntank and Bronzong were caught during a trip to Sinnoh after I was let out of prison, Alakazam was someone I got in a trade a couple years later and Togedemaru was something I acquired a year ago when my work moved me to here!"

Guzma raised an eyebrow at the mention of prison. "What were you in for?"

Olaf didn't want to answer as Gough was blunt. "We were a part of a large syndicate of criminals. Now for the story on Fury and the others, Siege was another pokemon I had with me during my time at that group and while I was able to convince them in leaving him be... they had their sights on a Rhyperior for their project in world domination."

Guzma shook his head in disappointment. "I know who you worked for and I remember the loon! You were stupid enough to get yourself in that mess and you had no other choice then but to go deeper when you found out how dumb you were!"

Gough didn't deny it and took his hat off to show a scar. "Had I had my way, towns would have burned and my masters goals would have been a reality without much of a care! It took one of my subordinates back stabbing me and Olaf, then a few years in prison for us to think about where it had all went to. Fury was who I caught after being released from prison and Kommo-o I obtained in a trade. Scizor and a Weavile I haven't used in the island challenge were stolen from a coward that lost the right to have them and there was an Alakazam I stole from that man that I had no interest in and traded for a Zangoose named Akra. Isn't that right Olaf?"

The underline took out a poke ball and let an Alakazam out, he greeted the Machamp and Kommo-o. Guzma found the two men to be his kind of people and gritted his teeth. "I knew Orre is full of those wackos, but sheesh! Any others you caught?"

Gough sent out a Totem Marowak and smiled. "He was a Cubone that had that potential I sought, but he became too injured for capture. Then there was an Ultra Beast I caught during my trip to Ultra Space when I was to do my part in fighting Necrozma, baton pass and beast boost... that is too convenient of a combo," Gough took out a PDA and showed a picture of Buzzwole. "That woman got on my nerves in the second world, then I saw that jellyfish"

Guzma gritted his teeth and flailed his arms in reflex, trying to get something off that wasn't there. "You even know what that thing does?"

Gough wished he did. "That one was something I was kept in the dark about, it does something to your mind?"

Guzma nodded and growled. "Your lucky that woman didn't ditch ya for those! Those things latch onto you and make you loose control over yourself, it is like being possessed!"

The trainer's eyes widened and guessed by the reaction. "What ever you had hidden under that bravado was brought out and you were frightened in ways unimaginable because of that. It certainly has to be a different experience for person to person and you have known of me enough!"

Guzma was about to shout when he imagined what a man with anger issues would be under the toxins effect, one who would be more like a beast in behavior than an actual person. "You might have even make that woman scared! Enough of about her, coming to Alola let you met some people and pokemon that enriched your life?"

Gough had a few people he greatly respected. "For a region that is laid back, the trainers here are respectable in strength and now that Bone Taker is ready, I will go up that mountain by nightfall and finish my task!"

Gough posed like a roaring dragon, he and Kommo-o roared in unison. "The Champion will witness our might before the next sunrise!" Guzma felt a wind blowing and found change coming. "That kid beaten me up too many times along with everyone else, don't expect to be disappointed when you join the rest of us!"

Olaf was about to come to Gough's defense when even he realized the possibilities. "The champion is unpredictable in battle unlike the others who focus on one type. No offense Kahuna of Ula'ula!"

Guzma didn't take it as Gough gave a battle ready smile. "I shall make my way to that mountain now! Machamp, Bone Taker, are you finished talking to Mienshao?"

The Machamp finished catching up and mentioned something to Mienshao as he said his goodbyes, the Totem Size Alolan Marowak tapped his bone in parting as Guzma asked. "I'm going to have to talk to that Professor about what is to be done since you are heading there! See ya!"

The Skull Boss left as Olaf saw his time and was quick to eating. "COUGH! I will see you after you battle him, whether you achieve victory or not matters little!"

The Mienshao saw the time and went to scarfing his food, Gough promised. "I will visit that apartment of yours, we will cause a little havoc if we have nothing else to do!" Olaf looked forward to that and got ready to return to work, ready to part ways and let Gough go to a great destiny.

At Kukui's lab.

An exhausted quartet of Dulse, Phyco, Soliera and Zossie were astonished and pleased by the events that transpired, the captain twirled his mustache with a vision of a bright future. "We tracked the Blinding One all the way back to this world after we detected a few anomalies occurring at your world, it seemed to have drawn him towards it above the others."

Lillie was in her Z powered form as she took out a luxury ball and made a point stand. "He exhausted nearly all of his power and as many said, he is unwell and needs help. Especially since this is the fourth time he came to Alola, to repeat the same action and expect different results is the definition of insanity."

Kukui was examining the Z crystal Lillie obtained as the brown Malamar let in another person to the house, Colress with an N-Lunarizer. "There you are, I was told to come here after I met up with the Ultra Recon Squad, repairs are finished and I assume we have great news?"

Elio was in his casual clothes as he relaxed with a Mimikyu in his arms. "Professor Lillie caught Eclipse and now we have a new project to begin, healing him of his insanity."

Colress was impressed and gave the device to Lillie. "Then the honor of fusing him with a Solgaleo or Lunala is rightfully hers. According to our our research, Necrozma doesn't require a fusion to have light that will sooth the pain, a fusion will still give better results, but the young professor can do it at her own leisure." The woman took the responsibility with pride. "It will take time before I go through with that, but for now, he is safe with me. Are you four okay with this?"

Soliera answered with a chilling smile. "The results with you and the Champion have always delivered. We have ways to keep our people content and waiting, some day we will no longer have to fear the Blinding One and he might return to the benevolent being he was in ancient times."

Dulse kept a stoic frown and gave a small salute as Zossie presented with a Prism Sword that had much of its light drained. "Until then, you brought us here for another reason?"

Lillie did showed her Z power ring as Elio took the Prism Sword. "We may have discovered the origins of Z rings, you said that your ancestors took a piece of him out and resulted in him loosing his light?" Zossie immediately answered. "Those rings are made from those fragments?!"

Lillie nodded. "Indeed! Those fragments channel that power through the Z-crystals which is what Necrozma's power is as you discovered. Who else has the power to bend light like that?"

Kukui presented with a strange Z crystal and said his part. "This was discovered to be with Necrozma," Lillie theorized what the crystal is for. "That draws power from light... perhaps Necrozma used this to achieve his true form. Do any of you have any records on Ultra Necrozma!"

Phyco took a log and showed the picture of a distant star, the Rotom Dex tapped at it and downloaded the data to show a picture of a dragon of light. "BZZT! This is a form when it has absorbed overwhelming light energy! BZZT! It fires laser beams from all over its body it affects living things and nature. Impacting them in various ways. BZZT!"

Elio listened and knew what it meant. "Like the power of Ultra Wormholes?! How that wormhole altered that mansion into a dark castle or how Totem Pokemon become like that due to the energy! Eclipse is where the Z power comes from, where the Ultra Wormholes energy came from... everyone who has ever used Z power is to thank him for this, whether it resulted in his insanity or not. It might also explain how he is connected to Solgaleo and Lunala, they are beings of light with the power to bend those wormholes to their will. Even when those two legends are in the Cosmog stage they have power related to those holes."

Kukui had a name for the z crystal. "Ultranecrozium Z, with that crystal... it is able to use the light it obtained to transform again and it is... interesting to what Z move will come if more is given."

Elio cringed for a moment as Lillie voiced her protest. "I'm not sure if it is a good idea for me to do it in this condition. Eclipse's primary, exclusive move is photon geyser. If it is him using the light he absorbs as a means of attack and more light is given to fuel into a Z move. The results could be disastrous, especially since Eclipse might take more than a fair share, it will burn the sky and bring destruction to a the surrounding area."

Elio nodded. "Especially since when Nebby or Solgaleo use their move, they will take it to another dimension. That is a sign that their Z moves are more powerful than we want to think about I don't think Eclipse would care about where he drops that move, it is agreed that we experiment with that move only as a last resort?"

Lillie, Kukui and the Recon Squad agreed in a unified. "Ay!"

Lillie made a promise to the others. "I will talk to Eclipse after my husband finishes business with Gough. He is an island challenger that has completed his trial and will come for the title," Elio thought of who to bring as he looked down on his Mimikyu. "Kalden, Surfer, Lost, Guppy, Crylate and Bumbo should give him that challenge he wants. Hey Kukui, you say about a party being held for my ten years running as Champ?"

The professor nodded and wanted to use celebrate. "A bright future is coming, anything special you like to request?"

Elio shook his head and held Lillie's hand. "Not really, just a festival that might take a whole night and maybe-" He didn't dare say it in public, Lillie kissed him on the cheek and gave him a tempting smile. "You have earned it days ago. Dulse, Zossie, Soliera, Phyco, now that Eclipse is handled, what will you do now?"

Zossie answered with a cheer. "We are going to study on the Ultra Beasts and how to better prevent an Ultra Wormhole from letting one into this world by accident. Together, we can make that future shine brightly. Mr. Colress and a machine he used will be a great help should a beast appear without warning!"

The scientist agreed and found great potential. "We should talk about that at the labs because I am not one to stay in one region for too long."

The Ultra Recon Squad agreed and gave a parting signal, Soliera promised to the Champion. "Once we have available free time, I would like to show you how much I learned in battle since Dulse had shown his power! Contact us when you are ready for that battle!"

Elio gave her a thumbs up and watched the group leave. Lillie was given her Z crystal back and felt like she was craving something hearty. "Before Elio leaves to fight Gough, do you want lunch?" Elio and Kukui gave a yes, unaware of Lillie's pregnancy cravings desiring something considered out there.

At Haehae City.

Gladion blushed at something he considered an accomplishment and had Silvally with. "Who knew Madison is like that in bed. Especially after a work out, now, are you sure Silver is here?"

The Silvally barked and found a red hair man looking at the dock, expecting to be yelled at. Gladion shouted. "Hey, we want to talk!"

Silver shifted his glare at Gladion and smiled maliciously. "If it involves my old man! I been done with him for years, he backed away from everything because some kid at the time beaten him. With that promise that once he becomes strong enough to lead Team Rocket again, he will come back!"

Gladion guessed at what happened with Giovanni. "As a mafia boss who is use to being on top, being beaten by that child gave him a wake up call to get stronger, power was what mattered to him and he sought it at the best chance he got. Like what happened last night, he knew what he was getting himself into and once he crossed the veil... everything about the world would seem small to him when there are many more for him to spread his influence to. He wanted you to have a taste at that power and be like him in that scope, when you refused, he had nothing else left to lose in where he was going. Where are you heading now?"

Silver answered with his ball spinning. "I have no idea, get stronger, move on... maybe settle down. You had a lousy family life yourself?"

Gladion nodded in silence. "It was seven years of my childhood that are gone. After all the damage, things are never going back to the way they were and due to a call I had from my sister, there isn't much of a reason to be involved with the business anymore save for checking by to make sure a few employees under me keep things in balance. Hmm... Kanto and Johto sound like places that would kill a couple months I have!"

Silver shrugged. "It might, those regions could always use some fresh meat!"

Gladion felt assured with a decision of his. "I am going to talk with a few people to make sure it is okay," A voice in his subconscious continued, his voice. "Someone I am close to is due in a few months and I don't want to just leave her!"

He felt arms behind him giving a gentle embrace and turned around to find a black hair woman in an orange dress that has white flowers, a large belly to go with two large breasts, two thick pig tails dangling to her hips, long, gorgeous nails and an odd red hat. "Don't let me slow you down, get on out there and be happy!"

He responded to the woman. "Selene, the third trimester and take it from me who witnessed that from someone, is going to be a nightmare for you! I am not leaving you alone to manage that!"

Selene growled and yipped on feeling herself kicked. "Penio, if daddy wants time to himself, he should have it!" Another kick on her right side caused her to whine. " Epiphany not you too?!"

She felt wiggling inside and came to an agreement. "You two are already smart chickies! Gladion, may I come with you after I give Gough a beat down?"

The man blushed and stuttered for a moment. "I...tha-" He answered with confidence. "You can since we won't have anything else better to do, you talk with those two a lot even though they may not have a full understanding of those words yet."

Selene blushed and her cheeks gave a glow that made the man regret what he said. "Its soothing and they respond to a lot of words I said. You do it too when I am asleep!"

Gladion backed away and was stopped by Silvally. "Because you are an influence to everyone! The way you treat Tammy shows that and if she knows, it will be impossible to let her go!"

Selene shacked her wide hips to tempt Gladion. "You being supportive of her choice in being a coordinator... even if your not too big of a fan of that, shows that you will be a good father. Do you mind helping me get the chickies all rested, ever since Lillie caught Eclipse, you have been worried sick!"

Gladion knew a method to make it work and asked. "I'll meet you back home! I just need to finish talking to Silver!"

Selene looked at the man trying to find what to say and turned around to continue flirting. "Take you time love!"

Gladion didn't feel a need to apologize and heard a familiar voice ask. "Your staring into space!"

He snapped to a reality he was most familiar with and kept blushing as he saw no signs of Selene. "I was thinking about something. How did you get to this region so quick though?"

Silver answered clearly. "That Hoopa offered me a deal to help slow down... what ever was going on, probably a result of Giovanni messing with alternate realities and it came through wanting to crush everything standing before it. Ethan, Whitney, Red, Daisy, Blue and Lyra are coming. You might get along with Copper and Indigo though, they will be here by tomorrow!"

Gladion guessed. "Copper is Ethan's kid while Indigo's is... Red's?"

Silver nodded. "Copper is a country girl that lives in a city while Indigo is a boy slightly more loud than his father, you will know when you see them!"

He sent out a Meganium and had plans. "I'll be at the Battle Royal!"

With him gone, Gladion asked a rather confused Silvally. "Were you actually in that with me? Because that never happened outside of a dream."

Silvally nodded and found Selene to be heart warming, which made it more unsettling, Gladion got on Silvally and was ready to ride. "First we need to talk to Madison about our plans to go to Kanto, it will be the first thing done in the morning!"


	25. Battle For the Throne!

During the evening. Elio fought the last of his Elite Four for the right to reach to the top, Kahili folded her arms impressed at the Raichu that struck a felling thunder bolt to her Toucannon and showed a belly not too different from Mina's. "Impressive aim once again Mr Sun!" Elio was rather astonished by the belly. "How long ago were you pregnant and you mind if I ask who is the father?"

Kahili didn't and smiled professionally at Elio, knowing he is amazed by what he is seeing. "A donor from Kalos. Nene has been a handful and worth every moment! Now champion," She stepped aside. "Show them why you are at the top!"

Elio saluted with respect and went past the teleporter, taking the central glow, he went to his throne to plan. "Kalden will lead because that guy has too many pokemon that might catch Surfer by surprise," He activated a pokeball and whispered to the Silvally inside. "that opening will make or break this match! Be that opening for Surfer to do his thing!" The poke ball shook like a salute, a teleporter activated, he stood up with the ball at hand, ready for battle as he was about to bellow, he saw Lillie in her traveler form, with a black knit cap to compliment it all. Elio was left stuttering at the queen as Lillie dusted herself. "I am not here to fight you but I did have to fight the Elite Four, they are much stronger than the last time I was up here!"

Elio blushed awkwardly as a Hoopa Ring opened up to the side of the crystal throne to drop a comfortable looking, plush, blue chair. "...If you want to watch... Little Horn didn't have to do this."

A Hoopa popped his head out and asked. "It is either that or you let your lady friend stand at the side because you would let her borrow that throne and it will be awkward!"

Lillie agreed. "There are several things I have taken advantage of ever since the pregnancy was discovered and even before when I let you spoil me! That throne... and what it represents to you and those who come here, I will not take that away from you, it would be too much!"

Elio sat on the throne and pressed his fingers together as the Hoopa disappeared into the ring. "I'll get that chair when I remember, good luck!"

Lillie went to the chair by Elio's side, she took a book out regarding legends from Sinnoh, gave Elio a pick of books and asked. "It might be a while, take your pick!"

Elio picked one that looked interesting to him, one about a ghost like pokemon with red burning eyes. "Marshadow?!"

The Rotom Dex popped out of the back pack and buzzed. "BZZT! Marshadow, the gloomdweller pokemon! It slips into the shadows of others and mimics their powers and movements. As it improves, it becomes stronger than those it's imitating. It can understand their feelings and is spoken of in myths! BZZT!"

Elio felt fascinated about the pokemon. "A mythical pokemon that sneaks in shadows... the reasons for these guys being the rarest of the rare become more interesting. Lillie, anything you know about this pokemon?"

The wife shook her head. "It is a pokemon that hides in shadows. This was the only book I have on the matter, documenting reported sights and stories behind it. Some say it is an agent of Ho-oh that judges those worthy of his presence, others say it is the guardian of Sendoff Spring, who observes those that enter Turnback cave."

Elio began reading and asked. "Anyone else coming to the party after this is over?"

Lillie answered with an annoyed but respectful frown. "Most are, but mother see's that she shouldn't be invited. Besides that it is mostly the captains, Kahunas, Kukui, Burnet, Patricia and Tammy that took the invitation without hesitation! Anything special you want from this party or keep it simple?"

Elio blushed in accepting the facts. "Not really and this has been a ten year anniversary of my Championship. Maybe we can... get alone at home afterwards and have some fun?"

Lillie's eyes shifted to her husband and awaited for him to ask. "Tell me what you want and I can make that happen if it is in reason?"

Elio whispered to Lillie's ear, she felt tempted to agree. "All that weight and the hips would make my body... everything, be creative with your tongue while I get creative with my feet!"

Elio had a call that alerted him of another challenger and focused his mind on something else. "Perfect, our guest of honor has arrived!"

At the Pokemon League bellow.

Gough saw the gate towards his calling, his poke ball opened up to let out a Machamp that stared with him. The trainer asked. "Are we ready? Once we finish here... there is no returning to what the Collosseums gave us!"

Machamp grunted and flexed at the snow, giving the trainer the confidence needed to press forward. "Come back and I will have you ready for battle."

He went past the gate keepers that approved of the trainer and entered the central chamber to find the inner workings of a mountain along with four doors. One leading to a room with a steel insignia, one with the rock insignia, one with the ghost insignia and one with a wing insignia, he went to the one for flying types, thinking it would be the easier of the four, on entering the room, he approached an arena that glowed green. Wings surrounded the stage to make for a wall, at the other end was a familiar woman that recognized him, a golfer in blue clothes, light blue hair, blue eyes, a mole on her right cheek and signs of being at the second trimester. "Alola and Alola once again! Had my tip helped you?"

Gough took out a poke ball and answered with a battle ready smile. "It has, Fury had won many battles and two of them would have been trouble some without that Z move! Now your knowledge makes sense!"

Kahili gave a professional frown as she took out an ultra ball. "I have been apart of Alola's Elite Four for ten years and I practice everyday to keep myself in top shape, even with Nene to take that time, she is no burden!" She felt a kick and found it to be strong. "Have a look at my flying type team!"

Vs Elite Four Member Kahili

She tossed the ball and sent out a Skarmory with left overs as Gough sent his lead. "Bone Taker, take the walls down, our assault on the league has begun!"

A totem sized Alolan Marowak enter the battle, Kahili didn't bend and lower herself in an attempt to break a habit. "Impressive, Skarmory, use spikes!"

The Skarmory scattered spikes all around the floor as Gough ordered. "Crush the Skarmory with flare blitz!"

The Marowak spun his bone and readied it like a spear as he ignited and charged the foe, his rock head took the recoil and left the sturdy foe to hold on. Kahili felt another kick and agreed. "The wind pushes back against us, Skarmory, use rock slide and tail wind in that order!"

The injured Skarmory flew above and caused rocks to fall down on Bone Taker, causing him to flinch and feel wind pushing against him. Gough ordered with the idea of what is coming. "Finish it with icy wind and hold!"

The Marowak spun his bone to create an icy chill, knocking the Skarmory out with the sliver of health remaining. Kahili called him back and sent her ace pokemon. "Toucannon, we have a Wingull cawing our way!"

A Toucannon flapped to battle and gave an angry glare at the Marowak, Kahili ordered with the wind blowing in her favor. "Use rock blast!" The Toucannon's beak heated up and shot five rocks at Bone Keeper for a k.o. Gough called him back and sent his next pokemon. "Siege, she has pushed us by our rope! We are to fight back against the blowing wind!"

A Rhydon stomped on a spike, Kahili closed her eyes and leaned on her golf club. "This is expected, Toucannon, use bullet seed!"

The Toucannon shot a barrage of five seeds to knock the Rhydon out, Gough twist an eyebrow, he was a fool if he expected the Elite Four to just let him walk over to the Champion. "Return! Scizor, we must hold!"

A Scizor with a steel gem enter the battle, Gough ordered in an attempt to make a come back. "Use bullet punch!"

The Scizor's gem glowed, he threw a punch at a bullets speed at the Toucannon as Kahili flashed her Z power ring and raise her fist to the sky. "Excellent form, but you have a ways to go! Toucannon, use SUPERSONIC SKYSTRIKE!"

The Toucannon glowed in radiant power and flew to the ceiling, the Scizor braced himself and took the full brunt of the power. He shook and was moments from falling as Gough ordered. "Once more! This wind should die down!"

The Scizor threw another punch as Toucannon heated up her beak, leaving a felling burn as she was knocked out. The tailwind petered down and Kahili saw she has the man at half pokemon. "Excellent work Toucannon, Mandibuzz, keep our momentum!"

Gough called the Scizor back and wasn't to give up to a pokemon he despised. "Machamp, get this coward out of here!"

A Machamp with a life orb enter and glared at the Mandibuzz with an iapapa berry, Kahili ordered. "Use tail wind to regain our speed and use air slash!"

The Mandibuzz blew a tailwind as Gough barked. "Use stone edge!" The Machamp stomped charged at the Mandibuzz attempting to fly away and tossed her at the coming spikes for a critical hit, Mandibuzz ate her berry for a heal and slashed the air at the falling Machamp, Gough kept shouting. "Crush her with dynamic punch!" The Machamp had his right fist tighten as he aimed for the Mandibuzz's torso. POW!

The foe coughed from the excessive damage and went limp for a k.o. Kahili's eyes were widen for a moment and switched her pokemon back. "I have been informed that you have a particular grudge against this pokemon, maybe this one will be more pleasing. Go Braviary!"

A Braviary with a life orb raised his wings for battle, Gough felt himself calming down and tried to make a small apology mid battle. "I absolutely hate Mandibuzz! But that is not taken against you, not after what you have to offer! Machamp use bullet punch!" The Machamp punched at the speed of a bullet as Kahili ordered back. "Use crush claw!"

The Braviary flew to the Machamp and crushed him under his talons for a k.o, Gough called his companion back and sent his next pokemon. "Fury, we need to fight this valiant pokemon before it runs us through!"

A Crobat with black sludge enter the battle, the trainer was about to order for his move when Kahili took advantage of the last turn in the speed. "Knock him on par with brave bird!" The Braviary charged the Crobat and knocked him to the ground for a k.o, the wind died down and Gough was at a corner. "This cannot be where it ends! Fury return! Kommo-o, we must pull through!"

Kahili saw the Kommo-o and the man flashing his Z power ring, with a twist and the details of the crystal, she knew what was coming and had her right hand under her chin. "Could it be?"

Gough posed like a roaring dragon and let radiant light go into Kommo-o. "USE CLANGEROUS SOULBLAZE! WITH THAT POWER, NONE CAN OPPOSE US!" The Kommo-o danced with every scale on his body and jumped to the air, he let loose ear splitting sound that knocked the foe out, down to her last pokemon, she saw the glowing Kommo-o and switched to a red Oricorio. "The wind blows against us, use teeter dance to even our odds!"

Gough felt wild abandon and sweated. "Kommo-o, use poison jab and then use clanging scales!"

The Kommo-o jabbed the Oricorio back with a purple glowing fist. The dancer landed on her feet a danced puzzling, Kommo-o danced with her and was left confused as he rubbed his scales. BOOM! The sound of the scales knocked the Oricorio out, Kahili took a deep breath and extended her hand for a shake. "That battle was worthy of being number one! There are three more members of the Elite Four, each of them a top class trainer!"

A teleporter glowed behind her as Gough shook back. "I have one more of you that would give me no end of grief! Then the playing field would even in my favor, the others is that girl I saw at the abandoned store, the Kahuna of Akala and that man from the observatory?"

Kahili nodded and let go to get out of his way. "Acerola, Oliva and Molayne, be warned, just because you have two pokemon with a type advantage over half of us, doesn't mean it is going to be easy! I hoped you came prepared for battles like this one!"

Gough had a case of revives and potions to appease to the woman's hope. "I will set my sights for Acerola next! Farewell Kahili!"

At the throne room.

Elio finished reading and had the image of power in his mind. "With the sightings in Kanto or Sinnoh, this pokemon might be worth searching for. The problem is how rare it is and how sneaky it can be."

Lillie agreed and read on Giratina. "Like most mythicals, they will often come to you rather than you coming to them. Similar to how it is with Mew, Marshadow will be following you and you will not even notice. It favors the shadows of any living thing so for one to actually look for him."

Elio shook his head at lost potential. "I would be stupid to try that! It's still a very cool pokemon and maybe... never mind," He kissed his wife on the cheek and had a box of chocolate covered cookies. "I was going to try these since the Elite Four are going to fight harder than usual. I didn't expect you to come."

Lillie knew her husband was spoiling her and found the cookies to be tempting, she took one and enjoyed it, then she took the rest of the box and gave Elio a handful. "Why do you do this?"

Elio savored his snacks and answered with a heart felt smile. "Because I do and your pregnancy cravings can come at a moments notice!"

Lillie took offense as she placed another cooking in her mouth. "Nom! They don't come at a moments noti-" She felt herself wanting more and growled in defiance. "Your a jerk! Do you think the party is going to have anything to eat?"

Elio stared at Lillie, greatly tempted to be rude about it. "It's a party dedicated to me as a champ as well as to all of Alola! There will be food or I along with everyone else will be very disappointed!" He exhaled and thought of something casual. "The least I can do for this challenger is invite him to the party, he might even have a friend that would like to come! It would be fair."

Lillie agreed and kissed her husband on the cheek. "It would, being at your side like this... it really does feel like we are royalty!"

Elio agreed back. "The Alolan Champ and a Professor that is even stronger than he is. This sight is something fitting... hey Dex, you mind making this moment last?"

The Rotom Dex buzzed and adjusted to get a better sight. "BZZT! Try to make this seem like what you two would do! It's rare you are sitting there together! BZZT!"

In the Ghost Chamber.

Gough saw purple smoke form walls around an arena, he found Acerola waving innocently. "Alola! You came all this way to see the King?"

Gough had a poke ball out and answered. "Even if I have to topple the four of you!"

Acerola took an ultra ball and spun to let out a Sableye with left overs as Gough sent a Scizor out, Acerola saw the threat and ordered. "Use fake out!"

The Sableye faked the Scizor out as the trainer got ready for a switch, Gough ordered as he saw Acerola switch to a Drifblim with a mago berry enter. "Use swords dance!"

The Scizor danced in vigor as Acerola ordered with a cat like smile. "Stop that Scizor with Will-o-wisp!"

The Drifblim took spectral fire and spun, one of the wisps burned the Scizor as Gough ordered. "Use knock off and bullet punch!"

The Scizor flew at the Drifblim to knock the berry out of its tendrils and punched at the speed of a bullet for a k.o. Acerola called the Drifblim back and sent out an Palossand that risen from the ground. Acerola flashed her Z power ring as Gough ordered in futility. "Use knock off and be ready for what is to come!"

The Scizor sighed and attacked as Acerola posed like a ghost, the light went into the Palossand as the trainer ordered. "Knock Scizor out with NEVER ENDING NIGHTMARE!"

The Palossand let loose an unnerving shadow that surrounded the Scizor, many purple hands emerged to wrap around him and drag him into the void. BOOM! Gough saw the explosion and the Scizor knocked out, he cringed for a moment and switched him for a Kommo-o. "She drew that one out! Kommo-o!"

He flashed his Z power ring and posed like a roaring dragon. "USE CLANGEROUS SOULBLAZE!"

Acerola saw the dance as her Palossand knew what was coming, Kommo-o jumped to the air and let loose the sound to knock the sand castle out. Acerola saw the glow and switched for a Gengar wearing choice specs. "This is getting fun, it was rather tricky to top off what we normally do!"

Gough saw a pattern and ordered in fear of what is coming. "Kommo-o use clanging scales, take that Gengar out before it shines through us!"

The Kommo-o shot the Gengar with sound, it was still up as the shadow pokemon shined his teeth in a dazzling gleam for a definite one hit k.o. Acerola kept a smile and saw the man switch for a Machamp. "We have to get some items together from the battle tree. Gengar, do it aga-" Gough and Machamp punched in unison, in the speed of a bullet, Gengar was knocked out by the fast punch, leaving the woman startled as she switched for a Sableye. "You take battling just as seriously and expected the best from us?"

Gough nodded as the Sableye faked the Machamp out. "Indeed! Machamp keep using stone edge until that fiend is broken!"

The Machamp stomped the ground to knock the Sableye back, Acerola ordered in a less than mellow tone. "Use zen head butt, he wants a serious match!"

The Sableye focused himself and charged the Machamp for a super effective blow, the Machamp used stone edge once more and landed a critical hit for a k.o. Acerola called the Sableye back and felt a chill in the air. "Dhelmise, this man has come so far and he may not like what he will see!"

An vested anchor like creature with a ship wheel spinning, seaweed bounding the form together enter the battle and was struck by another stone edge, Acerola ordered with an exhausted feeling. "Take Machamp out with power whip!"

The Dhelmise shot its seaweed at the Machamp for a brutal k.o, Gough switched in wanting to end the battle soon. "Bone Taker! Crush!" An Aloan Marowak enter the battle and spun his bone for the next order. "Use shadow bone!"

The Marowak glowed his bone in purple and struck the Dhelmise down for a k.o, Acerola called it back and sent out a Froslass, content with what fate is bringing. "Use shadow ball, we won't give up!"

The Froslass shot a shadow ball at the Marowak and sent him skidding back, Gough licked his lips. "Use flare blitz and we will have ended this!"

The Marowak ignited with his bone and charged at the Froslass, she held onto a focus sash and fell to a burn. Acerola was left speechless and stepped aside to show a teleported, she wiped sweat from her forehead. "Phew! Being in the Elite Four is a fun thing to do when I have to retire from being a captain, thank you for giving us that last big break for this final year!"

Gough nodded with his Marowak. "Your welcome, two more opponents and we can finally reach the end of this journey. Farewell!" Both gave a salute and went into the teleporter, Acerola yawned like she wanted to take a nap.

Back up the throne.

Elio and Lillie tried a variety of poses that looked regal and Rotom Dex rejected them all, they tried a more casual pose with the two having their arms around each other. "CLICK!"

The Dex smiled and snapped a picture, Elio went for one where he had his hands on Lillie's belly, the wife caressed both her belly and the mans hair.

CLICK!

Lillie had her turn with Elio sitting upright and her kissing her husband on the lips both faces away from the camera. Click!

With a series of casual pictures, Elio asked. "This is better memorize the event since it has been ten years of this music," Lillie wondered if a family tradition should be made. "With how the world is, Daphne and Leon are going to be exposed to a lot of battling."

Elio had a mutual thought and kissed Lillie in the ear. "That is one way to get them excited about this, when they are at the age for more scary battles... we should bring them here to see the best of the best!"

Lillie felt excited kicking in her belly and whispered to them. "It is still a long ways away before you can see it, for now listen to the match and feel the rhythm!"

Elio looked at the teleported with determination. "I am not losing to this guy, like many before him, they all fought to make it up here, fewer actually gotten to me! Gough, do not lose to those guys!"

In the Steel Chamber.

Gough found Molayne waving him hello, a slick metal formed around the wall and clicked together. The trainer adjusted his hat and gave an impressed stare. "I should have known there was more to you than just that captains senior! To be among the four is a great honor!"

Moylane scratched his head at the statement. "I was asked to join a few years ago after Hala had to retire from the league. I battle Sophoocles and several interesting people regularly. Your ready?"

Gough had a poke ball ready and nodded. "Draw your ball, we will break through this fortress!"

Vs Elite Four Member Molayne!

The member of the Elite Four wanted to observe and sent out a Klefki with light clay, Gough set out a Rhydon with an eviolite. "Siege, strike!"

Molayne ordered on seeing the Rhydon about to slam his tail. "Use reflect then spikes!"

The Klefki set up a screen to protect himself and took the damage from the quake, he set up spikes and fell to the second quake, Molyane sent out a Magnezone with a choice scarf. "Hitting hard based on a type advantage, not too bad of a strategy if that is what you have to work with! Magnezone, shoot with flash cannon!"

The Magnezone shot light from its largest eye and knocked the Rhydon back as it used earthquake once more, Magnezone's sturdy body held and it shot another beam to finish Siege off. Gough switched the Rhydon for a pokemon best at getting him a lead. "That is very much my plan, but that foolish mind nearly cost me! Fury, while Magnezone is bound to one move, use tailwind!"

A Crobat with black sludge flew to battle and blew strong wind for a speed increase, Moylane switched Magnezone out. "You got me there! Go Metagross!"

Gough was in awe at the iron leg pokemon with a life orb. "And that is how Kommo-o and Machamp would have fallen! Fury, use u-turn! It is time for Bone Taker to claim another!"

The Crobat flew at the Metagross to do minimum damage and went back to his master, Gough sent out an Alolan Marowak that stepped on spikes, Moylane expected the results and continued. "Use zen head butt on Marowak!"

The Metagross glowed with his orb and rammed the Marowak into the wall, Bone Take ignited and charged the Metagross with his thick club.

SMASH! The Metagross was flipped upside down for a brutal knock out, Molayne called the Metagross back and sent the Magnezone back in. "Finish it with thunder bolt and be ready for his next pokemon!"

The Marowak was struck down with a bolt, Gough was very pleased as he called Bone Taker back. "With that pokemon bested, there is few that can stop us! Machamp, go!" A Machamp enter the battle and flexed with his life orb, he didn't need the order to use a simple bullet punch to knocked the Magnezone out.

Thump! Molayne called his partner back and switched to an Alolan Dugtrio. The man flashed his Z power ring, pounded his fists together and pressed them forward, pouring light into Dugtrio. "We still have one more trick before you can think about ending this match! Dugtrio, use CORKSCREW CRASH!"

The Machamp blinked for a moment and was drilled all over the arena by the spinning foe until he was drilled upward for a k.o. The tailwind died down and Gough found that to be the mans last ditch effort. "Machamp, return! Kommo-o, it is time to end this!"

A Kommo-o enter the battle and pounded his fist together as the Dugtrio used earthquake, Gough took his chance and posed like a dragon, triggering the boosting Z move that damaged the Dugtrio and gave Kommo-o a needed boost. With that power, Gough ordered. "NOW CLOSE COMBAT THAT IS THE ONLY MOVE THAT MATTERS!" The Kommo-o nodded and beat the Dugtrio down for a k.o, not caring for the tangling hair slowing him down, Molayne switched to a Bisharp holding a particular berry. "We are not done yet! Bisharp use sucker punch!"

The Bisharp punched Kommo-o and bit until the chople berry, despite the absorption, he was struck down efficiently, leaving the Elite Four member to his last pokemon, an Alolan Sandslash with a quick claw that didn't glow. Molayne watched the match end with the energized Kommo-o roaring in victory, Gough swallowed and tried to hide a blush regarding one member of the Elite Four remaining. "An efficient strategy! Who organizes these people? I doubt the Champion above is capable of this!"

Molayne shook his head. "No not really, if you met Kukui, he is the one who established the Pokemon League on Alola. Elio is the Champion and has been given more power in how things are specifically run, once Alola knew who you are, we held nothing back!"

Gough readied the medicine. "So the Champion allowed things to play out naturally once he gave the warning? The best Alola has to offer, I am glad how the challenge went. Now I have to get her over with!"

Molayne guessed who. "Olivia is the last of us you need to fight, she shouldn't be that hard for your team, but watch out for that Aerodactyl!"

Gough blushed at the misunderstanding. "A woman who flexes like that is a weakness of mine! I had to look away when I could to keep it from being awkward."

Molayne got out of his way. "She is quite young and still single, there isn't any need to keep her waiting."

Gough swallowed nervously and reminded himself that he is at the League to battle. "I shall not!"

On reaching the teleporter, he went back to the central chamber to find three beams pooling in, he healed his team and arranged to have his Scizor in the lead. "If her team is as up to par with the others, you will have to be the frontal assault!"

He healed his Machamp, Kommo-o, Rhydon and Marowak as he stared at the chamber with the stone insignia, one more challenge before he can confront the champion. "Such a moment to be near, come let us be known in the region!"

He called his pokemon back and went towards the Rock Chamber, he found Olivia without her jacket, turning around with her right hand at her hip as she watched the man enter the arena. "Welcome!"

A force field looking like rocks shined behind her, it created a wall that crashed around him. Olivia gave no introduction and instead gave Gough a battle ready glare.

Vs Elite Four Member Olivia

She tossed an ultra ball out and revealed an Armaldo with a hard stone, Gough sent his own insect out. "Scizor use swords dance!"

A Scizor with a steel gem enter the battle Olivia ordered with tempting ferocity. "Use stone edge on Scizor and give it a reason not to stay around!"

The Armaldo stomped to jab the Scizor with sharp rocks, the pincer pokemon charged at the speed of a glowing bullet and knocked the pokemon out. Olivia called Armaldo back and sent out a Probopass with left overs, Gough knew what Olivia meant and growled. "We are back to where we start when she sends that Aerodactyl out! Scizor, u-turn!"

The Scizor kicked the Probopass and went back to his ball, giving Gough the chance to switch to the Totem Size Alolan Marowak. "Bone Taker, take this blow and strike this Probopass down!"

Olivia ordered back like a trainer would to another. "Probopass use power gem!"

The Probopass spun her three noses and shot lasers at the Marowak for super effective damage, Gough ordered with mutual respect. "Bone Taker, use bonemerang!"

The Marowak spun in a dance and tossed his bone at the Probopass, the bone knocked her back towards a wall and knocked her on her face on returning back for a satisfactory K.O. Olivia called the pokemon back and kissed the next pokeball. "Your puny Marowak is no match for Kouke, grind him to dust!"

Out of a poke ball came a pink Aerodactyl with a mega stone, the Alolan Marowak braced himself as the Kahuna raised her keystone and shined it high. The Aerodactyl mega evolved and roared, terrifying the Marowak and giving Gough the que to call him back. "You done enough! Go Scizor!"

The Scizor enter the battle and was pelted by rocks and was in a corner as Gough ordered. "Use bullet punch and let Machamp do the rest!"

The Scizor understood and punched the Aerodactyl with no regrets, Olivia ordered. "Finish it with aerial ace!"

The Aerodactyl flew to the sky and disappeared in high speeds, knocking Scizor on the ground for a k.o. Gough switched for a Machamp that sized his foe and readied his fist with a life orb in another. "Use bullet punch as well!"

The Machamp punched in a bullets speed and at the Aerodactyl's jaw, causing her to revert to its normal form and flop on the ground for a k.o. Olivia called her mega pokemon back and sent out a Midnight Lycanroc. "You think you have won?"

She flashed her Z power ring, flexed bent her left knee and stretched her right leg, her back faced forward and showed her biceps. "Lycanroc, show them how small they really are with CONTINENTIAL CRUSH!"

The Lycanroc was charged with light and leaped to the air to gather the surrounding stones to form a massive slab of the earth, she tossed it with all her might at the Machamp as Gough ordered. "Take her down with dynamic punch!"

The Machamp readied his fist and was crushed underneath the rock, a moment of silence was heard until the rock was shattered, Machamp was at the Lycanroc's close quarters and punched her in the stomach for a quick k.o. Olivia felt her Lycanroc crash into a wall and switched for a Cradily with an aguva berry that was knocked out by a dynamic punch k.o, followed by a Gigalith with a sandy rock that brought in a sand storm. Gough took a deep breath and ordered. "Machamp, finish this!"

The Machamp used a brutal punch to flip the Gigalith on his back. K.O! Olivia called her last pokemon back and smiled impressed. "Many trainers from all over Alola partake in the island challenge and come here. Many children who reach here become inspired by how far they came and became stronger trainers, the few who make it to him, come back enlightened by what they saw and showed the world what Alola is. He is waiting for you Gough!"

She walked aside and Gough saw the teleporter activate, his heart beaten harder as he and Machamp walked in. "He will not be disappointed, fare well!"

Pew! Trainer and pokemon found the center chambers center lit up, Gough sent out the Scizor and Marowak for an efficient heal. "Be ready for a battle to end battles! All of you, including Akra who is not with us and Weavile who had such a short role... relish in the coming moment!"

Bone Taker gave Gough a thumbs up, Scizor stared at the teleporter with his pincers ready and Machamp looked above to imagine what pokemon he is going to fight. They were called back in there balls and Gough walked to the central teleporter. PEW! He found himself in an upper chamber surrounded by crystal, looking out, he could see all of Ula'ula and the surrounding islands. All of it was complimented by the sun that set for the night, he had one direction to go, up the stairs to where he found Elio resting on his throne and by his side was an audience, Lillie.

The Alolan Champion got up from the throne and readied a poke ball. "So you finally made it, unlike those who start on Alola or otherwise... you were given the absolute challenge Alola had to provide for someone like you. Though like those before you... you have fought hard to make it here! Look back at everything you learned, is there anything you regret on your Island Challenge?"

Gough thought of it and overall, he answered no. "Do not hold back Champion, for I will not!" Lillie watched silently as Gough readied a poke ball.

VS Wanderer Gough

Gough tossed the ball and shouted. "Siege, this is it!"

A Rhydon with an eviolite enter the battle and roared, Elio tossed his ball and sent out a dragon type Silvally. "KALDEN, LETS GO!" The Alolan Champion pointed into the yonder. "FLASH CANNON!"

The Silvally shot a beam of light from his mouth and at the Rhydon for super effective damage, Gough roared. "Strike with earthquake!"

The Rhydon slammed his tail and dealt super effective damage to the Silvally, Elio raised his right hand to the sky and ordered. "XURWK WER GUAWYSVERNI OPOSS!" The Silvally roared to the sky and brought down a draco meteor to knock the Rhydon out, Gough called his pokemon back and sent his next pokemon. "Go Fury!"

Elio saw the Crobat with the black sludge and called his Silvally back. "You have done well for the opening. "GUPPY, TAKE THAT CROBAT OUT!"

Out of the ball came an Incineroar with a vest, Gough growled. "Use brave bird and u-turn!"

The Crobat jumped into the air and charged the Incineroar, he kicked back to return to Gough and was switched for a Kommo-o. Elio ordered. "GOTTA! GUPPY USE OUTRAGE!"

The Incineroar growled and tore at the Kommo-o with supper effective effenciency, Gough ordered back. "Kommo-o, use close combat and prepare for the move!"

The Kommo-o nodded and charged at the Incineroar, beating him down in close combat for a k.o. Elio called his starter back and tossed a quick ball. "Lost, teach him a lesson!"

A Mimikyu came out and gave a low growl, Gough called Kommo-o back, knowing better. "Persistent... Scizor we are teaching this one a lesson!"

Elio's eyes were wide at what was planned and called the Mimikyu back. "Your not making this easy to predict. Bumbo, lets take him down!"

Out came a Golisopod with a life orb in hand that took a Scizor's steel gem boosted bullet punch with little effect, Gough ordered. "Take that Golisopod's life orb away with knock off!"

Elio ordered back. "SUCKER PUNCH!"

The Golisopod's orb glowed, he swatted the Scizor and was swatted back to make an emergency exit, Elio let Bumbo return and tossed a beast ball. "Crylate, take that thing out!"

Out came a Naganadel with a left overs that flapped in a mighty roar, Gough knew an ultra beast when he sees one and smiled at what he desired. "I knew you use one! Scizor use bullet punch again!"

The Scizor vanished and struck at the speed of a bullet as Elio ordered. "Use nasty plot and dark pulse!" The Naganadel thought of something malicious and took a punch again, he let loose an aura of bad thoughts and knocked the Scizor out.

Gough didn't mind the trade and sent out a Machamp that had a life orb with him. POW! Crylate was knocked out by a fast bullet punch, irritating Elio as he smiled. "Don't worry Crylate, you got the hard part done! Surfer, remove!"

An Alolan Raichu with choice specs surfed to battle, Gough thought of a plan to remove the Raichu. "Use one more bullet punch and make way for Bone Taker!"

The Machamp punched the Raichu as Elio ordered. "Surfer use psyshock!"

The Alolan Raichu glowed and knocked the Machamp out with psychic stones, Gough sent out a Marowak and ordered. "Take that psyshock and use shadow bone!"

The Alolan Raichu pelted him with psychic rocks and was knocked out by a glowing thick club, Elio took a deep breath and switched back to his Mimikyu. "Lost, while we have that disguise up, use swords dance and get rid of that Marowak!"

The Mimikyu saluted and felt herself nearly blitzed out of the arena from a flaming Marowak, she danced and clawed at him for a k.o. Gough found himself down to two pokemon and felt alive. "Fury, attack with brave bird!"

The Crobat saw the hissing Mimikyu and gave a hiss back, he charged for a brutal strike and was upper cutted for a k.o. Leaving Gough to his last pokemon, a Kommo-o. "I fear this our last stand! Do not give up!"

Elio twisted a strange jagged yellow crystal. "It is, good game!"

He flashed his Z power ring, had his hands together in a heart and posed like a pixie, radiant light flowed into Lost, she understood the move she is to do. "Lost, it's time to finish this! You know the move!" The Mimikyu winked and vanished across the arena, Kommo-o felt uneasy, Gough felt something slipped behind him and Lillie caught something yellow slip from a corner of her eye, Lost leaped from behind Elio and engulfed the Kommo-o under her cloak. Elio gave a thumbs up to allow the Mimikyu to beat the Kommo-o up and toss him back to Gough for a k.o.

Thud! The Rotom Dex finished recording the match as Lillie raised Elio's hand. "Thus marks ten years and counting! Heres to the Champion!"

The man blushed as Gough called Kommo-o back and gave Elio a respectful bow. "That title is well earned and well kept!" He was about to leave as he found a familiar Professor and the Elite Four approaching from behind. Kukui saw the aftermath and Lillie announcing the winner and whistled. "Phew! You and Gough had an amazing fight up here! The strongest moves you and your pokemon picked in the heat of battle."

Acerola agreed. "You both brought that love for your pokemon to the forefront and gave that battle Alola craved!"

Olivia folded her arms and saw what came. "As it has been around here!"

Kahili agreed and asked Gough. "We are hosting an event at Iki Town to celebrate Alola's ten year anniversary of being in the Pokemon League, even though you lost, would you like to come to this party?"

The trainer answered with a deep breath. "I need to pick up a friend of mine who lives on Alola. When will this party start?"

Elio stared at a forming moon and answered as Lillie saw the time. "...You got an hour before it starts."

Kukui found it a common agreement and announced. "All right, lets u-turn out of here!" The group agreed and left for an event that will last the night.

In an appartment at Konikoni City.

Olaf had his alarm turned off, his Pachirisu, totem sized Togedemaru and Meinshao were resting up at their beds as the man had plans for his day off. "Perhaps we will find Gough at the Battle Royal and surprise him. I doubt he will be here forever!"

Knock knock!

Olaf was slow to get the door, it was close to midnight and he didn't order anything, he looked at the peephole and found Gough looking relaxed with a Machamp. Click! "Have you actually beaten the Champion or is this the result of a long journey reaching its end?"

Gough answered with a small smile. "The Champion bested me and now they are celebrating ten years of this region being apart of the League. His ten year milestone is secondary in comparison, would you like to come with me to this? It is at Iki Town... where this journey started."

Olaf clicked his tongue to wake the three pokemon up for a trip out and answered. "I have nothing to lose for being out late tonight! Perhaps I might challenge someone during this. Are you three ready to go into your balls?"

The Mienshao, Pachirisu and Totem sized Togedemaru went into their balls with no complaint. Gough called his Machamp back and used a pager for Charizard, Olaf joined with his and asked. "How much longer do you have until you leave the region?"

Gough gestured an estimate. "A few days... perhaps I should continue my travels to Unova and see what can be achieved there... a place of Truth and Ideals will help me think about what to do to go on."

Olaf smiled and got on his Charizard. "Coincidence, during the World Tournament season I have a job there managing the food stalls! We shall meet again in due time!" Gough got on his Charizard and felt a small hope. Both flew to the town on Melemele.

Simultaneously at Iki town.

Lillie kept herself away from the food as she saw Hau, Conia, Mallow and Hala stirring a conversation with Kukui, she approached to ask. "If the Captains are going to retire soon, how are we going to maintain the Island Trials?"

Mallow answered with uncertanty. "We don't have good replacements yet, but for now we have some trial guides that agreed to be taught under us. At least to keep the status quo."

Kukui awaited for someone to arrive and had some paperwork to confirm a few things. "We need the Champion to approve of this to see if it is a good idea. Gough pushed the four islands to their absolute limit."

The Captains, Ilima, Lana, Kiawi, Sophocles and Mina arrived, the fairy specialist found it hard to believe that she missed the first major party as Lana had a sense of deja vu. "Ten years ago we all gathered for this. Where is Elio anyways!"

Kahili, Olivia, Molayne and Acerola arrived to enjoy the mellow sights as Patricia followed with a proud blush, a Meowth by her side and Burnet following. "He is finished talking with someone over the phone. I needed to get out of the house before I started crying myself to death."

Lillie presented Patricia with a video of the event. "This is being posted as we speak and now it is like history is repeating itself! Anyone else coming?"

Hau had his list. "Guzma said he will get here eventually and Hapu should be here at any moment. I hope Gladion shows up for this!"

Lillie hoped so as well and saw something approaching from the distance, Elio with a relaxed smile, Gladion with a Silvally and Tammy that looked like she had her world expanded. Elio was greeted with a bear hug from Hau as Patricia saw that glow. "Its like the Champ to think about where those ten years are going to! Your happy about what happened with Benjamin?"

Elio nodded and felt peace. "Just that one chance to talk, now to wait for Gough to show up and we can begin the party."

Tammy hoped so and looked at Patricia with some forming respect, she wanted to talk to her about something when two Charizards flew down to drop Gough and a man with a Mienshao tattoo, Gladion recognized the man and whistled. "What do you know, that match four years ago wasn't a coincidence."

Olaf took a deep breath and made it very clear. "I am here because Gough invited me, you earned your victories!"

Elio took his six balls and was ready to toss them out, an old Incineroar, a Golisopod, a Raichu, Mimikyu, Silvally and Naganadel were out to see a lightful party. "Alright are your pokemon able to get along in this party and are all of them with you?"

Gough sent out a Zangoose, Weavile, Kommo-o, Crobat, Machamp, Marowak, Scizor and Rhydon. "They all earned it! Now, how is this party suppose to be?"

Elio confessed as he felt like sitting down. "Not much, we have a moment where everyone gets together to perform their choice of Z move. I'm going to do the one for the Psychium-Z while Lillie does the one for the Icium Z... you mind being a part of it since Ryuki... or a rock star that specializes in dragons, is at Johto."

Gough hid a proud smile and accepted it as he notice Incineroar and Machamp giving a few stories. "So it is a get together dedicated to Alola? He was insane to insult this region!"

Burnet perked an interest and asked. "Who?"

Gough didn't regret who he mentioned. "An old partner of mine that we never saw eye to eye, Sciore has never recovered from his defeat and is the reason for-"

At an Office in Aether Paradise.

Lusamine was sipping her evening tea and finished a conversation with Mohn. "I don't have the right to be there, but ten years is something to celebrate. Why haven't you went?"

The man answered with a smile. "I have an evening shift soon love! That Hoopa has made a party for the pokemon Elio and Lillie have at the Pelago as we speak. What does the Ultra Recon Squad want to talk with us about though?"

Lusamine had no idea as Wicke arrived with the four squad members as well as Colress, who wanted to witness an announcement. The Chief Scientist asked Phyco. "You can begin by telling us the good news!"

The Captain twirled his mustache and was tempted to smile. "We are pleased to announce that the Blinding One has been captured and is in great care of a credible trainer. Extensive research just to locate him are no longer needed!"

Lusamine smiled and relaxed. "Then it is truly over save for what is on that trainers shoulders. I assume the Aether Foundation is still needed in regards to pokemon that are in the faller category, especially legendary pokemon that would pose a problem if they are allowed to wander here for too long?"

Soliera agreed and had notes regarding Ultra Space Wilds. "That portion of Ultra Space is vast and can reach infinity, caution is required incase the unexpected happens."

Wicke read the notes and her eyes widen. "This would do with what we already know of the place. Do we need to have an active force out?"

The Ultra Recon Squad gave a no as Zossie put together what they no. "Only those like the Blinding One, Solgaleo, Lunala or a Cosmog have the power to open a wormhole. Unless we have a trainer explore the wilds, those pokemon have the potential to show up in places where a Cosmog has been, due to the energy that comes from it."

Dulse joined in his answer. "It depends on the pokemon in question, any average pokemon will behave like a faller, but those with great power over the weather or those like the Sinnoh Legends will show signs of coming."

Lusamine listed the three that would be an issue. "Time, Space and Antimatter, those would do more damage to reality coming in than the wormhole itself. We will have those noted if a wormhole is providing more trouble than usual. Now Necrozma's current trainer is the reason Colress is here? That trainer has the means to make Necrozma whole when its mind is in a better condition?"

Colress nodded and presented an image of a Z crystal. "We are not speaking of the name, but the ultranecrozmium Z is the key to Necrozma reaching the high of his potential... perhaps if extended research is done the dragon of old Unovan legend, it might also be-" He stopped himself. "Never mind!"

Lusamine decided on the next goal, what should have and has been since her father founded the company. "Then we are to do what we are needed to do, preserveand protect pokemon! I will have to reschedule that press conference but our research into Ultra Space Wilds is far from over!"

She was ready to shake the groups hands. "We look forward to future co-operations on the matter?" The Recon Squad agreed on the dealing as Colress had a ring on something particular. "It seems that Interpol has caught wind of what has happened on the region, I'll manage my own while you prepare for any questions on the matter."

Lusamine tightened her grip in annoyance as Wicke patted her on the back. "I'll tell them about our involvement in regards to Necrozma, his current whereabouts are best kept secret from everyone!"

Lusamine agreed as Mohn was about to ask. "There is only two people who w...Ah! Do we have to talk to Lillie about that?"

Lusamine shook her head. "There is a reason Elio had been hiding all those Ultra Beasts from everyone for over a year, a reason he released most of them back home and if Interpol tries to get there hands on Necrozma... it might make things worse! It took around six years for that pokemon to become a known problem and around ten years for that problem to be fully resolved. It may be something my son needs to know about before he drops off of our radar to do his own thing. Captain Phyco, I assume you and the rest of Recon Squad are going to be around Alola to monitor the progress on Necrozma and his recovery before we can get some closure to your world, a sudden change in an ecosystem will result in drastic consequences."

The captain nodded as Dulse had an estimate. "It will be a long time before we can even come close. We will be involved with those two directly some time after the festival is finished."

Lusamine felt like she was about to fall over relaxed and imagined the party. "With out anything to interrupt that, I assume those negotiations will be peaceful," She eye twitched to a last warning. "That man who has that Lunala is still at large, if you see anything related to a red Lunala, you will inform my son and the others immediately. Otherwise, you are free to leave!"

Phyco felt puzzled by the mysterious Lunala. "That pokemon has traveled beyond our jurisdiction, but we will alert them of that threat. Good night miss President!"

With the group gone and Colress going to monitor his own, Wicke felt like the task is never to be at an end. "I'll have Elio, Lillie and the others know of this by morning."

Lusamine didn't mind it as she checked the time and yawned. "I need to get my schedule back in order!"

Mohn held her hand and offered to escort her, the middle age couple blushed in unison as Wicke felt ready to go home herself. "We should, it is going to be a long day tomorrow!"

At the Party

Patricia backed away from what Tammy was saying. "Benjamin supports the family and I wouldn't say I am that great of a parent! It is still good to know that Elio and Lillie are up to the task of being parents if they did all that for you a random girl from I don't want to know anymore!"

Tammy didn't want to remember either and watched the large amount of party goers perform a variety of poses with the Z moves, Gladion was watching from the distance and Madison was taking in some unfortuant news. "I'll tell these two after the party is done. At least spend enough time together before I use this to get off of Alola."

Patricia saw a ticket to Johto being shown. "You gotta start that coordinator business somewhere. I had my share of that when I was younger and so did Benjamin, Elio has it in his blood!"

Gladion over heard and joined in the conversation, he saw the region in question and shifted his eye away in embarassment as he payed attention to two Silvallys playing in the background. "If I manage Kanto fast enough, we might actually be travel partners for a time. When exactly are you leaving? Because I plan to do that in three days!"

Tammy found it a coincidence. "That is around the time I am going as well! Maybe I might do something and bring the contest system to Alola, because it kind of stinks not having that here."

Patricia agreed. "It does but no one is binding you here if those two are okay with this!"

Tammy agreed as Elio approached with news. "We are heading to Tapu Koko's shrine to give respects! You all want to come along?"

Patricia was ready for it as Tammy felt it to be an honor, Gladion hoped the bridge would be sturdy enough. "Do you have a back up plan incase Spearows try attacking?"

Elio pointed to his Raichu. "Surfer has that taken care of! Tammy, you mind having your Pikachu on guard duty?" The girl didn't and followed the group. When they reached the ruins of conflict, Elio was the one to approach the shrine and gave a respected bow. "Thank you Tapu Koko, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been here right now. In fact if it wasn't for you a lot of us wouldn't have had the courage to press forward with the island challenge!" Elio presented a Watmel poffin and placed it at the shrine, he approached Hala and Hau. "Okay, he is yours to talk too!"

Hala was about to give praise to the Tapu when he saw an yellow totem like creature materlize to take the offering. "Could it be that he graces us with his presence?"

Tapu Koko found himself caught in the act and blushed in embarassment, Hau saw what was really going on. "Or he came because of the poffin! Elio is quite a cook!"

The Tapu didn't confirm or deny it, giving Gough a reason to shake his head at the goofy behavior. "It is like anyone to have those reasons, diety or not!"

Tapu Koko shrugged and gave a shriek to the ceiling, bringing forth a green, pink and blue light. Tapu Bulu, Tapu Lele and Tapu Fini arrived, irritating Elio to where he presented a spicy poffin and two pink poke blocks. "I didn't have planned for this!"

The Tapus didn't mind the offering as Lillie saw the schedule to be close to midnight. "Oh my! We should get ready for the fire works to finish this finale!"

Elio gasped as the Tapu's glowed and left the ruins to join in the festival finale. When the group made it back to the town, many sparks were fired up in the night sky and were in silence to watch. Lillie sneaked to Elio's side to kiss him on the cheek and hold his hand, both were silent and watched a scene that would last an eternity.


	26. Sailing in and Sailing Out!

During a shining morning, Silver waited at the port of Haehae City for a boat to let out an individual that would be ready to yell at him. "Silver, why the heck did you run off like that!"

The man saw Ethan charging at him, Silver cracked his knuckles like he was expecting a fist fight. "I needed to settle things with my old man, he didn't just walk out after I refused to go back, he left reality, literally! I might have a contact that would explain it better if you are interested in it!"

Ethan didn't want to know as a scolding voice yelled. "Ethan Gold, this is the last time I carry all these bags!"

The man cringed and turned around to find Whitney carry more than her fair share of cargo, Copper was in awe of Alola, unaware of her parents about to argue. Ethan took a deep breath and was ready to stand up to himself. "Silver left to do something stupid and I wanted to give him a piece of my mind!"

The rival found his chance and gave Ethan a nuggie. "Your a bigger idiot for saying that in front of me!"

Ethan was corner as Copper asked. "Ma, you know where we are staying for the week?"

Whitney took the receipt for the resort to the north with her teeth. "MHM!"

She glared at Ethan to help her as Indigo walked out with Red and a woman with long brown hair, green eyes and a green dress that summed the region in one phrase. "A gorgeous place!"

Indigo agreed and held onto a Squirtle's hand as he mumbled. "Pretty, is uncle and aunt coming?"

The woman was about to answer as a familiar voice asked. "So sis, what you think already?"

The woman turned around to find a brown hair man in black clothes leaving with a woman in a blue dress and brown hair. "I love it already Blue! Thank you for bringing everyone, including your wife Leaf!"

Leaf gave a small smile and was in silence as she let the sea breeze through her hair, by her side was a black hair girl at the age of ten in cyan clothes. Red gave a silent stare in a plan, Ethan agreed and asked the man's wife. "Daisy, once we settle at the resort, we have free reign to do what we want! You mind helping us find the Champ of this region, this will be a good get together!"

Daisy was about to answer as a brown hair woman in overalls exit to find herself amazed at the pokemon in a pokedex. "Wow! These pokemon can be good for breeding!"

Silver cringed at the one person who's voice matters to him. "Lyra... I can explain!"

The woman asked. "Did you get it out of your system? You told him what you wanted to say after all of what he tried to talk you into?"

Silver nodded, Lyra asked. "Do you want to talk about where all of it is heading? Because it we need to look at tomorrow better!"

The man answered like he wanted to keep acting of spite. "...Once we settle down, because I am getting tired of running from it!"

Leaf agreed and flashed a malicious smile at Blue, causing him to blush. "I... our vacation starts now! Lets get booked before we go crazy on the island! Cyan, anything you want to do?"

Cyan knew what her mother had planned and answered in a city accent. "Get to exploring this island before that happens!"

At Aether Paradise.

Elio and Gladion glared annoyed at Lusamine over a topic at hand. The Alolan Champ growled. "Of course those guys will want to know about Eclipse and where he is! Do I have to tell them no, Eclipse is unwell and we finally have him in a place we can help him? If those guys take him away, they will do anything but help him just to figure out what he is, people taking him apart is what started this mess in the first place!"

Lusamine listened to a good idea and chose to leave the question as it is. "You answered that solution yourself."

Gladion agreed and focused on another matter. "It has been nine years since they bothered us and all kinds of activity have occurred that I need to be personal about due to how much of it was of MY approval. That Ultra Beast out break and Rainbow Rocket drew them in like Wingulls to chips!"

Elio turned around to leave. "Where are they? If they are heading here, I am going to personally tell them why all the beast balls, why the study on the inner workings of Ultra Space are back, why this is still a problem and more importantly, why they should get lost!?"

Gladion asked as Wicke arrived with a note. "Why have all of those things happened?"

Elio answered bluntly. "The beast balls are in case we have another Ultra Beast episode, which Eclipse brought to this region and even with all of that, it was barely enough to get them off of Alola! In addition those balls are in case we EVER have to deal with a Shadow Ultra Beast again, those things are much worse and by that point we will know that some psycho is pulling the strings on wanting people dead!"

Wicke agreed as the man continued. "Ultra Space Wilds and the research that I started on is for when we have faller pokemon show up, that way we can prepare if a legendary pokemon capable of blowing up the world is going to show up at our door step. Kyogre being a pokemon that did show up and even tamed, Levi can't really control his power and has to stay in his ball or let out in Sophocle's expansion to the Pelago that is being made. Lastly, it took forever for them to leave us alone and we all can agree that we don't need them hounding us again when all of these deeds, on a grand scale will help everyone," He exhaled and saw the notice. "Miss Wicke, please tell me they sent someone that will listen to us?"

Wicke presented the notice, Gladion relaxed on seeing the agent coming. "Anabel is a reasonable woman. She is going to be here soon?"

Wicke raised two fingers in the time. "She will be here shortly and it will take a few days to manage things with her."

Elio adjusted his hat and felt it as good of a time. "I had to get back to work by three days anyways, Gough caused a busy day it seems like ANOTHER thing is coming by."

Lusamine rolled her finger like it was an endless loop. "If it makes you feel better, Ula'ula and the Aether House missed you and once you finish with Interpol, you will be able to continue on your break."

Elio agreed to the loop and left, Gladion growled and had something in his mind as he confessed. "Just when I want to go off this region, I'll be out of here once Anabel gets what she wants, Wicke, would you assist Elio and make sure he doesn't go over board?"

The scientist saluted and left with the man, leaving Lusamine to fall on her desk and to be soothed by a recovering Herdier. "Its always busy!"

Down at the Aether Labs

Elio hid a small blush at a woman at her thirties that was in a black tuxedo, her purple hair was in a pony tail and she smiled at a resourceful man as she gave the Alolan greeting. "Alola Champion! Long time no see," Elio gave the Alolan greeting back and felt like he had a better chance on voicing himself. "Miss Anabel, I assume you are here because of the Ultra Beast incident that became apparent and is honestly more crazy than the first time you were here?"

Anabel nodded and had a small file of reports to sign. "That is the tip of the ice burg of what my superiors wanted to know and potential violations. Beast balls, research on Ultra Space... particularly an Ultra Space Wilds that you are responsible for reporting to the Aether Foundation on, the incident with Team Rocket along with the fight against that mysterious pokemon that we didn't report to them about. Necrozma was something that only you, me and Looker had known for ten years and we still do not want to file a report on him. Is Necrozma neutralized and he it being cared for?"

Elio nodded. "Eclipse is captured again by my wife and once she starts talking to him about what we are doing, we can begin healing him. The beast balls are needed due to a report you probably had four years ago about a monstrous man that used a shadow Poipole on Agate Village in addition to weaponizing shadow synergy stones and a poke ball that should never exist. If another psycho tries to create shadow pokemon again, especially a shadow Ultra Beast, those things need to be captured and healed as soon as possible, Ultra Space Wilds is due to a category of fallers that are pokemon, this includes legendary pokemon like Groudon or Kyogre... very dangerous pokemon that if left on their own will destroy the world."

He inhaled as Anabel written down her report. "That would explain everything, you are here because you were looking for work... any additional details we need to know?"

Elio nodded. "I am more working under Gladion and specifically him, contrary to what it might look like. I'm the one that keeps people in line so don't have then trying anything suspicious without anyone knowing, this especially includes Lusamine when she does questionable things to help people or partakes in things that might prove off setting to actually help anyone. I am not listing them since they are personal and resolved. Any further reports you need?"

Anabel had one more as she was ready to leave. "I want to have a visual report on Necrozma as well as talk to those involved in stopping Team Rocket, do you know a secluded location?"

Elio does and opened the lab door. "At my house, Lillie and Gladion know a bit more on the details if you want me to. Miss, Wicke, is that appropriate?"

The scientist approved. "I will tell Master Gladion, thank you for addressing this calmly, call us when you have finished business and we will see in a few days!"

Elio felt like he wanted to lay down somewhere and smiled. "I'll see you soon!"

At the Champion's backyard.

Lillie gave Tammy a warning about a particular pokemon she is letting out, with a Lunala sleeping snug, a Solgaleo staring at a luxury ball, it was one of secrecy. "Eclipse as you know was responsible for that Ultra Beast outbreak a couple days ago and we don't know what will set him off."

Tammy agreed and sat down by the porch with a judgemental Mew in her arms. "I know, but I want to see what this pokemon's deal is... this is also a pokemon you went through a lot to capture. I promise I won't get in the way or say anything since this guy sounds like a he still has a couple screws loose."

Lillie understood and opened the luxury ball to let out Necrozma, it looked to be in a placid state as the human spoke in a lecture like tone. "Eclipse, I know a lot has happened to have affected your mental state. From the long time in agony, to your... I hope short time as a shadow pokemon, do you know that you are not well?"

Necrozma stared and nodded, Lillie saw progress and continued. "This is the first sign of progress, but you still need a scolding. You misinterpreted what the Ultra Recon Squad were trying to do for you and went on a rampage thinking only about you and how in that misguided mind, thought that would help you. What did that result into?"

The Lunala and Solgaleo stared at Necrozma, it placed his arms together like it was something he should have known at the time, Lillie answered. "It made things more difficult for us when we had to guess where you were going and how it became harder for us to actually get you that help, you kept putting all of us in danger and it resulted in us having to fight you to protect home. When we did, you attempted to repeat the same bad choices and expected any of them to result in anything different, what you did before that Shadow Mew came to attack your mind was inexcusable behavior and even after we got Nebby away from you. You ran rather than letting me capture you, it made all of us worried, some of us were more worried that you were going to do this again one day rather than your well being."

Necrozma listened to the lecture and gave a faint shine of light as Lillie establish the first rule of healing. "You will have to be in the ball when Elio and I are busy, but we will have you with either Solgaleo, Nebby or Crepu, under our supervision! If we can know you, then we will advance further, understood?"

Necrozma nodded as the door opened, Lillie turned around to find her husband with a woman she was familiar with. "Miss Anabel, what are you doing here?"

Anabel saw progress and swayed her pony tail. "Just observing something, Necrozma's whereabouts are best kept unknown if this is what I am seeing."

She saw the wedding rings on the adults and addressed Lillie. "Miss Sun if I am correct. I will report to my superiors why the Beast Balls, your husbands involvement with Ultra Space related research are considered necessary for the greater good. Now, what has happened with Team Rockets activities?"

Swoop! Gladion arrived in the backyard with a Charizard and gave a sharp glare to Necrozma, Lillie knew enough was enough and called the prism pokemon back. "Eclipse, that is enough for now, we will continue therapy shortly. Brother, we need to address the details of what happened two days ago."

Gladion allowed it. "Let us begin by going back a couple months ago, that is when that man got the idea and planned all of it!"

Lillie agreed and told Anabel of the hacking on Festival Plaza, how it was related to a master ball and how the hacking on the Aether Foundation's data banks. Anabel analyzed and recorded. "By the time this was given to Looker, it was too late for us to do much besides investigate." Tammy voiced what she knew. "It was a black haired, nerdy woman that has pretty good hacking skills to take over Festival Plaza, but she probably did the smart thing and went back into hiding once me and a few others took her down." Lillie found it logical. "Just because Giovanni is in a state where multiple realities are open to him doesn't mean he would abandon this one, once he has enough power... he will come back. His plan focused on raising a Cosmog he found into a full grown Lunala, using her power to obtain a Mewtwo from Ultra Space wilds, then he attacked the Aether Foundation for its technology and knowledge on other worlds to... much like the last group of people to have done this, obtain an army of Ultra Beasts for his own use."

Gladion helped continue. "The mole who sided with his is punished appropriately, so we will focus on Giovanni. Using Lunala's power, he incapacitated Lusamine to try to force her into a more willing servant for him and to form his organization, he summoned crime lords from many universes. Those where they were successful with their plans. Team Aqua, Team Magma," Elio voiced his. "Team Galactic!"

Gladion continued to get the image of two particular madman out. "Team Flare and Team Plasma. Archie and Maxie were well intended fools that caused a cataclysm, Lysander was about to commit genocide on the world," Elio wanted to skip thinking about Cyrus and described the mans goal. "The guy in charge of Team Galactic was about as crazy and had reality recreated. Then my wife fought Ghetsis who is about as much of a monster as we heard of, he tried to attack her directly with his pokemon and he threatened a Herdier close to us to get us to surrender!"

Anabel's mouth was wide open. "Goodness!"

Tammy agreed. "Someone that horrible actually exist?!"

Lillie nodded and felt more disturbed. "We have heard that Ghetsis has done worse things and it showed when that was a point of no return... brother, would it be appropriate if I say it?"

Gladion let her. "After what he has done to N and everyone around him. It would be appropriate."

Lillie found the perfect title to describe Ghetsis and took a deep breath. "Someone that evil, who relishes in that evil and seeks nothing more but to ruin the lives of others... is by definition, the Devil! Giovanni may have started that episode, have hindered our attempt at stopping Eclipse in an easier way and have organized horrible things himself, but he wasn't the most evil person we encountered in our lives."

Lillie felt kicking in her stomach, she whimpered and whispered to her children. "It is okay for Mommy to talk about this, to prevent another person that terrible from hurting anymore people. Then there was another villain that none of us expected... but also needed to be stopped."

Elio agreed and wiped tears from his eyes. "XD-002... or what was left of him, it was the thing responsible for Eclipse going nuts on Nebby, caused a Haxorus we knew to go nuts and tried to mess Lillie's mind up. We all saw to that Mew having the rest he needed. Tammy, XD-002 was the result of a group of very evil people doing messed up things to Isaac to the point where he became completely insane and an embodiment of evil. It gotten so bad that Isaac tried to kill himself with a shadow explosion and would have done it if Lillie did not use that master ball."

Tammy's eyes widened, she held the Mew tight as Gladion patted Elio on the back. "Come back to us, it is the past now and we to get through it. Once we defeated that thing, Lillie confronted Giovanni and beaten him." Anabel pieced the rest of the story together. "That was when Colress's machine worked to expelled Team Rocket out and restore that Manor back to what it was, Giovanni has been driven off and now life is returning to normal?"

Elio answered yes as Gladion and Tammy looked the other way, Anabel had a satisfactory conclusion and smiled. "That is all we need to know. Gladion, Interpol would still like a few things to discuss with the Aether Foundation, but it is relatively minor and involves the specifics of Ultra Space Wilds."

Gladion forbid it. "Those pokemon are fallers and the majority of us would rather they adjust and spend their lives free, rather than being studied on, things like this is where I take charge in!"

The agent closed her eyes and found it preferable. "Aside from being a faller, these pokemon are identical to their kind, they would be much happier with a trainer or regaining their lives in the wild. That much we can look the other way if we have an example of one from that place," Elio felt like he needed a nap and knew of one. "At the conservation deck is a shiny Lombre that was wandering at Malie Garden aimlessly two weeks ago and we haven't had any idea where he came from. You will find it at the section that looks like a swamp which is at the north eastern side, we also have a Sigilyph that was found flying around a dessert and it was confused at what it was watching over. That one showed up three weeks ago and we had less luck, they will be evidence enough that YES the Aether Foundation is doing something wormhole related, but the reasons behind it are too different from a bog standard Ultra Beast fiasco."

Anabel thanked Elio for the information and addressed to Gladion. "With that information and a latter inspection, you will have no further problems with Interpol unless we have word of Giovanni, a particular legendary that falls into this world or another hint about a shadow pokemon uprising."

Gladion was ready to get up with another ordeal finished. "Please let us know if either of those two factors come up. Do you need me to be here?"

Anabel didn't as Elio heard a sweet whisper, the agent answered with a smile. "No need, I wish to talk to Mr and Ms Sun about something."

Tammy thought of her own plan and asked Gladion. "You mind if I come with you? I have a few things to ask."

Gladion guessed what as the Mew wanted to follow. "Fine, I been having something similar planned anyways."

Both left, Lillie asked Anabel. "You are a telepath you asked Elio and me about things happening between us... obviously with Daphne and Leon growing in me, they have."

The agent marveled at the growth since last she saw them as Elio confessed to the thoughts Anabel read. "Our sex life is pretty standard save for ways we spice it up, how have you been doing?"

Anabel answered with a professional smile. "More of my memories came back, during off work I run a place at the Battle Frontier in Hoenn... I should get a good word in about you. Care to demonstrate?"

Elio readied a dream ball and answered. "Yes, Collector, lets do this!"

During the battle.

Gladion, Tammy and Mew were at Iki Town to discuss their next plan. "You spent a whole lot of time talking about getting off of Alola and to another region. You made that decision? Because I heard what you called Lillie," Tammy felt weight holding her down and nodded, hesitate at first and then giving a determined frown. "If I don't get off this region, where would any of my progress have gone to? I plan to go to Johto so I can catch a few pokemon for the contest and then use everything I learned from here to start my carrier as a coordinator! I even heard of the pokeathlon that MIGHT help exercise the mind, you want to get off this region yourself?"

Gladion posed and answered. "Yes, but not to Johto... Kanto is right next door so if I finish... maybe I might give that region a visit. Once you get on that boat, you are free from everything this region has to hold you down baring the Z moves."

The Mew sensed heated emotions at the house afar as Tammy felt herself crying from something. "I...I know! Elio and Lillie have given me so much in these three months... and this is how I repay them?"

Gladion heard bitter crying forming and tapped her on the shoulder. "Your making your own destiny by your own choice, no one else has any say in it and that is what those two are coming to terms with themselves. You shown that you can live out on your own and it isn't like your completely cut off from-" He snapped his fingers, Tammy knew what she missed. "I need to get their phone number, then we can chat every once in a while! Your going to Kanto to battle the gyms?"

Gladion smiled as he sent out Silvally and Manaphy. "We have been at a brick wall with Elio for nine years over that title and I don't even care about that anymore. He can have it while I make my own mark elsewhere!"

Manaphy asked. "When are we going to Kanto papa?"

Gladion answered with a dramatic point into the sky. "The morning after tomorrow! That is when our journey begins," A childish voice asked as a feminine presence tried to stop her. "Going on a boat without telling anyone?"

Gladion turned around to find Conia waddling and Mallow trying to teach her child manners. "Conia darling, it is impolite to talk to strangers like that!"

"But it would be strange for Gladion to disappear like that!" Mew sensed a familiar mindset coming, Hau with a wide smile. "Do you want us to see you off?"

Gladion refused and blushed. "I don't need that, I'm going to let a few people know where I am going before I head off. When I come back, you and me owe each other a battle!"

Hau took that challenge as the Mew whistled to the house, Tammy found two days to be appropriate themselves. "I'm going to let a few of my friends know I am heading out of Alola, if I look back I won't be able to go forward."

She called a pager for Charizard and gave her goodbyes. "Isaac, you want to come along or do you have something else to do?"

The Mew glowed his eyes to answer. "I got something else to do, I'll see you later cous!"

Tammy got on her Charizard for flight as Mew flew to the south west, Gladion took a deep breath and who he has to confront on the matter. "It has to be done, Hau, you want to hang out tomorrow after I finish business?"

Hau answered with a cheerful. "I will since we all been serious the last few days!"

At the Champions House an hour later.

Lillie and Anabel were having a zesty tacos as Elio sweated nervously. "Anabel, you are as tough as ever and I am surprised we all agreed to... that after. Any other business you have on Alola?"

Anabel's pony tail was undone to reveal long flowing purple hair, she answered as her mouth was on fire. "*Huff!* The battle tree is opening up and the founders of that facility have made a return," Lillie gasped as Elio smiled in excitement. "Red and Blue?!"

Anabel nodded and watched Elio behave like a kid. "As well as a veteran from Johto, they are all at Akala island and by tomorrow they will begin the battle tree again with some new additions. Including some old veterans making a return, Mr. Sun, it pleases me to know your haven't gotten rusty!"

She took out two passes from her pocket and gave them to the duo. "This is for whenever you visit Hoenn again, the Battle Frontier would like to challenge you!"

Elio and Lillie obtained tickets, the Alolan Champ swallowed hard at what had to be done to obtained these. "And you were called the Salon Maiden? No wonder you were tough as ever," Lillie licked mischievously and winked to Anabel. "If you want to try... that again, you know where to find us."

Elio blushed even more and looked submissive. "Maybe next time I... I-" He stopped looking submissive and gave an assertive frown. "I figure out a way to be on top without having to make either of you feel like you are being teamed up against!"

Lillie laughed like a diva. "Frisky are you? One of us shall be entertained!"

Elio growled rather annoyed. "That isn't what I meant, you told me yourself that I need to stand up for myself in bed and this one was because it was a position we both like."

Lillie was astonished as Anabel shook her head in a major disagreement. "There is no way for that to be, one has to benefit for two."

Lillie agreed and rested her head at her husband's shoulder. "There has to be something we are to agree to or none of us will be happy and it will end in us arguing."

Elio felt himself at peace with the food and agreed. "Which defeats the entire purpose of why we did what we did. Anabel, thank you for coming and being very reasonable with what Interpol wants, if you need me, I'll be at Ula'ula in a couple days!"

A couple hours later during the night.

Lusamine, Mohn and Wicke were at Malie Garden on Gladion's request. They wondered what it was as the man in his twenties arrived to have a more relaxing atmosphere. "Thank you three for coming, Miss Wicke, Father, Mother. I had you three gathered because I want to announce a trip I am going."

Wicke cleaned her glasses in acceptance with no regrets. "You didn't have to ask, you wish to show yourself to the world?"

Gladion nodded and announced which region. "Some of you may be familiar with the Kanto region and Johto is home to many strong trainers, it might be good for my mind if I let myself loose on them. Have some of that experience for more growth."

Mohn knew of some systems implemented and wished his son luck. "That sounds fun, I hope you meet a lot of trainers and pokemon that will be different from Alola!" He realized something specific needs to be said. "Talk to Bill near Cerulian City, he made something not too long ago with a man at Fucshia city that could be worth looking at!"

Gladion was hesitate to plan besides get the badges and tried not to stutter. "If it is related to the Pelago, it will be an improvement over being stuck in the P.C for hours on end!"

Lusamine twiddled her fingers together and kept silent for a moment, she gave a small smile as Gladion made it clear. "There is no telling when I am going to be back or even if I will, if I disappear from Alola shortly, that is where I am going. Mother, I assume your meeting with Anabel went better than planned? Elio told her everything."

Lusamine saw no regrets on her son's face and nodded. "With that approval, Interpol should not disturb us save for... requiring beast balls. Not that those things are expensive these days."

Gladion kept frowning and agreed. "They are not and Alola is returning to its mundane life, thank you for listening," He attempted to keep the conversation alive as Lusamine remembered an important event during the day. "I met that girl I was warned about."

Gladion's frown gotten worse and asked. "Tammy is a smart girl, what happened?"

Wicke answered with the events they saw. "Nothing out of the ordinary, it was a talk about specific species of pokemon found on Alola that are different in places like Kanto and Johto. It seems Tammy wants to catch a Diglett in Kanto one day."

Lusamine remembered, as well as the face of joy, she smiled lightly and imagined who was to thank. "It must be hard for Lillie, taking that girl in and allowing her to go make her own."

Gladion found it to be even more heart wrenching. "They did that for a random girl who had family problems and helped her get out of that toxic environment. That is just over three months, if anyone had doubts in Lillie and Elio being good parents, they don't now. I wonder how they are managing their last night together."

At the Champion's house.

Elio and Lillie watched Tammy talking nonstop to Calcy and Carby about the many places in Johto she heard about, from Ecruteak city, Goldenrod City and Mahogany town. "I'm going to head towards Goldenrod City first and make that into the main place I will use outside of practice and contests." Lillie was tempted to list them as Sheryl and Haley watched, Calcy was about to say something when she realized a particular pokemon that would be fun to catch. "You should find a Venonat, they can be so pretty when they evolve!"

Carby growled and gave Tammy a small glare. "I don't think she would be ditching us for something like that! You have a main goal for that region or something?" Tammy nodded as the grown ups left. "Yes, be a coordinator!"

Outside, Haley and Sheryl were relaxed as they gave the duo a list of instructions regarding their adopted kids. Haley was strict and blunt. "They have a schedule to practice for when they become trainers, don't let them be up past ten o'clock and we know that your house rules are not ours, expect them to not be use to it!"

Elio understood and shrugged. "It isn't as laid back as you think, the basement is off limits for a lot of reasons. Makuta maybe friendly, but he is also pretty scary, there is also a house rule regarding to barging in the room when a hat is on the door... they are to knock!"

Sheryl had the idea and gave her partner a peace in mind. "This is kind of their last night hanging out, they are in good hands. Champ, Professor, you helped a good kid!"

Haley agreed and was ready to leave for the night. "I know, we will pick the two up tomorrow after they say their goodbyes. Mr and Ms Sun, we are counting on you to keep them safe!"

The two couples waved goodbye and found the trio watching a documentary about Drillbur and Excadrill, Elio went to the kitchen to prepare a dinner suitable for a sleep over as Lillie took in what was to come tomorrow. Pew! A Mew hugged Lillie from behind, causing her to sniffle and ask. "Isaac, do you mind if you come with me, I need someone to talk to!"

Tammy overheard and saw the woman's tears. "Mom, whats wrong?"

Lillie's crestfallen behavior became worse as she smiled. "N...nothing, enjoy your time!" The girl watched Lillie leave for the back room as Calcy found the name sweet. "You called Miss Lillie that? Cute!"

Carby seen and heard stranger things. "We call Miss Haley and Miss Sheryl Mom too many times and it is weird with how it normally is."

Tammy stared at the back room and didn't find it that bad. "The two that adopted you are lesbians and they are good people, this place has a lot of good memories."

Elio returned to the living room and had a luxury ball ready, letting out a Magearna. "I hope you all like pasta. I need to be constant on the stirring, so Aigis is here to keep you all company. So Calcy, Carby, wishing those five months get by sooner?"

The two kids nodded, they are more excited than ever to become trainers and face the island challenge, they asked in unison. "Do you have Kalden out? He is awesome!"

Elio sent out the Silvally without question and asked. "Did Haley tell you a bit why looking for this pokemon is a bad idea?"

Carby lowered his head in regret. "She told us that the pokemon were made to stop dangerous pokemon like those Ultra Beasts and that none of them were treated nice... at all!"

The dragon Silvally snorted smoke in annoyance as Elio agreed. "While I like to know where that third one went to, that doesn't mean it is something to talk about lightly. Still, it is a good idea to explore the unknown reaches of the world, you never know what might be discovered."

BEEP!

Elio left to cooking with parting words. "Expand your mind and think outside the box, you might be able to surprise people with what you bring to battle."

Calcy asked while tapping her head. "A pokemon not seen around here? Like that Meowth your mom has?"

Carby tapped his hands together. "Or a bald Diglett!"

Tammy had an objective she wanted to do. "Those Digletts trade steel type for more speed, dad, are Digletts found in Johto?...If you have even been to that region?"

Elio blinked and didn't remember seeing a Diglett in the wild. "I been to Johto, but I haven't seen that pokemon. I am not going to tell you what I have found, that is up to you to decide. Kanto has a cave called Diglett Cave that... obviously has those pokemon."

Tammy snapped her fingers. "That is kind of a bummer, I was hoping my Dugtrio gets a buddy," She shifted disappointment to an adventurous smirk. "That is why I have to explore... is Mom going to be okay?" Elio imagined what was going on and sighed. "When I get the sauce stirred, I'm going to check up on her. Don't stop talking and get ideas flowing!" Elio left the two artificial pokemon at the presence of the children, the guests petted the Silvally gently as Tammy sat near the Magearna to enjoy the.

In the master bed room.

Lillie finished a long cry and heard a door open up, she saw her husband trying to tough it out and approached to embrace her. "Tomorrow is going to be tough, Tammy and her friends are talking about Johto, wondering about the kind of pokemon that might be found. Are you sure you want to see her off tomorrow?"

Lillie nodded and hugged her husband back. "We need to make sure she is heading off, there is no going back and it is always going to be sad."

She caught the smell of tamato sauce and asked. "What are you making?"

Elio spun his finger around. "Something I prepared the other day and with the guest we might have used them up, raviolis! We just need to toughen it out until tomorrow," Lillie relaxed and let the rhythm of her heart take her as the Mew said something to her, the woman agreed. "Things won't last forever and we are to move on," She laid on her side and closed her eyes. "To think soon this house will be just as lively again. We still need to make the baby room, but which needs to be emptied?"

Elio thought of his old room as Lillie thought of her old room, the woman yawned in peace. "Your room still has all those games and my old plushie collection can be moved."

Elio frowned at the later choice. "Maybe but it took a while to get those plush toys on the shelves in that way... your sure about that?"

Lillie answered on letting her mind drift. "Those can always be rearranged, those games are still needed in case we have that gu-" She bolted herself awake as Elio was on it. "I'll get the console... could you do me a favor in the kitchen while I am busy?"

Lillie answered. "I'll stir the sauce!"

The next morning.

Gladion packed the essentials and rubbed his cheek, allowing Madison to use his house for the time is a calculated risk in mantaining things should he be gone for much longer. Silvally, Manaphy, Lucario and Latios finished helping with the bags, the trainer thanked the Latios and had instructions for him. "I may not be using you that often, but I'll call on you when it is needed... or if I need someone to talk to regarding something hard to understand, you have been a voice of reason."

The Latios smiled as the door opened to a pokemon Ranger smiling even wider. "I love it when I teach them how to surf! If you want to talk to someone, you know who to call."

Madison kissed Gladion on the same cheek as before and caused him to blush. "I...I will as soon as I land in Kanto and settle down, I might bring something back... if I come back, with Tyranitar, Lucario and Silvally, I need something to compliment a team fitting in a sandstorm and there isn't much on Alola that does. Thank you for assisting me in maintaining home."

He licked his lips, gave into temptation and kissed Madison at her left cheek, causing the ranger to blush. "I think know a pokemon your talking about, if you land on Veridian City, that tunnel will have a pokemon that is nearly as fast as Crobat and handy!"

Gladion gave a small smile and called his assistance back, leaving for the port on Haehae City. Once the boat arrived, he closed his eyes in a pose, there is no turning back and it was time he made a mark for himself out in the world by himself, at the corner of his eye he found three people at the dock that looked like they are hiding a bitter sweet feeling. His his smile shifted into an annoyed for a moment when he saw the three people he talked to the previous night, Wicke, Mohn and Lusamine. He thought if he worded it well, they would not realize what was happening until much later, he wished they stay out of it because they might voice something against the matter. He was about to pull his hood up and sneak to his cabin when he saw the three adults give a wave goodbye, causing Gladion to stop his thought for a moment at the distancing land, gave a wide smile and waved goodbye until he couldn't see them any longer. He went into the cabin in peace and let out Manaphy and Silvally, they found the human in a bright mode and joined him in the bed to play, causing Gladion to groan. "Stop! We are not even close to Kanto yet."

Manaphy asked on seeing the smile. "What happened?"

Gladion answered as he expected others to know soon. "Just some people seeing me off, now. Vermilion City Gym if I recall specializes in electric types, Manaphy, this means that you are not to be out for that one. Silvally," He gave his pokemon the ground memory and saw the brown glow. "They will expect this, but it gives us a type advantage somewhere."

Manaphy bubbled and looked out the window to see a Latias flying by, he waved goodbye as Gladion felt exhausted, he laid down and closed his eyes, feeling his arms wrapped around something or someone, it was round and it smelled like sweat. He opened his eyes to see the back of a black hair woman with two pig tails, the woman snored and he kissed the woman's neck. "...Thank you for coming with me Selene!"

The woman moaned like she was in bliss and turned around to find a smile worth protecting. "Lillie is seeing to Tammy leaving, those two get along. I know a few hot spots in Kanto and I... hope I don't stink as a tour guide," Gladion yawned and was blunt. "It's been years since you been to Kanto and you realize that you don't have much to do while traveling, your sacrificing quite a bit just so I can have that trip."

Selene growled and asked. "Keeping you bound to Alola all miserable while there is a world to make a name for yourself in would be a terrible thing to do, I'm already managing Epiphany and Penio... then I started being a grouch about where you can touch during private time. The rule here, if I start going a bit nuts, that means we need to stop for a moment. Otherwise, this is your adventure."

Gladion didn't care about Selene's informed attitude and kept kissing her neck, he gave a lick that caused the woman to curl her toes and fell asleep, Selene blushed and whispered. "I love you, get that happiness!"

Simultaneously.

Tammy was at Hau'oli's marina when she saw Elio and Lillie looking rather distant, like they are having a constant temptation held in. Calcy and Carby were getting teary eyed and finished their goodbyes. "Go kick some butt out there!" "Show us some ribbons if you come back!"

Tammy had their phone number in her phone and blushed. "Will do."

TOOT TOOT! She heard her boat coming and was ready to go, she swallowed and shook nervously for a moment, gave a determined glare and went in to show her ticket, with Elio and Lillie watching, she knew if she turned back, she would give up on her goal. Once the ticket was inspected, she waited for the boat to arrive and got on without a second thought, she is finally taken her first step off of Alola. She awaited for it to move again and looked back to find her adopted parents and her two friends waving goodbye, she formed bittersweet tears, sent out a Pikachu Belle and waved goodbye until they stopped being visual.

At the dock, Elio and Lillie felt a hint of pride as a feminine voice asked. "It's done? That has to be hard to watch."

The duo turned around to find Haley staring at the boat and trying not to look Lillie in the tearful eyes, Calcy and Carby found their adopted mother understanding that concept, the girl answered. "You do this with pokemon all the time mom, its hard to watch a friend leave."

The boy was even more blunt and felt like something was gone. "Especially if we don't know for sure if they are going to come back or not!" Lillie hid a sob and agreed. "It has been hard and will always be hard, Miss Haley, your children have been very good throughout the slumber party." The children agreed and told what happened. "Elio is a cook and they let us talk for hours!"

The employee wondered what stories were told and winked. "I don't have to go to work until noon, you want to tell me and mama Sheryl the fun you had?"

They nodded in unison and waved the two adults goodbye, Haley addressed to the two grown ups that needed to go lay down. "I'll leave you be, thank you for letting my kids have that last moment with Tammy. I'll see again soon!"

With them gone, Lillie felt her urge to sob over take her, it was a soothing moment to know that they have that girl they met three months ago going out to her dreams.

Elio hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll miss her too, lets go home and enjoy ourselves." Lillie sniffled and whispered. "Lets!" Smooch! Lillie kissed her husband on the lips and held his hand as they journeyed back home.

On the boat heading to Johto.

Tammy laid on a bed in her cabin completely exhausted, the worst part of her journey has begun. Leaving the two who showed her nothing but love, her Pikachu jumped on her lap to ask of something, Tammy agreed as she sent out a Zoroark and Octillery to join in the relaxation. "I wished I met those two sooner, then it could have been longer," She giggled at a plan forming. "Maybe something can be done to bring the contests to Alola... if that can be done, I will be able to actually come back."

The Zoroark snickered at the devious plan as the Octillery latched onto the human's arm, the girl closed her eyes and felt herself crying, the Pikachu had a flash back as the girl comforted her. "I'm happy and sad at the same time, once we make it Johto, I'll tell those two how I appreciate their help." Yawn! "We will talk about potential friends soon and practice later today, see you soon guys!"


	27. A Shocking Sword Struck on the Shore!

Toot Toot! "We will be arriving to Vermilion City shortly!" Gladion rubbed his eyes and saw a small city on the port, most of it was bathed in orange. Tempting him was the gym of the city, by his side was Silvally who was eager for battle and in the man's arms is his adopted child Manaphy that was in awe. "Our adventure begins once this boat stops!"

Gladion nodded and felt his heart beating loudly. "And coincidence that the first gym is around the corner, once we finish, we will head to that cave being to the east of the city."

Silvally growled and felt the boat stop, the trio went out, Gladion showed the security guard his pass port and called the Manaphy back. "I will let you out once we are done with this gym!"

The ball shook disappointed as the Silvally made a sprint to the gym in the south west section of the city. Gladion followed to find his energetic pokemon tearing down a small tree that was in the way and ordered. "Silvally, stand down! I know you wanted to battle this gym, it is what we came here for!"

The Silvally whimpered as Gladion observed the brown highlights and soothed him. "Being our first gym and an electric based, it should be as easy as it comes!"

The duo entered the gym and were greeted by someone claiming to be a gym guide that told him the basics of the gym puzzle, one that caused Gladion to laugh as he found the collection of trash cans familiar and the electrical gate even more so. "The people at Malie City barely had that so called gym accurate! The trash cans have a button and if I press two of them, they will open the way to Lt. Surge?!"

He petted Silvally and smiled in confidence. "Sounds easy enough!"

In the gym, they found three trainers that serve under the gym leader, a juggler with three Electrodes, a Guitarist with a Jolteon, Magneton and Electrode, finally a youngster with an Alolan Raichu, Ampharos and Manetric, the last one was specific as Silvally struck him down. "My grand father gave me that Manetric when he was an Electrike, do you want to know the big secret of the trash cans?"

Gladion found it a puzzle in itself. "I was told from that juggler that if I search the wrong trash can, it will reset completely and I have to start all over again. Thankfully this is the last corner I have yet to look!" The youngster nodded and whispered a tip. "The second one is always right next to the first one!"

Gladion considered it sound and went to the upper right corner, he found nothing but trash and flashed a smile as he went to the one closer to the entrance, he found a button and pressed it, to the cans left was a trash can with another button. Pressing it caused the electrical gate to turn off, with Silvally ready for battle, the duo went through to find a blonde man in a military uniform that wore a pair of sunglasses that was rather over confident to take down the challenger. "It may not be very smart to challenge me, but it takes guts! When it comes to electric pokemon, I'm number one!"

Gladion posed with his ground type Silvally ready for battle. "We are well aware, you also safely assumed that we are not your everyday challenger?"

Surge took off his sun glasses and laughed heartily. "I don't know much about that pokemon you have there!"

The way out was blocked by an electrical field, the gym leader took out an ultra ball and expected the Silvally for what it is. "But you saw that it became a ground type and had him take down everyone else in this gym! That's the only reason you two haven't been zapped yet!"

Gladion smiled at the intelligent answer. "Its the only type that is super effective against electric types and is immune to that type in return, I'm ready to begin!"

Vs Gym Leader Lt. Surge

Surge saw that spark and sent out his first pokemon. "Go Electivire!"

An Electivire with an expert belt enter the battle and pounded his fists together, the gym leader ordered. "Give it a cold one!"

The Electivire's fist glowed icy as Gladion ordered. "Take it down with multi attack!"

The Silvally's claws glowed of the earth as he leaped for that strike. PUNCH! SLASH! The Silvally felt the icy pain as the Electivire was knocked back for a one hit k.o. Surge called Electivire back and sent his next pokemon. "Electrode, that thing isn't as fast as it thinks he is! Show him who is number one!"

An Electrode rolled to battle and smiled as it focused a sinister signal beam shot, leaving Silvally confused and about to break as Gladion ordered. "Again!"

The Silvally in its dazed clawed the Electrode, it held on with a focus sash, Gladion called Silvally back and gritted his teeth. "Clever! Lucario, lets do this!"

A Lucario with a life orb enter the battle, much to the gym leaders plan. "I knew you wouldn't keep it in for long! Electrode paralyze him with thunder wave!"

The Electrode smiled and paralyzed the Lucario, sending him on his knees and exposing him to. "Electro ball!" Gladion saw himself in a corner and ordered. "Use extreme speed to take that thing down!"

The Lucario struggled to move and vanished to punch the Electrode for a felling k.o. Surge switched to his signature pokemon. "This one is stronger than we expected, Raichu, take him out!"

A Kantonian Raichu with a life orb enter the battle and charged high voltage electricity, Gladion and Lucario expected the worse as Surge ordered. "Volt tackle!"

The Raichu charged on all fours and became like a lightning bolt as he rammed the Lucario into a wall for a k.o. The challenge sweated and called his partner back for another one. "Tyranitar, crush!"

A Tyranitar with a mega stone enter the battle and let loose a sand stream, Gladion flashed his keystone and raised it in the air as the Raichu charged once more. "Mega evolve and use crunch!"

The stones power flowed into the Tyranitar, causing him to grow larger and have his back plate split in two as the Raichu sparked a volt tackle to push the Tyranitar back. CRUNCH! The Raichu was bitten into by mighty jaws and tossed aside, Surge switched as the mega pokemon was ready to let loose. "Magnezone, shoot him down!"

A Magnezone with a float balloon was ready for battle as Gladion ordered. "Once more with your fury!"

The Tyranitar charged and crunched the magnet area pokemon to pop the balloon, exposing him to the Magnezone using his central eye to shot a flash cannon into the foes maw for a critical hit. Tyranitar lost balance, reverted back to his normal form in a roar of deviance and landed in a thud. K.O. Gladion sighed and called his pokemon back. "He isn't letting us have this one easily, Crobat lets finish this!"

A Crobat enter the battle to Surge's surprise as Gladion ordered. "Just for variety, use flamethrower!"

The Crobat inhaled and shot a torrent of flame at the Magnezone for a k.o. Surge glared sharply and knew he was fooled as he switched. "Jolteon, use discharge!"

A Jolteon with a shuca berry enter the battle and crackled as Gladion asked with a taunting smile. "So you figured it out?"

Surge smiled at the smart aleck and let the order continue. ZAP!

The Crobat cringed for a moment and revealed itself to be a Zoroark as the gym leader answered. "You had me fooled until you ordered him to use flamethrower!"

Gladion flashed his Z power ring and was tempted to laugh. "Which if you known, you would have used another move! Zoroark!"

The trainer posed like a rising beast to let the light flow into Zoroark, he smiled and laughed. "BLACK HOLE ECLIPSE!"

The Zoroark charged a small black orb and shot it into the ceiling, much to Surge's misfortune as the Jolteon readied for the worse, the orb opened into a mighty black hole that consumed the electrical gate, the various trash cans at the side and finally the Jolteon that failed to keep a grip on the ground. BOOM! The hole exploded and shot the Jolteon out for an effective k.o.

Surge called the Jolteon back and was reduced to his last pokemon, a Lanturn with a wide lens. "It's not over yet, it's just beginning!"

Gladion shrugged and ordered. "Zoroark, use foul play and we have won this!"

The Zoroark saw a k.o coming and used the Lanturn's own strength to knock him back, Surge ordered with a gym leaders pride. "Soak it with hydro pump!"

The Lanturn inhaled and shot a torrent of water to knock the Zoroark into a wall for a k.o. Gladion sent out his ground infused Silvally that was ready for the final blow. "Ground the Lanturn with multi attack!"

The Silvally's claws glowed with the earth and landed a super effective blow that knocked the Lanturn aside in a plop, earning a k.o and the gym leader to take in a bitter pill of defeat. "My electric trick-" He took out a badge that resembled to Gladion a sun flower and gave it to the challenger. "your stronger than you look, that thunder badge suits those who defeated me! Take good care of it, OK?"

Gladion raised up the badge to get a better look at what it means and placed it in a case. "I will, so this is what a gym battle is like? Certainly less annoying that a large pokemon calling for... never mind." He took out a PDA as Surge had a recommendation for the next gym. "If you go north, you will see a big city called Saffron or since we don't have anything blocking the way to Diglett Cave."

Gladion saw the map and his smile relaxed. "There are two cities near Saffron that have gyms of their own, however Pewter and Viridian are otherwise a drag to get to. There is a pokemon in that cave I want to capture for a potential team I want to try out at the coming tournament in Unova. Sandstorm can be quite useful!"

Surge agreed and had a warning about a problem in the cave. "Lately we had trainers take that short cut and get blocked by a rouge pokemon that is causing problems, a Dugtrio."

Gladion had more motivation to go to the cave. "Which is why someone has to go down there and take out the problem, I seen the Alolan variant give mixed results and I want to see if the ones of this region are better or worse. If I catch that Dugtrio, a lot will benefit from this!"

Surge listened to the idea and turned around to wait for the next challenge. "Bring an escape rope just in case, see you around!" Gladion waved goodbye back and left for a pokemon center with a secondary goal in mind, capture that Dugtrio.

Back on Alola in the Champions House.

Lillie spaced out in front of a t.v as a Leafeon and Audino were feeling the babies within, the woman had a good cry and expected her husband to be home. Click! Elio arrived with an grumpy Octillery and a smile at a brilliant idea. "I'm back with a dinner plan that might take an couple hours to make, Rotom Dex has quite a few things to say about Octillery ink and cooking!"

The Octillery puffed his cheeks and shot black, foul smelling ink at Elio's face, the Alolan Champion ignored the act and took out a blue poffin. "I need to show him what we are talking about, dinner is going to be late, but it is going to be good!"

Lillie gave her husband a wet and warm towel to ask. "Where did you get that idea?"

Elio gave the Octillery an enjoyable treat and answered as his face became clean from the towel. "I had to manage an Octillery that wandered to the abandoned shopping center by accident and I thought that I have him adjusted to something outside of being released into the wild. I asked the guys above me if it was okay and they didn't mind."

He suspected where the towel came from and asked. "You have been depressed for the past three days and it gotten worse when Tammy called home with good news, she is doing fine and I'm sure in a few hours Gladion will call us about progre-"

RING RING! Lillie got up to get the phone and let her husband start with dinner, she found her brother with a proud smile that shifted to concern. "Lillie, what happened?"

The woman answered. "I know she doesn't use this house that often, but it hurts to have an empty nest. Have you made it to Kanto?"

Gladion opened his case to show a thunder badge. "I beaten my first Gym Battle and Surge proved to be quite the foe, I'm heading to Pewter City through the Diglett Cave and catching a Dugtrio that caused problems!" Lillie imagined why. "Be very careful, while the Alolan Dugtrio is known for slowing you down with their hair, the ones from Kanto lack that hair and in exchange are faster with a pure ground type and can sometimes have Arena Trap for an ability. That must be how that Dugtrio is able to cause mischief!"

Gladion found it logical as an impatient Silvally spun in a circle, wanting to get going. "Many rookie trainers that are looking for a ground type end up trap in those caves for hours before help arrives! This has been going on for weeks and someone aught to teach that Dugtrio proper respect, where is Elio?"

A shout was heard in the kitchen. "Making Octillery ink pasta!" Gladion whistled at what Lillie is going to have to deal with. "Sounds like he is spoiling you again!"

Lillie felt herself craving seafood and knew that the ink is safe for a pregnant woman to eat. "Even after the work and having to comfort me, it doesn't change. Are you going to Brock isn't that difficult if you bring a water type or a grass type, Lucario might fare as well but those rock types tend to have an additional type of ground."

Gladion knew the three that are up to the task. "With just three pokemon, that next badge is already mine! Once I finish with that one it is going to be when the journey actually begins, I'll call back in a few days... if I remember."

Lillie wished her brother the best of luck. "You are out on your own with your pokemon by your side, make that mark on the world!" Gladion smiled and was tempted to say something, then disregarded it. "I will, talk to you later!"

Beep!

Elio came out with a happier Octillery, flour on his hands and hints of ink on his face. "And the stuff is in the fridge for half an hour! Gladion is already making progress, I hope it doesn't get too lonely in Kanto."

Lillie hoped it wasn't the case. "It took me a while to make friends with someone in that region, Janine is my pen pal and that is it. Have you met Red and the others?" Elio nodded and realized what the group had gone through. "Red, Ethan, Blue, all three of them with families of their own. In fact Indigo and Cyan are starting the Island Challenge, good timing since Gough was the last big project. Indigo is Red's kid while Cyan is Blue's. Those two kids are cousins and have a Squirtle and Bulbasaur as starters."

Lillie found it cute and had her next day scheduled. "They should be better equipped for that challenge, how much longer until dinner is made?" Elio answered bluntly. "An hour or to? Your going to give them the Dex's?"

Lillie nodded and had her pokemon follow her. "If I am fast enough, they will have that advantage, be ready for more challengers for your title!"

Elio counted on it and watched his wife go out the door. "They came at a good timing," Lillie agreed and was determined to ask Kukui if she can manage the new arrivals.

In the entrance of a cave east of Vermilion City.

Gladion gave Silvally the grass memory for his ground memory and watched his companion give a dark green hue, a Manaphy was on his papa's back when he spoke of the plan. "We are waiting for that Dugtrio to trap us?!"

Gladion nodded and smiled deviously. "Then we let it have it with Crobat!"

The group of three journeyed down and listened to a melody of singing. "Diglett dig, Diglett dig!" "Trio, trio trio!"

Manaphy was in awe as Silvally listened to vibrations, Gladion paid some caution until the Silvally barked to sto- CRASH!

The group fell into something, a deep hole. Pop! A large Dugtrio that would be comparable to a Totem sized pokemon popped their heads out from a ledge above, Gladion notice three blue noses and listened to them laughing as he opened a ball. "Fools! Crobat, use acrobatics!"

The smug Dugtrio were startled by the Crobat that flew out of the hole and was kicked across a wall, the Silvally carried Gladion and Manaphy out of the hole, the trapper has been trapped as the human took a dusk ball. "Go catch em!"

The ball whistled as the Dugtrio panicked. It tapped at the moles and dragged them in, rolling on the caves floor to give one long shake. Click! Gladion picked up his prize and had his hands at his hips. "Good work Crobat!"

Manaphy turned around to find Digletts filling the hole back up, one particular gave a mutter of apology. "Dig!"

Manaphy waved as all was forgiven. "It's okay, papa will be good to Dugtrio!"

Gladion let the dusk ball fade into the P.C as a masculine voice he was familiar with whistled. "Phew! If I know the Dugtrio was a shiny, I come here sooner! Long time no see!"

Silvally turned to find a tan man with grey hair that is in a blue jacket, he flipped a pair of shades off of his eyes and smiled as a Mismagius by his side was impressed, Gladion notice a strange machine on his left arm, his day became even better. "I didn't expect you to be here! What's the occasion?"

Wes signaled the trio follow him, it was something to get out of his system. "It isn't for the league, but it is for a particular pokemon I heard about that myths say hides in this very region," He looked behind to be extra sure. "It might be following us right now and we be none the wiser," Gladion thought of one as Silvally denied that it was. "If it was Mew, you would have had better luck at finding him?"

Wes nodded and wanted the subject to end. "Kind of, Dawn can sense psychic types pretty easily. What brings you to this region?"

Gladion answered bluntly. "I want to battle Kanto's league and make a name for myself, then take my business to Johto. Rui is nearby?"

Wes answered as he saw something leading up. "Yep, she is at Pallet Town by this point, talking with the Profesor while she can!"

Gladion found it reassuring and found light at the end of the tunnel, Wes guided Gladion south and to an opening. "If you go past here and to the north, you will be able to reach Pewter City by nightfall! Veridian Forest can get annoying unless you are looking for Pikachus."

Gladion had no interest in the pokemon and had a max repel ready. "As well as bug catchers, Lillie told me about this place having nothing but those!"

Wes smiled at the Crobat and needed nothing to be said. "We will be at Pallet Town until some point tomorrow, come Vivi, lets see what Professor Oak has to say about our... find!"

The Mismagius tapped his hat and wished the pokemon good day as he was ready to follow his master. Gladion found it suspicious as he called the Crobat back. "We will check on Dugtrio when we get to the next city. We heard that Pewter City has a fossil museum worth checking out... maybe that will be something to do afterwards!" Silvally and Manaphy smiled as they were ready for the journey north.

In a Lab in Pallet Town

An elderly man in a lab coat finished talking with a professor from another region about a crystal he was in a stump in discovering. "A z crystal for a pokemon you heard about in stories? I think I heard of this pokemon, one that serves under the Great Bird of the Sky. I'll discuss this with the young man when he gets back."

The professor with his coat open smiled at the discovery. "It would be something to witness if we find the pokemon meant for the crystal, talk to us when you discover something about the pokemon!"

Oak was ready to press the button when he was ready to say his goodbyes. "I will Kukui, see you!"

Beep!

Oak grabbed his cane and found an orange hair woman with a purple top, a blue jacket and a white skirt that was playing with a Charmander that was happy for company. "This was the whole reason your husband wanted to visit Kanto Miss Rui?"

The woman nodded as a Raichu took her turn, she observed the green crystal with a spectres head as a sign. "Ever since he won that from a Colosseum match, he studied about it until he found a book with the picture of a pokemon that looks like the one in the crystal. Marshadow IS a pokemon Wes would search the ends of the earth to obtain, least of all encounter."

Click! Wes arrived with his Mismagius to have a small smile. "I just finished searching that tunnel for that Dugtrio and guess who caught it!"

Rui shook her head annoyed. "You?"

Wes wished he has and answered. "Good guess, but no! Gladion is in the region and took care of it for us, that Dugtrio was a shiny in addition to his unusual size."

Oak felt his bones lighten and went to a couch to report his findings. "I have met Gladion once before, it is no surprise that you two got along once you met. Wes, the myths of Marshadow are as it is for a reason."

Wes agreed and folded his arms while he raised a finger to count what is known. "The one spoken of is tied to Ho-oh, a pokemon I am familiar with. It is often connected to legendary pokemon that are known to test a person's soul. If it isn't hanging out with him or Lugia, then there has to be a place somewhere in the region that will test a trainers medal."

Oak knew a few places. "Seaform Islands, Mount Ember at the Sevii Islands, perhaps the power plant and finally, Cerulean Cave. Those are where the birds of legends make their nest long ago and is a sighting for a wild one that hatched. Cerulean Cave however, was home to a pokemon that only Red and I would know, only the strongest trainers in the region are permitted to go there!"

Wes knew he didn't have to abide by the law. "If it was someone who cares about the leagues law, that wouldn't have been a problem. Gladion is smart enough to figure out the bread crumbs I left, I did not lie to him in regard of what I am looking for!"

Rui understood her husband and what he done. "You told him honestly that you are not looking for the other mythical pokemon found in this region or the other one found in Johto's forest, you also gave him the hint as to why Marshadow would be... difficult to find. What you didn't do is tell him what you are actually looking for," Wes expected Gladion to find it out soon as Oak expected another visitor. "As a thief, you risked this capture just by giving him that hint. He might be heading to Pallet town soon?"

Rui found it practical thinking. "Viridian City has a gym and down the sea way leads to Fuchsia city once you get past Cinnabar and Seaform. Unless he has a bike, he is going to have a long days travel by that point, followed by one gym after another."

She pitied the Charmander that was the unwanted of the three. "I know a trainer will come by eventually to pick the left over starter... but he needs to know this guy could use a good trainer to guide him."

Oak agreed and hid a chuckle. "If he can defeat Cal, then that is enough proof he needs to take Charmander with him, he just needs to ask!"

At Pewter City

Gladion felt relaxed at the city that is otherwise unimpressive save for the Museum, Gym and the trail to a famous tourist spot in the east. He went to the Pewter City gym and found an building with nothing but rocks, six column and an optional pathway for him to skip the trainers working under the gym leader. He called Silvally back and whispered to Manaphy. "Sorry that I didn't let you have a shot at the first gym leader, electric types can be scary for you. Are you ready to take on Brock?"

Manaphy saw a dark skin man with an orange shirt and green pants awaiting the challenge, Brock knew enough of Gladion and drew out a ball. "It's not often you have a trainer from Alola come here!"

Gladion remembered a few brief meetings at the Unovan World Tournament. "Well, here I am! Rock types a bit special in most cases, they can be defensive most of the time unless we have a particular pokemon that type is weak to go against it!" The trainer posed, Manaphy jumped off to give a pose that is similar, Brock wasn't one to crack away and sent his first pokemon.

Vs Gym Leader Brock

"Go Tyranitar! We will not go down easy!" A Tyranitar with a chople berry stomped on the ground and let loose a sand stream, Gladion ordered with a cool feeling. "Use tail glow and wash the rocks away!"

Manaphy glowed his tail as Brock punched the air. "Use thunder punch on Manaphy!"

The Tyranitar roared, clenched his fist and allowed it to crackle lightning, pow! Manaphy was knocked off his feet and puffed his cheeks from the super effective damage and sent in a surf wave to knock the Tyranitar out for a k.o. Brock switched and knew the water type won't stay for long. "Aerodactyl, just a little more!"

An Aerodactyl with a charti berry enter the battle, Gladion took a dive ball and knew when enough was enough. "Manaphy, return!"

He switched to his next pokemon. "Crobat, we need that turn to maneuver!" A Crobat flew to battle and dodged an Aerodactyl's electrical fangs, Brock had his chance and ordered. "Use tailwind!"

The Aerodactyl blew a strong tail wind as Gladion ordered. "Use u-turn and get out of there, that is one way to compensate for a rock types normally slow nature!"

The Crobat kicked the Aerodactyl for minor damage and returned to his trainer, in his place was a Lucario with a life orb. The Aerodactyl didn't need the order and slammed his tail to the ground for a super effective earthquake, the Lucario was off his feet, Gladion took the chance and ordered. "Take this Aerodactyl down with flash cannon!" The Lucario got up and felt the life orb glowing as he shot a beam of light to knock the foe out, falling limp himself for a mutual k.o.

Brock switched and ordered. "Go Kabutops!"

A Kabutops with something hidden enter the battle as Gladion switched for his own. "Go Silvally, we just need one more pokemon down for Manaphy to do the rest!"

The grass type Silvally enter the battle as Brock took advantage of the enhanced speed. "Surge told me about that pokemon, Kabutops, use x scissor!"

The Kabutops slashed his scythe like talons in an x patter to push the Silvally back, Gladion saw his pokemon's talons glow green and let the multi attack happen, Kabutops held on with a focus sash and struck again for a k.o. The tailwind petered, the challenger saw a confirmed victory and switched. "Manaphy, lets sweep!"

The Manaphy enter battle and glowed his antenna green, Brock knew what move was coming as Gladion aimed his right hand like a gun. "Finish it off with energy ball!" Manaphy shot the ball of nature at the Kabutop's for a k.o.

Brock called the shellfish pokemon back and sent out a Rhyperior. "This itches!"

Gladion smiled wider and ordered. "Bring a mighty wave and wash over our foes!"

Manaphy summoned a surf wave to knock the Rhyperior out, followed by a Kantonian Golem that didn't fare any better as the sand storm died down. Brock sent out his last pokemon, an Onix with a eviolite, Gladion ordered for one more surf and saw the Onix endured with his sturdy body, Brock was at his last stand and ordered. "Onix, use stone edge!"

The Onix slammed his head on the ground and caused spikes to erupt, Manaphy rolled out of the way and shot a beam of ice without Gladion's order. Pow! Onix fell over, Brock felt the sting of defeat and called his pokemon back. "Looks like your the stronger one, able to get past my rock hard resistance!"

Gladion picked Manaphy up in what is almost a child like joy as Brock took out a badge that resembled a rock. "Once you all realized that I am a veteran, you decided against holding back. It makes me think about what the next gym is going to bring," Brock agreed. "The world is huge and there are many strong trainers out there, take Boulder Badge as proof that you beaten this gym!"

Gladion obtained a Boulder Badge, he asked regarding the town south. "Cal still runs Veridian Cities Gym? Anything he specializes in that changed?"

Brock shook his head and waited for the next challenger for the day. "He is normally the last person a trainer challenges before going to Indigo Plateau, but his team are made of pokemon those pick as a starter in both Kanto and Johto, but one of the Kanto starters will mega evolve!"

Gladion expected a bigger challenge and turned around to leave. "This means that he isn't a trainer I can prepare for simply by having Silvally's type changed. Thank you in advance, Manaphy, we should have Silvally and the others healed and take a small look around town. I'll see you next time we meet Brock!" Both trainers waved each other goodbye, Gladion felt he had a good first day in Kanto and left the gym to see the sun setting, Manaphy saw something move in the shadow of a Pidgey for a moment and blinked in curiosity.


	28. In Good Company!

In the Pewter City pokemon center, Gladion, Manaphy and Silvally tired themselves out from an afternoon in the Museum and a quick dinner. The man rented a room and laid on the bed with a joyful smile. "Good night all of you!"

Silvally yawned as Manaphy bubbled. "Good night papa." Gladion closed his eyes in peace and felt his mind drift, until he heard loud crying that bolted him awake.

He saw Selene on another bed, crying and calling herself a word he would never allow. "I'm a useless load!"

The man didn't care and had rather odd and alarming memories fill his mind, one where she didn't do much to help against a shiny Dugtrio and spent more time trying to protect her unborn children from the many perils, including a fall that would have been dangerous to growing babies. "Selene, stop, it is import to protect Epiphany and Penio, we already met Wes and Rui, they can help you if swimming across is proven to be too dangerous."

Selene whimpered. "With...without a bike it is going to take days for you to get from Fuchsia to Lavendar town. I can't even give you that tour in this city because I don't remember the house I use to live in, why am I an idiot?!"

Gladion couldn't stand the ill talk and did the fist deed that came to his mind. Smooch! He kissed her on the lips and looked her in the eyes, the woman slowly calmed down as Silvally and Manaphy went into their balls, the seafaring pokemon winked at Gladion. "Calm Mama down, we will be in these!"

Gladion blushed and whispered to his wife's ear. "Your cheering helps me and it is okay to slow down, I love you, Penio and Epiphany no matter what, do remember that," Selene whispered back. "I love you too," She laid on her back and let her husband rubbed her belly, she was in a sitting position and tempted Gladion with an uncertain worry, the man looked at his wife with lingering desire and asked. "If you want to get started, I promise I try to keep this quiet," Selene blushed and was ready to take off her dress. "We haven't tried it in weeks and this is a good time."

The husband blushed at his nearly naked wife and took his shirt off to reveal blackened bruises and abs, Selene rubbed the delicate section and felt guilty of them. "Having you guard Lunala from Eclipse was a stupid id...mmmph!"

With arms wrapped around her, she closed her eyes and expected a delicate moment. Gladion woke up to find himself in his own reality and rather bothered. "... Oh come on it ended right there?!"

He felt his pokemon still with him and closed his eyes, having an odd dream of moaning until he found himself by Selene, both are naked and rather satisfied.

The wife felt herself calm and kissed her husband on the cheek. "Thank you, while you are adventuring around Kanto, I'll try to figure out what Wes is actually doing, if he isn't looking for Mew then maybe this pokemon is a bit special?"

Gladion rolled his eyes and kept his wife close to her. "Would a known thief EVER tell you what they are trying to steal?"

Selene answered with a relaxed smile. "No, but it seems like a pokemon really special in comparison to what we are use to."

Gladion imagined it has to be and closed his eyes without a care. "It has to be, he left bread crumbs because what fun would it be if he doesn't have friendly competition in the know. Good night Selene," The woman whispered back and closed her eyes. "Good night Gladion, sweet dreams."

The next day.

Gladion lonely journey to Veridian City was a rather short one, he entered the Gym to find a complicated puzzle with moving tiles and trainers that have a bit more complicated teams, least those that do not specialize in a single type. Once he found himself in the presence of an ace trainer with a base ball cap, he posed to confront the gym leader though his head was dizzy. "Your the next one?"

Cal adjusted his base ball cap and had great hope for a battle like he heard of. "That is the reason I took this job, just so I can battle trainers like you!"

He pitched his first ball and sent out a Feraligatr with a life orb. "Let em have it!"

Gladion took his own ball and shouted. "Silvally, lets do this!"

A Silvally with an electrical hue enter the battle. "Use multi attack and strike that Feraligatr down!"

The Silvally's claws glowed and crackled. Slash! Feraligatr backed away and danced, Cal ordered. "Use sheer force liquidation!"

The Feraligatr's orb glowed as his claw flowed like water. SWAT! Silvally was pushed back and clawed again for a k.o. Cal called his partner back and sent out a Charizard with a particular stone. "This isn't going to stop me! Charizard, lets roast them!"

The gym leader raised his keystone and let it shine, energy went into the Charizard and transformed him into a more winged form that brought in intense light, he inhaled and shot a flamethrower that knocked the Silvally out in one blow.

Gladion switched for a pokemon he knows will block the sun. "Tyranitar, pulverize!"

Tyranitar emerged from the ball and roared, streams of sand canceled the sun light, Gladion took his key stone and mega evolved Tyranitar. "Use dragon dance and then use crunch!" Cal saw the foe and ordered. "That is going to hurt! Charizard, use focus blast!"

The Charizard focused his will into a blast that was shot, Tyranitar dodged and danced, he charged at the foe with his mighty fangs. CRUNCH! Charizard reverted back to his basic form and fell limp, Tyranitar tossed him aside and roared to demand another, Cal switched to a Blastoise with left overs as Gladion called his pokemon back. "Not yet! Manaphy, we have this over!"

A Manaphy entered the battle and felt dusty from the sand, Cal switched once more and let out a Meganium with light clay. "Shoot, your bringing a pokemon like that here!"

Gladion nodded and ordered. "Manaphy, use tail glow and we will finish them all!"

Manaphy glowed his tail as Cal ordered. "Take the attack and use light screen!"

The Meganium set up a screen as Manaphy charged the best move to counter a grass type. "Eat an ice beam!" Pew! Meganium absorbed the damage and was left frozen, exposing him to the next blow that knocked him out.

Cal switched to his back up grass type, with a light screen, he would last long enough to knock the Manaphy out. "Go Venusaur!"

A Venusaur with a big root enter the battle, Gladion called Manaphy back. "That is enough for now! Crobat, lets take this last grass type out!"

A Crobat with a flying gem flew in to take a giga drain and glowed with the gems power, he charged at the Venusaur for an effective on hit k.o, leaving Cal with his next pokemon as the sand died down, a Typhlosion with choice specs. "It isn't over yet! Use fire blast!"

Gladion ordered back. "Strike with u-turn and we will have a safe switch back!" The Crobat obeyed and tackled the foe back, he returned to his ball and the trainer sent out a Manaphy that took the fire blast well. Gladion flashed his z power ring as Manaphy dodged another fire blast. "Your ready to do this!"

Manaphy saw his papa pose like flowing water, he felt the light go into his body and slide around the Typhlosion that was trying to aim. "Hydro...HYDRO VORTEX!" The water formed into a tornado, engulfing the Typhlosion and tossing him around for a brutal k.o.

Cal was reduced to his last pokemon. "Go Blastoise! We got beaten into a wall!"

The Blastoise returned and glowed a dark aura of vengeful thoughts as Gladion felt satisfied. "Manaphy, power up to your fullest and end this!"

Manaphy saluted and glowed his tail as he took a dark pulse, he charged up more as the Blastoise's aura changed its glow blow. POW!

Blastoise use aura sphere and nearly knocked Manaphy out, the seafaring pokemon glowed green and shot a bright energy ball that knocked the Blastoise to the back of his shell for a k.o. Cal sweated from the match and hid his shame under his hat. "I lost... darn!"

He flashed a badge that looked like a green feather and announced. "Well you beat me fair and square, here is this Earth Badge to send you on your way!"

Gladion obtained the Earth Badge and placed it on his case, nearly at the halfway marker, he lifted Manaphy and expected another challenge to come. "Now to get to Fuchsia City through the water way to Pallet Town, this might take a days travel!"

Cal imagined it. "Seaform Islands is going to be the reason if you go exploring! It's a pretty big maze down there."

Gladion appreciated the warning and turned around to leave. "Thank you, Manaphy, we have a long ways travel to prepare for!"

At Pallet Town's Pokemon Lab.

Rui was frustrated about something as the Charmander fell asleep, Oak knew the reason and relaxed. "If Wes had ill intentions past capturing that pokemon, I wouldn't have assisted you two in this."

Rui agreed and felt left behind. "He picked the closest place and if this guy has any hope of getting out of here, one of us has to tell our arrival what is up!" Tap! Tap!

An assistant went to get the door and found a blonde man in dark clothes about to lecture a Manaphy. "It's rude to do that randomly and it may not be a good-" He noticed Rui and Professor Oak having a conversation when they let him come in. "This was going to happen soon anyways, thank you."

After a brief lunch and letting Gladion show off the three badges, Rui apologized for a missing person. "Wes went to Seaform Islands... not because he is looking for Articuno, but because he is trying to find that mysterious pokemon we heard about that may be using that bird as a way to hide."

Gladion smiled and rested by a Charmander that woke up to a water type and hid next to him. "You both found out the pokemon in question and the reason your not telling me what it is might be because I might want to catch it myself! Typical of Wes," Rui smiled at the observation skills and refused to tell more on the matter. "You might and I am telling you nothing else. Oak, you want to tell Gladion what is going on before we let him rest up and go on his way?"

The professor smiled at the fact and addressed the Charmander. "A couple weeks ago two kids have started their carriers as trainers and came here for their starter, often what isn't picked stays here until another trainer comes here to start."

Gladion found the lizard with the flaming tail to be charming and asked. "But one isn't scheduled to be here for some time, nothing worse than not being picked. You want someone to take him on a journey and get him started?"

The professor wasn't saying anything as Rui answered. "Yes, because he can get stronger and find something better," Gladion asked. "You know where his poke ball is? I'll take him off your hands."

Oak got up to take a poke ball with a fire sticker out of a tube and asked. "Does Charmander want to go with you?"

The Charmander yawned and perked up, there has to be a bigger world than just the town out there. "Char!"

Gladion had his answer and was given the ball. "Alright, Charmander, this does mean it might take a while for you to get started. But the travel will be nice," Charmander smiled and tapped the ball, turning into energy and going in. Gladion smiled at the thought of another option for his team and was ready to continue for the road. "Thank for for allowing me to take him, once we get past Seaform Islands, I'll introduce him to some sights we might find. With luck, I might be able to find Wes and make it to Fuchsia City before too long."

Rui wanted to see Gladion off as the Professor wanted to get some fresh air. "Sounds like you are nearly half way done, when you gather the remaining badges, come back here and there might be more for you to do before going to Indigo Plateau."

Gladion imagined one other place he can pay a visit to. "The Sevii Islands? Those places are far away from Kanto's borders and tend to have too many criminals hide in the shadows through that place, does this have anything to do with what ever is going on with Wes?"

Oak nodded as Rui snapped her fingers. "One Island has that volcano Moltres uses as a nest while one of the minor islands is rumored to be a roost for two pokemon of legends, of course that would be a place Wes would look to!"

Gladion was about to say something until he realize why those places. "I think I know which pokemon that island is a home for, but I'll worry about that latter, I'll consider that offer if that is where the mystery leads to, see ya!"

The trainer left, Oak smiled in good will. "Now all three of them are out to have adventures, Navel Rock isn't a bad guess as to where Marshadow is hiding."

Rui smiled back. "It is somewhere specific and the sailors consider it a sacred place to where few people go, it might be tricky to get there!"

In an icy cave.

Wes found himself in the depths of the Seaform Island cave and got off of a Quagsire. "Thank you Muddy!"

He found evidence of a particular pokemon that made it a nest, blue feathers were scattered, but otherwise it wasn't what he was looking for. "Maybe if I try going near Articuno, I might have better-" Splash!

He turned around to see a man in a green vest and yellow pants, he gave a small smile and greeted Gladion. "Sup! Articuno was gone when I got here," The trainer wasn't thrilled by how deep or cold he wandered deeply in as the Manaphy played with the Quagsire. "I can see that! Staying around here for a tourists view isn't an option due to how territorial those birds can get!"

Wes agreed and found the feathers to be his only clue. "Your buddy has one, you mind helping me out on what kind of feathers these are?"

Gladion saw the rather small and icy feathers in addition to the time of year it is. "I don't need to be a specialist to figure this one out, this Articuno must have been a young one that finished molting and due to it being mid summer, has flown somewhere north to get away from the heat. It was missed a day ago and is there a place in this region or Johto that would suit this pokemon?"

Wes answered as he felt a missed opportunity. "Mount Silver! That place might take a while to get to," Gladion imagined it so. "My sister told me about that place, it is more secluded that Cerulean Cave and it requires impressing both Kanto and Johto to be allowed entry, even you can't just sneak in!"

Wes found it a bummer, the Quagsire hummed a goodbye and let his trainer on his back. "This is another mystery to crack, I got bad news around this time of day. Janine is busy with something and the gym is going to be closed until the evening," Gladion went back into the cold water with Manaphy and considered it a hint. "I need to slow down and enjoy this region for what it gives, I heard bikes in this region are among the most expensive, so I can't take any short cuts to pass the time. Once I find out what pokemon your after, I'm going to get in your way out of spite."

Wes laughed at the plan as Quagsire was about to swim to the west. "Or it might be the other way around, by the time you get to Lavendar town, I'll let you know if I found anything by the power plant! Good luck with your Gym Challenge."

Gladion appreciated it and had Manaphy swim him to the east. "Thank you, at least I have someone to talk to in this part of the world."

Wes found it the blessing of having people and let Quagsire continue his swim. "Our business at Pallet Town should be done and we will meet again soon!" Gladion looked forward to it and found a passage way to the upper floor.

On Alola at Kukui's Lab.

Lillie finished studying a book regarding a topic Kukui was having problems with. "Could this be what we are talking about. The Gloomdweller hides in the shadows to test the soul of those who wish an audience with their master, they will steak the souls of those unworthy, should they fail within seven strikes! The soul part is just a legend that may have been made to scare those into leaving it be, but seven strikes... it has to be connected to how he waits in the shadows and takes what ever power boost it can from the opponent."

Kukui found a name for the potential z move as Lillie said it with him. "Soul Stealing 7 Star Strike!"

The professor had it written down, part of him hoped that who ever was looking for Marshadow is able to succeed simply so he can witness the move. "All of this started because Wes won a crystal few have discovered. Thank you for the assistance Lillie."

The woman blushed and felt her children with in acting more lively. "I'll get you food in a moment. Indigo, Cyan and Copper are nice kids, though that boy is always so quiet."

Kukui agreed and was impressed by the three's choices. "Even Copper wanted to take one of the three pokemon with her, she is going to have an amazing start once she comes of age, Red is always quiet himself, but he always there for that boy when he needs it."

Lillie agreed and started to boil potatoes, tears dropped from her eyes. "Even as someone who lives and breaths battles... he is there for him."

Click! Kukui turned around to find Burnet exhausted from a long day studying. "Good after noon darling!"

Burnet blushed and found the lab to be calm and tranquil. "Good afternoon to you to," She hoped someone would be around to talk to and spoke about the specific events that happened. "I found a report on strange activity happening near the Altar of the Moone, it seemed to be affecting the space of the area until it died down."

Lillie guessed as she set her afternoon snack to a simmer. "Another Ultra Wormhole?" Burnet wasn't so sure if it was just that and considered it troublesome. "If your husbands research was correct, we might have more than just a wormhole opening up, when Necrozma was breaching into this world, he was already absorbing the light of Alola."

Lillie continued with the theory. "When Levi was coming out of a wormhole that was opening, it caused sudden flash storms... maybe we have another faller that is coming out?"

Pew! Thump! "Wailllllll!"

Lillie gasped at the cry of peril and went out to find a Wailord beached by Patricia's house, she request to Burnet. "I'll get Wailord back home, keep an eye on those potatoes!"

She was about to approach when the Wailord was dragged into a net ball tossed by Patricia, it fell into the grass and left a mark. Shake...shake...shake... click! The woman wiped a sweat as Meowth picked it up to give to her trainer. "That isn't something you see everyday! I'll get this guy home!"

Lillie's mouth was wide open, she asked. "How did that Wailord get here?"

Patricia answered the insanity that transpired. "I was enjoying the sun light when Wailord showed up out of nowhere, I know where Seafolk Village is... you look like you haven't been having a good nights sleep, something wrong?"

Lillie felt bags under her eyes and answered. "Just thinking about children and the joy they bring, how will these two do once they are out."

Patricia signaled her Meowth to get something. "It's going to be weird, but its getting close to the six month marker and when the third trimester kicks in... if you think the first one was bad, this will be where every bad thing that comes with pregnancy comes full swing except ten times worse. You want to know a tip that will help you manage those doubts?"

Lillie nodded as Meowth came out with a stethoscope. "Please do, I don't want to make any mistakes!"

Patricia shook her head and took the scope. "That is similar to what my mom said when I was worried of Elio's well being in there or his well being out there, its a pass time... but this will help you listen to the best sound in the world."

Lillie knew what it was. "Your children's heart beat?"

Patricia winked and gave Lillie a mothers advise. "Do it when you can't sleep, it reminds you as to why you are enduring this... I might want to give you advise when it gets to nine months, child birth is going to hurt... a lot!"

Lillie felt her lower regions cringe at the thought. "That is what my body is preparing to do, for that moment."

Patricia agreed and left for the city. "Think about what you can do to make interaction better, because listening to them is just the beginning!"

Lillie felt the left side of her stomach kicked, she rubbed it gently and agreed. "Daphne you may not be able to speak yet, but mommy is here to listen to you and Leon. Lets go back and get you two fed!"

At the Altar of the Moone

Elio was on the back of a Lunala, scorch marks were seen all over his body and another Lunala came to shriek in urgency. "Mahrin?!"

A Rotom Dex emerged from Elio's back pack to translate. "BZZT! Boss, are you okay? BZZT!"

Elio was shaking as he got off of the younger Lunala. "Besides nearly falling into Mount Wela when I end up there for WHAT EVER reason, nearly having my life flash before my eyes again and a ring on my phone from my boss trying to make contact with me... which didn't help, I'm fine!"

He saw a yellow flicker at the altar and glared as he sent out an Alolan Raichu. "Is who ever behind that wormhole causing all this?"

Nebby nodded as Crepu sensed more distortions, Elio gave the order. "Crepu, go help people that need it, have Little Horn assist you if you must! Surfer, Nebby, with me!" The younger Lunala flew away to Ula'ula as Nebby opened her third eye to let the wormhole open. Falling out was a pokemon Elio was familiar with but caused his heart to race, Palkia.

The Spacial pokemon found himself disoriented and in a world that is not like his own, the very fabric of reality seemed wrong. He saw the human and two pokemon and let loose an otherworldly but draconic roar. Elio ordered Surfer. "Use thunder wave, now!"

The Raichu sparkled an electrical pulse that caused Palkia to fall on his knees in paralysis, the man ordered. "Use psyshock and be ready for a switch!"

The Raichu glowed to pelt Palkia with strange rocks, angering the god of space to glow his pearl shoulders and swipe, the fabric of space was torn asunder and Surfer was knocked out from a critical hit. Elio called him back and ordered Nebby. "Hit it with a moon blast!"

The Lunala glowed from the visible moon and shot a ball of energy at Palkia for super effective damage, he couldn't move as Elio tossed a net ball. "GO!" The ball fell into the water of the altar and burst open, Palkia's tail glowed like water as he charged at the Lunala that dodged, Elio tossed another net ball and had little luck as the ball took the Palkia in, shook and burst open to strike Nebby with a spacial rend, Elio growled and tossed a great ball, dragging the pokemon into the ball and spinning to a bush. Shake...shake...shake...click!

Elio and Nebby took a deep breath in unison, another crisis was averted. Ring ring! Elio expected the worse and thought of his apology. "Hello Mr. Dunbar, I'm sorry for being snappy at you, but I found the source of that big mess and I am repairing it right now!"

The man behind the phone didn't care for the attitude. "After how crazy that event must have been and how you nearly died, I'll cut you some slack for that tiny mistake. Is it a pokemon that we should look at or just have a report on?"

Elio got on his Lunala and answered. "Infinity needs time to himself, but tomorrow I need to go to home base to tell them what it is, Infinity is a Palkia."

Dunbar was left speechless for a moment and wanted to finish. "That explains everything, Mr. Sun, your done for the day!"

Nebby flapped her wings for flight as Elio appreciated the free time. "It was busy anyways with that Scrafty nearby getting annoyed by curious people, see you tomorrow!" Beep!

Elio flew Kukui's place to surprise Lillie when he saw his wife smiling asleep with plugs in her ears that lead to her stomach, Burnet was in shock at the burn marks and asked. "What happened?"

Elio flashed a great ball and answered. "Palkia happened and I got caught in a spacial distortion that lead me to the top of a volcano... I rather not tell Lillie this, so changing the subject. I know what Lillie is doing," Burnet shed happy tears at the sight. "She has been like that ever since her pre dinner, your mother gave her that scope."

Elio found it very sweet as the older woman pointed to where the wash room is. "She will be worried sick if she see's you like this, you want to help me and Kukui surprise Lillie with dinner? Lillie talks about your cooking all the time!"

Elio had a set of casual clothes ready and went to the wash room. "I will, since this is your house, just tell me what is needed to be done!"


	29. Inspiring Presence!

In Olivine City's contest hall, a girl in a green dress was nervous for a moment as she signed a totem sized Alolan Marowak, Hariyama and Alolan Dugtrio up for a tough contest. "Okay Tammy, this is your first time doing this, have confidence and don't make a complete fool of yourself!"

She went to the waiting room with her Alolan Marowak. "Flamur, you know that thing we practice with?" T

he Marowak grunted, Tammy voiced her strategy. "Like before except cut flare blitz out. Use icy wind, followed by shadow bone and bonemerang!" DING!

It was time for the two to perform, the many indifferent eyes stared down at her, she glared back and ordered. "Flamur, give them a spin of icy wind!"

The Alolan Marowak spun his bone and let out icy wind that didn't impress the crowd until Tammy ordered. "Now shadow bone!" The bone glowed purple, giving the audience something to interested in as Marowak tossed it like a boomerang, he performed a series of dances that caused the bone of the cold dark to dance around. Earning an applause from the audience and judges, the duo returned and nearly collapsed in nervous stress as they watched the variety of performances that either involved rock types, ground types, steel types or fighting types. Tammy took a deep breath and is giving herself and Flamur credit where it is due. "Least we are original about this!"

When the round ended, the brackets lit up, many are allowed in the round, she hasn't seen herself in them and sweated. "I screwed up!"

DING!

She gasped for a moment and saw herself in the top middle, maybe she has a talent in contests after all. "Yes... Flamur, lets get this battle round done!"

The Marowak followed his trainer and found a black belt sending out a golden color Golem. The Golem shot three rocks at the Marowak and nearly sent him falling as Tammy ordered. "Icy wind and bonemerang!"

The Marowak spun his super natural bone and spun cold wind at the Golem as he saw it about to jump on the ground, he tossed his bone at the foe, knocking him on his back and when the bone returned, sent the Golem rolling on the stage knocked out.

With the battle round finished, she and Marowak went back to the waiting room, the girl called him back with appreciation. "Thank you for pulling that off! Hariyama, we got a more simple one for us!"

Out of a ball came the Hariyama that used his big hands to demonstrate a force palm. When the next round came, Tammy had him follow her to a stage, she saw the dummy and ordered. "Force palm and use the salt!"

The Hariyama charged his large hands at the dummy and shoved it at a wall, he slapped its face with smelling salts and back flipped for extra weight, Tammy finished her order with a leap. "HEAVY SLAM AND EARTHQUAKE!"

Hariyama leaped at the order and crashed into the dummy, causing a mighty thud that shook even the audience and leaving the dummy in many pieces. With arrogance she and Hariyama left the stage to wait for their standing, in half an hour, they found themselves at the top ranking she laughed with a surge of arrogance. "Hello ribbon!"

In the battle round, the duo found a muscular man with his shirt off that yelled at the audiences cheer. "We will shatter boulders and bones! Poliwrath, lets show how tough we are!"

Hariyama saw the Poliwrath with a wide lens as Tammy recognized who the man is. "Phew! That is the gym leader of that island far away from here!"

The Poliwrath yelled and shot scalding water at the Hariyama to inflict a burn, the foe was about to throw a dynamic punch when the girl ordered. "Stop that with force palm!"

Hariyama had the guts to laugh at the burn and pushed Poliwrath back, inflicting paralysis and stopping the punch. "Finish him with smelling salts!"

Hariyama slapped Poliwrath to the ground, the foe felt his nerves returning to normal as he lost consciousness. The gym leader of another town was dumbfounded for a moment and flexed a bicep. "How about that!" He laughed heartily and was about to leave. "You got a talent kid!"

Tammy admired the praise and was ready for her final pokemon. "Hariyama, you were awesome! Dugtrio, lets give something to show them how great we are!"

She switched to an Alolan Dugtrio that was eager for the moment, when it was their turn once again, the audience were excited to see. "Dugtrio, use rock slide and then use iron head to shatter the rocks, then shake it up more!"

The Alolan Dugtrio sank his heads into the ground and tossed a variety of rocks, he bashed the rocks with iron head while letting loose an earthquake, one by one the audience felt the full force of nature and their hearts beaten as one until the last rock was broken. The applause was heard, the ribbon is close, when it was time to observe the brackets, Tammy saw a woman she recognized from the day she arrived in Johto, a woman with long brown hair that wore a blue dress and was complimented by an orange ribbon. "Jasmine?! I didn't know she does these herself!"

Dugtrio blushed red as Tammy petted his hair. "She did say she liked how on Alola, your a steel type, she would be a good finisher for our first contest, ya?" Dugtrio agreed and went to the battle round with his trainer.

Jasmine waved hello on recognizing the girl. "Hello again miss Lari."

Tammy waved back and cheered. "We got a lot to talk about after this, your tougher than you look!"

The gym leader sighed and was hesitate to send her pokemon out. "...I'm sorry for what I'm about to do. Go Steelix!" Tammy's confident smile shifted as she saw a large Steelix with a mega stone, Jasmine flashed a keystone on her bow and ordered. "Mega evolve!"

Energy poured iron snake, diamond spikes erupt from her side, her tail hardened to diamond and pieces of her skin rotated. Tammy was in a panic and flashed her Z power ring, she spun and had her right hand in the ground, fueling the Dugtrio with radiant light as she shouted. "BURY HER IN TECTONIC RAGE!"

The Dugtrio split the ground open to drop the Steelix, he burrowed in as the large foe bellowed a roar. Tammy's heart beaten hard as Jasmine kept a calm demeanor, the ground erupted in lava and the Steelix was forced out, she glared at the Dugtrio that popped his heads up as Jasmine ordered. "Use earthquake!"

The Steelix slammed her head on the ground at the end of her fall and caused the ground to rupture, Dugtrio was knocked out with the rock he was in flying with him, Tammy was startled by how she lost as Jasmine gave a gracious bow, the girl babbled for a moment and was impressed by the Steelix as she called the Alolan Dugtrio back. "...Good work Dugtrio!"

She approached Jasmine as she powered Steelix down, the gym leader saw the girl wanting to shake her hand in sportsman ship as well as a hint of envy towards the pokemon. "Congradulations on winning... I got to get myself a Steelix!"

Jasmine gasped for a moment as a judge came with her ribbon. "Oh my! Miss Lari, winning a contest isn't as simple as getting a pokemon that beaten yours!"

Tammy understood. "It isn't that at all, that kind of power... it makes sense in how this can impress people."

Jasmine agreed to that and asked. "Would you meet me at my gym? I could give you some tips on what your getting yourself into."

Tammy accepted the offer. "That would help and even then, this a lesson learned!"

In a gym that served as a ninja dojo.

Gladion was openly frustrated by a variety of frustrating puzzles, invisible walls and trainee's that disguised themselves as a purple hair woman with purple eyes dressed as ninja, complete with a purple scarf. Even with Silvally aligned to the ground type to take down the various poison types and his Crobat to take down a trainer with a Vileplume, Victreebel and Venusaur, it became annoying and frustrating until he saw the lone ninja laughing at Gladion's frustration very much unlike a ninja. "Fufufufufu I am sorry to disappoint you!" The man twitched his eye as the woman smiled. "Just kidding, I am the real deal! Janine of Fuchsia city, that's me!" She had two fingers with her right hand at her face, ready for battle. "Crobat, strike!"

Vs Gym Leader Janine

A Crobat with black sludge flew to battle as Gladion took out a premier ball and smiled in sarcasm. "Very funny, Azure, take her down!"

A Latios with a mega stone enter the battle, impressing Janine and seeing a great threat. "Use hypnosis and we will eliminate this foe!"

The Crobat's yellow eyes gave off a strange pattern, Azure blocked the vision as Gladion activated his mega stone. "Azure, mega evolve and use psychic!"

The Latios let the power into his body and alter himself to a purple fighter jet like dragon, he glowed and knocked the Crobat into the ground for a one hit k.o. Janine switched to a pokemon that would be suitable for a counter. "Hypnosis failed, Drapion, strike from the dark!"

has Gladion was surprised to see a Drapion with left overs enter the battle and called Latios back. "Not bad of a choice! Silvally, take it down!"

Janine expected the ground type Silvally and ordered. "Use confuse ray, then hold nothing back!"

The Drapion glowed a strange light that left the Silvally confused, Gladion ordered. "Use multi attack and take that Drapion down!"

The Silvally glowed his claws like that of the earth and slashed at the Drapion for super effective damage, the ogre scorpion's claws glowed like the night and slashed back for critical damage. Silvally growled and tried to claw again, only for the Drapion to skid aside and let him hit an invisible wall, exposing him to a knock out blow.

Gladion snapped his fingers and called Silvally back. "Don't worry, this is what a gym battle is suppose to be. Azure, finish this with ice beam!"

The mega Latios returned and shot the Drapion back for a k.o. Janine called her Drapion back and sent her next pokemon. "Tentacruel, we must stop this Latios!"

A Tentacruel with a chesto berry enter the battle, Gladion's smile relaxed, the match is soon to be over. "Azure, do not stop with psychic, the mind will cleanse this poison!"

Azure glowed and knocked Tentacruel back for super effective damage, the jellyfish shot an ice beam for a super effective hit and was finished off. Janine glared at Gladion and switched for a Venomoth with wide lens that was knocked out in one super effective blow, followed by a Weezing with a rocky helmet and finally a Nidoqueen with a life orb. Gladion took a deep breath and powered the Latios down. "Well done Azure!"

Janine lost some of her pose as a ninja on the uphill battle and complimented the man. "You've got a great battling technique, it is no wonder you are strong."

She took out a badge with a heart and gave it to Gladion. "This is the Soul Badge, take it!"

Gladion obtained the Soul Badge and saw it shine as he placed it in his case, he was ready to go out when he asked. "It's the last battle you had scheduled for the night, you mind if we talk? You and Lillie know each other."

Janine found no harm and followed him, first to a pokemon center to heal Silvally up, then a walk toward the northern garden of a small city in the woods. Gladion observed and knew the places history as he let Silvally, Crobat and Azure out. "The Safari Zone closing didn't do this town any favors, but it seemed to endure well."

He saw the entrance to a place called the Poke Park and entered to find a well kept if not wild place that had a group of pokemon being called back for the night and nocturnal pokemon being let out, he saw a Pidgeot carrying someone away and snapped his fingers. "And I just missed Bill!"

He found what looked like Nurse Joy's tending to the pokemon and smiled how all is well. "From a Safari Zone that both preserved pokemon and allowed trainers to catch them, to a place that is tends to captured pokemon. What a long road."

Janine agreed and found the Venomoth's and Dustox in the air to be breath taking. "For a time it was used by the Warden's son to help trainers transport caught pokemon around to help them travel, but that was closed and finished up for this. I seen you at the world tournament enough times, your Lillie's big brother Gladion!"

Gladion didn't deny it. "Every time we go to that place, you and Lillie do nothing but catch up. I know that your father is a part of the Elite Four, Koga."

Janine felt family pride and stared at the moon, Silvally barked in questioning, Gladion translated what he understood. "He is where you learned most of your tactics from? Including having that Crobat of yours use hypnosis or a Drapion with confuse ray?"

Janine refused to tell him about Koga's tactics, but Gladion wasn't far off. "When you realize what a ninja has done, it is often too late! With the Soul Badge, this makes your journey in Kanto half way finished?"

Gladion nodded and stared up at the moon, Azure gave a suggestion that the trainer refused. "It would be quicker for you to fly me Lavendar Town, but there might be something down the road we will miss. Janine, how did you and Lillie get to know each other?"

The modern ninja remembered a goal of hers that inspired Lillie to be even better. "When I told her about how I seek to be a better trainer than my father, which gave Lillie motivation to out do the trainer who inspired her. She talked a lot about that boy and from what she told me, she and that boy are now married!"

Gladion wondered how his sister was doing, he called her the previous day and shook it off. "I am aware of that and that jerk spoils her! She is pregnant with twins and still accomplished much."

Janine blushed and found it a struggle. "My husband at Johto is with little Pipi at the moment, if you see this man named Falkner, he runs the Violet City Gym as is the man."

Gladion shrugged and smiled. "You two are normally together when it is off season?"

Janine nodded. "We live together at Violet City normally and with my schedule, I might have a free month by tomorrow afternoon," Gladion listend to what he was hearing and asked. "Sounds like the family is tied to work, how is Pipi normally?"

Janine answered with a proud smile. "Observant and clever, even with the need of glasses, she has good eye sight and focuses on her target. She is like a Noctowl and likes to be out at night... hmm," The smile became a frown of concern. "very unusual for a girl her age and Falkner has only discovered this recently."

Gladion sighed in hidden frustration. "I hope it was recent because going out at night can mean a lot of things!"

Janine felt a hint of shame and stared at the flying Crobat. "It has been and it started during the summer break," She called out her Crobat and got on her. "They will not mind an early visit, beware of Karen, for she has ways to dealing with even a fighting type!"

Gladion took the advise to heart. "The Gym Leader of Lavender Town's gym and from what my sister said, specializes in dark types. I'll go down the road by tomorrow, thank you for the battle!" Janine appreciated the thanks and flew off, leaving the four to enjoy a night sky to themselves.

On Alola the next day.

Elio was in his casual clothes at Aether Paradise, down at the lab he was trying not to laugh at Lusamine's misfortune the previous day. "Who end up where at what time when you wanted to do what with who?!"

Lusamine glared at the man with her visible eye squinting. "Guzma of all people showing up at my house, during an inappropriate time, when my husband was having a break, is not funny!"

Elio agreed as Wicke was about to use an air horn. "Neither is finding yourself about to fall into a volcano and would have been moments away from fiery death had a Lunala with teleport didn't arrive on time, or if your a Wailord... getting beached so far inland that a getting captured is your only option!"

He showed a great ball and let Wicke analyze it. "Infinity trying to go through an opening wormhole caused the spacial distortions that scattered human and pokemon alike."

Wicke and Lusamine saw the image of Palkia and were not thrilled as Elio continued. "That was when Crepu flew me to the altar and Nebby opened up the infected wound to let this pokemon through," Wicke felt a head ache from the chaos that ensued and gave Elio the ball back. "You were already forced into danger regardless if it was your plan or not, what ever world Palkia came from... something catastrophic must have happened to warrant him of all pokemon ending up in Ultra Space Wilds."

Elio thought of what and remembered of a particular man. "I met a guy during the Rainbow Rocket episode that in his reality... remade it, he started regretting everything and maybe this Palkia was his?!"

Lusamine thought of another catastrophe and spoke under her breath. "Or the entire universe was frozen in time and he wandered to a place that would be an improvement. If even this thing is trapped in that place, what sort of disaster is waiting for us from beyond those-" She cringed at one detail as Elio answered. "A Yveltal on the brink of death which would drain the life from Alola or a Dialga who controls time and might make things weird. Someone has to be on the spot during this or it escalates as quickly as it did," He smiled like all is well with the world. "Now we got a mess to sort out with pokemon being in places they don't belong."

Lusamine became furious towards Elio's optimism. "You nearly died yesterday and you jumped at the crisis that occurred, you are still going to work after that?!"

The man felt bored, more time talking means more pokemon that are far from home longer. "I'm waiting for the guys to study the... rather large amount of pokemon that got scattered all over Alola, I'm having Rotom Dex help them out and once we have every spot location, that will be the end of this one!" Ring ring! Elio turned off his phone and was ready to leave. "That is them! See you two after I'm done!"

Wicke watched the man leave as Lusamine focused on the current topic. "Now that is done, I need to bury that episode from yesterday. But how to word it?!"

The scientist asked in a pout. "Does that man want anything to do with you? Even if things get explained, there is too much ill that happened between you two."

Lusamine coughed and voiced herself with a bored tone. "Palkia, has the power to distort space and if one falls into this world with no memories or is falling into the world with his power being unleashed, the very fabric of reality will be in jeopardy," Wicke finished the thought with a yawn. "He just happened to have been caught in that distortion and ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time!"

In a dream.

Lillie was resting on a beach and had two orbs of light in her arms, for an odd reason, she wouldn't dare let them go. The sound of tiny heart beats came from the orbs and she understood what they are as she embraced them in a glow, two blonde babies with familiar looking noses and eyes closed, materialized from the orbs of light and held onto their mother. Lillie saw a Mimikyu, Venusaur, Leafeon and Mew watching the wondrous event unfold. "This dream? Its strange that all three of us are sharing it."

The baby on the left found herself comfortable as the one on the right squirmed to a more comfortable spot in his mother's arms. "Leon, mommy has you and Daphne safe."

Mele and Cain went closer to Lillie and rested with her as Lost kept her distance and Isaac asked. "You took grams advise on that scope and this is what happens. You have had another long night."

Lillie kissed her babies on the forehead and was in tranquil zone. "Elio scared me with that story about Palkia and what nearly happened. Even after that, he still gone back to work!"

Isaac and Lost looked at each other to tell Lillie the news. "That did happen and pops is settling things with those caught in the distortion that couldn't make it back on their own. He should be done soon."

Lillie dare not scare her babies and puffed her cheeks up. "With out anything resembling a uniform, he is going to have an awkward time."

Lost disagreed strongly as Isaac sensed a presence near, Lillie saw near a tree a small black shade that resembled a blue eye girl, the mother kept her young close as the shade asked. "Those are your babies?"

Lillie nodded silently, the shade had her finger at her lip and went closer. "They cannot see you, but they can hear you and feel what your feeling, waiting sure stinks!"

Lillie agreed and soothed the babies. "It does, but it is worth it. Do you have a name little girl?" The shade was about to answer, then shook her head. "N...Not anymore, I hated my old name and I would rather be called anything else... would Azalea work?"

Lillie found it pretty and offered the girl a chance to come close, Azalea refused and looked above. "Well will you look at that."

Lillie and the pokemon looked above to find nothing, when the mother attempted to ask Azalea what she saw and the shade was gone. A familiar masculine voice was in awe. "Lillie, you have some of the most beautiful dreams!" The woman turned around and found Elio in casual wear and sweating. "Alola Lillie, Alola Daphne, Alola Leon!"

The babies squirmed for a moment and found great comfort in their fathers voice as he gotten closer and gave each of them a kiss on the back of their heads, Daphne became more active and reached for her father who took her in his arms and gave her affection. "I hope you two have been good to mommy while daddy was away keeping the world from going crazy, grandma's advise has done mommy a lot."

The woman blushed and asked. "Did you ask for your own?" Elio nodded. "You haven't looked that peaceful in weeks." Mele fell asleep as Lillie felt her shoulder kissed by Leon, she cradled him and whispered. "Daddy can be silly. Elio, how did work go?" E

lio answered as Daphne rested in her fathers arms. "Crazy, but the pokemon are back home and any people dragged into this mess know what happened. I'm nuts if I think falling into a volcano is the worse thing to have happened to me... but it would make a spooky story."

Lillie agreed and felt a glow of light shine, Leon disappeared along with Daphne, both left a glow in the woman's belly.

She felt herself wake up and found Elio waking up with his arms wrapped around her, both were disappointed as they felt the soft bed and saw day light trickle. Lillie felt her insides elbowed and whispered as she and her husband removed the scope. "One day we will see each other for real, I'll go make dinner."

Elio saluted and went for his task. "I'll get the table set up and our pokemon fed, I'll let Gladion know about Infinity and once that pokemon calms down, it will be the same old same old."

The parents to be began their duty and heard a ring, Elio saw the I.D coming from a pokemon center, let out a Magearna and ordered her. "Aigis, start with the silver ware while I handle this!"

The Magearna clicked a gear and went into the kitchen with unusual speeds as Elio answered to see a bitter sweet smile of Tammy. "What happened?"

The girl sighed and felt like she had a hard lesson learned. "Don't ever think your the best of the best before you win, then someone better comes and beats you! You want to hear this embarrassment Dad?"

Elio nodded. "Please do because that first competition is always a struggle and not everyone wins."

The sound of boiling was heard from the kitchen, Lillie was in a hurry and spoke of dinner. "We are having a quick and easy pasta and cheese dish, it is going to have a grounded up speleon berry in the sauce for an added kick. Tammy, losing that first contest isn't an embarrassment, it is learning."

The girl squinted her eyes at smothering parents and answered. "It's not that bad, I made it the final round and I lost to a veteran known as Jasmine, the leader of Olivine Gym and has a long history of doing contests. That Steelix of hers was stronger than my Dugtrio and even with a z move, it wasn't enough."

The duo understood, Lillie sighed. "There is always another contest. I need to get back to dinner, Elio, continue this conversation!"

Elio obeyed and smiled at Tammy. "It's better you have that wake up call early, anything else happened?"

Tammy nodded. "I was told Union Cave is home to Onix and I might want to catch one and get it to evolve into Steelix, Jasmine is a pretty cool lady and she gave me a few tips on moves that might appeal well, curse and Gyro ball for example."

Elio appreciates a good sport and wanted to finish the conversation. "That is how you learn, when is the next contest and when is the grand festival?"

Tammy answered with a surge of confidence. "The next contest is going to be in a few days while the festival doesn't happen until a whole month, I just need five ribbons. Ecruteak City is going to be my next stop and I will win that one," Elio met an aggressive frown and smiled menacingly. "Damn right you will! Kick some butt over there!"

Tammy pressed her fist against her chest in respect and roared. "I will promise you that Dad! I'll see you soon!"

BEEP!

Elio felt energized and assisted Magearna in getting the silver ware. "Thank you for the help Aigis, guys, you earn this time out!" A Raichu, Mimikyu, Rhydon and Meowstic were sent out to find a busy trainer. "I'll get your bowels set up!"

In the kitchen, Lillie was stirring cheese sauce and saw Elio getting a large amount of bowels. "Do you have your pokemon available?"

The wife was impressed and gave Elio her belt. "Mele and Cain get their food from the sunlight, Lola, Skitters, Shockums and Hildetand however require the specific diet!"

Elio grunted and was ready to do his duty. "Thank you love."

Lillie asked regarding the call she over heard. "She had that confidence back into even after she lost," she smiled with her husband who thought mutually. "That is how you get better, learn how you lost, think of how to be better and crawl back up. She is a good kid!"

In a pokemon center in Olivine City

Tammy, her Alolan Dugtrio, Hariyama and Alolan Marowak mustered up the confidence that was gathered. "We got in way over our heads with Jasmine, but that's okay, we learned a lot by doing this."

She sent out an Oranguru, a shiny Butterfree and Alolan Raticate. "Starting tomorrow we are going to perfect that big z move for the contests."

The girl smiled at the three pokemon that felt like they could use the practice "Exactly, good work team tough, we will try again next time!" She had food and poke blocks ready for the six, they will be prepared for the next contest soon.


	30. A Golden Ticket and a Silver Ticket!

Near a power plant, a mighty bird of lighting has made a nest of copper wires. An outlaw in a blue jacket sneaked close and had two pokemon by his side, an Espeon and Umbreon. The sun pokemon glowed to sense nothing in the Zapdos's shadows as the Umbreon looked around for anything suspicious, Wes was greatly tempted to go for the Zapdos when the two pokemon alerted him that their target is not in the location, Dusk twitched his ear and turned around to find stillness, Dawn glowed and sensed nothing as Wes recorded something on his PDA. He signaled his two pokemon that they are done observing, going past a bush, he asked. "Where did you get the idea to stealth like that?"

The grass refused to move, Dusk crouched in and bopped Selene out. The woman had a Spiritomb's stone with her and she growled. "I played games that focus around the premise, don't make noise, just listening and taking a small peak is enough... and I knew you were coming here so I came here in advance. Collector is so that way Dawn doesn't sense me, dark types are immune to psychic types after all. How did you or Dusk find out?"

Wes respected the effort and answered. "I am use to people disguising themselves as someone else and hiding in plain sight, that is kind of what Dusk and Dawn are good at figuring out, as a dark type, Dusk can sense unusual things lurking in the darkness where Dawn wouldn't go to under normal circumstances. You managed to figure out what I am planning?"

Selene shook her head and sent a Salamence out to get on. "Lillie shared a book with me about a particular pokemon that matches most of the descriptions, it might be what you are searching for... which is why you didn't catch that guy over there."

Wes knew of the Zapdos sleeping peacefully. "The instant Zapdos gets woken up, he will stir attention and if he disappears... my target might find out. This leaves one last place in Kanto to look before I try going elsewhere nearby."

Selene asked with her Salamence ready to fly in silence. "Cerulean Cave? Red and Oak told me of a pokemon found in that cave years ago, Mewtwo, if the pokemon your looking for hides under the shadows of legendaries specifically... your not going to find anything there," She rolled her eyes to a connecting theory. "But it is a place few people dare to go, which means it is isolated and your target might hide there anyways because a legendaries shadow isn't its only hiding place. Then there is where ever Moltres goes to, Victory road, Mount Ember and during certain seasons, Mount Silver. By the time he reaches Lavendar Town and take Karen down, his gym battles will be almost over since the other three are so close together, I'll tell him once he is done with that... since none of us know where that pokemon your looking for even is."

Wes found it fair and was ready to go down the river. "You two got until I can get an actual trial to have a chance at stopping me, anything you have planned while you wait?"

Selene nodded and blushed. "I want to surprise Gladion with something a bit special since Penio and Epiphany have been giving me weird dreams lately. I also want to talk to someone that is busy in Johto, but that is personal stuff, see ya!"

Swoop!

Wes was willing to give Selene and Gladion credit in observation, whether he left the bread crumbs on purpose or not, they were quick to find out the bigger picture, he closed his eyes for a moment and found himself staring at a sleeping Zapdos with his two pokemon none of the wiser of who might not be there. He was puzzled for a moment and shrugged it. "I need to take a break from exploring if I start seeing... that, Dusk, Dawn, come!"

During an eventful morning.

Gladion ordered his flying type Silvally on having a Victreebel at a corner. "Silvally, use multi attack!"

The Silvally's claws glowed like the sky and knocked the foe out, a Manaphy and Charmander watched from a far as the opposing trainer called his pokemon back and accepted defeat. "It's no wonder you took down Janine and Cal!"

The trainer nodded and felt a long day ahead. "And I think I know how to take on Karen, someone who use to be apart of the Elite four has to be tough. Come Silvally, we need to talk!"

The Silvally followed as Gladion navigated past annoying trainers and the smaller pokemon listened. "It's going to be a long day, so I'll be brief, we already have a fighting type to manage some of Karen's pokemon so the next logical choice is to use the fairies light to pierce the dark. Then we have Weavile and his fighting move in case that backfires!"

Manaphy asked in song. "It is going to take three to take her down."

Gladion agreed and saw a flicker of light in the corner of his eye, Charmander saw a large bird in the sky and tapped his trainer for the direction. Gladion saw a large bird resembling the sun flying towards the south eastern sea, he recognize the bird and noticed his bag glowing, within was an old silver wing that resonated a glow. "Lugia is calling us?"

Manaphy nodded and saw another faint glow by a tree, a shining ticket. "I think they were listening to Mr. Wes and you," Gladion took a closer look and found the ticket giving a faint glow of light. "This has everything to do with with the pokemon Wes is pursuing and the reason why he is looking in unusual places, this ticket didn't come out of nowhere and was placed her by that poke-" He tapped himself on the head and smiled. "Wes you crafty man! Of course you would want that pokemon," He picked Charmander up and felt foolish that he didn't discover the meaning behind the bread crumbs and the trickery sooner. "Wes is looking for Marshadow! Now how did he find out about this pokemon? I didn't expect him to study about it out of nowhere!"

Silvally lowered himself to let Manaphy on as the child answered. "Maybe he had a reason to read up on him? Things happen for a reason," Gladion agreed and imagined what lead Wes to Kanto. "He found something during his every day life that lead him to wanting to discover more, Marshadow by the myths is a sneaky pokemon."

His smile became mischievous and felt his legs hurrying. "He knew that I would want to catch this thing myself if I found out. Now lets see if we can't do some home work on what Marshadow can do... that Dex is annoying, but he would be very useful right now!"

Manaphy giggled as Silvally agreed to a bark, Gladion saw a series of fences with many trainers in the maze. "That is going to be what I am to do, he is the only one I know that has that Dex."

He smelled salty air and the sense of adventure over take him, he wasn't remotely frightened by the trainers in his way, they would not even slow him down. "I will call him once we fight through these trainers! Charmander, you are to watch and learn!"

Charmander cheered as a bird keeper noticed his trainer, a mighty Pidgeot with a golden look landed and raised his wings for a challenge, Gladion saw the a mega stone and was in disbelief. "That is random!"

On Alola in the Aether House.

Elio was impressed by a blonde boy with blue eyes as he answered regarding the pokemon drawn on the chalk board. "Gulpin isn't a pokemon you find on Alola and as a Swalot, they will eat you!"

The man agreed as a black hair girl with hair buns was frightened by the pokemon. "Champ you will keep that pokemon out of Alola, right?"

Elio cringed and realized that maybe using Gulpin as an example of teaching stockpile and swallow wasn't a good idea, he wiped the image of the stomach pokemon away and promised them. "We already have Grimer and Trubbish near Malie Cities dump, the ecosystem for those two pokemon are more than enough. I can't do much for a trainer with this pokemon, but I will make sure that we don't have a wild Gulpin or Swalot loose on Alola."

He hastily drawn picture of a regional Muk. "This pokemon maybe hazardous... but I this is easier to talk about, I was going to show you Gunky and Crud since my boss trust me to keep them both behaved... I just need to mop the floor afterwards!"

He coughed to begin his lecture and had a silent ring from his phone. "... Excuse me for a second while you figure out how stockpile can be used."

He took his phone and saw it was Gladion. "Hello?"

The man behind the phone answered. "Hello, I called because you may have that Dex with you to help me uncover a mystery about a pokemon called Marshadow, you know of it," Elio sighed and left the room to answer as he let a Rotom Dex out. "Yep and congratulations on finding it out, Marshadow is a pokemon Wes is going after and now you want it? Dex hasn't recorded his type and we have the descriptions to go by, since he spends his time studying moves as a shadow, it gives a vibe similar to Gengar, who is a ghost type. Darkrai also sinks into the shadows but he is a dark type, since Marshadow's observation skills are all about wanting to get stronger... I think this ties into another type we are familiar with. Which one would care about learning and honing a fighting skill?"

Gladion thought it obvious. "A fighting type... we are looking at a pokemon with a rather unique type since a ghost type is capable of copying emotions as well."

Elio smiled for his friends discovery as the Rotom Dex had it down loaded. "BZZT! Marshadow, a ghost and fighting type! BZZT!"

Elio felt envious of his rival at what he might capture. "And I am over here teaching some kids about poison types, you better figure out where this sneaky pokemon is before Wes does, because this is a pokemon both of you would want."

Gladion rolled his eyes behind the phone. "I have been interested in getting a ghost type, those have quite the potential if Acerola had anything to saw about it."

Elio puffed his cheeks up. "Your a jerk who writes my checks, sounds like your having a good time in Kanto."

The rival behind the phone was tempted to laugh in agreement and responded in a rather joyful tone. "I just fought a route full of trainers and I made it to the silent bridge, I gotten at least four badges and depending on my mood, I might go for badge number five by the end of the day!"

Elio whistled and was about to ask something when he saw the time. "I need to get back to teaching, anything else you want to talk about?"

Gladion had one. "I been having those strange dreams about Selene again, only they are happening when I am awake and I wonder-" Elio had no idea and asked. "You found out about the multiverse through her and once those dreams started, you couldn't get enough of them because of how she treats you both in the dream and how she treated you in that time line? Think about why it is happening like that and enjoy the company," Gladion didn't mind the fact and wanted to end the conversation. "Alright, I'll talk to you later!"

Elio gave his parting and hanged up, he returned back to the play room to find the two children wide eye and curious. "Sorry about that," The black hair girl spoke of what she knew of stockpile. "On its own it will make the pokemon more bulky, if you badly poison the pokemon after that, they will be taking more damage then they are inflicting!"

The blonde boy agreed and put his insight with a swallow. "With swallow they will heal themselves, but we heard Muk and Grimer are better for straight fighting."

Elio nodded as he drew a dusk ball and dream ball. "Exactly! Lets talk about the ability poison touch!"

In Cerulean Cave

Wes pressed himself on a time limit as he searched the deepest part of the cave and through all the pokemon he observed, he found no trace. Dusk, Dawn and Muddy were not giving up as Wes took the place off his list. "A place you least expected, we should get out of here before that guy wakes u-" The Espeon sensed something from Wes's bag and yipped. "Espi?"

The outlaw didn't think what he sought was in there and checked to find something glowing a rainbow, a feather that has not shown its age. "Well, well, looks like he noticed what I'm doing here!"

He called his pokemon back and used an escape rope to exit the cave, he tossed a small amount of money to the knocked out guard. "No hard feelings!" He raised the rainbow wing into the air and turned towards the south east to find a rainbow leading toward the yonder. He sent his Espeon and Umbreon back out and asked. "We should see if Rui has seen this!"

The Umbreon heard something and saw a shining ticket, he alerted his master who found it rather odd as he placed the mystic ticket in his bag. "...Follow and hopefully no one notices."

The trio sneaked to the Cerulean pokemon center and found Rui looking in awe of a passing with a Naganadel. "I love seeing this again, Bio, this sight is gorgeous."

Wes asked. "You saw Ho-oh as well?"

The wife was startled for a moment and turned around to show a maping on her PDA. "He is heading towards the Sevii Islands, you and I both know of Navel Rock."

Wes agreed and showed the wing glowing. "He knows we are here and he is leading us towards something... then we have this dropped from out of nowhere."

Rui saw the ticket, she gave a mellow smile. "He has invited us for something and if he caused the feather to react like that... he knows who your really after, then Marshadow came along to give you that ticket."

The husband cringed at the thought of a pokemon he was chasing being that good in avoiding to where he has the advantage. "I know he does this for a long time, but this is why this makes the capture exciting," Rui winked as the Naganadel took flight and was ready to go. "We know one guy here we can trust with knowledge on the ticket," Wes agreed and anticipated good company. "Bill's pokemon get along with ours and Navel Rock is so far away from everything that no one will interfere!"

Rui hoped it was the case. "We were going to the Sevii Islands anyways to see what those places have to offer, come on Bio, Bill would like to know more about you!"

During the late afternoon.

Gladion was panting with a Silvally as they ran towards a town visible at the end of the bridge, a small town that has a radio tower and several small houses. One particular looked like another gym, coming out with a blue hair girl walking out with her Clefairy that held an eviolite, the girl held a badge that resembled a moon as the man saw signs of a hard battle. "Huff! We need to sit down at the pokemon center first before going in there."

Manaphy was asleep in Gladion's back pack and a poke ball opened to let out a Charmander that was glad he didn't have to see too much water. The group entered the pokemon center for a quick heal from a Nurse Joy that knew what she saw. "You came all the way from Fuchsia City in a day?"

Gladion nodded and called Manaphy and Silvally back. "I'm waiting until a better time for Charmander's training and I have personal reasons to move faster once the town became in sight."

The Nurse saw the fire in the man's eyes and finished healing. "Go use one of the rooms for a quick rest, nothing is worse than going against a challenge head on while exhausted."

Gladion obtained keys for a room and took the woman's offer, the Charmander tapped the ball and went in, knowing where he is to be, the trainer went to the P.C for a switch into a team of Weavile, Crobat, Tyranitar, Lucario, Silvally and Manaphy.

Once resting in the room, Gladion had Silvally, Weavile and Lucario out, he gave the dark type a focus sash and switched Silvally's type to fairy. He rested up and felt a little homesick for a moment. "We are out here on our own and in a few moments, we are going to get our fifth badge and then we have our options for Saffron, Celadon and Cerulean city. At some point tomorrow, we might be going on a hunt for a mythical pokemon that sneaks in the shadows," Silvally barked to the others and lead to Lucario questioning why, Gladion remembered a pokemon he had for a short time. "Dusknoir was an emergency, he was never used in battle because I had no intention on keeping him and he was better off home. Marshadow however, is special."

Silvally was about to fall asleep as Lucario looked out a window to see a sun setting and shadows forming, Gladion yawned and sent out Crobat, Manaphy and Tyranitar, he had bowels of food ready. "We rest for a moment and when we are in fighting condition, we are heading back out."

Knock knock! Gladion and his pokemon heard the door, the trainer checked to find Selene who looked like she had a moment of being homesick. "You got here earlier than expected and I want to ask... when you finish up Celadon Gym. There is a small social festival at Cerulean City that is going to be in a few days and there is some dresses I think we would good in," Gladion stared stoically, realize what is going on and asked his wife. "Is it a black kimono for me and an orange one for you?"

Selene nodded and requested that she comes in. "I... wanted to know before picking one for you, Wes and Rui are going to be heading to the Sevii Islands soon... particularly a small island called Navel Rock. No need to rush, but Wes got invited by Ho-oh himself."

Gladion let his wife in and to her surprise, smiled as he showed her the mystic ticket. "I was given one from Lugia and I know he is after Marshadow, how was your day by yourself?"

Selene sat on the bed and let out a fire type Silvally of her own, she showed a flower like badge of multiple colors. "I went to fight Erika for the badge because she was too girly, Eden, Cumustrich and especially Crylate, took her team down easily. I am not spoiling her team, other than that, Rui is good company while Wes was out trying to find that pokemon."

She rested her head on Gladion's shoulder in affection and whispered. "I missed you and it looks like you had a good day. I had a really weird dream last night that is all about Epiphany and Penio being in my arms and resting by me. Call me crazy, but they got my hair while they have your nose."

The husband blushed as Manaphy finished dinner and went to his mama's lap. "Where were you three?"

Selene hugged the Manaphy and let him feel the children. "A forest, Gladion darling... do you want me to be an audience for when you fight Karen or do you rather deal with her without me nagging you."

Gladion answered by kissing his wife on the cheek. "I wouldn't call you cheering for me nagging, but it is a lot of pressure I don't need. Especially if I am going against someone who has a bit of history."

Selene agreed and had a faint memory of the last time she fought Karen. "I only had Isaac with me and I lost against that Houndoom in record time, she will know if she is going up against a fighting type and even a fairy type, don't let her have that chance to beat you silly and you will be fine," She kissed her husband on the forehead, the man felt respected and was about to say something until he found himself with just his pokemon and the lacking of an additional Silvally. He didn't mind it and found his pokemon have finished with their dinner. "Alright, lets go take on Karen!"

He called his pokemon back and journeyed to the gym that had a rather fitting theme to go with the type. The darkness of night, with the only thing to guide him through the long maze is patches of moon light and his Silvally's glow. Eventually they found a velvet throne that is occupied by an attractive blue hair woman that looked to be in her middle ages, she smiled smug as Gladion called his pokemon back. "So your the challenger who came from Alola, Gladion?"

The man nodded and knew of the woman. "Yes, and you must be Karen, former member of the elite four that retired to be a gym leader a long time ago."

Karen swayed her long hair and giggled. "How amusing," She got up from her throne and readied a dusk ball as Gladion readied a poke ball. "Introductions are settled, lets get started!"

Vs Gym Leader Karen

Karen sent out a Weavile and knew a harden challenger when she see's one. "Just try to entertain me, Weavile, crush him!"

Gladion posed and sent his own Weavile, Karen ordered clearly. "Weavile use low kick!"

The Weavile kicked her foe across the legs and saw a focus sash being used as Gladion ordered back. "Counter with brick break and finish this with ice shard!"

The Weavile chopped his foe and glowed his other claw in ice as Karen's Weavile smiled sadistically and followed with her own, shards flew and knocked both Weavile out. Karen called her Weavile back and readied an ultra ball. "Not bad," Gladion found his chance and called his back for his main pokemon. "Silvally, pierce this darkness!"

A Silvally with a pink glow enter the battle as Karen sent out a Spiritomb with a sitrus berry, the trainer ordered. "Strike with multi attack and do not stop!"

The Silvally's claws glowed pink as he clawed at the Spiritomb for super effective damage, Karen ordered in expected a show. "Use confuse ray!"

The Spiritomb ate her berry and confused the foe with dazzling light, leaving the Silvally confused to where he sliped and injured himself, the Spiritomb fizzled and cackled without her trainer giving the order, Silvally felt great pain and Glaidon cringed at the move that was used. "You used confusion and curse on us? Silvally, fight it a little longer and take that Spiritomb down!"

The dazed Silvally struck again and knocked the Spiritomb own, he felt pain from the curse as Karen switched once more. "Well done Spiritomb, come Bisharp, lets see what this man will do!"

Gladion twitched his eye for a moment as a blue Bisharp enter the battle, he called his Silvally back and sent his next pokemon. "Lucario, take this thing down!"

Karen saw the Lucario with a life orb and snapped her fingers. "Just when I thought I had you, Bisharp, still use psycho cut!"

The Bisharp nodded and glowed her metal claws with psychic energy and slashing a beam at her foe. SLASH! Lucario nearly fell off into the dark from a critical hit and charged his hands together on instinct, Gladion followed with the order. "Take it down with aura sphere!"

The Lucario agreed and shot at the Bisharp that ate a chople berry. POW! The blow was mighty and despite Bisharp's glow, was sent falling back for a k.o. Karen switched once more and sent out a Houndoom with a mega stone. Gladion cringed and watched the woman activate a keystone and raise it into the air. "Houndoom, mega evolve and show them your power!"

The Houndoom glowed and revealed a demonic form as Gladion ordered. "Lucario, use extreme speed and try to dodge!"

The Lucario vanished and kicked the mega Houndoom in the face, he leaped out of the way to a distant wall as Karen ordered. "Use flamethrower on where he is going to!"

The Houndoom inhaled and shot a burning flame, consuming the Lucario and knocking him out efficiently, Gladion called him back and breathed heavily. "Tyranitar, lets do this!"

A Tyranitar with a mega stone enter the battle as the trainer activated his own keystone, Karen saw the transformation and ordered. "Houndoom, use dark pulse!"

The Houndoom glowed an aura of infernal thoughts and caused the Tyranitar to flinch, he was shot by a flamethrower and roared in fury with his trainer, they stomped in unison and from the Tyranitar came a series of sharp stones that knocked the mega Houndoom out and caused her to revert back to her basic form. Karen called her ace pokemon back and sent her next one. "Honchkrow, stop this Tyranitar with thunder wave!"

Gladion and Tyranitar swung a fist together, the pokemon had a fist of ice ready for the life orb wielding bird when the foe let loose a thunder wave to stop him. Karen ordered with the foe paralyzed. "Take him down!"

The Honchkrows orb glowed, she crushed him into the ground with super power for a one hit k.o. The Tyranitar reverted back and Gladion called him back. "We finally have her beat, Silvally, strike again!"

The Silvally returned with a spark of rage and knocked the Honchkrow out with one multi attack. Karen switched to her last pokemon, greatly impressed. "This is far from being backed into a corner, go Umbreon!"

An Umbreon with left overs entered and was struck by another multi attack as she used confuse ray for a quick escape, Gladion refused to give up and order. "Silvally, one more hit!"

The Silvally injured himself again as Karen ordered. "Now use toxic!"

The Umbreon spat foul liquid at the Silvally to badly poison it, the synthetic pokemon's claws glowed pink once more. SLASH! Umbreon was struck down for super effective damage, ending the battle with a k.o and Karen to call her pokemon back. She swayed her hair and was about to pull something from her pocket. "Well, aren't you good, I like what I am seeing!"

Gladion called his proud Silvally back and asked. "What is that, dare I ask?"

Karen approached with a gym leaders pride. "That pokemon is obviously one you are closest to, strong or weak, you wouldn't care as long as you are able to win together!"

Gladion felt analyzed and glared at her. "Silvally is far from weak, but I see your point, he and I are a lot alike."

Karen gave Gladion the moon like badge in admiring his style. "You understand what is important, here is the Midnight Badge that you earned!"

Gladion took the badge and placed it in his case with pride. "Now there is only three gyms left, Saffron, Celadon and Cerulean," Karen had great hope in the man and went to flip a switch, showing a short cut out of the gym, resembling a street lit with street lights. "Cerulean City is a bit special among the gyms, depending on how you go in, Copycat maybe stronger than all of us together... or not."

Gladion guessed by the name and Karen's calm face turning to one that is puzzled and confusion from awkward memories. "Her gimmick is using certain moves against the opponent or since Ditto and imposter is a thing, copy the pokemon entirely! You make the mistake of using something like a dragon type or a pokemon with moves that can counter that pokemon's kind... you will be regretting it, I'll save her for last since this will be an entertaining fight before going to the league."

He shook Karen's hand in respect as the gym leader broke her calm exterior even more as she tried to understand what a Gym Leader is thinking. "Copycat's battle strategy also reflects how she is, a fun girl to be around... if you don't mind how she is precise on the details in copying you. The other two gym leaders, I will let you figure out on your own, good luck on your journey."

Gladion thanked the woman and returned to the pokemon center for a heal and a night to rest, he let out his pokemon and had the company of Silvally, Manaphy and Weavile. He closed his eyes for a moment and saw Selene sleeping on the other bed, thinking about what event they are to partake tomorrow.


	31. A Calmed Mind!

In a Gym within a large city, a vision was seen, a blonde man with green eyes and dark looking clothes that started battle with a Weavile. It ended as a woman with light black hair, a pink top, white jeans and bracelets of black and green was alerted of another challenger coming from a teleporter. "M...Mistress Sabrina, we have another challenger coming!"

Sabrina stared at the aspiring psychic from her throne and ordered. "Let him come, I am aware he has dark types and I have a pokemon to make him pay that price!"

The psychic gave an obedient bow in fear of angering the gym leader. "Y...yes mam!" She readied herself and awaited for the man from her vision to arrive.

In half an hour, the teleported flickered to reveal the man, Sabrina knew his name and announce what she knew. "I foresaw you not too long ago Gladion, you are after my badge!"

Gladion posed and had a poke ball ready. "Yep! This would be badge number six if I can win this," Sabrina closed her eyes for a moment and had a poke ball floating in the air. "I don't enjoy battling, but it's my duty as gym leader to confer badges to anyone who has proven themselves worthy. I will show you my power!"

Vs Gym Leader Sabrina

She shot the ball to battle and let out a Gallade with a white herb as Gladion sent out a Weavile. "Use night slash!" The Weavile's claws glowed black as he slashed the Gallade, Sabrina stared at the Weavile and let her pokemon strike with close combat, the foe held on with a focus sash and knocked the Gallade out with another slash.

She called Gallade back and sent out an Alakazam with a mega stone, she readied a keystone and raised it in the air. "That sash was not what I foresaw. Alakazam, mega evolve!"

The Alakazam glowed, his two spoons became five, he meditated and grew a red gem on his forehead as his mustache became long and grey, complimented by a beard. He spun is spoons and traced pressure as Gladion ordered. "Use ice shard and try to dodge his attack!"

The Weavile tossed shards of ice as the Alakazam spun his spoons to shot a charge beam, knocking the foe out and powering himself up. Gladion switched and expected the worse. "Silvally won't be able to take that power head on. Manaphy, we are to get rid of this!"

Out of a dive ball came a Manaphy that caused Sabrina to twitch for a moment, she dare not react to the thoughts she sensed as her Alakazam glowed and knocked the child into a wall with his psychic power, Gladion flashed his z power ring and posed like flowing water. "Manaphy, we need this push!"

The Manaphy was bathed in the light and dashed around the Alakazam as he shouted. "I'll take him out with HYDRO VORTEX!"

The Alakazam attempted to put an end to the spin and was engulfed by a watery tornado that caused him to revert back to his basic form and to be tossed out. K.O. Sabrina called her Alakazam back and asked. "I am very familiar with this power... could it be?"

She switched to an Espeon with a berry and became curious, the sun pokemon charged a shadow ball to knock the Manaphy out, he giggled satisfied as the trainer called him back. "Thank you, this is what we need! Silvally, lets finish this!"

A Silvally with a purple glow enter the battle, Sabrina found it foolish behavior as the Espeon calmed her mind and took a night daze. "I am aware that your Zoroark disguised himself as a ghost type. Use baton pass!"

The Espeon tossed a baton and returned to his ball, Sabrina let out a Slowking with choice specs that caught the baton as Gladion ordered. "Use foul play, then get ready!"

The disguised Zoroark glowed for a moment and charged at the Slowking, tossing to a wall as the foe shot scalding water for a one hit k.o. Gladion called his pokemon back and sent out his actual Silvally. "With the spectre's claws, we will tear the mind apart! Silvally, use multi attack!"

The Silvally's claws glowed purple and clawed the Slowking for a k.o, Sabrina called him back and sent the Espeon out. She ordered her pokemon to shoot a super effective shadow ball as Gladion posed his arms like a scissor. "Use x scissor on this Espeon!"

The Silvally pounced with his claws in an x pattern and slashed at the Espeon for a critical hit and a k.o. Sabrina was in a corner and sent out her last pokemon a Jynx with an ice gem. "I only foresaw the beginning of this battle. Jynx, use blizzard!"

The Jynx's gem glowed as the wielder shot a blizzard, Gladion ordered. "Dodge and finish this with one more multi attack!" The Silvally grunted and leaped above the frigid storm, his claws glowed purple for one last slash. POW!

Jynx was knocked out, Sabrina felt disappointed in herself and called her pokemon back. "Okay you win, take this Marsh badge!"

She took out a badge that looked like a gold button, she sensed a child like joy being buried under an aura of serious thoughts and a frown. "You don't have to hide it, even when I predicted some of the pokemon you would use, you still won with your own foresight."

Gladion's frown became a wide smile as he placed the Marsh Badge in his badge case. "Two more badges to go and I expected that you were expecting dark types, they are one of the best answers to psychic types after all, ghost being another."

Sabrina agreed and kept herself stoic. "I failed to predict that bond you have between you and your pokemon," She sensed great pride in Silvally and gave a smile that caused the room to flicker out of control and the teleporter to turn off for a moment, she stopped smiling for a moment and went into a zen to establish control of her power, she envision herself in that zen and spoke to herself. "This is worth feeling about, but you will control yourself."

She took a deep breath and left the zen to a stoic yet emotional frown. "That happens when I over do myself, you are best to pick a gym and reach for the port before too long or what you will seek, will be gone from your grasp forever more!"

Gladion felt himself to be in a hurry and switched Silvally's ghost memory for a fire memory. "I'll manage Celadon since Erika has a more predictable team. Thank you for the battle!"

He gave Sabrina a hand shake in sportsman ship and stepped on the teleporter, leaving Sabrina to sit on her throne and expand her mind to where she was in a more colorful room, she felt overwhelming joy and was confronting a black hair teenager with a short bob, velvet eyes, a pink turtle neck and a joyous expression. "Yang, why have you called?"

The woman gave a wide smile that was unbound to the world and answered. "I sensed you all the way from Unova mommy, you met a trainer who had pokemon that gave him nothing but love?"

Sabrina answered with a mixture of pride and comfort. "Yes, it had out shined my predictions and one of those pokemon had nothing but that feeling. I let myself get out of control when that man defeated me and even from there-" Yang sighed in defeat. "That's why daddy and I have to move... we still love you."

Sabrina felt the word ring in her heart and wiped a tear from her eyes. "I still love both of you, keep studying your mind," The daughter hugged her mother, Sabrina felt a ringing noise interfering as she hugged back. "I'll address that after this moment."

In an island far from Kanto.

Rui pounted in frustration as Wes tried to find a way to apologize. "...I got nothing to excuse it or make up for it, it sucks that it is one person per ticket and it especially stinks that only Plusle and Gogo can really play the games here."

The wife understood at asked. "Do you have to go so soon? Those strange sailors said that it is best to go to the rock during the early morning."

Wes has no idea why and felt bored. "Cryptic messaging means it is kind of like a ritual or we have something suspicious going on at that rock! Once he finally gets here... that will be when the big show happens!"

Rui felt it coming together and found the market stall to be something of interest. "We got some time to relax before that, I'll have Elder Storm out to enjoy the sights," She left to check the shop as Wes went to the pokemon center, he expects a battle and he is to provide. "Quake, Vivi, Thundaga, Dawn, Dusk and Edgar will have to do and Gladion better be ready for them!"

In a large, city next door to Saffron

Gladion was ready to enter his second to last gym in the Kanto region, he felt his heart race as he entered to find the warnings to be clear as the gym guide adjusted her hat to ask. "You know that this gym specializes in grass types and that the gym is a bit exclusive to its members?"

Gladion nodded and saw the inner workings of a garden, hiding in the fences looked like women, he felt annoyed and had his poke ball ready. "This one will be quick, navigate the maze, take down the grass type specialists and then defeat Erika. Sounds easy enough!"

He did just that as he sent his Silvally out to make quick work of the trees and trainers in his way, one was even a duo of twins that used a Victreebel and a Vileplume that fell to the combined power of Silvally and Crobat, at the far end of the gym, he called his duo back and found a woman with dark blue hair in a light orange kimono that was napping under the sun light.

The man blushed for a moment and coughed, stirring the woman from her sleep and causing her to jump up in astonishment, she has a battle to partake in. H...hello! Lovely weather isn't it? It was so pleasant I'm afraid I dozed off."

She gave a gracious bow to Gladion and introduced herself. "My name is Erika. I am the leader of the Celadon Gym."

Gladion introduced himself and spoke of where he came from as he posed. "I am just a trainer from Alola."

Erika was greatly tempted for something and prioritized for her duty as she took out a poke ball. "That region sounds very nice, I will not loose so easily!"

Vs Gym Leader Erika

She sent out a Jumpluff as Gladion sent out a Crobat with a flying gem. "Use acrobatics and strike this Jumpluff down!"

The Crobat's gem glowed and he knocked her into the ground to hold a focus sash. Erika ordered quickly. "Use sleep powder and stop this Crobat!"

The Jumpluff shook her puffy limbs as Gladion ordered. "Dodge and use cross poison!"

The Crobat dodged green powder and slashed with his wings for a k.o. Erika called her pokemon back and gave Gladion an elegant but determined glare. "I expected you would bring a flying type, I hope you are prepared for the worse, go Cradily!"

Gladion was impressed by the barnacle pokemon with left overs and called the Crobat back. "Not a single gym took the easy route and laid back, Lucario, take it out!"

In the Crobat's place was a Lucario with a life orb, Erika ordered. "While we have that chance, use curse!"

The Cradily slowed herself and bolstered her defenses as Gladion pointed like a gun, Lucario shot a flash cannon into Cradily as Erika planned a counter. "Use seed bomb and just hold out a little longer!"

The Cradily tossed the hard seeds at the Lucario and was knocked out by an aura sphere. Erika switched for another. "Go Tangrowth!"

A Tangrowth entered the battle and had her thick limbs ready for battle, Gladion ordered with excitement. "Use another flash cannon!"

The Lucario shot a flash cannon at the Tangrowth, it took a liechi berry and ate it for a boost, Erika ordered. "Finish it with earthquake!" The Tangrowth slammed his limb into the ground and knocked the Lucario out.

Gladion hummed and switched to a fire type Silvally. "Okay, finish this with multi attack!"

The Silvally's claws glowed like fire. RAKE! Tangrowth was knocked out, Erika switched for a pokemon dear to her. "Vileplume, show them your power!"

A Vileplume with black sludge enter the battle, Silvally clawed again for super effective damage, the gym leader sneezed. "Vil- acho! Vileplume, use sleep powder, sunny day and sludge bomb!"

The Vileplume shook her smelly petals and sent Silvally to sleep, she danced to call the sun and Silvally back with foul smelling sludge. The Silvally woke up with his nose burning as he struck again for a k.o. Erika called her Vileplume back and sent out a Shiftry with a normal gem. "Such a bold fire type, Shiftry, use explosion!"

Gladion blinked for a moment as the Shiftry's gem glowed along with her. BOOM!

Silvally was sent flying into the garden from the brutal explosion for a k.o. The trainer whistled for a moment as Silvally tried to get up and failed. "Silvally are you okay?" The synthetic pokemon shook his head and wanted to lay down in a whine, Gladion understood the feeling and called him back. "You done excellent, Crobat, lets finish this off!"

The Crobat returned as Erika sent out a Victreebel with a life orb. "You have made the grave mistake of underestimating your opponent, Victreebel, use weather ball!"

The Victreebel coughed a ball of energy into the sun lit ceiling, it ignited into a fire ball that shot the Crobat and nearly sent him falling into the ground, he regained control of his flight as Gladion ordered. "Finish her with acrobactics!"

The Crobat charged at the Victreebel and knocked her out. Erika accepted defeated and called her Victreebel back. "You are remarkably strong," She took out the Rainbow Badge and offered it to the challenger. "Take it, you have earned it!"

Gladion obtained the Rainbow Badge and placed it in his case, he felt tempted to ask, like it was a question that has been in his mind for a while. "Has a woman visited this gym for the fun of it? A black hair woman that came from Alola?"

Erika nodded and saw a wedding ring. "You must be Selene's husband? Yes I have and she has bested me with a similar strategy," Gladion smiled at where Selene got the kimono idea from, Erika raised an eyebrow at the thought. "Since she has originally been from this region, she was familiar with a kimono for some time, is it for that festival at Cerulean City tomorrow night? I hear it is going to be such a romantic time that it would be warranted."

Gladion agreed and turned around, he felt his finger less tighter and felt a response in his mind. "It is like her to do that, thank you for the battle! Thank you for the battle miss Erika, I'll be making a stop at Vermillion City for now, I have business at the Sevii Islands."

Erika waved goodbye. "Good luck!"

Gladion left the gym in pride and went to a pokemon center to heal, he dashed out of Celadon and past Saffron City to reach to Vermilion City, it was nearly sun down and he found a brown hair man with a blue shirt at the port. He was astonished by the panting man and greeted himself. "There is no need to hurry, you must be Gladion?"

Gladion regained his breath and shook the mans hand. "Yes I am, Bill?"

A boat arrived as Bill nodded. "I knew you were in this region due to what Wes said, the sailors in charge of the boat to Naval Rock will be at One Island tomorrow morning. Do you have the mystic ticket?"

Gladion took the ticket out of his bag and asked. "What is so important about this ticket?"

Bill shrugged, an invitation to a sacred place is normally presented in anything else, the light flickering on the ticket showed origins of the super natural. "It is a mystery in itself, your ready to go on board the Seagallop?"

Gladion nodded and followed onto the boat, once things were ready, the boat began its course in fast speeds, Kanto became distant in less than a few minutes and it wasn't until half an hour that a small island near a volcanic one was seen.

Toot toot! The boat stopped and Bill guided Gladion to the pokemon center for him to use for the night, the trainer was impressed by a large machine that is powered by a ruby and sapphire as Bill explained what it was. "This is the Pokemon Network Center, this is kind of an H.Q for the P.C accounts found all around the world."

Gladion was impressed as a man with light green hair, a blue plaid shirt and glasses entered to greet Bill. "Hello Bill, is this our guest?"

Bill shook the man's hand and introduced him to Gladion. "This is Celio, he is a close friend of mine and he monitors the network," Celio explained what the machine does. "It allows P.C accounts to connect to the various regions of the world, it is why Kanto connects to places like Hoenn, Orre, Sinnoh and many others."

Gladion pieced together more and asked how it works. "You need the permission of anyone who monitors the P.C system in the regions to connect to this, for example when Molayne had Alola connected shortly after the region developed its league system! It is a strong network and few people go to these islands from what I heard."

Celio agreed and listed the people. "Tourists, travelers or close family members come here. Being so far away from Kanto, you never know what will happen around here."

Gladion yawned and wanted to start fresh in the morning. "Which explains how for a small series of islands, it has a rather high crime rate that thankfully isn't as bad as Orre."

Bill cringed at the comparison as Celio agreed. "That excludes those crime organizations we heard about from regions all over the world."

Gladion had the list of meaningful groups. "Team Rocket... or as the news on Alola speak of, Team Rainbow Rocket, Team Magma, Team Galactic, Team Plasma, Team Flare and... Cipher, as well as those that take ideas from the last one! They are the worse of the worse," Bill and Celio agreed in unison as the Nurse Joy gave Gladion keys to the room. "We hope you stay on the islands for more reasons than just business, One Island is known for its hot spring after all!"

Gladion might take that offer. "I traveled all over Kanto for the past four days, being a veteran trainer has its perks and tomorrow might be the end to a long hunt a friend of mine is doing. Though... I have no idea how long this has been going on, I'll ask him tomorrow, see you two tonight!"

The two waved him a good night and continued their business as Gladion found himself in a room that looked more comfortable with a personal video phone, he let out Silvally, Crobat and Manaphy, Zoroark, Weavile and Lucario, flashing the Rainbow Badge, he congratulated them. "We did it, we are down to the last badge and we made it to the Sevii Islands!"

He readied their dinner and found a small list of restaurants he can order from, he felt someone resting on his shoulder and kissing him on the cheek. "You have had a long journey and it is only beginning, it stinks that I am getting left behind again!"

Gladion saw Selene suffering from internal mood swings and patted her on the back. "I wouldn't say that, you have been good company and have respected my choice to make this adventure my own, I promise that once the rush is over, we can settle down and maybe spend some alone time together."

He rubbed his wife's calve, Selene looked at the list and found them to be standard delivery food. "If we are going to Johto next... we might have one more traveling with us, Tammy called and she might be ready for Ecruteak's contest tomorrow, it is the clever system and some of her pokemon have pretty smart moves! Stored power, psych up, calm mind and shadow ball! Then there is Butterfree's obvious but handiness and finally an Alolan Raticate, I hope she has better odds in that one than the last one."

Gladion wouldn't worry about it as he found a menu for a BBQ restaurant. "She seemed to have taken it well and took a few tips from you and Lillie about planning. She will at least get a ribbon by the time we go to that region and worse case scenario, we will give her a better demonstration on how to do one!"

Selene blushed and found the choices suitable. "We had that cute practice back on Alola and more lessons might be needed, we will know come after tomorrow!"

She took Rotom Dex out of her bag and was looking something up. "I'm seeing who the Elite Four is, this shouldn't take too long! I'll have anything beef!" Gladion closed his eyes for a moment and found himself with just his pokemon, the cross time line flashes have been getting more frequent and there has to be something going on.

On Alola

Elio and Lillie were at Mallow's restaurant with Red, Daisy and Indigo, the Alolan Champ asked astonished. "Daisy, you are part of what?!"

Lillie answered boldly. "It is personal, but this would mean Gladion has a reason to slow down after he gathers the badges."

Red and Indigo were enjoying their food in silence as Daisy didn't mind. "I had a sudden call and I have an important meeting with the league about another challenger coming, it happens randomly and there isn't much I can do about it now."

Elio took a bite of his food and offered a deal. "I know a way to make your trip back to Kanto much shorter in comparison... you mind if I have Little Horn help you out? He is a very special pokemon that is an expert on quick travels!"

Daisy was about to say no and that she can manage on her own as Indigo asked in a whisper. "Mom, isn't Kanto a few days away... why do they have to make you work on vacation?"

Daisy answered with a gentle pat on the back. "Because that is my job," Elio did the math and asked. "If I show you who Little Horn is and what he is capable of, he will turn that week off from vacation into two days maximum, he is one to make the wish exactly to the letter and this is pretty important."

Daisy played with her hair nervously as Red stared at both her and Elio, like it was a deal that might be worth thinking about. The woman sighed and smiled. "Alright, but this will take time off of your hands, do know that!"

Elio shrugged and went back to his dinner as Lillie listed the things her husband has to do. "Work is going to be light the next couple days, he can afford that time, Mr. Indigo, you say that your done with Akala Island and thought going here would be a way to celebrate?"

The boy nodded and smiled with his father, it was a way to energize him before going into the island that is rumored to have scary people, Lillie whispered to the duo. "If you have a rock, flying type and a psychic type, Mr. Guzma along with Team Skull shouldn't be that hard to manage."

Indigo's eyes watered for a moment as he sent out a Cumbusken that was happy to see people, an Archen with an orange beak, green scales and was attempting to flap, a Wartortle that hid in his shell, the boy showed a great ball and whispered. "I caught a really grouchy Stufful, dad thinks this pokemon might be much for me and I need to know more before letting him out."

Lillie had respect for Red's concern as Daisy asked. "I heard too many scary stories about that pokemon, what do you know professor?"

Lillie answered, ready for the group to be ready for the responsibility as a quiet Rotom Dex showed the image of Stufful and Bewear.


	32. A Shadow Under The Sky and Above The Sea!

At the port during an early morning, Gladion found what looked less to be sailors on a boat and more like bald monks in sailor outfits, the captain noticed and asked. "Does ye have the ticket?"

Gladion showed the ticket and was guided on, the boat was quick to leave. Going towards the south east until Gladion saw an island consisting of a large mountain. He took out the Silver Wing and saw it glow as the boat landed, he stepped out and journeyed in to find a series of steps down and a long path way, his heart raced for a moment and he had his team prepared. Manaphy, Zoroark, Crobat, Latios, Silvally and Lucario will work against what is to come. Standing at the end was Wes, who raised a feather of multiple colors, directing him to the left side until he noticed someone coming.

He turned around and found Gladion with a glowing Silver Wing, with a wicked smile, he nearly laughed. "Well, well, this makes this showdown more exciting," Gladion agreed and asked. "Where did you get that wing?"

Wes answered like it was a bittersweet memory, one that left him confused. "It was on Orre years ago after I healed the last of the shadow pokemon during the first crisis, it was when I fought Mount Battle at its hardest. I had that chance to catch that bird... he was open for me doing it... yet, something about it doesn't feel right, he left this feather behind when I turned down the offer. That Silver Wing?"

Gladion chuckled at the sweet memory. "It was something I got after I caught a Lugia that Hoopa used for his schemes at Kalos, I released him at the Whirl Islands sometime after, he left the feather behind and that is how Elio and I met Manaphy."

Wes readied a two balls, the urge to battle is over taking him. "Nice story, you and I both know why we are here?"

Gladion agreed and wished it didn't result in battle so soon. "We were both invited here for a reason, Navel Rock is a roost for Ho-oh and Lugia, a place where the two birds share a territory like the towers of old... before that fire made Lugia move. It seems they both know what we want and is the reason those tickets came when they did, but who says we have to fi-" Gladion saw two burning red eyes behind Wes, in his shadow, emerging was a small humanoid that looked to be hooded, the outlaw turned around and found that the figure was leaving in the shadows. "That's who and why, your ready kid?"

Gladion posed and knew how battle worked with Wes. "Yes, say when!"

Vs Wanderer Wes

Wes sent out a Mismagius with a set of specs and a Landorus that resembled a feline that wore a blue scarf. "Vivi, Quake, lets show this kid we still got a bite!"

Gladion sent his first two out with built up energy. "Manaphy, Crobat, lets do this!"

A Crobat with a flying gem and a Manaphy were ready for battle, the Landarous intimidated the foes as his trainer ordered. "Use u-turn and soften that Manaphy up, Vivi, use thunder bolt on that Crobat!"

The Landorus flew at the Manaphy and returned to his master as the Mismagius charged up and apologized for something. "Dusk, lets do this!"

An Umbreon with left overs enter the battle, Gladion tried to figure out what Wes is doing as he ordered. "Crobat, use acrobatics on Mismagius, Manaphy, use tail glow to power up!"

The Manaphy charged as the Crobat boosted his power with the gem and struck the Mismagius back, Vivi electrocuted the Crobat and watched him fall to the ground as the Manaphy glowed. Gladion called the Crobat back and sent out a Latios, the key stone on his wrist flashed. "Azure, your ready?"

The Latios shined his mega stone and let the energy flow into him to mega evolve, Gladion pointed at the Mismagius. "Get him out of here with psychic!"

The Latios quickly knocked the Mismagius out as Gladion posed like flowing water, bathing the Manaphy in the power as he ordered. "USE HYDRO VORTEX ON DUSK!"

The Manaphy saluted with the radiant power and dashed around Dusk to engulf him in a watery tornado, it tossed him across a wall for heavy damage.

The Umbreon smiled maliciously as Wes ordered. "Use foul play on Azure, we have Gladion right where we want him!"

The Umbreon jumped off the wall and threw the Latios down with his own power, Wes called Mismagius back and sent out an Espeon with a life orb. "Dawn, use calm mind, Dusk use quick attack!"

Gladion began to see a pattern as the Espeon powered himself up and the Umbreon pelted. "Azure use draco meteor on Dawn, Manaphy, finish Dusk off with energy ball!"

The Latios shot an orb into the air, it explode in a shower of meteors as the Manaphy knocked the Umbreon out with a ball of green energy. Wes sent out Landorus once more and ordered. "Quake, make it rain with rock slide! Dawn use psychic!"

The Landorus flew to the ceiling and knocked the Latios out as the Espeon glowed with his orb and knocked the Manaphy out with a psychic blast.

"I still got it kid and this isn't even my big plan!"

Gladion's eyes widen for a moment in realization and sent a ground type Silvally and a Lucario with a life orb out. "You actually brought that Xurkitree and even that beast isn't your key player! Lucario, take that Espeon down with extreme speed!"

The Lucario vanished and kicked the Espeon for a k.o as Wes was tempted to laugh. "You had me figured out, Quake, one more time because Gladion isn't that crazy!" The Landorus caused the rocks to fall, revealing a Zoroark that struck with foul play as Wes flashed a beast ball to let out a Xurkitree stomped on the ground and waved his arms, the Landorus caused the Zoroark to flinch as the Lucario shot a flash cannon to knock the abundance pokemon out. Wes flashed his z ring posed with one finger from both hands at the side of his head, he kept his right hand by his head as he aimed the arm with the snag machine directly infront of him. Light went into the Xukritree, Wes ordered. "Shut that Lucario down with Z hypnosis and use that speed to wipe the rest out with Edgar!"

The Xurkitree glowed and waved his arms in a hypnotic pattern, Lucario couldn't look away and fell asleep as the outlaw switched Landorus to an Ampharos. He flashed a keystone on his snag machine and let it glow. "Edgar, mega evolve and take Zoroark down with thunder bolt!"

Gladion watched the Ampharos flow in energy and grow wool on the back of his head and around its tail, it looked like magnificent hair. "Zoroark, use night daze on Xurkitree, Lucario, wake up!"

The Lucario was fast asleep as the Xurkitree knocked him out with a thunder bolt, it glowed even brighter until a pulse of dark energy covered the bulb like head. It tried to wipe it off as the Ampharos crackled and shot the Zoroark down. Leaving Gladion in a corner and to his last pokemon. "Silvally, don't give up!"

The ground type Silvally glared at the Xurkitree, the beast glowed his arms green and shot an energy ball at him.

BOOM!

Silvally dodged and readied his claws with the power of the earth to swipe it down for a one hit k.o. Edgar puffed his cheeks and shot Silvally with dragon pulse. The synthetic pokemon was knocked off the Xurkitree, giving the trainer time to call him back. "Come on one more shot!"

Gladion sweated as Silvally charged with a ground type multi attack. SLASH! The Ampharos cringed for a moment as the synthetic pokemon landed behind him, the light pokemon powered down and fell to the ground limp. Critical hit k.o!

Wes gasped for a moment and kicked a stone out. "And that is that. *Huff!* Good match."

Gladion agreed and shook the mans hand, the Rainbow feathered dimmed and gave Wes the clue as to what has happened, leaving the Silver wing to glow brighter. "Looks like you have free reign to explore this island, good luck kid!"

Gladion took a deep breath and saw Wes tossed something at him, the trainer caught it and saw a dark green crystal with the image of a phantoms head on it, it didn't take long for him to analyze and piece together what motivated Wes in the first place. "All this because you got a z crystal that is aligned to a pokemon you had no knowledge of! That is why you came to Kanto once you gotten more clues," Wes hid a sportsman like smile and walked out. "Yep! Try not to let this one get away!"

Gladion assured him with a smile. "I won't!"

With the outlaw gone, Gladion healed his pokemon and switched Silvally's ground memory with a fairy memory. "Lets descend down and see what else is here!"

The Manaphy was the first to come through and was in a trance from the feather. "He is calling!"

The Latios sensed something down and went into his ball first, Gladion expected a challenge and called his pokemon back, baring Manaphy and Silvally. He and the two pokemon went toward the right and found a walk way down, the cave walls resembled silver and the smell of salt was in the air, the cave grew dark and the feather lit the way until it lead to an under ground lake that leads to the ocean.

The water glowed, Manaphy understood. "This is where he wants us, do you sense something odd?" Gladion saw the glowing water and felt like he was being watched, Silvally sensed it and turned around to find a shadowy figure that was ready for battle.

The mythical pokemon Marshadow has appeared.

He showed his true color, a green hood to match the black, the wrist had green bumps that became like wisps, the hood showed wisp like horns and his glowing eyes sparked in power. Manaphy leaped to battle and readied himself. "I got him first papa!"

Gladion posed and ordered. "Use tail glow to power up and let him have it with surf!"

Marshadow charged at Manaphy with a force palm and watched him glow, he faded in darkness and punched through him, Manaphy cringed and felt his glow to have been stolen. Gladion was left baffling for a moment and ordered. "A spectral thief. Manaphy, counter with surf and push him away from you!"

The Manaphy agreed and shot out a wave of water, knocking the Marshadow into the ground, Gladion saw the pokemon lay still for a moment as Manaphy was about to land, the gloomdweller glowed hidden light and erupted, knocking the Manaphy out.

Plop!

Gladion had Silvally ready for battle and was about to experiment with a dusk ball, Marshadow glared at the ball and shook his head in refusal, Manaphy whimpered in his daze. "He... he doesn't want that right now!"

Gladion sighed and ordered Silvally. "If that is to be, Silvally, end this with multi atta-" Marshadow dashed at Silvally with the force of his palm and left the foe paralyzed, he and charged through him like a spectral thief for another blow. Gladion shouted once more as he saw Marshadow about to strike again. "It's exposed, use multi attack now!"

Silvally looked behind him and felt his will burn. SLASH! Marshadow was struck by a pink glowing back hand, he was sent against the wall and fell on his face. K.O!

Gladion took a deep breath and had a dusk ball in hand as Marshadow's wisp like horns receded, he vanished in the shadows and engulfed the ball in frightening speeds. The ball opened up and dragged the Marshadow in with a shroud, it fell out of Gladion's hand and on the ground.

Shake...shake...shake...click!

Gladion was impressed by the capture as he called Silvally and Manaphy back. "Good work, both of you!"

The ocean's glow faded, the Silver Wing dimmed for a moment, Gladion turned around to leave, with his business done, he exit the mountain and found Wes by the boat. The outlaw saw the smile and waited for Gladion to get closer before he went on in silence. Gladion took a deep breath and showed the dusk ball and a flickering ticket. "I caught Marshadow, now what are you going to do?"

Wes shrugged, he doesn't have much better to do. "I noticed your Z ring changed a bit... something happened?"

Gladion hummed his answer. "A couple years ago the Tapus had everyone gathered for an upgrade on the Z ring into a Z power ring, I'm not sure if they are going to give you that offer now, but you were not on Alola during that time."

Wes didn't count on it as the boat traveled directly north towards a small island. "I got a few things I want to do around these islands before going to Alola for something that... silly. You are about done with Kanto?"

Gladion showed the badge case, seven badges shined in the sun. "I just need to beat Copycat and then head to Victory Road. Then I will take some time off to train and organize the second half of my trip, Johto."

Wes was impressed as the boat stopped, ready to let him out. "Your able to be beat me by the skin of your teeth, the Indigo League shouldn't be an issue. Four of the strongest trainers in the region that all specialize in a particular type, one of them even made it there with normal types."

Gladion took the warning to heart, he had fought an Elite Four countless times to know their potential strength. "That particular type normally has pokemon that rely on that to compensate for how little advantage they have otherwise. Eevee and their evolutions... or that Z move with baton pass, Chansey and her defenses... the list goes on. Don't fade out just yet, you and Rui are good company," Wes was ready to leave and promised Gladion. "If you know someone in Johto that would, let me know when you are done. Maybe it will give us a reason to move Alola down the list, see you later Gladion!"

Both waved each other goodbye, the boat readied to go to the island west. As it landed, Gladion got off and saw the mystic ticket fade in light. With no reason to go back to Navel Rock, he has no regrets as he went to the pokemon center. "This should be an occasion to celebrate."

In a contest hall in a city that had a mark in history.

Tammy was in a green kimono that had light blue flowers as she nervously entered the stage of a contest to begin her performance, with an Alolan Raticate by her side, she ordered as she glared at the dummy. "Taunt and let em have it!"

The Raticate balked a taunt and sucker punched the dummy with his tail, sending it in the air for Tammy's next order. "Finish it with zen head butt!"

The Raticate focused his will power and bashed the dummy with a move that left a few members of the audience startled. The duo swallowed for a moment and the audience clapped, the judges were impressed, she went to the waiting room and gave the Raticate some water. They sweated and felt themselves nervous, the brackets glowed and to their astonishment. "No way! That one with the Vileplume and toxic drench should have done it!"

The Raticate chittered, Tammy agreed. "It must have been zen head butt, you a dark and normal type and a psychic move can be handy!"

The Raticate cooled down as he and his trainer went to the stage to confront a nerd with a Girafarig. "If we can focus and use that hidden power, we might be able to win."

Tammy heard the que and ordered. "Stop that Girafarig with taunt!"

The Raticate taunted the Girafarig to where she wouldn't calm herself and exposed her to his next attack. Tammy to flash her Z power ring and pose like a menacing creature, radiant light glowed into the Raticate, he charged a small black orb as Tammy gave a determined craze. "This is what they been waiting for! Suck that Girafarig in a BLACK HOLE ECLIPSE!"

The Raticate shot the orb above the stage, it expanded into a black hole and sucked the Girafarig in, leaving the nerd, judges and audience speechless at the sudden move. BOOM! The hole exploded and shot the Girafarig out, leaving her on the ground knocked out. Tammy took a deep breath and gave a bow in pride of her simple, yet effective tactic.

Both exit the stage and felt relieved at what they did. "When all else fails, bring out the z move to really catch them by surprise! This does mean Butterfree and Oranguru will have to manage on their own."

Raticate didn't mind and went in his ball, Tammy let out her shiny Butterfree, she gave a small dance, much to her trainers approval. "Exactly, use quiver dance with sleep powder and then finish with dream eater, I will try to dance along."

Ring ring! She inhaled and went out with her Butterfree, the audience stared bored as the Judges kept an optimistic face. Tammy and the Butterfree gave simple dance that looked a bit too elegant for the contest, until they saw the green powder that put them asleep. Exposed, Tammy stopped her dance and smiled, the Butterfree glowed, puffs of white clouds formed from the sleeping audience and were drawn to the butterfly pokemon. When sleepers woke up, they were astonished and paniced in trying to figure out what happened. Those awake clapped in an applause.

When the trainer and pokemon left for the hall, Tammy was tempted to call home. The video phone was close and she wanted to speak of how well her performance went, she shook it off and whispered to herself. "I will tell Mom and Dad after I win that ribbon... if I win it!"

Butterfree fluttered and chirped the doubt out of her. "Free!" Tammy agreed and petted her. "We need to do our best and see what happens!"

After what felt like an hour, the timer ringed, she and Butterfree are winners to go to the battle round. They found a median with a blue tongue Haunter, Tammy was astonished for a moment as the foe spit a toxic liquid at the Butterfree. Tammy ordered. "Use sleep powder!"

The Butterfree sprinkled sleep powder on the Haunter and caused it to hover asleep, with the chance, she ordered. "Eat that dream!" The Butterfree glowed and absorbed a dream of mischief, causing the Haunter to fall down in a thud. She and Butterfree felt the encore return, the girl giggled and was excited for the big performance.

At the waiting room, Tammy hugged her companion and switched her out. "They are going to love this! Oranguru, do I have to tell you what to do?"

The Oranguru exit the ball and stared at his trainer like she needs to think on her terms, the girl voiced her plan. "A refresher, we have planned this for a while and we should show them that it was planned!"

Oranguru yawned and gave a small smirk as they waited for their round. On the stage, Oranguru calmed his mind and charged a shadow ball, he tossed it into the air and waved his leafy fan to keep a glow, the ball was falling down and he pointed a finger in the air to shoot his stored power.

BOOM!

The ball of energy mixed with the beam to create a small light show that is like a fire work. The audience clapped and whistled, Oranguru stood up to bow and gave a wide smile in knowing that he and his trainer won. Tammy waited for the last round to end and found in the brackets that they are allowed to go to the next round. Their opponent was a ruins researcher with a Cradily, Tammy signaled the Oranguru to enter the battle and calm himself. The Cradily used toxic and the girl licked her lips. "Hit it with shadow ball and use calm mind one more time!"

Oranguru tossed a shadow ball at the Cradily and was observing calmly as the foe used recover to heal himself, Tammy wasn't to risk it. "Use... the beam!"

Oranguru pointed to the sky shot his stored power, effectively and brutally knocking Cradily out when it landed. Oranguru coughed and wheezed from the poison, Tammy gave him a pecha berry as the audience clapped, a judge came to present her with a green ribbon that had a yellow shine in the middle. "Congratulations, you showed us much more than what we were expecting!"

Tammy struggled to breath in her excitement and sent out a her Butterfree and Raticate, all three pokemon were giving a ribbon to wear as the girl placed the ribbon in her case. "Ha! Thank you and the audience for being wonderful, come on guys, we got to show this to Mom and Dad!" The Oranguru breathed in deeply and breathed out, reminding the girl turning blue to breath during her excitement, Tammy gasped and felt light headed as she had her pokemon follow her out to Ecruteak City's pokemon center, it was something for her to talk about.

In a cave on One Island, not too far from civilization.

Gladion had Lucario, Zoroark, Silvally, Latios and Crobat relaxing either in a hot spring or at the side, he was in his swim trunks and kept his bag of stuff close to him. He relaxed in the water and felt pride in that he captured a mythical pokemon. He closed his eyes for a moment and found Selene resting on a towel and keeping guard of his stuff, with a Primarina, Alolan Raichu, Mawile, Silvally, Salamence and Salazzle. "Your coming in?"

Selene was out of her zen and politely refused. "I have no idea how hot that is and I heard it isn't a good thing to have growing babies in. Besides... after that today, I might do things that are both pleasing and so wrong to you."

Salazzle hummed like she wouldn't mind an intimate moment happening, Selene got a text and read it, she squealed in excitement. "O..Oh my, Tammy won a contest!"

Gladion perked up from his zen and had his hands behind his back, letting Selene have a view of his abs. "Seriously?!" He smiled widely and was tempted to ask something as he let the steam in. "After how she took her defeat last time, she was bound to win one, after half an hour... do you want to talk to her at the pokemon center?"

Selene nodded and asked as she couldn't get enough of his abs. "I do since she might be expecting us once you kick Lance's butt! I am going to watch that since that will be where you leave your mark on Kanto and to the whole world! Before you go fight Copycat... will you please have sex with me when we get to the pokemon center?" Gladion blushed, it was something out of the blue to ask in a public place, with no people around and only the pokemon who were hoping for the humans to have intercourse already, he answered sly. "I will let you have what ever you want since last time was more something I wanted to do... just don't go nuts."

Selene promised that she won't. "In a cold shower then! We are in no rush to do Johto, that can be... something like a honeymoon, except not really."

Gladion asked with a spark of talent. "You want to do the contests in that region?"

Selene answered with a cheer. "Yes, I knew you be wanting to do that again!"

Gladion chuckled in bliss and closed his eyes, when he was about to answer, Selene and her pokemon were gone. A bitter feeling was felt, he had enough time in the water and got out to enjoy the cool air in his skin. "*Huff* Just what we needed, are you all ready for the trip back to Kanto tomorrow? We have a league to finish!"


	33. A Temporal Omen!

During another gorgeous morning, Elio had a fresh set of work clothes ready and was about to leave for work when Lillie prepared a breakfast of chocolate chunks and pecha berry, pancakes. "Don't go yet, you have been working none stop for the past two days."

Elio was about to whine. "But it is payday today and I might get a bonus to my check!"

Lillie agreed and showed Elio the pancakes topped with whipped cream. "And you are going to do that on an empty stomach?!"

The man shook his head and drooled with desire. "No I am not!" The duo sat down to enjoy breakfast, Lillie heard clanking and waddling in the living room and felt everyone feeling right.

RING RING! "Mag?" "Audin?" Lillie heard a familiar girl that asked in excitement. "Could you get Miss or Mister Sun, I won my first ribbon and I want to tell them!"

She saw the Audino come to the room and asked for the presence of one, Lillie got up to get the phone. The sight of Tammy in a kimono and a green ribbon made the mother to be not want to let go. "You look very lovely, congratulations on winning that contest!"

Tammy stuck her tongue out as a Raticate recognized Lillie and tried to smile, the matching ribbon gave it away as the trainer described what the kimono is for. "It is something I picked out for when I partake in contests closer to the theme of the place... and as a souvenir, Mahogany Town is my next stop for the beauty contest, Pikachu is going to shine with Butterfree and Octillery," She opened her eyes and asked. "How is dad doing? Busy like usual?"

Lillie nodded as she felt a familiar presence answer, Elio had a bit of cream wiped from his lip as he answered. "A bit, be careful out there, Alola has been busy lately."

Tammy sighed at what might have happened. "More extradimensional stuff falling on the shores. Mom, how is Daphne and Leon?"

Lillie blushed and answered. "Wonderful, it is going to be a few more days before we get checked, the third and most difficult trimester is to be here."

Elio winked at the basic signs. "She has been having strange dreams that can be beautiful... and you would think I am insulting those dreams. She has also been a bit grouchy in the morning, but those are morning aches," Lillie agreed and felt her stomach wanting food. "And the midday ache, the afternoon ache and the midnight ache. Be warned, if my brother decides he is to visit Johto, he isn't one to like having his time interrupted, he is doing his task while you do yours!"

Tammy got the idea. "It would be annoying, sorry if I am holding up breakfast. I'll call you later if something comes up, I love you Mom, I love you Dad!"

Lillie and Elio wished the girl good luck. "We love you too! Good luck!" Beep! The duo returned to their breakfast in peace.

After an hour.

Elio was frustrated at large amounts of paper work from Anabel and Wicke. "Infinity cant just be ignored?!" Wicke shook her head as Anabel requested. "These are suggestions from Interpol should a pokemon like Palkia enter the world," Elio growled at requests from Interpol he does not agree with. "It is hard to do anything about it once space distorts you to Arceus knows where. Besides quite a few pokemon, there was only one person was in real danger from this guy."

Wicke stated what happened. "That person was you and it was only by a Lunala's intervention that you are here now. You already gave Interpol the knowledge of Ultra Space Wilds and you think that is enough on our part?"

Elio nodded as he rejected another batch. "I am not having any of these pokemon get studied on in a lab, haven't that Swanna along with the first batch of faller pokemon suffered enough? I had to be apart of that team to teach these employees on how to settle them down for adapting in this world."

PFFWWWTH!

The door opened to Dulse and Zossie running in with urgency, the youngest of the Recon Squad shouted. "Mr. Sun, we got big problems!"

Elio stopped writing things down and asked. "What is happening this time?"

Zossie took out a visual on an incident that is happening in the Rocky World of Ultra Space wilds. "A pokemon is wandering in that world and it is causing time to stop. We lost five probes just to get this information at we are having a reading of Ultra Energy spiking from that world that is reaching to this one."

Elio saw the grey and a terrified Grumpig. "We have another problem?! What ever is causing this is beyond what you guys can manage and if Palkia is anything to go by, we are having another catastrophe coming our way," He skimmed the requests and disapproved of all of them save for one. "I know a few pen pals that will need to know of this in case trouble comes to their region, will that be our special forces should this go out of hand?"

Anabel nodded and took the paper work with her. "Have them ready soon, do we have a means to tracking this phenomenon?"

Dulse had a tracker that was beeping rapidly and nearly over stressed. "We need a day to manage this wormholes affects, Mr. Sun, could you describe what has happened with Zossie and me?"

Elio felt annoyed at the memory of Mount Wela and exhaled. "Okay, I will start at the beginning since it is pretty out there!"

In the Champion's Back yard.

Lillie was slowly introducing Kukui, Burnet, Patricia and Meowth to Necrozma, he was laying down in content as a Solgaleo laid down by his side. "Every night and every day, Nebby and Solgaleo tend to Eclipse's therapy. He has been well behaved and I am going to ask them of something come tonight!"

The older adults took pity on Necrozma's state, Patricia asked as a Magearna arrived with supplies. "Even after all the trouble he caused for you, Elio and the rest of us, it's kind of sad where all of it came from."

Burnet agreed with her. "Humans became greedy and have left him in a state of pain that will never truly end, just soothed."

Kukui tried to think of what to say as Necrozma notice something occurring, something was calling to him, Lillie asked. "Eclipse, is something the matter?" Pew! Kukui heard a sign from behind and found a Mew that looked worried. "Isaac?! Do you know what is happening?"

The Mew nodded. "Eclipse is being called by Grand Pappy, something bad is starting to happen... again! May I go talk to Eclipse?"

Kukui and the grown ups got out of the way as Mew asked Lillie. "Mum's, I already talked to Nebby and she doesn't want to go through with this again. Would you go get Crepu?"

Lillie agreed and knew what was coming as she went inside, Isaac asked Necrozma. "Eclipse, do you sense what is going on? Or what is coming?"

The prism pokemon stared at the Mew and answered. "Why... why has he not tended to that one already?"

Mew sighed and answered. "His problem is a bit more complicated than yours and Grand Pappy thought putting him in a place with a stable flow would work... turned out it didn't and we need to manage the damage. We need a strong source of power to keep that one at bay long enough for the last key in Grand Pappy's plan to help him. Talk to Crepu when she is out and we will see what can be done."

Solgaleo glowed and asked in a growl. "Why her, I have gone through it once."

Mew closed his right eye and asked. "This also works for Eclipse's therapy and how was it actually?"

Solgaleo remembered a void and answered. "Nothing, literally, I couldn't see anything, feel anything or hear anything. My mind was my own in that void, but that is the only good that came out of it, then it happened to Nebby."

Mew nodded and frowned at both. "Eclipse's experience with dimensions on a more frequent bases than most of us and the scope of this pokemon could be useful where this pokemon is coming through. Also, the fusion is meant to be temporary."

He stared at Eclipse for his request. "If Crepu is willing to go through with this, you are to come back here once the issue is resolved! You are also working with two pokemon that maybe familiar with you, don't expect them to welcome you with open arms."

Eclipse gave a faint laughter that disturbed the three humans. "I don't, this... threatens... all of us!"

Click! Lillie came out with an N-Lunarizer and a luxury ball. "Crepu, we need to talk!"

Out of the ball came the Lunala that gave a cheerful hum that sensed what was going on. She asked the Mew in a glow. "Your asking Eclipse for help because this is more powerful than what we expect and mommy Nebby has to be here along with daddy?"

The Mew nodded, Crepu sighed and asked Lillie to get started on something, Patricia found it nuts and signaled the two grown ups to back away. "What ever crazy thing is going on is resulting in this happening," Lillie agreed and felt herself struggling to ask. "Crepu, do you want to help Eclipse fight... what ever is attacking our world?"

The Lunala nodded and gave a smile to the Solgaleo, assuring him that all will be fine. Lillie pressed the device, it glowed like moon light and shot at Necrozma, causing him to shatter and leave a single light like prism that had a multi colored face at the upper end. She directed the beam at Lunala and caused her light to expand into the black crystals. Many went to her wings, a large prism wedged into her back, the torso and arms went to her chest and a crystal went to her head. The pillar like crystal arranged its colors and sank into the head. The torso glowed four red lights and the helmet glowed two red eyes as Dawn Wings Necrozma stopped glowing and roared, it sensed the disturbance more clearly and stuttered. "T...Time!"

Flap!

It flew to the west, leaving Lillie to contemplate if she made the right choice as the Mew comforted her. "Eclipse is on a mission that will help save the world. He will be back since you still have the only thing that will help him complete him."

The pregnant woman found the reasoning to be selfish, but logical. "He isn't doing this alone... thankfully. He has helped Elio and I once before in the moments where he is in a calm state," Her legs struggled to move as the Magearna helped her on a chair, she continued her conversation. "If Eclipse comes back from his mission willingly, this would show a lot of progress in helping him. Does anyone want lunch?"

In a seaside city with blooming flowers.

Gladion had his team ready as he felt both energized and puzzled at the gym, it greatly resembled a Pokemon Center. Inside looked like a basic pokemon center, but there was a line a Nurse Joy. He approached a black hair ace trainer that caught him by surprise. "Do you know how the Gym Leader fights?"

Gladion backed away and posed dramatically. "Go Lucario!"

A Lucario with a life orb entered the battle as the woman introduced herself as Mimi. "Go Mienshao!"

A pink Mienshao entered the battle and posed in elegance, Gladion calmed himself with his Lucario and they aimed their hands at the foe. "Use psychic!"

Mimi ordered back. "Me first!"

The Mienshao glowed for a moment and let loose a psychic blast at the Lucario at greater power. BOOM!

The Lucario shot a psychic blast back for a knock out, Mimi shrugged and got out of his way. "She will be just as tough as you, if not stronger!"

Gladion called Lucario back and expected more going on as he fought his way through trainers that exploited the moves mirror move, copycat, mimic, me first and snatch. Annoying Gladion to where he has to either take the pokemon down in one blow or be smart and not have Silvally be a ghost type. At the end of the line he found a Nurse Joy standing next to a healing machine."

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center! Would you like us to heal your pokemon?"

Gladion knew better than to trust her and asked. "Are you the gym leader?"

The Nurse Joy saw enough of Gladion and made a quick spin, she resembled Gladion, blonde hair and all. She posed and gave a frown to compliment an annoyed tone. "It's way too obvious since you just fought everyone to get to me!"

Gladion had his hands at his hips and gritted his teeth. "I don't sound like that!"

Copycat felt her left hand twitch and smiled maliciously. "Really? Then battle me, I won't take no for an answer!"

Vs Gym Leader Copycat

Copycat posed exactly like Gladion and sent out her first pokemon. "Go Banette!"

Gladion tossed his pokemon out with vented aggression. "Tyranitar, annihilate!" Sand blew into the arena, Gladion flashed his keystone and raised it into the air. "Tyranitar, mega evolve and use stone edge!"

Energy flowed into the Tyranitar, his back split open and he roared in fury as Copycat placed her hands together and changed a blast. "Even the mightiest mountain will fall, Banette, use focus blast!"

The Banette placed his doll like hands together as Gladion realized he and Tyranitar have been fooled.

PEW!

BOOM!

Tyranitar was forced towards the door and panted, he glared in savagery as he stomped the ground and knocked the Banette to just his sash, he puffed in smoke and revealed himself to be a Zoroark that fainted from the sand storm. Copycat sighed annoyed and called Zoroark back. "That didn't take you down, go Dodrio!"

A Dodrio with a muscle band entered the battle, Copycat ordered with a stomp on the ground. "Use mirror move!" The Dodrio reflected a punch to the ground and caused stones to erupt, Tyranitar dodged as Gladion ordered with a stylish spin. "Use dragon dance and ice punch!"

The Tyranitar danced and charged at Dodrio with an icy fist, knocking him out in one blow and for Copycat to give a battle happy smile. "With that great power, how will you be able to withstand this? Ditto, lets go!"

A Ditto with a life orb plopped to battle, its pink blob like form stretched and turned to the form and color of a mega Tyranitar with a Ditto's face being the last to shift into a ferocious face. Gladion was left speechless for a moment and ordered. "Tyranitar, use stone edge and take that imposter down!"

Tyranitar stomped the ground and the imposter dodged, Copycat swung her punch with her pokemon. "Ditto, finish that Tyranitar off with a frigid fist!"

The Ditto charged his fist with an ice glow and punched the Tyranitar, causing him to revert back to his basic form, knocked out. Gladion switched and smiled in confidence. "Lucario, lets take this thing down."

He and Lucario posed like they are charging a sphere as Copycat ordered with another punch. "Use ice punch!"

The mega Dittotaur punched the Lucario right when he was about to shoot and left him frozen, much to Gladion's horror and the foe finished Lucario off with a crunch. He switched and tossed a dive ball. "Manaphy, we need to stop this down, now!"

The Manaphy saw the fearsome foe punch the ground, he rolled out of the way of the stone edge as his trainer flashed his Z power ring and posed like flowing water. "Manaphy, banish the beast back to the sea!"

Manaphy felt radiant light in his body, he dashed around the Dittotaur and engulfed it in a hydro vortex. Copycat broke out of her facade and was in awe until the mega Dittotaur fell to the ground in a splat, turning into pink goop and shrinking down. "Wow, that was a come back. Ditto, return!"

She sent out a Wobbuffet with left overs, Gladion glared and knew there was no way out. "Manaphy, use tail glow, if we are lucky... we will take it down in one hit!"

Manaphy felt his shadow in a hold and whined. "If not he is going to throw that back at me!" Copycat nodded and went back to posing like Gladion, smug and arrogant. "You have laid into my trap!"

Manaphy puffed his cheeks and glowed his tail brightly, he let loose a surf wave that as expected, the Wobbuffet took and glowed a mirror coat. "WABBA!"

BOOM! Manaphy was shoved into a wall for a brutal k.o that annoyed Gladion. "Manaphy, thank you! Lets finish this!"

Out of the ball came an electric type Silvally that neither Copycat or Gladion were fooled by, they shouted in unison. "Zoroark, the form isn't needed!"

The Silvally rolled his eyes and revealed himself to be a Zoroark that quickly knocked the Wobbuffet out with a night daze. Copycat sent out a Mimikyu that held a choice band, Gladion shook his head and ordered. "Use night daze again and avoid the fairy attack!"

The Zoroark pulsed a black shock wave and ruined the disguise Mimikyu's giggled and sneaked into a counter, Zoroark dared not loose his guard and dodged the Mimikyu pouncing from a couch. Gladion ordered. "Now use foul play!"

The Zoroark grabbed the Mimikyu and slammed her to the ground, she countered and extended her tendril across the foes throat and throttled him across the ground before tossing him to a wall for a k.o.

Gladion switched to the Crobat with a flying and let him use cross poison for a k.o. Copycat growled and switched to a Banette with a ghost gem. "We won't give up, we are stronger than that!"

Gladion shrugged and posed with a victorious grin. "Crobat, use acrobatics and finish this fight!"

The Crobat flapped, glowed with the used gem and swatted the Banette aside for a k.o. Gym Leader Copycat was defeated and she switched to an average looking, brown hair woman with black pants and a light blue shirt. "Phew! You were able to beat me by being your own in ways that I wouldn't be able to copy."

Gladion knew what was coming and admitted it. "Out of the other gym leaders, this one was the most fun."

He shook her hand in sportsmanship as Copycat took out a badge that looked like a water drop. "For your efforts, I present you with the Mimic Badge!"

Gladion obtained the Mimic Badge and placed it in his case, with a complete set, he knows his next destination. "Now it is for Indigo Plateau and the pokemon league, see you soon!"

Copycat wanted to stop Gladion and followed out. "Hold it, do you know how long it takes to get to Veridian City from here?"

Gladion counted with a league in his mind. "A couple hours getting past Saffron, Vermilion and Diglett cave."

Copycat sent out an older Dodrio and asked. "You need a quick flight to Veridian? It will save the time!"

Gladion was puzzled by the wingless Dodrio and called his Crobat back. "How does it even do that?!"

Copycat winked. "Get on her and find out!" The challenger saw no harm and got on, Copycat ordered. "Trifecta, use fly!" The Dodrio jumped high into the air and landed on a tree far in the route, towards the south west and giving Gladion his answer.

At a break room in Aether Paradise, during a early afternoon break.

Elio shouted with his mind out of control. "Lillie, you did what?!"

Lillie spoke again in an assertive tone. "I had Eclipse undergo a fusion with Crepu and with Dawn Wings, he flew to the west for a mission that as Isaac said, was from his... Grand Pappy?"

Elio was in disbelief as he laid on the couch. "Grand Pappy?! Eclipse?! When?"

Lillie spoke of the time, giving the Alolan Champ much to think about. "That was when the Ultra Recon Squad told me about time stopping in Ultra Space Wilds... those are connected and Eclipse was sent to?"

Lillie imagined what. "With his power and what he knows, he is to hold off what ever is trying to come through," Elio thought about what region is to the west and snapped his fingers. "It is happening in Kanto or Joh-" His heart raced, it thumped against his chest. "We need to warn Tammy and Gladion, Eclipse is still unstable in the head and we know your brother will assume the worse from him!"

Lillie agreed and asked. "Daisy is in Kanto for her business and we need to tell Ethan and Red what is going on. Do you have anything else to do here?"

Elio blew air and felt even more irritated. "I don't anymore because it is all just waiting for paper work and this is now an emergency, they want to give it to me, they can do it another time!"

Lillie glared down on Elio and ordered in a hush tone. "Calm down and listen to yourself!"

The husband growled for a moment in frustration and his eyes widened on realization. "...Wow I been talking to you like an ass," The wife wouldn't say it like that, but agreed. "Interpol pressed your buttons, but it is no excuse for that tone, shall we get home?"

She extended her hand and helped her husband up, Elio answered in a more respectful tone. "Yes mam. Gladion needs to know that trouble is coming and Tammy needs to be extra careful, you said that your Clawitzer lost his claw earlier today?"

Lillie nodded. "Those will grow back in time, but it would be a sin to waste that claw," Elio wanted to surprise his wife. "With the pasta made already... I got something to make a feast."

The wife blushed spoiled. "Your going to make that all for me? Keep some for yourself, you been working this boring job all day!"


	34. A Sword in a Plateau!

During a late evening, Silvally glowed with an aura of grass and took down the last Rhydon in the way from a cave opening. Gladion was on his back and patted him to continue forward, together they saw a grand building down a short road, tree's surrounded and they felt a great destiny awaited them, inside was every form of preparation they would need, a pokemon center, an Inn and a small store should they need it. Gladion had his pokemon healed and went to the video screen to surprise a certain duo from Alola, it has been long enough of a wait. A voice in the back of his head whispered. "No matter what, your awesome just making it here!"

He blushed and dialed, in a few minutes he found Elio with an inkey mouth that was glowing in excitement. "I read the collar I.D... congratulations, your awesome!"

Gladion had a case of deja vu and showed all eight badges. "Thank you, I plan to call Madison on the matter... since this is a kind of achievement that few go through with, the victory road in Kanto is a vast improvement to Alola's, even with the reconstruction. I'll get started on the League come tomorrow, anything happened on Alola?"

Elio was about to answer as Lillie nuzzled in with her lips licking from a feast. "Gulp! Due to things hard to explain, Johto and Kanto maybe in great danger from... something falling out of a wormhole, Eclipse was called to action and he needs Crepu to keep it at bay!"

Gladion cringed for a moment and posed to calm himself down. "...Where is he actually going? Because he is a loose cannon," Lillie knew a small hint. "Eclipse said something about time and Elio's notice from the Ultra Recon Squad have everything to do with time stopping in Ultra Space Wilds, anything involving temporal incidents that may have been happening?"

Gladion nodded and felt someone over his shoulder realizing what happened. "Yes, I been having very real day dreams about Selene, they become more frequent. I think she might be in danger from whatever is going on due to how we all met her!"

Elio worried for the woman's well being. "If you can get this warning to her, tell her. ...I think I know what this thing wants just because it is Johto and we have met this pokemon. What pokemon do we know, that has time related powers?"

Gladion answered and feeling a tight, protective hug. "Celebi... could our pokemon from beyond the wormhole be," He accepted it quickly. "Yes... it is, a Dialga of some kind?"

Elio nodded and asked. "But why would he try to cause time to stop? He is a pokemon that monitors the flow of time, not halt its flow. What was the worse thing you ran into in Kanto? Wes trying to get a Marshadow and generally... being a rival?"

Gladion stated the most obvious. "Only that Dugtrio and Wes wanted to make the chase interesting, this sounds like a problem on a much larger scale, I know where Celebi lives and this will be one of the first places I will be going to if only to stop this. Silvally and I are to fight what ever comes out!"

Lillie glared and barked at her brother. "No, you are to be close to the scene, keep yourself and any others safe and ONLY fight if you have to. Dialga has the power over time in comparison to Eclipse's powers over light, he is much more dangerous."

Gladion flinched for a moment and found it a logical plan. "You want me to make sure that girl is far away from that chaos along with anyone else thinking of taking a stroll through the forest?"

Lillie's glare lightened and she smiled. "We are to tell her when we are done. We are not telling you to hurry up since Eclipse is going to delay this crisis, good luck in defeating the Kanto League!"

Gladion felt a heavy responsibility on his shoulders and smiled. "Will do, I'll talk to you two soon."

Elio hoped so. "Kick Lances butt and make Johto know who you are!"

Gladion wished the two goodbye and pressed the button to disconnect, he turned around and saw Selene, she was shocked at what happened. "...That explains why you were acting more strange than usual, if the one from the other time line is listening, be careful when you go in that forest. Please don't go in there without back up."

Gladion assured the woman. "I won't, watch my back and I will watch yours!"

Selene gave him a thumbs up and wished him good luck, when Gladion blinked, he was alone again. "I need a nights sleep and I need to plan for what I am going up against!"

He went to pick up his pokemon and sent out Silvally and Manaphy. "Come, we had a long trip up here!"

Manaphy saw his adopted father's worry and followed him to the resting room. "We have business in Johto?"

Gladion nodded. "A lot of business, but lets focus on why we are here!"

In Mahogany Town.

Tammy had Butterfree finish a dance, Pikachu Belle display a familiar icy light show and Octillery used hydro pump and ice beam to form a cone; compliment the cone, signal beam to make the cone look pretty, she clapped in excitement and had a firium z ready. "Tomorrow Octillery, I want you to imagine, what inferno overdrive will do for all that?"

Octillery had the image of a mighty cannon shooting a shot that will reduce a battle ship to a smoldering wreck and puffed its cheeks. "Till!"

Tammy petted its head and went to the pokemon center, wanting to call home to let her surrogate parents know how she is doing. She turned on the screen and dial, finding Elio who's face was relieved of something and Lillie who sighed with a smile. The girl asked on seeing the faces. "What happened?"

Elio answered as he felt light headed. "It is less that and what is happening, word of advise if you are going to Ilex forest... don't, especially if you see what looks like a Lunala covered in prisms, something big is going on and it is going to be a war zone, also if you see anything else strange... get out of there!" Tammy had it noted. "Thank for warning me Dad! Mom, any safety tips you have?"

Lillie shook her head. "Nothing Elio hasn't already said, my brother will be in Johto in a few days and it maybe a safe option to find company, I know you have your pokemon, but what you are having to deal with might be too much and we are not going to let this go out of controls!"

Tammy understood and felt Lillie was acting a bit paranoid. "I will Mom if you two are going to that extreme...does... Goldenrod City sound like a place for us to meet up?"

Lillie found the place too close to the forest and was about to say no until Elio placed his hand on her shoulder. "It would in case things go out of hand. I have business to settle tomorrow and it might take a day or so after before we meet up."

Lillie found it appropriate and asked on seeing the three pokemon. "It looks like your darlings are already ready for the next contest. Octillery has something special planned?"

Tammy showed her z power ring for her answer. "She does, I know ice melts, but its a preview to whats planned."

Elio imagined it. "Making something of an ice cannon then shooting out inferno overdrive as a finisher? Octillery is pretty diverse for a water type and something like that will show a creative combo not often seen. The z move might be over doing it... but what move is that normally?"

Tammy started to have doubt in if her plan was any good and answered. "Fire blast," The father to be listened and smiled. "If we are going with a cannon theme... then the Z move will fit, it might be something I need to see for myself to appreciate, practice that technique and make it something only the two of you can do!"

Lillie wanted to see the move for herself and wanted to finish the conversation. "Like Elio said, if we do have to come over, we will be looking forward to that performance, stay safe."

Tammy's doubt became tactical, she understood that she needs to see if her plan would work. "I won't let you down, I'll see again soon!"

Both adults waved goodbye as the girl disconnected. "We are still going as planned, but we are practicing somewhere that won't be so dangerous, if we can execute this... they are going to love it!"

Octillery blushed and latched onto her trainers back as Pikachu and Butterfree felt comfortable with the plan, Tammy gave her order. "Be ready for tomorrow, we got a few days to make this work!"

Early Morning in Indigo Plateau.

Gladion woke from a dreamless sleep and forced himself up. He had Silvally and Manaphy in their balls as he prepared for his greatest challenge, the Pokemon League. He had Crobat, Zoroark, Lucario, Tyranitar, Manaphy and Silvally ready. "It is now or never!"

He walked past the gate and found a room surrounded by water, standing before him was an arena of water and orange hair woman with a one piece white swim suit and a blue vest. "Welcome to the pokemon League, I was expecting you!"

Gladion posed and felt his heart racing. "I heard of you on the news, Misty?"

The woman nodded and readied a pokeball. "A long time ago there was a woman I admired that use to be a part of the Elite Four. After a long time of training, I was finally able to have that spot. I warn you, my water pokemon are tough."

Vs Elite Four Misty

Misty tossed a pokeball and shouted. "Go Starmie!"

Out of a ball came a Starmie with a life orb, Gladion tossed a pokeball and shouted. "Go Silvally!"

Out came a Silvally with a hint of the grass type, Misty smirked and had her hands at her hips. "Nice try, Starmie, use hydro pump!"

The Starmie glowed from the orb and shot a hydro pump at the Silvally, sending him flying back and revealing a Zoroark that held on with a focus sash, Gladion glared and placed two fingers at his eyes before pointing at Misty. "I was on to you being on to me! Zoroark, use night daze!"

The Zoroark glowed black and knocked the Starmie out in one blow, Misty snapped her fingers at a well played move. "Starmie, return. Guess I don't have to hold back for this, go Gyarados!"

Out of the ball came a crimson Gyarados that gave an intimidating roar, Misty waved her hair to show a keystone shine, it glowed energy into the atrocious pokemon for mega evolution. Gladion felt intimidated at how soon the woman sent out her strongest pokemon and ordered. "Z...Zoroark, use foul play!"

The Zoroark pounced on the Gyarados for little effect as Misty ordered. "Use dragon dance and waterfall!"

The Gyarados danced and charged the Zoroark for a brutal k.o, the water brewed like a storm, Gladion switched to a pokemon he can rely on to take a monster such as Gyarados down. "Go Silvally!"

Out of the ball came the grass type Silvally, Misty was rather impressed by the change of tactics. "Gyarados, use ice fang to chill this one out!"

Gyarados dived in the water and pounced on the Silvally with icy fangs, clenching him in the jaws as Gladion shouted with a pose. "Now, multi attack!"

Silvally glared as his claws glowed green. SLASH! Gyarados was clawed at the roof of his mouth and spat the Silvally out, before being struck again at the forehead, reeling back in a mighty splash. CRASH! Gyarados laid in the water and reverted back. K.O!

Misty called Gyarados back and gave Gladion a glare of fury. "Gyarados, come back! Go Floatzel!"

Out came a Floatzel with a green, pea like berry, Gladion switched Silvally out and tossed a dive ball. "If this is what she has left, Manaphy, lets end this!"

Out of the ball came a creature that caused Misty to drop her battle frenzy into the water, a pokemon she had only ever heard of in myths and had longed to meet. She squealed in excitement, much to Manaphy's astonishment, the child asked his adopted father. "Papa, what's wrong with her?"

Gladion smiled as Misty tried to get back to battle. "She is a water pokemon specialist and is a fan of practically all of them if the rumors are true. You just made her day, simply by showing up!"

Misty swooned and stopped babbling. "Manaphy even talks?! So cute," She coughed and glared. "Sorry about that, Floatzel, use agility and baton pass!"

The Floatzel enhanced his speed and tossed a batton, she returned to her trainer as Gladion ordered. "Use tail glow, then energy ball on what comes," Misty sent out a Lanturn with an sitrus berry, she ordered without hesitation. "Use thunder bolt!"

The Lanturn shot from her glowing antenna and struck the glowing Manaphy back, he puffed his cheeks and shot at the Lanturn for a k.o. Misty was impressed and switched to the Floatzel. "I figured Manaphy is a strong one, Floatzel, use water fall!"

The sea weasel launched herself like a torpedo at the Manaphy, pow! He was in a corner and shot another energy ball, Floatzel ate the berry to glow green and still was knocked out. Misty switched to a Lapras that fared even less and a Quagsire with leftovers that was knocked out before she landed into the water, the Elite Four member had no regrets for the one sided battle and winked as she called the Quagsire back, pressed a button to raise a bridge and walked out of the way to show a door. "You really are good, your skilled enough to make it here and it showed! You should be able to handle what Koga has to offer in his tactics!"

Gladion's eyes widen for a moment as the tired Manaphy went to his side. "Him? I need to heal Silvally, change his type and then heal Zoroark. Maybe after this Manaphy can know you a little better... if he wants."

Manaphy was more curious and asked Misty. "Do you have more water types?"

The woman nodded and knew there wasn't anything getting in the challengers way. "I do, when you are done here... maybe," She pressed her fingers together and asked. "Do you want to hang out before you go off with your trainer?"

Manaphy smiled at her and answered. "Sure!"

Gladion healed his pokemon and had Manaphy in the ball, he switched Silvally's grass memory for one he deemed the more useful. "Psychic or ground, he WILL have something for either type, which should we use?"

Silvally stared at the ground memory, it is a type that won't leave him too exposed should the foe use something similar to Drapion, Gladion placed the disk in and watched the brown hue and was called back with the others. In the next room, Gladion found a rather grassy room, appearing in the center in a flash was an elderly but fit ninja. He glared at Gladion and laughed at what seems to be a simple mind. "Fwahahahaha! I am Koga of the Elite Four. I live in the shadows, a ninja! My intricate style will confound and destroy you!"

Gladion posed and thought he figured Koga out. "Status aliments that make it hard to get a hit, sleep that will give you time to set up and since your daughter is a poison specialist as well, this means you have one of the most painful strategies in the book. Toxic stall... perhaps you are the reason that came to be?"

Koga shook his head and readied a pokeball. "There are many trainers before my time who have honed that sinister technique. I have made this version my own," He laughed once more. "pokemon are not merely about brute force, you shall soon see!"

Vs Elite Four Koga.

"Ariados, show them our tactics!" An Ariados with a focus sash enter the battle as Gladion tossed his pokemon out. "Go Silvally!"

The ground type Silvally made his scene as Koga ordered. "Lay our trap!"

Gladion ordered. "Use multi attack until it falls!"

The Silvally clawed the Ariados as it shot out sticky web, it clawed again for a knock out, Koga sent out a Crobat with a sitrus berry, he was about to issue an order that Gladion quickly switched his Silvally for. "Crobat, fly above the trap and be ready for this ones tricks!"

Koga was impressed by the poison type and ordered. "Crobat, use fly!"

The Crobat flew in the air as Gladion gave a smile. "Wait for it to come to you and use acrobatics!"

Gladion's Crobat waited as Koga's Crobat pounced on him, the flying gem glowed. POW! Koga's Crobat was knocked down, Gladion ordered in glee. "Finish it with steel wing!"

Gladion's Crobat flew down and struck his foe down. Koga called his Crobat back and sent out a dark purple Gengar with a mega stone, Koga flashed a keystone and let it shine. "Gengar, mega evolve and use thunder bolt!"

The Gengar was bathed in energy and took the firm of a large white spectre that faded in the ground, its yellow third eye and blue eyes gave Gladion a chill as he ordered. "Use acrobatics again!"

The Crobat flew at the Gengar as Koga ordered with a clear strike. "Use thunder bolt!"

The mega Gengar crackled and shot the Crobat down for a one hit k.o. Gladion expected the Gengar to have something fitting of a tactical strategy and switched for the Tyranitar that blew the sand in and was slowed by the web. "Mega evolve and use crunch!"

Koga ordered as he saw the Tyranitar mega evolve. "Gengar, use hypnosis!"

The Gengar glowed his eyes at ther ferocious Tyranitar and stopped him in his tracks, giving Koga the chance to switch him out. "Toxicroak, finish this!"

Gladion saw the fighting type with a life orb and found the chance to switch to a Silvally. "Gengar is gone, come back! Go Silvally!"

The ground type Silvally returned to battle, slowed by web as Koga ordered. "Expected, Toxicroak, use swagger and cross chop!"

The Toxicroak boasted, enraged the Silvally and left it confused, Gladion clawed towards his foe. "Use multi attack, we have to push through!"

The Toxicroak chopped both of his claws at the Silvally, pushing him back and seeing the claws glow of the earth. SLASH!

Toxicroak was pinned to the ground for a brutal K.O and for Koga to switch to the mega Gengar that refused to let his prey escape. "Use hypnosis and finish our foe with hex!"

The Gengar agreed and glared at the Silvally, sending him into a deep sleep and exposed to super natural energy that quickly knocked him out. Gladion exhaled and sent the mega Tyranitar out once more to be slowed in the web. "He has no more tricks to fall upon on! Take it down with crunch!"

Koga ordered once more. "Gengar, hex!" The mega Tyranitar felt the power, forced himself awake and charged at the Gengar with a mighty crunch, causing him to revert back to his normal form, knocked out.

Koga switched to a Venomoth with a focus sash and was impressed. "Effective, Venomoth, double team!"

The Venomoth split into an illusion of three and dodged a stone edge, Koga let him toss a baton and readied a poke ball for its return. He sent out a Muk with black sludge that was in the illusions. "Use minimize, he has no hope against what he cannot hit!"

The Muk gurgled and shrank to Gladion's annoyance, he switched to a Manaphy with a goal in mind as Koga laughed. "Feel the poison seep in!"

The Muk hacked toxic sludge at the Manaphy to badly poison him, Gladion ordered with a smile. "It really depends on what move we are using, Manaphy, begin with tail glow. This ninja has showed us his tricks!"

Manaphy felt ill and glowed his tail as Koga asked in a taunt. "But can he make the move? I think not!"

The Muk used swagger with his master to annoy the Manaphy and leave him confused as Gladion posed like flowing water, Manaphy answered. "We...bleh! We think we will, papa, I'm ready!"

Radiant light went into the child, Manaphy spun around the hidden Muk and formed a hydro vortex to engulf him, thrashing him around and tossing him at a wall for a brutal k.o. Koga was in shock for a moment and refused to give up as he switched. "Venomoth, we are not finished!"

The Venomoth returned to battle and let loose a double team that frustrated Gladion and Manaphy. "Wash the contaminants away!"

Manaphy sent out a surf wave and knocked the Venomoth back, he used another double team and let loose another double team, Gladion switched Manaphy out, the match is over. "Lucario, use the move that will not miss!"

A Lucario entered the battle and landed in the web, Koga ordered a gale of tinted silver wind and saw the Lucario charge and aura sphere, it found the real Venomoth and knocked him out. Koga smiled in defeat. "I suspected you to everything I could muster. But my efforts failed!"

He vanished with parting words as the door opened. "Go on to the next room, put your abilities to the test!"

Gladion is wanting to take that offer and laid out his pokemon for a heal, Crobat and Silvally came through, Tyranitar calmed down and Manaphy had the toxins out of his body. "I know of one member that has been around for twenty years that specializes in fighting types. Silvally, you know the best type for that?"

Silvally nodded and let Gladion switch his ground memory for a fairy memory, the man calmed himself to a sound strategy. "We will have Crobat take the lead and scout, he will U-turn the instant we have trouble, Silvally should do the rest unless he uses a particular pokemon we wouldn't like. Understood?"

The group of pokemon understood and were called back, the next room cranked up the heat as the walk way into the arena had lava on the sides. In the center was an old but very muscular man that lacked a shirt, he sat down and and announced the Challenger. "I am Bruno of the Elite Four. I always train to the extreme because I believe in our potential. That is how we become strong, can you withstand our power?" Gladion posed in silence, impressing the man slightly. "Hm? I sense no fear in you. You look determined, perfect for battle!" He drew out a ball, ready to challenge the trainer. "You will bow down before our power!" He stood up and punched the ground, causing a small tremor to be felt. "Hoo hah!"

Vs Elite Four Bruno

Both trainers sent their lead. "Hitmontop, crush them!"

"Crobat, take flight!" A Hitmontop spun to battle as a Crobat with a gem flew in, Bruno watched the intimidated Crobat as Gladion ordered with tactics in the mind. "Use cross poison first, then take it out with acrobatics!"

The Crobat slashed at the Hitmontop and left him poisoned, Bruno grunted to his pokemon. POW! Crobat was countered and was pelted back by quick attack. ZOOM!

Crobat glowed and struck the Hitmontop down with acrobatics. Bruno called him back and sent out a pokemon that Gladion found to be a problem, a Steelix with a mega stone. "Steelix!" Bruno flashed a keystone and raised it in the air. "Mega evolve!"

The Steelix glowed in energy as Gladion switched his Crobat out for a Manaphy, the iron snake had diamond spikes erupt from his side, his tail hardened to diamond and pieces of his skin rotated. "Thunder fang!" The Steelix charged at the Manaphy and had him in electrical jaws, Gladion posed like flowing water in a parents peril. "Annihilate!"

The Steelix saw energy flow into his jaws and felt his maw over whelmed with water. POW!

He was knocked back and engulfed in a tornado of water, reverting back to his basic form and leaving a crack in a wall. K.O! Bruno switched for a Hitmonchan with an assault vest, its fists crackled lightning as Gladion felt a painful sting coming. "Use ice beam and try to avoid that punch!"

Manaphy saluted and shot a beam of ice, Hitmonchan shrugged it off and yelled as he punched the Manaphy for a k.o. Gladion took a deep breath and switched Manaphy back. "We have him right where we want him. Silvally, tear through will all your power!"

Bruno wasn't amused by the fairy type Silvally that took Manaphy's place. SLASH! Hitmonchan was knocked out, Bruno sent out a Machamp with a life orb. Both trainer and pokemon readied their fists, Machamp punched Silvally with the speed of a bullet for super effective damage as Gladion ordered. "Again!"

Slash! Machamp was sent backwards and knocked out, Bruno switched to a brown Pangoro with red fists and a choice band. "Bullet punch!"

Pangoro glared at Silvally and punched him with his iron fist, the fairy type was shaking on his knees and spit something out as he pounced with fairy infused claws. SLASH!

Bruno watched and switched to his last pokemon, a Hitmonlee with a choice scarf. "Fight as hard as you can 'til you faint!"

He and Hitmonlee were about to kick in unison, Silvally saw the blazing foot and jumped back, he countered with one last multi attack. Knocking Hitmonlee out and leaving Bruno exhausted. "How...how could we lose?!"

He turned around and sat out of the way, with nothing left to say. Gladion sent out Manaphy for a heal with Silvally and Crobat to reapply the flying gem.

With no knowledge of the last elite four member other than the individual specializes in normal types, he thought his strategy though. "Like before!" He switched Silvally's type to fighting as a back up. "When we have that opening, we switch to Lucario to do the rest. Silvally, I am counting on you and Tyranitar should our next foe think outside the box, it is normal for normal type specialists to do that!"

Silvally understood as he was called back along with the others. The next room was even more out of the ordinary, it resembled an average house that served as a lab, he recognized the woman standing before him. Daisy asked with a determined smile. "How was your experience in Kanto? I heard you accomplished quite a bit in your challenge and as of now, you challenge the last of the Elite Four," She took a luxury ball and winked. "Show me what you learned!"

Vs Elite Four Daisy Oak!

She sent out a Persian with a focus as Gladion sent out his Crobat in a pose. "I have had years of experience, but Kanto has provided with much! Crobat, use acrobatics!"

The Crobat glowed and struck the Persian down as Daisy ordered. "Use icy wind!"

Persian inhaled and blew frigid wind to slow the Crobat down, she glowed her eyes in a hypnotic stare and sent the Crobat in a deep sleep. Daisy wiped a sweat as Gladion felt annoyed. "Now use nasty plot and give this Crobat the big one!"

The Persian smiled maliciously and shrieked a hyper voice that made Gladion cover his ears and Crobat to cringe in pain. "MEOW!"

Crobat was knocked out by another shriek, Gladion switched to another. "Lucario, lets get some payback with extreme speed!"

Daisy saw the Lucario with a life orb and her Persian knocked out by the priority move. "Not bad, it is always a handy move when going against a faster pokemon."

She called Persian back and smiled in apology. "Go Kangaskhan!" Out came a grey Kangaskhan with the child wearing a mega stone, Gladion realized what he gotten Lucario into as the woman took a key stone and raised into the air. "Mega evolve and use earthquake!"

The duo glowed, the mother became a lighter shade of grey as the child became pink and grew. Both were ready to fight as they slammed the ground together, knocking Lucario out in one blow and bringing Gladion in a corner. He switched to a fighting type Silvally, Daisy thought of how to manage it. "Use body slam and double our chance of paralyzing!"

Gladion ordered with his heart pounding. "Use foul play, we need to take this Kangaskhan down!"

The Silvally charged at the duo and used their own power for an effective swipe. SLAM! The mother leaped in the air and slammed the Silvally to reveal a Zoroark that twitched from paralysis, the child slammed at the Zoroark for the finishing blow. Gladion growled in a corner and switched to a Manaphy. "This foe is stronger than we expected! Are you ready?"

Manaphy was ready as his trainer posed like flowing water, the Kangaskhan duo body slammed once more and left Manaphy paralyzed, he struggled to move as light glowed from under. BOOM! Kangaskhan was engulfed in a hydro vortex and was powered down, knocked out. Manaphy struggled to keep fighting as Daisy sent out a Porygon-Z with a life orb that took advantage of the situation. "Use conversion in case our friend tries to use another fighting type!"

The Porygon-Z glowed to a ghostly color as Manaphy failed to move, Gladion cringed and looked away as he heard a thunder bolt struck, Manaphy laying defeated nearly broke his heart as he called him back. "It's okay, that Kangaskhan caught us by surprise. Tyranitar, crush!"

Daisy was a bit startled by the Tyranitar that blew sand into the arena. Gladion activated his keystone for mega evolution and roared. "Use dragon dance and put an end to this with crunch!"

Daisy ordered back, knowing she made a tactical blunder. "Use thunder bolt and stop the speed!"

The Porygon-Z shot at the Tyranitar and tried to fly away. CRUNCH!

The Porygon-Z was in the Tyranitar's jaws and was thrashed to the floor for a k.o. Daisy called Porygon-Z back and sent out Tauros with a choice band. "Tauros, lets push back!" Gladion stomped the ground and roared similarly like a rival of his. "USE STONE EDGE!"

Tyranitar punched the ground and knocked the Tauros out in one blow, Daisy felt her heart beating and sent out her last pokemon a Chansey with an eviolite. "We won't give up! Use thunder wave!"

Gladion knew a bulky foe and ordered. "Use crunch and we have this match!" The Tyranitar nodded and charged at the Chansey to pierce her defenses and roll out of the way of the thunder wave. Another crunch knocked the Chansey out, leaving the mega Tyranitar to roar in victory as Gladion powered him down. The man panted and wiped sweat out of his hair. "Phew! It's funny... your the one who helped Lillie start on her journey and your the second to last thing she had to fight in Kanto to reach Lance. Speaking of which."

He sent out Crobat, Lucario, Zoroark and Manaphy for a heal, Silvally was sent out to be switched to a Fairy type, he was a bit intimidated by what caused the mess. "Bark?"

Tyranitar grunted and growled an answer, Silvally backed away for a moment as Gladion agreed. "Parental Bond can be a terrifying ability, especially if used with a move that has a chance at a crippling status... body slam isn't a move Kangaskhan normally learns."

Daisy agreed. "There is a move tutor on Four Island that can teach a pokemon that move," She pressed a button and opened a door. "you know what is left... when you are ready, the Champion awaits!"

Daisy wished no more interferrance and got out of the way, Gladion's sweated nervously once more, the reason he came to Kanto. He called his pokemon back barring Manaphy and carried him on his back. "Lance is infamous for using one type of pokemon... dragon. Are you ready to make history?"

Manaphy nodded and sensed the fear, turning into determination. "Papa and Auntie are never going to let you live this down if we don't! Lets do this!"

Gladion knew talking about it wasn't making the tension any less extreme and went past the door, a long golden hall way that was complimented by golden statues of Dratini, a red carpet lead to a grand arena that had a man with spiky red hair and a cape. Sitting on a throne like one who commands the strongest type of pokemon, in a way, he does. Gladion approached with a pose, earning Lance's attention. "I have been waiting for you. I knew that you, with your skill, would eventually reach me here!"

He got off the throne and had a poke ball ready. "There is no need for words now. We will battle to determine who is the stronger of the two of us," He readied his cape and gave a pose of authority. "As the most powerful trainer and as the Pokemon League Champion... I, Lance the dragon master, accept your challenge!"

Vs Champion Lance

The champions cape blew dramatically, the ball was tossed. "Go Salamence!"

Out of the ball came a Salamence with a berry that roared, the Manaphy jumped off of Gladion's back and was ready to fight, the trainer ordered in expecting the worse. "Manaphy, use tail glow!"

The Manaphy glowed as Lance ordered back. "Use dragon claw!"

The Salamence charged at the Manaphy with a brutal rake, Gladion pointed at the dragon with his fingers looking like a gun. "Freeze him!"

Manaphy shot an ice beam as Salamence clawed again. POW! Salamence was knocked out of the arena as a block of ice, Lance called him back and was impressed. "Go Kingdra!"

Gladion and Manaphy saw the scope lens, they have nothing to loose. "Use energy ball and be ready, it is time for him to shine!"

Manaphy agreed and shot the Kingdra with a ball of nature, Lance saw the power to be a threat and considered it a wise move to stop it now. "Kingdra, finish it with dragon pulse!"

The Kingdra shot from his mouth a beam of energy that knocked Manaphy out, Gladion switched him out for his signature pokemon. "Silvally, tear through the scales!"

The fairy type Silvally enter the battle and clawed at the Kingdra for a k.o, Lance called him back and sent out a Dragalge with black sludge, Gladion called Silvally back and switched for Lucario as Lance ordered for sludge wave, the champion saw the move dealt no effect as Gladion boasted. "The venom will not taint the heart!"

Lance found it admirable. "It may not, but do not think I came prepared! Dragalge, use hydro pump!"

Gladion ordered back. "Use psychic!" Lucario shot a psychic blast and was knocked back by the hydro pump, he shot another to finish the Dragalge out. Lance switched to another. "Haxorus, use earthquake to finish Lucario off!"

A Haxorus with a choice scarf enter the arena and slammed the ground with his tail, Gladion felt a plan coming together and ordered. "Use extreme speed and let Crobat do the rest!"

Lucario obeyed and punched the Haxorus as the shock wave struck him down, Gladion switched to a Crobat that caused Lance to think of a stategy of his own as he watched the Haxorus get knocked out by a flying gem boosted acrobatics, he switched for a Charizard with a blue stone with a black marking, confirming Gladion's fear. "You would!"

Lance nodded and activated a keystone on his cape. "Charizard, mega evolve and use flare blitz!"

The Charizard glowed in energy and became a black dragon with a blue belly, his maw spewed blue flames that ignited his entire body as Gladion went to his instinct of hitting very hard. "Again and try to avoid that!"

Crobat followed the order and struck nimbly, he flew away and was caught up by the blue inferno. BOOM! Crobat was rammed into the ceiling and was left to fall on Gladion's feet, with three pokemon remaining, he has to plan quickly. "Crobat, you gave us that opening!"

He called him back and sent out a fairy type Silvally that roared for battle and smiled maliciously, Lance realized what it was as Gladion ordered. "Zoroark, night daze!"

The Silvally sighed and shifted to a Zoroark, he let loose a black shock wave that knocked the foe out and left Lance to his last pokemon. "Dragonite, finish this!"

Out of the ball came a Dragonite with a life orb, Gladion ordered for another night daze as Lance stared in trust. Dragonite that dodged the night daze and punched Zoroark with a thunder punch upper cut, Zoroark was about to land as Lance ordered. "Use extreme speed!"

Dragonite vanished and tackled Zoroark for a k.o. Gladion's sent his fairy type Silvally with adrenaline overwhelming, Lance felt the fire of battle at its most ferocious. "I thought this would never happen. Dragonite, ready iron tail!"

The Dragonite was about to swing his tail as Gladion clawed, so excited that he was unable to speak, his wide smile knew victory was near. Silvally's claws glowed pink as he pounced on the Dragonite. SLASH!

Silvally was behind the Dragonite and sensed it fall. Gladion felt his inner child that he thought he lost decades ago shined, he jumped up and went to his Silvally to hug him. "We did it! We won the pokemon league!" Lance agreed and called Dragonite back. "You, have... it is over!" He smiled in pride of what he is about to witness. "Whew! You have truly become powerful, your pokemon responded to your strong and upstanding nature. As a trainer, you will continue to grow strong with your pokemon!"

Gladion was about to agree until he heard whistling from behind and a woman that looked like she muscled through four strong trainers with a Naganadel, Selene petted her Ultra Beast and called him back, she growled as she realized what she missed. "I missed the big win?! Shoot!" She shrugged and approached Gladion to congradulate him. "I couldn't find a legal way to be an audience without beating up the Elite Four... so I did just that, you actually beaten Lance... you know what that means, right?"

Lance opened the door and gave his answer. "Before we continue, this does mean that once the World Tournament comes by next month, you are eligible to represent the Kanto League, regardless if you wish for the title."

Gladion refused the title offered. "I don't care for the title, ask Selene why! But... I heard of another honor given to trainers that have done this."

Lance found such a question personal and instead asked the woman. "What lies behind the door is reserved for those who have won the Indigo League and earned the rights from being a champion of this region, you have to wait here!" Selene rolled her eyes and leaned to a wall with her arms folded and her legs stretched. "I'm not spoiling it, but it is what makes forever, congratulations Gladion!"

The man closed his eyes in pride and agreed to go with Lance. "Lead the way!"

The champion did and guided Gladion to a grand room that had many portraits, those of trainers that have bested the league. A hint of joy came as he saw a portrait of his sister at a young age, with a Venusaur, Vileplume, Blissey, Volcarona, Vaporeon and Magneton. Lance presented Gladion with a machine meant for poke balls. "It has been a long time since I last came here. This is where we commemorate the League Champion for eternity. Their courageous pokemon are also inducted."

Silvally wanted to go in the ball as the trainer understood what was to be. "After all we thought, this moment is what makes us shine brighter than a star."

He placed the balls into the machine and watched it record them one by one; Manaphy, who was born in Johto, Tyranitar, a pokemon that was rescued nine years ago, Crobat, Lucario and Zoroark who were caught on Alola, finally, the pokemon who he started his carrier with and exceeded far beyond what his creators intended, Silvally. He took his pokemon out and had them ready for a photo, Tyranitar in the back, Crobat perching, Zoroark and Lucario at the Tyranitar's side, Silvally directly next to Gladion and Manaphy who was in his arms. He and his pokemon gave a smile of pride that would last forever.

On Alola at the Champion's House.

Ethan and Whitney were surprised at what was requested, the man from Johto stuttered as Red sat on a couch with Copper and Indigo. "You want me and Red to do what?"

Elio had a handful of beast balls ready in offering as he said it again. "Ultra Wormholes open up on occasion and sometimes a dangerous creature comes out. While an Ultra Beast is bad news and is why I am giving you these, the other thing I want to talk about are fallers... those that fall into an Ultra Wormhole and are spit out in another reality. Among them can also be legendary pokemon, Lugia, Ho-oh... or those that can destroy the world like Groudon, Kyogre and a few others. We have report that a Dialga might be arriving in Johto through this and something seems very off when time in Ultra Space Wilds is freezing up. This one might be more dangerous than it sounds and I want you along with the others to know about this. Maybe do something about it since you know the region better than a lot of us here."

He took a deep breath as Whitney glared annoyed. "Ilex is next to Goldenrod City, Ethan and I can get the people in that city somewhere safe while that guy heading there helps take care of the problem. Where will you be?"

Elio answered bluntly as Lillie was about to plead to him not to. "Helping you guys! Lillie, you... mind helping out in keeping the herd under control, I think I know where everyone is going to hide in."

Copper knew. "That there tunnel underground!"

The Alolan Champ was impressed by a smart kid and agreed as he asked. "What will be a good time to get there?"

Whitney imagined with the travel time. "Give it three days until we finish our business on Alola and pack up. That gives you time to get ready yourself!"

Lillie agreed and found the terms fair. "We have a Hoopa that will assist us due to how this is a potential emergency, my brother might also be heading to Goldenrod City soon if he defeats Lance and takes his business to Johto."

Whitney smiled and took the offer, Copper whistled with Ethan, the child voiced why Gladion may be making a mistake. "Ma is pretty famous even among gym leaders, even if your able to beat her Miltank!"

Whitney winked at her family and showed a keystone. "Yep! Normal types are not to be underestimated!"

Ethan adjusted his hat to ask. "We meet back here in three days?"

The duo of the house agreed to it Elio yawned to voice the rest of his plan. "Blue, Silver and the others may want to know of this, I'll tell some more people on Unova about the big project during the world tournament. Thank you for your time!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the Sword in Kanto Arc
> 
> Let me know in the comments what you think about this and stay around for the next arc where Gladion tackles Johto!


	35. A Shining Light in a Dark Time!

In Ilex Forest, a bat of fading light covered in prism landed and sensed the source of the psychic presence. He found a Cresselia glowing as a Darkrai finished discussing the crisis with a Celebi by a shrine. "Th...This is where the disturbance is coming from?"

The Darkrai turned around to find Necrozma with a source of great power, a green wormhole opened up and caused the trees to turn grey, its falling leaves froze in time. Eclipse glowed and drained the wormhole closed, returning the time flow back to what it was and answering the question as Celebi asked. "This power is familiar... why would a Dialga try to halt the flow of time? It makes no sense."

Cresselia agreed and chimed. "It normally wouldn't, but this one we are familiar with, in another world the flow of time was damaged beyond repair and Dialga was driven insane because of it. In his madden, primal state, he now seeks to maintain the status quo of that world... where time is frozen forever."

Darkrai sighed and asked Necrozma. "Do you remember that Dialga you met a long time ago? He was a tool of... a fiend in his scheme to try and plunge another world in darkness!"

Necrozma remembered and felt himself in a dark place, he clinged to himself in a trance until he saw a vision of green light that brought him back to reality. "Ha...Ha, he was dragged into that wormhole I made on the Original One's deal! Arceus was suppose to fix Dialga."

Darkrai remembered the instructions given and had a head ache. "Dialga responds through the flow of time and the Original One thought placing him in a more stable source would work in undoing the effects, but he did not take into a count how long Dialga has been in that state. He has broken from his seal and seems to spread what he thinks is the status quo! Now the Original One is going for his back up plan and is gathering the Unown for a... drastic solution, eventually, Dialga will find a way in this world... we are giving the Original One time."

Darkrai sensed a familiar presence on the move and rubbed his hands together. "The last piece of muscle to cement our success is on his way here! Necrozma we are to make this as painless as possible, but do not expect him to forgive you after this. Cresselia, begin evacuating the pokemon of this forest!"

The Lunar pokemon glowed and flew into the woods as Necrozma sensed another hole forming, he drained it and was shot by a flash cannon coming out of the hole in retaliation, it knocked him back and caused pain, Necrozma asked in a craze. "And you?"

Darkrai felt excited and was about to sink into the shadows. "I will pick him up personally, it has been a long time. Celebi, you should stay close to Cresselia and Necrozma for your own protection!"

Necrozma was annoyed along with Celebi, the time traveler puffed its cheeks. "I don't need to be babied," She floated to Necrozma and sensed a dormant mind that was taking a nap. "The other that you used to make that form, she seems okay with this."

Necrozma smiled with the Lunala's mouth and laughed in a trance. "I see and feel everything, while she is dormant, I have her power! The cause gave her no worry of me!" Celebi found it assuring and saw a wormhole open up once more, Necrozma drained from it and to his surprise, it wasn't closing, it glowed red and time started to freeze, Celebi glowed and tried to slow it down.

At Vermilion City.

Wes was impressed by the ribbons Manaphy, Zoroark, Lucario, Tyranitar, Crobat and Silvally were wearing. "That is one way to wrap it up! Your saying you got some sort of mission in Johto?"

Gladion nodded and called his pokemon back, he wanted to go to a pokemon center to continue training Charmander and observe Marshadow. "It's an emergency and I don't have time to fool around, once it is managed, I'll start in Azalea Town JUST because it is convenient and out of the way."

He heard a ship horn and went to the pokemon center, Rui looked above and saw a red aura flowing. "...Wes, do you see this?"

The outlaw looked above to find clouds. "No, but your looking at something else happening that might be related to what is going on?"

Rui nodded as Gladion returned with pented up energy. "Sorry that this can't go on for long, I'll see you when I finish with Johto!"

He showed the ticket and waved the duo goodbye to boared the S.S Aqua. On entering a cabin, he let out Manaphy, Silvally and Charmander to rest up. "That is done, Silvally, Manaphy, good work!" He took a deep breath and sent out the stoic Marshadow that stared at Gladion and mimicked his sitting position, the man asked. "You want to help against what ever is going on in Johto? I don't know much about you and I want to see what makes you... you."

Marshadow looked up and pounded his fists together, Gladion interpret it as what the pokemon is meant for. "You would have partaken in it regardless of me," Manaphy sensed the gloomdwellers soul and found a duty bound. "Papa, you fight things that are a common threat. Everything coming from those holes are... stronger from the glow, Marshadow can take that power and use it against them."

Gladion thought of a plan with his Silvally. "Marshadow can and he has the speed to do it baring two of the faster beasts, Silvally... do you think we have a potential partner in protecting the world from those damn holes?"

Silvally nodded as Marshadow meditated, Charmander blinked as Gladion took a small Wynaut toy and wanted to play with him. "Once our part is done, we can enjoy Johto at our leisure, we beaten the league, we have no reason to rush anymore... visiting Mount Silver is our end goal, but we might partake in a past time while we are here! Manaphy, Silvally, contests or the Pokeathlon?"

Silvally imagined the sports to be fun and barked in a smile, Manaphy agreed with him. "The sports would be fun, but the contests also sound fun!"

Silvally blinked and found it to be a good idea, Gladion agreed to one of the ideas as the horn tooted. "TOOT! We will be arriving in Olivine City shortly!"

Gladion spent his time playing with Charmander until it reached a complete stop and called him back, Charmander was tired out and fell asleep as the beam dragged him in. With the trio of pokemon behind him, he found a port city with a light house to its east. Manaphy felt nostalgia as Silvally and Marshadow readied themselves in the presence of something in a shadow, Gladion posed battle ready and was astonished by what was slowly coming out, a Darkrai that gave him a graceful greeting. "...No way!"

Darkrai saw the three pokemon to be a key factor in his plans and hummed, Manaphy translated in his own way. "We are going to Ilex Forest?"

Darkrai nodded and was about to retreat to the shadows as he explained why he knew Gladion, it fascinated the child as he bubbled. "Darkrai remembers you papa and he is glad that of all people to be apart of this, it is you, in case things go crazy, Silvally needs to be in a type that would work against a Dialga... do you know him?"

Gladion didn't feel so flattered as he called Marshadow back, picked Manaphy up and got on Silvally. "I already have a fighting type, Silvally." He had a ground memory ready as the mechanical cheek opened up. "With the power of the earth, we will protect!"

Silvally took on an earthy glow and roared as he went north like a faithful steed, they saw a flash of grey that caused what was a lively city to freeze in time, Gladion cringed for a moment and felt someone holding on from behind, Selene. He was puzzled for a moment, the woman had an idea of what is going on. "Gladion... if your the one from Elio's timeline, we got problems!"

In Goldenrod City.

A man at the radio tower was astonished by Ethan's quick return in addition to a request. "Mr. Manager, we need to evacuate the City into the tunnels as soon as possible! Ilex forest acting up is not a coincidence!"

The manager had the news speaker ready to make a public service announcement and made the horns blaring. "Ilex Forest is tied to Celebi, if time is stopping there, something terrible is happening! Where will you be?"

Ethan twisted his hat back and smiled. "I'll be making sure everyone is safe, see you later!"

He went out the tower to find Elio having a shiny Chandelure and Mimikyu guiding the city folk to the south western side of town as Lillie was guiding those to the north western side of the city with a Clefairy and Jigglypuff assisting her. "It looks like things are going swell!"

Elio was bound to his duty as Lillie agreed. "I had Swoops scout the surrounding area, no one besides the pokemon are at the forest and the girl we knew is at the national park," She went back to calming the masses down. "This will be done and over with in at least an hour!"

She gave a brief report to Ethan. "Whitney is at the tunnel right now and she will explain everything to them, they noticed something odd and more should be awake, Silver and Lyra are down keeping the people under control!"

Elio finished with the last of the people and saw more coming. "Go help Whitney out since you have a big part in this region yourself, its pretty bad if Eclipse ISN'T the one who is making a scene!"

Ethan asked about the pokemon. "Eclipse... a nickname for a legendary pokemon?" The couple gave a yes, Ethan left it at that and went to the northern route to the Tunnel to found it to be full of people, he found Silver and Lyra looking after Copper and found his wife ready to begin announcing the emergency.

Whitney took a microphone and tapped it. "Testing! People of Goldenrod, in case you found out, we are in the middle of a crisis involving a legendary pokemon near the city. Remain calm here where it is safe for an hour... maybe two!"

She gave the microphone to Ethan who worded the details better. "The legendary pokemon is something that got lost in another world and wandered to this one. It is a pokemon that controls time and might be the reason you see some strange pokemon gathering in the forest to fight this thing. In case the fight comes to the city, the worse that will happen is property damage!"

Lillie arrived with the Clefairy and Jigglypuff to let the two know that the last of the people are evacuated. "They are all here, what do you want us to do ne-"

Ethan saw Elio arriving in a fast pace with his Mimikyu and Chandelure, like he was running from something. "BAD! BAD! BAD! BA-" A coming grey color arrived in the tunnel, it engulfed the man and froze him in time, the people had only a moment to realize what was going on as they were engulfed in a time freezing grey, Ethan, Whitney and Lillie saw it coming straight to them, they felt nothing, no thought, no realization on what has happened.

Only the Mimikyu, Chandelure, Jigglypuff and Clefairy were able to move, a whole world has gone grey. Lost hissed to Flicky on seeing the time frozen world. "Go find anyone able to move and help them out, I have a bad feeling about this!"

The Chandelure hummed. "Okay miss!" She floated to the Clefairy that was hiding behind the time frozen Lillie with Hildetand and asked. "Lost wanted me to help ya! They are all still alive.. and I don't they are even able to know what is going on."

Galil's heart leaped in regard to the Mimikyu. "She is guarding that area by herself!? Hildetand, you and Flicky guard the north, I'll take south with Lost!"

Simultaneously at Ilex Forest's shrine.

The grey force was pushing itself more, the combined power of Celebi, Cresselia and Necrozma was barely able to push through until the prism pokemon saw the red aura. "Ha! Ha! It's trying to use my power!"

He attempted to absorb it to stop what ever was on the other side and saw another familiar form next to him, a Solgaleo covered in prism, both roared at once. "WHO DARES?!"

They both realized they are themselves, having absorbed a being of light, they shook their heads and worked together to try and take the light that was flowing into the hole, more and more slipped past them as the green wormhole opened to let out a creature strange even among them.

A Dialga with dark blue scales, an orange glow and an aura of power stomped out, all four psychic types felt a feral rage within, Cresselia glowed a light screen in fear of what is to come. "Get ready to fight!"

He shifted his glare at both Necrozma's and let out a savage. "ROOOAAAAAAR!"

The two Necrozmas had flash back of the creature and roared back in an aura spike, Dawn Wings Necrozma flew to the air and glowed like the moon as Dusk Mane Necrozma glowed like a fading sun. A moongeist beam and sun steel strike charged at Primal Dialga, his orange, diamond chest glowed as he let loose a bellowing roar, rupturing the fabric of time and pushing back the strikes, knocking the group back and leaving the Necrozmas to try again. Dialga felt the sun and the moon against him, it was like flea bites, Celebi glowed and surrounded the group in a veil to try and help them escape, Dialga glowed orange, roared and pulsed.

CRACK!

The group only gotten as far as a few feet, Celebi shivered, the Necrozmas shot a unified photon geyser to push the Dialga back. It barely worked, Dialga was about to strike and was blinded by a night daze, he shifted towards the north to find a Darkrai panting. "You are not going anywhere!"

Dialga glared at Darkrai in a craze and shot a flash cannon at him, obliterating a large amount of trees, he charged at Darkrai to knock him on the forest ground. "ROAR!"

SWAT!

Darkrai was clawed through a tree, the Necrozmas attacked again, irritating Dialga to where he charged his diamond chest brightly and was about to use roar of time, a voice familiar to Dusk Mane Necrozma shouted. "Avarice, fake out!"

Dialga twitched his eye at a Sableye that faked him out of his attack, the sound of a ball opened and a masculine voice barked. "Marshadow, take that aura away from him!"

A shadow sneaked through the time frozen forest and struck at Dialga, Marshadow emerged from his shadow, radiating an aura as the temporal pokemon fell in a thud. He struggled to get up as he saw a Silvally carrying a man and a woman. Gladion posed battle ready as Selene watched the damage, Manaphy held onto her back terrified as his mother shouted to the pokemon. "Are you guys okay?!"

The battered Darkrai came through, happy to be alive, Cresselia floated up conscious as the Necrozmas dared not take their eyes off of Dialga, Celebi was in a trance as Gladion saw something entering reality in droves, Unown.

A light shined, lifting Dialga up, a horse like being flickered into existence with the many Unown, the temporal pokemon recognized the figure and roared at him in hate. Manaphy shivered and understood what was said. "That's not a nice thing to say."

Gladion and Silvally saw more of the pokemon for what it is as Selene waved hello. "Hi Arceus!"

The Alpha pokemon gave a respectful nod to Selene and spoke to the group of pokemon. "Thank you, I have what is needed to help him."

Gladion rolled his eyes and asked. "This was your fault?"

Arceus sighed and admitted it. "In a way it was, Dialga came from a reality I greatly neglected and have allowed to become broken beyond repair, I may have deserved the curse he gave me."

Gladion posed and guessed how Arceus allowed it to be. "For a being that monitors the multi verse, you have problems paying attention to all of them at once. The really messed up ones go unnoticed until it become a threat to the multiverse, we have a guy from this one trying to make crime ring across countless realities! Do something about that!"

Arceus focused on the current task annoyed. "That will be looked at when I find it," Dialga was bathed in energy and thrashed violently, the entire history of the temporal pokemon's life flashed before the Alpha pokemon. "Resetting, now! Gladion... Necrozma, you are aware that you both are caught in an anomaly due to where you are at in two timelines."

Selene agreed and respected Gladion. "That is why the one in Elio's time line is seeing me more often than he should, knowing that mine exist didn't help and at the same time, the one I know is right here as well. The two Eclipses are also here because they absorbed Crepu and came here to use their knowledge of this Dialga to help. Speaking of which."

She ordered the Dusk Mane Necrozma. "You are to go back to Lillie once this is done!"

The prism growled embarrassed as Gladion asked what is being done to Dialga. "Another one already exist here... so what is to be of this one?"

Arceus is seeing progress in Dialga's recovery and answered in regret. "His timeline was set back to zero and he has no where else to go, I am turning back Dialga's condition from before he completely lost himself, having his entire existence rewritten and wiping the memory of the old world, I thought the time flow of another world would have made this easier for both of us."

Silvally growled as Gladion was blunt. "That experimental treatment failed and it gave two timelines this problem, now your having to do... I don't want to know, to your own creation."

Arceus rolled his eyes and felt enough was done as Dialga's corrupted glow returned to the blue glow it once had, he gently dropped the Dialga and listened to a heart beating, the grey slowly faded, Manaphy got off of Selene and asked. "Time is returning to normal?"

The Alpha pokemon listened to the wind regaining the blow and is seeing two timelines repairing itself. "To make it simple, the anomalies of those that are not suppose to be in one timeline is returning to another as we speak. All of you, thank you! Gladion, as one who captures pokemon, you know what to do."

Gladion closed his eyes for a moment and turned around to find Selene and her Sableye were gone as well as only Dawn Wings Necrozma remaining, he missed the feeling of her company and drew out a luxury ball. "It seems safe to capture him." Arceus dismissed the Unown and got out of the humans way. "It is, his recovery, will take a long time to heal... for you. Because of what that Hoopa done years ago, any dreams you may have of her is never going to leave, but the physical affects will be as it was again. Farewell!"

Flash!

Arceus disappeared, leaving Gladion with his chance at a free capture, he tossed the ball at Dialga and watched him get dragged in. Shake...shake...shake... click! He took a deep breath and let his capture go into the P.C, he asked the injured pokemon. "You need help or can you find a place to rest on your own?"

Celebi glowed to regrow the damaged trees as Cresselia picked up Darkrai and told Gladion there was no need, Eclipse flapped to the air and went to the city north, the man took his gaze away and called Marshadow back. "Thank you, Silvally, Manaphy, lets get going to Azalea town!"

In Golden Rod City.

The people of the city are in a daze as to what happened, it seemed that not a second has passed since the grey out. Elio was babbling about the anomaly and was slapped to his senses by Lost. "Stop... problem...done!"

Lillie had no knowledge of the event as Ethan went to the microphone. "I...think the crisis is over, you all can go home now!"

It took half an hour before the group of seven humans were able to get out of the tunnel, Lillie comforted a scared Clefairy and Jigglypuff as Elio called his ghost types back, the Alolan Champ asked as a Hoopa Ring opened. "Whitney, Ethan, Copper, Silver, Lyra, you want to go back to your vacation? This was awkward."

The group from Johto agreed and were about to jump into the ring when Whitney asked. "Since Gladion might want to challenge this gym, do you mind if you have Hoopa save a ring for me?"

Elio and Lillie didn't as Ethan asked Copper. "You want to go find more pokemon on Alola while Ma works?"

The girl smiled a yes and hugged Whitney goodbye. "Kick his butt ma! We will be together soon!"

Whitney flexed in confidence and watched her family go into the hole. Silver yawned annoyed and was about jumped in next. "Their better be an explanation as to why we wasted our time like this, see you on Alola!"

Lyra felt annoyed back and asked. "Don't mind him, what ever happened was important." She went past the ring and Lillie saw as a strange bat like pokemon in prism arrive to await something.

Lillie was proud of Necrozma and readied the N-Lunarizer. "Thank you, you have done a lot to help us!"

She aimed the device, Necrozma felt himself break apart and form again into the creature he was, the Lunala regained her senses and turned to a more colorful glow as Lillie readied two luxury balls. "Eclipse, Crepu, mommy has a reward for you both when we get home. Elio, shall we?"

The man watched the two pokemon get called back and followed his wife into the Hoopa Ring, leaving Whitney to turn to her duty as gym leader.

At a town in a forest.

Gladion went to Azalea Town's pokemon center to take a room and collapsed on the bed. Silvally and Manaphy yawned and fell to another bed exhausted. "This was a rude introduction to Johto, but it had to be done."

He closed his eyes for a rest and he found himself drifting to sleep, he was in a well made house he recognized and found Selene to be giving affection to two black hair babies that had a familiar nose but with closed eyes, he sat to her right side and tended to the baby he addressed. "Don't worry Pieno, mommy and I basically saved the world."

Selene asked as she tended it Epiphany. "It is back to doing this in the dreams? What are we going to do with Dialga?"

Gladion felt his child relaxing, Pieno clinged to him tightly as the father answered. "I'll give father the news of what has happened. Either Lillie... or the one in your timeline will tend to him and make sure NO ONE touches him, or Elio ends up doing it himself. I don't really care which timeline is which at the moment, Selene... you know it is going to take a long time for things to ever be okay with Necrozma."

Selene closed her eyes as Epiphany tried to crawl on her mother. "Eclipse tried to kill you for what ever crazy reason he has and to be honest, it is unforgivable no matter his excuse. This is a baby step since he jumped at the call to help protect the world. This is for the Gladion of Elio's timeline, your going to be a bit lonely unless you plan on finding Darkrai... Tammy is in Johto, maybe try finding her and making friends with her?"

Gladion didn't find it a bad idea. "I'll make this region sort of a vacation and maybe I'll practice for a contest since the me your use too got talked into it. Marshadow has potential if he shut down that aura boost, I think me and Silvally are in luck to keep us protected from those wormholes."

Selene agreed and felt herself relax. "It would stop a loose Ultra Beast in its tracks and send that boost to zero, Marshadow can also use it to his advantage with spectral thief. Then Silvally can let it have it, I say you train Marshadow to work with Silvally, together, you got something that will beat any Ultra Beast. Lillie might want to know what happened, call her when you get the chance."

Gladion smiled at good advice and kissed his wife on the cheek, then he smiled at his son. "I will... this dream is simple yet... right." Selene kissed her daughter on her forehead and felt a world at peace. "It is."


	36. Of Bugs and Miltanks!

On Alola, Elio and Lillie took a visit to the Pelago on the request of Gladion and found the cause of the temporal shut down, a Dialga that was dazed and unaware of what happened. Mohn finished with another island and answered their question. "Dialga had to be reworked by the pokemon that created him and was caught by Gladion. What ever that pokemon did before didn't work and it resulted in odd things happening."

Elio coughed and felt himself drained. "Arceus created Dialga along with the others... I don't know how bad it was with Dialga, but it had to have been rock bottom for Arceus to do that."

Lillie rubbed her husbands back and expected the worse to come. "Now Interpol is going to want a word about Dialga," Elio agreed and prepared his answer. "Miss Anabel, we are aware that Dialga has been the cause of a crisis on Johto, we got caught in it and we are aware that a trainer captured him, mostly to give him treatment, which involves relaxing and recovering. We have this managed and Interpol taking him away for study, would make it worse. Their assistance is not needed and we appreciate if they leave us alone."

Lillie and Mohn found it appropriate as they heard clapping of great respect, Elio turned around and found Anabel approaching with a smile. "I was not going to ask about Dialga, what my superiors are ordering from me is borderline harassment of individuals that have done a better job at maintaining this over worldly threat than they have."

Elio agreed with what he heard. "And how many crime groups that have taken advantage of this other worldly power? I'm not saying Interpol hasn't helped us, but Lillie and I are no longer a bunch of kids that need an authority figure to do the heavy thinking, when we are those authority figures these days. Another request, if they find a threat that should involve us, then they are to personally pay us a visit to alert us. Is that fair?"

Anabel agreed that it was and gave a energetic smile. "They should leave you alone, now Mr. Sun, I would like to talk to you and Lillie about a more... personal investigation I have partook in. Meet me at Konikoni's restaurant and bring Latias!"

Elio agreed blindly as Lillie thought of what Anabel discovered. "Miss Anabel, that's way too much for what you have planned."

The agent laughed boldly. "It is not that, but Mr. Sun has made a name for himself on more than one occasion."

Lillie found it fair enough and wished to finish her business. "Father, as of Gladion's request, Mother is to have a look at Dialga, only because she might know where he has been. Take care of him."

Mohn assured his daughter that he will as he wished Elio good luck. "Crimson is out, I hope you all sort this out!" Elio blushed for a moment and was tackled to the ground by an affectionate Latias, much to the amusement of the two women.

In Azalea Town.

Gladion looked at the night sky and had Silvally attuned to a fire memory. His strategy against the bug type gym is as simple as it is. "Lucario will manage any pokemon that might prove to be a curve ball. I need to get today out of my head."

Silvally was called back as the man journeyed to the gym, he found a puzzle that caused him to think, three carts that are themed on a Spinerak are before him, they connect to a series of rope, with observation, he picked the one on the right that as expected, crawled through the linings in between, reaching towards the middle and to a trainer that tried to challenge with with Beedrills, he found a lever, observed from afar and pulled it, dropping the blue rope down and getting on the Spinerak platform to travel to what looks like a male bug catcher with lavender hair. "Hi, I'm Bugsy. I never loose when it comes to bug pokemon!"

Gladion shrugged at the statement. "It's kind of rare that we have a bug type specialist make a name for themselves. Only two others I know even qualify for this job."

Bugsy smiled like a nerd and knew of two. "One is on Unova and the specimens he has are special! The other is from Alola... its kind of funny with what the two regions have in common when it comes to bug types."

Gladion agreed in that regard. "Unova and Alola are the only two regions with a bug and electric type, while Wimpod and Dewpider are not the only bug water types... they are the two that retained that type upon evolution. But enough about that, I am here for a badge!" Bugsy was happy to fulfill that wish and drew a poke ball out.

Vs Gym Leader Bugsy

"Go Shuckle!" Out of the ball came a Shuckle with a rocky helmet, Gladion sent out a Lucario and started his order. "Use flash cannon, this would be expected!"

The Lucario shot the Shuckle as Bugsy ordered with a cheer. "Shuckle, use stealth rock! Challenger, I know you have a Crobat and I saw the fire type from here!"

The Lucario knocked the Shuckle out as pointed rocks scattered, Bugsy switched to his next pokemon. "Go Heracross!"

Out of the ball came a Heracross with a choice band, Gladion licked his lips to a tempting plan and ordered. "Use psychic!"

The Lucario shot the Heracross with a psychic blast as Bugsy stretched. "Beat him down in close combat!"

Heracross grunted and charged at Lucario for a k.o, Gladion switched to a Crobat that took damage from the stealth rocks and posed. "Acrobatics!"

Crobat glowed with his gem and knocked Heracross out in a nimble strike, Bugsy switched to a Scizor with a mega stone, the gym leader flashed a keystone that is on his net and shouted. "Scizor, mega evolve, use swords dance and use bullet punch!"

The pokemon readied his pincers in a hiss and glowed in energy, becoming larger and more menacing as the gym leader danced in vigor, Scizor used swords dance for a boost and was struck by another nimble strike. THWOOM!

Crobat was struck down by a bullet punch, Gladion sent out the fire type Silvally that was not happy with the rocks inflicting damage. "Take it down with multi attack!"

Silvally's claws glowed in flame and slashed the punching Scizor, causing him to revert back and fall limp.

Bugsy sent out a Yanmega that was ready to buzz. "Finish it with bug buzz!"

Silvally charged with his claws and left Yanmega holding on with a focus sash. BUZZ!

The buzz knocked Silvally to the floor for a k.o. Gladion felt he was in a corner and switched, he tossed a dusk ball. "Marshadow, its time!"

Bugsy saw the gloomdweller hiding in Gladion's shadow, he and the trainer posed, the challenger ordered with a grin. "Shadow sneak!"

The Marshadow sank into the shadow and struck the Yanmega with a simple punch, Bugsy switched to a Pinsir with a berry. Gladion refused to take the chance and ordered. "Use force palm and watch what he does!"

Marshadow obeyed and left Pinsir paralyzed and Bugsy in a corner. "Use bulk up and use earthquake!" Pinsir bulked his muscles and gave Marshadow the chance he needed as he charged through Pinsir and landed in his shadow, looking bulked and leaving Pinsir more scrawny as he fell limp.

Gladion was impressed as Bugsy knew he was beat, the gym leader called Pinsir back. "Armaldo, just a little more!"

Gladion pittied his opponent and ordered for another force palm, the Armaldo stomped with stone edge and landed a critical hit, Marshadow felt the damage and was not phazed. "Finish it with shadow sneak!"

The Marshadow extended his shadow and used it to punch the Armaldo in the back for a k.o. Bugsy called Armaldo back and was impressed by his challenger. "Amazing! Your an expert on pokemon yourself?"

Gladion wouldn't say he is. "I have to fight someone that has a vast knowledge on pokemon on a regular basis and to catch up, I have to know more myself. This is something of an experiment for Marshadow since it is a pokemon few know the battle capabilities of. For those that try setting up OR worse are exposed with that set up, he will make you regret it."

Marshadow sneaked to the dusk ball and called himself back, Bugsy took a badge that was more flat in comparison to what Gladion saw in Kanto, it resembled a Ledyba. "You earned this Hive Badge, take it!"

Gladion obtained the Hive Badge and placed it in a badge case, he felt his pride growing and had his next destination planned. "Whitney is next since yesterday's emergency took her out of a family vacation and I am not doing her any favors by coming here to challenge Johto, I'll be done with her by the end of the day! See ya!" He and Bugsy shook hands in respect, the challenger went on the Spinerak cart with his mind clear of a crisis.

On exiting the Gym, he went to the Pokemon Center for a heal and switching his pokemon around, he sent out a Charmander with a perfect opportunity. "The forest is perfect for your training, expect today to be when you finally evolve!"

Charmander cheered and followed Gladion to Ilex Forest, the damage looked as if it never happened and the roaming Oddishs gave both a reason to continue their adventure, with a particularly angry one that glowed and sapped power from Charmander. Gladion posed and shook his head. "Big mistake, Charmander, use flame thrower!"

In Goldenrod City.

A girl in a green dress and a woman that is a construction worker came to an agreement before a trade machine, the girl had a relaxed Onix with a metal coat wrapped around his abdomen while the construction worker had a mischievous Onix with the same item. "Your work needs someone rolling the land flat while I want to try a Steelix with heavy slam, we both caught them in one of these!"

She showed a heavy ball as the construction worker showed hers. "Ay! You caught fine Onix and you have been posting this on your blog."

Both called their Onixs back and placed them by the trade machine, it sucked the heavy balls in, both saw what was exchange, when the machine finished, they both let out the Onixs, both had their metal coats glow and roared, glowing to where their edges become rougher, they become larger. They both evolved into Steelix, the girl squealed in excitement and hugged hers. "Awesome! Take good care of Steelix miss Suji!"

The woman petted the Steelix and promised her. "I will Miss Tammy, good luck with that beauty contest in the next two days!"

Tammy sent out an Alolan Dugtrio and asked it and Steelix. "Okay, here is how it is going to work, if I need a ground and steel type to be the center pokemon, I will have Steelix be that role. If I have another pokemon to be that role... like... Flamur, that will be where Dugtrio comes in. Is that fair?"

Dugtrio didn't mind as Steelix grunted like the contest would be a joke, offending the Dugtrio for a moment as Tammy broke a potential fight. "Steelix, if I send you in there now and we go against another curve ball of a contestant, it would be no better than what happened the last time I went in over my head!"

She sighed and asked. "For now Steelix, we will practice a pattern and continue it until we get into a contest together. Dugtrio is going to help you with a few tips on what makes you tough and you will listen! Got it?"

Steelix sensed a respectful aura from Tammy and smiled at a tough human, he and Dugtrio were called back, leaving the girl to plan a relaxing day at the beach when she saw a familiar man approach, she saw the dark clothes and blonde hair as she gave the Alolan greeting. "Alola Gladion!"

She saw a Charmeleon that was energetic and jolly as Gladion waved hello back. "I expected you to be here! I saw the whole thing with that Steelix, straight down to its evolution."

Tammy giggled and had her hands at her hips in pride. "Pokemon like that will start respecting you once you get it to them that you are coaching them. That is one of the happiest Charmeleons I seen, they are often stubborn and want to fight everyone!"

Charmeleon blushed at the compliment as Gladion found it no different from other pokemon he heard about. "Oh he was like that when he evolved because battling is a fun time for him. As well as actual play, he will learn when battling is appropriate in due time. Isn't the next contest in Mahogany Town?"

Tammy nodded and answered. "I also come here when I am not practicing, if your going to fight the Gym Leader, now is a very good time. I-" Her smile became on of questioning. "I want someone to give me a review on a particular performance I am trying to do, its a bit crazy of a combo and it would be easy if I show you."

Gladion smiled and knew potential in being creative. "Meet me outside the city when I am done, be warned... I can be a harsh critic if it is needed."

Tammy find it no other way and went north. "Your Manaphy showed me that you know a lot about this, good luck!"

Gladion accepted the wish and called Charmeleon back. "I'll have you back out shortly, normal type specialist are diverse and she is no exception!"

He sent out Silvally and switched his fire memory for a fighting memory. "Lucario will lead and I will had you and Marshadow out when it becomes much!"

Silvally glowed a fighting aura and roared ready, Gladion went to the north east of the town and found the gym, within was a gym with a pink décor and a stairway to an upper ledge, the trainers in his way all specialized in normal types, as he finished traveling through the maze, he found a pink hair woman in a white shirt and blue shorts she waved hello and smiled. "It's been a long time Gladion, you want to battle for this?"

She showed a yellow badge that looked like a square, Gladion took a deep breath and readied his poke ball. "I heard a lot about you, even among normal type specialist... you are infamous!"

He posed as Whitney was smug with a poke ball. "I'm just that good!"

Vs Gym Leader Whitney

"Go Ambipom!" Out of the ball came an Ambipom, Gladion sent out his Lucario. "Take her down!"

Whitney ordered on seeing Gladion's strategy. "Ambipom, use low sweep!"

The Ambipom swiped his tails and knocked the Lucario on his back, Gladion and Lucario posed like they were charging something in unison, a ball of aura formed and shot the Ambipom back, she held on with a focus sash and left Gladion annoyed. "Finish her with extreme speed!"

Lucario vanished and kicked the Ambipom for a k.o. Whitney called Ambipom back and sent out an intimidating Tauros with a life orb. "Crack that Lucario with earthquake!"

The Tauros was kicked in the face by extreme speed as he stomped the ground and knocked Lucario into a wall for a k.o. Gladion called Lucario back and sent out Marshadow. "Take it down with force palm!"

The Marshadow glowed his eyes and charged at the Tauros, he used his palm to sent it flying past Whitney, the gym leader whistled. "Wow that is a lot from a little guy!"

She called Tauros back and tossed a love ball. "Go Lopunny!"

Out came a Lopunny with a mega stone, Whitney flashed a keystone and caused it to shine. "Mega evolve and let him have it!"

Lopunny felt the energy in her body, the fur on her arms grew, her legs became longer and the fur on her ears were lost, the Lopunny showed legs that blackened and giggled as she flipped to the air and kicked to the Marshadow's location. CRASH!

Marshadow was kicked into a shadow and emerged from the other side to knock Lopunny out with another force palm, causing her to revert back to her regular form and Whitney to switch once more. "Miltank this man hasn't known us yet!"

Out of the ball came a Miltank that rolled into battle, she held a berry and gave an innocent looking smile to compliment her trainers, Gladion hoped for paralysis and ordered for another force palm, Miltank ate a chople berry and glowed orange, she focused her will power and charged at Marshadow for a zen head butt k.o. Gladion switched the sinking Marshadow for the fighting type Silvally. "Finish this Miltank off!"

Whitney giggled with her Miltank. "Use zen headbutt one more time!"

The Miltank was clawed and countered with zen head butt once more, with another clawing, the milk cow was defeated. Whitney called her signature pokemon back and spun to send out a Blissey with left overs, Gladion took a deep breath and ordered. "Just keep using the move, this match is over... and this might be a problem if you were not a fighting type!"

Silvally agreed and clawed at the Blissey that spit out toxic liquid, another claw knocked her out and left Whitney to her last pokemon, an Ursaring with a toxic orb, the woman refused to give up. "I...I ain't losing you here!"

Gladion smiled maliciously and let Silvally claw at Ursaring, the toxic orb seeped in and badly poisoned the foe. Whitney ordered the quickening Ursaring that cringed in pain. "Finish it off with facade!"

Ursaring was at Silvally's face and upper cut him for a k.o, she passed out from the poison and landed in a mutual thud. Whitney sniffled over the fact that she lost and started to cry obnoxiously, Gladion called Silvally back and had more of a realization as to why many trainers do no wish to fight this woman, an attractive brown hair woman tapped Gladion on the shoulder to whisper. "Give her a minute, she does this when ever see loses."

Whitney kept crying until she calmed down. "Sniff! Here is the Plain Badge!" Gladion obtained the Plain Badge and placed it in his badge case. "Are you finished here?"

Whitney sniffled and felt better as Gladion called Silvally back. "Yep, your the reason I stayed around, no sense keeping you waiting while I am on vacation!"

A Hoopa ring opened up behind her, Whitney was about to go in when she told the gym assistant. "Cathy, lock the Gym up for me. I'll be back in a week!"

Cathy saluted and watched her boss go through the ring as Gladion imagined what normally happens. "For a trainer starting out, she is even worse?"

Cathy nodded to him. "Miltank is her signature pokemon, she has the power of a fully evolved pokemon and most trainers who come here don't have that besides some bug types. What do you have to gain from beating Johto's gyms? We heard that you beaten the League already."

Gladion answered casually and blunt. "Initially... it was because of the Dialga incident, that was my excuse to come here as quick as If I can beat two regions... then this jerk back home will have nothing to hold over me. See you later!"

He left the woman who glared at the audacity, she readied a mop bucket to clean up the mess of battle.

At Aether Paradise's Lab.

Elio listened to a report from Dulse about the Rocky World of Ultra Space Wilds. "Now its back to normal... because Gladion and a few others helped take care of the problem. I haven't been told the details about Dialga besides that it wasn't well and someone had to go to extremes to help him, on the bright note it does show Eclipse is capable of doing good when he isn't in constant pain."

Zossie found it a blessing as Lillie arrived with Lusamine, the pregnant woman felt disbelief. "Mother... please tell us the details of this Dialga, it is scary how that Darkrai has ruined so many lives and was willing to ruin more."

Lusamine coughed to announce herself as Elio frowned to answer part of it for her. "That Darkrai from that world Gene came from and was responsible for ruining it. He turned Eclipse into a shadow pokemon to use for his plans and tried to bring ruin to another world, had Nebby and Solgaleo relive their worse nightmare... that thing is a monster. Is there anything about him-" He kept himself to reality as Lusamine placed her hand on his shoulder with a calming smile. "That Darkrai gotten what he deserved, he will not threaten any ever again."

She let the man go and began by the first detail. "Dialga, is a pokemon that controls the flow of time, in fact the flow of time is everything for him. If the source of that time flow is damaged, then he becomes damaged, if that source is destroyed... the damage would be permanent. Because of what Mew has shown me, Dialga looked damaged."

Lillie asked with a lingering memory in her mind. "Do we have a name for that?"

Lusamine had two. "Dark Dialga is rather unoriginal though in that state the name is... fitting, especially if its goal as Gladion stated, was to bring the Planet Paralysis to this world. The sight of that catastrophe at its fullest is one of nightmares. The other is more fitting due to how its mind is reduced to, feral, primal instincts, Primal Dialga. The world he came from is considered erased after Necrozma had the survivors of that world evacuated."

Zossie didn't want to imagine what that world looked like. "When we found the Blinding One, he was losing the light he gained from that world. What could have had to power to erase an entire-" Elio answered with a trance. "Only one who has the power to create the universe, Arceus. He also used his power to help Dialga... what ever tried before didn't work and Dialga barely moved when we saw him."

Lillie pat Elio on the back to get him back to reality and gave the best news. "After some talking with Interpol's agent, they should be leaving us alone, Dialga isn't going anywhere. Is that more than enough for us to find some peace?"

Dulse took a deep breath and had something in his head set. "It should, it would until another incident comes that requires them and our current plans are nothing of your worlds concern."

Elio asked. "Having your people slowly get use to the idea of natural light? Volcarona does that in legends, how is he doing?"

Zossie remembered moments of playing with him. "He isn't anywhere close to the same levels as the Blinding One according to legends, but he has been very helpful, we take care of him and he takes care of us. Soliera and the Phyco are to visit Unova soon, we wish to study a tradition in your world that is to be a month and a half from now."

Lillie had her hands at her hips greatly impressed. "The Pokemon World Tournament? That is to be the final part of our plan should something like Palkia or the others happen again, in addition to the usual that comes from the worm holes, we will explain to you when we are on Unova."

Lusamine felt her part was done and was about to leave as Elio told her what it was. "It isn't drastic, just a handful of experienced trainers that had their own journey in this crazy world that could manage a Legendary and Ultra Beast alike. They are to be in the know are be provided with supplies should they find the later and in addition it will be something of a ring to send the later back home if they are too much for them to raise, I let a few people from Kanto and Johto know of this project but it would smarter to let the others know in one fell swoop in where else, a place they would gather at around this time."

The Aether President found nothing illogical in the plan. "These are people those you, Lillie and the others trust, this would prevent any more of these occurrences in the known regions."

Elio appreciated the reasoning as Lillie wished to end the meeting. "It is one step closer to making the world a better place, we will talk again soon if it is needed. Thank you mother," Lusamine left the room with a peaceful smile as Elio asked the Recon duo. "When we meet on Unova, I want to ask Soliera for a battle, I think it is long over due."

At the northern route from Goldenrod City.

Gladion and Manaphy were speechless at the frozen cone like cannon that was made from a fusion of hydro pump and ice beam, it glowed from the signal beam and Tammy posed like a roaring flame. "Octillery, use INFERNO OVERDRIVE!"

The Octillery glowed in light and charged a fire ball that shined in the ice.

BOOM!

The fire ball was shot through the cannon and into the sky, it explode into something like the sun, the cone was melting from the heat and dripped on the Octillery that enjoyed the moisture. Manaphy clapped as Tammy asked Gladion. "What do you think?"

The man thought of a professional judgement and sweated. "Its a good concept, the mixture of ice and the lighting was spectacular to watch and the use of a fire move to compliment the Octillery WILL impress people. However, it can also be dangerous to pull off if the Z move is fired wrong, you have the cannon aimed where it should, but it might do more damage than intended, do take that into consideration if the contest is indoors."

Tammy remembered the contest hall and where it is at. "That shouldn't be a problem since the roof is off, but if something like a plane flies by... I wait until it is out of line of fire."

Gladion hoped she does and asked. "Where did you get the idea from? That fountain Manaphy made in that contest before... that solar eclipse?"

Tammy nodded and smiled nervously. "That and Mom's Vaporeon is where the freezing idea came from. I took the idea and made my own twist out of them."

Gladion smiled and went down the road. "That you did and this shows how far you came, We are stopping at Ecruteak City and will go to Mahogany town once I get the Fog Badge," He sent out Charmeleon with his soul a light with happiness. "Lead the way Tammy!"


	37. Lifting a Fog!

During a late evening, Gladion adjusted his team and entered the building located in the south western corner of Ecruteak City. Tammy followed and was guided to the audience, the puzzle itself seems similar to the one in Lavender Town except it is a complex bridge guided by candles. Gladion had a Zoroark ready and encountered his first foe, a median that sent out a legion of Haunters that were quick to fall. One ordering the last night daze, the gym became that, of absolute darkness save for the platform ahead. Zoroark smelled the path and growled to his master in which way to go. Gladion followed his pokemon's scent and with each foe defeated, it resulted in a growing darkness, until he made it to an arena that had a blonde man with a black shirt, white jeans and wearing a purple scarf. He looked relaxed and at peace, like he had known of Gladion. "It is good that you have come. Here in Ecruteak, pokemon have long been revered. I have heard that you have encountered one of Ho-oh's beasts as well as the Guardian of the Sea!"

Gladion posed and felt disappointed at who he didn't bring. "I captured Raikou and Lugia was released a long time ago. It is a shame I didn't have Raikou ready for my trip here, your a fan of the legends?"

Morty readied a poke ball and confessed. "I am, I trained here all my life in hope of meeting one personally, lets see if your truly deserving of meeting them!"

Vs Gym Leader Morty

Morty sent out a Froslass as Gladion let Zoroark enter the battle, Morty pointed for his first move. "Froslass, use ice beam!"

The Froslass shot a frigid beam at the Zoroark as Gladion gave his first move. "Use night daze and finish her off with foul play!"

The Zoroark glowed black and knocked the Froslass back, she held on with a focus sash and had problems seeing through the blackness in her eyes, Morty watched the Zoroark leap to pounce and ordered. "Take him down with you with destiny bond!"

The Froslass glowed a super natural bond with the the Zoroark and resigned herself for a knock out as both pokemon and trainer realized too late what happened. POW! Froslass was knocked out and Zoroark fell limp for a mutual k.o. Gladion called his partner back and saw a tricksters plan. "Hmm! You done well as a lead Zoroark, Tyranitar, lets do the rest!" Morty saw the Tyranitar and sent out a Mismagius with an order in knowing what is to come. "Use perish song!"

The Mismagius sang a grim song as Gladion twitched, activated his key stone and raised it into the air. "Tyranitar, mega evolve and use dragon dance, then crunch until I say stop!"

Tyranitar nodded as energy poured into him, his back split open and he danced for speed as he charged at Mismagius and crunched him with his fierce jaws. Morty took a deep breath and sent out a Gengar with a mega stone as he counted to one, he flashed a key stone on his wrist and raised it into the air. "Mega evolve and use hypnosis!"

The Gengar twisted in energy and became a menacing figure that fades in and out of the shadows, Tyranitar felt the yellow eye hinder his escape as Gladion knew what was coming. "Use one more crunch and we will have three pokemon remaining before you go down to that song!"

Tyranitar readied his jaw and charged at the Gengar that was about to glare with a hypnotic daze. CRUNCH! Gengar felt the full force of the jaws and reverted back limp, giggling as the Tyranitar reverted back to his basic form and fall limp with the Gengar. Thud!

Gladion and Morty called their pokemon back and sent out the next two. "Porygon-Z, its been too long!" Out of a ball came a twitching Porygon-Z with a life orb as Morty sent out a Dusknoir with left overs, Gladion ordered like he was about to let loose a wave. "Use dark pulse!"

The Porygon-Z glowed with the orb and let loose an aura of bad thoughts that caused the Dusknoir to flinch and was exposed to another pulse for a k.o. Morty felt himself backed against a wall and sent out a Chandelure with a life orb that was quickly knocked out, followed by a Banette that sensed the thought of being left out made manifest. SWOOSH!

Banette was knocked out and left Morty speechless for a moment. "How is a come back like that-" He smiled in respect and gave a badge shaped like a dark purple, wispy ghost. "That potential... it is expected for someone who has defeated the Kanto region, it was more than fate that lead you to Raikou," Gladion placed his hand over his the hair blocking his right eye and tried to hold a laugh as he called Porygon-Z back. "Your right, a Hoopa and his schemes was the initial reason I first visited Johto several years ago. You mind if we talk?"

Morty didn't and called for a break, lighting the gym back to normal and Tammy left the audience seat. On the way out, he asked. "What transpired that time?"

Gladion remembered and decided on his next route. "It started when me and a few people I know came to Johto to help a Lugia get back home, during our trip to the Whirl Islands, we... or Elio's Alomomola, sensed a strange egg in need and took it with us."

He let out a Manaphy that was fast asleep and whispered. "That was when Manaphy was born, during our time raising him in this region, was when we encountered a Raikou that was roaming around, being very careless with where he is going. Much like a storm, he is what is and eventually, we all agreed to challenge him to a chase."

Morty's foresight was scrambled, but he knew where the story was going. "That is how the legendary Beasts challenge those wishing to capture them, few are lucky to see them!"

Gladion rolled his eyes, it was certainly luck, how ill it was. "But what of a newborn water type meeting Raikou? A pokemon that causes thunder when he moves, noise that is too much for a baby to cope with? It was a repeated case that if left unchecked can be traumatizing... even if Raikou explained himself," His frown became worse as he remembered more that he admired about Raikou. "Despite that, when the land is in danger, he WILL protect it and those who live among the land. That was when he encountered a threat not of this world and tried to fight it back, only for that threat to intoxicate him to his most extreme form, it stopped being a fun challenge and it became a capture that meant life or death. That was before the trip in this region came to a close and we let Manaphy go back to the sea. When I visited Kanto a week ago, I got invited by Lugia to a place where a mythical pokemon would resign in, while Ho-oh invited someone that... you may have met. This outlaw in a blue jacket that is married to an orange hair woman?"

Morty flinched for a moment at the description of the two people. "Wes and Rui? They visited this region a couple years ago to pay respects to Ho-oh, they are in the region once more?"

Gladion found himself at the exit of the gym and was ready to leave. "They are at Kanto at the moment and will... should show up soon, thank you for the battle, I'll travel east by tomorrow and save the eastern coast for last... I find it fitting."

Morty wished Gladion the best of luck on his journey. "If they are at Kanto right now, they will come to this region soon. I will see you later!" Gladion waved a parting and Tammy followed out.

At the Pokemon Center.

Tammy was impressed by the badges Gladion won. "Wow, three of them in a single day? You don't mess around!"

The man sat on a couch as he waited for his pokemon to heal, with the sleeping Manaphy, Gladion smiled at ideas for a pass time. "If I go east, it will ultimately lead me back here and there are more contests scheduled in the south east."

Tammy hummed and took out a Poke Gear to show the towns. "Blackthorn City has a cool contest and south of that city lives a pokemon I want to catch that is called Teddiursa. The contest after that is at New Bark Town and it is different in that I am not limited to a category. It will be open by the end of the week. While you take care of the Gym, I'll manage the contests, that way I won't get in your way."

Gladion heard the word and rested up. "I wouldn't say that... at all, you planned ahead and know what your goal in this region is. I am done with the league and I want to explore a particular place before I even think about going back to Alola, Mount Silver. If you can make it to the Grand Festival... you would be succeeding where Elio and Lillie have always been late to."

The girl gave a dorky smile and cheered. "Goldenrod City houses a contest hall and is the place to go to with the Cute Contest." She brain stormed an idea and sent out a Butterfree. "In fact, I need to catch something pretty soon. Whitney has a point with most of the normal types, they are cute and some of them are stronger than you think!"

Gladion wasn't getting in the girl's way. "Go do it while you have time, because if the pokemon you want isn't down the road to Mahogany town tomorrow... then you missed out!"

Tammy agreed and ran out for a goal in mind. "The pokemon are to the west, I'll be right back!"

With the girl gone, the Nurse Joy dinged that she has finished healing Gladion's pokemon, the man went to the rented room and settled down for a nap with Manaphy.

He found himself in a forest by a lake with Selene taking care of her children, the woman smiled at her husband and hummed. "I think I know what she is catching and she... must have not thought about the cute contest as of late. The two pokemon are going to be good!"

Gladion sat to the left side of his wife and carried one of the babies as he discovered which ones. "It is better she found out now than so close to the event, they might take a while to train, but both pokemon have that potential."

Selene nodded as she felt her son rested in her arms. "If Wes and Rui show up, it would be the first time Tammy would meet them, they are good people... but I don't think Tammy would want to visit Orre... ever."

Gladion agreed and felt the baby in his arms is an angelic daughter. "They will give her a warning in just how dangerous it is to live in that region, telling her that Gough came from that region should be enough for her to figure it out on her own."

Selene laughed at the list of horrible people that she met in that region. "He is a rare example of those types of people cleaning up his act and he STILL has problems that I think he is trying to fix by himself, I last saw him giving goodbyes to that friend of his and leaving on a boat somewhere, I don't think he is going back to Orre," She went back to her son and whispered to him. "Pieno, Orre has a few good memories, but it is mostly bad ones, if we ever have to take a trip to that region again, we are keeping you safe!"

Gladion agreed as his daughter squirmed for a moment. "We will, your mother has toughen out a lot." Selene blushed and kissed her husband on the cheek, looking up to find a shining sun giving the lake a golden shine.

In Route 38

Tammy was astonished by a large pack of Snubbull that were all eager for her to catch them, they tackled her and played with her until she had to tell them ill news. "As much as I want to catch you all, I only need one of you for contests. Any of you that think you have what it takes to make it big in that? If not, I'm sure trainers would catch you sweat hearts soon!"

The Snubbull horde barked at each other and grumbled, one is to come with the human, but who? "Snub!" A runt like Snubbull pushed herself out of the pack and barked her request, the largest of the Snubbull pack asked her something and was answered by a stubborn sniff. "Bull!"

She glared at the shiny Butterfree in an intimidating manner, Tammy knew a battle was initiated and ordered. "Use sleep powder and... I think I know what ball to use!" Butterfree fluttered and blew green powder, the rest of the Snubbull backed away as the runty Snubbull smelled the powder and fell asleep, she laid on the street as Tammy tossed a friend ball to get her in. Shake...shake...shake...click!

She felt proud at a successful capture as the Snubbull pack were waving goodbye to the pokemon inside, the trainer opened the ball to let the sleeping Snubbull out and sprayed her with a awakening, jolting her awake and causing her to growl in a moody whine as Tammy let a dusk ball fade into the P.C. "A friend ball makes it pretty easy to make friends, this is something you all do at this time to get captured? It is a pretty big deal being with a trainer."

She had memories of one particular that used a Granbull to her fullest as the large Snubbull barked a yes, a collected cry of cute squeals was heard, the pack turned to the east and found young lasses, poke fans and a brown hair girl in a burgundy t-shirt, brown eyes and black shorts that were ready for capture, the leader Snubbull had her hands at her hips and assured Tammy that all will be fine. The brown hair woman was in awe at the runt Tammy had and asked. "Oh, congratulations, we been wanting to catch a Snubbull ever since the news gave us a report on them. The name is Rachael by the way!"

Tammy shook Rachael's hand and was willing to leave her be for another pokemon she desired. "Tammy Lari! These Snubbull tend to travel in a family in hope that they run into a crowd of trainers that will catch then and take good care of them. They, Azumarril and this one other that isn't found here are pretty special among fairy types."

Rachael smiled at the knowledge. "I'm just happy to have my first capture!"

Pop!

A Glaceon exit the ball, ready for battle as Tammy was ready to go to the ranch. "No sense for me to stop you, see ya!"

She waved goodbye and her two pokemon followed, Snubbull smiled that her kin is getting what they always wanted as Tammy went south and found the sun setting even more, she and Butterfree fought through Ratattas and Meowths as Snubbull barked of what she is looking for, Tammy answered in frustration. "We are looking for a Miltank! They are pretty rare but those things are so cute, as well as being fast and powerful!"

Snubbull scratched herself and ran in between the trees alone, Tammy was about to follow in trying to keep the pokemon under control when she heard a moo.

Coming out was a large blue Miltank laughing with Snubbull, like she was a friend of hers, signs of battle were seen as the girl was initially intimidated. "Wha...Miltank, do you mind if I try to capture you?"

The Miltank didn't as she stomped the ground, ready for battle, Tammy ordered her Butterfree. "She has a story to tell, lets catch ourselves a new friend!" Butterfree fluttered as the Miltank gave a cute moo to lower her guard down.

SLAP!

The Butterfree flinch from the move and was exposed to a brutal body slam. She struggled to fly as Tammy ordered. "Hit her with sleep powder and then use quiver dance to boost dream eater!"

The Butterfree tossed green powder at the Miltank and caused her to sit down fast asleep, she danced elegantly and glowed to find a rather stunning dream of wanting to make others happy.

Tammy saw her Butterfree puzzled at the taste and tried another dream, Miltank woke up and flipped at the butterfly for another body slam. "Butterfree, dodge and use sleep powder again!" The Butterfree flew out of the way and tossed the green powder, Miltank rolled out of the way and asked her opponent something, catching her off guard and punching her again. Tammy took a great ball and tossed it at the shiny Miltank. "Go great ball!"

The ball whistled in the air and took the milk cow into it, the ball gave a long single roll and clicked. The girl picked the ball up and raised it to the setting sun. "Woot! Thank you for guiding us to her Snubbull," Her adrenaline lowered as she asked. "I have a friend that might want to listen to what happened, like you, he looks tough, but is a very good person!" Snubbull felt a little outraged that her trainer would compare her to someone like that, but found the adventure very much worth exploring.

At the Pokemon Center

Gladion was awake from a good dream and decided to call home, with Manaphy and Silvally watching, they hoped for a particular person to call, to Silvally's relief, Lillie picked up with a Togekiss nesting behind her, a Blissey, Audino and Magearna were moving supplies around, the sister whistled in song. "Hello brother, how is your Johto journeys?"

Gladion showed three badges and had better news. "I found Tammy and now she is tempting me to go through with my plan of trying a contest out!"

Lillie giggled as the Magearna gave her watmel juice. "Thank you Aigis, Gladion, are you and Tammy going to be traveling together for a while?"

Gladion found no harm in it. "She has quite a few goals and is preparing for what lies ahead. If she is looking for the pokemon I think she is looking for!"

PFWWWTH!

Gladion turned around to find Tammy with a small Snubbull in her arms, exactly as expected, the girl went to the nurse for a heal as the man continued. "And she has, I seen Mina use Granbull enough times to know the potential of this one."

Lillie was excited to hear of the girls progress as Tammy approached to wave hello. "Hi Mom, there was a huge pack of Snubbull at the route, every single one of them were looking to get captured by a trainer and I picked one that wants to do the Contests with me! The rest met a pack of women that wanted to capture them."

She lifted the Snubbull that waved hello, Gladion didn't find it a surprised and rolled his eyes as Manaphy stated what happened. "Lots of people like Snubbull and they seem nice despite the face!"

Snubbull agreed as Silvally found the rush ridiculous,Tammy sent out another pokemon. "She also lead me to this strange pokemon, I thought Butterfree showing up not too long after I caught Cutlass was strange."

Out of the great ball came a jolly blue Miltank, Gladion and Lillie were impressed by the find as Tammy asked. "She uses her cuteness as a form of attack, when their guard is gone, she hits them brutally, what sort of move is that?"

Lillie quickly separated the moves and was astonished. "That is heart stamp, a physical psychic move normally exclusive to Swoobat's evolutionary line... the problem is that there is only two regions that have that pokemon. Kalos and Unova... could that one be the result of someone breeding? If so... why is she out in the wild?"

Tammy shrugged as to why as the Miltank scratched herself ignorant, the happy mood looked and felt genuine and Gladion imagined one possible out come. "Someone wasn't breeding for the sake of a competitive pokemon, I think this Miltank having heart stamp was for a reason. I might have someone look into this soon."

Lillie hoped someone does. "A psychic move like this that is rather accurate and once it is in the gene pool, even as an all female species, will be passed down. This would mean those who hoped to weaken her with a fighting type would realize they made a mistake. Still, congratulations on the Miltank Tammy, I hope you two and Snubbull win those contest together."

Tammy hopped so. "I got a lot of training for them after the beauty contest, I'll be hitting it for the night. Good night Mom!"

She and her newly caught pokemon went to the room as Gladion tapped at something he should remember, he realized a faint one and was ready to text someone. "I'll see what exactly is different about the Miltank besides the move and color, I'm going to let some of my enforcers investigate, tomorrow should be a fun day. Have things been settled with Dialga."

Lillie hoped so as she heard a door open and heard a cheerful Mimikyu along with a man feeling excited. "This was a good day. I got something to experiment with for dinner since we have that left over claw meat!"

Lillie smiled to a comforting presence. "Dialga is doing fine and mother told us everything. Elio, my brother has another job for you," Elio went to the screen and ask. "Something else happened that might involve Aether?"

Gladion think so. "I want you to look at any reports on workers, scientist and anything that may have been sent to another region, a Miltank Tammy caught has an egg move of a pokemon not found in the region and her behavior is a bit off."

Elio was whispered the move and was impressed. "A physical psychic move like heart stamp? If the population had problems defending themselves against poachers with fighting types, that move combined with her good speed would give those scum bags a wake up call to leave. It would be like the Aether Foundation to do something out there to protect a wild pokemon, but this would be the first time I heard of this."

Gladion posed for a moment as Manaphy asked. "This...bad?" Gladion petted Manaphy with a confused frown. "Not if this IS for the benefit of pokemon. But it is pretty extreme and can alter the ecosystem due to the changes being that subtle, I'm going to call it early tonight. Report if you find anything, Lillie, try to stop Elio from going too far in what ever he is making."

Elio saluted. "Sure thing boss!"

Lillie had a craving for sea food and didn't mind what her husband is cooking. "My babies need a wide pallet, good night brother!"

Gladion wished the duo good night and disconnected, he voiced what is to happen tomorrow. "With Lucario, Tyranitar and you Silvally, the next gym should be another easy one."

He let out a friendly Charmeleon that was eager for more training and asked. "At Blackthorn City, they have something very special for those related to dragon types, would you like to visit this Dragon's Den to continue your training? A trip through Ice Path should guarantee your evolution."

Charmeleon raised his claws in the air and roared. "Meleon!"

Silvally roared back assertively as Manaphy listened. "Charmeleon really likes battling. I hope Tammy helps out with finding out the strange Miltank."

In a room.

Tammy finished feeding her pokemon and was resting with a Pikachu Belle and Snubbull in her arms, Butterfree slept by a potted plant and Miltank was going fast asleep without a care in the world. The trainer imagined the moves that would work with her. "Return can be much stronger than body slam and I know a move that works well with milk drink, Snubbull, while you get stronger, we need to work on a technique. Being part of a cute contest means you have to do cute things... maybe we should see the move tutor and find what can work."

Snubbull felt a future as Pikachu's ears twitch to a good idea. "Pika?"

Tammy listened and gasped at brilliance. "It isn't the most original and it is pretty situational, but using items against the... Pikachu, your a genius!" Pikachu blushed as Snubbull dozed asleep, the girl closed her eyes and had dreams of a tropical island and a spot light, people cheered at her for an accomplishment she knows nothing about.


	38. Subtle Genetics!

During an otherwise average morning in Aether Paradise, Elio and Heidi were organizing a series of files and reports on any Aether Stations that are located around the world. Hoenn and Kalos are stuck in a constant cycle of maintaining the damage between Seviper and Zangoose, a small partnership in Kanto for the care of the pokemon stored in the P.C that to Elio. "This helps these pokemon out a lot, but it isn't what we are looking for."

He found Sinnoh to be particularly interesting in how a similar establishment formed where the pal park was in addition to a research station regarding Sinnoh's legendary pokemon that also assist with maintaining the Great Marsh, Heidi whistled in her mind and found the reports to be repetitive but a message that all is well with the world, she found a report from Orre to be annoying. "We have small time poachers sneak in with equipment to try and steal those Grimers, when will they get the idea that those pokemon are there so we can keep the species alive, not make a Safari Zone of them?"

Elio had no clue and clicked to find any reports from Johto. "No idea, it is Team Snagem doing... business and due to a deal I made a nearly a decade ago, I am to leave them alone. Besides them, Orre seems about as quiet as the others, I am going to give a recommendation that Aether puts in more people to that region, due to the Grimer theft being a repeated case."

Heidi hoped so and read about Johto with Elio, nothing too out of the ordinary save for generic poachers. Elio read it and analyzed. "Okay this might explain why someone would be worried about Johto. A report on the frequent amount of poachers that tend to use fighting types to wrangle Miltanks in the area," He found more reports on pokemon trafficking that Heidi found alarming as she read how it would drive into extremes. "There isn't much stopping these poachers unless a trainer is on the marker to stop them. Some guy named Morton was sent to Johto years ago and has a small station near Cianwood City and has been studying about why certain pokemon in the region are incredibly rare."

She blinked and asked her working partner. "If it helps these pokemon without messing nature up, I don't got anything to complain about. You think this is what the boss needs to know about?"

Elio think it is so. "If this guy has a Swoobat, then he is definitely the cause of that Miltank. Do we have a report on her kind being a repeated case?"

Heidi had a chart on the population of certain pokemon. "This started up a couple years ago, Miltanks in that region became more common along with Marill, Dunsparce and a few others. The guy isn't a jerk and the latest report says that he is about done in Johto, would any of us be worried if the end results help these pokemon?"

Elio found the last piece of information and hummed. "...Not really, he does what a lot of trainers that are into breeding pokemon for tournaments would do. The problem is how even a small change can alter an eco system and how the more extreme egg moves can make a pokemon more dangerous for the environment. Like any pokemon that has acid spray bred into them can kill a lot of plants."

He took out Rotom Dex and asked. "You know anything specific on Swoobat that might give us a clue on how a Miltank with those genes MIGHT behave differently?"

The Rotom Dex showed a picture of a blue bat and buzzed. "BZZT! Swoobat, the courting pokemon, a psychic and flying type! Anyone who comes into contact with the ultrasonic waves emitted by a courting male experiences a positive mood shift. BZZT! Their pre evolution evolves into this when they have developed an affectionate bond with their trainer, much like their cousin Golbat. BZZT!"

Heidi scratched her head and thought the puzzle together. "A friendly psychic type that changes your mood for the better, passing down a psychic mood like this to a normal type. This is subtle in what it can do to Miltank, a pokemon known to be friendly themselves, it can result in big things happening."

Elio agreed and felt tired at the implications. "The boss needs to know about and maybe it will be on him to figure out the details," Heidi had the files placed away as the Alolan Champion yawned. "Things like this happen when you least expect it."

Heidi agreed and was ready to get back to work. "They are, thanks for clearing this up. You call the boss and work at the Conservation Deck for the day."

Elio winked in obedience. "Sure thing."

Near Mahogany Town.

Tammy was in a corner as her Snubbull was confused and about to fall over after being struck by a Marrill's aqua jet charge "Come on use lick!"

The Snubbull licked the Marrill paralyzed and struck with covet, leaving Marrill exposed and for the girl to toss a net ball for capture, it fell near the river and shook three times. Gladion was puzzled by one of the moves and turned around towards his destination. "That Marrill had two egg moves, what are you going to do with him?"

Tammy let the ball go into the P.C and answered as she carried her Snubbull. "Keep him and train him into an Azumarrill, he can be handy for self protection if I am going into a dangerous place. This is the second time we seen a pokemon like this and we hear those Marrills all around us!"

Gladion listened to the bubbling and agreed. "I have someone looking into it. A warning... two friends of mine have recently called me they will visit Johto in a week, they came from a region that for your own safety, I don't recommend going to! Orre."

It was the first time Tammy has heard of the region, most that are far from the league system tend to have something more sinister hidden than the others. "Kind of like what I heard from the Sevii Islands, scumbags like to hide there, one of the Jenny's told me that trouble is frequent."

Gladion closed his eyes for a moment as Silvally saw an inconspicuous town that lead to two directions. "That is one thing that keeps those islands from becoming as dangerous as Orre, a police force that is competent enough to manage a threat on the spot. Orre, has no such luck and has gotten so bad in its police force that the people of the region often take the law into their own hands when they can. It can house some of the worse people you will meet and once upon a time was a base of operations for the people that resulted in Elio having PSTD when someone goes into detail about Shadow Pokemon."

The travelers reached Mahogany Town and Gladion had his sights on the Gym, with his team, he felt like he can manage what will be thrown, Tammy felt uncomfortable at what was being talked about and wanted to go to the pokemon center. "I'll get ready for tomorrow, I think I know some of the signs for when he is triggered. His humor goes and it looks like he isn't looking at anyone when he talks about the things he seen and knows."

Gladion remembered more alarming symptoms. "Distant from people, if it gets really bad... his tone becomes completely different, Lillie and I had to get him to tell us, it wasn't pretty."

Tammy took a deep breath and asked. "Why didn't he tell you sooner?"

Gladion thought back and remembered a pitiful word Elio called himself. "You know Lillie and I had too many family issues that resulted in things being as distant as it is. Elio was the one who went above and beyond to give us closure, that is something that can never be repaid. If he didn't tell you about what happened... I will. XD-002, at the cusp of his defeat, messed up Elio's mind to where he ended up in a coma for a week. When he woke up, he was crying badly out of sympathy for what that Mew had gone through and it didn't really get better until Mew had all that crap out of him. A few months later, those horrible people, had that very Mew subjugated into a shadow pokemon a second time and dragged Elio into a mental prison. In order to take down that corruption and free himself, he had to delve into a particular nightmare the Mew has had regularly for the first few months we knew him. The day XD-002 was created."

Tammy imagined what happened. "He had the power to stop those people, permanently. He didn't tell you or Mom because he was scared of what that turned him into and he let that fear build until it was starting to twist him into something... scary, thank you for getting him that help."

Gladion took it and head to the gym. "Only a handful of people know the details and it shows a lot that despite everything, he is still pressing on and eager to help others."

Tammy appreciate that fact. "It is, I'll see you when you are done with the gym."

She left Gladion to his own and went into the Pokemon Center for a trip to the P.C and a room. She let an Octillery, Pikachu and Snubbull out and fell on the bed to take a nap after such a tiring journey. She opened her eyes for a moment and found herself on a shore, her pokemon were peacefully asleep and was startled by two shades looking at the sun set, a woman in a long coat and a little girl. The woman took noticed and closed her eyes. "Greetings, the master does tend to have a few secrets. Those that you contemplate knowing?"

Tammy found the haughty tone annoying as the girl waved hello. "Don't mind Isabella, more people need to know about Daddy's issues."

She greeted her to introduce herself. "Name is Azalea, we know your name already, Tammy."

The trainer was baffled for a moment and asked. "How do you two know of Dad?"

Isabella chuckled for a moment and looked down on Tammy. "The master enjoys hearing that name from you, in a way, he is like that for me and my partner."

She pointed to Azalea in an introduction, the girl agreed. "We were all born from his mind. Which is why I call him Daddy, now... the cause of most of his troubles is right past that door!"

Tammy turned around and found an entry to a laboratory, she saw smoke coming out and knew better than to go in. "It's on fire. I'm not going in there!"

Isabella swayed her hair and smiled at her. "A wise move, but why is it on fire?" Tammy thought of it and sat down with her pokemon. "Was... it like that when he went down there?"

Azalea shook her head. "Not the first time he went there." The girl was lost in thought and closed her eyes in solving the problem.

At Mahogany Gym.

Gladion's eyes lightened at the sight of the gym puzzle, sliding on ice. "And I didn't bring the ice skates."

He fought through ice specialists and slide through the various ice puzzles until he reached to a chilly arctic arena that has an elderly man in a thick blue jacket, a white scarf that wield a cane with a keystone and glared at the young challenger. "Another trainer has come here for my badge?"

Gladion posed and felt the frigid wind sooth his muscles. "Yep, Pryce? It takes a lot to manage being an ice specialist."

The gym leader confirmed the question and readied a poke ball. "Don't mistake that or my age for weakness young one. I have been doing this since before you were born. I, Pryce-the Winter Trainer- shall demonstrate my power!"

Vs Gym Leader Pryce.

Gladion tossed a poke ball and shouted. "Go Lucario, break the ice!"

Pryce saw the Lucario with a life orb and smiled. "Jynx, lets show him we are more than a match!"

Out of the ball came a Jynx with a psychic gem, Gladion was impressed for a moment and ordered. "Lucario, use flash cannon!"

Pryce ordered back. "Use lovely kiss and then psyshock!"

The Jynx puckered her lips and attempted to embrace Lucario when the challenger leaped in the air, glowed with the orb and shot down for a one hit k.o flash cannon. Pryce called the Jynx back and sent out a Dewgong with wide lens, Gladion in wild abandon ordered with something charging. "Use aura sphere!"

The Lucario shot at the Dewgong for super effective damage, Pryce slammed his cane down, giving the pokemon the order to let loose a blast of absolute zero cold, Lucario got hit in the paw and froze solid. K.O!

Gladion blew warm air from his nostrils on observing the move and called Lucario back for another pokemon. "Sheer cold? Go Silvally!"

The Silvally enter the battle with an orange hue, his claws glowed with a fighting spirit as his trainer clawed the air. SLASH! Dewgong was knocked out, Pryce sent out a Froslass with an icy rock and ordered. "Use hail and confuse ray!"

The Froslass blew a hail storm and disappeared as Gladion ordered. "Use iron head and finish her off with crunch!"

Silvally rammed into the Froslass and was dazed by light, he growled and bit into nothing as the Froslass spun to giggle, Pryce kept the chill of battle alive. "Blizzard!" The Froslass blew frigid air at the Silvally that charged through, he crunched into her with his maw, knocking her out for a k.o and pressuring the gym leader to switch into a Glalie with a particular stone.

Gladion swallowed hard and switched Silvally for a Porygon-Z as Pryce activated a keystone on his cane. "Mega evolve and use double edge!"

The Glalie bathed in energy, grew and had his jaw broken open to spew ice. "GLALLLLLL!"

He charged at the Porygon-Z for a refrigerated one hit k.o, Gladion switched to a Tyranitar that blew in a sand storm to block the hail out. He flashed a key stone to mega evolve the Tyranitar as Pryce stopped him with an order. "Glalie, use explosion!"

The mega Glalie glowed and explode in force of ice, sending Tyranitar flying into a wall, reverting back as fast as he mega evolved and knocking him out. Glalie reverted back and fell in a thud, Pryce and Gladion switched their pokemon, the challenger sent out a Marshadow as Pryce sent out a Weavile with a dark gem as Gladion tossed a dusk ball. "Marshadow, we just need a little more time!"

Marshadow entered Gladion's shadow and was ready to strike as Weavile glowed from his gem, Pryce shouted. "Night slash!"

SLICE!

Marshadow was struck for a critical blow and jumped behind an ice pillar as Gladion ordered. "Force palm!"

Marshadow charged through the dark and showed green as he knocked Weavile into the ground with the palm of his hand, ice cracked all over and Weavile was out. Pryce called him back and took out an old, grey ball that had a red screw, he twisted it and aimed it to let out a Mamoswine. "You are quite the trainer and I didn't expect you to lead me to doing this!"

Gladion knew only a fool will let a fighting type have the first move against an ice type and ordered. "Use shadow sneak!"

Marshadow extended his shadow, red eyes glowed from under neath the twin tusk and punched him in a delicate rib. "Mamo!"

Pryce watched his pokemon back away and ordered. "Finish him with ice shard!"

Mamoswine froze the air between his tusks and shot out tiny shards that knocked Marshadow out, Gladion switched back to his Silvally with the fire in his heart burning. "Finish it!"

Silvally's claws glowed as the Mamoswine shot another barrage of ice. RAKE!

Silvally struck with a fighting type multi attack and caused Mamoswine to bellow as he tilted to his side and on the ground. "MAMOOOOOOO!"

THUD!

Gladion flashed a battle happy smile and cheered with Silvally. "YES! Good work all of you!"

Pryce approached the Mamoswine to comfort him and showed a badge that resembles a snow flake. "Your prowess is impressive. With your strong will, I know you will over come the obstacles you will find in life. You are worthy of the Glacier Badge!"

Gladion took the badge and kept a smile at the shine. "Thank you, these challenges can be a lot of fun. See you later, come Silvally." The synthetic pokemon followed his trainer to the ice way back, leaving Pryce to appreciate what a generation has to bring.

In the Dream.

Tammy finished thinking about what happened in the lab and why it is burning. "That was the nightmare Dad went down to in order to save Isaac and he make a stupid choice to get through it. You two have been down there and you saw him at his worse, why didn't you two stop him from doing that?"

Azalea whimpered in bad memories and pressed her fingers together. "There wasn't any way for him to get through without him going nuts. He told you how much Shadow Pokemon and the concept of it can set him off."

She tried to back away as Isabella calmed her down with a comforting hug. "The monsters down there deserved no mercy and the pokemon trapped in that nightmare were still a priority to save. To smite evil and protecting the innocent was the two things on his mind."

Tammy agreed and felt something soft around her. "That was the most important thing and anyone that horrible deserved what was coming to them. I am not asking how long this lab," She pointed at the smoke and the door glowing brighter. "has been burning, it was a long time ago and it keeps burning for a reason. I wonder how Uncle is managing the Gym Challenge."

Isabella sighed and gave a small smile as Azalea blinked innocently. "He is going against an ice type specialist that knows how to cover for the big weakness that type has. I met some pretty strong ones, Vanilluxe is especially chilly."

Tammy felt annoyed by the mention of that pokemon. "I don't like the way it looks and I don't like how people underestimate it at the same time. I'll go ask him when I wake-"

She felt her vision shift and realized she was awake, her Pikachu woke up with a yawn and wanted to go out for a stretch. Tammy felt it was needed and went out to find Gladion finishing a conversation with a rather tired expression. "I heard of him and I doubt anyone cared about the means, I'll check Cianwood when I get there and see why he is doing this."

Tammy heard a familiar voice agree to the plan. "I asked Wicke, our guy addressed to her the issue going on and said that he was going to brain storm a way to solve it, followed by a small report on the steady progression of each of the pokemon species that are of a concern. The end results of the report show the pokemon are benefiting and if the trainer thinks outside the box, they will have an interesting capture, like Tammy and that Marrill. I'm not bothering asking Lusamine questions on this because she either knows as much as Wicke and will have me second guess everything for kicks or she would know even less and it will be another thing she will look at far too late to do anything. Tell Tammy I wish her good luck tomorrow!"

The girl approached to tell Elio. "Thank you, I will knock their socks off!"

The Alolan Champion hoped so as Gladion gave his goodbyes and disconnected. Beep! He felt tired from the burden to come. "It looks like by the end of these travels, we will have business with the Aether Foundation. Some guy is going to the extreme of breeding to have the population of wild pokemon in the region defend themselves. The intentions sound good, but that means and reason I don't trust."

Tammy blinked and snapped her fingers at how it can be a bad thing. "That delicate system a pokemon has in the environment will be altered permanently depending on what is put in them. Thankfully it seems our buddy focused mostly on pokemon that are threatened by bad people, if I catch a Teddiursa that has metal claws, I'm going to have a word with him myself!"

Gladion rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "Metal claw is actually an egg move Teddiursa can learn, but what type of pokemon would really be a threat to them?"

Tammy didn't want to answer that and asked. "Probably something strong enough to take down an Ursaring. You want to compete against me during the contest tomorrow? Manaphy by himself will wash over anything I have."

Gladion refused and had a temptation for something else. "No, but I would do the one in Blackthorn city in a heart beat. What do you have for that one?" Tammy listed her three. "Fearow is my first one, his speed and double team can be effective as you saw. I have a Dragonair that... I'll show you him, then there is Cutlass who likes to show off."

Gladion growled in annoyance at the mention of the last one. "That Ultra Beast? You have that thing listening to you?"

Tammy answered yes in respect. "Yes, he is loud but he is a nice pokemon as long as he isn't near fire, anything rain related or windy. Then he gets spooked and will try getting out of there by going into the ball."

Gladion found it fair and wanted to change the subject as he took a poke ball and dive ball out. "I'll give you that much, I'm going to the Lake of Rage, you want to come?"

Tammy refused and heard scratching from the room in the back. "I need Snubbull and Miltank to have some bonding exercises with Octillery along with a few others. I hope I get to impress you with my pokemon come tomorrow!"

Gladion got the curious feeling out of his system and walked toward the front door. "I'm just an audience, not a judge!" The child and adult parted ways with visions of another day coming.

On Alola, in the Champion's house.

Lillie was forced to watch and judge at a pink, baby proof room and Elio adjusting a baby bed. With many baby blankets, clothes, toys and other various supplies, the Alolan Champ gave a graceful bow as he placed the bed close to the door, with the outlets plugged, the window being in such a way that it will not open easy and alarms for dangerous fumes, Lillie was satisfied as Elio asked. "My, queen, is there anything I need to know?"

Lillie swayed her pony tail and cradled her belly in pride. "Perfect. The doctor said we are doing an excellent job caring for them, I'm going to rest up."

She felt hungry and was craving something sour, she escorted herself to the kitchen and seized a nomel muffin. "MMM!"

Elio made sure one of the couches was comfortable as a Pikachu, Clefairy and Banette awaited Lillie to lay on it and took their spot, all three of them were in the woman's arms. Pikachu rolled his eyes to another sight, Elio rubbing his hands in oils and giving his wife a foot massage, Lillie felt like a queen she is and moved her toes in a tease. "Elio, your a very sweet husband. Kukui said that his research and assistance is going to be light for a while, so I have nothing to do besides be treated to this."

Her joy became one of feeling selfish and regret as Elio continued with pampering her. "I still have work and in three months... your going to hate me for everything. You need to be pampered as much as possible for when the big day comes," Lillie felt even more ungrateful as her husband continued to make her feel like a goddess. "In another month, we are to get ready for the Pokemon World Tournament and we are taking that hotel, Plumeria and Guzma unfortunately are unable to make it at this time. One has to teach and the other is bound to Alola, thankfully Hala and Nanu will fill in."

Lillie tried to take her mind off of what her husband is actually doing and put on a false smile. "It is good to be resourceful, Elio, are you sure there isn't anything you want me to do? You work everyday and besides that one time we had with Anabel, you never ask me of anything."

Elio shook his head as the Banette knew what was about to happen. "You being happy, makes me happy."

His wife's feet looked relaxed and he was about to get more muffins. "In case you want another, muffin, I go get the plate."

Lillie's eyes formed tears, she cried loudly. "Wh...why am I being so selfish?! You do all this for me and I g...give nothing back!"

Elio jumped up at the wife breaking down in tears as the Clefairy rubbed Lillie's back, the Alolan Champ stuttered for a moment and rubbed Lillie's hand like she is royalty, making her feel worse. "Lillie, you are not selfish, your working hard every day taking great care of Daphne and Leon," He kissed both sides of the belly as Lillie rubbed her eyes, he continued. "the fact you are doing that while making sure new trainers have a start they should have, while you help us discover more about Z moves and even saving the world a couple weeks ago, shows how much you are giving to everyone."

Lillie was calming down, but her green eyes glistened with tears. "Bu...but your the one who always gets hurt! Who keeps humiliating himself for my own sick amusement."

Elio blew at the air at what his wife is saying. "Going to the front lines has that danger and if you are talking about the... other things I do for you when you want to relax, I do it because I like it myself. If it really was humiliating, I would have refused right there. If anything, I'm the selfish one who got you in this mess in the first place."

Lillie's watery eyes shifted to a small glare, her cheeks puffed. "Your the one who put babies in me and you think doing all this will make that day less stressful?!"

Elio refused to be intimidated and kissed his wife in the popped belly button, making her kick in reflex. "Two babies that will be even bigger than they are now, coming out of you from that opening I messed around with. It is going to hurt and you can blame me when that comes, is there anything I can do to make that day... less painful?"

Lillie's pouty mood didn't change as she laughed sarcastically. "Keep kissing my belly button please and after dinner... you suggest what we should do!"

Elio stick his tongue out at his wife and asked. "Since I been a jerk that done this to you, I can take the punishment!"

Pikachu whistled as the Banette knew someone is in for a rough night, Lillie teased her husband on the word he used. "A punishment or a reward in disguise?"

Elio answered with a mischievous tone. "A jerk deserves punishment, no one rewards a jerk."

Lillie sighed and rubbed Elio's hair. "Then you shall be punished! Do you have to go to work tomorrow?"

Elio shook his head. "The kids at the Aether House have a day off tomorrow and besides a small inspection, I am free for a whole day."

Lillie thought of a small get together that can be arranged. "We haven't talked to Hau, Mallow and Conia in a few weeks, I wonder how they are doing?"


	39. A Beautiful Show!

At the Contest Hall in the Lake of Rage, Tammy was in her kimono as she finished signing her three pokemon up. Gladion was ready to watch with Manaphy and Charmeleon. "We got a show that will kill a day, Tammy, remember that you are being you in this and what the other person is doing, does not matter to you!"

Tammy gave the man a thumbs up and left to the waiting room with the Shiny Butterfree, the other contestants dazzled the audience with a hail and blizzard combo, sunny day and weather ball, along with several others. When it was her turn, she was down a walk way that was surrounded by water and the stage itself was like it was in the center of the lake. She had Butterfree begin by sprinkling sleep powder while performing an elegant quiver dance, she danced in the pattern with her pokemon until she stopped. Butterfree let loose a bug buzz that scattered the sleep powder something like green snow. The audience clapped in an applause and the judges enjoyed what they saw, the duo went back to the waiting room in pride and waited for the brackets to show themselves. As expected, they are among the two to advance.

Their foe in the battle round was a blue hair beauty with a beach tan that spun a dive ball and sent out a Dewgong. "Lets give the audience a show! Dewgong, use hail!"

The Dewgong called down a hail storm as Tammy cringed at what was to come. "Use quiver dance and stop that Dewgong with sleep powder!"

The Butterfree danced in an elegant spin and sprinkled green powder at the Dewgong that was about to blow a blizzard, the girl found her chance as the beauty tapped her foot nervously. "Now use quiver dance again except use dream eater!"

The Butterfree danced once more and glowed to feast on a dream of ice cream, Dewgong woke up in a shock and blew a blizzard, Butterfree was sent flying high in the air from the super effective damage, Tammy aimed her right hand at the foe. "Finish it with bug buzz!"

The Butterfree flapped her wings and let loose a loud buzz that knocked the Dewgong out, the beauty pouted for a moment and was ready to call her knocked out pokemon back. "We were setting up for a fall!"

Tammy stick her tongue out in bliss as the Butterfree chirped for something, the girl sighed and gave the butterfly pokemon a promise as they went to the waiting room. "Something in that dream you liked? Tell me what it is when we are done, you want to watch Pikachu? We got something that will make the audience eat out of the palm of our hands!"

Butterfree stared for a moment and went to the screen in anticipation.

BUZZ!

Tammy was startled by how soon it was and readied her poke ball. At the stage, she sent out a Pikachu Belle with a light ball that gave a gracious bow and caught the Audiences attention, Tammy ordered. "Jump as high as you can and use signal beam with discharge!"

Pikachu did as instructed and aimed her beam upward, crackling her cheeks and shined a discharge, resembling a pendulum of light. Tammy ordered in conjunction. "Now use electroweb!" Pikachu let the light disperse and formed a net, she breathed out frosty wind and let icicles form around the net, she shot the conjoined moves to the ground for a spinning crash. The audience and judges clapped in applause for the duo's efforts.

Tammy and Pikachu went back to the waiting room smug, Butterfree was drawn in a trance as Pikachu asked something. "Pika?"

The Butterfree blushed and dismissed the question like it was nothing, Tammy sighed at what was said. "Your performance matters a lot to me and Pikachu, it's unique and something only we can do. That and your the only one at the moment that has shined in a clever and beauty contest, let that take in what you are!"

Butterfree listened and hoped for the best, the brackets showed Tammy and Pikachu are to go to the battle round. They confront a brown hair woman that smelled of flowers and had a Bellossom by her side. Tammy gave her first order in expecting a heavy blow. "Use discharge!"

Pikachu jumped to the air and let loose a wave of electricity that left the Bellossom paralyzed, she struggled to pose to bring the sunlight into battle. Tammy found the advantage and ordered. "Now use signal beam and get ready for the old finisher!"

The Pikachu shot a sinister beam on landing and left Bellossom in a daze, she spun to generate petals and tripped, hurting herself in confusion and exposed to a finishing blow, Pikachu Belle gave a gracious tune and shot frigid wind above the foe, icicles formed and crashed on Bellossom for a k.o. Tammy and Pikachu felt stylish as they gave a gracious bow to the audience, the finale to the contest is at hand.

At the waiting room, Pikachu and Butterfree gave each other a high five as the trainer called them back in their balls and took out another. "We got one more show to make these people fall for us, Octillery, your ready?"

An Octillery splat on the ground and cling to her trainers back, Tammy took a deep breath and waited for her round to begin, when it was time, the audience nearly laughed at the shoulder mounted Octillery as the trainer asked. "Would you get off me and try that technique we practiced on?"

The Octillery slowly crawled off of its trainer and shot a combination of hydro pump and ice beam to form the ice funnel cannon that aimed for the sky, it used signal beam to cause a shine that flowed through the cannon as Tammy flashed her Z power ring and posed like a rising flame. Octillery felt radiant light flow through its body as Tammy whispered. "Boom!"

Octillery shot a charged fire ball through the cannon, it enlarged and went high in the sky, shining like the sun and letting off an explosion that knocked the audience and judges off their seat. A long silence was heard, Tammy's mouth dried, she sweated, her legs shook out of control, nearly costing her balance as the judges crawled up to give a top score and the audience to rise in a loud cheer. Tammy's eyes watered for a moment as she knew she is ready for the final battle round.

After a brief break they confronted a black hair, female scientist with a pony tail and thick glasses that was onto Tammy's strategy. "Amazing how you use a Z move in such a manner." She tapped her forehead in what further work is to be done as a Porygon2 with an eviolite hovered to battle. "Use conversion and be ready for what this girl has to bring!"

The Porygon2 glowed into a flash of yellow, Tammy cringed for a moment and ordered. "Oh crap that is an electric type! Octillery, use hydro pump!"

The Octillery puffed up and shot a hydro pump at a snipers skill, earning a critical hit that sent the Porygon spinning back, it hovered close as the scientist giggled. "Clever girl, Porygon2, use discharge!"

The Porygon2 spun its limbs and let loose a wave of super effective electricity, Tammy ordered in being brought into a corner. "Uh... use ice beam and follow with fire blast!"

Octillery shot a beam of ice at the Porygon2. Pew! The blue light emitted a chill, Porygon2 fell in a thud as a frozen block of ice that began to crack, Tammy swallowed and took her chance. "F...Finish it off with fire blast!"

The Octillery inhaled and shot an all consuming flame from his mouth, melting the ice and causing the Porygon2 to go limp in a thud. K.O!

Tammy was breathing heavily as the scientist hummed at the luck. "Convenient, I do say that it is fortunate that Octillery and Remoraid has a diverse move pool, do you know Remoraid can found in the river directly east of the town?"

Tammy let the Octillery on her back and let out Butterfree and Pikachu as she was rather surprised. "No fooling? As Octillery, they become slow, but that is what trick room is for, you study those pokemon?"

The scientist shook her head and accidentally flashed a golden insignia that the girl recognized, it changed Tammy's mode to astonishment. "I am right on the mark, but is it because someone is messing around with the wild pokemon's move pool miss-" The scientist gave a proper introduction. "Frae and I wouldn't call what we are doing to be messing around, too often these pokemon are rendered helpless when they go against something that provides a type disadvantage and there are people that will threaten the safety of these pokemon if nothing is done, only Miltank has provided us with problems, due to them being an all female species. But they co-exist with the Tauros, who have... interesting ways."

Tammy's eyes widen for a moment as a judge approached with four sparkling blue ribbons that had a gold center, she placed the ribbons on her winners and raised the one she earned in the air in a celebratory cheer. "This makes our second ribbon, three more and we can make it to the Grand Festival!"

Frae was astonished and wished her luck. "If you go past the cave called Ice Path and continue, you will make it to the next city. Statistically with how late you started, you can only afford one lose!"

Tammy listened to the warning and sweated for a moment as she asked. "Thanks for the warning. You mind if you come with me, there is someone that might want to know about the wild pokemon!"

Frae agreed to go along with the girl to the main hall and was astonished by who she encountered, a familiar man that has a Manaphy and Charmeleon excited for something. "Mr. C...C...C... Co- presi-" Gladion stopped her. "Please don't address me to that out here. What's going on, because we found some pokemon with unusual moves?"

Frae signaled that the contest hall isn't a good place to talk and requested they go to the pokemon center. When they arrived she showed them a rather professional list of pokemon to be studied. "The end result of two years, my superior wished for me and a few others to return with another analysis before we can let the last of the threatened pokemon go free in the region. Then it is only a matter of time before we can finally finish this project and continue our work in another region."

Gladion asked bluntly. "By breeding certain pokemon so they have an egg move that would be useful to them in the wild and releasing them in the wild. Then nature takes its course and those pokemon end up contributing to the gene pool. Isn't that a little dangerous depending on what is put in them? For example, an Ariados with electroweb, they then have another way to prey on others more aggressively."

Frae found it an agreeable argument. "That would do more harm than good and the moves already implemented will catch a new trainer by surprise. A rather selected group of pokemon, particularly those endangered or threatened in the region are what you should watch out for, some of these egg moves also result in a change in behavior. Miss Tammy, have you encountered some of these pokemon?"

The girl opened a great ball to reveal a blue Miltank that gave a cheerful hello, confirming the scientists point as she felt a head ache. "Those were the hardest to implement in and the ones with the Woobat gene are more friendly in comparison to the others. In exchange for them having a habit of approaching people more frequently."

Gladion shrugged and felt faint pity. "Those get captured more often in comparison to the more passive Miltanks, but they will only let that happen to trainers that they know will show kindness to them, any more places we need to know about?"

Frae nodded and pressed her glasses back to her forehead. "While I will not place my opinion on the subtle changes, the species as a whole have had less reports of poachers or with the Ice Path, we have a few that become noticeable when you look. Delibird is a boon for travelers and Swinub driven the Golbat population out of the cave, you will know why when they use icicle crash. There is also Jynx who are fine as they are and as learned from Miltank."

Tammy answered as to what happened. "Jynx is more rare, but a pain to really make them change for better or worse. Swinubs are more common in the Ice Path than they normally are and since Zubat and Golbat are common pokemon... as well as annoying to fight in the wild, it is one less cave of them to deal with. The Remoraid nearby has a move that will give us problems and... there is only one pokemon in the region that will have a move a wild one will need."

Gladion raised two fingers. "Another one to consider, aurora beam for grass types, mud shot for electric types. Wooper are pretty carefree pokemon and Remoraid is trigger happy, your analysis miss Frae?"

The woman gave the two her report. "We are far from finished, but Remoraid has become less aggressive as the two years went by... unless they are provoked. Another species past Blackthorn are another concern for travelers, Teddiursa... they seek to play with young trainers and tend to be rather rough. Hence the hint of one of two special moves they have. Ursaring is more dangerous to encounter if provoked, if you seek to capture one, heed the warning and be prepared for close combat."

Gladion shook his head in what he heard. "It takes a really stupid person to provoke them like that, this would give them more reason to run. I see how this would benefit the pokemon and by now, a trainer coming to catch one would do more good than harm since they will have on stronger pokemon than expected, I want to meet your superior personally when I get the chance and I want to know where all this came from."

Frae gave a directory map and smiled in apology. "It is easier if he tells you himself the station we operate in is on Route 47 past Cianwood City," Gladion understood and had it downloaded on his PDA. "It is not that I disapprove of this. You and your superiors plan seems to be well thought and working, but altering the environment like this is not something we should overlook."

Manaphy bubbled and listened. "Something like this... would stop pokemon like Phione from getting hurt?"

Gladion remembered as Frae cringed in a failed cause. "That was one of the reasons Morton got started and because of the nature of Phione's reproduction, there is no way they will be able to have any positive alterations. However, the law of this region has had a tighter security on their safety since-" Ring ring!

Frae wished to excuse herself, Gladion allowed it and watched her leave, Tammy took a deep breath and agreed with him. "The reasons make sense, but what is going on is too shady to trust blindly and we have no idea what will happen if a dumb kid bites off more than they can chew."

Gladion posed in uncertainty of the ultimate answer. "Or if the egg moves and the pokemons species makes them too dangerous to be wild. We should observe what that woman is talking about at the entrance to Ice Path and be more prepared in case things are not what they seem."

Tammy agreed and was ready to have her pokemon healed. "Or since Golbat is a predatory pokemon, we have the end result of a pokemon like that being kicked from the ecosystem. More Swinub than we expect... and I heard they can become a pretty scary pokemon to fight!"

Gladion smiled as Charmeleon hoped for such an opponent. "Char!" The man responded with a temptation to go. "We don't have a reason to stick around town anymore, I would rather not have business weigh us down so we can get going down the road once we are certain that it that woman won't bother us."

Tammy agreed and asked. "I heard Clair is a tough gym leader, anything you have planned?"

Gladion shrugged and felt confidence swell. "What worked with Lance can work with Clair!"

He thought about a suitable switch and went to the P.C. "In fact, Azure could use the exercise! You have anything to switch to?"

Tammy let him. "Cutlass is the only one that needs to practice in the next two days, Dragonair and Fearow are more than ready." The man's smile lessen at the mention of the Kartana as he went to organize his pokemon, hoping that he doesn't have to think about the beast.

On Alola in Kukui's house.

Acerola was giving Lillie a back rub to calm her down as she listened to the Alolan Queen's protest. "Even after all the grief I gave him, he still pampers me. Now he went off to the League to organize for the world tournament."

Acerola found it annoying as Burnet placed scones on the coffee table, Lillie whimpered. "Not you too!?"

The woman of the house took a deep breath and sat next to Lillie to calm her down and ask. "This has been on going at home?"

The mother to be nodded and feared the worse to be said. "Everyday he has been good to me and yet he gets nothing in return. Me, Daphne and Leon are everything to him. He shows it and what do I have to show?"

Her eyes watered, Burnet rubbed her should as Acerola asked. "Have you been good for Princess Daphne and Prince Leon?"

Lillie nodded and smiled in joy. "Yes, me and Elio have been having a strange dream with our babies. All of us together in harmony, a beautiful dream." Burnet agreed and gave Lillie a hug. "It really is, you shown great care for those two and that will be a sign of more to come. Maybe it should be a good time to relax and let him spoil you."

Acerola had no problem and knew good advice. "Mina is late in her stage and she found it a good idea to... as she likes to word it, hibernate. What occurs out there isn't a bother to anyone and you should focus on the now."

Burnet agreed as Lillie calmed down and felt tired. "To conserve as much energy as possible, its just. If I am to let him spoil me, he shouldn't need to deal with frustrating people that will bug the both of us, I hope he comes back soon."

Click! "Thank you Ilithid!"

The three women saw Elio enter with Hau, Mallow and Conia, the Grass Captain gave the Alolan greeting with her husband and child, lightening Lillie's mood greatly as the Alolan Champ announced what happened. "Bad news out of the way, the guys at the cruise refuse to let you or Mina on due to your condition... so we got something that will work even better. Hoopa rings! Lillie, do you still want to go to Unova for the World Tournament?"

Lillie sighed and had a shiver down her spine, there is no way she can properly battle in her condition, Elio saw the fear and stopped smiling. "I take that as a no."

Acerola got out of the way and let Elio sit by his wife to ask. "There is no way I will leave you all alone for something like this, do you need me to tell the guys whats up? We are not obligated to leave this region if it is too much for you."

Lillie shook her head and barked in a lecture. "Elio Sun, if you have to sacrifice that for my sake, we are going to have a long talk right here and right now!"

Elio showed no fear and awaited the lecture. "That's the bad part, it might come to that."

Lillie growled and became teary eyed on what she is doing, Hau scratched himself and asked. "You, Elio and the others made a lot of friends on Unova, if you travel there by a Hoopa Ring, you will settle down sooner. Then Lillie can pick what she wants to do at her leisure."

Lillie's tears flowed and felt silent, Elio was about to agree to Hau's idea when Lillie rested her head on her husbands lab. "Thank you Hau, I don't want to take anymore happiness away from people."

The guest were startled by the words, Elio caressed his wife's hair and whispered. "I'm going to beat the crap out of who ever told you that. Remember what I vowed, your happiness is my happiness!" Lillie sniffled back as she felt at peace. "N...No one told me that at all... why do I keep doing this to m-" Elio soothed his wife and smiled. "Mood swings are a healthy sign in pregnancy and we are here to listen."

Lillie closed her eyes and felt the world coming at peace as she felt her insides nudged, Conia swallowed nervously and rubbed Lillie's belly, addressing both sides. "Daphne and Leon, your mommy is doing a good job taking care of you. Your Daddy is doing a good job in making Mommy happy."

Lillie smiled at the sweet words and fell asleep with the smile shining. Elio signaled to Mallow to spread the news. "There is no guarantee we are going, but if we are, we are to arrive Hoopa style and we are arriving a little earlier than expected. Miss Burnet, I am very sorry that I caused this, I really do want to make Lillie happy."

The woman of the house gently got off the couch and frowned at the scene. "It takes a lot to comfort her even during this. I want to have a word with you later, she either needs you to be with her more often... or something is going on at that house your not telling us."

Lillie squirmed at the words and looked like she was clinging to someone, not wanting to let go, Elio took a deep breath and asked. "When she wakes up, she will get Maiden out to properly question me and get the truth out. Would that be enough?"

Burnet sighed and answered. "If your willing to go through that, she isn't needed. What are we to do about this to keep this problem from happening again?"

Elio answered without hesitation. "I technically got a job from Interpol about this recurring problem that will be settled on Unova. After that, I am not leaving Lillie alone unless it is an emergency, I tell the guys at work whats up because of legal reasons."

The Alolan champ stopped caring what they would say and his scowl showed, Mallow left to do her part. "I'll let the Captains and Nanu know whats up, keep making Lillie happy!"

Hau and Conia sat on another couch, the Kahuna asked as Lillie gave a mighty snore. "Do you want me to help out with groceries in case this happens again?"

Conia counted with her hands the types of supplies useful as Elio refused. "You shouldn't have to, I... might want to talk to my mom about this. If this is just the start of the third trimester, I hope to end this cycle before it gets too bad."

Burnet hoped so. "As Lillie was trying to say, you are not her personal stress ball, while I get us some snacks, would you like to tell us about the dreams you and Lillie have been having?"

Elio rubbed Lillie's shoulder and blushed. "We are spending time with our kids," His eyes watered as he smiled in pride. "The lights of our world, I wonder what they are dreaming about each other again?"

Acerola felt a warm feeling of love from Lillie and answered. "If they are, words cannot describe it."


	40. Trending The Long Icy Path!

In the eastern path from Mahogany Town, Gladion and Tammy found Frae finishing an analysis and contemplate a solution to the problem. She turned around and was startled by the duo. "Eek! Mr. Gladion, would you like to know what I discovered in the cave?"

The man answered in expecting the worse. "The natural result of a common pokemon having no natural predators to keep the population under control?"

Frae shook her head. "That might have been the case had this species not arrive."

The duo followed to the entrance and found a small burrow with a particular nocturnal pokemon resting by what looked to be Spearow eggs that were crackled opened and sucked dry, a black mammal with white claws and a pink ear that both trainers were familiar with. Gladion wasn't too thrilled as Tammy cringed for a moment, Frae asked in hesitation. "These are visitors we didn't expect, they seemed to be prospering here for a while, should... we do something about these Sneasles?"

Tammy had a grim flash back and was about to say yes as Gladion shook his head. "No, they will even things out, as sad of a conclusion this is. How is the Swinub population?" Frae reported with a dull expression. "They are thriving still and with predators to keep things in balance, we won't have to worry about an over population. Is there anything else you would like a report on?"

Gladion shrugged and answered. "Not really, tell Morton to expect me soon, thank you!"

Frae left in silence, Tammy felt her blood cold and shouted. "Your just going to let this happen to the Swinubs?! Sneasles are very brutal when it is hunting time!"

Gladion swallowed for a moment and sent a Charmeleon out. "I am not happy about this either, but if Swunub's population gets out of control, they will run out of resources and will be no better off. Charmeleon, this cave works as a good training ground," Tammy growled for a moment and forced an image out of her mind as she saw four Swinubs scurrying on the cave floor, she sent out her Snubbull and found it a good time to train. "I still hate this feeling, there has to be something we can do... This might be worth checking out!"

On Alola.

Elio was at the Aether House on Ula'ula, he finished signing something for a turn in and gave a heart felt apology to his boss Dunbar. "Sorry about this, but after my wife had an emotional break down two days in a row, I can't leave her."

The scientist read the waver of release and had plans on reporting an absence. "Thank you for letting us know, we will call you when it is an emergency!"

Elio shook his boss's hand and went out the door. "I will, see ya!"

With the sight of a sun set trickling down, Elio called a Charizard for a quick flight back to Kukui's lab, he found his wife Lillie, sleeping peacefully on the loft with a pillow under her head. He was about to comfort his wife when the door clicked open, he looked down the ladder and found Burnet and Patricia finishing a conversation. "That is when he left to give word of what is happening. I doubt it is going to be as simple as he thinks it is."

Elio waved hello and caught the woman's attention as he climbed down. "It isn't, it is a long absence from work and I am still to jump at the call if something big is happening, I already called someone about this and I am still to check up at the main base when I can. Miss Burnet, how was Lillie doing?"

Burnet answered with a small tear dripping. "Fine, she was smiling in her sleep... I wonder if she is having that dream you two talked about?"

Patricia found it to be a mothers instinct as she looked to the loft above. "She probably is, son, you said you want to talk to me about what is going on in Lillie's head?"

The son nearly pleaded with a desperate sorrow in his eyes. "Yes, what am I doing wrong?! I tend to her, listen to her and comfort her when she needs it, that doesn't even begin the cooking and other things that might make a lady blush."

Burnet had the image of Elio being an absolute gentleman for a woman's time of need and blushed for a moment as Patricia had her hands at her hips. "After Burnet told me everything, your not the one who has done anything wrong. Lillie needs the comfort and she needs someone to tell her that she is doing fine, as a husband, that is your job and there is little she can do to repay you without taking those risks."

Elio was about to whine and argue. "That is the problem, I'm active and while she is pregnant, we cannot do most of the crazy things we normally do together. Just because she isn't in the condition, doesn't mean she is being selfish." Patricia agreed as she heard movement above. "Exactly, as long as you are not being a weirdo about this, it is okay to spoil her."

The trio heard foot steps slowly climbing down the ladder, Lillie sniffled and assured Patricia. "Elio is far from being weird and he has been wonderful to me," She kissed her husband passionately for a solid minute and broke the kiss to hold her partners hand. "I would like to talk to him about what he is doing after we leave. Burnet, thank you for letting me rest here."

The woman of the house appreciated the thanks and asked. "This has something to do with his job and it is an extreme measure."

Lillie rolled her eyes and confirmed what she heard. "That is exactly why we need to talk, he is doing nothing wrong... but it is a lot, we will see you later!"

Elio waved the two goodbye and followed his wife. "Visit us sometime today and we can continue this talk!"

Patricia and Burnet waved goodbye to the young couple until they left the door, Elio's mother asked. "Did my son suggest you do something crazy in case things at home were not what they seem?"

Burnet nodded, it is rare she seen Lillie cry like that. "That I use the Gardevoir as a lie detector, he is trying.."

Patricia agreed and smiled. "And I hope they talk it out together, anyways, with Hoopa covering for our trip... due to Lillie and Mina being that far in the pregnancy that boat travel is a no no! That thing my son got caught up in might be fishy. Hmm." Both women were suspicious and settled down to some T.V, a documentary on Sneasles was shown to be on.

In the Ice Path.

Tammy felt a burst of energy as she ordered her Snubbull. "Finish that Swinub off with fire punch!"

The Snubbull charged at the weakened Swinub and punched him with a fist of flame for a k.o, the fairy pokemon gave a small flex and looked smug as Charmeleon looked bored, Gladion felt the mutual feeling and saw a ladder way up. "The first few were strong enough, but this group of Swinub look young and don't have much experience outside of using icicle crash."

The two were about to advance as Tammy saw the defeated Swinub waddling the other way, like he doesn't want to be close to the area, a figure sneaking behind a rock towards where Swinub was going gave her the que to call her Snubbull back and readied three balls. "You can go on ahead, I got something I want to try out later."

Gladion watched Tammy go off and found it pitiful what she is doing as Charmeleon asked something, the trainer petted the flame pokemon and answered. "There isn't anything wrong with protecting someone. If that Swinub needs help to reach safety, then Tammy is doing what a good person would do. It looks like your about done, lets see where this will lead to."

Scruffle! Scruffle! Charmeleon blinked and saw a figure approaching. A large wooly beast with two small tusks and a snout like a Swinub. "Mel?"

Gladion turned around and nearly smiled until he heard hostile grunting from the Piloswine, he frowned and gave a pose. "We were traveling by and we are spending the time training, you have a problem with that?" The Piloswine postured himself sideways, his back hair straighten up and gave a high pitch roar. "SWINE!"

Simultaneously

Tammy followed the fast moving foot steps and found what she feared, the beaten Swinub from before that was in a dead end, cornering him was an opportunistic short eared Weavile that readied her claws. Tammy whistled loudly. "Hey, back off!"

The Weavile casually turned around to show her right eye was closed and with a scar, she bared her teeth and gave a small hiss in warning. Two more shadows jumped out of hiding, revealing two female Sneasles that were not afraid. Tammy sent out a Pikachu Belle, Butterfree and she aimed for her back to let out one particular pokemon, an Octillery that was ready to shoot. The Sneasles saw the human with the shoulder mounted Octillery and were about to laugh mockingly, the Weavile hissed at both of them annoyed and readied her right claw into an icy fist to punch the shiny Butterfree and back flip to safety, the foe puffed into smoke and startled the pack, what was suppose to be an easy target revealed to be a Zoroark that giggled at them for being fools. The crackling Pikachu and angry Octillery were ready to strike as the two Sneasles ganged up on the Belle, Tammy ordered. "Dodge that beat up and use electro web, on Weavile! Zoroark, use flamethrower on one of the Sneasles, Octillery, signal beam the other!"

The Pikachu rolled out of the slashing claws as the Zoroark knocked a Sneasle out with a flamethrower, knocking the foe across the cave wall as Pikachu shot an electric web at the Weavile to snare her in electricity. The Octillery aimed and shot the other Sneasle out with a sinister beam.

Tammy ordered once more. "Pikachu, use icicle crash!"

The Pikachu formed an icicle from the ceiling and crashed it on the snarred Weavile, causing her to flinch and be left exposed as the human took a red ball with yellow markings on the side. "Go fast ball!" The Weavile was tapped and dragged into the ball, Tammy watched it shake. Shake...shake...click!

With the predators neutralized, she saw the Swinub disoriented from the combination of a battle with Snubbull, being chased and cornered, if it wasn't one ordeal, it was another. The girl took out a heal ball and tossed it at him for a quick capture. Shake...shake...shake... click!

With the Swinub caught, Tammy pressed a button and released the refreshed Swinub out, it smiled and oinked. "Nub!"

The trainer felt her heart warm as she lowered herself to pet the pokemon and asked as she watched the Sneasles regain consciousness and flee. "You mind if I help you get to safety?" The Swinub didn't and smelled something, he scurried and encouraged the group to follow.

Close to the exit.

Gladion ordered his Charmeleon with heated aggression. "Use fire fang!"

The Charmeleon's fangs ignited as he bit into the Piloswine that countered with a brutal take down, ramming the flame into a wall as the trainer inhaled and shouted. "Use flamethrower next!"

The Charmeleon shot the Piloswine for super effective flame, the swine backed away and fell over limp, the flame pokemon roared in victory and shot a flamethrower in the air as his trainer posed, he was about to say something when the thick ice from bellow cracked and started to spread, turning the victory into one of urgency as he tossed a heal ball at the Piloswine and sent out a Crobat. "Secure this ones safety!"

The Crobat saw the Piloswine struggle to move and be dragged into a whistling ball, the bat swooped it off the ground as the human reached for solid ground with his Charmeleon. Crack! Crack! CRASH!

The trio watched in a brief moment of horrified awe as the dust scattered and they felt the ground quake, when it started to clear, they saw a Mamoswine stomp to battle, Charmeleon's tail ignited brightly at the enraged twin tusks and glowed, becoming larger and growing wings until the glow stopped. A Charizard took the Charmeleon's place as he roared for the challenge.

Mamoswine took offense and glowed, Gladion knew what was coming and ordered. "Use fire fang one more time! We got to stop this one," Charizard took flight and charged at the Mamoswine as ancient power formed. CRUNCH!

The twin tusks thick body flinched and was left with a burn as the Crobat was about to assist, Charizard stared and shook his head in protest, convincing the Crobat to back away as the flame pokemon struck the Mamoswine back with a wing attack. Gladion saw the ancient rocks float once more and shouted. "Dodge and use wing attack one more time!"

Charizard followed the shout and flew to the ceiling as the rocks closed in, he made a nose dive at the Mamoswines snout and left him exposed as the trainer tossed a dusk ball. Engulfing the wild pokemon in a black shroud and falling to the floor. Shake...shake...shake...click!

Gladion felt the danger was averted as the Crobat picked up the dusk ball and asked regarding the Piloswine, the man agreed, pressed a button and released the swine who was astonished by the chaos that happened. "Pilo?"

Gladion answered as the Charizard cheered to his trainer and looked like he was about to breath fire once more, the human flinched and called him back in a near panic. "Don't, that is how Mamoswine thawed in the first place! Sorry about the mess Piloswine, you knew that Mamoswine?"

The pokemon grunted and smelled a familiar scent scurrying to him, a happy Swinub with a human girl followed, she was trying to understand what happened as she saw a massive hole that wasn't there before. "Wha...ho...why is there a giant hole?!"

Gladion watched Piloswine reunit with his kin and answered with a request as he called Crobat back and let the dusk ball fade into the P.C. "Miss Tammy, may we talk about this in Blackthorn? I want to look at something before we come to conclusions." Tammy agreed and asked the Swinub. "You try to stay safe and learn the cave better, that Weavile and her pack nearly got ya."

The Swinub grunted to the Piloswine who grunted a goodbye to Gladion, both pokemon journeyed to the icy depths of the cave they called home. The two humans went up the stair way and navigated past the slippery trial to the exit, they found a town in the mountain and went to the pokemon center. Gladion analyzed the Mamoswine he captured and found four things of notice, an impressive nature and potential that was worth keeping. He found that Mamoswine had two moves that confirmed dangerous suspicions. "This Mamoswine has ancient power and icicle crash!"

Tammy squinted her eyes and found it suspicious. "That woman was telling us part of the truth... but all those Swinub have icicle crash and never use ancient power."

Gladion nodded and finished his quick analysis. "And if that Piloswine had that move, he would have used it on Charmeleon first. That Mamoswine must have been a freak accident that our... friends have miscalculated and as an end result, ended up frozen in ice, there is no way a wild one would have survived in this modern time."

Tammy showed a fast ball and was suspicious on another factor. "I caught a Weavile that looked like she had a history, do they normally learn ice punch?"

Gladion was about to end his connection to his account when he answered. "From a move tutor or a breeder, what makes you say that?"

Tammy let out a grouchy Weavile that showed a visible eye and another that was closed, the scar made sense as the girl guessed. "She had two Sneasles that worked with her and they were trying to use beat up, I think those three were as wild as the Sneasle at the entrance."

Weavile grumbled under her breath and laughed in an insult, Gladion became annoyed and guessed what happened. "She wasn't among the pokemon our buddy is messing with, she was ditched by a scrub!"

Weavile tapped her right claw and signaled the man that he got it, she was about to casually walk off when Tammy aimed her fast ball. "Uh uh! Weavile, come back!"

The Weavile was caught in a beam and was dragged into the ball, Tammy deactivated it and was ready to give her pokemon to the nurse. "Which is where our guy's plan creates disaster later on down the line," She rolled her eyes in annoyance and asked. "Bet ya a heavy ball that in a couple months, she will be a reliable pokemon that can trust people again?"

Gladion smiled to the determination. "It would take patience, but it will pay off!"

Tammy agreed and asked the nurse to heal her pokemon as Gladion felt exhausted. "I'm going to take a nap. It's been a rough travel."

The girl agreed and went to a video phone to make a particular call. "You do that, I'll let Elio and Lillie know that we are safe and might be running into trouble!"

The man tried to focus his mind off of the Aether Foundation and gave the nurse his pokemon, Gladion was given a key. "The Ice Path will always do that to a trainer!"

Gladion agreed and went to a well decorated room and got on a single bed to pass out. Silvally and Manaphy shared it with him and wanted to ask what happened. Gladion yawned and closed his eyes. "Too much exhausting thoughts on the mind. We have until tomorrow to take on Clair and get the Rising Badge, you two think we are ready?" Silvally yawned and rested as Manaphy found a spot in his papa's arms to rest. "We take down the dragon once, we can do it again!"

Gladion felt motivated until he found himself in a more luxurious, blue sheet, bed, alone with a familiar woman that is in emotional bliss and was left naked, her enlarged belly, swollen breast and long, black, braided pig tails revealed Selene in her beautiful glory. "You looked like you had a good day!"

Selene rolled to face her husband with a relaxed smile, it seemed like he was only wearing pants as she admired his abs. "I have, you and Tammy were awesome with the pokemon you caught. Question, why do you like to tease me?"

Gladion sighed and took his pants off, revealing himself in a pair of underwear that he deliberately took off slowly, making sure his wife sees everything until she blushed. "You teasing jerk." She had a more important thought in mind. "Do you think that woman and this Morton guy really are doing these things for the betterment of pokemon?"

Gladion embraced his wife back and was cautions of her belly. "If they are, the events at the cave, prove that this is an accident waiting to happen if nothing is done to give them a wake up call. If their reasons are less noble than they claim to be. I am letting you have your way with them!"

Selene felt duty bound and shivered in reflex. "Epiphany and Penio are lucky to be in somewhere warm. You and I both seen a Weavile and her pre evolution, it stinks to have a pokemon that grouchy, but Tammy can manage. You want to tell me why you want to do the cool contest all of a sudden?"

Gladion blushed and licked Selene's chin, causing her to twitch her legs in reflex as he answered. "It's a petty petty reason and I know she can be trusted to manage... that one. But I still don't like seeing those things, you did however gave her enough instructions on how to handle them."

Selene pushed Gladion away and growled. "I told you and Tammy that Kartana HAVE worked with people willingly, you take away the sharpness or control where that sharpness goes, it really isn't that bad to manage. I still understand why you and Silvally wouldn't like the idea. You know... there is one part of the belly you haven't kissed yet that might make me happy." Gladion crawled lower and found a popped out belly button, he gave it a lick and gave his wife a light tap on her posterior. "It is way too personal, you know... even after six months, your body is pretty hot."

Selene caressed Gladion's hair in order to entice him. "When you are done, there is another place you can feast on. Changing the subject, did Charmeleon had a fun time?"

Gladion felt he was in his sanctuary as he lowered himself to bellow the large belly of his lover. "He is a Charizard now and I might want to look for mega stones, Kindle has potential while mega Charizard X has his own niche in ability and power!"

Selene was about to give Gladion a trainer tip until she sensed indescribable pleasure from bellow and moaned, her mind shut off in bliss.

Out of the dream.

Tammy started calling home from the video screen and found Lillie to have picked up, she cheered loudly. "Alola!" Elio nugged in to shout with Lillie in unison. "Alola!"

Tammy showed the blue ribbon and revealed a blushing Pikachu, a skittering Butterfree and an Octillery that gave a loud hello, the three ribbons showed progress as the girl announced. "We gotten to Blackthorn City and we will get started on practice by tomorrow, we found out more about what is going on and I want to ask about how Sneasle and Weavile act in the wild since they moved in the Ice Path and the Swinubs had icicle crash that drove the Golbats out. Is leaving that as it is a good thing or... not?"

Lillie was hesitate to answer as Elio thought the words and spoke them. "Yes, nature tends to suck, but that is what Sneasle is there for. Did you see something bad happen to a Swinub?" Tammy shook her head and tried to forget about the implications. "No, me and my pokemon stopped it from happening to one. I did see an Alolan Sandslash during my travels that... wasn't so lucky."

Lillie was even more hesitate to continue as Elio cringed. "Sheesh! You chased those Sneasles away from that Swinub?"

Tammy nodded and showed the fast ball. "I caught a Weavile that is a jerk, Gladion caught a Mamoswine that was frozen in the path and that one connected to the guy working there."

Lillie felt paranoid as Elio finished his part of the conversation. "We are not very effective in getting anymore dirt on this guy and the best choice is to confront him soon and in some way, give him a wake up call. You know where he is?"

Tammy nodded and answered. "Route 47, by Cianwood City, which is the other side of Johto," Lillie found it an inconvenience and knew her brother will not waist that much time as Tammy's frown turned into a smile. "Sounds like Gladion is going to be busy again soon."

Lillie agreed and feared what her brother is getting himself into, she sighed and smiled in knowing he isn't going in alone. "It seems like he will, do you know where he is?" T

ammy rolled her eyes and felt disappointed that not much is to happen until the next day. "He is taking a nap, it was a lot today. Hey Mom, has something happened, your sounding pretty down?"

Lillie answered as she mustered her self confidence. "I am at a point in the pregnancy that this life style is becoming... hard to get use to. Elio spoils me, he gets nothing in return, he has come to terms that it is going to get worse and I been scared without him around. It has gotten to the point that he had to sign a long absence," She was uncertain if it was a wise move, keeping Elio so close to her that he wouldn't be able to have time for himself, her husband kissed her on the cheek and whispered to her ear. "I will be there for you, like I always have."

Lillie's eyes watered again as Tammy felt pity for both of them. "You two need to find someone who can help you two, I'm not sure if waiting three more months is going to solve this cycle and it isn't a good idea to try it like that."

Lillie wiped her eyes and knew of one who can. "At least we will have someone to talk to, Elio shouldn't be bound here and yet, I want him to stay here with me constantly."

Elio readied a phone and asked. "You want me to call my mom? She is our best option to talk to." Lillie agreed and was desperate for a solution as she wished Tammy good luck. "I hope you win this next contest and I hope you and Gladion stay safe."

The girl appreciated the concern for safety and was ready to hang up. "We will, I love you both and I hope you two stay happy."

She hesitated for a moment and pressed the disconnect button, the feeling of home weighs her down, she struggled to move her legs and felt her heart pounding until her Pikachu snapped her out of it. "Chu!"

The trainer saw her Pikachu crossed, the mouse glared and tried to tell her what is more important, the trainer agreed and stuttered. "They...they are adults, they can manage this without dragging me into it. If I worry myself to death, they won't be able to get better and I won't be able to get better. Lets focus on what is ahead and do what left Alola to do, make a mark for ourselves!" She went to the P.C to switch to her cool contest pokemon and was given a key to a room for the night.


	41. Bonds!

At an pristine office on a certain floating facility, Lusamine was feeling bored, with no one requiring her attention it was becoming a mundane existence. Click!

A Herdier and Absol stirred at the sound of a door opening, with a Bewear waving hello to a familiar, brown hair woman that her trainer has met several times before. Patricia was tempted to slam her fist at a desk and lighten a clench at her fist to ask. "Hello again, boring day?"

Lusamine saw the body language and asked a jolt of maternal fear. "What happened to Lillie?!"

Elio's mother exhaled and forced a smile. "Nothing requiring you, she is at the third trimester and it is becoming a loop due to what the hormones are doing to her brain. It resulted in a certain employee having to call for an extended unpaid absence and having to comfort her through things I don't want to talk about."

Lusamine blinked and asked. "Elio is spending prolonged time with her and this is considered a bad thing? He has too much a positive record, he has the money needed to support her and there isn't anything occurring at the moment that requires him."

Patricia sighed and spelled it out. "The problem is that Lillie thinks she is treating him like a slave and if my son backs away and not be a stinking husband who is there for her, that will end up with a whole new problem with her being all alone with that burden." The Aether President listened and slowly turned stoic. "That is an inevitable disaster if those two extremes clash. This are going to be trying times," Patrica nodded and understood the feeling. "The third trimester, if the first one was a sudden change... this one is where they return ten times worse."

Lusamine was about to ask something and stopped herself. "Someone is to tell Lillie that it is alright, it is just pregnancy and that Elio means well."

Elio's mother stick her tongue out silly and pointed a thumb to herself. "Some one has to say that. Lillie does need to be treated like a queen and Elio needs to know that he is a human being and not some machine that says how high when told to jump. Thank you for understanding that, I... brought you something," She gave Lusamine an average sized box and was ready to leave. "They told me about what you did during that big mob attack and... this is the most recent thing they made. See ya soon!"

The Aether President watched the champions mother leave and slowly opened the box to find a portrait with an image that caused her eyes to water, Argos tried to climb up to see what it was as Cassandra observed and sighed, Calli stomped in adoration to see a sight of Lillie in her Z powered form, showing six months of pregnancy a teeth showing smile and by her side was Elio with a smile that hide a blush. It became much, she placed the portrait at the side of her desk and wiped her eyes to give a peaceful smile that wasn't interrupted by a phone call.

In a Gym with lava and rotating platforms.

A woman in a once piece blue suit, a cape, a necklace with a single keystone and to compliment her blue hair is a pony tail, stood in an arena to await a coming challenger. A blonde man in dark clothes had a platform guide him to the arena and posed for a challenge. "Your the Gym Leader here, Clair? I got to say, nice puzzle you got!"

Clair gave Gladion a less than welcoming glare. "I heard you defeated Lance, that has to be a mistake."

The challenger smiled and drew out a poke ball to taunt her. "Oh it isn't a mistake," His hand twitch as Clair took out a poke ball. "just try not to disappoint us, go Silvally!" Clair saw the fairy type Silvally and sent out her first pokemon, a green Druddigon with an orange head that wore a rock helmet, Gladion was impressed and ordered. "Use multi attack!"

Silvally glowed pink and slashed the Druddigon for super effective damage and took rather heavy scratch damage from both the helmet and rough skin. Clair and Druddigon glared in unison at the fairy type, Silvally was paralyzed and the gym leader ordered. "Use stealth rock to weaken the rest!"

Druddigon tossed jagged rocks as the struggling Silvally slashed at her once more for a k.o. Clair saw Silvally's damage and switched for her next pokemon. "Garchomp, unleash your rage!" A Garchomp holding a berry entered the battle and charged at Silvally with an iron head. POW! The synthetic pokemon was sent rolling back, unable to move. K.O! Gladion called his partner back and felt a trainers pride surge. "That is just the initial phase, Manaphy, freeze this foe into a statue!"

Manaphy had left overs and plopped to battle, Garchomp slammed the ground with Clair, unleashing an earthquake that knocked him off his feet. He glowed icy and Garchomp ate his berry to take the frigid beam. PEW!

Gladion called Manaphy back and tossed a premier ball to let out a Latios with a mega stone, earning Clair's envy as she ordered. "Use duel chop and fight this dragon back!" The Garchomp struck the Latios with his two fins as Gladion activated his keystone and raised it into the air. "Azure, mega evolve and use ice beam!"

Energy went into the Latios, turning him into a purple fighter jet that shot a frigid beam at the Garchomp, Clair's envy turned to a smile as she called her pokemon back. "You are as powerful as they claim, Salamence, it is time to end this!"

An intimdating Salamence with a mega stone soared out of the ball, Clair activated the keystone on her necklace and let it shine, her cape flapped to the wind from the energy that cause Salamence's wings to merge to a crescent shape, two growths served as a kind of vest, the pokemon gave a ferocious. "ROAAAAARRR!"

Clair roared with her pokemon. "Use out rage, demolish!"

The Salamence flew at the speed of sound and viciously beaten the Latios into the ground for a k.o, Gladion saw Azure revert to his blue form and switched him out. "Crobat, we are to fight speed with speed!"

A Crobat with a flying gem flew to battle to take the rocks and glowed with the gem, he struck the Salamence in nimble acrobatics for a critical hit and was violently pushed into the ground by Salamence for a k.o. Clair sweated and taunted. "You had enough! I don't see how you were even able to make it past the Elite Four!"

Gladion took the taunt and switched, he smiled in aggression and sent out a Lucario with a life orb as the Salamence was dazed from fatigue. "Push back with extreme speed!"

Lucario kicked the dragon back, Clair ordered. "Use return, it won't be long now!"

Salamence flew back and somersaulted towards the Lucario. CRASH! Salamence struck the ground and skid painfully, exposing her to another strike of extreme speed that caused her to revert back to her normal form. K.O.

Clair called Salamence back and sent out an Altaria with left overs, Gladion pointed dramatically at the Altaria with the Lucario doing the same, a beam of light shot the humming pokemon back, the gym leader felt the power surging. "This Lucario weakens himself with that orb, finish him off with fire blast!"

Altaria inhaled and shot an all consuming flame to knock Lucario out, Gladion called him back and sent out Manaphy, the rocks didn't help. "Use ice beam!"

The Manaphy shot the Altaria down, Clair called her back and sent out a Dragonite with an expert belt. "Strick with extreme speed, we nearly have him!"

The Dragonite vanished and knocked Manaphy back, sending him close to fainting as he shot again for a one hit k.o. Leaving Clair to her last pokemon, a Kingdra with a scope lens. "One last pokemon, this is where the real battle begins!"

Gladion agreed and ordered. "Use energy ball and we have this match over!"

Manaphy glowed green and shot at the Kingdra, Clair ordered back. "Finish him with dragon pulse!"

The Kingdra shot the exhausted Manaphy for a k.o, the seafaring pokemon giggled as he closed his eyes to rest. "Papa has one more trick!"

Gladion felt victory coming and called his adopted child back for a Zoroark, the rocks dug deep as the trainer flashed his Z power ring and posed like a rising beast. "Even the mighty dragon will be consumed by the dark! Zoroark, BLACK HOLE ECLIPSE!"

Radiant light glowed into the illusion fox, he charged a small orb from his maw and shot it into the air. The orb expanded into a back hole that sucked rocks and caused Clairs cape to flow awkwardly, the normally intimidating gym leader struggled as Kingdra flailed into the black hole.

BOOM!

The hole explode and shot Kingdra out for a k.o. Clair couldn't believe what she was seeing. "This canno-" She stopped herself and gritted her teeth bitterly, it was obvious that the challenger has defeated her cousin along with the rest of Kanto, she called Kingdra back and growled as she took out a black badge that resembled a dragons face. "Of course you would win. This is the Rising Badge, hurry up and take it!"

Gladion wiped sweat off his forehead and took the badge, he raised it high with the Zoroark giggling in victory. He placed it in his badge case and admitted it. "I'm not denying it either, your strong among gym leaders."

Clair took the compliment with pride and asked. "What do you have left anyways?"

Gladion took a deep breath and thought of his plan as he called Zoroark back. "I was going to go to Violet City next, but something important came up that needed Azure's assistance to reach quickly, see ya."

Clair puffed her cheeks and refused to let a trainer with dragon types leave with just a badge. "Hold it! Behind the gym is a place called Dragon's Den! That Latios doesn't need training, but there has to be a pokemon that needs the training."

Gladion stopped himself and took interest. "I have a Charizard I plan to have experience mega evolution... particularly the X variant where he becomes a dragon type. Outrage works for when you wish the enemy to be completely annihilated, I'll be at the pokemon center getting ready. Have who ever is in charge of the Den know of me, deal?"

Clair accepted it and felt she met someone to respect. "I will, see you soon!" Gladion appreciated it and found a teleporter to use to get out of the gym, the gym leader exhaled and stretched. "We need to get ourselves the means to use those moves!"

While the battle was underway.

Tammy was impressed as she looked down at Snubbull. "With that heart scale, that old lady was able to help you learn play rough much sooner! Now we are not scared of Teddiursa!"

The Snubbull barked in pride as she and her trainer went to the southern route, avoiding the ledge leading to a point of no return, they found tall grass that had three Teddiursas playing together and looking adorable. Tammy looked around and found a bush rustling, like two eyes are glaring at her, the girl made herself appear larger and roared with her arms flapping. "I know your in there Ursaring, I want to capture a Teddirusa!"

An Ursaring emerged from the bush at a mighty size, with more fur on her shoulders. She raised her arms high to try and scare Tammy away, one of the Teddiursa's noticed the human and waved to the Ursaring in a jolly cheer to get her to stop. "Teddiursa!"

Ursaring growled and roared to the other two cubs to come to her, the lone Teddiursa roared for battle an adorable manner and caused Snubbull to blush for a moment. "Snub!"

Tammy agreed and couldn't get enough. "Aw! Snubbull, I would not say go easy on him, but get ready for fire punch!"

The Snubbull gave an intimidating growl and readied her fist as the Teddiursa let loose a fury of swipes. Scratch, scratch, scratch, scratch, scratch! Snubbull felt the sting and punched Teddiursa back with a fire punch, leaving a burn and giving the foe more reason to be faster as he pounced on Snubbull and played rough with her. The annoyed fairy head butted the foe and played back even rougher, Tammy took out an heal ball and tossed it at the tiny bear. Tap! It dragged him in and fell in a thud. Shake...shake...shake...click!

Trainer and pokemon breathed in unison at the rather tough encounter, Ursaring was impressed at the trainers skill and saw the Snubbull glow, becoming larger, loosing the fairy like form for a more canine form and having a larger jaw form. Tammy babbled for a moment and let the glowing continue. "That's right, evolve!" When the glowing stopped, a Granbull with scratch marks on her face gave a roar of pride. "GRAAAAAANBULL!"

Tammy squealed like the girl she is as she sent out the Teddiursa that felt refreshed as the trainer requested. "Say goodbye to your folks, Ursaring, I promise to take good care of him. He is going to be in contests and he will be a star!"

The mother Ursaring and her two cubs accepted had bittersweet tears and waved goodbye, Teddiursa waved back and went with Tammy and Granbull back to the Northern City. The trio found Gladion by the pokemon center with a refresh Latios, Tammy ran to the man and had a story to tell him about how she caught Teddiursa. Gladion gasped for a moment and smiled with little regret. "It was good thing you spotted that Ursaring, once her cub volunteered to challenge you, she did the hard thing and let him go?"

Tammy agreed as the Teddiursa cheered to the Granbull. "Yep! He put up of a fight for Snubbull and now she evolved, well fought and now I am going to be busy! Your going to give Morton an inspection and see if this can be put under control?"

Gladion nodded and got on the Latios. "Family business can be annoying, go get ready for that contest tomorrow and we can talk about where this journey is heading for the both of us."

Tammy felt respect for the man and waved him goodbye, she asked Granbull and Teddiursa. "I want to introduce you to some friends of mine, Fearow is with me for months, Dragonair is going to have her debut along with Cutlass, I'll have you meet him last, okay?"

Both pokemon agreed to it, Tammy went to the pokemon center to readied for a meeting. "Excellent, your training will begin after tomorrow and I expect us to work together well!"

At Cianwood City.

Gladion had Azure land him in front of a cave way and called him back. "Thank you! Silvally, I need you to have my back."

Silvally was sent of his ball and followed his trainer to a small cavern with an underground lake that has had construction worked on it to better tell travelers where they are heading. Past the cavern, they found a large white building on a cliff and across the bridge, one that has the Aether Foundation's logo. Both were slow to approach and found the security to be less than tight, the door opened and a quacking noise was heard. "FARFETCH!"

Silvally was about to strike when he and Gladion saw a Farfetch'd readying his stick, a masculine voice called the wild duck back with a startled tone. "Kamo, don't do that to visitors!"

Gladion saw an average looking, dark skin, black hair man with thick glasses and brown eyes that identified who arrived. He stood firm. "Mister Gladion, Frae told me of your arrival!"

Gladion saw a small chair and found the scientist to be trusting enough. "Silvally, come! Mr. Morton isn't a threat."

On settling down, Morton asked in trying to calm himself. "I have been told that my project to better equip the population of certain species have not met with the approval of those who noticed. May I present you with the list?"

Gladion nodded and closed his eyes professionally. "Please do, including any reports of your means of doing it, since this does involve breeding. It isn't different from how trainers do it and the results will throw many new trainers off, it might potentially be dangerous if they don't know what is actually in those pokemon. For example, a wild Ursaring with play rough and close combat, good moves that will cover its weaknesses... but it is also Ursaring we are dealing with."

The Farfetch'd was annoyed and gave Gladion the files as Morton took out a chart. "I haven't heard of any attacks on the news and... you have heard of what happened with Swinub."

Gladion remembered clearly and read the list, Wooper with recover, Oddish with power sap, Farfetch'd with leaf blade, the last one gave him motive to ask. "What do you do with the parents once they are used for this?"

Morton sent out a Decidueye and a Farfetch'd that is smaller than the more hyper one. "I released most of them back. I requested a woman near Goldenrod to assist me in these. Some I keep, Kamo was one of many Farfetch'd that were a part of the previous batch of pokemon that were released. I couldn't let him go."

Silvally stared at the defensive duck as the scientist called the parents back. The scientific notes on which move would help for survival gave Gladion a rested heart as he addressed the greatest flaw in the man's plan. "Icicle crash was the intended move for Swinub, but I think one of your Swinub met another with ancient power. That one have been released by a trainer, this resulted in an off spring evolving into a Mamoswine that ended up being buried in ice and would have been a danger for travelers when someone has an energetic fire type! Kind of like what happened with a Charmeleon of mine that evolved into a Charizard at quite the time."

Morton cringed at the thought. "A Mamoswine won't be able to survive in that cave for long, its too small of a passage."

Gladion agreed and asked. "Do you get now how dangerous this can become when an unexpected gene alters everything? Well intended or not, this cannot be left unchecked," He found the list of pokemon to be in reason and otherwise, nothing that would raise an alarm. He read the chart and found the list of pokemon to match and improved. "So far, you are doing things right. I need to observe the other room, you plan to go to Unova and do something similar with the pokemon in that region? There is a few that have questionable living conditions, Audino for a great example!"

Morton allowed it and felt himself sweating as Gladion and Silvally went to the back and found spacious, clean pens, a group of healthy, well grown Phanpys blowing their trunks to say hello and giving off an icy feeling.

Gladion smiled at what move the Phanpy have and why it would be useful. "You all know ice shard?"

The largest Phanpy grunted and demonstrated by forming ice and shooting it at a substitute doll, Silvally sensed little that is wrong as Gladion saw how delicate of a process it can be. He return to the central room and gave Morton approval, yet saw him nervous of another reason. "You might want to tell Miss Wicke what you are actually doing to solve the issue presented here, because this went nearly unnoticed until someone caught one of those Miltanks. Similarly, like you did here, talk to a breeder on Unova about what can help a pokemon, it is better safe than sorry and mind that we have an over abundance of Lapras for a similar reason."

Morton saluted as the door opened, Frae arrived to ask unaware. "Mr. Morton, are the Phanpys ready? They are the last project we need to observe before we discuss about what to do with this facility and who to trust to keep our studies-" She saw Gladion and her mood shifted from casual to professional. "Mr. Gladion, sir! Is your inspection satisfactory?"

Gladion nodded and smiled. "More than enough, I am going to be in this region for some time and I will be back in at least... a weeks time. I expect an approval of this and better pre measures to minimize the chances this getting out of control, understood?"

Both answered in unison. "Roger, roger!"

Gladion had Silvally follow him out, the duo made sure he was gone and relaxed at what they feared would have been a complete shut down. Frea blew into the air and asked her boss. "Anyone we know that can keep an eye on this region? Things change and shift at a moments notice and it takes one mistake to undo these two years or result in authority like him coming."

Morton tapped his forehead as the Farfetch'd quacked, giving him a few ideas. "Someone we can trust to be observant and directly do something should poachers get smart as well as someone who won't make things worse. I'll call base in a few minutes and maybe Heidi can help us brainstorm a few picks!"

At Blackthorn City

Tammy was impressed by how stylish a target dummy was cut down by the shiny Kartana stabbing it with a smart strike, upper cutting it with sacred sword and flying towards it to slice it with leaf blade. Kartana landed on the other side as bits off wood scattered all over, Teddiursa hid behind Granbull who in turn hid behind Tammy. "Wow Cutlass, that... that is a cool way to show off!"

Kartana skittered towards his trainer and his single eye stared, he danced around in excitement to the Dragonair who danced, used thunder wave to emit a crackle of power and used extreme speed to charge towards another dummy. The dragon roared and beaten it down with outrage, impressing the Ultra Beast and human as Fearow yawned bored, the girl agreed and was ready to call them back. "You all earned the rest!"

With the cool pokemon in their balls, she winked to Granbull. "While we are out here, we can start with having you ready for the cute contest around the corner." She gave an unbroken dummy an iron ball and ordered. "Play rough and then use covet to steal that item!"

Granbull followed the order and charged, she broke an arm by accident and stole the heavy orb, Tammy tossed the air like one would a basket ball. "Finish it with fling!"

Granbull felt the full weight and flung it at the dummy to leave an impressive crash, Tammy found it appropriate and had her hands at her hips. "That is working along nicely, pretty soon you will do that without me having to tell you and it works."

Granbull blushed and gave a toothy smirk that the girl found adorable. "Aw! Teddiursa, expect me to train you to do something... unusual. It will work with the crowd and we can take the training as slow as possible."

Swoop!

Tammy felt the wind and turned around to find Gladion getting off of a Latios, the smile on his face told of good news. She approached to ask. "Your meeting with the guy went better than expected?"

Gladion saw someone who spent a lot of time exercising her pokemon and tried to sound professional. "There isn't any violations and the conditions of the pokemon he works on are of above approved standards. There are however the risks that you and I have seen yesterday as well as the fact that there are certain pokemon that are scarce even for trainers as well as reasons that is."

Tammy remembered a pokemon Lillie has and imagined why. "Like a wild Hydreigon flying around? They have a bad rep and I heard you are far better off raising one from the Deino stage, they take a while to evolve. Another risk is a bunch of out of control super Stuffuls on Alola. I heard Bewears are getting more sneaky these days in the city and they kind of scare me."

Gladion agreed about Deino and had bitter sweat memories of a Bewear. "It takes quite the skill to raise a Hydreigon. The credit to how he became that friendly should go to that woman who raised him. Bless her soul, she did not deserve what happened to her."

Tammy's smile lessened and asked. "Ghorchi was one of the pokemon that those people... hurt? I think I can figure out what happened to that woman since she had a powerful pokemon under her care... they did much worse than steal that Hydreigon?"

Gladion paused and posed, he thought of the appropriate words to answer. "You are correct and they saw her as an obstacle, Ghorchi was among those shadow pokemon and Lillie was the one who rescued him in a physical sense and a spiritual sense."

Tammy shook her head in trying to understand why people would hurt such a nice pokemon as Gladion asked to change the subject. "It is a lot for someone your age to think about, your ready for the contest tomorrow?"

Tammy imagined the cheering and her eyes sparkled. "Me and the others are so ready. Are we sticking around until we get close New Bark Town?"

Gladion nodded and had a poke ball at hand. "That will be when our goals lead to different places for a time. Thanks for not being annoying." Tammy winked. "Not a problem, I try not to be a damsel."

Gladion smiled to that and left to the Dragon's Den north. "Your smart enough to avoid those situations and if it is inevitable, you know to be in an environment where you can help from either your pokemon or otherwise. I'll be back."

He left the pokemon center behind and sent out the Charizard, he got on him and ordered to be flown towards the cave spoken of, he was allowed entry and descended down, they saw an underground lake with a shrine in the center. "Alright Charizard, this is where your training is going to start."

He got on once more and ordered. "Get us there!"

Charizard flapped his wings and in delicate speeds, landed at the entrance, pokemon and trainer entered to find markings themed to Gyarados and three elders that awaited someone. The one in the center welcomed the duo. "Good to see you here," He coughed and asked. "There is no need to explain why you came. I'm sorry, but I must test you."

Gladion was about to pose for what was to come as the elder coughed. "No...cough! Not to worry, you are to only answer a few questions," The challenger and his Charizard relaxed as the elder asked. "What are pokemon to you?"

Gladion answered calmly. "A companion that will be by your side no matter what!"

The elders listened, the next questioned was asked. "What helps you to win battles?"

Gladion was blunt. "Training to get stronger," The next question started to bore Gladion. "What kind of trainer do you wish to battle?"

The man thought it be fun and answered. "Anyone, especially those unpredictable!"

The trio agreed to that, the next question wasn't too much either. "What is most important to raising pokemon?"

Gladion had his hands at his hips and answered like it was obvious. "Knowing what you are doing before you get started and building a trust between you and the pokemon, otherwise you will be in a loophole that will last a long time before you make any progress."

The final question sounded familiar. "Strong Pokemon. Weak Pokemon. Which is more important?"

Gladion twitched his eye for a moment, his wrist tightened. "Do either matter alone when you and your pokemon over come the challenge together? I use what I like and get attached to."

With all five questions answered, the main elder relaxed as another presented a pillow with a blue keystone with a black marking. "Thank you for answering, what does you and your Charizard seek?"

Gladion answered as the keystone caught his eye. "First bit of business, Charizard needs to know outrage for the end goal of mega evolution into Mega Charizard X. With that move, the dragon type and tough claws, only a fairy type and a steal type would have any hope of reliably managing the coming destruction."

The remaining elder sent out an old black Charizard as the main one gave a small bow in respect. "As you wish, then this mega stone is yours!"

Gladion took the stone as his Charizard felt a long road was ahead, the trainer gestured to his pokemon. "See what you can learn, we are in no rush."

On Alola in the Champion's House.

Elio finished telling his mother what has happened as Lillie rested her head on his lap. He rubbed his wife's shoulder and blushed. "Ever since that argument, I dare not leave her alone. But then we have an hourly cycle of where she fears that she is controlling me."

Patricia listened and smiled to both. "She isn't saying that you should stay by her constantly, but that is how emotions can play you like a fiddle. It is fine to spoil your wife, but think for yourself and ask if it is something you want to do, rather than something you have to do."

Elio agreed and felt embarrassed. "I like spoiling her so it isn't something I wouldn't do unless it is going into places that scare me or crosses to things too personal."

Lillie relaxed and accepted the terms. "Then I won't push myself, if the requests bothers you, voice yourself and I will listen. Miss Patricia, I am to make sure he does not demean himself. Then some one needs to tell him to stop."

Patricia agreed and laughed sly. "Stop him from turning himself into your slave! Elio, you got that? Think about... what ever method of spoiling her is something you would want to do, before you start doing it. That way, Lillie won't worry for you and she won't break down."

Lillie blushed as Elio agreed. "Thank you for the tip mom."

The mother to be felt her stomach at a moments peace and closed her eyes. "We appreciate it." Patricia felt at ease and was ready to leave as Meowth got the door. "Anytime, call me if you want to talk again!"


	42. Clashing Of The Cool Blades!

During a sun lit morning in Blackthorn City, Tammy and Gladion went to a contest hall that was located in the south eastern corner of the city to sign up their pokemon. The duo were astonished in the theme to the contest, a cooperation between two trainers. Tammy sighed and asked. "You mind working with me? Fearow and your Crobat might make a good team."

Gladion's wrists twitched, he was about to agree to it and just early in the morning, he had Crobat and Silvally learn a move that would be useful, but something burning in him was screaming that he shouldn't bother, a pokemon she has was one of the last things he would ever work with. A memory came into vision, one of Elio with a Naganadel that acts incredibly friendly despite its draconic appearance and Lillie who has the very species of pokemon Tammy has. "...Sure, but one condition. You will tell me what that Kartana even has for moves!"

Tammy felt annoyed and agreed to it as she flashed a poke ball containing Fearow. "I was going to use Cutlass for last anyways because he is way too flashy to be used on the first go. He has detect to avoid a dangerous move, smart strike because it is the best one I can teach him, leaf blade and sacred sword. Do you have anything that might work if we go up against a fire type?"

Gladion does as he sent out a fire type Silvally and switched memory disks, what was a red fire became a brown ground. "Alright, Silvally, I am going to be asking a lot and it will make sense when it is time," Silvally saw a beast ball on Tammy's belt and looked back to his trainer, understanding why, Gladion tried to think logically at what he knows about Kartana. "There was a reason the one Lillie has made friends with that Hoopa, I don't think the one Tammy has is any different. Just pretend, it is like every pokemon we worked with," Silvally growled and calmed himself, Gladion called him back in the ball and was willing to go into the waiting room. "Don't hold us back with your choice!"

Tammy took offense and followed out with the poke ball, the duo waited until it was their turn and found an arena outside the building, leading to a section of mountain that had had the entire view of Johto. Tammy sent out Fearow as Gladion sent out Crobat. Both ordered, almost in unison. "Use double team!"

The duo flying types split into multiple illusions, multiple Fearow's and Crobat's flew in a pattern and ready to strike. Gladion ordered. "Use acrobatics!"

Tammy followed with a glare. "Fury attack!" The Crobats danced nimbly around the dummy and struck in unison as the Fearows followed with a more direct approach of viciously pecking the dummy. Both pokemon flew into the sky, Gladion watched his Crobats wings glow like steel as Tammy spun her finger to the plan, the man agreed and imagined how it will be. "Use steel wing to knock the dummy up and then use cross poison!" T

he Crobats obeyed and in a flash of light, the dummy was flying in the air, their wings glowed into a poisonous purple. SLASH!

The dummy was dripping and scarred as Tammy ordered. "Drill peck that dummy into the ground and then use drill run to make sure it stays in!"

The Fearows spun and merged into one, the real one made himself known and sent the dummy spinning clock wise into the ground with his beak, he spined counter clock wise and left a skid on the ground, with fragments of wood and hay remaining. The audience were silent, the judges were hesitate to voice themselves, Tammy shook her legs nervously to the point that Gladion would visibly see the rest of her body become nervous.

Clap! Clap!

The clapping from the audience slowly became loud and thunderous, Tammy tried to calm her heart down as Gladion wiped a bit of sweat from his eyes and had Crobat follow him back, the girl's Fearow reveled in the glory until he noticed she was about to fall, he flew and kept her stable with his talons. Tammy swallowed and walked back to the waiting room to ask her human partner. "Though we over did it?"

Gladion tried to cool himself down and nearly smiled in pride. "For a moment, I thought we did too well with illusion and speed, your going to using that move on our opponents?"

Tammy exhaled and felt her body under control. "Super Sonic Skystrike to go with a combination I want to try that is like what you saw."

Gladion found it something to get use to as he watched the various performances, after half an hour, the brackets shined, with her and Tammy being the first to go to the combat round. "I hope this works!"

The trainers and flying types went to the battle round, Gladion let Crobat have his flying gem and found a blue hair ace trainer with a blonde beauty, they sent out a Gliscor with a toxic orb and Wigglytuff with a life orb as Gladion and Tammy let their pokemon soar. The Gliscor vanished and struck the Fearow in high speeds as Tammy ordered. "Use double team and fury attack!"

Gladion was calm about the battle until he guessed what the Wigglytuff has. "Crobat, use double team and cross poison!"

The flying types vanished in illusions, Gliscor's fangs glowed like ice as he bit into a Fearow and found that it was a fake, the Wigglytuff shot a thunder bolt at the actual crobat for super effective damage, the Crobat flew at Wigglytuff to slash at her with venomous wings for super effective damage as the Fearows flew in a pattern.

The three merged to one and pecked at the Gliscor. Peck! Peck! PECK!

The fang scorpion felt a critical hit bellow his torso, followed by another at his eye. He shook it off as the ace trainer saw the Fearow split to three. "Use aerial ace and hit them all!"

The Gliscor smiled maliciously and vanished. SLASH!

The Fearows were sent flying back as the Wigglytuff screamed in a hyper voice, the Crobat illusions flew to escape, leaving the sole bat remaining as the Fearow vanished for a moment and became three, with the one on the right escaping the blast.

Gladion ordered with a sure strike. "Finish Wigglytuff off with acrobatics!"

The Crobat glowed with his gem and struck the Wigglytuff down as Tammy posed with her z powered ring and raised her fist into the air. Radiant light went into the Fearow who spun in the air. "ARE YOU PEOPLE READY FOR THE FINISHER! SUPER SONIC SKYSTRIKE!"

Fearow drilled into the sky as the audience felt captivated by what is to happened next, clouds to where pierced to where they spun in response, the clouds were pierced again, Fearow crashed the confused Gliscor into the ground for an intense thud that scattered dust all around. When it cleared, Fearow was panting and Gliscor was left knocked out. The audience clapped vigorously and the duo of trainers were allowed to advance to the next round.

In the waiting room, Gladion petted his Crobat on a job well done as Tammy was cheering in joy with her Fearow. "Yes! Yes! Yes! We made it work!"

She called the bird back and sent out a large Dragonair that wrapped her in his coils. Gladion listened to the giggling and switched his Crobat to Weavile, he asked on seeing a pattern in her confident behavior. "You were use to out doing yourself and being told that it wasn't good enough? The audience being silent after... that, didn't help."

Tammy's giggling silenced, she felt her arms shaking as she tried to laugh it off, she failed to and forced herself to speak. "I need to get over that! This is a contest where showing off is all in the eyes of others, if I keep getting nervous every time I put everything in this, I am going to end up in a hospital! I want to be a coordinator and I can't be that if I let this get a hold."

Gladion understand over coming a flaw like that as he watched a show from a Lanturn and Beedrill. "It is hard ever really let that doubt go, think about where your talent is going to take you since your performance shows that potential. It shows when you are capable of putting more of a style that make the last two part time coordinators you know look like chumps!"

Tammy hate to agree with him, the two people that did adopt her in all but name only partook in contests when they visit another region, they haven't had much experience otherwise. "I replaced Fearow's agility with fury attack for that reason and it was a lot better than the last time I had him perform. Dragonair isn't fully evolved and once that happens, I got a move to replace thunder wave," She petted her dragon and felt her confidence spike once more. "Can your Weavile keep up with Dragonair's dance?"

Gladion took the taunt as a challenge as the ringer called for them. "Thats your theme?!" He smiled maliciously as the Weavile's claws glowed dark for a moment. "Lets see where that will go!"

When the two trainers and their pokemon went to the stage, Gladion ordered. "Glow your claws for a night slash and wait for Dragonair!"

The Weavile let his claws glow like the night as Tammy ordered. "Use dragon dance around Weavile!"

The Dragonair obeyed and with his serpentine body, danced with Weavile, a dragon coiling around a glow of purple. Tammy followed with her next order at a fresh dummy. "Use thunder wave!"

The Dragonair's pearl glowed with electricity and went into his horn, he raised his head out of the glowing orb and shot the dummy, he moved his body for an opening, Gladion saw his chance and clawed the air. "Now use shadow claw to send the dummy in the air!"

The sharp claw pokemon leaped out of the Dragonair orb with a black aura around his claws and upper cut the dummy. Dragonair, without needing the order, vanished and struck the dummy with extreme speed, he coiled his body around and slammed towards the ground with a roar of outraged fury, giving Weavile the chance to sneak under the impact zone. CHOP!

He chopped the dummy in two with brick break in a vicious display and earning immediate applause from the audience as the Dragonair tired himself out from thrashing in the air. Tammy went to get her pokemon back to his senses. "It's over, we pulled though!"

The Dragonair heard the cheering and followed his trainer back to the waiting room as Gladion enjoyed what he was hearing. Within a small trip to the waiting room, Tammy saw who was in the bracket and was about to boast until she had a memory of the last time she tried that, she whispered to her pokemon. "We will see if the next guy has something for us!"

They went with Gladion and Weavile back to the stage and found a female ace trainer who sent out a Seadra with a scope lens and a male, teenage bug catcher who sent out a Scyther with an eviolite. Dragonair and Weavile prepared for battle as the Scyther was ordered to use tail wind and Seadra was ordered to dance like a dragon. With the scope lens in sight, Tammy was in a near panic. "Not good! I heard Seadra knows that move!"

Gladion agreed and ordered. "We need to take this advantage away from them. Weavile, use night slash and follow with an ice shard!"

The Weavile slashed the Scyther for a critical hit and tossed ice as Tammy ordered. "Dragonair, stopped that Seadra with thunder wave!" The Dragonair glowed his orb and shot a thunder wave to leave the Seadra struggling to move, the Scyther glared at the Weavile and slashed his scythes in an x scissor for a k.o. Leaving the girl alone as she ordered. "Use dragon dance and then let em have it with out rage!"

The Dragonair let loose his fury at the Scyther for a k.o as the Seadra continued to struggle his movement. Dragonair swerved to the Seadra and knocked him with his tail for a k.o. Ending the battle round and the girl to pass out from fatigue with her Dragonair.

When she came through, she snapped out of her trance and was sitting in a chair at the waiting room. "WHA-" Gladion gave her a bottle of water and explained what happened. "You over heated yourself, to be honest, that was a close match."

Tammy agreed and guzzled the water down as she found no trace of Dragonair. "Did you call my Dragonair back for me?"

The man nodded and gave her the ball. "He wasn't in any condition to move either, we will be up once an announcer realizes your awake. Should we get the message to the last two, that they are to work together for this contest?"

Tammy nodded and took out a beast ball. "Let Silvally out first and I'll let Cutlass out, Dad told me Kalden only has a tolerance for Crylate and that is because of the whole dragon thing going on between them, otherwise, they don't get along."

Gladion took a deep breath and readied a poke ball, out came a ground type Silvally that blinked curiously until he saw the beast ball, he growled as his trainer whispered to him. "Relax, it is just for this contest and the both of you can cover a weakness the other cannot."

Silvally dared not take his eyes off the ball as Tammy opened it to let a shiny Kartana out, who skittered and asked something that the girl understood. "It is going to be time soon and to warn you, your partner for these next two rounds has a lot of reasons to hate you. Just picture him as any pokemon that is grumpy when first caught and that you are considered a partner for it!"

Kartana asked in what sounded like a raspberry, Tammy agreed. "Like Raticate or Oranguru when he realized who caught him, a jerk that your going to have to deal with."

An announcer arrived to tell the two that they are next. The Silvally kept a protective and hostile glare at the Kartana that hid next to Tammy, Gladion kept himself under control until he found himself at the stage. Tammy gave the first order with a trainers determination. "Cutlass, use smart strike!"

The Kartana found a key part of the dummy and flew at it for a severing blow, separating it from its stand as Gladion ordered. "Use swords dance and crush claw!"

Silvally danced with vigor as the dummy was about to fall on the ground, Tammy swiped upward like she swung a sword. "Upper cut that dummy with sacred sword!"

Kartana's blades shined in the sun as he impaled the dummy and let it fly to the sky, exposed to Silvally's claws that tore a gaping hole, the beast need not the order and glowed green. SLASH! HACK!

Kartana flew past the dummy in a speck of light, causing it to fall apart in into many. The sound of an impressed crowd caused Tammy to wave back to the audience in pride and ignorant of the Kartana that was unnerved of the Silvally. "Scit! Scit!"

The girl stopped for a moment and took out the beast ball. "Just wait in here until the battle round, we already won this round!"

Silvally hasn't calmed down as Gladion admitted to the sight. "A combination that can work with any small and fast pokemon as well as a large pokemon with brutal claws. Only a combination of opposite alignments can out do that, Silvally, come!"

When they are back in the waiting room, Tammy was giggling like an eleven year old girl as Silvally barked in admitting it, Gladion agreed and saw someone having a time of her life. "Its little wonder those two back home got into this."

The brackets showed the finalist and Tammy was in a hurry to get to the stage. "Come on, lets win ourselves some ribbons!"

Silvally saw someone that needed to calm down as Gladion warned the girl. "Don't get too cocky, that is going to end up stinging if it is a fight your not going to win!"

At the stage, they found a brown hair woman dressed in green with brown pants and a male youngster that licked his lips, Tammy sent out the shiny Kartana with excitement, much to Silvally's frustration as the two opponents sent out a black mane Rapidash and a regular Feraligatr. The sight of the fire type caused a cringe from the girl and Ultra beast, giving the breeder a que as to what was against her. "Oh my, that pokemon doesn't like fire types?" She closed her eyes and ordered Rapidash. "Make it quick and efficient with flare blitz!"

The Rapidash stomped the ground and ignited to a charge, Tammy ordered in reflex. "Detect and get out of the way!"

Kartana sensed the galloping movement of the Rapidash and flew above to dodge, Gladion posed and saw victory at hand. "Silvally, with the power of the earth, strike Rapidash down with multi attack!"

Silvally's claws glowed brown and struck the Rapidash down for a k.o, the youngster glared in aggression and ordered. "Use dragon dance and liquidation!"

The Feraligatr danced and glowed his claws, he pounced for a strike that Silvally was ready to take on. CLASH!

Cutlass blocked the blow with his tiny blades and glowed green. A faint flash of light was seen as Feraligatr was sent barreling back to his trainer for a k.o. The beast glowed in power and irritated the Silvally with a small dance in victory, Tammy felt the surge of victory in her blood as she sent out Fearow and Dragonair. "We did it guys, we got ourselves ribbon number three!"

Gladion rolled his eyes and sent out Weavile and Crobat to back Silvally up. "It is an awkward circumstance, but it is worth it," Three judges came with a total of eight ribbons, one for each of the victors. They looked rather charming on the bunch as a photographer came to do a group photo, Silvally was at his tolerance limit barked at his trainer, almost in a plea to leave. Gladion agreed and called his trio back. "There is a limit Silvally has in working with Cutlass. Tammy, you can be a part of this one though! I'll be heading out of town while you finish."

Tammy nodded and asked. "Wait up at the entrance, this will be very quick," She readied her right arm for Fearow. "You get one of the better better spots! Dragonair, get my back while Cutlass gets the front!"

Fearow perched on his trainers arm, Dragonair slithered behind his trainer and looked regal, Kartana floated in front of his trainer, Tammy used her left hand to give a peace sign, she smiled wide without a care in the world. CLICK!

At the southern exit of Blackthorn City.

Gladion let out Silvally who had an impressive red ribbon and a Manaphy who asked on seeing his papa with a small case. "Did you win something?"

Gladion simply opened it to reveal a matching red ribbon. "Yes we did, Tammy needed a partner to help her out. This includes putting up with Cutlass... a Kartana." Silvally was glad it was over as Manaphy nodded with a serious frown. "The bladed ones! Where are we going next?"

Gladion took out his PDA and found a pleasant place to spend the night. "Down this route leads to a place called Cherrygrove City, a small place that has a view of the ocean and to the north is the way to Violet City, where our next badge awaits. A gym that specializes in flying types, which means Silvally and Tyranitar will make quick work of that one," He remembered a woman he had a conversation with and thought it would be a reason to discover about people. "I wonder with Janine settled things with Pipi."

Silvally wondered as well and felt something to the south, his fur stood and he growled, Gladion's relaxed mood became urgent. "You sense something down there?!"

Silvally nodded, Gladion and Manaphy got on his back and dashed south, past the ledges and toward what looked like flickering light that closed at the western route. When they arrived, Gladion saw a purple alien like creature with needles that was laying on the ground, Gladion ordered Silvally. "Hold, this is just a Poipole!"

The Poipole lifted itself up and stared at an alien world, three life forms looked friendly and it floated to them to try and say hello. Silvally clenched his claws as Manaphy had no idea what the Ultra Beast is saying. "He...hello?"

Poipole repeated itself, earning Manaphy's trust. "Hello! This is Johto and I am Manaphy!"

Poipole spun around ignorant of the world around it and gave a small screech in the same tone. Manaphy clapped and repeated himself. "Johto! Johto!"

Poipole kept repeating the screech until it heard a gentle voice to the west and waved goodbye to go explore the forest, Manaphy waved back. "Bye bye!"

Gladion knew that the Poipole wasn't a threat, but needs to be addressed soon as a panting voice caught up with him, Silvally turned around and found Tammy, who looked like she had not ran so hard before in her life. "*Ha!* I didn't think you were that quick to leave."

Gladion apologized and gotten off of his companion. "We had an Ultra Wormhole open up and it let out a Poipole that... really should know it isn't home."

Tammy blinked and asked. "You got any Beast Balls to manage that or if not, you mind if I help take care of this. I was told Poipole is one of the friendlier of those guys."

Gladion agreed and knew a few dangers it can still possess. "It is called UB-Adhesive due to the sticky venom it shoots from its horns. Otherwise, it is a low key threat in comparison to others. It flew to the west and it may have met a Jigglypuff by no-" "Jigglypuff!"

The man corrected himself. "Never mind, it has met a Jigglypuff. Just when we were at a forked road leading to our next goal."

Manaphy listened and felt sleepy. "Poipole... is lost. ZZZ!"

Gladion felt his heart break as he carried him in his arms. "It is, we head to Violet City to finish business with this thing and then we can part ways to finish our goals."

Tammy found it a wise option. "Sure, the next contest isn't until the next two days!" She walked ahead and lead the way. "I read enough of the map!"

In Violet City during the afternoon.

A purple hair girl in thick glasses that revealed blue eyes was silently observing the day with her mother Janine, Pipi was in an average wear of purple clothes as she saw something rustle in the grass and saw the hint of yellow. "Bellsprout!"

A walking flower with a pitcher like head wiggled out of the bush, Janine relaxed and asked. "I wished you told your father you wanted to try your skills in sight instead of sneaking out at night to do this alone, it dangerous and it can strain your eyes."

Pipi saw something pink rolling to the north and thought of what she saw. "Mother, you sneak in the dark all the time and I wanted to see what it is like. I think a Jigglypuff came by." Janine saw more pink and blushed in worry. "It maybe, but take caution before roaming in the dark, it can be unforgiving for someone learning!"

Pipi hugged her mother and asked. "Okay, your staying in Johto for the month until the World Tournament comes?"

The ninja mother nodded and thought of an idea to train her daughters vision. "Unova is a region bound to the seasons, the fall is known to be a sight at night. Falkner should be finished with his gym duties in another hour, there is a recipe I heard about that we should try."

Pipi felt warm until she heard loud laughing and the trees rustle, she stared, observed and found an odd purple color and a creature she had no knowledge off. It looked like a floating lizard with three horns on its head, blue eyes and a wide blue mouth were shown on its pink face. Black markings resembling a monocle and mustache was drawn on his face, signs that it encountered a Jigglypuff. The pokemon saw more people and hovered close to the girl, Janine gotten in between it and Pipi, standing guard. "What are you?!"

The pokemon tried to say something and spun, shooting a purple adhesive goop into the and and on the ground, Pipi guessed by the creatures body language that it has non malicious intentions. "Its friendly or it is trying to be friendly."

She took out a ball and let out a Zubat that screeched something, the creature waved and said something that confused the bat, Pipi examined the speech as two foreign tongues speaking and asked. "Are you lost?"

The creature didn't think it was and it heard the sound of something approaching, the same canine that accompanied the blonde life form in dark clothes and a sleeping Manaphy. It waved hello as a brown hair girl in green clothes slowly approached the humans. "You two mind if I talk to you about this guy before you try anything weird, it is kind of special."

Janine recognized Gladion was ready to guard her child Pipi said yes. "Please tell us what you know miss-" The girl introduced herself to a potential friend. "Tammy! This pokemon right here is part of a category called Ultra Beasts, a pokemon from another dimension that came out of an Ultra Wormhole. What you met is Poipole, the friendliest of the Beast and easiest to manage."

Janine was curious about the Ultra Beast and asked. "How is that?"

Tammy giggled and answered as the naive Poipole wanted to make friends with Zubat. "It's friendly behavior gives it away and this is the first time I see one this close, its evolution Naganadel is more aggressive, but by then with proper training, it can be a dependable pokemon. The other Ultra Beasts... it would be best if an expert tells you about them. Someone I know from Alola can give an accurate description on each one, most of them are pretty alien and can be more dangerous."

She gave Janine a Beast Ball that Pipi took at the first opportunity, startling the girl as the one in glasses chuckled. "Fwah ha! You left yourself exposed!"

Tammy puffed her cheeks and shook her head as she smiled in energy. "Ultra Beasts have a reading so different that normal balls are not effective, you can toss any special ball that have a better catch rate on any other pokemon and you are better off using a poke ball. These beast balls however is design to replicate home for those like Poipole and have the best odds in capturing them, all you need to do is toss it at him... or her."

Pipi approved of such a task and called Zubat back, she let the bat out and called him back once more as she presented the beast ball in hope that Poipole learned. "You go in here! We will be friends forever!"

Poipole's eyes widened at the ball and floated towards it to give it a light tap. The ball opened to give energy like an ultra wormhole and dragged it in. Shake...shake...shake...click!

Tammy was satisfied by the sight as she asked Pipi and Janine. "Do you mind if we go to the pokemon center, I know this guys phone number and we can settle this once and for all before calling it a day."

She turned to Gladion in hope for some approval, the man saw no problem in it. "He knows this better than I do and I am NOT the guy you want to be taking advise from about Ultra Beasts."

Pipi found it appropriate as Janine asked. "We have a house not too far from the Gym, we can talk there."

Tammy accepted the offer, Gladion called Silvally back and agreed to chaperone the event as Janine lead the way to a house directly south of the Gym. Inside was a simple living room, a few doors leading to other places of the house and at the center was a low table with floor chairs. Tammy found the Video Phone and dialed, astonishing Pipi and Janine to the sight of a black hair man with grey eyes, he wore a blue and white stripped shirt. "Alola! Tammy, whats up?"

The girl smiled and voiced urgent news. "I won my third ribbon, but that isn't why I called Dad."

She pointed to the girl in glasses and let her introduce herself. "Mr. Elio, my name is Pipi and I have caught something you might know of."

She opened the beast ball to let out a Poipole, the man was astonished for a moment and smiled. "Looks like you did. That is Poipole, did Tammy tell you about Ultra Beasts?"

Gladion joined in the conversation with a stoic expression. "Yes and she told them enough about them. They... should know about the others."

Elio obeyed and snapped his fingers, a Banette took out a Rotom Dex that yawned bored. "BZZT! Whats up? BZZT!"

Elio took the Dex and pressed his buttons. "Someone needs to know. If Tammy told you that Poipole is among the friendliest of the Beast, that is because to date only one other is seen working in harmony with others; Kartana, an ultra beast that is able to cut through anything and is very dangerous in windy days," He showed a picture of an origami like creature to give the girl an idea of what she should watch out for, the Alolan Champ was satisfied and switched a pretty, human like cockroach. "Pheramosa has pheromones that make you more likely to give her what she wants and she hits hard and fast. She hates touching dirty things and because of her speed, she will react before you do."

He hesitated and switched to a golden tower like creature with many glowing blue eyes. "Stakataka is multiple life forms that joined into one and is like a shifting wall, he is slow but he can cause damage if angered."

The next one was a rocket, Pipi answered regarding that one. "Rockets shoot out flames when they fly, is this one any different?"

Elio shook his head and admired a smart kid. "Celesteela isn't that different, she drains nutrients from the land around her," He showed a muscular mosquito. "Buzzwole is as strong as he looks, absorbs liquids through his pointy mouth and flexes a lot. He is hard to understand and is a bit unpredictable."

Next was live wires. "Xurkitree... if Janine told you about electricity and live wires, then you know why this one is dangerous, VERY dangerous, it feeds off electricity and can grow to the size of a mountain," The Alolan champ presented a clown like pokemon. "Blacephalon puts on a show and looks friendly, but he is really trying to startle you and feed off of your vitality. He is also dangerous because blows his head up like fire works and regrow another."

He switched to a black dragon with a large mouth, two tongue like maws and four sets of eyes. "Guzzlord will eat everything in sight and is driven by an unending hunger, his homeworld is pretty bad so he IS one you should capture for his own good."

He showed the last Ultra Beast, a white, glass like jellyfish. "Finally, Nihilego. Unlike the others, who you can think around their alien minds to reason with, this do not have a mind to reason with and act on instinct. They are parasitic and eat like Tentacool's line, also if they find a host that can be useful, they will latch onto you and inject you with neurotoxins that will increase your traits to their most extreme, dull mental inhibitors that might tell you what your doing is wrong and rewire your brain to where only Nihilego matters; driving you completely crazy. In a small dose, it can last hours and you will need treatment afterwards, a larger dose can kill you or send you into a coma. A very good example if you didn't read the news a few years ago, is a Raikou that went off the deep end because of this thing and the faults that already existed due to being an embodiment of a storm."

Pipi and Janine heed the warning, the ninja mother summed up what to do about Nihilego. "Capture it and see it goes back home! We are to require beast balls should we encounter a more dangerous one."

Elio had it on his to do list as the Dex had the objected listed. "That will be managed on Unova! For added fun, if you can have Poipole learn dragon pulse, it can become this!"

The dex showed a wasp like dragon that gave the duo an interest, Elio warned about the Beast he is showing. "Naganadel is an evolved form of Poipole and is one of the most intelligent out of all of them. They will still work with people like normal, but they are more aggressive, treat it like you are raising a Gyarados and you will be fine."

He smiled to Gladion and asked. "Is this enough boss?"

Gladion nodded and asked. "Where is Lillie?"

The man blushed and wondered what is happening. "Sleeping and she looks like an angel. Is there anything else you need from me?"

Janine shook her head. "Not from us, we appreciate your knowledge."

She and Pipi bowed in respect as Tammy was ready to disconnect. "I think Gladion has something to talk to you about later, but it isn't that important."

Gladion agreed it wasn't. "This guy that was responsible for the pokemon with egg moves really isn't a bad person, just that what he is doing can prove dangerous for the ecosystem, I can manage him from here while you worry about work and Lillie."

Elio saluted that he will do that. "I'll check at Aether Paradise for a quick patrol tomorrow! I'll talk to you later!"

Tammy and Gladion wished Elio goodbye and disconnected, the Poipole babbled to Pipi and wanted to play with her, Janine asked with responsibility in her mind. "For now, we teach this one about the world it went to?"

Tammy snapped her fingers to tell them that they got it. "Yep and do mind the sticky liquid. We good for now?"

Pipi nodded as Janine wondered what will happen. "We are and we will. Thank you for helping us resolve this, Do you mind staying over as our guest?"

Tammy didn't at the thought of making a new friend as Gladion politely refused. "Thank you, but I need to think about a few things. Tammy, this might be where we part ways for now."

The coordinator shook his hand professionally. "Thank you for being good company, we will see each other off tomorrow."

Gladion promised to do that and went out of the house to rest at the pokemon center, so much for an actual visit to Cherrygrove City. He smiled and found the sun setting. "It's no wonder those two had trouble letting her go!"


	43. A Late Night Dream!

In a dream late at night. Gladion opened his eyes to feel warm sand across his face, he found Silvally by his side and Manaphy looking around in joy. "We normally dream of this place!"

Gladion observed and found a moon lit shore radiating the water, he found signs of tribal markings and felt homesick. "...Not this place! It has that different feel!" A small mountain with a cave tempted him to go in as a black hair man in a tuxedo exit the cave, his smile seemed friendly and Gladion would be a fool to trust it, Silvally smelled a scent familiar and stood guard as Manaphy hid behind him, the man noticed Gladion and gave a bow of respect, a deep voice rang in the dreamers minds. "Welcome, it has been too long. Visiting by chance it seems?"

Gladion glared and growled at him in remembering him. "Get out of my head!" He was about to order an attack as the Gentleman sighed in defeat and got out of his way, fading into the dark of the night, Gladion kept glare as he asked his pokemon. "We should explore this cave, maybe we can figure out what this Beast wants!"

Silvally followed as Manaphy glowed his antenna, ready to descend into the dark, the child asked as he followed down with his papa to what looks like an average cavern. "I don't think that thing means harm."

Silvally doubted it as Gladion saw a flight of stairs downward. "I am not saying that thing intends to. But he is the dark desires of Elio's heart made manifest and if he wants to fight us, he will result in anything just so we will want to battle him. That is how he is, now he is taking the guise of a human... but why?"

Silvally didn't want to know the answer as he heard something, he roared in a harsh tone, one that Gladion and Manaphy had not heard of before. "ROAR!"

Silvally charged down the stairs to the room in sight, Gladion and Manaphy followed with their hearts beaten fast, they found Selene punching, kicking and nearly biting back a man in a purple and red hood that tried, yet failed to overwhelm her, a Silvally with a hue of water had smoke fill his nostrils as the woman barked. "NEVER LAY YOUR HANDS ON ME AGAIN, MONSTER!"

The Silvally's claws glowed blue with water as he struck the man of his master and tearing the hood off to reveal a brown goatee as well as a badly burned face, he smiled maliciously and taunted. "Dumb bitches like you ought to be on your knees, sucking at a man's-" SLASH!

Gladion's Silvally glowed of the earth and tore what was a Purple Hooded Stranger, Gladion and Manaphy went to Selene's side and were ready to protect her, the husband glared at what is to him a demon. "He who brought suffering to others, go back to where you came!"

The Purple Hooded Stranger struggled to reach into his pocket and tried to toss a burning blue rock at the two Silvallys, they knocked him to a wall, causing him to whimper for a moment and try to crawl away. "C...call off your dumb mu-" He found his escape route blocked when he felt two slender legs behind him, he flipped around to find someone that looked very familiar to the woman that fought him off, except with yellow eyes staring at him with sadistic glee, to compliment the deranged look was a tribal, torn outfit that covered her nicely, her hair long and wild, in her right hand was a glistening knife. The potential killer spoke in a voice much like Selene, except sharper and in a hiss. "Had it be the other way around, you have been enjoying her begging as you had your way with her!"

POW!

The Purple Hooded Stranger was kicked in the face and landed on his back, his regained his vision to find crazed woman with her left hand at his throat and the knife ready, the Purple Hooded Stranger was lifted by the neck, gasping and pleaded as he tried to face away from her. "N..no, y...you can't, you won't do this!"

STAB!

He felt his torso punctured and saw the knife drip in blood. The Killer grabbed him by the hair and forced him to look her in the eyes. "Your as pathetic as the last coward who preyed on what he thought was weak! Look at me before you die worm!"

The man whimpered as Selene felt the words ring most familiar. "St-" Gladion, the Silvallys and Manaphy were left speechless as the Killer stabbed the Purple Hooded Stranger again, Selene shouted at the shadow. "Otto, stop! He isn't worth it!"

The Killer stopped what she was doing and turned her head to Selene, that old name struck a critical hit as she asked in an enraged snarl. "After what he did to those pokemon, what he did to that Poipole, what he has done to Lillie all those years ago?! How he tried to rape you just now?! He needs to made an example, this is what those that are truly monsters deserve!"

She casually stabbed the Purple Hooded Stranger in the center of his chest and tossed him aside like trash, leaving him to bleed, Selene glared at her shadow as the shadow looked down at the knife made crimson. "And how many times have I let you after them?! Look at the people seeing this nightmare, does it make any of this better?!"

The Killer's stoic like look turned to a smile at Gladion and Manaphy, like they are worth everything to her. "Does it?!"

She approached Selene, Gladion tried to stop the shadow and found himself too terrified to even protect his wife, both Silvallys were about to pounce on the crazed Killer when Selene stopped them. "Don't, I can face myself!"

The Killer snickered at the comment and laughed like she didn't care. "Ha, ha, ha, ha! That's right mommy, you have faced me several times and you always give me what I want!"

She gave Selene a tempting wink, gave her the knife with her teeth shining in a smile. "You still are," She whispered into the woman's ear. "you know what needs to be done!"

The Purple Hooded Stranger struggled to get up as he felt himself in a pool of his own blood and hissed. "Y...you crazy, she devil bitch!" Gladion glared at him and barked at him as he readied his fist, wishing to hurt. "Shut up! You have no right to speak to her, you piece of garbage!"

He was about to charge and break him into submission as Selene stopped him with a gentle tap on the shoulder. "Shh! It's okay, he is nothing to us," She tossed the knife aside and surveyed the damage, she picked Manaphy up and clicked to her Silvally. "Eden, come, we are done here."

The Silvally obeyed and dare not take his eyes off of the Purple Hooded Stranger until he saw hands stirring in boiling blood, the damned panicked in terror and tried to crawl out when a hand grabbed him by the foot, more followed and dragged him into the pool. Gladion and his Silvally have an understanding on what is happening and were ready to leave as the Killer felt herself fading, the father to be turned around with his eyes closed. "That is correct, he is nothing to us and that is all he will ever be."

The Purple Hooded Stranger screamed in terror. "No, don't leave!"

The group ignored him as Selene sheltered the Manaphy from the sight. "Manaphy, some of the things I read can be pretty scary, does this make any sense to you?" The Manaphy didn't want to look at the horrible man and asked. "He...he is going to a place where he can't hurt anyone again?"

Selene nodded and kept walking to the exit as the Killer sat down and let the shadows take her. "Yep, we won't have to deal with him again, ever!"

The humans kept walking to the exit as the damned soul struggled and clawed in a desperate frenzy. "No, I don't want to go back! Anywhere but there!"

The Killer took a nap to ignore his desperate pleases, the Purple Hooded Stranger tried to scream once more and was muffled by a bloody hand covering his mouth, he was pulled into the pool, with even that sinking into the ground. Leaving the shadow to fade in darkness.

The dreamers journeyed out of the dark cave, Gladion patted his wife on the back and kissed her on the neck. "Thank you for not giving that thing what she wants, your better than that."

Selene felt herself uncertain and asked. "Gladion, your a sweet man for telling me that, but that thing came from me. That Killer is never going to leave me alone. Not as long as people like that keep existing, which you and I know is always going to be the case. It is pretty pathetic when a pregnant woman can kick that cowards butt."

Gladion felt bitter on agreeing with the fact it wasn't the last he seen of that shadow and felt his wife is to be respected. "This is you we are talking about. You would beat a person up for less."

Selene moved Manaphy to her left arm and flexed her right arm, showing her husband her muscular bicep. "And I can still do it!"

Manaphy felt a kick and knew babies were stirring as he saw an odd sight in the distance. Gladion found the dream to be getting more strange as he saw Elio and Lillie talking to that Gentleman like it is nothing, a dragon Silvally and Hydreigon stared at the water in bliss. Selene saw Lillie's pregnant belly and whistled. "They been busy, lets go talk to them!"

Gladion babbled for a moment and found no harm in doing it. "...We should catch up."

Simultaneously

Elio and Lillie were at the peak of a conversation, the woman giggled as the man rolled his eyes. "Andrew, is she the reason you started on this hair brained scheme!? I don't know if that is a good idea, Wicke is the kind of woman that can be easy to lose forever!"

Andrew shrugged and felt it wasn't much to lose. "Regardless if it was meant to be, I would have a whole new experience anyways with existing."

Lillie giggled and found the attempts innocent. "Tee hee! We will guide you if you get lost."

Elio wanted to see what would happen as a feminine voice not too different from how he talks shout. "Hey, whats the big idea here?!"

The Alolan King turned around and found a woman he was familiar with, with an enlarged belly, a Manaphy in her arms and Gladion trying to understand what was going on, the Gentleman gritted his teeth and excused himself. "I...I must be going, we will meet again in another time!"

He hastily fleed into the shadows as Elio answered Selene with a laugh. "A very crazy dream!"

He checked her out and through either an understanding of who the woman is or good will to his brother in-law, he whistled. "That is a fine woman you got there Gladion!"

The brother in-law glared at Elio and growled. "And you are to leave it at that!"

Elio shrugged and wanted to rest in the blissful shore. "You have been good to her it is pretty clear by how she looks... six months in and still looks strong as an ox!" Selene blushed and swayed her pregnant belly. "It's true, he does a lot for Penio and Epiphany."

She approached Lillie and stared at hers. "Did you have a name for them yet?" Lillie does and blushed. "D...Daphne and Leon!"

Selene sat next to Lillie and hummed a tone familiar. "Has Elio been good to you? If he treats you like a queen, I got no complaints!"

Lillie blushed red and answered as she laid on her side. "He has done nothing but that, don't be too hard on Gladion, I'm he tries his best!"

Selene winked and rested by Lillie's side. "He has and he has been busy!"

Lillie felt at peace with Selene as the two women went to sleep, Manaphy blushed confused and rested with them, leaving the two men alone. Bump! Elio felt a fist bumped at his shoulder and cringed. "Ow! What's that for?"

Gladion glared at him with his hands at his hips. "You don't say those sorts of things to a woman in front of her husband! Why?"

Elio glared back and rubbed the injured shoulder. "Cant I have fun? She is a looker and it is pretty clear she is there for you. I'm not going to ask about your Johto Journey, where did you two lovers went off to?"

Gladion's glare became worse at a bad memory and was about to lift Elio by the collar until he recognize ignorance. "Idiot! If I do, it will trigger you, so instead I will talk about something about Selene you might want to know. There might be a counter part to that Beast you... seem to have gotten along with, it may have been a dream of a Gengar and now it takes the form of a more deranged Selene. Something that she called Otto, or the Killer."

Elio felt a shiver in his spine and asked. "My mom's Gengar?! Instead of being convincing and fun to talk to, that thing is where all those violent thoughts become? A psychotic killer?"

Gladion snapped his fingers as he went to lay by Selene. "Pretty much, the target of the Killer's wrath deserved it for what he tried to do to my wife. But that shadow... is much! What were you and that thing talking about?"

Elio felt like a pervert and answered as he laid by Lillie. "Andrew has quite a fine taste in women, even if his end goal seems to be wanting to be human for the sake of being one. I hope you and your wife have a happy trip in Johto." Gladion rolled his eyes and embraced his wife, letting his mind drift into the void.

In the waking world.

Tammy felt herself stirred by the morning sun and stirred awake on a sleeping mat, her naked Pikachu woke up and both found Pipi slowly waking up, rubbing her eyes and reaching for her glasses. The traveler waved and whispered. "G..good morning. Last night was a long party," Pipi saw the time and found it earlier than she expected as she felt something wanting to hug her, Poipole gave an adorable, otherworldly squeal as it hugged her, the girl hugged back and gentle nudged him away. "We will play after break fast!"

She reached for her glasses and offered Tammy something before she heads out to her adventure. "W...would you stay for break fast, we would like to know a little about you. Unless the ones you called Mom and Dad were much older than we thought or they do... icky stuff sooner than expected, something happened."

Tammy didn't want to talk about it as her Pikachu dressed up like a beautiful Belle, earning enough confidence to try. "I almost got adopted by them, I'll tell you more when it is break fast time!"

The duo agreed, washed up and found Janine and a blue hair man in a blue morning kimono placing an appetizing looking break fast together and sitting down as a Pidgeot was eating at the corner along with a Togekiss, Crobat, Xatu, Honchkrow and Gliscor. The man gave the girls an energetic hello. "Morning Pipi, morning Tammy."

Pipi sat on one end of the table as Poipole was trying to wake up a sleepy Zubat for break fast, with the Pikachu feeling peckish herself. "Good morning father, good morning mother!"

She gave an introduction to the blue hair man. "This is Falkner, leader of the Violet City Gym!"

Tammy greeted Falkner in a more polite manner. "Hello Falkner, my name is Tammy." The gym leader took his time with break fast, the gym wasn't to open until the next hour. "Please to meet you." Janine waited until they were close to finished when she asked. "Tell us a little about yourself."

Tammy started from the beginning. "It is pretty obvious, but Elio and Lillie took me in to let me get on my feet, my biological parents were abusive to me, mostly emotionally. It gotten to its worse point when they talked down on my choices in pokemon and tried to force me to evolve my Pikachu when I wasn't even sure on that, that doesn't even come close to how they talked about my Fearow."

Falkner and Janine closed their eyes for a moment, the ninja mother asked. "It might have been stronger on evolution," She found the light ball to be a sign of what actually happened when she continued. "But as a trainer, your to make that decision yourself. You told them that you would think about it just to relieve yourself of their dishonorable presence?"

Tammy nodded and felt that she may have been better off keeping her mouth shut as Falkner asked. "Do you have the Fearow now?"

The girl nodded and let out the bird with a cool ribbon, impressing Falkner and proving to him what he was thinking. "Was there any flaw in your training during that time?"

Tammy shook her head. "That is the worse part, I beaten the trial and beaten the Kahuna with Pikachu, Spearow and Zorua all in a day with no problems. It still wasn't good enough and thinking about it now, they didn't accomplish much themselves besides partying."

The parents felt annoyed as Janine summarized what happened. "That is when Lillie took you in, she and Elio gave you proper guidance to better respect. It is also why you seek your carrier in a region that is far away from those that called themselves your parents."

Tammy twiddled her fingers together and confessed. "Elio said that while taking the island challenge was something I had to do, I didn't have to go to the pokmon league if I don't want to. He is Alola's champion for ten years and it showed, then I found that they done contests part time and it gave me a goal."

She showed a case with a green, blue and red ribbon in pride. "Being a coordinator and this region is my first stop, two more ribbons and I get to partake in the Grand Festival!"

Pipi's glasses shined as Falkner and Janine were in awe, the flying type specialist clapped at what was scheduled. "That cute contest is going to be in a week while the one in New Bark Town is tomorrow! What are you planning to bring for that one?"

Tammy stared at her Pikachu and giggled to three. "You should see Pikachu and Flamur in a contest, they are amazing along with so many others that... makes it hard to choose," She contemplates another and imagined great potential. "One of my good ones isn't fully evolved and is a Dragonair, as a Dragonite, he might be able become one of my strongest pokemon."

Janine and Pipi listened to the pride and laughed in unison. "Fufufufufufu," The ninja mother asked smug. "Mighty, Dragonite is, but it takes one frigid strike! Do you know this?"

Tammy's smile became wider and uncanny, she knows Dragonite has a glaring weakness to ice moves. "Yes I do, that is why iron tail exist... also mine has better scales than most!"

Falkner whistled and nearly finished with break fast. "You are a smart girl and that Dragonair might be a bit special in comparison to his kind."

The rest of the family finished and stacked their bowels in unison, Tammy had her clean bowel join in the pile as the daughter went to do the dishes. The coordinator felt guilty and went to assisting in clean up, Janine took a deep breath from the first impression of the girl. "Koshō no Oya!"

Falkner agreed and was ready to get to work. "When the child has no desire to be like the parent and the disrespect becomes mutual. It shames everyone."

Janine agreed as she listened to the water, it does give her admiration for someone she knew. "But will she out do the two that took her in and gave her a better life?"

Falkner wished to know that answer as he went to his room to change clothes. The sound of dishes silenced as Tammy and Pipi finished small talk, the older girl understood where the younger one is coming from. "It doesn't help that I made friends with people who did something similar, still, take care of Poipole and he will take care of you."

Pipi wished to escort her friend out the door, Tammy called the curious Fearow back and waved goodbye to the group. "I hope to see you guys again."

Pipi hoped so and closed the door. She turned around in expecting the worse, someone with that much of a rebellious streak is a sign that bad blood has been passed down. Janine saw the look of fear in her daughters eyes and asked with authority. "The circumstances of where she was raised are irrelevant, it is obvious who she addresses as her parents and helped her forge that path. Pipi, when Tammy comes back, do you want to watch her do a contests?" Pipi nodded. "She has unique ideas that will come to fruition mother. Hmm-" Janine saw the hesitation and allowed her daughter to continue. "Maybe this... can be a pass time? When it is time for me be a trainer?"

Janine raised an eyebrow and hummed. "You are reaching to many paths on that day."

Falkner went out of his room with a change to blue clothes and black wrists, he was ready for work as he hugged his daughter. "If you want to be friends with that girl, you do not need our blessings. I will be back tonight!"

Pipi hugged her father back as the Poipole and Zubat joined in, after a few minutes, Falkner let go, called his pokemon back and kissed his wife, leaving to his duty as a gym leader. Janine asked with excitement over what her daughters new friend can do. "Shall we begin training Poipole?" Pipi and Poipole giggled yes, eager to learn more about each other.

At the western exit of Violet City.

Tammy found a well rested Gladion that was awaited to say his goodbyes. The man coughed and asked. "I guess this is where we split for a while. We will meet in Goldenrod City after you finish this contests?"

Tammy gave him a thumbs up as Pikachu lead the way. "Good luck in beating Falkner, I am not saying anything about his pokemon!"

Gladion didn't ask. "There is a variety of flying type pokemon found in Johto and Kanto, This would be an eventful battle! Show Johto what you can do!"

Tammy found the good fortune relaxing as she and Gladion fist bumped each other and went their separate ways, the man readied a poke ball and head to the gym in the center of the town. Inside was a simple Gym fitting of Johto that had a wooden bridge shaped like an S. The bird keepers that got in his way were no match by the electric type Silvally.

On reaching an arena that is over looked by a window, he found an energized Falkner that brushed his hair. "Have that girl told you about me?"

Gladion shook his head and posed with Silvally. "No, but your the Gym Leader Falkner, a flying type specialist that has a grudge against electric types due to the common misconception that if you bring just a type advantage to battle, you will win!"

Falkner readied a ball of his own and shouted in pride. "I will not allow such insult to flying pokemon! I'll show you the real power of the magnificent type!"

Vs Gym Leader Falkner!

Falkner tossed his ball high into the air. "Gliscor, we will soar through the sky!"

A Gliscor with a toxic orb flew into battle, Silvally growled annoyed as Gladion switched him to Manaphy. "You proven you point!"

Falkner hoped he did as he shouted. "Use tail wind and stealth rock!"

The Gliscor blew his wings and tossed rocks as Gladion pointed a finger with his left hand like a gun. "Ice beam!"

Manaphy shot the beam at the Gliscor for a quick knock out, Falkner laughed under his breath and switched to a Togekiss that flapped to battle, the challenger cringed at what is coming. "Manaphy, try another ice beam!"

The Manaphy set up as the Togekiss crackled with his wings and shot a thunder wave, stopping the Manaphy with paralysis and Falkner to laugh at a plan coming together. "Use air slash, with your serene grace, there is nothing to stop you!"

The Togekiss sliced the air and caused Manaphy to flinch, Gladion switched Manaphy back and sent in Silvally, who took damage from stealth rocks as Falkner felt he gained the advantage. "Now the electric type is exposed, use dazzling gleam!"

The Togekiss spun in the air and let loose light that pelted Silvally, Gladion clawed the air and growled. "The wind comes before the lightning, strike with multi attack!"

Silvally's claws crackled with electricity as he clawed at the Togekiss, the tail wind petered out and Silvally used the advantage to claw the Togekiss out. Falkner called the jubilee pokemon back and switched to a Honchkrow with a choice scarf. "Come on, use night slash and we can have the wind blow in our favor!"

The Honchkrow's wings glowed black, he flew at the Silvally in enhanced speeds. SLASH!

Silvally felt a slight hint of pain and the big boss pokemon behind him. Thump! Gladion knew a critical hit when he seen one and called his companion back for a switch. "This really is annoying, Tyranitar." He sent out a Tyranitar with a mega stone that blew sand into battle, Falkner took his chance as Gladion used his key stone to mega evolve. "mega evolve and use dragon dance, crush them all!"

The Tyranitar glowed into his terrifying mega form as Falkner switched his Honchkrow out for a Crobat with a hidden item. "Use super fang and manage his bulk!"

The Crobat but at the Tyranitar and caused enough damage to cause the armor pokemon to step back for a moment, Gladion ordered with his foot stomping and a battle worn smile. "Stone edge!" Tyranitar stomped the ground and knocked the Crobat out in one blow, a red card fell out of the bat, Tyranitar whimpered intimidated and went into his ball.

Gladion's mouth was left wide in trying to understand how that even worked and switched to a Porygon-Z. "H... smart way to stop a sweep, we will finish this!"

Falkner called his Crobat back for a pokemon he would count on for the job. "Xatu, we fly beyond what the mind can see!" A Xatu enter the battle, Gladion found his scheme working and ordered. "Use night daze!"

The Porygon-Z twitched and knocked the Xatu out with a black shock wave, nearly causing the gym leader to laugh for a moment. "You just used a Zoroark?!"

The challenger smiled wider than before. "Works nearly every time unless it is redundant!"

Falkner called Xatu back and sent out his Honchkrow. "We can still fly, use brave bird!"

Gladion and the Porygon-Z found it inevitable, the Honchkrow flew through the Porygon-Z to reveal a Zoroark that kept a smile on being knocked out, it was worth leaving Xatu exposed and now with the choice of move made, there is nothing left to stop his trainer from winning. Gladion called Zoroark back and sent out the mega Tyranitar. "Dragon dance again and use ice punch!"

The Tyranitar danced and took a brave bird to his stomach, he refused to give up and upper cut the big boss with a super effective ice punch k.o. Leaving Falkner to his last pokemon, a Pidgeot with a mega stone, Gladion felt pity in the gym leaders situation and asked. "How is this going to go? Ice punch is more accurate and will knock Pidgeot out, even if you mega evolve! If you do that, I'll just use stone edge!"

Falkner barked awkwardly and in a defiant pride. "I know." He flashed a keystone from his belt and caused the Pidgeot to mega evolve. "We are to fly free, no matter what the battle brings!" Gladion shrugged, the match was over. "Use ice punch one more time!" The Tyranitar's fist became icy as he punched the last foe, the Pidgeot was knocked on the floor, reverting back to his basic form for a k.o. Falkner felt the sting of defeat, closed his eyes and bowed out gracefully as he petted the Pidgeot and called him back as Gladion powered the Tyranitar down. "For pity's sake," The gym leader took out a badge that looked like a pair of wings. "Still, a defeat is a defeat! All right, that this Zephyr badge!"

Gladion took the Zephyr badge and had his mind set on the last two badges. "Good match, before I leave, how was Tammy during her stay?"

Falkner answered in appreciating a free spirit. "She was a good guest, Pipi gets a long with her and despite a few... personal issues, she is a fine child."

Gladion breathed deeply in, there was a rumor as to where Falkner gotten his Pidgeot from and if Janine is eager to follow in her fathers footsteps, Falkner must have a similar view point. "And if she blindly followed those two sorry excuses for parents wishes, she would have been far, far, FAR worse off! I seen her enough times when she was starting out on Alola and her self confidence wasn't the best... at all."

Falkner understood that wholly. "I agree and if that happens, we have problems. I heard of the Island Challenge and it isn't that different from the League system."

Gladion agreed back and listed what happens. "A trainer that starts off on Alola is required to have Z crystals and even get a Z power ring if they are lucky enough. The only way that will happen is if they do the trials on each of the islands, once they complete each Grand Trial, that is where the Pokemon League awaits. Elio, holds onto that title for ten years and while Tammy is amazing in contests... her battle skills are adequate enough that she can protect herself and there is no way she can actually beat that guy. If she tried to battle him, she will lose and she will go back to more abuse for her troubles!"

Falkner shook his head in imagining why and how that would end. "Just because she disappointed them, finding a life goal and getting far enough away from them was the reason she grew her wings and flew here?"

Gladion answered in wanting to leave. "Yes and yes, you know she is coming back to this city for the contest. It isn't going to be the last you see of her."

The gym leader expected to have his expectations exceeded. "That is what Pipi wants to watch and it depends on what technique that coordinator is going to do."

The challenger isn't going to spoil it and walked to the exit. "It does! See ya!" With the challenger gone, Falkner resigned himself to cleaning up and preparing for the next challenger, his eyes flinched for a moment at what he over heard the previous night. "I hope she surprises us!"

In a small town at the south eastern exit of Johto.

Tammy saw a rather grand contest hall towards the southern section of the town and went to an Inn to relax for the day. With much done the previous day, she needed to relax her mind. She sent out Granbull, the blue Miltank and Teddiursa first for a feeding and basic instruction of what is to be expected. "After this contest, we got a week to practice and train for the cute contest! Miltank," She placed a T.M labeled substitute into a video machine. "I want you to forget about heal bell, with substitute and milk drink we get rid of the big flaw with that move!"

Miltank watched the Whimsicott make a replica that took the blow, she focused and hid behind a still Miltank, feeling exhausted and refreshing herself with her own milk. The Teddiursa clapped as Tammy had three T.M's for him. "Besides play rough, you need new moves all together, they work with quick feet and it is going to be insane!"

The first t.m was a Snorlax stimulating himself for rest, Teddiursa forgotten about something and fell asleep, Tammy switched to the next t.m to reveal sound, Teddiursa mumbled something, charged at the still Miltank and played rough with it. The Miltank behind the substitute gotten the idea as Teddiursa woke up confused at what he did, the girl placed the last t.m with excitement on what she is putting together. "That is sleep talk, it lets you use a move while you are asleep! Since sleep is a status aliment, it makes you faster on your quick feet!"

Teddiursa saw a video of a happy Tauros striking a dummy. The girl ordered. "If it isn't the taught moves or play rough, forget about it. Return, plus that speed, will mean you will be even more powerful and that combination works with the audience!"

Teddiursa listened to the instructions, fell asleep, talked in his sleep and struck the substitute with all his affection, breaking it in one blow. Tammy clapped excitedly as her pokemon woke up. "Amazing, we can do this. Miltank, I'll have you learn another move in place of body slam soon!"

The Miltank hoped so as the girl yawned and looked out the window to the sight of the day light shining. "Tomorrow is going to be a good day!"


	44. Fighting The Storm!

On the shore of Cianwood City, a scientist was enjoying the sights with his Farfetch'd and finished marking off a pokemon on his list. "The Farfetch'd have adapted stronger than ever, now. We did good Kamo, now we need to wait for the Phanpys to leave their mark!"

The Farfetch'd quacked and spun with his leek until he saw something flying towards the shore, a Latios with Gladion on his back. Morton wasn't too scared until the man noticed him and approach, an update on what is going on was inevitable. He stood firm and addressed his superior. "Mr. Gladion! You came here for the gym challenge?!"

Gladion felt himself ready for one more Gym battle and stretched. "Yes, but you were next on my list. Thanks for making it easier for me, is everyone good about this project?"

Morton showed the list and reported what happened. "I told Miss Wicke everything, she approves for most of this with one recommendation to prevent another Mamoswine incident. I have Frae assigned to Cheerygrove City to keep a close eye on the Phanpy population. If one with an unexpected and dangerous move is seen, then we are to find a trainer capable of capturing the anamoly, they should only have ice shard as the egg move and nothing else."

Gladion frowned professionally, it was necessary measures. "A simple change will make a difference. What is the estimate time the Phanpy population should settle back down?"

Morton calculated and answered in a proud smile. "A few weeks until we can find a trust worthy skeleton crew to keep the listed pokemon observed and report on any internal or external updates."

Gladion counted the time and focused at the building next to the Cliff Edge Gate. "More than enough time, we and the pokemon of this region would have much to thank you for. I apologize if my sudden arrival three days ago gave off alarms."

Morton slowly laughed nervously. "I should have let the others know the details of what I was doing and observe the after effects better, we would have not had a wild Mamoswine if I did that instead. It's all good now?"

Gladion think it is acceptable and was ready to challenge the gym. "For now until any updates cause noteworthy concerns, that will be all Mr. Morton, carry on your task!"

The scientist felt easy and saluted. "Thank you sir! Enjoy the rest of your journey!"

Gladion hid a smile and called Latios back in his ball for the gym challenge. "I have two more badges before I will be done with both regions! Chuck and Jasmine won't give me problems."

With him gone, Morton's mind went back to what ever past time he had, Kamo splashed his stick in the water and got his trainers attention, the scientist sat next to him and saw a Mantine fly out of the water.

In Cianwood Gym.

Gladion saw an inner rocky structure and the a muscular, bearded man without a shirt enduring himself under a loud waterfall, there was no way to get his attention in these conditions. The challenger looked around to find stairs leading up to a device at the top, to a winch that linked to an artificial dam. "This will be easy enough!"

He sent out a Crobat without a gem and directed towards the black belts in the upper flight of stairs, quickly dispatching the black belts that had a Hitmonlee, Machamp and Primeape. Up at the top, the challenger turned the wheel and closed the dam, looking down he saw the Gym Leader out of his trance and was astonished for a moment. "Wha-" He was annoyed by the challenger that came out of nowhere and raised his fist in a shout. "Why did you stop the waterfall from pouring on me?! You just spoiled my training!"

Gladion went down and shrugged, it wasn't his fault for why he did what he did. "I thought that waterfall was a type of puzzle meant to get to you! Your Chuck?" The Gym Leader stomped the ground, left a foot print in a cracked floor. "Yep! I warn you, I'm a strong trainer, training every day under this waterfall!"

Gladion approached as he gave his Crobat a flying gem. "You have your pokemon train under that?!"

Chuck was about to answer until he recalled a few separate events that had a mixed answer. "Uh...sometimes!" He and Gladion stared at each other awkwardly for what felt like minutes, Chuck readied a poke ball and signaled Gladion to get ready. "Come on, we do battle!"

Vs Gym Leader Chuck

Chuck sent out an intimidating Hitmontop with leftovers. Gladion gave his first order. "Use acrobatics!"

The Crobat glowed and strike nimbly for super effective damage, the Hitmontop spun back and Chuck ordered. "Use stealth rock and bullet punch!"

The Hitmontop spun rapidly and tossed floating rocks, he vanished and punched the Crobat at the speed of a bullet, the foe struck once more for a k.o. Chuck sent out a Machamp with a choice band that took another acrobatic strike, the gym leader punched the ground and caused it to rupture. "Finish that Crobat out with stone edge!"

The Machamp punched the ground with all four arms and caused spikes to strike the Crobat down for a k.o. Gladion called Crobat back and tossed a premier ball. "Azure, the mind will clear us of this conflict!"

He shined his keystone, causing the Latios's mega stone to trickle. "Mega evolve and use psychic!"

Energy poured into the Latios to mega evolve him into the purple jet, he glowed and tossed Machamp aside with efficiency. Chuck called Machamp back and flexed at the smug challenger. "I knew you would bring a psychic type! Scrafty, pound him!"

A Scrafty with a berry enter the battle and adjusted the skin on his lower half, like that of baggy pants. Gladion shot his fingers at the Scrafty. "Use ice beam and make the heavens rain!"

Azure shot an ice beam as Chuck ordered. "Use crunch!"

The Scrafty jumped from the ground and pounced on the Latios, crunching him at the neck with his teeth and being shaken off, Azure glowed and caused the ceiling to rain meteors. POUND!

A large rock flatten the Scrafty for a k.o, Chuck switched and sent out another surprising pokemon, a Hawlucha. "Knock Latios down with acrobatics!"

The Hawlucha flew to the ceiling and kicked down, forcing the Latios down to the ground, Gladion watch Azure revert back to normal and called him back. "Silvally, lets win this!"

He sent out a Silvally with the fairy memory and issued the first order. "Do not stop with multi attack until I say so!"

Hawlucha jumped above and kicked Silvally in the face with an acrobatic kick, the synthetic pokemon clawed at Hawlucha for a one hit k.o. Chuck called his Hawlucha back and sent out a Primeape with a choice scarf, he pounded his fists together and flexed for a roar. "Knock this fairy out of here with gunk shot!"

The Primeape inhaled, snorted and shot a wad of purple gunk at Silvally, Gladion shouted back. "Dodge and multi attack! We are this close!"

Silvally jumped out of the way and clawed Primeape for another k.o. Leaving Chuck to his last pokemon, a Poliwrath that held left overs and gave a familiar battle ready stance. Gladion ordered determined to make that finishing blow. "Use swords dance and strike one more time!"

Silvally danced in vigor as Chuck sweated and ordered in defiance. "We haven't lost yet, use hypnosis!" Poliwrath wiggled the swirl on his belly, Silvally stared at the hypnotic gaze for a moment and forced himself to look away with a hazy mind, he slashed with his claws at the foe. "Poli!" The Poliwrath back flipped to dodge the attack and performed a wall kick as Chuck threw a punch in the air. "Hit him with waterfall!"

Poliwrath's kick gave the flow of a roaring river as he aimed his fist at Silvally, the body became like of water as he punched Silvally into a wall. The force splashed all over and the faint glow of pink was seen. HACK! Poliwrath was clawed down by the multi attack, ending the battle and Chuck to feel the pain. "We...lost?!"

He fell on his knees for a moment and called Poliwrath back, he smiled in defeat and laughed heartily. "Well how about that! All right," He took out a badge that looked like a fist and gave it to Gladion. "Your worthy of the Storm Badge!"

Gladion obtained the Storm Badge and like the others, placed it in his case, he imagined his last challenge and hid a smile as Silvally barked and panted, the man agreed and shook the Gym Leaders hand. "Good match. This leaves with one more Gym Leader to tangle with tomorrow. Olivine City Gym and Jasmine, she is a steel type specialist and a pleasant woman last I heard. Hmm."

He was ready to leave with his companion to a pokemon center, content with spending a whole night of doing nothing. "Besides Lucario... we might have a complication, Silvally, we should plan!" Trainer and pokemon left the gym and felt there should be a proper way to end their main objective in Johto.

On Alola, in the Champions house.

A storm blowed, Elio had Hildetand, Sparkums and Shockums resting up with a Dodrio, Incineroar and even a Hypno. The Alolan Champ saw the news speak of it storming for most of the afternoon and growled annoyed. "I was going to treat Lillie to a late night masalada! This sucks guys!"

The group agreed as the Hypno's ears twitched, his nose caught a whift of something and waved the smell away, the door to the bed room opened up with full force by a Banette that was shrieking in a panic to the Hypno and human. Elio jumped into action and ordered. "Remmer, we need to see what is wrong!"

The Hypno followed and found Lillie thrashing in her sleep, at the foot of the bed was a Dusk Lycanroc that was smelling something in protective aggression, both were in in a nightmare, Elio shook his wife to snap her out and had no results, the Banette growled, the human was in a panic himself and whispered deeply. "You tried that already? Crap!"

Lillie's mumbled something in her sleep, giving Elio more to fear. "M...Mother, wha...what are you-" Elio took a quick ball by instinct and ordered Remmer. "Knock me out and use your power to send me into that dream asap!"

Hypno was about to obey and readied his pendulum, asking his trainer to prepare before hand, Elio laid by Lillie's side and let the hypnosis pokemon swing the pendulum. The thought of urgency became a soothing rhythm, the booming storm became almost musical as the sound of rain drops slowed.

Boom, bang, trickle, trickle, drip...drip...drip!

Elio felt his world drip away and closed his eyes, the sound of swinging was the only thing that remained.

When he opened his eyes, he was in familiar beach with his Mimikyu, they saw signs of a horrible fight, no a horrible fight that was continuing. Lost turned to the left and her eyes glowed, she hissed loudly and alerted her trainer, Elio found a sight that confused him, relieved him, terrified him and gave him an even stronger reason to act. Lillie was laying on her butt in recuperating horror as she was watching Lusamine thrashing against a familiar man with a brown and purple cloak, she had a green crystal in her hand that had red dripping down. The man's face was badly burnt, yet he smiled maliciously at Lillie as he tried to reach for her mothers chest in a perverted manner. Lusamine's teeth gritted, she readied her high heel to stomp on the man's foot. CRUNCH!

The man yelled in pain and tried to hold Lusamine into a grip lock when something charged at him, a Dusk Lycanroc that knocked the man into the sands with accelerock and pinned him down with fiery fangs. The man was struggling against the Lycanroc and took out a blue burning stone to toss at his eyes, knocking the wolf off and causing him to howl in pain. "I hope it burns you damn mutt!"

The voice became clear to Elio as the Mimikyu was ready to charge at the man about to bring a sharp stone out to stab. STOMP! Sand scattered as a black and pink creature fell from the sky, a Bewear that pinned him down and was about to punch him. Lusamine hissed greatly at the man in hatred. "How dare a piece of filth like you lay your hands on my daughter! Calli, I want him gone!"

The Bewear was about to obey, the man was about to stab with the stone when a black tendril held his hand in a constricting grip, Lillie turned around from the horror and found a Mimikyu as well as a relieving sight, Elio ready to help her up. "Lillie, are you okay?"

The mother to be got the strength back in her legs when she whispered. "N...no, this man attacked me and I ripped this off of him before mother came to get him off of me." A purple and brown cloth answered everything as Elio focused on Lusamine and whispered before tapping her shoulder. "Are you alright?! Because that was exactly what it looked like."

Lusamine was about to swat the coming hand when she recognize the voice, she turned around and looked apologetic. "Mr...Elio, do I need to speak of what he tried to do?"

Elio rather not as he glared down at the what was a Purple Hooded Stranger. "He was attempting to rape the both of you! I know this guy, Lost... get that weapon off of him! This guy is mine!"

Lillie held onto the scruff of Elio's shirt to stop him. "Please, don't."

The Alolan Champ whispered to his wife in an attempt to calm her down. "I'm not going to kill him! I want to make a point very clear to him, what he is and what he is ever going to be to us! Lusamine, once Lost disarms him... please have your Bewear break his legs, Lillie make sure Fenry is alright!"

Lillie obeyed and went to her Dusk Lycanroc, the sight of burning eyes were too much to bare as a burn heal was in the sands next to her, the spray worked wonders. Lusamine questioned what Elio was doing as she watched the Mimikyu take the stone away from the Purple Hooded Stranger. She clapped to her Bewear in what needed to be done, Bewear growled and with little effort, bent the legs in an unnatural position, causing the would be attacker to yell in pain. "WRAA! You cock sucking who-" SWAT! Lost back handed him, Bewear got off as Elio took her spot and broke the mans left arm with a strong stomp. "Lost, do what ever you want with his other arm, he isn't leaving and I want to hurt him!" The Mimikyu shrugged and with her might, rendered the other arm nearly mangled.

With a figure of power above, the Purple Hooded Stranger was rendered helpless, he saw a black mist glow behind Elio and whimpered. "P...please, don't kill me!"

The Alolan Champ growled in hatred at what he doesn't consider a human being. "Now you want to beg?! Look at me you gnat!" The prisoner tried to refuse as the Mimikyu used her tendril to force his eyes open and his face facing Elio, the Alolan champ gave no emotion as he verbally tore into him. "You hurt pokemon in unimaginable ways, you hurt Lillie with that stone! When someone even scarier comes, you run like a coward. You attacked Lillie again, tried to attack another woman that has every right to call you the filth of the world. Now that someone is free to do what ever they want with you, you beg. If it was the other way around, you would taunted and do what ever out of spite! Pathetic," Elio readied his fist and punched the man in the face, he saw in the left corner of the mans chest, a stab wound that was so deep it pierced the other side. He asked Lusamine. "You used that crystal you stab that deep?"

The woman nodded and found the old thing tarnished. "...I had to improvise and I can get a new one. Do you hope to accomplish by doing this?"

Elio punched the man one more time, breaking his jaw, the Alolan Champ got up with a stoic response. "I wanted to be sure, he never harms another person or pokemon again. He can't move, he can't speak, we are in the middle of nowhere. The only thing he has left are his own thoughts and I hope that would be enough for him to regret what he has done before time does the rest," The Purple Hooded Stranger tried to lift his torso, Elio directed his glare at him and found a glare back, telling the Alolan champ that the man learned nothing. "It's not mercy, he doesn't deserve it. Lillie, is there any more we should do besides leave?"

Lillie found none as Fenry's eyes recovered and he licked her face. "He is nothing to us. Mother, until we wake up... is there anything you want to do?"

Lusamine found the familiar cave entrance to be one place. "You and Elio may or may not have came to this beach, but it is a common dream for me... that or the cave. Wo...would you like to see it, it isn't much."

Lillie considered it and wished to talk about something more exciting as Elio wanted to go into the cave first. "Remmer had to knock me out and it looked like you were fighting your own. The sooner we can forget about this, the better."

Lillie held her husbands hand and wished to explore, the Mimikyu got off the stranger and was ready to follow when Elio's shadow glowed a black mist that formed into a familiar Gentleman that caught the groups attention, the shade smiled and had gracious news. "That chasm should be much more lively if you want to talk about something, I will remain here and observe!"

Lusamine asked as her Bewear wanted to see what happened. "Observe what?!"

The Gentleman pointed to the shifting sands, around the Purple Hooded Stranger, many hands emerged and brought great fear into the damned soul. "Judgement, he has been found wanting. In this timeline as well as another."

The Purple Hooded Stranger tried to thrash away as each hand grabbed onto him, he flailed helplessly as he muttered through his broken jaw. "Th...on't. He...ph me!"

The dreamers knew what was happening and hurried to the cave, leaving the Gentleman to glare down at the damned soul. "Fool, you brought this out come on yourself, return to the inferno you wrought on others."

The Purple Hooded Stranger's plea like stare became a glare, wanting to curse him out as a hand muffled him, they dragged him in, rotten smoke filled the air, the Gentleman continued to watch as the pathetic soul was taken to where he belongs. The Gentleman sensed someone and asked. "You knew father was coming and that the ladies would have managed this on their own. Shall we leave the dreamers be Gabriel?"

A gentle voice answered in a tone of harmony. "If they were not, I would have smite that monster on the spot. Ye of the dark, Azelea and Isabella wish to explore that island with you." Andrew blushed, like he was prepared for his date. "Try not to frighten Miss Wicke, it is about time she knew of you."

In the depths of the chasm.

The dreamers found a rather coozy, luxurious blue room with black and blue zig zaged lines on the floor, black stripes on the walls, a shelf with a collection of books, a table and a rather large couch, all complimented by a few lamps in the corners. Elio was impressed and sat on the couch with his Mimikyu, confirming that it is safe. "All we need is a fire place and we would never want to leave!"

Lillie examined and joined her husband, Fenry was at the foot of the couch, nothing seemed out of the ordinary save for the obvious. "Could that shade have really be able to create this place with his power?"

Elio shrugged and admired the blue room. "Yes, it gives a super natural vibe to this place."

Lusamine finished analyzing the room and found a single, comfortable looking blue chair not too far away, Calli sat next to her and twitched her ears as her trainer calculated what is to happen. "We should be waking up soon, it has been a long day and Isaac paid us a visit not too long ago."

Lillie heard the name Isaac and asked her mother. "He does that?! What happened?"

Lusamine recalled the otherwise mundane events. "I was filling paper work, a well intended scientist assigned to the Johto Region should have been more vocal about what to do for those pokemon before he began his project, we might have seen signs of it going out of control before it resulted in a trainer catching a pokemon that shouldn't be there. Even if it was to give these pokemon a means to defend themselves, the environment takes time to change."

Elio knew what Lusamine was talking about and the Mimikyu scratched herself in a confession, the trainer agreed to Lost. "She didn't know?! Once he was given word that he was making a few errors, he seemed to have cleaned himself up nicely since Gladion didn't shut him down. Typical Aether business that had to be settled, but this means a better future is in store. That is when you took a nap?"

Lusamine folded her arms and saw pink light flickering in her arms, startling her as a sleepy Mew rested safe and sound. "He is good company with each visit."

Lillie rested by Elio's shoulder as her Lycanroc took a nap. "As long as Isaac is the one coming and going, we find it very sweet." The mother to be was about to close her eyes when golden light shined from her belly, in her arms where two blonde babies that held onto Lillie, with the baby in the right arm reaching for his father. Elio took the baby and whispered to him. "Mommy had a really bad dream, but it's over now. Leon, when you and Daphne get older, we should show you what rain is. You may not know, but it is stormy outside."

Lillie listened to the forming melody as the baby girl held on tight. "I hope the storm doesn't wake you up, daddy and I have been in home all day."

Lusamine clenched her hands for a moment and laid back on the chair in a smile, when the younger duo noticed, she was resting with that smile. Lillie felt peaceful as she kissed her husband on the cheek. "Thank you for coming, anything we should do before we wake up?"

Elio thought of nothing better. "Not really, this isn't too far off from that dream Gladion was in with that Selene. It's cute." Lillie found it adorable as she and Elio spent what felt like eternity tending to their babies.

In a route near Newbark Town

Tammy ordered her Dragonair as she watched him finish a dance. "Now use outrage!"

The Dragonair struck the dummy down in brutal fashion. The girl and dragon sweated from a hard afternoon of practice, Pikachu Belle and Marowak were exhausted from a work out as their trainer gave them their food. "We have tomorrow's contest figured out. Pikachu, you will be that appetizer, that performance back at Mahogany Town will work on them as well. Flamur, be ready for that extra heat for the main course, they will love it!"

Pikachu's cheeks were full as Marowak felt a burning passion, Dragonair felt that something could be done to out do even his last performance as his trainer warned him. "You don't have to worry about a partner getting caught in... so we try using thunder wave as part of the dance! A dancing electrical Dragonair... imagine it, because I am!"

The Dragonair perked up and continued his dinner as the girl shook her doubts out. "We will make that vision happen! Just two more ribbons!" Tammy's doubts were gone as she felt the wind blowing, the sun sets for the day, will the next day shine even brighter?


	45. Nerves of Steel!

It was a grand morning in Newbark Town. Tammy was jumping in excitement in her kimono as she waited for her sign up in a building at the southern corner of town, another contest to partake in and a chance in earning her fourth ribbon. With her Pikachu signed in to go first, she awaited through the rather large amounts of contestants, some even come in with pokemon not fully evolved, each one left Tammy with a critic's stare. "...They are not too bad! Pikachu, your seeing this?"

The Pikachu kept her dress in top condition and heard a someone calling for trainer. "Miss Tammy, your on!"

In the performance stage, Tammy gave her Pikachu the order. "Like before, jump and use signal beam with discharge!"

The Pikachu Bella jumped to the air, shot a beam of light and let loose a discharge, sparking a light in the audiences eyes as the girl waved her arms outward, like an explosion. "Now use electroweb and icicle crash!"

The Pikachu crackled out an electrical web and blew out frosty wind, icicles formed around the webbing, they spun to the ground for added effect, the sound of applause gave a needed confidence boost, pokemon and trainer spun to give the loving audience that love back. "Thank you, you all have been wonderful!"

When the duo went back to the hall, they are certain no one would be able to top what they did, it was impossible to keep up with them. "Ha, ha, ha, ha! We out did ourselves again Pikachu! I want to see these people try to beat us!"

Pikachu joined in the smug laugh and gave what is like a noble woman taunting a peasant, on the screen, the duo found a girl around the age of Tammy with reddish brown hair that was long and flowing, she wore a beautiful brown dress with white high lights, striking grey eyes showed bottled emotions Tammy was familiar with. She saw a moon ball tossed and heard a stutter. "F..Fae, its time to put on a show," Out of the ball came a green ear Clefairy that tipped toed to battle. "Fairy!" The coordinator ordered. "U...use calm mind and moon light!"

The Clefairy calmed herself and glowed like the flickering moon, the woman spun and aimed her right hand to the air, Clefairy let loose a mixture of a beam of stored power and a sparkling moon blast, going high in the air until it reached the ceiling and caught the audiences hearts with a sparkle of white and purple showering them. Applause was heard and Tammy was ready to clap in an effort to swallow her pride, Pikachu was left speechless as she saw the shiny Clefairy trying to cheer her trainer up. The strange girl tried to get her Clefairy to calm down and whispered. "It... it wasn't that good, we don't need to act like it was."

Tammy snorted in disgust to what she heard and shouted at her. "Not that good?! Girl, you shined over everyone else!"

The shy hair girl squeaked and hid behind her Clefairy. "Eek...wha...what are you saying, that Pikachu did...did," Tammy growled to get the doubt out of the woman. "Pikachu and I are awesome, but enough about us, who are you?"

The woman shook her legs and answered. "Pa...Pa...Pamela, what... what is your name?"

Tammy answered and felt her heart racing. "Tammy! You mind if we sit down and wait? This is a long contest!"

Pamela needed to rest and wait, she joined a bench with the stranger as Clefairy and Pikachu talked to each other, the sight of the contestants giving it their all and shining caused Tammy to breath heavily and shake uncontrollably. The potential friend tapped Tammy on the shoulder. "Breath deeply, you showed them what the two of you can do."

Tammy inhaled awkwardly and coughed. "I *hack!* I was doing fine until you started moping on how you might lose! You done this before?"

Pamela nodded and quietly opened a case with four ribbons, a yellow, green, red and pink ribbon. "I have two more chances if this one didn't work out. There is one in Cheerygrove City that has the same theme as this one."

Tammy was impressed as she took her own case out. "I got two more to win before I go to the Grand Festival."

Pamela was impressed and twiddled her fingers as she was trying to find the words to apologize as Tammy stopped her. "It's a competition, someone gotta lose! How long have you been traveling?"

Pamela felt guilty about hindering another and answered. "Half a year and mama will be proud of how far I came."

She looked above to the screen and found a Tangela that finished draining a dummy dry, it looked like the performance was about finished, Tammy would rather not explain the bigger details and patted Pamela on the back. "She is a coordinator herself? If it makes you feel better, I'm nervous too, we can be nervous together!" Pamela blushed and let loose a loud laughter. "Ha! Maybe after we finish with the battle round, good lu-"

Ding! The brackets showed those allowed to go to the next round, Tammy smiled widely at her image and blushed at an awkward predicament. "Uh... about that."

Pamela looked up and became even more red as she saw Tammy as her opponent. "Um...well-" She fondled her hair as Clefairy and Pikachu finished their conversations, an announcer arrived to tell the girls that they need to be ready, Pamela felt an official rivalry had blossomed as she was ready to leave. "G...good luck!" Tammy wished her friend the same and followed the directions to the stage.

When the two rivals faced each other before an audience, what mattered in the waiting room should no longer be in the heat of the competition. Tammy ordered her Pikachu. "Start with discharge and then use icicle crash!" The Pikachu dashed to the center of the stage and let loose voltage that shocked the Clefairy, Pamela ordered back with steel bound grace. "Fae, use calm mind and moon light!"

The Clefairy calmed herself as the Pikachu Belle jumped back and shot frigid crystals above her foe. CRASH!

Icicles pelted Fae as she glowed like the moon, healing herself and smiling as her trainer shouted with her eyes shining. "Use stored power and finish this match with moon blast!"

Tammy cringed and ordered. "Use signal beam, now!" The Pikachu shot the flashing beam at Clefairy for insignificant damage, the lights dazed Fae to where she was waddling confused. She glowed purple and shot a beam of stored power, sending the Pikachu rolling as she used icicle crash, Clefairy glowed and charged. POW!

She was about to shoot when an icicle caused her to flinch, exposing her as Tammy gave an elegant pose. "Excellent, that is the opening we need, finish this with discharge!" The Clefairy saw the Pikachu in her daze and glowed with the moon as her foe glowed with electricity.

BOOM!

Electricity coursed through Clefairy and sent her falling on her back, Clefairy tried to get up and pointed a finger at Pikachu, giving a faint glow until she sighed. "Fai-" Thud!

Clefairy fainted, Pikachu approached her to help her sit up and gave her a gracious compliment, Pamela agreed and called her pokemon back. "It has been a good match!" The rivals shook each others hands and left for the waiting room.

Pikachu was called back and in her place as a totem sized Alolan Marowak. Tammy wiped a sweat and patted her new friend on the back. "That could have gone your way if Fae didn't flinch, you haven't found an eviolite yet?"

Pamela shook her head and found it one her list. "Fae does not wish to evolve and I search high and low, that stone seems rather rare."

Tammy agreed and offered her friend to sit next to her. "It is, but it is worth it to make Fae a big old sponge! What others do you have?"

Pamela looked at Tammy, then at the Marowak, she took out a premier ball and gave a wide smile until the buzzer rang, interrupting the question and Tammy to take her calling. "...I'll be right back, your going to be okay here?" Pamela nodded and gestured her friend win the contest. "I need to tell my pokemon what has happened. I will be back shortly!"

Tammy and Flamur promised they won't let her down and went to the performance round. The audience have not seen a move and they were interested in the Marowak, the girl took a mic and explained what the Marowak is. "When a Cubone is raised on Alola, they will evolve into one of these, an Marowak that is better suited for that environment. Flamur is one of the special Marowaks that are bigger than the others!"

She put the microphone away and ordered her pokemon with confidence. "Spin the bone and use icy wind!" Flamur id as ordered, the bone gave a chill and spun sparkles across the stage, the dance like pattern gave the initial interested sought after, the cold bone sparked and glowed a blue flame. Tammy tossed in the air for her wordless order. Flamur tossed his bone high in the air and jumped up like a blitzing inferno, he caught the bone and glowed dark with his bone, he spun it like a bonemerang.

Tammy found the audience in a trance and kept going. "Jump on that bone and keep it racing!" Flamur used his bone as a platform and spun in the air, the bonemerang reached towards another end of the stage and came back to where the Marowak was about to land. "And catch!"

Flamur caught the flaming bone and spun like a top, giving a sense of style until the bone stopped glowing. Clap! Clap! Clap! Tammy found the attention to be music to her ears as she clapped to Flamur. "You hear that, they love you!"

Marowak calmed down from his adrenaline and followed his trainer to the waiting room once more. Tammy couldn't believe the possibility that she made not one, but two friends in Johto. "Mom and Dad are going to be proud of us, we are making it out here on our own, with or without the extra company. Gladion is pretty cool and if he finishes his business and runs out of things to do...We should show him how far we came." She tapped her head to think of how as the second performance round ended, once again, Tammy was the winner and got to advance to the next round.

The duo went to the battle round and confronted a bird keeper that let out a Noctowl. "We will bring them the dance of the storm! Use rain dance!"

The Noctowl flew to the air and spun a rain cloud as Tammy ordered. "Uh-oh! Flamur, use icy wind to slow this Noctowl down, then charge with flare blitz!"

The Marowak spun his bone to bring frigid wind, the Noctowl's nerves were numb from the painful chill as he was about to flap his wings, Marowak rubbed his bone on his forehead to give a stronger spark and charged at the foe ablaze. POW!

Noctowl was upper cutted by the blunt of the bone and flew downward in a crash. K.O! Marowak back flipped in a blue blaze and landed elegantly, letting the bone go out and giving an honorable bow to the Noctowl. Trainer and pokemon went to prepare for the final round where Pamela holding a poke ball with a marking and a Scyther.

The rival apologized nervously. "I missed that entire round!"

Tammy didn't mind and waited for her turn as she called Marowak back. "Flamur, you done an amazing job. Dragonair, this will be where everything comes together! What will work then is going to work now!"

She raised her right fist in the air with her teeth grinning wide. "Do you hear them already?"

Dragonair heard contestants performing various moves and nodded as Tammy asked. "Pamela, the two people I call Mom and Dad are not actually my parents. To make a long story short, they proved to be better parents and helped me get out of that mess," She felt open and took a deep breath. "After this contest, would you like to meet them and would you like me to route for you at Cheerygrove Cities contest...eh-" Pamela voiced the date of the contest. "Tomorrow, I should give a better introduction to my pokemon and myself. Have you been to-"

"Tammy, your on!" With the announcer interrupting the question Tammy asked her friend. "Hold that question in, because I have something to ask you myself!"

Pamela promised she will, Tammy and her Dragonair went on stage for what is to be a grand finale to the contests. "Dragonair, are we ready?" The dragon flapped his ear like wings in vigor as he danced his serpentine body, the girl saw the beginning and ordered. "Now use thunder wave for the effect!"

The judges liked what was happening, a wave of electricity flowed across his body and became a twisting, coiling mass of sparkling power, glowing brightly and impressing Tammy. "Now use extreme speed and demolish with outrage!"

On the word of the order, the Dragonair danced around faster and glowed even more, the girl blinked and felt in her mind that something was happening. The shining light enveloped Dragonair's body and caused it to twist and turn, what was a serpentine body grew four limbs, the body reduced in size and became bulkier, wings formed from the back as the glowing ceased to be. SWOOSH!

Raw power and electricity scattered everywhere, charging at a dummy was an orange Dragonite with all his speed. POW! Dragonite roared and beaten the dummy into the ground. Tammy swallowed and her legs were frozen until the dummy was no more, Dragonite was dazed and confused, the audience was left petrified. "No, no, no, no! D...Dragonite! Can you hear me?"

The dragon recognized his trainers voice and observed the damaged caused, whimpered and flew to his trainer's side. Tammy petted him on the head and tried not to stutter. "It's okay, this happens!" The audience tried to say something as the Judges gave a score with a speechless expression on their faces, Tammy gave a gracious bow, when all else fails, have some dignity.

In the waiting room.

Pamela and the remaining contestants were left speechless, an evolution during a performance like that is not something you see everyday. Scyther found a Dragonite letting his trainer lean on him, the mantis pokemon backed away and gave a scree that was appreciated. Dragonite placed Tammy on a lodge, Pamela saw a look of mortal terror and whispered to her friend. "What happened is nothing to be ashamed about, in fact-" Tammy's head pounded from stress, the performance became something beyond her control and she expected the bystanders to laugh, ridicule and worse, gloat in how she messed up.

A teenage boy with a shaved black hair due coughed and spoke. "Nice Dragonite, he did something none of us can top."

A feminine voiced agreed. "I wouldn't be scared, your going to the battle round!"

An obnoxious male voice laughed. "Big bro Onga would still beat you out of that ribbon!"

Tammy glared at the hidden voice and barked. "I like to see him try! Dragonite had odd scales when he was a Dragonair!"

Pamela was astonished and found it something to see. "I would suggest that you wait for what the judges have to think... then take what you earned."

Tammy saw the lights shine, on one bracket was a male Rock star with an icy blue mohawk, the other was her image. She nearly squealed as her Dragonite's wings flapped a mighty gale, they both went back to the stage with victory in hand, before them was the Rock star that stick his tongue obnoxiously and played a metal note. "I will freeze you in your tracks before I let you take what's mine!" He tossed a luxury ball and sent out a Jynx with a pink dress and light blonde hair. "Uta, give him the beam!"

The Jynx placed her hands together and formed an orb of ice, it shot frigid cold at the Dragonite's multi layered scales, dealing very effective damage and enraging him. The rock star's mouth dropped and he let his guitar hang loose. "Uh oh, this stings!"

Tammy swiped both hands in the air with aggression. "Mo'o, end this with outrage!"

The Dragonite roared and charged at the Jynx, beating her into a wall for a brutal k.o, the Rock star called the Jynx back and gave the winners a symbol of the horn. "You brought the song of power, go take that ribbon girl!"

He yelled and walked out in style, Mo'o went to Tammy to hug her in affection, holding her rather tightly as she had two poke balls ready. "We...ack! We did it, Pikachu, Marowak, we won!"

She let her two pokemon out, the Pikachu Belle and Alolan Marowak were astonished by the height of power as the judges approached with four silver colored ribbons. Tammy felt light headed as she took her ribbon, put it in a case and let her trio of pokemon to wear theirs. "...We actually did this, even after that. Guys, we should celebrate with... something!"

She and her pokemon went to the contest hall and found Pamela rolling her premier ball in temptation, the normally shy girl gave her rival a smile with teeth showing. "See, it wasn't bad. I'm sorry for keeping this secret held up."

Tammy didn't mind. "Thank you for stopping me from passing out, you were about to tell me about your mom?"

Pamela nodded and began her confession. "My father works in a region far away, as both a gym leader and as a foreman to a mine in Oreburgh, I live with my mama in Johto while she does similar work." Tammy listened and quickly put the puzzle together. "No way!"

In a gym that was well fortified in steel and steel arcs.

Gladion looked down on a poke ball as he admired the structure and found a light brown hair woman in a blue and white dress that was complimented by an orange bow with a stone. She stood on a low covered steel platform and looked at the challenger with a gentle demeanor. "Please, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jasmine, leader of the Olivine City Gym. I use the-" She flicked a steel beam to give a loud clang. "Steel types."

Gladion decided on what pokemon to lead with and knew what he was going up against. "Defensively, they are the best type, few can deal meaningful damage to them while they shatter rock, ice and can even smite fairies! Among those I would save for last, it had to have been you!"

Jasmine drew a poke ball out and appreciated the respect. "We will hang on to the very last! Let us begin!"

Vs Gym Leader Jasmine!

Jasmine sent out a Metagross with a float balloon. Gladion sent out a Silvally with a fire memory. "Can the steel type witstand the flame of battle? Silvally, use multi attack!"

Silvally's claws glowed like fire and swiped at the Metagross for super effective damage, Jasmine closed her eyes for a brief moment as the Metagross stepped back with his back left leg, she ordered. "That fire type needs to go, Metagross, we need more power, take him out!"

The Metagross crouched his legs together and gave Silvally a ruthless glare, he roared in fury and glowed. BOOM!

Metagross used explosion and sent Silvally flying into a wall, when the explosion cleared, the iron arm pokemon gave a small laughter as Silvally fell of the wall and tried to get up, his limbs failed and he fainted with the Metagross. Gladion called Silvally back as Jasmine called Metagross back. "Go Lucario, we will break through this strong hold!"

A Lucario with a life orb entered battle as Jasmine sent out a Magnezone with a quick claw. "That would be easier said than done, Magnezone use thunder bolt!"

The Magnezone's claw activated as Gladion punched in front of him. "Use extreme speed to expose a weak spot in that armor, then strike with aura sphere!" Lucario vanished and kicked a small tint on the Magnezone that sparkled in his magnets. BZZZT!

Lucario was struck back and felt the power as he focused his paws together to form a concentrated aura. Pew, pow! Magnezone was knocked out as the orb kept a glow, Lucario fell limp and fainted, challenger and Gym leader switched once more, Gladion tossed a dusk ball and ordered. "Marshadow, we have our opening!"

Jasmine was astonished by the pokemon she had not seen before even in comparison to Silvally and sent out a Skarmory with left overs. "As have I, your illusion has not fooled me!"

Gladion snapped his fingers on knowing that his foe figured it out, the dusk ball turned into a poke ball and Marshadow disappeared in smoke to reveal a Zoroark that growled annoyed. "Use night daze and finish her off with flamethrower!"

The Zoroark glowed black and let loose a black pulse, Jasmine ordered with the last piece in play. "Skarmory, use sand storm!"

The Skarmory flapped her wings and blew in a sand storm, Gladion anticipated who Jasmine's next pokemon is going to be as Zoroark inhaled and knocked the foe out with flame. "Not too bad of a way to make use of the borrowed time."

Jasmine appreciated the compliment and switched her Skarmory for a Steelix with a particular stone. "Thank you."

She flashed the key stone on her bow, causing energy to pour into her pokemon, Steelix mega evolved and felt the power of the sand fueling her. Gladion kept himself battle ready and ordered. "Use flamethrower one more time!"

Zoroark grunted from the sand storm and shot hot flame at the Steelix, enraging her as Jasmine ordered. "Use earthquake!"

The mega Steelix slapped her head on the ground and caused it to scatter in dirt and stone. BOOM!

Zoroark was knocked high into the air, close to the ceiling and landed in a thud. K.O! Gladion called him back and took out a dive ball. "Manaphy, we must take this Steelix down!"

Manaphy entered the battle and was in awe at the mighty foe. "I know how to do this!" He let loose a wave of water against the Steelix, causing her to revert back and fall over. K.O!

Jasmine switched to a Lucario that held a life orb, Gladion felt victory is near. "Now use tail glow and that move again."

Manaphy glowed his tail as Jasmine was tempted to ask something. "...Lucario, use aura sphere and extreme speed! As the final gym for this challenger, Johto will not be broken!"

Lucario shot a sphere at Manaphy and punched in extreme speed, the seafaring pokemon used surf to knock the Lucario back. Leaving Jasmine to her last pokemon. "Forretress, we are the last defense!" A Forretress with a wide lens entered the battle, Gladion pointed at the foe like a gun. "Ice beam and surf!"

Manaphy shot a beam of frigid ice as Jasmine pointed a finger gun as a joke. "Use zap cannon, we are not finished!" Forretress aimed one of her many pink tendrils at Manaphy and shot a ball of electricity, Manaphy rolled out of the way and slammed his arms at the ground to bring a mighty tide to wash over the Forretress that clamped his metal shell down.

SWOOSH! The tide caused Forretress to spin back into a wall, Jasmine felt what it must must have been like and saw her pokemon open up with an exhausted daze. "Forr!"

With the last pokemon defeated, the Gym Leader called her back and accepted defeat with a sweet smile. "Well done!"

She took out a badge shapped as a hexagon, it gave a metalic shine. "You are a better trainer than me, in both skill and kindness. In accordance to the league rules, I confer upon you this Mineral Badge!"

Gladion took the Mineral Badge and placed it in his badge case, with that badge, he has bested not just one region, but two. He smiled like a child and shouted to the doorway back. "HA! Take that Elio!"

Manaphy gasped at the outburst, Jasmine knew of the man Gladion mentioned. "The Alolan Champion? To be fair on your outburst, it is not everyday you have beaten two regions."

Manaphy nodded and looked up to the woman. "Papa has been fighting Papa for a long time and has only ever had close matches. We picked this place last because it special to us."

Jasmine was about to giggle when she asked. "How is this city that special? Is it because it is the first place your journey in Johto began?"

Gladion blushed at a lovely memory. "For me it is exactly that, for Manaphy however... is much more special than that. This is the city he was born in."

Jasmine had her hands together in imagining the emotions and wiped a tear from her eye. "What do you have left to do in the region?"

Gladion carried Manaphy in his arms and found a fitting destination to go to. "While I made a promise to this kid about routing for her the Grand Festival, there is one spot that isn't tourist friendly, Mount Silver. I want to make it to that summit."

Jasmine agreed as the word Grand Festival triggered a secret wish. "You earned the right to see it," Gladion had more news as he felt slightly homesick. "With how late it is in the month and how the World Tournament is just after that festival, it wouldn't hurt to stay in the region until then. This would be where I will meet up with those two again," He was ready to leave with Manaphy. "For now, we have a whole region to explore. That mountain will also be where I will train my Charizard and his new form, Mega Charizard X."

Jasmine gasped at the mention of that mega form. "If it is that Charizard's first time, it will be more difficult to manage than the others!"

Gladion knew and continued to the door. "I managed Tyranitar, Silvally once upon a time wasn't that much different without a power limiter. We will be back after we see what we can find, good match!"

Jasmine watched the stubborn man leave and received a text from a Pamela that filled her heart with tear jerking joy. "I'm back in Johto and by tomorrow, I will be ready for the festival. I'll see you in Goldenrod City by the start of next week mama."

The Steel Type specialist gasped for a moment and texted back. "I am glad that you are safe. Did you find what you were looking for in Kanto?"

Pamela texted with a smile. "I have caught something that would help Bolt and the others. Fae doesn't want to evolve and I haven't found an eviolite, I also made a new friend when I partook in New Bark Town's contest."

Jasmine wanted to hug someone and asked. "I would like to see Fae, is she a Clefairy? I seen you been wanting one for ages."

A faint pause was felt, a text with a hint of annoyance came. "She is, I lost what was suppose to be the last contest though. I will show you her as well as the new friends I made when it is time for the Grand Festival, how is the gym?"

Jasmine observed the aftermath of the battle and answered. "I just finished with a challenger that beaten Kanto and officially finished with Johto. I look forward to meeting the pokemon you have encountered, are you traveling with someone?"

The daughter answered. "Yes, a girl who is one ribbon away to being allowed into the Festival, she is letting me finish Cherrygrove and then we around a week before the last contest in Violet City, she is a rather good coordinator and she said she might have fought you when she came to the region."

Jasmine remembered a particular girl and felt warm. "I have and she has that potential. I need to clean up for the next challenger. I see you soon my dear."

At Olivine's shore.

Gladion finished his trip to the pokemon center and let out Silvally, Tyranitar, Lucario, Zoroark, Marshadow and Manaphy to have a gorgeous view of the sea. He announced to the six what has happened. "We have all sixteen badges and we defeated the Indigo League," His soul felt smile shined on the shore as the sound of a distant boat was heard, he thought of his next plan. "We will see what Mount Silver has to provide for us and make that a potential stop for Charizard's training. We got to kill some time before we head to Unova for the World Tournament and maybe we should see where that girl is heading in her life, her wings became its own form of grace!"

Silvally saw someone arriving and relaxed, a man in a blue jacket and an orange hair woman entered the dock. Marshadow hid behind his shadow as Manaphy waved hello. "Hi Mr. Wes! Hi Ms. Rui!" Gladion was astonished and turned around to find a duo planning a trip somewhere when he gave the Alolan greeting. "Took you two long enough!"

Wes was astonished and gave a small smile to Gladion. "Well, well! Someone looks like they had a good day!"

The younger trainer showed a full badge case with pride. "More like a good week, besides a Dialga that has gone mad and caused problems, this has been a good journey. Your here to visit Ho-oh?"

Wes gave Gladion a thumbs up as Rui answered. "Yep! Then pay a visit to the Pokeathlon before heading to Unova for the seasonal duty to Landorus. You plan to travel with the rest of the League?"

Gladion faced the shore and answered. "Its convenient. Before the day is over, I am going to let the two back home know what needs to be done along with my girlfriend who is keeping my house secure while I am gone. I wonder how they are all doing."

He felt silence and was ready for something. "But enough about that, I got a story for you!"


	46. Accomplishment

During the end of a windy day, Elio was protecting his wife from large amounts of debris. Both looked like they were covered in messy twigs as they enter their house. Click! Elio asked as he brushed the mess off of his wife. "Are you alright, the weather channel said we will be in the clear tomorrow."

Lillie felt dirty and wanted to take a shower. "I am, we have another week before we leave to Unova, Kukui and Burnet are coming with us and Hau is going to be with Conia during this... hopefully short trip. Elio, would you like to shower with me? I am in the mood to do much more than wash away the grim."

The Alolan Champion blushed and was about to answer when the phone rang, he smiled nervously and answered. "Yes and we try what ever you like as long as it is safe to do. I'll go get that!"

Lillie understood and went to the bathroom as Elio found the collar I.D to be from a pokemon center, he answered and found Gladion on the screen with a smug smile, the brother in law asked the champion. "You look like you had a busy day, you want to guess what happened?"

Elio answered as he saw a Manaphy looking rather excited. "You gotten your last Badge in Johto and beaten what the region has to offer! Congratulations!"

Gladion showed a badge case with the eight Johto badges. "It wasn't easy, but this feels fulfilling," Manaphy giggled and blabbered. "We are going to Mount Silver next!"

Elio was impressed by both and listened to a shower running. "There is no limit, since Team Alola is going to head to Unova in a week by Hoopa Ring are we going to expect you to take a boat with the Indigo guys? Red and the others are using the Hoopa ring with us, just for convenience."

Gladion rolled his eyes and felt an inevitable battle to come. "A little time by boat isn't going to kill anyone and I have a bit to do before leaving. Before we continue, how is Lillie doing?"

Elio blushed and knew his wife was lonely. "Besides one of the most messed up nightmares she had the other day, she has been happy and we just finished the last bit of preparations for our trip to Unova." Gladion's smile became a frown, he asked calmly. "That nightmare is all about that piece of garbage from Orre?"

Elio cringed for a moment and answered. "Yes... what you and Selene dealt with was him from another timeline? That bastard tried to rape her and the both of you tore him a new one?"

Gladion nodded. "Silvally attacked and we met... Selene's equivalent to that Beast. A Killer, she made him wish he was never born. What happened in that nightmare, since you HAVE the means to go there."

Elio recalled it and felt his blood on fire. "At first, I thought the nightmare was about Lusamine. I was half right, that poacher tried to attack Lillie before I got there, then when I did... Lusamine was being attacked by the guy... probably for stabbing him for attacking Lillie, that woman knows how to fight back. Then Fenry and Calli showed up and had the guy at our mercy, I... made sure he wouldn't hurt anyone again before hell came calling for him. Did the same thing happened to him in that dream?"

Gladion nodded and visioned the event. "Good riddance I say. I... have a request since I am not in the mood to call that place."

Elio wished to rid himself of that nightmare and asked. "You want me to tell her than you said thank you?"

Gladion felt that much can be done as he asked. "Am I delaying anything?"

Elio answered with hormones flaring up. "Kind of, I'll be at Aether Paradise shortly. We will see you on Unova then, take care!" Gladion wished him a good day. "I will, thank you for being Lillie's knight!"

Beep!

Gladion disconnected, Elio went to the bathroom and found Lillie had her hair lathered in shampoo, she found her husband greatly tempted and shook her naked posterior, bending over to let him have a better view of a dark blonde bush to entice him into pleasurable intercourse. "Elio, I want you to do the first thing that comes to you mind. It can be anything!"

The Alolan Champ closed the door, locked the door and took off his clothes. The wife had a view of her husbands answer and let him step into the shower to be with her. The warm water tempted Elio as he made sure he was nice and clean. "It is has been a while since we did it like this."

Lillie agreed and knew her husband was being a gentleman, with no dirt to get in the way, she was ready for what her husband was going to do. She felt a kiss on her neck and listened to a whisper. "When you want me to slow down, let me know."

Lillie rubbed Elio's arm and whispered back. "I will, take me my Champion!"

In the manor at Aether Paradise.

Lusamine was laying on a couch talking with Wicke about a particular dream she had, with a Herdier on her arms, she felt like she was in a more controllable place. "That was when he came and had something more fitting executed. He should have known better than to approach me, I wasn't in the mood."

Wicke wanted Lusamine to calm down as she continued. "You saved Lillie from that awful man and fought him off of yourself, Elio would worry about you."

The Aether President blushed at the thought and petted Argos. "He is a wonderful man, then that same Gentleman that... you never told me about, guided us to a simple... yet comforting blue lounge. I wonder... has Lillie and Elio dreamed of the day they get to hold their children regularly?"

Wicke stopped, blushing at how simple of a dream that was. "The day that will become a reality, it gets even closer. Andrew visits me when he is available. Now that we talked about this, are we able to begin our day?"

Lusamine was about to get up when the door opened up to a wind blown Elio that was greatly annoyed as he cheered. "Hello to both of you! I'm the messenger boy since Gladion is busy."

He faced to Lusamine and coughed. "Thank you for protecting Lillie," He continued with what he thought of the ordeal. "That scumbag didn't expect that you would fight back with everything a lady would have at her disposal. High heels look like they will hurt if you know where to sink them in."

Lusamine rolled her eyes and asked as she stroked Argos's ear. "Would anyone not fight in that situation? Is that all you came for?"

Elio thought of it and dreaded going out. "The wind is nuts out there and I want to ask since you told us Isaac has been hanging out with you, where did he fly off to?"

Wicke answered and felt it adorable. "He spent most of the previous day here until he flew back to the Pelago, wishing us a good week. He has been calling us many sweet things."

Elio guessed one. "He called you Great Auntie? Fitting," Wicke was on the verge of stuttering as Lusamine took a deep breath and changed the subject. "He is such a sweet child. How is Lillie lately?"

Elio answered back in a casual manner. "Fine, she is taking a nap again and home life is settling down, least until it is time for the World Tournament. I'm not saying much on Gladion, but he is doing more than fine."

Lusamine rubbed her forehead on being told about Gladion, it isn't like him to want her involved with his life unless it is needed. She was lucky have to even be given a message, least of all actual contact, she focused on the matter with Lillie. "With how most of the major conflicts of Alola are resolved, unless we have another... unexpected crisis happening, she take it on herself to focus on providing for...Daphne and Leon are their names?"

Elio nodded and waited. "Yep!"

Lusamine said nothing as her mind wandered to where the names came from. "At the moment, she is basically hibernating? Away from most of the world until she is in a better mood, that is why you are there."

Elio dare not speak of the details and was ready to leave. "She goes out when she does, but your not far off. The things we do together can tire anyone out. I'll see you two later."

The two women watched the man leave and had a few ideas of what he and Lillie done. Wicke thought of one and was tempted to say something as she went back to her conversation. "I think the wind levels are more tolerable now, we have a lot to do today!"

Lusamine gotten up and stretched herself in an unlady like manner. "To make that shining tomorrow! Argos, stay in the manor, the wind could kick up at any moment!" The Herdier yawned and fell asleep, letting the two women go to their respected duty.

In a city with the mixed scent of flowers and a sea breeze.

A timid, brown hair teenage girl shouted to her trio of Scyther that had the advantage over an Arbok within a performance hall. "Manto, use quick attack and finish him off with aerial ace!"

The Scyther trio flew around the Arbok in high speeds and merged into one to strike fast at the Cobra as a young archeologist ordered back. "Use gunk shot!"

The Arbok coughed and hacked a hazardous wad at the Scyther, he split into three once more, dodging the gunk and vanishing. SLASH!

Arbok was knocked out, Scyther earned his victory as he flew next to his trainers side. "T..thank you Manto!"

The judges were impressed as the girl sent out a Magneton and a Starmie to receive a series of golden colored ribbons and a group photo. Click!

When they left the hall, the girl called her pokemon back and was tackled by another brown hair girl that was in casual green clothes. "Pamela, you were great and this means... your good for the Grand Festival!"

The rival agreed and blushed. "You have a few days to get ready and if what you say is true, it should not be too hard. An Ursaring with a rest, sleep talk and quick feet for an ability will hit hard and fast! Tammy, are you sure you don't want me to watch? I have a rather criticizing view!"

Tammy was about to answer when she stopped herself. "Ehhh... The company would be nice since the only other person I know that is in the region is this grown up and a younger girl. You and Pipi might get along."

Pamela was curious as to who. "Pipi? I...I think I know who you are talking about, a purple hair girl with glasses. I only met her during meetings my mother has with Johto's gym leaders and she seems... seems-" Tammy helped her finish. "She is as nice of a girl as she appears. You told your mom where your going to be and you don't have anything else to do. Maybe after the Festival...maybe, we will be able to hang out more," Pamela had to speak against the request. "In a few weeks I have to go with my mother to watch her fight at the World Tournament, it is on Unova and I know Pipi is coming! Unless you have a means to go to that region, this can't happen all the time."

Tammy smiled widely and winked. "Or since I will be done with Johto...I can get a ticket of my own," Her optimism decreased as she remembered how much it cost to get a boat from Alola to Johto, it took her months of saving, working in a restaurant and selling what she can scrounge. "...I can manage."

Pamela hoped she can as she journeyed north, Tammy followed and left her rival with many questions to ask. "You said you came from Alola, do you have anyone routing for you back there besides the two you view as your parents?"

Tammy knew of many. "If they can afford a T.V. I kind of made friends with a gang on Alola that we... actually had a lot in common with. They talk big, but they are good people that got screwed over by the system and were kicked out for it. I still doubt your mom would be okay with letting you hang out with them."

Pamela didn't mind. "As long as they are what you say, she isn't that judgemental."

Tammy knew they were and remembered two other kids that would cheer for her more than the others. "Then there is this boy and girl that lost their actual parents and were cared for by both an orphanage ran by a pokemon conservation organization you may or may not have heard about... as well as a trailer park of those numb skulls I told you about. Good kids and the two ladies that adopted them are very good people. I wonder how Calcy and Carby are doing... or if they have any big dreams planned."

Pamela scratched her head about what organization was mentioned. "I think I seen them before I went to Kanto, they were helping a flock of Skarmory's settle down and from the news, there is more of them flying in the mountain way."

Tammy let out a Teddiursa to hold in her arms and voiced more about what Aether has done. "Pretty dangerous to do when you think about it more, but those people gotten straightened out before they cause harm by accident. Dipper is a result of what those small changes do to the species, he has play rough!"

Pamela booped the tiny bear on the nose and envisioned seeing more smiles. "I like taking care of pokemon that need help. I have been studying medicine at school and the pokemon center always have-" She stopped and blushed, Tammy whistled as she saw Violet City. "A pokemon nurse?! That would make things different from all the Joy's I see at the centers. Me...hmmm," She thought of it and felt she might get somewhere as a Top Coordinator. "There isn't a guarantee, but if I make enough of a name for myself, I can have an influence into bring the contests to certain regions. Then I will have a reason to go back to... never mind."

Pamela patted her friend on the back. "It is hard feeling homesick, but they will be proud to see how far you came. Have you been practicing for Contests before you came? It normally takes a while to get use to that feel," Tammy answered as she and Pamela crossed the gateway. "For two months after I finished the island challenge. I watched them on T.V, Mom and Dad even showed me a few examples. It wasn't until nearly a month ago that we all got together and do a Contest, I also practice to experiment with what works, just so it doesn't go out of control during the performance. Mo'o evolving may have won the contest, but everything that came after was one of the scariest things I had to deal with in my life."

Pamela imagined it to be so and was about to ask as to why it would cause a panic attack when she was stopped in her tracks. She looked down and found her shoes stuck to adhesive, pink, liquid, she tried to force herself off as Tammy found someone in a bush, Dipper got out of her arms and was ready for battle as the trainer shouted. "Who ever you are, this isn't funny!" Rustle! A Poipole spun out and laughed in ignorant joy as a purple hair girl in glasses laughing with him. "Just like that, you fell into our trap gentle Pamela!"

Tammy growled in defense of her friend. "Not funny!"

Pamela took out a lure ball and sent out her Starmie. "It is common for her to pull these pranks as part of her... training. Starmie, wash this gunk off of my shoes. Pipi... what pokemon is that?"

The young girl answered as Poipole was mesmerized by the Starmie shooting a light drizzle of water to wash away the goop. "This is a Poipole, a pokemon that isn't from this world and came from a hole leading to another realm. Pamela, are you ready to be a part of the Grand Festival?"

The coordinator showed her ribbon case, it was something to be proud of. "I just need to wait a week. Tammy has that contest to go to in a few days in this city. How have you two met?"

Pipi pointed to the proud Poipole as Tammy answered. "Because this guy fell out of a wormhole and we suspected him to come here. Then we talked and started becoming friends, so Pipi, anything new happening or is it about the World Tournament?"

Pipi shrugged and offered the group to come to her house. "We...might watch that contest. Tammy, Pamela do you wish to come over and stay until then?"

Tammy accepted the offer with an even wider smile. "Sure, I'll help around until then!" Pamela sighed and thought it would be nice to relax. "It was a busy contest and we both have a lot to talk about!"

At Goldenrod City

Wes was astonished by an outburst from a brown hair girl in a burgundy t-shirt and black shorts that had a Glaceon by her side, her grey eyes glared directly at him. "What is someone like you doing here?!"

Wes looked down on the teenage girl and became stoic. "I don't even know who you are!"

Rui got between the two to stop a potential fight. "And it doesn't matter if you do. We are here, to finish paying respects to Ho-oh! What's your name little girl?"

The girl listened to the almost motherly tone and answered as a blonde green eye man was having a migraine. "R..Rachael, I had heard too much about you."

Gladion casually asked her. "You came from the Orre region for what ever reason and your parents are known news reporters who make it a habit of getting the dirt on everyone. Due to Wes's ties in stopping its corrupt government all those years ago, he has a story that would take days to listen to. Now, why are you out here in Johto?"

Rachael stuttered, she was in a corner and tried to think of her answer without sounding like a spoiled fool. "O...Orre has nothing for my future and I want to live anywhere but that region! Chile is a partner my parents were able to find! We came to this region to make a name for ourselves."

Gladion saw the Goldenrod Tower and shook his head, the girls goal is a bit much. "By being a news reporter, at your age... you are biting more than you can chew. Even if it is through the station, how much experience do you have?"

Rachael coughed and gave a professional smile. "Greetings Coordinators, if you have that last ribbon to win, then you are to get those sweet apriblenders ready, the Violet City cute contest is your last chance before Goldenrod City has to prepare for the Grand Festival! In other news, we have an out break of Qwilfish on Route 32, I hope you have your net balls ready for this puffing doll of a pokemon because after today, they will be rare again."

She smiled to a speechless Gladion. "Aside from having to bring Snubbull for visual affect, I say I have quite a bit of experience!"

The man felt silent, he underestimated potential. "Never mind, you have better chances than most adults, but do know that job is suited for adults." Rachael didn't care, she was made to be a reporter. "Now what about you? You look like someone who has done a lot in the region, what is there to say?"

Gladion refused to let the aspiring reporter take the advantage as Wes called a time out. "We get it, try not to be the news when things don't go your way. Gladion, this place is also important for that World Tournament meeting?"

Gladion nodded and expected Rachael to think of what to report. "It is where the Gym Leaders from Kanto gather to talk about what has changed with the system to those of Johto. They should know by now that Whitney is coming to Unova by another boat along with Red and Blue, I ask this now... since we are friends. Are you two planning on getting a ticket to Unova soon?"

Rui answered back with a glowing smile. "That is on our to do list, by the end of the week, we are taking that same boat that will carry the others. A splurge from how often we travel!"

Gladion smiled back and let a Latios out, Rachael was left speechless as she watched the man get on the Eon brother. "I will be at Mount Silver to train Charizard for a few days. I'll see you later!"

Wes and Rui gave their goodbyes and watched Gladion fly off, Rachael was trying to understand who she was talking to. "I...Tha... I need to interview him!"

Wes warned the girl who was going over her head. "No you don't, there are things he would rather keep to himself and he would rather be left alone. Any other reasons you left Orre?"

Rachael growled and dare not make herself a hypocrite. "Here is the dirt, when I decided to leave, my parents made it very clear that if I do, I am not to go back! Besides you two and this man my parents had an interview with... has anything good really came from that region?"

Rui gritted her teeth in accepting a bitter truth. "There are good people in Orre, but history is going to remember it as a lawless region and where Cipher came to be. That still has to hurt," Rachael agreed and made no effort to hide her guilt. "They said it in their own words, if it is what I think is for the best, I am better off without that region holding me down. I need to make it big so that way I wouldn't have given all that up for nothing. It is pretty selfish to think about."

Wes agreed and wished to start his journey. "Orre has nothing for someone like you, they know this and they are giving up something big to see you make it. You should be selfish! The problem is that you are reaching for a big order your age and you... might get a wake up call sooner or later."

Rachael didn't feel any better and looked crestfallen in her eyes. "That is why I have to try my best. Anyways, don't worry about me, I'll be fine!"

The older duo hoped she would and left to do their business, giving the girl much to think about for her future. "Maybe... I should practice giving an interview to who ever wins the next pokemon contest and use that as the audition."

Chile yipped at a plan and lead the way north, startling the trainer, she puffed her cheeks and followed. "Wait up!"

During the evening.

Gladion finished a long travel towards a familiar gate and presented the security guard with the badges. "Would this be more proof that I can come?"

The guard stepped out of the way. "There is nothing more to prove. Climb the mountain and tell the world what you are!"

Gladion had it planned as he journeyed past a rather small route and felt his heart beating, in a few moments, he would have finished everything he would have found in the Johto. He let Silvally and Manaphy, who felt eager as they looked above to find a large mountain with snow at the top, by the side was a pokemon center that they had noted and went in to begin their journey. In the cave was a water way with a water fall and a steep rock way leading up, Gladion felt Manaphy holding onto his back as he got on Silvally. "To think... few have journeyed here! Get us up the rock way!"

Silvally climbed up the rocks and found an exit way to the mountain side, they journeyed higher into the mountain until they found a passage way that lead to a cavern with many exits, when they found another exit way in the northern most section of the cavern, they felt a frigid feeling of snow chilled into their nerves. Manaphy felt comfortable as Gladion shivered and reminded himself why he came and how he was able to reach the mountain. He bested the best that both Kanto and Johto had to offer, besting two regions to where his sister and his rival have only bested one, what ever sight he will find at the summit or the chill he will feel, is nothing compared to the work he had to go through. As he journeyed towards the frigid mountain side and used the maze of a chamber to navigate higher and higher, until they reached a small passage that lead to to the summit, at the very edge of glory.

He found himself looking at all of Kanto and Johto in heights that surpassed even Indigo Plateau. He found it exhausting to yell and looked down in silence with his Silvally, Manaphy looked to the west and pointed. "Look, the Tin Tower!"

Gladion saw the tower standing tall and smiled. "Yep! We actually made it. We accomplished this and now we got nothing holding us down besides the snow blowing down. Blink! PEW! ROAR!

Gladion quickly turned around and ready for battle, Silvally's claws clamped down and glared at an imposing figure, a Dialga, his diamond chest glowed and in a flash of light, the three found two additional party members with them. Selene, who was in a thick winter coat. She was about to shout something as a Silvally by her side wanted to call Dialga out on what he done, the pregnant woman growled and decided to ignore him. "Don't!"

She stared at Gladion with desire and approached to kiss him. Smooch! The married lovers embraced each other and danced with their tongues for what should last forever, Selene broke the kiss and whispered to her husband. "No one else can take this from you, you gotten this far, you literally made it to the top."

Selene felt her stomach kicked, she whispered to both of them. "Your father is an amazing person, this proves that to the doubters once and for all."

Her Silvally rested in the snow and offered her a place to rest on, Selene kept her self mesmerized until Gladion's Silvally went to his siblings side and offered his trainer a place to rest. The Alolan Queen felt a hint of guilt and laid on Gladion's shoulder. "It stinks to pawn the duty of gathering the...Gym Leaders to Lillie. Little Horn was an excellent idea though."

Gladion stroked his wife's hair and wrapped his arm around her to revel in the bliss. "It was and she has done a lot for us back home. I just wished she didn't tell... her about that dream we had."

Selene didn't mind it. "I'm happy neither of those two had to deal with that monster! Once we finish enjoying the sights, I'll leave you be to train Charizard, he and Kindle have only one real way to meet."

Gladion appreciated the fact and felt a theory in his mind burn in fear. "They may have not in this timeline... but what of the other? Where Lillie is pregnant and may have been so spoiled rotten by Elio that her falling asleep will be common?"

Selene wanted to hold onto someone in instinct and rationalized herself to keep control. "Elio will make that monster wish he was never born... if not, his shadow certainly will. Lets not forgot that Lusamine HAS strangled someone in an instant when he had done something so horrible that she would justify it, that guy went into a death zone. Now enough about the scary, enjoy what is yours!"

Gladion relaxed and felt the world in bliss, he knew Dialga is pulling some strings to give him proper company and the only difference in one timeline is that he is more warm in one while he is less warm in another.

In a house at Violet City.

Pipi, Pamela and Tammy finished cleaning up after an appetizing dinner and were allowed to partake in a sleep over, under the promise to Janine that they will mind the noise and wake them up if it is an emergency. Pipi was in a set of black pajamas, Pamela was in a blue sleeping dress and Tammy was in a green set of Alolan style pajamas. Pipi let a Zubat and Poipole out, Pamela let out a shiny Clefairy and Tammy let out a Pikachu and Teddiursa. Pamela sent out her poke gear and tuned to a radio show when she asked. "Pipi, in two more years, you get to finally start your journey as a trainer. What are you going to do when that time comes?"

Pipi gave a geeky smile for her goal. "Challenge the Gyms and get the badges, then focus on becoming the best poison type user in the region! One day, I be a better gym leader than mother."

Tammy squeed in excitement. "That would be awesome, there is a lot of poison types out in the world, not just in Johto and Kanto. Alola has a few along with Sinnoh and Unova."

Poipole giggled and started playing with Zubat as Pipi knew a few places and pokemon to meet. "The journey may lead far from home, but the destination makes it fulfilling!"

Tammy agreed and felt inspired. "It does! Where you are going in life, the people routing for you all the way back home... it makes it worth it!"

She cried happy tears and whispered to her Teddiursa. "Dipper, starting tomorrow, we are going to train for that contest. I hope you are excited."

The Teddiursa cheered at the plan as Pamela offered her assistance. "Would you like me and the others to assist in sparing practice? It seems that you are on and off from training and travel. That needs to be settled soon!"

Tammy accepted the offer as Pipi rolled on her back to stair at the ceiling. "You also have been doing this longer than I have and... if we fight again, it is going to be a show to remember."

Pamela agreed and booped her rival on the nose. "Once you win this ribbon, we have to make go to Goldenrod City and prepare for... our second fight. If we make it this far." Tammy gave a playful growl and taunted back. "I will make it far and I hope you do as well! GRRR!"

Pipi giggled until a knocking was heard, a masculine voice asked. "I hope you girls are not arguing over something, fights are reserved for outside!"

The young girl got up to find her father Falkner looking regretful for interrupting and answered. "Tammy and Pamela are rivals! Their friendship however is only beginning, I will let you and mother know if this rivalry becomes worse over night!"

Falkner rubbed his daughters head and wished her goodnight with an affectionate smile. "Thank you, good night fledgling!"

Pipi wished her father good night back and closed the door peacefully, she warned the two girls with a silent shush. "Tammy, are you going to come with us to Unova? There is something there for those with talent and we can relish the sights!"

Tammy was about to say yes when a thought occurred in her mind. "...That... that is after the Grand Festival, I'll try to think of something so it won't feel like I am mooching a free ride. You know the two who took me in and if I go... I get to see them again."

Pamela winked and yawned. "There is no need to think that, have some nice dreams!" Pipi laid on her mat and placed her glasses on her side as Zubat and Poipole tired each other out and started to sleep together. "Good night girls."

Tammy blushed and closed her eyes for a peaceful dream. "Good night."


	47. A Cute Trip!

During a glorious morning on Alola. Lillie awaited in Malie Garden as Elio finished a conversation with Sophocles. "Your going to check this Join Avenue at the south of Nimbasa? That is one way to kill four weeks."

The electric specialist nodded and asked. "After that I would like to show you what we done for the P.C storage at Route 15, it will be our final test for the a feature we are familiar with could you help with that test?"

Elio agreed to be a part of it as Mallow arrived with a slightly swollen belly, showing early signs of a second pregnancy, following her was Lana and Kiawe who gave the Alolan greeting. The Grass Specialist shouted. "Alola! I can't wait to visit Unova again!"

Kiawe planned to visit a certain route to enjoy his time in as Lana twirled her fish tail. "Champ, where are you and Lillie going to be?"

Lillie answered as she heard more people coming. "We are going to visit Librety Garden and maybe we will find these two people we are friends with. Nate and Yancy should be on Unova and will be our first contact."

Lana knew the two Lillie was talking about and snapped her fingers. "You want to talk to them about that Pokemon you caught? You told us Kyurem is pretty similar!"

Lillie agreed as she saw people approaching; Red, Daisy, Indigo, Blue, Leaf, Cyan, Gold, Whitney, Copper, Silver and Lyra. "Goodness, I thought you were never going to get here in time."

Silver scoffed at the comment as Ethan responded with a families weight in bags over his shoulders. "Ha! Ha! Elio, you said you need me and Red for a meeting when it is time for the World Tournament?"

Elio nodded as Red was ready to listen. "Yes, but once we get past that Hoopa Ring, focus on settling down and relaxing. It is a pretty big order and it might be much for you to know. On the positive, Indigo might be able to find some more interesting pokemon. He wasn't too bad at the league."

Indigo was silent at what he thought was a rite of passage that wasn't as terrifying as he thought it was as he heard a small thud and a feminine voice shouting. "Alola!"

The Alolan Champ turned around and found Acerola waving hello on a startling sight a particular green dog. "Alola Acerola, Alola Legion!"

The Ghost Specialist got off and petted the Zygarde as she gave Elio a poke ball. "Alola Champ! Alola Queen Lillie! Zygarde wants to to come along."

Elio didn't mind and realized potential should something unexpected happened. "There might be something I want him to do on Unova, just so we don't have a repeat in Johto."

Zygarde barked in agreement, a Rotom Dex in Elio's back pack stirred and translated. "BZZT! How a small change can alter an entire ecosystem if caution is not heeded enough. BZZT!"

Zygarde nodded and was hesitate to ask something, Rotom Dex winked and buzzed. "BZZT! I also want to get together with Reshirem, it seems a few things happened on Unova. BZZT!"

Elio had the poke ball and was about to call him i. "Then when we get to Unova, you will help us track her down, we find the dragon, we will find Hilda and N."

The next to arrive was Hala and a bored Nanu yawned bored and stated what is being left behind as Ilima arrived with a very pregnant Mina. "I know you go over the top with the last two trips to Unova, it isn't like anything important is happening here."

Lillie agreed as Mina settled down on a bench. "Guzma seems rather quiet at Po Town, but besides that... they haven't done anything to really worry about. We are glad that you and Hala get to see another region!"

Hala felt a spart of light in his old bones and felt he should do one more part in representing Alola. "Ho, ho! With none of us holding back, Alola shall shine brightly!"

Elio felt hope burning as a Hoopa emerged from a ring with a listed schedule and a macro phone. "Alright Team Alola and tagalongs, here me out!"

The group focused on the Hoopa, half annoyed, the other half bored as a certain duo of professors arrived with packed bags and a certain mother with a Meowth and rolling case. "Once we go past the ring, you all are free to do what you please until it is show time, but you might want to check into that hotel the League's pay for before going off! You all got three weeks, capeesh?"

The group understood as Burnet winked. "Sounds like it is more than enough time," Patricia agreed and voiced her plan. "I want to meet the girls you been talking about all day, they sound like pretty cool people!"

Kukui blushed embarrassed, he has no one to really talk to on Unova and nothing to do besides paperwork. "We are shadow sneaking into Unova and should have a lot to look forward to when it is time for the tournament! Are you all ready?"

The group gave a yes. Hoopa tossed a ring and cheered. "All aboard the Hoopa Ring express!"

At Johto.

Tammy was in a hurry to run to the Cute Contest Hall by the western road of Violet City, with Pipi and Pamela following, they were panting at the rush. "How did we over slept?!"

She dashed to the hall and signed up in the nick of time, with the blue Miltank being the first to perform, Tammy almost fell limp and gave her friends a thumbs up. "We made it in time! Phew!"

Pamela sweated and felt the rush to be familiar. "That we did, training a pokemon to that peak in the given time can tire you out." Tammy agreed and sent out a Miltank, Ursaring and Granbull as two adults came in to watch. "Yep, but it is worth it," She petted her Ursaring under his chin. "Dipper has been such a cutie and he has been a big teddy bear ever since he evolved! We have this contest in the bag!"

Pipi was excited to see the results as a familiar voice called to her. "Pipi, we should let our friend focus on her goal."

The youngest girl turned around to find her mother trying to wake up. Janine forced herself to smile the morning frustrations out as Falkner rubbed his eyes. "We... yawn! We all slept in longer than expected, this should be fun."

Pipi followed her parents to the audience as Pamela wished her friend good luck. "Do it with the same confidence you showed many times before and that ribbon will be yours!" With everyone having her back, Tammy went to the waiting room for her turn.

Surprisingly, the round went much quicker than expected, probably due to how the contestants have that last ribbon to win themselves. When it is her turn, she and Miltank were greeted to an audience mostly of poke fans, young girls and their parents. The Miltank stepped forward for her part as the girl ordered. "Use substitute and recover with milk drink!"

The Miltank vanished in smoke and was hiding behind a still replica, she squirted her udder and healed herself for her next move. "Now let them have it!" The Miltank giggled adorably and caught the audience off guard as she twirled to the dummy, her friendly demeanor didn't change as she gave a deep moo and channeled her affection towards her trainer into a kick. SMASH! With a finishing return to compliment the heart stamp, the duo gave a bow and felt the audience cheering, Miltank gave a suggestion at what to do after the contest, Tammy agreed with her. "I think I got some apricorns to make a frothy batch of that juice, maybe later today!"

Miltank looked forward to it as she found her trainer in the brackets, during the combat round, they found a youngster with an Ambipom that was ready for battle. "Simi, use fake out!"

The Ambipom faked the Miltank out and left her gasping for a moment, Tammy growled and realized what she is up against. "Seriously?! Well, we can play this game, use heart stamp!"

The Miltank gave a cute spin as opposing trainer ordered. "Use u-turn and get ready for our finisher!"

The Ambipom u-turned to a better position and looked like he was about to bounce to the ceiling as Tammy's eyes shined. "Got ya! Use substitute and milk drink!"

The Miltank vanished behind a substitute as the Ambipom jumped above and struck. The Miltank drank her own milk and healed, she gave a more relaxed smile as her substitute didn't fade, the youngster was in a bind and ordered. "U...use double slap!"

The Ambipom's two tails slapped at the substitute. Slap! The substitute broke and the Ambipom went to the Miltank to continue his attack. Slap! Slap!

Miltank felt annoyed, Tammy ordered with a mutual feeling. "Use heart stamp and get ready for the move!"

The Miltank tried again, with the foe at her face, she winked cute to lower the Ambipom's guard. SLAP!

The Ambipom u-turned out of her face as Tammy flashed her z power ring and posed like a z, radiant light went into the blue Miltank. She gave a more menacing smile as she knew what to do with the fast foe. "Miltank, finish this with BREAK NECK BLITZ!"

The Miltank charged with unnatural speeds at the Ambipom that couldn't avoid her. POW!

He was rammed into a wall for an effective k.o. Leaving a heart broken youngster to whimper as he called his pokemon back. "Come on, I been having bad luck for three contests in a row."

Tammy didn't really care as she had her hands at her hips. "Ha! Find a way to break that streak next year, come on Beth!" The Miltank followed her trainer back to the waiting room.

Tammy let out an Ursaring that stretched himself and growled a question, the trainer watched the performances being indifferent to her and gave the order. "Most of these pokemon are focused on being annoying and maneuvering around the ones that use belly drum! We get that and we will basically win the fight!"

Ursaring found it to not be a problem as Miltank wished him good luck, with the timer beeping for them, Tammy called Miltank back and went to the stage with a smile, Dipper felt his legs shaking nervously as the girl whispered. "You and I have that feeling! Use rest and sleep talk!"

The Ursaring closed his eyes for a nap and mumbled in his sleep, the large, slow looking Ursaring charged at the dummy in astonishing speeds and played rough with it. He muttered a roar in his sleep and used the affection he had for his trainer to smash the dummy into the ground. He woke up and found the damage to be much as he gave a small bow, the audience clapped in applause, the duo made a return to the waiting room and felt like eternity passes. Tammy has people watching her and she hopped to not disappoint. The next series of brackets showed that she and Dipper were able to reach the next round.

Their next opponent was a blonde gardener with a pink Jumpluff that gave a sunny smile. "Hello, exciting day for a contest, yes?"

Tammy agreed and gave a battle ready growl with her Ursaring as the woman ordered. "Jumpluff, use bounce!"

The Jumpluff jumped above and away from the Ursarings swiping claws, Tammy ordered her pokemon. "Wait!" The Ursaring kept guard and waited for the Jumpluff to come down, pow! He felt his limbs struggling to move and his feet flowing in adrenaline as his trainer ordered. "Now use rest and sleep talk!"

Ursaring's brain calmed down as he fell asleep mid fight, he mumbled in his sleep and charged at the Jumpluff to play rough with her. The gardener ordered. "Use cotton guard and leech seed!"

The Jumpluff blocked the blow with her cotton limbs and shot seeds at the Ursaring. Dipper muttered again and struck the Jumpluff with return, waking up to finding progress was made, Tammy ordered. "Use rest again, they know your song, we just need to finish!"

Ursaring listened as the Jumpluff kicked a u-turn away from him, he rested himself as Jumpluff made a fluffy, cotton shield. POW!

Ursaring struck with another return, Jumpluff bounced in the air and dodged once more, Dipper woke up and was bounced again, resting one more time and playing rough with her in his sleep. Jumpluff was tossed like a rag doll and was knocked into the ground for what looks like a K.O. Jumpluff tried to get up and felt she didn't have the energy to do so. "Luff!"

Jumpluff laid back down and passed out, earning Tammy her second victory. With the last round at hand, she and Ursaring had one more stop to the waiting room. The girl appreciated what Dipper had to bring for such short training and gave him a belly rub in affection, causing the hibernator to giggle. She took a deep breath and readied his ball. "Thank you, now for one more!"

She called Ursaring back and tossed the friend ball to let out a Granbull that barked a question, Tammy answered as she pointed to the way to the stage. "It's time! We take what we can and make it into our winner! Then we have the hardest thing to do besides the Grand Festival, deciding on who to bring since the rules said I can bring six pokemon."

Granbull swallowed and felt a big weight was on her shoulders, an announcer came to tell the two that it is their turn. At the stage, Tammy and her Granbull were ready for the excited audience. The dummy in front of them had something on, the girl ordered with a charming gesture. "Use fire punch with play rough!"

The Granbull's fist glowed in flame and she pounced on the dummy to rather aggressively tear at it, Tammy followed. "Use covet to take that item!"

Granbull took the piece of junk and jumped back, she and her trainer prepared the throw in unison. "Fling it back!" The piece of junk whistled in the air as it was flung at the dummy, knocking it off its stand and giving the audience more than enough to handle. With some grace, they went to waiting room once more.

In the audience.

Pamela was greatly amused as she asked Pipi's parents. "Forgive us for making you doubt what we can do, there is a small technique to contests."

Janine agreed and saw a skill to nurture. "After this... I would want to talk to Miss Lillie about how she and that man cared for this girl. If it were not for them, that talent would have gone to waste."

Falkner felt bored and yawned. "It would have, though this contest is getting a bit tiring to watch." Pamela accepted the opinion and saw a Nurse Joy with a scar going down her cheek and a Chansey by her side. "We only have this round left, I heard these next couple weeks are going to be busy for all of us."

Janine listed what was to happen. "You and your mother have the Grand Festival next week, then we all have to gather for the World Tournament the few days after. We are soon to be off season and by then, we will have personal plans finished."

Pipi knew a few and became more excited as she saw Tammy enter the stage. "Saying hello to Grand Father." Janine agreed as the final battle round was about to begin.

During the battle.

Tammy saw Chansey wearing an eviolite and ordered with a frenzy. "Use covet and fling!"

The Granbull swat at the Chansey and stole her eviolite, the Nurse Joy puffed her cheeks up at the girl. "It's going to be that?! Chansey, use substitute!"

The Chansey created a replica that the blunt of the fling, giving her the chance for her next move. "Use soft boil, we can still win this!"

Chansey took a piece of her egg and ate it for a heal as Tammy ordered. "Fire punch the substitute and play rough with the rest!"

Granbull punched her fists together to emit a blaze, punching the substitute out of existence and playing rough with the Chansey, the Nurse ordered back. "Use seismic toss to get her off of you and use soft boil again!"

The Chansey grabbed the Granbull and growled as she tossed her far across the stage, she healed herself again and braced for a fire punch that left a burn. Annoying the nurse greatly as she found herself in a corner. "Use seismic toss again and then refresh!"

The Chansey obeyed and tossed the foe back again, she glowed and healed herself, feeling relief and ready to take on another blow. Granbull charged again and punched her where the egg was, playing rough with her pouch and head butting her for a critical hit. Chansey was on her back and her egg was oozing all over her, she whimpered and gave the Nurse many reasons to worry. "Chansey, please get up, we have dealt with worse."

Chansey agreed and licked a piece of egg, she was struck by another fire punch and felt a burn, in reflect, she used one more seismic toss to get the Granbull to back away and was struck down by more rough play. Ending the contest in a victory for Tammy as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Wow! Miss Joy, you were a tough one!"

The Nurse Joy called her Chansey back and winked. "When you have to deal with what happens at Union Cave, it helps to toughen it out for when the good times come. See you later!"

Both shook each others hands in sportsmanship as the judges came with a set of pink ribbons. Tammy let out Miltank and Ursaring to share in the victory, the girl put the three ribbons on her pokemon and took hers in pride. "Thank you, guys, we actually did it!" She raised the ribbon up in the air and placed it in her case, the Ursaring hugged her trainer as the Miltank lead the way to the contest hall.

The group met a familiar teenage woman who wanted to interview her. "Now that you can go to Grand Festival, what will you do to get ready?"

The exhausted Granbull growled, Tammy signaled that she can handle it. "Pi...pick my six pokemon and hope for the best. Wh...why are you asking-" She recognized the woman and found it suspicious. "Rachael, why are you asking me?"

Rachael was about to answer as Tammy was pounced by a girl with glasses. The two friends laughed for a moment as Pipi helped Tammy up. "Congratulations on that last ribbon! You now have the Grand Festival to do!"

The coordinator blushed as another girl came to give her a glare fitting for a rival. "You do, but don't think I am going to go easy on you! Fae is just one pokemon I have... Manto still needs to evolve and I can't find anyone."

Tammy was about to offer to help when Pipi's parents joined in the conversation, Janine gave a small bow of respect. "That was quite a show, are you and Pamela ready for next week?" Both rivals answered yes, the competing flame burned as Falkner had a ring, startling him to where he was in a hurry. "Janine, we need to be get started on finishing our business in the regions before we have to leave."

Pipi was about to complain when she took a deep breath. "Do I have to stay in Johto while mother manages that gym in Kanto?"

Janine nodded. "It is quicker if I go alone, we will talk about this at home." The daughter calmed herself and found it doable. "Alright," She wished her friends the best of luck. "We will be watching you! Knock them out!"

Tammy accepted the departure and gave her a thumbs up. "We will, I'll see you later!"

Pamela waved goodbye and wished for the best. "We will, you and your parents take care!"

With Pipi going with her parents in peace, Rachael coughed and introduced herself. "I am an aspiring news reporter, wanting to practice for a job at Goldenrod's station! Could you tell me about yourselves?"

Tammy called her pokemon back as she and Pamela answered. "Sure!"

On Mount Silver.

A furious roar was heard in miles, a Charizard with black scales and a maw of blue flame burned through boulders and smashed walls as a ground type Silvally was trying to calm him down. Gladion seen enough and powered him down. "Charizard, that is enough!"

The Charizard powered down and laid on the ground, Gladion was mentally lost in trying to understand what was going wrong. "It is like your a whole different person in that form. Tyranitar was more aggressive but otherwise he was unchanged, Azure being another pokemon that hasn't changed on mega evolution," He realized something and snapped his fingers as the Charizard whimpered in shame, Gladion soothed him calm. "I think I know why you went out of control, it is that dragon type. Most pokemon of that type, are arrogant and powerful, when they are set off on a rampage... there is nothing stopping them. Mega evolution can result in you losing control due to that power, combined... is a sight few should witness."

He was ready to call Charizard back once he found his pokemon's moral was restored, with little to do, he got on Silvally and journeyed out of Mount Silver and back to the pokemon center, where Dialga rested and was having a conversation with someone. Gladion saw a pokemon fading in darkness and addressed him. "It was about time I found you again Darkrai! Where were you?"

Darkrai turned around and waved hello, he pointed to the woods and asked about something, Gladion took out a dusk ball and answered. "Yeah, I still have your ball and I am going on a trip to Unova. You want to come along? It isn't much, but Cresselia shouldn't have to worry about you if that is the case!"

Darkrai didn't mind as a pink flickered glowed in his eyes, Gladion turned around to find a Cresselia leaving, he aimed the ball at Darkrai to call him back. He addressed to Dialga with a glowing smile. "I'm glad that your recovering. I might have to call someone for tips on how to manage a mega pokemon like Charizard, tomorrow we should explore the outside world and see how it is changing."

Dialga agreed and glowed for a moment, letting the man go into the pokemon center and letting an elderly Nurse Joy heal his pokemon, baring Silvally who went into the back room with him.

In the rented room, they found Selene finishing a call with someone and looked aroused as she saw her husband. "Tell Pop's to wait for me, I'll show him!... Okay Lillie, enjoy your time on Unova!"

Beep! She laid her side the bed and seductively rubbed her hip to tempt Gladion. "You trained hard today, would you like to show me how worked up you are?"

The husband's smile faded, he blushed and answered straight. "Not today, we already had this dance yesterday-" his red blush became crimson. "and the day before that, you can get quite frisky."

Selene didn't complain as she made room for her husband. "You want me to tell you what happened on Alola? Or do you get the idea?"

Gladion went to his wife's side as Silvally found a place to take a nap, he answered back as he rubbed her belly. "Lillie and the others are on Unova; Hau and the Kahuna's were left behind. I want to ask, this is the third time I mega evolved Charizard and he is showing no signs of improvement in his training. Do you have any tips?"

Selene rubbed her husband shoulder and thought of her tip of the day. "Mega Charizard X, in that form his type of flying changes dragon. A lot of pokemon have that change on mega evolution and those that get a new type always change the most... besides Pinsir who is naturally an aggressive pokemon that gets more excited with the wings. Think, what will appeal to that new type? Medic becomes more caring on mega evolving, Gyrarados becomes more destructive, Wes's Ampharos is the most arrogant on mega evolving. Then there is Lusamine's Altaria who has that magical feeling when she mega evolves and possibly knocks a dragon type out in one blow. Charizard is naturally a pokemon that loves to fight and seeks to challenge anyone who gets in his way by giving it his all. If that all includes the boost from mega evolution, then you two need to manage that power together," She licked her lips to a tempting idea. "it's pretty clear you don't want your pokemon beating each other up. If you like... me and Kindle can help you two train."

Gladion thought of it for a second and kissed his wife on the neck, giving it a lick and going to her ear to whisper. "That would be an idea if we can't find anyone to go claw and breath with him soon."

Selene' felt her toes curl in pleasure, her unborn babies kicked her in the bladder and triggered her biological clock and ruining the mood. "...Uh oh. I got to use the bathroom, be right back!"

Gladion didn't mind and marveled at the sight, he took his shirt off, showing off abs and laid on the bed, face up and with his arms folded behind his head, looking rather attractive. "Let's see how you like it for a change!"

Silvally rolled his eyes and faced away from him, Gladion didn't care who watches. "We are not doing anything too private, but she lets me taste her all the time, its been a while since she done the same."

Click! Selene returned with a whistle. "Those kids can work your kidney's and bladder very-" She drooled at the sight of her husband's naked torso and locked the door. She crawled into bed, lowering herself until she was at his chest. "You sexy jerk," She rubbed a finger at his neck and felt satisfied. "When we wake up, we should focus on getting back to Johto, this has been a fun detour."

Gladion wrapped his arm around Selene and rubbed her back, feeling things are just right. "It has, we will have some fun another day, okay?"

Selene purred at what her husband meant by fun and closed her eyes to rest. "It is okay, sweet dreams Champ."

Gladion kissed his wife on the forehead and rubbed her hair as he felt drowsy himself. "Sweet dreams Champ."


	48. A Cold Prism!

In the Unova Region. Elio crossed out a few places off his list as Lillie tried desperately to keep up. "*Huff!* We found nothing in Dragon Spiral Tower and Juniper said that Hilda isn't home. Wh...*huff!* Where could they be?"

Elio was trying to think where when he thought of one solution that is out there. "Maybe... that virtual habitat for stored pokemon is their target? It is out there, it is kind of something made for pokemon a bit too dangerous to be let out wildly and due to what it is-" Lillie agreed and through process of elimination, made the lab on Route 15 the most logical place Hilda and N would go to. Zoom!

Zygarde ran from the east and barked to confirm a presence they expected. Elio asked Lillie. "You want to stay at the city while I get those two, we got a lot to catch up on and it is a long walk."

Lillie puffed her cheeks and had her hands at her hips. "I can still travel with you, just... know that we may need to make some stops."

Elio agreed and looked up to the night sky, he stuck his tongue out and tossed a dusk ball, letting out a Lunala that cheered hello and knew what was to be done. She lowered herself to let the couple on, Elio helped Lillie with the most comfortable spot on the Lunala and asked. "Shall we greet them in style?"

Lillie blushed, she was being spoiled and she knew it. "...Just don't have Nebby do anything reckless, it is a quick and simple flight!"

Elio kissed Lillie on the back of her neck and ordered the Lunala. "You heard her, nice and smooth, Legion, make sure Hilda and N don't try to leave."

The Zygarde obeyed and ran back to the east as the Lunala flapped her wings for flight.

In Unova's Route 15

A brown hair woman that was wearing pink hat, white tank top, black vest and blue short pants dragged a green hair man in a white shirt, brown pants and a black hat out of a building that was the middle of nowhere. She was very frustrated and tried to convince him that all was well. "N, this is like the Pelago from Alola. It is like that place in every way except it isn't on an island! I wouldn't worry about these pokemon!"

The man's blue eyes shined for a moment as he tried to let it go. "It is just... the environment doesn't seem natural. Those blue strangers know of the beasts... why do they think this is suitable for those pokemon?"

Hilda sighed and held onto her beast ball. "I don't know, but Naganadel seems to like it and the Ultra Recon Squad know more about those Ultra Beasts than either of us. That shiny Naganadel you have took a while, but he is a pokemon with a heart of gold."

N was tempted to go spend time with that pokemon when heard something approach from behind, Hilda noticed a strange green dog appearing to greet them, she readied the ball as N stopped her. "This is a messenger! Some one wants to see us?"

The dog nodded and broke down to a single cell with a multi colored core that gave a squishy noise, N listened and looked above to find a Lunala flying towards him and the others. "That nickname Legion... makes sense."

Flap! "Mahina!"

The two humans felt the wind blowing against them as a Lunala landed, Elio jumped off the Moone pokemon and helped his pregnant wife climb down, the duo gave the Alolan greeting and cheered. "Alola!"

Hilda waved back. "Long time no see, World Tournament?"

Elio nodded and petted the Zygarde. "Legion helped us keep you two in place for us to catch up. We expected that you come here, technology is the key to us evolving and in turn, we help technology evolve!"

Hilda agreed and saw Lillie's condition, she was impressed by how healthy the mother to be looked. "Those are some nice babies you got there! We were going to meet up at Nimbasa to talk to Nate and his wife... try not to be too startled!"

Lillie asked in expecting Yancy to be as large as she is. "She is going to be a mother as well?"

Hilda sent out a Reshirem and answered with a hearty laugh. "We should ask Hudson when we see him, he is pretty smart for his age."

Elio was impressed as he asked N. "A..After that, we have someone you two might want to meet. He has been a looming problem for years and now we are able to help him!"

N wondered the type of pokemon and let the duo get back on the Lunala. "If he was in pain, that would be a natural reaction."

He got on Reshirem with Hilda as Elio kept Lillie secure. "Lead the way."

Lillie tapped the Lunala on the neck as Elio ordered a reconstructing Legion. "Go tell Nate we are here!" The Zygarde obeyed and dashed off the route as the two legends took flight.

At Nimbasa City.

A brown hair man with brown eyes that wore a red hat a blue shirt and white pants cheered at a giggling three year old boy with brown hair and blue eyes. "Your mom and I loved this thing and I'm glad you like it to!"

The boy clapped and cheered. "Again!"

A woman with long pink hair and white clothes finished in managing business on the phone. "I know I have to get to Sinnoh soon, but it can wait until after the World Tournament. Good bye."

BEEP!

She went to her child and placed him in a black stroller. "Hudson, you have been a good boy. We should head home while the sand storm is low, then we can play with Baker!"

Hudson played with his mother's hair and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you mommy!"

Nate saw his wife blushed and had the stroller ready. "Yancy, get him in for a ride back, Hudson, we can play again when we get ho-" He stopped and found a green dog jump off of a bush, he took out a ball and was ready to defend his family when the dog stared at them and yawned, Hudson asked with a child's wonder. "Who's that pokemon?!"

Nate took out a Dex that gave specific information on it. Bleep! Bleep! "Zygarde: The Order pokemon. Born when 10% of Zygarde's cells have been gathered from all over, this form is skilled in close combat and will fall apart after a period of time!"

Nate was tempted to catch it when he heard something land behind him, a Reshirem and a Lunala, they let off familiar faces. "Hey Hilda, you stopped N from messing around with that storage facility?"

Hilda nodded as N took a closer look at the Zygarde. "Yep, we also got these three back... or more depending on how many Lillie is carrying!"

Yancy saw Lillie late in pregnancy and greeted her with a hand shake. "It has been a long time!"

The mother to be blushed and saw the child having a striking resemblance to his parents. "It has, this is Hudson?"

Yancy answered yes as Hudson wondered about the belly, Elio told Nate about Zygarde. "Legion is mine and I let him roam the world, do we have a better place to talk?" Nate knows of one and took the lead. "Home is kind of a walk away, but it will be much more quiet that this city!"

At Goldenrod Cities pokemon center.

Tammy finished her interview with Rachael, to Pamela's surprise, the coordinator gotten more information off of the reporter. "You came from Orre?!"

Rachael felt annoyed for a moment and answered with a professional smile. "Yes and there isn't a lot you want to know about that region! Now you two have gone from friendly rivals to competitive rivals?"

Tammy wouldn't call it that yet. "It isn't going to be until the next week and it isn't going to change the fact we are friends. You said that you need help evolving a pokemon you caught a while ago, I think Pamela has a similar need!"

Pamela nodded and sent out a Scyther from a park ball, she had a metal coat at hand and pleaded with a face few would refuse. "I need to find someone that might need the help, or else Manto is never going to evolve safely!"

Rachael saw a nearby trade machine and took out a quick ball to send out a Kadabra. "Convenient! We will trade our pokemon and trade them back? That way we can get this over with and have our pokemon reach that hight!" Pamela was desperate and gave her Scyther the metal coat. "This will be quick."

The duo called their pokemon back and went to assist each other, leaving Tammy be her lonesome and to hear a door open. She saw a satisfied if not tired Gladion arrive. "Hello! It's been a week."

Gladion yawned and felt like he had nothing better to do. "It has, you got the ribbons for the Grand Festival?"

Tammy showed Gladion the ribbon case and the five ribbons. "Yep! What made you leave Mount Silver early? Because... no offense, I expected you to be acting like a hermit until it was time for you to leave Johto!"

Gladion took no offense and thought of an excuse. "I... was suppose to be training for Charizard in his mega form. But he is much in comparison to the other two mega pokemon I dealt with."

Tammy sighed and found herself at a lost. "I got nothing since mega evolution is... pretty scary to mess with. You have a Tyranitar that should have given you that idea years ago... maybe Charizard needs a battle buddy."

Gladion agreed. "The problem is Silvally has to be there for when Charizard gets out of control, the only option is to bug Elio over his own Charizard and he might be on Unova by now!"

Tammy took out a poke ball as two girls traded the Kadabra and Scyther, the metal coat on the mantis glowed. "I... got a similar problem with Mo'o, you remember that Dragonair? He is a Dragonite now and I am-" She faced her eyes away embarrassed. "oretty scared of him going out of control during a contest, that is kind of what happened when he evolved. Once he uses dragon dance and outrage... he can't be stopped, especially since he has multi scale an ability that makes him able to resist even an ice type move until he gets hit again."

Gladion was tempted to ask as the Kadabra and Scyther were evolving. "Hmm. It isn't much, but it sounds like your Dragonite needs to get use to his power, much like Charizard."

Tammy let out her Dragonite and asked. "We are training buddies until we can learn to get use to this?" Gladion let out a Charizard that sized up a potential foe. "Looks like it!"

Kadabra and Scyther finished evolving into Alakazam and Scizor, they were called back in their balls and traded back as Tammy petted her Dragonite. "Starting tonight, we are going to take this at the National Park, no one goes there at night save for some bug catchers and we will show each other what we are dealing with. You mind if I introduce you to a friend of mine? Pamela is a pretty cool girl!"

Gladion found it awkward to be an adult hanging around with kids half his age. "I don't even really know you that well, are you sure this is a good idea?"

Tammy went to get the girl anyways. "Your kind of that cool uncle I never got and Pamela kind of knows of that I traveled with another person! Mo'o, talk with Charizard and see if we can't give him a pep talk!"

The Dragonite was left with the Charizard, neither found anything note while to talk about as Gladion recognized one of the girls and noticed the girl in a beautiful brown dress that Tammy introduced. "This is my rival and best friend...number four, Pamela!"

The girl waved to Gladion and shook his hand. "I am pleased to meet you! Your the challenger my mama fought the other day?"

Gladion confirmed the question. "Yep and I got nothing else better to do but wait. The name is Gladion-" he addressed Rachael. "I assumed you met her and knew enough about her."

Pamela spun her Park Ball and let out a Scizor that snipped his pincers. "She wants to be a news reporter. Do you know anything about Orre?" Gladion nodded and took a deep breath. "Let's start from how I known about that place and about a guy who is better than what he thinks he is!"

On Unova, at a City under the foot of a high mountain.

Nate and Hilda listened to Elio's story on how he gathered the Zygarde cell's and used a cube to finish the complete restoration of the legendary pokemon. Elio used the Zygarde cube to demonstrate how the dog like form isn't the only form Zygarde can take. "This is kind of cool and he can turn into his complete form if he needs to."

The cube glowed, cells from the corners of the earth came out of hiding and merged with the canine body, Zygarde glowed and became a large, more serpentine form. N heard Zygardes voice better and was in awe. "That core use to be four until they became one, they are the brain of this pokemon."

Elio nodded as Zygarde lowered himself to be petted. "As harsh as it is to say about the other parts of the body, the other cells are mindless and come at the call of the core. He is many... which is why I gave him the name Legion. Now for the pokemon we want to show you... Eclipse is a handful to take care of."

Lillie took out a luxury ball and let out a pacified Necrozma, Nate saw the visual signs and guessed the problem. "Eclipse is in a state where he is incomplete and broken, like a pokemon I have... he needs a few parts to be whole again." Yancy had her hands together and pitied Necrozma. "Poor thing."

Lillie agreed and saw Necrozma trying to ignore the sympathy. "Unlike Kyurem, nearly every measure of treatment for Necrozma is temporary. This includes a fusion that we don't allow any longer than needed, a source of light for him to be closer to what he was before he was damaged."

Elio voiced the main difference between Necrozma and Kyurem. "A Solgaleo and Lunala were NOT parts of Necrozma before this started, they are sources of light, that is why we are not comfortable with fusing Crepu with him unless we have to or as part of his therapy."

Hilda found the conclusion bitter sweet and thought she saw enough. "Someone has to play the part in order for Eclipse to be what he was, that is a tough thing to do. Now he is in a safe environment and you two got a duty all about him."

Nate agreed and asked. "Do you mind if you call the legendaries back... besides Necrozma, someone has to talk to him."

The group followed the instruction, Necrozma's prism face glowed and shifted as Nate sent out a grey dragon that is fused with a black dragon. Kyurem gave a mighty roar and let loose an icy veil, Necrozma backed away and laughed at what he saw. With the two pokemon having a conversation, Hilda tapped Elio on the shoulder. "I want a word with you, privately, it seems like a lot happened since last time."

Elio didn't mind and told Lillie what is going on. "Hilda wants to talk to me about something, make sure Eclipse stays safe."

The mother to be was okay with her husband walking off and kissed him on the cheek. "I will, it seems they are off to good start."

Elio think it was and followed Hilda to the route out of town, a small road surrounded by trees. The woman asked with her hands at her hips. "How did you get into the mess with Necrozma in the first place?"

Elio swallowed and told Hilda everything, from his first encounter with Necrozma, all the way to how he became something that would attack Alola if given the chance, he finished in expected to be yelled at. "It was my own dumb fault he became a threat again and nearly every plan we had to stop him didn't work. It is hard working with a pokemon that crazy."

Hilda shook her head and growled. "Then Lillie became the last resort when the world was falling apart! Giovanni taking your only easy way out did nothing to help and I saw the news about Rainbow Rocket attacking the Aether Foundation."

Elio didn't want to be reminded of the Rocket Boss. "He got his hands on a Cosmog, raised her to a Lunala and used her to bring in bad guys from all sorts of realities to use the manor as a fortress. All of those realities being from where these crazy, horrible people, were successful with their plans. Two were about to get themselves killed along with the rest of the world they tried to improve. One created a reality without spirit and has to live with that regret. Gladion fought a guy that was about to blow up the world before he came to this one and tried it all over again. There is also two villains I would rather not remember, one pisses me off, the last one we fought before facing Giovanni triggers me and still does."

Hilda rolled her eyes at the insanity until Elio mentioned a particular man that would anger anyone. "Oh my Reshy! One of those guys was actually that monster?!"

The Alolan Champ glared at Hero of Truth. "Lillie took him down, but you were right about Ghetsis, he was the absolute worse of them all. Even Giovanni, the guy who started that mess for his own gain, wasn't nearly as bad!"

Hilda took a deep breath and felt disgusted, knowing what Ghetsis is willing to do. "He tried to attack your wife when she had blew through his facade and since Lillie is pregnant, it would have made it even easier to kill her if her pokemon were not able to fight back," Elio growled sharply. "She absolutely dominated him with Ghorchi and Argos. When the guy knew he was beaten, he attacked that Herdier! It is rare that I wanted someone dead and that might have happened if Colress didn't rescue the Herdier and sent that monster back to where he came."

Hilda wished Elio would stop and shook him to his senses. "He isn't worth the oxygen, what mattered is no one was hurt by him and you got rid of him. The other villain you don't want to talk about is because it gave you Post Traumatic Stress Disorder? The reason why you act like this on the mention of... them."

Elio nodded and felt tears dripping from his eyes. "A shadow pokemon, that's code name was XD-002. But enough about my nightmares, anything changed at all between you and N?"

Hilda blushed, played around with her pony tail and showed a ring. "You noticed that quickly? It was the weirdest marriages you would have seen."

Elio blushed back and felt like he asked something personal. "That would say a lot since I tend to make things stand out. Since I haven't seen you two with kids yet, I assume that part is not decided on."

Hilda tried to laugh off the embarrassing question. "I gave up on asking N for the... obvious thing, but we are looking at adopting. Anything like that happened back on Alola?"

Elio blushed back. "Lillie and I took in an abused kid, made her feel better about herself and saw her sail off to Johto. Tammy called us Mom and Dad."

Hilda's mouth was wide open for a moment and felt her heart soften. "Aw! That along with how Lillie is packing... I they are two."

Elio corrected her thought. "It is two, Daphne and Leon. Once we finish with the World Tournament, we are going to be at month seven."

Hilda wished to see the two babies and stopped herself from asking more. "I'm not complaining, if you two helped a kid turn her life around, you are more than able to be good parents. You heard from her lately?"

Elio nodded and was worried for a moment. "It is a pretty bad time for her to call us now, but last we heard, she is making friends and is doing well as a coordinator. You still have contact with your friends?"

Hilda shrugged. "Yeah, Cheren and Bianca got married themselves. What has, what is and what will, it is a lot to think about."

Elio agreed and asked. "Once the World Tournament is near and the other Champs come along, I need you along with some like minded people for a big project of mine. You need to know this so Ultra Wormholes can stop being a threat to this world, it isn't just the Ultra Beasts coming out that causes problems."

Hilda wanted to know what is requested as she leaned on a tree and felt like she was having a head ache, she understood the scope of the problem. "Legendary pokemon or something like that?! Your telling us this and giving us beast balls not just because of the problems both the beasts and legendaries will cause, but also what will happen when a power mad loon gets a hold of either categories? It is going to be a cycle, a psycho finds a legendary, they exploit that legendary for their own ends, people get hurt and someone has to stop them while witnessing some messed up things. The same can be said about the beasts since Team Plasma tried to do that to a Guzzlord."

Elio agreed and asked in a professional manner. "I will address all of that when the time comes, for now... think about why this cycle needs to end. Maybe if we keep trying, the world can finally have some peace."

Hilda patted Elio on the back, it is hard being the hero when the world can hold some twisted things. "I will, lets see if the others are done in giving Necrozma that talk. Later on... I want to see what we are talking about with Necrozma and its power."

Elio had it on the list as he went back to the city. "Finishing up personal business with the Ultra Recon Squad, waiting for the rest of the group to come here and letting Pop's know that he is going to be a grand pa. It is a list of things to do."

Hilda followed back and found Necrozma and Kyurem finishing a long talk. "Loose ends to tie up before you and Lillie get ready for the biggest step in your lives. Looks like your giving Lillie everything she could want for that day."

Elio remembered his wife crying and was uncertain as he gotten closer to the group. "I think I was, but I spoil her a lot to where she worries for me," Lillie over heard and turned around, she wished her husband doesn't worry so much for her. "Elio, we talked about this, you are doing nothing wrong."

Hilda gave the mother to be the basic of what she was told. "You two dealt with some pretty heavy times and now we have a new thing to focus on, hope for a happy future. It looks like Necrozma and Kyurem are getting along."

Lillie agreed and was ready to call the Prism pokemon back. "They have a lot in common and it seems Eclipse is feeling better about himself. Eclipse, thank you for behaving very well, we will have this meeting again soon!"

Necrozma relaxed and let the ball call him back, Nate called Kyurem back and went to the stroller to find his son sleeping. "Thanks for letting us know your in the region, call us when you want to meet up again."

Yancy went to her husband's side and wished the rest a good night. "Go rest up, jet lag takes a while to get use to."

With one couple heading home, N found himself at a lose for words. "Necrozma has that chance to shine again, it is only a matter of time," He smiled to the Alolan couple with hope. "you two are more than capable of guiding him to that radiance he was, thank you for letting us see him."

Lillie didn't find it a problem. "Eclipse isn't the only new pokemon we have since then, but you will meet them later. We will see you again soon!"

Elio agreed and thought of what else to do. "Some of our pokemon have been from odd places, take care of yourselves!"

Hilda and N gave the same wish of parting, the Hero of Truth sent out Reshirem for a flight out. Being alone in the mountain side city, Lillie asked her husband. "Should we take that flight to the hotel, we need to have our clocks adjusted before long."

Elio sent out Nebby for a scenic flight. "We should, when we get to the hotel, do you want to do anything... private?" Lillie felt her feet sore and she was about to beg for a foot massage. "Yes, I would love to."

In Johto, during the night.

Tammy and Gladion were alone in the National Park when they readied two particular pokemon. "Mo'o, lets demonstrate what we are dealing with."

Gladion saw the Dragonite enter as he posed and sent out his Charizard and a rock type Silvally. "Lets try this session again, Silvally, stop them if they go out of control."

The Silvally stayed on the sideline as the Charizard sized his opponent and fired up his tail, Gladion shined his keystone and raised it into the air. "Mega evolve and use outrage!"

The Charizard was bathed in power and mega evolved into the black fiery dragon, he roared and charged at Dragonite in a blue blaze of blinding power. Pushing him through a tree and demolishing everyone around, Tammy ordered back. "Thank goodness for multi scale! Mo'o, use dragon dance and outrage back!"

The Dragonite regained his sight and danced around the Charizard, both dragons took the fight to the skies and violently beaten at each other, flame and claw caused sparks to fly all around until the Dragonite gotten a good hold on his foe. Both flew to the ground, with Dragonite on top to slam the Charizard to the ground. THUD!

Mo'o kept him held to the ground and snapped out of his frenzy as the Charizard powered down, Gladion called his pokemon back and looked down at the girl like she is a student. "I think I see part of the problem with Mo'o, outrage is a destructive move after all."

The girl agreed as the Dragonite started to feel comfortable with what was done. "The pokemon goes nuts and will pound who ever is in its way. Instincts come in and everything else comes afterwards, which means outrage should be used as a finisher to stop the fatigue from kicking in. The problem with Mo'o at the time is that as a Dragonair... he was kind of weak and is easier to manage; as a full grown Dragonite however, he has the power to back it up. Your Charizard's problem, is similar except it is everything I heard with mega evolution. It can win battles but it can level towns. It is pretty obvious that Charizard needs that off switch when you combine it with outrage. Mega evolution is scary and it must have taken a lot for Tyranitar and Azure to manage that."

Gladion agreed and thought of a change he needed with Charizard's training. "They have and Charizard isn't different from them. For now, he is on training wheels and won't be under mega evolution until we have better control over his fighting instinct, then and only then will we try again. You however, need to get use to the fact that Mo'o is in new levels of power and can go wild if you allow him to. You are capable of keeping him tame, it is the only reason those two allowed you to keep that Beast you captured a month ago instead of requesting you let them send it back home," Tammy felt the words sting and was about to spark in resolve as Gladion continued his critic of her management. "Do know that what happened at that contest was not your fault, evolution by leveling is hard to predict without a Poke Dex."

Tammy pet her Dragonite on the shoulder to comfort him and faced a man who is giving a hard, yet fair outlook at her inexperience. "Worrying about screwing up and being made fun of is something I need to get over with. Especially since the Grand Festival is everything I should worry about, going against the best of the best. I want to ask... Octillery, Oranguru, Mo'o, Dugtrio, Pikachu and Flamur, do those sound like show makers?"

Gladion found little flaw in the options picked. "Your bringing the pokemon that out shined above the others, which says a lot since I seen that Fearow pull quite the feat."

Tammy appreciated the compliment and was ready for a trip to another city. "They all have and it is six out of all of them. Thanks for helping me out."

Gladion felt appreciated and thought that a pass time was needed. "It isn't a problem. Talk to me about Unova later, I'm not guaranteeing anything, but there has to be something better to do afterwards than just going to Hoenn next."

Tammy felt annoyed by the constant assistance and felt defeated. "It is my first Grand Festival... there is a lot I need to learn if I have any hope of being a Top Coordinator, but they need to know I will be fine. I wonder how big Mom's belly is going to be by then."

Gladion didn't want to imagine it as Silvally followed him to the eastern exit. "By then, it would be seven months down and two more to go before she gives birth, see ya."

Both waved each other goodbye, Tammy held her Dragonite's hand and gently tugged. "Lets go teach you a new move to replace thunder wave. You are going to be great." Mo'o blushed and let his trainer get on his back, he stretched his wings and flew to the west.


	49. A Shocking Ideal!

On Alola. Hau and his daughter Conia were on the beach of Hau'oli, counting the Wingulls and enjoying the time off. The daughter reached the limit of her fingers and whimpered as she saw more Wingulls flying around. "I can't count anymore!"

Hau tried to have an estimate and saw a Corsola crawling on the beach. "I think it is above fifteen, that is five more than you are use to!"

Conia puffed her cheeks up and waddled to the Corsola that spun upside down in fear of something approaching, the father stopped his daughter and asked. "Do you know what pokemon that is?"

Conia nodded and cheered. "Corsola, very pink and very pretty!"

Hau agreed and saw something in splash in the water to hide. "They are also hunted by Mareanies due to their branches."

He took a piece of masalada and tossed it into the water, revealing an annoyed, yet grateful Mareanie. Conia found the Mareanie to be sudden and noticed a flash of light on the southern island, followed by a dark storm cloud that spread fast and was reaching for the rest of Alola. "Wha-" She hid behind her father's leg and saw a yellow light had flew past them, Hau felt like he was being called and asked his daughter. "We should get back home, I think the Tapu needs me for something."

He took out a net ball, giving his daughter a reason to dance silly instead of cowering in fear. "Ludicolo is baby sitting again? Yay!"

At the Altar of the Moone

Solgaleo was being overwhelmed by a large, red eyed, black dragon that was glowing from a radiant energy. It's tail glowed, his body crackled with electricity, he flew to the sky and became a blue orb of power, ready to crash down on the foe like a bolt. CLASH!

The dragon's blow was blocked, Tapu Koko barely withstood the attack and shouted to the sky. The dragon was about to roar when stones erupted from underneath him, he flew out of the way and found a lazy, bull like entity fighting by Tapu Koko's side, a pink and blue light arrived to reveal Tapu Lele and Fini, both ready for battle. Tapu Lele glowed like the moon as Tapu Fini blew frigid, icy wind, causing the dragon to back away and be struck by a moon blast from Lele. The dragon flew to the sky and scattering its power all over Poni Island like a super cell thunder storm. "ROAR!"

He charged at Tapu Fini and knocked her out, scorching the Alter of plant life in lightning and knocking the rest of the Tapus away from him. Koko shot a dazzling gleam as Solgaleo charged a psycho boost. BOOM!

The dragon felt the power knock him to the ground, he glowed black and shrank into a black, orb like stone. Solgaleo blinked awkwardly at the stone giving an unceremoniously thud and gave a roar of what happened, pointing at the highest point of the alter and giving the three active Tapus a head ache as a feminine voice shouted. "By the-" Hapu saw Tapu Fini in critical condition and had a hyper potion ready, the storm kept booming as a panting voice was heard.

Tapu Koko felt relief and floated to the black stone in an effort to tell Hau what needs to be done. "TAKE THE STONE AND DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!" The Kahuna obeyed and approached the stone, he felt a great power within. "This was what was caused this storm to appear... is this another faller pokemon?"

Tapu Lele sighed in annoyance and glowed. "Yes, figure out how to wake this guy back up and then get him in a ball!"

She nodded to the Tapus and Solgaleo in a well mannered farewell as she glowed in pink light, Tapu Bulu glowed green and looked like he wanted to return to his nap, leaving Solgaleo to think of an idea on where to go and lowering himself to let Hau on. Hapu saw Tapu Fini recovering and wished a fellow Kahuna the best of luck. "I'll go gather the other two for a meeting, this is the third time this happened on Alola."

Hau agreed and knew of two other incidents related elsewhere. "Or like Lillie and Kyogre, or that Dialga that went on a rampage in Johto. I think this legendary pokemon is a legendary known in Unova, we might want to talk with someone that knows better." He thought of who as Solgaleo flew him back to Melemele.

On Unova.

Elio and Lillie were taking a nap together in a rather luxurious hotel, with a few gems decorating the doorways and the bed making them feel like they are floating in peace. Lillie was the first to stir in the sound of ringing and read the collar I.D. She picked it up and answered as Elio was sound asleep. "*Yawn!* Alola Hau, is this an emergency?"

Hau asked in hope for a clear answer. "It depends, have another legendary pokemon that fell out of a wormhole, the Tapu's were able stop it... what ever it is, it turned into a black stone. Do you know anything about it?"

Lillie felt it was a memory as the Rotom Dex floated out of a back pack to show a picture of a stone. "BZZT! Is it a Dark Stone? BZZT! It is said to be the dormant remains of the Legendary Dragon of Unova. BZZT!"

The Dex showed a picture of a red eyed, black dragon that triggered Lillie's memories. "Zekrom!"

She shared Hau some of her insight. "That poor pokemon, legend says that through the stone, Zekrom will reawaken if a hero of ideals is to take his attention. This isn't something you should show off to everyone, but... maybe, we will ask someone regarding this. If you can awaken him, then you will be able to give him a ball to call a home, is everyone safe?"

Hau answered back. "Yes, but there is a pretty scary thunder storm that is all over Alola, just by Zekrom showing up."

BOOM!

Hau heard his daughter crying scared and wanted to end the call. "It is going to be a busy day and I have a meeting scheduled for home, I'm sorry if I interrupted anything."

Lillie yawned and smiled. "Just a nap."

Kick!

Lillie felt her bladder kicked with great force and felt her biological clock telling her to get up. "Good luck and let us know if you made any progress!"

Hau wished Lillie a good rest. "I will, talk to you later." BEEP!

Lillie went to use the bathroom as Elio woke up to the Rotom Dex showing the picture of Zekrom, He was impressed for his friend back home. "He might end up with another legendary. Hmm!" He reached for his phone and texted someone. "Miss Madison, Hau has something that might explain the freak storm, please go meet up with him in Iki Town and help investigate things with him. I'll let Heidi know what is up so Aether doesn't get a reason to be involved!"

Lillie exit the bathroom and went back into bed with her husband, feeling safe once more. "Elio, we might have to tell Hilda, Nate and N about this sooner than planned. They know about this legendary more than anyone else."

Elio agreed and thought it would be appropriate. "I'll have them meet up at Dragonspiral Tower with Red and Ethan, damn wormholes. Hau is going to have to deal with those two from the Ultra Recon Squad along with everyone else who figured out about how Zekrom or how he arrived in the first place."

He laid back in bed and continued texting, giving Lillie a reason to feel annoyed. "The police better leave Hau alone, he has it under control!"

Elio finished a message to a contact of his and rubbed Lillie's shoulder to calm her down and bring her back to the position she was in. "Interpol would be annoying, but that isn't the reason I texted Heidi about this, no one is butting in unless it really is needed. I want to change the subject, if there is anything you want me to do while you... hibernate, let me know."

Lillie closed her eyes and gave one request. "When we wake up, we should have some time with our more... unusual pokemon. Fafnir should know about Unova more and maybe...maybe."

Elio thought of an idea and kissed Lillie in the back of her neck. "You have a brilliant idea! It has been a while since we done this, you think you can star in a film again?"

Lillie puffed up her cheeks and growled. "Not in this condition! Do you remember how to act?" Elio has and wondered what available spot will be for him. "The Brutal Tide is part of a matching set and my solo one involved breaking a girls heart... I might find something though and if I do, I promise not to disappoint you." He closed his eyes and felt himself drifting in the void. "Sweet dreams my queen." Lillie blushed and whispered back. "Get some rest my king, it is going to be a long day."

In the largest building of Iki Town.

Hau had a plate of home made masaladas ready and his daughter playing with a Ludicolo in the back ground as Olivia, Hapu and Guzma arrived, they observed the Dark Stone in silence for a minute. Olivia broke the silence with an awkward smile. "You say that this stone came from a pokemon from another reality, this is like the last one that distorted space and caused havoc when it tried to get out of Ultra Space."

Hau nodded. "The Zekrom of this reality is already captured by someone named Nate and it was apart of something big that happened on Unova years ago. It makes you think about where this is going to go to."

Hapu agreed and felt like the weight of a multi verse is crashing down on Alola. "This one took the might of all four Tapu's and Solgaleo to stop, what is going to happen when they meet a legendary that will overwhelm even them?"

The Kahunas were at a lose as the door open to let in Madison, who had a Genesect ready to examine the stone. "Alright, Interpol should stay out of this. That Dark Stone is bringing more trouble than just Zekrom. Genesect, could you analyze the stone and show us what we need to know of the legend?"

The Genesect scanned the stone for five minutes and shot out a hologram from her eyes, one that showed ancient markings of two brothers with a white dragon and a black dragon. "Initiating! The Legend of Truth and Ideals! Long ago, there was one Dragon that sided with twin heroes. Together, the brothers and the Great Dragon founded the Unova Region, but the two brothers sought different goals afterwards. The older brother, sought Truth, the younger brother, sough Ideals; they bickered and fought until the Dragon split into two."

Guzma listened and guessed what happened afterwards. "That is when the fighting really started, there is another stone like this one?"

The Genesect nodded and shot a hologram of a white stone. "The Light Stone, the dormant remains of the Vast White pokemon, Reshiram. While she sided with the older brother, Zekrom sided with the younger brother. They were equally matched and neither side were able to best the other, it was then the brothers realized that neither were proven right and stopped the fighting. Their descendants however-" She flashed the older hologram out and showed an image of the two dragons fighting each other, destruction sowed all over. "continued the long fight between truth and ideals, Reshiram and Zekrom nearly brought Unova to ruin with their power. They disappeared to time, in their most dormant state."

Hau scratched and corrected the events that happened. "Until sixteen or so years ago when Team Plasma wanted to get their hands on Zekrom and convince Unova to release their pokemon. While they kept theirs. I, heard of some... scary things one person has done to a man named N to try and get Zekrom to side with them."

Guzma asked on hearing of the Team Plasma. "That Ghetsis weirdo? He is nuts!" Hau swallowed and got closer to the Skull boss, whispering into his ear what actually happened. Guzma listened until it reached a point where his bitter mood became worse. "...That's messed up! I saw that freak during that Rainbow Rocket mess, its no wonder Lillie wanted to beat him up."

Madison listened and voiced what she knew. "It is much worse when you realize that one came from a reality where he won, it doesn't take much to know what he done to N after he gotten what he wanted. The one of this reality however, lost to Hilda. Four years later, he tried to freeze Unova using the power of the third dragon, Kyurem, when that failed from the efforts of Nate, he was missing for four years and became active once he gotten his hands on this pokemon."

Genesect showed a hologram of a Guzzlord, raising alarms to the Kahunas as to who they were talking about. Hau lost his appetite and found the best word to describe Ghetsis. "He is a power mad psychopath! Elio and Lillie fought back against Team Plasma, rescued that Guzzlord along with a Genesect. I heard Ghetsis's pokemon were stolen and he was killed by a Chandelure not long after that."

The other Kahunas felt comfort in knowing the fact as Hapu wanted to change the subject. "Good riddance, speaking of the third dragon. What do you know of Kyurem?"

Genesect shut off the hologram and showed one of a frigid meteor that crashed somewhere. "The third dragon, Kyurem, is said to be the left over parts of the original dragon. Without truth or ideals to guide it, it is left a frigid husk that leaks its power!"

The last hologram of a grey, corpse like dragon with frozen limbs, it tells a pitiful story, Olivia felt more problems were to come. "If we keep this stone public, we are going to have too many people causing conflict over what to do with this. We need to awaken Zekrom and deal with him soon."

Hau agreed and felt that he was on limited time. "Elio may have pulled some string to keep those guys at Aether away from this, but they are going to find out and someone has to deal with them. There maybe nothing stopping these pokemon from falling into our world, but we can at least make them feel welcome without getting anyone hurt!"

The stone glowed for a moment as Guzma guessed who that someone is. "Good luck in there! Your going to need it, now... what are going to do with the stone?"

Hau placed the stone in his bag for his answer. "I'll keep it with me, I found it first!"

The others rolled their eyes as Madison offered to assist the Kahuna taking the burden. "I'll explain it enough to the others so they will know to back off, you take this to the more trustworthy person in that facility. Deal?"

Hau agreed on it and wished to finish the meeting on a positive note. "Before I go do that, anything else happened?"

Olivia had one event that transpired. "I dug up something from Diglett's Tunnel the other day."

She placed a shiny odd stone on the table. "I think this is what I think it is, mega evolution is a delicate topic to talk about in the region."

In Johto at the National Park.

Pamela and Rachael were ready to watch the next brawl between Tammy's Dragonite and Gladion's Charizard. They expected it to be worth watching as Gladion shouted his first order. "Use thunder punch!"

The Charizard's fists crackled in electricity as Tammy ordered. "Mo'o, use extreme speed and clean up with outrage!"

The Dragonite vanished and tackled the Charizard off his feet, the flame pokemon flew around and punched the dragon. Dragonite braced it and felt a jolt in his nerves, he struggled to move and was left exposed to Gladion's next order. "Overwhelm the kind with outrage!"

The Charizard felt his mind go into a frenzy, he roared and struck the paralyzed Dragonite back, Mo'o glared and tried to roar in his own frenzy, only to fail in moving. POW! CHOMP! CLAW! SWAT!

The Dragonite was pounded into the ground, beaten brutally, tossed aside for a k.o and leaving the Charizard in a fatigued daze. Gladion saw visual progress and asked. "That is the meaning of your power, it has to be unleashed. But can we push that limit beyond?"

Tammy called her Dragonite back and brushed off the loss with her own answer. "That is what mega evolution does from all the rumors I heard. With thunder punch covering water types and tough claws on mega evolving, Charizard can become a someone that will be hard to stop."

Gladion agreed as the other two girls felt it was safe to approach. "Hard for anyone to stop, even his own trainer if he doesn't power him down... we need to focus on training Charizards mental capabilities before we dare try mega evolution again. Now, what do you have planned for your performance on each pokemon?"

Tammy tapped her head on one particular and focused on the rest. "Flamur is going to be a dance he has done with his bone... Pamela had seen it and she will tell you what it is if you like spoilers. Pikachu is the same old same old, if it isn't broken, don't fix it. Octillery you seen what it can do. Oranguru is a stored power trick... but I heard the Grand Festival covers all battle formats, this includes double battle. The Grand Festival has a move reminder ready, so I might switch it up with instruct."

Gladion's eyes widened at a clever idea. "Use that with a strong pokemon and nothing is going to get in your way." Tammy knew and spun in a dance. "If Mo'o uses one dragon dance, he is going to kick butt! If he sets off two... not even a steel type is going to take that power. In fact I had Mo'o learn a handy move the other day that can make fairy types regret everything. Iron tail, boost it with dragon dance to crazy levels and use it with a z move."

Rachael was about to ask what a Z move is and stopped herself. "This is something only someone who has been to Alola can do. They sound like a finisher that will make the audience not care about anything else."

Gladion agreed and asked both of them. "If you seen what her Octillery can do... it might prove discouraging. Pamela, have you seen her use one before?"

The rival remembered that day. "As a finisher against an Ambipom, break neck blitz is a rather simple move that worked in a pinch with that Miltank. Most of the cute moves are like that."

Gladion listed a few other Z moves to consider. "Then we have the other types that are as they sound, inferno over drive, hydro vortex, bloom doom, cork screw crash. Devastating drake is another move that you two should see once, we are not even talking about the Z-moves that are exclusive to a species of pokemon. I got one such crystal from a good friend of mine after I beaten him in battle."

Rachael found the information tempting and asked. "Are those Z crystals more rare than the others?"

Gladion thought of the question and took out the Marshadium Z. "It isn't a proven fact, but those aligned to legendary pokemon or mythical pokemon are the rarest there is! Then there are the Z crystals that in comparison, are more recently discovered that are mostly for pokemon found on Alola. Some of those unusual crystals, like a Kommonium Z or a Mimikium Z, will provide much stronger Z moves in comparison to the more generic ones."

Ring ring!

Gladion checked his phone and found it was from Elio. "Still, it is a foolish move to think just those Z moves will win you a contest if you have no style to them. I'll be right back!"

The girls saw the man excuse himself, Tammy took the warning to heart and felt like she has a lot to learn. "Z moves are a very special niche anyways and they not to use constantly. Pamela, what pokemon do you have anyways that you haven't shown me?"

Pamela sighed and took out a dusk ball and a luxury ball. "Stympha and Relic. They are some of my most reliable pokemon in travel and contests!"

A Skarmory and Bronzong caught the two girls by surprise, Rachael guessed and asked. "Skarmory is a hazard setter while Bronzong makes use of its low speed?"

Pamela nodded. "In more ways than one! Toxic and heal block are handy moves, especially if you stop them from attacking. Gem and Fae are meant to off set the weaknesses the steel type have... I need to find that eviolite for Fae soon or I am going to have to resort to Kaga... he is a Magmar I don't really use that much besides those moments I am going to be far from a city."

Tammy snapped her fingers and was at a lost. "There is one person I know that knows her rocks. This is the one time that being far away from Alola stinks."

She contemplated researching as Gladion returned with a mood ruined. "And you are going to tell them everything you know and pray to the Tapus, or who ever, that Hau is able to keep Zekrom safe! Those damn holes bring nothing but problems!"

He listened to the man behind the phone and tried to calm down. "It is hard being the hero. I'll know if something else happens, have a good evening Elio."

Beep! Tammy and the other girls were trying to figure out what happened as Gladion wanted to end the meeting. "I'm going to check the Pokeathlon and blow off some steam! You know where to find me!"

In a lab at Aether Paradise.

Hau secured his sleeping daughter with a sling strap and finished his description as Wicke examined the stone. "That is what that wormhole dropped and a whole region was in a mess because of the one we know!"

The scientist didn't want to be reminded of Team Plasma and had uncertain news. "Unless we find someone to fuel the stone with ideals, Zekrom is going to be in this state indefinitely! We may have another pattern of more pokemon related to this one coming."

The door slide open to let Dulse and Zossie in, both looked like they had a frigid memory, the younger of the duo showed a screen with a vast lake being frozen. "This isn't as bad as our last incident, but we might have another legendary trapped in Ultra Space wilds again. We couldn't get close enough even with Flareon with us!"

Dulse pressed a button to show a silhouette of oddly shaped wings. "We have contact with a scientist who has worked with this pokemon and is our best chance at being prepared should he come to this world."

The door opened once more and let in a familiar blonde scientist that was difficult to tell if he was in a joyous mood or otherwise, Colress looked at the wings and confirmed the creature is. "A Kyurem from another world. It's power is not to be underestimated, if allowed to go loose, it will bury all of Alola in a never ending winter."

Hau shook his head at another potential crisis and knew where Colress got the information from. "This was from when you were working with Team Plasma and were using this pokemon. Kyurem froze everything when what ever was holding him in broke. Zekrom is going to be another reason Kyurem will be a threat to Alola."

Colress agreed and focused on the Dark Stone. "Exactly, in the state Zekrom is in, Kyurem will be able regain his lost ideals. It is a cold, ruthless pokemon that will crush what ever is in his way, unless he encounters a trainer capable of capturing him."

Hau considered it something to do and a reason why he took the stone back. "Then we need to be ready in case Kyurem falls out of a wormhole. Dulse, Zossie, do you know where the other two went. They need to know this."

Zossie felt it was a growing burden and kept a smile. "Soliera and Phyco are at Unova studying something called the Entralink. A place in Unova that connects to another world, beside the fact that it exists... we will let them know about this and we will let you know if Kyurem is on the move."

Hau appreciated it and knew a pokemon to help in maintaining the damage. "I will go find Registeel and Regirock, they will help keep the damage under control, see you guys later!"

He put the stone in his bag and gave the group his goodbyes, Wicke was ready to organize something and list some people for a particular task. "Just in case this gets worse, Mr. Colress, we need you here to tell our... arctic squad, about their next major assignment. Dulse, Zossie, would you stay and help us explain this to them... it is out there in comparison to what they are use to."

Back on Unova, at the top of Dragonspiral Tower.

Hilda was left puzzled as Ethan asked. "You want us to do what in case what?!"

Elio presented the five trainers with a large supply of Beast Balls. "In case we ever have an Ultra Beast show up, they need to be captured before too long. In addition, we have legendary pokemon that might fall out of a wormhole and they cannot be ignored for another reason."

Nate has been through enough movies to know why. "Because if it is powerful enough to escape that place, it is powerful enough to be a danger to everyone around them. That is why Alola got in a mess with a Zekrom?!"

Elio closed his eyes and felt like everyone is carrying a large weight. "Exactly, even if the thought of having a legendary pokemon like him sounds awesome, it isn't the reason you are catching him. Kyogre expands the sea by swimming and in his primal state would have flood the world. Palkia distorts space and... nearly got me killed when I got caught in one, Dialga froze time and was so nuts that Arceus had to step in to fix him. Now we have a Zekrom that would have scorched Alola in a thunder storm in a dazed rampage. If Interpol gets their hands on them, they are going to be studied endlessly in ways I rather not think about. If someone with evil intentions get their hands on them... we know what will happen. Anyone disagrees on what is needed to be done?"

N felt reluctant to agree and answered. "They need to be protected and at the same time, they need to have that life back. Even if they need to be captured, we are to keep this a secret?"

Elio nodded and listed exceptions. "Only tell those that you know will keep their mouths shut and those that might be in the wrong place at the wrong time. There are at least three other trainers I know can get the job done and I will tell them when they show up. Hilda, you there?"

The woman snapped out of a trance and felt like she had a head ache. "Yeah, those wormholes have more than just some strange pokemon we need to worry about and we are the force needed to keep the world safe. It feels like one continuous nightmare after another, nothing makes sense and when you think about other worlds," Elio placed his hand on Hilda's shoulder and knew the feeling. "It feels like when you are in that world, you don't belong... even if it looks familiar, just a small change can give that feeling. You have Little Horn to thank for showing me that."

The woman was about to push the hand off of her when she went back to reality and looked like she wanted to apologize. "Y...yeah, it is a jerk move, but... some of those realities can be worse than others."

The Alolan Champ agreed and felt something was off, a lot can happen in four years. "Being the hero can take a lot out of ya, that is why we are all doing this together, no need to walk into the dark alone when you got friends."

Hilda agreed back and felt tired thinking about it as she pushed the hand back. "With us and our pokemon, there isn't much we can't do."

Red stared at the group and gave a cheerful smile as he showed something on a brochure, Undella Town. Elio declined politely and let out a Salamence. "You can all relax at the beach if you want, but my wife is kind of wanting to relax with her pokemon and we could use the play time."

The group watched the Alolan Champ get on the dragon, Red sent out a Charizard and stared at the rest like he was wanting to continue his offer. Nate sent out an Altaria as Ethan sent out a Dragonite, the trainer from Johto thought of a pass time they can do. "How about we go treasure hunting in those ruins, that town is always a good spot this time of year."

Hilda agreed and sent out Reshiram, inviting N to fly with her on the vast white dragon. "Yeah, that is always fun to do!"

N took the offer and was about to smile when he whispered to his partner. "After that... we need to talk, you have been acting strange all week."

Hilda stopped and tried to think about what ever had happened before. "It's...I really don't remember and I don't want to remember. May be please leave it at that?"

N nodded and respected the choice. "If it is best to forget."


	50. Following Your Dreams!

At the large Stadium in Nimbasa, Elio and Lillie arrived to find two strange individuals observing the aftermath of a game. The Alolan Champ yawned bored and greeted the two members of the Ultra Recon Squad. "Alola guys! Long time no see!"

Phyco turned around to find two exhausted trainers as Soliera was about to question if it was a good time, the captain twirled his mustache and greeted the duo back. "Greetings Champion of Alola, greetings Miss Lillie, we have had a report on activity from Ultra Space Wilds and we assume that you have known and prepared something for this?"

Elio nodded and found the late night to be as good a time as ever. "We are working on it and I am three trainers away from making an inner ring that will keep this from getting out of control again," He took out a dream ball and gotten to business. "We also heard that you are trying to study the Entralink, an unusual place that connects between this world and one called the Dream World. As the name implies, it is a world made from dreams and it has all sorts of things in there. Including pokemon Lillie and I made friends with."

Lillie agreed and sent out a Serperior. "Orma is just one of them and even the Entralink seemed like a dream. There isn't much special about these pokemon besides having hidden abilities and having a life in that world depending on the dream."

Soliera realized when the Serperior was befriended as she readied a ball. "That was during our investigation on Orre and the beginning of our partnership in regards to the Blinding One!"

Elio smiled at the woman and agreed. "Yep! Besides Hildetand, these pokemon are pretty strong in what they do. Since I know Zossie is able to put up a fight and Phyco isn't a battler and more a supporter for missions, this leaves to one person remaining that I haven't seen battle. You! Just in case this goes faster than expected, don't be ashamed, be happy you gotten this far as a trainer."

Soliera raised her fists to the air and yelled in a battle frenzy. "I will show you how far I gotten! You better prepare yourself!"

Vs Ultra Recon Squad Soliera

Soliera tossed her ball and sent out a Claydol as Elio sent out a Primeape. "Hm! ATALL, LETS U-TURN OUT OF THERE!" The Primeape snorted,leaped at the Claydol and kicked it, he went back into the dream ball and quickly sent out a Charizard. "KINDLE, LETS GO!"

Soliera twitched her visible eye and ordered back. "Claydol, use stealth rock!"

The Claydol spun and sent out jagged rocks, giving Elio a reason to be thankful for his lead. "That is why I had Atall do that, that would have crippled my main sweeper," He flashed his keystone and shined it as his Charizard revealed his mega stone. "KINDLE, MEGA EVOLVE AND USE SOLAR BEAM!" Strange light flowed into the Charizard, he glowed and became a more winged form that let loose intense heat and shined like the sun.

He absorbed the light and shot at the Claydol for a one hit k.o. Soliera gave a cold glare at Elio and called her pokemon back. "Regardless, the rocks are set out. Chandelure, lets take advantage of that scarf and remove this threat!"

A Chandelure with a choice scarf spun to battle and glowed, Soliera ordered with excitement. "Attack with shadow ball!"

The Chandelure shot a black blob at Kindle as Elio ordered. "Use air slash and dragon pulse!"

The Charizard listened and slashed at the air with his wings, Chandelure felt the pain and whined, he shot another shadow ball and accepted what was coming. PEW! Kindle used dragon pulse and knocked the Chandelure out, Soliera called it back and readied a beast ball. "This took three pokemon... Naganadel, finish him off with sludge bomb!"

Elio saw the ultra beast and cringed at what was coming. "Kindle, try to dodge that and shot again, if not... I got a plan!"

The Charizard maneuvered in the air and was blocked by a battle hungry Naganadel that shot a ball of explosive sludge at him for a k.o. Charizard reverted back and crashed at the stadium floor, Naganadel glowed and flew faster as Elio switched for another. "Collector, that speed doesn't matter much to us! Show them why."

A Spiritomb with a kings rock entered the battle and popped his head out to see a worthwhile foe, he giggled with a smile and sank into the stone containing him, he extended his shadow bellow the Naganadel and formed a malicious face in the darkness as he struck fast. Soliera felt the lingering heat and pointed at the Spiritomb like a gun. "Naganadel, use fire blast and burn this Spiritomb out!"

The Naganadel inhaled and shot an all consuming flame, knocking the stone back and forcing the Spiritomb out to glare. "Tomb!"

Elio didn't want to agree and saw the Naganadel looking up to the sky. "He really is a threat to us. SUCKER PUNCH AND FINISH IT WITH SHADOW SNEAK!" The Spiritomb formed his face and punched the Naganadel, causing the beast to flinch and be left exposed to a k.o from the shadows.

Soliera saw the light faded as she watched her Naganadel land on its back. She called it back and sent out a Sylveon with a life orb. "Finish him off with hyper voice and be ready for his next strategy!"

The Sylveon with a life orb winked at her trainer and glowed like a pixie. "SYLV!"

A loud, ear splitting shout caused the Spiritomb to howl in pain and slither into his stone, falling to the side and showing a k.o, Elio called him back and was about to send another. "Pixalate and hyper voice hurts. GO GUNKY!"

A regional Muk with black sludge plopped to battle and smiled disgustingly, scaring the Sylveon and giving her trainer the reason to order. "Now use psyshock and be ready to dodge!"

The Sylveon glowed and pelted the Muk with psychic rocks as Elio felt energy flowing in his blood. "NOW, USE GUNK SHOT TO KNOCK THAT SYLVEON OUT!"

The Muk hacked and shot a wad of putrid gunk at where the Sylveon was dodging to, knocking her out for a k.o and leaving Soliera to her last two pokemon. "Quagsire, we will stand proud!"

A Quagsire with left overs enter the battle, Elio barked. "SHADOW SNEAK AND GET READY FOR THAT SWITCH!"

The Muk obeyed and sneaked his shadow behind to jab the Quagsire, leaving it poisoned as the foe slammed his tail in the ground. Knocking the Muk out and leaving Elio with his Primeape. "ATALL, ARE YOU READY!"

The Primeape felt scratched from the rocks and punched his fists together, Elio flashed his Z powered ring and posed with many punches, causing radiant light to pour into the pig monkey. "USE ALL OUT PUMMELING!"

The Primeape shrieked and struck the Quagsire with a series of blows, he knocked the Quagsire at a stadium wall with a first of pure energy. The water fish waddled out and shot scalding water back, burning the Primeape and annoying the duo. "BEAT IT DOWN IN CLOSE COMBAT! WE ARE FAR FROM DONE!"

The Primeape charged and violently beat down on the stubborn Quagsire, Soliera sighed and watched her pokemon knock the Primeape out with another earthquake. "When all else fails, attacking works!"

Elio agreed and switched once more, sending out a Crawdaunt with a life orb. "Yep! FINISH QUAGSIRE OFF WITH KNOCK OFF AND WE HAVE JUST LINOONE!"

The Crawdaunt crawled at the Quagsire and knocked both the left overs and foe out. Leaving Soliera to switch to her last pokemon. "Linoone, we are not done yet!"

A Linoone standing proud saw the Crawdaunt snipping his pincers, Soliera gave her big order. "Use belly drum and power up, then we start the sweep with seed bomb!"

The Linoone beat its belly like a drum and ate a figy berry, feeling at full power as Elio rolled his eyes. "Not bad, BRYN, FINISH THIS MATCH WITH LIQUIDATION!"

The Crawdaunt's pincers flowed with water, he charged at the Linoone puffing its cheeks for his attack and struck it into the ground. SLAM! Linoone felt the blunt damage and was left laying on the ground, spitting out a blank seed in defeat. "Nooooooone!"

With the final pokemon defeated, Soliera felt light headed. "Huff! That-" Elio sweated and gave Bryn a fist bump to his claw. "was a battle and you showed what you can do. I got one other that I call the Chief."

He sent out an Alolan Golem that scratched himself and felt bored, Phyco found the concept of a pokemon from a dream to be a phenomenon and thought of where to continue studies to pass the time, with the Blinding One's recovery being a matter of unforeseen time, they have all the time to expand their minds and learn more about the world. "If the group from Alola are in this region, then perhaps that professor that studied the link between dreams is also here."

Lillie knew where the professor is. "Burnet? She is at Striaton city, getting together with Fennel and Juniper. If you catch up with them before the World Tournament, then you might find out more about. It is hard to describe these things ourselves but they know what to say."

Phyco agreed and gave a parting sign, like that of a screen. "Ho! That they do! Soliera!"

The assistant saluted. "Yes captain?"

Phyco twirled his mustache and voiced of a potential assignment. "This region has some fascinating pokemon we should study, while I do business tomorrow, you are to pick any in this region for an analysis."

Soliera tried to keep herself professional and knew of one location. "Chargestone cave and the bug/electric type Joltik? I will have a full report on it tomorrow afternoon!"

Phyco hoped so and wished the group farewell. "We will meet again later, we thank you both for everything!"

With the captain gone, Soliera left with her own parting. "Should we discover something, you will be our first contact!"

With both members of the Recon Squad gone, Lillie's Serperior tapped her nose at the button of her dream ball for a call back, Elio called his two back with a goal in mind. "We heal up and head back to the hotel, Lillie, should we get dinner, pop a movie and chill?"

The wife blushed and gave in to an innermost temptation. "I wouldn't say we... pop a movie. This might be a bit much than what we are use to."

She whispered to Elio's ear to describe an intimate desire, he understood the basic of the idea and had a request. "I'll let you know if I need to breath, otherwise... that sounds hot." The husband and wife held hands as they walked out of the Stadium, back to Driftveil city.

In Goldenrod City's Pokemon Center.

Tammy was in a dorm room and had her Pikachu in her arms as she laid on a bed by her lonesome. She drifted her mind to drown out the stress of the Grand Festival and what ever crisis was going on at home. The duo closed their eyes and found themselves surrounded by spot lights and inconsistent cheering, the fanfare overwhelmed them and the girl cheered back. "Thank you, we are awesome and we know it!"

Click!

The cheering died down and the sound the spot lights moved over to an grand entrance to somewhere, a Machoke and Gurdurr apologized to the duo. Tammy and the Pikachu Belle looked around to find various pokemon waiting in line for a rather grand Amusement Park and blushed at how they made fools of themselves in a moment of pride. Three figures materialize in pink mist, Pamela, her a Clefairy and Magneton; following her arrival was Rachael with a Glaceon. The fellow coordinator looked around confused and asked. "Where are we?"

Tammy wanted to hide her embarrassment and answered. "Some kind of Amusement Park."

Rachael looked around and found the place to be in a large island, in the middle of nowhere. "We should check this out and see what we can't find."

The trio agreed and were let in for free, with quite a few well made rides, they were tempted to get on until they found a prize stall and a corridor leading to a variety of games. Among the prizes were a few well made plush toys, t-shirts themed on certain pokemon and at the top of the shelf was two stones, a sparkling keystone and an eviolite. Rachael felt overwhelmed and saw a wide park full of pokemon that are strange to her. "...I'm going to try out the rides and figure out what this place even is. You got your goal set?"

Tammy stared at the keystone and imagined endless possibilities. "This might help me reach even higher in a future contest."

She squinted her eyes in suspicion, Pamela felt a mutual suspicion as a Kangaskhan arrived to check the stall and knew what they were thinking. A Kangaskhan child popped her head out of the pounce and showed a tiara with a mega stone, the mother activated the key stone on the shelf and let it shine into her child. The Kangaskhan child glowed and grew, she jumped out of the pounce and was ready to fight until she flickered back to her basic form, the mother picked her annoyed child up and placed her back in the pouch, apologizing for having to display what had to be done.

Tammy and Pamela accepted the apology and went to do the games, leaving Rachael to wander around with her Glacion. She saw a food stand being run by a Grumpig, a Dodrio managing a roller coaster with the left head, giving what seems to be safety instructions with the middle head and warning the smaller pokemon with the right head. The noise became overwhelming and she discovered one detail about the theme park, no humans are running. In fact, it seemed to be that her and her acquaintances were the only ones until she found a black hair man in a white and blue stripped t-shirt sitting by the side of a blonde woman with her hair in a pony tail, she was in a white traveling dress and showed signs of being late in pregnancy. They were both observing a beautiful moon lit sky and by them was an Aerodactyl, an orange, wolf like pokemon she had not seen before, a Jigglypuff, Munchlax, a white Ninetails and coiling the two together was a Serperior. All of them at peace.

The Glacion yipped a hello and stirred the attention of the woman, Rachael was astonished by the green eyes and didn't know what to say until the woman tapped the man on the shoulder. "Elio, I think someone wants to see this with us."

The man saw the girl and tried to scoot out for room. "Don't mind Orma, she just wants to make sure we are safe."

Rachael politely refused. "No thank you, me and a few buddies of mine end up here after falling asleep... are you a dream?"

The woman found it too odd to be one and answered. "We are sharing the same dream, in... in case this doesn't happen again, let us introduce ourselves. My name is Lillie, what is yours?"

Rachael answered with a realization. "Your the two that saved Orre during the third time that crime organization caused problems! My name is Rachael Ocul, I got so many questions I want to ask you." She focused on Elio first. "You Elio Sun, the ten year and counting, Champion of Alola! I heard so many people on Orre talking about you, what has happened to make you get that far?"

Elio chuckled and answered with an ego swelling. "Hard work, training, nothing too out of the ordinary that a trainer won't be able to accomplish. Who are your buddies wandering around here?"

Rachael felt disappointed by the anti climatic answer and looked back the way she came. "Two of them by the name of Pamela and Tammy. Since... this is a dream, I don't know how much of their play is going to actually matter if they want to get a key stone or that eviolite. It's pretty hypocritical for Tammy due to how she said mega evolution scares her. Pamela however, I understand why she wants the eviolite."

Lillie's eyes widen for a moment and wondered herself. "Mega evolution maybe terrifying, but it is needed to win battles, it also depends on the pokemon. I think we have a duty to fulfill if we have any hope of making their past time... worth it!"

Elio asked. "We find the way out of this place manually and hope it leads them to the Entralink?"

Lillie found it a doable plan and got up, with the green eye Jigglypuff at her shoulder to scout. "We are looking for anything... out there, like how the Great Hall was."

The Jigglypuff agreed as the other pokemon were ready to search, Rachael snapped her fingers and thought of a big discovery. "This... you mind if I help?"

Elio mentally marked the park and asked. "I'll search north, Lillie will search south... Rachael, if the way you came didn't have anything, try and act inconspicuous about us. For what those two girls know, this never happened!" The reporter was ready to turn back the way she came and gave the duo a thumbs up. "I can do that for you!"

The trio split into three ways, Rachael saw Tammy and Pamela trying to toss rings at Digletts that were popping their heads out of the ground. Tammy's aim was more accurate in comparison to her rival's, by the end of a timer, a Hitmonchan hit a bell and an Ekans hissed with a substantial amount of tickets for the winner. With Pamela getting a much smaller amount in comparison, she noticed Rachael and waved hello. "You found anything odd about this place?"

Rachael smiled back and greeted the two. "Not really, but you never know."

She saw a game that involved a generator and cables, an Elekid and a blue Voltorb were getting ready to start the game as a Plusle was giving safety instructions, Pamela puffed her cheeks up as Tammy's Pikachu wanted to join. Her Magneton accepted the challenge with a buzz. "Magne!"

Pamela agreed. "We need to improve if we have any hope of winning that stone! We will take this challenge!"

Simultaneously

Lillie became fascinated by all the lights, shows, games and various pokemon having a good time, she found a group of tired pokemon heading towards the exit and to a dock, Fafnir smelled something and roared a shriek. Lillie understood and followed the Aerodactyl until she was able to see how the mechanisms of the dock worked. In the distance was a large piece of land, swimming towards the dock is a Lapras that was more than happy to ferry the various pokemon to the island and back home after a long day of having fun. She found a particular cave way that looked liked it was a sight for something, the Alolan Ninetails smelled the pathway and found it familiar.

Lillie gave the order. "Melrakka, I'll investigate. If this is the pathway... then we will show those girls something rather cool."

She approached the cave and found nothing of note save for a white glow, resembling a pearl. On getting closer, she felt the walls between reality ever so slightly. She felt a soft, grassy feeling, calling her to go deeper, she fought through the temptation and smiled at what she found. The Jigglypuff whispered a suggestion to her trainers ear, giving an idea of how to guide the girls without directly interfering. "Excellent idea! Fafnir, go find the girls and lead them here. Gareth, Fenry, find Elio!"

The Dusk Lycanroc helped the Munchlax on his back and went the way they came from, the Aerodactyl soared into the sky and the Serperior found a cozy ledge to over look, Lillie followed with Melrakka and the Jigglypuff to keep her company. She felt spoiled, giggled and found the sight of the moon lit ocean to be breath taking. "Such a sweat dream."

At the Park.

Tammy and Pamela were in a heated rivalry, the former is so close to her goal while the later was barely halfway. They counted the herd of Ponyta running to the other side by pressing a glowing button based on how many they saw. Pamela was panting in confusion as Tammy felt something was judging down on her for messing up, once the last Ponyta crossed over, it was time to judge how many were there. Pamela saw that she pressed seventeen times as Tammy pressed nineteen times, a black screen flickered a number to that of eighteen. Ending the match in a draw and giving the girls a plethora of tickets, the night was about to become morning and Rachael looked lost with her Glacion as she asked. "Think we might need to head out soon? You been doing these all night!"

Tammy agreed and made a dash to the prize booth. "We should turn these in before something strange happens! Come on Pikachu."

Pamela puffed her cheeks and followed with her Clefairy and Magneton. "W...wait up!"

Rachael followed them to the booth, Tammy gave the tickets to the Kangaskhan and to the other girls surprise, she pointed at the eviolite. "W...e, huff! We would like to have the eviolite please!"

The Kangaskhan child jumped out of the pouch and took the stone, giving it to Tammy who gave it to Pamela. "I know you been searching Kanto for I don't know how long for one of these. Now Fae can be able to do her best!"

The rival stuttered as her friend helped her close her hand and smiled. "You gave me a sweat and now we need to focus on getting out of here!"

"AERO!" THUD!

An Aerodactyl landed and flapped his wings in joy, Rachael had her hands at her hips and asked. "Your here to guide us out of here?"

The Aerodactyl nodded and saw something hovering next to Tammy, tempting the girl to turn around and find a Porygon2 giving a welcoming stare and rubbing itself onto her, the girl was amazed and asked. "Your lost as well?"

The Porygon2 nodded and wished to leave with the girls, Pamela was speechless and found she had enough tickets for a t-shirt that matched her friends size and has the image of a Togedemaru. "I...I will like to get that before we go."

The Kangaskhan mother took the prize off and gave it to the girl, with a satisfying trip finished, the group followed the Aerodactyl to a cave that had a pearl. He roared his goodbye and flew off, puzzling the girls when the dock out was in sight. Tammy, the Porygon2 and Pikachu thought it to be a daring adventure. "This must be a... not so secret treasure."

The three approached the cave and faded in the dark, Pamela was worried about her friend and followed with her Clefairy and Magneton. "Tammy, this isn't funny!"

Rachael had the idea of what was happening and petted her Glacion. "...This sort of thing can't be described in words, come on Chili!" Trainer and pokemon went into the cave, silence stirred.

At the ledge overlooking the cave.

Elio and Lillie were overwhelmed by the moons radiance as the group of pokemon were all cuddled together, Fafnir arrived to let the adults know what has happened. The man felt relaxed and kissed his wife. "Thank you for helping those girls out, if they wanted to bring something with them, they are going to be surprised."

Lillie petted Fafnir to corrected her husband. "Thank him for being a guide."

Elio petted the Aerodactyl and felt himself resting on something soft. He opened his eyes and found Lillie waking up on her side and with a Jigglypuff by her back, they were in the comfortable bed and blushing. "What time is it?"

Elio checked the time and found it early. "I... kind of wished we were in that dream longer."

Lillie rolled her eyes and tried to go back to sleep. "Let's see if we can't return to that."

She kissed her husband on the forehead, Elio kissed her on the cheek and closed his eyes. When they felt themselves dreaming, Lillie was astonished by a naked Elio who was assisting her in guarding something, the Alolan champ blushed on realizing he was surrounded by Serperior like coils that connected to Lillie's upper body, the woman covered her exposed torso and found two eggs in her guard, Elio was ready to keep watch as he asked. "This is awkward, but at the same time... it feels like it has been like this for a while."

Lillie puffed up her cheeks and stuck a forked tongue out to tease her husband. "This means a lot of things, it is best we don't think about it and enjoy the time we have."

While a strange dream was going on.

Tammy, Pamela and Rachael found themselves in a clear field with a forest, it looked like a place in between reality. A maid approached Pamela and presented her with a box. "Young Madam, I believe these are yours!"

The girl looked at the box and took it to see what was inside, the very eviolite she was given and a Togedemaru T-shirt. Her face glowed and her eyes watered as Tammy felt herself called to the forest. "I don't know what is going on, I'll be right back!"

Pamela smiled at her friend and tried to deny what happened as Rachael tried to observe the world around her. "...We should talk to someone once we wake up, if we are still asleep. This doesn't make sense."

In the forest, Tammy found the same Porygon2 she befriended, in her hand was a pink ball she had no idea how she got, she took her chance and tossed it. Tap! It dragged it in and landed in the grass. Shake...shake...shake...click!

Tammy picked up her catch and raised it in the air. "Got ya!" Her vision distorted for a moment and she found herself awake in her bed, holding the pink ball and wanting to let it out. The same Porygon2 from her dreams, she was about to squeal loudly at her rare catch when she heard loud crying from the other room.

She gotten out of bed and let her Pikachu sleep as she went to the next door, a very familiar voice was crying. Knock knock! "Pamela, are you okay?"

The door slowly opened, the rival pounced on her friend to give her a strong hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Tammy blushed and asked. "You... actually gotten that eviolite?"

Pamela let go and showed the pink stone, she blushed back and went to get the familiar T-shirt. "You didn't have to do that."

Tammy accepted the shirt and hugged her friend back. "I didn't, but once I remembered how much time you spent in Kanto looking for one, I knew I couldn't pass the chance and neither would have you." Pamela looked behind her friend and found a Porygon2.

A familiar blonde man entered the hall and looked like he was tired out from a long night out when he took interest in the Porygon2. "...Who's is that?"

Tammy answered and showed the pink ball. "Mine, it is complicated... but I will start at the beginning."

Gladion listened to the dream like story and found it hard to believe, the visual evidence of the Porygon2, the eviolite in Pamela's hands and the more vivid descriptions of the places didn't phaze him in the slightest. "You actually been in the Dream World? It is kind of a wasted chance since you know a keystone is incredibly rare."

Tammy and Pamela puffed their cheeks up as another door opened, Rachael looked like she was awaken abruptly and saw the eviolite and virtual pokemon, leaving her in disbelief. "I know how this happened. Do you have a number on you?"

Gladion's stoic frown didn't change, he signaled the girls to follow. "Rachael, did you run into someone else in that dream?"

The aspiring reporter nodded and asked. "Your sister and brother in-law has made a name for themselves in Orre and once I saw Lillie, it is obvious who she is related to. Should we call them?"

The adult of the group shrugged and posed. "You should, but if this doesn't require me, I am going to bed." The aspiring reporter found it fair and lead the way to a video phone, Gladion gave the number of the hotel room and got out of sight.

After a minute, someone picked up the phone. The relaxing sight of Lillie brought hope for a less than awkward conversation, the woman found Rachael to be very familiar and yawned. "Hello again, you want to know what has happened and why you might have brought things out of your dreams?"

The trio nodded in unison, giving Lillie the motive to answer their question. "When ever you have a dream that vivid and is allowed to explore that world, sometimes you will find a gate way that leads out of the dream and depending on what you find or have a close tie to, you might find yourself in a place called the Entralink. A place in the world that connects to Dream World," A Jigglypuff jumped on Lillie's shoulder to give her a better example. "Hildetand came from that world along with a few pokemon me and my husband befriended. We also have a couple personal treasures from that adventure."

"Munch!" Lillie was given a shiny golden necklace from a Munchlax bellow. "Thank you Gareth."

The rose quart pendant gave the girls much to think about, Tammy felt enlightened by the knowledge. "This is a pretty special thing that happens... it doesn't happen at random though, so why did we have this dream Mom?"

Lillie answered the question with insight. "This kind of link requires a powerful psychic type to make it into a reality. Musharna and its link to the Dream Park on Unova is an example of how that power can be used. Isaac and a few others have the power to alter dreams how they wish."

Gladion stepped in and nearly startled his sister. "I know of one pokemon that might have been pulling those strings... Cresselia. She and Darkrai were in the region and since I took him off her hands for my own reasons, she has plenty of free time to do something like this."

Lillie's mouth as left open as she quickly agreed. "Her being nearby has to be why this makes any sense. Another thing to note about pokemon from the Dream World is that they often have a hidden ability or are so unusual that you might not get another chance at finding them, they are also captured through a dream ball. Fenry for example is among the Rockruffs that evolve into a particular breed of Lycanroc that evolves only at dusk. Have any of you found anything special in that dream?"

Pamela showed the eviolite and looked sheepishly, impressing Lillie and leading her to assume it was something the girl desired for a long time. "I was told that you have a Clefairy that would rather stay a Clefairy, this stone makes it work. Congratulations on finding one and bringing it with you."

The girl stuttered at what the woman was incorrect on. "It... wasn't found, it was given to me by someone who knew why I wanted one. She really shouldn't have done that."

Lillie listened and found someone who wished to be a good friend to someone. "But she did, knowing it would help you. It is the thought that counts. This means that you and Tammy are ready for the Grand Festival and neither of you two will have any regrets," Pamela agreed with a jolt of energy. "Of course we don't! Is this all we have to talk about?"

Lillie recalled what more she knows and nodded. "That is enough for now and the rest are on your own personal schedule, have a good week!"

The three girls wished the woman a good night as Gladion kept a detail hidden. "I'll let you know when something happens, take care!"

The sister gave her brother a thumbs up and pressed the button to disconnect. Tammy called her Porygon2 back and asked. "Tomorrow should be a boring day outside of training and maybe the Pokeathlon, we only got one thing left to do by the end of the week. You want to practice together or should we focus on being rivals?"

Pamela calmed herself and gave her friend a competitive glare. "We should remind ourselves that we are to compete against each other and keep our strategies to ourselves. Good night everyone."

She left for her room, Gladion seen enough and wished the others a good night as he went to his rented dorm. "See you all tomorrow."

Tammy found only Rachael remaining, the reported coughed and envisioned her audition. "I have a few things I want to do, but that can be in my room. I'm not going to say anything about where we been, but the Grand Festival is going to be my big break to start my carrier. I'll see you in the morning Tammy."

With just one girl by her lonesome, she deposited the dream ball into the P.C and felt proud of herself. "I will not disappoint any of you!" She went back to her room, locked the door and rested with her Pikachu, her mind relaxed into a peaceful, dreamless void.


	51. The Grand Festival!

During a lively event in Goldenrod City, Tammy and Pamela presented five ribbons each before a guard that was in front of a large contest hall out towards the sea. They were let in and found food stands, many people with various pokemon and a waiting room where they can relax. It resembled something like a hotel room and made the both of them feel comfortable. Tammy placed something in her assigned locker as Pamela read about first round. "It is a basic preliminary round. We do this and the next few will be just performances. I am going to allow Magneton to use a... rather fantastic light show."

Tammy smiled maliciously and had a poke ball ready. "Mo'o has something that will knock their socks off! We got an hour to get ready, Rachael should meet us after that round and Gladion is going to be in the building, hopefully he stays to watch the whole thing."

Click!

Pamela dismissed the sound of the door as another coordinator coming in. "Lillie and her husband should be tuning in, good luck!"

The rivals shook hands, Tammy saw a familiar brown hair woman in a blue and white dress nearly turned blue faced behind Pamela. The woman tried to say something and gasped for air, trying to stay out of someones business as the rival turned around and nearly lost breath. "M...mama?!"

Jasmine tried to regain her breath and readied herself with her arms prepared for a gentle embraced. "P...P...Pamela, I didn't know you were in this room."

The daughter charged at her mother and had her in a locking hug, both had their eyes closed and were silent as Tammy left the room to look for someone, Jasmine broke the silence and let go to ask her daughter. "You have grown a lot and it is a great accomplishment just by being here." Pamela agreed and let out a Magneton. "It is, I'm sorry if we have to battle here, it is a rule of a competition."

Jasmine wouldn't have it any other way. "I actually hope we do, where has your friend gone of to?"

Pamela answered with more confidence. "To find trainer that fought you over a week ago, he promised to watch."

In the contest hall.

Gladion was smiling as he predicted what Tammy was going to do with her Dragonite. "That was why thunder wave had to go?"

Tammy nodded and felt like it was a big order. "I'm not saying what I am doing, you may or may not have figured it out by now. I hope we don't bore you too much," The man shrugged and sent out a Manaphy and Silvally. "I won't and... something about this feels right."

The Manaphy blurted with a laugh. "Is it because of Mama? You two talked and talked last night."

Gladion blushed and picked up his child. "That was a dream... it felt very real and maybe in another timeline, I partook in a contest in Hoenn because she was into it. It... doesn't make sense to you and it does sound crazy."

Tammy didn't mind and got out of Gladion's way. "It doesn't as long as you know that Selene doesn't exist here. She has been that good to you, that is why you can't get enough of her. I'll see you after the preliminary round." She and Gladion gave each other a fist bump, the man left for the audience with his two pokemon, expecting entertainment.

In an apartment on Unova.

Patricia finished setting up snacks as a black hair man in a casual wear of a red shirt and brown pants was hugging his son awkwardly. "You passed the bloodline down!"

Elio pushed his father away and went to the comfort of Lillie, who was rubbing her belly and was staring at a screen announcing a festival occurring in a faraway region. "I have Pop's. At least your looking forward to being a grandpa. I thought if we make this a family event, it would help us tell."

Benjamin found it appropriate as an announcer was describing a Grand Festival in Johto. "We all like this and its something you both look forward to. Patricia told me you kind of, but not really, adopted a kid that needed the help," He smiled widely and pointed at himself. "Your already doing a much better job at being a dad than I have!"

Lillie cringed as Elio and Patricia glared at the man to yell at him. "Please, don't!"

Elio admitted it to his father's face. "You were providing for mom and me and that much I can appreciate, I also get that you work far away from home. It still sucks... but we have been having family time when we can."

Lillie rubbed her husbands back and allowed him to rest on her shoulder. "We are here to relax together and enjoy a common moment, not cause drama!"

Benjamin knew he went too far with his supposed compliment and apologized. "That wasn't what I wanted to do."

Patricia agreed and sat on another couch with a Meowth. "You were trying to let our son know he will do a good job, just don't demonize yourself!"

The man of the apartment sat next to his wife and pressed his fingers together nervously as the announcer finished describing the event, Lillie readied herself. "We have been waiting for this ever since she started talking about contests. It is going to be worth it!"

In a grand stage that was surrounded by glistening water.

Tammy entered with a poke ball in hand, she closed her eyes, exhaled her doubts and tossed the ball to let out a Dragonite. She gave a fierce spin and her pokemon followed with a dragon dance, she ordered loudly. "Use extreme speed with that dance and then use iron tail!"

The Dragonite charged at the defenseless dummy, knocked it in the air as his tail shined like iron. TWACK! The dummy was struck to the ground as the trainer and pokemon roared, Mo'o sky dived at the dummy and beaten it down with an outrage as his finisher. Giving the judges and audience a view at the brutal power of a dragon, Tammy waited until her pokemon finished to approach and held his hand to whisper. "We are finished! Take a bow!"

Both did that and looked up at a black board that flashed a rather impressive number as the audience were left speechless. A ninety eight was certainly something to allow her in, they went into the grand waiting room and found Jasmine sitting on a couch, rubbing something from her eyes. The girl sat next to the woman and asked. "Pamela is going off to her preliminary round?"

Jasmine sniffled and was emotionally overwhelmed. "I...it makes me look back on somethings."

She tried to calm herself and wished to speak of the Dragonite. "It isn't uncommon for a trainer to give a silent order like that dance. It shows us that you two are in perfect sync."

Tammy blushed and thanked the woman. "A really cool guy from Alola showed me to do that."

The two watched the T.V and saw Pamela enter the arena to send out a Magneton. The girl spun her finger and ordered. "Lets begin with setting up a discharge while preparing for tri attack!"

The Magneton's magnets crackled as he spun, spark flew and the three eyes glowed, one red, one blue and one yellow. He let loose the discharge and aimed the tri attack into the sky with a spin, Pamela calmly finished her performance by aiming her finger to the sky and saying an order the viewers were unable to hear. Jasmine read the lips and watched the Magneton's eyes glowed in light.

PEW!

A triple flash cannon made contact with the tri attack beams, giving a light show of fire, ice and electricity as the Magneton flowed in a flare, giving Tammy a reminder of who she was going up against. When the show stopped, Pamela looked like she was silently, if barely, breathing.

The number on the score showed a ninety nine, the duo were satisfied and left the arena. Jasmine was without words as Tammy found vulgar words. "Holy Grimers! She flashed better than all of them!"

Jasmine agreed as Pamela returned to the room, had her hands at her hips and the Magneton beeping. "That cleared us of doubts! Tammy, you were impressive!"

The rival denied the compliment, it was something worth being rivaled. "I can say the same for you! If that doesn't get us to the next round... then everyone is crazy!"

Jasmine was ready to leave and tapped her daughter on the shoulder. "You both are doing wonderful, that shine... Pamela, do you need me in this room?"

The daughter shook her head and bowed politely. "We do not mama, it makes us nervous knowing that if we do a good job-" Jasmine understood. "Then I will leave you two be, think of me as another competitor! Good luck."

She left the girls alone, Pamela swallowed and was ready to take on the world. "Thank you mama, Tammy, do you want to watch the rest of this? It is going to be a few hours."

Tammy stretched and sat down to watch an impressive performance of a Magcargo shaking the earth and letting loose a heat wave into the sky, rocks of ancient power completed the theme of an erupting volcano . "It says a lot if we out do these guys!"

Pamela agreed and sat next to her partner, with the Dragonite and Magneton eager for the heat.

Outside of the Contest Hall and by the Radio Station.

Rachael was tapping herself on the head and felt a mixture of frustration and confusion. Her Snubbull sniffed in wondering what went wrong and earned, not so wanted, attention from her trainer, Rachael growled and answered. "Oh you did nothing wrong. It is just that they really think I am too young to be doing this job! That is the only reason that man beaten us and now we got nothing to show ourselves!"

She growled to the sky and kicked a can, earning the attention of a familiar man who spoke of the reason. "Too young for that job?"

Rachael found Gladion trying not to look condescending and in turn, she tried not to glare. "I know what your going to say. You told me so! Now what am I to do? This is the reason I left Orre and now...I'm stuck with nothing until I find a way to get by, that Radio Station at Lavender Town is going to give me the same answer and I know it!"

Gladion called a time out on the girl's panic. "They probably will, hmm," He thought of one idea and wished to ease the girl's worry. "if there isn't anything else left for you in these region or Kanto... maybe another will give you an opportunity. It is either that or working at a dead end job at a store until you are old enough to have a better chance in your life choices."

Rachael smiled sarcastically at the man, he should know better. "I'm broke and if I ask for favors like that, I'll keep doing for the rest of my life!"

Gladion agreed back, sometimes it is better to not count on others kindness. "That will happen and that is why I am asking, how good are you in keeping an act?"

Rachael refused the offer bluntly. "I can't even pretend that I know you!" She realized it wasn't the question and thought more into it. "Oh... that act, I was able to help those two you know guide us to the Entralink. Playing dumb, going along with the plan and just helping them with an idea they would have went with. I know you are going to go to Unova in a few days."

Gladion nodded and didn't want to give much away. "I am not guaranteeing anything, just... don't give up. Find another goal to live off on until you can reach this one."

Rachael considered it and gave Gladion a professional hand shake, realizing what might await her on Unova. "Me and my parents watched films made from that region all the time and some of the actors are young. That is what you are suggesting, Pokestar Studios?"

Gladion wouldn't say that. "There isn't much options for you here besides the Pokemon League, think about and decide. We should get to the Grand Festival, you only missed the preliminary round and they will start the next round soon."

Rachael accepted that much. "I'm not interested in the League and I want to know how the girls are doing?"

Gladion remembered being impressed and signaled her to follow. "I may have guessed what Tammy was going to do, but her and Pamela have more than earned the right to go to the next round. Let's see see what they are doing now!"

An hour later at the Grand Festival.

Pamela had a trio of Scizors gang up on a dummy, she gave a clear order. "Use bullet punch with bug bite!"

The Scizor charged at the speed of a bullet and became one as he knocked the dummy off of its stand and nibble at it with his pincers, Pamela followed with her finisher. "Strike it down with super power Manto!"

Scizor slammed the dummy into the ground with all his strength for a brutal finisher, leaving the audience to clap in applause. Pamela looked above to find the score to be an appropriate ninety two and was ready to go to the waiting room. Where Tammy had an Alolan Dugtrio ready. "Now, that thing we did back in Olivine, is going to work! Rock slide, iron head and earthquake worked last time and will work here!"

She turned around to find Pamela with a confident smile. "The Alolan brethren of Diglett's line has a steel type to go with it along with its ground, along with a full set of hair that helps block damage in exchange for speed. Ever since Manto evolved, it is like he is a different pokemon... battle wise."

The Scizor blew his wings to cool himself down and focused on the screen to find Jasmine with a Metagross that punched the ground with a meteor mash and caused an earthquake that was felt in the very room. The Metagross glowed in the epicenter he caused and used explosion, giving a perfect display of a destructive impact, Jasmine called the knocked out Metagross back and whispered to the ball in an apology the audience did not hear and earned a ninty nine and a half, giving Tammy much to think about as her doubts became fear. "...One of us has to deal with that!"

Pamela agreed and considered a few blessings. "That is why she is leaving us alone until we have to compete against her."

The rival was thankful for the gym leaders kindness. "Just her being near will keep adding pressure to us, she kicked my butt and it is obvious where you got some of your tactics from." Buzz! Tammy felt her ringer call to her, she called her Dugtrio back and winked. "Wish me luck!"

When she got to the stage, Tammy sent out her Dugtrio for her order. "Do it like before and don't hold back!"

The Alolan Dugtrio sank his heads into the ground and tossed a variety of rocks, he bashed the rocks with iron head while letting loose an earthquake, the juggle like behavior and the ripple in the earth with each toss gave the audience much to admire. When the last rock shattered, they were given an applause that was more typical to a typical performance, she licked her lips and hoped she didn't mess up as the Judges felt satisfied enough.

Ding!

The girl stared with her hands at her hips, she whistled at the eighty eight. "You know, I'm okay with this. Dugtrio, you done amazing!"

The Dugtrio blushed and waved his hair as he was called back in his ball. On returning to the dorm, Pamela hummed. "That is a pretty creative way to use those three moves together. Our next round should make this less boring with doubles, lets see where you stand with this one."

Tammy swallowed nervously and hoped she didn't ruin her chances, if she is able to advance, she is to experiment with the move instruct and how well her Marowak is going to adapt with a partner. The brackets shined, Pamela found it no surprise that she was among the ones to advance, with Tammy not being that far down the list. The rival from Alola gave a confident laughter at her standing. "See, there is nothing wrong with toning the pizzazz down. I'm going to top this all off in the end, but Flamur and Oranguru are going to be the main course." Pamela sat on the couch and waited with her friend, the many coordinators giving it their all in the double round had given ideas on how they can shine above the others.

When it was time to be called, Tammy took her chance and returned to the stage with her chosen pokemon. The Alolan Marowak and Oranguru enter the battle to prepare for battle, Tammy gave her first order. "Flamur, use shadow bone to start that glow. Oranguru, use calm mind and get ready!"

The Marowak glowed his bone purple as the Oranguru calmed himself and saw the move being formed, Tammy tossed into the air for the next spectacle. "Use bonemerang, Oranguru, use instruct once he gets the bone back!"

The Marowak tossed the glowing bone and wait for it to come back, when it did, Oranguru glowed and waved his leafy fan. "Guru!"

Marowak felt the glow and tossed the bone again, Oranguru calmed himself more and Tammy barked. "Now Flamur, catch the bone and use icy wind!"

The Marowak followed the order and gave an icy veil as the girl imagined her finisher. "Now charge up with flare blitz and use bonemerang to get that bone nice and high! Oranguru, once the bone reach the height we want, use stored power!" Flamur rubbed the bone on his head and ignited into a blue flame, he jumped high in the sky and tossed the blazing blue bone as the Oranguru waited for the bone to be past the open ceiling. PEW.

Oranguru shot a beam of stored power at the bone. Purple and blue lit the sky and scattered in a shower as the bone spun out of its direction, the Marowak waited for where the bone was going to land and caught it in a role, finishing the heated dance with cool wind.

With an audience gasping in the dance and lights, it wasn't much of a factor that the duo impressed the masses and the judges tallied their score to an impressive ninety seven. Marowak danced in pride as the Oranguru yawned and wanted to watch what they are going up against. The coordinator agreed and found Pamela had made her decision of what pokemon to bring, they high five each other on passing by. The trio watched the screen in hope of what to expect, Pamela had a Skarmory and Bronzong sent out for a particular show.

Skarmory scattered spikes and stealth rocks as Bronzong shot toxic liquid at the dummy and glowed to block any healing. The coordinator whistled, Skarmory blew strong wind to knock the dummy off the strand as the Bronzong glowed to distort the dimensions, slowing the dummy's fast movement and exposing it to a zen head butt to keep it in the air and exposed to Skarmory charging at it like a brave bird, knocking it into the spikes and rocks bellow and leaving it torn. The audience were intimidated and Pamela showed no fear as she looked up at her score, an eighty nine shined and gave her more than enough motive to keep going.

On Unova in Benjamin's apartment.

The group were having some snacks as Patricia was lost in the movement. "Tammy stepped it up ever since she left Alola and it looks like she is going neck to neck against... who is that girl with the steel types?"

Elio answered with his heart relaxing. "Pamela, a kid of one of Johto's Gym Leaders. This is what rivals do and they get along."

Lillie found it a worthwhile sight and felt a world growing. "They are being their own. How far they fly from the nest... how long will they be from the nest."

She showed signs of crying and felt her hand being held, by a husband who understands the feeling. "As long as she is doing fine, this is the happiest and admittedly, most bitter part. She doesn't need us anymore and grew her wings."

The wife wiped tears from her eyes and was proud of what she and her husband had done. Benjamin scratched his head and was astonished at what is to come. "She is going to bring out a show stopper for the performance round," He sweated and feared his expectations are going to be blown. "Anything we have left to do after this besides waiting for the World Tournament?"

Elio had one and asked in authority. "Besides personal... maybe big scale issues that will be settled at the World Tournament. I would like if you visit Alola in around two and a half months, that will be when Lillie gives birth to Daphne and Leon. You can at least do that for us."

Lillie watched the last performance round begin and Tammy approaching the stage in a kimono and with two pokemon that were more than ready to shine.

During the final performance round.

Tammy ordered Octillery. "Get that cannon ready! Pikachu, add some icicles to it while Octillery is forming the ice!"

The Octillery puffed its cheeks up and shot a combination of hydro pump and ice beam to form an ice funnel cannon that aimed for the sky. Tammy thought of how to add Pikachu to the mix and ordered as she flashed her firium z. "Pikachu, get into the cannon and use discharge, then form it into an electroweb and shoot it out!"

The Belle crackled into a discharge and twisted it into a web that shined in the ice. She shot the web out and jumped out of the cannon as Octillery felt radiant light flow. Tammy posed like a raising flame with absolute grace, she aimed for the electrical web in the sky. "Octillery, use inferno overdrive!" The Octillery inhaled and charged a fire ball to shoot out of the canon. PEW!

It gave something like a whistle and made contact with the web, electricity and fire became one, the fire ball was moments from exploding as the electric web was wrapped around it. BOOM! Like a water balloon, the ensnared ball burst into embers and sparks. Compared to the previous applause, it was a roar, absolute adoration for the spectacle of the move, the girls ego became at its fullest, she laughed and took the glory as she saw the score being what she desired. A hundred, she felt light headed and felt her consciousness fade. Thud!

When she woke up, she was in a waiting room, her Pikachu and Octillery were happy for her safety. She found Rachael looking down at her and trying to ask. "What the heck were you doing?! You scared nearly everyone by passing out."

Tammy stuttered and was terrified of answering as Gladion answered the girl's question with a rather protective tone and a sleeping Manaphy in his arms. "It is something that happens when she gets so terrified about how she performs or how people will react to her performance that she passes out once it is over with. This came from something that she unfortunately had to deal with for most of her life, but she has managed to handle for a lot longer than expected. Tammy, are you okay?"

The girl nodded and watched the t.v screen, it showed Pamela with a Starmie and Clefairy. "I'll...I'll be fine, it is just that... a score of a hundred. Can anyone really come close to that?"

Gladion gritted his teeth and stared at the screen and found the Starmie laying on its back and pulsing a psychic shock wave, forming many psychic rocks. Pamela ordered something to the Clefairy, who glowed and jumped on the Starmie that spun rapidly with the psyshock rocks. Water shot out from each of the Starmies limbs and engulfed the rocks, forming a spinning hydro pump that had a purple glow within. The Clefairy chirped and glowed with moon light, shooting a moon blast into the vortex and charged a shot of stored power when the orb of light reached to the top to give a sparkle. BOOM!

The stage was showered in sparkling, purple water and the Starmie ceased its attack, letting the water and rocks scatter to give it one last sparkle. Tammy was speechless and clapped as Gladion closed his eyes in wanting to give a lecture. "Does this answer your question?"

The score of a hundred that blared on the black screen forced Tammy to agree. "...She has, I have no excuse to say it isn't... and hers was perfect."

The man took a deep breath and wanted to warn her. "This is why you are setting yourself up for a dizzying fall, sooner or latter, you will think you are invincible... everyone will be bellow you... and things like... that, happens and if you are lucky, you will get a wake up call at best."

Tammy rolled her eyes and didn't want to admit it as she was unaware of someone coming. "I probably am, but if there is anyone who will do that. I really hope it is her or Jasmine, it will be proof that I got a lot to learn." "Tammy, you had me worried! Was was the reason you pass out?"

The girl turned around and found Pamela, her face gave a feeling of fear for another, causing her to blush. "I was scared that I put all that effort and was going to failed and get made fun of. I meant what I said about you, if someone does beat me... not that I will let that happen, you are one of the best coordinators I met!"

Pamela dare not be flattered and scoffed. "Don't, encourage me to make mistakes."

She calmed herself down on confirming her friends well being and watched the listing to the combat round, naturally, she and Tammy are among the top of the list. "We are going to have an small recess and they are continuing this in the late afternoon. You all want to get lunch?"

During the early afternoon in Aether Paradise.

Wicke finished listing mundane notes about a Monferno, Delphox and Onix that was assigned to the Conservation Deck and wished to check on the Aether President for a small chat. She went to the manor and found a strange man in a black suit leaving in a huff, trying to keep his manners in tact, greatly frustrated as he tried to leave for the door. The Chief Scientist entered an average sized, but well decorated office. The back windows had rose windows in the center, the floor had many comfortable seats and by a large office table was a Herdier that was looked at a confused and frustrated woman. Lusamine tapped a wine glass that had a rose in it in trying to interpret what she was told and noticed Wicke. "You came at an ill time. Interpol can be such an annoyance."

Wicke didn't want to agree and asked. "Do you wish to talk about it?"

Lusamine nodded and smiled to Wicke, like she knew something that no one in their right mind would have told her unless it was important. "The source of that thunder storm last week was something you trusted to Melemele's Kahuna and it is similar to what has happened when space was distorted. Now we fear of national security interfering with an old legend that... is best left alone!"

Wicke swallowed for a moment as Lusamine continued. "Zekrom... the embodiment of Ideals. What one strives to be, to change what is, the reason all advance in society. A counterpart to Reshiram who represents Truth, what is and possible all that it ever will be."

She tapped her fingers at the table at a lost as Wicke tried to say something. "The plan is for Zekrom to be captured, that way he will be safe and no longer pose a threat to Alola. However, while he is the Dark Stone, capture is impossible."

Lusamine felt exhausted and tried to think of a plan. "He will appear before someone of great Ideals and that is how he will awaken again. Our... hero, needs to provide that and soon before he has to deal with the blunt of this annoyance."

Wicke's eyes widened and questioned the Aether President's plans. "He needs a reason and what do you suppose we do?"

Lusamine felt her headache becoming lighter and rubbed her forehead. "I wouldn't say it is something WE should do, but how he is going to have to do something about it. Someone has to poke him in the right direction and one slip... will ruin everything."

Wicke scratched her head, uncertain if it was a wise idea. "Something like Truth and Ideals are delicate to talk about and what you are suggesting provoking those ideals out of him."

Lusamine agreed and felt a long plan was to be made. "Exactly, it is the only way he will bring everything to bare. Nothing that a simple meeting won't resolve. This will benefit everyone and we will be able to go back to our routine lives!"

Wicke found it a simple plan and wished to finish the topic. "Depends on what happens. Miss Lillie and the others will be back by the end of the month."

The Aether President tried to find something to say, nothing came out until she kept a smile. "We know of Lillie and I have heard that Gladion had beaten more than just one region, after all, why else did he go to Johto?"

Wicke agreed and knew of where Gladion is heading soon. "In a few days, he will be heading to Unova to do his part in the World Tournament. I wonder how he is doing!"

During the Grand Festival of Johto.

Gladion, Manaphy and Silvally were nearly overwhelmed by the flashy move patterns and the clashing of blows. It lasted for long hours until it was about to last to the semi finals, he felt a small tap on his shoulder and found Rachael with some food. "This has been a long event and those two girls are still going at it!"

Gladion watched a Dragonite take a dazzling gleam from a Wigglytuff and dodging a stone edge from a Hitmonlee. The dragon danced as an Oranguru instructed. The Dragonite knocked Wigglytuff out with a single iron tail and left the Hitmonlee exposed as a Honchkrow took his partners place, Dragonite vanished in extreme speed to quickly knock the Hitmonlee out as the Honchkrow struck the calmed Oranguru with night slash. A Magmortar entered in place of the Hitmonlee and watched in horror as the Dragonite roared and knocked the Honchkrow out with outrage, he knocked the Oranguru out to his trainers order and was quickly beaten down for a k.o.

Gladion knew what was coming and expected the inevitable to happen. "This is a good show, but it is going to end soon! You decided on Unova?"

Rachael nodded and saw the finals are to begin, she caught a glimpse of Pamela arriving and sending out the Clefairy and Starmie. "Once this Festival is done I'll be going. Pokestar Studios is looking for talent and it is a good region to go to if you have a big goal in mind. What about you?"

Gladion recalled his month and yawned. "The World Tournament needs to be done, then I can finally get back to Alola."

Rachael watched Clefairy wiggling her finger to take the blunt of a Mismagius shadow ball and a Weezing's sludge bomb as the Starmie calmed its mind and scattered a psyshock to knock the ghost type out. The Mismagius was switched and Klefki entered the battle. It jingled and charged a for a thunder wave that the Starmie dodged. The mysterious pokemon shot the Weezing down with a hydro pump k.o as Clefairy calmed her mind. The opponent switched to a Kingdra as Klefki scattered spikes in frustration. The Starmie used rapid spin to remove the spikes as the Kingdra knocked the Clefairy out with a waterfall, leaving Pamela to switch to a Scizor that punched the Kingdra like a bullet as the Klefki paralyzed the Starmie. Gladion watched the Kingdra left exposed to a psyshock and continued. "With how close Tammy is to the Lillie and Elio... I kind of expect her to spend some down time and think about where her life is going. Pamela has everything she can want in Johto regarding her goals, so there shouldn't be a reason to worry for her. If this friend of mine hasn't resolved this issue back home regarding a pokemon under his care... maybe there is something me and Elio can do to help resolve it."

Rachael rolled her eyes at the mention of Elio. "Or the Alolan Champion takes care of that entirely because he might do that."

Gladion thought of it for a moment and dreaded the image. "He doesn't need more power," Rachael was suspicious of what pokemon the Alolan Champion has as the Scizor became multiple illusions to dodge thunder wave and outrage with ease. The Starmie knocked the Kingdra out and left Klefki cornered and helpless against a bullet punch from Scizor and a hydro pump from Starmie, ending the battle. "It looks like what is going on is to keep something from happening again. You know what that something is?"

Gladion twitched his wrist for a moment as Manaphy answered. "Papa is taking care of a loose end." He saw two contestants ready for an encounter and clapped. "Watch, this is a big one!"

At the stage.

Tammy was trying to keep her confidence up as she found Jasmine greeting her casually. "Hello again! It takes much to make it here, do know that!"

Tammy readied two balls and swallowed. "You also have been out doing everyone here! At your worse it was close to a nine point five out of ten. But I learned enough since I been here! Flamur, Oranguru, lets try and out do ourselves!"

An Alolan Marowak and Oranguru gave Jasmine the plan needed to carry out a victory. "Skarmory, Metagross, lets show them how we are not easily broken!"

A Skarmory flapped to battle as the Metagross stomped to the ground, intimidating Tammy as Jasmine ordered. "Metagross, use earthquake. Skarmory, use sand storm!"

The Metagross stomped the ground and knocked the Oranguru back while sending the Marowak flying in the air. Tammy ordered in fast thinking. "Oranguru, use calm mind. Marowak, use flare blitz on that Metagross!"

The Oranguru calmed himself as the Marowak ignited his bone into a blue blaze and crashed into the Metagross for a k.o. Jasmine switched it out for a Magnezone and ordered with accuracy. "Stop Marowak with thunder bolt, Skarmory, use stealth rock!"

The Magnezone knocked the Marowak out as the Skarmory scattered rocks, Tammy called Marowak back and ordered. "Just in case, use shadow ball on Skarmory, Pikachu will do the rest!"

Oranguru shot a strong shadow ball the the Skarmory as Tammy sent out her Pikachu Belle, the girl found her chance and ordered. "Stop these two with electroweb!"

The Pikachu crackled and shot an electrical net that snared the two, slowing both of them down as the trainer and Oranguru raised their right arm in the air, the sage instructed the Pikachu to use electroweb again. Magnezone felt trapped in the web as Skarmory fell to the ground from the voltage. K.O!

Jasmine sighed, called Skarmory back and used her chance to order. "Use magnet rise, Steelix, we are putting an end to this!"

A Steelix with a mega stone entered the battle as Magnezone hovered far from the ground, the girl swallowed and ordered. "Pikachu, use signal beam on Steelix and hope it does something, Oranguru, use stored power on Magnezone!"

Jasmine activated her keystone and mega evolved the Steelix as the Pikachu shot a sinister beam for what isn't even a flea bite, the Oranguru shot stored power to send Magnezone floating back. The venteran ordered for a finisher. "Use earthquake! Magnezone, use thunder bolt on Oranguru!"

The mega Steelix slammed her face on the sandy ground and caused it to erupt, knocking Pikachu out with extreme force and sending Oranguru on his back, exposed to a thunder bolt that left him paralyzed. Tammy called Pikachu back and sent out her Octillery, her sniper and her clear shot as she posed like a rising flame and let her jet pokemon glow in radiant light. "Take Magnezone down with INFERNO OVERDRIVE! Oranguru, soften Steelix up with shadow ball!"

The Oranguru was unable to move as the Octillery shot a massive fire ball to quickly knocked Magnezone out, Jasmine ordered her Steelix, knowing she was in her last leg. "Use thunder fang on Octillery, if we can paralyze it, we will be able to win!"

The Steelix's fangs crackled like lightning, Octillery gushed ink in fear of what was approaching and waddled out of the way, Tammy placed her hands together and shoot both fingers at the foe. "Finish it with the pump!"

The Octillery shot the Steelix with a full force hydro pump, sending her crashing into the outer ring of water and glowing, reverting back to her basic form and giving Jasmine the urgent reason to call her back. "I got you!"

The announcer proclaimed the winner as Tammy called her exhausted pokemon back and approached to shake Jasmine's hand. "Good match, guess this means that-" She realize who awaits in the final round and found the hand shake she gave awkward as Jasmine imagined it with pride. "You and Pamela in the final round. I hope you two give it your all!"

Tammy expected a deep grudge and gave her goodbyes to the older woman. "We will, she has a lot of reasons to do it, I'll see you at the after party!"

The two parted ways, Tammy feared the worse, healed her pokemon and got a bag of chips, she went to the waiting room to find Pamela reading a book and having a few cookies, she noticed her rival and casually greeted her. "Congratulations on making it to the finals. Ha!"

She tried to laugh at a bitter feeling as Tammy tried to laugh it off, only a faint chuckle was heard. "Sorry if I ruined that moment you wanted, you were probably wanting to battle your mother in a contest for a while?"

Pamela nodded and shrugged it. "That just means it isn't going to happen this year, we have been hoping for this one though. I only known you for a few weeks and I wished we known each other for a bit longer, are you ready to finish this and show the world what we can do?"

Tammy nodded and twirled with her hair. "We gotten this far and showed it to any neigh sayers, they have nothing on us if any!" They calmed down and looked at them time, they needed to prepare for the final round.

The rivals parted ways, Tammy switched her firium z for a steelium z and went back to the stage to find the sky has darken for the coming night, the end of her journey in Johto. She found Pamela trying to give her a glare only a rival can give and tried to give one back. The audience cheered for the two and waited for what both sides had to offer, Tammy sent out a Marowak and Oranguru as Pamela sent out a Skarmory and Clefairy. Pamela raised her finger in the air and waved it back and forth. "Fae, use follow me! Skarmory, use stealth rock!"

The Clefairy whistled and became the center of attention as the Skarmory scattered the rocks all over, Tammy expected it to happen and ordered. "Flamur, use bonemerang, Oranguru, use calm mind!"

The Oranguru calmed himself as the Marowak took his bone and tossed it at Fae. Pamela jumped and gave Clefairy the instruction to jump above the bone, slowing her fall with her wings and dodging the bone. Flamur caught the bone in a vivid dance as Tammy ordered. "Oranguru, use shadow ball stop that Skarmory! Flamur, finish her off with flare blitz!"

The Skarmory felt the ball break her sturdy body, Pamela kept her order with pride. "Use spikes and we have this under control! Fae...ha, use moon blast on that Oranguru."

The Skarmory knew what was coming and skattered spikes as the Marowak spun his flaming bone and charged in a knock out blitz, the Clefairy used the power of the moon to blind side the Oranguru and cause his mental strength to be lost to the shine. Pamela switched her Skarmory out and sent out her Starmie, who read her trainers emotions and knew the order. It shot a hydro pump at the Marowak for a super effective k.o.

The flame had gone out and Marowak laid on his back drenched, Tammy called him back as the Clefairy kept a calm mind. "Mo'o... we need to take these guys out!" Pamela saw the Dragonite's multi scales pierced by the rocks and ordered her Starmie. "Use calm mind, Fae... follow me!"

The Clefairy whistled for attention as the Starmie glowed, Tammy flashed her Z power ring, pounded her fists together and pressed forward. "Good, because I need that Clefairy gone anyways! Moe, USE CORKSKREW CRASH!"

The Dragonite glowed in radiant light and spun at the Clefairy like a screw as the Oranguru shot a shadow ball at Starmie for super effective damage. Clefairy was drilled into the ground for a super effective k.o.

Pamela sent out her Scizor and ordered her duo. "Manto, use bullet punch of Mo'o, Starmie, finish the Dragonite off with psystrike!"

Manto punched the Dragonite at the exposed weak spot as the Starmie glowed and spun, a psychic wave pulsed, rocks formed and knocked the Dragonite out for a k.o. Tammy called her dragon back and ordered her Oranguru with a plan to try and earned a win. "Just use calm mind one more time, Octillery, we got this!"

Pamela saw the Octillery and focused on the greatest threat. "Starmie, use hydro pump on Octillery, Manto, use double team!"

The Starmie shot the Octillery back and nearly at the water as the Oranguru calmed himself once more. The sight of the Scizor splitting into three and going separate directions caused Tammy to sweat and rely on her instincts. "Octillery, we used our z move... but we need one fire blast on that Scizor and we will win, thy and hit them all!"

Octillery inhaled and shot a fire ball from its mouth, it extended into an all consuming flame and reached for the Scizors trying to dodge. BOOM!

The fire ignited and consumed two of the Scizor and gave the real one a sight of direction

ZOOM!

Manto jumped above and readied his pincers, Tammy growled and ordered her Oranguru. "That Starmie had done enough, finish it with one more shadow ball and hit Scizor with stored power! Octillery, try to dodge!"

Oranguru knocked the Starmie out as the Scizor leaped at the Octillery, grabbed it with one of his pincers and used it to chew as he readied the other pincer. POW!

Scizor finished the Octillery with bullet punch as the Oranguru shot a massive purple beam. Manto skid as Pamela ordered. "Use double team again and use bullet punch to close the distance!"

Manto vanished and became a team of five Scizor, Oranguru growled and charged a shadow ball. The Scizors became one and Manto charged at the Oranguru with a single punch, knocking the air from his lungs as the sage shot the ball. BOOM!

The shadow ball was shot through the Scizor, Oranguru looked around and felt a bug bite on his back. Manto lifted him up for the audience to see until his foe went limp. Tammy's heart beats became still for a moment, she tried to deny what was happening and felt her world freeze as Scizor gently placed the her pokemon down.

She was barely able to call her Oranguru back as she listened to the cheering audience being directed to her rival, she closed her eyes and felt like she disappointed countless people. "Th...this isn't-" She struggled to breath, the cheering cleared from her mind as felt herself sink into the void. She heard a voice in her mind; a deep, masculine voice that was rather soothing. "You were as much of a challenge to her as she was to you. One was going to win, while the others who faltered... will not! Are you going to let your pride overcome you?"

The girl's legs shook, the surrounding darkness made her feel helpless until the voice gave her a sense of power. "You are better than the failures that keep you down, you have succeeded in much, where others only dreamed of reaching. Even if your rival has bested you, you are still an equal."

Tammy replied back to the voice with a forming smile. "I should show her that!"

She felt herself laying on the ground and Pamela trying to get her up, in fear that something horrible happened. "Tammy, please get up.. answer me."

The rival from Alola took the assistance to get up and shook her rivals hand when she regained balance. "I... may need to tell you about where THAT came from later. Congratulations on beating me and winning the Grand Festival!"

She made sure she was stable enough to move on her own and waved Pamela goodbye. "I'll stick around for the reward ceremony, you earned this!"

On Unova.

The Sun Family were in silence at the climax of the Festival on screen, Elio broke it with a wide smile. "That... was... awesome! Those two gave it everything and the kitchen sink," He got up to stretch and focus his mind on something else. "think we should try that ourselves soon?"

Lillie politely refused. "Not soon, by the time we get back... we are going to be busy."

Patricia agreed and wanted her son to calm down. "Especially with how close that day is getting. It hurts when I see scars like that."

Elio blinked and remembered Tammy passing out, the second time was what got under his skin. "That scares me. I...I hope she calls us soon, someone needs to tell her that it is okay to lose as long as she has fun and tries her best, it is okay to feel disappointed on losing because that is natural."

Benjamin guessed where it came from and felt like his head was throbbing. "She does," He looked at the time and asked. "...anything else you want to do? This was the only thing I thought of."

Patricia held her husbands hand in a blush. "You and I can think of something. Son, you have any ideas?"

Elio thought of none as Lillie yawned tired, the daughter in-law saw the dark outside and was ready to leave. "Thank you again for this get together. We will meet at Stration City tomorrow and see how the others are doing?"

Elio thought it was an idea. "I let them do their own thing, it would be nice to catch up with them. Mom, pop's, thank you for watching this with us."

He gave his parents a boy like hug as they hugged back, Patricia closed her eyes and tried not to cry at distant memories as Benjamin returned the gratitude. "Your welcome. Get back to the hotel safely!"

Lillie had a luxury ball ready and winked. "We will, good night Mr and Ms. Sun!"

The two couples parted ways, Elio and Lillie left the apartment and were out on the street to find the it lit with light. Lillie sent out a Lunala that was excited to see them, the trainer asked. "Crepu, teleport us to Driftveil City please!"

The Lunala chimed with a smile and glowed, the couple felt a faint light flash before them and found themselves at the hotel, Lillie was lifted by psychic powers and was nuzzled in affection, she hugged back as Elio found a better view of the stars, shining brightly and leaving him to smile for the future.

At the Grand Festival.

Tammy was astonished by a grand ribbon with a crystal button and white fabric, a small envelope that had a check she long turned in and two tickets to a boat. She observed from the audience an award ceramony for Pamela as a familiar voice asked. "Now that this is done, what else do you want to do?"

Tammy turned around to find Rachael, who yawned and gave the girl a sign of a long day. "There is something I want to do before I think about Hoenn."

She gave Rachael a ticket and explained where she got it. "I got some money from winning second place and used it to get us two tickets to Unova. You want to go there and I need to get there to meet up with the two I call Mom and Dad to say something. The boat is also the one that Team Indigo is using to get to the region. It is a high class cruise!"

Rachael's mouth was wide as she blurted. "How much did it cost for those?!"

Tammy was blunt about it. "Nearly all of it, the boat is going to be ready in three days."

She looked at Pamela being given a trophy with a diamond center and a insignia of a ribbon, she felt proud for her friend. "Do you want to come? We won't have to ask anyone and once on Unova... you get the idea."

Rachael does and took the ticket. "Thank you, I won't forget this."

Gladion approached with a sleeping Manaphy being called in his ball and over heard what was planned. "Your actually paid for that yourself?!"

Tammy giggled sarcastically, if he known how much it actually cost. "It sounds easy for someone who beach combs for pearls, a trainer that wins a lot of battles or found ways to get around. But for me, those tickets would have taken a month to get," She waved her hair and saw Pamela earning her fame. "There is an after party we should get to, this left me with a lot to think about. My darlings worked hard the entire trip and they should enjoy the time."

Gladion agreed and asked with a hint of mischief. "It sounds like a way to end the night... there is just one thing, Elio and Lillie don't know how early we are visiting Unova. For all they know, we are going to arrive there before the World Tournament."

Tammy rolled her eyes and giggled. "That would be mean! I'll keep quiet to them about when we are coming, if they watched, then they know I am fine. Hey Rachael, you said something about Poke Star Studios?"

The aspiring reporter nodded and asked. "It requires knowing a lot about acting, some time later... do you want to watch some films with me? I want to see how to make the acting natural!"

Tammy didn't mind and saw Pamela being hugged by Jasmine, she was ready to go down and congratulate her rival. "This was a long journey, lets make this night count!"


	52. Regions Unite!

During an average day in Castelia City, Elio was alone with his eldest Incineroar, feeling bored about what to do while waiting for the World Tournament. He found a small series of boats that let a group of people off and found a familiar, brown hair man in a blue clothes and a red hat, by his side was a purple hair woman in gothic clothes and hiding next to her legs was a black hair girl in a green dress. They were meeting with a tan man in a white sack hat and red clothes as well a brown hair woman in a red bandana, black short pants and a red vest. Standing right in front of them was what look like a young daughter in blue clothes with two strains of hair dangling from her sides. Elio recognized the group and approached, the two men had their bags ready as the two women left for the north, Elio greeted the fathers out of nowhere. "Alola Calem, Alola Brendan!"

The small girl in green clothes hid behind Calem as the girl in the blue clothes was about to approach, only to be stopped by Brendan, Elio guessed as he asked Calem. "Team Kalos is here and you all are heading to Drifveil for the hotel?"

The Kalosian Champion adjusted his hat and tried to calm his daughter down. "Corva, this man is a good friend of mine. He is friendly."

Corva waved gently and felt comfortable at her father's words. "Bonjour," Elio waved back. "It is good to meet you to."

He focused on the other. "Brendan of Team Hoenn, I remember you and May having a name for your daughter the last time Lillie and I saw her. June?"

Brendan lightened his protective gaze and let daughter have a closer look at Elio. "That is correct, everyone is heading to Driftveil and we are following after them. You missed Team Sinnoh, nice name for our groups by the way. Lucas wanted to show his kid a pokemon he wanted to catch and might be on Unova until the winter or unless the Grotto has something. His name is Chrom and he is a full fledged trainer."

June tried to impersonate the mysterious pokemon with a cute sneeze. "Choo!"

Elio was impressed by the childs description and took out a Rotom Dex to show a baby polar bear with a runny nose. "You mean this?"

Rotom Dex buzzed. "BZZT! Cubchoo, the chill pokemon. BZZT! Its nose is always running. It sniffs the snot back up because the mucus provides the raw material for its moves. Their snot is a barometer of health-" Elio was impressed by the ice type as Brendan showed a picture of a larger polar bear with an ice beard, the Alolan Champ summed what the pokemon is. "Beartic, a pokemon that is special among ice types. Rumor has it that the ones with the hidden ability swift swim can be devastating in rain teams. As a Cubchoo, that runny nose is strong the more firm it is, Beartic however... is found in regions known to have a frigid climate close to water. Which is why Mount Lanakila doesn't have them, I don't think they would survive on Alola."

June blinked and giggled. "Shoal Cave has them! The cave is chilly and full of shells!"

Brendan agreed as Elio was tempted to ask something. "...Brendan, Calem... when you settle down, could you meet me at this place called Dragonspiral Tower. I need to talk to you about something important and it will only take an hour or two, with you and Lucas, this will cover this ring I am making that will deal with something that... is weird and might cause problems for the world."

Brendan smiled widely and accepted without question. "This wouldn't be the first time I dealt with that! June, lets go catch up with mommy."

June went to hold her father's hand and gave a smile as she said her goodbyes. "Bye bye Sunny!" Elio didn't mind the name as Brendan gave his. "I'll meet you by noon! See you later!"

The father and daughter left as Calem shook his head at the insanity of what he was getting himself into. "Et quelle est ce la folie à présent?"

Corva expected her father to have to deal with something terrifying as Elio thought of the words that even a child can understand. "It is secure solution to something I found out years ago. The sparkling holes in the sky doesn't just connect to places of strange pokemon that might be more scared of us than we would have been of them. It will be a problem if it is not handled quickly and I am trusting you and a handful of people to a secret as well as a job that will be for the better of the world. That is the purpose of the... Ultra Guardians. Will you help?"

Calem appreciated Elio's choice of words and shook his hand. "Oui. We will settle these matters once we finish our personal business."

He lifted his daughter up and sent out a Talonflame. "Corva, do you want to fly?"

The daughter nodded and her face filled with joy as she mimicked a bird. "Flap flap!"

Calem rolled his eyes and got on the bird with his daughter at the most secure. "Hold onto the Talonflame and we will be at Driftveil in no time. Mr. Sun, I will see you soon!"

SWOOP!

Elio watched the Talonflame fly the two away as Incineroar asked about something, the Alolan Champ sighed and envision a peaceful world. "Guppy, I'm just the guy who is putting this band of heroes together. Let's go to Virbank and see if Poke Star has anything good planned!"

In Route 7 near Mistralton City.

Lillie was astonished as she listened to the Ultra Recon Squad's summary of the Hidden Grotto. "This connects to the Dream World?!"

Phyco nodded as Soliera had a scanner analyze the mysterious shrubs. "The region surrounds the Entralink, though places like the Hidden Grotto, we should be able to find pokemon with hidden abilities as well as various items."

Lillie found it strange as Soliera's scanner picked up something, it looked like something worth investigating until a boy asked. "What are you people?"

Lillie was the first to find a black hair boy with brown eyes, wearing a brown autumn coat. Soliera found it awkward as Phyco answered. "We are people from another world that are investigating a phenomenon linked to this region, who might you be?"

The boy introduced himself with a warm smile. "The name is Chrom! I heard this Hidden Grotto is the only place I can find a certain pokemon in this time... were you about to search there?"

Soliera shrugged and answered. "For research, but this could be our chance to confirm our suspicions. Captain?"

Phyco got out of Chrom's way and twirled his mustache. "We only need to confirm the rumors and nothing more!"

Soliera gotten out of the way as Chrom sent out a Xatu. "Thank you, this will be quick!"

The boy went into the grotto, Lillie felt warm in the heart until a grizzled looking man with a blue jacket, a red undershirt and a red hat ran to follow, breathing heavily and trying to understand what happened. "*Huff!* He knows how to run!"

The man adjusted himself and asked with suspicion. "Who or what are you people?!"

Lillie recognized the man and greeted him. "Hello Lucas, long time no see. These two are members of a group called the Ultra Recon Squad, they are investigating mysteries of this world until a pokemon I have under my care becomes well. They came from a place called Ultra Megaopolis... a world from beyond an Ultra Wormhole."

Lucas rolled his eyes, it wasn't the first time he dealt with another dimension, he calmly acknowledge the two. "Thank you for letting my son go into the Grotto. Cubchoo is rare this time of year and there are few places to find out out of season."

He saw Lillie's belly and asked. "Your expecting?"

The woman blushed and nodded. "For nearly seven months now... my husband hoped you would be in Unova. He... has a meeting for you that matters a lot, it is at Dragonspiral Tower!"

Lucas asked with a feeling of defeat. "Does it have anything to do with another dimension or something that will end the world... or remake it?"

Lillie hesitate to answer, some legendary pokemon are on a much larger scale than the Ultra Beasts, though neither can be ignored. "Possibly, it is also because the pokemon involved are either lost or forgotten the world they came from."

Lucas smiled and answered. "Then I will do that once my son is done with the Grotto!"

Rustle!

Chrom ran out and was trying to say something, he was so excited that his father felt the excitement ring. "Did you find the pokemon you were looking for?"

The boy nodded and tossed a quick ball, revealing a purple Cubchoo that waved hello in a jolly manner. "A...a shiny one!"

Lucas felt proud as he asked. "I am going to a meeting, go show him to your mother and we will explore the rest of region."

Chrom stared at his father and wasn't fettered. "This has something to do with other worlds?" Lucas nodded and expected his son to argue, which he was as Chrome asked. "Why can't I come with you? You already showed me Mika and that pokemon alone tells me a lot about what you are."

Lucas took a deep breath and calmly answered. "Because I would rather not have you deal with the same things I have... a pokemon as powerful as him isn't something you should ever have to meet alone."

Lillie saw the son was being rebellious and let a little more detail be known. "It isn't knowledge anyone should know, but if you trust your son to keep it secluded... he is allowed to come with you."

The father's eyes closed for a moment and thought about it. "...Fine, Chrom... what ever the Alolan Champ has to say... please keep it to yourself or those in the know. Fair?"

The son closed his eyes and nodded. "I will, thank you miss Lillie for stopping an argument. Dad gets a bit protective of me with certain pokemon he has." Lucas was ready to continue his travel and wanted his son to follow. "Because this is something a lot of people would be happy not knowing and I don't want you to make the same mistakes I have. I hope Elio explains this better," He waved the three people goodbye in hope for a better understanding. "Hopefully this will make sense. I'll see you at Driftveil!" Lillie waved goodbye as Chrom followed his father. "It will, take care of yourselves!"

Chrom waved goodbye back. "We will!"

With the two trainers gone, Lillie felt exhausted and wished to go back to Driftveil. "You two be careful with what you are investigating, there is always a price for knowledge." The Ultra Recon Squad understood, Phyco dreaded what forces Lucas had encountered. "Pokemon of great power are not to be trifled with, that is how disaster happens." He and Soleria gave a parting like that of a screen, the assistant wished Lillie a brilliant day as the Alolan Queen went south for a blissful day and was ready to call someone.

At Virbank City.

Elio felt anxious and tempted for a show offer, the role rang in his mind as he waited for a boat to arrive. "A villain for a fantasy like film... Guppy, this is awesome!"

The Incineroar gave a malicious smile in playing the part as the man thought of him. "...I might and I also might have something to spice it up given the context of a labyrinth from another world. You know what that means for that star?"

Guppy grumbled for a moment and twitched his whiskers on realizing who, Elio nodded and firmed a mischievous smirk. "Gapper, Harux, Suplex, Peony, Block, Nebby, I just hope our actor can put up with all that. I'll ask Little Horn if he can help with this... this is going to be fun."

The boat to Castelia city came, the duo got on, the Incineroar questioned the options and snapped his fingers. "Roar?"

Elio nodded as the city quickly came into sight. "We got around a month to make this happen and we told them to give the poor soul a warning that I am going to go crazy," Ring ring! Elio checked his phone to find it to be Lillie and whistled a tune. "What's up love?"

His cheerful mood grew even more as Lillie gave the news. "I found Lucas and you can finally give the others the message... if you haven't told Calem or Brendan already."

Elio responded with an even wider smile. "I have and they are on their way, thank you for helping me out... when we finish forming the ring, do you want me to bring you something."

Lillie answered with a hush tone. "There isn't a need, we will talk about it over a movie. Is there anything you like from me to-" A pause was heard, Lillie wanted to hang up in a hurry. "On second thought, forget about our date. Good luck!"

The Alolan Champ was puzzled about it and got off the boat with his Incineroar, he yawned, called his old companion back and sent out Salamence when he saw someone leaning by a lamp post with a machine on his left arm, and a familiar man with a Silvally, they were talking about something with an orange hair woman cheering over something. Elio rubbed his eyes and approached. "Well, well! It is like you three to show up unannounced!"

Wes noticed the Alolan Champ as Gladion expected the event. "The Indigo League wanted us to take the trip to Unova earlier than normal. Lance has already met up with Ethan and the others, you been keeping yourself busy."

Elio nodded and asked the three. "I hate to push things, but I made a meeting for Dragonspiral Tower about... that important thing. This involves some trainers from all the known regions... including Orre," He closed his eyes to try and repress bitter memories. "especially Orre! Wes, Rui... do you mind going to the top of the tower in half an hour?"

Rui didn't mind and gave a dorky smile. "Your acting like a leader all of a sudden. We will hear you out!"

Elio denied the title of leader. "I'm not leading anyone, but we should do something to make the name official and really... everyone is on their own unless it is a world wide crisis. Gladion, you want to witness the final touches on this scheme?"

The man took a deep breath and stared at the Salamence, he called his Silvally back and took the offer. "Someone has to finalize this."

Elio got on Salamence and helped Gladion on as Wes envisioned what was to come. "I think I know why your doing this and it was about time this happen! I'll try not to be late."

Elio gave Wes a thumbs up and gave Salamence the order to fly. "Thank you, this won't take much of your time and you can get back to what ever you were doing by the end of this."

SWOOP!

Wes and Rui watched the two fly away and suspected what has happened, Rui swallowed and hoped it would make a difference. "If it can make the cycle stop."

Wes exhaled bitterly. "It not going to stop it, but this will make it one less problem to deal with!"

He sent out a Noctowl as his wife sent out an Altaria. "Let's go see what he has to say."

In Nimbasa City, by the Ferris Wheel.

Lillie was nearly about to smother a girl she was familiar with in an overwhelming hug in front of three girls staring awkwardly. "Tammy, I can't believe you're here!"

Tammy tried to push away and blushed back. "Mom, your embarrassing me!"

Lillie blushed and let go as Tammy started by introducing a brown hair girl in a burgundy t-shirt and black shorts. "I got a ticket for me and a friend of mine to come to this region, I wanted to find you while Rachael wants to make a carrier as an actor... least until she can have that news reporter job she wanted."

Rachael blushed and shook Lillie's hand. "Pleased to meet you, this is less out there compared to the last time I met you."

Lillie was about to agree as a girl with long, redish brown hair made her own introduction, she wore brown dress with white high lights and shined striking grey eyes. "It is, but it is very nice to meet you, my name is Pamela. Tammy and I are sort of rivals!"

Tammy hummed in agreement. "You were able to beat me at the Grand Festival and you can make moves happen!"

A purple hair, blue eyed girl in thick glasses and casual clothes was smile in admiration to Lillie, the woman knew her name. "You must be Miss Pipi! It is a pleasure to meet you in person!" Pipi shook Lillie's hand and tried to speak out, nervous at what is an idol to her. "I...I was told a lot about you."

Lillie figured since she is friends with the girl's mother and focused back on who was once again was very close to being adopted. "It is going to be a long story. Tammy, it warms my heart to know you made quite a few friends during your trip to Johto. You gotten so far in the Grand Festival on your first try, be proud of that."

The girl winked and asked. "You told us Dad is busy with something and Gladion told us it might have something to do with keeping the damage from those holes under control... Pipi knows but I don't think the others do."

Pamela blinked in ignorance. "What exactly are you talking about? Does it have anything to do with Pipi's Poipole?"

Rachael took a deep breath and spoke of rumors she heard of. "Maybe, when I was little, there was news about a poacher turning a Poipole into a-" Her eyes widened and asked Lillie. "Elio is doing this because of people like that poacher?!"

Lillie found it the most logical reason, all the trauma she and her husband faced would result either of the two trying to organize something so history does not repeat itself. "He is one of two reasons, Rachael, Ultra Beasts are very dangerous pokemon and it takes a very terrible person to want to exploit their power... especially if one of those means involve turning into a Shadow Pokemon or other horrible things. But the legendary pokemon trapped in Ultra Space Wilds are another worry if they wander lost," She felt a craving and asked. "Would you like to settle for lunch while we talk about this? I'll pay!"

At Dragonspiral Tower's summit

Elio finished explaining the ordeal to Brendan, Calem, Wes and Lucas. The Sinnoh veteran shouted as his son backed away. "What do you mean we have legendary pokemon from other realities falling out of a wormhole?!"

The Alolan Champ sighed as a Hoopa Ring opened up to drop a crate of beast balls. "That there, is why I am telling you all this and why I have a request for when you get back home. Ultra Wormholes are unpredictable and can drop many things, fallers of any kind are one of the most important in how they more than likely forgotten everything. If that faller is a pokemon, they result to their basic instincts just to survive and retrace their steps. If that faller is a legendary pokemon... it can prove catastrophic, that doesn't even begin what will happen if a power mad psycho gets their hands on these guys. Those pokemon need to be captured for their own good and you along with the others are the best in the region, those that I can trust with this knowledge and on how to do it."

Lucas smiled sarcastically and folded his arms bitterly. "I suppose you can count on us to keep the world from ending. These balls are here for any Ultra Beasts that fall out?"

Elio got out of the groups way and allowed them to take their fill. "Similar to the legendary pokemon, they need to be captured for their own good, however the rule is a bit lighter. Find them and capture them before they cause any problems and if you want to keep them, that will be the end of it, other wise, they would rather be home."

Calem agreed and remembered what happened when an Ultra Beast was left out for too long. "If they are not captured it will bring le ravage par eux-même. Or they encounter someone that may... or may not, have good intentions for them."

Gladion remembered the incident perfectly. "That Kartana got off lucky when he met Hoopa. That pokemon is a mischievous imp, but he did care for him, wanted what was best for him and helped him survive. The Poipole that got stuck in Orre, however, met someone of pure evil. That is the reason this meeting has to happen." Wes smiled and was about to laugh at Elio. "Bingo! Which is why he is perfectly okay with letting any of us have them instead."

Elio glared at Wes and accepted the truth. "Because you all are not like those horrible people and will do what is best for those pokemon... or keep them and use their power to help you win battles. For those of you with a pokedex," He had Rotom Dex hover out of his back pack. "Take them out, Rotom will get the information on each of the beasts ready!"

The dex holders followed the instructions as Rui found the request to be organized enough. "So the Ultra Guardians is turned to this? A ring of trainers keeping the world safe from what lies beyond those wormholes?"

Elio over looked and nodded. "I am not leading this and if we bother with that, we will be fighting each other before we begin anything. You are all in charge of yourselves and you are to make contact with the others if the problem is much more than one region. Like if a crime organization that was as big as Cipher started to form or if we have a legendary pokemon that is incredibly pissed off and is flying to another region to vent out! Is that fair?"

Brendan found it well enough. "Because we all have our own ways of dealing with things and it wouldn't be fun with one person making all the decisions. I think I dealt with a similar pokemon before and know how to take care of him."

Gladion asked with faint memories. "Deoxys? While it is easy to compare most the Ultra Beasts to something we find in this world, that thing is the most alien out of any pokemon I seen. It looks like a strand of DNA."

Brendan's pokedex showed him imagery of creatures he can identify and switched to the image a red alien with a blue face, a purple crystal on it's chest that has two tentacles on each side that formed something like a double helix strand. "I can't blame you for thinking that about him. It is also a special pokemon with four forms. What you are seeing is normal form which is a fast pokemon on his own," He switched to a form that was very bulky. "Defense form... that makes him a defensive pokemon in exchange for offense and speed," Then into a form like normal except spikier and less of a red membrane. "Attack form, which has physical and special attack at its most crazy in exchange for those defenses." Finally a form that looked light on the membrane, but more design to have less friction. "And speed form that is meh on everything but speed."

Gladion's point was proven as he found the forms fitting. "Defense, normal, attack. DNA."

Brendan felt prideful and went to get his share of beast balls. "Only a few of my friends know about Heli. The Ultra Beasts seem easier to understand compared to him, you still have any doubts about this?" Gladion had none. "Your able to manage that, you will know what to do with them."

Elio mentally marked his list off as he found the box of beast balls to be stripped clean. "If any of you are able to handle a legendary pokemon that is unpredictable and need someone to understand them, then this isn't too much of a task. Calem has a particular pokemon he doesn't show off, Wes has dealt with shadow pokemon... which have proven to be much worse than any of the Ultra Beast when we haven't taken into account that Shadow Ultra Beasts happened. He and Rui actually have Ultra Beasts if that is what we are talking about. Do you all agree with this fellowship? Say aye!"

The group said aye as Elio's Salamence flew in, the Rotom Dex finished downloading the data and returned to his master. With the objective done, he placed Rotom in the bag and offered Gladion a ride. "Then it is settled, only share this information with those you trust to keep quiet. Have a good time on Unova."

Gladion got on the dragon as the group were comfortable with going back to their lives, Wes was the first to walk out. "If you need me, you know where the Abundant Shrine is at."

Rui followed, content with what future was being formed. "Thank you for telling us this, see you at the world tournament!"

Brendan yawned as he signaled Calem to follow. "I need to get back to my wife... this too much on the grand scale to leave her out."

The Kalosian Champ agreed and winked. "Au revoir! May we meet up for something more friendly."

Lucas hoped it be the case as his son tried to understand what was going on. "Chrom, this isn't the first time I managed something like this. Do you want to talk about it more?"

The son nodded. "It makes the scope much larger than I want to think about... does it have anything to do with that mob that attacked another region?"

Elio over heard as Gladion answered. "Yes it does and I hope Lucas can explain this in a way that is more understandable."

Chrom swallowed as Lucas was tempted to ask something. "...I'll ask you another time, see you soon!" With the last person leaving the tower, Salamence took flight to Driftviel City.

With a gentle landing, the two men got off, Elio petted the Salamence and called him back. "Thank you."

He expected Gladion to unleash his fury over involving so many people with Ultra Wormholes and counted down mentally. "3...2...1."

"Thank you for managing that. It may not seem like much, but this will ease the burden for all of us, it is better than managing it alone and being paranoid as to when and where a wormhole will open up."

Elio felt the words and breathed out. "Being the hero can take a lot out of you. How was your trip to Johto?"

Gladion smiled and answered. "Fulfilling, I also qualify for the World Tournament, you better watch out!"

Elio was thinking of the pokemon to bring for the World Tournament and saw the hotel in sight. "I will since I don't have plans to lose. I might be a villain in a Pokestar film and expect me to bring unexpected, or expected given that the movie is about an extradimensional labyrinth, pokemon. Wish me luck if we can bring it in time."

Gladion didn't mind and was tempted to laugh. "Since a villain normally gets taken down, that would set the stage."

The duo entered the hotel, the Alolan Champ imagined jet lag to be in effect and wished his friend goodbye. "Book a room, relax and we will talk about this la-" "Dad?!"

Elio flinched and turned around to find a familiar, brown haired girl with Lillie. He nearly squealed in excitement. "Tammy?! What are you doing here?"

The girl was about to answer as Gladion sneaked to the receptionist, his part for the day was long done. "I got a ticket for me and a friend of mine. I got a lot to talk to you about."

Lillie blushed and gave a silent apology to Elio, she asked Tammy. "Our room has two beds, would you like to talk about it there?"

Tammy would and pressed her fingers together. "We can, but I am not staying there for the night, Rachael doesn't have any real connections and crashes at the pokemon center."

Elio and Lillie didn't mind, the mother to be held her husbands hand and cradled her unborn children. "Tammy has quite the adventure, how was your meeting sun shine?"

Elio blushed and let his wife take the lead. "It was needed and everyone got the message. Welcome back Tammy, we both missed you."

The girl blushed and hugged Elio with pride. "I missed you both, thank you for everything."


	53. The Magical Labyrinth Part One!

During a morning in Virbank City, Elio asked a confident Rachael. "You actually want to star in what?!"

The aspiring reporter looked at the movie name The Magical Labyrinth and found it something she wanted to do. "I decided long before I came here that I wanted to do this. Least to make a name for myself, would the guys mind having me try this?"

Elio shrugged as Lillie and Tammy arrived from watching a morning band practice. "They wouldn't, do know that acting is a big carrier choice. The directors will let you know if it stinks."

Rachael licked her lips nervously and felt her heart beating. "I'll try not to hold anyone back," She waved the two ladies goodbye and winked. "I'll see you two later, wish me luck!"

Tammy fist bumped her friend for good luck. "I'm sure you will do great, Dad... try not to go over the top!"

Elio blinked and snapped his fingers to a plan. "Actually, that is a great idea. If this goes well... you two might like the surprise," He turned to Rachael with a thumbs up. "...Let's read the script and see if we can't make this show our own. We are going to be in there a while!"

Rachael didn't care and followed Elio's lead. "You done this thing before, but I can think of ways to spice things up! See you girls later!"

With the duo gone, Tammy and Lillie thought of a pass time to partake in, the girl asked. "Mom, I want to check Route 5... I heard a lot of people perform there and there is a pokemon I have that needs to get use to the idea soon."

Lillie listened and asked as she felt her babies kicking within and cradled them. "This will be something you two should listen to. What pokemon do you have problems with?"

Tammy wouldn't call the pokemon a problem, she has not started her training yet and feared that pokemon would be rebellious. "A Weavile that I caught to save a Swinub from being her dinner, if I had more time... I might have trained her for one of Johto's contests, like what I did with Dipper. She apparently had a trainer that wasn't too nice to her... which is why she wasn't respectful of my authority as a trainer. That is going to be earned one day!"

Lillie agreed and understood the Weavile's dilemma. "If a human gave her that bad of a first impression, some one needs to teach her that not all people are like that. Many of Elio's pokemon are rowdy as well as some of mine. Shockums does the first thing that comes to her mind when we are stuck with a problem and even today, she will walk all over you. Elio's Genesect was a entirely different story as to why he is aggressive but a good hearted pokemon. Then there was Kartana, who worked along side Hoopa and will go on a spree of pranks together. Find a boundary for Weavile and she will become a loyal pokemon."

She had her right hand at her hip as Tammy took out a fast ball. "Lets go see that happen."

On Alola at Iki Town.

Hau was in an agreement with Anabel as the black stone stayed in his arms. "I have Zekrom under control and it isn't the first time I captured a legendary pokemon."

The agent looked down and saw it glow. "Zekrom will only awaken if one of great ideals is present to them. If Interpol is to wait, this will resolve itself.. from either you feeding him ideals or from someone else doing it. Yours has gotten his attention, but it isn't enough."

The Kahuna felt at a lose as Anabel wished for someone to be on Alola to resolve the conflict. "I had a call from a contact of ours from Orre who was given news about more hands on solution in case we have another legendary fall into this world without warning. Something that the Alolan Champ has recognized, it will make a difference in our attempts to protect the world from the threats of Ultra Space."

Hau felt more inadequate and didn't want his friend to be dragged into another ordeal. "In the span of two months, we had Necrozma, Team Rainbow Rocket, Alola's ten year anniversary of being in the league, a Palkia... Dialga. Elio and thet others had already dealt with so much, I should do my part as well!"

The Dark Stone glowed even blacker for a moment and ceased the glow, Anabel saw potential and planned. "If you can show a stronger ideal, then Zekrom will come to you! Maybe if that can be tested."

Hau wondered how as Anabel sensed a conflicted emotion nearby. "Try and hold on to those ideals, they have potential. I'll see you again soon!"

She and Hau shook hands and parted ways, the Kahuna heard a door open and found Conia rubbing the sand from her eyes, a Ludicolo hummed to his trainer about what to do as the daughter asked. "Daddy, I had a weird dream."

The father approached his daughter and asked. "What was it about?"

Conia wasn't sure how to describe it. "It... it was about a yellow rabbit like pokemon with blue eyes... do you know who that is?"

Hau didn't and thought it was related to a pokemon he heard of. "I think I heard a myth about that pokemon. I think it is an Unovan myth called Victini."

He remembered a present Lillie gave him that would work. "Let's go read up about him!"

At Hau'oli City.

Anabel was sensing the source of the thoughts when she found a blonde woman that was over fifty, in white jeans and a black jacket that exposed a yellow silk shirt. Sitting a table with her Clefable, she finished reciting something and shook it off. "No... no, even he will figure out that there is more going on and will assume the worse."

Anabel sensed the source and approached. "This has everything to do with the Dark Stone the Kahuna has? It is not something that involves you Ms. Lusamine!"

The Aether President dare not show her astonishment as her Clefable chirped, she smiled and asked. "And is Hau even able to get a response from Zekrom?"

Anabel sat on the other chair and looked Lusamine in the eyes. "Quite, but Zekrom wishes to see how strong those ideals are before opening up to him. Something like a battle would work, but if nothing is at stake... the Deep Black pokemon will not be drawn to it."

Lusamine's smile lessen to one of planning. "Really? Such a demanding pokemon. Someone has to provoke the Kahuna's ideals soon."

The lips curled she found it to be an ill time of day as Anabel guessed the woman's plans. "You are going to be the one who does that?"

Lusamine nodded and felt like the plan was made simple enough. "I just need to think of the right place at the right time. Zekrom is NOT a pokemon anyone wants to be near when he lets loose his power and Aether Paradise, isolated it may be... has that radar that jams unused poke balls."

She snapped her fingers, Anabel guessed the place. "Mount Lanakila? That is the place Necrozma crash landed when he returned to Alola and is far away from civilization."

Lusamine found it suitable for the mentioned reasons. "Precisely, now why would he go there? Something as simple as an invitation would work... but would he actually except that?"

Anabel answered back quickly. "He would and he will forgive you for provoking him to awaken Zekrom... then he can actually capture it, unless you have other plans?"

Lusamine had none and had a valid reason why she want nothing to do with Zekrom. "Hau would be the one to awaken the dragon and put him into a ball to call home, safe from those that would exploit him for his power. Would it be right to see that Hau unleashes those ideals? Once the dragon awakens, my role would be over."

Anabel answered back with suspicious thoughts sensed. "And that should be all," The conversation ended, the two women took their gaze away from each other and looked up to a sunny hour that would cleanse the mind.

On Unova's Route 5

Lillie and Tammy arrived at the road and found the Charizard Bridge had lifted itself to let a boat through. The trailer and group of performers gave Tammy the tempting idea to bring out her Pikachu as Lillie noticed the group of performers forming an audience ring, in the center was an elderly, red haired man in a long egg white robe that was at his last stand against a man in a red moter cycle shirt that had a white star on the back, red long jeans and a red sports cap. The biker shouted to a panting Machamp that had scorch marks. "Crush the Volcarona with stone edge!"

The Machamp punched the ground with his four arms with no regard to his guard and knocked the Volcarona out, leaving the elderly man to fall on his butt, he felt refreshed but exhausted. "That-" The man smiled at the biker. "Well done you certainly have talent!"

The biker helped the man up and looked satisfied with a battle. "You still got teeth old man!"

He raised his fist up as another man wearing sunglasses, black jeans and a thick leather jacket that had a white shirt underneath approached. "Gough, that is why Alder was a champion of this region. He is not a foe to underestimate!"

Lillie felt her protective instincts telling her to hold the child back when Tammy greeted Gough. "Alola! I expected you to be here!"

Olaf flinched and turned around to find a brown haired, blue eyed girl that wore a green dress with white flower logos. "What in blazes is-" He felt cold at the sight of Lillie giving a protective glare as Gough shook his head in annoyance of the girl and asked. "What is someone like you doing here? There are no contests on Unova!"

The girl showed a white ribbon with a crystal button in pride. "I got second place at Johto's grand festival and used the money from second place to buy a ticket for me and a friend. Your here to fight the World Tournament?"

Gough's frown became a joyous smile as he looked up to the sky with his arms raised. "It is for much more than a simple tournament! There have been far more battles and glory in this region than I can dream of, Black City and the Tower are a common place for me along with the Subway."

Olaf was impressed by the second place ribbon and worried for his friends sanity. "I had only arrived recently. To say that he had found a region of paradise is an understatement! You fought someone better at the end?"

Tammy nodded without a second thought and felt her subconscious screaming that she made an unwise move to mention second place to suspicious strangers, Olaf's malicious looking smile didn't help. The man was about to laugh. "Ha! Even so, you have crushed many before you to achieve that! It must have been glorious!"

Tammy was taken aback by the compliment and laughed nervously. "Ha! It actually was. I saw you at that thrift store on Alola, what do you do here?"

Olaf answered bluntly. "I know how to make a killer masalada and it is a festive food for the World Tournament, where people come from all over to watch."

Gough felt he had seen enough for one day as the Charizard Bridge dropped, with a destination in mind, he gave the two women a gesture of farewell. "I will go see if I can antagonize the new comers into a battle! Fight on another day!"

He left his friend to the conversation and earned a growl from Olaf. "Gough, you are biting more than you can chew!"

He faced back to Tammy and Lillie, wishing them farewell. "You haven't seen the last of us, one day I would like to see that talent girl!"

With both gone, Lillie calmed down and waved hello to Alder. "The World Tournament can bring all kinds of people." The elder agreed and felt a lot was accomplished in his opponent. "It was a shame that some of the talent had went to waste on those two. At least they are making better of themselves while they still have time."

The mother to be agreed and took a deep breath. "That they are, if you would like, Tammy might have something to show to you all, something she learned from traveling Johto."

Tammy scratched herself confused about Gough and Olaf as sent out a Pikachu and a Weavile. "It isn't that much, this will only take some time."

Alder wondered what Tammy had in store and left for the audience. "Show us how far you and your pokemon came together."

The girl gave a thumbs up with promise to not disappoint as the Belle was amazed by the sight. The Weavile yawned bored and smelled something cooking in the trailer that caught her interest, she was about to sneak into a tree when Tammy ordered in a hush tone. "Stay here! We want to talk to you."

The Weavile was annoyed and was about to ignore the order when the Pikachu puffed her cheeks up. "PIKA!" Weavile's claws glowed like ice, she faced the Pikachu and asked back with her left hand gesturing and the right hand clenched in a fist, like a threat.

Lillie puffed her cheeks and asked the Weavile. "Please, listen to your trainer, she is trying to do what is best."

Tammy agreed and had a beast ball in her hand. "Please, just... hear me out!"

Pikachu nodded and mentioned something, Weavile folded her arms and hissed, she was listening, the trainer sat down on the road and worded it in a way her pokemon can understand. "I couldn't just let that Swinub get killed, nature or not. I know that your trainer was an idiot for making you want to ditch him... or her, but if you keep holding a grudge against people, you are never going to move on and have a better life. It's going to result in me having to keep you close to the ball and controlling you, ending in ways no one is going to be happy about. Just for this month... since we got nothing better to do, give a trainer a chance to show you we are not all bad. Okay?"

Weavile thought of it for a moment and shrugged, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Vile!"

Tammy felt a load was off her shoulders and started to have an understanding. "You have ice punch, which is a pretty nice move. But if we are to have that... style, you need the rest of your moves to be better. There is someone that will teach you icy wind and knock off."

She placed a T.M labled swords dance into a small machine and showed the image of a Scizor dancing. "If the move isn't ice punch, forget about it. Some time in the future, you will be doing contests and they will look amazing when they all come together."

Weavile casually danced in vigor and punched the ground with an icy fist as a finisher, the audience saw the ice form on the road and clapped as Tammy gave praise to the idea. "Like that except it takes a bit more for the combo to get together. Pikachu, lets show her and the others what a full combo is all about."

The Weavile smiled and showed her sharp teeth as she high fived the Pikachu about to perform. Lillie gave a warning to the crowd. "Back away, this is amazing to look at, but it can also be very dangerous."

At Virbank City.

Gladion felt bored with his Silvally and Manaphy, the sight of the smoke made the seafaring pokemon dizzy as the trainer thought to go north to Pokestar Studio's, surely something good has to be available. When they went past the gate, they found Elio and Rachael having lunch with an Alakazem, Glaceon, Snubbull, Lunala and Hoopa. Gladion approached to ask what looked like exhausted actors. "What did you do?"

Elio was about to bite into his sandwich when he noticed as Rachael answered. "We...we went way too far and now we have to keep living up to... that!"

The Alolan Champ agreed and warned his brother in-law. "It is going to have more Ultra Beasts on stage than you would like to see and we all know you hate those things! The ending of this film... warrants them as the foes for the Nexus Guardian Rachael. Which is why she needs to get some more pokemon to fight those things."

Gladion's casual stare became a sharp glare, complimented by a scowl, he was about to yell until he stopped himself. "...I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. Silvally, I rather you not watch this!"

He shuffled between holding Manaphy and getting his partners ball ready, the synthetic pokemon felt like he was having a head ache and let himself get called back. Rachael gave Gladion directions towards which movie. "The name of the movie is The Magical Labyrinth. We... threw a lot of things off the rail."

Gladion wanted to know what the heck the two did and got a ticket for the film. When he and Manaphy got to the theater, they found a seat and saw from the introduction that the movie is fantasy based. In an ancient fortress, a young sorceress in black mages outfit kept a vigil guard over a Nexus, uncertain as to why. Gladion recognized the actress as Rachael and Manaphy watched the girl whistling bored at her ward. Rachael approached the place she was guarding, a room that looked like it connected to many things, wondering about the unknown and feeling annoyed at what she wasn't told. "This is suppose to connect somewhere... but where?"

Pew!

The nexus flickered in blue light and it was not going out, Rachael took a staff, slowly getting ready if doom was forcing its way into the world. The flickering light shifted to many shapes, until the image of the crescent moon formed.

WOOSH!

The sorceress felt her cloak pushed back by the immense force, a rift opened and let out a foe that left her wanting to turn back, a Lunala that had a cloaked figure on its back. The man was covered in a dark blue robe, his face was barely visible, he laughed like he reached a goal he was long desperate for and found another obstacle in his way. Rachael's staff glowed and sent out a Glaceon. "Chile, we need to get this thing closed! Keep this thing off me while I dispel this!"

She tried to aim a beam at the rift when the man raised his hand and absorbed the beam, glowing and issuing the order. "Nebby, blow these flies out of our way!"

The Lunala glowed and tossed the Glaceon back with her psychic power as the rider raised his hands in the air and shot bolts of energy at the sorceress. Rachael spun her staff and formed a protective barrier to block the blows as the Glaceon shot a shadow ball at the Lunala, her shadow like shield soften the blow, she glared annoyed as the man laughed. "I knew the Order of the Nexus was trying to keep me gone! Do you have any idea WHAT you are doing, or have they kept you in the dark?"

Rachael sweated and answered. "It connects to another place and it is no wonder they haven't told me about people like you if you are ruthless enough to haunt my nightmares. I will stop you!"

The cloaked man shook his head as the Lunala opened her third eye and posed like the moon, she shot a moongeist beam to knock the Glaceon out, she shrank into a beam of energy and went into the staff as the Rift Wizard boasted with his left fist raised to the ceiling. "Pathetic, you are going to have to try smarter than that to stop me! With the power of Lunala... the entire Order is going to pay!"

Nebby flapped her wings and caused the nexus rift to split into three, Rachael summoned a Snubbull and focused on making a spell to close the rifts. The Lunala calmed her mind and forced her will to keep the rifts wide open. A red, muscular, insect like arm forced its way out of one rift as two black snapping maw like tongues slithered out of another. Rachael ordered. "Roar Nebby back to whence she came!"

The Snubbull grunted and let loose a strong roar that caused the Lunala to lose balance and be sucked into the rift, the cloaked figure tried to gain control and screamed. "No, no! I didn't come this far to-" Pew!

The duo fell into the rift, Rachael shot the rift with a spell that closed it up and tried to focus on the others to become unstable and sucked in the two creatures that tried to crawl out. Many otherworldly screams filled the room as the Snubbull was sucker punched by a bolt of energy, turned into blue energy and went into the staff. Rachael summoned an Alakazam and watched reality fall apart, she panicked and ordered her partner. "Use psychic and hold this in place while I finish u-" POW!

One of the rifts shot a bolt of energy, knocking the Alakazam out as Rachael was about to finish the spell, she felt herself yanked into a crackling rift with her Alakazam. Disappearing into the unknown, will our sorceress be able to return home or is she doomed to wander lost for eternity?

The audience clapped as Gladion pieced together how it was done, Manaphy was drawn in until he felt his papa getting up to leave the theater in silence. The duo found Tammy and Lillie entering, the brother hid his mood of critique and didn't want to spoil anything as his sister was startled to see him. "Br...brother, did you actually went to that film?"

Gladion nodded. "Since these things come in a series... this is leading somewhere and Elio threw everything off with JUST Nebby. I am not saying anything else... but I want to talk to him."

Tammy became more curious as the group of people left satisfied and anxious. "Now I want to see what the heck did Dad do!" Lillie felt resolved and held the girl's hand to guide her. "Indeed, his ideas on the scene are out there."

Manaphy watched the two women prepare for the next film as he and his papa left the theater and found Elio trying to protect Rachael from the crowd of fans with a Hoopa and Lunala while she called her pokemon back. "This is her first film, leave her alone!"

The flock was driven off as Gladion stared at the mischief pokemon and asked unannounced. "That Hoopa was the reason all that was allowed to happen without putting everyone in danger! Wasn't it?"

Elio turned around with his heart beating like thunder as the Hoopa answered arrogantly. "With special effects, you can make a Hoopa Ring look like just about anything while hiding in plain sight! Was that too much?"

Gladion shook his head and calmed down as Elio tried to regain his breath. "N...next time you got something to say... please don't do that. Those rifts didn't look like you know whats and it took a lot of practice to get everything to work perfectly for that set. Bet you didn't recognize me outside of Nebby."

Gladion figured in remembering the limbs trying to climb out. "I think I get what that character is trying to do, but it is clear that he is insane! Rachael... how was your first film?"

The girl wanted to calm down and hide from the annoying people as she felt herself enjoying the activity. "Annoying at first with what the script wanted us to do... Elio gotten ideas of how to make it feel natural and I had Snubbull learn roar for that take... because there was no way I would have been able to beat Lunala!"

Nebby chimed an apology as the girl continued. "Other than that... I focused on the acting and as the script requested, I was to get rid of the Rift Wizard before getting sucked into one of them. Now I need to find three more pokemon by next week."

Elio let the girl borrow the Rotom Dex. "Take your pick of any pokemon you will find in this region! Then your on your own."

Rachael found a list of pokemon found on Unova and read through with a professional stare. "It isn't just pokemon I need for this... it is pokemon that will be good to have with me as well... maybe I should take a note from Pamela."

Bleep!

She found a metal ant and smiled at her pick. "Like this! This looks mean enough."

Gladion found the image of Durant and was reminded of an opportunity. "Durant is fast, annoying and can hit hard if you allow them to."

The Rotom Dex buzzed a description. "BZZT! Durant, the iron ant pokemon! They attack in groups, covering themselves in steel armor to protect themselves from Heatmor. Each individual play apart in driving it out from their colony, deep in the mountains! BZZT!"

Rachael checked the habitat and found something she should do tomorrow. "Heatmor... just by hearing the name, I get why that pokemon is a problem for Durant. Bug and steel are weak against that and combined... fire would knock it out in a heart beat."

Rotom Dex showed a picture of a fiery red ant eater, proving the point. "BZZT! Heatmor, the anteater pokemon. BZZT! It breathes through a hole in its tail while it burns with an internal fire, Durant is its prey. Using their very hot, flame-covered tongues, they burn through Durant's steel bodies and consume their insides. BZZT!"

Elio felt intimidated by the description and was annoyed by natures brutality. "Oh my! I heard those things are more common during summer and is rare everywhere else. Thank goodness you probably won't see that."

Gladion felt it was foolish to think about it like it was a bad thing. "But Heatmor has to eat and it is natural for the prey to fight back! Where are these two pokemon located!"

The Rotom Dex flashed a mountain in between Mistralton and Icirrus City. "BZZT! Twist mountain is a common sight and is where all sorts of pokemon wake up during certain seasons. BZZT! Just stay away from Cyrogonal. BZZT!"

Rachael had no interest in the pokemon as Elio warned her. "They look like a face and their chains for mouths will freeze you in temperatures that will kill you if you touch them. You need to get out of town for a while? That film gave us more than we bargained for."

Rachael laughed hauntingly a rejected the offer. "I don't need to be escorted. But you are right, once Tammy and Lillie finish, I need to lay low."

Gladion felt his arm twitched from a bad memory of many people swarming him to ask foolish questions and calmed himself down, he sat on a bench. Manaphy yawned and wanted to take a nap as Elio thanked Hoopa and Lunala. "You both done good, lets enjoy the hour we have before Lillie starts having a word with us."

The two pokemon let themselves get called back, Elio sat next to Gladion as Rachael enjoyed the silence by her lonesome. After an hour, a less rabid group of people left the theater with satisfaction. Lillie and Tammy exit the theater, both staring at Elio like his acting made a film stand out. Tammy focused on Rachael and winked. "Good job on your first skit, that took a lot of practice I bet?"

Rachael lost track of time and smiled back. "It took altering the first take, practicing on the acting... which was a lot and the guys managing the special effects to tweak it like it did! It is harder than it looks and those guys are ultimately pulling the strings."

Lillie imagined it to be so and sat next to her husband. "The next film is going to be even more out there if Elio really is going to be using the those Ultra Beasts." Elio wasn't ashamed of it. "I have those guys under control and they got the idea that they are to pretend to be dungeon monsters. How was your day?"

Tammy answered as she sat next to her friend. "I am having Snedra... or my Weavile, take the first step in training for contests, it is going to be constant, but hopefully she will start listening to me rather than try to ditch me the first chance she get. Also that Gough guy is on Unova, you know anything about him? You and mom make it a big deal."

Lillie answered as Elio tried to think what to say without sounding hateful. "Gough use to be a part of that crime organization that done... those terrible things to Isaac and the others. While he isn't the worse of those people... he was still a mook working under them, he has done a lot to prove that he is changing for the better."

Elio agreed and felt his tongue dry. "He has, but it is very hard to forgive what he gotten himself into, what he would have done had he have had his way and the background he has. He sure as hell won't ask for forgiveness, because why would anyone forgive that? The fact he knows this and still makes an effort to change, shows that sometimes, it isn't too late to do that. Tammy, do you want to go to Undella town? This time of year has quite a few people, but they are far from obnoxious."

Tammy politely refused. "No thank you, I got a play date with Pamela and Pipi, the Ferris Wheel gives a view of the whole region. Rachael, do you want to come with us?"

The aspiring actor accepted the offer. "Sure! Nimbasa leads to a lot of things to do."

With both girls leaving, the parents to be felt proud of the growth, Gladion broke the silence. "The birds fly their own path. This should make it up to Silvally after having to call him back in."


	54. Going In The Mountain!

During an autumn morning at Mistralton City, Rachael was casually walking the northern route with Pamela. "That was why it took me that long to get here. Driftveil and its tourists where either in the way... or are fans that need to calm down about my acting. Thanks for coming with me."

The Top Coordinator from Johto didn't mind the trouble as Rachael readied a net ball in hand and had her Alakazam's ball ready. "Durant might be a difficult pokemon for you to capture due to your three pokemon being at a disadvantage. They can be dangerous in large numbers." The aspiring reporter agreed as she saw the entrance to the mountain and found Boldore's scurrying for shelter. The duo journeyed into the mountain and found it vast.

Almost immediately, they found a swarm of Durant patrolling the mountain and returning from a forage; plants, fungus and what looks like the remains of a picnic, were all carried towards a massive burrow. Rachael shook her head as Pamela whispered. "There maybe a lot of them... but if you anger one, you will anger them all."

Rachael agreed and whispered back. "We need to find a stray Durant that would go unnoticed. Let's keep looking."

The duo followed a trail of tiny foot prints and found them scattered all over, a Woobat flew by in curiosity and heard something from the Alakazam, the bat pokemon hummed from its nose and flapped to an exit way, in the center of the mountain that was supported by a ledge. The girls sighed in annoyance, it was going to a maze. The Woobat glowed with the Alakazam to help him learn the navigation of the mountain, who in turn took the lead as to where to go and signaled to Rachael on where to go, the girl understood. "We just follow the path until we find the end of the mountain, as well as a stray Durant. Thank you for the help Woobat!"

The Woobat nuzzled at Rachael's cheek and left a heart snapped mark, it followed suit to Pamela and caused both to blush as the bat flew back the way it came. Rachael nearly felt bad about not capturing the bat as she and her friend journeyed deeper. "I heard this is a sign of good luck. That Woobat was a sweet heart."

Pamela agreed. "They evolve into Swoobat when their love reached their maximum. It means a lot when a pokemon can be this sweet."

The duo kept their journey until they heard noise from afar, a metallic shriek followed by a deep bellow. Rachael had her net ball ready and went forward without thinking, Pamela followed and found a grissly sight. A Durant was biting into a Heatmor, laying by the side was a black egg with red spots and a blue marking, the Heatmor tossed the Durant off of him and tried to strike his prey down with a flame lash from his tongue. The Durant dodged as Rachael tossed her net ball at the ant in an instinct, the ball whistled and dragged the irritated iron ant in, right before the Heatmor was able to land a fatal blow and startling him as the ball rolled to shake. "Click!"

The Heatmor looked at the Alakazam in a hunger induced daze, by the pokemon's side was human in burgundy clothes and panicked. He panted from his tail tried to roar to scare them away to no avail, he looked more desperate than intimidating. Rachael saw the egg exposed to the environment of battle and asked Pamela. "You mind getting that out of danger while I catch this poor guy?"

The coordinator nodded and sent out a green eared Clefairy that whistled and caught the Heatmor's attention, Pamela sneaked around the danger zone as Rachael ordered. "Alakazam, use thunder wave to paralyze Heatmor! Then he is ours!"

The Alakazam glowed and shot a thunder wave, the Heatmor rolled out of the way and struck the psi pokemon with a burning tongue. The sizzling burn mark left a wound exposed, Rachael cringed and ordered. "Again, he really can't take a hit!"

Alakazam covered the wound with his left hand and used his right hand to shoot another thunder wave, one that Heatmor failed to dodge, he fell on his back and tried to crawl away, his paralyzed limbs would not allow it. Rachael took a heal ball and tossed it at the Heatmor. "This should help!"

Tap!

The ball dragged the Heatmor in and fell to the cave floor. Shake...shake...shake... click!

Rachael wiped sweat from her forehead and picked the two balls up as Pamela backed away towards the group, a Durant scout crawled towards their location to see what the noise was and screeched at the sight of the egg, a swarm of Durants emerged from bellow, all their sights fixated at the egg. The coordinator was reaching for another ball as Rachael had the Alakazam ready a move, Pamela knew what was coming and ordered her Clefairy. "Fae, to us!"

The Clefairy skip toed to the group as the Durant swarm closed in, the Alakazam glowed and let loose a flash of distorting light. The girls closed their eyes for a moment and found themselves in a pokemon center.

The girls relaxed, they made it to safety. Rachael wasn't able to identify the egg as she called her Alakazam back, readied her phone and went to the Nurse Joy. "We need to figure out what egg this is! Hey Nurse, we had a run in at Twist Mountain and we would like to have these pokemon healed... except for the Heatmor, I know what's wrong with him."

The Nurse Joy took the pokemon and identified the egg Pamela was holding. "Oh my, how did a Deino egg make it all the way to Twist Mountain?"

The coordinator gasped and looked at the egg. "Goodness! That Durant you are healing was the one who had it, was it... planning on eating it?"

The Nurse Joy considered it a possibility as Rachael sent out a Heatmor that may have had his wounds healed from the ball's effects, but he wasn't in any better condition than before otherwise, confirming her suspicions as she readied a bowel and a bag of food that was topped with blukk berries. "Then this Heatmor attacked the Durant to eat him, I caught his lunch and he didn't even have the energy to get mad!"

The bowel was set, Heatmor burned the food to a crisp and licked up the charred remains in a feeding frenzy, confirming the trainers suspicion as Pamela called her Clefairy back. "He wouldn't have survived if he didn't eat soon. My mama told me about Deino, it is a pokemon that spends most of its life blind?"

The nurse nodded and readied an egg case. "Because of that, its only means of learning its environment involves tackling and biting everything around it. It gets worse as a Zweilous when it grows a second head that refuses to get along with the other and competes with it, a life like that when it becomes Hydreigon will result in it attacking everything in sight if it grows up in the wild or if poorly trained!"

She placed the egg in a case and asked the girls. "For now, the egg needs to be kept safe. Do either of you two want to even raise it? It takes a long time for Deino to evolve into Zweilous, when it reaches that stage then its final evolution is not be far behind. Opelucid city has trainers who will be more than happy to take good care of it."

Rachael listened as Pamela answered. "I already have my pokemon and I don't really need to capture this pokemon, I just want to be sure Deino is going to be alright."

The aspiring reporter answered dramatically while pointing at the Deino egg. "I'll take it! It is a long investment, but I seen a Hydreigon battle!"

Pamela remembered an incident the other day. "You mean Miss Lillie and her Hydreigon? I heard that one wasn't raised by her and she rescued him from bad people."

Rachael agreed. "Maybe, but she has said she had taken care of Ghorchi for years. Besides I seen the news say nothing but horrible things about this pokemon. My parents always told me to never believe a story that is exaggerated and that there is always two sides to the truth. What better way to give them that truth than witnessing it ourselves and showing the world!"

The Nurse Joy placed a premier ball on the top of the case and gave it to Rachael. "Please do, many trainers need to know about that."

The machine was done, Rachael had her pokemon back and wished to give advice on Heatmor. "Take good care of it, now your Heatmor probably had bad luck with getting food and it was been starving for days. It was so weak from hunger that once you caught Durant, he used so much energy that he didn't even know what to do besides try to survive!"

The Heatmor finished his feast and gave a mild grunt from his tail, Rachael folded her arms and waved her hair. "That is why I am keeping him. Vyram," The ant eater flicked his fiery tongue and looked thankful as the trainer readied the heal ball. "I am going to organize a training session and I know the trainer to help me, let me talk to Durant while you wait in the ball!"

The Heatmor saluted and was called back in the ball, Rachael placed the ball away and opened a heal ball to let out a Durant that saw his surroundings and screeched at his trainer.

The girl had a sliced nanab berry and presented it to the Durant. "As for you, we need to get started on your training, there is a film we are going to be in that will happen in around a week. When we are done, you and the others are going to be stars!" The Durant was devouring the berry and looked up to listen, Pamela and Rachael found it to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

Simultaneously

In a crater on Mount Lanakila, Hau was feeling the cold as he remembered an invitation he received from the mail early in the morning. "I am aware you are trying to awaken Zekrom for a capture, if you wish to give it the ideals it seeks, visit me near the Pokemon League at the crater. Bring your best pokemon and bring the Dark Stone."

Hau wondered who sent it when he saw a figure approaching, a blonde woman in white jeans and a black jacket that exposed a yellow silk shirt, she wore thick grey, winter boots and expected something. Hau recognized the woman. "L...Lusamine?! Why would you send that-" Hau squinted his eyes in suspicion, just as Lusamine predicted, the Aether President stared at the back pack and rolled her eyes, not expecting for him to believe anything she said. "This would have been much easier if Elio or my children where here. Then again, if they were here... you wouldn't have been needed in the first place."

Hau was about to reach for the love ball, feeling like someone was hitting at something delicate. "Wh...what do you mean?"

Lusamine squinted her visible eye and felt annoyed. "They would have given Zekrom the ideals needed for him to awaken, the kind that would be for the better of the world. They shown they are more than capable... but that leaves you, the Kahuna's grandson... who never really accomplished much besides being the Champion's friend. Who achieved that title because Hala became too old to manage the duty and while your management of Melemele is impressive on paper, especially during the Necrozma crisis," She had her hands on her hips and asked. "What have you personally accomplished that had any significant matter?"

Hau tried to answer back and was unable to find an answer, Lusamine found the exposed chink and answered for him. "Even now you are giving me that answer. Without an ideal powerful enough to awaken Zekrom, he will remain as that stone and we are going to keep having nuisance after nuisance on the region's shores until someone more competent takes the reigns and plays the hero... again! Why have the Tapus even trusted something like this to someone who is going to be in the Champion's shadow for the rest of his life!"

Hau flinched and shouted back in a burst of vented up anger. "Elio doesn't have to do everything by himself! Everyone is able to make a difference in the world, whether it be for themselves or others! People don't blindly follow someone, just because they are the strongest trainer in the region!"

Lusamine stomped her boot in the snow to keep fueling the anger. "If you think a bunch of misguided children can really decide that by themselves. Show me!" She readied an ultra ball with her mind decided. "Yes... so me what Hau.. can actually do, this should silence any objections to those ideals!"

Vs Aether President Lusamine

She tossed the ultra ball and let out a Clefable with left overs. "Luna, we haven't grown so old to be lacking in battle!"

Hau tossed the love ball and sent out a pink eyed Heatran with a light shade of red. "Heatran, lets take her out!"

Lusamine switched to her Milotic on seeing an obvious disadvantage. "Nerieda, take what that Heatran has to offer... and remove it with hydro pump."

Hau ordered his Heatran. "Use flash cannon... I know the pokemon to handle this!"

Heatran shot the Milotic and was called back into the love ball, in its place was an Alolan Raichu with choice specs. Lusamine changed her order. "Use icy wind to slow this thing down, then remove him!"

The Milotic blew frigid wind at the Raichu and shot a hydro pump, Hau ordered back. "Dodge and use thunder bolt!"

The Alolan Raichu surfed around the hydro pump and shot a thunder bolt at the Milotic, leaving her paralyzed and exposed to another for a knock out. Lusamine called Nerieda back and sent out her Mismagius. "Circe, finish this Raichu with shadow ball!"

A Mismagius floated to battle and charged a black blob to knock Raichu out and to land on the snow. Hau called him back and switched to a Noivern. "Use dark pulse until Mismagius is out!"

The Noivern pulsed an aura of bad thoughts as the Mismagius was charging a power gem beam. PULSE!

Mismagius flinched and was exposed to another for a k.o. Forcing Lusamine to switch and realize Hau's back pack was glowing black. "Luna, he has the strength but he needs to think outside of his comfort zone!"

The Clefable returned with a smug smile as Hau switched back to Heatran, exhausted of Lusamine's schemes. "I am tired of your mind games! Heatran, lets take another out!"

Lusamine found herself in a bad corner and ordered. "Use moon blast, we are not giving up."

The Clefable glowed and shot at the Heatran for miniscule damage, Hau ordered. "Use flash cannon, we will have three more pokemon after that!"

The Heatran shot a beam of light at the Clefable's forehead for a one hit critical, super effective k.o. Lusamine shook with frustration and switched. "Poppy, this Heatran needs to go!"

A Lilligant enter the battle with elegance, Lusamine felt a sweat and ordered. "Use stun spore, then it is all on Calli!"

The Lilligant danced stun spores on the Heatran, inflicting paralysis as Hau tried to get an attack out. "If you can, use heat wave!"

The Heatran's eyes glowed annoyed, he blew hot wind that melted the snow that was in the way, Lilligant was ready to block and held on with a focus sash, she felt a burn in her nerves and fainted from the after damage. Lusamine called Poppy back and sent out a Bewear with an assault vest. "Calli, finish this with earthquake!"

The Bewear stomped and tore the ground beneath the Heatran, knocking him out and forcing Hau to switch back to Noivern. "We are almost there, use super fang!"

The Noivern flew at the Bewear and bit into her with her fangs, causing her to squeal and Lusamine to order back. "Dual chop, then Casandra will do the rest!"

Bewear struck Noivern with two brutal strikes and knocked him off of her, the Noivern knew the move as Hau swiped the air. The sound wave pokemon slashed the air and knocked Bewear out. Lusamine pitted her whimpering Bewear and called her back to switch to her Absol, she showed a keystone and dared not take her gaze off of Hau, she activated it and let the energy pour into the disaster pokemon. The Absol took on a more angelic look as Hau flashed his Z power ring and was about to pose. "Noivern, use devas-" Lusamine interrupted with a quick order. "Sucker punch!"

The mega Absol flew to the Noivern and swipped him in the face, sending him falling to the ground for a k.o and landing back. Hau switched to his Vaporeon, refusing to give up, Lusamine's stoic stare focused on the stone once more, it looked like it was about to move. "Use swords dance and we will finish this!" The Absol danced with vigor as Hau shook his head. "End this battle with hydro pump!"

The Vaporeon shot a torrent of water, the Absol leaped back to dodge and saw her foe attack again. SWAT!

She sucker punched again, leaving the Vaporeon to gasp as she shot at point black range. POW! Cassandra was sent flying back and reverted back to her basic form as the Vaporeon glowed with his orb and fainted. K.O! Lusamine tightened her grip and called her Absol back, she saw the back pack moving and nearly smiled. "Hau... I think someone was listening to this."

Hau looked around and found nothing until he noticed his back pack glowing and signs that something was getting out. "Wha-" He unzipped and saw the Dusk Stone floating out of the bag, it flew towards the center of the crater and drew black energy from all over. It stopped for a moment as Lusamine knew a legend was coming. "When a Hero of Ideals presents himself-" The stone spun and radiated power as Hau realized what Lusamine's plan was the whole time. "All those things you said to me was to get Zekrom to wake up?"

Lusamine appreciated how the Kahuna finally figured it out. "It was quicker, easier and it showed him exactly what you are," The stone's black glow took shape, a heart beat was heard, making Hau feel like a fool as Lusamine saw a dragon form. "now that the ideal partner made himself known to Zekrom, it is time someone does something about him," She turned around and left. "Good luck!"

Hau was left confused until he found himself between a rock and a hard place. Zekrom opened his red eyes and broke out of the round force field with his power, causing the whole mountain to feel the force pusle all over, Hau nearly fell backwards and readied a poke ball as the Deep Black Pokemon landed on the ground and gave a mighty. "ROAR!"

Zekrom's generator of a tail powered up and glowed blue, he shot lighting into the sky and let loose his vast power, clearing the vast snow and bringing dark clouds. The Kahuna regained his courage as the dragon stared down on him.

Zekrom Wants to Battle

Hau tossed his ball and ordered. "Go Crabominable!"

A Crabominable saw the foe before him and readied his fists, Zekrom charged at woolly crab and beaten him down, Hau shouted. "Use ice punch, we should have him ready for a capture if he wants it!"

The Crabominable was clawed, kicked and head butted into a rock formation as his claw glowed in ice. POW!

Zekrom was punched in the abdomen and tried to tend to the wound as it quickly froze and spread all over his body, Hau tossed an ultra ball at the Zekrom, the ball dragged the dragon in and fell on the barren rock. Shake...shake...shake... click!

Hau felt like he wanted to lay down as he slowly walked towards the ball in disbelief, Zekrom was caught. He picked it up and felt many questions race through his mind, which ever he wanted answers for, someone needs to know, he called his beaten up partner back and called a ride pager for a Charizard. "They might make better sense of this!"

At a pokemon center in Nimbasa City.

Lillie listened to Rachael and Pamela's story about the Deino egg as Elio summed up what is to happen. "Rachael gotten her three pokemon in one day, with Deino being a late comer for when it hatches. All this because someone wanted to eat."

Tammy felt mutual on how brutal nature seems and wanted to warn her friend about pseudo legendaries. "Once Deino, or any pokemon like it, reache their final evolution they are going to be hard to control unless you know what you are doing. You're going to prove the Hydreigon haters wrong?"

Rachael nodded and gave her friend a thumbs up. "Ghorchi is an example against that misconception and there are those like him. I want to see this shift in power myself since you had a lot to talk about with Mo'o."

She asked Lillie in hope of guidance. "Any advice you have that can help or just be nice to Deino and it will be nice to you?"

The mother to be had none and felt tired out. "I never raised Ghorchi to adulthood, but that moment when a Zweilous evolves into a Hydreigon is going to be the most crucial stage of its growth. It is the first time it can see and it may have problems figuring out friend from foe, make sure it knows you are its friend."

Elio had his own advise on the matter. "Since Zweilous looks physical along with Deino... expect to be a physical attacker, once it becomes a Hydreigon... get it ready for it to live the life as a special attacker if you want. Now about the other two pokemon you caught, it must have sucked for Vyram, when you took his lunch he acted like that because he didn't know what to do anymore. What are you naming Durant?"

Rachael had it planned. "His name is going to be Vespron and I can manage training him on my own. I won't ever have him or Vyram out out at the same time for obvious reasons. Also I need to keep a close eye on the egg until it hatches."

Elio stretched himself and was ready to go about his day. "Yep! Each pokemon is their own individual too, you teach them and they will teach you. Lillie, you want to do anything?"

Lillie felt tired and asked. "I want to go take a nap." She gave Tammy a hug and wished her a good day. "Enjoy your day and let us know if you find anything unusual."

The girl was embarrassed and wished the two goodbye. "I will Mom. Dad... are you going to tell us what the movie director had planned for the next movie?"

Elio zipped his mouth closed, it was something she is to figure out on her own. "It isn't fun to spoil it. See ya later!"

With the two gone, Tammy asked Rachael. "You think you found your calling here on Unova?"

The aspiring reporter half closed her eyes and chuckled. "I still want to be a news reporter and I am not giving that dream up. This however will help me stay alive and give my pokemon something to do besides being my friends and bodyguards for when I get into a mess, like back at Twist Mountain. Pamela, is there anything you want to do?"

The coordinator does and opened a sport ball to let her Scizor out. "I want to compare this pokemon with Durant, Scizor is less common among trainers... but if Durant is able to fight back againsts its natural predator, it has to be strong!"

Rachael picked up her egg case as Tammy thought of an idea. "What if I have my Butterfree be your Durant's battle partner? Dipper can be one for Heatmor."

Rachael found it would work as she was ready to head out. "Lets go find Anville town, we got some stars to let shine!"


	55. A Less Than Ideal Call!

During an average night in a room at the Driftveil hotel, Elio finished rubbing Lillie's sore feet and was giving twelve kisses to her belly, he whispered to his unborn children.

Smooch! "Six for you Daphne!"

Smooch! "And six for you Leon. That is how long you two have been in there and in two more weeks this will be upgraded to seven kisses each."

Lillie cradled her belly in parental bliss. "That is one month for how long you two have been with us, you only have to put up with staying in me for three more months."

She blushed and felt her children move within, she was about to close her eyes in peace when the phone rang. Elio whistled a tune and went up to get the phone. "I got it this time my blooming queen!"

Lillie puffed her cheeks in annoyance of the name as the husband picked up the phone and found Hau confused about an ordeal. The Kahuna was about to say Alola when Elio greeting in a song like tune. "Alola Hau! Has something happened at home?"

Hau was taken a back and frowned uncertain. "It has, I finally got Zekrom to wake up and I captured him as well."

Elio was impressed as Hau watched Lillie getting up. "It takes a lot to get him to notice that one person to make a difference. Even if it doesn't seem like much of a change, do know that you have done a lot for not just him but for the entire world. Take good care of him."

Hau blushed and nearly forgotten the circumstances as he watched Elio receive a wet willy from Lillie. The Alolan Champ cringed in shock for a moment and back away, he puffed his cheeks at his wife. "What was that for?"

Lillie answered with a mischievous smile of victory. "What you called me was too much of a praise!"

She focused on Hau and gave him a thumbs up. "Congratulations. Elio has told the trainers we were looking for everything, this should be the last time any of us have to worry about those wormholes. How is Conia?"

Hau felt the weight of the island was on him as he answered. "Fine, she had a dream about Victini among other things-" He tried to think of the words to say and took a deep breath to show a more serious expression. "Miss Lusamine found out about Zekrom and... tricked me into visiting Mount Lanakila with to try and help me wake him up. I'm not sure if that was what she planned to do or not."

Lillie's eyes widen as Elio guessed. "Interpol not butting out? Typical, then they suspect she was involved in a big conspiracy... when the only thing she was guilty of about this was until now, staying out of this. What did she do?"

Hau remembered the words and tried to think of how to describe it without giving into anger, Lillie saw the forming anger and knew what happened. "She challenged your ideals by speaking where it hurts. Which was why you fought back against her, to get her to stop."

Elio's mouth was wide, nearly speechless. "She wanted Hau to get pissed off and battle her... then he beaten her and given Zekrom what he needed. Why would she want that?!"

Hau answered the most disturbed. "She wanted Zekrom to be captured and in a ball so no one would worry about him. But was that really what she was trying to do?"

Lillie immediately spoke in her mothers defense. "If it wasn't, then she would have requested for more when he woke up. Did she?"

Hau shook his head. "No, she left when the stone was acting weird."

The Alolan Champ was at a loss for words. "That much of her hasn't changed. When she wants to... she can play us for a violin if we let our guard down."

Lillie remembered a story Elio had and rolled her eyes. "Or when she wants to pick on you. We are going to have a word with her thank you for helping Zekrom."

Hau blushed like it was no worry. "I'll get started on understanding him better in the morning. Have a good night."

The married couple wished Hau a good day, Elio hid a head ache and was ready to disconnect. "We will, see ya!"

Beep!

Knock knock!

Lillie adjusted her clothes and checked the door to find her brother frustrated, she let him in and asked. "You found out what mother had done?"

Gladion nodded. "Someone, needs to confront her about this. On one hand, that woman has done us a huge favor, on the other," Elio readied the number. "Of all people for her to try that on, this was a dick move!"

Riiiiing!

The phone picked up, Lusamine picked up and had a smile that became a stoic frown of excepting what was about to happen. Her children know of what she did, Lillie asked. "Mother... do you know why we are calling?"

Lusamine answered with her tongue holding itself back. "It is about Hau and how I... provoked him."

Gladion nodded. "Appropriate word. Mother, Hau has been under his grand father's shadow for years... his father left for unknown reasons and with how often he fights Elio and loses. It will take its toll, if you told him that either Elio or the rest of us would have resolved the Zekrom issue better that would have hurt him much more than he would show."

Elio agreed and felt anger towards the woman. "Which was what you wanted when you taunted him into battling you. When he wished to prove the ideal that he doesn't have to rely on us to stand out not as a Kahuna, a rival I beat all the time or anything that would be a label, but as Hau. You deserved the beating he gave you, but that was you wanted to happen... which makes it worse!"

Lusamine scoffed and didn't hesitate to admit her deed. "It worked, didn't it? Now he has a partner that together, they can express their ideals. This leaves less of a mess that you and the others have to deal with on coming back."

Lillie puffed her cheeks up and saw Lusamine feeling like it wasn't something she took any pleasure in. "It was still a terrible thing to do to Hau. While this has helped everyone, including Zekrom and Hau... was it something any of us would have wanted? Did it have to happen?"

Lusamine was about to answer when she stopped herself and thought about it, Gladion answered both questions. "No, none of us would have wanted that to be done and while Hau needed to show stronger ideals to stop one problem, you only took an easy route that worked too well and created another," He took a deep breath and let out his bitterness. "that being said, thank you mother for taking that burden off our hands, we will talk more about this later."

Lusamine breathed in silently as Elio smiled. "I'm sure Hau will understand why you did that and all will be forgiven. Seeing a Zekrom waking up before your eyes isn't the craziest thing to happen this week, I'm not spoiling it."

Lusamine flashed her eyes at Elio and knew what it was. "You stared in another Pokestar film and you tossed the script out like it was trash!"

Gladion was about to laugh and failed to hold it in. "A...ha! Ha! Actually, what he and this girl did wasn't too far from the script, it is what this idea brought to him and what he brought with him that... works."

The mother was astonished by her son laughing, it was a rare sight and it was normally masked by bitterness. Lillie gave the name of the movie. "The film is called, The Magical Labyrinth Part One. When someone adds a hint of a fantasy genre."

Lusamine dared not show interest and asked. "Wha...is this all we have to talk about?"

The trio nodded as Gladion wanted to assure his mother. "We are not saying that what you done didn't help us, far from it. How it was done was why this call had to happen, anything else happened we need to know?"

Lusamine listened one and felt somewhat relieved. "Besides Interpol wanting a word about Zekrom and why it awaken from the stone, Alola may need to know about what has happened. It is something the public would not ignore."

Elio remembered the incident with Palkia, the public needs to know what is being done. "I could.. and should have Little Horn give me a ring back to Alola. This speech is going to be a pain in the butt and they are all going to want a piece of me for knowing about this and not telling them sooner. Does noon tomorrow sound good?"

Gladion approved of it. "You finalized the trainers from the regions we know, the people of Alola should know that they will have that security in knowing that they will be safe."

Elio tried to envision his speech and promised the Aether Family. "That is what I am going to do, are we all good for this idea?"

The three raised their hand in unison to agree, Elio left the video phone to wish Lusamine a good night. "See you tomorrow then."

The Alolan Champ went to the shower as Lillie wished to finish up. "One thing after another, good night mother."

Lusamine wished her children good night and waited for a disconnect. "Good night, may you have sweet dreams."

Beep!

Gladion felt calm with the world and was ready to leave the room. "That was less problematic than we expected. Good night Lillie," The sister wished her brother a good night and locked the door when her brother left. Leaving her to plan for when Elio finished, she undid her pony tail and let her hair dangle down, with her braids swinging in the hair, she, laid on the bed and blushed. When her husband finished the shower, he blushed back and resisted temptation. "Where were we before this happened?"

The wife answered and twirled her braided locks. "I think our children are asleep now."

Kick!

She felt a nudge at her rib and giggled. "Guess not, I know how to get them sleeping."

She coughed and whistled a tune that caught Elio's ears, the husband felt his soul at harmony and listened, when she finished, Elio was falling asleep, the unborn children calmed down. Lillie rubbed her belly with her left hand and rubbed her husband's hair with her right hand. "Good night, I love all of you."

At the manor in Aether Paradise.

Lusamine was in a set of elegant but basic black pajamas and fell on her bed exhausted, her children debating on what she did was inevitable and while a small meeting with Elio would be pleasant, it was purely business. She had a Herdier in her arms and was about to let her mind drift when a light knocking was heard, she grumbled and got the door to find a Mew. "M...What is it Isaac?"

The child glowed and answered. "I'm just visiting grams, is something on your mind?"

Lusamine yawned and let the Mew in. "You may have known about Zekrom and how he was captured."

Mew nodded and closed his eyes. "Yes, I understand what you were trying to do, but you still to apologize to Uncle for how you treated him, well intended or not it hurt his feelings more than he expected and he fells like he was used or was being used."

Lusamine felt too tired to go all the way to Iki town at the time of night and went back on the bed. "I'll do that tomorrow when I have the chance." *Yawn!*

Mew slipped into the room and went into the woman's arms with the Herdier, making Lusamine blush for a moment as her mind drift. She found herself on a rather tranquil island, with a Herdier, Absol and Mew to keep her company.

The woman was about to lay down when she saw a green aurora flickering and moving, catching her attention and causing Cassandra to raise her guard. Isaac meowed and invited the flicker over, causing the Absol to lower her guard and earning the woman's curiosity. "Oh... hello."

The flicker hovered close to her in curiosity and distorted for a moment, the Mew scratched his head and understood what he heard. "Something is being born, it must be a psychic type trying to see the world."

He looked into the blue yonder as Lusamine viewed the light as a wonder. "This...this must be its first dream. But why all the way here?"

Mew shrugged. "It sensed another psychic type somewhere and want to say hello."

The flicker hovered to Isaac and spun around, the Mew tried to play with it until it directed towards Lusamine and tried to play, it flickered out of existence. The woman laid down and heard the Mew giggle. "I think it likes you grams... don't expect this to be the last you see of it."

The woman's mind drifted into the void, she gave a smile in her sleep and felt like it was something to be discovered.

During a late morning in Iki Town.

Hau and Conia finished break fast and were enjoying a blissful day when a Hoopa Ring opened up to let Elio out. The Alola Champ waved like a rainbow. "Alola Hau, Alola Conia!"

Hau waved back. "Alola! This has something to do with Zekrom?"

Elio nodded as Conia impersonated a dragons roar. "ROAR!"

The Kahuna was about to laugh with his excited daughter as Elio gave instructions to his friend. "I talked to the news reporters and they set up a camera crew for me to make a speech. Not just about Zekrom, but about Infinity... or Palkia."

He took out a great ball as Hau showed the ultra ball. "The people of Alola need to know what is going on so they don't get paranoid over some conspiracy."

Hau agreed, unaware of someone approaching. "A lot of people have been scared about what is going on, if they understand what is happening, they can rest easy. You should tell them what you done with trainers from the rest of the world, in case we have tourist worrying about home."

Elio smiled to the plan. "That is part of the speech, Hau... I want you to show them Zekrom while I show Infinity, those two have caused problems on Alola and if left on their own it would have gotten worse."

Foot steps were heard, he turned around to find Lusamine directing her attention towards Hau, the Aether President felt her chest burning and expected the worse. "I would like to apologize for playing on your emotions to get those ideals out. It was a short term plan and you done nothing to deserve the things I said to you."

Hau felt better on hearing the apology as Conia stared curious. "I get why you did it. You wanted Zekrom to wake up and get his life back."

Elio asked in an attempt to keep Lusamine from leaving. "Do you mind staying around to listen, I need an official to listen to what I have to announce. I also want to talk about a few things regarding what I'm doing, because it is a large order."

The woman accepted the terms as a camera crew was in sight. "Only a handful of people know about this and they know of the details?"

Elio took a deep breath and nodded. "Things you already know the details on by now, but it is in case weird things start to happen."

The camera crew arrived, Elio coughed and gave the Alolan greeting as Lusamine got out of the way. "Alola guys! I want to be at the arena in town... just because I like pedestals!"

Hau readied a ball and asked his daughter. "It is going to be a nosy and cluttered time, do you want to spend time with Ludicolo while we finish? It will be quick."

Conia nodded an followed her father. "I don't get what is going on," The father tried to find a word that a child would definitally understand. "Uncle Elio has done something to better help pokemon like Zekrom and we are going to let the people know that everything is going to okay."

The two year old daughter listened and hummed. "Okay daddy!" Elio watched the two handle their business and expelled fear from his system, his next duty to Alola is to come soon.

On Unova in Anville Town.

A Poipole were watching a shiny white train with a pink stripe enter the turntable for a rest as a Lillie with her hair down, Pipi and Rachael watched Tammy directing a Weavile. The pokemon dance in vigor while using icy wind to show off a veil, the sharp claw pokemon tightened her fist, the wind flowed in the hand as she slammed the ground for an ice punch. Giving a small shock wave and freezing the ground in ice. Lillie clapped in applause as Pipi approached the Weavile. "To think that your trainer was able to teach you to do that."

The Weavile shrugged it as Tammy tried to laugh it off. "It isn't mastered yet, but already, this is graceful and intimidating. Tenac gotten the hang of it."

Tammy tossed a poffin at the Weavile as she payed attention to a Durant burrowing out of the ground and ramming at a broken sign post with an iron head. Tenac felt annoyed as Rachael ordered the iron ant. "Vespron, to me!"

The Durant crawled to his master and seeing an egg making noise, the aspiring reporter smiled at progress. "This is paying off, while Vyram is a big doofus... you and Alakazam stepped it up. Snubbull even evolved into a Granbull an hour ago."

She smiled at Lillie and Tammy. "Thank you for the tip of having them give a flare to their moves. This will make that film later this week extra special, when is Elio coming back? I want to know more about you two besides being heroes."

Lillie answered in hope for a safe trip. "In an hour or two. Last night... I tried to whistle a tune to Daphne and Leon to lure them to sleep... they were not the only."

Pipi asked with a glowing smile. "What was that tune?"

Lillie tried to remember, closed her eyes and whistled a song that caught Rachael's attention particular, Tammy listened and found it to be beautiful as Poipole floated closer to hear the melody. Pipi recognized what the tune was and placed her hands together in respect, when Lillie finished, the Ultra Beast clapped in joy and Rachael knew of the song. "That is Lugia's song! Miss Lillie, where did you get that idea and where did you hear that?"

Lillie blushed red on realizing what she done to her husband and answered. "There was a traveling musician at Castelia City that played a beautiful tone with a flute of hers. Elio has always admired Lugia... that never changes, he must have heard it before and recognized my tune."

Tammy asked at random with a plan in mind. "When are your birthdays? This might be something to make that day... special."

Lillie recounted the time and answered. "Elio's is in around four months. By then... a birthday surprise would be the least of his worries."

Tammy snapped her fingers and had her hands at her hips. "He will have kids to take care of among everything else that came with being a dad. What about you though?"

Lillie answered and looked up to the sky. "In around two months. The month the two are due!"

The girl asked with a forming blush. "Do you want me to do anything for you on that day?"

Lillie licked her lips at one idea. "I would rather not have too many people visit. But we might order something for the occasion, would you help us in case it becomes busy?"

Tammy gave her adopted mother a thumbs up. "Can do!"

Rachael listened and disapproved. "It takes a long time to master an instrument, least of all learn that song, if you are going to play something that sacred and powerful, do it right."

The girl was about to respond in arrogance and had doubts on how she is going to do something that special for Elio when Lillie stopped a potential argument. "Even if you won't be able to give a performance like that in time, we can give him a present like that. We have four months to plan for tha-" Poipole played with Lillie's hair and gave the woman a final decision for the day as a flute player played a tune for a sleeping train, calming the tension as Pipi wished her friend luck. "Regardless, he will appreciate what comes from the heart. Miss Lillie, how much longer are we going to watch the trains?"

Lillie answered and felt her babies active. "Oof! Ten more minutes, Gladion should be finished at the Stadium with Pamela and then we can leave you to enjoy the day by yourselves!"

The girls wondered how Pamela was doing with her training as Tammy worried about Elio. "I hope the people on Alola listen to his speech."

On Alola at Iki Town.

Elio and Hau stood on the arena with a mass of inhabitants of Melemele waiting for a speech. The two boys readied their balls and let out a Palkia and Zekrom, two menacing dragons that caused the masses to babble and dread until the Alolan Champion shouted in the microphone and made sure the camera was on spread the message to all of Alola. "People of Alola, this is your Champ speaking! In case you wondered why me and Hau have a one of a kind legendaries like Palkia or Zekrom, let me explain a phenomenon that is connected to Ultra Wormholes that you... may or may not have seen or heard of before."

He found Anabel and Madison arriving on the pedestal, bouncers were about to drive her away when the Alola Champ stopped them. "Actually, they is perfect for what I am to talk about, let them come!"

The bouncers obeyed and got out of the way, the agent blushed and gave Elio a teasing stare as Madison let an Emolga out from her jacket. "Thank you Mr. Sun, you may continue!"

Elio coughed deeply and directed attention to Interpol Agent and the Pokemon Ranger pressing a button on her device. "Occasionally, we have someone called a faller fall out of an Ultra Wormhole. They are people who at some point, fell into an Ultra Wormhole and find themselves in a world like this one or another. Often, they fall out with their memories gone, besides their name and vague memories of their past life... they are kind of a new person. Other fallers... like myself, have only been through a wormhole for a short period of time and only come out with what ever knowledge was given by going past the wormholes."

FLASH! FLASH!

A reporter asked with a micro phone. "What does this have to do with the two pokemon?"

Elio answered an intelligent question and adjusted his hat. "While I don't want to say too much on the matter, occasionally the faller might be a pokemon instead of a human. If you see a wild pokemon that shouldn't be on Alola wandering lost and confused, that might be a faller and you should do something to help them before they hurt themselves and others, for example, capturing them. Those like legendary pokemon however, who's power is vast, without limit and often times destructive, will cause problems if allowed to stay out for long. Being a legendary pokemon, only a trainer that is well skilled or use to danger would be able to capture them without endangering themselves or others."

The masses were concerned for the saftey of Alola, how can they keep themselves safe from something like that, the tourist feared for their home as Elio wished to calm their fears. "As you can tell from how Hau and the Tapus managed Zekrom, this is something that can be resolved quickly and efficiently. If they can manage that, all four Kahunas would be able to manage far worse. For the tourist that might think... what is going to happen to my home region if one of those things opens up to let out a Reshiram or if it lets out an Ultra Beast. I would like to ease your worry on that one as well, starting from when the latest World Tournament ends, a select few trainers are in the know about this. They are equipped, have had great experience with legendary pokemon or more dangerous foes and are more than capable of fighting back against this threat. If you wish to know the details, you probably already know that trainer like you would any celebrity."

A male brown hair tourist in a yellow shirt, a blue base ball cap and blue shorts asked. "Like the Battle Legend Red or someone similar? He isn't one to say much to anyone!"

Elio agreed to the man in shorts. "Those like him... for example if you heard of Ethan! He is the guy you can count on to tell you what is up. Besides calling for help if you suspect anything relating to a wormhole, this should not change anything about your everyday lives."

He faced the masses with his fist in the air, shouting in excitement. "Thank you all for listening to this public service announcement! Enjoy your trip on Alola!"

FLASH! FLASH! Clap! Clap! Clap!

The Zekrom growled annoyed as the Palkia grumbled bored, their trainers gave them masaladas as a reward as the masses went back to their daily lives. Hau got on the dragons sounder and petted his cheek. "Thank you for tolerating this. Things should go back to normal from here on out."

The red eyed, black dragon hoped so as Elio looked in awe at the Palkia. "There is still a bit more we need to do, but it is nothing a library won't fix."

Hau agreed. "The people of Alola need to know about the legends of the world, so they can better understand what is happening and prepare themselves."

The Zekrom approved of the idea as he and Palkia were called back in their balls. The Alolan Champ thanked the two women. "It was good both of you showed up to be an example of a faller, hope I didn't give too much away about what you two are."

Madison didn't mind as a Genesect flew to town. "They shouldn't have to worry about us, we will be fine. I recorded that speech for the Ranger Union, once you and Gladion get back, I might have to go to a meeting myself."

Elio gave a small spin and raised his hand in the air. "I accomplished your mission before you have to do anything, this will help for places around the world that the League can't touch!"

Anabel waited for Elio to calm down and evaluated what she heard. " and enough for my superiors to be satisfied... for good! Excellent work Mr. Sun, is there anything more you need from us?"

Elio shook his head. "Not really, you can go back to what you were doing."

Madison went to her Genesect for a styling ride out as Anabel sent out a Salamence for flight, they wished him goodbye and flew off in style. Hau had his hands behind his head and admired what he saw. "Those ladies are cool people!"

Elio found Lusamine by a tree in the town and thanked Hau. "That they are, I'll see you when I get back from Unova... or if something else happens. Good work on handling Zekrom."

The two friends parted ways, the Alolan Champ approached the Aether President and asked. "Did you listen to all that?"

Lusamine nodded. "It is more than enough to ease their hearts. There is more detail that you kept to yourself, because you and these trainers you gathered have personal lives themselves."

Elio hummed and described the trainers. "Besides myself, I picked at least one trainer from each region to know the details about what is going on and why they are doing this for everyone. If it is a full grown trainer with a pokedex or with Wes a PDA, that is one of the Ultra Guardians. It is also extends to anyone in the know that is strong enough to fight and allowed in... should we have anything like Eclipse and the Beast out break that he caused. Some of these people you have met before and I WILL make it an official rule should we all have to gather in one spot, to make it at Aether. Please tell this to Wicke."

Lusamine thought of what trainers the Alolan Champion had found and met and shook his hand. "I will, we will see you soon." The Aether President left to do her part as Elio fell through a Hoopa Ring.

Thud! He handed on his face and regained his vision and listened to a Hoopa's laughter. "That went according to plan! You got it out of your system and Alola has one less worry. What are you to do now?"

Elio got himself up and found he was in Nimbasa City, with Lillie, Tammy and Rachael before him. The two girls were astonished by the Alolan Champion's casual reaction of getting himself up and answering without a hint of rage. "Besides telling Gladion that the deed is done, I got to get Brick and the others to practice for show time. How was your day Lillie?"

The mother to be fondled her braided locks and wanted to tease her husband. "Relaxing."

Rachael looked at the large Stadium. "Once Pipi picks Gladion and Pamela up, we will take off and leave you grown ups alone."

She felt something shaking and placed the egg case down, she lifted the container off and readied the ball as the egg shook and cracked. Crack...crack...crack!

The egg glowed and shattered, letting out a Deino with green skin and pink spots, Rachael's mouth was wide open as the irate pokemon waddled on its feet, the sound of city life frightened it and caused it to run off to a random direction. Thud!

It rammed it head on a hard trash can and tipped it over, the sound caused it to run the other way in panic, Rachael tossed the premier ball at the pokemon in pity. "Go catch em!"

The ball tapped the Deino, dragged it in and rolled in the street. Shake...shake...shake... click!

Rachael calmed down from her capture and picked the ball up. "Yeah, this pokemon really is scary... not."

The Rotom Dex forced himself out of Elio's back pack and scanned the ball, he glowed impressed. "BZZT! She cannot see, she will tackle and bite to learn about her surroundings. BZZT!"

Rachael agreed as Tammy realized what the things was going through. "All the noise on the day she was born, obviously timid nature. She would have gotten herself hurt." Rachael nodded and blew wind in disregard to the rumors, she let Deino out and held her in her arms like a baby. "Megara, my name is Rachael and I will be taking care of you as both your trainer and your friend."

The Deino shook in fear and listened to the sudden noise, calming herself down and was bit the wind, Lillie took out a blukk berry and gave it to the Deino, she ate the fruit and blushed to the sound of Lillie's soothing voice. "You had a long trip, you are safe now."

The Deino fell asleep in Rachael's arms as Lillie saw Pipi returning with Pamela, who had an exhausted Scizor with her and Gladion who had a Charizard that was even more exhausted. The blonde man saw the Deino and focused on Elio. "You accomplished you mission on Alola?"

The Alolan Champ gave his brother in-law a thumbs up. "Yep, expect Wicke to be calling you shortly on the matter. You and Charizard look like you had a blast in there."

Gladion smiled with his eyes closed. "Oh we did, tomorrow... would you like to show Charizard who Kindle is. It is the final piece of his training before I try mega evolution again!"

Elio's smile became wider. "I will and your on!"


	56. The Foreign Stranger!

In a school yard in Aspertia City. A black hair man dressed as a teacher and a blonde woman in an orange jacket, green pants and green hat were ready to teach students about a particular lesson. The woman called for the students attention. "We have two guests here to teach us a about how two pokemon of the same species can be vastly different from each other. Mr. Cheren, would you explain a little about them?"

Cheren stiffen his tie and blushed to the woman. "Thank you Bianca, our guests today came from the Alola region and have with them a widely known species of pokemon known as Charizard. A pokemon that can be many things depending on the individual and the trainer who raised them."

Bianca heard a door open and found Elio and Gladion arriving. "That is them!"

Gladion approached Cheren and gave him a professional hand shake. "Thank you for allowing us to demonstrate, we might as well make the most of this before having our pokemon battle!" Cheren shook back. "Indeed! Could you explain a little about your pokemon?"

Elio took out a dream ball to a better idea. "We can show them! Kindle, come on out!"

Out of the ball came a Charizard that gave a mellow roar as and let loose a flamethrower into the sky, Gladion tossed a poke ball and let out a Charizard that gave a more joyful roar. Kindle backed away and flapped his wings at a potential rival, the foe flew to one end of the school yard, eager for battle and annoying the foe to where he flew to the other side. Gladion made it clear to the students who were interested in the different personalities. "My Charizard was given to me in Kanto when he was a Charmander, he has always been a jolly pokemon and it doesn't change even on evolving. However, he likes to battle and is more a hands on pokemon."

Elio and the students were intrigued by the Charizard, the Alolan Champ spoke of his. "It is a long story with Kindle, but he was a Charmander than got himself in a bad spot when he fell into a cave, surrounded by water too deep for him and only have little food to go around. He has faced all sorts of scary things during his growth. He thinks before he jumps into danger, unless he knows someone has his back. In other words, he has a timid nature!"

A student with black hair and black clothes raised his hand on seeing two stones on the Charizards. "Do they mega evolve as well?"

Gladion nodded and hated to disappoint them in what they are not seeing. "They can, we are able to, but we won't be doing that today. It is too dangerous for my Charizard and we tore the school yard apart the last time we used mega evolved pokemon here."

Cheren had a memory that left him livid and suggested to the guests. "Let's not do that this time!"

Elio agreed as Bianca counted down. "3, 2, 1. Let the battle begin!"

Elio barked his first order and felt his being forcing out of his chest. "Kindle, use dragon pulse!"

The timid Charizard inhaled and glowed in his maw as Gladion ordered with a fist to the sky. "The power of the storm is in your hands! Use thunder punch!"

The jolly Charizard clenched his fist, it sparkled in lightning as he flew to his opponent, the timid Charizard flew barrel rolled to dodge and shot with a dragon pulse. PEW!

The jolly Charizard grinned not unlike Gladion and swung. CRACKLE!

Kindle was punched in the stomach for super effective damage as Gladion ordered. "Finish it with outrage!"

The jolly Charizard roared in fury and beat at Kindle as Elio jumped to the sky and whistled. "SWISH!"

Kindle flapped his wings like a slice at wind, knocking his opponent back and leaving him exposed, the jolly Charizard flinched and ignited his tail in a blaze. Kindle gave a moody growl and inhaled, readying a flame thrower on Elio's order. "Burn em down with flamethrower!"

Gladion ordered his own Charizard without a care in the world. "A blaze is set, the fire burns. End this with flare blitz!"

The Charizard glowed in flame and charged at his foe, Kindle shot a flamethrower and tried to push the battle frenzied foe back.

BOOM!

A cloud of smoke filled the air, the two Charizards fell to the ground in fire, Bianca watched the flames land and announced the end of the match. "We have a draw!"

The challengers recognized their own Charizard and called them back. The Alolan Champ admitted it and felt his lungs were exhausted. "You have been busy with that guy, he was able to give Kindle quite a lot."

Gladion panted and confessed back. "That Charizard, *huff* isn't to be underestimated."

Both shook their hands in sportsman ship as Cheren gave an analysis on the two. "Kindle is more of a special attacker who fights from afar and keeps a distance for an advantage, while the other Charizard is a physical attacker who closes in and goes wild. Naturally, Kindle has the hidden ability solar power in contrast to the other Charizard's blaze. Both have their own advantages."

Elio agreed as Gladion showed the keystone. "Unless Charizard mega evolves, the X version can withstand a physical move better and has dragon type. The Y version can take special hits... but can't take rocks if its life depends on it."

The Alolan Champ puffed his cheeks up and growled. "The Y version also has drought verses tough claws. With thunder punch at THAT power... Kindle wouldn't have been in trouble, he would have been knocked out. But he has moves that give him an advantage against rock, ground and water types, you can't ignore that."

The rival shrugged and smiled in a tease. "So you do admit that Mega Charizard X can beat Charizard Y?"

Elio didn't care and laughed sarcastically. "Maybe... but drought is better suited for a team compared to one power house, sun light has those advantages."

Gladion imagined solar beams power and agreed. "It depends on the preferred niche."

The students have the lesson written down as the trainers sent out Silvallys, one with a teal high light, the other with a pink high light. Gladion described the two pokemon and assured Elio that a battle wasn't to happen as he showed memory disks. "Continuing our lesson, we have two Silvallys that have the same premise. They are special pokemon not seen anywhere that can become any type you want them to be, mine is more adapt to his situation and doesn't mind switching types."

The dragon type Silvally snorted smoke out and annoyed his brother as Elio explained his. "Kalden... however a dragon, is staying a dragon and let that be his very being."

Kalden grunted in pride as Silvally gave up on the idea of him changing, Gladion continued the lecture. "They are the same kind of pokemon in theory, but their paths are far apart!" The students were ready at what might take a whole hour

At Undella Towns Beach.

Tammy gave an order to her Ursaring that took a focus blast from a Heatmor. "Dipper, use rest and sleep talk!"

The Ursaring fell asleep and healed himself, he mumbled in his sleep and charged at the Heatmor to use return. Rachael gritted her teeth and ordered. "Vyram, use giga drain and aim again!"

The Heatmor inhaled, drained Dipper of his health and saw the hibernator mumbling again, it punched him with another return for a k.o.

Pamela watched the battle with Megara in her arms as the two girls shook their hands in sportsmanship, Rachael called her Heatmor back and excepted a lose. "A practical use of quick feet, your as good of a trainer as you are a coordinator."

Tammy appreciated the compliment as she let go and petted her Ursaring, she sat a beach towel down, it was time to relax. "I seen some of Dad's pokemon, if he is going to be using... them, then you should be fine if you know what you are doing."

Rachael listened and took out her P.D.A to observe the various types. "Thankfully that Rotom Dex downloaded the information on those Beasts into this."

She sat next to Pamela and started reading, the two saw a common pattern with the Ultra Beats in regards to their typing, the aspiring reporter listed the most obvious. "If you use a ground type on this one it is done. If you use a flying type on these two... they are done."

Pamela agreed felt that while the Ultra Beasts can be a great danger, they are ultimately beatable. "Understanding weaknesses like this is a strategy for taking any pokemon down, like how bug and steel has one weakness in fire."

Tammy followed behind and added her input. "Or a Dragonite against ice... even with multi scale, it is going to hurt. Speaking of which, do you think it is time for Megara to know of another dragon type? She has only known us and she has to learn somewhere."

Rachael didn't mind and let Pamela continue reading as she placed the Deino down, Tammy took a ball out and sent out a Dragonite that landed on the sandy ground in a thud. The vibration gave Megara a sense of danger, she tried to hide behind Rachael's legs when the trainer placed her back to where she was. "No, Mo'o is a very nice pokemon. Go say hello."

The Deino growled and was slow to approach the Dragonite that flapped his wings, he sounds friendly and not hostile towards her. She got closer to an leg and sniffed, slowing less fear and giving Mo'o a reason to assure the trainers all would be- chomp!

Mo'o stopped what he was doing and looked down at the Deino biting his knee, he gave a gentle shake to get her off and looked like he felt nearly nothing. The Dragonite grunted to the Deino in protest and asked her to try something else, Megara approached again and rubbed on the leg instead. Rachael approved of what she was seeing. "See, not everyone is hostile, however you shouldn't bite everything you see."

SWOOP!

The girls turned around and found Lillie with her hair in a pony tail. She wore a two piece, blue bikini, tended to a Pidgeot and looked like she was shining in sun lotion as she placed a beach towel down and laid on it. Tammy got up and asked her Dragonite. "Mo'o, stay here. I'll be right back."

The Dragonite obeyed and kept playing with the Deino as Tammy approached a sun bathing Lillie, who let a Golurk out to enjoy the sun with her and was about to make sure her babies get the vitamin d they need. "Hey Mom, how is your day?"

Lillie watched her Golurk set down and answered the girl. "Fine, Elio and Gladion should be finished with helping Cheren out with a class session by now. What of you and your friends?"

Tammy found the dragons at peace and imagined the coming film. "Fine, Rachael is studying up on what she is going up against soon and while we have a rocky start with Mo'o and Megara... it seems they are getting along."

Lillie watched the Dragonite tolerating the Deino's rough housing and heard chaos from afar, she watched a dragon type Silvally with a trainer on his back making a leap across the water, like that of flight and was about to land.

Thud!

ROAR!

An ice type Silvally followed behind, leaving a trail of frozen water behind, the man on the dragon type Silvally got off and panted in victory. Lillie took a closer look and identified Elio on the dragon Silvally and Gladion on the ice Silvally.

As predicted, Gladion got off the ice Silvally to yell. "Elio Sun, what were you thinking!"

Elio shouted back with adrenaline flowing in his veins. "Like you were any better... using that ice memory to have Silvally walk on the water. Where did you get that idea in the first place?"

Gladion answered with heated aggression. "When I watched that Suicune Lillie has walk on water like it is nothing... I thought it would be cool."

Lillie saw two rival's about to beat each other up for the fun of it and stopped the two. "That school lesson turned into another competition?"

Elio dare not take his gaze off of Gladion, the rival thought mutually as the Alolan Champion answered. "No, that race started after the lesson ended. It started with comparing our Charizards... then the Silvallys."

The two men broke their glare, Elio readied a beach towel and set it by Lillie's side. "Anyways, I got a meeting with the movie director tomorrow and besides that, the... captains, Hala and Nanu are doing their own thing and we got nothing else better to do until movie time."

The Alolan Champ rested by Lillie's side and prepared a bottle of sun screen, Tammy became bored and raised her eye brows to a few activities she can do on Unova. "There is something I should get done while I am on Unova. Black Tower ought to kill a day."

Lillie crossed her fingers and hoped for one event she had planned. "I want to go find Mina and Mallow for... personal reasons. Good luck at the tower."

Tammy turned around and went to her group of friends. "Thanks Mom, I'll see you guys in a few days."

The girl went back to her friends and caused Lillie to feel her heart broken at the sight of growth, she felt her belly being rubbed and giggled the pain away. "I just had that covered in sun screen before you left, but thank you."

Elio blushed and didn't stop. "I know, but you look even more amazing today."

The wife blushed back and was tempted at a request as Gladion and Silvally went to the pokemon center, not wishing to see the romance. "I'll see you later, Elio... don't over do it." Lillie watched her brother leave and whispered to her husband's ear for a forbidden request, Elio obeyed and took his shirt off, exposing his bare torso as his wife readied sun screen. "Thank you."

At the Pokemon Center.

Gladion let Silvally into his ball and fell on the bed, letting Manaphy and Marshadow out for some social time. "What a day!"

The Manaphy bubbled for a moment as Marshadow sensed a faint power at work, Gladion barely notice a luxury ball twitching and found a pregnant Selene sitting next to him with a tempting desire, she sneaked her left hand towards his left, the man was tempted to comply when he asked. "Not today, we worked each other enough already."

Selene puffed her cheeks and laid next to him to take a nap. "That work up got me in the mood for... do you want to...to-" She hesitate to ask as Gladion lifted his head up and hissed a spiteful taunt. "Oh, you want to make this world tournament interesting? We have done nearly every mutual kink together."

The Manaphy interrupted with a question. "Papa, Mama... can we go in our balls? This is sounding dirty."

Gladion took a dive ball and dusk ball. "Sorry about that, we will let you out shortly."

The Manaphy and Marshadow tapped the buttons, a beam from each ball took them in, leaving the couple alone. Giving Selene her chance to ask. "This is the bet, when the Champions Tournament comes, we may or may not fight each other. If we do... it is going to be one of the best matches in the Tournament. Who ever wins, gets to have one night of what ever sick little fantasy they want. Besides sucking on these, that is a no no!"

Selene pressed her swollen breasts together, her husband rolled his eyes to why it isn't going to happen. "As much as I like that... and how this would be an interesting time to try it due to how often you... um."

Selene licked her lips and helped him finish. "Colostrum is way too important to waste on a fetish, but you can think of another fantasy."

She took her shirt off to reveal a nearly bare torso, two breasts jiggled as she took her orange bra off, giving Gladion an erection, he took his shirt off and teased his wife with his abs. "Yet you do this."

Selene hummed and was reaching her for husbands belly button. "You can touch them if you want... you better beat me at the World Tournament... for your sake."

Gladion was able to fondle the breasts when he dare not show intimidation. "What are you going to do, beat me up during what is our usual fun?"

Selene chuckled. "Ha! Ha! You would be right... but it is much worse!"

She whispered into her husbands ear, Gladion wasn't entertained to the thought until Selene gotten into a detail that was very dominating and foreign to him. "That much rope?"

The wife nodded and felt her husband guided her hand to another place of interest, towards his pants. "You horny man. I will make sure you are awake for hours and the best part-" She whispered more into her husband's ear, Gladion thought of what he was getting himself into and smiled maliciously. "Your a very bad girl, I won't be able to top that since the worse I can think of involves those."

He used his free hand to have a grope at what became to him, the softest breasts he ever felt, Selene asked as her hand went under her husbands pants and reached its target. "We have a bet then?"

Gladion licked his lips and took the challenge. "Your on, I'm ready for you to start."

The wife smiled in bliss. "I won't be lazy, tell me when you have enough."

On an island far from reality.

Lusamine felt herself in the arms of Mohn and blushed. "Such a hard day on that island... only to end up in another."

Mohn found the rather remote but cozy place to be something he should work on. "I remember pokemon coming to islands like this... some times it is hard to tell the difference!"

"Ruff!"

A Herdier sneaked out of a bush with a basket of poffins as an Absol prowled to find anything strange. Flicker!

A Mew materialized to wish the two a good day. "Hello again."

Mohn waved hello as the Mew went into Lusamine's arms. "Hello Isaac, would you mind telling us what you found and what that dream of that aurora was all about?"

The Mew answered in a tune. "It's a pokemon, that aurora is just a way it talks."

A green spec of an aurora flickered into existence and focused its attention on Mohn, the man tried to touch the aurora and found it slipped through his fingers. "That is a fine way to speak. What is your name?"

The flicker distorted and gave an electrical like hum, Mew cringed like it was something loud for his ears. Lusamine guessed from the reaction. "It isn't something to speak about?"

The Mew glowed to answer both. "No, just high pitched. He doesn't have a name at the moment... or maybe he does and we don't know."

Mohn snapped his fingers and wanted to give the nickname. "If it is a pokemon that already exist, then we just need to know. For now, I am thinking of the nickname Olili!"

The flicker hummed and spun, Lusamine watched, amused by the sight. "It seems to like that, we should keep that until we learn more. Now, what pokemon could possibly communicate through something like this?" The husband tried to think of the possibilities to his wife and the Mew. "It isn't a pokemon from around here and there isn't a psychic type like this one. The closest to the type of power being used is Alolan Raichu. A psychic type would call them a telekinetics."

Lusamine took the mouse pokemon off of the list and had a more professional analysis, even if Mohn is use to managing all kinds of pokemon owned by trainers, it was clear the pokemon is something beyond his understanding. Even she had difficulty identifying it and discovered one aspect of the aurora. "This is not the pokemon's true form. What we see is a projection of its mind... Isaac, did you bring him here?"

The Mew blushed. "Maybe, his mind was wandering around and I did say he isn't born yet. He has traveled before and hasn't really sensed anyone... until lately."

Lusamine's visible eye widened, she smiled on discovery. "Because he was bound to something before he was able to or isn't in the position to move from his spot. Perhaps if we can find where this pokemon is and locate him."

The aurora backed away, the Mew understood and refused the request. "He doesn't know anyone that well and want's to find things out on his own."

Lusamine felt rejected as Mohn patted her on the shoulder. "Guess he does and it is capable of doing that when he is born," The woman hid her disappointment and saw more of the aurora for what it is. "For something that isn't born yet, it is rather intelligent. Being a mind among many in the world, finding him would not be easy... and would that be what this pokemon even wants?"

Mew shook his head as the flicker tried to approach. "It wouldn't and if a pokemon wants to be captured, it will let you know."

Mohn thought of a way to stem his wife's curious behavior and had his hand under his chin. "There is more than one way to understand this pokemon. It is like putting a puzzle together, it is fun to do as you figure out the big picture."

Lusamine thought of the brilliance and kissed her husband on the cheek. "That is something we must do, I wonder what this pokemon would be able to tea-" She closed her eyes for a moment and opened them to find herself in her room, with a sleeping Mohn in her arms. She looked by the side of the bed and found Argos and Isaac sleeping together. The Aether President felt she must start something and got up to the teleporter in her closet. Mew woke up and was content with the dreamers stability when he saw Lusamine vanished to the back room. He felt energized and sneaked out, ready to cause some mischief somewhere.

Down at the Lab

Madison finished listening to Wicke about a particular topic and had more knowledge to share. A Genesect kept watch and an Emolga played with a ball of yarn. "The Ranger Union has a pretty big reach in regions not covered by the league or those lacking in trainers. While we have the most influence in Almia, Fiorre and Oblivia, others we need to have a notice before we get someone there. The Chairperson had been informed of what Elio organized and we are going to have to do our part to keep the peace. I got to be apart of a meeting and I'll let Gladion know about the details."

Wicke was about to write down something when the door opened, Madison turned around to find Lusamine, the Ranger sighed at an ill timed arrival. "Sup?"

The Aether President knew someone was annoyed and gotten to the point. "I am trying to identify of a strange pokemon that... may or not be awkward to talk about." Wicke pressed her glasses close to her eyes and asked. "Is it a dream about that aurora cluster visiting you?"

The Aether President nodded and asked Madison. "Do you know about a psychic type pokemon with powers over an aurora. No, we are not talking about one that knows aurora beam."

Madison shook her head. "I don't, but we had a report of an awkward aurora borealis that was seen in the Fiorre region two decades ago. It came when a meteor crashed near the region and that is all I read about."

Lusamine connected the information she gathered regarding her friend. "That region is no place for such a phenomenon, is it connected to that-" she and Wicke realized the connection between the meteor and the incident, the scientist voiced herself on the matter. "This meteor was a cradle for a pokemon. What kind of extraterrestrial pokemon would we know of that would have that type and possess that kind of power?"

The Aether President crossed off her list. "Solrock and Lunatone have powers over the mind, but nothing about an aurora. Staryu and Starmie are rumored to have originated from space and they give off radio signals to the night sky. Elgyem and Beheeyem appeared out of nowhere and anyone who dares to investigate them has their memories rewritten. Their powers are vast... but none are like what me and Mohn saw," She felt disappointed in realization. "Isaac was what that pokemon searched for in an attempt to say hello. Anyone else was just there, it was still sweet for it to try and communicate with us."

Wicke found the knowledge to be out there until she remembered an incident that would provide better clues. "Several years ago, there was a large meteor that would have brought disaster to Hoenn if it was allowed to strike. I do believe we have a report somewhere," She searched a cabinet of files as Madison was ready to walk out with her pokemon. "I was just here because you guys need to know about how the Ranger Union is getting involved with... that plan the Champ made. Come on girls, we got a long day ahead of us."

Emolga got on the Rangers shoulder as the Genesect followed, out the door. Lusamine realized what was to happen and shrugged. "One of those trainers would know better about this mysterious pokemon and they will never tell us! Miss Wicke, if that meteor is connected to the one that fell on earth not too long, we can connect the dots and at least learn."

Wicke agreed and asked. "It is rare Mohn visits, how was your meeting?"

The woman blushed. "Tired from a long day at work and he has quite a few things to talk about. It seems that the residents Malie City tried to recreate an event that Johto partakes in and is having no luck, tisk tisk! It is a good thing that Mohn and the Kahunas brought them to their senses."

Wicke rolled her eyes and found the behavior careless. "Our top employee called about that, the tourists tend to make something they have no knowledge of." The two women talked for over an hour about mundane things, losing track of time.

Back at Undella Town's pokemon Center.

Gladion was naked, he sweated and he licked at his wife's neck while rubbing her calves. "Ga! *Grunt!*"

Selene knocked her husband back and left him exposed, she licked her lips and held onto Gladion's legs. "You think your going to get the best flavor here! Ha, I'll show you who is the top of the food chain."

She got off the bed and pulled her husband's legs to the edge, Gladion knew what was coming and taunted. "The food chain?! You don't have the stomach to keep me down!"

Selene took it as a dare and lowered herself towards Gladion's crotch with a predatory glare. The man closed his eyes to embrace the inevitable and found himself laying on his stomach, clothed and in bed, hot and bothered. Gladion swallowed and knew of his fate in that timeline, a Silvally, Manaphy and Marshadow were confused at the whole ordeal as the trainer answered the unspoken question. "Dialga gave me another trip of what would have been, Selene is an alpha and quite the woman."

Manaphy saw the blush and answered. "Mama is rough on you and you... like it?"

Gladion smiled and couldn't get the woman from another timeline out of his mind. "Absolutely and that life is like a dance!"

Ring ring!

Gladion felt his phone ringing and saw who it was. "Hello Madison, this has something to do with work since Elio's speech wouldn't have been ignored by you?"

The Ranger behind the phone agreed. "That and more, I got a job to monitor this region in case of that Kyurem in Ultra Space Wilds ends up here. The reports on its freezing abilities would make Zekrom's lightning storm look like a power outage in comparison."

Gladion felt a cold chill down his spine at what would happen. "Nate told me about the extent of Kyurem's power, me and the others will be back in around two weeks... then we will have something done to stop that dragon before he gets out of control. Anything else?"

Madison had another warning. "There is also some pokemon that visited that Mew's dreams... who was hanging out with your mother. She only seen a flicker of it through an aurora of all things and is trying to piece it together."

Gladion felt a head ache forming and asked, trying not to rush to conclusions. "Tell me what she knows!"

Madison described with as much detail as possible. "I mentioned a similar incident relating to a meteor that crashed over two decades ago, it is a psychic type and an extraterrestial pokemon. It isn't a pokemon anyone knows about and Wicke is checking an event that happened in Hoenn a long while back for clues."

Gladion snapped his fingers and smiled. "The answer is with Brendan. I will never share the secret of that meteor, but if it is that pokemon's game, I say let it play that game. If mother finds out enough... maybe she will be told the name of the pokemon, what else has happened?"

Madison sighed at a random event during the day. "Hau and Zekrom are getting along and they along with the rest of the Kahunas made a point to the tourists that making a Bug Catching Contest on Alola is a stupid idea. You need anything else?"

Gladion didn't find anything else to worry. "No, I'll talk to you again soon, take care!"

The Ranger gave her farewells and was about to hang up. "I will, have a good day." BEEP!

Gladion felt himself blush as Manaphy and Marshadow rested up near Silvally, the trainer yawned and decided on a nap. He tried to fall asleep and found himself naked and laying next to a top less Selene . He was hugging her from behind and helping her calm down their unborn children with a gentle whisper. "Rest well Penio, you too Epiphany."

Selene was fast asleep and hummed. "That's right chickies...mommy is here." Gladion blushed and kissed his wife behind the ear, soothing her to sleep for the rest of the afternoon.


	57. The Magical Labyrinth Part Two!

In a wet Labyrinth in between reality, many stone corridors shifted and turned to make way for a navigating sorceress, it has been a week and it has long tested her sanity as to if she would ever find a hint towards home. Splash! Splash!

Rachael heard frantic splashing and found a vast room runic markings, someone was using it for something, she found the Rift Wizard searched a box for something as a Lunala kept guard, he found what he was looking for and raised a prism stone. "Yes...yes! This Radiant Stone will give us better control over the rifts, we will finally be free."

Lunala noticed the Nexus Guardian and shrieked, the Rift Wizard jumped up in shock and turned around to find Rachael tattered from endless wandering, he hissed bitterly, his hands glowed. "You got sucked into the rifts yourself?! You must have driven them out of control around the time you roared us into that hole!"

He looked at the large doorway ahead of him and ordered his companion. "Nebby, get to the Eight Pointed Chamber, I will show our guest what is going to happen if she keeps meddling with this,"

He raised his hands in the air as the Lunala flew ahead, his voice echoed through the hall. "Brick! Wall them out!"

Glowing from the ground was many golden colored slates, forming together into a large, mighty tower. One of the bricks slide and revealed a blue eye as Rachael shook her head. "I wouldn't have to do that it if you left my world alone. Vespron, lets bring this thing down!"

From her staff, she summoned a Durant, the Rift Wizard laughed with malicious intent. "You really think a puny Durant will push through Brick? You think nothing!"

Rachael glared at the living tower and examined the tower. "It looks like a rock type pokemon. Vespron, use iron head!"

The Durant screeched and charged at the wall, barely doing mediocre damage, the creatures shifted more slates, his blue eye glowed red and revealed many more, the Rift Wizard ordered. "It is a type of pokemon called Stakataka, but your faulty judgement will cost you. Brick, use trick room and roll that Durant over with gyro ball!"

The Stakataka glowed and distorted the dimensions and shifted his panels to shoot out a round orb of bricks, rolling over the Durant and leaving Rachael in a corner. "Oh no, wait a minute-" She raised an eye brow at the steel move and showed a smile. "Vespron, use dig!"

The Durant dug into the ground as the round, slated orb returned to the body, the Stakataka watched the ground erupt in a hustle and lifted his body to dodge a Durant that tried to strike the ground. The Rift Wizard clamped his hands together like jaws and gave a clapping noise, the Stakataka stomped the ground with what seems to be hind legs. Rachael ordered on seeing sharp stones form. "Dodge and try again!"

The Durant rolled to avoid a stone edge and burrowed, the Rift Wizard stomped at the ground. "We are not falling for this again, use earthquake and force the Durant out!"

The Stakataka slammed his body on the ground and caused the ground to rupture, evicting the Durant from the earth and knocking him out. The Iron Ant glowed into energy and went into the Nexus Guardian's staff, the Stakataka glowed as the sorceress tried to think of a pokemon to help. "Uh... Granbull, we need to stop this, what is a Stakataka?"

The Rift Wizard saw the intimidating Granbull and answered the foolish girl. "Since your insisting that you are staying instead of doing the smart choice and leaving, Brick is a pokemon that has been trapped in this Labyrinth, an odd beast. Together... we can escape this nightmare."

Rachael rolled her eyes and went stoic. "And use the power of who ever you made friends with to get payback on the world for keeping you trapped here! I'm sorry, you lost my sympathy when you invaded my world."

The Wizard sighed annoyed and ordered the Stakataka. "Yet you were stuck here for a week and the Order didn't bothered to rescue you. Brick, use gyro ball on the Granbull!"

The Stakataka shifted its panels and shot a round ball at the Granbull. POW!

The fairy pokemon was shoved into a wall from super effective damage as Rachael ordered. "Use earthquake, we have this thing beaten!"

The Granbull pushed back at the retreating panels and punched the ground. The earth shattered and caused the Stakataka's red eyes to fade into blue, its panels fell into the water. The Rift Wizard gestured a call back and the Stakataka shrank into an orb of energy to return to its master. The Rift Wizard hid it in his robe and glared at the Nexus Gaurdian from under his hood. "Still you refuse to run?!" He laughed bitterly as a pool of water bubbled. "Gapper, show this girl why she is being a fool!"

Splash!

Rachael saw two large horns slowly emerge, revealing a tiny black head, blue eyes glowed and looked like they found someone to play with. The Nexus Guardian nearly laughed at the cute display until the water stirred, something was forcing its way through.

CRASH!

CHOMP!

Two maw like tendrils ate through the labyrinths rocks, the Nexus Guardian's amusement turned to horror as a much larger, draconic body dragged out of the water. Bellow the tiny head was a second set of eyes that fixated on her as her eyes gazed upon a large maw with endless rows of teeth and a second set of jaws in its throat complimenting it all was the tendrils that revealed to be a set of tongues. Rachael's mind processed the madness she was facing, her mouth let loose a shriek. "AAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

The Rift Wizard agreed to the scream of terror as the distorted dimensions returned to normal. "That was what I thought when I met this Guzzlord and I can't blame you for doing the same!"

Rachael shook her head and shouted in a panic. "And you made friends with this thing?! Your insane! Granbull, use play rough!"

The Granbull pounced at the Guzzlord, the junkivore flapped it tiny wings and jumped to the left to dodge. THUD!

It let loose an other worldly roar and coughed something from its inner maw, a blob of sludge. BOOM!

Granbull was slammed to a wall and pounced again, the Guzzlord tossed a small pink berry from its talon and ate it with one of its tongues, he glowed pink and took the brutal beating applied to his lower head. He shook the Granbull off, the Rift Wizard ordered. "Finish it with fire blast!"

The Guzzlord inhaled and shot an all consuming flame, knocking the fairy type out and glowed, he roared in immense power as the Nexus Guardian called the Granbull back into her staff. "Chile, we need to get this thing under control!"

A Glaceon entered the battle with a goal in mind, Rachael pointed her staff to the sky. "Use hail and take the advantage!"

The Glaceon summoned a hail storm and cloaked herself as the Rift Wizard conjured a spell. "Use baton pass, let Peony have his fun!"

The Guzzlord tossed a baton and was called back to his master as an orb of energy, the wizard tossed another orb and sent out a clown like creature that back flipped to battle, caught the baton and glowed, he danced in a moon walkas his master ordered. "Use calm mind and end this farce with over heat!"

The clown popped a head out of his neck and gave a sizzling whistle as it twirled towards Chile, Rachael sweated and ordered her Glaceon. "Use double team and hit it with blizzard!"

The Glaceon faded in the hail storm and became a trio as the clown pranced towards the cloaked trio and twirled to burst into a pillar of flame. The Nexus Guardian's was blinded by the over heat, her hat was singed. In the fiery chaos, she heard a chilled laughter, her advantage was nigh. "I got to hand it to you, making a boost like that isn't too bad of a strategy, Chile... use blizzard!"

Peony spun his head around to find the Glaceon when a storm blew over him, encasing him in ice. The Rift Wizard cringed as the Glaceon formed a shadow ball from her mouth. "Come on, we need to push through!"

Peony was unable to move as Rachael aimed her staff. "Bang!"

Chile shot a shadow ball at the beast and knocked it out, the Rift Wizard called it back and teleported to the exit. "Yo...you, just stop following us, if you think Gapper is the most terrifying pokemon I can throw at you, then you will be mistaken if you keep this up."

Rachael summoned an Alakazam that was more than ready to stop the Wizard. "Be quiet already. Alakazam, use thunde-"

"STOP! PLEASE!"

The Nexus Guardian heard a voice from behind her head, she looked behind her to find nothing and went back to her target, who was took the chance to flee. Rachael gritted her teeth and was about to pursue when a large flower grew out of the water to stop her. It opened to let out a woman with long blonde hair and two braided locks dangling. She wore in a large green, flowery dress, her green eyes opened to that of a plea, giving the Nexus Guardian a reason to listen. "Okay, why is just shooting him a bad idea? If he and this Nebby try to cross over into another world and bring things that that-" She recoiled in remembering the eldritch horror. "Guzzlord, over, everyone is going to be in great danger!"

The sage agreed and looked at the exit way. "That is why we do need to stop him. He... he isn't the only one trapped here."

Rachael guessed by why the woman wanted to stop her from dispatching a threat the easy way. "Your trapped here too? What happened?"

The Sage summoned an Audino and looked regretful, like she should have done something sooner. "It all started with an accident with portals that got us sucked into this world. Me and the Rift Wizard gotten separated from each other and we spent so many years looking for each other, every time I get that close... he always wanders beyond my voice."

The Nexus Guardian snapped her fingers and asked. "Which is why he didn't use that Nebby sooner... which... is why he was okay with leaving a rift open? He drove himself nuts looking for you. Where did Nebby come from?"

The Sage smiled at a loving memory. "We raised her together and she has always been at his side during his search. Do you have an understanding as to where his desire for vengeance against the Order of the Nexus came from?"

Rachael nodded and cringed. "Because they could have... should have, tried to help you three get out of here. They didn't and that became the reason he wanted to sic those Beasts on them, having mostly them as your friends for that long would make someone nuts. That is why you are trying to stop him yourself, so he doesn't abuse that power so much that he gets himself killed in the end?"

The Sage agreed and feared the worse was to happen. "I need to talk to him, if he reaches to center of this Labyrinth, he will try to open another rift. You keep him distracted while I make a spell that will keep the rift closed, then we will have him in a corner." Rachael agreed and lead the way, it seemed the Labyrinth holds many secrets, what else does it have in store?

Out of the theater.

Pipi crouched on the ground in terror as Janine tried to comfort her. "Don't fear, those pokemon that man has are trained!"

Falkner saw Elio enjoying ice cream with Lillie and nearly popped a blood vessel as Gladion approached, moments away from calling the Alolan Champ out when the Gym Leader from Johto beat him to it. "What was the big idea putting those things out for the big screen. Even after everything you told us about them?"

Elio almost swallowed wrong and coughed. "Hack! Brick and the others? I told you that I have trained those guys, they know I am in charge and will do as I say. The director didn't really care how I gave the three their introduction and Lillie came to the set because the Rift Wizard needed more of a back story besides wanting vengeance. Since you guys DO know about Guzzlord and the others, being absolutely scared when Gapper fakes you out like that is understandable and to the point no matter how prepared you are. Now we have the finale for all this and a day after, the world tournament!"

"There he is!" Elio turned around to find Lana giving him a judgemental death glare, Acerola looking satisfied and Nanu who was more awake. The water specialist approached with her hands at her hips and her biceps showing. "You got a lot to answer for that crazy stuff you done!"

Gladion agreed and joined in the call out. "It was completely insane, that is the point and anyone with a brain will know those are not special effects!"

Elio was about to agree when Lillie got in between them. "Enough! What is important was the acting excelled and the audience now want to know where this ends." Acerola agreed and whistled. "It all ends in the eye of madness, what do you think Uncle?"

The police officer shrugged without a care. "It wasn't the worse way to kill an hour and this is a better way to use those things in public without causing a to panic. It is still predictable without them."

Lana agreed as she saw a certain actor leave the theater, with a Heatmor and Alakazam trying to keep rabid fans away from her. "This whole thing is like that other girl I saw you two with, what is the big deal with her?"

Gladion answered with a pose. "Rachael's home life before she went to Johto was nowhere near as bad. She is a kid that wanted more with her life besides living in Orre and since her parents are news reporters... they know about how horrible that region can be. She isn't going back and she wants to succeed in life."

Rachael arrived and laughed off the drama of the fans. "Only three nut balls this time and a lot more people are giving me some sweet stuff. How are we going to top the finale up?"

Elio thought of it as Lillie answered. "It is a finale, Elio is going to throw everything to stop you from stopping. Your objective at that point is to survive as long as possible and act on que."

The Alolan champ hid a smile as Pipi forced the image of Guzzlord out of her mind. "Hopefully it is a pokemon less scary," Elio promised her. "Don't worry, Guppy is going to be in this one along with Nebby and Carly!"

Lillie found the mentioned Ultra Beast to be a fair choice. "Carly is fast and is kind of aggressive, but even among Ultra Beasts... she isn't that bad. She only stays in the ball because she isn't a fan of staying in a dirty environment."

Lana understood and asked with a hidden blush. "I hope so, Lillie... Elio, do you want to talk somewhere or are you good for now?"

The parents to be knew what Lana really meant met, Elio politely refused. "Thank you, but we just want to enjoy our day, it seems you are having a good one yourself."

Lillie remembered a talk she had with Lana the previous night. "But maybe you and I can do something together during the week." Lana accepted it and waved her fish tail. "Thank you, where are you all going?" Elio remembered something and asked Gladion. "You wanted to talk to me after the film because of something Brendan told you?" The rival nodded and took him away from the crowd, leaving Acerola to share a story about a Yamask she talked to.

In the city.

Gladion smiled bitterly. "Brendan has seen an aurora borealis at Hoenn and not through natural means, it happens when ever he sends out a particular pokemon and lets it fly free. You are smart enough that I don't need to explain the rest."

Elio put together the puzzle. "It is the same species of pokemon that is born from a meteor. Which started another conflict at home."

Gladion's smile wasn't fading, unnerving his rival greatly. "I have told Wicke the name and she will tell Lusamine what it is... once she actually studies more about it on her own. This doesn't even bother me because that Mew won't let that woman go too far into her studies."

Elio guessed how. "Isaac wouldn't tell her the name and would tell her what that pokemon wants. I noticed you been enjoying private time more than usual, a pretty lady caught your eye?"

Gladion blushed. "I have dreams and visions of Selene. Our attempt at a good time is rough housing each other, we tone it down a little since she is pregnant... but the basics are still there."

The Alolan Champion's mind became perverted as he whistled. "You curse each other out for the fun of it, you two would do any dirty trick possible to be on top. That isn't normal, but as long as neither of you two abuse each other."

Gladion spun his finger and felt himself unbound by his fears. "There is a reason why we take it soft most of the time and why we save THAT for when we can get away with it. We wagered something at the world tournament, who ever beats the other will get free reign of what ever messed up desire comes to our mind and the other lets it happen. Selene has quite the imagination."

Elio didn't want to think about it and shook it off. "And you say losing to her isn't a bad thing. I'm not sure if both you and the one from that time get this message, but try not to lose. What Selene is going to do will blow your mind."

Gladion coughed and laughed out something. "Don't give anyone ideas. Tammy and her friend should be here soon to catch a rerun, how do you think they are going to react?"

Elio expected Tammy's reaction to be like a friend. "She likes to do contests and some of the more stylish scenes will give her idea's. Pamela... I don't really know besides getting interested in Brick's steel type. I know a route where we and Manaphy can spend some time together, if you want to come."

Gladion gestured to the kindness. "Then lead the way."

At Aether Paradise.

Lusamine finished an daily routine at the Conservation Deck with her Clefable and went to her office to compare and contrast a few notes. A pokemon that came from a meteor, which should be a lifeless rock that is incapable of baring life, it defies logic. "Something must have been on that meteor and-" She written down a possibility, only a life form that can survive the vacuum of space would be able to hitch a ride. She petted Luna and written down a theory as to what the life form was. "What got on that meteor must have mutated into something, what of something microscopic? They have the physical attributes to survive things that can kill you and I."

Clefable twitched her ears at the theory as Wicke entered the office with news on the so called discovery. The Aether President saw the smile on her scientists face and asked. "We found information on our friend?"

Wicke nodded. "Yes, I heard you from outside. This is a pokemon that was discovered before but no one said anything due to what will happen if Interpol or any scientist knew. It was born from an virus that mutated and became its own life form."

Lusamine she cringed at a few flash backs from Interpol that made it clear of what will happen if she delves too deep in research. "The reason why knowledge of this pokemon would become problematic is because if someone takes him for study, he will never have that freedom. It would be disappointing for this to be where the studies to end. You had this information for a short period of time?"

Wicke hummed and tried to keep herself calm. "Master Gladion may have known someone who has this particular species of pokemon, the knowledge on what the pokemon looks like and its trainer are classified."

Lusamine didn't expect much her son would reveal to her and guessed the rest. "A virus houses DNA and that is the part that mutated into a power psychic type pokemon. Bound only by what its mind is capable of and only those who understand it fully can see it at work. What is its?"

Wicke was willing to satisfy her boss's curiosity and cleared her throat. "Its name is Deoxys."

Lusamine let the name reach within. "Deoxys? I think I understand what the pokemon looks like and where the name came from. Deoxyribonucleic acid, also known as DNA. "

Luna drew a picture of stick figure and what looks like a double helix, a silly idea, but it could be accurate. "Its form might be something like that. We have no idea where this meteor is, Deoxys certainly isn't going to tell us and even with the freedom it will eventually obtain, it has better things to do than force it to come here. Still, it would be an experience to meet this pokemon... even if it is just one time."

Click!

A Herdier pushed his way through a door, holding a letter in his mouth, Luna took the letter out of Argos's mouth and gave it to Lusamine. Both the Aether President and Scientist read what looked like fluent hand writing. "Congratulations on figuring out our friends name. It might take days, weeks or months, but sooner or later Deoxys will finish growing and leave the meteor, it is going to take even longer for him to find this region unless he is extremely close to Alola and can sense all these people. If you want to talk to him before he does that however, you have a better chance in your dreams."

Lusamine identified who wrote the letter and wasn't surprised. "Isaac you little devil."

Wicke heard the playful description and shrugged. "It wasn't until four years ago that you and Isaac started to become friends, it's rather heartwarming." The Aether President felt her lips dry from certain memories and continued reading. "This already gave him enough of an experience on the concepts of people, we should see that he learns everything he needs to know. Once that is done, we should leave him be."

Lusamine found it fair and marked it. "We still have to consider that this pokemon has a long growth ahead. But we know enough for now, we will keep this knowledge arround for later use."

She placed the letter into a drawer and turned on a T.V in anticipating something. "If my son has a reason to worry, he shouldn't unless Deoxys visits Alola. Now lets see what Elio has done, Magical Labyrinth... ha! His kind is drawn to premises like that."

Wicke watched the introduction of the movie with Lusamine until they watched young actress face off against a Lunala that flew out of a rift, riding on her back was a cloaked figure that they barely recognized until he started talking. Lusamine slammed her head against the desk and remembered what her son said. "The original script had every plan to make this film as it is and the in-law is using Lunala to make give it that authentic feel!" Wicke feared for the worse and watch the chaos unfold.

Back on Unova in Castelia Cities park.

Lillie was enjoying a conversation with Mina over a picnic, both were enjoying a hearty burger and talking about their pregnancy. Mina burped without a care and answered a question from Lillie. "I'm hitting nine months in a week."

She slowed her eating and looked like she zoned out, looking stoic as Lillie thought of an activity she and the ladies she knew would partake in. "Mina, there is a friend of mine that lives on an island not too far from this city. Tomorrow... would you like to meet him, he is very kind to guests!"

The fairy type specialist snapped out her zone, she knows that her body was preparing for a big moment. "Sure, is that Liberty Garden? I remember what you told us."

Lillie hummed in excitement. "We have one more week before the World Tournament, we wish the time would go faster. I know the pokemon I wish to bring." Mina was listening. "Ghorchi is one of them?"

Lillie nodded. "Of course, Skitters, Melrakka, Fenry, Onua and for my last stand, Mele. It has been a while since I battled with him."

Mina was impressed by the list. "Nice! I wonder what the Champs are going to bring this time?"

Lillie felt more excited. "I don't know, but my brother gets to be apart of this, it was about time."

The women finished their lunch and found a pink kitten known as Skitty in the street, stalking Lillie's pony tail and leaving Mina to ask. "I know you and your husband have a lot of pokemon. But sooner or later, those kids are going to be getting use to seeing them."

Lillie suspected a few that might be one to heed caution with. "There are several pokemon that I do not use for battle and while they are let out in the house, it is in a cycle. Plusle, Minun, Sparkums and Shockums... they are not a pokemon a baby should be alone with... then again, it would be foolish to do so with any pokemon."

Mina found it obvious as the Skitty took notice of the pink tips of her hair, she lost focus. "At least until they grow up enough and know what to be careful with. Electric types are among the more dangerous to small kids, poison, ghost and fire types are another rule. I know that Banette you left at home has a good heart but he isn't a pokemon to be let alone with those kids. I hate to say it... but Elio needs to talk to Lost, that Mimikyu loves the both of you and would make some hard choices for you."

Lillie's observant glow became one of realization, it is common knowledge to know that looking under a Mimikyu's cloak is dangerous, but will a baby have that knowledge. "...That is going to be the hardest thing to talk to her about. This will be something I will ask of my own pokemon soon."

She took out a ball and got up approached the playful Skitty, she crouched as much as her pregnancy would allow and asked. "If I capture you, this would mean that you are going to be a good friend to my children along with the many pokemon I have. Do you understand that?"

The Skitty meowed and wagged her tail in a moody tease, prompting Lillie to send out her Raichu. "Of course we will battle you, Shockums, use thunder wave!"

The Raichu smiled at the easy target shot a thunder wave as the Skitty laughed and jumped above the wave, the electricity shifted to avoid it's target. Mina and Lillie were amazed by the rare ability Skitty has as Shockums puffed her cheeks. "Wonder skin!"

Lillie knew it would be a frustrating capture and readied a moon ball. "If that is how you want it. Shockums, try thunder wave again and keep using it!"

The Raichu crackled in annoyance and shot another wave, Skitty dodged to the right and blew a raspberry as she was about to roll to the left, Lillie waited for the roll to finish and tossed the moon ball, hitting the Skitty in the face and dragging her in.

Shake...shake...shake... click!

Lillie and Shockums blew a raspberry at the ball, the trainer picked it up and let out the Skitty, who tilted her head left and right like a good sport. She joined the duo back to the picnic to enjoy a blissful day. "Akamai, you are a mischievous one."

She petted the Skitty on the belly as Mina laid on her back and looked up to the sky, she was kicked from within and calmed her unborn son. "Your going to see a lot of things soon, don't get impatient, we got a ways to go!"

Lillie rested with her friend and viewed the sky. "Seeing a wonderful world!"


	58. Living Life!

During a bright morning at Driftveil City, Elio and Lillie were ready for their own separate day. He felt his heart breaking at what he had to do as he gave Lillie the Rotom Dex. "I'll go talk to Lost... somewhere peaceful. Tell Victini we will drop by shortly."

He sent out Crimson and asked her. "Could you help Lillie with her requests? You know the place more than anyone."

The Latias spun into a form the duo were most familiar with, a brown hair woman in her twenties, wearing a casual blue shirt, black jeans and a white cap with a pink stripe. Her hair was in two buns and had long pig tails on each side. Lillie giggled and saw the Charizard Bridge lower itself, a boat passed through. "Thank you for the help Rosa," she felt Elio's heart was heavy and kissed him on the cheek. "Enjoy your morning my love. Lost understands you more than anyone, except for maybe Guppy."

Elio nodded and sent out his Salamence. "She does, Brimmy comes close to those two while Isaac was a special case." He kissed his wife on the forehead, leaving Rosa jealous until the married couple kissed her on the cheek. The illusory woman blushed and covered her cheeks, it was like a dream come true until she held Lillie's hand and escorted her out.

With the two women gone, Elio got on Salamence and flew to the Village Bridge, he heard a man singing a song as he landed and gave the Salamence his break fast. "Thank you, enjoy the view while I tell Lost what is up."

The Salamence lost his appetite when he listened to his masters tone and was petted on the wing, Elio held something back and comforted his pokemon. "You done nothing wrong, I don't use you for battle but when I need a flight somewhere, you are one of the best. I'll be fine, I just need to talk to someone and this place sets a better mode."

Salamence calmed down and growled to his trainer for good luck, Elio went to the sandwich shop for a spicy tamato sub and a side of friend tamato berries. With everything ready, he went to a bench and let his Mimikyu out, she hissed a good morning as the trainer whispered back. "Morning Lost, we have that World Tournament next week and I got idea's of how to do it. Mac, Kindle, Soliare, Surfer, Gladiator and finally you. Once that is done, we can go back to Alola and carry on our lives until Lillie gives birth to the kids."

The Mimikyu took a bite of berry and growled annoyed, she showed a tendril and grumbled. "Me...stay... away...from...kids?"

Elio dare not say it, his smile faded and his eyes watered. "Lost, I wouldn't say that to you. We know why your kind hides under a cloak, it is because your actual self is so scary that it can kill someone. Daphne and Leon will eventually understand that and they will take caution when they meet you, it will be no different between them as it is between us."

Lost ate another berry and asked. "Until...then?"

Elio felt his stomach returning to normal with a resolve. "Until then, mind yourself when you are near them, you can help them in other ways... but the direct one that the other pokemon might be able to do isn't going to be safe for a couple of babies. If Lillie and I get that busy, you are to be the one who tells the pokemon what to do in taking care of the kids, deal?"

Lost shook Elio's hand with her tendril without hesitation. "D...Deal!"

Elio took a bite out of his sandwich and heard someone approach, it was Gladion who had his own sandwich and had a Manaphy by his side to try fried nanab berries. "You thought about this yesterday when Lillie showed off that Skitty and spoke of her plans. Did you two talk it out?"

Elio nodded. "Lost and I have been through a lot together. She is family and it wouldn't feel right to exclude her in the happiness. How was your morning?" Gladion nearly broke into a laugh that sounded usual. "Oh nothing much... except that film you and Rachael stared in was on air everywhere. She saw it and criticized it to kingdom come!"

Elio and Lost didn't care and continued eating as Manaphy voiced what he heard. "Most of it is about how this will confuse most people."

Gladion agreed. "For the common person, who have never heard of Ultra Space or anything associated with it, they won't expect anything, for those that do... its going to be awkward and even triggering. Even if those so called rifts were really Hoopa rings. It is going to get worse with the latest one you and Rachael did... when you actually used those Beasts!"

Elio knew why and responded in a faux tone of pleasure. "I know more about those pokemon than she ever did and ever will. But enough about things I will never regret, your not spoiling your team for the tournament?"

Gladion felt a joy in his soul and wanted to give Elio a peace in mind. "It wouldn't hurt for you to know. It is going to be the same as usual, except I'm taking Porygon-Z out and having that Sableye be the role of an annoying pest, also instead of Tyranitar... Charizard is going to be that mega pokemon. I think it is appropriate for him to unleash his power there, as for Silvally he is also going to be a fairy type."

The Alolan Champ laughed in sportsmanship. "That is a pretty balanced team, Crimson is going to introduce the ladies to Victini in an hour or so. I wonder how they are doing."

In Liberty Garden.

Lillie gotten off a boat and guided a large amount of women to follow her and the not so mysterious Rosa to a light house. Mallow, Lana, Acerola and Mina were the first to get off and see the island while Tammy, Rachael and Pamela were guiding a young Pipi out. "Thank you all for coming, this island is home to a rather good friend of Rosa's, he has been living on this island for a long time."

Lana puffed her cheeks, quickly losing interest until Acerola spoke of the myth surrounding the place. "Two hundred years ago, an rich family bought this island and gave it the name Liberty Garden, it is a place where people and pokemon can live freely."

Lillie agreed and sent out her Skitty, Raichu, shiny Jigglypuff and Alolan Ninetails. "It is a symbol of that hope and a pokemon that family befriended still lives on this island to this very day."

Mallow sent out a Tsareena and suggested to the group. "Should we show that gratitude and introduce our friend to ours?"

Lana shrugged and sent out her Araquanid, Acerola sent out a Gengar, Mina sent out her Granbull and knew of the pokemon living on the island. "I heard someone talking about the pokemon that lives on this island. It's called Victini?"

Lillie nodded as Tammy sent out her Porygon2, Pamela sent out her shiny Clefairy, Rachael sent out her Deino and Pipi sent out a Zubat and Poipole. With a full party, Rosa signaled to the group to wait outside.

Acerola asked in wondering where the woman came from. "You never told us about Rosa, Lillie... do you want to talk to us about her?"

Lillie see no harm to it. "Rosa is just the name of the woman Crimson takes the form of. A Latias is capable of doing this by altering light using its down. I think it would be easier to explain Rosa if we talk about time lines... where certain people exist over the other or if they had different roles."

Tammy remembered stories about Selene and asked. "Where another person is born instead of the other or with Brendan... you said he was a gym leaders kid and May was the region's professor, so who was born from who end up reversed. We all came from common ancestors... so this might not be as disturbing as it sounds like."

The ladies felt their brains blowing a fuse in a failed attempt to understand the concept as Rachael scratched her head and asked. "When did Crimson started using Rosa and where did she get the idea?"

Lillie remembered it like it was a cute memory. "When we went to Unova four years ago and Rosa is a woman Crimson saw in her dreams. Maybe Rosa also came from Unova... an alternate version of Nate, this would mean that Hilda might have an opposite gender version of herself. It is a lot to think about."

Lana snickered and stuck her tongue out. "And in that time line Crimson uses Hilda as her go to form. She is a looker."

Lillie was about to agree and feared what may have been going on in that timeline. "Crimson flirts with Elio and if he isn't there to take that," She imaged the chaos Selene would allow and shook it off. "We already studied on it and it is something a Latias would do."

Click!

Rosa returned out and guided a yellow, blue eye rabbit with the fur on his ears being orange and the pattern looking like a v. He he posed in victory and apologize for making them wait. Lillie introduced herself to the victory pokemon and wished to introduce her friends. "It has been a long time Victini, I brought guests with me and I thought maybe we could hang out. Were you making something?"

The Victini chirped and a Rotom Dex flew out of Lillie's bag to translate. "BZZT! I heard we were having guests and I want to make this party a bit special. It is going to take a few hours before the food is ready, but it is going to be worth it. BZZT!"

A trio of Hoopa rings appeared to let out comfortable bean bag chairs, Hoopa himself exit from one and waved to Victini. "Yeah... I told him that this was going to happen and it wasn't until Lillie and Elio started talking about it that I had to remind him. Those macaroons are going to be late."

The ladies found no harm and took a seat, Victini asked his guest. "Tini?" "BZZT! How have you all been doing? BZZT!"

At the Village Bridge.

Elio blushed at a forbidden detail Gladion spoke of, one that excites him to where he would want to witness it one that would justify Manaphy wanting to go into his ball. "You and Selene two need to talk to a professional about your tastes, those are messed up."

The rival pointed at the person who is making himself look like the black kettle to the pot. "You and Lillie partake in what with some friends of yours,"Elio shrugged without a care as Lost laughed at him. "Rosa is a special case, Lana and Anabel however are straight forward and are what they sound like."

Gladion felt a mixture of annoyance and humor as he remembered more. "In that timeline things are slightly better in that I said no to THAT. Crimson took on Hilda's form instead because she didn't exist, our friend on Unova is a guy named Hilbert... who has Zekrom instead of Reshiram, he and Iris had a thing together."

Elio felt something crack and guessed. "Those two had worse luck when Hilbert gotten her pregnant? I can guess the actual Rosa is different from what Crimson is mimicking."

Gladion swallowed at the things he seen and wanted to skip to Rosa. "Hilbert is a breeder, he and Iris has had that nine month dance three times. Rosa is cheerful, energetic and see's a lot of good in the world... not that far off from what that Latias imitates."

Elio realized more happened and guess why would Crimson take the form of Hilda. "Selene lets Crimson take Hilda's form because she is awesome and hot. Admit it, she is!"

The rival didn't hesitate as Silvally sensed people coming. "I'm not denying it and that is because that Latias has an interest in me for some ungodly reason. She pays attention to the details of who Hilda is though, honest with her feelings, always ready to jump into action and is just plan cool."

"That is true, but that is something any trainer can be like if they want to." Elio and Gladion heard the source and found Hilda with a sandwich in hand, by her side was an Audino eating fried berries, both men blushed.

Gladion stuttered and asked. "H...how much of that did you here?"

The Hero of Truth waved her hair to the wind and answered casually. "Enough, I heard of what a Latias will do when they go into heat and this is pretty accurate. This is the first time I heard of Hilbert though, if he is a Hero of Ideals... then he really would not see anything wrong with being a father to that many kids and if he is willing to help N out from... that, he must be treating Iris right."

Elio imagined why. "Ideal's are personal beliefs or the thing you want to see happen, like a sense of justice or devotion to a family. Versus truth where things ARE what they are, no matter what you try to do... like seeing how that may not come off as normal. That is why they clash all the time, yet they compliment each other to making something... grey."

Hilda found the philosophy debatable and thought about it as she glared at the Alolan Champion. "Like how people can have something happen in their lives that will make them change for better or for worse, yet the core concepts of what they are will not change. Like that crazy crap you pulled in the movies... what were you thinking in letting those beasts in Pokestar when it is clear that people MAY not need to know that they exist."

Gladion gave up on finding a reason to argue against it. "Because the premise of the movie fits for them and it could pass off as a special effect due to the nature of the films! Yet anyone who knows about those damn things-." Elio rubbed his temples and knew he was in for it when he gets back to Alola. "I already talked to you about that! Hoopa rings work like a charm and anyone will know that a Ultra Beast isn't a pokemon to mess with, not after seeing Gapper. Hilda, this question has been with me for a while since the last time we talked, did something happened between you and an Ultra Wormhole? Those things are unpredictable as is?"

The woman was about to answer and felt her brain pounding, she lost her composure and it looked like she was trying to force herself to remember. Gladion watched the Audino use heal bell on her trainer, realized what might have happened and sent out a Silvally. "Do you sense anything on this woman?"

The Silvally sniffed, growled and nodded, Elio felt a dagger pierce his consciousness and held the woman's hand to get her to reality. "Hilda... please stop! I think I know what happened." The woman sat down and felt her throbbing head hurt. "...I need to lay down, what do you think happened? Because it did involve a wormhole... or I think it does, I don't remember."

The Alolan champ asked Gladion to get his Salamence. "We need to get her to a pokemon center and this town doesn't have one!"

Hilda felt dizzy and asked. "Lacunosa Town is east of here and is more quiet."

Gladion and Silvally ran to get Salamence as Elio calmed Hilda down. "There is a reason why your memories involved a wormhole. You might have fallen into one, it is known for messing with your memories to where you forget everything. The problem though... you forgotten what happened when you came through that wormhole but remember everything else. That is what you don't remember and you don't want to remember, I'm sorry for triggering this but no one is forcing you to continue."

Hilda nearly closed her eyes and thanked the man as a Salamence flew towards the bench, Gladion was on his Silvally when he barked an order to Elio. "I'll head east and try to find something we can do about this, get Hilda to Lacunosa asap!"

The Alolan Champ saluted and escorted Hilda on the dragon. "Will do boss!"

On an island far away from reality.

Lusamine was in a daze and felt someone trying to snap her out of it. "Love, have you over worked yourself again?"

The woman felt her mind in control and saw Mohn worried, she assured him. "I... I must have."

Flicker, the two saw a Mew playing with the same aurora from before, Isaac turned around to glow. "Hello, you finally found out who our friend is?"

Mohn gave the Alolan greeting to the aurora. "Alola Olili! We heard that you are a pokemon called Deoxys, is this correct?"

The Mew felt a splitting head ache as the aurora expanded and shined, it floated away from the Mew and materialized into a form that astonished the two humans for different reasons. A red alien with a blue face, a green crystal on its chest, the body had two tentacles on each side that formed something like a double helix strand. Mohn was nearly petrified at how otherworldly the pokemon looked to where his hat fell off as Lusamine's eyes squinted for a moment. "...Luna's guess wasn't wrong. The universe is such a strange place."

Mew and Deoxys came to an agreement, the DNA pokemon gave off an electrical like hum that the Mew understood. "Space and the unknown, things that we do not know and probably never will. Especially where the DNA itself came from."

Lusamine didn't mind as she snapped Mohn to his senses with a nudge. "In turn, he knows little about us... but that knowledge will come to him one day."

Deoxys tilted his head at the three life forms until he heard a grunt from afar. It looked like a large ship has landed, a Patrat rode on a Spearow that flew off the ship in hope to find something. They saw the Deoxys and were at a lose as to what it was when Mohn recognized them and waved. "Alola guys! This one is friendly!"

The Spearow hoped so and landed to let the Patrat off. Lusamine guessed what the two are. "These pokemon regularly visit you? It seems like it."

Mohn found it an oddity with the kind of pokemon he meets. "Every month this group of traders arrive on a ship and offer their service, for a few beans, they supply me with materials to expand the Pelago... if it hasn't existed here... it does now. They came from a region to the far north and seek to explore the seas."

Rumble! Rumble! Smash!

A Golem rolled off a ramp on the ship and landed with immense force, wishing to personally see what was going on. A Clefairy tipped toed behind to stop what the Golem was planning, resulting in a small argument as Lusamine found it ironic. "The Golem is Captain of the crew bound to sea?"

Isaac squinted his eyes to Lusamine in response and puffed his cheeks up. "Yes he is! Let me handle this before a misunderstanding happens."

The Mew floated in between the Golem that was having a difficult time identifying what Deoxys is and served as a translator, it seemed like the conversation was going well until the Captain ordered Patrat to scout. Giving Deoxys a reason to question why they came to the island, Golem gave a hearty laugh and explained something, Mohn had an idea of what the crew was doing. "They are treasure hunting, a new island that is undiscovered can have a lot of valuable things if you know where to look."

Lusamine expected it to be like that when Deoxys looked around and shot a strange beam from a slit on its head, catching something on a beach and shifting his right sided tentacles into a hand to point. Golem rolled towards the beach south of the island and left Clefairy behind when a Patrat returned with sparkling stones that were covered in sand. Clefairy laughed with Patrat when a Hypno came with a box, it ordered the Patrat to get the stones in the box and go to the beach Golem was exploring.

Mohn whistled to what Deoxys found. "If it tried to talk to us with an aurora... like an electro magnetic wave, I think he found something in the beach that would be worth trading."

A loud roar like laughter was heard from the south, Patrat came running to the box with a chunk of ore, Lusamine guessed the object. "Magnetite... something that can be worked into steel!"

A Machamp with shovels and a Pawniard came out of the boat to assist in the find, Golem returned to thank the Deoxys for helping him find something on the island, the DNA pokemon asked something that Mew translated, Golem pointed to the north east and warned the friend about something. Deoxys glowed a green aurora in thanks and looked at the humans with a hum, Mew finished translating for them "He appreciated the company you gave him and in helping him have an idea about the world, he is going to explore Hugrheim to learn more."

Lusamine found little reason to argue, prepared to let the Deoxys go. "That region is strange, but it will teach him everything he needs to know about how the world works. Have a safe journey Olili."

Mohn waved goodbye to Deoxys. "Thank you for letting us know you! I hope we see each other again soon!"

The DNA pokemon nodded in hope that their paths meet and shifted into an odd form, his membrane became less, the tentacles on each side shifted into one each, a blue tentacle on its left side and a red tentacle on the other. His head shifted into something like a bicycle helmet as Lusamine waved goodbye, Deoxys vanished in the blink of an eye and caused the trees to push themselves against the wind. The woman was left speechless by the form change, it was an aspect of the pokemon that she didn't expect, but since it was able to change the shape of its limbs, it should have been expected. "It can alter itself to suit its needs?"

Isaac nodded. "What you saw was his normal form turning into speed form to save travel time. He has two other forms, attack and defense."

Lusamine felt disappointed in that she wasn't able to learn more about Deoxys and focused her mind on the astonished crew. "That is the fun of exploring the world, all kinds of beautiful things to witness."

The Hypno snickered in agreement as the crew left to dig up their treasure, Mohn felt the sea air and looked at the blue horizon. "It looks like all is well here, Isaac, do you know how long we are going to be here?"

Mew shrugged and flicked his tail. "You both worked yourselves tired, so you might wake up pretty soon."

Lusamine smiled to the Mew in gratitude. "This was a fun discovery that will have to be put on hold until needed. Thank you for letting us se-" Lusamine found herself on a lonely desk and tried to regain her breath, she was in her office with nothing to do. She took out the drawing her Clefable made the other day and smiled in hope. "Enjoy your adventure Olili."

Ring ring!

Lusamine picked a phone up, there was a scheduled meeting with a worker from Johto. "Hello Mr. Morton," She listened to a successful report and continued the conversation. "I'll have someone finalize this, then we can focus this effort to the next region that requires our help!"

At Lacunosa Town's Pokemon Center

Hilda laid on a bed, refreshed from Audino's power. She refused an offer Elio and Gladion had. "I met Looker before, he helped me round up the six sages that ran Team Plasma and disappeared afterwards. I appreciate you wanting me meet up with this partner of his, but I can manage this myself... as long as I don't do anything stupid like go near an Ultra Wormhole again."

Gladion hoped that would put an end to the woman's nightmare as Elio rubbed the woman's back to keep her rested. "Since you are pretty specific the last time you talked about this, you must have landed in a reality where things gone horribly wrong and it was a nightmare for you... one that you were not able to wake up from until you found your way back. Now your back into this reality and the best way to move on is as you are trying, forget about the thing, do you want us to get you anything?"

Hilda looked up and smiled. "No thanks, but thank you for having my back. If what you said is true, I am a faller and I am going to have to put up with those beasts coming after me if they fall in Unova... that makes looking for them easier and... safer for everyone else."

Gladion was ready to leave and asked. "That does mean your going to be put in danger more times than you are use to, you dealt with worse but if you have problems with any of them or you have to catch an Ultra Beast that you cannot handle raising or will not raise, Elio or the Ultra Recon Squad are the people you should talk to if you want to get them home."

Hilda closed her eyes and felt her mind at peace. "I will since they don't want to be here in the first place and that would be for the best. Anything happening on Alola I need to know... it seems that you and Lillie have less family issues than last time you came here."

Gladion wished the woman didn't ask and made the list blunt. "She is backing off unless her help is needed. That is the most important one, it is rare we have a reason to be concerned of what she is doing... unless it starts becoming questionable. Starting at a week ago, we had to keep a small eye on her over a dream regarding a species of pokemon that came from a meteor. Brendan has a member of that species."

Hilda lifted her head and asked with her chin resting on her hand. "She met a Deoxys?"

Elio nodded. "One that wanted to talk to Issac, through his dreams, who just so happened was hanging out with Lusamine. If we were having issues about that... we wouldn't have let her known about the name or certain events involving it."

Hilda wasn't even upset at the thought. "After the things she organized with that Mewtwo, I expect that she would let that pokemon go once she is sure that it is going to be fine. Does anyone know where he is or... no?"

Gladion wished he does. "If we did, we would have been better prepared for when he shows up on Alola. It may not be a threat, but it is going to get weird. Next time you go through something like... that, talk to someone who can help you."

Elio agreed and was ready to leave Hilda be. "You scared us and it stinks going through that alone. By the way, where did N went off to?"

Hilda wanted to rest and answered in hope the men leave. "Anville Town and I'm fine with where ever he travels as long as it isn't around here!"

Gladion understood why and held the door open for Elio. "Only because you don't want him going back into that Castle again. Come on, lets go see what Lillie and the others are doing!"

The two men left and the Audino locked the door, she got on the bed with her trainer and wanted to cuddle up to her, making Hilda blush. "I need to go talk to Cheren and Bianca, its been a while."

On Liberty Garden.

Lillie and the ladies were enjoying fresh macaroons with Victini and enjoying a blissful day of nothing with their pokemon and in comfy cushions. Rosa was laying on her back, watching the clouds as Mallow broke the silence. "Are we all ready for the World Tournament this week, it almost makes me nervous with how close it is."

Tammy listened with her Porygon2 rolling and wished she didn't hear that. "Pl...please don't pass out. People hate it when you do that."

Lana growled and assured the girl. "We won't, but it is still all of us captains representing Alola. If we lose, Alola loses."

Rachael was about to take a nap with her Deino. "That's a tournament, they can get worse. I think we are enjoying this region a little too much, when you start thinking about home and miss it."

Lillie asked the reporter from Orre as her mind drifted. "That is a big odd coming from someone who left home, is something the matter?" The reporter shook her head and looked towards Pipi and Pamela, who were relaxing in bliss with their pokemon. "Not really, leaving home to follow your dreams is a tough choice but I am sticking to it. Besides, there is an house in Aspertia city with my name on it once the last film is done and I make that calling. When I find your husband and your brother... I want to thank them for helping me get that start."

SWOOP!

A Salamence landed, Lillie and Rachael were consciousness enough to recognize the two men that arrived. Gladion was to first to get off the dragon and had no idea what kind of party happened as Elio got off, ordered Salamence to find a place to rest. The brother in-law sat next to his wife on a bean bag chair. "Alola! Looks like you had a carefree day."

Lillie relaxed with a Skitty in her arms as a Jigglypuff, Raichu and Ninetails surrounded her husband, there was no escape. "It has, did you and Lost talk it out?"

Elio closed his eyes for a nap and answered. "Yes, we found a way to make it work without shunning her from the kids, Gladion came not to long after and we got caught up in things."

Gladion sent out a Silvally and found a tree to rest under, wanting to keep distant from the party as he explained what happened. "Hilda had more problems going on within herself than she wanted to talk about. When she ran into something that caused that much strain... being alone while managing it is one of the worse things you can do."

Lillie was about to ask what happened and let it dropped as Rachael thought of what to say to the two men. "It is, whether it is things not working out and you having nowhere to turn to... or otherwise."

Tammy agreed and feared what would have been. "That would be when your life becomes a wreck. That is part of the reason why Team Skull came back and even though it is more tame, it is still a problem for existing, just by being a gang of kids with nowhere to go and nothing to do but cause trouble."

Rachael dare not imagine herself as a criminal and hastened the thank you. "Gladion, thank you for giving me the idea of a back up plan. Tammy, thank you for the ticket to Unova... and Mr. Sun... thank you for helping me start my carrier in acting. I'm not sure what I can do to repay for all that."

Elio laughed and knew of one. "You can start by finishing the Magical Labyrinth, if this film becomes as good as the other two if not more. You will be set for another film and THAT will be a chain reaction, remember... think outside the box. It might involve using pokemon you wouldn't expect working with and it MIGHT also teach you a thing or two with battling. After that, you got your own life."

Rachael stretched and sat on a chair next to Pipi and Pamela, who were taking a nap themselves. "I won't let you all down."

Tammy watched her friends content with their future and asked Lillie. "Hey Mom, once the World Tournament is done... may I come back with you? There is one thing I need to do before I...before I make my way to Hoenn."

The mother to be was listening. "Is there something on Alola you need to finish business with?"

Tammy wouldn't call it business. "Not really, I want to thank you and Dad for all the help. I want see Daphne and Leon before I go."

The father to be opened his mouth a gaze and gave a request. "...If you can help us during the last month and maybe... try to be a big sister to the kids, we will have no regrets if they look up to you in the end for being a good person to them."

Tammy blushed and kissed the two of them on the cheek. "That was why I asked. You have been parents to me and I know you will be amazing to them." She looked to the sky with her Porygon2 and let bliss take her. Gladion watched and knew that once Team Alola returns home, only one thing is going to matter, he sent out Manaphy to watch the clouds with him and Silvally, feeling life completing itself.


	59. The Magical Labyrinth Part Three!

Within the center of a chamber, a symbol of a star pointing looked to have been carved a long time ago, with eight arrows leading the way. The Rift Wizard was readying a spell with the prism stone with Lunala giving it her power. He heard footsteps and faced towards the source, finding the Nexus Guardian once more opposing his plans. "You are annoying me! Haven't you gotten through your head that you are going to get yourself killed?"

Rachael readied her staff and flicked her hat. "This is my only way out as I know, I think I found someone that you need to-" The Rift Wizard barked and his hands glowed. "You thought nothing! I'm so close and if you really want to get back home, you will be a smart girl and back off. Carly, make this quick while I finish!" He summoned a elegant, cockroach like creature that looked down on an uninteresting foe as the Wizard went back to his work and taunted the Nexus Guardian. "Go ahead and try anything you did before, you haven't met anything as fast as a Pheromosa before!"

Rachael knew a bug type when she seen one and sent out an intimidating Granbull. The Rift Wizard went back to his spell and ordered. "Carly, use u-turn, I have an old friend that will deal this ignorant fool!"

The Pheromosa charged to the Granbull and jumped back into the darkness, the Lunala glowed annoyed at the Granbull and took flight, against her masters orders, the Rift Wizard didn't care and flashed a bracelet. "Your not who I was talking about, but this is one way to get rid of an annoyance. Nebby, are you ready?"

The Lunala flapped and shrieked as the Rift Wizard twisted a dark blue crystal on a bracelet he has and posed like a rising spectre, radiant light flowed into the Lunala and gave the Rachael a reason to back away. "Use crunch, we are not running!"

The Granbull crunched at the Lunala, she blocked the damage with a shadow shield and knocked the foe back as the Rift Wizard yelled. "Nebby, obliterate with MENACING MOONRAZE MAELSTORM!"

The Lunala opened her third eye and caused a rift unlike the ones Rachael had seen before, it sucked the Granbull in and the Lunala followed in. The Rift Wizard wheezed and waited as he kept concentrating his power. "Those wormholes are the reason Brick, Gapper, Carly and so many others are trapped in this forsaken place. Through Nebby's power, they will be free as well! I ask one more time, because we have do have a mutual goal of getting out of here, stay out of this. It is only the Order I wish to destroy, your just a pawn to them."

The Wormhole opened and let loose a flash of blue light, followed by a loud crash on the ground. Granbull was knocked out from serious damage as Nebby flew out to rejoin the battle, closing the hole behind. Granbull shrank into a ball of energy and went into Rachael's staff, she summoned an Alakazam with a life orb and raised an eyebrow. "If Nebby is able to do this, why didn't you try getting out sooner?"

The Lunala flew towards her master to assist in the spell, the Rift Wizard summoned a pokemon Rachael was familiar with, an Incineroar, the mad wizard answered with a crazed tone. "I would have, but then I leave someone behind. If I make a rift stable enough to stay open... then everyone wouldn't need us to get out of here. Guppy, please stop her."

The Incineroar gave a malicious smile and was ready to strike when Rachael ordered. "Pitiful. Alakazam, hit him with focus blast and we got that Lunala where we want her!"

The Alakazam focused his power into a shot and aimed for the Incineroar. POW! Whistle! The ball of focus swerved around the Incineroar and hit a wall, leaving him exposed as the Incineroar spun like a fiery tornado, the Rift Wizard ordered with his goal in his grasp. "I'm not the one to pity here. Use darkest lariat, remove the Alakazam and she won't be able to stop us!" The Incineroar knocked through the Alakazam, the Nexus Guardian called her pokemon back and sent out a Heatmor that flickered his fiery tongue in fear at the foe.

The Rift Wizard felt a rift open, the way out of the Labryinth was in reach. "Ha! Ha! Ha! We...we actually did it again!"

He got close to the rift and was about place his hand in when he sensed a spell strike it from afar and forced it closed, he felt himself in a psychic hold, he couldn't move as a squeaky noise was heard. "Aud!"

The Rift Wizard heard a pokemon most familiar and turned around to find an Audino he and the Lunala recognized. "M...Medic?!"

By the Audino's side was a Sage that finished her spell and closed the rift. The long blonde hair, green eyes gave much away, the Rift Wizard's legs became weak, he fell on his knees as the Lunala shivered like a child that knew she caught doing something wrong and was about to be scolded by her mother. The Rift Wizard's gasped, he babbled in a fit of disbelief. "Lil...Lill...I...I looked everywhere for you...wh...wh-" The Sage teleported closer and offered to help him up as the Audino waddled by foot. "Elio, I looked everywhere in this horrible place and every time I thought I found you-" The Sage's eyes watered, she sniffled and was about to cry. "You keep disappearing! Now I found you doing this, you know how unstable these rifts are!"

The Rift Wizard regained his ability to speak and argued. "Lillie, if I don't do this, we are going to be trapped in this Labryinth forever! You, me... even the likes of Carly and the others, none of us want this!"

Lillie didn't care and undid the Wizards hood, showing a black hair man that was broken a long time ago, only to have just found the peaces of his mind. She caressed his cheek and kissed him on the forehead. "I know, we have everything we need to get home safely. Are we going to let go of this vengeance scheme... it isn't worth it!"

Elio's hands tightened into a grip, his teeth gritted at the mentioned of the people that forsaken the lost, the sight of Lillie flushed the hate out, his eyes watered, he closed his eyes and kissed his partner on the nose. "It isn',." He let go and listen to a Lunala feverishly apologizing to Lillie, he got out of the way and whispered to the moone pokemon. "It's okay Nebby, it wasn't your fault," He faced towards the Nexus Guardian, took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes. "I know an apology isn't going to cut it for the hell you gone through."

Rachael rolled her eyes and squinted in a lingering grudge. "It isn't, but I'll keep quiet about this until we can give word to... anyone with the authority to do something about the cover up the Nexus Order had pulled. You still need to answer for what you tried to do but with enough evidence, anyone would understand how this happened. Now how are we going to get out of here."

Lillie calmed a sorrowful Lunala down and pointed to the prism stone. "Much like you saw, that stone is our way out," She took a deep breath and was ready to give instructions. "We need a source light to power the stone, as well as three people who have a vivid memory of their home world who are skilled in the art of summoning. If we concentrate those memories on the stone open our way home with no chance of error," She puffed her cheeks at Elio. "Our Rift Wizard tried to do it all by himself and if he went into that rift he made... I don't know it would have done to him!"

The Rift Wizard pressed his fingers together. "I used a lot of Nebby's power to power it up... it worked the first time as long as she concentrates enough."

Rachael wished to correct the Wizard on what happened. "Until I had Granbull roar you two back into that rift, that was when it became unstable and how I got dragged in here."

The Sage agreed as a flicker of power formed in the center of the eight pointed symbol. "There was no way she would have been able to hold that power for long unless she used Z power."

Nebby noticed the flicker getting worse, the Incineroar, Pheromosa, Audino and Heatmor felt reality pulse and tear itself open into a rift. It flashed in light and let loose a storm of raw power, nearly blinding the mages, a creature of storm and magic formed from the rift. It grew hands and a malicious face as it shot in all directions, Vyram was left petrified in fear, Medic stood in front of Lillie and Elio to defend them, Guppy roared at the monster and Carly was annoyed.

Lillie activated a stone on her rist and raised it into the air. "Medic, mega evolve and help us!"

The Audino showed a mega stone and took in the power, taking on an angelic form as Elio barked his order. "Carly, use bug buzz! Guppy, use flare blitz! Nebby use calm mind and moon geist beam!"

Lillie followed with her order. "Medic, use heal pulse on Nebby and get that shadow shield back. Who knows what this thing will do."

Rachael snapped out of her trance and ordered her Heatmor. "Vyram, use flame lash and we will have this Rift Fiend ready for a beat down! Elio, Lillie, have you even heard of this thing?"

The Rift Wizard glared at the monster as the Pheromosa buzzed at the fiend and caused it to howl, Lillie answered with a spell ready. "Yes, it is an anomaly that forms when a closed rift had that much of a power build up to where it takes form, how it acts depends on the emotions of the person who was using one. This would have gotten someone killed if they went through that rift."

She gave a scolding glare to Elio who smiled nervously. "I get it already, at I'm trying to fix this."

The Lunala calmed her mind as the Rift Fiend sparkled and let loose a discharge, Nebby flew to the duo to take the blow as Rachael used a protection spell to ward off the attack. Nebby and Medic barely budged as Guppy and Vyram were knocked off their feet, Carly was knocked back the worse and was left paralyzed. Guppy ignited and charged at the Rift Fiend, causing it to flail its arms for a moment and roar enraged as the Heatmor lashed at it with his fiery tongue, leaving a searing wound in its cloud like chest. Lillie changed her order. "Instead of heal pulse, use heal bell instead!"

The Audino closed his hands together in a prayer and healed the Pheromosa of her paralysis. Carly hissed as Elio shot a spell at the base of the rift, holding the Rift Fiend in place. "Now we got this thing where we want it. Carly, use u-turn! Nebby, finish it with moongeist beam!" The Pheromosa leaped at the Rift Fiend and kicked it in the burning wound, causing it to fizzle and struggle to maintain itself, Nebby's third eye glowed, she flew above to pose her wings like a crescent moon and shot a beam of blue light. Causing the Fiend to break down into pure power, the three wizards focused a unified spell on a rift spiraling out of control, orbs of power showered all around.

Ripple! Ripple! FWWWWOSH!

The rift imploded, turned itself inside out and stirred into calm state with the prism stone glowing faintly, Rachael twitched nervously and asked. "Is this... is this our way home?"

Lillie glowed and channeled her power into the rift, assuring that it is stable. "It is now."

Elio calmed himself down and used his power to shrink the Pheromosa and Incineroar into small orbs and draw them in his robes as Lillie powered the Audino down. She used her power to call her companion back and whispered. "Thank you."

The Heatmor flicked his tongue and gave a joyous grunt from his tail as Rachael called him back into her staff. "How...how are we going to do this? We ride on Nebby?"

Elio nodded as the Lunala lowered herself, he escorted Lillie on first, then offered Rachael a hand. "You want to fly on a Lunala's back? It is a something out of this world!"

The Nexus Guardian took the offer and got on, Elio followed and gave the order. "Nebby, lets go home!" The Lunala flapped her wings and flew into the rift.

PEW!

The four suffered through sparkling light and found themselves at the other side of the rift, to a a grassy, moon lit plane with a castle in the distance, a village nearby and a sign post towards a long road, leading to a temple. Rachael gave a vow on recognizing the castle. "...If we go there, with everything we witnessed and our project memory spell... we will be able to finish off any legal issues with this mess. Elio, Lillie... you are the evidence to this."

The couple were overwhelmed by the sight of home and agreed to journey to the castle, with Lunala flying towards it. Elio swallowed and kept the rift open. "This is in case someone else is trapped in that Labryinth. Lillie... would you help me guide the lost home after I explain... what I was doing?"

The Sage held the Wizards hand in a vow. "Of course love! I will be there for you!" The couple followed Rachael, ready to take on the world together.

Out of the theater during the late evening.

Nebby was exhausted from acting as an Incineroar, Heatmor, Alakazam, Granbull and Audino were enjoying the fame. Rachael felt proud of what she accomplished and was about to thank the fellow actors when she saw them kissing passionately in the moon light, was disgusted. "Oh come on, right now?"

Lillie broke the kiss and swayed her hair shamelessly. "After that moment, it was so tempting."

She felt hands reaching for her belly and stopped them. "Elio... not now and not in public!"

The man blushed and looked at his wife in desire until a masculine voice stopped the mood. "You finally finished this? I never thought you would have that Incineroar in that!"

Elio turned around to find Gladion looking impressed and Manaphy giggling in enjoyment. "You three made that movie amazing!"

He asked with his antenna swerving into a question mark. "A lot of the people are questioning where Carly and the others beasts came from, they had the chance to compare them to something like that Rift Fiend. Are you worried that they are going to ask once they know that Carly and the others are real?"

Elio didn't care as Lillie saw an excited Tammy running out with Pamela they were squealing in excitement. Following them was Jasmine, carrying a sleeping Pipi, Falkner followed to get a Pidgeot ready when Rachael shoo the fans away and had her Alakazam follow."I'll go see if I can help them out. I'll be right back!"

The grown ups watched as Elio answered. "If they do ask, then they are going to be disappointed that they are not going to see any of them. Rachael's reaction to Gapper should be the first clue that they would rather leave the information alone, the second clue is Gapper and those who reacted appropriately to him. He is the friendly Guzzlord compared to Harux who's first action is to demolish everything on sight."

Gladion didn't want to imagine how Elio found that out. "Which was why you didn't use him and picked the other one. Your ready for the World Tournament tomorrow?"

Lillie was and thought of it as a time to relax as Elio yawned. "I want to fight those people, so it is going to be boring for me. The day after however... ha!"

He took off his cap and waved it to both siblings in a taunt. "You both better be ready for me, I'm not going to hold back!"

Lillie was tempted to reach for a pokeball until she saw Rachael and her Alakazam teleported away with Pipi, Janine and Falker. Tammy and Pamela looked like they missed an opportunity as they approached the grown ups, the Coordinator from Alola voiced herself about what she saw. "I knew the Sage showing up and making the Rift Wizard change his ways was coming. But that is a good way to make him a person... I'm not going to ask where that kind of acting came from though."

Elio felt comfortable talking about it to Tammy. "I told you before, I have problems that I am working out."

Pamela watched the fans spoil the acting pokemon and had an idea for her next contest season. "I hope you and Lillie talk about this. Miss Lillie, I like your Audino. I heard this pokemon is rather common in Unova and-" She remembered a few stories about the caring nature of the pokemon and smiled as Lillie knew what was being asked. "Pick a pokemon that is you. Audino is mostly a defensive support pokemon and it can excel in ways that its cousin Chansey cannot, especially if you can mega evolve it. It gains the fairy type to go with its normal type and it can reach places with that type."

Tammy asked her friend. "You want me to come with you? I want to see an Audino in the wild."

Pamela does and waved her hair as Rachael and Alakazam returned in a flash of light, the movie star apologized to the group. "It was going to be a pain for those guys to get to the hotel, so me and Alakazam helped them out. With this movie done, I got another one scheduled in a month. Tales of the Forbidden Stone!"

Tammy guessed without hesitation. "It involves a Spiritomb!"

Rachael winked as the fans left her pokemon alone, with the chance given, she called her trio back. "Come on guys, I want to have my first night in my own home!"

She asked the girls. "You mind coming to see? It isn't much, but it sure is cozy!"

Neither minded and wished the grown ups a good night. With the group getting smaller, Elio called his Incineroar back as Lillie called her Audino back, Nebby was ready to take flight. Elio offered. "You want a flight to the hotel? It was a long day!"

Gladion took the offer and got on the Lunala's back, holding the Manaphy tightly as Elio made sure Lillie was balanced. "Thank you Nebby, lets ride the moon!"

At the manor in Aether Paradise.

Lusamine finished going through a migraine and turning something off, she went back to finishing paper work and smiled at her Clefable keeping a sleeping Mew safe and a Herdier snoring. "That roller coaster ride of absurdity is stopping somewhere and he is going to have a lot of explaining to do."

She felt a hint of mischief in her smile, by the time the climax of the three film plot ends, that foolish man who calls himself Champion would have long returned to Alola. It looked like he took another child under his wing. The Aether President hoped it was a misunderstanding on her part and signed the last forum to justify negotiations with a certain group on Unova. "I still wonder why that organization hasn't joined us yet. It has been several years and they delivered fantastic results in our partnership and it could evolve into something."

Luna chirped as the Mew twitched in his sleep, he was breathing rapidly and was in great distress, the fairy pokemon nudged him awake, snapping him out of a nightmare. Isaac was stiff and petrified until he confirmed that he wasn't dreaming anymore, Lusamine assured the Mew. "What ever it was, it is just a bad dream."

Mew regained his momentum and floated to try and pick something up. "It... it was, I was checking up on Deoxys, he was doing rather well with learning about how the world works."

Lusamine tried to remember the details. "He would most certainly learn something if he end up having to defend himself. I think that region is still under the feather of that Honchkrow and his goons... maybe."

The Mew nodded, a malicious dark type is something any psychic type would fear, but the woman didn't give the correct answer. "Yeah and they are opportunists that would take advantage of him for their own gain. The only other pokemon that was in that region more evil than they are was that Spiritomb... before he found out that the world he knew wasn't real and helped saved it. Gram's, it is rare I have nightmares and neither the Honchkrow mob or that Spiritomb would cause them."

Lusamine didn't take long to know what would warrant one, stopped with the paper work and approached the Mew to comfort him in her arms. "Those times are gone, they... should be gone."

Isaac appreciated the comfort, he wished it was true, he wiggled out of the woman's arms and looked her in the eyes. "This is going to be a cycle that no matter how many times it ends in disaster for them; people who are that evil will keep repeating the same thing others have. I hope Deoxys never meets them."

Lusamine grind her teeth at the thought. "But he is only a-" she stopped herself, yes, Deoxys at its current mindset, is the equivalent of a child. Was it any different from the Mew, who was turned into an absolute evil. "I hope he never does. Was that nightmare about that place you and Elio gone to... or was it about that-" She stopped, Mew tried to finish the disturbing thought. "It... all I saw was a black aura and I sensed violent thoughts that I am familiar with. Did something happen to Deoxys?"

The woman froze still, her breathing stopped, she felt light headed and her mind ceased function, Clefable tapped her on the shoulder as hard as she can and knocked Lusamine on the floor, snapping her out of the trance and was about to be rewarded with a scolding. "Luna, what did you do that for?!"

Clefable scolded back, giving the Aether President another goal in mind. "...If something is happening to Deoxys, we have no way of knowing where he is at the moment because the smartest thing someone will do is hide him. The Ultra Recon Squad's technology would be useless in this. Perhaps-" She placed her hands together and thought the plan more. "Perhaps that Hoopa could assist us! His power can expand to countless places and if it doesn't."

She closed her eyes as the Mew went stoic. "Pops would lend you the information he has gathered, if only to better prepare ourselves for the worse. Please, just tell him that we expect that Deoxys might be in trouble and that we need to try and rescue him."

Lusamine agreed and felt that her heart was heavy. "He has recovered well from that trauma... but it is never going to leave him. I'll leave the details open ended unless he asks otherwise, would that help?"

Mew nodded. "You know what to do if he assumes the worse. There is still time before the World Tournament starts and Pop might be busy with the last film. The second part wasn't that over the top."

Lusamine's nostrils flared, she glared at the T.V and agreed to changing the subject. "That girl was a charm... but Elio is an idiot if he thinks anyone would dismiss those Ultra Beasts as special effects."

Isaac felt bored and partially agreed. "Or he knows people will find out and he wouldn't care. That girl was right to scream in terror after seeing... that!"

Lusamine hid her annoyance and was ready to finish her daily work as she was ready to leave her office. "I hope he is ready for a rude awakening tomorrow. I'll get something made when I get back."

With her gone, Clefable turned on the T.V and flicked to a show about Pichus. "Fable?" (You want to keep your mind off of the troubles?) Mew was entertained and giggled at the Pichus mischief. "It is better than brooding about this."

In Aspertia City

Rachael guided Tammy and Pamela into an clean looking apartment with one bed room, a living room with two couches, a kitchen, bathroom and the necessities needed. "Well girls, what do you think?"

Pamela found the place lovely as Tammy whistled. "Wow! With Pokestar Studio's being a couple towns away and this being the cleanest neighborhood on the island, I say you picked one of the best places yet. How does it feel to have a place to call your own?"

Rachael sat on a couch and looked up to the ceiling. "Like I succeeded in life. We should break this place in, if mom and dad are seeing this... they will be so happy that they let me leave Orre."

Tammy wondered about Rachael's life at home and asked. "Do you remember their number?"

Rachael remembered and had a reason to be hesitate. "I do... but the problem is in their own words, if I get on that boat... I am not to go back and I am not to even think about Orre, that region is no longer holding me back."

Pamela felt the words echo and imagined what is to eventually come. "Sooner or later we have leave home, to be out on our own and make a name for ourselves. As a trainer or other wise. I need to talk to my mama about what I should do since I won the Grand Festival."

Tammy guessed. "You want to go to another region and win the Grand Festival there? It makes you feel homesick nearly everyday." P

amela nodded, she cried in silence, a feeling the coordinator from Alola was familiar with. "Leaving home like that has to hurt. Talk to Jasmine about this, she will understand if this is what you want." She faced Rachael and thought about her life back on Orre. "I think your parents said that to you so you wouldn't have to live with any regrets of leaving them. You must have gotten into a lot of fights."

The movie star remembered a variety of harsh words she said, many she regretted, one particular question stuck out above the others as she looked Tammy in the eyes. "Has anything meaningful and good ever came out of Orre? I got more angry when they keep saying that things are getting better, even if it is true there is too much done in that region that I can't look at any of it without being ashamed. They yelled back as well, I was being nothing but a spoiled brat."

Tammy cringed at the words. "Ouch! It is obvious that if you did what your parents said and get over that, you wouldn't be here right now and you would be miserable since you hate Orre."

Rachael gritted her teeth and felt a sin was crawling on her back. "That is why they gave me what I wanted, a ticket to Johto. I haven't exactly started as a news reporter so if I called them, I am going to let them down like it is their funeral."

Pamela didn't imagine it to be such. "But there was a reason why they let you go and let you have your wish."

Tammy agreed with her and wanted to give Rachael a peace in mind. "I don't want to speak about my experience since I know two people that don't deserve my breath nor the right to have contact with me. Your parents however, should at least know how you are doing. This isn't exactly what any of you planned, but it is something that you can all be proud of."

Rachael knew the girls mean well and listened to their advise, she went to the video screen and was about to press some buttons. "Thank you for being my friends, once I finish business, we can begin our sleep over, those couches will be all ours for the night."


	60. A Dark Cloud Looms!

During a morning in Unova's Route 6. Elio and Lillie were together, staring at the trees and seeing more of Autumn with a shiny Sawsbuck, a Genesect, Mimikyu and Leafeon. Their minds were at peace until the Alolan Champ had a call, he saw the number and would rather get it over with "Hello?"

Lillie heard a familiar voice over the phone and saw Elio raising an eyebrow in disbelief. "Why would you want me to have Little Horn do that?"

The voice, hard to listen to from Lillie's point of view, answered, giving the man a decision to make. "I will also bring Rotom Dex... Speed form isn't the only form to watch out for and this might make things easier to understand."

Elio started to smile at an agreement. "On the condition that we let Little Horn pick the place to dump the meteor! Then we can truly leave Deoxys alone, I'll see you shortly."

Beep! Elio spoke of awkward news to his wife. "And Lusamine is getting paranoid for Deoxys's safety. Some of the things she is saying makes some sense, which is not a good sign."

Lillie took a deep breath as a Hoopa appeared and saw someone running from the west. "Are you sure that is what she is asking you?"

Elio nodded and found little suspicion. "She wasn't specific about where to put that meteor and agreed to let Little Horn move that meteor to what ever place he pleases instead of what ever place she wants it to... which would have been as obvious as Aether Paradise. Speaking of which, Little Horn, I need a ring to Aether Paradise, please."

Hoopa readied a Hoopa ring as the Alolan Champ called the Genesect and Mimikyu back, a masculine voice was greatly annoyed. "Just when I want to show you something I caught at Chargestone cave. Is it going to be quick?"

Elio saw Gladion and gave him a thumbs up. "It will, I know how to make this trip quick as possible. Come on Little Horn."

He jumped into the ring with the Hoopa following. "Hold up kid, don't start without me!"

Gladion watched the Hoopa Ring disappear and took out a dusk ball. "Just three more days until we can go home. I am making a sand storm team and I found an interesting pokemon that has a niche. Ferroseed, come out!"

A cautious Ferroseed squinted his eyes at the sun light, Lillie was interested in the iron seed. "I heard much about this pokemon and seen it in battle. It and Ferrothorn mostly defensive, not unlike Forretress, though there are more differences between the two besides one being part grass and the other being part bug."

Gladion agreed as the Ferroseed spun his body. "Ferroseed and its evolution has iron barb for an ability, physical attackers that make contact with them will regret everything. It looks like some of those Plasma guys are getting similar ideas that a buddy of mine from Johto tried to do, we should investigate this and make things easier for us."

At a garden in front of a manor.

Lusamine looked at the sea with her Clefable and heard someone step out of something. She turned around and found Elio with a Hoopa. "My apologies for interrupting your business on Unova, ever since Isaac had a rather specific nightmare, this has been bothering me."

Alolan Champ went into his bag to take out a Rotom Dex and the prison bottle, Elio twisted the horned cork and let out Unbound Power. "Little Horn, for three days you are Unbound!"

The Hoopa took in the power and swelled into his Unbound form, he let loose a roar that was heard from across the region. "HOOPA UNBOUND!"

He landed on his feet and readied a Hoopa Ring. "I know your wish, find Deoxys and get him out of that jam!"

Elio let his hearts desires flow through his voice. "Then use another ring to move him anywhere else in the world. One where he won't be in harms way and can incubate in peace!"

The Hoopa glowed with his six arms, his toothy smile was that of an effortless task, until he raised an eyebrow. "What the-" He looked like he was analyzing something and looked lost. "...This...can't be happening."

Elio clenched his hands tightly as Lusamine felt her heart still, minutes that felt like an hour had passed. Hoopa stopped glowing and looked down at Elio, he tried to say something and ceased, the trainer asked. "You...were able to find a meteor with something alive in it?"

Hoopa swallowed and scratched his head with his upper left arm. "Uh...no. I can't find anything, if there was something out there like that, my power cannot sense it."

Lusamine was about to shout in denial as Elio thought of what happened, his grey eyes became dead and his legs failed him, he fell on butt, struggled to breath and crouched up in a ball as his mind reached a dark place. "Someone either killed him or is using a dark type to hide him."

A Mew floated down from a tree and tried to snap Elio out of his episode, Lusamine approached and tried to help him up, the words she heard didn't help and disturbed her. "Why does the former possibility sound preferable?!"

The Alolan Champ laughed dryly, when one horrible fate sounds like a lesser evil, it almost seems humorous. "Because that would mean a pokemon that eats rocks had shown up to where the meteor is and we would be done here, horrible as that sounds. There is a reason why neither of us came to the third conclusion in that a random trainer caught him, Little Horn would have sensed him from in a poke ball and we will have a way to get closure. But since he isn't and Little Horn can't sense him, that would mean-" Hoopa sensed the thoughts and felt his humor had gone in the wind. "Someone is using him for something messed up, whether he wants to or not, they expect that he would call for help and stopped that. Kid, snap out of it, thinking the worse isn't going to rescue him."

Elio's breathing was the first to return to normal, he asked the Rotom Dex without a second thought. "Dex... this is in case someone here ends up fighting a Deoxys. Please show Lusamine what we are dealing with. Deoxys is a special pokemon with his forms."

The Rotom Dex buzzed and flew towards Lusamine to show a Deoxys covered in a thick membrane, showing the stats of outstanding defenses but mediocre in offenses. "BZZT! Deoxys defense form! BZZT!"

Lusamine saw the average speed and watched the dex shift to a Deoxys with less membrane, spikes are seen at the joints and the tentacles look sharp. She read the stats and saw an astronomical attack, special attack stats, superb speed stats and poor poor defenses. The Aether President knew by seeing the forms what a Deoxys is capable of on its own. "This is self explanatory in why it takes on these forms. It uses defense form is what he uses to defend himself when he knows he is going to get hit. If it is in attack form it is most likely in a state of aggression and if no caution is heeded, a Deoxys in attack form would be the last thing you would see."

Elio nodded as the Mew hugged him from behind, returning some life in his eyes as the tried to force the horrific image out of his mind. "To add insult to injury from a guy named Brendan, who has had a hands on experience with raising one, that pokemon has regenerative powers. You can shoot his arm off and he will grow it back like it is nothing." He regain control of his legs and tried to get up, he fell on his knees and was about to go into another episode.

Lusamine wouldn't stand a pitiful sight and helped him up. "That would be very helpful information if Olili becomes an active threat, we will be ready for him when either we find or he finds us. I promise."

Elio heard the name the woman gave Deoxys and wheezed, bitter and broken. "And that is worse part about all of this. You and Isaac saw Olili as a living thing... where did you get the name."

Lusamine booped Elio on the nose in an attempt to him to cheer up and saw a man in a straw hat arriving. "Mohn was the one who came up with the name, speaking of which."

"Alola Mr Sun!"

The man from the Pelago saw what looked like the aftermath of an episode and ran closer to ask. "What happened? This isn't nor-" Isaac glowed and gave Mohn a mental message, he cringed as his wife made sure Elio's legs were working again and let him stand on his own. He tried to think of what to say. "I...th-" The Alolan Champ smiled at him to ease the worry. "I know, something messed up happened to a pokemon the both of you met. I...I need to tell the others to watch out for anything suspicious, Lusamine... thank you for not using the term that bothers me."

The Aether President knew what was referenced as the Hoopa sent out a Hoopa Ring. "Even the hint of that happening to another pokemon reduced you to... that. You warn the others and leave the worrying to me."

The Alolan Champ adjusted his hat and ordered the Dex. "Come, we got another big one and the World Tournament will drown this out. All three of you... tell us if you find anything that can lead us to him." The trio assured him they will as they watched the Dex follow Elio into a ring, Hoopa shifted the ring to fit his size and flew in.

Pew!

Luna sensed Lusamine's legs shaking and helped her to a bench, the woman felt a whole world crashing down on her mind, her brain twitched in the scope of what was committed. "If a group of... monsters, found that Deoxys and are turning him into-" Luna and Mohn patted her on the back, Mew agreed to the thought in the woman's head. "Into a Shadow Pokemon and the fact that Deoxys is a newborn makes that outcome much worse. Grams, relax, we need to give the information on Deoxys to the others on the island as soon as possible. I'll let the Tapus know."

Mew flew to the nearest island on Alola and left Lusamine to manage another burden that may cause her endless grief. "I am the last person the Kahunas would listen to!"

Mohn whispered to his wife. "Calm down, what is the worse thing we could do in a time like this."

Lusamine answered without hesitation. "Doing nothing about it, could you ask Wicke to send a message to the Kahunas, this is going to be a long day."

Back on Unova.

Lillie and Gladion were horrified by the news Elio had to give, the brother in-law was unable to say anything, his blood boiled, he glared to the sky and forced himself to speak. "Until we find out more about these psychos and where this Deoxys is, there is nothing we can do but wait for the inevitable."

The Hoopa opened a ring and tried to sneak in. "I wouldn't pull something like this as a prank, I... need to find Legion and tell him whats up!"

Lillie imagined it to be a request. "Please do, Zygarde was late the last time a crisis happened and we need all the help we can get!"

Hoopa smiled nervously and flew into the ring, leaving Gladion to conclude what is to happen. "This sounds like another project that we are going to have to deal with, worrying now will solve nothing."

Lillie agreed and let Elio lean on her. "Let's go find a place where we can continue Eclipse's therapy. Something productive to take things out of our minds!"

The Alolan Champ agreed and found he needs to do more before calming down. "That will be on the to do list, I need to tell the trainers in our ring. The more eyes and ears the better!"

He readied a phone to and asked Lillie. "Does Aspertia City sound like a place for Eclipse to be? It worked last time."

Lillie found it a confidence. "Sure, let us know when you finish with your meeting." Elio started his text and gave Lillie a thumbs up. "I will, Gladion... what were you doing here anyways?"

Gladion let out a Ferroseed. "This is the next member of my sandstorm team, I will be exploring more for an... unusual user of sand rush."

Elio finished a mass text and smiled. "Lillipup is pretty common in certain places of Alola, one with pick up will evolve into a Herdier with the ability you want. That is something you want to do here because you might as well?"

The brother in-law answered with a smile in success. "Bingo!" He called Ferroseed back and knew of where to look. "One of the places this pokemon is found isn't too far from Aspertia City, Lillie, do you mind if I come with you?"

Lillie does, if only to keep the hope alive. "We should check on Rachael, she has been quiet and the girls are not speaking about what happened."

She kissed Elio in the lips and felt her husband returned it before parting ways for the day; Elio sent out a Salamence and got on him for a flight north, leaving the Aether Siblings to journey east.

At Floccesy Ranch.

Tammy watched as Pamela searched the rustling grass with her Magneton. An purple Audino tended to a bite wound on an injured Riolu and was content in letting the emanation pokemon on his way when Pamela took out an ultra ball. The hearing pokemon turned around and found guests, it nodded politely and asked something of the human, Pamela answered with the ball presented to the Audino. "I am here to capture you. I heard many wonderful things about you and I wish to ask if you would by my partner for future contests? It will take us far away from this region, but we will see many people and pokemon."

The Audino twitched its ears and had its hands at its hips in an under standing, it waddled to the ball and tapped on it, letting itself go into the ball. Shake...shake...shake... click!

Pamela stared at the ball, not execting it to be that easy as Tammy tapped her on the shoulder. "That was easy, you caught something on Unova at least. Now what?"

The rival had no idea and let a ball fade into the P.C. She called Magneton back, let Audino out and thought of a name. "Chiyu has quite a lot to learn, but this was a rare opportunity to have something unique. Tammy, if I heard right, you are going back to Alola for a time before going to Hoenn."

Tammy nodded and looked Pamela in the eyes. "Yep! I want to see something happen and prove to two kids that I can be that big sister they never had. You are wanting to go to another region as well?"

Pamela nodded back and played with her hair. "I want to see Sinnoh on my own and I will talk to mama when we get back to Driftveil. Since you are going to a region that is quite out of reach, I want to ask something in case we don't meet each other again."

Tammy blushed and guessed. "Are...are you trying to flirt with me?" Pamela blushed back. "Tha...I wouldn't say that, you have been a good friend of mine for the past month and I am thinking... maybe we should have a way to talk together if we feel lonely on the road."

Tammy had her phone out as Pamela sent out her poke gear, they gave each other their numbers and felt connected. The rival from Alola felt her heart twitching, it isn't something she felt before, she licked her lips and puckered up, slow enough that Pamela saw the body language. The rival from Johto realized what was about to happen and puckered her lips, closed her eyes and let Tammy kiss her in the lips.

Smooch!

It felt like a faint peck, the girls laughed at how much trouble they would be in when someone finds out and left the ranch with the Audino, holding hands.

They went to Floccesy Town and found a biker talking with a man dressed as a food stall merchant that was getting on a Staraptor. "I will be finished before long, that film's ending was outrageous yet it felt in place! Olaf, I will see if I cannot partake in that Tournament myself!"

Olaf gave his friend a thumbs up as the Staraptor readied his wings. "It seems everyone else liked the film from start to finish though. Try and find a way in for no one has beaten Alola's Champion yet and you technically don't qualify! I will meet you at Driftveil before long, farewell!"

SWOOP!

Gough saluted towards the flying Staraptor when he saw Tammy and Pamela entering the town, holding hands and acting like they had confessed something to each other. He laughed at what a duo of rivals were becoming. "What am I seeing now? Shouldn't you two be fighting each other or something?"

Tammy laughed back. "What about the things we saw with Olaf?"

The biker smiled at being challenged, the girl certainly isn't a coward. "He is more of a brother in comparison to... what ever in blazes I am looking at now. But enough about that, I saw that contest you two done. That Scizor and Dragonite are admirable!"

Pamela appreciated the compliment. "Manto has become my ace pokemon shortly after evolution."

She gasped at what needed to be done before she goes back to Johto. "I need to take Magneton to Chargestone cave, it is the only way he can evolve into Magnezone in this region. Johto and Kanto don't have a place with a strong magnetic feel. We should checked up on Rachael before we do that, she has been quiet ever since she called her parents."

Tammy felt worried. "Those two are good people and she... took it much more than she expected herself to," She asked the biker. "I'm not saying much about her, but she came from Orre... was it as bad as she said it was? You came from there yourself!"

Gough grunted and answered stoically. "I do not blame her for detesting that region, it has people like me!"

The girls understood, just by looking at and listening to the biker that he earned the scorn he had back home and from others who knew of his deeds, Pamela remembered an individual she met the other day and faced her eyes away. "When an criminal who steals pokemon in that region is one of the most heroic people that came from there... it says a lot."

Tammy felt uncomfortable with where the conversation was heading and wanted to end it. "Knowing the people Wes stole those pokemon from and why. It is scary thinking about what exist in the world, it seems like you are staying on Unova once the World Tournament is over... yeah?"

Gough showed a brochure to what looked like an amusement park. "Oh... you wish! Hoenn has a Battle Frontier and I will be a fool to not visit that place once, but Unova is my new home now," He got out of the way, wishing to no longer be a hindrance. "I wasted enough of your time. You are supporting someone at the World Tournament?" The girls nodded and they journeyed down the road, leaving Gough to think about journeying to Driftveil. "Battle well you two."

When the girls arrived to Aspertia City.

They found Rachael playing with her Deino. Tammy waved and shouted to get the movie stars attention. "Your finally out!"

Rachael felt a whole region had left her shoulders and hugged both girls. "Yeah... sorry for scaring you. Last night was needed and was emotional for me."

She saw the shiny Audino and shook hands with it as Deino rammed towards the group. The Audino caught Megara and placed her down, it gave a scolding. "Aud!"

Megara grumbled stubbornly and wanted to get back to her trainer, Pamela ordered her pokemon. "Chiyu, let her go it is just a baby."

The Audino obeyed and gave the Deino a short lecture, Rachael smiled at the group and wanted to be a friend back. "We should head to Driftveil, that World Tournament isn't going to wait for anyone."

Tammy turned around and was about to lead when she found Gladion with a Silvally that was protecting an eager Lillipup. Behind them was Lillie, who had a luxury ball ready, the girl waved to both. "Alola!"

Lillie waved back as Gladion saw progress in Rachael. "Alola to you to! Is anyone up on the mountain today?"

The movie star shook her head. "No, I heard of a special pokemon you have. None of us are stopping you!"

Lillie thanked the girl and wished the other two a good day, unaware that something forbidden happened. "Elio should be here when he finishes business and then we can talk about what has happened today, brother... I'll see you at the World Tournament tonight!"

Lillie went to the stairs leading up as Gladion asked. "You girls gotten last night out of your system. How are you all feeling now?"

Rachael answered with a free smile. "Better, it took a while, but I found my calling."

Tammy and Pamela blushed, they know they are going to part ways soon, the coordinator from Alola tried to hide it. "It is going to be a couple more days until me and my friends end up being long distant. It is a bitter sweet feeling that I can get over with."

Gladion wasn't fooled by the masked blushing, something intimate happened. "Doesn't mean it is going to be the last time you all see each other, the World Tournament happens every four years and this will draw everyone together in some way. Did something happen between you all?"

Pamela nodded and whispered it to Gladion's ear, the man shrugged as a Salamence landed to let off a calming Elio. "From rivals to something much more. The champ might say it better."

The Alolan Champ arrived and gave Gladion good news. "The Dex Holders and Wes know about what might be coming. Our buddy from Orre is going to have to talk to Michael about this inc ase we are going to deal with Shadow Pokemon... again!"

The superior knew a Snag Machine is going to be needed and whispered something to Elio's ear, Tammy and Pamela realized speaking about their relationship may not be a good idea as Elio finished listening. "I'll talk to them."

Gladion backed away as the Alolan Champ smiled to Tammy and Pamela. "As long as you two get along and take this relationship seriously, I hope the best for you two. This isn't the first time I know and made friends of people that are like that."

Tammy remembered a few people on Alola. "Those two that adopted Calcy and Carby?"

The Alolan Champ answered the correct answer. "Sheryl and Haley, since you two are doing contests all over the world. You two might meet each other more times than just once every four years. Traveling the world has that advantage."

The young couple felt they were blessed as Rachael put her voice in the matter. "That just makes it more fun compared to staying in one place. Champ, what are you and Lillie taking care of?"

Elio answered without a thought of secrecy. "A pokemon called Necrozma who was driven nuts by constant pain, he caused trouble around a month ago and was captured in the end, today we are dulling that pain in any way we can. He is capable of doing good when he isn't crazy from the pain."

Rachael's eyes widened and her face tensed to ask for the truth. "Is Necrozma like Gapper and the others?"

Elio nodded. "Yes, he is closely linked to or is an Ultra Beast. Unlike them, Necrozma... or Eclipse, is actually insane, he has shown signs that he is getting better... but things like staring in a film is not going to happen due to risk of him getting set off. Lillie is up the mountain, right?"

Gladion pointed the way. "Don't keep her waiting."

Elio left and the girls remembered something asked, the remaining adult asked. "Could you keep a secret? There is a reason for him to be busy and you need to know some day."

Pamela was the first to answer yes. "I haven't heard the word Shadow Pokemon until I met Wes. What has happened?"


	61. A Council Meeting!

In a house in Iki Town, Hau was keeping Guzma, trying to prevent him from calling a particular guest insane. "Mr. Guzma, we should listen to what she has to say. This isn't something we should ignore."

The skull boss growled as Olivia and Hapu gave a judgemental glare to Lusamine. The Aether President didn't expect it them to trust her and she would be a fool if it can be easily earned. She placed a small screen to show details of a particular pokemon, one that looked completely alien to three of the Kahunas. Hau recognized the DNA Pokemon for what it is. "Deoxys, Miss Lusamine... how did you find this out?"

Lusamine answered without hesitation. "It came into a dream me and Mew were sharing, it was a flicker of an aurora during that time. Then I invited Mohn and we learned about Deoxys. It is a pokemon that arrived on earth through a meteor as a virus, when it is exposed to certain rays, it mutates into this."

Guzma raised an eyebrow and asked. "All the reasons why you want to have it, who told you this and why?"

Lusamine felt judgement is staring down at her and closed her eyes. "My son and his brother in-law told me if I was able to discover enough about Deoxys on my own. The latest dream involving Olili... or Deoxys ended with him taking a journey to another region, Isaac had a nightmare that might have involved him and when Elio had Hoopa become unbound... it was like Olili disappeared from the face of the earth."

Hau knew of the Mew and the how it behaves. "Isaac never really has nightmares, least none that he talks about. When he does, those dreams involve Shadow Pokemon. If Little Horn was in Unbound Form and still couldn't find Deoxys, then something terrible really did happen. This is why you came to us, in case this problem reaches Alola, if we have to fight a Shadow Deoxys. What do you know about this pokemon?"

Lusamine allowed the Kahunas to press a button, shifting the image to four forms. "It has the ability to change form. Normal, Attack, Defense and Speed. Each of the forms, baring normal, enhances a certain attribute. For example, defense allows it to manage coming attacks better than if it was in normal form."

Hapu guessed the others. "Attack form will leave a mess when it attacks, but in turn it won't take a hit. Speed form is faster and can take advantage of that speed. He sounds like he would be a hardy pokemon to challenge."

Olivia agreed with the fellow Kahuna. "If we add that in a shadow pokemon, it would be something you will never wish to encounter. It will spell a disaster much like it did nine years ago."

Guzma agreed and looked away from Lusamine. "It is a pokemon that we don't know about besides anything the Prez is telling us or what that kid knows."

The Aether President expected them to doubt her words and agreed with what is unknown. "That is what can make Deoxys a handful. If you four can do something to prepare Alola for an emergency like this, it will ease the public for when danger comes again."

Guzma snickered spite at the Aether President. "Least it will give them the idea of what the hell is going on. You think your in charge of this or something?"

Lusamine nearly glared at Guzma, the visible eye stopped short of a dagger and was drained of a will. "...No, but a Shadow Pokemon is more than willing to kill others because they know nothing else. Do we really want lives lost?"

Hau shook his head. "No. But... if we have criminals creating Shadow Pokemon again, then we have more things to worry about than just them using Deoxys. Some pokemon are more dangerous than others as it is and it is scary how they can be forced into something much worse."

Lusamine agreed and felt her role has been accomplished. "Exactly, the Champion must have prepared something by now and Miss Wicke had contact with Anabel, who has made contact with someone from Orre who will assist us if needed. Mr. Michael is one of the more radiant of souls in the Orre region... and that says a lot considering the handful of heroes hailing from that region."

Guzma spit to a trash can and agreed. "Not everyone in Orre was a part of Cipher or supported that crap, but it's rep has that stink for a reason! If we see some nut jobs with pokemon acting more crazy than normal, we beat up those losers and those pokemon to see what is wrong with them. Then we ship anything that is a shadow pokemon to Orre and keep what we like afterwards!"

The skull boss gave a wicked smile as Olivia agreed in conclusion. "That is what we need to do, but a violent pokemon can just be a violent pokemon for any reason. Unless there is a way we can detect them, it would just make us self righteous thieves."

Hau raised his hand and remembered when he met his Ludicolo. "I think I know an obvious sign... I know not everyone sees a black aura coming out of someone, that is the biggest sign that it has their heart closed."

Hapu focused on Hau for a specific duty as the other two Kahunas felt their plan coming together. "Then if we ever find a pokemon acting more violent or is evil, you are our hope of flushing that shadow pokemon out!"

Hau tensed at the responsibility, the Kahunas agreed on what to do and got up to return to their duties. The Kahuna of Melemele found Lusamine was ready to leave and waved. "Thank you for warning us, we have things under control now."

The Aether President hid a smile and walked out of the house the three Kahunas followed soon afterwards and left Hau to his resolve.

Click! A bored and confused Conia slowly came out of a room with a Pichu plushie, she asked in an attempt to understand what was happening. "Daddy... your going to save the day when the scary people come?"

Hau smiled in confidence, picked his daughter up and felt much was at stake. "I am and I will! Let's go watch the World Tournament!"

At the Altar of the Moone.

The Four Tapus looked at the Mew and shouted in unison. "THIS WILL NOT COME TO PASS!"

Isaac's eyes widened, he expected the deities to have some more to debate when Tapu Lele's tone became cruel and threatening. "If those humans dare... to set one foot on Alola, they will not be welcomed here. We all seen what a Shadow Pokemon can do if pushed beyond the limit of sanity."

Tapu Fini agreed and felt the might of the sea rising. "I assume that Deoxys and any other shadow Pokemon that might come are to be rescued? Alola's Champion would not be able to handle losing any of them."

Isaac nodded as Tapu Bulu grunted in a building fury. "And the ones who are responsible are to be struck down!"

Tapu Koko crackled for battle. "THEY WILL FEEL OUR WRATH!"

The Mew watched the Tapus accept their duty as guardians, as they always have. What ever evil comes to Alola's shores, will receive no mercy, he looked down at his hands and felt something crawling on his back. Tapu Lele felt the Mew's guilt and returned to a cheerful tone. "Humans never do learn, it is still going to be fun to mess them up!"

Tapu Fini didn't agree with the cruel mind and approached the Mew to clear his mind of past guilt. "The Kahunas should know of this, you know that the thing those monsters turned you into wasn't you. You shouldn't have to make up for that."

Isaac looked up and raised his fists in the air. "I know, I want to see this cycle to end. I think the Kahunas are going to need to talk to you four is this meeting over?"

Tapu Koko clapped his talons together to say yes and flew to the sky like a thunder bolt, Tapu Bulu floated towards the west in silence as Tapu Lele spun around. "Looks like it! I'll go get ready, see ya!"

Tapu Lele left, leaving Tapu Fini who floated towards the south and give her farewell to the Isaac. "We have this under control, go back to your fun!" Mew smiled at the afternoon and flew off.

At A Manor.

Lusamine was laying on a couch, her high heels were off and she rested her feet on one of the arm as she finished talking to Wicke. "And now the Kahunas are prepared. Now to find Olili... but how?"

She was about to ask to get Colress, when logic hit her, it is not going to be an easy fix. "We need to give that scientist an actual sample or a demonstration on what is a Deoxys before he can do his work."

She covered her eyes, uncertain of what to do as a door opened, Isaac wiggled in with good news. "The Tapus listened. Finding Deoxys is neigh impossible unless our culprits are coming out of hiding soon, the best we can do is react fast and stop these people on the spot when they try to strike."

The Aether President felt helpless, there has to be more than can be done. "Why does it not feel like enough?"

Wicke written a note down and answered in a scolding tone. "Madam, you are being impatient. It is a noble thing to want to save these pokemon from a horrible fate like-" She stopped and refuse to mention Shadow Pokemon as the Mew flew to Wicke's arms, leaving Lusamine jealous until she closed her eyes and relaxed. "It is something we have to do to make a difference. Everything is in place and when the time comes... we will act," She knew thinking about it wasn't going to help her, she focused on another series of events that should be more joyful. "By now... Lillie is at seven months. The World Tournament came at an appropriate time, the third trimester will rear itself in its wondrous, yet cruel, beauty and she needs all the help she can get."

Wicke listened and smiled. "She is two months away from being a mother, she is healthy as ever and she will have everything she could need. This two months should be boring."

Lusamine blushed and imagined Lillie being treated like a princess. "Or not, she has gone through much during her pregnancy. Unless we have a disaster come out of nowhere... for any reason, the worse should be behind her!"

Wicke blushed back. "If those two babies are exposed to all that battling while in the womb, would they develop that desire as well?"

Mew smiled and answered. "They don't know it, but they love all the sounds the pokemon make during those moments! I wonder what they and mums are doing now?"

At the Pokemon World Tournament.

Lillie was sitting next to Burnet and Tammy, she was scarfing snack food as she watched the end of a round. She watched Janine pushed into a corner. The modern ninja order a Crobat to use hypnosis on a Hala's Primeape, struck it down with brave bird and left the former Kahuna with a Machamp that fared little better. A Crabominable was sent out and was finished off by the Crobat, ending the battle in a decisive victory. It was a break time and Lillie had a chance to get up and stretch her aching back. "That was a long round!"

At the lobby, Elio looked at the brackets in frustration and smiled to Ilima, Mina, Lana and Hala. "Half way in and nearly half way out, still, good work on getting past three rounds at least!"

Mina was falling asleep and Ilima offered to escort her to the hotel. "That was better than last time, please excuse us."

Elio watched the two leave, giving him much to think about as he thanked the remaining two. "This is around nine months for her, I hope she and Devinci hold on for a little longer."

He focused on the topic at hand as Hala reside himself to watch the rest of the tournament. "Many trainers gather here to show themselves and the region. It shows that we have much to learn about the world beyond the shores."

With just Lana remaining, she saw Lillie approaching and waved. "I fought Volkner and lost again. Anything interesting you two have planned for?"

Lillie answered with a hint of nausea. "We signed up our pokemon already. I am still going with my choice of Onua, Skitters, Ghorchi, Fenry, Melrakka and Mele."

Elio rubbed his wife's back and listed his. "Still going to be Mac, Kindle, Soliare, Surfer, Gladiator and Lost. Lillie, you have been having more mood swings since this morning, do you think that is the sign that we are at seven months?"

The wife puffed her cheeks up and had her hands at her hips. "I am not thinking that, I know that! Daphne and Leon kept me awake all night. Of course I am going to be grouchy, if you want to help me... I would like to-" She whispered something to her husbands ear. Lana saw Elio blush and saw his excitement over something, she smiled to tease the champ. "Looks like your wife needs your help. Your going to give it to her?"

The Alolan Champ held Lillie's hand and refused to give Lana the satisfaction of knowing. "Maybe, we... also made a bet. We got a break before the next round and this can kill time."

The water captain saw one that got away and was ready to find a seat in the audience. "You two go do that, I'll cheer for Mallow in the mean time!"

The duo waved goodbye and journeyed to the hotel, Lillie's assertive frown became one of doubt, like she was pushing her husband into something. "...We argued over this too many times."

Elio agreed and stopped. "I know, that wager we made isn't needed unless we have a kink for topping each other. After the things happening on Alola while we were away... I just want to go home and finish up the last touches we need before our kids get ready to see the world outside of you."

He poked Lillie's belly out of mischief, she pushed him away and asserted herself. "Don't tease me. You have always been there for others," She took her husbands hands and drew him closer, making sure he feels her breath as she felt his. "We will be there for you in those dark times, never forget that."

They looked each other in the eyes, green meeting grey, remembering a vow that was long made. Elio swallowed and lifted Lillie in a bridal carry, with the weight of her and two children, it was a load to muster, the wife blushed and let her champion carry her as she wrapped her arms around him. "I love you and I always will."

The Alolan Champ kissed his wife on the forehead, unaware of bystanders watching. "As do I. You handle the keys while I do this?"

Lillie agreed and saw a green canine slowly approaching them, Zygarde barked for a moment and a Rotom Dex flew out to translate. "BZZT! Master, do you have a moment to listen? BZZT!"

Elio wasn't faltering in his strength and answered. "Is it about Little Horn's request... have you found anything?"

Zygarde shook his head and growled. "BZZT! Not exactly. But I have sensed a shift in the ecosystem, Deoxys isn't the only pokemon that will become a threat in the future and the concepts of where it is going will lead to more strife. BZZT!"

Lillie agreed and felt like another cycle is coming. "That is why we need to stop these people as soon as possible before they cause anymore harm. If you find anything, do not go in alone."

Elio ordered Zygarde with calm authority. "Especially since these people might be messing with Shadow Pokemon. Legion, search the land and come back to me when you find something, you know me enough to sense me."

The Zygarde nodded and broke down into many cells and sneaked away into the wilderness, giving a collected jingle that Rotom Dex translated. "BZZT! We shall, the world must have balance! BZZZT!"

The couple felt their load was lightened and Elio was about to go to the hotel when another came by, Gladion with a Darkrai. The Alolan Champ smiled awkwardly as his brother in-law saw his sister being carried like a princess and asked. "Are...we interrupting something?"

Elio felt his arms were lifting strong as Lillie answered. "Your not. Did you over hear that?"

Gladion answered without much thought. "I didn't hear all of it, but Zygarde expects the connections to Deoxys's disappearance to get worse and he is on a hunt for more clues. Darkrai and I were going to have a talk until we saw you tell him what we were going to tell him."

He asked the pitch black pokemon, eyes focused on a duty to the world. "Would you stay around with me until we find out more of this mystery and if we have to deal with another crisis, we could use your power when it is most needed."

Darkrai shrugged and took the offer, he didn't have anything else better to do, Gladion thanked the pokemon and draw him back. "Welcome to the team... I guess."

He pitied the couple and was about to leave them be. "It was around four years ago that we worried about Necrozma bringing about an age of darkness and chaos, worried that when we have to stop that thing... someone might end up getting killed as a result. Now we are back where we started in fearing for the safety of a pokemon being forced into evil and chain reaction that will once again, threaten the world, what can we really to stop this?"

Lillie looked up to the sky and spoke her soul out. "We worry much about the future, lets focus on the now." The men listened, all fear of the future will do is lead to a stressful life. Gladion got out of the way to the pokemon center and left the couple be. "The now, where we have a life to enjoy." The couple watched him leave and left for their private time.

At the Pokemon Center.

Gladion sent Darkrai into the P.C and prepared a team of Crobat, Lucario, Sableye, Zoroark, Silvally and Charizard, with an extra ball for Manaphy, he rented a room for much needed rest. Laying on the bed, he let his mind drift in the void and found himself by a moon lit lake with Selene, she tended to two babies that had their mothers black hair, it looked like she was finished crying about something. Gladion wouldn't stand his wife's misery, gave his wife a hug and sat by her side. "It's going to be okay, we fought through worse."

The Alolan Queen looked her husband in the eyes and agreed. "It's a crazy world. You worry about saving it, people get worried that something scary is going to get you killed and then nines years ago comes by for an unwanted visit to say hello. Ha! Ha!"

She started to laugh as a baby boy reached for her breasts. She handed her children over to Gladion and took her top off, eager to feed babies. The man was about to laugh at his wife's silly behavior until he had a flash back of the last time his wife went into a laughing fit. Instinctively, he held onto his children protectively and back away. "Selene... when you laugh like that, it scares me and it scares anyone around you."

Selene's laughter didn't stop, she held onto her head and she wanted the memories to stop. "Ha, ha, ha, ha. It's crazy to think about how low the garbage of the world can go. Just knowing, what they are capable of doing, it's crazy!"

The husband agreed as the babies were reaching to their mother, his eyes watered at what he is denying his children, until their mother is in a mentally stable state, he considers it to be far too dangerous for them to be near her. "It's much worse than crazy, those people are beyond evil and they need to go. In regards to what you did today, I have ways of knowing what goes on behind my back and when you have a PTSD episode in front of my mother, laughing like you did and taking everything you heard as a joke, it takes terror to a new level."

Selene listened, she tried to stop and felt herself lost to a joke. "Ha! What Lusamine said was kind of funny. She wanted Wicke to be a therapist for me to talk to."

Gladion's teeth were to bare and gave a sarcastic smile that killed the joke out of his wife. "And you might need one if we have this again! We are two months due and this needs to stop now!"

Selene's laughter stopped, her husband was right, her eyes watered, she held back the urge to cry with a brave smile. "I...I might need it if we don't get a clue on Deoxys before long. I...I'm scared."

Gladion approached his wife and trusted his children in her hands. "I am too, we will try to make sure that a crisis like what we went through ten years ago, never happens again."

The babies reached to her still, even after hearing the drama, Selene let them search her breasts for food. They felt all around until they lost interest. "Oof, they probably figured out that they are... eating from me already. To think in two months they get to move from one fluid to another, the good stuff."

Gladion blushed and didn't want to look away, he felt like a pervert in just thinking about his wife's breasts and the intentions she had with them. "You will do that open in public and not care."

Selene winked, unaware of a glimmer of emeralds. "Why should they? The babies got to eat and if they want food on the spot, they are getting it. Would... anyone really object to that?"

The husband shook his head. "No or if they do, they would keep it to themselves if they know how strong you are."

Selene agreed as Penio and Epiphany squirmed to want the attention of their father, he saw the green eyes shined in the moon light, they were uncertain of what to make of him. The baby girl made more effort to reach her father and Penio looked at his mother like she was the brightest wonder of his world. Gladion coughed towards his wife, who was ignorant of what was happening. "I think they are at the stage where their eyes have develop. Selene, we both know they got your hair."

Selene gasped in surprise and looked at her children, she kissed both of them on the forehead and let Epiphany be with her father. "They got your nose and eyes, tough guy." Gladion nearly puffed his cheeks up, soften his heart and sat next to his wife to watch the moon, a world at peace. Rustle! Rustle!

Selene turned around and saw a black shade resembling a little girl with blue eyes. "Wha... how long have you been watching us?"

The shade fell on her butt and stuttered to answer. "I...I...I just got here and I heard about your babies growing, they are aware that there is a world outside of the womb. Sooner or later, they will find a way out."

Gladion pitied the shade and offered a seat next to them. "I hope they wait a longer. When we get back we should find that therapist so when their mother has a PTSD episode... it will easier for the two to manage."

The shade sighed annoyed. "I can't be of much help, but that will be something that will scare the babies and... will scare most adults."

Selene felt the words sting, it is true and she cannot deny it. "No one wants a child to be in the care of a crazy person, I need to get help. I was doing something odd before I went nuts here."

Gladion had his hands full and agreed. "It seems odd... but it is just natural. Selene, I don't believe that you are insane and any who dares say that about you are going to taught a lesson to back off. Laughter like that gives me nothing but bad memories."

Selene understood what her husband was talking about and took a deep breath. "All of them are Azreal and I'm sorry for doing that to you. Azalea... do you want to hold Pieno?"

The baby was staring at the shade, it was spooky, but its intentions are friendly, the shade was tempted and backed away in refusal. "N...No thank you, but this is something you two were enjoying bef-" She saw something behind Selene and stopped in her sentence, petrified, she tried to say something, what came out was a breath instead of words.

Gladion turned around and kept his daughter guarded, Selene saw the reflex and adjusted herself to where she held her son in one hand and had a fist ready in another. A shadow stared at them with yellow eyes and took the form of a tribal Selene that had a stoic expression turning into a wicked smile, the Alolan Queen knows a Killer when she see's one and barked. "Otto, leave, your not welcome here!"

The Killer snickered as Gladion gave Epiphany to his wife and got in the way. "Haven't you haunted her enough? She doesn't need you lingering in her shadow."

The Killer sighed and laughed at the futile attempt to drive her away. "Please! If I wanted that, I wouldn't have been watching you two struggle against each other."

Selene was astonished for a moment and realized what she wanted. "You got drawn here by that laughing fit I did?" The Killer whistled at a smart girl that knows herself well. "Being crazy can help when you seen enough messed up crap in the world. That is how you lock me out and keep drawing me in, then I heard your crazy song once more. No matter what you do, I'm always going to be you!"

Gladion tensed up and wouldn't mind striking the shadow down when the Killer looked at Azalea with a hint of respect and a hidden wish. "As if beating me up will solve anything! I want to ask before leaving you three be, how do you plan to end this cycle? Again and again, monsters like me keep coming back, no matter how many times you take them down. It is obvious that they haven't learned, maybe... if you make an example of them?"

Selene felt something between her fingers, Penio saw a sharp knife in his mothers hands and was about to put his mouth over it. The mother nearly screamed and tossed the knife into a bush, yelling at the shadow. "Otto, there is more to stopping these bad people than murdering them! It isn't any better than what these people do."

The Killer's eyes became red as she devolved into a shadow. "Not if your brutal enough to make a point, but if I am wrong, then what can you do to them that will make the message clear?"

Selene answered back with an intimidating glare. "Absolutely crush them to the point that hopefully, they will learn. If not, then prison will work to keep them from hurting another soul."

Gladion and Azalea listened and felt the decision to be enough, the Killer licked her demented lips and laughed in encouragement. "Ha! Ha! Ha! That's right, those gnats need to know why you are Queen! Ha! Ha! Ha! Those who dare lay a hand on the family are to be crushed under your foot, no one would want to anger someone like that!" She saw the unfettered look and conceded. "Guess...ha! Guess you don't need me after all."

She walked back to the lake and jumped into the water. A creeping darkness slithered its way to the moon and consumed it, only blackness remained. The feeling of an unknown fear filled the dreamers minds until a fire lit in the sky like that of wings, bringing forth day and the warm sun that was nearly blinding. The dreamers heard a fiery, yet gentle voice in their minds. "That demon is lost in the darkness and speaks only of that. It is now my turn, ask yourself... why do you wish to break the cycle?"

Gladion answered the voice in the sky and wiped tears of emotional pain from his eyes. "Because we have loved ones we want to protect from the type of danger we keep facing. We just want a world that is one step closer to peace, but do we need to become monsters to do so?"

The voice sizzled. "No! That will only keep the cycle going, each time becoming more painful as you lose yourselves and become no better than the things you fight. You seen the true answer, ask yourself... what do you think is righteous? Think about that and share it with all, I pray we meet again."

The sun pulsed for a moment and dimmed to where the dreamers would be able to have a clear vision. Before them was a sun lit lake that gave beautiful glow. Selene calmed down, held her son close and turned around to say something towards the shade. "Azalea, I'm sorry you have to put up with Otto again. Gladion and I have been looking forward to the twins birth for seven mo-" She found the shade to be gone, she felt a kiss on her cheek and saw Gladion smiling, the parents rubbed each others noses and saw their babies vanish in golden light, leaving the husband to guess what was happening. "They are waking up. Selene, are you sure you want to go through with that bet?"

The wife blushed and smiled with malicious intent. "We should enjoy the benefit of adding more weight while we can. After the bet is our last chance to try it before I really take Mina's advise and hibernate."

The couple came to an agreement as Gladion teased a playful frown. "Why thank you for the suggestion of not losing, I'll try not to lose!"

Selene stuck her tongue out and giggled as she cracked her knuckles. "I'm going for the big prize and you. Be ready for a thrashing tomorrow!" Gladion counted on the dare and wrestled with his wife, both were, a favored past time that was long enjoyed.

After what felt like half an hour, Gladion felt himself waking up on the bed. He smiled like he never smiled before, feeling resolved about a better tomorrow and wanted to get back to watching the World Tournament. "If those two talk about their kids as well... then they we have one more thing to do before we have to prepare. Alola, hold on a little longer."


	62. The Sun's Light!

At the World Tournament, Gladion found Elio and Lillie more energetic than before, it must have been a good nap. "You two look like you saw something precious."

Lillie couldn't get enough and felt impatient as she puffed up her cheeks. "Why do I have to wait two more months?"

Gladion laughed at his sister's question. "Because they need more time to develop, Elio... have you... seen anything in a dream lately?"

The Alolan Champ rubbed tears from his eyes. "Yeah. Manny or Andrew as he calls himself now, gave me a reminder why he is made from my dark side. There is too much to fight for... but we shouldn't lose ourselves to evil trying to fight evil, it is still sad how Andrew agreed to that and left without a word or even looking back. That was when the sun started to talk to us on what needs to be done."

He gave Gladion a brotherly hug and felt at peace with the world. "If we let fear take over, we will just make ourselves and others around us miserable. That isn't something Daphne and Leon needs to put up with, in fact none of you should have to deal with that."

Gladion hugged back and felt things to be right. "That is going to be something all three of us are going to have to tell her once we get back to Alola."

Lillie imagined what has been happening ever since the coming crisis reared itself. "Mother has met Deoxys herself and would either like it meet it, capture it for herself or both. It is also a pokemon that if things went normally, would have caused a misadventure for us to partake in. If she hasn't figured it out, someone needs to tell her."

Elio let go and looked at the time. "We haven't had any word from Alola and if the Kahunas are given word about this... or if they let her, then she is dealing with the worse of it currently. Gladion did you have a dream similar to ours?"

The brother in-law posed and smiled. "Yep! Apparently Selene's kids, Penio and Epiphany... they have my eyes. Daphne and Leon look..." Elio blushed. "They have their mothers hair and nose while my eyes got passed down. Let's see how Alola and the Indigo League stand!"

The trio agreed and went to find a seat, Lillie found Tammy saving her seat and getting off. "Pamela and Pipi invited me to sit with them after some one stole my seat!"

Lillie saw a stranger hogging room and growled. "I am sorry to here that, tell them I said thank you!"

Tammy gave a thumbs up and went to a row closer to the action. She found the seat next to Pamela who observed with a giggling Pipi. "Thanks for the help guys... people can be rude."

Pamela didn't mind as Pipi gave Tammy some snacks. "We shouldn't let that ruin our fun." The girls were ready to watch, Tammy felt a peck on the cheek and held Pamela's hand.

Elsewhere in the audience.

Elio and Gladion caught a glimpse of fire and lighting, they were about to get invested when a biker moved in front of them and tried to find a seat nearby. The Alolan Champ felt annoyed by the inconvenience. "Just when I was about to see who is fighting who!"

The biker growled in mutual annoyance and sat next to the two rivals. "That was one way to spoil the fun, my apologies for-" The biker recognized the duo and glared as Gladion tried to ignore him and watched a Luxray crunching into an Alolan Marowak in a fierce rivalry, the foe charged back with a flare blitz and knocked it out, falling limp itself from the recoil.

An Electivire and Turtonator confirmed who was fighting who. "Volkner is an infamous trainer and one of two results happens to any who gets in his way."

Elio focused and found the thunder bolt pokemon stomping the ground to bulldoze as the Turtonator shot a dragon pulse, the Electivire used another of the same move and dodged a fire blast from the blast turtle, giving it the chance for a k.o. The Alolan Champ cringed at what was happening. "This is going to suck for us. So Gough... were you able to sign up yourself? Today is the last day before sign ups for the Champion rounds closed."

Gough was annoyed and disappointed. "You have to be a Champion at some point to sign up, they made it very clear!"

The Alolan Champ's smile faded, that requirement was considered difficult to accomplish. "And I have been undefeated for ten years, it isn't exactly fair and your kind of special compared to the others who came after my title."

Gladion was tempted to laugh sarcastically. "Of course he is, he came during the ten year milestone and nothing more."

Elio agreed with his rival. "That is the only valid reason I can come up with and to be honest, we need one more to represent that region since Wallace kind of took that title of Hoenn's Champion after Brendan retired. I'll see if I can't pull some strings."

Gough watched a Darmanitan get sent out to quickly knock the Electivire out with rock slide and shrugged. "If you are able to even do that, I might repay that by crushing the both of you! In fact-" He thought of it and snapped his fingers. "Rage might be a stretch compared to my other pokemon, but there is a strategy I have with baton pass."

Gladion became interested as he let Manaphy out to watch an Electrode get sent out and paralyzed the Darmanitan with thunder. "What do you have for pokemon? Besides what is mostly physical attackers and that Kommo-o you use for nearly every battle."

Gough listed his as the Electrode struck the Darmanitan with a finishing signal beam and was exposed to an Arcanine's flare blitz. "Machamp, Fury, Kommo-o... Scizor, Bone Taker and Rage. The last one... I hope you can figure out who he is."

Elio saw a Jolteon being sent out to strike Arcanine with a paralyzing thunder bolt and witness the legendary pokemon bathed in radiant light. "He was the last pokemon you caught on Alola before you finished your Island Challenge?"

The biker exposed a toothy smile at the Alolan Champion's ignorance. "You are partially correct, I finished that not so long after capturing it, but I did not capture it on Alola!"

Gladion quickly guessed what the pokemon was. "You captured it during the chase against Necrozma... an Ultra Beast... with baton-" His eyes widened on realization and smiled at the irony. "You know that those things don't normally have that move... in fact, only eight in existence have it. This leaves just one that is still free, you do know the ones I am talking about, right?"

Gough's nostrils flared in annoyance as Elio realized which Beast he met. "I am okay with this since the worse you actually done was pretty small, each of the Shadow Ultra Beast get that move once they were brought back to normal, it is handy with their ability. There were two wild ones left and only one beast that the nickname will fit. Buzzwole!"

Gough nodded as he watched a Rotom possessing a fan enter the battle and take the Arcanine down with a paraflinch strategy of air slash and a kings rock. A Salazzle entered the battle, hacked a sludge bomb and was left paralyzed by a discharge, exposed to a finishing air slash. "Aye! Rage was quick to adapt once I gotten to training him and he is for occasions... such as this one!"

Gladion focused on the match and watch a Talonflame flare blitz the Rotom for a k.o. A Raichu was sent out and he took a deep breath as the scorching pokemon tried to vain to knock the mouse pokemon out with another flare blitz and was finished off by a thunder bolt. "Now Kiawe is out of the tournament."

Elio watched and saw a familiar blonde man shaking the fire captains hand with unusual joy. "True, Volkner is a tough customer even when you have a ground type to use against him, at least he is having fun with this. Gough, I honestly don't mind you bringing Rage since it isn't the first time the public were exposed to a pokemon like him. There is no guarantee."

The biker shrugged as the trainers left the arena, in their place was a woman mimicking a scientist that was ready to confront a female pilot. "If there isn't any way you can, don't waist anymore time than needed. You and your friend are more joyful than usual, is there anything I need to know?"

Gladion's stopped smiling and asked the biker. "Are you going to keep this to yourself and maybe that friend of yours?"

The biker answered that he would. "Another crisis is storming towards Alola?"

Gladion wouldn't say that and went closer to his ear, to tell him a classified secret.

At an office in Aether Paradise.

Lusamine looked on a screen and finished explaining some details to a green eye man with red spiky hair. "By now the Kahunas are keeping an eye open at all times, our options at the moment are greatly limited save for the funding and support to the technology your people have on the Snag Machine. We all appreciate your assistance Mr. Michael!"

The man from Orre took a bitter breath at the darkness coming, if there was an easier way to stop it all, it would have been found. "We will send Miss Wicke the rest of the blue prints for it, also that old machine you made wasn't too bad for something you had to rush. I... have a few requests with these things if you really are going to make them!"

Lusamine raised the first finger as to why the Aether Foundation is making such a foul device. "They are for emergencies only, should we confirm the activity of Shadow Pokemon and you or Wes are not enough."

She raised a second finger as Michael listed the next request. "These are not something anyone should have. That is why someone else should be in charge of distributing these things and Interpol doesn't trust you to have full reigns of this operation. The third one... do you know by now?"

Lusamine nodded and listed the most obvious one. "Having to experiment with those machines are mandatory and we have either wild pokemon or the Porygon we have for what should a simple test. By the end of the day, those pokemon will be back home unharmed or with the Porygon...they will be back to keeping our data banks secure."

Michael scratched himself and smiled awkwardly, the woman knows what she was doing and the nature of the task is questionable at best. "That kind of complicates things, isn't that facility known for jamming unused poke balls to where you can use them? You can't really use snag balls in those conditions."

Lusamine imagined that complication would result in rather unorthodox locations, her eyes widened at an agreeable question. "... We wouldn't be able to unless we ARE making this public, which is incredibly foolish. I think I know a few people that would keep this a secret and they will be back from Unova soon. They should agree to this and we will have no complications baring time."

Michael hopped it doesn't as a Jolteon approached him for attention. "I think I know who you are talking about, there are well intentions for this project, but the nature of... this, they need to know before you begin anything."

Lusamine smiled smug and with no regrets. "That will be resolved in at least three more days, we will call again once I can confirm further assistance. Thank you for your assistance Mr. Michael!"

The man hoped for the best and was ready to disconnect. "Thank you for helping us out, take care!"

BLIP!

Lusamine watch the screen flickered out and saw a pink feline peeking his head from the other side of the desk, followed by brown fluffy ears, she had time and tried to approach the duo of pokemon, they sneaked around to the other side of the desk with a combined snicker. The woman giggled and sent out Luna. "Adorable, but we should end this game now, we have a long day!"

The Clefable waddled to one end of the table as Lusamine tapped her heels in place, she found the Herdier run from the front side of the table and close to the trap.

Pounce!

The woman had Argos trapped in her arms. "Got you my little baby!"

The Herdier blushed and whined as Lusamine felt a pin in the back of her head plucked. Her hair went out of control into lose strands. She turned around and felt more of her hair loose, a Mew held a green crystal as the Clefable tried not to giggle.

Lusamine puffed her cheeks and demanded Isaac give the pin back. "I need that to keep myself looking orderly! Do you know how long it takes to fix this?"

The Mew answered with a smile. "If the hair was longer, it would have taken hours! Besides, what is wrong with looking wild, it matches your age!"

The woman stuttered and babbled at how openly the Mew was until she looked in the mirror, the strands of blonde hair all over her head, hints of grey hair and wrinkles on a white face complimented each other. Luna looked at the reflection, then back to her trainer, she chirped a suggestion. "Fable?"

Lusamine was tempted to say something as she marveled at the idea of letting her hair flow unbound, she stopped and shook her head. "Maybe... but I would make that decision myself, you did this as a prank anyways!"

She petted Argos and placed him down as she kept her request, Mew gave in, let the woman have her hair pin and voiced his mind. "Pop's, Uncle and even Mum's are going to want to talk to you about why your making those Snag Machines, that kind of power is pretty easy to abuse."

Lusamine had a growing list as she adjusted her hair. "Because a snag machine will empower a poke ball to steal any pokemon from a trainer. It is to be used for Shadow Pokemon, pokemon that are in the hands of someone beyond awful to their own pokemon and only for those two categories. Once my son, my daughter and the in-law know of this-" She stopped herself as the Mew floated around her. "They will understand the reasons why those machines have to be made, the problem is where they are going to go once all of this is over?"

The woman was more than prepared for her children to scream that question. "Would it ever be over? When Cipher has done the same world domination scheme three times over, the people of the world SHOULD have known about XD-001 least of all that nightmare that I will only address as 002, a lesson of something that should never have been least of all repeated. Then a random piece of filth tried this again... those poor pokemon he had hurt, the less that is said about what he done to Lillie and tried to do to her-" She blew out of her nostrils and felt her hands gripping, her teeth gritted, she was about to raise her voice when she felt Luna holding her hand, looking at her in a plea to calm down. "Clef!"

The woman felt her heart burn in hatred, her eyes looked both enraged and desperate as she tried to lower her tone, it still sounded sharp. "he... met a well deserved end. Have people learned anything from that violence?!"

The Mew was about to answer when the woman did it for him. "No! They haven't, no one ever learns! Because of that, people and pokemon alike suffer. Elio, bless that wonderful child he has been to his core, suffered the worse and it haunts him to this day. He stopped trying to hide it from his friends after those monsters attacked him a second time and resulted in outbursts that became worse each time!"

Her eyes watered, she felt herself shaking as the Mew looked like he was struck with something, she realized what she mentioned and whispered to him in a softer, but bitter tone. "Isaac... that monster isn't you, it can't be you. You are one of the kindest, sweetest pokemon I know and I don't deserve your breath, not after being the cause of that." She nearly fell on her knees and leaned on a coffee table to keep herself standing when the Mew tried to say, Lusamine wished to finish. "I...if I am judged for bringing those machines into the world and allow them to exist longer than anyone would be comfortable with, then it is a necessary evil that needs to be done. My children will have my head for this."

The Mew took a deep breath as Luna and Argos comforted the woman, he looked her in the eyes and wished to end the conversation. "They won't, they understand the reason more than you know, both for the reasons you said and the other one."

Lusamine's smiled in grim acceptance. "Nine years ago... I was the reason Cipher came to Alola, when they wanted those beasts from beyond the holes and would stop at nothing to get them. By the time I realized that, it was too little too late. Then around four years ago, Lillie needed treatment because of that horrible poacher. Everything I done to help my daughter recover has all been a dream and only amounted to her recovery, now that I know this is happening again... when the opportunity arises for me to stop this... I will do that, what will I be if I don't?"

Mew answered with a relaxed, but stoic frown. "You wouldn't be protecting pokemon if you don't do anything. Grams, mum's and the others are still going to have a final say. What are you to do now while you wait?"

Lusamine was escorted to a chair and anticipated a door opening. Click! Wicke arrived with a full blue print of a familiar glove like device and an ear piece. "Madam Lusamine, I have received what Mr. Michael gave us. We need master Gladion's final approval before we can get started, shall we wait a few more days before we bring him here?"

Lusamine's smile became deceptively casual, like the ordeal between her and Isaac never happened. "The World Tournament is an important event and there is no need to rush, make sure my daughter and son in-law are present when we announce this project. They will not be pleased."

Wicke agreed and cleaned her glasses. "Everything about this is questionable at best and condemnable at worse! If they have not known by now, then this would be difficult to explain to them!"

She sat in another chair and had a Mew flew into her arms as Clefable pretended nothing happen and Herdier found a corner to hide, giving Lusammine a hint of regret and exposure to the Chief Scientist. "Madam... did... something something happen here?"

The Aether President took a deep breath and answered. "Me and Isaac had a long talk... but you should know, because this is tiring."

Back at the World Tournament.

Another round began, Elio's heart was beating rapidly as Gladion watched with Manaphy. A bored police officer was going up against a male surfer with blue hair and a light tan. The Alolan Champion felt his lips dry and went for his drink. "Mallow got beaten by Flannery and now Nanu and Acerola are Team Alola's only two hopes!"

Gladion agreed back, being that close to the wire, it is an exciting moment. They watched a Breloom take on a Sableye, Gladion turned around to ask something and found he was sitting by a pregnant Selene. She was lost in the show, the Breloom tossed spores to sent the Sableye, it followed with a seed bomb as the man guessed what happened. "Father let the Dialga out."

Selene shifted her eyes to her husband and rubbed his hand gently. "Your seeing me again? That has to be annoying!"

Gough over heard and looked puzzled, he tried to think of what to say as Selene summarized the basic events. "Two timelines are parralel to each other, the only difference between the two is certain people exist instead of the other or are born into a different role. Instead of a Hilbert we have a Hilda... instead of me you have a guy named Elio. Contrary to what you might think, we are pretty different and at the same time... similar."

The biker tried to think of what to say, was even more lost when he thought about it and went back to seeing the Sableye wake up to use shadow ball. Knocking Breloom back and being knocked out by another seed bomb. "I think I heard of this Brawly, Alola might be one representative short if Nanu does nothing to stop the fighting types!"

Nanu called the Sableye back and sent out a Honchkrow that dodged a stone edge and knocked Breloom out with aerial ace. Brawly sent out a Medicham that knocked the Honchkrow out with thunder punch, forcing the police officer to send out an intimidating Krookodile that slammed his tail for an earthquake and endured a brick break, Selene watched the intimidation pokemon finish the Medicham off with crunch. Brawly sent out a Heracross that beaten the Krookodile in close combat and caused Selene to sweat, Nanu switched to a Pangoro that struck with bullet punch and fell to the same close combat, leaving him to send out an Absol that sucker punched the Heracross for a k.o.

A Scrafty entered the battle and was played roughly for a k.o, leaving Brawly to send out a Hariyama that was knocked out by a critical psycho cut. Selene watched and drooled as the fighting type gym leader sent out a Machamp that was knocked with with a super effective play rough, the Alolan Queen whistled at Nanu in hope he noticed as Gladion smugly asked Gough. "You still have doubts about Alola?"

The biker shook his head as Selene saw Nanu leave the arena, the Alolan Queen assumed the best has happened and felt her stomach rumble. "I think he noticed! I'm going to get something to eat, Gladion... you want anything?"

The husband refused. "No... but I think Penio and Epiphany are the ones you should be asking. Don't take too long."

Selene hoped she doesn't and left for the lobby, giving Gough the chance to ask. "I know Dialga is able to control time... how did you even come across that?"

Gladion answered with dark thoughts in his mind. "He came from a world that was beyond repair and was driven absolutely mad, I have a favor to ask since you do plan to stay on Unova." Gough guessed the favor. "I am to do something when a wormhole opens to let loose another disaster?"

Gladion wished it was, more people need to know about the ordeals to come. "While the extra help would be appreciated... that isn't needed, thanks to my wife. We are however expecting another threat that may require more people who has had experienced with how far a ruthless group of people can get."

The biker raised an eyebrow and felt like something that will kill time. "This again?"

In the lobby.

Selene was looking at the food stalls when she found Lillie looking frustrated and her cheeks were puffed up. "Sup Lil!"

The sister in law turned around and placed her phone away, she envied her friends curvy body and dismissed the feeling. "I got a call from Hau, I know mother would address the issue about Deoxys to the Kahunas. Does she even know the danger she is going to put herself in if she tries to organize this?"

The Alolan Queen smelled a familiar pastry and agreed on the annoyance. "It is like Lusamine to try and do it herself, but does she know what she is getting herself into?"

She and Lillie realized another Shadow Pokemon crisis wouldn't be ignored if people in power were in the know, the sister in-law's lips curled in frustration as she smelled a masalada stand. "She does and that is why she isn't ignoring this."

The women followed their nose and found Wes and Rui finishing a conversation with a rough individual as they had a fried treat, the stall merchant was stoic and wished to finish his talk. "Dire times call for dire solutions, if you two oppose the idea, then I would like to hear it."

Wes was about to voice why the topic wasn't a sound idea when he thought about the words, Rui turned around to find Lillie and Selene approaching, both women recognized the merchant as the outlaw of Orre asked. "Good timing, me and Rui got a call from Michael not too long ago... you might need to know about what is going on."

Lillie gasped and knew what is happening as she stared at the Snag Machine. "There is a chance that by the time we find our missing pokemon... there is going to more than just him that needs to be rescued. More of those are going to be needed and the Aether Foundation has already observed that machine you have!"

Selene's eyes widened in horror as Wes nodded. "Yep and this kind of device is very easy to abuse."

Rui agreed and asked the duo. "The Snag Machines are needed, but... someone needs to talk to that woman about where all of this is going."

Selene agreed and found a fresh chocolate masalada calling her. "One please, Mr Olaf. Don't worry, we will!"

The merchant gave Selene her order and was given a combination of payment and a tip. Lillie resolved herself to another question as she ordered a sour masalada. "And all of this happened because of a Deoxys. The greatest problem is that my mother is selfish, deciding what is best without thinking about the long term consequences."

Olaf readied the dough and placed it in the fryer as he asked. "Which is why someone is to tell her that she isn't the only one to decide on what to do... but would she have figured that out by now?"

Lillie nodded without hesitation. "If the only thing she done with the Kahunas was informing them and staying out of their business, then she is expecting us to talk to her immediately when we get back." The merchant rolled his eyes and flipped the treat as Selene felt satisfied from the food. "*Nom!* Gulp! He wasn't kidding. I'm not mad about this, but there is a lot we need to talk to her about. Olaf... I know we are not friends, but could you keep this to yourself? It took years before people started to trust those guys and I don't want all of that to go down the drain again due to gossip turning into one ugly misunderstanding!"

Sizzle!

The man had the finished masalada taken out of the fryer and had nomel zest ready to be mixed into a small jar of powdered sugar. "This doesn't leave the stand! Miss Lillie, you want me to add more of this? I already had most of it used for that particular dough!"

The woman refused, Olaf put in a small amount of powder sugar and gave it to her as Wes tried to shake off the unknown feeling. "I want to talk to Michael about what he is doing. I think the show is starting again soon."

Lillie agreed and gave the merchant her pay, plus a tip. "Wow! After how Nanu was able to make a come back, the last three rounds are going to be that tense moment!"

The outlaw smiled for a moment and was ready to go back to the audience. "I wish we have more like that old man! Tell Gladion I said hi!"

Rui puffed her cheeks up and gave the younger women a more polite farewell. "Wes...anyways, I hope you are able to resolve family issues without too much problems. Selene, I bet you and Gladion are excited for the next couple months!"

The Alolan Queen blushed and took another bite. "Thank you, we will talk later once the tournament finishes! Come on Lillie!"

At the Audience.

Gough crushed a pop corn bag and glared at the knowledge he obtained. "Before it was even born! That woman has every right to fear for its well being and would you really blame her for taking charge of that responsibility?"

Manaphy thought of it as Gladion hated to admit it. "No, the problem is that she takes it upon herself to see to the well being of pokemon under her care... under normal circumstances. This is both well intended and selfish, that is why she isn't the one to make those decisions!"

Manaphy asked on who should tend to that duty. "Does mama have better ideas?"

The father shook his head and felt uncertain as a voice answered. "I got a few, but we need to tell this to Lusamine's face! Things get pretty bad when Interpol's big assignment to Aether is to work with that research facility in Orre to make a certain machine we know of."

Gladion felt his head pound and asked. "Snag machines? You got to be kidding me!"

Selene wished she was as Gough's grip on his bag lightened. "It would be less of a hassle to make them there than to have them transferred over. That puny lab on Orre wouldn't be able to make enough in time and if Aether knows how those things work, it would mean we have them finished and done."

The Alolan Queen held Gladion's hand and agreed with the biker. "For a biker that fights all the time and only knows how to do that, you make a lot of sense." Gladion agreed back and relaxed as the next round was to begin. "All in due time, this has become a family affair."

He closed his eyes for a moment and found himself next to Elio, who looked like he finished with an agreement. "At least the timing for this is good! Alola needs to be screwed back in place again."

Gladion accepted the fact and saw Lillie with a masalada covered in nomel sugar. "And I hope we do, because we are to help one another!"

Gough asked in exhaustion. "What has she done this time?"

Simultaneously elsewhere in the audience.

Pipi cheered for her mother, going against a woman Tammy was cheering for. "Show her your technique mother!"

"Show her why you earned your rank Acerola!"

Pamela and Rachael were astonished by the shouting, the aspiring news reporter asked. "What exactly is there about the ghost type captain? Besides her making this far, she doesn't seem that special compared to the other two we seen."

Tammy answered with excitement and nearly jumped out of her seat. "She has a double job when she isn't Captain, she is also one of Alola's Elite Four!"

Pamela gasped as Pipi took interest. "She is?! That takes a lot to want to come here."

The coordinator from Johto realized why it was the case. "Alola needs more to represent the region. Unova and the Indigo league have done worse."

Pipi watched a Drifblim and Crobat enter the arena, she hoped her mother was able to over come the super natural. The Crobat gave a hypnotic glare as the Drifblim looked away and blew in a will-o-wisp for a burn. Pamela watched the Crobat strike with brave bird and was shot by a thunder bolt, with another exchange of blows, the Crobat was knocked out. Janine switched for a Weezing, the Drifblim shot a psychic blast on the poison gas pokemon for super effective damage and was struck down by a thunder bolt. Acerola switched to a Gengar and Tammy tried to calm down to ask. "I heard a few things about how your grand pa manages a poison type team and how it is different compared to how your mom does it. Speaking of which, do you have any ideas of how your going to make that into your own?"

Pipi thought of it and smiled maliciously. "What can wear even the most durable of pokemon down without having to waist time as the battle goes on?"

Pamela answered straight. "If you set up an entry hazard like spikes, toxic spikes, stealth rock and sticky web, you will have a constant advantage over your opponent... unless they use rapid spin or defog.

Rachael gasped and asked with a smile. "You want a pokemon with toxic spikes and will take advantage of that?"

Pipi winked as Tammy had her hands at her hips. "Shame we are not on Alol-" Her eyes widened for a moment and asked. "I was busy in Johto and I never really had the chance to catch a particular pokemon I heard of. You mind if I have your address number? There is a pokemon I want you to meet, Mareanie! If you evolve that into a Toxapex and give it a weakness policy-" The young girl blinked and scratched her purple hair as the Gengar knocked Weezing out with a shadow ball, Janine switched to a Drapion that forced Acerola to switch into a Sableye. The ogre scorpion used swords dance as Tammy explained about what Mareanie is. "It is a water and poison type that lives by Melemele, it often hunts Corsolas and has an ability called merciless. As long as the opponent is poisoned, it is always going to critically hit them. The problem however is Toxapex isn't an offensive pokemon even with that ability and weakness policy relies on you getting it hit with a super effective move to make it work. Would that still work with your team?"

Pipi nodded without hesitation as the Drapion crunched down on the Palossand. "It is but there are many ways for victory."

The Palossand caused the ground to erupt in earth power and struck the Drapion back, Acerola looked like she was sweating as her pokemon was finished off. She switched back to Gengar and ordered it to use shadow ball for a k.o on the Drapion, Janine switched to a Venomoth that took a shadow ball and danced elegantly in a glow. Rachael watched the Venomoth use psychic to knock the Gengar out, Acerola switched to a Sableye that finished the foe off with fake out as the observing news reporter asked Pipi. "Is there a pokemon on Unova you want to capture that isn't too far away? We just need to take a trip after this battle and be back before too long. We just need to ask your parents after this is done."

Pipi watched the Venomoth get switched to a Tentacruel. The Sableye was burned by a shot of scalding water and tried in vain to do meaningful damage, the girl pressed her fingers together and thought of one pokemon she wanted to capture. "It is a pokemon found on route 5 and is commonly viewed as garbage by everyone!"

The older girls knew the pokemon Pipi referred to as the Tentacruel eventually knocked the Sableye out, Rachael smiled and asked. "Trubbish is kind of cute for a poison type? Why would anyone call it that?"

Pamela tried to hold a laugh as Tammy failed to hide hers. "Bwah! Ha! Because it is literally garbage and on Alola, they are chased after by Grimers and Muks for food. Ha! Those guys need the love."

She cringed as Pamela asked her poison obsessed friend. "You... do know why Trubbish is a dangerous pokemon... right?"

Pipi nodded as she watched a Froslass enter the battle, paralyze the Tentacruel with thunder bolt and watched the jellyfish rest and eat something to wake up. "Mother taught me that all poison types are venomous or contain a hazardous material that they excrete in some way. That is why I am not allowed to go near Weezing. If Trubbish is full, I am to let him do his business in the ball." Pamela relaxed at the thought as Tentacruel and Froslass traded shots until eventually, the jellyfish won. Leaving Acerola to send out her last pokemon, a Dhelmise with a vest.

The Tentacruel shot an ice beam and was knocked out as the Dhelmise slammed its anchor to the ground and knocked the foe out with an earthquake, leaving Janine to her last pokemon, a Nidoqueen. Pipi and Tammy watched at the close match, Nidoqueen shot an ice beam at the Dhelmise and left it frozen, exposed to a sludge wave and a finishing ice beam. Leaving the audience to shout in a mixture of astonishment, praise and for Tammy, frustration. "Oh come on, Acerola had that! GRR! Well Pipi, I will give your mom this, she is strong... even if she got lucky there!"

Pamela looked at the time and whispered something to her friends ear, tempting the coordinator from Alola to an agreement. "I know a restaurant in this city we can go to. Rachael... do you mind helping Pipi catch that Trubbish?"

The aspiring news reporter didn't and asked Pipi. "We should ask your parents if it is okay for us to wander off and catch that pokemon. Is your Zubat and Poipole strong enough to do that?"

The girl scratched herself and giggled. "They can protect me if things get bad. Let me try something before we result to battle."

Rachael found it to be an innocent belief. "If they go with you willingly without having to be captured, that means you have a friend for life." The girls watched Janine and Acerola finish a conversation, shook hands and parted ways, giving the audience a chance to take a break.


	63. Treasure in the Rubbish!

At the lobby, Falkner was about to give his refusal to allow his daughter near a pokemon that would be a life threatening hazard to her in a loud. "Absolutely n-" Janine asked with an interest. "Pipi, do you know why the little trash bag has a dangerous belch?"

The daughter answered with pride in her knowledge. "It eats garbage and the garbage mixes in its stomach to make a mega gas. Like how Weezing eats the fumes from the trash and stinks all the time."

Janine nodded and made a rule. "They are hazardous to any to breath it in, Trubbish and Weezing are to meet, they might become good friends and we will welcome that pokemon with open arms."

Pipi found it fair and kissed her mother on the cheek. "Thank you!"

Falkner took a deep breath and focused on the older girl with authority. "Miss Rachael, you are to make sure Pipi doesn't put herself in danger. You have a pokemon that is capable of keeping her safe and there should be no excuse!"

Rachael stiffened up and promised her friend's father. "I will do that in case we run into a Trubbish that is more grumpy than expected sir!"

Falkner folded his arms and responded towards the respect. "Good," He smiled to his daughter for good will. "I hope you make a new friend Pipi, good luck!"

The daughter hugged her father and followed Rachael out. Pamela watched and asked the parents. "Is... there something you want me and Tammy to do just in case it gets out of control?"

Falkner found no reason to as Janine took a deep breath to speak of the future. "One day our fledgling will leave the nest to be a pokemon trainer. We should not interfere more than we need to. Now about you, does your mother know about what is transpiring between you and Tammy? I know your father is trying to catch up on the events in Johto."

Pamela blushed as Tammy confessed while scratching her neck. "We... haven't told them that we are... taking an interest."

The coordinator from Johto found a bored Jasmine stretching herself in defeat with a red haired miner that looked like he finished a heated argument, it was a best time to get it over with. "They got eliminated, my father's name is Roark and he works in Sinnoh as a Gym Leader, we have enough time to get this over with. Tammy, I shall start while you try to tell them as politely as possible!"

The girls gave a farewell to Pipi's parents and were given one back, they were ready to confront the next step towards a budding romance. Jasmine noticed her daughter approaching her and gave a respectful bow as Tammy shook Roark's hand in an attempt to introduce herself. "Hi, I'm Tammy Lari and Jasmine may have told you about me."

Roark nodded and answered. "Hey! Your the girl Pamela made friends with when she was coming back from her Kanto trip."

Tammy hid her blush towards her friend and smiled. "I have heard about you, you work at Sinnoh's coal mine right in Oreburgh City and you focus on rock types. How is it like?"

Roark thought of it and was to the point on the job. "Hard work, I am also responsible for maintaining the underground in Sinnoh... maybe that might be something to talk about when we get the chance."

Tammy guessed when it would be a good time. "It depends on when Pamela goes to Sinnoh for the contests."

Jasmine heard the mention of a potential event and focused on greeting her daughter. "Good evening, the Gym Leader Tournament is two more rounds away to finishing. Is there something you would like to do tomorrow to pass the time? Anville Town has a special train resting there that might be interesting to look at."

Pamela took interest and was about to say yes when she swallowed and looked her mother in the eyes. "Maybe... but... promise you won't get mad about this."

The mother was astonished, what would even happen to make her angry. "Pamela, you don't have to be afraid, did you or one of your friends get yourself hurt?"

Tammy smiled nervously and shook her head. "No... but this is my fault," she closed her eyes and forced the fear out of her. "Me and Pamela like each other alot... and it is more than as friends."

Jasmine's mouth was wide open as Roark flinched, to think their daughter would be in a relationship like that with a random girl that they have known until now. "How did this happened?!"

Tammy swallowed and started from the beginning. "I have no excuse, me and Pamela get along a lot and I thought maybe if I tried to tell her how I feel she might returned it. That is why I kis-"

At Route 5

Rachael sent out her Alakazam and watched Pipi explore with a skittering Zubat that was happy to see the night. With a rather clean road, the young girl felt frustrated that there might be no Trubbish around. "Not here too!"

Tip!

Crash!

Rachael and her Alakazam saw a trash can near a lamp post fall over and revealed an unsuspecting sight, a dark green garbage bag eating through soda cans, candy wrappers and a day old egg sandwich that was cloaked in flies. The news reporter nearly gagged as Pipi nearly squealed. "Oh my... it is adorable!"

The shiny Trubbish burped towards a dandelion and caused it to wilt in an instant, it was astonished by the young girl that was about to pounce on it when a Zubat shrieked her trainer into reason. The human snapped out of it and took out a poke ball to a more dignified manner. "Hello Trubbish, my name is Pipi and I have wanting to find a pokemon like you ever since I heard of you and your evolved form."

She lowered herself and had the ball in reach of the Trubbish's light brown, sludge like limbs. "Do you want to be my friend and see all kinds of places together?"

The little trash bag blushed and gave a jolly grunt at the thought, it tapped the ball in a yes and let itself in the ball. Shake...shake...shake... click!

Rachael and Alakazam were speechless in how easy it was as Pipi both her Poipole and the Trubbish, she saw the trash bag pokemon quickly make friends with her two pokemon and began introductions. "These two pokemon are my friends as well, Zubat came from an egg that hatched a couple months ago while Poipole is a very special friend!"

The Trubbish asked the Poipole something and had the question answered with something that sounded alien, Pipi answered as the Zubat perched on her trainers head. "Poipole is special because she isn't from any region, but you and Zubat are also special to me. I hope soon we get to get along like a family. My mother would like to meet you, would you like to meet her?"

The Trubbish thought of it and felt its left arm tugged by a Poipole that felt his hands sticky. "...Trub!"

It waddled to Pipi as Alakazam turned around to see a green hair man walking past the Charizard Bridge in silence, feeling thoughts of joy and satisfaction. Rachael looked towards the bridge and found just a glimpse someone leaving, she petted her psychic companion as Pipi guided her new friend. "This is something you never find on the news. Let's head back."

At an outdoor restaurant.

Jasmine was nearly in tears from the thought that her daughter was growing up and was in her husbands arms to try and control herself. "You two actually became a couple!"

She realized what is going to happen in a couple days as Pamela calmed her mother down. "Mama, just because we are from different regions and are going to different regions doesn't mean me and Tammy are not going to stop being friends. There is another thing I want to talk about, maybe when the World Tournament is over, I go with Papa to begin my journey in Sinnoh. If I can become a top Coordinator in Johto, I can do it in Sinnoh as well."

Jasmine wiped her eyes and smiled. "I'm not stopping you!"

Tammy blushed and whistled. "That was a lot to see. Our friends should be heading back by now, do you... want anything?"

The gym leader from Johto refused and was ready to leave as Roak voiced the answer. "That isn't needed, enjoy your date."

Jasmine gave both girls a parting hug and left to watch the battles with her husband, Tammy had her hands at her hips and looked at the Charizard Bridge. "Once Rachael and Pipi get back, then we will order something... just so this doesn't look awkward."

Pamela found a table and approved. "I'll have our spot available while you go find them."

Tammy wished her friend good luck and went towards the bridge, she found a familiar blue skin duo in strange suits finishing an analysis. A blue hair woman writing something down and a man twirling his mustache, the girl felt annoyed by the Ultra Recon Squad and asked. "What are you two doing here?"

Soliera broke out of her duty and twitched for a moment in reflex, it was a girl she didn't recognize outside of knowing the Alolan Champ. "We...we heard about you, your one of Alola's natives and the one who captured that odd colored Kartana."

The girl rolled her eyes and Phyco spoke of what drew them into Driftveil. "We had a reading about an Ultra Beast and we picked up a small spike in proximity of the area. We assume you or those with knowledge on them would want to tell us something about it?"

Tammy does and answered their question. "It is a Poipole that my friend has with her, along with a Zubat and... hopefully by now a Trubbish."

The Ultra Recon duo relaxed and found their endeavors awkward, Soliera blushed and tried to think of something to say. "Uh...Oh. This is going to be hard to explain without us looking like... as you call it, a couple of stalkers."

Tammy smiled at the duo, she understand why they were paranoid over the ordeal. "It's still an Ultra Beast and no one in their right mind will ignore one showing up. You two watched the World Tournament?"

Phyco nearly smiled and answered the girls question. "Team Alola seems to have a brutal match up this year and with the different battle styles all over the world... it would assist us in our more... personal studies!"

Soliera finished stuttering and agreed. "Ever since the Blinding One was pacified... we don't have much to really do besides discover more of the world and get stronger in battle. We should be finished and be back home soon though, two of our squad mates have a report on a partnership for a major project and we might be able to assist in tha-" Blip!

The duo stopped and payed attention to their scanner picking something up, in a few moments, they saw a shine of light in the forest to the west, it faded and was replaced by another glow. That of fire and smoke, the duo were about to jump into action when they saw a green rocket try to fly out of the forest and above the city. The exhaust like limbs failed to support the body and was going down, Soliera shouted to the bystander. "It's going to crash here! Run!"

The girl cringed and dodged toward her left, with the two squad members dodging towards the right.

CRASH!

The impact knocked the trio off their feet and left a crater in the middle of the road, showing a Celesteela struggling to move. The beast lifted itself up at a slower pace than the group as a voice of urgency was heard. "Oh m..Tammy!"

The girl cringed and turned around to find Pamela approaching and catching the Celesteela's attention, Tammy cringed at the beast glowing an aura and tossed her friend a beast ball. "Your going to need this!"

The coordinator from Johto caught the ball and stuttered, the pokemon looks like a steel type and the smoke gives off a hint of fire, she sent out a Starmie and ordered. "Use calm mind and follow with hydro pump!"

The Starmie glowed as the Celesteela grind itself on the ground to reduce weight and try to aim her right exhaust at the Starmie. Flame came out as the Starmie shot a torrent of water, forcing the flame back and flooding the street with a mist of steam as the Celesteela was pushed back. She focused her exhaust on the ground and tried in vain to take flight.

Puff!

She sighed as Pamela saw her chance to attack, readied the ball and ordered. "Starmie, use another hydro pump! Then we can get this poor thing out of here!"

The Starmie shot another torrent of water at the beast, pushing it back and causing it to laugh at something as human tossed the beast ball. The ball tapped her enormous body and dragged her in, falling into the scorched street and to shake. Shake...shake...shake... click!

With the beast caught, Pamela picked the ball up and was tackled by her girlfriend. Leaving the Recon Squad impressed as many people were running towards the aftermath. Tammy heard a familiar, motherly voice approach. "Oh my...Tammy, Pamela, are you alright?!" Pamela blushed at a pregnant Lillie as Jasmine followed with the sight of a motherly panic in her eyes. With even her father joining, gasping for air at the sudden emergency, the girl showed the beast ball towards the adults. "I am... but we need to talk about what just happened." A panting Elio and Nate were late to the party, the later looked very wet as he and a Keldeo panted. "Huff! You didn't want to see that forest fire, so... this is what I signed up for?" A duo of girls arrived to a large event, Rachael found the chaos to be much, took out a whistle and blew it to get their attention. "This has gotten nuts! Everyone... follow me back to the World Tournament. People are watching!"

An hour later.

Gladion politely escorted himself to the audience seat when Elio had Rotom Dex scan the beast ball to reveal a Celesteela with a particular move. "Seriously?! Baton pass? Pamela, I heard you like using steel types above most others and Celesteela... as the name implies, is a steel type. Particularly a steel and flying type that knows fire type moves. Congratulations if you want to keep her."

Pamela saw the stats and the type combination of steel and flying as she was given a pat on the back from Tammy. "Every one of the beasts have that kind of power, with Poipole evolving to match them. I know we been told about Celesteela already... anything else we don't already know?"

Elio shook his head. "No, just make sure it finds a place to plant itself so it can refuel, she ran out and that was the reason she crashed and gotten everyone in danger. That doesn't even begin the forest fire she caused JUST by flying, that is another warning, don't let her launch unless it is somewhere that no one will care about."

Jasmine looked at the description and then at Tammy. "And there is another Ultra Beast that is of the steel type as well? I have seen you with that pokemon you call Cutlass."

The girl nodded for her answer. "He is a pokemon called Kartana, it is fast, hits hard and has good physical defense. There is another dad has called Stakataka, a rock and steel type."

Roark found the later to be the more interesting as a buzzer was heard. "We...we should talk more about this after the Tournament, this is a lot of responsibility that you two have."

Lillie agreed as Phyco stated what is known. "Celesteela and Kartana are Ultra Beasts, this world is not a suitable environment for them and we had too much of a history on those who wish to exploit their power for their own goals. Each Beast is unique from one another and the best solution should a trainer not be up to the task is for them to be sent back home."

Soliera agreed and smiled at potential. "But if this Ultra Beast has had a repeated history of getting stuck in this world, then the other solution is for a trainer to capture it and care for it. If the beast has baton pass, it has been here on even worse terms than what you saw."

Elio forced himself to smile, closing his eyes to hide some visible memories. "Celesteela particular keeps coming back here I don't know how many times. With her captured, we have one less problem. Nate... Pamela, Tammy... thank you for keeping the damage at a minimum. Your all ready to watch the semi finals?"

At the audience.

Gladion felt like he was in a migraine, he sent out Manaphy and wanted to watch as a relaxed Gough asked. "Something troubling you?"

The man shook his head and smiled it off. "Not really, an Ultra Wormhole opened up and someone ended up fighting a Cele...what ever. It just gets annoying but managing the damage was the entire reason Elio had to organize that ring I told you about."

Elio approached his seat with a refill and sweets when he apologized for the inconvenience. "Sorry about that, this is still good news."

Gladion hoped it would be. "Now every beast you encounter from this day forward are going to be complete strangers to you and you wouldn't care if they get sent back into Ultra Space or not." Elio agreed and watched the next two challengers approach each other, Nanu vs Janine.

Janine sent out a Crobat as Nanu sent out a Sableye. The Crobat tried and failed to hypnotize the Sableye to sleep and was pelted by beams from the foes gem like eyes. The Crobat charged with brave bird and was shot again, ending in another charge that resulted in a mutual knock out.

Nanu sent out an Alolan Persian as Janine sent out a Venomoth, the Persian faked the Venomoth out and gave the police officer the chance to switch to a Pangoro that took the bug buzz. Venomoth tossed green powder at the daunting pokemon, the Pangoro avoided the attack and knocked a lens off the moth for a one hit k.o.

Janine switched for a Tentacruel and ordered her to shot scalding water on the Pangoro, leaving a burn. The Pangoro countered by knocking a chesto berry off the Tentacruel, Elio analyzed and saw a battle turning in Nanu's favor. "That Tentacruel is Janine's only real way of fighting back, if that and Weezing gets taken down... its going to be game over!"

The Tentacruel finish Pangoro off with a sludge bomb, Nanu switched the daunting pokemon for a Persian and followed by a thunder bolt that left Tentacruel paralyzed. The police officer flashed his z power ring and posing like a rising beast, the Persian glowed and shot out a small black orb, letting the audience witness a Black Hole Eclipse.

Tentacruel was sucked into the hole and was shot back out from an explosion, earning a k.o.

The battered Tentacruel was switched out and taking her place was a Weezing that took a dark pulse and paralyzed the Persian with a thunder bolt. Gough looked at the battle in a mixture of amusement and respect. "These are powerful trainers that are able to show that when they are not holding back. When their challenger isn't an upstart, they are one to behold."

The Weezing pelted the Persian non stop and knocked him out, Nanu switched to an Absol that made quick work with a critical psycho cut. A Drapion took the Weezings place and knocked the foe out with a critical cross poison, leaving the Kahuna to send out a Krookodile that was crunched by strong fangs and countered with an earthquake. With Drapion down, Janine sent out a Nidoqueen that was dealt a final blow from an earthquake. Ending the round, Elio to agree with the biker as the challengers called their pokemon back and left. "I only tried some of that a long time ago and that is kind of the point with being on top. This has been a fun day to watch!"

Manaphy agreed and had a sip of Elio's drink. "Sip! Then you and papa get to fight each other!" The in-laws dare not give each other a glare as the last two contestants enter the stage. Volkner vs a blonde roller skater from Kalos, Gough smiled widely at the duo. "Now we have Lady Korrina to show us the power of mega evolution."

At the lobby.

Pipi whined to her mother over a lose, Pamela and Rachael cringed as Tammy looked on annoyed. "Come on, how could you lose?"

Janine quickly scolded her child with efficient discipline. "My opponent was stronger, there is no need to take a lose like that with shameful behavior. Especially if little is at stake."

Tammy agreed and warned her friend. "No one wants to play with a bad sport, your mom is taking this better than you and you should calm down."

The child whimpered and mentally counted down with her eyes closed, she puffed her cheeks and apologized. "I'm sorry mother!"

Janine took a deep breath and hugged her daughter, she asked with curiosity. "You showed your father your new friend and I will have Weezing healed, shall we see how they get along?"

Pipi took out a poke ball and nodded. "Mhm! She is stinky, but a very nice pokemon."

Janine took out her own ball and escorted her daughter out with a parting farewell to the girls. "We will be back to watch the finals, Rachael, thank you for watching over Pipi."

With just the trio remaining, Rachael asked Pamela. "Besides Celesteela crashing things, how did things go with your parents?"

Tammy blushed as Pamela felt she was smothered. "They supported this as well as supported my other decision to go with Papa to Sinnoh to continue my carrier as a coordinator. Papa is busy with his job as Gym Leader of another region and a Foreman, but when the three of us have time to spend with each other, we normally do that. Maybe during my time getting use to Sinnoh's culture, I can train Kagu... or Celesteela to partake in those contests."

Tammy supported the choice and went to her friends side. "It sounds like your going to be busy. I already told you two of my plans and that isn't going to change, Rachael, you have anything you want to do together after the World Tournament is done? It is going to be a while before we meet up again and we should make it last."

The news reporter had a vivid image in her head. "Nimbasa's Ferris Wheel, we should bring Pipi along for that ride and we have that last trip together before we go off for... at worse four years. Maybe less depending on where our paths go."

Pamela found it lovely as Tammy felt a creeping smile form. "I... might want to ask Dad if I can borrow that Rotom Dex. We can make that day one of our best! Do...do you mind if I send you three a photo of something when I get the chance. This is the reason I am going back to Alola instead of leaving for Hoenn."

Neither mind and saw the time, they don't want to miss the finale to the big show after all. Rachael offered to stay out for her own reasons. "Someone has to help Pipi get back to her seat without getting lost. Unless her parents are taking over with that duty. Those two are strict when they have to be but otherwise, they let her be her own."

Pamela didn't mind it as Tammy guessed it to be common in the Johto and Kanto region, she remembered Elio's mother being one to take charge if it is needed. "Please do, we will see you later then!"

With the two girls going back to the audience, Rachael saw a certain family returning. A Weezing and Trubbish were talking with each other as Pipi ran ahead of her parents to talk to Rachael. "Where did the other girls go?"

The aspiring news reporter answered while pointing the way. "They are heading back to the audience, your ready to see the finale?"

Pipi nodded and took out her poke ball. "Munci, its time to go back in the ball. Thank you for being Weezing's friend!"

The Trubbish whined that play time was over and waved the Weezing goodbye, she waddled to her trainer as the ball was lowered to be in reach. Tap!

The Trubbish turned into energy as the ball opened up to let her in, Janine called her Weezing back and thanked Rachael as she gave a tease to Falkner. "Pipi knows much about poison types and how to manage them, we shouldn't underestimate that. Go back to your friends and we will talk more about what Tammy is going to catch for you."

Pipi obeyed and followed Rachael as the flying type specialist tried to find an apology. "We underestimate how fast you learn. Pipi, it is going to be two more years before you can start being an official trainer, may you try to slow down growing up?"

The daughter wasn't sure on how to answer that. "I can't make those two years go any slower father. But I'll try to wait it out, I think school is going to come after we get back."

Her eyes flickered in pride as the parents knew what would come with the vast knowledge of poison types, they tried to hold something in and watched their leave with her friend.

Once both were out of sight, Falkner took a seat on a chair and smiled. "Ever since she caught that Poipole, she has been planning more crafty ways to master the art of poison types."

Janine kept herself the stronger of the duo and cried in joy. "It became more clear when she talked about Mareanie and especially when that Trubbish showed us toxic spikes. Is it time to start?"

Falkner was about ask for what when he laughed it off. "Ha! If it is how to be a ninja, it isn't too late to start. Please ask her first."

Janine looked towards the ceiling and imagined it. "This will be something we will talk to her when we get home. By the time she is able to be a trainer, she will have more than just the basic skills to make it out there. But then she will have to reach me if she wishes to continue that particular path."

Falkner guessed as to why. "The journey from Violet City all the way to Fuchsia, then you two will have that battle to see how far Pipi has learned."

Janine nodded and winked. "She would have shown that she learned much and then... we will see if this is what she truly wants." After a few minutes spent on thinking about the future, the parents got up to join the rest of the audience in watching the finale.

At the Stadium

Volkner was having the most fun he had in years, the tournament matches normally pair him up against easy trainers or with Lana, those who know they would lose and would rather be anywhere else. With each one giving him a challenge, he journeyed to the flashing pathway to battle what looked like a bored police officer that yawned, the gym leader of Sunyshore City knew someone wasn't to enthused and asked. "Your that retired Kahuna from Alola. Did you fight too many trainers that failed to provide you a challenge?"

Nanu disagreed and forced himself to continue the fight. "Nah, just a long day and I want to take a nap. I heard a lot about you, depending on the streak, you either get bored yourself and don't want to battle anymore... or this happens where you want the battling to never stop. You want to have that finale?"

Volkner smiled for a moment and readied a pokeball. "This is what makes battling fun. Go Luxray!"

Out came a Luxray with a berry in its mouth, Nanu smiled back and sent out a Sableye with left overs. "It isn't like anything else matters!"

Volkner ordered with energy. "Use wild charge!" The Luxray crackled in sparks and charged at the Sableye, Nanu ordered back. "Use toxic and try to shoot a shadow ball!"

The Sableye was in pain and smiled maliciously, he spit liquid at the Luxray and left it badly poisoned, the combination of toxic and recoil gave the foe a sign of wear. Volkner ordered for another wild charge, knocking the Sableye out and giving Nanu a chance to switch. "More than enough. Absol, finish Luxray out!"

Volkner saw the Absol, its horn glowed black as Nanu slashed his hand in the air. SLASH!

The Absol knocked Luxray out with a night slash, prompting a switch into an Rotom possessing a fan, Nanu saw the kings rock he know Volkner wasn't being a fool. "Rotom, use discharge, then finish it with-" Nanu ordered for an interrupt. "Use sucker punch!"

The Absol sucker punched the Rotom and was knocked back by a paralyzing discharge. Absol was left exposed as Volkner finished with cheer. "Finish it off with air slash!"

The Rotom spun his fan and cackled, Absol felt himself cut at and lost consciousness. K.O!

Nanu switched to his Persian and ordered. "Not bad, fake Rotom out!"

The Alolan Persian pounced at the Rotom to fake him out as Nanu flashed his Z powered ring and posed like a rising beast. "Finish it off!"

The Persian glowed radiant light and shot a small black orb in the air, it expanded into a black hole and sucked a panicking Rotom in.

BOOM!

The Rotom was shot to the ground, battered and knocked out. Volkner switched to an Electivire with a thrill for battle. "Take it down with cross chop!"

The Electivire charged with his hands ready to chop through the Persian, Nanu showed maliciousness in his eyes and ordered. "Use dark pulse and follow with shadow ball!"

The Persian thought of fitting insults for the Electivire and pulsed the energy, the thunder bolt pokemon pushed through with a hint of pain and struck.

POW!

Persian was hit for critical damage and was nearly pushed out of the ring, he wasn't getting up and he passed out. K.O!

Nanu called Persian back and sent out an intimidating Krookodile, Falkner ordered on seeing the ground type. "Use ice punch, don't let it attack!"

The Electivire's fist glowed like ice as he slugged the foe in the snout, angering him to where he slammed his tail and caused an earthquake. Knocking the Electivire out in one blow, Volkner switched to an Electrode as Nanu stretched. "Your not boring after all, this woke me up!"

Volkner took it as a compliment and laughed it off. "Don't think I'm finished. Electrode, use signal beam!"

The ball pokemon shot a sinister beam from its eyebrows and left Krookodile confused and reeling. Nanu felt himself on the brink and ordered. "Use one more earthquake, then we got him!"

The Krookodile felt his mind tilting and focused enough to stomp the ground, knocking another electric type out in the seismic shock wave. Volkner switched to a Jolteon with an air balloon and pointed at the Krookodile. "Finish it with shadow ball!"

The Jolteon shot a black blob and knocked Krookodile out, Nanu switched to his Pangoro that wore a choice band as Falkner ordered once more. "Now use thunder bolt!"

The Jolteon crackled and struck the Pangoro as Nanu felt alive. "Knock off!"

Pangoro smacked the Jolteon down for a k.o and left Volkner with his last pokemon, a Raichu. "This is it, my trump card to win this battle! Use grass knot!"

The Raichu glowed his eyes green, he revealed a green gem that amplified that power, Pangoro was about to attack when he felt his foot in a tight grip and tripped for a k.o. Leaving Nanu to grumbled in a feeling of defeat and call his pokemon back. "Come on Honchkrow, lets get this over with!"

A Honchkrow flew to battle in the presence of the Raichu, Volkner felt victory was at hand and ordered. "End this with thunder bolt!"

The Raichu charged his cheeks as the Honchkrow glowed from a hidden gem, the gym leader realized something was wrong as the retired Kahuna changed his frown to one of mischief. "Got ya! Use sucker punch!"

The Honchkrow barrel rolled to the Raichu's side and back handed him with his wing, knocking him to the ground for a k.o. The audience were astonished, Volkner was left speechless for a moment and called his pokemon back. He laughed even louder and wanted to shake hands with the winner. "Ha! This was one of the most fun tournaments I been to since... a while."

Nanu smiled smug as the Honchkrow basked in the glory. "Glad you have, fun," He called his partner back and turned around to wave farewell. "See ya in the after party!"


	64. Gym Leader Cup Victory!

At the lobby of the Pokemon World Tournament. Elio gathered the members of Team Alola for an announcement as he had Nanu take the center stage with a trophy in hand, he cheered loudly. "We did it, we manage to have victory!"

The police officer refused to have anymore attention and asked. "Meh! It's what a tournament is."

Elio sighed and asked the group. "That much is true and now Alola is going to get the fame it deserves, kind of like what happened last time except with a match that close... lets just say we proved something today. Any ideas of what we should do?"

Lana pointed at the Alolan Champ, tired of the long day. "If you expect us to throw something like a party, we are doing it on Alola! If you really want to give us a spot on the map, you know what you need to do!" She chanted loudly. "Win! Win! Win!"

The rest of the group started chanting the words, giving the Alolan Champ a reason why he must not let them down, baring Nanu who took charge of the chaos and requested to them. "Settle down, the kid deals with enough already."

Elio thanked Nanu and addressed to Team Alola with a call mind. "With everything going on back home, complicated ordeals coming and everyone on Alola who looks up to me is counting on me to win, this another thing I don't need. Here is the plan, tomorrow at noon, the Champions Cup will start start. If there is anything you want to do between now and when the Cup is at an end, you should get that done. We are going to be out of Unova after tomorrow, all of you, be proud that we gotten this far."

Elio was about to step down as Mina excused herself with a sudden rush to the bathroom, the majority of the team were ready to scatter to their schedule when they realized what was happening, Acerola whispered something to Ilima and asked Elio. "Shall I get the queen ready, this is going to be the last night before you two have to battle each other."

The Alolan Champ politely refused as Lana realized something was amidst with Mina. "...It can't be!"

Elio was about to ask when he blushed in realization, Ilima readied a phone and smiled to the Alolan Champ. "We will manage this, tell Lillie and enjoy your night!"

Elio was about to offer assistance when Nanu stopped him. "Your help isn't needed, go get ready for tomorrow!"

Elio took a deep breath and gave a silent prayer when he smiled in hope. "Tell Mina I said good luck!" Ilima gave that promise as the Alolan champ left, towards a pokemon center where he last remembered Lillie's location.

On arriving, he found his wife glaring at Kukui for something. Burnet looked like she was playing dumb and the Alolan champ was unaware of someone approaching to smother him. Glomp! The man found himself in the arms of Patricia, who was wishing him good luck. "My little man has a big day tomorrow! Your going to give them what's coming to them?"

Elio blushed embarrassed, broke free from his mothers grasp and found Benjamin trying to keep himself silent, the Alolan Champ dare not act arrogant in front of his wife and answered. "I'm giving it my all and hope for the best. Thanks for supporting me. Lillie... I got news about Mina."

The wife wondered what was wrong and was letting a past grudge slide. "We have more than potentially Gough to worry about... a certain celebrity from Alola is going to give the audience a show. What happened to Mina?"

Elio thought of a rock star that resembled a dragon and realized it wasn't him. "...I think Mina's water broke and she might be in labor."

Lillie gasped and asked in an instant. "Does she need our support for this?"

Elio shook his head and felt helpless. "She doesn't need mine... you two are better friends though, she might be at the hospital. If you hurry you can see what you can't do to help!"

Lillie tensed and did just that. "Gladion is at the hotel, Tammy and Pamela are going on... I think it is a date, Pipi is with her parents and Rachael was heading to Pinwheel Forest due to something she heard of from the Ultra Recon Squad. It is about the Hidden Grottos. I'll be at the room depending on how long this will take!"

The husband and wife high fived each other on parting ways. The older adults were shocked by the news as the Alolan Champ gave a glance to Kukui. "I thought the Mask Royal would show up to this, he had that chance for eight years."

The professor and his wife didn't appreciate the tone of disrespect as Patricia glared at her son. "He was probably busy and you should thank him for getting the guys to allow that... friend of yours to partake in the Champion's Cup."

Elio agreed and adjusted his hat. "Gough isn't even close to that, but he deserves a fair chance. I'll give the Mask Royal my thanks when I see him. Pop's... are you able to come with us to Alola once we finish here?"

Benjamin gave a thumbs up. "Monty made it clear with the conditions, if I'm invited to see the grand kids... I should go without question. The catch is this may cut some my Christmas bonus, but I don't really care about that."

Elio hoped not and focused on Kukui. "Thank you for making the better choice. Regardless of how long it took, the Mask Royal would give the Tournament a better taste of what Alola has to offer and I appreciate him coming."

The professor appreciated the compliment as he and his wife lessen their glare, Burnet asked in regards to what she heard. "We heard about another... you know what going on. Do you want to talk about it?"

Elio wondered what Burnet meant and calmed himself down. "Yes... I do, because everyone else is going to eventually find out."

In Pinwheel Forest.

Rachael found a Grotto as she ordered her green Deino to use flamethrower on an aggressive Venipede. The foe was flipped upside down and was knocked out as the girl ordered. "Megara, we are done!"

The Deino obeyed and went her trainers voice, she felt a warm, gentle hand pet her and was lifted up, she heard her trainers whisper. "Your a strong pokemon, if we do this when we have the chance...you might end up evolving in a month and a half if we do this straight!"

The duo entered the Grotto and found something was happening, many trees shown signs of being viciously rammed and the travelers heard a roar, Rachael smiled and went deeper in to find a Bagon that showed no signs of giving up. Rachael placed the Deino down and asked. "Are you ready to take this guy on Megara?"

The Deino heard the growling and hid behind her trainers, until the Bagon's rampage subsided for a moment. The rock head pokemon found the Deino and grunted for a challenge, prompting her to step forward, if only for the sake of her pride. Rachael ordered calmly. "Megara, use dragon breath!"

The Deino inhaled as the Bagon charged at her with a head butt. POW!

The sheer force of the blow slammed Megara to a tree, in her hustle, she missed the Bagon. POW!

She was head butted again and roared back, letting loose an oddly colored breath that knocked the Bagon back and left it paralyzed. Rachael saw the futile attempt to move and took great ball out. "Good work Megara, go great ball!"

The ball tapped at the paralyzed Bagon's head and dragged it in, it landed on the forest floor. Shake...shake...shake... click!

Rachael raised her fists in the air and smiled in silent victory, she took a super potion out for her Deino. "We did it, Bagon is captured... if what I saw is correct," Spray! "that Bagon has sheer force and like you, it will take a while for him to be fully grown, it does however reach its mid stage much sooner than you. Do you want to have a training buddy?"

The Deino felt her wounds sting and heal, feeling invigorated as Rachael let a net ball go into the P.C. "Once we get back to the city, we are going to give you and Arbitra a proper introduction!"

She had a luxury ball out and called her partner back. "Wait until then."

She let out an Alakazam who was in awe at the unseen forces as his trainer remembered the Recon Squad's stories. "These hallows link to somewhere that those Recon guys can't quite explain with their science. The forest outside is just as pretty... you want to have a look around before we head back?"

The Alakazam smelled the fresh forest air and found it pleasant, he and his trainer walked out of the grotto and enjoyed a walk to the main road. The girl's vision of that bright future filled her mind, until an idea of a parting gift to her friends came to be. "What if we look for those power gems after the Champion's Cup? If the girls use them sparingly, they will get them out of a jam."

The Alakazam gave his trainer a vision of a cave not so far from Driftveil, it was so out of the way that no one will look. "Kazam?"

The girl understood the vision and blushed. "That is an excellent idea, we will settle for the pokemon center until we ca-" The Alakazam sensed something of evil intent and stopped his trainer from going down the road, barely lit by the sky. A stranger with tan skin, a black derby hat and a thick black jacket that had a Cacturne by his side, the later looked guilty of something as the man spoke in a calm voice and in a language the girl didn't initially recognized. "Nice quod pokemon habes illic, Cacturne... lets 'adepto ut Alakazam!"

Rachael in an instinct was about to send out a Glaceon when the scare crow pokemon tried and failed to whistle a hypnotic tune. The man growled and readied what looked like a throwing dart, as the Alakazam glowed. Pew!

Rachael saw a flash of light and found herself in Nimbasa City, she was given a vision of what her partner saw and felt cold for a moment. "Wha...was that man trying to mug me?!"

The Alakazam nodded, leaving Rachael uncomfortable as she saw Tammy and Pamela leaving the amusement part, hand in hand. The coordinator from Alola noticed and gave the Alolan greeting. "Alola Rachael! I thought you would be heading home after you finish up in Pinwheel."

The aspiring news reporter tried to laugh it off and failed to do so, someone tried to use a pokemon known for a mean sucker punch that had a means to put her and her parter to sleep. When it became obvious she was going to switch, the mugger tried to use a knock out drug to rob her of her pokemon and possibly worse. There wasn't anything to laugh about and she confessed to her friends. "I was moments away from being drugged by a dart had Alakazam not use teleport to get me out of there."

The two girls were astonished as Rachael looked behind her in paranoia. "I...I'm scared of going home this late at night and I'm worried that this will might happen again."

Pamela saw a police station and asked. "Pokemon theft is a serious crime that isn't going to be overlooked. We should tell an official about this."

Rachael was about to refuse until she thought about it. "...We should, but don't expect the police to magically make everything better."

Tammy had an idea of where her friends belief came from. "You learned that from Orre and to be honest, it is better to defend yourself. Unova however does have a more competent justice system compared to what ever happens at Orre... if had anything like that."

Rachael took a deep breath and had bitter memories. "It does but it is so incompetent that you are your own law. I still don't want to be out with just myself and my pokemon."

Pamela hugged the frightened girl to comfort her and gave a suggestion. "We were going to rest at Driftveil's pokemon center anyways. Tomorrow morning, we should tell some more reliable authorities." Rachael felt calm and hesitantly agreed to follow her friends to the police station.

At the station

Rachael was astonished at the sight of Gough, who was in handcuffs as Olaf finished explaining something. "When I fought back with Mienshao and bested that coward with a Cryogonal, he instead tried to have a partner of his attack me directly. The dragons know the pokemon they barked around wanted no part on the deed those scum were committing... then my friend came to my defense and we fought them off together!"

A police officer with short green hair and a tan uniform, listened and responded in a firm tone. "I imagined that was what happened since Mr. Grove has had a clean track record here on Unova. We still need more evidence to prove your since it looked like was he was about to beat a mugger to death when a Gallade teleported that person and his buddy away."

Rachael politely approached and wished to speak from experience. "A random guy that was concealing himself and wasn't speaking the universal language? I met one that was after my Alakazam and he tried to throw a dart at me before my partner used teleport to get me away."

Gough's defensive stare sharpened, he clenched his fists as the Officer took in a witness. "Then this is more than just a single incident and it was planned."

She took a key and undid the man's hand cuffs. "This doesn't mean your off the hook, I'm signing you up for an anger management course because regardless if it was intentional, you would have murdered someone!"

Click! The biker looked ashamed as Olaf tried to think of what to say, Jenny focused on the girls and asked Rachael. "Do you want an escort back home? Your kind of famous on Unova and those thugs might plan something else."

The girl was tempted to take the offer and refused. "No thank you, I'm going to get back home tomorrow morning, when there is day light out. I have friends to back me up along with Alakazam here."

The psi pokemon blushed as Tammy thought of something Gough can do with himself. "You said you only know how to battle and tell others what to do?"

The biker was astonished by the random question and asked. "How does that have anything to do with this?"

Tammy winked and asked. "Think... what can you use your battling skills for? It would give you something to do while you wait for the next competition."

Olaf was about to tell the girl to stay out of a grown ups business when he realized she had an idea of a carrier choice, Pamela's eyes widened as the biker's face soured to trying to deny something. "Tha... Don't think it is ever that simple girl! It isn't how it normally works."

Jenny agreed, regardless of the girl had a wise suggestion. "It isn't since he needs to learn to control himself when someone sets him off. But this will help him make something with his life, Gough.. do you think you found that something?"

The biker's soured face snickered in laughter. "Ha! Do not think that will come cheap! If I am to work under a client, they are to prove their worth!"

Rachael took the deal with a malicious smile. "After what we both did, it is going to take a while for them to try this again, I might surprise you in around... a month or more."

Gough's wide smile revealed enthusiasm as the Officer written down what she saw. "Miss Rachael, do you know this person?"

The news reporter shook her head. "Not really, but we three did come from the same region. Orre's whole culture revolves around battling... for one reason or another. Miss Jenny, are we good for now?"

The officer nodded and had no regrets. "Get home safely, stay in safer routes and have your Alakazam ready in case this happens again."

The two shook their hands in agreement as Rachael gave the order to her Alakazam. "I will... in fact, Alakazam. Teleport us to Driftveil City please! This includes Gough and Olaf!"

The Alakazam glowed, Gough and Olaf were about to protest as they disappeared with the girls in a flash of light. Leaving Jenny to laugh about things to be. "I hope my sister stays away from this biker, those two will have a field day!"

At Driftveil's Hotel.

Elio was about to let his mind drift to sleep, a Mimikyu was in his arms and an Incineroar was sleeping on a couch, he heard a door click open and revealed a Lillie that feared for the future. The husband bolted awake and asked. "How is Mina? It seems you have been busy helping her!"

The wife answered and looked down at her belly. "It was as expected, Mina is in labor giving birth to Davinci. She doesn't need my help and Ilima is right there with her. Something as big as a baby going through a pathway that seems so small."

She cringed as Elio guessed what was wrong. "And you have to get two of those through that soon. Ouch! I think I know of this, you just need to get one of the twins out of there when it is time and the other will come not long after."

Lillie felt relief as she sent out a Venusaur and two Ninetails, an yellow fire type Ninetails and a snowy white Alolan Ninetails, she laided by her husbands side and had another thought in her mind. "It is just... it was so sudden."

Elio turned around and found his wife laying at her side, facing away from him. The Alolan champ took the chance, let the Mimikyu go and cradled his wife's belly, while kissing Lillie from the back of her neck, the woman's toes curled. He whispered to her ear. "That is pretty scary and this wasn't long after the Gym Leader Cup. I guess Davinci heard enough noise outside and went out when he did, Lillie, we still have two months to wait, you are doing fine."

Lillie blushed and felt scared of what was going to happen. "What if I can't handle that? I heard sometimes... things don't go as planned and something bad happens to the mother or worse the babies, what if... what if-" Elio stopped her and got off the bed, the Mimikyu sighed and was about to organize a retreat into the balls when the trainer stopped her. "I'm not going to do that. Even though it would be a good idea to look away because this is going to be humiliating."

Lillie adjusted herself on hearing the word humiliating and watched her husband take his shirt off, ever turned on by her husband's body, she crouched and saw the man crawl on the bed with a tempting smile. "This is only going to be when we are somewhere private, but if you get scared of child birth, remember who got you in this mess!"

He pointed at himself and his tone became seductive and almost feminine. "Me, I been bad for doing this to you and maybe you should... teach me a lesson?"

The wife gasped and puffed her cheeks, her eyes gave a scolding glare at the suggestion. "Elio Sun! That is only reserved after I beat your butt at the World Tournament!"

Elio laid on his back and tried to tempt his wife more. "But I been bad and there is a chance I might win and get away with making you suffer like this. I should get punished."

Lillie's scolding glare changed to a smile. "Really?"

She took off her socks and revealed her feet. "Then your punishment is to clean these!"

Elio rolled on his belly was about to get into action when Lillie pressed her right foot on his face, making sure he has smelled a full day of walking out, he saw the full detail of well trimmed toe nails as Lillie felt incredibly sadistic. "Don't do it with a wash cloth or your hands, I want you to taste them!"

The pokemon looked the other way as Lillie felt saliva on her soles, she couldn't believe how willing he is she took her top and bra off, adding one more demand. "When you finish-" She smelled her arm pits and found it most foul. "...Elio... are you sure you want to go through with this?"

The Alolan Champ looked up to Lillie and licked a foul tasting part between her toes, he spit it out and felt sour. "If it involves licking your arm pits... I'm okay with it."

Lillie sighed and fulfilled her husbands request to be dominated. "Yes it does... but we are stopping if you start getting sick. It stops being fun and becomes more gross than it needs to be."

Elio agreed and went back to tending to the feet. Lillie covered her husband with a blanket and only had her upper torso exposed, her pregnant belly was secure and she was aroused. "If my arm pits prove to be that foul... there is another place you could tend to instead, when you are done with my feet, just be sure to brush before then." She felt jeans being unzipped and her panties gently pulled down she whispered with gentle authority. "Right there you naughty trouble maker!" She felt obedience and closed her eyes to let her husband receive punishment.

In another room.

Gladion called with a contact of his, he blushed and asked the ranger behind the screen. "This is actually from Wicke herself. Is the Aether Foundation really going to go through with making those Snag Machines?" Madison nodded while her Genesect looked out the window. "They are going to go to a certain point and try to hold it off until you get back after tomorrow... speaking of which. I saw the World Tournament and Nanu managed to pull it off for all of us!"

Gladion smiled at the news and expected chaos to happen on Ula'ula. "This is the second time Alola won that cup and this one was by the skin of their teeth. Anything else I need to know about?"

Madison had one as the Genesect looked home sick, she took a deep breath and promised her. "We will go visit the pack as soon as possible. Genesect has been given signals from the leader of her pack, the Genesect Army!" She blushed at an idea and asked the man. "You mind if I introduce you to them... you might get along with the pack leader."

Gladion politely refused. "Those pokemon sound like someone you made friends with a long time ago before you had to start over. I'm a stranger to them and I seen enough of Blattron to know that having more of them on Alola at one time is a bad idea. Who is the pack leader anyways?"

Madison answered as the Genesect approached and showed a hologram of a red Genesect with grey eyes, tempting Gladion with something until he stopped himself. "Wow! He looks slick, what do I need to know about him that makes him different from the one you bring to work or even Elio's?"

Madison listed a few. "The Red Genesect IS the alpha of the pack, he is protective of them and while he will tolerate a new comer wanting to interact with them... it isn't a good idea to try capturing one UNLESS you can convince him that you will take care of them. If you cannot, you are best to leave before he sees you as a threat."

Gladion listened and knew why it would be foolish to try. "There are only a handful of this pokemon in the world and besides you your Genesect, a couple of pokemon rangers and Colress... no one knows where they live. The one you have isn't particular a strong member of that pack and it must of taken much to get the Red Genesect to trust you."

Madison scratched herself, uncertain how it happened. "It must have... since I don't remember that. The other three are his subordinates, a Beta, Gamma, Delta. Genesect here is an Epsilon and the Red one is an Alpha. The Epsilon is the most open of the pack compared to the others who stay in line, Elio's Genesect is a lone wolf that isn't one to follow a pack besides following the trainers orders."

Gladion found it insightful and heard loud snoring from behind, Silvally resting with Manaphy and Charizard warmed his heart. "This also explains why no one would dare directly go after the Red Genesect, if you target him... you target the entire pack. Maybe I shou-" He stopped himself and shook off the selfish thought with a wider smile. "Nah, I been gone from Alola for way too long. Thank you for monitoring the region, I'll see you very soon!"

Madison flexed with a wide smile and was ready to disconnect. "Same to you, take care and knock them out in the Champion's Cup!"

Beep!

Gladion yawned from a long day and took his shirt off before going in the bed. He closed his eyes for a moment and felt a warm mist in his nostrils, coming out of the shower was Selene, who was covered in a towel that hid a pregnant belly. "I over heard everything, what made you refuse that chance to get a Genesect?"

The man had his hands behind his head and taunted his wife with his abs. "Because they have better things to do together than have a pack member be bound to a trainers call, I don't want to imagine how that Red Genesect is like when his pack is at stake."

Selene took off her towel and showed her husband her naked, pregnant body, she crawled in and imagined why. "He is that protective of his family, he is over doing it, but he does care for them and want what is best for them."

She burped and snuggled to Gladion, leaving him hot and bothered as she whispered to him. "What do you plan to do if for some reason your able to beat me? It has to be crazier than mine now you got time to think about it."

Gladion's eyes glowed in lust, he stared at the swollen form of what was an alpha female seven months ago and in the current time, still is. He poked Selene's posterior and decided. "I will explore more of you and you won't have any say in the matter, you exercise a lot."

He rubbed his wife's calve and felt muscle, Selene realized where her husband wants to examine and stopped his hand. "You dirty little boy. Someone is getting creative."

The husband rolled his eyes and licked his finger for something. "Says you! Who's insane plan involves rope in places... I never even heard of."

Selene hummed and turned around to look her husband in the eyes, the lustful desires the lustful. "I'm not going to let you quit so easily while I get you worked up, Hilda-" She winked to give Gladion the hint. "Is going to join and have her share of you once that isn't needed. Your going to get my butt anyways, but by then... you only have one option to work with, saying a particular word in case it becomes too dangerous. The word of that night, is Pinap!"

She felt Gladion give her a wet willy and cringed. "Bleee... you jerk!"

The man took his finger out of her ear and used his other hand to adjusted something from under the sheets. He felt more free as he moved his went finger to her belly button. "Your chickening out now?"

Selene felt something bare rub on her leg and blew a raspberry in an attempt to taunt her husband. "Nah, I just don't want to work you up for a downer. Also... in case I forget, I'm sorry for all the horrible things I might say to you when that time comes. Mina went down with just one kid coming out."

Gladion's lustful stare became that of an alarm, his wife is not someone to take lifes pains laying down. "Do you know anything that keep yourself from lashing out like that?"

Selene hummed and closed her eyes to a blissful world. "My mom gave me some good advise, I should find a wooden block soon."

She felt herself kicked in the stomach and whispered to her children. "When you two chickies think it is time to leave, I'm not going to stop you, in fact I'll help you out of there. Your probably getting sick of the wet and warm feeling in there, just tough it out for two more months, okay?"

Gladion felt the babies kicking at him and puffed his cheeks. "Penio, Epiphany, you need to spend those two months in there. Then you can come out... just, try and go easy on your mother. These last few months have been the worse for her."

Selene laughed, finished her pep talk with her children and was willing to embrace the coming pain. "If they go easy on me, they won't be able to get out so quickly once it is time. No, I want you two to force your way out! If I'm not screaming, then I will have a lot of reasons to worry about you!"

Tap! T

he wife felt her rear was tapped and knew where her husband was reaching for a breast, Gladion nibbled a play bite on his wife's neck and whispered to his children. "That is your mother. She is tougher than a mega Aggron."

He asked as he let his mind wander and be filled with the thought of a full family. "Selene... regardless of who wins, you have... done a lot. Do you mind if I treat you to something after we get back on Alola and... finish business with mother? You should spend the last two months resting and... spoiled."

Selene didn't and already felt like a queen. "Get me a pillow, a foot stool and some oil every few days and it will do a lot of favors for me." She turned herself around and cradled her belly, her husband joined in to give the unborn babies attention.

Wishing each other a good night. Gladion felt himself back to his own reality and smiled in peace. "She is a fighter. Elio, you better watch out for me!"


	65. The Royal Round!

During a morning break fast at the World Tournament, Lillie was astonished by what Rachael and Olaf had to say. "Someone tried to attack you for your pokemon?!"

The merchant took out clean cooking clothes and nodded. "Indeed, if a certain someone wasn't in the area, it would have been much more messy. This included a Miss Jenny that QUICKLY subdued Gouge for a trip to a police station. Rachael however was fortunate to have that Alakazam be quick with teleport, could this be a forming gang we are dealing with?"

Lillie wished it wasn't as Elio returned with Tammy and Pamela, the trio finished breakfast as the Lady of Alola answered. "It must be, the poor pokemon that are being forced to partake in those horrible deeds."

The Alolan Champion agreed and showed Lillie a text message. "And according to Nate, they have one more buddy that is a BIT more successful than the others in mugging someone and it is a good thing Rachael was able escape these guys."

Rachael was about to reach for the pancakes when she froze in horror. "You don't mean," Elio wished to speed the conversation and answered the question. "Some woman who worked as a construction worker had a Conkeldurr with her and to be blunt. They wanted the Conkeldurr and our psychos committed so many hate crimes her to get it, not including the murder... I hope these monsters are brought to justice soon."

Simultaneously on an island within a sea based route.

A Hoopa Ring opened up to let out Nate, Hilda, N and a Zygarde. The Hoopa glowed and saw three small devices on the ground that glowed and spun. Teleporters crackled and self destructed, leaving a frustrated Hoopa to roar. "Damn it!"

He glowed his rings and felt a familiar blank, confirming something to Zygarde and leaving Hilda angered. "What is your excuse to not use that Hoopa ring?! These people have crossed the thresh hold of beyond evil!"

The Unbound Hoopa answered with his fists clenched, he punched a wall to channel out his frustration. "ROAR! Where ever their base is... it has that same void of nothing. I can't sense them, least of all use the ring to bring them here!"

N felt his face turn dull in horror and asked. "And you are absolutely certain that you sensed the pokemon they had with them?"

Hoopa felt frightened and useless. "Those pokemon wanted nothing to do their plans and some of them intentionally botched an order to try and stop their... owners. They are scared of something... of what... I think I know."

The Zygarde approached the remains of the teleporters and smelled them, it was not familiar with the scent and growled in frustration as Nate asked. "What do these people want with these pokemon?! We were walking near the department store near Opelucid when we saw... what was left. Yancy gotten sick and Hudson is going to have nightmares for months."

The Hoopa took a deep breath and sent out a ring. "You seen a few pokemon that the kid and his lady friend have with them. You remember anything talked about with them?"

Hilda felt cold as N remembered a few vivid conversations. "They do this to their own...We need to tell Elio this and get word to the others."

Nate remembered and gritted his teeth. "Now we have a job to do... if we can't find these guys, then we need to be ready for them."

The group agreed and went past the Hoopa ring, they found Elio finished had a conversation. Hilda approached as was greeted to mutual grimace. "We got nothing but bad news!"

At Aether Paradise.

Lusamine finished reading a schematic and was admiring the designs when she had a T.V ready. "BLEEH!" Splat!

The sound of someone or something throwing up gotten the Aether President's attention, she gotten up and open the door to find a Mew that was shaking violently and made a mess; annoying and bringing fear into Lusamine. "Isaac, why did you come here ill?"

The Mew tried to apologize and felt himself gagging, he flew to a trash can to continue vomiting, leaving the woman to clean up the mess as she sent out a Lilligant. "Poppy, Isaac is ill... calm him down while I get ready a sick bed for him."

Poppy followed the order and let the Mew smell a soothing scent. After a few minutes of aromatherapy, the Mew had a small bucket near him and was in a sanitized pokemon bed, Lusamine felt all was at peace and was anxious for the Champion's Cup. "Isaac, the next time you get that sick... stay at the Pelago. My husband takes care of all pokemon there and he has that specialty for those that get sick."

The Mew felt his stomach was empty and glowed. "Grams, it isn't that at all. Last night, something bad happening and Little Horn was sleeping at a horrible time before we can stop it from reaching to its worse. He is able to find something that confirms... everything."

Lusamine was unaware for a millisecond and dropped the remote. "...Isaac... tell me what happened."

The Mew relayed a message into the woman's mind, her face became dull, lifeless and one masking an intense emotion. "...These monsters and Olili's disappearance are connected!"

She took her schematic and asked her Lilligant and Herdier. "Keep Isaac company, this can't wait."

The Mew shivered and protested. "Grams, are you sure it is a good idea to start the Snag Machine Project without uncle or the others!"

Lusamine turned around and stood firm in authority, with the knowledge she has, it wouldn't be fitting of a protector to sit around and do nothing. "Isaac, you were given an image that you dare keep away from me because it is that gruesome. If this group of people evil enough subjugate what isn't even born into... that, then the pokemon they have... just by defying them... have made things worse for themselves. When a person is willing to do... THAT to their own pokemon for trying to do the right thing... they cease to be people. The sooner these damn machines are made, the sooner we can have that advantage and peace of-" She realized another complication, what part of Alola would be ripe for a group of thieving terrorists to attack? "...I have a lot to do, if my son and the others have something to say to me about this... I hope they understand!"

She closed the door and left, Mew whimpered and glowed, Deoxys and the others need to be found and they have to be somewhere in the world. He was breathing rapidly and caught Poppy's attention, she soothed the Mew down and tried to lure him to sleep.

At the World Tournament Lobby.

N was as stoic and was drained as Elio on hearing more details about the thing known as Shadow Pokemon. "If we can't find them quickly... how long are those pokemon going to suffer?"

Elio had no idea as Gladion lost himself in rage, he feared for the worse back home and tried to say something. "...We need to get this tournament over with so we can get back home. The only good thing about any of this is that these terrorists are out of Unova and we can finish our business here and leave without regrets. Mr. Sun, tell them about what is occurring on Alola, desperate measures are officially needed and if she... starts this without us, I will not blame her! Lillie, we should get ready!"

The Alolan Champion was left to manage to Unovan Trio as Olaf went to work and Gough went to the waiting room. He asked the young girls for a minor favor. "...Go watch the show, we... we will talk later."

Tammy and Pamela followed the instructions without question as Rachael was left scared for both her life and for those she cares about. She slowly followed her friends with her own request. "You will tell us what you are doing once we get the chance."

With the young ones gone, Elio asked the Unovan trio as a Hoopa ring formed to let a group of people out. "If you seen that device Wes has... it is our best chance of stopping this."

At the waiting room.

Patricia left to find her son as she ordered her husband. "Keep a seat ready here... our son doesn't need to put up with this alone."

Burnet froze still for a moment and asked the Aether Siblings. "This came at one of the worse of times I think I know someone who can help us."

Lillie asked as she looked at the forming brackets, her first opponent is to be Lucas. "The Ultra Recon Squad? They would know little about finding these people as us... but after improving on their battling skills, we could use the extra hand. Thank you." Burnet hugged the woman and left the siblings alone to watch the show.

In the arena.

Gough readied his fists and found a familiar man dressed as a wrestler. The biker smiled and played along. "Well well well! I never expected the Mask Royal to be here of all places! Are you lost?"

The Mask Royal gave an aggressive smile to match an aggressive smile and pointed at the biker with an effort to build drama. "I am never far from the ring! I heard all about you and never had the chance to really see you in battle until now!"

He ready a ball as Gough did the same, the Royal sent out an intimidating Incineroar with a quick claw as the biker sent out a Scizor with a life orb. Gough took the risk and ordered. "Use u-turn! We have him where we want him!"

The Scizor jumped at the Incineroar and kicked back to his trainer, going into the ball as the biker switched to his ace. "Kommo-o, let us annihilate them!"

The Mask Royal grinned and ordered back. "Incineroar, use u-turn yourself!"

The Incineroar kicked at the Kommo-o and back to the royal, taking his place was an Alolan Ninetales that let loose a hail storm. The man cringed and called Kommo-o back. "By the dragons no! Fury... make this fool pay!"

Out came a Crobat with a scope lens as the Royal raised his hands to the ceiling. "I knew you were going to do that. Ninetales, use aurora veil!"

The Ninetales glowed a protective aurora as the royal taunted. "Your not scared of a fairy type are you? I thought it would take more to intimidate you off your balance!"

Gough smiled and sent out his Crobat. "Only a fool will have a Kommo-o anywhere near those things unless they have an advantage! Fury, use cross poison!"

The Crobat flew at the Ninetails with four venomous wings. SLASH!

The Ninetails was sent back from a critical blow, she looked ill from poison as the royal saw a plan tilting against him and ordered back. "Use blizzard, we have this back in our favor!"

The Ninetales nodded and blew a snow storm with the last of her strength, knocking the Crobat into a pile of snow. She fell over from the poison, resulting in a mutual k.o. The Mask Royal switched to a Magnezone with a choice specs as Gough sent out a Machamp with a choice band, the biker roared with his fists in the air. "Devastate with dynamic punch!"

The Machamp was impressed by the trainer's physic and punched the Magnezone with no regard to its guard, leaving the foe confused as the Royal ordered with an interest in the pokemon. "Use thunder bolt!" BZZZAP!

Machamp was forced back and was left with paralysis, the Magnezone aimed once more with the chance and over charged. Burning itself with electricity and exposing itself to a knock out punch. The Mask Royal switched to a Braviary with a life orb. "You raised some strong pokemon. Braviary, finish Machamp off with crush claw!"

The Braviary flew at Machamp with mighty talons and knocked him out with a crushing blow, the biker called his partner back and sent Kommo-o back out. He flashed his Z power ring and posed like a roaring dragon. "Let them hear your song. With Clangorous Soul Blaze, we will finish them all!"

The Kommo-o felt radiant light in his body and singled his scales to tune a song, he jumped in the air and let loose devastating noise that knocked the Braviary out of the air. Kommo-o glowed in power as the Royal switched to an intimidating Incineroar, Gough wasted little time and ordered. "Strike with poison jab next, he won't last!"

The Kommo-o ran towards Incineroar and punched him in the stomach, the Mask Royal found an opening and ordered. "Counter with cross chop!"

The Incineroar chopped the scaly pokemon back with a critical hit, earning a respectful growl from the foe when Gough punched at the air. "Use close combat!"

Kommo-o obeyed and beaten the Incineroar for a k.o. The Mask Royal felt himself sweating and sent out a midnight Lycanroc that was able to sucker punch Kommo-o before being struck down, followed by a Snorlax that received the final beat down K.O. The Royal felt himself tired out and called his pokemon back. "Woo! It was no wonder you were able to make it to the Pokemon League and were able to challenge the Champ!"

Gough smiled and called his Kommo-o back. "And I have lost fewer matches since that day! I promise you this, the tournament will bring a storm!" The two men shook each others hands in sportsmanship and left the arena.

Observing the match.

Pamela noticed Rachael writing down notes asked. "Are you trying to find out how this man battles?"

Rachael nodded and felt her mind was at ease when she answered. "I was going to keep getting stronger anyways due to what might be asked of me in the film business. But after last night, I need to learn how to defend myself on the spot in case I run into trouble and Alakazam can't use teleport to get us out. Even if I am able to hire a body guard, that isn't going to work when I put everything on one guy and his pokemon."

She took a deep breath as Tammy agreed. "This news is going to spread to the other regions since those guys made the blunder of underestimating you and Gough. If the region has a league system, they are going to get caught much easier. I wonder though... why did they need an Alakazam for any of their plans?"

Pamela was about to shrug her answer when she realized in horror. "Were they going to force him to mega evolve?!"

Tammy's face soured at the thought. "Are they nuts?! A pokemon needs a bond to make that safe to even use and knowing how Rachael treats Alakazam out of battle, he would leave the dirt bag the first chance he gets."

Rachael and Pamela were in agreement when the aspiring news reporter considered it a possibility. "From what the adults were talking about, those people are nuts enough to do it... maybe even mixing that with the Shadow Pokemon they were talking about. Though that is a good way to get yourself and others around you killed."

Pamela gritted her teeth and wanted to go find someone. "They just have no regard to life. Should...should we find Miss Lillie and the others?"

Tammy felt uncertain and asked Rachael. "I know Mom and the others use that sweet room to wait in. This is scary to talk about and I would rather we spend these last two days having some fun. You want to see whats up?" Rachael nodded and felt the ringing cheering to be annoying.

Tammy lead the girls to a much quieter waiting room. Burnet finished talking with Soleria and Phyco, with assured trust. "I'm sorry if this cut your research on Unova short, but if this reaches similar levels as before, then we need all the help we can get!"

The captain agreed and twirled his mustache. "We hoped those horror stories Alola's Champion have told us stay as stories. By tomorrow, we will be making our way to Alola!"

The duo gave their farewells and left the room, Tammy gave the Alolan greeting to Burnet and found no one to be in sight, save for a mentally exhausted Elio. "The Mask Royal was fun to watch. I wonder where the professor went off to... did he miss that match?"

Rachael coughed something under her breath as Pamela asked. "Is that common between the two?"

The news reporter smiled at her friend and patted her on the back as Elio answered. "Yes and I didn't expect the Royal to show up. The guys I gathered know what is going on and they are going to keep a close eye on the regions. If our psychos try THAT again, they will be stopped on the spot, Gladion gotten a call and is talking with Wes about it. Lillie should be ready to fight Lucas by now. You want to watch with us?"

The girls took the offer, Tammy saw who the two men were going to battle soon. "You and Gladion are battling against Hoenn?"

The man nodded and watched the next round begin. "Brendan is a touch one... and I hope Gladion is ready for the pain, Steven starts off with mega Metagross and that is going to be a monster to take down."

At an Office in Aether Paradise.

Wicke finished a call in front of Lusamine and was openly against a certain request. "Madam, you know it is going to take a long time to finish this and if you start this now, there is nothing we can do to stop the consequences from happening."

The Aether President cared little and was ready for her children to oppose her when they return. "Too much of this cannot be ignored and I finished calling my husband over a more... personal matter."

Wicke cringed and realized what it was. "...The Pelago is the most vulnerable and valuable asset in all of Alola. Madam, this is going to become personal for many trainers in the region, it isn't just your husband that would be in danger."

Lusamine understood that as the door opened, she felt a familiar hand rub on her shoulders and heard Mohn's whisper. "I know why your doing this, do you want to talk?"

The woman was still for a second and turned around to embrace her husband, the observing scientist requested to the couple as she placed the schematic and a document away. "We should discuss this more privately, far away from this."

Wicke took the lead and had the middle aged couple follow her towards the manor, along the way she asked Lusamine. "Do know, it is going to be a group effort to protect everyone from this coming crisis. Much like it was with Necrozma and even the Rainbow Rocket attack, do we know any trainers that have pokemon able to fight should trouble come to the Pelago?"

Lusamine imagined Lillie first and foremost. "Yes and most of them are trained enough that they will know something is wrong and they will know what to do when misfortune arrives. They are going to be here by tomorrow and... that will be addressed to them personally."

She felt her husbands hand creeping towards hers and voiced another complication. "As Wicke said, if we are managing another Shadow Crisis, we are not taking any risks. Mohn, I know you have a Haxorus and I know the two of you can prove devastating when you get the chance, but if these people are going to be that vicious in an effort to get to the pokemon, it isn't going to be enough! We cannot allow these criminals to have that advantage and we need to enhance the security."

Mohn understood and felt the sea breeze to be calming. "I need to ask some people for permission before I have their pokemon on guard. I know a few pokemon that can battle on their own, even for their age."

Lusamine accepted the terms and directed to Wicke. "Please do ask them. Whether we like it or not, we cannot waist any time with the Snag Machine project. It will start as soon as possible and once my son arrives, he will have full reign over this, it is shame we don't have that old device you and the others made. It is a suitable prototype and through that we can make those modifications before making as many as required."

The scientist accepted the terms and saw a small white box at the front of the mansion, she went ahead to pick it up, a small note was plastered on the box. "Your wish is granted!"

Wicke wondered what the box had inside as Lusamine opened the door with mutual curiosity. The trio reached the office and found Lilligant with a Mew that was in a still state of panic. The Aether President went to shake the Mew awake. "Isaac...Isaac!"

The Mew snapped to reality and found the one he calls Gram's looking down on him with a motherly worry, he tried to find something to say and was embraced, he heard a gentle whisper. "Were you trying to find Olili and the others?"

The Mew nodded and felt the back of his ears rubbed. "Isaac, if a Hoopa with unbound power is unable to sense them, then it would be silly to continue that."

She kissed the Mew on the forehead and finished comforting him. "We have everything taken cared of should the worse happen. Now, do you know what is in this box?"

The Mew shook his head and flew out of Lusamine's arms, Wicke placed the box on the desk and slowly opened it, revealing an old, half finished but intact snag machine that the scientist recognized. Mohn saw the design and knew of who delivered... or rather stole the old machine. "I think Hoopa was listening us."

The women agreed to the certainty, Wicke closed the box up with her task assigned. "I will have this reanalyzed and make modifications based on the blue prints shortly. Madam... you should tell Michael that delivery isn't going to be needed and why."

Lusamine felt hope shine, the key to fighting back is in her possession. Poppy turned on the T.V to show the Champion's Cup underway. It showed Lillie, who had ordered her Venomoth to use baton pass and switch to a Hydreigon that knocked Staraptor out with night daze. Scorched a Toxicroak with flamethrower, blinded a Froslass and found spikes have scattered all around him.

When the Froslass was knocked out by a flash cannon, the Hydreigon looked exhausted as a strange man switched to an Empoleon. Lillie switched to a Dusk Lycanroc that took a flash cannon and was ordered to use drill run, exposing itself to a hydro pump k.o and prompting another switch, into an Alolan Ninetails that brought a hail storm and finished the Empoleon with a freeze dry.

Following was a Heatran that gave Melrakka the instinct to use aurora veil while she had time. She was knocked out by a flash cannon, Lillie switched to a Golurk that dodged a heat wave and knocked the foe out in one high horse powered kick, the trainer sent out a Roserade that knocked the Golurk out with a leaf storm and caused the next switch to go back to Ghorchi, who made quick work of Roserade and left the man to his last pokemon. A Scyther that flew to the Hydreigon and knocked him out with a bug bite, Lillie switched once more, to a Venusaur that Wicke expected to give that last push. Lillie took her keystone and raised it into the air, mega evolving her pokemon and giving an order as Scyther vanished and struck with aerial ace. The Venusaur shot the Scyther back with a sludge bomb and took the aerial attacks like it was nothing, Mele shot one more sludge bomb to finish the Scyther off, ending the match.

Lusamine felt her mind wander, how is she going to confront her daughter without causing more problems? A voice in her mind answered in innocence and joy. "Mum's sure is strong. Sister and brother must be having the best view out of everyone!"

Lusamine gasped at the Mew and giggled. "Those two are not able to see any of that... but they are able to hear all of that."

Mohn imagined the feeling and whistled. "If they like that, they must be having the time of in there."

The two women agreed and watched, Lillie and the strange trainer left. In their place was Gladion, who was ready to battle a charming man the trio had heard of, Wicke saw the man with light blue hair and sweated. "Master Gladion is going to need all his skill to best Steven!"

Knock knock!

The scientist knew who was coming and opened the door to let in Dulse and Zossie, the youngest of the duo saw the machine and glowed in opportunity. "A Snag Machine?! Do you mind if we help?"


	66. Clashing!

At the waiting room. Lillie and the girls watched Gladion pose like a rising beast and ordered a revealed Zoroark to use black hole eclipse to finish a Claydol off and end a match. BOOM!

Pamela was left speechless and wiped droll from her mouth as she gave praise where it is due. "Your brother is even more stronger than I realized. I have been told about Mega Metagross... it is a terrifying pokemon to watch."

Lillie watched the battlers shake hands and leave as she recalled the events of the fight. "Which was why he brings out that Sableye first... who knew it had the ability prankster along with useful moves like recover. Once that thing was beaten, Gladion had to soften up Armaldo and have Lucario do the work of sweeping. All that is left for us this round is Elio having to defeat Brendan."

Gladion entered the room with a giggling Sableye on his shoulder and found Tammy with a Manaphy in her arms. "Thank you for looking after him."

The girl didn't find it a problem as she asked the man. "Would you mind telling us what is going on at Alola? This sounds like that woman REALLY should have waited before starting something."

Lillie nearly bit her tongue as Gladion took a deep breath and answered. "There is a project we need to work on in case it is needed in more than one area. The creation of a device design to steal a pokemon, just so we can get them away from those that would exploit them for their power. The Snag Machine-"

Rachael listened as Tammy gotten the idea of what the problem is. "It is something easy to take advantage of and... I wouldn't trust anyone with those things. This is the reason why Wes is the odd man out in Dad's crazy plan... because that guy has done bad things. The people on Alola that are left alone with the job... they know they can't be trusted to this and are doing it anyways because... we actually need those things."

Gladion nodded as Lillie relaxed. "Exactly! Tammy, once we get home the adults are going to have to take care of this. If you remember the knock, then Pete will let you in!" The girl agreed and was content with watching the next battle, she knocked a particular pattern on the table and earned her adoptive mother's approval. "Perfect. Once we settle down on Alola... we can find something to do to pass the time." Gladion posed in silence and watched Elio enter the arena to confront Brendan, the sight alone speeds the man's heart in excitement.

In the Arena.

Brendan sent out a Pelipper with his order. "Lets set the rain up and blow em away!"

Elio tossed a dusk ball with a brutal mind as he felt rain trickle down upon him. "MAC, MESS HIM UP!"

A Hitmonchan with a life orb entered the field and readied his fists, the Champion from Hoenn licked his lips and ordered. "Pelipper, take him out with hurricane!"

The Pelipper readied the wind as Elio ordered back. "MAC, USE THUNDER PUNCH!"

The Hitmonchan's fists crackled, he jumped at the Pelipper and readied his fists. BBBBZZPOW!

The Pelipper was knocked to the ground crackling. K.O! Brendan whistled at the sight and switched to a Swampert. "Your not fooling around this time!"

He readied his keystone as the Swampert revealed a stone, the trainer raised it into the air and caused energy to pour into the pokemon's body. The Hitmonchan watched the Swampert swell into a more muscular form, backing away for a moment at the sheer power as he listened to his trainer's voice. "A Mega Swampert in the rain... MAC, USE MACH PUNCH!"

The Hitmonchan glowed with the orb and in blinding speed, punched the Swampert in the face, earning his anger as Brendan ordered back. "COUNTER THAT WITH WATERFALL!"

The Swamperts grabbed the punching pokemon and shot himself in the air with his exhaust like fins, giving the crowd the sight of a waterfall going upwards and of a waterfall crashing down. Elio and Brendan watched the brutality unfold as a torrent of water covered the stage, the Mega Swampert leaped back to his trainer and left a Hitmonchan that laid crushed on the ground, very much alive but hurting. Elio called his partner back with his mouth dry. "Mac, come back!"

He tossed a dream ball to let out a Charizard with a particular stone, the Swampert was ready to attack as his trainer readied a ball, Elio activated his keystone and raised it into the air. "KINDLE, MEGA EVOLVE AND RID US OF THE RAIN!"

The wet Charizard felt the power flow into his body, becoming mega Charizard Y and using the heat from his body to clear the rain and bring in a drought.

Brendan called the Swampert back as he saw Elio's lips forming an order. "Come back! Gardevoir, we need to stop this thing!"

The Swampert was switched for a Gardevoir with a choice scarf as Elio barked out his order. "AIR SLASH!"

The Charizard sliced the air with his wings at the newly arrived Gardevoir, Brendan smiled back and cheered. "I knew you would be smart enough to do that! Use psyshock!"

The Gardevoir glowed and pelted the Charizard with psychic stones as Elio felt his inner flame blaze. "That was in case you were not going to switch! Kindle, BURN!"

The Charizard inhaled and scorched the Gardevoir out of battle with a flamethrower k.o. Brendan called her partner back and sent out a Flygon. "Well now this is going to be fun! Flygon, get ready to use dragon dance!"

Elio's eyes were wide at the dancing dragon and he called Kindle back, he tossed a quick ball to let out a Mimikyu. "LOST TAKE THAT FLYGON OUT WITH PLAY ROUGH, NOW!" Lost's eyes glowed as Brendan punched the ground to change his order, the Flygon slammed his tail and let loose an earthquake that broke the disguise and was about to swing with iron.

The Mimikyu grabbed the Flygon, spun around and tossed him to an outer pole for a k.o. Brendan expected the Mimikyu to have a particularly nasty surprise and switched for a Claydol. "Just so we can stop this from happening, use light sc-"

Elio flashed his Z powered ring and posed like that of a pixie, the Mimikium z in the ring poured radiant light into Lost. She winked without needing the trainer to give the order and pounced on the Claydol, wrapping it under her cloak and astonishing Brendan in how fast it was. Elio gave a thumbs up and watched the Mimikyu beat Claydol up and tossed out a knocked out body. Leaving the Champion of Hoenn speechless as the Alolan Champ described the name of the move. "That is lets snuggle forever, a stronger version of play rough that only a Mimikyu can use."

Brendan called the Claydol back and had no regard that he was in a corner. "She is a lot stronger than she looks. Kecleon, lets take this Mimikyu out!"

A Kecleon with a vest entered the battle, Elio and the Mimikyu realized what was coming as the foe snickered in mischief and the trainer ordered. "Shadow sneak!"

The Mimikyu was about to attack and felt herself struck by a tongue from the shadows, angering her and giving her trainer the reason to order. "SHADOW CLAW!"

The Mimikyu clawed at the Kecleon and left him flying in the air with the sun fading as Elio ordered. "Finish it off with shadow sneak!"

The Mimikyu extended her shadow where the Kecleon was about to land and sucker punched him for a k.o. Brendan snapped his fingers and called his partner back for another switch. "Breloom, we are not finished yet!"

Lost saw the mushroom pokemon carry a toxic orb and charged to attack, the Breloom protected himself and avoided the next pounce, Brendan swung a kick with wild energy, giving his pokemon the silent order to swing his tail. Lost was knocked back with a seed like spore on her cloaked face and crashed to the ground with a seed bomb explosion, effectively knocking her out. Elio called her back and sent out the mega Charizard to bring back the sun. "You did good Lost. Kindle, lets finish this!"

The Charizard looked down on the Breloom and was about to scorch with a flamethrower, Brendan ordered with defiance. "Use protect and mach punch!"

The Breloom shielded himself from the hot fire and leaped in the air to punch Kindle for not very effective damage, exposing him to a point blank air slash that send him falling to the ground in fast speeds for a K.O!

Leaving Brendan to sent out his mega Swampert. The trainer and pokemon refused to back down as the Charizard glowed in the sun, the Swampert shot himself at the Charizard in a water fall as Elio finished his order. "Solar beam!"

The Charizard shot the stored power out through his maw and down at the Swampert, sending the foe back to the ground and leaving a hole in the arena as a light flickered with in. The mist cleared and Brendan look inside to find his Swampert thoroughly defeated, he sighed in bitter defeat and called his partner back as Elio powered the Charizard down. "Well... that's that this year." The two champions shook hands and left, Elio had his Charizard called back and returned to the waiting room to heal his pokemon.

He found Lillie and Gladion talking with Yancy as Tammy was calming down Hudson, he announced his arrival and placed his poke balls in a healing machine. "I'm back... Brendan wasn't a joke. Is Nate getting ready for his round?"

Yancy nodded as Pamela looked at the Alolan Champ questionably and Rachael tried to say something, Hudson was sleeping in what looked like a peaceful dream. The mother took over the duty and answered. "You and Brendan caused a lot of destruction out here, that is expected for mega evolution but... wow!"

Elio found a comfy chair to sit down on and asked. "We are going to be waiting a while before someone cleans up that mess. Anything else happened? You all seem more quiet than usual."

Rachael agreed as to why. "Gladion told us about the Snag Machines, even when a lot is done... it still feels like more is coming our way."

Elio's prideful smile faded to something stoic, he pinched between his eyes in annoyance. "And I honestly wished it wasn't. Rachael... since you don't want to go back to Orre, you are basically living out on Unova by yourself. When we leave to go back to our home regions, please focus on keeping yourself safe and living that life you want to. If you need help, let us know, but don't let this eat you up to where you are scared everyday."

Lillie taken more attention to the words as Rachael closed her eyes and cleared her mind. The movie star smiled and envisioned her next film. "I will, I am settled on this region thanks to you and I shouldn't have to be needy."

Pamela felt the advise reach through her doubts, she smiled widely and freed herself of that fear. "Thankfully, we also have ways of keeping contact with each other should we expect something unusual happening. Thank you Mr. Sun," She got up to excuse herself. "I'm going to find my mama and papa. I need to tell her what is going on, if Ethan hadn't told them by now. Tammy, I'll see you soon!"

With one girl gone, Tammy watched the round continue and find Nate going up against Red, a decisive battle is to be underway. Lillie took the chance and made room on the couch for her husband. "You don't have to be alone over there. We have plenty of things to smile about."

The husband blushed and joined his wife on the couch as Gladion watched Red send out a Lapras and Nate sending out a Leavanny. "This... might go one of two ways."

At Aether Paradise.

Lusamine and Wicke listened to some of the recommendations from Dulse and Zossie in regards to the Snag Machine. Mohn found one particular to be considered handy. "A built in motion tracker and something to keep track of teleportation? If we have people exploring the middle of nowhere, that can help them get ready."

Dulse agreed to the concept. "If we are fighting against those who would attack by surprise and if they are using pokemon with this kind of power, the agent will be ready before the enemy can react."

Zossie found the prototype Snag Machine to have potential and had her own idea. "In addition, we can have this machine charge quickly for that efficient snag. If we have our agent caught by surprise, then that would give them the means to get that pokemon in a ball and run. This is potential that maybe...maybe."

Wicke knew who to call. "Maybe Colress can assist us for additional improvements. The ultimate Anti-Shadow Pokemon tool is there and who ever is to use these needs everything for assistance. Madam?"

Lusamine was ready to contact Colress when she looked down at the machine and petted a sleeping Mew. "...If the modifications can reliably steal a pokemon while keeping the user in control of the danger they are, then they are needed. Perhaps a list to keep track of the pokemon that they will encounter in and a way to communicate should the need arises. But everything other idea... should come from someone more trusting to manage this."

Dulse excused himself and talked to someone over communications. "Yes captain?"

His stoic face didn't change, but he looked more calm about something. "You and Soliera finished your studies on Unova and are coming back to Alola once the Tournament is over?"

Zossie was curious to the conversation as her partner finished receiving the report, the Recon squad duo watched a Emboar knock a paralyzed Charizard out with stone edge and a certain trainer sending out a Venusaur with a mega stone, the sight of mega evolution gave Zossie a reason to ask. "We seen this plenty of times, perhaps if we acquire a keystone and a mega stone for that Sceptile-" The Venusaur took a heat crash and countered with a felling sludge bomb, leaving the trainer to send out a black Haxorus to knock the Venusaur out with outrage and ending the match, Dulse answered his captain in an attempt to delay the subject. "We all know this is an event people view for pleasure but the details of our next assignment are already underway...We know where we can continue this, we will see you two tomorrow."

He finished and answered Zossie's question. "Do either of us know about Mega Evolution other than that bond between trainer and pokemon?"

Lusamine hid the urge to laugh at the naive and answered. "It depends on how much you and that pokemon trust each other. I wouldn't use that kind of power blindly, it could take someones eye out."

She readied her phone and smiled to Mohn. "I apologize for taking you out of work, you have my permission to ask Nepha if she would be on a semi active patrol. The other pokemon under your care may be more willing, but you do need to ask their trainers if that is appropriate."

The man blushed and kissed his wife on the cheek. "I will, I don't have to go anywhere until the next hour, this will give me enough time to think about what to say to them."

He found a chair to sit on and watched the various battles, Lusamine heard an eager voice over the phone and began. "Yes, we would require your assistance to an important project, are you interested?"

At the World Tournament.

Elio, Lillie, Gladion and the girls watched Nate get praise from the audience as Red finished showing sportsmanship and walked away. The brackets glowed to show the next opponents. Elio found he was going to go against Alder as Gladion found a particular individual waiting for him. "So Blue is next?"

Lillie nodded as Kukui and Burnet entered the room, the eldest woman apologized for the long wait. "I was looking for Kukui as he was lost among the Mask Royal's fans. When I was able to find him, that wrestler was nowhere in sight."

Ding! Lillie turned around to find her next foe, Kukui saw the image of Gough next to the Lillie's and tried to think of what to say. The mother to be turned around with determination in her eyes. "That battle hungry maniac drove the Mask Royal out?! I am going to have to avenge him!"

Elio kissed Lillie on the cheek and whispered. "Good luck!" The wife gave her husband a thumbs up and went to confront her opponent.

With her gone, Nate returned with an ignorant smile. "Red always fights to the end!"

He asked Kukui with envy and pride. "How often do you go into an event like this and keep an act like-" Gladion stopped Nate with a harsh tone. "What are you talking about, the professor gets lost all the time when the Royal is around. It is just coincidence!"

Elio followed in an attempt to keep the act. "Though the Royal might want to lay low, eventually someone VERY sore about him losing the first round is going to complain to him."

The movie star stopped himself and realized a tradition was to be kept up. "Oh! I get that all the time when a film doesn't go the way a fan wants it to."

He shrugged and found his wife and son sleeping to be a golden sight. "If you please everyone, you end up pleasing no one."

He went closer and kissed Yancy on the cheek and Hudson on the forehead. The movie star rested by his family for an event, Rachael saw the next match about to begin as Tammy blushed to a family bonding. "That is sweet of him."

In the Arena.

Lillie confronted Gough with a net ball in her right hand as the biker readied his poke ball. He saw a face more crossed than before and knew why. "Had I done something to warrant your anger?"

The pregnant woman raised a finger on her left hand and wagged it to scold her foe. "You knocked the Masked Royal out of the Tournament before he had a chance to out do himself! Of course I am mad at you!"

She cheeks puffed up as Gough smiled back, he sent out a Scizor and asked her. "Was he someone you actually knew? I never seen you try to talk to him the entire time he was here! Perhaps that Professor might know more about him."

Lillie cringed in fear, this man knows too much and needs to be stopped, she sent out her Venomoth. "Skitters, lets teach him a lesson!" Gough accomplished his goal of rilling Lillie up and ordered his Scizor. "Make use of that gem, use bullet punch!"

The Scizor glowed with the gem and punched the Venomoth in high speeds, Lillie pointed at the foe and gave Venomoth the silent order. "VENOOOOO!"

The Scizor was pushed back by a tinted bug buzz, giving Lillie the time needed to switch to a Golurk, Gough took it as his chance and barked. "Use swords dance and strike once more!"

The Scizor danced and punched the Golurk, Lillie felt unusual energy and punched back in the air. "Onua, take that Scizor down with shadow punch!"

The Golurk swung his fist and upper cut the Scizor for a k.o. Gough counted something in his head and called his pokemon back, he drew out a beast ball and considered a better option. "You sealed your fate girl! Rage, I require your support!"

Lillie saw the biker toss the blue ball to let out a Buzzwole that looked down at the Golurk, like it was something considered familiar. His four legs shook as Gough ordered. "While this is considered a waste of you time, use bulk up! Then we will have them!"

The Ultra Beast followed the order and flex a dreadful memory out of his soul, he had his arms behind what is considered a head and showed his pecs in pride. Gough flexed with him, seemingly distracted as the Golurk took the chance to use another shadow punch. Gough ordered and aimed his left hand in the air to give another pose. "Now use baton pass and give that power to Kommo-o!" The Buzzwole tossed a baton and folded his arms in a taunting pose as he returned to the beast ball.

Gough sent out a Kommo-o that caught the baton, the pokemon's muscles hardened in power as the Golurk tried in vain to punch the foe out. Gough flashed his Z power ring and posed like a roaring dragon, laughing in a craze. "A pity that Golurk is bound to a choice band! Kommo-o, take this power and use CLANGOROUS SOUL BLAZE!"

The Kommo-o felt the radiant power flow in him and performed a dance, Lillie licked her lips and planned a gamble. "Onua, I think I know how to get through this, but this means you are going to have to take this attack. I'm sorry about this!"

The Golurk readied his fists and charged at the Kommo-o that jumped in the air and let loose piercing sound, knocking Onua out and forcing Lillie to make a gambling switch. "It is now or never. Mele, I need you!"

A Venusaur with a mega stone entered the battle, Gough taunted and balked at the woman's attempt. "Do it! Mega evolve that thing for all the good it will do! Kommo-o is unstoppable!"

Lillie activated her keystone and raised it in the air, mega evolving Mele. "We will see how "unstoppable" it really is!"

Gough ordered in ferocity. "Use poison jab and flash cannon!" The Kommo-o charged the Venusaur with a poisonous fist. Pow!

The force pushed Mele back, Lillie smiled with mischief and pride. "Use stun spore!"

The Kommo-o backed away in a jump as the Venusaur shook his plant and hurled a ball of yellow pollen to where he landed, leaving the scaly pokemon paralyzed and exposed as Lillie aimed right hand like a gun, she felt a small kick at her insides causing her to cringe for a moment and ruined what should have been an intimidating image. "Oof! Daphine, I know your excited to hear this. Mele, use sludge bomb!"

The Venusaur shot a ball of sludge from his plant at the struggling Kommo-o. BOOM! He was knocked back from the damage, Gough saluted Lillie in respect. "You are unbound! Kommo-o, clanging scales!"

The Kommo-o rubbed his scales together and forced the Venusaur further back with the noise, Lillie felt it to be her chance and ordered. "Counter with petal dance and finish this!"

The Venusaur felt dizzy from the pain and roared, he aimed his flower and caused it to erupt in petals, knocking the Kommo-o to his back. The scaly pokemon tried to force himself up and gritted his teeth in defiance. "Ko...Ko...mo!" Thud!

Kommo-o fainted, Gough called him back and sent out his Crobat. "Fury, this Venusaur cost us a great ally. Rid us of him!"

The Crobat saw the exhausted for and charged at Venusaur like a brave bat. POW! Mele reverted back to his normal form and was flipped on his side. K.O! Lillie panted and called her starter back, she gave the ball a small kiss and tossed a dream ball. Letting out a Dusk Lycanroc. "Fenry, lets do this!"

Gough's eyes widened at the opponent and ordered as he saw the foe about to attack. "Retreat with u-turn!"

The Crobat flew at the Lycanroc to retreat to his trainer, the biker sent out a Machamp with a choice band and knew the move to suit the situation, Lillie ordered. "Fenry, use fire fang! He did as we expected him to!"

The Lycanroc grunted and pounced on the Machamp, Gough ordered with a swing. "Force that dog off with bullet punch! Both him and Lillie showed their fangs!"

The Machamp was bitten into by fiery fangs and punched the foe off, knocking out a tooth and earning another well earned burn mark. Lillie flashed her Z powered ring, flexed, bent her left knee, stretched her right leg, faced her back foward and showed her biceps. "Fenry!"

The Dusk Lycanroc howeled to the ceiling as he felt radiant light, Lillie ordered. "Take Machamp down with SPLINTERED STORMSHARD!"

The Lycanroc leaped into the air and caused many large, jagged stones to emerge. Lillie got up from her pose and clamped her jaws down as the stones aimed for the Machamp in the center. Fenry dashed past the furious Machamp and following him was the stones that knocked the foe out, Gough called Machamp back and sent Crobat once more. "FURY, FINISH THAT THING!"

The Crobat cringed at the loud order as Lillie felt dizzy. "Use accelerock, Melrakka will be able to finish this!" The Lycanroc charged at the Crobat for super effective damage and was held on by teeth, Gough watched as Fury rammed Fenry into the ground like a brave bat, knocking the wolf out. Lillie switched to an Alolan Ninetales that brought in hail, Gough rolled his eyes and ordered. "Use cross poison to soften this one up!"

Fury flew at Melrakka and slashed with his four wings for super effective damage, Lillie ordered back. "Use blizzard, this will leave us with two more pokemon!" The Ninetales blew a blizzard and knocked Fury out, Gough called his long time companion back and tossed the beast ball, sending out the Buzzwole.

Lillie knew a moon blast would not stop the Buzzwole on the spot and gave a chilling stare. "Use aurora veil, then we will finish him off with no trouble!"

The Ninetales let loose a protective aurora as Gough felt his adrenaline fading. "Ha! Rage, finish this one with brick break!"

The Buzzwole flew to the Ninetales in a flex and punched through the aurora to knock the Ninetales out, glowing in a beast boosted aura and leaving Lillie in a potential corner. "Melrakka, come back!"

She tossed a great ball to let out a Hydreigon with a life orb. "Ghorchi, use fire blast!"

The Hydreigon inhaled and glowed. PEW!

The Buzzwole saw the flash of fire at point black range and felt only a slight heat, everything went black, Gough watched as the beast flexed his biceps and fall on its back. K.O! "Tha...Rage, you done more than enough!"

The Buzzwole was called back, Gough sent out a totem sized Alolan Marowak that showed no fear. "Bone Taker, show him what you can do!"

The Marowak spun his bone in a dance as Lillie ordered with victory in sight. "Use night daze and we win this!"

Ghorchi let loose a black shock wave, Bone Taker rolled above it in dance, Gough wanted to go down kicking and ordered. "Use icy wind and shadow bone!" The Marowak blew frigid wind that slowed the Hydreigon down and glowed his bone in a purple glow.

TWACK!

Ghorchi was sent flying above, Lillie changed her tactics with one finger from each hand raised in the air. "That is how it is? Use draco meteor!"

Ghorchi obeyed and shot three orbs of energy in the sky, they merged into one and explode in a shower of meteors, Bone Taker struck one with his thick club and was flatten by a larger one. Leaving behind a crater and a knocked out Marowak, Gough felt his legs shake and called his last pokemon back as he laughed it off. "Ha! Ha! Ha!"

The woman called the Hydreigon to her for a thankful petting and approached the biker for a hand shake. She looked sweaty and asked. "They...huff! They were right about you, you have gotten strong." Gough shook back and returned the compliment. "The same can be said about you. Ha!"

He was in a laughing fit and gave her a firm hand shake of respect, the two leg go and the biker felt his life was complete. "I wish you luck in the next round!"

Lillie appreciated it and left the arena with her Hydreigon following. "Thank you, once the tournament is over... we would like to ask a favor from you."

The biker was about to turn around and agreed to it. "If it involves keeping an eye on that girl, I told her my terms! She is to battle me first!"

The woman listened and kept walking. "That may take a while, but that is fair. She can defend herself, but she needs to prove it when the situation is dire. I'll see you soon!"

At the waiting room.

Elio gave Lillie a sweat rag and looked red as he and the professors congratulated her. "That is why your the best!"

Smooch!

The mother to be was kissed on the cheek by her husband as Nate gave a thumbs up. "Battles like this is what keeps this tournament coming."

The clean up crew started to fix the arena as Gladion smiled to his sister. "This is why nearly everyone on Alola respects you. Think you should sit down?"

Lillie was about to when she felt her stomach rumbling and both sides of her belly being punched and kicked. "Oof! That battle worked up an appetite, Daphne and Leon had the best seat during that battle."

She was ready to leave when Elio offered to assist with a Rotom Dex in hand. "Do you mind if I get the food?"

Lillie did not and sit down as Tammy asked her adopted mother. "We have a break before the next battle begins, I want to ask... may I...may I-" She looked at Lillie's belly, Rachael finished the question with mischief in her smile. "She wants to talk to those two, if they are big enough to hear an entire battle, they are big enough to hear her."

Lillie didn't mind and whispered to her unborn children. "While mommy rest up, I want to introduce you to someone who is... kind of your sister."

Tammy approached and blushed, the mother to be let the girl touch her belly and continued to whisper. "Daphne, Leon, this is Tammy."

The girl felt the kick from both sides and whispered to the left side of the belly. "Daphne, your already a feisty girl."

She went to the right side and found it odd of what she is doing. "Leon, your mother has told me all about you. Let me start by telling you that your mom is one of the best a kid can have!"


	67. A Jerk and a Family Fight!

t the Lobby, Gough finished telling Olaf the aftermath of a battle. "Then she unleashed the Hydreigon as that finisher. Ha!"

He took a bite from a masalada as Olaf shrugged. "You were battling against those of Champions or close enough that it would give anyone a challenge. I am surprised you lasted this long. Now what are you going to do?"

Gough answered as he looked at the time, it was close to noon and the next battle was to be underway. "I might as well see how this ends. We have three more rounds to go and they are going to go by faster the more get weeded out!"

Olaf agreed as he sold the last masalada to a customer and flipped a closed sign. "I need to have this cleaned for the evening. You considered that job offer from last night still? It could be productive as long as that girl doesn't annoy you with requests!"

The biker sighed in defeat, when even his closest... and really only human friend is giving that suggestion, he may want to take the offer. "That is the reason why I gave her the advise to trainer her pokemon for battle, when she fights me AND she better actually put up a fight, that will be her lesson. To be truly weak is to sit around and do nothing as the world is put in peril! That aside, it should give me something to do in between battles."

Olaf hummed and going to go get cleaning supplies, just when his friend had long given up on making something of his life, it took a trip to a police station to straighten him out. "See, it wasn't too late after all!"

Gough smiled back in sarcasm and was ready to leave his friend be. "Guess I was proven wrong. Let me know if you wish to talk again."

Olaf nodded and smiled back to good fortune and watched his friend leave for his own business. The biker cracked his knuckles and found the same girl from before with a shiny Deino and a Bagon, earning some attention. "Those are the two pokemon your raising?"

Rachael noticed the man and nodded. "I had to get out of that room. Megara and Arbitro are not the only pokemon I need to train... but they need it more than the others." The Deino smelled the tasty fried goodies and was about to follow the scent as the Bagon growled and told her something, disappointing the irate pokemon as Rachael petted her. "Your getting better at knowing your surroundings, but you need to be close to me until you can see. Arbitro, don't be a jerk!" She listed a couple pokemon that need to be trained for battle, most were meant for acting, but she can multitask. "Chile has been ready ever since I left Johto, Beth... aka Granbull, needs some work even though she is still my mascot. Houdini aka Alakazam, is good where he is. Vespron and Vyram have to be trained separately because it is Durant and Heatmor we are talking about."

Gough didn't mind the detail on the last two. "Only an idiot would dare put them together! I seen a Salamence in battle, this one was from the Grotto so that would mean it will eventually have moxie!"

Rachael understood and found it to be waiting potential. "I have an intimidating pokemon already and Salamence is a popular dragon type for a reason!"

The stubborn Bagon was demanding something and earned another scolding from his trainer. "And you are going in the ball if you keep doing that!" Arbitro growled and earned a nip from Megara, Rachael lowered herself down and had the ball ready with a firm. "No! You both need to learn and work together or this isn't going to get anywhere. We are going to start by getting along and knowing who is in charge."

The Deino agreed as the Bagon tried to break lose, only feeling sharp teeth on his scales. He cried in defeat and Megera released her partner to the presence of a trainer that is worried. "Megara needs to be less scared while you need to learn to respect others. That is why I am training the both of you together. Your both going to take a while and it is best to start now while you are young."

She focused back on a less than impressed Gough, who snorted something in response. "You talk a lot, but can you actually walk?"

The movie star rolled her eyes and gave him a professional smile, one that spoke her answer as she focused on her pokemon. "We will start by the Pokemon Center. I have just the thing to help the two of you work together. I think the next battle is going to happen soon, you should get a seat." Both trainers looked away from each other to continue their day, Gough finished his masalada and was ready to watch for the rest of the day. "She is going to back that up one day."

At the repaired Arena.

Gladion approached and found Blue giving a semi mocking gesture, he posed ready for battle as the opponent was about to laugh. "You finally got a taste of being a champ? Let's see what makes you a big deal!"

He sent out an Aerodactyl with a choice band as Gladion sent out a Sableye with left overs. "Oh we are! Use will-o-wisp!"

The Sableye smiled and laughed as he tossed the burning wisps, Blue ordered back with arrogance. "Use stone edge and get us that lead!"

The Aerodactyl slammed his tail to the ground and caused a spike to knock the Sableye upward for a critical hit, Gladion ordered at the sight. "Use foul play and get back in the fight!"

The Sableye giggled and fell down on the Aerodactyl, slamming him on the ground and back flipping to the next move. "Now recover and wait!"

The Sableye glowed to heal most of the stab wound, the Aerodactyl got up enraged and stomped the ground. Sableye rolled past a rising stone and was struck again, feeling annoyed as the trainer ordered the finisher. "Use foul play one more time!"

The Sableye pounced on the Aerodactyl and used his power against him for a k.o. Blue switched to an intimidating Gyrarados that had a particular stone, he gestured toward his opponent who knew what was coming. "Now your going to see why I'm the best!" He activated a keystone and shined it to the air. "Mega evolve and use dragon dance!"

Energy went into the atrocious pokemon and triggered mega evolution, Gladion found himself in a corner and ordered the Sableye. "We can't do much against a dark type, use foul play again and hope for the best!"

The Sableye grumbled a mutual feeling as the Gyarados danced with power. Slap! Gyarados was pushed back and went into a frenzy as Blue ordered. "Finish it with waterfall!" The mega Gyarados charged the Sableye with the force of a river for a k.o, Gladion switched his lead out and sent in Silvally, the pink high lights speak of what it is. "We will stride past this dark river! Use multi attack!"

The Silvally glowed pink as Blue ordered. "Again!" Gyrarados roared and charged at Silvally, nearly knocking him aside and feeling a sharp clawing at his side, he was tossed to the side and reverted back to his basic form. K.O!

Blue switched and sent out an Alakazam, Gladion called Silvally back and sent out a Lucario. "I'm not giving you the satisfaction!" The Kantonian Legend didn't mind and snickered. "Doesn't matter! Alakazam, use psychic!"

The Alakazam aimed his two spoons at Lucario and tossed him aside with a psychic blast as Gladion was annoyed by the arrogance. "Use extreme speed, we are almost ready!" The Lucario disappeared mid air and kicked the Alakazam in a blink of an eye, the aura pokemon was put in a psychic hold and was slammed to the ground for a k.o. Gladion called the Lucario back and sent out a Crobat with a flying gem. "Finish it off with x scissor and be ready for his next pokemon!" The Crobat flew at the Alakazam, kicked back for a k.o and retreated into the ball.

Blue switched to an intimidating Arcanine as Gladion sent out a Silvally that did not fool Blue. "Ha! If I had a poke ball for every Zoroark!"

The Silvally puffed in smoke to reveal a Zoroark as Gladion ordered. "Use foul play! Then Charizard will handle the rest!"

The Zoroark charged at the Arcanine and knocked him back as Blue smelled a sweat. "Phew this is something I haven't felt in a while. Use close combat!"

The Arcanine pounced on the Zoroark and beaten him down for a k.o. Gladion switched to a Charizard that had a stone react to something, the trainer activated his keystone and raised it into the air. "Mega evolve and use earthquake!" The Charizard felt the energy flow in his body, scales became black, his flame became blue and saw a foe to be taken down, the Arcanine rushed at him with extreme speed and caused the Mega Charizard to quickly become enraged. SLAM!

The fiery tail made impact on the ground and caused the ground to erupt, knocking the Arcanine out and resulting in a switch to a Machamp, the flame pokemon heard a voice shouting true in the mist of a frenzy. "Use thunder punch and demolish with outrage!"

The Machamp was about to attack with something when the Charizard tighten his fist and felt electrical power, he charged at the Machamp and was knocked back by an earthquake, landing on the ground and powering down, showing signs of a k.o.

Leaving Gladion to switch back to his signature pokemon. "Silvally, tear through our foes!" The exhausted, but battle ready Silvally entered the battle and glowed his claws pink. SLASH!

Machamp was knocked to the ground for a vicious k.o. Leaving Blue to send out an Kantonian Exeggutor and about to order something with a smug salute, Gladion knew the type combination and panted at a victory. "Finish it with x scissor!"

The Exeggutor shook his leafs as the Silvally charged with green glowing claws. SLASH!

Exeggutor was knocked out in record speed, leaving Blue to gaze in astonishment and call his pokemon back in defeat. "I knew that beating Lance wasn't a fluke, you keep going in this tournament until there isn't anyone left to beat!"

Gladion was calming down and leaned on Silvally as he agreed. "I been in a tournament before... but fighting the best of the best is a whole new experience."

Blue agreed and was ready to leave. "You'll get use to it, smell ya later!"

Gladion and Silvally felt a hint of annoyance and left for the waiting room, hoping what ever weird action that transpired was long over. To their fortune, they found Lillie letting a sleeping Tammy lean on her. The sister smiled to her victorious brother. "I knew you were going to beat Blue, you still have problems with Mega Charizard?"

Gladion nodded and placed his pokemon in a healing machine. "It is the nature of outrage combined with mega evolution. Where did Elio and the professors went off to?"

Lillie answered as she felt like taking a nap. "He wanted to see how his mother and father have been doing. Maybe they will be invited to this room since they never asked."

Knock knock!

Gladion opened the door to find Elio's parents wanting to come in, Patricia asked politely. "I know this place is mostly for him. Do you mind if we watch?"

Gladion didn't and let the two in, with a blink of an eye, he found Lillie napping with a flatter belly and Patricia giving him a more taunting stare, it felt like there was something he wanted to talk about and felt foolish to do so. "Anything you and Selene talked about? Because there isn't much on the line otherwise."

Patricia nodded as Benjamin stated what happened. "I was told enough about that biker Lillie beaten, he had it coming for taunting her about the Mask Royal among other things he done for the sake of battling."

Gladion scratched himself and found it hard to say what has happened. "He has done a lot of things that would make us want to battle him or even question why he was let out of... never mind. He got his wish, Selene is getting ready to fight Alder?"

Benjamin answered as Patricia sat on a couch and requested that her son in-law sit by her. "There is another thing she kind of hinted at and none of us our mad since it isn't our business to know the details."

Gladion blushed as Benjamin found a chair to sit on, the office worker wished the younger good luck. "She really isn't mad, because the way you and Selene argue is healthy."

Patricia agreed and invited him once more. "Couples argue and find a way to understand each other. It seems you two argue because you two enjoy it."

Gladion's blush became worse, he gave in to the request and sat next to his mother in-law. "We do, we keep a conversation going and get under each others skin because neither of us are afraid to speak up and it can be fun. Then it stops being and argument and well," He rolled his eyes and smiled playfully at a distant memory. "It... isn't how she got pregnant... at least!"

It wasn't Patricia's business to know that and raised her fist for a bump. "If it did, it wouldn't have matter by now. I guess that you battling each other while throwing... things related to pregnancy, is what makes you two throw down with each other. Your going to try and give her that?"

Gladion wouldn't dare speak of the horrific things Selene had planned if she won. "I have to because we actually made a bet. With that at stake-" His attempt to be assertive and his blushing became that of a pleasurable thought. "It actually wouldn't matter much, it makes it pretty exciting."

Patricia winked as Benjamin got the idea of how that would bud into romance. "That is how we ended up going on a date to Snowpoint's lodge during a snow storm. The contests felt better and the sight of the lodge made it worth it in the end."

Patricia agreed and appreciated her husbands taste. "I wanted to go to the Lake Valor to watch for an Azelf, the lodge was actually a better spot for a date!"

Gladion's racing heart relaxed, he wasn't the only one to have done something so careless. "I wouldn't say Selene and I bet a date, but we would appreciate each others imagination."

He fist bumped her mother in-law as she routed for him. "If your able to beat Steven of all people and that jerk blue, then you only have one person who can really get in your way for the finals. Lillie is the strongest trainer on Alola, you and Selene are not far behind and then there is Hau who recently took charge of something with a Reshiram. Once this trip is done and we get back to Alola... I give it a month until Selene and Hau get into another battle."

Gladion shrugged and found the next battle beginning, Selene was going against Alder and was readying her fists. The man expected his wife to have a field day with one of Unova's veteran champions and closed his eyes. "Or if Selene makes it to the finals, that determination of hers is quite attractive."

He opened his eyes to find himself sitting next to Patricia and in view of his sister being pregnant. He watched an Elio toss his first pokemon out. "Mac, lets mess em up!"

Outside of the Pokemon Center

Rachael had Megara and Arbitro fighting against an Audino doll, designed to witstand dangerous blows. "Megara, use crunch! Arbitro, use dragon dance and wreck with dragon claw!"

The Deino crunched at the doll as the Bagon danced and struck it with sharp claws, the display looked impressive, but something felt wrong, Arbitro grumbled at what was going on in his trainers head, Rachael sighed and placed the doll back. "Why did I think this was a good idea. We need something that will compliment the two of you. It looks like you can work together on paper, but we need an opponent that can work together with someone."

She found a black hair boy with brown eyes, wearing a brown autumn coat, walking out of a pokemon center. His unusual charm distracted Rachael for a moment as she asked him. "What is your name! I'm looking for someone to help train my two pokemon!"

The boy checked out a brown hair girl, with brown eyes. She was in a burgundy t-shirt and black shorts, finding a potential battler and someone he can train pokemon with. "There was something I been wanting to get ready for, I was in the middle of the gym challenge when my mother and father had to go to the World Tournament. The name is Chrom... you?"

Rachael gave the boy her name and presented the Deino and Bagon. "I am requesting a double battle, what do you have with you?"

Chrom sent out an Aipom that was scittish in seeing new friends and a purple Cubchoo that sneezed and was battle ready. "Once Aipom evolves, he will be my fast attacking specialist... that might be shone eventually!"

Rachael saw the ice type to be a danger to her two dragons and found it perfect for them to overcome. "Aipom has an ability worth talking about when he evolves?"

Chrom smiled proudly, giving the girl a stronger urge to not blush. "Aipom's ability is run away, useful when we get into trouble... but as an Ambipom, that becomes technician. Alright guys, lets give her all we got!"

The Aipom and Cubchoo were ready for battle, Chrom ordered boldly. "Aipom, fake that Bagon out, Cubchoo, use icy wind!"

The Aipom leaped at the Bagon and startled him out of a move as the Cubchoo sneezed icy wind, slowing both dragons down, Rachael was astonished by how fast of a tactic that was and ordered her Deino. "Megara, use flamethrower on that Cubchoo, Arbitro, we need to use dragon dance!"

The Deino inhaled and shot flames at the Cubchoo, hitting for super effective damage as Chrom followed his order. "Aipom, use fury swipe on that Bagon. Cubchoo, play rough with the Deino!"

Rachael ordered back. "Both of you avoid that! We need that hit!"

The Bagon backed away from the first swipe and was clawed for two more, the Deino was in a panic and ran away from the charging Cubchoo, Arbitro danced as Rachael ordered Megara. "Try and find a way around that Cubchoo, then let it have it with crunch!"

The Deino whimpered and ran around a lamp post to try and bite at the chill pokemon. Snap!

Cubchoo rolled out of the hustling Deino as the Bagon danced, Crom ordered his Bagon. "Cubchoo, use ice punch while we have the chance and take that Deino down. Aipom, swipe Bagon one more time!"

The Aipom swiped his claws at the dancing Bagon that rolled behind the foe, Rachael ordered with a clear chance. "Hit it with dragon claw!"

The Bagon tore at the Aipom with his claws, knocking the foe back to his trainers feet as the Cubchoo's fist glowed like ice and punched the Deino in the jaw for a mutual reaction. Both tried to get up and fell limp. K.O!

The Bagon stomped his feet at the Cubchoo as Rachael found victory at hand. "Now, finish that Cubchoo with headbutt!" Crom ordered back, refusing to loose. "Cubchoo, use icy wind and finish him off with ice punch!"

The Cubchoo was about to sneeze as the Bagon rammed him with his sheer power, knocking him to the concrete ground and to his trainer for a k.o. Leaving the boy to bite his lip and grit his teeth, thankful that someone wasn't around to see something potentially embarrassing. "Wha...wha-" He tried to keep some dignity as the Bagon roared in victory and glowed, falling over and becoming rounder, leaving the two trainers astonished as the glowing stopped. A round shell with stubby legs tried to walk as the two yellow eyes peaked out of the front hole of its shell. "Shel?!"

Crom was impressed and guessed. "You must have caught that Bagon while it was close to maturing, that must be why it was so feisty."

Rachael figured it to be as she used a revive on the Deino and Chrom used revives on his own, the boy was about to continue when a foots steps were heard from behind and a familiar, masculine voice asked. "Me and your mother are going to Twist Mountain, do you want to come along?"

Chrom turned around to find Lucas with a black hair woman with two pig tails, she wore in a white shirt, a tan skirt and wrapped around her waist was a blue winter jacket, she smiled unaware of what happened as Lucas slowly saw the aftermath of a battle. "There is an ice pokemon that might be a rare treat to see and could be a new experience for your studies on the types."

Chrom babbled as the Aipom and Cubchoo regained consciousness. "Bu...it's fall mom! Vanillite and it's evolutions are not around until the cold of winter."

Lucas agreed and adjusted his hat in an attempt to say something. "Perhaps, but we can study this pokemon's habitat together and maybe... plan something for later this winter. Chrom, did you have a good battle? It looked like you were."

The son swallowed and tried to think of an excuse as to why he lost, he couldn't think of one, the father looked regretful of something, Candice saw the guilt and asked her husband. "Lucas, this has been going on since our son started his pokemon journey. You need to talk to him," Chrom asked in an attempt to hide his shame to public. "That isn't needed, it really... isn't." Lucas took a deep breath and corrected his son, biting his lip and feeling a heavy chest. "It is and this battle was no different from the others your mother and I have seen from you. They are natural for a traveling trainer."

Chrom blushed and looked like he let someone down, like he was about to cry, Candice couldn't stand it and hugged her son as Lucas realized what he said came out wrong. "It's okay, we are proud of where you are going. Don't ever worry about what we think."

The son shivering made Lucas feel hopeless. "We... we should try and get to Iccaris City, call your pokemon back. I am going to talk with that girl you battled, okay?"

Chrom nodded as Candice let him go, the mother wanted to say something to her husband as Chrom called his Aipom and Cubchoo back. The movie star watched the due leave and was about to ask what it was all about until her consciousness told her she would rather not. "That...wow."

Lucas watched his family leave to the west and showed a bitter frown. "And I was stupid enough to not see those early signs before they gotten this bad, now it has become a loop that I have no idea how to fix this... Someone is not going to be happy with me."

He recognized the girl and asked in trying to change the subject. "Your the girl from that Labyrinth movie. Your raising those two dragons for something?" Rachael thought of it and answered with growing confidence. "They do have an acting carrier ahead of them. But as a pseudo legendary, they take a long time to evolve into their final stage."

The Shelgon hummed as the Deino smelled Lucas and felt comfortable, the girl asked. "If your son's Aipom and Cubchoo was able to land their attacks, he would have won. That Aipom is pretty strong compared to what I am use to."

Lucas agreed with tears forming. "And if I say that to him would have just made it worse. I... have done a lot and he feels has a shadow over him. I..." He wanted to change the subject and add more critique to Rachael's acting. "Hopefully in your next film, you can work more to be the central star instead of being part of a story. The Labyrinth and getting out was the main part, but then the writers wanted to humanize the villain to be something other than an evil wizard. It's still nice for what it is."

Rachael took the advise and knew two pokemon that would work for the role. "I have a Durant and Heatmor that could use more of acting. I need to get back to the Tournament and watch with my friends."

Lucas was willing to let the girl go to her business. "Do that while you still have time. I'll... talk to you later if you and my son hang out again."

Rachael winked and waved goodbye. "I like his style and I want to battle that Aipom once it evolves. See you later!"

At the World Tournament.

Elio was sweating after the latest battle, the second round was at an end and the brackets were showing who is fighting who in the next round. Nate was impressed by Elio's victory against Alder as his son and wife were waking up with peace in their mind. "That Volcarona of yours went toe to toe with Alder's old friend; win against him and even take Conkeldurr down a peg before getting hit with stone edge. That Mimikyu of yours can do the damage!"

Elio agreed and saw the first one light up, Gladion's next foe was against Ethan. "Kindle was able to remove that Krookodile from play when it became a problem and then Gladiator took out Braviary. Lost was able to finish the Chandelure."

The Alolan Champ looked out the door and was about to leave for something. "I really should have held it in when Lillie and the others left to the hospital. It shouldn't be too late to see Davinci as well as see how Mina is doing."

The brackets flared to reveal two opponents that are destined to clash with each other, Nate nervously laughed and scratched his head. "That maybe needed for another reason."

Elio turned around to find his next opponent, one of his greatest challenges to overcome, Lillie. "I'm going to sound like a jerk regardless of what I say!"

Yancy yawned as Hudson saw that his father was going against a particular role model of his. "Daddy going to battle great aunt Hilda!"

The mother agreed and gave Elio advise on how to word his reasons. "Unless the battles are that quick, you are in no rush for this. Why are you going?"

The Alolan Champ answered. "To make sure Mina is okay after giving birth, it takes a while to recover and it varies from person to person. At worse, Lillie and I are fighting each other on a later schedule, good luck in beating Hilda Nate."

The two men gave each other a high five and parted ways.

Elio went to the lobby to make his exit and found Rachael blushing with invigoration, her Deino and Heatmor were blushing with her as Chile was talking to a flamboyant Granbull and a proud Alakazam, something had happened. "What's up?"

The news reporter turned around and coughed to give a prestige announcement. "A local girl has met a strange man who can understand what a pokemon is saying and feeling with next to no effort, who revealed a few things the trainer didn't think about until it was brought up."

Megara smelled Elio and was cheerful to say hello when the man realized who she met. "N?! He does that often, how did your training go?"

Rachael took out a great ball and let out a Shelgon that stubbornly grumbled something. "Arbitro evolved after I had him and Megara battle this guy with family issues. When your dad was a Champ and has seen a lot of things... it is a lot to live up to regardless if he wanted to pressure that on you or not. I hope that family gets help."

Elio hopped so as well and guessed by the reactions. "Your Granbull is all in on acting, Chile is kind of being the team mom and encouraging that along with Vyram. Megara...is trying not to be a scaredy cat while your Alakazam is with Chile in keeping the family safe. Arbitro had a wake up call?"

Rachael swayed her hair and gave a determined smile. "Arbitro is a jerk and while it wasn't that bad... being one step closer to flying caused it to go in over his," She looked at the Shelgon and found nothing to confirm what is inside. "...What ever he has in there. N has a point in that if he becomes a Salamence with that attitude, he isn't going to make any friends and that he should listen to Megara more often. He listens to me but maybe he is going to need a partner that wouldn't tolerate that bullying."

The Shelgon grunted and tried to look away, not wanting to admit something as the girl called him back. "When Vespron is nicer than you are, it says a lot!"

She petted the Heatmor and felt her stomach rumbling as her mind focused on the topic. "The others you are mostly right on, Chile is my starter and has been there for me back on Orre, while Houdini was captured as an Abra solely so he can keep me and the others out of danger. It isn't fair to see him as another pokemon on the job and... I owe him a lot," The Alakazam blushed as she finished one more correction. "Vyram however... he is starting to become a connoisseur in the food I am giving him. Now that I have a place to call my own, I will focus on getting him something better than the usual food."

Elio found nothing wrong as the Glaceon offered to guide the Deino. "It sounds like your are settling in on your goals... Vespron might be jealous when he hears of this, you can still use the waiting room if anyone asked."

Rachael thanked then man and joined with her pokemon. "He will get over it and I might have to give him a chew toy he won't break... to help him vent his anger. Maybe something that is metal and won't break," She realized she might have consumed the man's time and stopped herself as Elio waved goodbye. "I never raised a Durant before, but that might help curb that behavior. Arbitro just needs to grow up, it was nice talking to you!"

Rachael agreed and parted ways to the waiting room, to watch another clash between champions.

Elio journeyed to the hospital and found Lillie waving a group goodbye. "Thank you all for being there, we will see you soon!"

She noticed Elio and blushed at a joyeous moment. "Mina has had a healthy birth and Davinci is healthy as a Chansey. She and Ilima need to be left alone, but they will be active by tomorrow."

The Alolan Champ took a deep breath in guilt and felt his hand being held by his wife. "We were busy with something, if we had the free time... we would have stayed longer. Did you come here to try and support Mina or is this about the tournament?"

Elio gave his answer without hesitation. "I came out here to support a good friend of ours... even though you are right about the Tournament... it has a special round for the two of us."

Lillie cringed at the awkward timing and lead the way. "Thank you for not being a jerk about that. This was going to happen sooner or later."

The duo journeyed to the World Tournament and readied themselves for the next round in the cup. They parted ways and waited for their call, to be called to battle once more. At the sound of the buzzer, they reunited in the arena. Elio stretched with a carefree and confident smile as Lillie raised her fists in the air, the roaring audience flooded the couples ears as they sent out their lead pokemon. "It's on!"

On Lillie's side was Skitters, fluttering out of the ball as Mac leaped out of the dusk ball and punched his fists together and showed a certain orb glowing. Elio ordered fast. "FAKE SKITTERS OUT AND USE THUNDER PUNCH!"

The Hitmonchan glowed with the orb and charged at the Venomoth, he slammed his fists together in an annoying fake out. Lillie ordered back and stomped her foot to the ground. "Use quiver dance and then use the baton!"

The Venomoth danced elegantly as the Hitmonchan's fist crackled with electricity. POW!

The Venomoth was knocked to the ground, twitching in paralysis and was left unable to move as Elio gave the finisher. "Finish it off with mach punch!"

Thud! The Hitmonchan punched in mach speeds and sent Skitters back to Lillie for a k.o. She growled and called her pokemon back. "Elio you jerk! Melrakka, lets crush his hopes in they stand!"

An Alolan Ninetales entered the arena and brought in a hail storm, Elio ordered without a second thought. "Use mach punch again!"

Melrakka glowed and took the iron fist as Lillie agreed with her pokemon. "Knock him out!"

The Hitmonchan saw the Ninetales let loose a moonblast and was knocked on his back, dazed and knocked out. Elio called his Hitmonchan back and sent out his midnight Lycanroc with an expert belt. "Gladiator, lets take this Ninetales down!"

The Lycanroc howled in a frenzy as Lillie ordered her Ninetales. "There isn't avoiding damage and Gladiator is going to hit hard, use this chance to use aurora veil!"

The Ninetails followed the order with a haunting laugh, an aurora surrounded her as Elio barked. "Iron tail!"

The Lycanroc's tail shined like metal as he charged at Melrakka, knocking her out in one blow. Lillie cringed at the brutality and switched to her Dusk Lycanroc, who's green eyes became a berzerker red on meeting the Lycanroc's constant red. "Fenry, use fire fang and drill run!"

The Dusk Lycanroc pounced on the Gladiator. CHOMP!

The Midnight Lycanroc gritted his teeth in pain and swat him back with an iron tail, Fenry rolled across the arena and spun into a drill, making a quick charge back into the foe.

Elio's mouth was wide as his Lycanroc was drilled out, he sent out his Alolan Raichu and ordered. "Ouch! Surfer, take Fenry down with psyshock!"

Lillie saw the Raichu glow and flashed her Z powered ring. She flexed, bent her left knee, stretched her right leg, faced her back foward and showed her biceps, Elio stared at his wife and saw a teasing smile. "Fenry, take Surfer down with SPLINTERED STORM SHARD!"

The Lycanroc leaped into the air and caused many large, jagged stones to emerge. Lillie got up from her pose and clamped her jaws down as the stones aimed at the Raichu that formed psychic rocks. Fenry charged past the Raichu and sent the stones closing in as the psychic stones homed in on their target. CRUNCH!

Surfer was crushed and was left holding on as the Lycanroc was knocked out by the psyshock. TWACK!

A hail stone knocked Surfer on the head as he was in the middle of laughing and knocked him out.

The couple switched their pokemon out with a mutual zeal for victory, Elio tossed a fast ball and sweated. "We are still not breaking an even! Lost, change that balance!"

Lillie saw the Mimikyu exit the ball and sent out her Golurk. "Onua, lets take this Mimikyu down!"

The menacing size didn't freighten Elio as he ordered. "Use shadow claw and soften Onua up for the big one!"

Lost's true eyes glowed, she swiped at the Golurk the foe's fist glowed in shadows. CLAW!

POW!

The Golurk stepped back from the damage as the Mimikyu was knocked to the ground, her disguise plopped as Elio saw the hail stop falling. He flashed his Z powered ring and posed like a pixie, forcing radiant light into Lost. "LETS SNUGGLE FOREVER!"

The Mimikyu felt the power and winked, she leaped at Onua and covered him under her cloak, violently beating at him as Lillie readied a punch in the air. "If aurora veil is holding for you, use shadow punch now that she is open!"

Lost cringed and hissed at a mistake she made. SLAM!

She was forced off of her prey by a mighty fist and flew towards her trainers feet, Elio swallowed at the Golurks might and called the Mimikyu back. "Aurora veil is making this harder than it needs to be. Soliare, finish Onua off with giga drain!"

The Volcarona glowed and drained the Golurk, causing it to faint and fall over. Lillie felt the thud and called her partner back, she readied a great ball and sent out her Hydreigon. "It isn't over yet! Ghorchi, let loose a night daze!"

Elio licked his lips and ordered. "Soliare, use quiver dance and take that Hydreigon down with bug buzz!"

The Volcarona danced and felt the black shock wave push against him, the sun pokemon flapped his wings and shot back with a loud buzz, causing Ghorchi to cringe in pain and Lillie to raise her hands in the air. "The man refuses to back down! Are we going to finish him?"

The Hydreigon nodded and flew to the air with his three mouths glowing, Lillie aimed at the Volcarona and ordered with her soul. "Draco meteor!"

The Hydreigon shot a barrage of meteors at the Volcarona, Soliare tried to flutter out of the way and was struck down by a massive rock. Ghorchi wobbled in exhaustion and saw the Volcarona laying still, knocked out, he chuckled and fell the ground from an over use of the life orb.

The couple were reduced to their last pokemon, Lillie saw the aurora fade and switched to Mele. "We are not giving up!"

She readied her keystone as Elio called his Volcarona back for a Charizard. "I don't see why not! This is the reason why your normally stronger than me. KINDLE!"

He readied his keystone, energy shined into their pokemon to trigger mega evolution, the arena shined from the Charizard's power as the Alolan Champ yelled. "BURN THAT THICK VENUSAUR!"

Kindle inhaled and shot a pillar of flame that was near blinding, Mele roared in anger as Lillie joined in the battle frenzy. "USE SLUDGE BOMB AND SHOOT THAT CHARIZARD DOWN!"

The Venusaur shot a wad of sludge at the Charizard's chest.

BOOM!

The trainers and audience knew a critical hit when they see one and watched Kindle fall to the ground in reflex, Elio saw his Charizard trying to keep control over his flight and ordered. "FINISH THIS WITH AIR SLASH!" The Charizard was moments away from landing and flapped a slice of wind at Mele. The Venusaur flip back from the damage and landed on the ground in a thud.

Lillie turned around with her heart racing and watched her starter revert back to his regular form. Venusaur fainted! Kindle pulled himself back up and roared in victory, flapping his wings and causing the arena to light up, nearly on fire as Elio powered him down. "That is enough, good work!"

Lillie tried to calm herself down and called her Venusaur back. "You and the others did a good job, I'll get you all something when we leave the arena!"

Elio called his Charizard back and realized it was the afternoon. "Have we really been battling in this tournament for that long?"

Lillie was astonished by the time asked with a charming smile. "We must have... should we get reservations for dinner tonight?"

Elio blinked and knew what his wife wanted. "That should help us settle down. Do you mind if I-" Lillie refused with confidence. "Not this time," She held her husbands hand in a vow. "But tonight... I will have myself ready for our... wager."

She kissed her husband on the cheek and was given one back, Elio swallowed and knew what he is to do. "I have not came this far in this tournament to lose. I promise to not go too crazy." Lillie found it fair as she and her husband left the Arena and back to the waiting room.

The duo found Gladion, Manaphy and Burnet with the girls, talking about something when the brother saw his sister and tried to think of something to say. "...That was one of the closests matches I seen. You both used the best moves for that battle and in the end, someone had to come out on top."

Lillie agreed and found a place on the couch, inviting Elio to join as Tammy want to leave for something. "I'm going to get us something to drink. You two need it."

With the girl gone, Burnet watched the match between Nate and Hilda begin. "When we know two trainers that have came that far... we sometimes forget how strong they are until we see them trade blow for blow. Is there... anything you want us to do once this cup is over?"

Elio was about to take a nap when his eyes bolted awake. "Actually... there is something I want to talk to you about. Not right now... but it is something very special."

Pamela listened and snapped her fingers. "Is it an important event coming up? Like a birthday? I heard you spoil Lillie too many times."

Lillie closed her eyes in a blush as Elio felt dry. "...Two months from now. By then we will have something else to be busy with. It... I don't want to say it here."

The wife rested her head on her husband's shoulder in appreciative bliss as Rachael smiled mischievously. "No one likes spoilers. But if that something else is because it will be nine months."

Manaphy jumped on the couch and rested by Lillie's belly. "It is going to be extra special because the cousins will be hatching very soon. Papa is going to try and make it special for auntie?"

Elio nodded as Gladion smiled at what his brother in-law had planned. "You should tell me when you get the chance. Do you think maybe you might have... nah!"

The Alolan champ realized one possibility and giggled. "That might happen and it isn't everyday it does."

He watched Hilda send out a Swoobat to battle against Nate's Leavanny the door opened to let Yancy and Hudson in, the child was in awe at who was battling who as Elio watched the Lucario strike the courting pokemon with dark pulse. "How was your afternoon?"

Hudson counted the things he partook in and answered. "Mommy and I went to the market, we found a strang-"


	68. A Golden Match and The Semi Finals!

By a quiet lake under the moon light, Lillie was whispering to two blonde babies that were listening to her stories. "And now Daddy is going to the Semi Finals... one day you two will see a full battle and just maybe, you will be able to battle against many other people with what ever skill you acquire."

The more feisty of the two puffed her cheeks in annoyance, the mother apologized and hugged both of them. "Daphne, Daddy had the upper hand during that match and I lost, those happen and this does mean your not going to hear anymore battles besides what the noise from the T.V."

Daphne had no idea what her mother meant as Leon looked at his mother with grey eyes and nuzzled at her, the sister closed hers and rested, Lillie felt at peace and was about to let her mind drift when a voice was asking something. "Mom... I got something for you."

Lillie gasped awake and found Tammy with a milkshake, she looked around to find Elio watching the finale of a battle with a sleeping Manaphy. The audience watched an Emboar struck a Hydreigon down with super power. The mother to be took her drink and sipped as she noticed her brother and Burnet were missing. "Gladion is getting ready to fight Ethan and Burnet is getting Kukui here to ask about your birtday. Yancy and Hudson are talking with Nate's mom about something and they might be back soon."

Tammy's blush didn't hide much as Pamela saw the next battle was moments away from beginning. "Looks like Gladion's fight is coming up."

Rachael expected another exciting match and thought about someone. "I wonder if Pipi wants to see the final round with us."

Tammy and Pamela didn't mind, the coordinator from Alola answered back. "As long as her parents are cool with this, she seems to be looking forward to something when she returns home." Lillie was about to ask what when the T.V showed Gladion posing, ready to confront a cocky Ethan.

At the Arena.

Ethan tossed a net ball to let out a golden colored Forretress with left overs "Lets show him why we are here!" Gladion was impressed by the shiny and sent out his Sableye. "Nice, it's a shame what I'm about to do!"

The Sableye snickered and taunted the Forretress, causing the Legend from Johto to adjust his hat in annoyance. "I figured you do that, Forretress use volt switch!"

The Forretress shot a jolt of electricity at the Sableye and retreated into his ball, Ethan tossed a luxury ball and let out an Azumarril with an assault vest, impressing and intimidating Gladion to where he ordered. "Crafty for a city man, Sableye, burn that Azumarril with will-o-wisp!"

The Sableye tossed his wisps as Ethan ordered with slight offense. "Now that's rude. Azumarril, dodge and play rough!"

The vested Azumarril rolled out of the way and charged the Sableye to slam it down to the ground and stomp on him, resulting in a k.o. Gladion's hand twitched, he called his lead back with a plan in mind. "Huge power... it can make that thing a terror in battle."

He tossed out a Crobat with a particular gem and sliced the air with his hands. "Remove that Azumarril with cross poison, we are not letting him take another!"

The Crobat flew at the Azumarril and struck at it in the center with four venomous wings, earning a super effective, critical hit. Ethan felt glad that he gotten his opponents attention. "We are not going to lose like that today! Let him have a cold one!"

The Azumarril agreed and tightened his fists, ice formed and he countered with a swing. POW! Crobat was sent back as Ethan aimed upward. "Finish em with the jet!"

Azumarril shot himself towards the Crobat and knocked him to the ground for a finishing blow, forcing Gladion into a corner. "Come back! Lucario, we need that push!"

A Lucario with a life orb entered the battle and vanished in an instant, knocking the Azumarril out with extreme speed, Ethan felt satisfied with the count and switch to a Dragonite. "Come on we are in the lead!"

Gladion was annoyed and aimed a finger at the foe. "Hit him with flash cannon... then he will manage this one!"

The Lucario understood and shot a flash cannon as the Dragonite readied his tail. PEW!

The dragon felt the beam of light and slammed his tail in the ground, causing an earthquake to rupture the ground and knock Lucario out in one blow. Gladion found the chance and sent out his fairy type Silvally. "Let's take this dragon out!"

Ethan cringed at the thought and called his Dragonite back. "Uh-uh! Forretress, we have this guy where we want him!"

Gladion frowned in annoyance for a moment and gave a faint smile. "I'll give you where it is due, you haven't fought this kind of pokemon before. Silvally, use flame thrower!"

The Silvally inhaled and shot a torrent of flame, scorching the Forretress and leaving it hanging on with its sturdy body, another flame thower finished the bag worm off, forcing Ethan to make a switch and grit his teeth at a bad play. "Damn it! Feraligatr, we are taking this thing down! Use liquidation on the que!"

A Feraligatr with a life orb entered the battle, the Silvally nearly laughed as Gladion chuckled. Puff! Ethan and Feraligatr were left babbling as the Silvally revealed itself to be a Zoroark, Gladion flashed his Z power ring and posed like a rising beast. "You do not see the dark until it is about to consume you!"

Radiant light flowed into the Zoroark, Ethan realized he was fooled as Feraligatr braced for the move, Gladion ordered with the advantage at hand. "BLACK HOLE ECLIPSE!"

The Zoroark formed a black orb as the Feraligatr's right arm flowed with water. PEW!

The orb was shot above and expanded into a black hole, the Feraligatr hissed and to the audiences shock, jumped into the hole.

BOOM!

The Zoroark was astonished by the reckless move and saw the Feraligatr charging towards him with his right arm being like a torrential river. SWAT!

The Zoroark gasped in pain and was knocked into the ground for a one hit K.O. Feraligatr felt his orb cease its glow and fell over. Thud.

Gladion's eyes were wide as Ethan called his starter back. "You try doing a sneak attack like that... Ampharos, lets finish them off!"

An Ampharos with a particular stone entered the battle as Gladion called his Zoroark back for his actual Silvally. "You know there isn't much of a point in continuing, if Silvally doesn't finish you... the other one certainly will."

Ethan activated his keystone without a care. "So what if he does, I ain't no quitter! Ampharos, mega evolve and hit him with a thunder bolt!"

The Ampharos felt energy flow into his body, growing wool around his tail and growing hair on the back of his head, much like a magnificent mane. Gladion shrugged and nearly bit his tongue. "Soften him up with crunch and finish him with multi attack!"

The Silvally pounced on the charging Ampharos and crunched into him. BZZAP!

Ampharos shot the Silvally back and watched the foe glow pink, both circled around each other to get that finishing blow, the Silvally charged once more with his claws ready to strike as the Ampharos glowed something from his tail.

SLASH!

The Ampharos was knocked to the ground by the multi attack, he reverted back to his regular form during the fall and fell in a thud. Ethan called his pokemon back and sent out his Dragonite. "So close, finish Silvally with extreme speed!"

The Silvally tried to leap out of the way and felt that he was punched in the stomach, he saw the Dragonite before him as he was knocked to the ground. He tried to get up and felt his limbs failing, Gladion approached Silvally and petted him, he whispered gently. "Shh... you did amazing, rest up until the next battle."

The Silvally whined and went into the ball, Gladion tossed a poke ball out and flashed his keystone as a Charizard eager for battle flew out. "Ethan, you asked for it! Charizard, it is time we unleash the beast!"

The Charizard flapped his wings and roared as energy went into his body, trigger the mega evolution into Mega Charizard X. "ROAAAAAAR!"

Gladion roared his finisher with his pokemon. "OUTRAGE, DEMOLISH!"

The Charizard went off in a frenzy and charged the Dragonite before it got to react, violently beaten him down until the opposing dragon was on the ground, definitely unable to battle any further. Ethan switched his Dragonite to an Umbreon that was beaten back by an outrage, with the Charizard fatigued and confused, Ethan ordered. "Hit him with foul play! Just a little more!"

The Umbreon nodded and kicked the confused Charizard back as Gladion ordered with a rapidly beating heart. "Use flare blitz and it is over!"

The Charizard looked at Umbreon in a haze and ignited himself into a blue blaze, he charged at the Umbreon and knocked him into a crater for a k.o that ended the fight. Gladion readied his keystone and tapped on it when it became clear his partner wasn't going to stop. "That is enough! We won!"

Ethan watched the Charizard power down and called his Umbreon back, he cringed at an ill timed judgement and pouted. "Stinking Zoroark, still, good fight!"

Gladion saw to his Charizard cooling down and called him back in the poke ball when he approached Ethan for a sportsman like hand shake. "You did get an initial advantage over me and even after I got that lead back... you didn't take that lose laying down. I do want to ask about that Ampharos since he is kind of similar on mega evolving, how does he manage that?"

Ethan answered in remembering the unstable behavior and vain attitude. "Pretty bad as it is with your Charizard, you found out that outrage and a mega pokemon mixes into chaos?"

Gladion nodded and let go. "Oh yeah! It makes Mega Charizard X incredibly dangerous even if I have him under control, either I need to have him learn another move or I just need to manage outrage. I hope your wife is taking this better than you are."

Ethan imagined it and didn't mind it. "By the time I get back, she will be done crying. Cooper gets annoyed by this though and someone needs to back her up, see ya!" The two men gave each other a parting and went there separate ways.

Gladion returned to the waiting room and was casually greeted by Elio. "Nice comeback."

The brother in-law brushed his hair and placed his pokemon in the healing machine, he relaxed on the couch with his sister and watched the final match for the round. "Now we have the semi finals. Who do you think we are fighting next?"

Lillie watched the battle being one between Iris and Cynthia, it is going to be a battle to remember. "One of you will fight either of these two, the other has Nate to battle."

Elio tried not to think about the image of terror and felt proud of his in-law. "While Nate might give you problems, if you fight either Iris or Cynthia, you shouldn't have too many problems. How does it feel to be this far up?"

Gladion felt proud and was tempted to ask something. "Like I am able to accomplish a lot. Have... you and Lillie wagered anything?"

Lillie nodded as Tammy answered. "I heard them talk about that, it is stuff adults do and that is all I know."

The mother to be smiled at an intelligent girl and realized what may have happened. "In Selene's time line... you made that wager with her... do you want to talk about it?"

Gladion was hesitate to do so as Tammy took the sleeping Manaphy towards a chair. "My friends should be back... I won't listen."

Gladion smiled in thanks and whispered to the married couple, Elio felt filthy in listening to the details as Lillie blushed and fanned herself. "Oh my does Selene have an imagination!"

Gladion nodded and wouldn't stop smiling, bewildering the duo until Elio nearly blurted a question. "And you agreed to let her do that if she wins? What the heck has she done to you to have you keep coming back to that crazy?"

Gladion barely hide his excitement at a possibility. "How she treats me behind closed doors for starters... kind of like what you done. Then this evolves into something else both in and out of bed... even in days where I refuse to play her games. It isn't like you and Lillie planned were any better!"

Elio blabbered embarrassed and spoke defensively. "Hey! I'm the one who lets Lillie tie me-" he remembered and realized how right his brother in-law is. "...Actually... I gave her that idea in the first place and when she truly gets the helm, she gets what she wants."

Gladion shook his head and wanted to tease his brother in-law. "Shame on you."

Lillie puffed her cheeks and argued against her brother. "He listens to me and in turn I listen to him when he wants to stop. Your no better if you got into that on your own volition, are you going to try and lose to Selene on purpose?"

Gladion's teasing stare turned to a glare of defiance. "Never! If she wants me to play, she is going to have to earn that. I... have my own twist fantasies if I can actually beat her."

Lillie smiled back in a smug manner and held her husband's hand as she taunted her brother. "Your brought that on yourself. I'm glad that the two of you have a healthy relationship."

Elio congratulated Gladion as he looked at the T.V and found Cynthia was in a lead, having knocked out Iris's Lapras and Archeops, Iris sent out a Hydreigon as the Sinnoh Legend switched her Garchomp for a Togekiss. "This is not going to end well"

At an Office in Aether Paradise.

Lusamine approved of some of Colress's ideas to improve on the Aura Reader, with a Herdier and Mew sleeping together it was one less ordeal to deal with. "Hmm... yes, that device is specialized in detecting Shadow Pokemon and with those ideas, we will have a way for the bearer to know what moves those poor things are cursed with, a built in teleporter however could back fire."

The scientist pressed a button to erase one suggestion off the list. "Miss President, is this becoming something the others should be concerned about?"

The woman took the question in, gasped and felt it burn in her chest, she closed her eyes and answered. "An obsession with rescuing these pokemon from this horrible fate?"

She breathed in to feel her nerves calming and exhaled it out, she gazed on the scientist as Wicke entered. "I'm just surprised you knew of this for a long time. How?"

Colress remembered a faint memory he had. "It dated back during a trip four years ago when Michael mentioned a few details. It is a quick way to enhance a pokemon, but the cost and draw backs are counter productive and I just absolutely detest the idea as a whole."

The two women agreed as Lusamine gave the order to Wicke. "He is to assist us with the Snag Machine project and with him, we will have an Aura Reader at an ideal capacity to compliment the Snag Machine in addition to the Ultra Recon Squad's improvements. Is the prototype secure?"

Wicke nodded and remembered where she had it stored. "Even you would not be able to access it without a particular password. Mr. Colress, thank your for assisting us." Colress didn't mind and saw the Champion's Cup underway, Lusamine watched a blonde woman decimate a dragon type specialist with a Togekiss and Lucario, another round has been finished and the tournament is closer to ending. "It won't be too long now, I wonder though-" She shook her head and dismissed the thought. "No, they shouldn't have to. The semi finals should begin shortly, this will determine when things get interesting again."

At the World Tournament Arena.

Elio approached to find Nate stretching himself, the movie star readied a ball and asked the Alolan Champ. "Your ready to take on Lucario Man once more Brutal tide?"

The Alolan Champion laughed dryly and readied a dusk ball for a mutual taunt. "It's been a while since we fought, I... don't exactly have water types. But this will do! Mac, lets get him!"

Nate saw the Hitmonchan with a life orb and sent out his Leavanny. "Aunt Leaf, lets show him our secret!"

The Leavanny winked as Elio refused to give her that chance. "Mac, fake her out!"

The Hitmonchan charged at the Leavanny and faked her out of her move, he readied his fists as Aunt Leaf shot out sticky web all over the arena, giving Elio a disadvantage. "That is one way to slow me down. MAC, USE THUNDER PUNCH!"

The Hitmonchan charged at the Leavanny with a crackling fist as Nate ordered Aunt Leaf. "Slice him up with leaf blade!"

The Leavanny followed and slashed at the Hitmonchan. SLASH! POW! BZZT! The Leavanny was forced into a corner and was ready to strike again, Elio called Mac back and sent out his Charizard, who flew over the web. "I am not giving you that! If you want to slow my team that easy, your going to have to beat Kindle!"

The Leavanny cringed and slashed at the Charizard for miniscule damage, Elio readied his keystone and raised it in the air as Nate expected the worse. "MEGA EVOLVE AND USE AIR SLASH!"

The Charizard glowed and mega evolved, he slashed the air and quickly knocked the Leavanny out, Nate switched and taunted back as he tossed a quick ball. "Ha! Electra, lets remind him who controls the speed around here!"

An Emolga with left overs flew to battle and gave Elio an immediate reason to switch. "I am not having Kindle paralyzed by nuzzle! Gladiator, crush her!" Nate watched Elio do exactly as planned and ordered. "Use substitute and nuzzle! Thank you kindly!"

A Midnight Lycanroc was caught in sticky web and watched Emolga puff for a moment behind a dummy, Electra flew ahead of the substitute and nuzzled at him for paralysis. Stopping him from attacking as Nate followed the next order. "Use baton pass!"

Electra tossed a baton and returned to her ball, Nate sent out a Lucario that caught the stick and hid behind an Emolga dummy, annoying Elio to his next order. "USE FIRE PUNCH!"

The Lycanroc fought his nerves and punched the dummy out of existence, exposing him to the Lucario's next attack as Nate punched infront of him. "Take him out with flash cannon!"

The Lucario shot a beam of light at the Lycanroc and shot him across the arena, leaving him limp and unable to battle. Elio felt frustrated as he switched to a Volcarona that was caught in the web, Nate followed as he stomped the ground. "Now rock slide!"

The Lucario jumped to the ceiling as Elio ordered. "Soliare, use quiver dance and avoid those rocks!"

The Volcarona danced in a pattern and broke out of the web, dodging the sliding rocks in the nick of time and glowing for the finisher. "Use fiery dance before he tries that again!"

The Lucario landed and saw the Volcarona spin into an inferno. WOOSH! The aura pokemon was knocked to the ground and in a thud.

K.O!

Nate called Lucario back, watched the sun fade and tossed a poke ball. "Baker, lets knock em flat!"

An Emboar with a red gem crashed into battle and pounded his fists together as the trainer asked. "What made you decide on not using either of those Incineroars?" Elio answered as his Volcarona shined like the sun. "I couldn't find a spot for Guppy or Brimmy, so Kindle had to do. During a strange journey I had, he and a Corphish named Bryn were those starters. But enough of that, Soliare, use fiery dance!"

The Volcarona spun again and pushed the Emboar back with his flame, Baker grunted and stomped the ground, causing a sharp edge of stone to erupt from the ground and knocked Soliare out.

Elio found an opening and called his Volcarona back. "Good work, Surfer, lets take this guy out!"

Nate saw the Alolan Raichu be slowed by the web and ordered in adrenaline. "Baker, smash that Raichu with heat crash!"

The Emboar obeyed, glowed red and leaped in the air to surround himself in an orb of flame, he fell on top of the trapped Raichu in a mighty thud. Elio sweated and kept himself calm as he saw Surfer holding on with a focus sash. "Excellent. NOW, PSYSHOCK!"

The Raichu glowed from underneath the Emboar and pelted him off with psychic rocks for a k.o. Nate switched back to his Emolga and ordered. "Alright, Electra, finish Surfer off with U-turn!"

The Emolga gave a thumbs up and charged at the Raichu for a cheep K.O. Going back to her trainer as Elio switched. "You did that because Electra is an Emolga! Jerk!"

Nate sticked his tongue out and sent out a Haxorus as Elio sent out the wounded Hitmonchan that was slowed in the web. "...Mac use fake out and get ready for Lost to finish this!" The Hitmonchan followed and faked the Haxorus out.

PUFF!

The illusion faded to reveal a Zoroark with choice specs as the Hitmonchan fainted from the life orbs power, Elio felt even more frustrated and switched to a Mimikyu. "Of course you would do that."

Nate laughed with his arms folded, smug at his opponents misfortune as he ordered. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Zoroark, use dark pulse!"

The Zoroark glowed an aura of bad thoughts to knock the disguise down, Elio barked. "PLAY ROUGH WITH THIS FOX AND WAIT FOR MY SIGNAL!"

The Mimikyu hissed and pounced on the Zoroark, yanking on his fur and smacking him in the back for a brutal k.o. Nate saw his execution phase underway and switched to Electra once more. "We got to get rid of two more and we have what is needed to set up. Use nuzzle!"

The Emolga chirped and flew to Lost to paralyze her with her electric cheeks, resulting in a loud screech from the Mimikyu as Elio posed like a pixie and caused radiant light to flow into his pokemon. "Lost, are you able to do this?"

The Mimikyu glowed her true eyes as Electra screeched in fear and tried to fly away. The Emolga felt black tendrils surround her and found herself engulfed in a cloak, Elio gave a thumbs up for the execution. "LETS SNUGGLE FOREVER!"

Nate watched in horror as the Mimikyu beaten up the Emolga within and tossed her out, battered, broken and unable to battle. "W...Sheesh that Mimikyu can star in a horror film. Electra, come back!"

The Emolga laughed sweetly as she was called into her ball, Nate glared at Elio and tossed an ultra ball, letting out a black Haxorus with a life orb. "We are done playing around. Hjalti, use iron tail!"

The Haxorus's tail shined in the light and swung at the Mimikyu. TWACK!

Lost was knocked on the floor, unable to move and sighing in exhaustion, Elio knew a knock out when he saw one and called Lost back. "It's good, we won! Kindle, return to battle!"

The Haxorus witnessed the Mega Charizard Y return in a blazing glory and roared in an outrage, he charged as Elio roared. "END IT WITH DRAGON PULSE!"

Kindle shot a beam of energy from his mouth at the Haxorus, knocking him across the ring for a k.o.

Ending the battle with Nate and Elio panting and sweating, the movie star called Hjalti back as Elio powered Kindle down. Both were silent for a moment, Nate gave Elio a thumbs up for good luck as the Alolan Champ petted his cooled down Charizard. "Well... this leads you to the finals, your think your ready to take that on and get the cup?"

Elio nodded as the Charizard growled a question, the trainer readied a dream ball to call his friend back. "Yes, our opponent is either going to be...her or Gladion who is a tough customer. You and the others have done a good job."

He shook Nate's hand firmly, like one of respect. "Thank you for the battle! What will you do now?"

Nate lead the way out for his answer. "Yancy and Hudson are with Mom, there is something I want to introduce my son to and we should see it together. That Naganadel I caught gets along with my pokemon and he seems to want to know about Hudson now that he is old enough to understand him."

Elio shrugged and followed him. "Naganadel and Poipole are pretty social for an Ultra Beast. We should check on the others!"

At the waiting room.

Gladion sweated and drank something cold to calm his nerves, Cynthia devastated Iris's team with little effort and Lillie's stories have not helped. "Relax, she is just a powerful trainer!"

Rachael agreed with him. "One of the most powerful in Sinnoh and is stronger than Steven. If she starts with mega Garchomp, do you have a way to stop that thing?"

Gladion's eyes glowed in hope as Lillie gave him a thumbs up. "You can beat her, you and your pokemon have the power to do it!"

Pamela chanted his name as Tammy barked out her cheer. "Kick her butt so you can fight Dad! That is what we all been waiting for!"

Manaphy clapped in excitement. "You can do it Papa!"

Gladion posed in a smile and heard the door open, Elio came in and wondered about something. "Nate's mom is pretty nice. Okay Gladion, give Cynthia what for!"

The in-laws high fived each other, Gladion was ready to leave the room and boasted in pride. "I'll take her down and you will be next!"

Click!

With him gone, Elio placed his pokemon in a healing machine and laid on the couch, Lillie let him rest on her side and rubbed his hair. "Me and Nate gave you a work out... hmmmm."

Elio dare not disappoint his queen and leaned by her, closing his eyes for a quick rest. "I am still going to fulfill that promise, just... let me... zzzz!"

Lillie continued to rub his cheek and giggled as he drifted to a blissful world. "Rest up Champ, you earned it!" The T.V flared up to reveal the next battle.

At the Arena.

Gladion was about to pose when a woman in black clothes arrived. She had long blonde hair that were complimented by two black, round, hair pins on each side. She seemed friendly enough and it caused the man to ready himself when she spoke. "It's been a while Gladion, it's nice to finally battle you!"

Gladion would give her that much as he remembered the job Elio gave her for a particular event. "I'll say that much Miss Cynthia. I don't know what happened to make Elio twitch at the mention of you, but I have heard of your battling."

Cynthia readied a ball and let her hair flow. "It was as simple as encountering him at the Battle Tree... he lost rather badly the first time we battled and after that I started researching the Altar of the Moone and the Lake of the Sunne, he was quite helpful in telling me what he knows."

Gladion found it interesting and snapped his fingers in realizing why Elio is scared of her. "Of course."

He smiled as Cynthia guessed what the man meant. "He just didn't expect to encounter someone like me. Yet he has that same look in his eyes like a few others I met. When you face a trainer in battle, you can learn everything about them. The pokemon they have, what moves they know and the items they hold... then there isn't a need for words. You should know by now that there isn't going to be any let up from me! Go Garchomp!"

A Garchomp with a particular stone entered the battle as Gladion sent out his Sableye. "Then we will show it. Sableye, you know what to do!"

The Sableye scratched himself as Cynthia activated a keystone. "Garchomp, mega evolve and use sand storm!"

The Garchomp awaited the power, glowed into a larger form with her limbs changing into scythes, spikes grew all over, she was in a frenzy as the Sableye taunted her out of using sand storm. He tossed a will-o-wisp to burn the Garchomp, Cynthia gave a hint of annoyance and ordered. "If that is how it is, use earthquake!"

The Garchomp slammed the ground with her scythes and sent the Sableye flying to the ceiling, Gladion changed his order as he readied a ball. "Use foul play on Garchomp and be ready for a switch!" Sableye controlled his fall and readied his claws to swat the foe for rather significant damage, the trainer called him back and sent out a Crobat, just as Cynthia expected. "Use stone edge, we are not done yet!"

The Garchomp grunted and tore at the ground with her scythes, jagged stones erupted at high speeds, the Crobat barrel rolled out of the way and glowed with his flying gem as Gladion ordered. "Finish her off with acrobatics!"

The Crobat flew at Garchomp and struck nimbly, causing the land shark to revert back and fall limp, Gladion felt his heart beats getting quicker, it took two pokemon to take that one down.

Cynthia switched and sent out a Spiritomb that stared at the Crobat in a caculating manner. "Not bad, Spiritomb, lets keep this fun going!"

The Spiritomb agreed as Gladion followed his next order. "U-turn out of there!"

The Crobat flew at the Spiritomb and retreated to his ball, Gladion sent out a Lucario with a life orb as Cynthia ordered sharply. "Now, use swagger and psych up!"

The Spiritomb bolstered a taunt that irritated the Lucario and left him confused, Gladion glared at the forbidden pokemon and ordered. "We need to use flash cannon before she is able to take advantage of that. We learned enough about that pokemon to know what it can do!"

Lucario agreed and tried to aim a flash cannon. BOOM!

The small ball of light explode and injured the Lucario as Spiritomb whispered to herself and roared, Cynthia wondered what Gladion was talking about and followed with her order. "Now that we have the chance, use shadow sneak and don't stop!"

Spiritomb sank into the shadows and punched the Lucario across the arena, the aura pokemon glowed again, shot a flash cannon at the forming face and was punched back into the arena for a k.o.

Gladion called Lucario back and sent out his Silvally. "That is another use of shadw sneak, Silvally, use multi attack to vanquish this fiend!"

The Silvally's claws glowed pink, the Spiritomb struck from the shadows and felt the fairies claws pierce her dark essence, causing the spirits to go limp and slither into the keystone. Cynthia called her Spiritomb back and licked her lips. "Togekiss, lets stop him while we have the chance!"

Gladion saw the Togekiss with a kings rock and was about to dismiss how that pokemon would help when his eyes widened, he readied the ball for his partner. "Silvally, come back!"

He tossed Sableye back into battle, the Sinnoh queen ordered without hesitation. "Togekiss, use thunder wave to slow that Sableye down!"

The Togekiss nodded and shot a paralyzing wave, annoying Gladion as he ordered. "That is why are stopping this, taunt if you can!"

The Sableye felt his nerves struggling, he gestured something and balked, annoying Togekiss to where he puffed his cheeks and listened to his trainer. "Use dazzling gleam to finish that Sableye off! We were going to have to deal with Crobat another way anyways!"

The Togekiss agreed and spun to let loose dazzling light that knocked the Sableye out.

Gladion switched back to his Crobat and found himself on borrowed time. "Use cross poison and Sableye gave us the opening for us to keep continuing!"

The Crobat slashed at the Togekiss with poisonous wings and was struck back with an air slash, the bat struck again and sent Togekiss falling on the floor. Cynthia called Togekiss back and sent out a Glaceon with a choice scarf. "Shoot it down with ice beam!"

The Glaceon hummed and shot a frigid beam to knock Crobat out, leaving Gladion to sent out his Charizard, Cynthia immediately saw something suspicious and ordered her pokemon. "That's a Zoroark, Glaceon, take it down!"

The Glaceon shot again, causing the Charizard to reveal a Zoroark that was gasping as Gladion posed for black hole eclipse. "Come on, we need to take this frigid fiend down!"

The Zoroark glowed in radiant light and shot a black orb in the air, it expanded into a black hole that sucked the Glaceon in.

BOOM! The Glaceon was shot out of the hole, landed on her feet, glared and finished the Zoroark off with another ice beam.

Gladion switched to his Silvally and ordered. "We have one more hit and we have her last two! Multi attack!"

The Silvally's claws glowed and pounced, feeling the frigid ice beam from his foe as he struck the Glaceon down for a k.o. Cynthia sent out a Lucario with a life orb and ordered. "Finish him off with extreme speed!"

The Lucario vanished and punched the Silvally with high speeds, giving the Synthetic pokemon a case of deja vu as he was dazed and knocked out. Gladion called his partner back and whispered. "Thank you, thank you! Charizard, this match is over!"

Cynthia saw the Charizard she expected and watched Gladion mega evolve him. "It has been a while, one more time!"

The Lucario struck the Charizard back as Gladion punched the ground. "Earthquake!"

The Charizard flew backwards and slammed his tail at the ground to knock the Lucario out, Cynthia switched to her last pokemon, a Roserade. She was backed into a corner and wasn't going to quite as Gladion barked like a savage beast. "Finish this with flare blitz!"

The Roserade braced herself as the Charizard's blue flame cloaked his body into a fire ball and charged at her, she tried to leap out of the way and was homed in. BOOM!

A scorch mark was seen on the impact, Roserade was sent flying out of the ring and into a wall, leaving a massive hole and a bouquet pokemon to fall out limp. Ending the match as Cynthia called the Roserade back and tried to calm down, her heart was pounding. "Ha! Wow, you are a great trainer."

Gladion watched his Charizard roar in pride and powered him down as he approached to shake Cynthia's hand. "Thanks, now I get why he acts up the way he does. Anything you want to do while we wait for the final round?"

Cynthia had the image of sweets and snapped her fingers to a particular request. "I want to say hello to Elio and a few other trainers while I have the free time. Have you fought a Spiritomb before?"

Gladion had the hope and thought it might be complicated. "Yeah, Elio has one called Collector, but he is a bit special."

Cynthia agreed and was ready to leave the arena. "Maybe, but those spirits can be sedated and if given enough effort, they can be one of the most dependable types of pokemon to have with you, do you mind if I look at this."

Gladion shrugged and called Charizard back for his leave. "Alright, your the only other person I know of that has experience with this pokemon."


	69. The Final Round! In-law Vs In-law!

It was the evening when Elio was given a baffling request from Cynthia. "You want me to show Collector?!... I need to go to the P.C to get him! All of you wait, because this is something you all need to see."

He went out the door as Lillie was nervous about the coming event. "Miss Cynthia, Collector isn't a pokemon that is social to others unless there is something for him to gain and even if it doesn't seem like that, he is always planning something."

The Sinnoh veteran listened tas he door opened to let Kukui and Burnet in, the duo cheered to Gladion. "Alola! Congratulations on making it to the final round!"

The man didn't mind it as he saw Tammy and Rachael enter, the two girls were impressed by who the man drew the attention of as the Coordinator from Alola tried to keep herself calm. "Pamela and Pipi left for dinner and some fresh air. Now... what exactly is going on?"

Cynthia answered the girl with a question. "I heard that Elio adopted you have... you ever seen him with a Spiritomb?"

Rachael took a note book out and wanted to write down the event as Tammy answered. "Dad had to get me out of bad spot when... a certain someone I no longer want to think about anymore tried to drag me back into a lousy life. That is the only time I saw that Spiritomb, Collector is pretty spot on with following Dad's orders and I... wanted to ask Mom about him since I am scared of that pokemon."

Lillie took a deep breath and answered the unspoken question. "Elio only brings Collector with him if he is needed and after seeing how you got hurt. It...it-" She stopped herself and looked angry at the memories as Tammy calmed her down with a hug. "It's okay, that sort of thing has never happened again. I guess Dad wasn't exaggerating about the kind of person that Spiritomb is."

Cynthia flinched at what happened and tried to keep herself level headed. "A hundred and eight spirits are bound together for a reason and with a skilled trainer, those spirits can be enlightened to do good in the world. That is the reason why Elio captured it other than to keep it sealed away?" Lillie shook her head at the answer. "It is much more complicated than that, Collector has saved me and several pokemon on numerous occasions. But... why he was doing it-"

Burnet thought about it as Kukui noticed Elio returning with a dream ball. "This pokemon has come from the Dream World and was made from the subconscious idea of something spiteful and selfish. Maybe that Spiritomb helped you is because in that mass of evil is a set of standards it has and warped it might be, he was against... what ever that stones power created because it was a threat to his image of an ideal world."

The Alolan Champ thought of it and agreed. "That has to be it, it was also the reason why he didn't tell the other pokemon in the Dream World that their lives were not actually real because if HE went more bonkers than usual on hearing the truth, then how will they react? I don't remember much of the details, but he was much creepier in his efforts to confirm what is true and keep it from the others. Even then, he took it as his chance to make a choice of his own. Even after crossing over, he still keeps quite about this and... he doesn't seem to be planning anything, other than that, he hasn't exactly changed from what he normally does and is pretty loyal. This shouldn't take too much time!"

He opened the ball to let out a Spiritomb with a kings rock, Cynthia placed her pokemon in a healing machine and pieced together the knowledge. "Maybe we can talk about that after the tournament. Spiritomb is a rare pokemon that doesn't appear unless you find an Odd Keystone and do something to remove the binding."

Collector spun his spirits around and giggled in pride, annoying Elio until the machine finished, Cynthia took a ball and let out a Spiritomb with left overs that wasn't keen at towards her own kind. "Tomb?"

Collector looked at the other and joined in the mutual frown. "Spiri!" The Rotom Dex flew out of the bag to try and translate when Cynthia's Spiritomb hissed at him to not translate, scarring him into hiding behind Rachael. "BZZT! Okay ma'am! BZZT!"

Collector felt it wasn't worth his time and sank into the stone, demanding something from Elio, the Alolan Champ growled at a realization. "Of course he is going to do that. Collector, I am not calling you back yet, but I think we seen enough."

Cynthia took a deep breath as her Spiritomb asked something politely. "These two don't have much to talk about and if I heard right, Collector is trying to leave because he is smart enough to know fighting here isn't going to help. Come back Spiritomb."

Collector watched the other leave as Elio readied his ball. "I... think I know what the problem is and that isn't going to change. Thank you for showing it."

With the second Spiritomb called back, the Rotom Dex buzzed what he heard. "BZZT! Cynthia's Spiritomb senses nothing but selfish emotions in Collector, while Collector senses something condescending. BZZT! Both don't like each other much. BZZT!"

Gladion thought of where the hostility came from and asked Cynthia. "Because of your background as one of Sinnoh's Champion's, is it common for that Spiritomb to look down at others like this?"

Cynthia nodded and directed her stare to Elio. "On those she thinks haven't fully grown up yet. That is never going to change, this didn't go worse than it could have and there is only one way for someone like Collector to show signs of improvement."

The Alolan Champ guessed. "Him doing something good for the sake of doing it. That isn't going to happen any time soon, you don't let yours out often either?" Cynthia shook her head. "No, I don't, unless someone really needs to learn something and the only way is the hard way or if it is to help teach young trainers about pokemon. What do you have Collector do in his spare time?"

Elio answered as Gladion was hesitate to say something. "He is with me if I know I am dealing with people that are too stubborn to take a clue at work. He otherwise keeps to himself at the Pelago with other ghost types, those guys he gets along with."

Cynthia cringed at what the Spiritomb has done as Gladion corrected the answer. "The worse he does to those people is scare them into listening, it is as simple as the Spiritomb rendering them helpless with his power. That is not often and there was only one time where it gotten to that extreme, nowadays, they see the Spiritomb and listen to what he has to say. The other time the Spiritomb was used on someone was out of work and it... was to protect Tammy?"

Cynthia pittied the girl from Alola and imagined what the Spiritomb done to the offender. "That was when the Spiritomb assisted Elio in breaking who ever attacked her."

She tried to smile at a better topic and heard a buzzer go off. "I do belief you two are on."

Elio nodded and gave Lillie the Spiritomb's ball. "Would you keep an eye on Collector while I do this? This has been waiting for a while."

The wife assured her husband she will and was hesitate to wish either good luck when Rachael voiced why. "I would say good luck... but only one of you is going to win so this is going to be a jerk move to the other."

Elio and Gladion understood and left the room for the final battle. The aspiring reporter took the chance to ask Cynthia. "In a month I am going to be in a film about a Spiritomb and I want to know more about them before getting myself in a mess. Do you have anymore to say about them?"

The Sinnoh Legend hummed yes and asked Kukui for the Rotom Dex. "There is a lot about them many people don't know... and I hope the directors know what they are doing. Let us start with the basics."

At the Arena.

The spot lights shined and spun as they directed towards the finalist, Elio and Gladion were nearly blinded by the light as they slowly confronted each other. When the eyes met, Elio readied a dusk ball as Gladion prepared his. "This is it, us fighting each other to claim the cup, your excited to finish this?"

The rival smiled and snapped out of something, he posed and tossed his Sableye into battle. "Bring it!"

Elio tried to calm himself as he sent out a Hitmonchan, Gladion was about to issue an order when his rival switched on the spot to a Volcarona. "Out of all times to have Mac be a lead, this is where that back fires."

Gladion smiled maliciously in agreement. "It is and I was counting on that, Sableye, use taunt!"

The Sableye posed a taunt that caused the Volcarona to glow enraged, Elio moaned and ordered. "Use fiery dance, we got another way to scare him!"

The Volcarona danced into an inferno and engulfed the Sableye in flame, Gladion saw the wings glow brighter and knew there wasn't an easy way out. "Sableye, I'm sorry for doing this. Use foul play and I will switch into someone who can take this moth down!"

The Sableye sighed at the bad situation and pounced on the Volcarona for moderate damage as Elio followed with the next order. "Finish him with bug buzz!"

The Volcarona buzzed the Sableye off of him for a k.o and gave Gladion the switch he needed. "Thank you, I'll make it up after the match. Crobat, lets fly!"

Soliare fluttered and saw the Crobat holding a flying gem as Gladion ordered. "The sun sets and the night comes! Crobat, use acrobatics!"

The Crobat glowed with his gem and nimbly struck the Volcarona out of the air for an effective k.o. Elio licked his lips and smiled as he switched. "Soliare, good work on getting rid of Sableye and flushing Crobat out. Gladiator, crush!"

The sight of the Lycanroc gave Gladion the motive to change his tactics. "Use u-turn and get out of there!"

The Crobat struck the Lycanroc and flew back in his ball, Gladion sent out a fairy type Silvally as Elio was about to order. "Use sto...iron tail!"

The Lycanroc tensed his fists up and swung his tail at the Silvally, revealing a Zoroark that wasn't happy about the damage. Gladion flashed his Z power ring and posed like a rising beast. "I am not letting Silvally out yet, Zoroark, take Gladiator out with BLACK HOLE ECLIPSE!"

The Lycanroc cringed as the Zoroark shot a black orb in the air, a black hole opened up to suck the wolf in and leaving Elio to think in advance on what to do. BOOM! Gladiator was shot out of the hole and landed on the ground with a whimper, the Alolan Champ petted him and readied the ball. "I know, Gladion is being more aggressive than usual."

Gladion watched Elio switch to an Alolan Raichu and growled. "Tell me about being aggressive after I kick your butt! Zoroark, try and hit that Raichu with foul play!"

The Zoroark charged as Elio barked his order. "OH REALLY?! SURFER, THUNDER BOLT!"

The Raichu crackled and struck the Zoroark down for a k.o. Gladion switched for his Lucario and hoped for the best. "Use flash cannon, we need that Raichu gone if we have a hope in winning!"

The Lucario glowed as Elio felt his hand shaking. "H...hit him with a focus blast!"

The Raichu winked and focused his will in a ball of energy. PEW! The orb was aimed as the Lucario shot the beam of light, the focus blast swerved and flew towards the ceiling in a spectacular miss as the Raichu was shot for not very effective but still still intense damage. He panted and charged again as Gladion ordered. "Now use extreme speed, that Raichu is gone!"

The Lucario vanished and punched the Raichu in the chest for a critical hit, causing Surfer to fall on the ground for an embarrassing K.O. Elio shook his head and readied the ball. "Why does that move always miss! Still, you did good in getting rid of Zoroark!"

He called the Raichu back and heard a bitter laugh as he readied the dusk ball. "Mac, take Lucario down!"

Gladion didn't want to risk a surprise thunder punch and upper cut the air. "Again, then Crobat will take him down!" The Lucario punched the Hitmonchan in extreme speed and was punched aside by a mach punch, Gladion switched to a Crobat and ordered. "Remove that Hitmonchan before it can throw a punch!"

The Crobat flew at the Hitmonchan as Elio ordered back. "As if I'll let you do that! Mac, mach punch again! Then he be Kindle's!"

The Hitmonchan followed and punched the Crobat for barely effective damage. SWAT!

The Crobat struck back for a k.o and watched the Hitmonchan get switched for a Charizard. Elio activated his keystone to mega evolve his Charizard into the Y form, the sun shined on the field as Gladion crossed chopped, Crobat understood and struck the Charizard with cross poison, Kindle inhaled and roared with Elio in a frenzy. Crobat was shot with a flamethrower and fell to the earth in a blazing fire ball, it wasn't getting up and was left twitching, Gladion called Crobat back and sent out his own Charizard. He raised his Keystone and mega evolved Charizard into the X form. "FINISH IT WITH THUNDER PUNCH!"

Elio saw the crackling fist and smiled in a craze. "SHOT HIM WITH DRAGON PULSE!" Kindle shot his rival with a beam of draconic energy for super effective damage and was punched upward in a pillar of electricity, he reverted back to his basic form and fell towards the earth. Elio snapped out of his frenzy and called Kindle back before he landed. "Not, yet! Lost! We have this Charizard where we want him!"

Gladion saw the Mimikyu exit the ball and extended her shadow, the Charizard X crashed down on her like a blue meteor, unaware of a shadow glowing two red eyes and extending a tendril. "Dodge that shadow sneak!"

The Charizard barrel rolled as a second tendril emerged to back hand him, causing him to land by the Mimikyu's right side and reverting back. "Night...night!" She focused on Gladion, he wasn't calming down as he switched to his Silvally. "It's not over! We came too far to stop!"

Elio heard his rival's partner roar in determination and felt the fight had reached its climax. The Alolan Champ adjusted his Z power ring and ordered Lost. "Use shadow claw and get ready for the big one!" The Mimikyu charged at the Silvally as Gladion bit the air. CRUNCH!

Lost found herself in the Silvally's metal jaws and clawed his neck to make him drop her, she fell on the ground with her disguised plopped to the ground and a tear was seen by the Pikachu head, she blushed embarrassed as the Silvally took his chance and glowed his claws pink. SLASH!

The Mimikyu was knocked back further by the multi attack as Elio flashed his Z power ring and posed like a pixie. "LOST! END THIS MATCH!"

Radiant light glowed into Lost as Silvally was about to strike the final blow, the cloak expanded and black tendrils snared the Silvally's forelegs, Gladion watched his partner be engulfed by the cloak and signs of fighting underneath.

POW! BASH! CRUNCH! FLING! Silvally was tossed out of the cloak and landed on his side, fading into unconsciousness. K.O!

With the final move made, Gladion twist his wrists and closed his eyes in defeat as he called his partner back. "...We lost."

The spot light shined on Elio and the crowds cheering didn't help, the Alolan Champ was more concerned about the ruined disguise than his victory and went to try tending to Lost. "This is going to take a while to sow."

The Mimikyu saw her fake Pikachu head was having cotton fall out and tapped the ball to go in, Elio sighed and noticed Gladion's bitter frown twitching into something. "F...FWAHAHAHAHAHA! That is so you!"

The Alolan Champ saw laughter and joy on his rival's face and laughed. "I guess I got another reason to be busy tonight. Good match!"

The in-law agreed and shook Elio's hand in sportsmanship, Gladion high five Elio and left the arena. "I'll let Lillie know whats up, bet you feel good about winning this one for Alola?" Elio nodded as a blonde woman in pink clothes came with an extravagant golden trophy, the golden ball at the top and the center had a black and white wing. "It does, tell Team Alola I'll be available for them shortly."

Gladion promised that and went to the lobby to find the team absent save for Lana, Acerola, Hala and Nanu, who looked like they had awkward news. "Let me guess, they are watching from the hospital?"

Lana nodded as Acerola answered. "Davinci took a lot out of Mina and she doesn't need to be all alone."

Nanu had a question to Gladion with some curiosity. "Besides going back to Alola tomorrow, I got a call from Guzma about something going on involving the Aether Foundation and how their President alerted them about a possible incident involving... you know."

The man forced the stress out of him and answered professionally. "It is confirmed and it is connected to that murder last night. It's going to be awkward and... could you keep this to yourself?"

He whispered to the four about a project being worked on, one that annoyed Nanu and caught Hala's glared in fury. "A machine that does what?"

Nanu agreed with a fellow ex Kahuna. "Like it or not, they are needed. Gladion, if you or the kid need help... you know where to find us."

Lana's face slowly soured as she looked up on a screen to find Elio holding a trophy and his tired pokemon being given ribbons. "And we finished readying for a storm a couple months ago." Gladion agreed at how messed up it was. "It is crazy to think about. Tell Elio what is up when he finishes, I need to see if the ones in the waiting room are going to be fine." The four agreed to the request and let Gladion continue his check up.

At the waiting room, he opened the door to find Patricia crying joyful tears with Lillie and Benjamin trying and failing to get the two into reason. "It's just a-" he stopped himself and realized how big of an accomplishment it was to win the World Tournament. "...This isn't an everyday competition, Elio has a lot to be proud of."

Tammy and a Manaphy watched as Rachael noticed Gladion. "There you are, how does it feel to reach that far?"

The man stared at what is an overly joyful mother and a woman being under the effect of pregnancy as he saw Kukui and Burnet at a loss for words. "Proud that I managed this, the next Tournament should yield better results. So professors, anything I missed while me and Elio were fighting?"

Kukui answered Gladion's question with a hint of confusion. "Rachael and Tammy talked to Cynthia about Spiritomb until that woman mentioned a hobby of hers."

Burnet found it sweet to do and explained what it is. "She has a habit of teaching new trainers and before it was time to go to Unova, a particular she took in showed her some talent. Rachael seems to know him."

Rachael blushed as Gladion placed his pokemon in a healing machine. "Really? Was he someones kid?"

Tammy nodded and blurted out the name. "Chrom and that guy is cute... I think Lucas might be in trouble though."

Rachael looked at the door and tried to word out what she saw as Gladion guessed what happened. "That man HAS a reason to be protective of his son since he has witnessed things no one should have to see or know. He takes it too far?"

Rachael nodded. "He has to have, but I think Chrom also has another thing that was hanging over his head. His father has done things an everyday trainer wouldn't even have the chance to dream of," Benjamin was about to guess and realized how much that would weigh. "And either Chrom kept it quiet or Lucas didn't see that until he saw a pattern."

Gladion with flinched with his mouth open as Manaphy asked. "Chrom... hates losing?"

Tammy realized what really happened as Gladion tried to think about what to say, he petted Manaphy and answered. "He is also scared of what would happen if Lucas sees him losing, Rachael... what happened?"

The girl rubbed tears from her eyes and spoke of what she witnessed, it was something that the group took no pleasure hearing in as Lillie and Patricia broke from their praising of Elio and listened. Kukui took off his glasses and felt depressed at listening to it. "I hope those two make it through that." Gladion agreed as Lillie crouched in a new worry. "It was no wonder that man cursed himself." Patricia agreed and calmed her daughter in-law down. "He should, but it is a bit late too have those regrets since someone is going to notice and crack down on him." Tammy tried to whistle and felt dry. "At least he does care about the damage he was causing. Mom, I haven't told you enough, but you have been a great Mom to me and I know you and Dad done a lot, don't let this worry you." Lillie felt the words comforted her and saw another door open. "I know, it is still a lot I need to learn."

Elio entered the room with a shiny trophy, he placed it down and put his pokemon in a healing machine, he asked the group with an attempt to not look egotistical. "I do one big thing and it feels like ten more take its place. Anyone had dinner yet? I'm buying!"

Lillie felt her stomach growling, the group felt a mutual feeling as the Alolan Queen stuttered. "You...Stop trying to predict us!"

Elio's smile became a frown and listed a few things he had to do. "Sorry about that! I may have pushed it when I said ten, but I want to see if Mina is doing fine, Lost needs her disguise repaired, she and the other pokemon need their dinner."

He inhaled and was ready to list more as Patricia quickly finished for him. "You want to help the others get home quickly ... which can be done tomorrow, you also want to say your goodbyes to the guys from this region before getting us back to Alola. Do you want any of us to hold that trophy of yours while you visit Mina at the hospital?"

Elio blew out and scratched his cheek. "...I would appreciate getting that in the apartment, I also need to find Little Horn and get him powered down. This is a lot to do."

Lillie got up and went to her husband's side. "It is, but... we need to celebrate this milestone."

Rachael chuckled and gave her goodbyes to Tammy. "You know these people more and I'm not butting into this, see you tomorrow?"

The coordinator puffed her cheeks up and growled. "You...sure."

The news reporter gave her friend a fist bump and wished the group a good night as Patricia offered to do her part. "I'll find us a good place while you finish business deal?"

Outside of the World Tournament building.

Rachael had the misfortune of seeing Chrom hunched into a ball and being soothed by Candice. "This isn't your fault, me and Lucas should know you had this problem from the start."

The son looked up and tried not to cry as he nearly shouted. "I didn't want dad to find out about where I went to until I can show him what I learned. Now Cynthia is mad at him."

The mother rubbed her son's back and whispered. "It's going to be okay. No matter what you do or how you do it, we are proud of you and that will never change."

She noticed Rachael watching and looked exhausted. "Your the girl from yesterday, did Cynthia find out while talking to you?"

The news reporter swallowed and nodded. "I didn't say anything other than I fought Chrom and mentioned you trying to make him feel better after he lost."

She cringed as Candice gave a faint laugh. "Me and Lucas cross paths with Chrom rather often during his travels in Sinnoh, some of those timings are better than others and when he shown more of his doubts to his teacher than to us... we done something wrong."

Chrom stuttered and tried to speak in protest. "Mom, you are a busy Gym Leader and I know I can make you proud. But Dad has done more than become a Champion of Sinnoh, even if I go and win the league it still wouldn't match up to him."

Rachael had no idea what to say in the matter. "Wha... what did Lucas say to you after you went with him and your mom?"

Chrom answered in defense. "That regardless of what they think about me, that I am strong enough to be me!"

The news reporter wished a friend of hers was available, but Tammy was busy. Rachael had to take matters into her own hands and think of a way that worked for her and shouted dramatically. "Exactly, who cares of what he thinks! Your putting way too much doubt in yourself, your not going to get what you want if you keep thinking about what your father or... no offense, you mother want from you!"

Candice nearly popped a blood vessel in offense and tried to calm herself. "Wha...I...I get what you tried to say, where did you come from?"

Rachael was blunt and clear as a blonde woman exit the building with a black hair man that looked to be in tears. "I came from Orre and things didn't go exactly as my parents expected either. I left that scummy desert to be a news reporter and couldn't get that job yet! That is why I became a movie star, to make a name for myself and when I finally get that job, I will have two reasons to be famous!"

Chrom noticed two people listening and stiffened up in determination. "How did they react when they found out?"

Rachael blew at the wind and laughed like a proud diva. "They found out when they saw the first film and wished me the best of luck out here! They no longer hold me down even if they wanted!"

"So... so that is how you got here?"

The girl flinched and turned around to find Lucas, who looked like he received a long lecture, behind him was Cynthia who was pleased by what she heard. "Lucas, the only way to break this cycle is to have your son tell you all of his problems. You should be the first person he would go to if he had those doubts and not the last, he is able to do that when you are over protective of him from the rather... big discoveries you and I had witnessed."

The man agreed and found that rebellious spark in his son's eyes. "Chrom, we are going to have a long talk! You are to show me what you are and as a pokemon trainer with your own goals, you should start striving for yourself by telling us what you are going to do! Don't hold back, because I won't, do I make myself clear?"

Chrom saw his father looking down on him in authority, felt his lungs wheezing and was frightened for a moment until the shook it out. "I will, because this started when you kept trying to hide that... thing from me... That Renegade Pokemon you have!"

Candice's eyes widen as Rachael felt herself walking back, she caused a storm. Lucas smiled to his son's assertive behavior. "That was what you should do!" He turned around to a pleased Cynthia. "The next time you see him in class, he will show you what he is able to do without having to worry about me judging him! That I promise."

The Sinnoh legend smiled and was ready to walk away. "I should hope so, he is an great trainer, but he can become a better one in time! Miss Rachael... do you know someone who have a similar problem?"

The news reporter cringed at the question. "She use to. If you know the Alolan Champ and his wife hanging around with a girl, there is a reason that girl calls them Mom and Dad."

Cynthia thought about why and sighed. "If we are talking about her leaving an abusive home, then there is only one solution to that problem because she deserves better than that. Elio and Lillie gave her better, good night!"

The group watched the woman disappear into the night as Chrom kept the confidence in himself. "Rachael, thank you! Me and my parents should manage this better by ourselves now!"

The news reporter failed to hide her blush and didn't find it a problem. "Just... be careful how you yell at each other if it is at the hotel. It will come off as a nasty fight. They are never pretty."

The boy noticed the blushing along with his parents, they tried not to say anything as Rachael noticed. "Ba... um...well... see you later?"

She tried to walk away and was instead sprinting, trying to save herself embarrassment as Candice tried not to tease her son. "So that is why she was so eager to help. There is something we rented at Iccaris City that will work for our... argument. Shall we get going after dinner?"

Chrom felt his stomach rumbling and smiled without a care. "I'll lead the way there!"

Lucas nearly smiled and expected harsh words to come. "Just remember, be you!"

The son agreed and held himself together at the idea. "Right, that is why I shouldn't be scared of you."


	70. Alola, Unova!

During a late morning, the trickling sun light shined upon a bed that revealed two naked lovers, a husband and his pregnant wife that were uncovered and had their arms wrapped around each other in a loving embrace. They were slowly stirred to greet the morning proper. Lillie was the first to open her eyes and found Elio trying to get the sand out of his, she kissed him on the cheek and gotten up to straightened her pony tail. "M...Morning Champ!"

The Alolan Champ yawned and pulled himself up, feeling hot and bothered, the trophy on the table showed achievement and on a couch was a Latias sleeping peacefully. "Morning Lillie, I... can't believe we went that far last night. Shall we get ready to go home!"

Lillie agreed and put on her Z powered dress. "What happened last night is best kept secret between the three of us. But I enjoyed it, your a gentleman as always."

Elio got up to put on his usual wear as a Hoopa ring formed, out came the confined pokemon that felt relieved about something. "So kid, now that we are done with Unova, you want me to Hoopa ring this thing back to Alola?"

Elio nodded and finished dressing up as the Latias stirred awake, blushed red and awaited something, the husband and wife couldn't stand the thought of a sweet lady being called back into a poke ball. Lillie asked Little Horn as he used a ring to send the trophy away. "Could you also get Crimson back to Alola, she shouldn't be put in that ball so soon."

The Hoopa was about to say something and cringed in the thought. "She really shouldn't and it isn't my business to ask why."

He tossed a second ring for the Latias and warned Elio. "I get why you want me to help those guys get home quicker, but not all of them are going to want to do that just yet. Would it be quicker to just get our guys out or are you going to ask that group of yours before having me ring them back?"

Elio answered casually. "I think they are heading to Castelia like the rest of us, so we might as well ask."

Hoopa respected the wish as Crimson kissed Lillie on the cheek, causing a giggle that caused Elio to turn around and be greeted to a brief peck on the lips, causing him to blush and try to say something. "Crim...Enjoy your time on Alola, we will see each other soon."

The Latias nodded and flew through the ring with confidence as Lillie felt herself hungry. "Let's get some break fast before we start heading out!"

Knock knock! The duo sighed, Elio offered to start packing the bags as Lillie went to get the door. She found Tammy, who was blushing something and opened the door to give her adopted daughter a morning hug. "Did you sleep well?"

The girl nodded and gave her a quick update. "Team Alola is heading to Castelia, they know how they are getting home and Team Sinnoh might be late. Dad is going to have to ask Team Indigo, Kalos and Hoenn first before he Hoopa Rings them to their regions."

She sighed and announced her plan for the day. "I have a play date with Pipi and the girls, so expect me to be around Nimbasa while you handle business. How is Dad feeling after last night, he was busy and Mina recovered pretty quickly."

Lillie looked back to find her husband trying to place her clothes in the suit case as neatly as possible. "Getting back home is only the beginning of our day, enjoy your date with the girls while we pack up," The mother asked with curiosity. "Do you need to borrow the Rotom Dex? It is... our only way of taking any pictures at the moment."

The girl nodded and pressed her fingers together. "I was going to ask if I can borrow him anyways."

Elio listened and let the Rotom Dex out of his bag. "Go with the girl and makes sure to get some good pictures! ...After that, stick around with her because she might need your help in catching a pokemon on Alola."

The Rotom Dex saluted and buzzed as he flew towards the girl outside. "BZZT! Gotta make them memories last! BZZT!"

With the Dex ready, Tammy blushed. "Thank you, I'll see you two very soon!"

She journeyed out of the hotel and found Gladion with a small pack, a bored Silvally and a Manaphy that decided on something. "I want to see cousins before I go back to the sea! They give auntie a lot of work!"

Gladion agreed and had a vivid memory the previous night, was it a dream or something more? "They will, we should tell Lugia about this when we get the chance."

"Morning!"

Silvally turned around to find Tammy waving hello as Gladion was blunt to the girl. "Your already ready for Alola?"

The girl raised a finger for a minor correction. "I have a play date with the girls. The last chance to do something before we part ways, we still have ways to keep in touch so I don't really mind. You look happier than usual."

Gladion chuckled in agreement. "Probably because if we are talking about time lines... I'm not saying it to you because it isn't meant for the public."

Tammy understood and realized the kind of insanity that happened. "Selene beat you in a similar manner Elio did and unlike in this one where it was the end of it for him... your night was just beginning and it ended with a bang. You noticed anything off with Rachael? It looked like she had to deal with something she would rather keep quiet about."

Gladion wondered what happened and theorized a possibility. "She must have seen more family drama with Chrom, if Lucas didn't get that wake up call... he does now!"

Tammy felt glad at that possibility and saw the bridge lower itself. "I'll go ask her. By the way... is there any way to draw a Mareanie out without having to hurt a Corsola? I don't think I can go through with that."

Gladion was about to answer and remembered a pokemon Tammy had. "And where did that Fearow with sniper came from? The only way to find that is make the Spearow call for help a few times."

The girl remembered and cringed. "I was going to try that... then that little Spearow called a flock!"

She let out her Pikachu Belle to better explain what happened. "She was able to fight back against that flock with little problems.. but that is scary."

Gladion cringed at the idea of all those Spearows going after a lone trainer. "I bet it is... there must be someone calling the shots. But now let's talk about Corsola... Mareanies love the taste of those branches and that is why they hunt them. Often a trainer uses a wild Corsola as bait... OR if they go the extra effort, they use those branches as the bait. But this still means you need to catch a Corsola to try that method, would that pokemon have any use to you besides catching a Mareanie?"

Tammy thought of one way and smiled. "Oh yes! Corsola is a weak pokemon, but this could be a pokemon that will help in training any new comers for Contests and maybe give any new trainers the idea of how they work! I... kind of got something I want to do that is wishful thinking, I'll...I'll tell you later."

Gladion didn't waste a second in finding out what it is and looked back at the sea. "It might be possible, you got until the late afternoon to finish your business. Don't waste it!"

Tammy winked and wished the man a good day as she left to Nimbasa. "I won't, enjoy your day while it last!"

With the girl gone, Gladion thought about how to better execute a particular encounter he is to get over with. "...This will depend on how she was managing this before we have to step in." He noticed a familiar person in a blue jacket, a snag machine and by his side was an orange hair woman, they were greeting the day with an Espeon, Umbreon and a Typhlosion when they noticed Gladion, like they had news to give.

At Nimbasa City.

Rachael had her Glacion play with the shiny Deino when she listened to what Pamela had to say. "I guess Team Sinnoh really is going to leave!"

Pamela saw a blush a explained as Clefairy heard something. "The Gym season is going to be soon and they cannot wait for long. BUT there is a chance that boy you been looking at might be back during the winter."

Rachael snapped her fingers and kept her smile. "He has some issues he needs to work out, but so do I with my own problems. Pipi, you actually took up your mom's offer for ninja training?"

Pipi giggled with her Trubbish and Poipole practicing for a combo and wondered where it will go. "We need to learn a technique on our own, but I am going to have a long way to go before I can come close to mother. Better late than never I suppose! Pamela, are you really going to go to Sinnoh?"

The Coordinator nodded and saw a familiar friend approach. "I need to settle down on Sinnoh and be ready for my next step in being a Coordinator. I know Papa enough and been to that region, so I won't get too homesick!"

"Alola!" The trio found Tammy arriving with the Rotom Dex, she gave the Alola greeting and was given one back. The Rotom Dex buzzed as the girl looked at the subway. "So... what do you girls want to do?"

Pipi had bad news on what is off the list. "The sports match isn't going to happen for a week so we have two options unless we want to see Black City...Anville Town for a relaxing time with the trains and end this day with the Ferris Wheel?"

Pamela found it a pass time and lead the way. "Just so we can make it last. Any objections?"

Rachael had none as she picked her Deino up and cradled her. "Not really, it's going to get a bit lonely here... but you three are some of the best friends a girl can have!"

The quartet blushed, Pipi was ready to lead the way with her Trubbish and Poipole "Thank you, I know which train we should take!"

At Castelia City.

Elio finished observing a Hoopa Ring sending sending a particular group back to the Kalos region. Magdoline carry a tired Corva in her arms as Calem waved goodbye to the Alolan Champ. "Merci et au revoir!"

Elio waved back and gave his farewell. "Take care and get home safely!"

He watched the last of Team Kalos disappear and found Lillie arriving with Kukui and Burnet, Elio looked at the time and expected more to come. "Lucas said Team Sinnoh is going to be late while Brendan gathered the guys from Hoenn, sorry for making us wait last. But this will make traveling easier for everyone!"

Lillie understood that and found a bench to sit on, she sent out a Pikachu Libre and a Skitty to relax as Burnet described part of her day. "I finished saying goodbye to Fennel and Juniper, we saw those two from the Ultra Recon Squad get on a Solgaleo and leave through an Ultra Wormhole. This was a long trip and it would be nice to smell Alola again! Kukui might want to warn you about what is going to happen now that you won that Champion's Cup."

The Professor agreed and listed a few. "Because Nanu won the Gym Leaders Cup, we are going to have more trial goers heading to Alola by the next season and now that regions all over the world have seen you win."

He didn't wish to false swipe on Elio's desire for a peaceful week as the Alolan Champ got the idea. "They all want a piece of me! I hope they are ready for me to sweep them off the mountain, give me a week or two to get ready and I will crush them all!"

Kukui was about to give an estimate when he heard someone panting, a man he recognized as a stall merchant. "Huff, wai...wait for a moment!"

Lillie recognized Olaf and guessed what he wanted. "You need a quick trip back to Alola?"

The merchant regained his breath and gave his request. "It would be a fast route to Alola and I will be able to get back to that store at the Royal Avenue sooner, if you would even let a stranger do that."

Elio rolled his eyes and answered. "Sure, because I saw you work pretty hard and you were not joking about the masaladas. The catch... your going to have to wait like the rest of us, Hoenn, the Indigo League and finally Sinnoh agreed to use the Hoopa Rings to get back home. Can you wait that long?"

Olaf took a deep breath and blew at the wind. "I am trading waiting a week for waiting a few hours! I had worse bargains!"

Lillie asked the man about any unfinished business he may have had. "Were you able to say your goodbyes to your friend? It seems he is staying on Unova."

Olaf chuckled at someone who really shouldn't be concerned. "He fared far better here in a couple months than he has had on Orre in his whole life. He is actually trying to apply for something in the mean time."

Burnet took interest and imagined someone making their lives meaningful. "What is it?"

Olaf listed two in particular. "At the moment, he is doing a part time job as a janitor at Pokestar Studios, but hopefully in a month he will a job as a bodyguard. It all depends on if his client will pull her weight."

Elio flinched at the thought as Lillie imagined who would want one, Burnet smiled in good will. "That is wonderful to hear, I hope he does well."

Lillie was about to mentioned who Gough was offering his service to when a Charizard landed by the port to let Gladion off. The brother looked both anxious and regretful as he forced himself to ask. "We are waiting to help the others?"

Elio looked around to find a group of people arriving. "Yep and it looks like Team Hoenn is coming. It shouldn't be until a couple hours, is there a reason to hurry up?"

Gladion took a deep breath and shook his head. "Not really, we stick with the plan and by the end of the day... all will be back to normal."

Lillie was about to ask when she realized something happened on Alola that is a low key concern. "It's okay, we are half way done with this delay and we shouldn't have to wait that long."

At an Office in Aether Paradise, during a very early morning.

Lusamine looked annoyed at the unwanted visitor who had a mutual dissatisfaction of being in her presence. "I told you as clear as day Miss Anabel, that Hoopa stole that Snag Machine and we needed it anyways. Interpol isn't making this easy on either of us and right now there should be a report on the Aura Reader being built."

Anabel stared stoically and voiced a regretful order she received. "And because of the circumstances, waiting would be foolish! I am assigned to make sure the Snag Machines are used as intended!"

Lusamine accepted it as she saw a Mew floating behind Anabel, looking at the purple pony tail with mischief, the Aether President gave the Mew a silent stare to warn him not to pull a familiar prank on a guest. "Give it a few more hours and that should not be your concern. Have you taken notice on... the other concern occurring on the four islands?"

Anabel nodded and pretended to not notice the Mew. "That Kahuna's gang on Ula'ula have not mentioned a word on this potential Shadow Crisis that is coming, but it is obvious they know when they are acting more cautious than usual towards tourists visiting the islands. At least three members of that group had a short term experience with those types of pokemon and the consequences that will follow. By now it is spreadable knowledge."

Lusamine's visible eye twitched. "How did they know in the first pla-" she stopped herself at one idea. "*Huff* Because when Cipher sneaked into Alola nine years ago, they used those ignorant delinquents for their plans. Those three have admirable intentions, but they are only going to put themselves in danger or worse!"

Anabel agreed and asked. "But are you to judge them? Have you ever seen them in battle since you last met them?"

Lusamine shook her head. "I was fortunate that Guzma and the Kahunas even bothered to listen to what I had to say and I know I am not welcomed anywhere near that town! I honestly wish the next generation of outcasts don't have to witness a repeat."

Anabel asked another question as the Mew sensed a firm memory. "But there is a chance they will! I have heard from the other islands that they are taking this warning a bit better, once again, they are communicating with each other and are using that bond to prepare themselves without causing a panic. Perhaps-" The Mew agreed with Anabel's thoughts, the agent smiled at him for the suggestion. "Yes, we just need to see."

Lusamine wondered what was going on as a voice in her mind spoke it to her. "Everyone needs to work together to make the impossible happen. Uncle is going to be here soon and once that happens, this project will be settled in stone."

Anabel continued the thought and finished her conversation with Lusamine. "Whether it is you letting someone more trust worthy manage this project or otherwise, this would still be appreciated. I will make contact with them after they settle back on Alola. All of us thank you for your assistance."

The two women shook hands in agreement as the door opened to let a Clefable and Herdier in, Lusamine felt calmer about her day and directed Anabel to where the devices are. "The prototype and the aura reader are down in the lab, go north from where the elevator takes you and make a right at the end of the hall. With some clearance... they will not interfere."

Anabel turned around to leave with satisfaction. "I have that, thank you."

With her gone, Lusamine relaxed on her chair and was embraced by Luna. "Fable!"

The woman hugged her Clefable back as the Mew titled his head and whistled. "I wonder if Pop's is going to make some new friends! That normally happens when he gets attention like yesterday."

Lusamine took a deep breath and felt a Herdier leap on her lap, she felt loved. "If he expects his day ending once he finishes supporting my children, he has another thing coming."

At Anville Town.

Tammy and the girls nearly fell asleep in listening to a musician playing a flute to the resting train, their pokemon shook them awake, with the Pikachu asking the Dex for something. "BZZT! OH MY! Miss Lari, it past the afternoon! BZZT!"

Pamela looked up and asked in a hurry. "We should take a ride on the Ferris Wheel before we get a call to the port!"

The rest of the girls agreed as Pipi lead the way, her Trubbish finished scrounging a freshly thrown out juice box and belched, the Poipole was about to leap into the trash when the girl stopped him. "No, Munci's food is not your food. I always love the train ride!"

With a trip into the train, the girls awaited for it to move when Rachael's Deino grunted something, the Dex translated the question with a hint of pity. "BZZT! Mommy, why do you talk about that ride? What is different from this one? BZZT!"

Rachael hesitated to say as Tammy answered. "Since your a blind pokemon, it isn't really different," The train started to move as the Deino felt disappointed, the Coordinator from Alola continued her answer in hope to end it on a positive note. "The Ferris Wheel is more a ride for the humans to enjoy, but maybe one day you will actually see why it is talked about often, it gives you a view of Unova high up in the air, while the trains ride you from place to place."

The girls felt a complete stop as the Deino blushed to a hope. "Dein!" "BZZT! Maybe one day I'll see what that is like. BZZT!"

She yawned and tried to reach for Rachael's belt, the aspiring news reporter took out the Deino's ball and let her tap the button. "You will, I promise!"

With one pokemon missing, the girls left the train and journeyed out of the Subway, back to Nimbasa City to find the breeze in the wind leading to the amusement park. The Poipole saw the ride talked about and gave an other worldly cheer, encouraging the group to follow towards what is a rather short line. Pamela picked up her curious Clefairy, Tammy had Pikachu standing by her shoulder, Pipi was holding Poipole in as the Trubbish clapped at the ride and Rachael let Chili be the guide. "No matter how many times we come here... that is a sight no one can compare to."

With the group eventually entering the cart, Tammy, Pamela and their pokemon were on one side of the cart as Pipi, Rachael and their pokemon were on the other. They found themselves slowly rise from the world bellow, Tammy wasted no time and instructed the Rotom Dex. "You take Pipi and Rachael's picture first and make it a good one!"

The Dex saluted and buzzed. "BZZT! Ready? BZZT!"

Pipi gave a double peace sign with a wide smile as her Poipole waved to the dex and the Trubbish gave a dorky smile, Rachael gave a charming wink as Chile gave a calming smile. CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!

"BZZT! SZZZPECTACULAR! BZZT!"

He turned to Tammy and Pamela with for their shot. "BZZT! Pose before the cart starts to drop low! BZZT!" T

he Pikachu saw that the cart was at the highest peak, Tammy folded her arms and smiled in smug pride as Pamela gave off the most gorgeous smile, with her hands pressed together, she gave a blush. The Pikachu closed her eyes and posed like an elegant model as the Clefairy gave a small peace sign. CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!

The Dex buzzed as Pamela took her chance, she approached Tammy's cheek for a favor long over due. Smooch!

CLICK! Tammy's was astonished as the cart lowered itself down, what did the Dex do?

On exiting the cart, the girls saw the photos express them for what they are. Rachael and Pipi giggled at the picture of Pamela kissing Tammy on the cheek, the Coordinator from Alola's astonished look and red blush told enough of the story. Tammy took a deep breath and smiled without a care. "You know... that is actually pretty good! Dex, save them and we will post this somewhere. Now, everyone get ready for the finisher!"

The Dex hovered away and saw the girls give a pose that they made in the cart, all of them together with their pokemon in harmony. CLICK! CLICK! "BZZT! Perfect! They are never going to stop talking about you four! BZZT!"

The girls inspected the image and agreed with it being perfecttion, Tammy had her hands at her hips and laughed in victory. "Ha! Ha! Now I won't have any regrets! Pamela, Pipi, Rachael... thank you!"

Pipi giggled and looked south. "If we hurry, we will be at the port before our parents start to call us! Munci, Poipole, it is time to go back in your balls!"

The Trubbush grunted in joy as he was called back, Poipole waved the girls goodbye and went into his ball. Pamela aimed her ball at the Clefairy with a promise to be made. "Fae, by the time I let you out, we are going to be in a whole new region. This will be an experience we will have together!"

The Clefairy whined at the idea of a new place and waved goodbye to the Pikachu. "Fairy!"

The Dex understood what was said blushed at how cute it was. "BZZT! I wonder how those two will be in a contest together? BZZT!"

Pamela finished calling the Clefairy back and blushed at the idea. "M...M...Maybe if we get the chance and if I visit Al...no, that is too soon."

Tammy puffed her cheeks up as Rachael readied a ball of her own. "When you get the chance, call me and we can talk about how you are managing in Sinnoh. Like it or not, we will end up meeting again."

Pamela agreed and gave her girlfriend a parting hug as an Alakazam was sent out, Rachael laughed in a taunt. "I'm not making this easier anyways, but it will be quicker. Houdini, get us to Castelia City's port!"

The Alakazam glowed and puzzled the group with a shine of light, they found themselves at a port by the city with two Hoopa Rings; one glowed yellow while the other glowed pink. Pipi found Janine and Falkner talking with Lillie as Pamela found Jasmine and Roark talking with Elio, it looked like both parents were about to call someone when they noticed the girls arriving. Rachael felt her part was done and left to take a boat to Virbank City with her Alakazam and Glaceon. "Thank you for the company, call me when you settle down at home!"

What was reduced to a trio waved goodbye to the aspiring reporter, they hoped her next film is more successful than how she started out as Pipi gave the older girls a thumbs up. "I'll call you later when I can. Thank you for the trip!"

She approached her parents and saw the yellow glowing Hoopa ring leading a large group of trainers somewhere, Lillie smiled at the timely arrival. "Excellent, I didn't expect Rachael to have her Alakazam help with the travel!"

Janine found it a confidence and was ashamed she didn't have the time to thank Rachael. "She went off after saying her goodbyes. Pipi, did you have fun with your friends?"

Pipi nodded and counted the trains she seen. "Anville Town had several trains take a nap today. We had an old cart with a lot of parts, a pendulum car, a blue one they are finished testing and might use in a couple months. Then we went on the Ferris Wheel and took a lot of pictures!"

Falkner guessed why and smiled towards the girls. "Sounds like you and your friends are close together. It really does make days like today... sting."

Pipi understood and mimicked a bird. "That is because we need to fly back to the nest as they fly back to theirs... right?"

Falkner nodded as he and Janine gave their goodbyes to Lillie, Pipi held both her parents hands as they wished the girls a safe trip home and went to the ring, the young girl looked back at her friends with good will and walked into the ring. Jasmine sighed and gave her farewell to Elio. "I hope soon you and Lillie will make it official. Pamela... once you go to Sinnoh, your journey there will begin, I hope you have a memorable time!"

The Coordinator from Johto gave her mother a hug and was willing to part ways. "Papa and I will call you when we settle down. Take care of the gym!"

The mother hugged back and gave Roark the silent instruction to look after their daughter. "I will, take care!"

She hesitated for a moment and was the last to cross the Hoopa Ring to Johto, Roark watched the ring lose its yellow glow and disappear as her daughter nudged. "I remember where home is, are the others back on Sinnoh?"

The father was about to answer almost when he saw Lucas, Candice and a more energetic Chrom arrive. "That is the last of them!"

He looked at Tammy with respect and waved farewell. "Thank you for being Pamela's friend, I bet she has a lot to talk about with you!"

Elio hoped so and got out of the duo's way. "Your friends may go far, but that bond will stretch beyond the stars! Get home safely!"

Pamela blushed to Tammy and saw bittersweet emotions in her girlfriends eyes, she took a deep breath and resolved herself to jump into the ring, knowing fate will cross their paths again. Roark cringed at the dash and followed. "Wha...I...I'll see you all next tournament!"

He leaped into the ring as Lucas got with in talking distance. "Thank you Mr. Sun for your assistance! It would have taken two weeks to get back home!"

Elio didn't mind and saw the smile on Chrom's face. "What's going to happen when you get back?"

Candice was about to answer as Chrom raised his fists in the air. "I'm going to finish up my lessons and take on Snowpoint City! Look out Pokemon League, I am coming for you!"

Lucas adjusted his hat and walked to the ring casually. "I'll have something ready when you get there. It is good to see that spark again!"

He wondered someone missing and dismissed it as he jumped into the ring, he poked his hand out to assure his family it is a safe passage and prompted Chrom to follow when he noticed a girl missing, he snapped his fingers and followed next. "Tammy, if you find Rachael again, tell her I said thanks!"

The remaining girl promised that as the boy jumped into the ring, Candice assumed the worse and followed. "Oh... ouch! Until we meet again!"

Pew!

With Team Sinnoh gone, Hoopa ring glowed green and let out a healthy Mina with a blonde baby wrapped in pink cloth, she saw the Hoopa resting on a bench and used her free hand to wave. "Thank you for the ring Hoopa!"

Little Horn smiled smug and saw the baby reveal blue eyes. "This was his first trip through one, I hope he likes Alola!"

He spun his finger to cause the ring to glow a tropical blue, the Pikachu Belle noticed more people arriving as Elio and Lillie stood side by side, Gladion snapped out of a trance and smelled the wind of Alola, Kukui and Burnet were ready to greet the comers as the Alola Champ smiled to Tammy. "We still have a couch waiting for you when you want to finish settling down. Then we can focus on letting your old buddies from Alola know your back."

The girl wondered how two particular friends of hers will react and raised her fist in the air as the Rotom Dex smiled at home. "It will be good to be back!"

On Hau'oli.

Hau and Conia were enjoying a simple stroll for the early afternoon, the cool breeze in the wind promised another blissful day when the father and child noticed a green hair woman waving goodbye to someone. Conia shouted loudly. "Mommy?"

Mallow turned around and approached her family in a dash with a travel bag in her hand. "Sweeties, this was a long trip!"

She felt the Alolan air fill her lungs and gave her daughter a hug as Hau asked. "How was Unova, it looked like you had fun!"

Mallow agreed and wanted to discuss something when a group of Charizards flew to the far reaches of Alola, an energetic girl was dashing towards a familiar path with her Pikachu and a Rotom Dex as she waved to Hau. "Alola! Dad wants to talk to you!"

The Kahuna wondered what and realized it was about something much more serious when he asked Mallow. "I promised Conia we go to a shop that is selling apricorn balls... it is to the south east of the city and it has a poke ball logo on it!"

The Grass specialist obliged and held her daughters hand. "Come along, lets see what is so special about those balls!"

Conia smiled ignorantly and followed her mother. "We will see you home daddy!"

With the family going out for fun times, Hau saw Elio approach to give the Alolan greeting. "Alola! I heard more stuff has happened while I was away and now Alola is kind of shaken up."

Hau figured as he looked to the south east. "We were busy keeping Alola on a low guard in case we see something odd happening. Is it really as bad as how she said it is?" Elio cringed and shook his head. "Much worse and that is only because you and the others had that meeting before these people murdered someone in ways... I am not saying. Lillie and Gladion are going ahead of me while I settle business here. How are the others managing?"

Hau didn't want to think about what he is going up against and reported on the other three Kahunas. "Mister Guzma is having some members of Team Skull... or the ones that hanged out on Akala, help Miss Olivia out, if they see something, they will let her know. Hapu has Poni Island on close watch and I keep an eye out when I can, is Lusamine trying to do something... drastic?"

Elio nodded. "It is drastic, but needed and we need to tell her something. But not out here and not now... at some point later this week... do you want to have a battle? I bet you spent your free time training Zekrom!"

Hau showed the ultra ball and felt his heart racing. "Along with many things, he agrees with me on the things that need to change to make that better world. Should I come along?"

Elio readied a pager and was hesitate to refuse. "Should you, because most of it I will tell you in a better time."

Hau thought of it and looked down the road. "I am going to do my part one way or another, but is what Lusamine doing really that bad?"

Elio shook his head. "No, but... what does something called a Snag Machine do? It is a tool for capturing-" The Kahuna's mouth was wide and answered. "If a trainer treats a pokemon that badly that it has to be used, then someone needs to do something about it to stop that pokemon's pain. But where did she get the idea to do that?"

The Alolan Champ answered and felt the ideal from his friend. "Interpol had Michael give the request after those terrorists made themselves known."

The Kahuna thought of it and finished his answer. "They are needed and if she wants to help those pokemon, then she should. But that thing can be used to take any pokemon, that is why Gladion and Lillie are going off to face her?"

The Alolan Champ nodded. "Yes, if Lusamine knows why we are wanting to talk to her... then this will be less painful to deal with. For now, I have a favor to ask in case Tammy gets a bit reckless in catching a special pokemon at the ocean... could you help her out?"

Hau accepted the request. "I want to see what she learned from Johto and the pokemon she met there, I'll see you later!" The two friends high five each other and left for their separate duties, it was good to be reunited.

At Aether Paradise.

Gladion and Lillie landed from the Charizards and found Wicke finishing a conversation with Anabel, already a sign that something needs to be done. The agent waved her hair with approval of an inspection and was ready to leave as she noticed the siblings and addressed them. "Just in time. You have arrived to have a word with the President?"

Gladion nodded and asked Wicke. "We have, we had this planned for a while. If... you saw what these people have done to one person, then neither of us would object to you or mother starting this early. Would... would you take us to her?"

The scientist would as Lillie requested to Anabel. "When Elio gets here, please lead him to mother's office! We won't be long."

The agent understood as Wicke escorted the siblings to the manor, the duo's long time care taker adjusted her glasses and asked. "Master Gladion, how was your trip to Kanto?"

The man had a list of encounters as he saw the manor ever closer. "I met Wes again and I captured a rather special pokemon that I will try out... maybe during a match with Elio. I also met that Charmander that became a Charizard, he and Tyranitar would get along once they are reintroduced, after I beaten the Indigo League, I challenged the Gym's just because I can. Then I met Tammy and even did a contest with her... maybe during the month-" He shook his head at how it would happen as Lillie wasn't worried. "We will discuss that another time. Miss Wicke, is there anything else that happened?"

Wicke was at the manor's door and creeked it open. "Isaac came to visit Madam Lusamine, the two get along, but now that you are back, it is time for him to go home."

Lillie and Gladion felt a hidden relief in that their mother wasn't conflicting with herself alone. The trio journeyed upstairs towards a large door that lead to an office, the siblings long time care taker opened the way. Creeeeeeek! Wicke was the first to announce. "Madam, they are here!"

Gladion and Lillie found Lusamine finishing a rather urgent call as Argos was sleeping and Luna was playing patty cake with Isaac. "Thank you Haley for teaching these scum a lesson and bringing those Corsola to the conservation deck. I will see the damage myself in an hour!"

Beep! Click!

She noticed her children had arrived, looking at her with exhaustion. "Hello, did you have a good time in Unova?"

Gladion sighed and answered. "The World Tournament was something to look forward to. Mother... we understand why you took all these measures when a Deoxys you met disappeared from the face of the earth and we understand why you started on the Snag Machine project when Interpol asked. We are not mad, because if you known what happened two nights ago, then doing nothing would have been the worse thing for you to do."

Lusamine was about to agree and say something when Lillie approached her. "Mother, we all need to help each other when times get tough, it is rather selfish to take try and do what is best for others without thinking about what it is they want. We are all scared of what is coming, that is why we are doing this, to protect those we love from this... evil."

The siblings approached their mother for an embrace, a long and warm embrace, the mother hugged back and felt a bitter feeling eating at her core when Wicke heard someone coming and turned around to find a desirable moment. "Excellent, Mr. Sun, you came at a good time."

The Mew stopped the game and floated towards the door as Elio entered the room to find a family having a tender moment. The Mew spun around him and glowed to give the Alolan Champ a better understand of what happened. "I see," He approached Lusamine in a manner that wasn't different from how the siblings approached her, with no room, he settled in the best way he know how to comfort someone from a talking distance. "...You know those Snag Machines cannot stay at Aether and even if the end result of this project is us having a way to rescue those pokemon, people are not going to trust us. Just because of what those machines are, thank you for understanding why this is hard to get through. How far in this project did you get?"

Lusamine looked at Elio in defeat as Gladion and Lillie were letting go. "Hoopa gave us that old Snag Machine to use as the foundation for our prototype, we are also building an Aura Reader to compliment them."

Gladion remembered what his mother was talking about. "That old thing Wicke made for me to use? It would work since I kind of out grown that and while I have a Lucario to detect a Shadow Pokemon... I doubt Elio or Lillie have one themselves," He asked Wicke in a business like manner. "I want to see this this project tomorrow afternoon. How many at Aether knows of this? Because Elio must have told Hau by now."

Wicke gave a list of those authorized, most are Gladion's enforcers along with trusted scientists who would be quiet about the deed. "Excellent! Mother, in case the public know about what we are doing, we will have to tell them why they are being made. When these finished," He faced towards Elio in authority. "those machines will be put somewhere far away from reach until they are needed. I am sorry for sounding hostile but no one is to be trusted with those things."

Lillie asked her mother. "Does father know of this... the Pelago is a valuable and vulnerable place."

Lusamine hummed yes. "That is something I requested for him to do, he may be borrowing pokemon that you two don't use for battle anymore to protect that place if it is needed. Like that... Kangaskhan of Elio's or that Zoroark Lillie has."

Lillie know of the two. "H.P and Spy? That Kangaskhan has always been a nannie at the Pelago every since Maggy grown out of that pouch... Spy is also a very sneaky pokemon. In fact I know a few pokemon that have never really battled that would work, that would be our project for tomorrow while you and the others work on that Snag Machine."

Gladion agreed and gave the last instruction on his mind. "We will also talk about how testing these things are to be handled. While testing these machines out on two pokemon we have under our care isn't the worse thing you allowed, it still isn't something that can't be overlooked along with any procedures needed. Is there anything you allowed to happen that we don't know?"

Lusamine nodded. "A few improvements, both the Ultra Recon Squad and Colress overlooking them and they can be trusted to make those changes. The list isn't too out of hand."

Gladion smiled at his mother with a feeling of good will. "I would like to see them tomorrow, once we have this project started, we will ask you for further assistance if needed. Mr. Sun!"

Elio tensed and saluted. "Yes boss?"

Gladion ordered clearly. "Once you manage your business as Champion and no longer have jet lag, you are to return to your normal duties. That force you organized for the wormholes will give all of us a rest and the Snag Machine is going to be a project that once we can begin testing, would require your assistance."

Elio grunted in obedience. "Until then however, life is returning to normal?"

Gladion nodded and confirmed the question. "Until then! This should conclude our business today!"

Lillie approved of what she heard and carried the Mew in her arms. "Then it is settled, Mother... if what Gladion said about that girls performance in those Contests is true, maybe we can talk about a pass time. She is strong enough of a trainer, but even you will find where her talent has gone to. Think about that and maybe we can have another get together. Elio, Gladion, are we done here?"

The two men gave a yes and gave their goodbyes to Lusamine; Lillie went out the door and the Mew squirmed and sneaked a goodbye wave to his Grams. The Aether President waved goodbye as Wicke was ready to close the door. "That was exhausting, but it needed to be done. Madam, do you feel better about this?"

Lusamine felt much was lifted and got herself up, there are pokemon to tend to. "I do. They are wonderful, brilliant people. It is quite lovely to see, don't you think?"


	71. Chilled Coral!

During a walk to Melemele's southern west shore, Tammy let out her shiny Butterfree, readied a lure and used a pager to call in a Lapras. "Okay Rorscha, here is the plan! We look for a healthy enough Corsola and use sleep powder when we get the chance! Then I'll use this lure ball for a capture, Dex... stay in the bag until I can find a Corsola!"

The Dex saluted as the girl showed a blue ball with a large ride stripe on the front and back, it has markings that resembled gills. The Butterfree respected the idea and was ready for an adventure as the girl got on the Lapras and let the Dex fly into her bag. "Let's surf!" The trio swam to a fishing spot in the sea and cast the first lure. Splash!... Yank! Tammy felt a tug and pulled out a Luvdisc that blinked ignorantly. "Luv?" The girl shook her head and dipped the fish into the water for release. "Nope!"

She sailed to another bubbling hole to try again. Tug! She yanked again and found a blue clam shell clinging onto it. "GGRR! Roscha, get this Clampearl off my lure!"

The Butterfree sighed and chittered something, the Clampearl let go and sank into the murky bellow. The second cast was a failure, so she searched for a third and was beaten by a brown hair ace trainer in a two peace, blue swimsuit that spun her rod and caused an irritated feeling. The trainer pulled out a purple Remoraid that quietly stared, Tammy was taken a back and watched the ace trainer use a quick ball on record speed. Whistle! Tap! The jet pokemon was dragged into the ball and caused one shake. Click!

The ace trainer reached to catch her falling ball and sweated on the Lapras. "Phew! I was wanting to find a Remoraid for a while and this is rather special!" She noticed another trainer, smiled nervously and tried to apologize. "Sorry, I was looking for a Remoraid!"

She recognized the girl and had her hands at her hips with her mouth wide. "Your that kid the Champ took in! Miss Tammy? I saw that contest that aired at Johto... not bad making second place in the Grand Festival!"

Tammy was astonished by the fame and gave a dorky smile. "Thank you! I'm not really upset, I already caught a Remoraid and I was looking for a Corsola for... reasons!"

The ace trainer frowned at what she heard and looked out to sea. "Your not going to find them during the day and there was an incident about some poachers that really hurt a colony of them and we are backing off from the current population until we start seeing more again. Your looking for a Mareanie?"

Tammy felt disappointment and nodded as the Butterfree heard splashing. "It is a little more complicated than that since... I don't think I can go through making a Corsola call for help all the time. I am trying to catch a Mareanie for a friend and I want to use a Corsola's branches for bait... then train that Corsola up afterwards to help show newcomers what a Contest is. I just got here and I want to get back home with something to do. That being said, Remoraid and Octillery are good water types and shouldn't be overlooked."

The ace trainer agreed and saw it to be noon. "We would be here all day if we talk about why and... that trick you done with Octillery gets a nine out of ten. The name is Gina!"

The trainers had their Lapras swam closer and shook their hands in a greeting, Gina asked in curiosity. "Your going to put on a show again? I watched that show you and the others did a couple months ago during some down time with the internet and I want to personally-" She was uncertain of how to finish the request without sounding demanding when Tammy felt enlightened to an idea. "Watch that since you were busy evacuating due to those Beasts, give me a week or two and I might try something. Do you have any pokemon that can show off?"

Gina thought of one and let out a Metang. "He can use a mean meteor mash and could make something pretty cool out of it."

Tammy watched the Metang speed himself up with agility, charged his fists with electricity and punched a nearby rock, impressing her to where she clapped and tried not to focus on the house to the east that had a bridge going towards it. "Wow, those numb skulls treat that event like it is a one time thing and maybe someone needs to show them that it doesn't have to be like that. Keep practicing, because that has potential to be great."

The ace trainer appreciated the compliment, had her Lapras swim close to the girl and shook hands with her for a farewell. "I hope to see you again soon! Metang and Snorunt might impress people and we need more to do around Alola!" Tammy agreed and let the duo swim to the west. With the trainer out of sight, she swam to the eastern shore and had her Butterfree follow.

On reaching to dry land and stepping off the Lapras, she dismissed her ride, stretched and remembered a pattern she must knock. "Well this stinks! We should settle down and plan a surprise for-" She had an idea and giggled, her Butterfree wiggled at the idea and was bopped on the nose. "If Mom and Dad are having that kind of day, we should do something like that for them! It isn't much, but they will love it!"

"Alola Tammy! Did you have any luck catching Corsola?"

The girl turned around to find Hau, she gave a disappointed frown and answered. "No, I'll try again later tonight! Did Dad send you over in case I get into too much trouble?"

Hau saw something crawling on the shore and thought of how to word the request given. "Mareanie are venomous pokemon and someone needs to do something about it in case you get stung. Your planning on making dinner for Elio and Lillie?"

Tammy whistled yes and felt the cool breeze promising something. "Yep! I sure love the fall weather, I'll take a trip to the grocery store in an hour!"

Hau felt the weather relaxing and embraced it. "It has been like this for a few days and everyone is loving it. If you know the knock, then you will have no problems settling in for the da-" Splash!

"Phione!" Hau and Tammy turned towards the direction of the noise and found a Phione with an orange necklace, helping an unusual pokemon escort a baffling pokemon to the safety of the shore. A Mareanie that smiled widely towards help, in its tentacles was a blue Corsola. "Marean!"

Tammy took out the Rotom Dex as Hau tried to understand what happened, Phione started with its explanation. "Phion!"

"BZZT! I was floating around with the Guardian of the Sea when I heard someone calling for help! This guy was trying to help this Corsola reach to the nearby shore and wouldn't be able to make it in time! BZZT!"

Mareanie grunted and asked something of the humans as the Corsola weakly chirped something. "Reanie!" "BZZT! She got messed up and my bro told me of nice people here! BZZT!" He grunted to Hau as Tammy placed the lure ball away and took out a heal ball and a net ball, the Kahuna knew how it came to be and asked the girl. "If you want to help these two pokemon, now is the time!"

The coordinator agreed and was ready for a capture. "Hey Mareanie, I hate to ask... but what if I take that Corsola in? This heal ball will do the trick and if not, then I will nurse her back to health. There is another thing I need from you... a friend of mine has heard of you and I want to get her a gift-" Mareanie plopped his tentacles on the ground and got out of the girls way, the blue Corsola saw the pink ball and smiled quietly as the ball was tossed and dragged her in. Shake...shake...shake... click!

The brutal star was proud of his deed for the day and was about to leave to find something when Tammy readied the net ball. "Uh uh! Your the gift! Rorscha, get him!"

The Mareanie was astonished by the mood shift and tried to scurry when the Butterfree scattered green powder on him. He feel woozy and laid on the sand for a nap, Tammy saw the chance and tossed the net ball. Shake...shake...shake... click!

With a second pokemon captured, the Rotom Dex scanned the two pokemon and gave the girl a thumbs up. "BZZT! Corsola has a quiet nature and the regenerator ability while Mareanie has a brave nature and the merciless ability! BZZT!"

Hau was impressed as the girl picked up her captures. "Nice! That Corsola is a rare shiny! You got a lot to do before your folks get home, do you need any help?"

Tammy refused and picked up the Phione in gratitude. "I know what to get... but if you see Mom or Dad, tell them they don't have to worry about dinner. Hey Phione, are you Mom's?"

The Phione nodded and bubbled. "BZZT! You mean Miss Lillie? I was going to say hello anyways. BZZT!"

Tammy felt an accomplishment and gave Hau her goodbyes. "We are going to do that soon! Thanks for checking up on me, tell Conia I got a show for her soon!" The Kahuna waved goodbye and watched her cross the bridge home. "She would love to see it!"

With a busy day coming to an end, Tammy approached the well kept house and knocked the door in a pattern. The door creaked open and the girl knew a prank was coming, she saw a particularly shaped coffin that was covered in a blue cloth and rolled her eyes. "Makuta, you better not be hiding in there! Rorscha, get that off!"

The Butterfree swiped the cloth off and revealed nothing, the girl was puzzled for a moment and heard the door close behind her. She looked around and found a golden sarcophagus with a Banette floating ontop, the coffin sprang open to reveal a Cofagrigus that joined with the Banette for a combined. "BLEEEEGH!"

Tammy, the Butterfree, Rotom Dex and Phione leaped back in shock and gave a combined scream, the girl landed on the floor as the two ghost laughed at the scare. The girl puffed her cheeks up and barked. "Not funny guys!"

The Cofagrigus chuckled and crawled towards the basement door as the Banette welcomed Tammy with open arms, the Dex rolled his eyes to tell the girl. "BZZT! They were planning this for a while when they saw the trophy and knew someone was coming. They want to know what you been doing! BZZT!"

Tammy chuckled and went to get a bucket of clean water as she saw a sparkling trophy near the ribbon displays. "I came back to finish some business and be that sister to Daphne and Leon. I also made a promise to a friend of mine to get her that Mareanie! How was your time?"

At Po Town's broken down manor.

Guzma slammed his fists on his throne at what Elio told him. "WE ARE HAVING THAT AGAIN?!"

He vent his frustration out on the environment some more and tried to focus his mind on the message in a scowl. "At least your not stupid enough to mention her here! Bulmer, Jeffery and Yorks told the grunts about what they dealt with and if they see anything like that, they are going to beat those punks up!"

The Alolan Champ cringed and warned the Skull Boss. "If you knew what those psychos are capable of doing to someone, you would know why that is a bad idea. How many of your grunts can actually put up a fight?"

Guzma tried to count, he lost his patience towards a combination of flaws in his mind and slammed his right fist to the throne and broke the arm off. "GRAAAH! You really know how to piss me off! Besides those three... I can think of three more in the back of my head that can beat a Captain and Kahuna up on their own!"

Elio was impressed by the statement and asked. "So those guys are slightly better than the usual grunt, but this group Rachael and Gough dealt with on Unova had their attacks planned. So even if you organized your guys well, which they are pretty good for what they are, they are not enough."

Guzma was about to bark back in how he figured that out when he felt an idea shine, his smile became that of pride and violence when he argued back. "Not enough for the fun stuff, but they can get the attention of someone who can and get the message to the runts that... really shouldn't be in that nightmare in the first! You think you and those loons in the lab coats are any better?"

Elio shook his head and stood his ground. "We actually are not! I told Hau about this already, but we are working on something to fight back against those monsters that might sound familiar if you were friends with Wes."

Guzma was about to ask what twisted deed the Aether Foundation was committing and instead laughed at the Alolan Champion in realization. "A Snag Machine?! And?"

Elio rolled his eyes as he heard foot stomps heading towards the room. "And Gladion took over that operation. When they are finished, I will be giving those machines to Little Horn, who has ways to keeping things like THEM locked away. Your on the mark why none of us are to be trusted with them, have your best grunts out there to keep the damage minimum and they need to get out of there if they run into a pokemon that is more violent than usual. Anyone not the best of the best are to focus on getting the towns people OUT of that battle zone while the ones that can't do that are to hide here and think about why they are hiding. If your guys can get away with beating these psychos up... do so because they absolutely deserve it! By now Lillie is getting the message to Olivia, who I heard you are helping out because Akala is one of the larger islands on Alola and they could use the help. Do you have anyone good at traveling through Poni Island?"

Guzma was about to answer when a grunt politely opened the door to let in an irritated Plumeria, her yellow gaze was on Elio in an instant and the Skull Boss gritted his teeth to ask. "...I thought I told you to scram! This isn't a hospital to throw up in!"

The Skull Admin didn't care and growled at Elio. "Did you show him what we are dealing with or are you letting my lil bros and sis get themselves killed?"

The Alolan Champion wished he was able to show what he was talking and backed away, feeling himself between a rock and a hard place. "...I don't have Dex with me and I don't want to see that murder scene again! Your gang getting hurt is the entire reason why I came here, to prevent that from happening!"

He asked Guzma, who was slightly intimidated by his own admin. "Something happened between the two of you?"

The Skull Boss was about to deny it as Plumeria answered for him. "None of your business, I got to get ready for another school semester and just coming here pisses me off!"

Elio was astonished and found himself in an awkward place when Guzma wanted him gone. "You gave your message and those numb skulls will get the memo. You done here?"

The Alolan Champ nodded and was about to leave when Plumeria blocked his way for a moment. "Thanks for getting THAT done, since you beaten the Champion Cup are you going to wave that around like it is a trophy to show off?"

Elio scratched himself in trying to think of a way to get out of the mess without battling anyone. "I... do actually have a trophy, but the only time THAT is going to matter is when tourists stronger than usual come here to get to me. I'm the only one with a trophy, Nanu won the Gym Leader Cup and now he is going to put up with annoying people, are you sure your okay?"

Plumeria smiled and got out of Elio's way. "I will, I got a word for someone who thinks trying to beat up a bunch of psychos without much of a plan is a good idea!"

The Alolan Champion wanted to walk out of drama and was willing to leave them be. "I already told him what he needs to hear, but I know you enough to tell him the details and manage the grunts."

He slowly walked out and felt the door was closed behind him when a Skull Grunt tried to make sense of what happened. "Big Sis is more scary than usual! What... did happen?"

Elio signaled that the grunt comes closer so he can whisper, in seconds, a look of disbelief flooded the poor man, followed by fear and finally anger. "That's messed up! Some one aught to mess them up!"

The Alolan Champ agreed and feared for the grunts safety, least of all the Beedrills nest he stirred. "Yes, but do you have a pokemon that can really do that?" The grunt realized he spoke more than he should and sent out a Shiinotic and a Poliwrath. "Uh... this is all I got." Elio quickly examine the lazy looking Shiinotic and the simple minded Poliwrath, their training was at a minimum at best. "...You got a good concept, but this is why your on guard duty! Focus on what your good at and do not push yourself into a place where you won't be as effective."

The grunt smiled widely at the compliment and warning. "They can't beat me up when they are sleeping and I can beat sleepers up easily!"

Elio winked and left the ruined building to find the slightly lit and chilled town, he called Charizard to fly him to Akala Island and towards Konikoni City. Where Lillie finished a conversation with both Olivia and Hapu at a pokemon center. Elio shivered as the two Kahunas agreed to Lillie about something, Hapu turned around to find the Alolan Champion had arrived at a good timing. "Did you ask Guzma to lend a grunt to Poni Island? There isn't many people on the island, but it is easy to hide there!" Elio nodded and confirmed his duty. "I also gave him the message to not to be too reckless as well. Once we get something working, it is pretty much going to be a re

gular routine of keeping an eye open. Thank you for the help."

Hapu didn't mind as Olivia asked the man. "Team Skull means well, but they were going to get themselves hurt. I see Lillie is healthy as ever, you been taking good care of her during your trip to Unova?"

Lillie nodded and answered for Elio. "He has!" She yawned and was ready to finally go home as she shivered. "It is rare we have Alola get this chilly during the fall!"

She and Elio held hands as Hapu found it an oddity. "It is, but the feeling is always nice after a long days work. Take care!"

The parents to be waved good bye and took the long route home, they reached Haehae and took a boat to Melemele when Elio decided on dinner. "I'll get us something since the fridge was emptied before we left, after which we should have our pokemon get back into house life. Anything you want in particular?"

Lillie answered without hesitation. "Anything cooked at home! Ghorchi and the others are going to love being back on Alola!"

The boat made its stop to Hau'oli City, where the duo made the long walk home. The salty air and the sight of sand cleared their minds of the troubles to come. They imagined what those moments will become when they crossed the bridge to a well kept house. Lillie was pleased at who had been taking care of their home as her gentleman of a husband opened the door for her. "After you mila-" The duo smelled something with a hint of spice, Elio finished his sentence and had his hand at the back of his head in trying to keep the mood going. "...Milady!"

Lillie accepted the awkward offer and walked in first, finding a Banette that was astonished at something in the kitchen and waved casually as he floated to Lillie for a hug. "Nette!" The mother to be blushed, hugged the Banette back and walked into the kitchen to find Tammy making the finishing touches on dinner, the girl coughed and posed stylishly. "Ahem! Welcome home Mom, welcome home Dad!"

Elio went into the kitchen and was amazed as he looked at three plates of well made curry. "Wow! You... were busy while we were out."

Lillie agreed. "Just in the nick of time it seems!"

The husband agreed and escorted his wife to the table and readied a chair for Tammy, causing the girl to blushed embarrassed. "Dad, I can seat myself! How was your day?"

The man of the house waited for his adopted daughter to sit down before he did and recalled it bluntly. "The trip to Aether wasn't a fun one, it can be depressing when you have to allow questionable things to be done in the name of peace. Snag Machines... should not exist! In a peaceful world, the concept of them would have been tossed out the window. Those things came to be through evil intentions and ironically... those things became our tool for cleaning that same deed up!"

The wife found it a well picked choice of words and savored her dinner. "And we are going to have to live with the fact that we are supporting this!" Nom! "Tammy, have you found what you were looking for around here?"

The girl nodded and presented a net ball as a Phione, Rotom Dex and Banette presented a bucket with a resting blue Corsola. "Your Phione found a Mareanie trying to help this girl and he guided the two here." Nom! "Coeru is pretty sick even with a heal ball used, so she is going to be under hospital care until she is healthy enough to perform. Acanci however... is a bit upset that I caught him as well, he really did think I was asking him to get me something for my project."

Elio shrugged and focused on his dinner. "No good deed goes unpunished and you told him why you caught him?"

Tammy nodded and let a grumpy Mareanie out of the ball. "That I caught him for a friend and until I can train him to be more careful with himself, he is staying here! That just made it worse."

The Mareanie grumbled and bit down on the table out of spite. "BZZT! He wants to know what the big deal is about that. BZZZT! Eh-" He was hesitate to answer as Tammy did it for him. "Because my friend is in a region that your kind is not native to. That region called Johto and she is wanting to be a poison type specialist, Pipi has three pokemon you might get along with; a Zubat that likes the night better, a Poipole that you haven't seen before, but is a cutie, and a Trubbish that is among the friendliest pokemon I would personally never own. You and Pipi might get along if you give this a chance."

The Mareanie rolled his eyes as Lillie explained to her adopted daughter what has happened. "If you heard of a group of poachers that gotten arrested, they are the reason Corsola gotten sick, the rest of the colony were not that much better. It looked like I they were drugged with something. Though I don't get why a Mareanie would help her like that."

The Mareanie growled to the Dex who helped explain. "BZZT! This makes a lot of sense, it is because the Corsola gotten so messed up that a lot of the Mareanies wouldn't want to go near her. The Mareanie's papa however! BZZT!"

The Mareanie sighed as Tammy looked down at the recovering Corsola. "She would have been a Toxapex's dinner if her escape became worse than it was. I'm not giving Coeru up, but those guys at Aether need to know where she is."

Elio found no harm, it wasn't the first time Tammy has been to Aether Paradise. "They are a bit busy trying to round up the Corsolas that were unaccounted for after that bust, but this would be one less pokemon for them to worry about."

The Corsola perked up and looked at Tammy in a silent question, giving the girl something to do tomorrow. "...Once I tell Calcy and Carby that I am back, I'll pop them a visit so they can mark it off their list. Acanci, you mind coming along tomorrow? Pipi is a girl that plays with her pokemon a lot and this will be your first lesson, self control!"

The Mareanie gnawed at the table and took interest. "Mar?" "BZZT! You want me to calm down when I see the Corsolas and mind myself when Pipi gets rough? BZZT!"

Tammy nodded and found an idea for motivating. "Once Coeru recovers more, I could use some of her branches for... something, either take up a hobby using rare blue coral or-" The Mareanie guessed the alternative and started to clap his tentacles in a smile. "BZZT! Crunchies! BZZT!"

The Corsola whined at the idea as the girl focused on her. "He needs to learn or he will run off when he sees a wild Corsola. Every sea bound route in Johto has them and that will annoy Pipi and her parents. I heard your branches grow back when you are in a healthy environment, once you recover, this would mean nothing. There might be something you can do to pass the time and show off, can you trust me to do that?"

The Corsola sank into the bucket and wanted to rest as the girl called back the Mareanie. "Acanci, this will be tough in the end. But thank you for understanding!" She went back to her dinner and saw two adults that were rather impressed.

Lillie was nearly finished and used a napkin to wipe herself when she smiled. "Is there any other pokemon you dealt with during your travels that you want to talk about? That Weavile seems to be the worse one."

Tammy took a few bites and listed one more. "Weavile has a combo going and she is starting to listen to me better. But Mo'o scared me when he evolved, it wasn't even his fault when he evolved and showed himself in ways that... wow!"

Elio was half way done when he recognized a matter. "We saw a similar problem on the T.V during the Grand Festival. Mo'o is a pseudo legendary and they are all powerful pokemon once they reach that final stage, a Dragonair evolving on the spot is startling if you don't have a Dex to keep tract of the growth. But the audience would love it if you gave some build up to that big move! I think I know why you pass out after those moments and I am sorry that you have to put up with that; remember, give it your best and only the audience and judges would care about that, if you encounter a coordinator of equal skill... doing your best will give them everything they would want and who ever comes out on top has earn that win. For better or worse, you need to learn where you went wrong or how the opponent is able to beat you and use what you learned to make yourself better, face that failure head on and turn your next attempt into success!"

Tammy had a case of deja vu and giggled. "Thanks Dad, I should practice with Simulation... Aka my Porygon2 to try and make him stand out compared to Pikachu... but how?" The parents wondered as well and finished dinner, it was a long day and they should enjoy the newly formed peace.


	72. An Early Winter Falls In!

During a cool autumn day at Malie Garden. A blue haired boy with a slight weight problem and a pink hair girl with a band aid on her cheek were in awe at a blue Miltank that used heart stamp on a Wobbuffet dummy, set up a substitute and used milk drink. Tammy found it efficient and finished with her order. "Beth... or Betsy since a friend used that old name! Use return and show them what you can do!"

The Miltank punched the dummy down and back flipped to her trainer for an elegant finisher as the girl approached the dummy and placed a soda can on it. "This was what I had Gloria use during her time in the contest, if it isn't broken, don't fix it!"

A determined Granbull was ready to follow the order as Tammy approached Carby and Cacly to clap. "Gloria, use play rough and covet!"

The Granbull pounced on the dummy, played rough with it and swat it back while taking the can, she knew the order as her trainer mimic;ed a toss. Fling! Bump! An observing pink hair woman stuck her tongue out in blissful entertainment as she watched the dummy get knocked down. "Awe, she got a way with moves!"

Tammy agreed with Sheryl and saw her Ursaring fall asleep, mumbled something and channeled his affection into a strong punch against the dummy. The girl shrugged smug and asked. "Well? What you think?"

Carby raised a fist in the air and cheered. "Awesome moves!"

Calcy agreed and clapped excitedly. "Creative ones too!"

The coordinator gave a pose of appreciation as Sheryl admitted her judgement. "Leaving Alola was the best thing to happen to you! I don't get why you came back here... but this could be fun to do!"

Tammy blushed and has some food ready for her cute trio. "It is to say thank you to Elio and Lillie... or Dad and Mom. I actually have an event plan at some point during this month if you are interest in it, it is like last time it happened on this region. Only there is a new rule, you are allowed to use two pokemon at once. There isn't much of a prize for doing this."

She rolled her eyes without a care. "But this might draw in those guys at the entertainment committee... or give would be Coordinators that don't realize their calling the idea that they can do more. Either way, it can help them make a carrier."

Carby was about to ask something and stopped as Calcy knew what it means for a duo combo that normally complimented each other "That means Haley is going to be on her own while Sheryl has to make due."

Tammy nodded and realized what she done as Sheryl smiled in a taunt. "I'm still going to blow all of y'all away! Count on it!" The Coordinator blabbered and taken an interest on what the eager participant was going to bring. "I want to actually see that now, don't let us down. I'm going to print some fliers later on after I visit Mount Lanakila... I didn't go there before I left and there is something I need!"

Carby flinched and knew why. "That Icium Z? We heard that some big pokemon is guarding that along with that weird... ice robot that floats around the island. I heard it is getting more dangerous this time of year, last night was colder than usual."

Sheryl agreed with the boy and voiced what she knew. "If it is cold all over Alola, than that mountain is like... twenty times worse! If your going into that mountain, bring a fire type!"

Tammy had it on her to do list later in the week. "I got Flamur for that. It... is kind of weird how the weather is cold earlier than usual, you say this was sudden?"

The younger children tried to remember the details as Sheryl recalled a particular day. "It is fall and things were cooling down, but Alola is too tropical for it to ever really get cold, even in the winter you have to live near Lanakila to see snow! You think... something is up?"

Carby snapped to a realization that his adopted mother was right. "Something is causing this! But what can?"

The group thought of it for ten minutes and came to no conclusion as the Miltank mood and rested on the grass, Tammy understood and called the milk cow and the hibernator back. "This isn't getting this day over with and there is something I want to do with Acanci and Coeru. Hey Sheryl, how are those numb skulls over at the town doing? They seem more quiet and my Dad told me it had something to do with... what ever is going on."

The woman scratched herself and admitted to some disturbing news. "They are thinking with their heads and are keeping a lose watch on things. When Nanu cares about this and says this is a good thing... that means something messed up happened."

Tammy focused on the two kids and hated to prove the woman's words true. "They are still goof balls and they need something to take their minds off, maybe this will help them get out of Po Town." Sheryl wished to change the subject and hated to see the girl go. "I'll talk to Haley when she is off work about that contest, she got some words with you on what you pulled at Johto... she is a critic!"

Tammy didn't mind and was ready to say her goodbyes. "That is fair since she was the one who gave me Mo'o's egg. I'll see you guys tomorrow and show Tenec, aka my Weavile, off and find something else to do."

The two kids didn't mind as Calcy asked in a milliseconds. "Can you show us Melemele's hot spots! Kala'e Bay is tricky to reach to and I want to see this pokemon I heard of!"

Carby had his own request. "I... I heard Ten Carat is home to a very pretty pokemon." Sheryl knew what pokemon was being talked about and gave the boy a nuggie. "I know a place no one knows about that we can visit tomorrow. It's a surprise!"

Tammy knew the place the woman was talking about as Carby giggled, pushed out of her adopted mother's arms imagined a shining crystal, Calcy puffed her cheeks up until she asked. "Can we get Gulper and Salma? I think those waters have another pokemon I want to see."

Sheryl was about to say yes when she knew what the girl wants. "...Are you looking for pearls?"

Calcy nodded without hesitation. "Shellder and Clampearl have pearls and I want to make mommy something pretty with them!"

Carby showed his embarrassment as Sheryl had more for the idea. "I might know a friend who will give us the final thing needed to finish. That is nice thinking you two."

Both children felt proud of their idea as Tammy walked out of the bonding moment with her Granbull. "That is sweet, lets go see what Aether is doing!"

At the Conservation Deck.

Elio finished a conversation with Gladion about something as the two observed the near critical condition of the Corsola. "So that is what your doing to make sure she doesn't feel left out?"

Gladion nodded and tried to look away from the sickly. "Even if she didn't have much of a choice in agreeing to the project, she and that Hoopa have made a significant start and we need someone to manage the legal issues should word get out. We do not need a jackass ruining everything," Elio agreed and gave his brother in-law an update on Lillie. "We really don't. Lillie is back at Kukui's and they may need a word with you about that z crystal you have."

Gladion sighed and was ready to get going when he saw a particular girl arrive with a Granbull by her side, a Mareanie on her shoulder and a blue Corsola in her arms. "You found something?"

Elio turned around and gave the Alolan greeting to Tammy. "Alola! Did you have a good time with your friends?"

The girl smiled as the Mareanie wiped some drool out of his mouth. "Yep and we might have another pokemon performance sometime in the future. They seem to like them along with those numb skulls!"

She stared at the recovering Corsola's that whimpered and groan, it wasn't a pleasant sight as she asked Gladion. "You... know anyone who might need to know about Coeru? Because this is hard to watch."

The want to be uncle was about to answer as a particular Employee was returning from a meeting, half drained and looked like she wanted to lay down. "She is here right now."

Tammy and Elio turned around to find Haley greeting the two in a defeated sigh. "Alola! You looked like you have a good time."

Tammy was about to say something as the Employee requested to Elio. "Mr. Sun, the Ultra Recon Squad have found something going on that is related to the cool weather that might result in rather... unusual work. If you hurry down to the labs, you will be the first to know what they found!"

The Alolan Champ understood and wished the group a farewell. "I'll be back, thanks for letting me know!"

With him gone, Haley took a note book out and crossed something off the list as her gaze was on the Corsola that had a blue color slowly healing. "Our poachers tried to dump the load and run from the law! The really sick ones are in a room down at the main lobby and it isn't pretty. I was told that a Mareanie and a Phione had a lot to do with this ones survival, is this correct?"

Tammy nodded and petted the Mareanie as Gladion stated the worse part. "And those Corsola were left stranded and far away from safety. What is important is that we got all of them, miss Haley... can we change the subject I don't want to spend this jet lag depressed."

Haley obeyed and used her positivity to force the negative out. "That's much better! Miss Tammy, I saw you on the T.V that you made it to the Grand Festival. That alone... should be an achievement along with your performance that gave you a spot in the finals."

Tammy expected the criticism coming as Haley listed a few things for the girl to improve on. "Before I nitpick, you have been nothing but creative in all your moves to where each of the pokemon you brought into that festival stood out. Especially that Octillery, Marowak, Pikachu and Dragonite, even those like that Oranguru and Dugtrio were not that far behind. Any reason why that Granbull of yours wasn't used?"

The regal Granbull barked an excuse as Tammy tried to think of how to word it. "...She...she is kind of a one trick pony in covert, fling, play rough and fire punch. The same is said about Dipper, aka my Ursaring with rest, the ability quick feet and sleep talk. Betsy, my Miltank, was the only one of my cute trio to stand out in not relying on one trick, but even then it is only one additional instead of a jack of all."

Haley heard the Granbull stubbornly admit that she was good at her trick and guessed what the Miltank did. "She used a move that cost health and used milk drink to regain it? Boss, you took a trip to Johto, did you see some of her contests?"

Gladion remembered one performance that stood out and was hesitate to agree with the criticism. "A cool contest that I did partake in with her because I was bored. Mo'o was pretty intense with his dance as a Dragonair and that Fearow of hers makes a use of illusions and speed."

Haley imagined the power and know how the Fearow was able to make it work. "If you add something with dragon dance, it will look amazing by default. All of the Fearow illusions are coming at you at once along with the real one and with those movements, they work towards a Z move finisher?"

Tammy knew what the woman was trying to say and thought of her others "Your guessing how he performed and why I thought it would work. Is that the problem your seeing?"

Haley wouldn't call it a problem, she seen moves used in various combinations that she can guess ahead of the average trainer. "Not really since the end results sound and look amazing. You made it to the Grand Festival after all, that should prove something. However, if you compete against someone who is able to make you guess more, that will make the audience favor them over you."

The Employee hid a smirk of an idea as Tammy understood what she was talking about, even if there is something she disagreed on. "But if you go over the top with what your making... would you be able to pull it off in time? There is only so much you can do before you become predictable... unless you use a lot of pokemon on a regular basis."

Haley agreed and went back to focusing on her work. "It depends on the pokemon and unpredictable it is. People love creativity and it works best when they don't see it coming. Now, why did you bring that Mareanie here."

Gladion didn't mind the out of nowhere story he heard and answered the woman's question. "It is... part of the reason this Corsola was still alive. I think I know the reason and it isn't as heroic as it sounds."

Haley took out a list to cross something out and knew the reason. "It's one of the laws of the wild, if it isn't worth eating, it is better to save it for another day. Most predators do not go after prey unless it is for food and if they need to!"

The Mareanie tilted his head as the Corsola puffed her cheeks up at the fact, the brutal star wasn't denying something as Tammy found it logical. "And he knew a guy who found other ways to get food when the Corsola avoid them. He also met Lillie's Phione which means he knew someone who can help her, its still nice to try. Changing the subject, what did those guys find about the weather?"

Haley looked around and asked the duo. "Maybe it would be a good idea for Elio to be told that so he can tell it to you. This was the most subtle out of all of them!"

Down at the Aether Labs.

Elio watched Dulse work on a small, ear plug like device as Zossie finished her report. "Soliera and Phyco may have found the source of this sudden change in climate, we may have mentioned it to someone, but there has been a Kyurem in Ultra Space Wilds for a while and a wormhole may be slowly opening up."

The Alolan Champ listed it as another responsibility as the older of the duo warned him. "Using Lunala to let that Kyurem cross over... at this point in time, would spell disaster to all of Alola!"

Elio felt predicted and annoyed as he asked. "How is that? If that wormhole keeps acting up, Alola's climate would change drastically because an ice type like that, has power that doesn't mix with Alola."

Dulse listed a few logical counter measures to the Kyurem threat. "If our studies on the dragon is correct, it's power leaks from its body whether it wants to or not. All that power condensed upon crossing over will cause a sudden change that will span for miles for miles, and possibly freeze most of Alola, if we leave the wormhole alone for now and let it open naturally, that power will slowly drain and Alola can adapt by the time Kyurem arrives."

Elio found it makes some sense and knew what to do "This info needs to go to the public, me and the others need the Heatrans to keep the islands heat under some control in the mean time. When Kyurem shows up, something is still going to get frozen... but that will be just one place instead of most of the region. We also need to keep an eye on the pokemon that are more use to the warm climate, at the least, we now know where this cold is coming from!"

He shivered at the thought as Zossie listed the statistical time of the wormholes opening. "In at least two weeks, the wormhole will open on its own. Someone needs to capture Kyurem for the regions climate to have balance again, until then... expect the temperatures to get worse and it would be advised to stay warm."

Elio took note to the advise and heard the door open to let in Colress, who had a few supplies needed as he politely addressed the three. "Good day! The weather is colder than usual."

The Alolan Champ asked the scientist who had experienced with a Kyurem before. "There is an explanation for that, if a Kyurem slowly leaks his power on Alola... is the worse that's going to happen be anything that comes with living in a cold climate region?"

The scientist smiled stoically and answered. "That Kyurem from the Water World is trying to cross over? If that power leaks over the span of months and he remains unchecked, then it will cause permanent. change to the ecosystem, among other disastrous things!"

The Recon duo agreed as Zossie told Colress what was to be done. "If an experienced trainer confronts him, then he will be caught in a ball like the others."

The scientist worried little and agreed. "Unless Kyurem is under the effect of DNA slicers, then anyone with that potential will be able to face him... it is still dangerous."

Elio guessed what would have happened with the DNA splicers in affect. "Otherwise... if Hau were to battle Kyurem with Zekrom, we would have Black Kyurem to worry about and everything else that comes with that. A dragon of ice and lightning sounds scary enough without the danger of it being let loose. By tomorrow I'll let the people of Alola know whats up so they will be nice, cozy and indoors during his arrival, are we all good for now?"

The three were ready to get back to work as they approved of the idea, Elio gave his goodbyes and left the lab to return to the Conservation Deck.

He was about to announced to Gladion what he was told when he saw his brother in-law trying to stop a conversation between Tammy and Lusamine from happening. The Alolan Champ approached and listened in. "Mother, the event she is talking about isn't a concern save for a pass time. We don't even have Contests on Alola!"

The girl chuckled and thought of an idea for her blue Corsola as the Mareanie whispered something to her ear, expanding her mind more. "That... I think we need to train her up before we can pull that off! Anyways, Uncle Gladion is right about one thing, this isn't worth getting too much into. Now, what were those poachers thinking?"

Lusamine sighed at the obvious answer. "They wanted those sweet things to be silent for when they get ported into what ever hole those poachers crawled from. Corsola is delicate enough without... no offense, Mareanies and Toxapex preying on them!"

Elio broke the conversation as the Mareanie was looking annoyed. "And we got bigger problems going on at the moment! Anything about the Corsolas condition the rest of us need to know or is it that what ever drug was used would have killed them if nothing was done?"

The Aether President nodded as Gladion asked. "They are safe now and Mother was busy overlooking the care of the worser ones! What did the Ultra Recon Squad find?"

Elio coughed and told them about the looming threat a lost Kyurem is to Alola and what is to be done, causing a stir as Tammy imagined the chaos. "Until he comes out... its going to be a harsh winter even by Alolan standards. This sounds pretty bad regardless of what we do."

The mother and son agreed as Elio gave the blunt of what he needed to do. "I got a speech to make tomorrow to address this issue and I need to talk to Lillie and Hau about having Melta and the other two Heatrans do something when the cold gets really bad!"

Gladion added his part in managing the coming problem. "Once the jet lag wears off, we got a task to manage so the damage would be Alola snowing at worst! That should be easy to manage unless Kyurem goes on a rampage on arrival, it probably wont happen due to it being an empty pokemon."

Lusamine didn't hesitate and contrasted the faller pokemon to the others. "Gene would have destroyed this entire island if given the chance, Kyogre and Groudon would have caused a cataclysm if either were allowed to go free and Palkia caused the fabric of space to alter just by arriving. Do I need to speak about that Dialga?"

Gladion twitched at some memories and shook his head. "No and then we have Zekrom who would have bathed Alola in a thunder storm had the Tapus not done anything. A little cold wouldn't bother anyone as long as it is just that, I need to talk with Madison about managing this. Besides that... Mother, would you bring a notice when we make progress on... our project down in the labs?"

Lusamine nodded and watched her son leave, Elio looked forward to something and waved goodbye. "We got around two weeks... at least the snow would be nice. Tammy, do you still have business here?"

The girl does and asked her adopted father. "I might have started another event about contests and maybe since we don't have a potential Apocalypse this time, we might have more people partake in this. I still need to think about where this is going."

Elio gave Tammy a saluted and left for the elevator, giving the Aether President the chance to ask. "Why has someone like you come back to Alola, there is a better chance at finding a purple Feebas than bringing that dream of yours to this region!"

Tammy puffed her cheeks up at the lecture like tone. "I got something I want to do for Mom before I do the smart thing and get on to Hoenn."

The Aether President knew who the girl referred to as her mother and was about to giggle when she remembered why, she held something in her tongue and asked. "And... what would that be?"

Tammy was ready to leave and looked the woman in the eyes without fear. "Lillie is due to two months, if you saw her lately... you know this. It is a completely ungrateful thing to do to just leave before seeing Daphne and Leon or at least being there for part of their lives! I got to be that role model for them while those two grow up." Lusamine was half impressed at the gallant child and was ready to leave her be when the girl continued. "Even if I don't exactly sneak Contests into this region, I can at least give those two a better look at the world beyond Alola... who knows what sort of people you would find."

She blushed at a past memory and realized she was driving Lusamine away, her eyes stared awkwardly as the woman assured her that she didn't do anything wrong. "That is what it means to be free as a bird. It looks and sounds like you encountered some friends, I think I kept you here long enough."

Tammy hummed that it was well to her. "Next time I come here I should show some photos, it isn't even a day and I already miss them! See ya!"

With the girl leaving with her pokemon, Lusamine couldn't keep one of the most joyous thoughts out of her mind, she smiled and blushed without regret as she went back to her duties. "Lillie gave that child the world."


	73. Terror Visits Alola!

During a cold and chilly night, in a mostly brown bed room with a closet full of video games, a wooden bed with white sheets, blue blankets and a white pillow. Tammy was getting ready for the night after listening to Lillie's day at work. "Today was kind of boring besides Kukui finding those three starter pokemon and Uncle... if he wants me to call that, telling you about the Marshadium Z?"

The mother to be waited for Tammy to let out her Pikachu and tucked the two in. "Compared to what the Ultra Recon Squad discovered, what Gladion had to overlook before coming over and Hau's trip to that poke ball store, it doesn't seem as much."

Punch!

Lillie rubbed both sides of her belly as the girl felt welcomed at home. "It may not, but it makes a difference for any trainers starting out on this island. You say this group of starters are a bit unusual with strange abilities... that is actually pretty cool to know. Is there anything hidden in Ten Carat hill? Sheryl seems to know and she promised to take Calcy and Carby on a trip to get Haley a present."

Lillie nodded as a tired Dex floated to her. "Bzzzt! Yawn! It isn't fun anymore. Bzzzt! Miss Lillie, do you need anything? The boss is in the kitchen making something for both of you and I heard that it is going to get even colder. BZZT!"

Lillie has and asked the Dex. "Show Miss Tammy a special pokemon that lives in a secret cave. It is someone I captured a long time ago and has done some... rather beautiful things in her territory."

The Dex showed a fairy like pokemon with a rock formation at the lower waist, a white chest that looked like a dress and her hair looked like pink diamonds. "BZZT! Diancie, the jewel pokemon! BZZT! A sudden transformation of Carbink, it's pink, glimmering body is said to be the loveliest sight in the whole world. BZZT! It can also compress the carbon in the air around its hands to make diamonds. BZZT!"

The Dex blushed as Tammy guessed what Sheryl wanted. "She wants to make a necklace with some diamonds and pearls for Haley... that is a sweet thing to do... I don't think it is going to work as easily as going up to ask her." Lillie wasn't too sure if Diancie would be that cold to not lend a hand. "I visited Diancie a few times and she is particular about her diamonds, but maybe if she knows what will be done with that diamond and why, she would not mind. Should you go along with that though?"

Tammy didn't see why she shouldn't. "In case Diancie needs a second voice to better explain what we need, I want to hang out with those two kids before I go off and train, Sheryl told the two it is going to be a surprise so maybe I can help make things easier."

Click! Tink! "Gearna!"

A Megearna in a gorgeous poke ball pattern arrived with a tray that held two cups of Tapu Cocoa that were complete with marshmallows. Lillie gave one to Tammy and took one for herself, feeling the warm liquid down her throat relaxed the two humans and tempted the Pikachu to try a sip. The matron of the house thanked the Magearna and was ready to settle down for the night. "It was very sweet of you to deliver this Aigis. We should prepare this house for the winter tomorrow."

The Magearna clicked and the Dex translated. "BZZT! Milady, may I recommend bringing a fire type into the living room? We don't have a fire place otherwise. BZZT!"

Lillie knows the pokemon for the job and sipped. "MMM! That is a simple but effective idea. At least a pokemon that won't cause a fire."

She knew who to bring. "Vulca! We need to make something for him to exercise in, but he will keep."

The Magearna agreed to the idea as Elio arrived to escort his wife to bed. "I heard everything and that idea is brilliant! Have sweet dreams Tammy!"

The girl felt cozy as Lillie kissed her on the cheek to wish her a good night. "We will see you in the morning, Dex, if she wants to know more about Diancie, stay with her and tell her more!"

The Rotom Dex spun in agreement and watched the three leave, Tammy felt well loved and settled for the night. "Good night. So Dex, are the connections between Diancie and Carbink by evolution... breeding or something else?"

The Dex shrugged and showed a comparison between Manaphy and the familiar Phione. "BZZT! No one knows but this isn't that different between these two. BZZT!"

The girl drank her cocoa and rested up. "So it is an evolution odd even compared to what we are use too? Let's start with what is a Carbink!"

In the bedroom.

The Magearna shifted into a poke ball like form to rest for the night as Lillie encouraged her husband. "You can tell me your speech. If it can give the people the needed instructions while giving them the knowledge that they will be safe and in control of the situation, it will do Alola all the wonders."

Elio sipped his cocoa and smiled like the role model he think he is, he waved casually and acted like he was greeting someone. "Good afternoon Alola! This is your Champ here with a news announcement on the weather and where this unusual cold is coming from. For many of you who have been on Alola for most of your lives, you are probably thinking-" He shivered for added effect and asked metaphorically. "Where is it this cold?! The answer to that is similar to where Zekrom or Infinity came from, a legendary pokemon from another reality is trying to reach this region once again and this time only way he can be extracted safely is if his built up power slowly leaks from the Ultra Wormhole he is falling out of in the span of two weeks. The name of this Pokemon is Kyurem, the Boundary Pokemon and it has ties to Reshiram and Zekrom. Kyurem is a dragon and ice type, he has the power to freeze everything around him and very much looks dead, unless you can really battle it, do not approach him if you find him falling out of a Wormhole. While a town in Unova has an urban legend about him preying on the towns people, it is still your primary clue as to why he is dangerous. In addition to his ice related powers can freeze a whole region if built up enough, when he gets closer to arriving, Alola will endur a winter not unlike Unova's. If it becomes much for your daily life, do everything possible to stay warm. Like bringing a fire type pokemon with you for emergency warmth!"

Elio paused and imagined someone asked him a foolish question, Lillie encouraged him with one. "But what about the pokemon who have little luck in finding shelter from the cold? Most are use to a tropical climate and this change could alter their whole ecosystem."

The husband gave his wife a professional stare and took out two heavy balls. "That is where me and a few people I know come in, to lend Alola some Heatrans and keep some balance to the cold, I will even lend the region Ragny, aka my Groudon, if needed to bring the heat and melt the ice! As delicate of a job it is, this should be an interesting fall for all of us. Expect an early winter and enjoy the rest of your two weeks until it becomes an emergency!"

He was silent for a minute, like he envisioned the informed masses to be satisfied by his speech and apologized to his wife. "Sorry about talking to you like a random folk that... actually brought up a good if annoying question. Thank you for making that practice stand out, it was like I was there already."

Lillie didn't mind and finished her cocoa, she laid down on her bed seductively. "Anything I can do to help you, your speech was amazing, it will satisfy the people and ease their fears. Is there anything you want to do tonight?"

Elio was about finished when he saw his wife trying to fondle her breasts with her left hand and rub her hip with her right hand, he was aroused and shook his head. "Lillie, after what we did back on Unova, not tonight... even if there is something I wanted to do since you are far into your pregnancy."

The wife squeezed her breast and felt it to be very soft. "You have two months to know and it should be something for you to experience."

She rolled with her back turned and reached to let out a Pikachu Libre and a Phione, her adopted babies found a spot near her legs to rest on as the Alolan Champ finished his hot drink, sent out a Mimikyu and kissed his wife on the back of her neck. "Maybe after the speech we can fool around, your an amazing person."

Lillie adjusted and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek. "As are you love!" The parents to be wished each other a good night and to an eventful day.

The Next Day, during near noon.

Tammy journeyed to Route 1's shore and had a Rotom Dex with her, a Mareanie on her shoulder that was enjoying a blue branch as well as the Pikachu Belle. She felt like a new day was coming and planned. "Remember, those branches from Coeru were only snapped off so she can grow back healthier ones and we are only continuing that until they at best health. By then Pipi will decide on the treats. You have been well behaved Acanci, but we are going to have to teach you to follow orders in a battle, then have you get use to someone who is more... energetic! It is going to be productive."

The Mareanie wanted to know the kind of person Tammy was talking about to as a certain trio arrived, equipped with fishing gear and a bag, Calcy and Carby posed with mischievous and curious smiles as Sheryl gave a gangster like pose. "What's up? You figured out where we are going yet?"

Tammy nodded and asked. "You want me to let these two on Lapras while you make way for the cave? I... might convince our friend to let us have a diamond or if you want to make Miss Haley something!"

Sheryl winked at a smart girl and let her call in the Lapras. "I don't know nothing of making jewelry, but I know someone that does! With this stuff we can commission that present! Calcy and Carby gave me the idea."

Tammy blushed at the sweet thought and helped the two on. "Did you bring the Huntail and Gorebyss with you for the pearl hunting? If we finish this in one day, that will be great!"

Calcy and Carby brought out the net balls, the young girl sang a tune. "Asking nicely helps!" Carby joined in with his tune. "We got a pretty necklace to make!"

With the two guided on the Lapras, Sheryl joined in and called a ride Sharpedo that started to move like a jet as the woman got on. "Okay kids, this is how you ride in the water!"

She pointed the way and roared. "Ram them!" The Sharpedo obeyed and charged through the water, startling the Lapras group and following towards the south western side of Ten Carat Hill, towards a hidden cave that had rocks shattered and an embarrassed Sheryl, Tammy saw the mess and asked. "So...someone must have heard of this place first. Should we tell them about what is around here?"

The woman agreed and had her Sharpedo swim slowly. "Must be a tourist that heard of the mountains secrets, follow slow and I'll tell them whats up and why Diancie is off limits!"

The children followed the adult towards a cave and heard a fight going on, a brutal fight with masses chiming against something, Sheryl had a bad feeling in her gut and kept swimming to a sight that had her draw a ball. A man with pale skin, brown eyes and grey hair that was in a thick black jacket was ordering a hesitate trash cloak Wormadam to attack a Diancie that was protecting Carbinks. "Nostrum est Clenodium! Vim Pati!"

The Rotom Dex scanned in silence and wasn't pleased by the sight as Sheryl charged off of the Sharpedo and tossed out a Gliscor. "Hey, back off from Diancie you creep!"

The man turned around and looked at the woman in disdain, he hissed something to the Wormadam, making her scared for her life as she aimed a flash of light and was stopped by Gliscor's fiery fangs. Snap!

The Wormadam dodged and shivered, like she was begging, the man growled and took something out of his cloak, it looked like a launcher of some kind as he aimed above where the Lapras and children were. Tammy saw a red light and ordered both her ride and her friends. "Get us to the shore! Now! All of you, when I say jump you jump!"

The Lapras swam and got the group close enough. BOOM! "Jump!" The group got off the Lapras and saw rocks from the ceiling cave into the entrance, Calcy and Carby were shivering scared as the man sent out a black Hippowdon and barked.

"Uti et terrae interficere infirmos!" The Rotom Dex alerted Tammy that the man is a psychopath. "BZZT! This guy is trying to kill us! BZZT!"

Tammy kept her guard and was about to order her Pikachu when the Hippowdon roared at her trainer in refusal, the Rotom Dex cheered her on. "BZZT! Tell him girl! BZZT!"

The man gritted his teeth and drew something out. "Frustra te vaccam!"

The Hippowdon turned around and was about to ram the man when she felt him stab her in the snout with an yellow stone. Giving Diancie her more than enough reason to charge a moon blast at the stone while the Gliscor knocked the man off the pokemon. PEW! POW!

Calcy and Carby cheered for an angry Sheryl that had seen enough for one day and was ready to have her Gliscor continue its attack on the man. "Kick his butt mom!"

"Beat him up and don't let up!"

The Hippowdon backed away in pain and tried to shake the stone off, Tammy signaled to her Pikachu as she saw the stone sizzle. "We need to get that stone off of her! Use signal beam while I get Tenec out!"

The Pikachu nodded and shot a beam in between the raging Hippowdon's eyes, causing confusion as the crazed psycho tried to get up and laugh. "Stultus non canino! Umbra dolore teneantur!"

The Hippowdon tried in vain to shake the stone off and felt herself in a craze. She gave a ferocious roar and stomped the ground, causing the cave to vibrate violently in a black glow and caused the Wormadam to scurry towards a cave wall in a disperate attempt to escape as the Mareanie grunted a suggestion. "BZZT! Get em all grouped to me, I got this! BZZT!"

The Diancie agreed and flew to Sheryl to carry her to the Mareanie, the Pikachu Belle formed an icicle crash to distract the Hippowdon as a Hoopa Ring formed to escort the Wormadam out of danger. With the group of explorers close together, Mareanie extended his tentacles and used wide guard "Reanie!"

The Pikachu felt the ground ready to erupt and dashed across the barrier that blocked the force of the earthquake and pushed the protected back. The Gliscor tried to fly to safety and felt a black geyser erupt from the ground. Knocking her towards the ceiling, the psycho continued laughing and pulled his jacket off to reveal a bomb strapped to his chest, Sheryl cringed at what was about to happen. "He is not going to do something that stupid?!"

Tammy sighed and let her Weavile out as the Hippowdon charged at the group. "He actually is! Diancie, shoot that stone with moon blast. Tenec use ice punch to finish it off!"

The Diancie glowed like the moon and shot once more at the stone to leave a crack the Weavile charged with an icy fist at the Hippowdon and shattered the corrupting stone, knocking the heavyweight pokemon to her side. The wound pooled out a black mist as the man smiled viciously and pressed a button in a depraved boast. "Conflictationes vermes: non relinquam vos hic vivere! Dicere savle ut Giratina!"

Blip!

BOOM!

To the growing trauma of the children, the man blew himself up and caused the already shaken cave to begin a cave in. The Lapras and Sharpedo felt themselves pulled behind a Hoopa ring as Carby saw a ring form underneath the Hippowdon and another forming above the Carbinks, spiriting them away. Calcy saw a ring form underneath her and the others and shouted. "Mom, call Gliscor back! I think someone is getting us out of here!"

Sheryl agreed and called her Gliscor back as the Weavile jumped to the ring out. T ring underneath them gave way and dropped the group into a place more preferable.

A while, metal floor and a sunny building that had a mixture of natural like environments. Tammy and her two pokemon were the first to have their vision cleared and saw towards the northern center of the deck, a black clothed figure was tossed into the air by a Bewear.

BOOM!

An unsightly explosion was seen and a red, messy drizzle splattered on the floor, a voice familiar to the children shouted in peril. "Calcy, Carby, what happened?!"

The two children saw a terrified Haley run towards them, they were scared of what they saw and worried for their adopted mother more as Sheryl answered in a firm but uncertain tone. "Eh, we were going to surprise you with something... but we need to tell this to the kids without scaring them. We ran into trouble and it was a psycho!"

Haley was about to say something when Tammy noticed a Hoopa ring dump out a trash cloak Wormadam that was crouching in ball and a limp, female Hippowdon that had pieces of a stone stabbed on her snout. Popping out of a third ring was a cluster of Carbinks and a Hoopa that was hyperventilating from stress. "Huff! Huff! Sheesh this day has gotten messed up!"

The girl was about to ask something and found a familiar blonde woman holding onto her Bewear with a gaze of judgement and a woman she met on Unova, Rosa. "...You try explaining what is going on, I need to see if these two are okay!"

The Hoopa got out of her way and warned her. "Pick your words carefully because the big difference in the end was one did it in a cave and did... that to his own pokemon, while the other ran into this facility and tried to catch the lady in charge in an explosion! That blonde lady isn't in the mood!"

Tammy heed the warning and approached, signaling her two pokemon to follow and calling back her Mareanie. "I know to leave him out!"

She approached a furious Lusamine that noticed her, Rosa silently tried to persuade the girl to not come closer when the Aether President stopped her. "Don't! Miss Tammy, I am very sorry you have to see this!"

Tammy saw the blood and gore splatter that use to be someone and felt nauseous. "About that, we already did before we came here! This psycho tried to kill you by a suicide bombing?"

The Bewear kept herself strong as Lusamine nodded. "...If Rosa didn't alerted me, I would have not been able to send out Calli in time. Please...please tell me these are the only two." Tammy stared at the traumatized Wormadam and the still Hippowdon. Lusamine tried to control her urges of the disturbing scene and found an employee embracing two children, a Diancie trying to calm a group of Carbink. She tightened her grip on seeing her answer as Wicke ran from the south. "Ma...Madam, your son has called for an emergency meeting!"

Lusamine's teeth gritted and barely contained a coming outburst. "Let me guess, a terrorist came out of nowhere and tried to murder him?!"

Wicke nodded as Tammy thought to explain what she saw. "Do you want me to speak of what I saw now or later?"

The Aether President answered the child with an order. "If it has anything to do with those two pokemon and these... scum, tell us now!"

The girl coughed and started from the beginning. "Me and some friends were going to a secret place in Ten Carate to gather things for a present when-"

Simultaneously at a House in Panoli Town, ten minutes before Tammy's trip.

Gladion finished a story with Madison about how he and a Darkrai are reunited as a sneaky Marshadow played around with an Emolga and Pikachu. "I will test Marshadow's Z move eventually. Also until further notice, an old friend of mine is going to be one of my partners!"

He opened a dusk ball to let out the Pitch Black Pokemon as Madison's Genesect saw something approaching, the Ranger was impressed as the Darkrai looked uneasy. "Nice! Think with these guys you would be able to take on the Champ again? You came pretty close and you might get that far again. Maybe you would reach above and beat the champion!"

The man shook his head and smiled in a tease. "I have enough with him and his title. But next time it will be on more even grounds! Your staying around to help the pokemon should Kyurem become out of control?" Madison nodded and flexed in assertiveness. "You can count on me for-" The Genesect's eyes flashed and she flew in front of the duo. TINK!

A dart bounced off the Genesect, she readied her techno blast and shot a water infused laser at the attacker, revealing a man in a black jacket that tried to run as another charged at them from an alleyway with a bomb strap. "MORRRI!"

The Marshadow vanished and upper cut the man into the sky as a pillar of shadow. BOOM! The Darkrai and Genesect knew a threat and pursued the fleeing attacker, with a string shot and a grip from the void, the threat was neutralized.

Gladion felt his heart racing and glared as the Marshadow landed on the ground with not a drop of blood or gore. "Thank you for the quick thinking. If these are the same people from Unova, then this garbage is are going to wish he was never born!"

Madison cringed as her boyfriend approached the man. "Wait a minute, if his buddy has-" Gladion didn't listen and glared at the attacker, he wanted to strangle him as he snarled. "Who are you and what did you think you are doing?"

The man looked at green eyes of hatred and gave a greasy smile. "Ha, ha ha! Ab iis Ordinis, per mortem tuam!"

He pressed a button and tried to push his way towards Gladion when the Darkrai tightened his grip and dragged the man into the void. Only a faint, hot blow of wind was felt as the Pitch Black Pokemon sensed something in the north east, Genesect understood and alerted the humans as she went into jet mode. "They didn't come alone, they are in a hidden cave under the volcano!"

Madison tensed up and got on the Genesect, ordering an Emolga to come. "If we capture the ring leader, we will know more about them! Gladion, your ready to kick butt?"

The man let out a Silvally and gave it a ghost memory. "If they seek death, they will look at him in the eyes! Silvally, we ride!" The synthetic pokemon felt added weight and roared as the Darkrai and Marshadow lead the way into the unknown. Gladion was ready to make an emergency call should the threat be in multiple places.

Simultaneously at Iki Town, ten minutes before Tammy's trip.

Elio was at the end of his speech as Hau, a Magearna and some of the locals of Melemele observed. Cameras and flashing lights shined brightly as the Alolan Champ finished talking. "As delicate of a job it is, this should be an interesting fall for all of us... expect an early winter and enjoy the rest of your two weeks until it becomes an emergency!"

FLASH! FLASH!

The Magearna noticed something in the south, shifted her gears and got in the way of the camera at lightning speed, much to Elio's confusion. "Aigis... what are you-"

Pew! Tink!

A dart was seen bouncing off the Magearna's head, among the audience, an observant green hair woman that was three months pregnant and was holding onto her daughter, found the person who blew the dark. A pale man in a black coat, Mallow blinked and asked. "What the-" The man heard the sound of explosions behind him and tossed his jacket away to reveal a bomb strap. He charged straight into the audience, yelling like a lunatic as the Magearna charged directly at him to stop him, she held him tight and was reaching for the bomb to try and get it off.

BOOM!

The audience were astonished by the loud explosion and the unsightly mess that splattered all over the Magearna, Conia was terrified by the explosion and cried loudly as Mallow barfed and tried to calm her daughter down. "Shhhh!"

Hau looked at the mess and tended to his family as Elio approached Aigis to comfort her "...Wha...Aigis, it's..." The Magearna was petrified and beeped a confused question as Elio received a call from someone. "Gladion... oh boy!"

Blip! "Hello?"

He cringed at the sudden order and listened. "...No way! HERE?!"

The man behind the phone answered in authority, giving the Alolan Champ another duty to finish. "Everyone at Iki Town is fine thanks to Aigis... but she needs a wash and... someone to talk to her. Be careful when going after them."

The Magearna's eyes dimmed, her soul heart shined as the voice over the phone calmed down, Elio hugged her and wished Gladion good luck as a Hoopa Ring formed. Letting out an annoyed Malamar, a shaken Lillie and a disturbed Kukui.

Elio guessed. "A psycho in a black jacket tried to suicide bomb you two?!"

Lillie nodded as the Malamar requested something and Kukui slowly answered. "He...he just charged straight at us, Illithid sensed what he was trying to do and knocked him back... then we-"

Hoopa emerged from the Hoopa Ring to stop the panicking professor with a slew of bad news. "It wasn't just these two... they were all over Alola either trying to steal a mythical you have or trying to kill someone of importance. Thankfully every single one of them failed and Darkrai sensed where they are coming from. He, Gladion and that Ranger lady are tracking the source down and hopefully put an end to this!"

Elio swallowed and stiffen himself as he asked. "And those monsters are going to find out someone is coming and either lay a trap... or since it is Gladion who expects that, they are going to escape with nothing on their hands. This also means you and Isaac haven't sensed anything in time to give us a good lead? I got another message for Alola. Lillie, Kukui... sit down while I do this!"

Hoopa gritted his teeth as police sirens came and retreated to the ring. "I got to go clear some things for the others that had a close call. See you soon!"

Lillie watched the ring disappear and refused to sit down. She and the shiny Malamar comforted the professor. Elio went back to his stand and directed to the camera. "People of Alola... if you saw a bunch of strange people in thick black coats that just tried to kill an authority figure just now, then that confirms e have a terrorist problem that officially makes the current Kyurem crisis we are dealing with look minor. If you find anyone wearing black coats that hide something and speaking in what I think is Latin, get out of there or if you are a trainer with a pokemon capable of stopping them... STOP them! These monsters have crossed a new low by doing this and me along with a few people are going to investigate this! Also... to the head monster who sent these loons."

He pointed his middle finger and raised it up with a passive aggressive smile. "This is for you and I hope you burn in hell!"

Lillie and Aigis were the most astonished at the gesture of hatred as the camera crew saw a squad of policemen arrive, lead by an Officer Jenny that immediately felt her stomach turn at the mess as she asked. "Wha...what in the name of the Tapus even happened?"

Elio noticed the Officer and stand down, approaching her with an air of civil respect. "Terrorists, we need all pre-measures made and its going to take a group effort to resolve!"

At Aether Paradise, ten minutes after the series of attacks.

Lusamine babbled at something Tammy mentioned as Anabel surveyed the scene. "A stone that did what?! Do you even know what that is?" The girl shook her head as Haley was trying to calm down the two children. "No... I don't want to, it is obvious that Hippowdon and Wormadam were abused and what ever the stone did to Hippowdon takes, what ever was done to Wormadam... and took it whole new levels. Miss Anabel, do you know?"

The Agent nodded as a medical team finished cleaning the stab wound from the Hippowdon. "That is a Shadow Synergy Stone Shard, a stone of dark power that if it makes contact with anything, would close ones heart! If left there for too long, it can turn it into a Shadow Pokemon or an equivalent. You and Miss Sheryl may have stopped a kidnapping of Diancie... but you ran into a dangerous man and unless anyone is successful in getting more knowledge, we need to be on high alert."

An elevator risen with a particular man and woman out, Gladion saw the damage as Madison tried to piece together something. Wicke was relieved as Lusamine made a bolt towards her son, with the scientist following to embrace him together in a mother's worry, Gladion tried to resist and blushed in embarrassment as the Ranger took over the report. "Kind of like what happened on Unova, they got away and blew up their way out. We don't know anything about them other than the following, they are always hiding something, they are all men, they all speak the same language... I think it's Latin. Darkrai and Marshadow stopped them the moment they sensed them. The end result of those terrorist is like."

She looked at the employee in a hazard suit moping a mess up and skipped the report to who was attacked. "The Kahunas all reported to Gladion with a similar story. Registeel was alerted by some Skull Grunts and caught a terrorist before he got to Oliva, he took the blow and came out without a scratch... though he does need to be washed. Hapu was rescued in the nick of time by Regirock when the terrorist... pulled the trigger. Then Guzma found a sniper that was hanging around Po town until Regice did something about it... he must have startled that terrorist and triggered a detonation because Regice would have just froze him on the spot!"

Anabel snapped her fingers as Gladion pulled himself free from the two women. "We need to group up and figure out what to do. That incident on Unova, Deoxys disappearing and now this failed attack on Alola cannot be ignored!"

Gladion patted Wicke and Lusamine on the back to assure them he is fine. "That is what I had Elio do and that Hoopa is going to make this quick and simple!"

A Hoopa Ring formed to let out Rosa and Mohn, the illusionary woman had a scarred Mew behind her as the Aether President embraced her husband. "Are you and those pokemon unharmed?" Mohn blushed and hugged back. "We are thanks to H.P and Nephie. Gladion, are you alright?"

The son assured his father that he is fine and pointed to Diancie. "I am, now... what are we to do with Diancie and her clan?" Mohn examined and knew how to make them feel at home. "Until Lillie comes to pick her up, I know a burrow we can use for the jewel princesses people!"

Lusamine tried not to whimper and calmed herself as the Mew sent a telepathic link of good news to the group. "Thankfully, those people are all gone and it is going to take a while for their big leader to realize his plan failed. He is the root of the evil and he might take even longer to plan something else that would be even worse!"

Anabel agreed as the ring flipped, giving a welcoming aura. "By now the Champion gave enough of a description of these terrorists that they are easy to identify. We will settle this across that ring, I expect most of you to follow shortly!"

The agent was the first to walk in as Haley and Sheryl approached Gladion with the calmed children, the employee asked. "...Permission to take a couple days off? I'm needed at home!"

Gladion granted the woman his permission and wanted to talk to someone before going across the ring. "What ever your family had planned has changed. Rest up for the day and take your time!"

Haley saluted and guided the children to the elevator. "Thank you, kids, we can talk about this at home. I am very sorry that your day became this terrifying!"

Calcy and Carby stayed near Sheryl and waved Tammy goodbye as the Dex returned to the borrower. The older girl waved back and as Calcy hoped better. "Maybe tomorrow will be better."

Carby agreed and blurted out what they had planned. "Tomorrow to see the sun shine!"

Sheryl tried to think of the surprise and was too tired to go into detail as she said goodbye to Tammy. "Go home kid, Lillie must be worried sick about you!"

The girl watched her friends approach the elevator as Gladion joined up. "...I... need to talk to Heidi down at the labs, she and the others need to have the news that they have more to patrol. I'll see you at Elio's! Father, stay safe."

The father and son gave each other a wave goodbye as the elevator descended. Wicke was ready to escort Lusamine to the ring as they gestured to Mohn for a goodbye. "Madam, this needs to be settled once and for all! Miss Tammy... do you want to be further involved with this?"

The girl was about to nod as Lusamine listed a few reasons why a child her age shouldn't. "One of these people tried to kill you and several others. It was only by that Hoopa you were even alive! The next time you end up in danger again, would he actually be there? Would you be better off staying out of this?"

Tammy listened and glared, she is seeing a pattern more clearly. "Miss Lusamine, one of my friends nearly got attacked by these guys back on Unova and during that trip to Ten Carat, none of us knew of that psycho until he blocked our way out. Fighting was the only way out and it didn't exactly matter since we were in a bad spot. Ironically, a guy with a criminal record spoke the truest in what doing nothing will do. It is the most cowardly thing to do as the world burns, I am able to fight and do my part to stop this evil! That is why you make sure to think ahead next time and get out of that mess when needed, I almost want to keep Acanci after that stunt he pulled!" She went to the ring ahead of the women in an assertive manner. "See ya on the other side!"

With her going ahead, Lusamine was about to question where the sudden behavior change came from and dismissed it. "She has learned to be more courageous... and rebellious. Come Wicke, lets get this over with!"

The two women jumped into the ring and found themselves in the backyard with an assortment of people. The Kahunas were startled by how far the events went to as Guzma casually asked the Aether President. "That woke your day up didn't it?"

The Skull boss's question was answered by a feminine voice that tried to keep the peace. "It woke all of us up and right after you were all given a warning about Kyurem."

Lusamine found Lillie organizing the meeting with Alola's Professor waiting for someone to come. Click!

A clean, poke ball colored Magearna exit the house to greet the guest and clicked to something. The Rotom Dex translated with pity. "BZZT! It is messed up. BZZT! The master is going to show up soon to say something. He will word it as best as he could and...I hope this doesn't happen again. BZZT!"

Lillie wished it were the truth. "...But... there isn't anything we can do to stop those kinds of people, who have no value to life, from killing themselves. They are a lost cause and need to be locked up before they hurt someone." The Magearna's Soul Heart glowed, Lillie knew a confused and depressed feeling and hugged her. "That is why we are going to protect those we care about, preserve as much life as we can."

Lusamine was about to ask regarding the Magearna as Lillie answered her unspoken. "Aigis... by the nature of the Soul Heart, values life way too much to take the death of others lightly... especially when she has seen those she cares about die while she herself is immortal. For her... those that kill themselves just to take even more lives is an anathema to what she stands for. What has happened mother?"

Lusamine tried to find the words to say it as a Charizard flew down to drop Elio. "...I am just glad that sweet Aigis didn't see what one of those monsters did to a Hippowdon... I don't even know about the Wormadam's state."

The daughter tried to put together what happened as Elio announced what the meeting was about. "Okay, this is we are going to do! We are each going to explain to each other WHAT has happened, make a bigger picture as to what has happened and with this, we will make sure another attack like the one that happened today never repeats!"

Hau stood up and wanted to argue about the last thing the Champion said. "Unless we find where these people are coming from, it is going to repeat itself when our guard is down! How do we stop them if we don't know how?"

Elio looked at Hau and pointed to him in a dramatic fashion. "That is what I want to know! Hopefully my brodcast gave Alola that warning so if we see these monsters again, we will actually succeed in taking one in and MAKE him answer out questions!"

Hapu risen up against the Champion with an intimidating glare. "But would they attack Alola in the same manner like they did or try another way? This is going to get worse!"

The Alolan Champ and Hau agreed as Guzma snickered. "They are dumb enough to cause that kind of destruction, they wouldn't care if they throw themselves into Hell just to let it loose! You tried to have that Hoopa go Unbound and find these bastards?"

Elio wished it was a new idea and nearly broke his voice in scream as he raised his voice. "I tried that and it was the reason why Lusamine bothered you all with the whole Deoxys thing in the first place! Speaking of which," His gaze was on Lusamine as Hau asked her. "Have you found anything when they attacked?"

Lusamine nodded and smiled to Tammy. "Because of a certain girl with us and a Hoopa that was able to rescue her, we have! She can better explain that these terrorists ARE connected to the ones that acted on Unova and that they are connected to... them!"

Olivia knew what was refered to and grined her heel into the dirt. "Shadow Pokemon?!"

Tammy stepped foward and looked at her adopted father with a nervous sweat as a Charizard and Skarmory landed to drop off Gladion and Madison. Lillie asked her brother. "Your late, can you explain things better before Elio has an episode?"

Gladion's wrist twitched as he didn't make any promises. "My enforcers were busy at the Labs when that terrorist came to try and assassinate Mother. I had them divided to where they are keeping guard on all levels."

He asked Tammy with a less than soft tone. "Miss Lari... tell them what you saw because I gathered similar clues from Marshadow and Darkrai!"


	74. Shining In the Blackest Night!

Tammy finished telling the grown ups what she saw down in the caves and as Lusamine expected, it triggered a sign of PTSD from Elio, as bold as it was for him to hide it. "An yellow stone that did what!?"

The girl noticed to her adopted father and saw a long stare into nothing as she continued. "Dad, calm down! I'm as angry as the rest of us here."

Elio wheezed and responded in a cold tone. "You should be angry about this. That monster did that to his own pokemon when she stood up to him!" He turned around to Lillie and asked with rising anger. "There is officially nothing to salvage about these people! May I please give our guys the word?"

The wife refused. "No! These people are to be locked up and put into a state where they cannot hurt anyone ever again! We are not stooping low and becoming murderers!"

Gladion cracked his knuckles in his brother in-laws defense. "I honestly wouldn't mind that and I wish they done the dirty work for us already while far away from actual people... but that isn't going to happen and this is why we are going to do this the old fashion way!"

Hau heard enough and stomped the ground to cause a tremor. "Their means is to cause terror and attack everyone we care about! Do we need more blood spilled on Alola?"

Lillie stood by Hau in agreement with a harsh tone of built up anger. "No, we do not!"

Elio's stare returned to reality at the combined refusal and felt his arms shaking in cold veins. "...I hate it when that happens. Gladion, we are sticking with the plan of our group and be ready when these monsters eventually get tired of their pokemon revolting against them? Because that is going to be what is going to happen to those pokemon soon!"

Gladion shrugged and smiled towards his mother. "We needed the Snag Machines for when this happens and we predicted correctly. How fast can we work on this?"

Lusamine gasped at her son's impatience and raised her voice. "You are not going into a place that dangerous with half finished equipment! The Snag Machines will be available when they are ready at everyone's approval and not a moment before, you will know when that is, understood?" The son had his hands at his hips and felt his adrenaline fading into bitterness. "I hate it when you're right and I got nothing to disagree on."

Lusamine took a deep breath and smiled at her son. "That man's cruelty toward that Hippowdon has cost the campaign of his hole nest. Through her we will be able to finish that prototype faster, if the symptoms of that stone are last long enough. Speaking of which, Miss Wicke... we should tell them about our specimen and have them get the Aura Reader and its upgrades finished first, I don't want that thing to suffer any longer than needed!"

The scientist pressed her glasses up and explained the purpose of the two devices. "Some pokemon generate a veil invisible to the naked eye and Shadow Pokemon all have a black aura. It is only visible through the vision of certain people or an Aura Reader. We are making some modifications so they will perform at top efficiency. In addition the prototype Snag Machine, at its current state, can steal a pokemon if only during a limited time. We need to test the modifications and fortunately we have a pokemon that would not mind an experiment that is harmless to them."

Tammy scratched herself and realized who. "Porygon? That will annoy them after a while though."

Kukui agreed with the girl but find no other way with them. "There isn't anything avoiding the constant theft if what we are working with is limited. But your doing this to see if those upgrades even work?"

Wicke nodded as Gladion found it regretful to do. "We are trying to make a Snag machine that will out perform its predecessor in every aspect. We have plenty of Porygon for what is basically capturing them over and over, they should not be harmed save for the standard procedures of weakening and capturing a pokemon."

Lillie took a deep breath and knew the pros of using a Porygon for those tests. "They are intelligent pokemon to a degree, but they are limited to their programing. At that stage, they are incapable of finding this as anything more than an annoyance. If we are to use one for testing, than only that one is needed!"

Gladion agreed and volunteered to pick. "There is another condition... since when this is over it is just going to get thrown back into the flock otherwise."

Lusamine knew what the request was and folded her arms as Wicke understood. "It should have more than just being a guinea pig. Would you like to pick the best one for that series of tests and separate it from the others? None of us have known about your home life and we are in no position to ask."

Madison didn't see much harm. "His place is pretty nice if you want to get away from everything. Gladion, you think we can manage another pokemon at that house?"

The man finalized his decision as Guzma raised a hand to ask. "So now THAT thing is getting made... the rest of us got to keep doing what we are doing? We know who to watch out for and... beat up from a distance."

Hau nodded as Elio gave him and the rest of the Kahunas a thumbs up. "We are keeping this potential emergency at a low until we see the first sign of trouble. Alola needs to show everyone that we are not scared and that we will never be broken. This meeting is officially over and I'm glad we got this out of our system!"

Three Hoopa Rings appeared and gave a way home as Tammy excused herself. "So in a nutshell, we are keeping our guard up more than usual. Mom, may I go get the table set up?"

Lillie felt tired from the ordeal and gave a suggestion. "We are ordering something because this meeting wasn't our plan today."

Gladion and Madison readied their flying pokemon and were the first to leave, the brother in-law gave his final order to his enforcer. "Get rid of that jet lag and then you can get back to Ula'ula for work! I'll talk to you later!"

Swoop! Madison waved goodbye and was ready to follow. "I'll see you guys later!"

Swoop! Hau and Kukui were the next to leave by foot, the Professor asked of Tammy and Lillie. "Tomorrow we are having a struggling trainer that might want to listen from experience. Do you want to come first thing in the morning?"

The two accepted as Hau waved goodbye. "I got to make sure Mallow and Conia are calmed down for the night, that gave both of them a scare!"

Olivia took the Hoopa Ring most calling as Tammy gave her a warning. "You might have people wanting you to do a commission work involving diamonds and pearls soon. That would have been the thing today had everything didn't... I can't say it without making it awkward."

Olivia got the idea and went in. "Thank you for telling me, have a good night!"

Hapu picked a dusty smelling ring and went to that one. "Alola is to band together against this evil! Stay strong!"

Pew!

Guzma saw one of the rings spin to a familiar, gloomy glow and said his goodbye. "See ya!" Pew!

Anabel sent out a Salamence and wished the group good luck. "I would like to talk with Mr. Sun at a better time, because his second message Alola," She hid a blush and described what she felt. "Was very daring, enjoy your night!"

Swoop!

With just Wicke and Lusamine remaining, the mother gave her daughter a warning about a particular pokemon at the Conservation Deck. "Due to the events of that cave in, Diancie is at Aether Paradise and you should go pick her up when you have the chance. Until further notice, those Carbinks are going to have to stay put at the facility!"

Lillie knew why and wished her mother would leave. "I will talk to her when I get the chance. Those Carbinks all look up to their princess and that was our best place to hide them!"

Lusamine agreed and assured Wicke it was alright to go ahead. "That cave is far past the usual route that no one would expect anything there or even go there! In time that cave will be usable again as a home, think about that before you visit!"

She focused on Tammy for a moment and was about to ask something, she dismissed it and smiled. "In just a few months of care that girl you took in has shown her brilliance. Now that... this is over, would you like to... do anything?"

Tammy answered clearly and calmly. "Once I catch up with my friends, there is an idea I am working on and the more people that see it, the better."

Lillie asked the girl with an idea of her own. "Your going to try something for a Performance round?"

Tammy nodded as Elio snapped his fingers. "Brimmy, Aigis and two others might like this!"

Lillie knew two that would like to show off. "Fridgette, Poni wouldn't mind either."

Tammy imagined a show as she asked the Aether President. "You got anything that will work or not really?"

Lusamine politely refused to participate, though it would be tempting. "There was never a reason to do that, but I'll at least watch."

She smiled to the family and gave a gracious bow. "Good night!"

She walked into ring with no regret. Lillie watched the ring vanish went back in the house with Tammy following. "Today was a scary day. Come inside and I'll get a pizza ordered!"

Elio followed in with an uncertain future ahead and went in with the Rotom Dex. On entering, Lillie invited her husband to sit with her on a nice, comfortable couch. The sound of a door closing gave the father to be fear that he allowed someone to pressure a child into an adult situation when his wife kept insisting that he didn't do anything wrong. "That meeting went better than expected, but we still need to talk."

Elio obeyed and felt silence, Lillie slowly hugged her husband and whispered. "Your a great man, thank you for being one. You had quite the courage to do... that towards those horrible people."

Elio knew what his wife mentioned and no regrets. "They deserve worse and I really do hope they burn."

Lillie held onto her husbands hands, looked him looked him in the eyes and kissed him with burning passion. Smooch!

The couple was about to moan when the wife broke the kiss. "They do and I understand why you would wish that. You showed these cowards no fear and if Rosa or Lana found out that you have the balls to express your unbreakable will," She felt hot thinking about it and fanned herself. "they might consider borrowing them again, Anabel already knows and I would not mind watching!"

Elio wanted to change the subject as his wife was about to go in for her move. "I will get into so much trouble if I have that many kids with them! Can we think about something else and save the... private time for bed?"

Lillie moved one hand to her husbands shoulder and another to her pocket to draw out a phone. "Of course, there is still that last thing you should feel before too long!"

Elio took the chance and reached for Lillie's breasts, astonishing his wife as he felt what was more than expected. "...It's no wonder babies like feeling these!" Squeeze! Lillie curled her toes in pleasure and felt her husband massage her breasts. "Oh my, you little pervert. Of course they love them, that is where their food comes from!" Beep! Boop!

She was ready to begin her call, she asked as her husband was hypnotized by the two large glands. "The usual?"

In a comfortable bed room.

Tammy watched the sleeping Corsola looking more healthy as she sent out her Pikachu, Mareanie and Weavile to thank them for the day. "If it wasn't for you three we wouldn't have made it out of that mess alive or save Hippowdon. Thank you!"

The Pikachu Belle neatly put away her dress to enjoy some time with her trainer as the Mareanie smiled proud, Weavile showed wide teeth and grunted something that made Mareanie feel more welcome. Tammy didn't know the words but felt what they meant. "Exactly Tenac, Acanci's wide guard and quick thinking protected us from that weird earthquake. This attitude is what Pipi wants Acanci, now you need to learn some better moves. We should take a trip to this nice lady that will help you learn them quickly, then we will have the hardest part of this project left!"

The Mareanie asked as the Pikachu agreed. "Chu!" Tammy knew the address and a particular service she should use as she spoke of the final stage. "Having to say goodbye. Lets make every moment before then worth it!"

The Mareanie gave Tammy a high five and tapped at his ball, the trainer asked her Weavile eagerly. "Now for you we practice a potential combo finisher, we need to find that Icium Z at this mountain before it gets too cold to travel! If you thought that dancing ice punch combo was good before, the complete performance will freeze everything in its tracks!" Knock knock!

Tammy sighed and let the knocker come in, Elio entered with a bitter, sorrowful frown that became a smile. "Your feeling better?"

Tammy nodded and felt comfortable talking about the ordeal. "It is pretty scary the kind of people that are out there in the world. How is Aigis doing?"

Elio took a deep breath and sat down on a chair to make himself comfortable. "Better once she understood that those people are of a lost cause in stopping them from, you know. It is still a waist of life and since Aigis is a pokemon that cares about that and is immortal... she shouldn't put up with those kinds of monsters. The idea hurts her. I heard you plan to go up to Mount Lanakila... I haven't explored that cave in years, but I heard of the Totem Pokemon living there... an Alolan Sandslash that is faster in the hail."

Tammy was about to smile widely at an easy victory with her Marowak until she cringed at another possibility. "That pokemon has moves that can and will hurt Flamur and it isn't stupid enough to fight against a fire or fighting type fairly because he would get beaten easily!"

Elio tapped his cranium and raised a finger at what the foe might bring. "Not only that, he would be smart enough to bring the kind of help that might out speed most fast fire or fighting types... unless we are talking about a Blaziken with speed boost or a mega Blaziken who gets that ability on mega evolving."

Tammy agreed, there isn't anything that would really out speed that if given enough time. "I heard Combusken is found somewhere on Alola, but I don't really need that pokemon. Not if I think about how to manage slush rush, his speed and generally his partner! Once that is done!"

Both humans say it in unison. "Bring on the Octillery!"

The girl felt energized and felt a chill in her nerves. "That Sandslash won't see me coming! Hey if... you or Mom isn't going to be that busy-" Elio had to give the girl bad news. "We kind of are, so if you expect us to have some Tapu Cocoa waiting for you after you beat that ice type... your getting a cold shoulder from fate!"

He took a deep breath and apologized for another thing he allowed to happen. "I'm sorry that you gotten dragged into that political meeting, you were our only witness to what happened in that gave. In return you saw the worse out of me and Gladion."

Tammy blew at the wind and didn't mind. "I was the closest available and you told me that you had enough problems with... that topic. I also get more on why you and Lillie don't talk about... her! She hurt Mom and Uncle in ways that I am familiar with and those two needed to get away from her, do you know more about what happened."

Elio's apologetic tone shifted to a lingering grudge. "I do and only an idiot will allow her to forget that. Something happened to Mohn once upon a time and she went crazy trying to get him back, then she started becoming such a control freak on Lillie and Gladion to the point where it became abuse. Gladion ran away after not wanting to put up with that anymore and discovering that she allowed Silvally, Kalden and one more pokemon like them to be created."

Tammy pieced together the rest. "Her head was so far up her ass and uncle had it with her! Then she focused on another pokemon, one that that Mom was close to. Which means Lillie ran away as well. Since the things she was doing involved Ultra Wormholes... she met an Ultra Beast that drove her even more nuts during that time. I'm surprised she even survived if that beast is what I think it is."

Elio nodded. "Nihilego and everything that came afterwards resulted in more problems, those that she had a part in and those that resulted in someone else getting ideas. That is why she is on board with stopping these terrorist when she found out that they might be using Shadow Pokemon for their plans... because this is looking to lead to a repeat of XD-002, the end result of all that. Let me guess, when you wanted to come to that meeting, she tried to stop you because as a kid... you really shouldn't have to put up with that!"

Tammy nodded and phrased the problem in a tune and a faux smile. "Mother knows best!"

Her smile turned to a frown that revealed her true feelings. "She is someone that on a good day is over protective, that hasn't changed with her in the slightest and it takes a lot to get her to back off?"

Elio's eyes widdened and answered. "Oh yeah! Some times that instinct goes over basic morality, especially if Lillie or Gladion get into something beyond dangerous, for example Eclipse! Another example is when she gets attached to a pokemon and something bad happens to them. It's a depressing cycle to think about and I am kind of surprised that you tried to invite her to that Performance Event."

Tammy agreed and was ready to get out of her bed. "From what I saw, she is showing that she is making good at straightening herself out. I don't want to know how long it took."

Elio lost count and answered. "It took a long time for her to show that in full to Lillie and Gladion, but the damage she done over the course of seven years means that none of it is going to be okay and things going back to what they were before she spiraled down the hole is a fools dream."

Tammy agreed and adjusted her hair as she smelled food. "I still haven't regretted inviting her. Since those psychos are gone and we shouldn't deal with them again for a while, this leaves us back to our problem with Kyurem. I'll be back at home once I get that Icium Z and finish business with my friends, then I have one last thing to do before chilling out here! Finishing Acanci's training... well that isn't really going to be finished since that isn't my job."

The two humans agreed as Lillie entered to let them know she listened into some of the talk and that dinner arrived. "Pipi is suppose to be his trainer and if she wants to be a poison type specialist, then she should already know how to handle the smaller ones. Who's hungry?"

In a house on Panolia Town.

Silvally was covering a Manaphy's sense of hearing as suggestive moaning was heard in the bed room, following by a bed rocking. Emolga and Pikachu were trying to get some sleep and were greatly annoyed as the Genesect forced herself into sleep mode. "Emolga!"

The sky squirrel flew to the door and heard a climatic noise, she wondered what finished as she tried to open the door, hearing rather complimentary language from the other side and creaking it open to an energetic Madison and an more than pleased Gladion cuddling together, covered in bed sheets and looking out the window for a moment until the ranger noticed an annoyed Emolga. "Wow... were we that noisy?"

Gladion guessed it was as the Emolga had her paws at her hips in a lecture. "Sorry about that, its rare we get on an adventure together and Madison investigating that... incident like a pro was kind of a turn on."

The Ranger stretched and promised to do her part in the Kyurem incident as the Emolga agreed to leave them alone. Click. "Those like Scraggy, Steenee, Fomantis and a few others need to get the warning that things are going to get colder than usual and unless they are use to snow... they need to focus on keeping warm. Since you told me about Dialga messing with two of you from two different times and how Selene keeps making you happy, you two are probably about as active in the sheets... obviously since that is how she got pregnant with your kids!"

Gladion agreed and wanted to counter the statement. "Among other things since she thinks outside the box. Since Selene is from a timeline where Elio didn't exist and she has done the same things, it makes a lot of sense why I would be all over her! She gave me and Lillie... everything and the only thing she wanted in return is for us to smile more and have that happiness. Even if that comes at the cost of her sanity. That is another thing since the two of us should focus on this reality, Selene does not exist in this one. Those crazy things Selene and I have done.. along with those visions Dialga shown me as a thank you for taking him in, never happened here! It is like seeing what kind of life you would have had and where that amounts to. You, your pretty awesome in more ways than one and without Selene to win my hardened heart... well, you just saw where things went to!"

Madison blushed and rested up for the night, her head was rested on her hands as she looked at the night sky shining out the window. "Your amazing yourself, it isn't everyday someone gets to say that they beaten two regions, earned second place at the World Tournament and captured a pokemon like Marshadow. You want me to help you pick that Porygon? Because I know you don't like seeing pokemon get experimented on or used for one, good reasons or good means aside, it doesn't change that."

Gladion agreed and thought he made the right choice in picking the least of all the evils. "Porygon is an artificial pokemon that can survive in the wild and cyber space. Ever since the Aether Foundation had that odd Porygon2 and that flock of Porygon, we had our data banks filled with them. If we use one for a... battle, then have that Snag Machine used to take it from our testers, that would be the end of it when it is captured."

Madison continued with the thought. "But they are testing to see how fast it can charge up a ball with that power and whether it can be done quicker, once the Porygon is captured, it is released from that ball and brought into testing again once improvements are added. It all depends on the ball quality, which we don't need to experiment on. All the Snag Machine does is make the ball usable on owned pokemon and make it easy to snag them from anywhere. That is pretty lousy and it is why we are making that Porygon into something of a of a pet unless we met a trainer that can train him for an actual battle."

Gladion blushed at his own idea to settle things. "Or... if we have a reason to have a third or fourth human living with us."

Madison found the statement to be odd and was about to close her eyes until she realized what he meant. "Your talking about marriage?"

Gladion nodded. "Just say when and I'll pop the question to you! You and me take on this messed up world together and try to make it better one part at a time!"

The Ranger whistled at the courage and smiled. "Alright! We will start talking about this... after Kyurem is taken cared of? That isn't going to be until a couple weeks and it will give us enough time to think about this!"

The man and woman shook hands on agreement and kissed each other in the lips as they rested for the night, Gladion had one more thing to talk about before letting his mind wander into bliss. "I also need to make sure the Aether Foundation is managing that Hippowdon well before having her be used to test the Aura Reader, they just need to make sure that device works BUT anything under the affects of those evil stones are going to be under critical and delirious conditions for a week at best. Wormadam if the reports are correct... won't manage herself for some time. When you finish, would you mind helping us manage that bag worm?"

Madison cuddled to Gladion with a promise before closing her eyes. "You can count on me! Good night!" Gladion wished his girlfriend good night and smiled to that vision of peace.


	75. Rolling Around In The Snow!

During a frosty morning at a Trailer Park on Ula'ula. Tammy watched Calcy and Carby agreeing to a fishing trip with Sheryl as Haley tried to think of something to say about a particular pokemon. "The problem with a mythical pokemon and asking them to do something... that sweet, is that it is a waste of their power that could better be used for something else. This is a common outcome and if yesterdays series of attacks didn't involve targeting Diancie, she might have refused your request. By now though, since this surprise isn't much of one anymore, it would be selfish of me to let them do this and not give them anything in exchange. Finding the right pearls is hard to do and maybe," She snapped her fingers to an idea. "I'll surprise them back!"

Tammy knew the idea that formed and giggled. "You all think alike, anyways, I got a team of Hariyama, Tenac, Flamur, Octillery, Steelix and Pikachu. All of them are meant to do something about Sandslash's speed... without having to do the obvious and catch a Torkoal."

She gave Haley a net ball and a bag of blue Corsola branches with an agreed bargain. "While I'm gone... let Acanci out and if the two want to play with him... let them! They know the spikes and why they are dangerous as well as what Mareanies love to eat?"

Haley nodded and let out a Mareanie that grunted to his trainer a question as he looked up to the pretty Employee that lowered herself to his level. "There is some friends of your trainer she wants you to meet... without her super vision. We are not asking you to do much, but me and Sheryl want to see something."

The Mareanie picked his teeth with a tentacle and agreed to come along to a day of nothing, not surprising the Employee as she carefully picked him up. "Thank you, good luck with your mountain journey Miss Lari!"

Tammy gave the woman a thumbs up and walked to the west. "And good luck with your pearl hunt!"

Haley wished for the best and went to the southern ledge that overlooked the sea with the Mareanie climbing to her shoulder, Sheryl tossed back a Wishiwashi as Calcy reeled a big pearl. "I caught one!"

Splash! A red Bruxish splashed out of the water with his maw wide as his hungry eyes were on the pearl. CRUNCH! He bit into it and severed the lure from the rod as he splashed back from whence he came. The girl's confidence sank into the water as she sat down and curled up into a ball. "Are we ever going to get this done?"

Haley sighed as Carby looked up to her in guidance. "There is a route further west that has Clampearls that might give us some pearls. If not," She took out a ball and revealed a pink winged Vivillion. "we got Lucy for that. Tammy is letting us watch a Mareanie... or Acanci. What is in important rule with handling any poison types?"

Carby answered with his hand raised. "Don't get poked by the sharp bits and stay away from the drippy or stinky parts, that is where the poison comes from!"

Haley nodded as the Mareanie crawled down to the greet the kids. The adopted parents watched the children mind the barbs and handle the brutal star in a gentle manner in their attempt to say hello. Acanci said hello back as Sheryl readied her pager. "That was easier than expected! Come on lets go fishing!"

At Mount Lanakila.

Tammy put on a large, green jacket that had markings of blue leaves, it was thick and was able to withstand the cold as her Marowak guided her into a cave with his glowing bone. The girl shivered and felt herself in an unusual chill. "Brr! Mom had a point that I wear this, but it isn't going to hold for long! We got to tough this out!"

The duo wandered through a max with twists, turns, Golbats and a Drampa until they found a pedestal most familiar. Tammy approached to find no sign of a crystal as Flamur found a series of tracks. "Marow?!"

The girl growled and looked down to find who ever visited the place was not human, in fact the tracks looked to be that of a Sandslash. "Really?! How was he able to sneak past us?!"

The Marowak shrugged and followed the tracks, all the way back to where they came from. At the entrance of the cave, a crystal like laughter was heard and caused the sky to blow down into a thick, white and cold snowstorm that blocked the way and annoyed the girl to where she roared. "OH THAT'S IT! FLAMUR, LIGHT YOUR CLUB ON FIRE AND USE FLARE BLITZ ON THE GROUND!"

The Marowak performed a cart wheel and ignited into a blue blaze that glowed brightly, he ended his dance and charged down onto snowy ground. "MARO!" TWACK! Tammy was nearly blinded by the warm, blue blaze. The crystal sound became a cry of panic, the storm lightened and when the trainer and pokemon regained their vision, they saw a large Alolan Sandslash standing in the center of what looked to be a crater. He kicked his feet in the snow and flipped a light blue crystal in the air with his claws. "Slash!"

Tammy approached with two balls in her hands, one she used to call her Marowak back and the other to begin the battle. "I knew I would be fighting you, so I came prepared! I want that crystal you have and I am going to take it!"

The Sandslash readied his claws and ignited a totem aura, answering the girls challenge as she sent out a Hariyama. "It's time to kick your butt! Use fake out!"

The Hariyama charged at the Sandslash that placed his claws together and formed a protective barrier, blocking the fake out, the Totem Pokemon leaped back and called for assistance, an Alolan Ninetales arrived and shined an aurora that protected the Sandslash.

Tammy licked her lips as the foe spun into an icy ball and rolled above the Hariyama with a ramp of snow, and shot icicles from his spiky back to crash them onto the fighting type. The girl watched the Sandslash land and ordered. "Use bulldoze, we need to slow both of them down!"

The Hariyama grunted and stomped the ground, knocking Ninetales off her feet and undoing the Sandslash's role. The Totem pokemon ran at the Hariyama and knocked him out with an iron head. leaving the Ninetales to laugh mockingly as Tammy switched to a Steelix. "Oh you want to go there! Steelix, use heavy slam on that Ninetales!"

The Sandslash and Ninetales flinched as the iron snake was about to charge, the Totem pokemon shot icicles at the Steelix as the Ninetales waved a hypnotic pattern from her tails. The Steelix looked away from the fox and felt the ice strike his hide, angered to the point where he slammed the Ninetales into a hole, knocking her out instantly. He slithered towards the Sandslash. Tammy ordered once more as the totem pokemon struck the ground with an earthquake for super effective damage. "Counter that with bull doze! Then we will finally have that speed advantage!" The Steelix tapped his tail on the ground and knocked Sandslash into the snow, the foe struggled to get up and called for help once more

Popping out of the snow was a Vanilluxe that carried the Ninetales to safety and a Jynx that held a red berry, she blew a blizzard that knocked the Steelix out under a pile of snow. The girl called him back and readied a fast ball. "I know, that Jynx has got to go!" She tossed her next ball to send out a one eyed Weavile that held onto a sash, the girl made the order quick and to the point. "Knock that Jynx out with knock off and then get that Sandslash ready for the finisher!"

The Weavile grunted, pounced towards the Jynx and back handed her for a k.o. The Sandslash glared and charged at her with an iron head, giving Weavile a reason to hiss a curse and for Tammy to ordered. "Use icy wind and try to get out of there!"

The Weavile rolled her eye and blew chilly wind at the Sandslash, the foe shot an icicle crash to knock the Weavile into the snow for a k.o. Tammy switched Tenac for an Alolan Marowak as the Sandslash called in a Froslass that shined a confuse ray on Falmur.

Tammy saw a threat that left her strongest hitter confused and ordered. "Use shadow bone and finish that Sandslash off with flare blitz!"

The Marowak waddled confused and glowed his bone purple as he charged at the Froslass for a one hit k.o. The Sandslash struck with an iron head and flipped back as Flamur ignited his bone and made a blitz, he tripped in the snow and fell on his head, giving the Totom Pokemon the chance to strike with earthquake and knock the Marowak out. Tammy called Flamur back and sent out an Octillery that curled its tentacles in the snow, the girl ordered. "MESS HIM UP WITH HYDRO PUMP!"

The Octillery followed the order and shot a hydro pump at the Sandslash, it was countered by an icicle crash as Tammy found it time for her finisher. She flashed her Z power ring and posed like a rising flame. "INFERNO OVERDRIVE!"

The Sandslash cringed as the Octillery was bathed in radiant light and closed his claws together to make a protective barrier to glow with the aurora! The Octillery charged up a fire ball and shot it at the Totem pokemon, expanding into an inferno. The aurora veil was burned through and the protective barrier did not hold. BOOM!

Tammy saw a critical sniper hit when she saw one and felt the cold flash into an intense, blinding heat, when she and Octillery regained their sight, they saw the Alolan Sandslash standing still with his claws blocking, hissing from the damage. "Sa...Sa-" He fell forward limp and dropped the Icium z into the melted snow. "Slash!"

Thud!

Tammy felt her blood heat up, the battle was won, she picked up her Octillery, placed it on her back and ran towards the crystal to pick it up. "Yes! Yes! Yes! We did it, we got the Icium Z!" She gave a small victory dance as the Totem Sandslash crawled away, the challenger earned her victory.

Tammy gave a small spin and listened to the wind howling, the Octillery couldn't stand the cold anymore and was called back into its ball. Tammy readied her pager, wanting to summon a Charizard for a flight off the mountain. "You and the others should have something for this, now to get out of-" HOWL!

The wind picked up, the snow blown in even stronger than what ever the Totem Sandslash used, the girls teeth clattered together as even her thick winter jacket barely kept her warm against the cold. "Brr!"

She flashed her pager and saw the snow storm picking up even worse than before, there was no way Charizard would find her in the storm unless she thinks fast, she took her last ball and sent out a Pikachu Bella that felt frigid temperatures. "N...Nica, use signal beam! We got to get this signal shining!"

The Pikachu thought of one better and went further away from her trainer, she crackled her cheeks and discharged as she shot the beam into the sky as Tammy tried her pager again. Flashing lights shined in the sky as a red fire flew down, Charizard landed. Tammy picked up her Pikachu, considered it a blessing and got on the Charizard's back. "F...fly us out of here!" The Charizard felt the cold in his wings as he flapped for an escape. SWOOP!

At the Aether House on Route 15.

Calcy and Carby were trying to reach up a tree for a terrified blue scaled turtle with a curled tail as Acanci slowly crawled up. Sheryl had a Venomoth flying above to try an extract the pokemon as Haley position herself should the poor thing fall, she noticed the turtle shooting something into the air, like a water spout. "Acanci, block that Squirtle's water spout!"

The Mareanie used wide guard to block the attack and was pushed down to the trunk as the Venomoth dodged the water, Sheryl lost her patience with the Squirtle. "Grr! Let us help you already you cute idiot!" The Squirtle nearly lost its balance and hid deeper in the leaves as Haley hushed her partner. "What did I tell you about yelling, you got to be patient."

Her Vivillon flew from the south with good news and danced in a pattern, giving the group a faint hope as a voice shouted. "Hello! Did you get a lot of pearls?"

The Squirtle was out of sight in the tree and Acanci tried to crawl up again as Haley frowned in annoyance and turned around to find Tammy in her usual wears. "We have fished enough of them, but then we had a run in with what I think was the same Bruxish near the town, it was trying to attack a Squirtle that got lost in this route. That Squirtle has an usual move called called water spout!"

Another water spout was shot in the air and was once again, blocked by Acanci's wide guard, Tammy puffed her cheeks and saw that they tried most if not all the methods used. She sent out a Weavile that was half irritated and half pleased by something. "Weav!"

Tammy agreed and showed the Icium Z. "With all of us combined, we got the crystal and got out of that mountain before the snow storm trapped us! Now there is something I want to ask."

Weavile saw the rustling Squirtle deep in the brances of a palm tree and casually walked towards it, the girl ordered with out pause. "Since the gentle method isn't working and what Acanci is doing isn't working, it is up to us. Tenac, get on that tree and pull Squirtle out!"

The Weavile leaped on top of the tree and quickly grabbed the Squirtle without a care for its fear, the last prey she hunted only felt that for a second. The Squirtle to kick and waddled as the sharp claw pokemon gave it a quick tug to break him loose in cold efficiency. "Vile!"

The Weavile showed her catch to the rest and jumped down, causing the Squirtle to go into a full panic was charged a faulty sphere from it mouth, Tenac looked up and her fearless smile turned to a pause of terror as she landed. Haley took the Squirtle away from her and whispered to it soothingly. "Shhhhhhh! Your safe now, calm down!"

Sheryl knew the move as the Squirtle felt more relaxed and whimpered in the Employee's arms. "...Well will you look at that, I think it was about to use aura sph...oh that would have hurt Tenac pretty badly."

The Weavile sweated and played along in a smug tone, like she was glad the Squirtle didn't go through with the move, she went back to her trainer with her hands at her hips and asked something politely. "Weavile!" The girl agreed and was ready to call her back. "...Sorry about that, I didn't know about the fighting move! Thank you for being quick!"

The Weavile didn't mind and pointed at the crystal, Tammy answered and aimed the fast ball at her. "Later, for now... we need to practice a combo to make that Sub Zero Slammer stand out. Does anyone know the pose?"

Carby did and posed, moving his arms upward like they are a forming mountain top. "I seen this from Miss Lillie and her Ninetales!" Calcy mimicked the pose with her brother as Tammy focused on the hand coordination, Haley sighed and reported the rest of the event to the traveling trainer. "It sound like you had an adventure. That Mareanie of yours is kind of lazy, but he gets along with the kids well enough and is pretty friendly." Calcy picked the Mareanie up carefully and asked her friend. "Do you really want to send him away? He is too nice of a pokemon!"

Tammy felt regretful and nodded. "If you two get along with him, Pipi will adore him! He was even trying to help you all with Squirtle. Anything else I need to know?"

Haley shook her head and called the Mareanie back. "Not really, he definitally is a stubborn pokemon once he decides on something, but your friend is going to do more that appreciate him, especially if she specializes in poison types! I think the move tutor is at Tapu Village right now if you want him to learn some new moves if you have the heart scales, or teach him a move with a T.M."

Tammy thought of it as she was given the ball and had her T.M case sorted. "...If Pipi wants to get Acanci to learn liquidation, she needs to earn that. But venoshock and toxic would work! Where are we going now?"

Haley looked at the sleeping Squirtle and thought of something that might be mandatory. "I...need to show this pokemon to Gladion, this Squirtle might be our back up plan if Hippowdon gets better before... you know!"

Sheryl felt hesitate to ask as she lead the way. "...Eh... if it uses an aura for something, then it works like the others. Hey Tammy, you mind helping us ask Diancie while Haley handles that new?" Tammy swallowed and hoped for the best. "...Sure, I think I know the words to say."

At a Lab in Aether Paradise.

Gladion looked at an ear piece like device, presented at its most basic. "The Aura Reader! It is able to detect an aura that is otherwise invisible to the naked eye. If it works... then we can continue with all those modifications you three suggested!"

Dulse and Zossie looked at the potential as Colress heard a door open to reveal two employees guiding something inside, Gladion placed the Aura Reader on his right ear and bitterly remarked. "...Let the first experiment begin!"

The two employees tugged a Hippowdown into the room; she showed a dull, lifeless stare in her eyes, like her soul was drained from her body. Blip! Bleep! Gladion heard the Reader go off, it pressed out a small screen that covered his eye, scanned the Hippowdon in sight and revealed a black aura. Just the sight of the pokemon's vegetative state broke his heart as Zossie opened a pen that had an ample supply of sand, a sand pit to serve as a bed, a water hole and a bowel of food. "...This isn't right, most pokemon we met are full of life... yet."

Dulse asked his partner. "Remember what I told you... this is why were are assisting in this project."

Zossie agreed and helped guided the Hippowdon in the pen and to the sand bed, petting her and whispering to her. "It's going to be okay, when you are ready to come back, we will greet you as we have been greeted."

The Hippowdon laid still, breathing silently and causing the younger of the Recon duo to sob, Gladion ordered one of the employees in his attempt to hold his emotions in. "Get... get her out of her!"

The employee dragged Zossie out and whispered. "Don't worry, she will be taken cared of until she recovers. Do you need to find a place to be alone?"

Zossie sniffed and asked the man in charge. "Mr. Gladion, do you mind if I borrow one of the sleeping quarters?" The man stepped out of the way and took the Aura Reader off. "No one is stopping you, this is hard to watch."

Zossie thanked the man and left as another employee came with a dozen poke balls, the loud voice told the group who she was. "I got some of the best Porygon we have! Take your pick of who we are using and we will make sure the Big Sister Unit knows he is going to be fine!"

Gladion shifted his melancholic mood and wished the two men farewell. "The experiment was a success... I'm taking this business elsewhere. Yarry, Watson, your on Hippowdon duty, you are to provide for her and comfort her. If we have to open her heart manually then that is what we must do! Be back in a few hours to get her dinner!"

The two employees saluted as Colress stared stoically at the pokemon. "It might take days for us to have a sign of meaningful progress, but this labor will not be for naught! We will call you when we make a breakthrough!"

Gladion waved his dismiss and left the room with Heidi, he would rather be anywhere else but the lab. "It is like trading one bad memory for another. Miss Heidi, I know we are keeping the details of this experiment a secret... but I'm picking that Porygon we are using for... you know what at the plays rooms!"

Heidi agreed and escorted him to the elevator, leading to the middle deck, towards the left was what looked like a nursery for baby pokemon. Calming Gladion enough as his enforcer sent out a dozen Porygon at once, all of them beeping and giving a pixelated hello, the man was thorough and found one particular that whistled a tune in a naive manner. "That one! I'll take that one as soon as I ask him what is needed!"

The naive Porygon noticed and hovered to Gladion to ask back. "Pory?!"

The man coughed and was blunt about what he wanted. "We are testing a machine out for a particular method of capture, you and your siblings meet the qualifications of pokemon that we can use the machines powers on without causing a stir. With this machine, we will be able to save a lot of pokemon from a fate worse than death, if you agree to this... I promise to take you out of this place and give you a better home. Do you agree to this?"

The Porygon tilted his head and looked towards the unaware Sibling Programs, someone has to step in, he smiled and chirped. "Gon!"

Gladion petted him in thanks and called him back. "That is all we ask!"

Heidi held to the repeat balls and used them for the job of a mass call back. "Okay, I'll have the others back with the Sister Program. Are you getting out of here?"

Gladion wished he would at the moment. "Madison is busy up at the Conservation Deck trying to help out with that Wormadam. That pokemon is scared of nearly everyone, especially men."

He pressed a button and caused the door to slide open as he thanked Heidi. "I need to see how Elio is doing, he is good company!"

The employee waved goodbye and let Gladion go off to the rest of his duty, he returned to the elevator and went up to the Conservation Deck to find Haley and Tammy trying to comfort a scared Squirtle with a Mareanie that was making it worse. Gladion wasn't in the mood and ordered. "Tell me how this happened?"

The employee flinched and turned around to find her superior in a less than patient mood. "Sir, this Squirtle must have been a breedject since she was found at Route 15 and was attacked by a Bruxish before me, Sheryl and the kids came to try and get her down a tree."

Gladion knew the term and looked like he wanted to punch something. "A trainer hatched her from an egg and threw her away because she wasn't what he wanted? More things I don't want to hear! How do you know?"

The Mareanie extended his barbed tentacle to try and calm the Squirtle down, instead she resorted to hiding in her shell as Haley answered. "She has two special moves along with what is apparently a modest nature, water spout and aura sphere... the other move was why we brought her here! We know that Hippowdon will eventually recover, but then-" Gladion exhaled from his nostrils and raised his voice. "Do we really need another pokemon down there?! I don't want to see more suffering and that Hippowdon's mind is trapped in the void!"

The Squirtle shook in her shell as the Mareanie slithered back from Gladion, Haley agreed that it was ill advised and whispered to her superiors ear. The man listened and was calming down. "...We need an aura user to give a spike for the reader and this Squirtle could be used! If you saw that Hippowdon... it would break your heart."

Haley patted him on the back and kept whispering, pointing at Tammy for a potential idea, Gladion took the chance and asked. "Miss Lari... you want to do a small job for us?"

The girl guessed as the Mareanie watched Squirtle pop her head out of her shell. "You want me to take Squirtle with me so she doesn't get scared every time she has to go down there. I'll do that for you since Acenci has a few more things to understand."

The Mareanie looked up to his trainer and gave a deep sign that left Squirtle confused, Tammy agreed with the understanding. "Would you get along with Pipi's pokemon, those that have many backgrounds and came from all over? For example."

The girl lowered herself to the Squirtle and asked. "Do you want to come along? Who ever tossed you out is full of crap, but I would take you in no problems!"

The Squirtle looked at the human, she seemed nice; the Squirtle stood up and nodded in. "Squirt!"

Tammy picked her new companion up as the elevator risen, revealing a familiar duo, Elio with a Mimikyu on his left shoulder and Lillie, who held a moon ball in her right hand. The woman was the first to notice Tammy as the man agreed to journey elsewhere, the girl gave her greeting and felt Mareanie crawling up her leg. "Brr! Hey Mom! Your here to pick Diancie up?"

Lillie smiled and was glad that the girl was safe. "We became worried when we heard Lanakila suffered a sever snow storm and had a call from Sheryl about where you are! Are you fine?"

The girls wide smile didn't change as she picked the Icinium Z from her back pack. "I got the thing and it took everyone to make it happen! I'm... I'm doing Uncle a favor right now, he might want to talk to you and Dad soon. What ever he saw down there... it really hurt him to just watch."

Gladion nodded and gave a more preferable report. "Thankfully, Vicky... and I wonder where that name came from, will make future tests easier... but Hippowdon needs time. That, I don't even know when she will recover... if at all."

Lillie couldn't bare to see her brother in distress and hugged him. "Shhh... as long as she is given care in the physical, mental and emotional, she will pull through in at least a week."

Gladion held something back and tried to get out of his sisters embrace. "Eh... we will meet up at my place when you are done. Tammy, you don't have to stick around for that because it sounded like your trip in that mountain was more dangerous that expected?"

Tammy felt annoyed and as she saw two familiar children with a small amount of pink diamonds, Haley was impressed by what happened and escorted Lillie to her destination. "Those Carbinks are sleeping in the burrow, but Diancie is okay with leaving them here until someone finds new territory for them... or do something about the cave in!"

The woman thanked the employee and followed. "I promise I will be quick! Tammy, you know the knock and when Vickey is ready, give her a ball to call home!"

The girl understood as Sheryl caught up with Calcy and Carby with a bag. "Alright, that Diancie is a nice one! Get these things in the bag and we can get that... not much a surprise anymore, started!"

The two children obeyed as Tammy yawned. "I'm going to head home, thanks for being good company!"

Carby winked with praise. "Thank you for helping Squirtle!"

Calcy agreed with her brother and cheered. "Thank you for letting us play with Acanci!"

The girl appreciated it and focused on her project, Acanci burped and liked the company as he heard a whisper. "Let's go make some new friends!"


	76. The Coolest Friends!

Knock knock! Click! "Nette!" The Banette opened the door and was greeted by a friendly Mareanie, a curious Squirtle and a tired Tammy that wanted to lay down on the couch. She felt proud of her progress and fell down to comfort as the Squirtle was making herself at home, the girl felt her mind cool down and stared at the video phone as the Mareanie asked something.

The girl felt her mind wander as she answered. "Just... give me a minute, Pipi is a young, energetic girl that would give Calcy and Carby combined a run for their money. The biggest difference between her and them is that Pipi knows much more about poison types than them and she is a bit out there, also her parents are much more strict. Since they are fine with me catching you, they will be fine with you being in their daughters life."

She felt energized to finish her task, got off the couch and asked the Banette. "Keep and eye on Vicky! We will be back with her ball!" The Banette saluted as the girl felt the Mareanie cling on her. She approached the phone and dialed the number. Blip!

To her fortune, Janine picked up, the ninja expecting someone else and was astonished by Tammy. "You? Has something happened at home?"

The girl nodded and asked. "Did... something happened at Kanto and Johto?"

Janine's stare became stoic as she nodded. "Reckless, insane and evil people tried to assassinate Ethan along with key figures of both Johto and Kanto, all have failed but have the same pattern! We had reports from the other regions of these attempted murders and it caused a world wide stir that I hope is investigated! But that is not why you called!"

She gave a cold smile as a girl with glasses ran into the room with a Zubat. "Mother is that Ta-" Trip! Thud!"

Janine gasped at her daughters fall and picked her up, both the mother and Tammy saw a minor and the glasses that were slightly bent. Pipi was teary eyed and was given a hug when Janine was certain her daughter was alright. "*Sniff!* Mother, may I talk to Tammy, a lot happened since we came back!"

The mother let go and was about to say yes as her daughter noticed the Mareanie taking an interest. "Oh... hello Mareanie! Tammy told you about me?"

The Mareanie answered with a wave of hello as Tammy made it clear to her friend. "His name is Acanci and he is a very nice pokemon that has helped a few people in the short time I have him. Acanci, this is Pipi and that Zubat is just one of her friends."

The Zubat heard a grunt and flew to the screen with a a hasty shriek, one of an argument, the Mareanie's good mood became an annoyed growl, the Zubat perched on Pipi's shoulder in a defensive manner. The young girl understood as she petted her bat. "I know, Father wasn't too happy about Munci when I asked him and Mother about getting a Trubbish. But now he is treated like family, I can see from the barbs on Acanci what I should be careful with." The Zubat hissed at the Mareanie an obvious sign that the trust is to be earned. Acanci asked something casually, the bat skittered something that made Mareanie astonished and curious to say a reaction that the Zubat agreed to without hesitation.

Tammy didn't mind the argument and had a tip for managing pokemon that don't get along. "Most of the time, you have to have your pokemon work together to achieve something, even if they don't like each other initially. Unless it is the type of pokemon that... you really shouldn't have in the same room together like a Heatmor and Durant, they will make you a better trainer when they set aside those differences and work together with you."

Pipi took the advice as her friend asked Acanci. "Last call, would you want to be this girls partner? I told you that Johto has a certain pokemon that Pipi may know of, so you won't feel homesick as badly, you can do great things with her as she does great things with you!"

Pipi blushed and knew the pokemon her friend was talking about. "Father and Mother said I'm not going to catch a Corsola for a Mareanie's diet, but there are other ways to get those branches without harming the pokemon. They are okay with snipping branches or gathering loose ones and Corsola are pretty common at the sea water."

Acanci listened and thought of it as the Zubat screeched one more detail, one that made the Mareanie more excited to a decision. "Reanie!"

Tammy wondered what it was as Pipi understood her Zubat. "She brought up a game she and the others like to play as well as how the others will like him better." "Hiss!"

Janine finished and stated what the game was. "It is hide, seek and tag! It gets more fun the more play the game."

Tammy smiled and petted the Mareanie. "Then its settled? I got one more thing I want him to show... but I think your Zubat is going to help with the rest!"

Pipi looked forward to her new friend and had her hands at her cheeks in excitement. "They will settle down if they start to know each other. You want to see how well he is with a pokemon he might meet out in the road?"

Tammy appreciated a good question. "Like a new pokemon you captured that might be scared of fitting in and needs a friend. I am about to settle things with a pokemon like that and if Acanci does well enough, then expect a Delibird visiting you early this year... if your into Christmas!"

Janine blushed at the thought as Pipi wanted to boop the Mareanie. "Take your time Tammy, I can't wait to finally meet you in person Acanci! I got a call from Pamela the other day, she has a new friend after spending some time with her dad... it is a very special pokemon you won't see in the wild in this time!"

Tammy imagined which pokemon and blushed back. "Because it is a fossil pokemon. When I see her again, she better be ready for me! Speaking of which... anything new happen I want to know about?"

Pipi nearly squealed as Janine let her daughter say it. "A day after we came back to Johto, Mother asked if I want to be a ninja when I grow up," She swooned more at the thought. "That was why I tried sneaking out at night and test my vision until mother found out! It's hard, but fun!"

Janine agreed with her daughter with a wide smile to match. "They are, but for a beginner you are amazing. Imagine, how will that improve?"

Tammy was happy for her friend and answered. "By miles, expect her to show some of that the next time I see her!"

She wondered how she would be different from her mother, who was different from her father, Pipi smiled early calm and stepped away. "I hope to call you soon, take care!" She tossed something on the ground and vanished in white smoke.

Janine was caught off guard and heard a faint breeze as the Zubat heard vibrations, the modern ninja felt proud when she gave a small critique on what her daughter had done. "She just needs to practice her foot work a little more and that would be flawless! There are more complicated uses of the smoke bomb and this is the most basic one!"

Tammy was impressed and gave a thumbs up for her hidden friend. "That is still an A plus since she caught the both of us by surprise. How long was she practicing?"

Janine guessed and had regret that she didn't discover it sooner. "Falkner said she sneaked out at night without him noticing, sometimes while he was awake. Perhaps this was going on for a while until he found some clues, but in regards to the actual training, it is as she said. Once she masters this, she might be introduced to a lesson something on her actual level."

Tammy realized which technique, one that she saw in movies. "Jumping from place to place without being detected?"

Janine nodded and hoped her daughter was listening. "It will not be as easy, but she is capable!"

A squeaky, determined sound was heard, Tammy found it obvious that Pipi agreed to her life choice and would not be deterred. "Nice! I held up the line too long! Take care!" The grown up wished Tammy a good day as the girl disconnected.

The Mareanie giggled in hope for his ticket to Johto as Tammy heard something near the basement, Pete was giving Vicky a tour of the house and was trying to warn her about something that lurked. The ominous feeling was too much for the Squirtle and she waddled away from the scary basement, the girl picked her up and knew the Banette meant well as she readied a lure ball. "The basement is the scariest place in the house because of Makuta. Now, are you ready to be apart of the family?"

The Squirtle's blinked at what the girl meant as a door opened, a healthy looking blue Corsola waddled in to wish a good day and served as a distraction for both pokemon. Tammy found it the perfect chance and tapped the Squirtle in the back of her shell, the lure ball gave a blue veil of water and dragged the pokemon in before she had a chance to notice, the Corsola and Mareanie focused on the ball and witnessed the event. Shake...shake...shake...click!

Tammy took a deep breath and couldn't believe that worked. "That was my only lure ball... it is strange how this was meant to be used sooner. Vicky, come on out!"

She opened the ball to let out a Squirtle that wasn't even shaken, she gave a small cheer and jumped into her trainers arms. "Squirtle!"

Tammy blushed and held onto her Squirtle, the two gave each other affection as the trainer was ready to enjoy the rest of her day. "Now, in an hour I am going to show what is usually done in this household... or the backyard, Mom and Dad practice some pretty big moves and manage some big pokemon. Acanci, do you want to see the breeze with us?"

The Mareanie took his stare away from the Corsola and answered yes as the Squirtle was about to take a nap, the girl invited Coeru for a view of the ocean. "Let's see the back yard; Coeru, if Acanci starts creeping you out, let me know and I'll get you in the ball!"

At Gladion's house.

Gladion was nearly on the verge of tears as he described the state of the Hippowdon, Elio and Madison embraced him. The Alolan Champ rubbed his back and whispered. "This is your house, cry on me if you must!"

Lillie felt heart broken as she watched her brother actually sob. "It is no wonder Zossie wanted to get out of that room. Just that long with that stone took... everything from that pokemon."

Madison agreed that it was a disturbing thought. "And you got off lucky compared to her because of Celebi. That Hoopa also got hit by the stone and had a different effect because he is a strong psychic type and used his will power to fight on."

Elio agreed to the statements and felt that he was hugged back by his brother in-law, tears trickle down on his shirt as he kept comforting Gladion. "Let it all out, Wormadam wasn't that much better, she really does think we were going to hurt her! I had to give strict orders that only female employees are to go near her and that there is a possibility that she is never going back in the wild. I... don't think that giving her to a new trainer is a good idea either because those scumbags ruined that trust she would have had with people. We might have a similar case with Hippowdon when she finally comes back from the void. Boss were you able to go through with picking out that Porygon?"

Gladion signaled that he was and lifted himself up, his eyes watered as he took out a repeat ball. "Yes, Vari was okay with being a part of this and he won't have to suffer emotionally."

He pressed a button and let out the Porygon, it chirped in joy at the rather simple tech home and said hello to Lillie, he was petted by the pregnant woman as Madison wondered. "That Porygon-Z of yours might like him. You also said you have a back up pokemon in case Hippowdon became too much to handle emotionally again or we need more than one aura spike?"

Gladion agreed to the idea and answered with a melancholic frown. "I am taking charge of any tests that require him so any pokemon would work. We also found perfectly good Squirtle with water spout and aura sphere got released by a stupid trainer, Haley and the others brought her to Aether Paradise to inform me while Tammy agreed to keep that Squirtle. Anything that can control that aura for an attack would help with the Aura Reader tremendously, how long does that girl plan on staying on Alola? ot that she should keep herself here if she has something better to do."

Elio found it awkward to guess the departure of that child and thought about how to answer it. "We do need to test that Aura Reader and she might be heading to Hoenn in five or so months. That is plenty of time for us to make that prototype functional to where we won't need that Squirtle!"

Gladion had trust in those assigned to the duty and rested up by Madison, he smiled at his brother in-law and to his sister in thanks. "You three are some of the best friends I can have besides Hau. Lillie, how did your meeting with Diancie go?"

Lillie showed the moon ball and considered it a great responsibility. "Until we fix that cave in, she is going to be with me while the Carbinks stay at Aether Paradise. We are going to need Mac, Onua and Wavey to clear them out."

Elio knows another for the job. "Harux and Gapper should help out as well, they will eat the rocks in no time."

Madison voiced against the idea with a sharp frown. "As well as Diancies diamond collection if given the chance, she values those things almost as much as her Carbinks."

Gladion agreed with his girlfriend. "Thank for the thought Mr. Sun, but we should tone down the demolition. In other news, Tammy spoke about Lanakila's snowy weather going out of control to the point that she had to use her Pikachu as a signal flare just so her Charizard can find her in that chaos, this is definitely Kyurem's doing."

Elio agreed and listed a few other incidents related. "Kyurem really is bringing winter. I saw ice forming on buildings and grass during the morning and those cold mornings are getting longer, the Pikpeks, their evolutions and most of the bird pokemon save for Skarmory, Delibird and Hawlucha have flown south."

Lillie found the changes extreme and was glad Tammy brought pre measures, should the worse happen. "That girl always has Pikachu with her and this is no different. If she didn't... I don't know what would have happened to her, even with that jacket!"

Elio rolled his eyes at what his wife said. "Lillie had every right to be paranoid, she and Tammy argued for a whole hour. At least until Lillie talked about why going out in that kind of weather unprotected was very dangerous, then that girl put the jacket on without question."

Gladion was about to voice at what he heard and let the feeling pass. "What the... Lillie, be careful in how you do things like that."

The mother to be was about to ask why and cringed at bad memories. "No...it...This is totally different! It was a simple winter jacket that matches with what she normally wears and if a winter like this was common, she would have had more time to pick one for herself."

Elio wanted to change the subject and stood by his wife. "There is a difference between being a control freak and something coming up at the last minute and buying the kid something based on what you know they like! Speaking of that girl, Acanci is about ready for his big trip and that Squirtle couldn't have come at a better time for Tammy to start learning more as a trainer. I wonder how they are doing?"

At the Champion's Backyard.

Tammy dodged a spinning Squirtle in a strange dodge ball like game. Bounce! Vicky ricochet off a tree and prompted the girl to dodge again, Acanci waddled to where the Squirtle was heading and caught her on the spot. Giving a firm grunt in victory and causing the Squirtle to pop out of her shell with a smile, Tammy felt warm blooded from the exercise and listed off her experiment. "And even after Coeru wanted to call quits and go into her ball, you all got along enough to play this game. Acanci, is there anything you want to do before tomorrow? That will be your big day?"

The Mareanie tilted his head without much into thought, the girl sighed and took out a fast ball, dream ball and poke ball, letting out a Weavile, Porygon2, Octillery and Pikachu. "If that be the case, enjoy the practice while we have the chance." She coughed as she showed the Icium Z to her pokemon. "First off, Sephla, Tenac, Nica. A few months ago, I chickened out on going to Lanakila due to a lot of things on that mountain I wanted no part of. This shows what we are capable of doing and where we are going. Simulation, since your new...I want to test a few things with you shortly."

She adjusted her Z power ring and asked for the Weavile to pay attention. "Tenac! What Sephla and Nica are about to do will be the quality performance I expect from you and the others when we are done training! I thought of this idea during my adventure in Johto and it is the definition of thinking beyond what you can do!" The one eyed Weavile snickered and taunted to her trainer that she should get on with it.

Tammy respected the wish and signaled to Sephla to do her main move. It shot a combination of hydro pump and ice beam to form an ice funnel cannon that aimed for the sky, Nica ran into the cannon and let loose a discharge to cause a magnificent glow as the trainer began to shine her Z power ring and ready her pose. The Pikachu shifted the discharge into an electrical web to shoot out of the cannon as Tammy mimicked a rising flame and aimed her hand forward, pouring radiant light into the Octillery. "LETS FINISH THIS WITH THE INFERNAL BALLOON!"

The Weavile twitched her left ear at the ridiculous name as the Octillery charged a fire ball out of the cannon and into the web. The fire and electricity became one and like the name implied, popped into a shower of flame and sparks. The Squirtle and Mareanie clapped in appraise as the Porygon 2 tilted its head and asked something. Tammy focused on Simulation to answer the question. "If I go into a beauty contest and I don't need a big, flashy move... that is where you come in. Z Conversion, from what I hear, is amazing. It can make the other moves stronger and have that... wow!"

The Porygon2 beeped as the girl focused on the overwhelmed Weavile, it certainly is a lot to match up to. "Now for you Tenac, you remember that dance and ice punch we did? How it is already... no pun intended, a chilling performance?"

The Weavile swallowed and tried to laugh it off, it came out as a dry wheezing as the girl continued. "With icy wind to... maybe be that additional flavor to the dance and then follow up with that Z move. Imagine, how can you make that ice punch into a Subzero Slammer?"

The Weavile thought of an idea and looked down at her claw, she closed her working eye and asked to be in the ball, Tammy refused and asked. "We have until the canon melts before I even THINK of testing that Z move. I want to be as surprised as you when that happens. While we wait, use icy wind with a swords dance, I want to see where it builds up to!"

The Weavile sighed and stepped forward to the center of the back yard as the Octillery and Pikachu backed away. Tenac took a deep breath as she readied a dance and blew out a mist of icy wind, Tammy saw the dance of power flow with the icy wind and was mesmerized as she counted. "One, two three! One, two, three! Now use ice punch!" The Weavile stopped her dance and shined her visible eye, her right claw clenched into an icy fist and she slammed it to the ground. The icy wind scattered and the ground froze into a beautiful, but brutal patch of frost on the ground.

Tammy, Acanci, and Nica clapped in respect as Sephla backed away at the potential, Vicky hid behind her trainer as the Porygon2 had an idea of its own to stand out. "Pory!"

Tammy wondered what the Porygon2 meant and snapped to an idea. "That would work as a wave. Tenac, do you know what you just did with only those three moves?"

The Weavile walked out of the frosty circle with her claws to her hips, she growled in pride and closed her working eye to give off a menacing aura. Tammy was tempted to use the Icium Z and agreed with her pokemon. "Exactly, after I see Acanci off, we will continue our practice for that moment and make something that would rival the ice cannon and infernal balloon combo... if not out do it!"

She took out the fast ball and gave Weavile permission. "I... just need to think of that partner for you, I'll have lunch ready in a while!"

Tenac tapped the button with her right claw and smiled in respect, she glowed in energy and went into the ball, Tammy was ready to call back her Octillery as she finished speaking of her idea. "I think you got a new trick besides that cannon Sephla, come back in this ball and rest up!"

The Octillery slapped its tentacle to the ground and let the ball take him, leaving the trainer with the Mareanie, Pikachu and Squirtle. If I didn't have a motive to look for one of those stones... I do now!"

The Squirtle wanted to know what was planned and the girl answered as vague as possible. "It is going to be a long time before I have you go through with my idea... it is pretty scary and it requires a strong bond before that happens... and a keystone!"

The Squirtle scratched herself and was innocent of that trouble as her trainer took out the lure ball and Dream ball. "Vicky, come back for now! You and Acanci had fun today! Simulation, we will start with you after Tenac and I perfected out move."

The Squirtle bubbled and the Porygon2 looked forward to performing as they let themselves be called back. Leaving Tammy to return to the living room with her Pikachi and Mareanie. They were about to find a place to rest in when they heard the door knock in a familiar pattern. The Banette glowed and went to open it, letting in a tired but excited Lillie that he was pleased to hug. The mother to be grabbed the Banette in an embrace and kissed him on the forehead. "I'm home Pete, there wasn't anything for me to do at the Lab and I had to help my brother, Elio will be back once he finishes with work."

Tammy looked slightly annoyed and gave a smile in confessing something. "You were right about that mountain being colder than usual Mom. I'm sorry for arguing with you."

Lillie walked towards the couch and found the girl and her pokemon had a long day, she took a deep breath and greated her with some guilt. "I am sorry if I sounded like I was forcing you to wear that jacket, if this region was use to weather like... that, you would have picked one on your own. I see that you are practicing for your next contest when you take that trip to Hoenn."

The adopted daughter helped the pregnant woman settle down on the couch with no hard feelings as the Pikachu and Mareanie rested up together in a cushion. "Kind of, I was helping Tenac learn a rhythm with her performance and we found something that will more than work. With the Icium Z... that can become a finisher to end finishers and maybe if I add Sephla... or Octillery into that combination with hydro pump, I don't know what the Z move does other than ice damage... but if I use that canon constantly, it is going to get old!"

Lillie agreed and felt her unborn children moving in the womb, like they were reaching for the Banette. "That is how you show your creativity. You adapt and learn, how has Tenac been doing?"

Tammy showed the fast ball and rubbed her adopted mother's pregnant belly to help her calm the unborn children down. "Daphne, Leon, your mother just got home and needs to rest. I talk to you two shortly."

Lillie appreciated Tammy being a good sister and listened as the girl continued. "I finally got to know that Weavile a better, I told you she was probably treated horribly and was dumped. She is a proud pokemon that lets it go over her head to where she underestimates something until it comes at her by surprise. Like how she was trying to get Vicky down and found out the Squirtle knew aura sphere, we were lucky Haley stopped that from going off. More recently she saw the infernal balloon in action, turn out contests are not as stupid as she thought it was."

She hugged Lillie in affection, the Banette went towards the other side of the couch and watched the mother hug back. "When a pokemon like that respects you, the two of you will become a team like no other. Once that performance is done, what are you going to do to kill time? You only have the stars to reach for if you keep trying."

Tammy was about to close her eyes for a nap when she answered. "I need to learn more about Keystones, I don't know anything about Mega evolution other than it can be very dangerous and I never seen much of Mega Blastoise besides that guy from Kalos."

Lillie sighed and let the girl rest by her shoulder. "Neither have I, but you saw how destructive it can be with Gladion's Charizard. Keystones are so rare that you are on your own if you try to search for one, then there is finding a Blastoisinite."

Tammy blushed and felt her mind in a relaxed state. "I know where to look it up. How is Uncle and Dad doing?"

Lillie rested and closed her eyes to answer. "Gladion is fine, we had a long talk and it is going to be okay. Elio however is trying to manage some things for him. Expect him to be depressed when he gets back."

Tammy frowned at the thought and let out an unfiltered thought. "He gives for others and sometimes he runs out for himself. Maybe tonight...zzzz!"

At Aether's Labs.

Elio soothed a near lifeless Hippowdon and was trying to hold something back. "It's okay, just listen to my voice and follow that. We are waiting for you to come back."

The slight push back in reaction gave the Alolan Champ a spark of hope as Lost readied some scents from an old cologne bag and delighted Hippowdon. She grunted something, like she was in a daze and wasn't sure what was what. Elio tried to stand up and found his legs unable to work properly, he was breathing heavily and was unable to hear a feminine voice from behind. Gentle arms tried to lift him up as a hiss tried to wake him up. "B...Boss! W...wakey wakey!"

The Alolan Champ felt his mind free from the void as he was pulled out of the pen; a friendly, but concerned voice asked. "This is a depressing sight Mister Sun... are you sure you want to do this job?"

The sight of purple sleeves made Elio calm down and look away from the Hippowdon. "...Someone has to do this and it... it is like a deep hole."

He was let go and turned around to find Wicke, he was about to look back when a hiss whisper. "B..Boss, no! Focus... on... her!"

Elio heard a pen closed and wanted to leave. "No wonder Gladion and Zossie don''t want to be down here! I think I got something through Hippowdon, but I'm not the one to do this."

Wicke understood and hugged Elio. "It is difficult for all of us, but we know what needs to be done, if care like that can bring her to her senses, that is what needs to be done. Thank for your report on the Porygon, perhaps you can better help with testing the Snag Machine when it is ready instead?"

Elio swallowed and admitted that Wicke was right. "I can help with that since we need to be away from the signal anyways for balls to work. But I want to see this project through... I just need to be told to not go into that pen!"

The scientist pitied the stubborn man, had her hands at her hips and gave an aura of authority as her glasses shined in light. "Mr. Sun! Due to your mental scars, you are forbidden from entering the Hippowdon's pen! As much as you want to help her, this is for your own good. If you disobey the order and go in a second time, we will not be as gentle! Do you understand?"

Elio tensed up and saluted. "Yes ma'am!"

Wicke nodded and pointed out the door as it opened to let Dulse and a calmed Zossie in. "Excellent! Once your jet lag wears off, we have a major assignment for you on Ula'ula, due to how close Po Town, the route to Po Town, Hania Desert, the Abandoned Thift Store and Tapu Village are, they will be the most afflicted island in the whole region. You are on our Winter Team, keep yourself warm at all times and Alola should be able to withstand the winter!"

Elio saw the Recon Duo stare awkwardly and gave the woman his respect. "I will be ready in a couple days ma'am! We... also have people that just heard that!"

Wicke gasped and turned around, she blushed awkwardly as Dulse dismissed the series of orders. "Miss Wicke, we understand that Elio works under you and it is expected to give orders in any manner!"

Zossie agreed as Colress entered the fray with an odd, yet large Pyukumuku toy. "This would add us in opening the door to her heart! Because that stone was removed before completely closing off her heart, it will open again on its own when she is ready!"

Elio and Wicke appreciated the good news as Zossie got out of the way to report their own plan. "We have no excuse to delay Hippowdon's treatment and we may have found more pokemon to provide aura for our research! The captain and Soliera should be here during the night to have a look and assist with a Mienfoo they captured! You can get out there and make people happy while we handle the depressing work!"

Dulse agreed as he and Colress got out of the way and gave Elio enough of a reason to leave. Lost scurried by his side and whispered to him. "..We...go...home!"

Elio agreed with his pokemon and waved Wicke goodbye. "Yes we are, let us know when something new happens!"

The trainer and pokemon exit the lab and were heading toward an elevator when they nearly bumped into Lusamine. The Aether President saw someone who had to leave the lab and stepped aside as the Mimikyu stared at her. "...You had a bad time in there?"

The Mimikyu nodded as Elio answered. "I'm not to go into that pen again and it is better if I stay out of that room until Hippowdon gets better. We have some progress on her recovery at least, but I got a job on Ula'ula since Kyurem is causing that place the most problems. See you later!"

The man and Mimikyu waved goodbye and prompted something in the Aether President, a helpless feeling she couldn't stand, she smiled calmly and waved goodbye with an objective in mind. "You do not need to worry about her, she is in good care. Keep making Alola a bright place!"

The Mimikyu was suspicious, watched the woman walk to the lab and felt her trainer heading to the elevator. "Okay Lost, with that done, lets get together our gear for work and then think about making Tammy's event happen. Maybe if we use two pokemon that match."

The Mimikyu listened and agreed as the man found the elevator have gone down at the right moment. "I hope Lillie and Tammy like something simple tonight! We should get some more home cooking back in the house!"


	77. An Early Time of Giving!

During a morning in the Champion's House. The doorway out was so cold that the residents refused to leave, Lillie shivered and put on a black winter jacket, complimented by blue pants and blue socks as she went to the kitchen to make some hot Tapu Cocoa. "Brr! Can't this go by any faster This is so cold that the fridge is warmer!"

Elio was in a comfy blue and white winter jacket as he agreed. "Daphne and Leon are probably the only two in the house that are warm! I need to surveyed our heat pit before anything, what do you want to do today?"

Lillie was about to answer as she heard a thud and an other worldly roar from outside, an other worldly shriek followed, like it was a please, Lillie had her hands over her cheeks and was in a motherly peril. "It is so cold that Nebby and Solgaleo want to go inside. Elio, could you please get them in their balls it is the only way we can keep them in warmth?" Elio knew where the balls were and gave his wife a thumbs up. "You can count on me, we needed to settle down after the last few days and this would be perfect!"

Lillie gave her husband a thumbs up and stirred the cocoa. "You will have the first cup waiting for you when you are done!"

Elio felt his inner fire heat up as he searched the drawer by the P.C and picked up a dusk ball and ultra ball, he found Tammy forcing herself out of her room, wearing a green winter jacket, by her side a Pikachu Belle and a Squirtle that were more comfortable in the cold. The man toughed out the misery and cheered. "M...morning! It's...it's a good thing Delibirds are part ice type!"

Tammy shivered as she had a net ball in one hand and a small packaging box with supplies in another. "..I...I know! I just need to give Acanci my goodbyes before I send him off to Johto!"

She waddled to the couch as Elio left for the back yard, she let the Mareanie out to tell him the news. "PHEW! Well Acanci, today is the day. Your excited to go to Johto?"

The Mareanie looked at the box and jumped in, causing the girl to laugh as she used a a blue Corsola branch to lure him out. "No, you have to be the ball since the box is a completely different storage!"

The Mareanie drooled at the branch and crawled out to take the bait. She girl placed in a pillow in the box along with an envelope to make the delivery feel special. "She is going love what I have to say to her."

She wiped something from her eyes as the Mareanie looked excited to go, he gave his goodbye to the Pikachu first. Nica gave him a tip on what to look forward to in Johto and bowed graciously as Vicky simply waved goodbye. Acanci smiled with blue coral bits in his teeth and felt like he was ready to take on the world, Tammy let him tap on the net ball for a call back, it was a bitter sweet feeling. "Everyone is routing for you. Good luck and I hope you make Pipi happy!"

The girl placed the ball in the pillow and sealed the box in. She envisioned her day as she looked outside to find Elio playing with the Solgaleo and Lunala before calling them back. Click! The Alolan Champ shivered and saw the package all ready. "It's a cold one today. Nebby and Solgaleo are nice and warm in here and it looks like your getting ready for your own adventure!"

Tammy shrugged, it isn't that big of a trip. "I'm just going to the post office, if you can keep an eye on Vicky, I would appreciate it."

She readied her winter jacket and felt some common sense tingling. "I'm going to switch some pokemon out... just in case. Cutlass, Flamur, Sephla, Pierce... aka Fearow, Nica and Surprise or Zoroark, sound like a team that can win a battle!"

Elio agreed as Lillie sang a tune with a cup of cocoa. "Just right! Here you go love, first one for the day!" The husband took the cocoa and smelled the sweet warmth. "Thank you!"

Sip!

Lillie watched Tammy go to the P.C for a switch and went back to the kitchen for something, the girl felt fired up for the day and was imagining her friends smile. "And-" Click!

She placed three balls into a case by the P.C and watched them fade in virtual storage, a beast ball and two poke balls took their place. "Finished!"

She placed the three balls in her belt as Lillie came out with a cup of cocoa. "And one for you Tammy!"

The girl saw the warm smile to compliment the beverage and took it without hesitation. "Thank you Mom!"

Sip!

Lillie nodded and saw an adventurous smile warm up her day. "Your welcome, once you are finished, you have an hour until Elio makes breakfast, then we are to stay indoors until it gets warm again!"

The girl found little problem and felt her insides heat up. "I'll be done in half that time. … Did you and Dad get those Heatrans out yet or do you need to do that still?"

Lillie flinched at a forgotten task. "I have not and that will be next on our schedule! Come back safely!"

Tammy finished her cocoa in fast speeds and felt a belly warm like an oven. "MMM! I love it home made!" The Pikachu Belle was lifting the box with all her might and felt the weight lifted from her shoulders. Tammy opened the door and gave a thumbs up. "Lets get going!"

Click! The duo were out of the house, Tammy felt her Pikachu on her shoulders as she placed a Darkinium Z in her Z Power Ring made a dash to Hau'oli.

In the city.

She found a Hoopa by the post office. Talking to a Delibird and wondered if she should ask him for something, the Pikachu twitched her ear as the mischief pokemon kept chatting. "And until this scare blows over, long flights are kind of ri-" He noticed Tammy and winked to the Delibird. "We are on que with your wish! Hi ya kid!"

The girl waved back at the genie who long granted her the wish of a better life and approached. "Hey Little Horn, what are you doing out here?"

The Hoopa yawned as the Delibird looked at the package, like it was a long awaited deal that was waiting. "I was busy talking with this guy about the postage around here. Things have been a struggle in getting things in and out of Alola for the last few days and this guy wants to deliver something!"

Tammy guessed and smiled at an opportunity as she showed the package. "Probably because they don't want anything stolen or worse, thus Delibird is making a deal with you?"

Hoopa nodded and set up a Hoopa Ring. "This is what we bargained, he is able to make one scheduled delivery over seas. In exchange, he gets free reign in that region to one exclusive piece of treasure that he is to get for me; from gems, to strange fruit... anything like that and takes the Hoopa Ring back to Alola. I... think you have something you wanted to send to a friend?"

Tammy squinted her eyes at the Hoopa, she knows a schemer when she sees one and that nothing is free. "And what is in it for you if I hand Delibird over this box and go with your deal?"

The Delibird showed the postage tax as the Hoopa answered. "Besides what ever you have to pay him, you already did your part by raising Acanci and seeing if he would be a good match for that girl. You... know where he is going?"

Tammy readied for her pay and nodded. "Violet City of the Johto Region! Delibird should be able to read the address as to which house he is to go to. This would make Pipi's early Christmas present be even earlier and Acanci doesn't have to stay in that ball for long!"

She gave the Delibird the required money and gave him the package. "Would this cover it?"

The Delibird read the address and saw the Hoopa Ring glow, he must make that delivery! The delivery pokemon placed the package into his white sack as the Hoopa winked to tell the pokemon something. Pew!

The Hoopa snickered and focused his attention at the girl with the waving Pikachu. "You probably should get ready in... a couple hours for a long call. I'll keep this open for Delibird so he can do his part of the deal for me, anything else you need?"

Tammy stopped and thought about it, there was one item she desired, the Pikachu knew the feeling and whispered to her trainer that she should gamble with the Hoopa. "I want to find a keystone and a particular mega stone for Vicky. Could... you please use your ring to bring me a Keystone?"

The Hoopa rolled his eyes and nodded. "I could do that if I put the time into finding one and using a ring... but would I?"

The girl knew disappointment was coming and answered. "You wouldn't because those things are not only rare, but very dangerous. If I want one of those, I am going to have to earn it and I need to show that I can manage that kind of power."

The Hoopa didn't say anything, the girl understood why it is to be, Tammy looked into the Hoopa Ring and imagined the look on Pipi's parents for the sudden delivery. "...Good luck Acanci. Now that is done, anything you want or is that Delibird covering you in that?"

The Hoopa answered back with a casual tone. "He is because I like the taste of aprijuice and it shouldn't be too hard for him to get enough of apricorns to finish the deal. Your friends are kind of spreading word of that event you suggested and if your able to get that trick off with Tenac and the former star Sephla, if I am correct with those names, you would have shown everyone what you learned from your travels. It might be worth checking out."

Tammy agreed and was about to leave, it was a rather chilly day and she would rather be somewhere warm. "We shall see, let me know when Delibird comes back, okay?"

The Hoopa promised he would as he saw a gorgeous looking, purple hair woman in a white tank top and blue jeans, the semi thick blue jacket complimented her. The sight of pink glasses caused him to back away and for Tammy to turn around and check the woman out. "Wow she is a looker!"

The woman saw a potential battler and pointed at her. "Stop right there!"

The girl gasped and readied a beast ball as the woman approached to introduce herself. "Sorry for that, but I want to ask. Are you a trainer that has specialized in any unusual Z moves? Me and a partner of mine came to interview any who have discovered them and we might have a lead of three in this very region. My name is Sina, a beautiful name for a beautiful lady!"

Tammy kept checking the older woman out and subtley smiled. "That it is, I think I know a few you might be looking for. The Champion, a woman named Lillie and a man named Gladion, they all have unusual Z crystals. You come here often?"

Sina shook her head and was tempted to ask something as she saw the Z Power Ring on the girl. "Me and my partner Dexio came from the Kalos Region, you look like you have experience with using Z moves and that Pikachu's style is similar to what is seen in Hoenn's Contests."

Tammy petted the light ball wielding Belle and felt her story shining. "Nica is my starter and we traveled to Johto already. Lillie is part of reason I am able to make it big as a Coordinator when she and Elio took me in a few months ago, ask Little Horn he introduced me to-" She turned around to find a Hoopa Ring disappearing and the Hoopa missing, her face soured as she realized she was ditched. "That conniving- Never mind, I tend to use Z moves when I can to add that appeal to contests, but I can battle pretty good otherwise."

Sina was impressed by the concept. "It is not everyday someone travels out of Alola for that." She resolved to an idea and drew out a dusk ball and an ultra ball. "Oh, I've got an idea! Why don't you test your skills against me? I want to see where you and your pokemon connect, care for a double battle?"

Tammy didn't mind as the Pikachu Belle jumped off her shoulder. "Sure! I been itching for a battle every since yesterday!"

She tossed the beast ball and let out a shiny Kartana that held onto a black belt. "Cutlass, lets show her what we can do!"

Sina sent out a Drampa and a Mandibuzz for battle. "Drampa, Mandibuzz, lets get this show on the road!"

Tammy braced herself as the Kartana readied his blades and the Pikachu crackled her cheeks. The Drampa's claw glowed, Sina had a quick chance to order. "Drampa, use fire blast on that Kartana! Mandibuzz, use tailwind!"

The girl cringed at the speed and ordered. "Cutlass, use detect! Nica, use electro web and slow them down!"

The Kartana glowed his eye as the Drampa let out an all consuming flame, the beast flew above to dodge intense flame as the Pikachu charged up a web and shot it at the duo to snare them down. The Mandibuzz nearly lost balance and blew a tail wind for a speed boost as the girl ordered. "Alright, lets follow up! Cutlass, use sacred sword on Drampa! Nica, icicle crash that Mandibuzz!"

The Kartana flew at the Drampa with a glowing sword and struck him down in one slash for a k.o as the Mandibuzz charged something and was struck by icicles, she flinched from the damage and left the Kartana glowing. Sina called her Drampa back and sent out a Lilligant. "Not bad! Lilligant, use energy ball to take that Pikachu down!" The Lilligant glowed with the energy of nature as the Pikachu Belle rolled in all directions and kept being annoying, the flowering pokemon shot at where Nica was running.

PEW!

BOOM!

K.O!

The Kartana glowed and hissed as Tammy ordered. "We are not having that Madibuzz bug us anymore! Use smart strike and get ready while I get Nica out of there!"

The Kartana saw a particular spot to charge and stabbed the Madibuzz with his small head, knocking her out and glowing even brighter in a beast boost. Sina cringed and switched to a Glaceon as Tammy switched her knocked out Pikachu for an Octillery. "Come on Sephla, we got to take that Lilligant down!"

Sina saw a potential threat and knew she was only exposing herself. "Lilligant, use protect! Glaceon, use blizzard!"

The Glaceon inhaled as the Kartana detected where the wind was going to blow and flew to the sky to dodge. The Lilligant protected herself as the Octillery took more damage than expected from the ice move and revealed itself to be a Zoroark. Tammy laughed and flashed her Z Power Ring and posed like a rising beast. "Surprise, use Black Hole Eclipse!"

The Zoroark felt radiant light flow into her as she charged a black orb and shot it above the Glaceon, it expanded, sucked her in and explode. Shooting her out for a one hit k.o and irritating Sina to make another switch. She smiled at her foe and sent out an Abomasnow with a particular stone, the sky rained hail as Tammy cringed. "No way! You have a keystone?"

Sina took out a mega bracelet and activated it. "Mega evolve and wipe out our enemies! Lilligant, take that Zoroark down with energy ball!"

The Abomasnow glowed and felt his body shifted into a form that was on all fours, two ice crystals ruptured from his back and another from his tail, he gave a frosty roar that brought a chill into the girl's spine as the Lilligant used an energy ball to finish the Zoroark off. Tammy gasped and ordered her Kartana. "Cutlass, use sacred sword to knock that Lilligant out! Try and dodge what ever that Abomasnow is able to throw at us!"

The Kartana struck the Lilligant down as Sina roared. "Blizzard!" The Abomasnow inhaled and blew a frigid storm, the Kartana felt himself blown against wind and crashed onto a pile of snow on the street. K.O!

With three pokemon knocked out, the trainers switched out and felt the tailwind peter out. Tammy tossed a poke ball and net ball to let out an Octillery and a Totem Sized Alolan Marowak as Sina switched Lilligant for a Sandslash. "The cold doesn't really suit the region and its been like what I am use to back at Kalos. Sandslash, set up up aurora veil, Abomasnow, use focus blast on that Octillery!"

The Sandslash spun in the slush and caused an aurora to glow around him and his partner, Tammy twitched her left eye, her nerves felt frigid cold and she punched her fists together to heat her blood up. "Flamur, flare blitz that Abomasnow! Sephla, end this battle with fire blast!"

The Marowak ignited his bone into a blue blaze and charged at the colossal foe as the Octillery inhaled and shot an all consuming flame. BOOM! The Abomasnow was knocked across the street with no effort and reverted back to her normal form as the Sandslash was sent flying from a fiery shot, crashing into a fence and leaving Sina impressed as she called the two pokemon back in defeat. "Brilliant and intense! You demonstrated a wonderful fighting style!"

Tammy panted and smiled as she called her Octillery back and had her Marowak stand by her side for warmth. "Brr! I got to have that during Contests, I want to get better at that so when I take it to Hoenn I will come out on top! This region has a problem with a powerful ice type and that is why everything is so cold. If your interested, there is an event coming... is kind of about me wanting to show that appeal, along with giving some punks another thing to try and do."

Sina envisioned the event and took something out of her bag. "Many trainers have their own way of showing that appeal. In Hoenn, Kalos, parts of Sinnoh and the Indigo League, trainers sometimes use Mega Evolution at just the right time to make the crowd go wild!"

Tammy nodded and knew. "I have a Squirtle I am going to start training when I get back home and she is going to wait a line with my Porygon2 while I have my Weavile get ready to perfect her moves! I won't disappoint you if you like ice!"

Sina winked behind the glasses and took showed a piece of cloth that was wrapped around something. "In that case, you should have this and see how far you and that Squirtle can go!"

Tammy babbled for a moment and took the wrapped gift, what ever it was, it made her excited for something. "Wha...uh, thank you!"

Sina appreciated it and had a call from a contact of hers. "Yeah Dexio?... Mr. Gladion is willing to show us him in exchange for a... I'll be right there!"

Beep! Tammy gave the woman a thumbs up and warned her. "The pokemon he has that has that unique Z move is one of the toughest he has, expect your buddy to have trouble!"

The woman bowed graciously and was ready to leave the trainer be. "Je vois, au revoir!"

With her gone, the hail storm died down and the Hoopa Ring opened up to let out a Hoopa with five round fruits, three pink and two blue, behind him was a Delibird that panted from a long flight. "Deli!"

Hoopa smiled and took the goods as he finished his business with the Delibird. "Nice pick buddy and that girl is going to flip!"

He sensed an uncertain emotion that shifted to excitement and found a girl that asked. "Acanci is with Pipi's folks?"

The Hoopa nodded and stared at the cloth. "Janine let that Mareanie out and they are becoming fast friends... speaking of which, you know your not suppose to take things from strangers. Who knows what she gave you!"

Tammy felt inside the cloth, something round was within. "...Was it a bad thing that I told that woman about Mom, Dad and Uncle having strange Z crystals?"

The Hoopa showed his teeth and caught a shrunken Hoopa Ring. "No, I knew those two, they aid a Professor from Kalos on studying techniques that require a bond between a trainer and pokemon. I don't think Lillie is going to show off that Ultranecrozium Z, but Gladion might with that Marshadium Z and the kid might have something else for them."

The Delibird was ready to flap to the Post Office when Tammy addressed to both. "Gladion probably will demonstrate that move since that is safer to use. Thank you both for making this happen! I'll... show Mom and Dad what this thing even is. I'm in for it now."

Hoopa shrugged and eased the girls worries. "Your not... but it would be the right thing to do! I'll see you later!"

Tammy waved goodbye and went to the Pokemon Center with Falmur for a heal. "Let's go say hi to Nurse Joy! You and the others have a good battle!"

At the House.

Elio finished three plates worth of pancakes and felt the cold leaving his territory as Lillie looked out the window to find a hail storm that had gone and pass. "This is ridiculous, is an ice type specialist getting into a fight or is there something we haven't been told?"

Elio sighed and guessed a theory. "If something like this is happening all over Alola, then someone is holding back on information! Gladion would be calling us in a pissed off mood along with most of Alola since I told them things are going to be unusual, potentially dangerous and that they are to stay warm."

Lillie found a familiar friend arriving and was ready to get the door. "...I think someone may be that and it is one of the last people to be angry with anyone!"

Elio gasped and had a chair ready for his wife. "I'll go manage this, your seat is set!"

Lillie was worried in how it was going to go and felt her belly being thrashed from with in, someone was hungry. "Okay, good luck!"

Elio took a deep breath and opened the door to be greeted by a friendly. "Alola!"

Hau arrived with a cheerful smile and a question that was coming. "I heard from Gladion that you were having a bad time yesterday and I thought I cheer you up with a good morning!"

Elio was about get out of his friends way and asked. "Did you have breakfast yet?"

The Kahuna gave a fulfilling laugh and answered. "I have but what is in there smells great! I still want to talk to you since Kyurem is causing problems all over Alola."

The Alolan Champ leaned at the door way and let him speak. "I'm all ears. I did say that if we open that wormhole and let him out now, it would make things much worse. It gotten to the point that Nebby and Solgaleo wanted to go in their balls where it is nice and warm, was the hail storm something that just happened or was it the result of an ice type trainer bringing that in?"

Hau scratched himself and started with the most concerning one. "That hail storm came from an Abomasnow that mega evolved if that youngster watching was correct. We have two more days before you have to go to work, Gladion has seen the crazy forecast that is going to take you time. There is something I want to do with you tomorrow."

Elio wanted to know where the Abomasnow came from and guessed what Hau was requesting. "You want to battle me? We have been wanting to do that since you captured that Zekrom. We can do that tomorrow night, but we are not settling this in Iki Town because I am going to use Nebby, she and Zekrom will be like kaijus!"

Hau counted on a hard fight as Elio saw Tammy returning with a satisfied smile and a piece of cloth that was wrapped around something. "How did the delivery go? It is hard saying goodbye to a friend like that."

The girl agreed and felt herself tempted to unravel her gift. "Little Horn and a Delibird helped make that possible because it would have taken much longer, excluding the terrorist scare stopping postage all together. Dad... have you heard of a Sina?"

The Alolan Champ was astonished by the name. "Her and Dexio? They are Sycamore's assistants and they visit Alola a couple times. They are the reason I met Legion and gave me a Keystone to try out mega evolution. They are good people. Have you ran into her and got into a battle?"

Tammy nodded and the adopted father let her in the house. "You should go tell Lillie, I'll finish my talk with Hau before the pancakes get cold!"

Tammy swallowed nervously and walked in, something about her gift didn't feel right and the Alola Champ's eyes widened. "...Uh oh!" Hau wondered what the wrapped gift was and finished his conversation with his subconscious feeling uneasy. "I'm sorry being more assertive than usual, ever since I caught Zekrom. I have been feeling.. odd. Like there is something I have to show to make a change in the world."

Elio knew who to blame for his friend's doubts and smiled. "Zekrom is a pokemon tied to strong ideals, you taking charge of things when they go too far and standing up to me when I go mad is exactly what makes those ideals a reality. All it took is someone poking you until you had it with her and kicked her butt! That feeling you have when you must do what you need to do, it can make an impact on peoples lives!"

Hau smiled determined and shook hands with his friend as he was ready to leave. "It can, I'll see you later!"

Elio waved goodbye, let the Banette close the door and went back to the kitchen to find a curious Lillie with a Squirtle and Pikachu Libre. They stared at the cloth as the man of the house sat down on the table, the family were about to start eating when Lillie finally asked. "Tammy, what did Sina give you?"

The girl looked at the cloth, part of her wanted to see what is with in and part of her feared she was going to get yelled at, she swallowed the piece of pancake and slowly unwrapped. "There is only one way to find out."

The parents watched and saw a glitter of multi colored light with in, a large marble stone with a marking most familiar shined. The parents nearly swallowed hard and recognized the stone, Elio looked at his own keystone as Lillie calmly asked. "Miss Tammy... you know what this is, right?"

The girl looked at it with a burning feeling and answered. "A...a keystone, with this I can mega evolve my pokemon."

Lillie nodded and feared the girl was going to delve into something incredibly dangerous, she herself seen what mega evolution has done. "The bond between a trainer and their pokemon is needed to establish control of that power, less the pokemon runs wild from what the power does to their bodies and minds. There is a reason why I never mega evolved Fafnir!"

A Rotom Dex hovered in the room to smell the pancakes and show a list of mega pokemon, ready to buzz the entries as Elio yelled him with protective fury. "Dex, NO! Tammy, we seen you develop a bond with your pokemon. You seen mega evolved pokemon enough times to know why we are not taking this lightly."

Tammy looked at the stone and understood why. "If I fool around with this, I might just end up getting myself and others around me killed. That is why we are having this conversation and why you are not being forceful."

She took a deep breath, covered the stone with the cloth and gave it to Lillie. "Mom... would you keep this away from me until I am actually ready. Steelix is the only pokemon I have at the moment that is capable of doing this and Vicky will be a Blastoise one day."

The mother to be frowned and placed the stone in her pink back pack. "When you are ready, this will be here for you."

Elio had another thing to confess. "I... do have the mega stone for a Blastoise. Show us how well you and Vicky can work together, then we will have no objections to what you two do."

Tammy went back to her breakfast with no regrets as the Squirtle asked the Rotom Dex something, the Dex revealed the image of a Blastoise. "BZZT! Blastoise, the Shellfish Pokemon. BZZT! Blastoise has water spouts that protude from its shell. The water spouts are very accurate and can shoot bullets with enough accuracy to strike empty cans from a distance over 160 feet. BZZT!"

He showed the image of an altered Blastoise, with his wrists having turtle shells and guns sticking out. The large canon on the back gave the Squirtle a lot to be intimidated about as Tammy casually ordered. "Don't focus on that yet, worry about it later. So Mom, anything happened while I was away?"

Lillie nodded and felt there was a duty she had to do. "I am bringing my Togekiss and Clawitzer to Aether Paradise to see if I can do my part in this project. If you are called down during those experiments, you are not going to be alone!"

Tammy felt comfortable with the thought as the Dex buzzed. "BZZT! We got a message from... Janine? BZZT!"

The Dex showed an image of Pipi smiling widely with a particular pokemon on her head with a mutual smile. A Mareanie! The girl's heart warmed in pride at the trainer and pokemon's happiness. "That is so sweet! Good luck you two!"


	78. Aura Testing!

In Panolia Town, Gladion ordered his ghost type Silvally in a frenzy. "Take that Alolan Raichu down with multi attack!"

The Silvally felt his wounds sting from electricity and glowed his claws dark purple. SLASH! The Alolan Raichu was knocked back to a blonde man in yellow tourist wear, a hat and sun glasses as Gladion taunted. "Well Dexio, are you going to actually survive long enough for me to even use Marsahdow?"

The man switched to a Slowking, with how Silvally taken down his Espeon earlier, he was certainly a challenge. "That is the plan!"

The Silvally roared and clawed at the Slowking for tremendous damage as Dexio ordered. "Finish him off with psychic!"

The Slowking glowed and knocked Silvally back with his mind, leaving the synthetic pokemon laying battered for a k.o. Gladion called him back with a satisfied smile. "That will do! Marshadow, silent assassin, remove them!"

Out of the dusk ball came a creature that sneaked into the shadows, something went through the Slowking and caused him to fall limp. K.O. Giving the challenge a reason to switch to a power house, a Metagross that roared and called the Marshadow out from the shadows. The Gloomdwellers red eyes glowed under his green hood as Gladion readied his Z power ring. Dexio ordered his Metagross. "Hit him with bullet punch and finish him off with zen head butt!"

The Metagross charged at Marshadow with the speed of a bullet and punched him into the ground as Gladion flashed the Marshadium Z and posed like a rising spectre, his shadow extended and revealed a battered Marshadow that glowed in radiant light.

The gloomdweller changed to a more combat oriented form as Gladion ordered. "Even this thing is not match for the gloomy dark, TAKE IT DOWN!"

The Marshadow threw a series of seven punches, each one leaving a shining blue mark that connected to a familiar symbol, that of the Z ring. The Marshadow leaped into the air and kicked through the Metagross for a k.o. Leaving Dexio to switch to a Malamar as Gladion tried to understand the move he and Marshadow performed. "Now I get what the myth meant, a Soul Stealing, Seven Star Strike. Marshadow, hit that Malamar with force palm!"

The Malamar sensed his shadow and jumped out of the way to dodge, only to be in the struck from the shadow of a wooden box and left struggling to move as Dexio slashed at the air, Malamar glowed his tentacle and slashed a psycho cut to send his foe back into the dark, Gladion ordered with the foe exposed. "Use spectral thief and finish him off with hidden power!"

The Marshadow panted in the shadows and struck through the paralyzed Malamar, he glowed behind the foe and let out a burst of hidden power to finish the overturning pokemon off, leaving the challenger to send out his last pokemon, an Alakazam with a mega stone that shined with Dexio's mega bracelet. "We seen enough to conclude our research! Alakazam, mega evolve and use psychic to finish that Marshadow off!"

The Alakazam felt energy pour into his body and mega evolved, tracing the technician and glowing as Gladion found the match to be over. "End it with shadow sneak, we satisfied this man enough!"

The Marshadow stared stoically and extended his shadow, red eyes glowed behind the Alakazam that tried to set off his attack. POW!

He was sucker punched in the face, reverted back and fell on the ground with his five spoons becoming two, the match was set and over as Sina arrived to miss the show. Dexio called his partner back and felt how quickly the match turned against him. "That is the result of your adventure in Kanto and the Sevii Islands... to think how that adventure started."

Gladion shrugged as he had a hyper potion ready for Marshadow. "I didn't even know there was something going on until Wes left behind bread crumbs and encouraged a competition, who in turn would have never known about Marshadow himself if he never got this Z crystal in a Colosseum match. It was worth taking that challenge since Marshadow is a powerful pokemon, to think a Z crystal exists for him as well."

Sina over heard and agreed. "There is even one we found that is meant to attune to the mythical pokemon Mew."

Gladion's eyes widened as the woman asked. "We have heard your sister have acquired a crystal attuned to a pokemon of hers, do you know about that move and its potential?"

Gladion answered in a stoic tone. "The Ultranecrozium Z! No, none of us have seen that Z crystal in work, but it requires a strong source of light for the pokemon to use it. In theory, it should trigger a transformation in Necrozma that isn't that different from mega evolution. But what about the z move itself, a stronger version of the move known as photon geyser, a destructive burst of light that... would have ended this conversation if you knew! It is strongly advised you just leave those notes in theories since it is too dangerous for even a basic battle."

Sina had it written down as Gladion felt his phone vibrate. Beep! "Yes Madison?" His stoic expression was becoming a smile. "Just when we have one volunteer come, the rest followed! I'll be there to talk with them shortly."

He ended the call and was ready to end his meeting on a grounded note. "You should talk to Elio about that Z crystal for Mew, he might know more about it than you think. I'll see you later if you have more to talk about!"

He called Marshadow back and left for the pokemon center close by as he gave a parting wave. Left alone, Dexio noticed his partner has had signs of a battle. "You fought someone in this region already?"

Sina nodded and felt like she had a work out. "Yes and that Keystone we brought over to assist in our research is in the hands of a trainer who would make better use of it. She has shown to be more than capable."

Dexio hopped so, it was always a battle between Kalos and Alola regarding the balance. "The average trainer in Kalos is terrified at the sheer power of the Z moves, while Alola has mutual feelings towards mega evolution. Shall we take up that offer and visit the Alolan Champion?"

At the Snag Machine Lab.

Gladion was astonished by his sister's arrival and tried to persuade her that it isn't her business to be involved. "Lillie, if Elio and I have difficulty coming here! What makes you think you can manage it any better?"

The sister looked away from the struggling Hippowdon and showed her cooping mechanism. Tammy tried to comfort her adopted mother as Wicke arrived with Soliera and Phyco, the chief scientist started with good news. "If we had an excuse to delay that Hippowdon's treatment, we no longer have such if this experiment proves to be a success!"

Phyco took out a quick ball and let out a Mienfoo that looked drowsy as Lillie sent out a Togekiss and a Clawitzer, Tammy sent out a Squirtle that was confused about where she was until her trainer gave her instructions. "This is what we are going to do here while they make this device, just do what they say and we will be back home shortly."

Gladion let out a Lucario and went for the Aura reader for his set of instructions. "When I say start, have your pokemon charge up for the move aura sphere! Lucario, you join with them and we will see if this can pick up the readings."

The group felt their hearts beating at once as they gave the order, the pokemon charged in their power and caused the Aura Reader to activate, showing Gladion a group of pokemon with vastly different colors of aura, his Lucario having blue, the Mienfoo having orange, Togekiss having pink, Squirtle having purple and Clawitzer having red. The man gave a wide smile and signaled the group to order their pokemon to stop. "Oh yeah, this is working!"

With the pokemon stopping their charge, Phyco twirled his mustache at a desirable outcome. "Ho! This is already great progress! Dulse reported that it was becoming much to and Zossie was having a severe case of depression every time she comes down here"

Soliera looked at the Hippowdon as to why and listed the last mandatory modification. "Now begins the next addition to the Aura Reader, the Heart Gauge. With this, we will be able to track how close a Shadow Pokemon is to opening the door to its heart. As what Mr. Michael has said, if Hippowdon had progress made, it will still track down how close it was in comparison to when we started!"

Wicke agreed and was ready to get started on the next step. "That will be made shortly and then we can begin the secondary additions to the Aura Reader. It is the Snag Machine itself that is will take a long time to finish."

Gladion didn't mind as Tammy looked at the Hippowdon bitterly, he gave a request to the group. "For those of you who are not working on the machine nor are assigned to tend to Hippowdon, you can leave."

Lillie called the worried Togekiss and the unaware Clawitzer back as she tugged to Tammy. "That is us, just by being here, we made a lot of progress!"

The girl fixated on the Hippowdon with building rage and tried to look away in agreement. "Yes, we have. I want to practice something with Vicky and maybe... get her use to the idea working with another pokemon."

Lillie guided the girl away and wished to talk to her in a comfortable environment. "I think I know the partners that will work. I'll see you later brother!"

With the two gone, Gladion called his Lucario back, gave the aura reader back, posed and asked. "With that done... I'll leave the rest to you?"

Wicke nodded and pointed out the door. "No more is required at the moment, but by tomorrow we will have a fully functional Aura Reader ready and everything following will be quality of life improvements. Enjoy the rest of your day Master Gladion!"

The man wished the woman a good day back and left the trio alone, outside, he found another scene that filled his heart with more bitterness. Tammy held onto her Squirtle and refused the suggestion of a man that should be busy moping the floors. "Like any of you would be any better in figuring out how that stone works. I heard that you all studied those things and its biological connections with no luck. Vicky would be good as ready when she is!"

Lillie agreed as Faba felt intimidated by her. "I have seen a pokemon that mega evolved and went completely out of control of himself from the pain he was in. There is also the fact that people tried mixing mega evolution with another thing that even you would know is incredibly dangerous."

The forever bound intern whimpered and would not want to talk about that. "It is common sense when two things should never mix together! In regard to the vague rumors, if word goes out about what ever activity is occurring in that lab, it will put the company's name in the fritz!"

Lillie agreed as the elevator became available. "Which is why you are to know that it is a secret and nothing more! Tammy, shall we get going?"

The young girl found better things to do and went on the elevator with her adopted mother, Faba watched it ascend and was about to get back to his menial task when he noticed someone listened in.

Gladion was tempted to just walk away when he asked in curiosity. "If your allowed to come back down here, then this was inevitable. What do you know and don't lie to me!"

Faba tried to not grovel and confessed what he knows. "That Hippowdon that was obtained from that nightmare of an attack the other day was brought into that lab and has not been seen again since. The moral of everyone who goes in that room is low and it has even taken the attention of the President!"

Gladion agreed with the event and gave Faba knowledge to satisfy his curiosity. "Because that is what was agreed to, thankfully mother is overlooking parts of this project so Lillie and I don't have to go in there as often."

Faba rolled his eyes and flinched on a realization, he went back to cleaning duties without a word, Gladion saw the elevator descended back down and dismissed the conversation. "I'm finally out of here!"

When he got on and pressed a button to ascend, he thought about what was said from the witness and realized something was odd. "Is she spending more time down there without telling anyone?! If so, why?"

The elevator stopped and he thought of how to figure it out. "No one is really on the night shift and she is taking advantage of that." He had something to look forward to for the night and walked out.

At Hau'oli Mall.

Elio and Patricia were sitting at a table, sharing mutual glares over what has occurred the fast few days as he cheered to good news. "Sorry that I didn't talk to you about this, but it is politics and Hau said it best. I should be ready for tomorrow since Gladion knows something big is going to happen. How is Pop's doing?"

The mother answered and looked at her son with worry. "He is at home, taking care of Meowth and his friend while I finish this! You... do know what you did on the news was both something very brave and something that scares me."

Elio nodded and adjusted his seat to be closer to his mother. "I am not given those monsters what they want and quaking, if anything they should be afraid of me! But I know those psychos are going to find other ways to target me, by going after those I care about. Just... make sure Otto is close to you if you ever feel that you might be in danger, okay?"

Patricia gave her son a fearless thumbs up, two minds think alike after all. "I already have him with me and anyone a part of Alola should know who he is by now! This old granny still has her teeth after all!"

She smiled widely and drew attention of a few bystanders at the word granny as Elio gotten closer. "Your not that old Mom. But that bite you have why your a strong trainer and a strong person. Once Kyurem blows over, your going to be one of the happiest grannies out there!"

Patricia blushed at the thought and felt her son hug her, it was a welcoming feeling as she hugged back. "Your a good man, those two are going to be blessed to know someone like you."

Elio didn't care who was watching and thanked his mother for the support. "I got to give them that future. Now, you want to know what Tammy got her hands on this morning?"

The mother guessed, she almost forgot that her son did adopt that girl a few months ago, it seemed like she was always a part of the family. "Something... that will help her as a Coordinator and as a trainer?"

The Alolan Champ nodded and whispered it to her ear, the mother gasped at the answer as she saw a blue hair fisher woman approach. She was in a winter jacket, her long fish tail dangled around her neck and by her chest, she blushed at the awkward timing as Patricia invited Lana to a seat. "It's been a while! How have you been?"

The water captain took a seat as Elio noticed her and complimented. "You look good in that. I just finished telling my mom about what Tammy got today. Mega evolution is scary business."

Lana's friendly demeanor shifted into a frightening gaze of oblivion in her attempt to out scare the others. "Compared that to how my sisters were scared of those bodies I am going to make if Alola gets attacked like that again, that is nothing! Champ, you did Alola a huge favor by flipping them off. Any trainer who seen the news is taking your advise into a different level and is working to be better as that, even those numb skulls are taking it seriously!"

Elio's mouth was left wide and speechless as Patricia casually commented on the woman's attitude. "Yeah, but they might be using pokemon that are messed up in the head in more ways than one! I hope they know that."

Lana nodded and asked Elio. "Since the captains are starting to retire, we have a few trial guides filling in until we can find someone. Anyone who can't beat the Island Challenge are getting the idea to keep themselves and their families safe while the rest of us should know what to watch out for! Your not scared about what we are able to do, right?"

Elio calculated the damage Lana's Araquanid can do and realized what she meant. "That is why you call them bodies, since the instant they show themselves on Alola again, they really are dead and if they are lucky, they would fit in a soup can when you are done with them. You can get pretty scary when your mad." Lana pulled a sleeve and flexed her muscular bicep with her war face on. "If someone so helps as threaten my parents or my sisters... I will remind everyone why I have a reputation!"

She made sure Elio and Patricia understood and went back to a smile. "Champ, you and Lillie seemed to be more happy now that girl came back. What is this I hear about mega evolution?"

Elio answered as bluntly as possible. "Tammy agreed that she is only going to mess around with that until she and that Squirtle can battle in sync. She let Lillie hide that Keystone away so she wouldn't get tempted, but that mental barrier won't last long since the girl has managed worse."

Lana imagined a Mega Blastoise. "My sisters talked non stop about that hunk's Blastoise and that other guy with that buffed up Swampert! Maybe-" She twirled her fish tail and decided on her idea. "I know Akala has that Marshstomp, I think it is about time I take a new step as a water type specialist!"

Patricia liked the ferocity she is seeing as she saw another woman arriving with a young girl. "Brendan's Swampert is a brutal monster in battle, especially in the rain. If you have something like that, anyone who battles you will definitely have something to fear. Also, Lillie is here!"

Lana turned around to find Lillie and Tammy ready to spend the day doing nothing when she waved hello. "Alola!"

Lillie waved hello back and asked the woman. "We finished business at Aether... have you and the Captains manage things for the winter?"

Lana nodded and winked at the both of them. "We stocked up and the Totem Pokemon know what to do to keep the wild pokemon safe. We just need to finish doing our part and wait for that dragon to show up. Champ, are you finished talking to your Mom?"

Patricia wondered if it was as her son answered in a smile. "Yes. We needed to get something out of our system. Mom, would you like me to get you home?"

The mother's smile went stoic, she refused to be treated among the elderly. "You can do that if when I can't walk anymore!"

Tammy offered in her adopted father's stead. "There is something I want to talk to your mom about. She is the only few people in this region that knows about Mega Evolution and I want to know about what I am trying to get myself into."

The adults were about to say something as Patricia took the offer. "I don't have much tips since Otto is a problem even before I mega evolve him. But I can help with ways you can keep your pokemon from losing control. Do you three mind?"

Lillie didn't and blushed at what she and Lana were going to talk about as Elio answered. "She is free as a bird, just don't go into too much details on Otto."

Patricia promised she won't as she and Tammy took their leave, the girl waved with a smile. "I'll ask you two for tips as well when I get home. See you later!"

With the oldest and youngest gone, the trio made their way to the house by the shore. The Alolan Champ expected what Lana really wanted as she yawned sweetly. "I was letting the Champ know that Alola is going to fight when it is time. How was your trip?"

Lillie answered her friend with benefits as her hand held onto Elio's tightly. "Productive and we are almost finished with our tracker. Lana, just to warn you... I am not in the mood for sharing tonight."

The captain snapped her fingers and dismissed the accusation. "I wasn't going to ask that, though what the Champ did was pretty bold and hot!"

Elio blushed red as Lillie agreed. "I warned him that this would happen. After Kyurem is managed however, we will talk about what we can do together in an effort to stay warm."

Lana accepted the deal as Elio felt peckish and asked. "You still want lunch? It's been a long day." Lillie and Lana felt a knot in their stomachs calling for food as they found the house in walking distance, the Alolan Queen wanted to get the door as Elio made his sprint. The two women looked forward to a pampered afternoon.

At Panolia Town, in the front of the house.

Madison, her Emolga and Pikachu laid on the grassy ground and listened to what Gladion discovered, the ranger asked. "Didn't she agree to overlook some of that for you? Why would she be doing a bad thing if she is sneaking into that lab?"

The man listed a couple theories as the Manaphy slept peacefully. "Either she is planning to alter things to her liking or she may have heard that me and the others were having a bad time just looking at Hippowdon. She gives me flash backs of Larvitar and how I watched it go on a psychotic rampage, it hurts even remembering that. She probably found out when Elio bumped into her after he had to get pulled out of there the other day." Madison guessed it was the later and asked how the man was going to catch his mother in the act. "She is good at hiding things from the people and the only ones on that job are a couple joes that vowed to keep quiet."

Gladion agreed and knew a flaw in Lusamine's stealthy plan. "Ah, but Hippowdon is in such a state that keeping her a secret to the public is mandatory. If she was given a scheduled care, her Heart Gauge would still be so full that it might take weeks, if someone sneaks in and gives her more constant care compared to that, the the Heart Gauge will show that. Mother has sandy evidence on her as well, but she will deny it and cause a scene. This makes the night shift a perfect opportunity to find out, what do you think? What say tomorrow night?"

Madison saw a cloud in the sky and knew the logic behind the questions. "If something happened to the Hippowdon, Wicke will tell you right away. Your letting tonight go because that would give Lusamine the feeling that she is going to get off Scot free. Even if Hippowdon having a faster recovery would be a good thing, we still need to test one more thing from her condition before you make it into the highest priority."

Gladion smiled with a hint of mischief. "The second night however, will catch her by surprise. Tomorrow though, do you want to go clothes shopping? We need something to last a winter like this and maybe manage the actual winter." Madison didn't mind and invited her boyfriend to lay by her, the group watched the sky and enjoyed their day of peace.


	79. Moon Lit Ideals!

At the Altar of the Moone, during the night. Clouds covered the sky and trickle down something unusual for most of Alola, snow that covered the markings and stone in a pure white. Standing in the center of the Altar was Elio, who embraced the cold feeling and recounted his day as he looked down on a dusk ball and talked to it. "It is getting so cold that Tammy and Lillie stayed inside with that new heating pit. I hope Hau is ready for my guys; Blattron, Nathan, Bumbo, Surfer, Kalden and you should take on what he has to offer!"

He tossed the ball to let out a Lunala that felt the chill as her trainer looked on in awe. "If we disregard everything about how snow on Alola is a bad thing, this is a rare a beautiful sight."

The Lunala agreed and blew her wings at the snow to blow most of it away, the Alolan Champ snickered and asked his first child. "To think that Ula'ula looks like this. Maybe if we get enough snow we might build a...never mind!"

ZOOM! CRASH!

The duo were knocked off of balance in astonishment as a blue bolt flew towards the alter and crashed down, like lightning. A large, red eyed, black dragon stood before them and crackled in power to show his glory, giving the Lunala the sense of a challenge as Elio watched Hau jump off the Zekrom's back to greet him. "Alola!"

Elio gave the Alolan greeting back and asked him. "Alola! Now... why do you want to battle me? I do this for the fun... but your reason seems a lot different from usual."

Hau felt a claw scratching his back as he answered with his soul bare "Because you keep putting the world on your shoulders and sometimes you do it to the point that you don't ask for help when it is clear that you need it. You make those decisions for the better of Alola's people and sometimes you do it without knowing what it is that they want."

Elio folded his arms as the Lunala flew backwards, it was much for his friend to confess. "So your saying I been acting selfish? I... do have a lot of power in my hands and I use it most of the time to help others. Sometimes it comes at the cost of myself when we deal with all the horrible things we seen. I hate when people try to put up with that."

Hau agreed and readied his ball as the Zekrom flew out of battle. "You helped them and their family the most. But sometimes you shelter others from your problems, more often than I am comfortable with."

Elio pointed at his friend and took out a net ball. "There is a reason why I do that, your one of the most positive people I know and I like seeing you happy. What you saw a couple days ago were people... if you can call them people, seek nothing more but to destroy that happiness along with what we hold! Someone has to make sure those monsters are stopped if any of us is to have that peace."

The Kahuna was about to toss his ball and felt the words ring true. "But do you have to do this alone and take the worse of it again? I'm here for you and if I have to show you how strong I became to prove that."

The friends tensed up in a glare as Elio confessed. "I do believe you gotten strong, there is no denying that."

He looked up to Zekrom and sent out his Genesect. "That is why you were able to wake him up! I want to see you in battle, so bring it!"

Hau sent out an Alolan Raichu and accepted the challenge with a serious frown. "I will, Raichu use thunder bolt!"

The Raichu crackled and shot the Genesect back, a laughter was heard from the cyborg as Elio roared. "TAKE IT DOWN WITH BUG BUZZ!"

The Genesect crackled, struggled to move and buzzed loudly at the Raichu for a one hit k.o. Hau sweated, called his partner back and tossed another poke ball. "We have him where we want him. Regirock, we need to get everything ready!"

A Regirock landed in battle with a mighty thud and flashed his many dots as the Kahuna ordered. "Use stealth rock, I know Nebby's ability only works until she takes damage!"

The Regirock tossed pointed rocks all over the alter as the Genesect snarled and aimed his gun, Elio ordered without hesitation. "Hit that Regirock with flash cannon! Then it is as good as ours!"

The Genesect glowed his gun and shot at the Regirock for super effective damage, pushing the rock cliff back as Hau stomped the ground. Regirock's doted face glowed orange as he slammed his arms in the ground to cause a stone edge to erupt, knocking the Genesect out and leaving him to stare at the snowy sky. "He! He! This might be worth laying down and enjoying!"

Elio readied his net ball and promised him. "We will do that later! Come back in the ball!" The Genesect sighed and let the ball take him in, the trainer sent out an Alolan Raichu of his own that felt scratched by the rocks.

Elio took a deep breath and ordered. "We are not risking focus blast missing again! Surfer hit him with thunder bolt, he needs to get taken down!"

The Raichu crackled and shot a thunder bolt at the Regirock, it struggled to move, took out an figy berry and shoved it into his face for a quick heal as Hau ordered. "Come on, use earthquake to take that Raichu down!"

The Regirock struggled to move and was exposed to another thunder bolt, the legendary stomped the ground and caused it to rupture underneath the Raichu for a one hit k.o. Elio called his partner back and tossed the next one out, a dragon aligned Silvally that felt scratched by the rocks and growled a suggestion. Elio answered in seeing the Regirock ready to fall. "Kalden, finish our foe with flash cannon and then we will... remove the rocks!"

The Silvally nodded and glared at the Regirock, he shot a beam of light from his maw and fell the legend, Hau was impressed by the damage and switched. "Amazing job, Tauros, we shouldn't keep this Silvally here for long! Use zen head butt first!"

A Tauros with a kings rock entered the battle and focused his will into a charge, Kalden skid to the side and was ready for something as Elio ordered with a deep inhale. "Fus," The Silvally inhaled in a sync as the trainer shouted. "ro dah!"

The Silvally roared at the stealth rocks to blow in strong wind. The rocks were sent scattering into the canyon bellow, Hau blinked at the words and ordered his Tauros. "You could have just said use defog. Tauros, use double edge!"

The Tauros charged at Kalden and struck him back in a reckless tackle, sending the dragon rolling and ready to strike the bull down as Elio barked. "The heavens quake at your voice! DRACO METEOR!"

Kalden shouted to the sky and caused the clouds to be pierced by falling meteors, they crashed into the Tauros for a k.o. Hau was down to his second half and switched to a Crabominable. "Kalden is pushed to his limit you know what to do!"

The Crabominable's fists glowed in ice as the Silvally leaped to the center of the alter and spun, breathing out a stream of flame at the foe as Elio was in a craze. "You won't break us! We are not surrendering!" Hau wouldn't wish it any other way as the Crabominable charged through the flame and punched Kalden out of the battle with an ice punch k.o.

Elio called his dragon back and sent out an Aggron with a particular stone, he activated his keystone and triggered mega evolution. "Nathan, crush him with heavy slam!" The Aggron altered to a bulkier form and leaped with all his might at the Crabominable. CRASH!

The wooly crab was slammed into the floor, leaving a small crack and a knocked out foe. Hau called his partner back and sent out a Noivern, he licked his lips and hoped his plan works. "Use super fang to cut that Aggron's bulk in two, then watch out for his ice punch!"

The Noivern flew to the Aggron and bit him with his mighty fangs, Nathan's fist glowed as Elio followed. "Hit him with an ice punch, with him gone, Nebby will attack unopposed!"

The Noivern revealed something from his talon and let go to take a bite of a blue berry that made him glow as Nathan punched him in the stomach, Hau ordered once more. "Use dark pulse and do not stop!"

The Noivern glowed an aura of bad thoughts and pushed the mega Aggron back, causing the foe to flinch as the sound wave pokemon pulsed again, causing Nathan to revert back to his basic form and fall over. Elio swallowed and knew his rival wasn't fooling around. "Not bad, Nathan come back, you did well!"

With the Aggron called back, the Lunala sensed her pop's thoughts and flew into battle, the moon shined in the sky as Hau focused on his next order. "Use air slash and follow with another dark pulse!"

The Noivern slashed the air and pierced the Lunala's shadow shield as she shined in the moon, Elio ordered and adjusted his Z Power Ring. "Use moon blast and get ready for the finale!"

The Lunala shot a ball of light at the Noivern for a k.o. Prompting Zekrom the fly in and roar like hunder as Elio flashed his Lunalium Z and posed like a rising spectre, causing radiant light to flow into Nebby. "Use Menacing Moonraze Maelstorm! Take this fight beyond the world!"

The Lunala glowed her third eye and caused an Ultra Wormhole to open up to suck the Zekrom in, Hau asked as Nebby flew into the closing wormhole. "I always see the end result of that move... but what actually happens in there?"

Elio didn't want to rub salt to the wound and thought the words to say it. "Nebby showed me how it was done from her point of view, she takes the poor victim into the void of Ultra Space and uses many moongeist beams to form into a mega beam. Then your pokemon get shot back in here from another ultra wormhole... ouch doesn't begin to describe how bad of a night Zekrom is having!"

Pew! Hau was blinded by blue light and heard something crashed into the ground, he rubbed his eyes and saw a fuzzy sight of a Zekrom pulling himself up and a Lunala flying out of a wormhole, astonished that the legendary dragon was still able to battle. Elio swallowed and laughed nervously. "And we are going to have that sore night ourselves!"

Hau flashed his Z powered ring and posed like a lighting bolt as he smiled in apology. "You probably are!" Radiant light flowed into the Zekrom and mixed in with his tail, the generator like tail glowed in blue lighting as Hau ordered. "TAKE NEBBY DOWN WITH GIGAVOLT HAVOC!"

The Zekrom focused the blue lightning unto his maw and shot a bolt of blue lighting; Nebby glowed, pushed Elio back and tried to block the blue gigavolt with her power. CRABOOOOOOM!

A deafening thunder was heard, blinding blue lightning engulfed the Lunala and erected into a pillar to the sky. Elio and Hau were knocked back with their hair standing as the storm left behind a black cloud to block the sky. A faint cry was heard within the lightning. "Marhi-" Nebby fell out of the pillar and to the ground in a thud, she wasn't going to get up.

Zekrom roared at Elio to continue his fool hardy challenge, the Alolan Champ called his Lunala back and readied a net ball, the dragon was greatly wounded and isn't able to take another blow. "That's scary! Bumbo, we are done!"

A Golisopod entered the battle, not impressing the dragon as the hard scale pokemon immediately struck the abdomen, causing the Zekrom to cringe in pain and fall to his side. K.O!

The battle ended and left both trainers panting, they looked around to find the snow had melted and the sky was clearing to reveal the moon, they approached each other and gave each other a brother like hug of respect. The Kahuna called Zekrom back as the Champion called his bored Golisopod back, they tried to force each other to say something, Hau coughed and voiced himself first. "You won again... but that, it is hard to describe it in words."

Elio agreed as he readied a pager to call a Charizard. "That is why you are strong, why that no matter WHO thinks otherwise, no matter if some dirt bag thinks they can overwhelm you, you will show them WHO YOU ARE! That kind of power is and should, be used to protect those you care about."

He took a deep breath as Hau agreed with him. "Which is why if the two of us work together, anyone who tries to threaten home is going to be stopped." He called his own Charizard and was ready to fly home with Elio. "Anyways, I had my Heatran on watch duty in Poni Canyon and hopefully keep the pokemon on this island warm. When it gets to the point that we see snow anywhere but Lanakila, it means trouble!"

The Alolan Champ winked at his own news. "Melta is my buddy for work while Inferno is making a nest at Ten Carat Hill to give the heat to Melemele. A Moltres's flame is said to never go out and it is going to be needed tomorrow if Tammy and Lillie have any hope of practicing. Let's ride!"

SWOOP!

At Aether Paradise.

Gladion smiled at news of an improvement added to the Aura Reader as he asked Wicke in a confirmed fact. "So she IS doing something in there without our notice."

The scientist nodded and escorted the man to the elevator. "It started a few days ago, but nothing in that room was touched, Hippowdon however seems to be improving much quicker than expected and has responded when we call to her."

Gladion used the vocal clues to conclude what was done as he pressed a button to make the elevator descend. "But would anyone lock that Hippowdon in a tight security? It is difficult to sneak her out unless you are Hoopa. That is what she has free access to."

The elevator stopped and Gladion walked off to the lab. "At least this will allow us to get an effective test on the Heart Gauge. I'll go in first and you follow in at least... five minutes!"

Wicke understood and followed not too far away as the man made it to the door and typed in the access code. Gladion didn't hesitate to enter and had his hands at his hips, his determined stare become a stoic, melancholic frown as he saw his mother hugging the Hippowdon, by the woman's side was Poppy, giving off a fragrant scent that the heavy weight pokemon seemed to like. The woman was whispering something like a lullaby and proved to be too much for Gladion to handle. "Mother, what are you doing?"

Lusamine snapped from a trance and looked over to find her son staring at her, she whispered a fare well to Hippowdon. "I need to get going, Poppy should have that scent ready for you."

She got up as the Lilligant placed a small piece of petal on the a well used Pyukumuku toy, Gladion saw the sand all over his mother as she and her partner left the active Hippowdon alone. "Thank you for trying to make this go by faster. It is hard to look at this without being reminded of how she got into this state in the first place."

He found a locked cabinet to the side of the room and put in the password. "Thankfully, the Ultra Recon Squad added the mandatory addition to this Reader that should tell us how far the pokemon has gone and how close it is to regaining themselves. If this proves successful."

Blip!

Ting!

Lusamine watched her son take the Aura Reader out and knew what would be concluded. "Then it will be the last thing we need to experiment with this Hippowdon before her treatment becomes the highest priority."

Gladion agreed as Wicke slowly went in the room, the son placed the Aura Reader on and pressed a button to activate it. The screen opened and flashed five bars, three of them were empty and two purple bars remained. He was astonished and reset the reading to make sure it wasn't a fluke and found the same results, baffling him as he turned the reader off and placed it back in storage. "...Mother, how long have you been doing this?"

Lusamine recalled the time spent. "I had the chance for at least two days and those were undisturbed. Have you found something wrong with the test?"

Gladion shook his head and embraced his mother. "Not at all, thank you!"

The mother was stiff for a moment and returned the hug back as the Lilligant made sure the pen was closed up for the night. Wicke was ready to mark another successful test as finished and saw life returning to the Hippowdon. "Should I tell Elio this if he is called back here?"

Gladion smiled and let go to answer the scientist. "Nah! He is going to be busy and this shouldn't get in his way... have you seen what was going on at Poni Island an hour ago?"

Wicke adjusted her glasses nervously and was hugged by Gladion, calming her down enough to where she thought about the storm that was heard from the island. "He and Hau must have battled each other, that Zekrom was infused by an Electrium Z to use a special Gigavolt Havoc. A battle like that was inevitable."

Gladion let go and felt exhausted from the gnawing feeling. "Zekrom has incredible power and Hau had a reason to try that, to possible use against Lunala in an attempt to counter her own Z move. Now that we salvaged what we needed from Hippowdon's condition, we should have her back to her senses in a couple days, I'll see you when we need addition assistance again!"

He left the room and two women that were ready to finish up for the night, Lusamine looked back at the Hippowdon and knew more was to come. "Hippowdon's are naturally aggressive pokemon and if she displays similar trauma as Wormadam, she would require the same procedure as the other."

Wicke had it noted. "Allow only the authorized to approach her and warn anyone visiting the Conservation Deck to not disturb her. I will take it from here!" The Aether President was ready to leave with her Lilligant for the night. "Thank you Miss Wicke!"

Gladion called a Charizard for a flight back to his home at Panolia Town. He went to his bed room, let out Silvally and Manaphy for a rest on their bed as Gladion fell onto his own. He felt fulfilled from the night and closed his eyes to let his mind drift. "It's a shame Madison is sleeping at the moment. I should take her out some- zzzz!"

He found himself laying on something soft and opened his eyes to find a leafy bush, he was on a tropical island and knew what was happening. "I haven't had one of these in a while."

Alone, he wandered around until familiar feminine laughter was heard, he blushed awkwardly and followed to a comfortable couch in the middle of nowhere. On one end was Madison laughing a storm and on the other was a pregnant Selene. Snap!

Madison heard a twig and found Gladion trying to understand what was going on. "Hey look who is here! This is a good way to meet someone, Selene has been through a lot the last couple days and we should talk."

The Alolan Queen blushed and waved harder, her teeth were to bare and they were tempting. "Alola! Did you find what you were looking for?"

Gladion walked towards the couch and tried to think of a lie, his conscious screamed that it was a horrible idea. "I...did. But it is rather dangerous for the babies. I apologize for the awkwardness, Madison... this is Selene."

The Ranger was charmed as Gladion addressed to the woman in the red hat. "Selene, you know Madison enough in your timeline. But understand what has happened is Elio's?"

Selene patted at the middle of the sofa to invite him and rubbed her pregnant belly. "Madison is a good woman and has been well to you. I'm not complaining. Hau gave Nebby a kicking with Reshiram and we had an understanding on what needs to be done about the crap going on."

In an unknown and yet familiar instinct Gladion defended the woman's ideal. "That terrorist was trying to kill you, knowing of your condition. If you known what he called you, you would have done much worse than flip the ring leader off and give that enraged snarl. Hippowdon's condition didn't do you any favors, to make matters worse, your condition preventing you from doing anything much about Kyurem besides being a figure head."

Selene kept inviting him to the couch. "It's hard to find winter clothes in Alola and if it gets slippery, that wouldn't be good for Penio or Epiphany! It doesn't matter the timeline, Madison is pretty good at helping us out. Now, I heard you and her got something going on and I have to say, congratulations!"

Madison blushed as Gladion found himself in a corner. "Aw, thank you! While we are here... anything you two want to do?"

Selene remembered someone sleeping next to her and her husband, she dismissed the first activity in mind as she noticed Gladion crouching on the couch in terror. "Besides flapping the gums, not really. It looks like we are scaring Gladion."

Madison noticed the nervous sweating and agreed, she tapped her boyfriend on the shoulder. "Remember what you said about how timelines work."

Selene held the man's hand and tried to sooth him. "As long as we do not try anything more here, you are going to be fine with yourself. I wonder though."

Gladion's cold, fear stricken face heated up and asked. "Your thinking about if anything happened on Elio's end? I wonder if he ever had a dream this awkward? Because Lillie is perfectly okay with three-" Selene and Madison calmed him down, both kept their vow of modesty, the Alolan Queen growled and her eyes light up. "That is their own problems and kinks. That thing we did with... Hilda, was an exception, but I get that your really bothered by how the both of you are one and you made different choices in finding a woman. Still, I'm looking forward to this winter being my reason for nesting up!"

Gladion's red blush lightened as Madison looked up at the sky. "Although, Gladion knows how to do it in bed. Once he gets into it, there is no stopping him!"

Gladion closed his eyes and smiled. "That is the benefit of this whole timeline split and giving me some experience. I need to rest up for the night. See either of you in the morning." He felt a kiss on the cheek as his mind faded into the void.

In the waking world, at Elio's house.

Tammy thrashed and turned from something in her sleep and was in a panic, her Pikachu crackled electricity from a mutual state of panic; it drew the attention of a Banette that entered the bed room, Pete knew a nightmare when he seen one and glowed purple. The girl and Pikachu screamed out of their sleep and looked around to glare at a Banette that smiled nervously, Tammy puffed her cheeks and yelled. "Pete! That wasn't funny, though it is bad if a jump scare from you better than anything involving those two dirt bags! She got out of bed and shivered in the cold to look in the mirror, she performed the pose for the Icium Z and smiled in pride. "Perfect sync! Now we need Vicky to practice for her moves, rapid spin is the key to her starting everything and aura sphere is her final move! Yeah?"

The Banette didn't see anything wrong with it as the Pikachu tried to spin and failed, making the girl's smile turn to a cringe at something wringing in her mind. "...I need to talk to Mom and Dad if that idea is good or not. The last thing I need is for anyone to call it stupid when someone see's it. Nica, go rest up. I'll be back!"

The Pikachu had it noted as the girl left to the master bed room, she knocked on it and heard frantic, awkward sounds from behind. A feminine voice suggested something in a orgasmic moan as a masculine voice had to put his foot down. "We were already to that point before we woke up, what more do you want?"

The girl was about to listen in as the door opened to let out an escaping Elio. "Lillie, you need to calm down, your in heat!" He nearly bumped into Tammy and felt that he was in a corner, a blissful sign was heard in the bedroom as the girl asked. "Did... I come at a bad time?"

Elio assured the girl. "No you did not, something happened?"

Tammy nodded and answered. "I...had a really bad dream. I want to ask you and Mom about a way Vicky can make her moves click."

The bed rustled, Lillie came out of the room with a messy look, sweat was in her hair and her pony tail was uneven. She blushed and tried to control her desire for Elio as the man asked her. "Do you mind if I take this? After what happened in that dream, you really should cool down. I'll be back once I finish helping Tammy out."

Lillie babbled for a moment and saw the uncertainty hidden in the girls eyes. "I don't, what we done... isn't for everyone. But this is far more important." She hugged Tammy and soothed the fears out of her. "Do you want to even talk about that nightmare?"

She felt tears trickling on her arms, it was clear the girl didn't want to, Tammy built up her courage and answered. "It's... about a couple of assholes calling what I am doing with my life stupid and how I'm an idiot for not following Alola's tradition! They kept screaming at me no matter what I do to defend myself."

The parents eyes widened in shock, Lillie held on tightly for a moment and forced herself to let go as she realized she was shaking in anger. "Don't, ever, let anyone call you that. You're a smart, creative person and if someone says otherwise-" Her face sharpened to a frown not unlike Gladion's or even that of Lusamine as she tried to contain her fury, Elio felt intimidated by what was coming and tried to quell the rage. "They messed up and they deserve the beat down they would get. Please go back to bed Lillie, I got this."

Lillie nodded and kissed her husband on the cheek. "Thank you. Talk to us if you need to, we are here for you!" Click!

Tammy asked in the shift in Lillie's behavior. "Pregnancy... or something much worse?"

Elio answered her question with a blush. "Something worse, mixed in with the pregnancy; in another timeline... Selene exist instead of me. Without anyone to get in the way of a certain romance, Lillie may have ended up with a friend of mine and the three of us got into an odd dream. Then we decided to experiment, it was interesting... but then me and Hau let Lillie had too much of a good thing and she wanted to see the both of us... you get the idea."

Tammy does and guessed how it ended. "Right when the both of you were about to give her what she wanted, that is when you and Lillie woke up. Then she wanted you to spend the rest of the night pleasing her, sheesh it must be rough for you. I want to ask, if Vicky uses rapid spin with water spout and finish off with an aura sphere... what will that do?"

The adopted father guided the girl to the couch for his criticism. "A spinning Squirtle spraying high pressured water all over and topping it off with an aura sphere is pretty basic of a concept that will energize anyone watching it. They will love it in the summer when it is hot, but not so much in the winter when being wet and cold is more misery coming."

Tammy snapped her fingers in regret. "Well shoot... come to think of it, aura sphere would be handy if I can use that. Not so much if something else is building up."

She knew another combo that might please the masses. "Is there... any other move that a Squirtle can learn that involves an aura, there has to be more than one way to do it?" Elio wished the Rotom Dex was awake and answered on his own. "Not that I seen... but Calem's Blastoise does have dark pulse, an aura embedded with bad thoughts."

Tammy felt excited at her answer and giggled. "That would work, I need to explore the region and fight a couple trainers, that will be when I will get started. In fact as a Wartortle, Vicky might be big enough for Coeru to get on her and show off a combo I want to see. It's part of Vicky's training and would charm the crowd as an appetizer."

Elio was about to ask when he imagined something of a spectacle. "Practice at Akala Island where it is warmer, I'm sorry if I miss the show."

Tammy didn't mind and felt better about herself. "That's okay, work is very important in this messed up weather. You should talk to Mom, I don't think she has given up."

The adopted father swallowed and looked at the master bed room, he knew Lillie might find another way to get pleasure. "I would have been a complete hypocrite if I didn't do what I did in that dream and I'm going to finish this mess. Good night." Tammy wished Elio a good night back and went to her room with a confident mind.

At the master bedroom, Elio found Lillie doing as he expected, one hand was under the sheets and at the woman's crotch. Lillie was in orgasmic pleasure as she used her other hand to cool herself down. She panted and heard her husband lock the door, she squeaked and tried to stop. "Eek! How... how did the talk go, is Tammy going to be okay?"

Elio took his shirt off and was about to crawl under the sheets, he smelled his wife's strong scent and was aroused. "She wanted to get ideas on how to train her Squirtle, since you got nothing better to do tomorrow, do you want to help her make a show happen?"

Lillie found it a doable pass time as she guided her husband to the source of her alluring pheromones. "It would, I'm sorry if I scared you... but I wanted to see something... or that me wanted to see something that was so dirty. It became mutual."

Elio remembered being impressed by Hau, Mallow was certainly a happy woman. "Then you became scary when the family gets hurt, thank you for trying to calm that girl down. Going back to our fun together, you smell good and I'm finishing this!"

He went under the sheets and caused Lillie to grasped onto the mattress from her husband's deed, she moaned and felt her mind in bliss. "Off...mmmmh! Right there, ye...ah!"

In Tammy's bed room.

The girl and her Pikachu looked down at a Squirtle spinning at a fun game, the blue Corsola jumped on and fell off, she really was too big. Vicky's spinning stopped as she asked something, Tammy found potential and answered. "I'm just imagining something, you need to evolve if you and Coeru are going to have your own pizazz. But what I'm seeing is an idea."

She smiled smug and caught a Banette that was sneaking behind her, giving him a big hug in thanks. "You did me a lot of favors, your one of my buddies for the night!"

The struggling Banette blushed as the Pikachu enjoyed the scene, her trainer's talent was ever growing.


	80. A Street Performance!

During a beautiful morning on Akala Island. Lillie let out her Heatran and felt the warmth as she warned Tammy. "Don't go too close to the Lush Jungle, it isn't a safe place for either of your pokemon due to the grass pokemon hibernating. I will be at the Royal Avenue getting Skitters and Maiden ready."

Tammy blushed and headed north with a Squirtle out and a blue Corsola in her back pack. "I had Vicky learn icy wind to work with until she is ready for that change. She will be a Wartortle soon and the people will have a better show than the Battle Royals!"

Lillie waved her goodbye and went another route to the Royal Avenue, the chill on the street warmed up and peace in mind was made. She found a familiar woman with light blue hair, looking up and feeling the wind, she was in winter gear and showed heavy signs of pregnancy. "Hello Kahili, how is Nene treating you?"

Kahili turned around and nearly showed a smile. "She is healthy and have been getting more-" She nearly broke in a cringe and cradled her belly. "More energetic with each day, I think she is close!"

Lillie found it to be adorable and at the same time, frightening. "When she wants to get out, it will come without warning if Mina has not told you."

Kahili considered the caution. "I cannot stop that, but when the baby is ready, the baby is ready. It seems she and Davinci are healthy and happy together."

Lillie sweated and breathed in, keeping herself at an even breath as the Elite Four member looked at the Heatran. "This weather is beyond odd, but it is perfect for golfing. Care to watch or do you need to chaperone your Heatran?"

Lillie was about to answer when the Heatran sense something and looked to be drawn towards the south, giving her a reason to stay near. "I would, but Wela is here to help keep this island warm if the volcano is unable to provide. Once I finish and can leave him be without fear, I will watch a game."

Kahili appreciated it and asked. "You and Elio taught that girl everything she knows and she went from a trainer of little importance to that of a celebrity... at least among Team Skull and the locals."

Lillie showed the net ball and great ball in a promise. "And that is how far she came, we have a lot to do and I planned my own for that performance. I see you later!"

At the Route to Panolia Town

Tammy ordered her Squirtle on encountering a tan farm boy with a Mudbray. "Use water spout and get ready for what this guy has!"

Vicky shot a pillar of water into the sky, the Mudbray was about to stomp the ground and was knocked down for a k.o. The farm boy switched to a Herdier and licked his lips in an attempt to win. "That Squirtle is stronger than I thought! Herdier, take it down!"

The Herdier growled and charged the Squirtle into a fence, Tammy ordered back with an elegant spin. "Use icy wind and get ready for your secret move!"

The Squirtle hid in her shell and spun to let loose cold wind, slowing the Herdier down and leaving him exposed to a glow from the head of the shell. Pew! A ball of aura shot out and knocked the Herdier out for a k.o, it looked like Squirtle was trying to spin her shell faster and started to glow, the girl smiled at what was coming and cringed that it was a bad time. "Vicky, hold it for now! Not until you learn rapid spin!"

The Squirtle held the glow in as the farm boy called his Herdier back. "Ah shoot! I thought I had that Squirtle beat!"

Tammy had her hands at her hips and waved goodbye to thank him. "I wanted to test out her battling skills and this shows what I have to work with. Stay warm kid!"

With the farm boy leaving for work, Tammy healed the Squirtle, picked her up and heading to Panolia town. She found a particular man smiling to a sight of the sky, with a Silvally by his side and a Manaphy trying to tease him, the girl approached with a jolly cheer. "Good morning Uncle!"

Gladion heard the familiar voice and turned around to find the girl with the Squirtle and said good morning back. "You look busy today! Something happened to drag you out here in the... actually pleasant weather."

Tammy looked at the volcano and had it to thank for the warmth. "The something is at home until I am ready, but until then, I am working on something that might sound pretty cool!" She coughed and started with her recent project. "Vicky needs to learn rapid spin and evolve into a Wartortle. Coeru however has been ready to start performing!" Manaphy saw the happy Corsola in the girls back pack and waved hello. "You two should do the show now! She has been waiting for so long!"

Gladion didn't want to rush things as Tammy placed the Corsola down. "Coeru, would you like to show them what you know? Because later on we are going to deal with this in a more complicated way."

The Corsola didn't mind as the Squirtle and Manaphy were eager to watch and Gladion gestured that he had high expectations, Tammy took a deep breath and ordered. "Coeru, first use aqua ring!"

The Corsola enveloped herself in a veil of water, the girl aimed to the sky with an image in mind. "Now ready the power gems and aim them to the sky!"

The Corsola glowed many shining crystals on her branches and shook in the watery veil without need of the next order. PULSE!

A water pulse shot out with the many beams, leaving the veil of water like a mitosis and giving a shining spectacle as it reached high enough for the town to see. The pulse ended its journey in a splash, the lasers helped it scatter the light in a beautiful sight of light blue that was gone in a flash. Gladion and Silvally were left in trying to say something as the Manaphy clapped in appraise. "Pretty like the sea!"

Tammy gave a gracious bow and smiled with pride. "Well? What do you think?"

Gladion squinted his eyes and began criticizing. "If you have hopes of winning a an actual contest with a Corsola, your going to be in for a one sided battle! Although, I don't think that is the reason why you captured her in the first place."

He took a deep breath as the girl was willing to take that criticism. She knew the critic was right. "I know Corsola is a very weak pokemon, with no evolution, ways of getting stronger or even a trick to make it annoying. It means that sooner or later Vicky is going to need a better practice partner, but Coreu is good for what she is."

Gladion agreed and moved on with the criticism. "I'm not saying that your Corsola has done bad, far from it. But if you plan on having that Squirtle get bigger to make a use of rapid spin with her, I suggest you to teach that Corsola to hold on, the two of them will compliment each other."

He noticed the blue Corsola puff her cheeks up, her stubs of legs grew and punctured the ground, Tammy was astonished by the move. "That's ingrain. That will work!"

The man nodded and was about to get out of her way when he finished. "Your and your Corsola were amazing together and if you plan to train that Squirtle to outperform that, I'll look forward to it."

He thought of the end result and asked. "Anything she knows besides water spout and aura sphere?"

Tammy was ready to head on down the road as she called the Corsola back and picked the Squirtle up. "Vicky is trying to learn rapid spin and until she can learn dark pulse, icy wind is going to have to do!"

Gladion's eyes widened at the mention of the move and was about to leave the girl be. "She needs to be a Blastoise in order to learn that move! If you time it well with rapid spin and water spout, they will love it... no contest would be needed."

Tammy found it awkward and trusted the man to a secret of hers. "Winning contests is the idea and aura sphere might be excluded today. I also have something that you need to know. I have a keystone and that is the other reason why I am training Vicky."

Gladion flinched at the word and looked at the potential havoc that might ensue. "Did you tell someone about this? Because you seen why it is dangerous to talk about mega evolution... especially around here!"

Tammy nodded and offered to take the business to the road. "That is why Mom has it at the moment. What do you know about Mega Blastoise that a Dex won't tell me?"

Gladion picked Manaphy up and had Silvally follow. "That pokemon I haven't seen often to speak much about. But I will enlighten you with the things I do know."

The duo journeyed north as Tammy asked. "I seen Mega Charizard enough times, a pokemon like that boosted in power would burn a whole town of not stopped. What about the others you have?"

Gladion agreed and listed the other two he has. "Tyranitar would fight against anything in his path and he has back pains during mega evolution. Even after the fight is finished, it wouldn't be enough to satisfy him unless someone stops him. Azure however... is much more in control, though his power exceeds most things I seen, Gene and Primal Groudon being the exceptions. Are you really any better? There is one pokemon you have that will give the same results as a mega pokemon if you allow it to happen!"

Tammy took offense to which one and stopped herself. "I saw how quick Cutlass is at taking an opponent down and I know if he doesn't cool down, people are going to get hurt. It's scary just to know," Gladion saw that he and the girl walked past the day care and were heading towards the lake when his wrist twitched. "Similarly to those things, is every mega pokemon an engine of destruction that is waiting to lash out?"

Tammy shook her head and felt calm about the thought. "No but they are pushed beyond their limit and that is why they can become dangerous. Some mega pokemon I heard are more mild compared to Charizard and Tyranitar, Medic when he mega evolves for example."

Gladion listed more on the back of his mind. "And Slowbro, Gardevoir, Sableye, Gallade, Lillie's Venusaur is mild compared to that Charizard but is slower to move and come to think of it, Altaria isn't so bad when she mega evolves, but as a dragon type, it can get ugly!"

Tammy listed two more she thought of. "Besides Azure, there is also Crimson who has as much control but she can blow a building up with that kind of power. I... also heard Mom has that pokemon that she calls Gene, I never seen that pokemon... but I have been warned that it is something called Mewtwo."

Gladion whistled to release his fear of that pokemon. "Mewtwo was made to be the most powerful pokemon in existence and the ones I seen have the power to back it up. Even Silvally cannot take that thing on without help and do not get me started on its two mega forms. X turns its already aggressive behavior into pure destruction. Y I have not seen but Lillie speaks of enhanced psychic powers that will effortlessly toss even your strongest pokemon aside like they are nothing. She never brings that pokemon out to the public, but when I do see the two together, they speak a thousand words. Mega Blastoise... what do you think would change?"

Tammy remembered the cannons and knew what would go wrong. "That bond is needed or we will have Vicky shooting everything in sight, if a Blastoise can punch through steel without that power, I need to know what I am doing before that gets worse. If I try using rapid spin and water spout in that form carelessly-" The Squirtle blinked in ignorance as Gladion didn't want the image in his mind. "Which is why you are focusing on the Squirtle and why you are planning ahead so the worse doesn't happen, your going to bring that Weavile and Octillery out today for this practice as well?"

Tammy was about to answer no when she took out a fast ball. "Actually, this weather would be perfect for practicing the coordination. I'll try that at Ula'ula when I am in the mood to go there. It's crazy on that island with all the snow!"

Gladion looked to the south and agreed. "Alola is not use to this kind of climate change and we need to tough it out for one more week for the source of this cold to arrive!"

Tammy looked at the entrance to Brooklet Hill and asked. "Anything I can do to help with that? Kyurem needs to be handled and I heard horror stories about what climate chance will in the long run."

Gladion shook his head and warned her. "Even if capturing Kyurem for us would help, it is a dangerous pokemon that is rumored to prey on anything he gets his claws on. Most legendary pokemon are difficult to capture enough without that threat looming over you."

Tammy growled at the over protective behavior and sighed. "Fine! How is the... you know what coming along?"

Gladion was about to answer with the looming caution masked under a wide smile. "We implemented the tools needed for managing a Shadow Pokemon's recovery. Hippowdon's might be ahead of schedule thanks to... someone unexpected and by then we can reuse the pen for better experiments relating to Aura, simply because of more room to work should Vicky become a Blastoise while you are on Alola!"

Tammy knew who Gladion mentioned as the unexpected. "Lusamine didn't do what I think she did? If she was left alone taking care of that big girl," The man nodded and found he accompanied her enough. "I will explain what happened the next time you are called to the lab. But if someone put constant care in stimulating the pokemon's activity, their senses will return to them at the expected pace. That is what matters." The Silvally snorted out a bitter feeling that the man understood. "I know, you have every right to still be angry at her and even never forgive what she done. But this shows something."

Tammy agreed with the man and was ready to part ways. "It does. If your interested, come to the Royal Avenue at least after an hour and you shouldn't be disappointed!"

Gladion promised he wouldn't and snapped his fingers to an idea. "You shouldn't have asked! Now I got ideas myself!"

The girl tried to guess what Gladion was going to do and shrugged it. "You got the ribbon to prove that what your doing to do is going to be a show! See ya!"

The man waved goodbye and reached for a poke ball when Silvally barked at what his trainer is doing, Gladion let out his Charizard and asked his partner and adopted child. "Silvally, your performance back at Blackthorn was brutal and amazing. Manaphy, your water fountain months ago was the talk of the region, what can Arsen do to match that?"

Manaphy shrugged as Silvally barked in protest, what Gladion was going to do was beyond dangerous, the man shined his keystone in agreement. "Which is why I am going to time it. We will talk about this when we get to the Avenue but it-" His smile shined at the potential, Manaphy shivered and expected to be blown away. "Have you thought this through Papa? This will take out a whole block."

Gladion wasn't able to think of a convenient place to train in the hour as the Charizard roared, struck the ground with his tail and showed his fists crackle in lightning, the trainer respected the idea and signaled that they talk about it on the way. "All the tools are there, but we only have one shot at this in the short time we have!"

At Konikoni City

Lillie petted the metal crown of her Heatran and was ready to let him go off to his duty to Akala Island. "As the Tapu said, Diglett Tunnel needs you the most and with Registeel, you will help anyone that gets lost in the cold."

The Heatran growled and gave the mother to be a warm feeling. Lillie let go and pointed the way to the Tunnel. "Just hold on for one week. You and the others are our only hope of keeping the balance in check!"

The Heatran grunted and crawled towards the Tunnel, Lillie was left alone and was about to send something out when a slurred cursing was heard, it was directed at her. She turned around to find a woman on the street, struggling to keep balance. She had long, messy, brown hair and brown eyes that glared directly at her, Lillie took a deep breath and walked away, not wishing to cause a scene. The woman shouted in unfiltered anger. "Don't walk away from me you shkank! Not until I am done with-" Lillie flinched and the bystanders noticed, the mother to be readied a great ball and turned around to give a polite smile. "Do I know you? It looks like you have a problem?"

The woman snarled and approached her, Lillie smelled fumes of alcohol and felt nauseous as she heard more verbal slander. "My...my problem is your kind keep putting thingsh in Alola that don't belong! Even sh...shome retard would know that!"

Lillie sighed, hid her annoyance and ordered with aura of authority. "Ma'am you have been drinking and I can smell it from here! Go lay down and sober up before you make a fool out of yourself!"

SHOVE! Lillie was pushed back hard by the woman. "I don't need you telling me where...where I can do what! You all cost me my house, my shstupid brat ran off, that bum left me! All of it is cause of you!"

Lillie backed away and knew a fight was about to happen as she was about to open the great ball. "This sounds like you and your family were miserable, but your bringing worse on yourself. I am giving you a warning, back away right now because this isn't worth fighting over!"

The woman snickered like there wasn't much a pregnant woman would be able to do and tried to swing at Lillie's stomach. The Alolan Queen dodged and was sucker punched in the face by the aggressive woman, the ball opened to reveal a Gardevoir that was about to graciously greet the world until she sensed bitter hatred.

Lillie was attempting to dodge a drunken woman and felt her hair was being yanked, the defending Maiden glowed her eyes and held the drunk woman in a psychic hold as police sirens were heard. Lillie glared at the drunk with her left eye swelling as she casually thanked her Gardevoir. "Thank you Maiden, I have a question for you when we get to the Royal Avenue. Keep this bitter woman in hold until the police get here."

The drunk was held firm when two police men looked annoyed, one on the left readied hand cuffs as the one on the right sighed. "It was only a matter of time. Miss Sun, we had a recent report about a drunk woman that was causing problems a day ago. Would you like to help us settle this report."

The pregnant woman nodded as the police man hand cuffed the drunk, Lillie gave the silent order for Maiden to drop the assailant, she wished to get going. "I will, just so this doesn't happen again. There has to be better ways to improve your life than this and alcohol is not one of them."

The police man agreed and nudged at the cuffed woman to follow along. "It doesn't mix well when someone is going through rough times, it just makes it worse!"

The drunken woman tried to spit in Lillie's direction and missed, the Gardevoir was about to attack when the trainer embraced her. "No Maiden, she isn't a threat anymore. We do need to tell the others!"

At Brooklet Hill

Tammy and her Squirtle were caught in a sticky, gooey web with a Psyduck, Poliwag and Paras. They struggled and pulled as a duo of Dewpiders counted their catch, one went towards the sea bound lake while the other stayed behind. Tammy panted in a panic as the Squirtle tried and failed to blow icy wind in an attempt to freeze the web. "Damn it! Damn it! Okay Tammy... think! You can't reach for your balls and these guys used spider web and sticky web, what can we do?"

The Poliwag tried to wiggle her belly and failed to bring the Dewpider to sleep in a hypnotic pattern, Psyduck's head ache was getting worse and glowed, the telekinetic force wasn't enough to break the web and the Paras wasn't able to shake his spores. Splashing was heard in the distance and there was little time to waste. "Okay, these guys can't really help. Hey Vicky, you beaten that fisherman and swimmer pretty well, even if you needed help against that Dewpider. Can you use rapid spin now?"

The Squirtle retracted in her shell and tried to spin, it failed and caused the web to shake in a thrashing. The Dewpider looked west and saw something coming, he stiffened and pressured the girl to order her pokemon. "Keep doing that and hurry before the boss spider gets here! You don't want to know what they will do to their catch!" The thrashing became more frantic, the shell struggled in the goop. SNAP! The threads of silk snapped one by one, tearing the web asunder and setting the captives free.

The observing Dewpider shot a sticky web at the exit and shrieked in an attempt to explain what was really going on, the spinning shell glowed and grew, Tammy knew what was happening and had her Pikachu Belle out. "Uh uh we are getting out of here! Nica, ask Dewpider to remove that web so we can leave, by force if you need to!"

A giggling, feminine voice from behind asked. "That was the reason the trap was made! Did they scare you?"

The girl turned around as the Wartortle popped her limbs out and revealed a more mature face with feathery ears, out of the rear was a feathery tail. Lana was on an Araquanid and behind them was the Totem Araquanid, Tammy puffed her cheeks up at the trouble makers. "This isn't funny, spider pokemon don't eat and what they do instead is much more gruesome."

Lana shrugged as the Totem Araquanid bubbled to the wild pokemon in explaining what was going on, giving the three a better understanding as the former captain translated. "It really is nasty. But they were not using those webs to hunt, they were trying to use them to round up the wild pokemon in this area because they are not going to survive long in a cold climat, sooner or later the winter is going to hit even Akala island and we found an under ground lake that will do while the worse of the winter blows over."

The Totem Araquanid gently picked up the Poliwag and placed her in the bubble as the Psyduck was willing to go with her. Lana tossed a net ball at the Paras without hesitation for a quick capture and picked the Psyduck up for a trip. "That Paras one needs to follow Lurantis to that place in the jungle with the rest of the natives. Do you want to see the hiding place? Because it is that hidden!"

Tammy nodded, Lana offered a spot on her Araquanid for the ride, the girl carried her Wartortle, let her Pikachu Belle on her shoulder and climbed on for her answer. "I know this place is going to get hard and we know why. Have you heard about the mess at Malie Garden?"

Lana nodded as the Araquanids said goodbye to the Dewpider. They journeyed towards the lake leading to the ocean, the water bubble duo crawled towards a clift side, the girls held on and found in sight a cave entrance. Lana felt like Alola was falling into chaos once more and answered. "It is so frozen that the dumb tourists are using it to skate! I only allowed the Champ to make a skating rink this one time, because needed a Bachlor Party done, but otherwise, the pokemon of this lake cannot survive in those temperatures!"

Tammy agreed and found the dark cave to be an interesting place to explore. "With how much climbing is needed to get here, it is no wonder I don't know of this." Lana was tempted into a decision and shook it off. "It is also a bit slippery, you finished training that Wartortle today?"

Tammy wouldn't dare think it was done. "I came here so Vicky can learn rapid spin and evolve. All that had to happen was... that! You want to come to the Royal Avenue with me? The show is going to be worth it."

Lana thought about it as shining light was seen at the end of the tunnel, on reaching the other side, Tammy was left speechless at the underground lake that have vegetation and was teaming with water pokemon that were seen in the ponds above. The Totem Araquanid pulled the Poliwag out of her bubble and Lana placed the Psyduck down to join with the others, a glowing Wishiwashi counted the two and bubbled something to his partner the captain looked at the hole above that trickled down light. "This place will work, once it warms up again, Wishiwashi and Araquanid will guide them all back to the surface!"

The Pikachu and Wartortle were in awe as Tammy tried to say something, Lana answered before the girl had the chance to say it. "I'll bring my sisters along and my parents would want to see it. What are you trying to do for a show?"

At the Royal Avenue.

Gladion was furious at what Lillie told him, the swollen black eye on his sister prompted him to crush a soda can on an instinct. "That woman didn't come out of nowhere and she had a grudge against you! The booze just made it easier for her to let that hatred out!"

Swoop! Roar! Lillie saw a Charizard flying away and turned around to find Elio in a thick blue winter jacket, black gloves, thick orange pants and blue winter boots. He was speechless at his wife's injuries until Gladion thanked his brother in-law for coming. "Sorry to call you on break, but do you know why would this happened?"

Lillie sighed and assured her husband. "I am fine, I had Maiden with me to quickly put an end to that fight. Do you really need to know the things she said?"

Elio didn't and growled his mind out. "If she was blaming all of her problems on you and called you... rather harsh lies, then she was lucky a Police Officer came instead of me or Gladion. She was loitering at Konikoni for several drinks because of something and she was bringing woe unto herself. Pitiful!" He hugged his wife and whispered to her ear. "Thank you for being a better person."

Lillie blushed, hugged back and kissed her husband on the cheek. "Thank you, how was your day at work so far? It's been a while since you had to do that."

Elio answered as Gladion was piecing together the mystery. "Melta, Guppy, Brimmy and Kalden are my best buddies for the job. I had to keep the ice types away from the desert because even that place has snow, Madison helps with the Route to Po Town and the others take care of the Route around the Observatory! It's pretty tough, Boss... was your day any better before this happened?"

Gladion took a deep breath as his Charizard was pressing his claws together in doubt, he posed as he watched Silvally observing a Manaphy playing in the fountain. "I agreed to help set up a show with that girl. When I saw Lillie, my outburst has set Arsen off and now I'm not sure if we have that confidence anymore."

Elio squinted his eyes and took out a park ball to let out a green Beedrill with blue eyes. "Really? Before I do something to get that confidence back, what happened before you got pissed off?"

The brother in-law refused to speak of it. "Progress on our... project, the help was appreciated. Mr. Sun... what are you going to do with that Beedrill?"

Elio whistled a tune as he found a corner in the Avenue to perform, one at the side walk that had two trees. "Something that may be illegal. That spot will be our stage, follow me and watch!"

He and Megan went towards the designated stage, the siblings followed to find a calm and collected Champion that envision something. "Perfect, Megan use U-turn and reach for the sky!"

The Beedrill buzzed and kicked at the ground for a boost in speed, Elio ran out of the target zone and activated his keystone, he raised it in the air and poured energy into the sky high Beedrill. "MEGA EVOLVE AND USE DRILL RUN ON YOUR LANDING! RIP AND TEAR THE GROUND!"

The siblings watched the Beedrill's stingers alter to look more sharp, her legs morphed into more stingers and her two wings split into four, she flew downwards to the earth and drilled into the ground, concrete and dirt shattered all around as the Champion ordered. "Now use u-turn again and drill around that hole!"

The mega Beedrill kicked out of the hole and returned with a vicious spinning, making something that was very much like an arena as Olivia walked out of the Battle Royal to watch the chaos. "What in the name of Lele are you doing?!"

Elio turned around and greeted the annoyed Kahuna. "Alola! No one is using this, it is away from the road and as of now, if anyone wants to have their pokemon perform, this is the spot... because I say so!"

Olivia was annoyed by the blatant abuse of power and heard something ring in her mind, bringing her to the verge of defeat. "Your going to have to pay for this!"

Elio counted on it as he observed a wider area and ordered his Beedrill. "Use U-turn again and get ready for the final blow!"

ZOOM!

Gladion watched the vicious speed and gave him credit where it is due. "This property damage will cost him dearly, but this will entertain us all in the end!"

Lillie watched the Beedrill prepare for a drilling back into the earth when Elio yelled. "USE POISON JAB AND PUNCTURE THE GROUND!"

The Beedrill's stingers glowed purple as she landed in the earth and jabbed it, she spun and left a mark in the hole, one that resembles a poke ball, a construction worker arrived to see the damage and looked down on Megan, who posed in ferocity. Elio powered the Beedrill down and gestured to his rival. "Now no one needs to worry about us over doing it and hitting something important. Hey, after we are done, would you like to modify this spot so rain won't undo the work? If I'm going to pay for this, then it is something worth spent!"

The construction worker babbled at what he gotten himself into as Lillie heard a voice approaching. "Alola Mom! What the heck did Dad do this time?"

Lillie channeled her frustration out and approached the voice to find Tammy with a Wartortle and Pikachu, she noticed that Tammy was startled by the black eye and assured her that there was nothing to worry about. "He is making a stage for us to perform, are you ready?"

The girl wasn't fooled by the attempt to look strong. "Mom, what happened?"

Lillie tried to deny an assault happened and tried to ease the child's worry. "A drunk woman attacked me, but she is no longer a worry. How was your adventure?"

Tammy remembered the scare and answered. "We found out that Lana and Totem Araquanid have the pokemon in Brooklet Hill all evacuated to a safe zone while the Kyurem Winter blows over. Maybe after you give birth to Daphne and Leon... we can all see it together when they are big enough?"

Elio listened in and was astonished by the location. "And all this time she never told me?"

The construction worker surveyed the sight and asked the Alolan Champion. "I can have Machoke clear the debris and even out the hole so rain doesn't flood it, this is going to take an hour to finish."

Elio accepted the terms as Tammy counted her blessing. "Good, we are going to have a bigger audience than expected after what you did. Mom, did you give that woman what was coming to her or do we need someone to make sure no one crashes the party?"

Lillie answered the girl's question with a firm yes as Gladion's eyes widened, he whispered to Elio for a conversation elsewhere and assured to the group. "We will get started as soon as this mess is cleaned up. I need to talk to Gladion." The two men called their pokemon back and head towards the Pokemon Center.

Tammy wondered what that was about when Kahili approached the sight with a masalada bag. She was speechless at the hole as Lillie told her who did the deed, the golfer judged the sight and sent out a Toucannon and Oricorio with a challengers glare. "You are trying to make a street contest? Hmph! You won't compete in this without me."

Olivia sat by a ledge and watched the worker sent out a Machoke to assist him. "It certainly will inspire the children of Alola to creative thinking. Are you going to try what I think you are going to try?"

Tammy felt the Toucannon glaring at her as Kahili nodded. "I am not going to lose and with the weather patterns, I have plenty to show."

Lillie swallowed at the possibility and let out a Gardevoir and Venomoth. "Either we have a pokemon do this solo or we have a combo. It would be difficult to out do Elio's... stunt."

Kahili flexed in a taunt as Olivia considered it karma. "He has brought this on himself."

At the Pokemon Center.

Gladion finished telling Elio what he was told from Lillie, the Alolan Champion found it suspicious regarding the drunken woman. "She was blaming Lillie specifically for her family falling apart, lashing out at the changes happening on Alola. Anyone with a working brain will know that this winter isn't Lillie's fault. If we are talking about politics, Lillie isn't the one to make the choices that me, the Kahunas or Kukui make for this region, though she has the right to take that power from me at anytime."

Gladion nodded and pointed the evidence to where Lillie did influence the drunken woman's woes. "While there are supporters of bringing more entertainment to Alola, a certain someones actions is to thank for the idea. That girl would have never had the chance to bring such an influence if someone didn't get her off the street and inspired her to be better than what others were deciding for her."

Elio slowly put the pieces together and made a scowl that was identical to his rival's. "And that bitch had her life fall apart once I strangled that dirt bag and helped Tammy severe that tie! People like those two that dare themselves parents are the reason why Team Skull has any form of power!"

Gladion added in his own thought on a grim outcome. "And that girl might have ended up FAR worse among their ranks since she isn't the only person we know that boasts to hide her insecurities. That drunk must have realized Tammy was back on Alola and used that as a motive to try and take her misery out on Lillie and possibly that girl if given the chance. Spite... can be the fuel for disaster."

Elio agreed and tried to force himself to not scream in anger. "Like ruining Tammy's big contest event on Ula'ula once the Kyurem winter ends by humiliating her. All that because that girl made her own path away from that nightmare. You don't want me to tell Lillie because bless her heart, she doesn't need to know who that woman is and Lillie is over protective of that girl enough as it is. I'm not telling Tammy about this either because she doesn't need to fear about someone tearing down everything she worked for."

Gladion pointed to his in-law shouted at him with respect. "You and Lillie have children on the way and even before they were born... you two have proven that you can be decent parents. The way that girl was when she left compared to when she came back into your lives is like night and day."

The Alolan Champ's frustration turned into a smile that held bittersweet tears. "Once Daphne and Leon get to know Tammy as a sister... and once she takes that calling to Hoenn, we will leave her be!"

Gladion took a deep breath as the Pokemon Center opened its door, a familiar, blonde woman wearing a stylish black jacket, thick yellow pants with white highlights and a pair of high heels entered. The man twitched his visible eye and signaled Elio to turn around. The Alolan Champ recognized Lusamine and tried to keep the Meowth away from his tongue. "What the... your not getting anything from me!"

The Aether President didn't care and closed her eyes with the hint of authority. "Convenient that you are here! When I saw... your stunt on the news, I knew what you are doing. Gladion, should I say it here?"

The son gestured to his mother. "By all means, is it about Hippowdon?"

Lusamine nodded. "We have done everything for her and already... she is almost back to us. Mr. Sun... have my son told you yet?"

Elio blinked, he didn't know anything. Gladion whispered to his ear, the in-law's closed his eyes and tried to hide something coming out of them. "That sneaky-" He didn't care who was watching and approached Lusamine to embrace her. "Thank you!"

The Aether President knew tears was getting on her jacket and hugged back. "She is so close that you two should be the ones to finish this. It will restore her faith in men."

Gladion gritted his teeth, he found an excuse to delay going with her. "We have something we wanted to do, then we will go and finish business. You did come at an awkward time."

Elio stopped smiling and let go with an awkward, stoic expression. "If you saw Lillie with a black eye. Gladion discovered who did that and it involves that girl Lillie and I took in."

Lusamine didn't waist the effort to express her anger and asked her son in-law. "That was why she found out enough about me, she is an intelligent child. She has been through situations that would give her every right to... never want to come anywhere near me or as baffling as it is, she would dare ask if I would watch that... foolish endeavor of hers."

Gladion was about to agree when he asked. "Foolish?!"

Lusamine nodded and answered. "Everything I have heard about her talent are only things I have heard. But if she is able to be an exceptional Coordinator, why in Heaven's name is she wasting everyone's time on Alola? There isn't a contest for miles and the only thing she would succeed in would be making others want to leave Alola for a similar destiny!"

She stared down on Elio as he was about to say something. "She stays on Alola because of that love you and Lillie gave her. You two set that girl free and she came back to give that love to your actual children, shouldn't she be settling down and getting ready for that day?"

Elio raised his finger for a good point and knew why Tammy was performing. "She should, but she wants people to actually compete in these events when she tries something new, just so she wouldn't get bored!"

Gladion found it very likely and smiled widely. "All for the sake of becoming a better Coordinator and showing off, there isn't a chance of her getting that system established on Alola and she knows this. But when she leaves for Hoenn, she is going to be at her best."

Lusamine placed her left hand at her hip and smiled to the two men. "Exactly! Unless her position in second place was a fluke, then she will be able to achieve greater."

Gladion went towards the exit with a poke ball in hand. "Do you want to stay for the show or not? Because it takes one person to make others follow."

The middle aged woman found there was nothing to lose and followed out. "Yes and I do hope that girl realizes what she is doing... before someone has to spell it out to her!"

Elio signaled a time out on her and wanted to leave with his brother in-law. "I hope that you don't, even though all that you have said to us would be good points. She can realize them on her own! Since you saw my crazy stunt as an introduction, this should be a good idea of what we are going to see."

Lusamine expected a few people to perform and smiled. "This is going to be a lovely afternoon."

Outside on the Contest Stage.

The stage on the street was leveled evenly and Lillie took her chance to enter first, her Venomoth and Gardevoir were ready at their trainer's command as the Alolan Queen ordered. "Skitters, use quiver dance, Maiden use calm mind and wait!"

The Venomoth danced elegantly as the Gardevoir graced the bystanders with a still calm, captivating the growing audience as Lillie activated her keystone and raised it into the air. "Maiden, mega evolve and use hyper voice! Skitters, when she finishes transforming, use bug buzz!"

Energy poured into the Gardevoir to trigger mega evolution and caused many of the audience to back away at what was to come. The Venomoth and Mega Gardevoir let loose a mystifying and vibrating duet, satisfying Lillie for her next order. "Skitters, use sludge bomb and shoot it high in the air, Maiden use psyshock to pelt the bomb!"

The Venomoth shot a ball of sludge to the sky as the mega Gardevoir twirled psychic stones and shot them towards the sludge. BOOM!

Purple goop rained down and the trio gave a bow, earning applause and cheer from the audience as Lillie powered Maiden down and left.

Tammy was the next to enter with a Wartortle and blue Corsola, she ordered Vicky to lay on her back and the Coreu to jump on her partners belly. "Okay, Coreu, use ingrain to hold onto Vicky while she uses rapid spin. Then use aqua ring!"

The Corsola grew blue hard roots and gave a firm grip as the Wartortle retreated into her shell and spun rapidly, the Corsola enveloped in a veil of water. Tammy saw the progress and ordered. "Now, Vicky, use icy wind while Coreu sets up a water pulse!"

The Wartortle let loose cold, sparkling wind as the Corsola grew glowing gems and shot out water through a mitosis. The pulse and wind formed a chilled ring as the girl saw Gladion and Elio in the audience at the nick of time, she spun in excitement. "Okay, lets finish this off, Coreu, use power gem. Vicky use water spout!"

The dizzy Corsola shot beams of light into the spinning ring as the Wartortle spouted a pillar of water to compliment halo like image. BOOM!

Water splashed all over and left behind glowing blue light that trickled out of existence, Tammy saw Elio, Lillie and Gladion were at a lost for words as a competitive glare from Kahili showed a challenge that was accepted. The Corsola and Wartortle stop spinning and were in a daze as clapping and cheering were heard from the audience. She picked her heavy duo up and went to join the audience, even with the glimpse of a familiar water captain giving her a thumbs up the girl was not satisfied with herself. "Hmm. It just resulted in a bigger version of that thing I showed Uncle."

Gladion agreed and sent out his Charizard. "Maybe... but the build up complimented it much more. Now watch this!"

The man ordered his Charizard to fly into the stage, Elio had his hands at his cheeks as Lillie expected something brutal. Gladion began his order with his eyes to the air. "Fly to the sky and use flare blitz to crash down like a meteor!"

The jolly Charizard flew above and fell down towards the earth in a red blaze, turning the stage into a fire pit, the trainer punched the ground for a rather vicious combination. "Use outrage with thunder punch and then mix that in with earthquake!"

The Charizard roared in a frenzy, clenched his fists with lighting and beaten down at the ground with each punch electrocuting the surroundings, intimidating the crowd and leaving Charizard in a short daze. Gladion readied his keystone and ordered. "Fly up again, now we show them your true power!"

The Charizard's eyes widened, it was unusual to do something like that, he sighed and flew to the air to ignite into a red flame, Gladion activated the keystone and fed the energy to the flame, turning it into a blue inferno. "YOUR POWER WOULD SCORCH THE EARTH AND MAKE THE HEAVENS TREMBLE! ARSEN, DESCEND!"

The blue inferno fell down towards the stadium and gave the audience a wise reason to back away, Gladion's eyes widened as he done the same. CROOOOOOOOMHH!

The impact caused him to fall on his butt and those behind him to feel hot wind in their face as they saw the black and blue Charizard, the man knew it would be foolish to stop. "HEAR MY VOICE! DO WHAT YOU DID LAST TIME!"

The Mega Charizard roared and struck the ground, the street lights crackled from the tremors, the nearby water twist and turned, the audience felt their hair standing as the Charizard made one final blow that expanded the stage into a wider crater. The mega pokemon was dazed from fatigue as Gladion powered the Charizard down, Lillie was about to say something as Tammy was smiling widely with Elio.

Kahili clapped to Gladion in respect. "There is little to compete with that. But there is a trick I know of that works for events like this."

Gladion regained his ability to speak as his tired Charizard crawled out of the crater. "You use to travel the world and you done contests occasionally?"

Kahili nodded and sent out her Oricorio and Toucannon. "I like the aesthetics of some of the regions. Oricorio, Toucannon, fly in and we will begin."

The two birds obeyed and entered the stage, the golfer felt the wind blowing for her pokemon and let her hair flow with it. "Oricorio, use feather dance! Toucannon, use bullet seed in the mist of the feathers!"

The Oricorio flew into the air and spun to let loose red feather downs as the Toucannon's opened his beak and shot a barrage of pebbles in the cloud of feathers, the golfer swung as she readied her Z power ring. "Toucannon use rock blast, Oricorio use revelation dance!"

The Toucannon took some rocks from the ground, swallowed them and shot a barrage at the down cloud as the Oricorio slashed red fiery beams to shatter the stones in a collapsing, elegant rain of smoulder. The dancing pokemon leaped out of the arena as Kahili posed and raised her fist in the air, radiant light poured into the Toucannon. The audience knew the time was neigh as the golfer ordered. "End this with Supersonic Skystrike!"

The Toucannon flapped his wings and soared into the sky, skattering the fiery cloud away and leaving nothing remaining as he flew down to strike at the earth, forming a dust cloud and ending the performance. Kahili and her birds gave a bow to the audience, Tammy smiled at the talent and approached her to shake her hand. "Good show! You and Gladion kicked the rest of us out!"

Kahili shook back with a firm grip. "His has out done even me, but you and Lillie were amazing yourselves. You were creative and the gorgeous sight proved that." Elio grabbed Gladion's hand and raised it to the air. "Any objections on our winner? Because...Arsen, literally destroyed the stage!"

Lillie shook her head and yawned as the audience gave none. "No, but Megan wasn't that bad, in fact that fast ferocity was exceptional... if only more people saw it."

Elio and Gladion considered it a shame as Tammy offered to escort Lillie back home. "True, this has been a long day and I need to talk to Vicky about what else we have to do. She has a niche that I am liking! Mom, do you have anything else you need to do today?"

Lillie had one and wished the group a good day as the audience scattered back to their lives. "I need to talk with Burnet before we head back to Melemele, it's important."

The girl wondered why and was willing to follow. "Sure, see you later Dad! Uncle, Miss Kahili, take care!"

The participants waved goodbye and watched the two leave when Kahili watched Olivia talk to a cashier that worked at thrift store, a very familiar man. "I never expected him to watch this. I'll see you two later!"

With her gone, Elio and Gladion saw a quiet Lusamine that was hiding a smile, the son approached without much of a care and asked. "Shall we see to this finished?"

The mother nodded as her son in-law cleared his mind to the task at hand. "There might be some pre measures to consider before we go down there, in case Hippowdon has... a reaction."

The Alolan Champ knew the pokemon for the job. "That is what Remmer is for. He is my go to for unruly pokemon and maybe I'll bring Lost as a back up!"


	81. Family Activities!

At a research lab in Haehae City. Burnet prepared an ice pack for Lillie's black eye. "And you think the connections are not related?"

Lillie was about to nod when she considered the possibility that the drunkards attack were no coincidence. "As drunk as that woman was, her accusations were too specific and that was why she had a grudge."

She put the pack on her eye to reduce the swelling as Tammy returned with a blush of pride. "We got some fans among the audience today. Miss Burnet, Dad said that the Ultra Recon Squad told him that if he uses Nebby or Solgaleo to let that Kyurem out it would be a bad thing, is this true?"

Burnet recalled a few notes she made and nodded. "If Juniper's research on Kyurem is true, that dragons power is known to build up if condensed into a small space, like a wormhole. What makes it worse is where the Wormhole is going to open, unlike the last two... it is far from the Altar of the Moone!"

Lillie felt the cold ice as Tammy's mouth was wide. "Malie City?! It's no wonder that island is suffering the worse of the cold!"

Burnet shook her head as Lillie realized the wormhole was opening in the least expected location. "...This island?"

The professor nodded and gave the mother to be the documents recording the event. "His power has a wide radius that spanned to the four islands and some are more effected than others. For example, Mount Lanakila and why its climax has spread all over the island. Due to your condition and how slippery the road can be, I would not suggest you go to there. If either of you have seen how fast it changed over the span of a day, you would want to stay indoors."

She shivered as Tammy informed what was seen. "Mom was busy sleeping when I saw the weather report. Compare that to yesterday and how frosty it was, did any of us see it coming?"

Lillie felt the advise was sound and wanted to see the island for herself. "It was no wonder Solgaleo wanted to be in his ball. I hope Suicune is alright."

Burnet knew Suicune would handle the cold and knew Lillie's husband was enduring the worse. "A legendary like him would actually be comfortable in the cold, but Elio is the one working on that island in a group effort to keep things under control for all those pokemon until nature balances out. Has he taken pre-measures to stay warm?"

Lillie listed what was done. "He was scared of going to work, even with the fire types and Kalden. I packed him a warm lunch, made sure his winter clothes are nice and warm. I'm going to finish his day with a nice slowpoke tail stew."

She blushed as Burnet had a call, she herself blushed. "Yes dear I have heard all about it."

Her smile turned to disappointment at a missed opportunity. "Those people are out of our jurisdiction?! Shoot! I'll be home early to see what was done, I'll talk to you later!"

Beep!

Tammy guessed who it was. "Kukui saw that show?"

Burnet nodded and got up to stretch. "If we had contests in this region, this would have been something more than a street performance. You reached second place in the Grand Festival and your performance with that Corsola and Wartortle showed that it can get better."

Tammy felt prideful and came to a realization that lightened her smile. "I haven't left for Hoenn yet because there is something I want to do before moving up. This would help me come up with better ideas in the mean time, once Malie City is under control... I should get the big one coming one that will draw more people in and kill an evening."

Burnet found it something the girl should be proud of and stated another detail. "If more people come in comparison to last time. Not everyone on Alola has the time and practice for contests, the few that do specializes in battles and are only the spectators."

The fading smile stopped, the girl sighed and accepted the fact of what it is. "And it might get annoying after the third time. There is still a few good memories I have in this region I don't want to let go and a few more I want to happen. Hey Mom... should I go help Dad with work? It sounds like he is partaking in stressful things and he could use the help."

Lillie felt like she didn't want to let go and held herself back. "You don't have to and no one is stopping you, but he would appreciate it!"

Tammy knew a pokemon that would be an expert in trending the snow and was ready to leave. "Tenac is coming with me for this. I'll be back at the house with Dad before dinner, enjoy your day Mom."

She kissed Lillie on the cheek and went to the elevator, leaving the mother to be to smile at peace and flinched at a realization. "Now it makes sense!"

Burnet asked the pregnant woman. "You discovered something?"

Lillie nodded and felt her insides moving. "Something pitiful, but what's done is done. If we are done here, I would like to spend most of the day with you and Kukui... maybe."

She rubbed her belly and was tempted to ask. "Maybe you two should introduce yourselves to Daphne and Leon? It was strange for you to see Tammy do that, but something about it feels right."

Burnet didn't mind and put her research away in safety. "I think by tomorrow you will be at month eight. One more month to pull through."

Lillie felt herself heavy and was looking forward to that day as she and her adopted mother were ready to leave. "They are so close and once this emergency is finished, I will be ready."

At the Snag Machine Lab

Elio and Gladion were more than pleased to see the Hippowdon most active, with one remaining sign that she has a little more to go. The Alolan Champion turned around to ask an excited Lusamine. "I know that you have been giving her the most attention out of everyone here, from the employees assigned to keep her pen clean and play with her... and especially since she was in such a bad state that I lost my mind! How close are we to having her come back to her senses?"

The woman tried to remember some progress as Gladion went to get the Aura Reader. "That will be your job Mr. Sun! You are to use this to examine Hippowdon's state, if it is as it seems, we can finish this today!"

Elio took the Aura Reader and placed it on his right eye, it felt like a long time since he last wore such a device. Bleep!

The Aura Reader activated and showed Hippowdon glowing a black aura that was barely noticeable, the screen showed an image that astonished the man. Four blank bars and one purple bar that was barely full. "...Boss, the purple thing is all that shadow stuff that was forced in her... right?"

Gladion asked his assistant as his nerves shook. "Yes. I told how low it gotten during the last few days. How is it now?"

Elio smiled widely and readied a quick ball. "We are so close. With the both of us, she might be back in half an hour!"

He pressed a button to turn the reader off as Wicke entered the lab with an excited Zossie, Elio took the reader off and gave it to the scientist as he opened the quick ball to let his Mimikyu out. "Lost, help me out!"

The Mimikyu saw the Hippowdon and was reaching for the pen's door as Lusamine let out her Lilligant. "Poppy, we need to see this through!"

The Mimikyu sighed as Gladion let out a Sableye. "We should, in case Hippowdon comes to her senses and has built up anger, we need to calm her down. Miss Wicke, Zossie... observe."

The two bystanders agreed to watch as Elio sent out his Hypno. "Remmer, if Hippowdon gets angry, use hypnosis."

The Hypno saluted as the Mimikyu opened the door and let the three humans in, with the pokemon following with them. With the group surrounding the woefully unaware Hippowdon, Lusamine gave the order to her Lilligant. "Poppy, show my son and my in-law how it was done."

The Lilligant whistled a tune and rubbed at her flower, making sure a scent was on her limb as she offered some to the Mimikyu. "Lil?"

Lost backed away at the offer and growled as she shook hands with a black tendril, Elio knew the method that was used and opened his back pack to reveal a Rotom Dex that felt warm. "*Yawn* BZZT! What's up boss? BZZT!"

Elio watched his Mimikyu rub her tendril on the Hippowdon's cheek and asked. "I want you to observe this and alert us of any changes in her behavior, Gladion... we are going to have to use your mother's Lilligant to finish this up!"

The Rotom Dex saluted and scanned the Hippowdon. "BZZT! She regained a relaxed nature! BZZT! It looks like someone was giving her a lot of something! BZZT!"

Gladion took a deep breath and followed the instructions exactly. "This was similar to what I did for Tyranitar when he was a Larvitar... as vicious as he was... this calmed him and sometimes I still do this for him."

The two men gotten enough of the scent on their hands, Gladion focused on the Hippowdon's neck as Elio focused on the snout, Lusamine applied Poppy's scent to her hands and found a spot behind the heavyweights neck.

They triggered a reaction that brought Hippowdon into a stimulated state, Elio whispered to her. "If you can hear us, we are ready for you to comeback to us. We are sorry that you had to endure so much."

Gladion agreed and whispered to the Hippowdon's ear. "Things that you shouldn't have had to deal with in the first place. We have a few friends that you would get along with up at the deck, you have a home waiting."

Lusamine followed with her own whisper and kissed the Hippowdon on the cheek. "We are here for you, let our voices guide you!"

The Mimikyu hissed in agreement as Wicke put on the Aura Reader and watched the lone bar drain, it was working.

The Hippowdon's lifeless eyes gave a small spark of reaction, she grunted something that made Rotom depressed. "BZZT! Come on girl, you are almost there! BZZT!"

The Hippowdon's eyes twitched around sporadically, like she was in a craze. Remmer sensed something and readied his pendulum as Wicke saw what was happening, the black aura lit up and changed a glow, slowly becoming that of a dark red, she cringed in fear and shouted. "Madam, get yourself and those boys out of there! Now!"

The group wondered why as the Hippowdon bellowed a psychotic roar and flung Elio, Gladion and Lost towards a wall and Lusamine, Poppy and the Sableye towards the glass window. The Hippowdon was intending for murder and was about to charge at Elio with her maw wide. "Hyp!"

The Hypno glowed and held the raging beast in a psychic hold, the Hippowdon twitched violently as Lusamine felt her head throbbing and asked. "What happened?"

The Rotom Dex cringed and answered as Elio's eyes became dull and his body forced itself up. "BZZT! Hippowdon emotions have risen into a fever pitch. She has entered Hyper Mode! BZZT!"

The Hippowdon glared at the Hypno and roared to knock him against a wall and break his psychic grip. Lost rolled in front of her trainer to protect him as the Hippowdon was about to stomp the ground. The Hypno swung his pendulum, causing the Hippowdon to pause in a hypnosis as the Alolan Champ shouted with an unusual valor that was mixed in desperation. "Hippowdon! Stop! Fight that evil, it isn't you!"

The Hippowdon was about to fall asleep and twitched unnaturally, jolting herself awake and was about to strike at the dazed Gladion when Sableye struck at her with foul play and held onto her nose, screeching annoyingly and causing the shadow pokemon to trying and shake him off. Lusamine shouted sharply as her Lilligant readied a stun spore should the shadow pokemon dare try to strike the man. "Hippowdon, this is getting nowhere, stop this nonsense now!"

The Hippowdon flung the Sableye off and felt black tendrils force her down towards a Mimikyu that hissed. "S...stop!"

The Hippowdon tried to thrash again as Elio's desperation turned into a near sob. "Hippowdon, this is wrong! Look at us and you know it is! Please, remember what you were before people hurt you!"

The Hippowdon's eyes snapped out of the frenzy and twitched all around, Wicke watched the red aura shifting into something new, one that she found unusual. "..Could...could this be." The Hippowdon cringed at something stirring within and roared in pain, blackness ruptured from her body, the red aura dispersed and a brown aura was in its place.

The Hippowdon recognized the people around and collapsed to the ground, feeling exhausted as she sighed a deep growl. Wicke saw an empty bar as Rotom Dex scanned the Hippowdon. "BZZT! Hippowdon has opened the door to her heart. She regained the moves; earthquake, slack off, double edge and... ally switch?! BZZT!"

The group felt exhausted by the ordeal as Gladion came through to find a Hippowdon acting alive. He felt a smile creeping and was about to approach, Hippowdon growled at him to keep a distance as Elio regained color in his eyes and tried the same with little luck, the Dex buzzed bad news. "BZZT! She doesn't remember you two that well and she isn't too happy to be here. BZZT!"

Lusamine relaxed and clapped to gain the Hippowdon's attention. "Libya, these two men helped you regain yourself after several days of treatment. You should at least be grateful for their actions!"

The Hippowdon moved her head towards Lusamine and snorted something out of her nostrils, the woman felt the sandy exhaust and gave Wicke the silent order to open the door. "I know a group of evil men treated you horribly and their cruelty was the reason you were brought here. Perhaps if you are brought to somewhere more... lively, you will find that not all people are like that?"

She gave a sweet smile, one that the Hippowdon trusted and the rest in the room, by instinct, do not. The Hippowdon shrugged and asked the woman to lead the way, Poppy guided her out of the pen as Lusamine requested to Zossie. "If you know the employees that were responsible for these exceptional living conditions, I would like them to clean up. Miss Wicke, in case she isn't able to find them in the facility, call them."

She left the pen with the Hippowdon and focused her attention on the two men. "Excellent work, if you have business to attend here, do that. We will take the rest from here!"

Elio, Gladion and their pokemon watched Lusamine walk out the room with the Hippowdon and knew what happened. Lost hissed out of spite as she voiced the collective thought. "And...she...took...her!"

Elio agreed and gave the Hypno a high five for a job well done. "I don't mind this, but I'm going to give word to Heidi and the others that they need to tell any male employees to back away from Libya. This gave me bad memories at one of the worse of times."

Gladion speculated the science behind it as he let his Sableye perch on his shoulder. "It has, but I can see how Hyper Mode would trigger during the final stages, that is when the pokemon's brain is regaining all of its senses and memories back, sending it into... something like a seizure. Even a neutralized shadow pokemon will have a break down like that... have you or Lillie ever managed the care of a fully evolved shadow pokemon?"

Elio called his proud Hypno back and shook his head. "No, manually it was an Audino and pokemon not even evolved or at the half way point in evolution. The rest were done in the chamber that H.Q had, back to the topic... she had the nerve to give her a nickname like that."

Gladion agreed that it was rather quick, unless Lusamine had that plan from the start. "It's done now. I'm going to go to Ula'ula and see if Madison needs help while you finish. Then you can go back to your shift."

He left the pen and gave Wicke a quick hug as Zossie wanted to give Elio a warning. "We discovered where Kyurem's wormhole is going to open. It can prove very dangerous if the people of Akala Island do not take heed."

Elio was about to call his Mimikyu back and sighed in annoyance as he wanted to leave the lab. "Thank you for letting me know, I'll deliver this news to the others. See you all later."

At the Aether House on Ula'ula, during the late afternoon.

Tammy finished shoveling snow out of a walkway with her Weavile and saw the stretch of road surrounded by snow. An observing scientist called the two in. "You two have done enough!"

The girl and Weavile turned around quickly from the sudden noise, the scientist knew the girl thought she did something wrong and invited them into the building. "You two did a good job and this was helping during this frozen chaos!"

The duo agreed and went into the slightly warmer house, the girl sighed and looked at the shelves of repeat balls along with kennels that have Sandshrews, Vulpix, Vanillites and Snorunts. "These guys are going back to the Tapu Village in a few hours while the rest in the balls are staying in until it actually gets warm. Melta is trying everything possible to keep that desert controllable and that place was hit the worse! Mr. Dunbar, how is Amari and Platina doing?"

One of the back doors open, a blonde boy with blue eyes has himself wrapped in a blanket as a black hair girl with hair buns and grey eyes shivered. "Mr. Dunbar, why are we not to touch the thermostat?"

Dunbar turned around to the two children that were barely the age of eight and answered their question. "I'm sorry but the pokemon we take into this house are ice types and they need the cold of this room to thrive. Is your rooms not warm enough?"

Platina looked behind her to find a guilty looking Torkoal and petted him as Amari shook his head. "They are, but it is cold out here and we can't go outside to play in the snow."

The scientist took a deep breath and felt guilty under his mask. "The clothes store were sold out of winter jackets and no one in their right mind would go out there without them!"

Tammy felt annoyed and asked the children. "If I bring something here to keep you all warm, would that keep you two happy? Like... another Torkoal?"

The children nodded as the scientist gave Tammy her next job. "We could use another, go search the power plant and see if we can't borrow one. Catch any pokemon that gets lost in the snow while you are at it!"

Tammy saluted had her Weavile follow her out. "Will do!"

In the frigid cold, the duo journeyed down the road and found Elio with an old Incineroar, the girl waved hello in her winter jacket. "Hi Dad! Did you finish your job at Aether Paradise?"

Elio nodded and asked the girl. "You should visit the Conservation Deck sometime tomorrow. What are you doing out here?"

Tammy answered as she waved her hair. "Helping out while you are busy, those kids need another fire type to stay warm and I need to find a pokemon that might need help."

Elio sighed and went down the snowy road. "Leave that to me and Guppy. I think the Power Plant might have a stray electric type that is lost. That place won't provide for all of them and we already took in the ones we found... maybe we should do something special for those two kids since they are around eight and should have hands on experience with more pokemon!"

Tammy agreed and journeyed towards the Tapu Village to find nothing of note. Tenac was bored and said something with a teeth filled smile that the girl agreed with. "It's no wonder Dad gets busy!"

She practiced her pose for the Icium Z and felt energized. "While we have time, we should practice aiming together with Sephla. Maybe while Dad is busy we will help Mom relax, she has less than two months to go and it would suck for her having to deal with some of that alone."

The Weavile scratched herself and saw a faint crackle of lightning, Tammy saw it and had a quick ball ready as she went closer to find an Elekid shivering in the cold and trying to feed off of electricity from a trailer. As the girl expected the door was slammed open to reveal an angry woman with hair mixed with yellow and pink that wore a thick grey jacket. She was about to let a pokemon out when Tammy tossed the quick ball in surprise at the Elekid. Whistle! The ball tapped onto the Elekid, dragged it in and fell into the snow.

Shake! Click! The girl sweated as the Weavile saw the glare was directed at them, the woman asked in a harsh tone. "What do you want kid?"

Tammy cringed as the Weavile was quick to dash through the snow and pick the ball up for her mistress. "I was just heading towards the power plant and see if there is any pokemon that need help Plumeria. Sorry that the Elekid was getting into something he shouldn't have, he won't be a problem again."

Plumeria's mood shifted, she barely contained her amusement as she was about to laugh. "Of course a sweet kid like you would try to help. My lil bros and sis talked about you after they watched your stunt, guess what some of them are planning to do?"

Tammy blinked and guessed as she took the ball from her Weavile. "Leave Alola to try and get into contests?"

Plumeria nodded and offered to go with the girl on her round. "It's worse than that, five of them are trying to find a way to leave for Kalos! You think making a show around here is going to actually help them?"

Tammy's eyes widened and she was about to gasp at how outrageous it sounded. "It is expensive to even go to Kalos! That is dreaming big for ya!"

Plumeria agreed and calmed down to a more sombre tone. "And they are not good at scavenging or working a part time job for a living. What is worse is they are even one note in a pokemon battle and won't last there! Someone is going to have to give them a rude wake up call very soon. I know you came back for the Champ and Lillie, but if you keep showing off, someone is going to have to tell you to take that talent elsewhere."

Tammy started to feel annoyed and gritted her teeth. "A little too late since I made an event that would allow people to show off and keep giving those numb skulls ideas."

Plumeria found it funny that a random kid from nowhere was able to cause that much to Team Skull and showed a wide, intimidating smile. "The problem is you and the ones who go do them are that good, those numb skulls are going to get creamed along with everyone else that even sets a foot on stage! Alola doesn't have Contests and I doubt it ever will, get it through your head before you make it worse!"

The girl rolled her eyes and still wanted to execute a particular combo, the Weavile suggested something in stubborn pride as the Skull Admin asked with the split in the road in sight. "Your still going to show off because you are working your butt off for a new stunt?"

Tammy nodded and used a pager to call in a Mudsdale and invited Plumeria on as she told her what it was. "It involves Tenac dancing and using Subzero Slammer while Sephla uses hydro pump to go with it."

The Skull admin imagined it and was lost in thought as she took the offer. "Huh! That would be pretty to watch, it is still something you should think about when you are out actually doing a Grand Festival again. Now lets see what little trouble maker your going to find!"

Back at the Aether House.

Elio gave his Incineroar and important duty in case Tammy was less than successful with her capture. "Guppy, would you mind staying over and keeping the kids company. I'm not ditching you since this is only going to be until this winter blows over and Alola warms up!"

The two children gave the Incineroar enough reason to smile with his teeth wide and flex, causing the two to cheer in praise, much to Dunbar's delight. Clap! Clap! "Thank you Mr. Sun! We should talk about how that Incineroar is like at home and the specific diet he has. In fact, bring us what you use and we will get more!"

Elio agreed and spoke of his long time partner. "He is great at the house and he has been there for me since I became a trainer, but his food is too specific to just tell you. I also have a warning if you ever bring those two to Aether Paradise... leave a Hippowdon we have alone, she is recovering from medical treatment and might have a grudge against men."

Dunbar heeded the warning as Amari asked. "Why would she have that?"

The Alolan Champ answered the question as clear as the snow outside. "A man from a group of bad people, that happen to be men, have done nothing but abused her and a Wormadam. What those people did to the Hippowdon, I will tell you two when you get older. Now remember, Guppy is not a play toy, he will be good to you as long as you respect his boundaries!"

Platina listened as the Incineroar lowered himself down, he was petted under the chin and growled in enjoyment as Amari went for behind the ears, meeting Elio's approval as Dunbar enjoyed the scene. "Like that and only do that if he wants you to! Mr. Sun, do you think your wife might have some problems being left alone? It was the reason you got called out of work in the first place."

Elio agreed as Tammy entered with a quick ball and a Weavile that looked like she found kin. "That is something we should talk about. There is a lot of things we need to talk about."

"Mr. Dunbar, Dad said he is letting you borrow a pokemon as warm as his heart. But I found a project for the kids to work on! This Elekid would have gotten himself in hug trouble and otherwise he is the only one I can get away with catching!"

She sent out an Elekid that leaped at the unusual sight and was about to crackle when Guppy growled at him, telling him to knock it off. Platina took interest as Amari knew the potential. "This pokemon feeds off of electricity and can have a short temper, I know a pokemon that would help balance him!"

Platina agreed as Tammy smacked her hands together. "Magby is pretty dangerous, your sure its a good idea?"

Elio didn't find much wrong with what the two children know. "They been taught all about the various pokemon, especially dangerous ones. As long as they don't keep Magby close to anything flammable, they should be fine. Boss, do you think that should be my next job tomorrow?"

The scientist was about to answer no when he thought of a way for the task to be done. "If the Aether Station on Akala has one, bring it here! For now, your Incineroar needs to settle down for the night."

Elio nodded and waved the three goodbye. "Thank you, I'll be back with the stuff shortly. Is Tammy finished here?"

The scientist quickly listed off the work schedule and answered yes. "She was a great help while you were away. Have a good night Miss Lari!"

Tammy gave a thumbs up and called her Weavile back. "I was happy to be here! Tenac, we are done for now!"

Elio offered to open the door for the girl and headed on out, he looked at her in pride and whispered to her. "Thank you for helping me, that Hippowdon has regained her heart, but during the process, she went through a dangerous, life threatening phase I hope you never have to see. Hyper mode."

The girl swallowed and flashed a pager for Charizard. "Mom isn't going to be happy that you put yourself in danger again. We should talk about what has happened when we get home!"

Elio agreed and flashed the pager for his Charizard. "Shadow Pokemon are incredibly dangerous in ways that would make Cutlass and a Mega Vicky look safe in comparison. Let's go home." The duo got on their rides and flew off.

At the Champion's House.

Lillie was singing a tune with her Leafeon to the two babies within her womb and was at peace with the world when a knock was heard, the Banette let in a tired Tammy and a busy Elio, who was heading towards his basement and apologized to his wife. "I came to pick up something, I'll be back in a few minutes!"

Lillie puffed her cheeks up in disappointment as Tammy took off her winter jacket and sat next to her adopted mother on the couch. "Some kids at the Aether House need more warmth and Dad is lending them Guppy. I heard that contrary to their appearance, those cats are sweet hearts, he is making sure the grown ups keeps to his diet. How was your day?"

Lillie channeled out her frustration out and answered in a joyous rhythm. "Kukui and Burnet introduced themselves to Daphne and Leon, it has been a while since the twins met people new to them."

She blushed and felt at ease as Tammy saw Lillie left her belly exposed. The girl approached the belly and kissed both sides in a blush. "I'm back you two. Hey Mom, I know you don't like being alone and Dad has to be at work. Do you mind if I help out here while he is doing that?"

Lillie appreciated it and petted her Leafeon. "I'm not really alone, but more human interaction is good for the twins. I only ask for you to help me if it is needed, like helping me cook dinner or going into the basement to do laundry for me. The rest I will manage on my own."

Tammy thought it would be much more than that when she had a perverted thought come in and out of her mind. "Dad does more in comparison to those request, but there is a reason why he does."

Lillie's eyes widened and wanted to ease the child's fear of not doing enough. "Because Elio and I are a couple, but you should not worry about what he does. Has Elio told you anything about work?"

Tammy nodded and told her the danger Elio had been, Lillie cringed at the mention of the phrase Hyper Mode. "O...Tammy, I seen Hyper Mode too many times to be comfortable with that. That is a phase a Shadow Pokemon goes through... when they snap and only think about hurting others... themselves included."

Tammy saw tears trickle down and wiped them from Lillie's eyes as the Leafeon tugged the woman back to reality. "I get it, it sounds like the stuff of nightmares. I think Dad and the others have brought Hippowdon back to her senses, it seems the worse that happened was the danger though."

Lillie shivered, petted her Leafeon and smiled. "Maybe, but this scares me when I don't know of this. Maybe later we can see how Hippowdon is recovering from her treatment."

Knock knock! Click! The Banette let in an apologetic Elio who posed and asked. "Now that is done, I'm going to be getting the table ready! Any objections?"

Lillie had one and pointed at him, demanding answers. "I'm not starting on the soup until you tell us what happened at work! You and a couple people put yourselves in great danger for that pokemons sake! How did it happen so soon?"

Elio answered his wife back with energy in his eyes. "A certain woman took the extra initiative during the past few days to give extra care for that Hippowdon and it made things much quicker. Me and Gladion worked with her to finish up and that is when Hippowdon... or as that woman called her Libya, started to go into Hyper Mode. A lot of us got hurt and I am happy that you were not there! We also have a helpful function implemented in the Aura Reader should we ever have to tend to a Shadow Pokemon manually again instead of just using the Purify Chamber."

Lillie gasped and knew the woman Elio was talking about, she smiled in joy and cringed at the kind of danger that has occurred as she got up and was ready to go to the Kitchen. "That is wonderful, but while Hippowdon isn't a pokemon to be found in this region, you should know that they are naturally strong and aggressive pokemon. The next time you deal with this, you will let me know because I can't stand you getting hurt."

Elio felt sore and assured her that he was fine as he imagined the table he was going to set up. "The worse we have are back and head injuries, if your thinking what I am thinking, we should give that woman a proper thank you when we get the chance. Hey Tammy, you want to learn how to make something hearty for when you are on the road and have only Slowpokes in sight?"

The girl licked her lips at the thought. "I do because you make it sound delicious, after which. I want to see what you normally do out in the backyard. I think I know what, but I want to see if Eclipse really has changed since he was captured."

Lillie agreed and stared at the P.C as the girl wished to help made dinner. "We been so busy lately, but we do need to be frequent on his therapy. He would appreciate the company."


	82. Pushing The Boundaries!

At the Conservation Deck At Aether Paradise, a heavy feeling Lillie accompanied a bored Tammy. They looked relieved to be out of the cold as the Nica looked around with Sparkums, Lillie found Wicke approaching with a smile and a hint of astonishment. "Oh my! Hello Lillie, what is the occasion?"

Lillie hugged Wicke and answered with life glowing in her eyes. "Elio told us that Hippowdon has made a recovery and we wanted to wait a week for her to get settled in. He also told us someone had a hand in that, is she here?"

Wicke sighed and let go to expect disappointment. "Your mother is busy with an important call about Poni Canyon and isn't here."

Lillie didn't mind the disappointment as Tammy rolled her eyes. "Well in case Lusamine doesn't show, tell her I said thanks! How is Hippowdon doing?"

Wicke guided the four towards a ledge that lead to a dessert like portion of the deck. It looked like a haven for Baltoys, Trapinchs, Goletts, Sandiles, Krokorok a duo of Gabites and resting at a distant sand pit was a black Hippowdon. The Pikachu Libre wasn't keen on the sleeping Hippowdon and yelled something, prompting Lillie to tug him by the tail. "Sparkums, no! It seems she has settled down nicely."

Wicke watched the Pikachu Libre blushed embarrassed and spoke of what she knew. "As expected with a Hippowdon, she claims that sand pit as her territory and the pokemon sharing this space quickly know this. While she gets along with certain employees, we have a select team to care for her, due to some understandable hostilities."

Tammy guessed the category that isn't allowed. "Basically men are not allowed near her?"

Wicke wouldn't say that, even though Hippowdon has had better interactions with women. "No, but they need to respect her boundaries before they even think of approaching her. There are a handful she gets along with, Libya will let them know if she is interested in getting to know them."

Nica stared at the Hippowdon as Lillie heard a buzzing noise from behind, a Trash Cloak Wormadam that wanted to say hello, Tammy petted her and whispered. "Hello Poly, do you like the name?"

The Wormadam blushed and tripped in her attempt to back away, Wicke picked her up and found the name to be fitting. "She and Libya are permanent residents here for similar reasons. But... Poly works due to her cloak being made from plastic bags, paper and loose ribbons. This was the first time she approached a stranger willingly."

Lillie found it pitiful and was glad that Poly was having a better life than before, Sparkums noticed two unlikely people exiting the elevator together and getting along casually. "Pika?!"

Wicke turned around to find Lusamine and Gladion having a lively conversation, the man's smile made the scene most unusual as he spoke of the last steps. "With the last of the wild pokemon in the know and secure, we won't have any regrets if Kyurem comes out. The last call confirmed Brooklet Hill to be safe and sound, maybe I should ask Elio if we can finally have that Lunala pull a few strings and help that pokemon through."

Lusamine agreed with the plan and was looking forward to a long assignment to be finished. "As lovely as the snow is, it isn't natural for it to be on Alola! If Kyurem is removed, I would give it a month for nature to balance out the climate or shorter if that man uses that Groudon to speed it up. Someone would be more than happy to see you, she gets along lovingly with Mohn and even those ruffians from Ula'ula, every little bit helps to restore her faith in humanity."

Gladion shrugged and nearly laughed at what he heard. "It was expected with Father, but when she connects with the members of Team Skull, that means much."

He noticed a group of women that were looking at a scene they would have never expected in a century, he casually asked. "Sup?"

Tammy stared awkwardly and answered. "Nothing, those guys at Team Skull are not really that bad and even those guys know what a Hippowdon is like just be looking at her."

Lillie agreed and hugged her mother and brother. "Thank you for helping her." Wicke, Tammy, Poly and the Pikachus stared at the family moment until the three broke the hug. Gladion went towards the ledge and gave a sharp whistle, waking the Hippowdon and drawing her towards him.

"Now that is settled, Lillie, you should go find Elio before too long. If Colress is correct, Kyurem is going to hit Akala island so hard that he won't be able to get out easily without that Hoopa... if that Hoopa is even available."

Tammy figured as such. "Unless it is life or death or if it is something not easy to achieve, Little Horn wouldn't grant that wish or come at the moment. I'll go get the fort ready in case this hits Melemele as well." Wicke heard a grunt and Gladion was pleased by Hippowdon wanting affection and gave her some. "How are you feeling Libya?"

The Hippowdon pushed at the man as Tammy slowly approached to pet the Hippowdon. "A week here has done a lot for you. Hey Gladion, should you go get Madison off that island or is your plan involve using a bunker with her?"

The man blushed and answered without a care in the world. "And risk someone trying to break in and steal our stuff? She has made friends with a Magmar that is eager to help keep things warm... in exchange for some free food and a place to crash. It is also good to see that Wormadam is able to approach people again, did you find a name for her yet?"

Wicke nodded as Lillie and the Pikachus joined in giving the Hippowdon affection. "Her name is Poly. Madam, is Mohn getting ready for this event?"

Lusamine blushed and tried to hide a plan she had for him. "He is finishing up as we speak and will be visiting me soon. Work makes it impossible for him to settle down and stay warm for long, so this would be a treat for him. Once it passes, it will be like our usual schedule before too long."

The Hippowdon was enjoying her time as she grunted to one more that was missing, Lusamine gave Libya bad news on the last person in the set. "Elio is busy at the moment, but once his business is done, he will have all the time in the world to visit."

Lillie promised her mother what was to be done. "I know where he is heading to and I'll go pick him up, once we are ready, all that will be left is to catch Kyurem."

Tammy knew a place Elio would be guided to and blushed as another approached, he turned around and found Anabel with an urgent set of news. "We have a spike in Ultra Wormhole energy above Akala Island, it won't be long now. Are we all ready?"

At Konikoni City.

Elio listed down pre measures and escorted a pleased Lana home. "That cave was beautiful. Thank you for showing me that."

Lana blushed and was tackled by a blue hair teenage girl wearing a Slowking T-shirt and another identical girl with a Cloyster T-shirt, they knocked her down and shouted in unison. "Welcome home Lana!"

Elio was amused by Harper and Sarah's antics as Lana glared at them and scared them off. "Get off me before I make you wish your meeting Kyurem!"

The sisters shivered and let go as Elio flinched and yelled at the woman. "Not cool, but after this week... you really shouldn't have to deal with stuff like that."

Lana stared stoically in apologized to her sisters. "Sorry for the scare, but you do need to get in. It is going to be so cold that being out here would be dangerous." Harper apologized back. "We will, we will tell Mom to have the blankets ready!" Sarah got the door for her own. "Thank you for getting our sister home Mr. Sun!"

Elio appreciated it as Lana took the chance to ask. "I haven't seen or heard from that girl since that water spin. How is she doing?"

The Alolan Champion shrugged and gave her a briefing. "Her, Vicky and Coeru make a good enough combo, but they are trying to work on making that gig better until she is ready for... you know what."

Lana blushed and smiled smug as she took out a fishing rod. "Mega evolution is a deadly catch in any battle. I fished a keystone the other day and I'm going to find that Marshstomp when I am ready to find him."

Elio was about to call her on her usual trickery when she shined a multi colored stone that was at the center of the reel, his eyes shined, unaware of a Charizard landing. "Your not joking!" He smiled and congratulated Lana on her catch. "Mega Swampert is known for his strength and if in the rain, his speed has no equal compared to most, you sure are lucky!"

The fisher woman counted down and had another catch coming. "Lucky enough to ask you and Lillie something. We haven't done it in a while!"

Elio blushed and was about to say no as a feminine voice shouted. "Alola Lana! Has Elio been giving you trouble?"

The Alolan Champ turned around with a blush as Lana giggled to an approaching Lillie. "Nah! I showed him what me and the others were working on! I got your man worked up with counting."

Elio was about to say something as Lillie casually asked him. "Should we show her what else we been working on? It has been a while and you all worked hard."

Elio was about to finish his refusal when he heard his phone ring. "...You two think about this before I answer!"

Beep! "Sup Gladion?"

The man over the phone gave Elio news on the final preparations. "Tammy is at Melemele, Madison finished setting things straight, I got my place locked up and Anabel is monitoring Poni Island. By now the locals should be taking shelter while this freeze blows over!"

Elio found it to be convenient news as he saw an unusual shine in the sky. "Excellent, Lillie and I will be heading home and get ready for Kyurem. Your ready to take on a legendary dragon?"

Gladion paused over the phone, a growl was heard and it sounded like he was holding someone in place. "I think Silvally is, we will meet up at Iki town in just a-" BEEEEEEEP!

The phone cut out and Lana watched a frigid force blow across the island. "Holy Wishi- Harper, Sarah, get in!"

The sisters obeyed as the fisher woman ran to her house and held it open. "Both of you, we are hitting sub zero! Come in now!"

Lillie heard a blizzard in the distance as Elio grabbed her by the hand and sprinted towards the house with her. They felt an intense cold coming as they went past the door and Lana slammed it shut behind them and heard a howl.

Immediately, they felt a frigid cold they have not felt before. Harper and Sarah shivered as a middle aged woman with blue hair, a pony tail, blue eyes and a blue dress approached with hot blankets. She had goosebumps as she asked Lana. "Brr! You brought friends over for the day?"

Elio was about to protest and say what happened as Lillie turned around and found the door was frozen shut, they are trapped in. Lana saw the windows to be covered in snow and guessed they were. "This... wasn't what I wanted to happen. Mom, may I see that our guest get comfortable?"

The eldest woman nodded and offered to take the sisters to the living room, where a tan man with hints of dark hair was covered in a blanket. He asked in a loud sneeze. "CHOO! That depends, where are you taking them?"

Lana answered bluntly as her mother realized what was planned. "To my room!"

Harper and Sarah knew what their sister had planned as the matron of the house gave Elio a sharp glare that left him petrified, Lillie asked her. "If we keep quiet, would you be okay with this?"

The matron nodded and got out of the way. "I won't interfere unless we hear things breaking! Let us know if you need anything." Lana nodded and assured them. "I will, stay warm!"

She guided the guests to an average sized bed room, with a single bed, a collection of fishing poles and photos of Lana's catches from when she was a child, all the way to an adult. Including a more recent one that struck Lillie's fancy. "You caught a Milotic in Unova?!"

Lana agreed and opened a cover to reveal certain pills and apologized. "Elio, could you please lock the door. This isn't how I pictured it going!"

The Alolan Champ obeyed and made sure it was locked as Lana set up a blanket. "Now that we are alone, what should we do? We have options."

Lillie squirmed at the thought as Elio asked. "Our choices to pass this are... cuddle together with the blanket to stay warm while we talk about this."

He pointed at the photos as he smiled at the women with confidence. "Talk about family life in general since it looks like you have been doing better even with you staying at home, talk about that Keystone you fished up!"

Lillie saw the keystone and smiled in congratulations. "It really is the next step for you beyond Z moves. Mallow has one, Plumeria has one and even Kiawe has one."

Lana blushed at the compliments and considered it. "That is very nice to have and I just do a lot of work to pay for the rent."

Elio admired the hard worker and stared at the birth control pills at the last idea. "Or... we can let our hormones take over and do a threesome."

Lana had a water bottle ready and found it difficult to choose. "The other options actually sound pretty fun, we are here to try and keep warm."

The cold feeling tempted Lillie to the blanket as she was ready to take off her winter clothes. "I want to watch if that is what we are doing. Then we can cuddle up in the blanket afterwards and keep warm, while... naked."

Lana was tempted to say yes as Elio saw his wife strip down naked and sat down on a comfortable chair like a spectator. "And your going to masturbate to this. I'm okay with this."

The fisher woman took the birth control pill and swallowed it with water as she stripped herself to her underwear, revealing tone muscle that aroused the couple. "Then champ, your going to have to work to see the rest. Think you can do this?"

Elio sweated and started taking his clothes off. "I can, Lillie, let us know if you want to join in!"

Lillie watched her husband strip himself to reveal his naked body and was going into heat. "Oh my this is much!"

Lana licked her lips and agreed, much to Elio's embarrassment. "He is a tasty catch, we should serve him up with a lemon and some sauce!"

Elio blushed and showed excitement as he asked. "Can we not talk about eating me, if we do that, I'm putting my clothes back on!" The women shrugged and ceased the teasing to begin an evening of forbidden pleasures.

At Iki Town.

Mallow and Conia waved Hau goodbye as they watched him go off to another adventure. The Kahuna waved back and promised them. "I'll be back after I talk with Gladion about what we are doing. This seems to be im-" He felt an intense chill as Conia shivered. "Brr! I do like the cold, but this is too much!"

Mallow agreed with her daughter and looked at her husband in concern. "This winter isn't natural and we know this. Hau darling, finish up quickly and be back home!"

Hau gave them a thumbs up and felt an urge to let to take out a great ball. "I...I will!"

He opened it to let out Zekrom, who looked towards the western island that had a cloud that spreaded above Melemele, Mallow and Conia closed the door to let the Kahuna and legend sense what was wrong. Snow was falling and a yellow light flew from the ruins, towards Akala Island, Hau knew Kyurem had arrived and tried to call Gladion, no signal was made. "Damn it! Zekrom, do you know where Kyurem landed?"

Zekrom nodded and let Hau get on his back, he flew to the sky and charged his generator of a tail, Hau watched Alaka island become white and frozen, he was speechless as Zekrom was ready to fly.

BOOM!

They traveled towards Brooklet Hill like a bolt of thunder and found the world bellow to be like a frozen tundra. If Kyurem's threat was speculated, it wasn't any longer, Zekrom felt the cold coming from large cave above a water fall and flew in. When the dragon landed, Hau got off and was left astound and horrified; Tapu Koko and Lele fell to the caves side as frozen blocks of ice, along with Tapu Bulu and Fini. At the end of the cave was a grey, corpse like dragon. His wings were frozen, his face was frozen shut, his tail was a stub; Hau looked at the yellow, soulless eyes to find Kyurem to be as blank as he feared, he tensed up with courage as the Kyurem gave a faint glow. "Zekrom, use bolt strike! We need to capture him if we are going to stop this winter!"

The Zekrom glowed blue with electricity and charged at Kyurem, the boundary pokemon clawed the deep black pokemon back and emitted a glacial veil.

SHATTER!

Kyurem's frozen wings thawed and revealed something cable like as Zekrom was pushed back by the glaciating power. Hau stood in Kyurem's way and readied another ball. "Raichu, we need to take this dragon do-" Kyurem ignored Hau and shot pink lasers from his wings, surrounding the dazed Zekrom and dragging him towards himself. The embodiment of ideals shrank and curled up into a ball, returning into the Dark Stone, Hau was frozen in terror as he watched the stone being slowly consumed by the frozen dragon's beams, until the stone vanished. The Kyurem's tail glowed blow let loose an icy mist, knocking Hau back from the power. When the human's vision cleared, he realized he gazed upon something else, an odd fusion of Kyurem, with parts of Zekrom exposed, the left side of the dragon was frozen still as the yellow eyes formed white iris's and black pupils. The physical physique was much to behold as wire like tendrils erupted from Kyurem's back and reached for the generator like tail, it glowed blue and showed a bolt of lighting in the center. The dragon gave a combined roar and was ready to take on any who would dare challenge him.

Hau shook his head and readied a different ball, something was holding Kyurem back from attacking him on the spot and he knew who. "I'll get you out of there Zekrom, go Tauros!"

An intimidating Tauros exit the ball and caused Kyurem to back away and envelope himself into a blue lighting bolt to strike the Tauros towards the wall, Hau ordered with burning determination. "Use iron head!" The Tauros kicked back from the wall and charged at Kyurem with a shining head. POW!

The dragon clawed Tauros for a k.o. Hau switched to a Crabominable and was certain of victory. "Do you feel it? This is what it means to take on a legendary!" The Crabominable saw the Kyurem raise his head up and opened his fanged maw to let out a dragon pulse, shooting him into the ground for a critical hit as the Kahuna ordered with his fists flying. "Finish him with close combat!"

The Crabominable gave a determined glare and charged at Kyurem to punch him back, blow after blow caused Kyurem to gasp as he glowed in ice. The Crabominable readied his left fist and punched Kyurem once more, causing the dragon to go limp and coughed out a mixture of ice and lightning, he glowed black and gave a faint crackle of lighting. The Dark Stone forced itself out of him, glowed and grew back into an unconscious Zekrom, Kyurem reverted back to his empty, broken state and fell. THUD! The dragon was defeated, Hau knew it wasn't enough as he took out a friend ball. "I hope this works. Go catch em!"

The friend ball whistled and tapped on the ice dragon, dragging him in and giving a shake as it fell into the frozen ground. Shake...click!

Hau panted and wanted to fall down as he limped towards the ball to pick it up along with a mysterious item that laid by the side, a grey nail. "*Huff!* We...we actually did it!"

He placed the nail in his bag and picked the ball up with a victorious smile as the Zekrom slowly woke up, he looked embarrassed as he glowed his tail and shot bolts of lightning at the frozen blocks, thawing the four out and leaving them to lay unconscious. The Kahuna found it fair enough and checked to see if the four would were stable, Crabominable scuttled to his master as the Zekrom lifted himself up and roared a suggestion, Hau understood the roar perfectly and knew the best outcome had happen. "I know it is scary how despite how his power drained on entering, he was able to do all this. Then anyone who took shelter would be fine, but they need to know that Kyurem has been caught and we need to know how to get rid of all this ice, would you fly us to Aether Paradise once I call Crabominable back?"

The Zekrom nodded and was ready for flight when the Tapus started to come through, leaving Hau with much to explain.

At an Office in Aether Paradise.

Lusamine was laying on a couch, gasping and holding onto her chest as Wicke kept trying to make contact, Mohn was in a panic in his attempt to keep his wife's heart from failing as a Mew blushed to something he found. "Mum's is fine and Uncle is trying to break out of his home. It is frozen shut!"

Lusamine stopped gasping and felt her heart was working again as she had her husband back away. "They won't be safe for long if this keeps up, to think that Kyurem was still able to cause that much destruction."

She heard the door open and saw the four members of the Ultra Recon Squad barged in with a content Colress; Mohn nearly shouted to the five. "You told us that if we waited, this wouldn't have happened!"

Colress sighed and corrected him. "We never said that, what we said was that when he comes, his freezing power would be at its most minimum. This is the best possible outcome for Kyurem's arrival, because the radius would have been wider and the freezing temperatures would have been far worse to where shelter would have not mattered."

Soliera tried to say something in regards to the frozen horror as Dulse forced it out. "We surveyed the island and found no casualties! But the sight is still not pretty."

Phyco felt Lusamine glaring at them and gave an estimate to when Akala would recover. "Thankfully, the volcano would hasten the melting process in comparison to Ula'ula if Kyurem is stopped soon!"

A deep voice shouted from behind and startled Zossie. "Alola! I caught Kyurem and that was a battle!"

The youngest of the Recon Squad turned around to find Hau, with a friend ball in one hand and a grey nail that Colress identified. "Are those DNA Splicers?! You must have fought a fused Kyurem if you flew into danger with Zekrom!"

Hau was astonished by what he had as Zossie asked. "If Kyurem's fusion is anything like the Blinding One, it was a monstrosity! Another crisis was averted thanks to you!"

The Kahuna blushed in appreciation and was let in, Lusamine breathed easy and sat up to ask him. "And with those three at hand, that means it will eventually be the end of this winter. Do you know of the legend behind Kyurem and its parts, Reshiram and Zekrom?"

Hau remembered and cringed at what needed to be done. "They were one and the DNA Splicers can only fuse Kyurem with one of the two dragons. If I use this with Zekrom, Kyurem would stop looking... dead. But then Zekrom returns to just being a part of Kyurem, this is different from Lunala and Eclipse."

Lusamine agreed as Wicke understood the regretful feeling. "Ever since you captured Zekrom, you have been taking charge of the decisions of many. That dragon has inspired you and it hurts what might need to be done."

Hau nodded and felt something calling to him, like it needed to talk. "I know, it was only around a month and it felt like he guided me to try and make Alola a better place, I also help others try and make better choices. I...I need to think about this before I go through with fusing him into Kyurem."

With the conclusion stated, Soliera thanked Hau for what he done. "Alola is in a great debt to you. Return back to your home while the ice melts and frees your friends."

Hau appreciated it and gave his goodbyes before leaving, Mohn calmed down and expected a call. "This was an interesting two weeks. We will know soon that the kids are alright, anything else we should know before settling down?"

In Lana's Room.

Elio was in a pair of pants, wrapped in a blanket with Lana and Lillie, his wife was in revealing under garments as she finished licking her fingers and complimented the water type specialist. "You worked him and he proved himself! In turn, he must have felt happy that he got to feel... everything."

Lana agreed with a satisfied smile as Elio puffed his cheeks annoyed. "It was hot and you made me lose it, but Lillie enjoyed herself too well and now your both giving off that scent."

The pregnant woman blushed red as Lana reached out from the warm blanket to get a bra. "Because you become an animal when your hoisted up. Your a catch no one would let go."

Elio guessed so as Lillie left the blanket to get her clothes on. "That he is, thank you for the time. Now about the pokemon you fished."

The man left the blanket to put on his winter jacket and stared at the Kingler that was bigger than Lana. "Some of them are much bigger that Krustinal, Tetra and Poni! I know your strong, but this would make those macho jerks scared of you!"

The water specialist unwrapped herself to flex her muscles and arouse the duo. "Those years of fishing pay off!"

She reached for her clothes heard a gentle knock, Lillie let in Lana's mother, who saw what looked like the aftermath of intense sex when she leaned on the door way in an attempt to look cool. "You three look like you had fun. I stopped worrying when I heard you three talking about other things besides sex. We have the heater working in the living room when you are all dressed."

Lillie appreciated it as Lana got into her winter gear. "Thank you. I hope this ice melts, because we can't stay trap here for ever!" BANG! BANG!

The matron was startled by the noise from outside as Lillie heard beeping, Lana knew who was coming to the family's rescue and giggled. "I like how Registeel is there for people when they need it most."

Ring Ring!

Elio felt relief that a signal was back answered his call, he knew was in hot water. "Whats up Gladion?"

The man behind the phone nearly yelled. "Kyurem landed on Alola and he froze most of Akala Island, where the hell are you and Lillie?"

Elio swallowed and answered. "At Lana's, that impact froze us in her house. We were keeping ourselves warm and waiting it out. Are you and Madison alright?"

Gladion didn't want to assume the worse and answered. "Fine once I got Charizard out, Manaphy was cold the whole time while me, Silvally and Madison's pokemon were trying to bust out of that tomb! It seems the ice is starting to melt... your thinking what I'm thinking?"

Elio's eyes widened, his teeth showed a smile. "Hau actually went and caught Kyurem!"

He cringed in fear as Gladion worded it back to him. "Hau, went and caught Kyurem. It was obvious he had Zekrom and who knows what happened. With that dragon neutralized, this winter will finally end. Your still on duty at Ula'ula, but once the ice shows signs of melting and the climate gets under control, you can go back to being there for Lillie. Do you need me to come get you out?"

Bang!

CRACK!

Elio answered casually. "No, Registeel has that covered. I'm glad that you all are safe. Should we go find Hau and congratulate him? For all the trouble Kyurem caused, he is like the other pokemon that fall out of those wormholes."

Gladion agreed and let go of his grudge. "He has nothing and he is just an empty husk without his parts. Now he has a home with someone who would take care of him, we should finish this and see the closure. Tell Lillie to stay warm, this false winter isn't over yet and we should talk about that Groudon of yours."

Elio felt comfortable with resolving the talk and the growing conflict. "I will, see ya soon!"

BEEP!

He apologized to Lana as Lillie was ready to stop Registeel from breaking open a door. "I...normally make something after this. I got nothing this time."

The water specialist puffed her cheeks at the fact she wasn't getting free food. "Jerk!"

Lana's mother puffed her cheeks back at her daughter. "It is still going to be an hour until dinner is ready. If your hungry after that work out, your going to have to wait it out." Lana rolled her eyes without a care and waved the two goodbye. "I'll see you when it gets warm Lillie, try not to do anything crazy Elio!"

The Alolan Champ smiled at the concept of crazy and approached her, he gently lifted her right hand and gave it a small kiss.

Smooch! "I'm not promising that, take care!"

He left Lana still and blushing, as the matron had a look of shock that turned into covered laughter. "Fwah! I'm sorry, but that's cute."

Lana wanted to hide in her blanket and started to laugh. "Ha! That's why this happens."

"Brimmy, heat the door knob and the hinges, I think Registeel has it loose enough that we can have the door thaw!"

The two women listen to an Incineroar heating something up and a door opening. Lillie gave her farewell to the family in the other room. "Thank you for providing shelter from this cold. I will check on Wela and see if he can't melt this snow!"

Elio gave his parting to the group. "We will see you around when the weather returns to normal here! Take care!"

Click!

Lana sighed as she got up and offered to help her mother. "I'll help make dinner. Thank you for being okay with this."

Lana's mother didn't mind and smiled back. "As long as it is with people who respect you, I have no problems."

At Iki Town

Tammy agreed with Mallow about something when a Charizard landed to drop Hau. The grass type specialist tackled her husband with a long hug in a blabber as Tammy asked. "What the heck happened?! Tapu Koko came back shouting something without telling us what."

Hau had a friend ball and great ball shown to give his answer. "Inside this ball is the source of the winter. I... need to talk to Zekrom before I do something I would regret."

Swoop!

Gladion landed on his Charizard and saw two balls present, he knew what lurked in the friend ball and asked about the encounter. "Tell us what you saw, because this is a milestone!"

Hau was about to say it when more Charizards came to drop of Elio and Lillie, the Alolan Champ charged and asked his friend. "Hau I am glad your safe! Were you hurt by Kyurem?"

The Kahuna was cornered and shouted in a boom. "Enough!" T

he girl and two men were knocked back by the outburst as Mallow stepped in to defend her husband. "All of you knock it off, he just got here and it is better of you watch!"

Hau thanked Mallow as he sent out a tired Zekrom. "Thank you for helping me with Kyurem, that was scary for you!"

Lillie felt the dragon agreeing with his partner and asked the Kahuna. "What did you find? Because if Kyurem was able to do... that, I don't know how far it would have gone."

Hau started by showing the DNA Splicers. "This fell off of Kyurem when I beaten him.. it along with that wormhole energy was how he was able to overwhelm Zekrom and fuse with him."

Gladion's eyes widened in horror. "Becoming Black Kyurem, where were the Tapus?"

Hau remembered the frozen deities and how much was at stake. "Kyurem froze them solid. As much as he has done, he can't stay like this."

He sent out Kyurem and proved his point with the corpse like creature, Lillie understood the bleak existence as she listen to the Zekrom growling at Hau, like he was ready for something. "The three were one and the husk is left broken, this is something Zekrom understands. But what happens depends on you, will you?"

Elio agreed and back away with a feeling of respect. "Regardless, Kyurem is stopped and Alola has a lot to thank you for."

Hau understood and looked down on the splicers, he knows that he has made a difference and yet, there was something that motivated him to take charge. He tried to smile at how he was able to do more with himself. "Ha! Ever since Tapu Koko made me into Kahuna, I been given a lot more responsibilities than I am use to... if I had any to begin with. Grand pa moved out to retire and left me to manage things on my own."

Mallow patted him on the back as Elio kept talking. "Remember, be you. Do it in the way only you can do it, the way none of us can!"

Hau forced his doubts out, smiled and flipped the splicers in a catch. "Then I will!"

He presented the nail to Zekrom and asked. "You were that push I needed and now because of that, I feel like I should continue to do more for Alola. Would you go back to Kyurem and be the parts he needs?"

Zekrom glowed his tail and gave a mighty roar as Kyurem awaited, Hau pressed a button on the nail and caused the it to float above the boundary pokemon, spin and wedge itself into its neck. Kyurem exposed his tube like wings and shot the four beams at the willing Zekrom, causing the embodiment of Ideals to shrink into the Dark Stone once more. The group watched the stone get absorbed and cause Kyurem to transform, into the icy electric dragon they were familiar with. Tammy was amazed by the transformation and took out the Rotom Dex to record a photo. "Wow! Rachael would have had a field day over this."

Hau swallowed at the decision he made as the dragon gave a unified roar that the Dex understood. "BZZT! Hey Hau, if it makes you feel better, Zekrom is still in there and the two dragons think so much alike that you don't know where one end leads to! BZZT!"

The Kahuna calmed down and approached Kyurem to try and give him affection, despite the cold feeling, the dragon blew out an icy mist and used his right claw to give his trainer an affectionate scratch on the shoulder.

Gladion smiled at the sense of closure and was ready to walk away when a Skarmory flew down to drop off Madison, the Ranger was astonished by the dragon and reported her boyfriend. "*Whistle!* Akala is thawing as we speak and Mount Wela wasn't affected by this flash freeze, everyone got the clue to stay in doors during that time and at worse, they are recovering from hypothermia. Ula'ula however... the snow is going to stop coming, but that is going to take a while to melt."

Gladion was fond of good news and stretched as he was about to leave. "It will balance out. Good work Hau, once the ice melts, do you want to do a Battle Royal?"

Hau answered yes as Lillie was content with going back home. "That was scary, Tammy, Elio, do you want some Tapu Coco?"

The girl felt tempted to contact a friend of hers and agreed as Elio refused. "I...need to check on something, because this can't be ignored."

Hau listened and let his friend he didn't have to take another trip unless needed. "I already told the people at Aether about this. Do... we need to let the people of Alola know that this crisis has passed?"

Elio nodded in annoyance. "It needs to because people might not get the clue right away and they need to know before I try to speed the weather up. I'll be back soon!"


	83. Contact Between Stars!

At home, Elio finished programing something into Rotom Dex at the request of his adopted daughter. "None of us would really mind if you used the home phone to have a video chat with Rachael. It has been a couple weeks since you last talked to her and since she is a movie star, she might be busy, don't expect her to pick up right away."

Tammy knew and looked at the home phone with hesitation. "I...I know, but I want to have some private time while I talk about what has happened. See if she is alright and give you and mom some private time."

Elio blushed as he glanced at Lillie, who nested on the couch and sent out a Leafeon, Eevee and Jolteon to play with. "...We had enough of that for one day. Once the ice melts, things can finally go back to a routine."

He pressed Rotom's left eye and saw the image of a phone, he pressed a button and heard the house phone ring. "Perfect! Enjoy your call with your friend. Because you done a lot while you came back!"

Tammy thanked her adopted father and went to her room with the Rotom Dex. She sent out her Wartortle, Pikachu Belle and Corsola to ask the two water types. "Rachael is someone close to me that might get jealous when she hears about what we got. Nica, your excited to see her again?"

The Pikachu twitched her ear uncertain as the girl sat on her bed with the buzzing Rotom. "BZZT! Just press the number and I'll reach her in no time! BZZT!"

The girl pressed a few buttons and heard a ring as she lifted Vicky and looked at her with pride. "She and I are a lot alike, we first met at Johto."

The Wartortle listened to the ringing and whistled a tune as the Corsola jumped on the bed to find a brown hair teenager in burgundy clothes that had a green Deino in her arms that drooled. "You reached the home phone of Miss Ocul, if you are a fan... this is fo-" Rachael saw who was calling her, looked guilty of what she would have done and apologized. "Oh. Sorry about that, I been having a lot of annoying fans after they saw my image in that Spiritomb Movie, give me a second."

She coughed and pretended that she started a call a new, she had her left hand on her cheek and squealed. "Tammy?! It's wonderful to hear from you again, how have you been doing?"

Tammy started by showing the shiny Corsola off. "I caught Coreu while getting Pipi that Mareanie she wanted. Acanci is with her now if she gave you an update."

She directed to her Wartortle for news on her. "Vicky was a pokemon I caught because she was in a bad spot and had nowhere else to go. She has water spout and aura sphere for those special moves along with rapid spin."

The blue Corsola was curious about the Mareanie's fate as the Wartortle breathed icy wind on the Dex, causing him to shiver as Rachael was impressed. "You have quite a few shiny pokemon than people would expect. I heard about Mega Blastoise being able to make aura sphere hit extra hard and as a fighting move, it never misses." The Coordinator smiled and squealed in excitement as she finished her news. "I got a Keystone a week ago and I will try mega evolution when I am ready."

Rachael was in disbelief and tried to keep herself on the top of the conversation. "Do you have it with you, those stones are rare!"

The Dex buzzed and answered. "BZZT! She gave it to her "Mom". If you seen the entries, you would know why she hold off for now. BZZT!"

Tammy blushed at the Dex's blurt and the Movie Star glared at her in anger before stopping herself. "Sheesh they are over protective!"

The Coordinator agreed and spoke in her parents defense. "I chose to give them that stone! Once I show them that I am ready, they will give that back!"

Rachael hoped they do and let out her moody Shelgon. "That is the only way they are going to let you have it. My pokemon haven't changed that much, Megara is getting stronger and... maybe she would evolve if I keep this up for a couple more weeks. Arbitro, however is stubborn."

The Shelgon looked away from her trainer as the Deino reached for the screen, she tried to bite and gave the viewers the image of her teeth filled maw as Rachael established control. "Megara, no! She isn't exactly here and you don't bite on the screen unless it is an annoying person calling."

The Deino was pulled off the screen and was settled down as the trainer continued. "Arbitro follows orders, but he doesn't know when enough is enough and it takes a while for me to talk him out of it. Vespron is a little better once he has something to bite into and is kind of my guard ant. Vyram however will love you forever if you can cook real well. The rest haven't changed much. My next film is a bit interesting in how I get into this ancient tomb... maybe if I hit the prop with a ghost or dark move I will deliver results."

She shrugged as Tammy had more to brag about. "I got some new moves I'm trying out for Contests, Tenac is much more well behaved and if you saw this thing I had Vicky and Coreu do together, you wouldn't keep your eyes off if it!"

Rachael snickered at the bragging and would like to see it to believe it. "Send me a video on that. Anything else happened?"

Tammy nodded and had another objective in mind, she needs to show her friend a snowy Alola. "Due to some out there events, a fake winter came to Alola. A powerful ice type pokemon was bringing snow all over Alola and it gotten bad today and I might surprise you tomorrow when I get the chance."

The Movie Star wished she would see snow the first time and blushed. "A tropical place like Alola having snow all over?! Wow! I heard Unova has a beautiful winter I am personally looking forward to!"

Tammy shook her head at the thought of snow and remembered what her friend had planned. "Lanakila is enough... more than enough. How is your pokemon training going otherwise, is Gough still taking up on that offer?"

Rachael's knew a secret that she was happy to gossip on as she bared her teeth in an awkward smile. "He isn't bugging me about it and he works close to the city, however an Officer Jenny had to take him in for questioning! Has he stolen her heart?" She answered in a tease as Tammy had the image of an Officer Jenny trying to be civil with her flirtatious approach. "Find out in a couple weeks."

The coordinator guessed what actually happened and smiled back. "She didn't really arrest him and him being around Virbank decreased the crime rate... if it had one, because no one is stupid enough to mess with him. Then you saw them talking and nothing more?"

Rachael giggled and imagined something to happen. "It's cute and I hope for the best."

The laughter stopped and a grim memory came to Rachael, causing her to feel scared. "...Those terrorist came back and they were at there worst. They tried to go after the Musketeer trio and attempted to kill the Gym Leaders and the Champions of the region. Why would they blow themselves up, I don't know and Miss Hilda is the most angry out of them due to her understanding Latin."

Tammy felt disturbed by the warning and wanted to finish her conversation. "They attacked Alola and I had a run in with one of them. It is exactly as we feared, Shadow Pokemon."

Rachael's frown became a face of uncertainty as she looked away and brushed her hair nervously, her Shelgon grunted something assertively, reminding her of a similar crisis that made her feel cold. "They are like those monsters my parents warned me abo-" She faced the screen and quickly dismissed it. "Never mind that, tell your parents I said hi and good luck with mega evolution. Your going to need it!"

Tammy felt her Pikachu and Wartortle brush up against her and the Corsola poking her out of affection as she wished to know if her friend had made more contact. "Thank you. Have you talked to Pipi and Pamela yet?"

Rachael has and remembered the most lively conversations she had. "Pipi is actually going to go through with being a Ninja. I got in trouble with her mother when I mentioned a few things I saw in movies."

Tammy guessed why. "It is more complicated than what you saw and most of those films are an insult to Ninjas. I think Pamela has a new pokemon with her from fossil digging and I know which one she would want!"

Rachael knew and spoke of the pokemon with excitement. "A Shieldon most likely, she started her Sinnoh Journey once the terrorist scare came and pass."

She blushed as Tammy asked. "I wish her the best of luck on Sinnoh, is something on your mind?"

Rachael blabbered with the feeling of a Butterfree in her stomach and tried to deny it, words failed to leave her mouth and she gritted her teeth until Megara nipped at her leg. "Ow! Okay, I'll tell her... there is a boy that lives in Sinnoh that I have a crush on. A nice looking boy who is an aspiring pro with pokemon and hopefully resolved parent issues. Some nice looking black hair boy with brown eyes, his name is Chrom!"

Tammy snapped her fingers at her friends missed opportunity. "And now he is gone until maybe the World Tournament."

Rachael shook her head and refused to let that be. "He said he is going to be back during the winter, the worse part is he knows about this!"

She hyperventilate in a panic until Tammy shouted. "Enough of that! Sheesh! With that behavior, he has to be as oblivious as a Slowpoke to not figure that out. I have a tip, the next time you see him, try and control yourself, if he is interested... take him out somewhere not obvious. Okay?"

Rachael squirmed, she has no idea what that boy would like, Tammy shrugged and gave one more suggestion. "Or let him pick. If you two can understand each other, then it will get interesting."

The movie star sweated and tried to cool herself down, she wanted to lay and wish her friend goodbye. "Thank you, call me again when you want to chat!"

The coordinator promised her back and winked charmingly. "Will do, later!"

She blew a kiss that nearly knocked Rachael out and caused her to stutter. "Don't do...Save that for when you talk to Pamela. See you later!"

Both girls disconnected and gave the Rotom Dex inappropriate implications. "BZZT! Teenagers! BZZT!"

Tammy knew and laid on the bed with her sight towards the ceiling. Her trio of pokemon sighed in frustration and got off to leave her be, the Rotom Dex floated towards the door as the girl felt fulfilled. "Phew! She has your life set. What stinks of Pamela traveling is that I can't really call with you. Go check on Mom and Dad and see if you are alright!"

The Dex obeyed and got out of the room to find the living room to be much calmer but more intimate as Lillie leaned on Elio's shoulder in a blissful nap, a Leafeon rested closest to Lillie while an Eevee was on the man's lap. Resting on a rug was a Jolteon, Raichu, Pikachu Libre and a Mimikyu, the Dex buzzed in questioning. "BZZT! What's up. BZZT!"

Elio pressed his finger over his lips and pointed to his sleeping wife. "She had a long day and Gladion texted me that I am to have a meeting with Hau and Anabel tomorrow about Groudon. Otherwise, life is going back to normal, should I help Lillie schedule something with Mom? She is the only person I trust besides Mina that know the details of child birth."

The Rotom Dex beeped a series of numbers in silence as Elio politely request he didn't. "I can call her myself. Tammy seemed to enjoyed her call. Did you have fun?" The Dex looked nervous and answered yes, satisfying Elio to where he went to make a call.

In an apartment in Aspertia City.

Rachael was on her bed, rubbing somewhere and moaning in pleasure. She wouldn't get Chrom out of her mind, she panted and sweated as she finished and tried to focus on her her practice for a film by the end of the month. "*Huff!* I needed that relief. Okay, that role as the adventurous explorer, I have to make it convincing!"

She cleaned herself up and pretended that she was in a place of danger, she rolled out of the way from the imaginary traps and nimbly sprinted out of her room from another, giving her the idea of how to act. "Yeah! The Oculu treasure hunter! A top pro that knows how to get the prize!"

Ring! Ring! She felt comfortable in checking the video phone and found it to be anonymous, she was about to reject the call when something from within a poke ball suggested that she answers. "...Alright Houdini, I'll do it!"

She pressed the button and was eager to answer when she was astonished by the caller, a black hair boy with brown eyes and a brown winter coat. The sight was something she was familiar with, she nearly went in heat and asked in a calm manner. "Hello, this is the home phone of Miss Oculu... did you... ring the wrong number C..Chrom?"

The boy took a deep breath and answered with a curious stare. "No, you are Rachael, ri...right?"

The girl nodded and adjusted her hair as the boy started from the beginning.. "First... thank you for the advise. My father and his legacy isn't scaring me so much anymore and I got back on the road after finishing my studies. He flashed a badge shaped like an ice burg. "I beaten my mother and I am hanging out in Snowpoint until Cubchoo evolves."

He let out an Ambipom in an attempt to show off and smiled. "I..I thought you might have some free time before your next film. Anything you want to talk about?"

Rachael's mouth felt dry as she coughed. "*Hack!* We...well. My next film is about Spiritomb and I want to make this entertaining. My Shelgon is looking closer to evolving into a Salamence if I keep trying and Megara will evolve when that time comes. What sort of pokemon do you have?"

The Ambipom giggled and was reaching from Chrom's belt as he signaled his partner to back away. "I have an Empoleon is my starter and we been through thick and thin, a Staraptor that will fly me anywhere, Ambipom, Cubchoo... a Gible Miss Cynthia gave me and a Toxicroak that doesn't like people that much."

Rachael took interest in Toxicroak and asked. "Why did you go catch a Toxicroak? It isn't a pokemon I see too much of around here."

Chrom figured and listed the fighting type pokemon he knows of. "Sinnoh only has a few native fighting types to speak of; there is Medicham that is kind of cool, the uncommon Gallade that has a similar type combination, the pokemon called Infernape that is a pretty strong pokemon and very rare. There is Lucario, who isn't seen often in Sinnoh either and takes great skill to raise. I don't need to catch one, but it is worth checking out there battle capabilities. Toxicroak however is different from them, it is a dirty fighter that uses its toxins to win. It would fit at home with this one fighting type I saw on Unova."

Rachael calmed down on her blush and spoke of a particular type that caught her interest. "Scraggy and Scrafty? They are a gang like pokemon that live out in Unova's desert and have a dark type to go with their fighting. There is a weird pokemon that lives in the desert of Unova called Sigilyph if you are into that, they fly the same route every time I visit that place and I heard they date back since ancient times, a pretty cool pokemon."

Chrom's eyes glowed in excitement. "Then you are going to like Bronzor and Bronzong, they are also a species of ancient pokemon. With Bronzor, no one was able to get an x ray on its inner structure."

Rachael dinged and spoke of Bronzong. "Then we talk about the evolved form, it is able to open portals with its power and help the crops. I have only seen Bronzong once from a friend of mine!"

Chrom chuckled and felt comfortable talking with the girl. "I'm not catching either of them, but I seen so many at Mount Coronet that I studied them as a school project. As soon as I go beat Volkner and take on the Sinnoh League, me and my family will take our winter vacation to Unova. Maybe... we will see you then and we can talk more?" Rachael agreed with him and found a common activity they can do together. "It will be the first time I seen snow in person... do you know what it is like to be surrounded by it?"

The boy nodded and had wonders to say. "It's cold, beautiful and it can span for miles! Sinnoh is a very snowy place when you get high on mount Coronet or if you live in Snowpoint City. You don't normally live in a region with that?"

Rachael shook her head and looked bitter towards a certain region she detested. "Orre doesn't have anything but sand and a forest! I was only able to evolve Chile because my parents found an icy boulder in a storage room during an interview meeting. I hate to sound rude, but can we not talk about Orre. That place has too many things I don't like."

Chrom innocently didn't mind and heard a feminine voice from behind, asking how much longer is he going to continue his call. "I'll be finished mother, there is something I want to ask of her before I hang up."

He faced the girl and coughed. "Ahem! Did you go to Unova for be an actress? It is pretty cool that your heading that direction!"

Rachael wished it was and wrapped a lock of her hair around her finger. "I wish it was, but this is only one thing I want to make of myself. Sooner or later!"

She posed dramatically and voiced her goal. "I'll be a News Reporter as well! I just need to be old enough to do that!"

Chrom was taken aback and scratched his hair as the Ambipom scurried away, the boy was impressed by the determination. "Wow! Good luck with both jobs. Maybe when I finish the pokemon league I should try to go for...for-" Rachael waited for him to say it, what he wanted to do with his life wouldn't be any less important than what she was striving for, he licked his lips and knew what he wants. "Becoming a Battle Frontier Brain!"

Rachael was impressed by the goal and smiled casually at the boy. "Nice! Those are the best of the best that run those battle themed amusement parks I heard of. It takes a lot to get into them and actually running one of the facilities would be quite the challenge."

Chrom agreed and knew he has a long ways to go. "I need to get strong enough to take them on and earn that position. That may take years, but it will be worth it."

He exhaled and was ready to hang up as Rachael took the initiative to have her finger over the button. "This talk went much better than I expected. Thank you for helping me get this out of my system, I enjoyed every moment of this and I would like to talk to you again soon."

Chrom blushed and appreciated it. "You welcome, I'll talk to my father about this later. Your a pretty cool girl."

The Movie Star took the compliment and saw the boy flushing more red, he was looking away as she knew what was happening. "...Oh no! This worked too well, did it?"

The boy nodded and wanted to press the disconnect button. "A little too much, see you later!"

The two disconnected in unison, Rachael found her mission to have been accomplished as she readied a heal ball for her cooking assistant. "Our next talk won't be as awkward. Vyram, lets begin our next dish!"

A Heatmor exit the ball and flicked his fiery tongue as the girl thought of an Unovian Dish, one with fresh mushrooms and pasta, the Heatmor was excited about fetching the ingredients as the trainer envisioned the food. "Yes, you and me are going to make this our night!"

Back on Alola

Lillie sat by and listened to Patricia's sound advise on child birth. "The most important thing to do is to relax and be ready for the pain. Breath deeply and take your mind off the fact that your vagina is forcing itself wide open."

The young woman felt terrified as Elio held her hand to comfort her, Patricia approved of her son being there for the pregnant in-law and barked. "Now, your in pain from bellow and you need to hold on to something! What do you do?"

Lillie gripped onto Elio's hand like a Krabby's claw and screamed in agony, one that broke the surrounding pokemon's hearts and gave the husband immense guilt until the woman stopped. "*Ha!* Like that Miss Patricia?"

The eldest woman gave a thumbs up in approval. "Yep! Once you open up down there, that is when you need to start pushing. If you saw Mina after her child birth, you have the basic idea of how much energy this is going to take. It is long, tiring and by the end of it, you will feel like you took a load off."

Lillie tensed up as Elio rubbed her shoulders and promised her. "But no matter what, I'm not leaving your side during that unless you absolutely need something."

The mother to be appreciated it as the phone rang, Patricia went to pick it up as Tammy came with a wooden block. The video screen revealed a girl with long, reddish, brown hair. She had a rather gorgeous black dress as Patricia took the wooden block from Tammy's hand. "I'll start your mothers next lesson from here. Thank you, now go talk to your friend!"

Tammy didn't appreciate the bossy grand mother and found a familiar girl, she blushed and picked the phone up to cheer. "Alola Pamela! How are you doing?"

The fellow Coordinator blushed back and tried to look away with a teasing glance. "I made it to Eterna City for the beauty contest. Kagu, Magnezone and Starmie should suffice while I focus on raising my newest friend."

She opened a pokeball and let out a Shieldon. "Shirudo, this is the friend I told you about!"

It was as Tammy expected. "A fossil pokemon that has a type combination of rock and steel, I figured you be all over that."

She let out a Wartortle for her news. "I caught this girl and one day I will master the many uses of rapid spin and mega evolution! Anything else happened on your journey?"

Pamela nodded and giggled. "By now, Rachael might have had a call from a certain boy she knows. We will see if I aimed true with cupids arrow or not. Chrom is a nice boy and it would have been a shame if Rachael never had the chance."

Tammy's eye lids went heavy at the cupid. "You sly girl. It is on them if it works out, but thank you. We had a pokemon called Kyurem fell out of an Ultra Wormhole and brought one of the islands into a sub zero if you know what I mean. It was pretty scary and it is going to take a couple days for this false winter to end. I hope you do well in the contest girl!"

Pamela felt lonely and was tempted to try something when Tammy approached the screen with her lips puckered up, the fellow coordinator agreed to the body language and puckered her own lips. They kissed each other through the screen and expressed their affection, Pamela wished her friend a good day and was ready to disconnect. "I wish Lillie and Elio well, tell their children I said hi!"

Tammy had her finger on the button and said goodbye back. "Knock them dead. I love you girl!" Beep!

She turned around and found Patricia frozen in shock, Lillie with her hands at her cheeks and Elio who was trying to say something. "Uh...You two are dating and there isn't anything that will stop that in the end. It was still awfully nice for Pamela to do that for Rachael, she actually had a crush on someone?"

Tammy nodded and wiped her lips. "It was pretty bad, she couldn't control herself at the mention of him. If things went well, then they would at least talk to each other."

The elder woman imagined the boy problems and agreed in a laugh. "At least! Teenagers and their hormones are dangerous things when let wild."

She smiled to Elio as Lillie got up and hugged the girl. "I know you miss them, but sooner or later your paths will cross again."

Tammy felt a pat on her back and was relieved as she blushed. "It's hard to let go, but that is why we need to make something of ourselves. Mom... why do you need the wooden block?"

Lillie placed it in her mouth and muffled in her answer, Elio understood the muffling and asked. "You need something to bite down onto in case you are in so much pain that you start to curse?"

Lillie nodded and the grandmother to be smiled at her son, she started the next lesson as she addressed to Lillie. "As he said, this is only if your that angry at someone that you need to let loose that rage," Elio was about to agree and say something as his mother continued. "Regardless if that person deserved it or not. Son, you do a damn good job in taking care of her and shouldn't have to put up with that. Okay Lillie, lets try it again, sit on the couch, pretend that your in pain and bite down hard on the block!"


	84. A Star Reports For a Fight!

In a dark tome, far away from civilization, forbidden treasure await for the brave and fool hardy alike. A whip was heard, an explorer leaped above a spiked trap and landed on a pressure point, she heard the click and rolled to dodge darted traps and sneak around a pit trap with a sticky looking substance. The explorer sweated and adjusted her hat as she found a door that looked grey, with glowing green gems on the locks. She sent out an Alakazam and asked. "Do you sense anything that will unlock the door?"

The Alakazam glowed and pointed to the largest gem at the upper center, the gem changed color to look like a yellow eye with a black slit, teeth formed at the base and a calming voice rang in the explorers minds. "Welcome to oblivion Rachael!" The explorer cringed and ordered her Alakazam. "Use calm mind and wait for my que!"

The Alakazam calmed himself as the doors eye glowed black and shot a shadow ball, dealing super effective damage as Rachael pointed at the eye. "Hit it with your own Houdini!"

The Alakazam shot at the door and caused an unnatural howl to bellow, striking deep into the duo's souls as they watched it fade in a camouflage, the door became pitch black, the calming voice shifted to something sinister. "Oh avarice, the source of all that is, it will be your end!"

A purple veil blocked the way out as Rachael rolled her eyes and switched to a Heatmor. "So it is true about this tomb being guarded by evil spirits? Vyram, lets show them that we are not afraid of these spirits!"

The Heatmor inhaled from his tail and flickered his tongue as the door pulsed an aura of bad thoughts to knock him back, Rachael ordered. "Hit it with flame lash and sucker punch!" The Heatmor flicked his tongue on the door and left a searing wound, the fiendish door glowed and was sucker punched. PULSE!

The Heatmor was knocked back for a k.o by the second dark pulse, Rachael switched to a green Deino as the door laughed. "The blind, leading the blind! You will see your folly soon!"

The Deino was ready to attack as the door extended a black hand and grabbed the irate pokemon in a grip, Rachael watched her companion cringe in pain while the door's lessened its own, she ordered. "Megara, work yourself up and use dragon pulse!"

The Deino felt the gloom building and cheered herself up as the door used dark pulse to try and oppress her, she shot a beam of draconic energy and caused the hands to twitch and go loose, giving her a chance to break free. The door gazed on Rachael and glowed a black blob as the irate pokemon pounced on it's eye and crunched. Pew!

Megara was sent flying back and panted as Rachael saw the weakened door to be moments away from failing. "Finish it! We will find the secrets of this tomb and raid it of what is worth!"

The Deino nodded and growled irritated, she gave off a glow that was not like any other, the treasure hunter flinched at the sight as the door howled. "No! How long have you had this planned?!"

Rachael quickly had her hands at her hips and smiled in a coming victory as Megara grew larger, developed something resembling wings and grew a second head, becoming a Zweilous that roared in unison, the left head was astonished by the right head and growled at its partner that was more focused on the opponent. "Eh... I was trying to have Megara evolve, but that wasn't expected until later! Now, use flamethrower!"

The more focused head inhaled and was about to shoot a torrent of flame as the right head pulled at her and caused the flame to miss. The door shared his pain with the Zweilous and as Rachael blushed at the awkward miss. "Megara, both of you! Focus on tearing that door down with crunch!"

The Zweilous heads whimpered in unison and in shame as they readied their fangs, they overwhelmed the shadowy hands and lunged at the door with a unified crunch. Breaking it down and leaving the forces to not even howl, but gasped at the blunt, the room cleared away and the shadows receded. Rachael stared down at the hall in confidence and sent out her injured pokemon with congratulations. "Excellent, you all need a quick rest stop and we will go deeper!"

The Heatmor was given a revive and felt himself welcomed to the medical spray of hyper potions, the dark voice returned to taunt the treasure hunters. "Such ferocity, oh intruders, we welcome you in open arms!"

Vyram felt hesitate to continue as the Alakazam glowed and warned his trainer about something, Rachael agreed and was ready to lead the way on seeing her pokemon healed. "This tomb is expecting us and is going to try harder to keep us out... or keep us in. We came too far to back off now! Vyram, Houdini, Megara, your ready to explore and see more riches?"

The trio of pokemon were and answered in a unified cheer, giving Rachael the motive to cheer with them. "Then lets go deeper into this tomb and see what we can find!"

The treasure hunter went down the stairs first, with Heatmor following close behind and the Alakazam guiding the blind Zweilous, deeper into the dark, deeper into untold horrors, will they find wealth? Or will they only find despair?"

At Pokestar Studio's Theater.

Rachael couldn't believe the amount of fans wanting her to give them autographs, her Heatmor took a box of cookies from a baker as the Alakazam took two big pearls from a strange man in grey and white and woman in mostly black, the man tried to sound polite and asked about the nervous Zweilous. "Excuse me ma'am, but did you really plan for that Deino to evolve?"

The movie star shrugged and was given a glare from the woman who guessed what really happened. "That Deino evolved because it did and you used it as a second wind? Kid, your just asking for trouble when it does that again!"

The Zweilous's left head shivered as the right head didn't care and barked back, an assertive, feminine voice shouted to the two strangers. "Hey, leave the girl alone! She managed this better than you lot!"

The duo turned around to find a brown hair woman they were familiar with and gave their farewells to the movie star in haste, Rachael wondered what their deal was as she took her goods with pride. "Thanks... but this is my first time doing this and Megara's right head is like... a different pokemon!"

The woman agreed and took a candy wrapped in blue out. "You mind walking out with me, I don't like crowds and you should have some tips with keeping a Zweilous under control, in a few more weeks it will become a Hydreigon!"

Rachael finished the last autograph and agreed. "That is when it is going to get scarier!" She took a closer look and recognized the woman, she nearly burst in excitement and asked. "Miss Hilda, would you give me those tips?"

Hilda guided her outside and requested she bring the Zweilous and any other pokemon that maybe a problem. "This is ultimately on you, but a friend of mine has told me enough about how you raise your pokemon. You have a Shelgon that has been giving you problems?"

Rachael nodded and called her Heatmor and Alakazam back. "Arbitro has been stubborn ever since I caught him, thankfully... he isn't a bully anymore! Megara, come!"

The Zweilous followed the voice as the girl let out a Shelgon that was more energetic until he saw the hostile pokemon and waddled towards the door, challenging Megara to a race as the humans caught followed in a faster pace. When they reached outside, Hilda watched the two Zweilous heads about to argue with each other over the competitor, the right head called the Shelgon out on something in a roar when the left head nipped on her fellow head to try and get her to apologize. The woman took her Pokedex out and scanned the Shelgon, her eyes widened at the level and asked the girl. "First, have your Shelgon follow your order! Can you do that?"

Rachael nodded and ordered without hesitation. "Arbitro, stay!"

The endurance pokemon stood still without a pause, the woman stared at the rare candy and asked the girl. "I see what the problem is, he is growing and is trying to reach for that dream of his. You should help him finish that goal before he ticks off Megara again, that right head has enough problems as it is!"

The girl unwrapped the candy and popped it into what she assumed was the Shelgon's maw. The rare candy gave him a burst of energy and caused him to jump up in a desperate attempt to fly. The left Zweilous head smelled something odd as Hilda counted down. "Five, four, three, two, one!"

The Shelgon kept jumping and glowed, his stubby limbs burst into larger, draconic limbs, a tail ruptured from the back and slammed towards the ground, Arbitro roared in an exhilarated frenzy as a lizard like head slithered out of the front. BOOM!

The shell cracked and erupted, scattering all around into a pokemon both were familiar with, a Salamence that had large, red wings. Rachael blabbered and watched as the dragon roared in victory over an achieved dream and was about to aim a breath at a tree, the girl gritted her teeth and ordered. "Arbitro, don't! We will celebrate this at home!"

The moody Salamence glared at his trainer and growled, he was waiting for around a month as a Shelgon, shouldn't he show how far he came?

Rachael sighed and went closer to whisper something to his ear. "It is just that, this studio has too many important land marks, if you show off now! You will make people sad!"

The Salamence was slow to agree and tried to look away in an attempt to hide his embarrassment as his trainer kissed him on the cheek. "But, when we get back home, you and me will fly around the regions skies and have that view of the bridges! Show the guys stuck on the land how great you are, can you wait until then?"

The Salamence blushed and nodded in a firm grunt, Rachael readied the great ball and called her dragon back. "Thank you, I knew you needed time!"

"Zweil!" The right Zweilous head roared in jealousy and caused the left head to cower in fear of something, Rachael knew her pokemon wasn't able to see and put her foot down to get their attention. "Megara... or the head that is being a jerk! You just grew out of that body on evolving and you have to share it with the other head, your making it hard for the other head that is now getting scared of what danger your going to put her through! Stop it right now because if I discipline you, I end up doing it to the other for basically nothing."

The right head snarled as the left head whispered something, Hilda watched the unruly head agreeing to something and shivering, uncertain of what to say. "Typical, come on kid... those two heads are never going to get along unless you establish something for both of them!"

Rachael agreed and finished her lecture with a firm tone. "If either of you are uncertain of something, I am here for both of you. I'm still your friend and that isn't going to change!"

The two heads blushed and cheered in unison as they pounced the girl and started to play with her in affection, giving her twice the kiss like licks than she was use to, Hilda enjoyed the scene as Rachael gave an affectionate peck on the nose for both and gently pushed them back. "Ha! Megara, that is enough! Once I finish with Arbitro, I got dinner plans... that might involve you getting more than usual... in fact, that Salamence has got to be starving after spending so long in that shell!"

She clapped and readied the premier ball to call her dragon back, the Zweilous backed away and sat down eagerly, they knew what was to happen as the girl aimed at them. "Return for now! Together we will tough it out until you evolve again!"

Hilda watched the management of the pokemon and took off her hat to let her hair flow wild. "Not bad kid, I want to warn you... Zweilous's heads will compete with each other in even eating! While you have the right idea in increasing their portions, it is very common for a trainer to over feed this particular pokemon! However those two heads will get along if you keep up with this training. Now for your Salamence he is another problem that you can manage on your own if you let him exercise. Just be ready to get use to flying all the time and know the dangers."

Rachael knew of heights and laughed it off as she asked of another piece of caution. "If I had problems with Megara while she evolved into a Zweilous, a Hydreigon is going to be a chore. I need to let her know that I am her friend when she evolves into that and help her learn friend from foe?"

Hilda nodded and heard foot steps approaching. "You have the idea, but a Hydreigon needs to learn that immediately after evolving, rearing them again is the most dangerous part of her growth and it is advised you pay attention when you think she is close to that stage. You managed her once and you managed Arbitro, you can pull through again."

She turned around to find an average looking man with a scar on his face and in a janitor uniform, she asked him in a deeper tone. "And your seriously offering to do that job for her if she is able to pull her weight?"

The janitor stared at Rachael and smiled to Hilda in sportsmanship. "Aye and it is the end of the month! Rachael, your day is not over yet!" The girl sighed and was about to ready her balls when the man raised a finger at something that impressed him. "You do not have to use either Megara or Arbitro for this match, you proved that you can work your way to glory and I heard your ordeal from across the fountain!"

He took three balls and gave the second condition, one that Hilda was eager to be a referee for. "Which is why your going to cut her some slack and use three pokemon against her three? That is nice of you Gough and I can go with that on one additional rule! Don't... use a Z move, please, this place has people acting and the noise from that one can disrupt them!"

Gough sighed and switched a ball for another. "Fine! Even without either a Z Power Ring this will be an easy match for me! Do know that my pokemon will not hold back regardless of this handicap!"

Rachael didn't mind and had her pokemon ready. "Good, because I want to show you what I can exactly do!"

She and Gough took their first ball and tossed in unison, a Crobat and Glaceon entered the battle. The janitor ordered like a bark. "Fury, use u-turn! This will leave her exposed!"

The Crobat flew at the Glaceon and back to his trainers ball as Hilda watched, a Scizor was sent out. Rachael cringed and ordered. "Chile, use blizzard to stop this man in his tracks!"

The Glaceon inhaled and blew a blizzard as Gough snorted. "Dodge and be ready to attack!"

The Scizor leaped above the wind, Rachael was about to call her partner back when the pincer pokemon followed Chile in pursuit. POW!

The Glaceon was kicked back for extra damage and was called back in her ball, Rachael gritted her teeth and sent out her Heatmor. "I really was predictable, huh?" Gough dare not answer and ordered his Scizor. "U-turn once more! If this is the best she can do, I am sorely disappointed!"

The Scizor leaped at the Heatmor and flew back to his master for a hit and run as Rachael was about to order, the man sent out a Rhydon with an eviolite. The girl's lips slipped. "Use giga drain!"

The Heatmor inhaled from the Rhydon for super effective damage and caused the janitor to realized his folly. "What... so you actually know something? Siege, earthquake!"

The Rhydon was about to slam his fist to the ground as Vyram inhaled again and knocked him out, Rachael clapped in the hope of victory as Gough called his Rhydon back and sent out his Crobat. "Fury, take that Heatmor down!"

The Crobat was about to fly at the Heatmor when Rachael ordered. "Hit him with a sucker punch!"

Vyram charged at the Crobat and sucker punched him, Fury was astonished by the determination and hissed something of respect as he flew the Heatmor into a lamp post like the brave bat he was. Rachael felt the wind blow and turned toward the fighting, she watched the Crobat fly off and her Heatmor drag himself up. "Sucker punch him again! We will have Chile finish this Crobat off!"

The Heatmor flickered his tongue as Gough laughed. "Try all you want! Fury, use cross poison!"

The Crobat's wings glowed of venom as he was sucker punched again by a determined Heatmor. SLASH! The Crobat struck the foe down for a k.o.

Rachael called the Heatmor back and sent out her Glaceon, Gough ordered for another cross poison. "We seen enough! Strike again, Scizor will finish this!"

The Crobat slashed at the Glaceon as Rachael ordered with vigor. "Use frost breath! Fury isn't going to get up!"

Chile agreed and blew her frigid breath at the Crobat for a quick k.o. Gough called his partner back and sent out his Scizor. "Use bullet punch to crush our foes!"

The Scizor snipped his pincers as the Glaceon swallowed and tried to dodge. ZOOM! POW!

A fast punch from across the battle proved it to be futile thinking, Chile was knocked out and Rachael had a bitter feeling as she called her partner back and readied a poke ball. "I know that hurts! Beth, we are not giving up!"

Hilda and Gough watched a Granbull get sent out, a regal like fairy that gave the Scizor an intimidating glare, the janitor cracked a smile at a fighter. "Let's see what good she would do! Scizor, again and do not stop!"

The Scizor punched the bracing Granbull for super effective damage as Rachael ordered. "Use thunder wave and watch that things movement!"

Beth crackled and was about to shoot as the Scizor maneuvered around, the Granbull aimed her paw towards her behind, where the pincer was about to strike. BZZT!

The Scizor was struck with a paralyzing wave and struggled to move, Rachael found her opening and stomped the ground. "Shake it up with earthquake... either he goes down or we do!"

The Granbull followed her trainers stomp and knocked the Scizor back with an earthquake. Pew!

The Granbull was punched in the stomach and fell on her knees as she punched the ground for another quake. The Scizor tried to deal the finishing blow and felt his limbs failing, giving Rachael the chance to make a gamble. "Okay, end this with stone edge!"

The Granbull slammed both her fists into the ground with the last of her strength and caused a spike to erupt, striking deeply into the Scizor's armor and sending him on his back for a definite K.O.

Hilda liked what she saw and declared the winner "Nice, that could have gone either way in the end. Rachael still won this fair and square!" The janitor agreed, called his Scizor back and knew a particular event in a couple months where he would be most needed. "She still has a lot to learn, but she isn't as cowardly as she acts! Rachael, around the holidays is when many people come to this region to visit family. Meet me at Virbank's Pokemon Center during that month if you want my assistance! What does 50,000 poke dollars say for your budget?"

Rachael found it a fair price and promised the man. "It takes a special kind of evil to try and cause trouble during that time, which is why I am not going to be stupid and wander off alone! You got a deal and next time, I'll have my team ready for a real match."

Hilda listened and agreed. "Me and Nate will try to keep an eye on things, but you should always try to find ways to fend for yourself. Gough, you know that your record will also make you a target... especially if those guys know what you can do!"

The janitor shrugged without a care. "If my client was a coward who wouldn't finish her battles, I would be better off managing alone. She knows how to make a difference and I also need enough to afford a functioning roof over my head, a few minor luxuries and an emergency should this job get shot to hell! That is mutual enough due to her having more pokemon that will be targeted!"

Rachael was about to agree as she noticed an Officer Jenny with a Throh face tattoo on her left arm approaching. "Pretty much and I get nervous when out by myself and I feel that I am in danger. I heard that you been doing good with yourself to the point that you don't get into much trouble with the law... until now."

Gough wanted to know what as Hilda found a police Officer clearing her throat. "Ahem! Mr. Grove, its time for your weekly anger management course. While it isn't illegal to have battles here, a lot of people come here to watch movies and can do without the havoc!"

The janitor tensed up and turned around to a familiar Officer. "That was why I had to test this girl for something, your sister did tell you that I promised this girl that I would talk about a job she would have me do, obviously I charged her a fee!"

Jenny understood and attempted to make herself look cool as she watched the victorious Granbull pull herself up. "I'm not obligated to search for that and she tells me everything, there is something I mean to ask you that might sound personal. We finally gotten some records on you."

The janitor sighed and expected the worse as the Officer gently suggested that they talk about it on the way. "I know it is hard for someone like you, your not in trouble. But this explains everything."

Gough felt respect for the Officer and parted with the bystanders. "I knew this was inevitable! Farewell!"

Jenny appreciated the cooperative behavior and smiled to the duo. "Thank you for making sure he stays out of trouble Miss White, tell N I said hi! Miss Ocul, thank you for helping him find something out here."

The two women found it no problem and watched the Officer and Janitor leave together, Hilda sighed and asked Rachael. "You know that man has a track record that might make you think twice on hiring him for anything, least of all going near him, right?"

Rachael figured it was the case as she helped her Granbull up and called her back. "He is from Orre and I know that region is full of criminals! I know this guy was in jail for being a part of a group of horrible people. He was given release after a few years, wandered the waste land having meaningless battles with strong trainers and now that he is in a region with hope for him, he is taking that chance to be better isn't that enough?"

Hilda wished it was and offered to escort the girl home. "People don't have to forgive you for the mistakes you make in life. The sins you carry on your back are going to weigh you down for the rest of your life and there isn't anything you can do about it, but there are ways to lighten the load if you try. From what I seen... that man is trying. Come on kid, leave it be and focus on tomorrow!"

Rachael agreed and felt herself fired up. "The next film is all about being patient and managing entry hazards, I need to study about how those traps work!"

She felt curious about a friend she made contact with a few weeks ago and was tempted to call again as she lead the way home. "...Yeah... I should surprise her!"


	85. A School Meeting!

In a class room, a group of students with a variety of pokemon were getting ready for another day of school. They chatted with each other and their pokemon until the door opened, a tough looking woman with pink and yellow hair walked in with a black teachers uniform to apologize to the class. "Urk! Sorry I'm late lil bros and lil sis. I had to settle something at home, I see you all got a pokemon that you will start your island challenge with, which is fine for today's lesson."

She written the words "Starter Pokemon" on the chalk board and drew a moody Litten, a chipper Rowlet and a singing Popplio. "Starter Pokemon, as the name says, are the first pokemon you have at the start of your trainer journey. Everyone has one, for example!"

She let out her Salazzle, an orange haired male child with an Alolan Meowth felt better about himself as he watched the Salazzle pose to show off. "But what makes the three on the chalk board special? Just being rare compared to what we got?"

Plumeria answered an intelligent question with a blunt. "Yeah and the officials knows where to find them, if you and your parents have problems finding that starter, Iki town and that old shack would be your first places to go to on this island. These three pokemon are also known to be tougher than normal, among them are those more famous in other regions and can even be found on Alola! Any of you know the names?"

A red haired girl with thick glasses and a Ralts raised her hand and knew the ones she saw. "Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, and the evolved forms of Treeko, Torchic, Mudkip, Turtwig, Piplup, Chimchar."

She inhaled oxygen as an opportunistic boy in a hat that have a Misdreavus answered the last three. "Chespin, Fennekin and Froakie! I heard they use to have Chikorita, Totodile, Cyndaquil, as well as the evolved forms of Shivy, Tepig and Oshawott in this region. Why are we talking about them?"

Click! The door opened to let in an older girl that awkwardly waved hello. "Hello! I got here as soon as I was done helping my Mom!"

Plumeria stared at the girl with annoyance and answered her students. "Because she agreed to help out with our topic today. Miss Emily has a meeting scheduled with a pokemon of hers to go against a pokemon our guest has. Everyone, this is Miss Tammy!"

The girl waved hello and took out a lure ball and a poke ball as she saw the topic at hand. "I know of these kinds. I have two very special pokemon that are like that!"

She opened the lure ball to let out a Wartortle that was eager to wave hello, giving the class something to awe on as their guest sent out a Pikachu dressed as a Belle. "Let is start with Vicky since she is the most important pokemon for this lesson, starter pokemon like her are pretty easy to get along with as long as you treat her kind with respect. As they grow with you, they become a dependable pokemon in both battle and as a travel companion, Nica however is the pokemon I started with!"

The Pikachu Belle bowed a hello and jumped to the girl's shoulder as the orange haired boy realized who was with them in class. "You're the girl that is the talk of Alola with your shows. Why do you do that?"

Tammy answered as Plumeria felt her throat itching at the obvious. "Mostly to show off and that I like a custom that is found in other regions of the world. Pokemon Contests, Nica is a Pikachu that didn't want to evolve and I didn't want her to evolve either due to personal reasons."

Nica showed a light ball and gave the students a better idea of why she stayed a Pikachu as a black hair teacher in a white uniform entered to cheer. "Alola class!"

The kids greeted her back with the same respect. "Alola Miss Emily!"

The woman readied a luxury ball as Plumeria was ready to organize the class. "We are going to the school yard to watch this fight. But first, Tammy... tell us about that Wartortle."

The girl readied he first and started from the beginning. "It all began when I went to visit some friends after I came back from Mount Lanakila during that winter!"

At Kukui's House.

Elio and Lillie presented the older adults with two luxury balls, the Professor listened to their intended combo and imagined the power that would be displayed. "Your idea could work, but would Gene be willing to do that?"

Burnet agreed with her husband's question as the younger couple thought about their scheme, Lillie held the ball closely for her answer. "I'm...not sure, if it isn't a battle, she keeps to herself. But we know Aegis enough well enough." Elio agreed and sent out the poke ball painted Magearna. "But first, she is a lady and needs to be asked like one!"

The Magearna clicked and beeped as to what the question was as her master asked. "Miss Aegis, you are being invited to partake in a contest that is going to be held tomorrow, it is nothing more than a performance and I thought it would be nice to show your skills off. Would you like to come?"

The Magearna's eyes glowed in excitement, she clapped her metal limbs in a definite yes and beeped to call someone, a Rotom Dex wiggled out of Elio's back pack and translated. "BZZT! That sounds like a wonderful past time master. But I think I need to be better equipped for that. BZZT!"

Elio guessed what the artificial pokemon was talking about and took out the T.M for ice beam. "A move to replace thunder bolt? Beams going together to make a light show is always amazing to see!"

The Magearna agreed as Elio placed the T.M into a video like device and presented it to her, the image of a Jynx aiming a frigid beam gave the pokemon enough instructions in how to execute the move. Lillie took her chance to send out her Mewtwo, who glowed and was ready to refuse. "Before you waist my time, name one good use of my power for that show!"

Lillie thought of it and took out a T.M for thunderbolt. "We begin with mega evolution while you use calm mind, then you use psystrike and shoot it into the sky, finally... you use thunderbolt to go with that power. That will go nicely with Aegis and her moves."

The Mewtwo smiled and envisioned the possibility. "It will, you seen fleur cannon a few times and that is Aegis's signature move. I could do without ice beam for this!"

Lillie appreciated the cooperation and placed the T.M into a video like device to show an Electabuzz shooting a thunder bolt. The Magearna shot an ice beam into the sky with the Mewtwo following with a thunder bolt, the elder couple saw the potential, Kukui asked in trying to understand what was being made. "You four are going to work together for that show? That is a way to show a helping hand!"

Burnet agreed and saw her husband was missing a hat, she giggled and drew attention of the younger couple, who knew he was wearing a hat seconds ago. Lillie felt something undone and felt her long hair fall down, towards her knees as Elio found a pink feline that tried to fly behind him. "Isaac, don't take my hat!"

He turned around and held the Mew in his arms, to stop the trouble maker. "Got ya!"

The Mew squirmed to no avail as Lillie took the white hat in his possession and give it back to Kukui. "I'm sorry about this, Isaac has agreed to visit us during the week and he has been pulling pranks with Pete and Makuta."

Kukui didn't mind as Elio had a view of Lillie's long hair that complimented the heavily pregnant belly. The professor scratched the back of his head with a nervous smile. "I think that prank resulted in you using attract on Elio."

Lillie yipped and checked to find nothing but hair, the Alolan Champ answered truthfully as the Magearna giggled and the Mewtwo found the ordeal foolish. "It's been a while since you had your hair down. You look amazing!"

The wife puffed her cheeks and watched her husband turned red. "Well, I hope you like this look, because I'm keeping it until after the twins are born!"

The Mew sensed the lustful emotions from Elio, giggled and meowed to the Rotom Dex who flew in front of the assertive, grumpy Lillie and took a picture. Snap! "BZZT! I'm sending this image right now! It isn't everyday we see this! BZZT!"

Lillie gasped in shock and thought of a tempting plan for her husband. "Perhaps... but I have something even better stored!" She readied the luxury ball and asked her Mewtwo. "I'm sorry you have to see this Gene. Would you like to go back in the ball while I talk about this."

Gene didn't mind and shrugged. "I seen enough. Just try not to pop when it is show time!" Lillie stared down at her belly and rubbed it with glee as she called her pokemon back. "Not that it would matter, it would be a wonderful moment!" She adjusted her shirt and smiled in confidence. "I'm going to visit Mina for a... request! This will be my surprise to you Elio!"

Elio was tongue tied as his wife said goodbye to the Professors. "It is very special. I'll be back in the after noon!"

Kukui and Burnet watched Lillie walk away and felt a whisper in their minds that resulted in them being astonished towards Elio. The Alolan Champ expected the worse and received the worse as Burnet yelled in a mother's fury. "Elio Sun! What in blazes have you been letting her do?"

The Alolan Champ swallowed and hid the Rotom Dex into his back pack. "I know what Lillie is doing and she is milking these moments for what they are worth for six months ever since we found out that she was three months pregnant. She looks amazing and it is either I tell her that frequently or she worries that some ass hole calling her fat when she is far from it!"

Burnet guessed what words Elio has told Lillie. "You call her thick and beautiful?!"

She found the blushing, nervous behavior and signs of arousal as logical, Elio tried answer, only to be interrupted with another question. "She is beautiful and thank you for telling her that, you two are enjoying these moments a little too well. What does any of it have to do with Mina?"

Elio remembered a painting his wife had commissioned and knew he sealed his doom. "Lillie asked Mina to paint a naked picture during the five month marker. I... think Lillie wants another done, nine months is a new level."

Burnet's eyes widen as Kukui sneaked into his lab with the Malamar. "...I'm leaving this to you honey!"

The woman appreciated it and lightened her glare at Elio, with only the Mew and Magearna, she would be able to ask. "I know that you wouldn't ask Lillie to go through that, is the painting private."

The man took a deep breath and listed one condition. "It kind of is. I know where it is and this is some of Mina's best work, as long as you don't tell anyone, I wouldn't mind you seeing it."

He lead the way and signaled the two pokemon to follow. "Do... you want to see it, because if Lillie goes through with the latest one-" His red blush became crimson as Burnet agreed to be the guest. "I might as well since you spoke of it. Art has many forms." The man adjusted his hat and lead the way home, expecting judgement.

At the Schoolyard.

Tammy and Vicky were ready to take on their foe, Emily tossed the ball and let out a suave Dartrix. Nica twitched her ear as her trainer accepted the daring challenge. "And this is a mid stage pokemon!"

Plumeria agreed and instructed to the watching students. "That is the biggest con with going to the Professor or the Kahuna for that starter, there is a very real chance there will be another kid with you and they will pick the ones you don't. If you know a jerk that is going to pick before you... let them, because scenarios like this will happen if you pick first."

Emily agreed and smiled to help correct what has happened. "Except Tammy and I only known each other for a school year. She was a great student, but she hasn't been this happy since I last saw her."

Plumeria agreed and wished to end the comment there as she took a whistle. "I never had her in my class. But you told me that you haven't had problems with her. For now, lets pretend that Tammy picked a water starter while Emily went the after her and really liked the grass starter. They are rivals and someone has an advantage over the other!" WHISTLE! "Lets start this match! Mess each other up!"

The Dartrix opened his eyes and glared at the less than focused Wartortle as Emily ordered. "Let's end this in one blow! Dartrix, use razor leaf!"

The blade quill flew to the air as Tammy ordered with a spin. "Use icy wind and expose that Dartrix to the finisher!"

The Wartortle blew frigid wind and caused the Dartrix to shiver as he tossed out orange sharp quills from his wings. POW! TINK! SLINK!

Vicky was knocked on her back from a critical puncture from a quill. Emily ordered with victory in sight. "Use pluck and go in the finishing blow!"

The Dartrix flew in with his beak ready, Tammy gritted her teeth at the aggressive play and ordered. "Shoot an aura sphere! It should be enough!"

The Wartortle spun her shell and revealed purple light glowing. Pew! Pow! The Dartrix was knocked back by an aura sphere and landed on his back, Vicky flipped off her back and pulled herself up as the Dartrix struggled and failed. K.O! Emily took a deep breath as Plumeria proclaimed the winner. "And that is the match. Vicky gave that Dartrix a bad day!" Emily agreed and called her Dartrix back. "And that is how you gain that advantage!"

Tammy agreed and had a hyper potion ready for Vicky as Plumeria saw observant students to continue instructing. "When you fight against that jerk, your the underdog and if you don't plan your battle, that jerk is going to beat you most of the time. It isn't as easy as using a super effective move, sometimes you need to turn the tables around through other means, like what you all saw with icy wind."

The red haired girl raised her hand to ask. "This isn't about the lesson, how did Tammy and Miss Emily know each other?"

The Coordinator swayed her hair at a pleasant memory. "Because she was a pretty cool teacher and helped me learn the basics, we talked about a lot of things after school"

The assisting teacher tried to keep a chipper mood and formed into a guilty frown. "Except for one that... I didn't discover until it was far too late to do anything."

Tammy felt her former teachers guilt and tried to ease the woman's worries. "I was too scared about what Emily would get herself into if she got involved with... my mess. But that isn't the lesson, your rival is going to be smart enough to bring a pokemon that will beat your starter easily if yours has that type advantage or beat your plan to take his starter down. But not every rival you meet is going to be the first trainer you fight, sometimes they show up much later in unexpected places and sometimes they can be as much your close friend as they are your biggest opponent."

Tammy blushed at a memory and earned a questioning grin from Plumeria. "Oh really did you learn that from how the Champ is friends with his or is it because you and a rival of yours like each other from the start?"

The girl shrugged and teased the teacher of her answer. "She was the one who beat me at the Grand Festival and she is at Sinnoh getting better! That is why I am training Vicky and a few other pokemon I caught. Miss Plumeria, shall we talk about the kind of starters the students have and how far they can go?"

The teacher didn't mind and stared at the approaching Pikachu. "Yeah, because each pokemon is different from the other and especially from the usual three. You all are unpredictable in what you got and like with that Wartortle, you would give trainers a beating because you won't see them coming! Like eh...Nica!"

The Pikachu Belle blew frigid wind in the air and caused icicles to form, they crashed onto the battle worn ground and left the students astonished as Plumeria knew where that move came from. "One of this regions Professors has a Pikachu with a similar gimmick only Sparkums is a luchador that uses flying press. Lillie helped Tammy teach that Nica about the cosplay and now that Pikachu can use icicle crash. A move Pikachus cannot learn by normal means."

Tammy agreed and picked her partner up. "The Cosplay is something that came from Hoenn and it along with a light ball is handy if you have no interest in evolving your Pikachu into a Raichu."

Emily agreed and saw a man with pink hair that was carrying a blonde baby with blue eyes in a sling. "Alola Mister Ilima! It is that time to teach these students the lesson on starter pokemon! What is the occasion with Davinci?"

The teacher listened to the curious students being in awe and answered. "Mina was hired to do a special commission and she didn't want Davinci to see it."

He sent out an Smeargle that seen much, giving the normal type specialist much to remember. "My old Smeargle was mine and is the reason why I studied normal types and their diversity. His species is known for being able to learn nearly any move by using sketch. However, he isn't the only normal type who has a wide move pool."

Plumeria agreed and knew a particular example. "For example this weird lady with a Linoone, a common pokemon that is found in Hoenn that can learn the likes of seed bomb, stomping tantrum. Another example is Professor Lillie's Audino."

Tammy nodded as her Wartortle was curious about the Smeargle. "They have more coverage that the other types put together. Mr. Ilima, do you mind if we have a battle? Nica should demonstrate what she can do!"

Ilima didn't mind and went towards one end of the school yard. "At your leisure!"

Tammy went to the other side of the side with her Pikachu with the next round. Plumeria was about to blow her whistle when she saw the battle faces on the challengers and stopped herself to see her students were focusing. "...You all know a fight is going to start! They are going to mess each other up!"

Emily agreed and knew what was coming. "During teaching hours, Ilima has a reputation of being unpredictable with that Smeargle. Let's see what he has to offer!"

Tammy started with her order. "Nica, hit that Smeargle with discharge!"

The Pikachu dashed forward and jumped in the direction of the sun, she sparkled and pulsed the Smeargle back, Davinci was left amazed by the electricity as Ilima ordered. "Use icy wind and give us the advantage!"

The Smeargle inhaled and blew frigid wind that slowed the Pikachu's nerves, exposing her to the next move as the Smeargle shook his tail and tossed a barrage of spores, sending Nica into a deep sleep. Tammy cringed and shouted to her Pikachu. "Nica, wake up! We need one more hit!"

The Pikachu was sound asleep as Ilima ordered. "Now use seismic toss!" The Smeargle held the Pikachu in a grib and back flipped in a circle. "Smear!"

The Smeargle tossed Nica down towards the ground and was about to attack the dusty mist as Tammy shouted again. "Wake up and hit him with signal beam!"

The Smeargle descended down and was greeted to a beam of light that knocked him aside, the painter pokemon attempted to get up, he was one blow away. "Smear..." Thud! "gle!"

Plumeria saw the Smeargle that was unable to battle and declared the end of the match. "And we got ourselves a winner folks!"

The Pikachu Belle dragged herself up as the Smeargle came through, she limped toward her foe and helped him up with a firm hand shake. "Pika!"

The Smeargle appreciated it, shook back and went to his trainer as Tammy gave a bow of sportsmanship. "And that is how it is done. Smeargle is a tricky opponent to fight."

Ilima agreed and readied another ball. "That they are, I also heard that you are training your Wartortle for a special event soon."

Tammy turned around and found her Wartortle cheering for Nica, she tried to guess and felt impatient towards something. "I been on and off with her training for a month, I'm trying to have Vicky evolve into a Blastoise and I want to do that soon because it is for M...Miss Lillie. Unless she goes into labor, I want to perform a stunt she would like and Vicky needs to be a Blastoise in order to pull it off!"

The child in the hat cringed at the mention of the move. "Your going to add that to that hydro vortex? I saw you do that with icy wind and-" His eyes widened as Emily realized the potential. "Dark pulse is a strong move that would compliment the vortex. Is Vicky also the pokemon your using for that contest?"

Tammy shook her head and smiled with her teeth showing. "No she isn't! Tenac and Sephla are, Vicky's performance is special for a reason." Ilima agreed with the concept and sent out a Wigglytuff that licked the air in a cute manner. "It is, should we see if that Wartortle can make that push?"

Plumeria looked at the time and asked. "Can it end in ten minutes? We got a recess to get ready for and if this works... it will conclude the lesson on starters in style!"

Tammy hoped it does and signaled to Vicky to go back into battle. "Come on, we got one more battle before we head back home and think of something to tell Mom!" The Wartortle approached the battle ground and posed for battle, Emily knew who the girl addressed as her mother and took charge as the referee. "Let the battle begin!"

The Wartortle stomped as the Wigglytuff stopped licking and realized it was time for battle, she stepped forward as Davinci mimicked something. Tammy found it cute and ordered. "Open up with water spout and bring in the damage!"

The Wartortle aimed towards the sky and shot out a massive spout of water into air. Pew SPLISH! SPLASH! The Wigglytuff was knocked back by the intense damage as Ilima ordered back. "Use thunderbolt! We will not make this easy!"

The Wigglytuff agreed as she rubbed her body, Davinci tried to mimic the move as he saw sparks of electricity crackle, Vicky cringed at what was coming and tried to waddle out of the way as the Wigglytuff shot a thunderbolt at her.

BOOM! Vicky tripped and was sent flying by the super effective move, Tammy looked to the captain in respect and ordered with the finisher in mind. "Now use aura sphere!"

The Wartortle charged an aura mid fall and shot it at the Wigglytuff, causing her to bounce back and land by the fence, she bounced onto the ground to landed on her face, unable to battle as Vicky had a less than stellar landing by a loud speaker, she was dazed by the ordeal and glowed. Growing into a larger turtle, the feathery ears shrank and the tail decreased, when the glowing stopped, a dazed Blastoise was seen in her place. The students were wide eyed as Plumeria finished the lesson with what she knows. "It takes a while for a starter pokemon like Vicky to get to her final stage, but once they do... that will be where that little squirt you would pick up in your arms become a beast like this!"

Tammy swallowed and ran to her Blastoise's side, with Nica following. "Vicky, are you okay, you had a nasty fall!"

The Blastoise regained her vision and found her trainer to be smaller, the Pikachu voiced something to her to let her know what has happened. The Blastoise was astonished as two ducts opened by her top shell, one on the left and one on the right, two canons emerged and impressed her. "Blast!"

Tammy agreed and turned to Ilima, who called his Wigglytuff back. "You finally evolved, congratulations Vicky! Mister Ilima, thank you for giving the time!"

She focused on the speechless students and had more information on the mighty pokemon. "Blastoise is also a special starter due to her and five other species like her being able to mega evolve! I... don't think you are going to see something like that in a school ground though."

Emily agreed as Plumeria mentally counted down. "It is far too dangerous to practice wildly. But perhaps someday that will happen." Plumeria agreed and gave the students there homework for the night. "Your assignment is to right down the moves your pokemon have and what each of them do along with their abilities. Then give me a paper about how they will battle right now, alright Tammy, your done here!"

The girl figured as she waved the group goodbye. "If you need me, call me! Miss Emily... do you mind if I show you what I mentioned earlier, its complicated and I'm sorry for hiding my problems from you."

The Teacher was about to answer yes as a long ringer was heard. "Maybe later when I have free time, I had to take a break from my usual class session for this!"

The girl shrugged and carried her Pikachu as she had her Blastoise follow. "Alright, I'll see you guys later!"

The group waved goodbye as Ilima had a text from Mina. "...And she is finished!"

Plumeria figured as she watched Davinci falling asleep and organized her students into a line. "Since your out here. What was Mina doing anyways?"

At the Champion's House.

Elio and Burnet were overwhelmed by the high quality art Lillie presented before them, the Professor asked the woman of the house. "Why did you do this? It's so... natural, yet it is so much!"

Elio agreed and was red as he examined a painting of a naked Lillie laying by her side, her pregnant belly laid to bare, her long blonde hair covered one of the large breasts while the other showed another large breast with a visible pink nipple. "It's very sexy. In a week... it would have been an image that is gone forever."

Lillie examined something primal and agreed. "It would have and this is going into the vault along the other thing you showed Burnet."

The older woman hoped so. "Only because this was something none us expected from you two. Please don't let anyone see this!"

Lillie agreed and contemplated something to do when no one was around. "I'm thick and beautiful, this would be awkward to talk about. I hope one day this becomes a wonderful memory." They heard a knocking pattern and a Banette that was staring at the painting asked the humans for something. "Uh...Nette?"

The shivering Rotom Dex sneaked out of the backpack and translated. "BZZT! Should I get that after you put it away? BZZT!"

Lillie knew where and requested to Elio. "Hide this in our room. Miss Burnet, only a handful of people should know if they ask. I'll go get the door once the painting is secure! Pete, go tell Tammy that she will be let in shortly."

The Banette saluted and floated towards the front door as Elio carefully moved the painting to the most private room in the house, Burnet forced the alluring image out of her mind and straightened herself out. With the forbidden treasure out of site, Lillie went to the front door to find her adopted daughter with an astonishingly large pokemon. A Blastoise that was nervous in how big she gotten and a Pikachu that was tired from a long day; the Banette tried to assure his large friend that all was fine as Lillie greeted the trio with energy. "Welcome home, I'll have lunch made shortly!"

Tammy and her pokemon took the invitation in to find Burnet making herself at home and Elio with a Mew in his arms. "That is why Hau is being more serious than usual."

The Mew waved hello to the Blastoise as the Pikachu found a spot on the couch, Lillie sat next to her husband as Tammy found a chair to sit on, signs of a productive day was seen as the girl announced what she accomplished. "I finally did it, Vicky is a Blastoise!"

Lillie admired the polite water type that curled up in her shell and laid by a comfortable resting pad for a nap. "Congratulations on raising her to this stage! Now begins the next part that shouldn't be too long!"

She reached for her bag and showed the keystone. "Tomorrow, I will have this embedded into something for you to hold or wear. Anything would work, show us how well you and Vicky can work together and we will have no regrets in you having this!"

Tammy's eyes glowed with the stone of her desires as Elio spoke of his part of the plan. "I'll come with Lillie to get something fitting for Vicky to wear. That moment should be special and it will."

Tammy requested to her adopted dad. "You can show me the mega stone when I actually earn it! I'll have Vicky learn dark pulse for icy wind in an hour and then I will finish up with my practice! It won't be long."

Lillie appreciated the attempt and blushed. "She would amazing tomorrow! By herself or with a partner!" She remembered two other pokemon and asked. "But what about Tenac and Sephla? They worked hard for that contest you and the others announced."

Tammy answered back with a story that would be believable. "Vicky is going to be trained for when I eventually go to Hoenn, I like showing off! Tenac and Sephla however... well... you'll see."

Lillie understood the foresight and asked. "I'm sure we will, Elio and I have a performance planned that wouldn't be like any other. I hope you are prepared for that, did you have fun helping out with school?"

Tammy nodded and yawned. "I did, I met my old teacher and helped some students learn about starter pokemon. Mom... what happened to your hair? It was in a pony tail this morning."

The Mew giggled and Lillie puffed her cheeks as Elio answered. "Isaac played a prank on her and Kukui."

The woman had it with the questions about her looks and smiled mischievously. "It has worked too well and I won't change back until I give birth. Tomorrow might be weird."

The Mew sensed the intentions as Burnet concluded it to be pregnancy mood, the eldest woman warned the girl. "If you have a reason to be busy, make it an all day event, it might be too much for you."

Tammy knew what to do as she prepared herself for a relaxing day of nothing. "I'll be at Malie City all day. What ever it is, it can't be weirder than what happens around here regularly."


	86. Coordinating A Special Event!

In the Champions backyard. Tammy watched her Porygon2 glow a frosty aura as an Octillery was ready to aim. "Simulation, use ice beam and make a Z on the ground. Sephla, use hydro pump and make sure the beams collide with your water!"

The Octillery inhaled and shot a torrent of water to go with the Porygon2's ice beam, forming a patch of ice. They worked together to move the ice across the yard to form a cold Z. The girl envisioned it and listened to something jumping off the roof, a Weavile with one working eye that asked something from her trainer. Rachael observed the damage she caused and saw the Z to be an icy wonder. "This is how we are going to do that Z move work in a few days. Sephla has the eye coordination perfected while you have a view from above. Thank you Simulation for the help!"

The Porygon2 chirped as Tammy went for the door. "I'll get you all your lunch, we have three more days to make this happen and those posters all over Alola are going to draw in... a crowd compared to what we are use too on Alola."

She gave the pose for the Icium Z in her attempt to keep focused and opened the door to hear a familiar woman sniffling and crying, along with a man soothing her. "Shh! Remember what my mom said, we are finally at that month and you are doing an amazing job!"

Tammy paused at what she was walking into, picked up the Octillery and went in to find Elio tending to Lillie, the matron of the house looked exhausted, her blonde hair was in a pony tail that was so long that it lead down to her waist, her belly was enormous, dangling down and she showed signs of being due. Lillie whimpered and kept crying. "B...but I'm useless in the house! I can't even make lunch without ruining it or even go out without looking like a mess!"

The man of the house rubbed his wife's shoulder and tried to calm her. "Hey, you made a good lunch. Remember, I am here for you like I always been," Smooch! Elio blushed at his wife and told her what was happening. "The only thing about you that looks like a mess is your breasts leaking, but that is natural and it means your making food for the twins."

Lillie growled at the mentioning of her breasts, wanting her husband to back off. "And my boobs are what your most concern about?!"

She saw her husband was about to argue back, he stopped himself, uncertain of he was being a pervert. She listened to her own words and was forming tears of horrid guilt, Elio wiped them from her eyes and chose his words. "No, but your breasts are important. Your at the last month, everything that your body is doing is for taking care of the babies, it is natural."

Lillie tried to calm down and rested by her husband and felt terrified as she told herself what happened. "Daphne and Leon changed positions and are kicking me less, but... nothing happening made me fear the worse."

Smooch!

She was kissed on the cheek as her husband assured her. "They have more room to kick and are finally cutting you some slack, the baby room has been finished, the house is yours when your instincts kick in and the neighborhood is one of the best you can ask for. We are ready when they are ready."

Lillie blushed and kissed her husband on the forehead. "Thank you, but you should get out of the house more. Ever since you finished thawing Ula'ula and gotten Guppy back, you have been doing nothing but tend to my needs!"

Elio thought about it and knew he has been busy pampering his wife. "I won't be far, but I should give the Professor and the others an update. I'll see you in the afternoon!"

He kissed his wife on her left hand, like a gentleman would part with a lady as an Audino arrived from the basement with a Banette, they both carried a basket of laundry and motivated the woman to get up and do her part. "Thank you Medic, thank you Pete, I'll sort the clothes out immediately!"

She saw a speechless girl and knew a lot of questions were about to be asked. "I'm sorry you had to watch that, last night wasn't a pleasant for anyone!"

Tammy didn't mind as she stared at Elio for a coming request. "Even when you two argue, you make it up in the end. Do you want me to help out in this house after I feed my pokemon?"

Lillie refused the aid and picked a basket up. "I don't, but your event in the next few days sounds like another treat for Alola and you practiced for a month. I'm sure you will find something to do out there today."

Tammy agreed as she saw Elio realize something. "I do have something I want to do, Dad... do you want to hang out after I'm done with my choirs, it looks like we have a busy week planned!"

The man nodded and knew the place to go. "I'm heading to Gladion's for a group project I want to get done, if you want to help, meet us when you are done!"

He head out and gave a parting wave as the girl found it acceptable. "It sounds important and I'll follow shortly!"

Click!

Lillie wondered what Elio had planned and went to her room to sort her clothes. "At least he is out of here! I... still can't believe my brother finally proposed to Madison!"

Tammy believed it. "He did it right on the beach after a surf competition, in style! It was planned and how Madison said yes was pretty funny!"

Lillie remembered the event with a giggle. "I know! She used her capture stylus to try and catch him! I'll be back out when I am done, don't let this place hold you down!"

At the Battle Royal.

Gladion sweated and was enjoying a masalada with his ground type Silvally, Lucario, Tyranitar and Manaphy as Hau agreed with what was said. "I don't know much about contests, but this would be something I want to do! Are you sure you want to make the wedding arrangements that late?"

Gladion was certain of it as he watched a Charizard land. "By then, Lillie would have given birth, recovered and would be settling down. Elio has done nothing but devote his time to her, they just need to hold through for... less than a week! I think Madison told him where we are and he wants to talk to us about something!"

Hau turned around to find Elio dashing towards them with a panic in his eyes, like he nearly forgotten something important that he wanted to talk about. "Hey, did something happened at home?"

The Alolan Champ panted and shook his head. "N..No, I looked at the calendar and we might have one awkward time coming."

Gladion knew what it was as Manaphy answered. "Auntie's Birthday is this week?"

Elio nodded as Silvally rolled his eyes in annoyance, the brother in-law listed a few things that wouldn't be done during the event. "It is far too late to make any extravagant for her! She is so late in her pregnancy that she would go into labor at any moment, this means that you can't really take her anywhere special. If you had plans on getting her anything... special, I will ask you this once, is it actually down to earth or is out there?"

Elio felt once idea lost to him and slowly frowned. "There goes that trip to Ultra Space Wilds to find a Rayquaza! So... we invite a few people and surprise her?" He knew one place to bring Lillie to as a Dragonite landed behind him and blew his hat away.

The three men focused on the sight and found Tammy with a casual question. "What you want to talk about?"

Elio was blunt to his answer. "Lillie has a birthday in a few days and we don't have much time to make it out there, what are we going to do?"

Tammy quickly planned a few and asked Hau. "I'll go visit Mallow to get a cake made in secret and maybe-" She gasped and took out a lure ball to let out a proud Wartortle. "A show just for her."

Elio guessed what it was and realized it has potential to go out of control. "You wouldn't! A Z move like that combined with rapid spin and icy wind would be over the top and... actually, your trying to make something that would wash those expectations away... are you?"

Tammy blushed and knew her plan was in motion. "Yep! I just need to keep training Vicky until she evolves, it won't be too long now! Do you mind if I help out with the invitations?"

The trio didn't mind as Gladion and Hau were the first to accept the verbal invite from Elio. "Thank you, I'll go get Nebby and the other pokemon, you tell Kukui and the others about this once you have the cake ordered. Gladion... do you mind the other thing."

The in-law closed his eyes and posed. "I'll try, but there is no guaranteed she would take it! You all are to be silent about this or you will ruin the surprise! Agreed?" The council agreed as they looked up to the sky with a vision of a grand week.

At Kukui's Lab

Lillie finished assisting the professor in sorting out the notes in wears that were unusual, an Eevee t-shirt that was complimented by long, tan pants. Kukui asked as he watched Lillie struggle to keep herself awake. "It's been nine months, I think you should rest until Burnet and Patricia get here."

Lillie agreed and felt herself more exhausted than usual as she rested on a couch with her Audino. The Malamar sensed company and opened the door to let in Burnet and Elio's mother, the later gazed at the large belly and whistled. "Phew! Oh yeah, she is more than ready!"

Lillie puffed her cheeks at the constant statements as Burnet request that she sit down. "It is good that you are still active, but we are concern about your condition. We are all awaiting for that moment and we are here for you!"

She gave a dorky smile as Patricia agreed and wanted to say hello to her grand children. "You done a damn good job taking care of those two during their long time inside you, it's going to get even better once they are finally out! A whole world waiting for them to discover."

The mother to be rested and felt proud at what she provided. "So much has lead to this," She cradled her unborn children and kissed both sides as she whispered. "When you are ready, Mommy, Daddy and so many others will be here to welcome you!" Smooch! She took out a stethoscope and was ready to partake in a pass time that would take her mind off of her pregnancy woes. "Just take your time."

The older women watched Lillie use the scope to hear her children and went to her side to embrace her. The door opened once more, letting Tammy in. "Alola gu-" She stopped herself and found she came at a bad time as Burnet welcomed her. "Sorry about this, are you excited with what is coming?" T

he girl stared at Lillie and felt pity, like there wasn't anything she can do to make her adopted mother feel better besides easing the wait, tears of pride trickled down as she cheered. "Yes! Can I borrow one of you for a moment, I...need...help with something!"

Patricia and Burnet knew the girl was hiding something as Kukui stepped forward to ask. "Are you trying a new series of moves for that event at Malie Garden? I heard you have been working with that Weavile and Octillery for a month."

Tammy's eyes shifted to excitement, it was half truth, though she wouldn't need anyone to see the finished performance until the grand show. "No, but it has something to do with Vicky!"

She gestured that Kukui follows with her quickly and signaled the two women paying attention that she didn't come to show off, the professor realized more was going on and followed her out. "I'll go see what she wants, I'll u-turn back here shortly!"

Lillie took attention to the odd request and was about to get up as Patricia thought of an excuse to keep the bearer of her grand children busy. "Would you like to tell us about your morning?"

Lillie nodded and looked at her milk engorged breasts with annoyance. "I know Elio was trying to make me feel better, but what he said made me so mad!"

Burnet gasped and shared Lillie's anger. "Was he being a pervert about it? Because there is a reason we have breast !"

She adjusted hers as Patricia thought about what her son said. "He wasn't, that has the babies food. If he was trying to make you feel better over the fact that your breasts are leaking, thank you for not punching that idiot, because breasts are always a delicate thing to talk about."

Lillie nodded and took her shirt off to reveal what was. "I know, these do nothing but ache!"

Out at Iki Town.

Tammy coughed and gave the Professor an invitation to an important event. "You, your wife and the Suns are invited to Mom's birthday party. It is going to happen by the start of the weekend, it is low key and it is also a surprise. I'm going to be given a lecture if... this goes too well!"

Kukui gave a vow of secrecy and wasn't sure on how it would be executed. "If Lillie goes into labor sooner than expected, she is likely to spend that birthday recovering."

Tammy agreed and listed the few things that would be done. "It isn't anything more special than a surprise, a birthday cake and Dad spoiling her rotten like normally. I hope you like blueberries!"

She sent out her Wartortle and envisioned her gift to Lillie. "Mom is going to be treated to a show and I want a voice at what I am doing," She switched her Icium Z for a Waterium Z and ordered Vicky to enter the wooden arena. "Alright lets show them the beta move!"

Kukui watched the Wartortle stretched her limbs and knew what the show was going to be. "Your going to use a combination of moves to go along with Hydro Vortex to make a special tornado?"

Tammy winked as the Wartortle used rapid spin with icy wind. A glittering swirl clouded the stage as the girl flashed her Z power ring and posed like flowing water to cause radiant light to flow into her pokemon's shell. "Vicky! Let loose the Vortex and feed the aura sphere into it!"

The Wartortle let loose water from all sides into a mighty tornado that had a chilly aura, she shot an aura sphere was shot it into with in the tornado, Kukui followed the center of attention until it reached to the maw of the vortex. SPLASH!

The aura exploded and the tornado disperse to a sparkly array. The professor and some bystanders clapped at the show, a brown haired, ace trainer in sporty blue clothes was the first among the audience to speak of the power. "Wow, that takes a lot to pull off! You seriously called that a beta?!"

Tammy recognized the tone and waved hello. "Hey Gina! It is a beta, because Vicky needs to evolve into a Blastoise, get use to the larger body and learn dark pulse in place of icy wind."

The ace trainer smiled and sent out a Metagross and Dedenne, the iron leg pokemon stared at the girl with a vivid memory and expressed it in a jolly roar as the antenna pokemon yawned and fell asleep, the woman winked and ordered her Metagross. "I think I'll take that Contest on Tammy. Professor, do you mind if I show off?"

Kukui didn't as the Wartortle spun off the platform, the woman ordered with a determined stare. "Use agility and magnet rise to take flight!"

The Metagross relaxed and dashed towards the platform, he folded his four arms on top of his body and flew around the arena in a spin, Gina punched into the palm of her hand and followed. "Use thunder punch to charge up and then end this with meteor mash!"

The Metagross's right forearm crackled in lightning as he crashed down onto the arena like a meteor, giving off the vibe of a crashing thunderbolt that impressed the audience as the ace trainer asked. "It stinks that I don't have a Z Power Ring, but you gave us good ideas. Your going to keep your actual stunt a secret from us?"

Tammy nodded with an icy vision "I'm not going to say it, but it took me all month to perfect it. How long did it take for you to make... that happen?"

Gina's Metagross crawled towards the trainer who raised it and wanted some affection, the ace trainer petted it and remembered. "Two whole weeks and I caught Dedenne a couple months ago because it was cute. But... I got something for her when I show it! Sorry if I interrupted what you were trying to do."

Tammy didn't mind and found it no hard feelings as she went back to the Professor. "Sorry about the interruption, what do you think... if the icy wind gets traded for dark pulse, how would that do compared to now?"

The Professor took a off his glasses and held off his question to answer her. "It would add its own flavor to the Z move. Lillie would love the effort you put into this and it would make her birthday feel like a pay day. Come by tomorrow and I'll have contact with someone who might help."

Gina hoped it does and picked up her Dedenne. "Your doing that for her? That's sweet of you!"

Tammy nodded and was ready to return to the lab with the Professor. "It is, thank you for doing this show with me. Kukui... once Mom is out of that house, please tell the other two what really happened!" Kukui looked forward to it and followed. "Can do!"

At an Office in Aether Paradise.

Gladion looked disappointed at a definite answer from his mother. "None of you are obligated to do this and do I even have the right to attend?"

The son shook his head as Wicke and Mohn accepted what was to be. "If you seen Lillie's state, she shouldn't have to worry about where that answer will go to. Mother, Lillie is due in at least a week, I will ask this once. Do you actually want any part in their lives?"

Lusamine was about to answer on an instinct, yes, she stopped herself and Gladion saw the lips that nearly said the word, he saw what she really wanted and felt pity. "It is obvious that you do, but that is the reason you are hiding that answer. Is it right for that to even happen?"

The mother shook her head as the father took off his straw hat. "But we can at least see their arrival! So much has came and pass."

Wicke agreed and imagined the kind of support Lillie has. "All those adventures during the nine months has lead to this. Madam, we have seen those two have adopted several others into their lives. They are blessed to have been together through even this."

Lusamine took a deep breath and smiled peacefully. "That they have, when Lillie finally goes into labor, please call us. We will at least be sure that her children have arrived into this life."

The Herdier by the side whined at what the woman was letting go as Gladion accepted the fact. "That is all Lillie would ask for, the rest is on them. By now, Elio and Tammy would have given invitations to our... other guests, from close friends to the pokemon closest to the two that are not in their balls."

He was ready to leave as he heard a ring on his phone. "Excuse me!" Boop! "Hello Elio, your having better luck that I am?"

The Alolan Champ answered with a hint of mischief. "Nebby, Solgaleo, Crepu and Crimson got there own plans in surprising her while Isaac is heading towards Kukui's right now to help her get through these last few days! I do need to ask Lillie if I can borrow Eclipse, maybe he would help with the party... or maybe not."

Gladion warned his in-law about the last pokemon he was inviting. "Probably not due to his condition. Anyone else?"

Elio listed a few more coming. "Lana, Mina, Acerola, Hapu and Madison are also coming due to how special this party is. I'll be heading back to Kukui's and making sure Lillie is alright. I'll talk to you later!"

Gladion hoped so and wished him farewell. "Tomorrow, we should survey where the party is going to be, do what ever means is necessary to keep her in the dark. Talk to you later!"

Beep!

He smiled to the trio and apologized as he left the office. "Thank you for giving me your answer, I will let you know when Lillie goes into labor."

With him gone, Mohn tried to be cheerful about the coming week. "It's nice how go the extra mile for her. It would be a special day if-" Wicke's eyes widen as Lusamine realized one other possibility and placed a hand over her face. "Yes, it would."

Ring! Lusamine listened to the video phone and activated it to find a sage like man she was familiar with calling. "And the fruits of Morton's labor have ripened. Mr. Rood, I assume you wish to speak about the changes in the eco-system?"

At Kukui's House.

Elio let Necrozma out of a luxury ball as Tammy smiled to a successful test. "The bad thing about this is she is the only one that doesn't know why your making that show. Eclipse, would you like to come to Lillie's birthday party?"

The prism pokemon stared at Elio like it was a foolish question to ask, the sun light was becoming much for him to handle and the Alolan Champ agreed. "I figured you would refuse. Come back in the ball and we have Crepu continue your therapy!"

With Necrozma back in the ball, a sneaky Mew stole Elio's hat and tried to lure him into the building. "Mum's have been keeping Daphne and Leon company, she might want to talk to you soon."

Elio tried to think of something as Tammy lead the way. "You had a good trip to the Pelago Dad, anything you plan for that contest?"

The man tried to think of a rhythm to go with the story and knew of one. "...Actually, there is one that Lillie and I should try out together. It might beat everyone's, including yours."

Tammy puffed up her cheeks as the Malamar opened the door, she laughed and wished her adopted father good luck. "I will like to see you two try make something that good!"

Elio took the dare when he, the girl and Mew entered. "You are going to get your wish!"

The girl and Mew giggled as Elio was the first to find Burnet and Patricia talking about something of non importance, Lillie was asleep and was listening to the sound of her children's heart beats. The man and Mew joined the mother to be on the couch as Tammy approached the two women and whispered. "Now we have everything ready for the big event! The Professor called the school to help set up a few battle dates, we have one more thing to do so we can make that surprise work. Dad needs to make a distraction during that day."

Patricia agreed with the planning as Burnet warned the girl. "Your skills as a Coordinator will make her think your training with Vicky is for yourself and the crowd you wish to please. This might annoy Lillie over time."

Patricia closed her eyes to another outcome. "Either until family drama ensues, or she competes with that event herself. Now, what is this I hear about a woman with a Metagross?"

Tammy was about to answer as she saw Elio resting by Lillie's side on the couch, his eyes closed as the Mew rested on his lap. "For a random person, Gina has talent! I met her a month ago when I was-"

In a comfortable dream that was in a leafy tree.

Elio held onto a blonde baby girl that was smiling in her sleep as Lillie was singing a lullaby to a blonde baby boy. Both children enjoyed the song of their mother and faded in golden light, returning to Lillie's body. Elio confessed his feeling towards the scene he saw. "This is beautiful, I'm sorry for leaving you like that, but I had something important to do... your haven't forgotten anything, have you?"

Lillie tried to remember and snapped her fingers. "Shoot, I might miss my birthday!"

She sighed and cradled her unborn children, she knew what was more important as the man found it a shame to miss the event. "We can't predict childbirth, but in...in case you still have them in you by the time of your birthday. Maybe we go for a walk somewhere? Your choice!"

Lillie answered with a sure sight. "Mahalo Trial, where we first met and where we said our vows. Elio, Tammy really is focused on improving herself as a Coordinator... but we need to motivate her to keep going to the top. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Elio thought of two lonely pokemon that should have the attention. "Aigis can give them a view of the fleur cannon... your not bringing who I think your bringing... are you?"

Lillie's eyes glowed in brilliance as she kissed Elio on the neck, nibbled playfully and whispered to his ear. "Gene's power should be expressed or she will get grumpy again. You and I together, will show them what we are."

Elio agreed and licked his wife's nose. "We should ask Aigis and Gene when we have the chance." He and Lillie yawned and drifted themselves into the deep sleep, with only the sound of tiny heart beats to keep them company.


	87. Setting Up A Show!

During a morning at Hau'oli's marina, Tammy gave Elio her Blastoise's ball at his request. "As long as it fits snug and isn't over the top, let Olivia see Vicky before anything." She smiled to Lillie and requested to her. "Keep it a surprise for as long as you can, thank you."

Lillie understood as a boat from Ula'ula tooted its horn. "We will, enjoy your day!"

The girl waved goodbye and left for the boat as a sneaky Mew said hello. "Today sure is going to be fun! Do you have any ideas for the Keystone and Mega stone?"

Elio showed a grey marble with a blue strip mark and thought of one accessory. "An anklet! They won't see it coming until it is too late!"

Lillie snapped her fingers and knew of an accessory that would look gorgeous on Tammy. "A hair pin. It is subtle and it will make her stand out once she gets into that battle!"

The boat to Ula'ula arrived to pick its passengers up as Elio imagined a smiling face. "I kind of expected you to have hidden the stone away, rather than keeping it in your bag. Why did you do that?"

Lillie answered as she watched the Wingulls flying high into the sky. "Because when she gave us that stone, that proves enough that she would not be reckless with this kind of power. As we said, once she is ready, the stone will be hers to claim like it has been from the start and... if I forgot where I hid the stone... that would make things awkward and heart breaking."

Elio found it fair as he placed the mega stone back in his bag and watched the boat set sail to Ula'ula. "We also didn't know that Tammy and that teacher were buddies. It is pretty scary why the girl didn't tell her about problems at home and if Emily found out sooner... what would have happened?"

Lillie bit her lip and forced the what if out. "Something that may have cost her much and may not have worked. Elio, when we finish business... I want to have some private time that would be a bit weird. I got the idea from that painting."

Elio knew what his wife asked for. "No one is stopping you, but... we are going to need some warning for anyone dropping by. Not that I would be bothered." Lillie understood as the boat to Akala was seen in sight. "I know you won't and besides Sparkums... our pokemon are naked all the time. It isn't something for Tammy to see and you told Burnet of what was done before, you are free to join me if you want." Elio blushed and nodded. "I meant what I said... you look amazing and it was even better in that painting."

Toot toot! The Mew didn't want to intrude on the duos private time and asked. "Is there any one who should be present when the time comes for Daphne and Leon to enter the world? It's once in a life time."

Elio thought of his old starter and a few others. "I'll have Guppy and Brimmy come see this along with H.P, Lost, Bumbo, Crimson and Aigis. Do you have any plans Lillie?"

The mother to be knew her honored guests. "Mele, Lola, Cain, Shockums and Medic should attend. Isaac, would you like to be a witness?"

The Mew accepted the invitation as unknown as the time will be. "It's always a wonderful thing to see. You and Pop's have been nice to all of us, Brother and Sister are going to blessed to know you!"

The parents to be were hand in hand, glittering bands showed a vow they made, they went into the docking station to get ahead in line, they have a long day ahead.

In a well kept house in Malie City.

Tammy scratched herself at the not so long list of participants as Sheryl had a Scrafty and Venomoth with her. "She was right about how not a lot people wanting to sign up. You, Haley, Hau, Gladion, Gina, Mom, Dad, Granny Patricia and this Ryuki guy are staring this show."

Calcy and Carby smiled nervously as Sheryl considered it good luck that anyone signed up at all. "Once the tourist took a look, they kept on walking when they knew some big names are participating. We are getting an audience tonight though!"

She smiled cutely at the girls resting Weavile and Octillery. "The Kahunas are looking forward to it along with the captains, are you going to tell us your big secret for the night?"

Tammy shook her head and refused to tell them her secret. "I spent a whole month preparing and that Icium Z are the only hints I will give. It will freeze you to your seats if your not careful."

Calcy imagined how cold it was going to get as Carby asked. "Do you think your going to beat the others? No one made any prizes, so... is there a point."

Tammy shook her head and felt like she should stretch. "Uncle Gladion can pull off some amazing stunts when he wants to while Mom and Dad are part time coordinators. I got a lot to learn and my stunt... the Frozen Road, is just another point I need to mark. I guess who ever causes the most cheering wins... if any of us are going to record that! But is there really a point to this?"

Sheryl stick her tongue out and admitted her feelings. "There isn't a contest on Alola! So we are not getting anything but some shows!"

Tammy sighed and thought about where she was going. "Thanks for the honesty Miss Sheryl. I'll go out for a walk, maybe find a way to make Malie Garden look like a proper stage, without going crazy about it!"

The two kids wished her a safe walk as Sheryl had a back up plan. "If not, we have enough stars tonight to light the stage up and Haley to get us a spot light!"

Tammy rolled her eyes and walked out of the building. "She does have a helpful Volcarona! See ya!"

With the sun light and fresh air, she went towards the garden to envisioned her big event, she saw in the distance, a familiar blonde man posing and thanking a strange man that was dressed as a red dragon that had a couple crew man with him, she dashed forward as the man took a guitar case and walked into the garden with his group. She saw them leave without noticing them and asked Gladion. "Hey Uncle, what are you doing here so early?"

Gladion turned around with a smile and felt it was easy getting use to being called that. "Well young lady, you had this event well planned except for one detail that neither you or those people you hang out with thought of. How are we going to see the contest when it gets so dark at night? You have been the cause of a public request to the Kahunas and it will become annoying if it keeps repeating itself!"

Tammy growled in guilt and knew what it was. "That we need to establish a Contest system. That isn't going to happen unless someone from this region show those guys at the Activities Committee the talent they would like and to do that, I need to be doing this out of this region! I been told this already and if I stop to lay low, I'll get sloppy!"

Gladion agreed and tensed his stare to a lecture like glare. "When you use Z moves to enhanced that performance, everyone who is near is going to see that! Your also not leaving Alola yet because of that promise you made, so you choices narrows down to calming down, there is more to being an older sibling than just making yourself look cool."

Tammy tilted her head, uncertain of how she was going to do that besides settling down into a normal house life house life. "Like... being there for them when Mom and Dad are busy. I... really don't have a way of knowing when that is needed, but I need to try."

Gladion heard what the girl does know, it was enough. "You got the part on being there for the moment right, you also need to stem that addiction to attention, speaking of which... have you evolved Vicky?"

The girl nodded and felt like someone was approaching from behind. "And despite her size, she is still a sweet heart. She knows dark pulse, mom will never know the details until the party comes."

She turned around and found Lusamine, who looked like she decided on what to say and felt tired thinking about it. "You have been told enough times why this is pointless, so I will instead ask. What can you really do to stem that craving for attention? Or better... why do you crave that attention? Once the audience look up to you, there isn't anything else that would matter, the fame is yours and when it stops coming... that's the end of it!"

Tammy took a deep breath and thought about why, it was difficult to talk about towards anyone and her hesitation confirmed the woman's suspicion. "It's because that attention is their way of telling you that you matter, because... you were use to being told the opposite. That a child like you don't have a standing in the matters of adults."

The girl nodded as Gladion coughed to his mother and asked. "And I know your not dumb to see that something is wrong with that picture. Mother, there is only one goal for new trainers to do on Alola, take the Island Challenge and face the Pokemon League. When that becomes the only thing that matters to a trainer, they... are going to be devastated when they fight the Champion and lose, Horribly!"

Lusamine agreed as Tammy felt angered at something and continued. "And get called a stupid failure when they lose to him and go back home empty handed. Or putting everything into something... and it still goes horribly wrong, its all my fault that moment backfires... even when it isn't!"

Gladion took a deep breath and countered what he heard. "And you do everything right and someone still calls what you are doing a mistake. To have that confidence raise up and shattered, you then met people who wouldn't care if you succeed or failed at something or even how you do it. As long as it is you doing what you love doing. For example entering the Grand Festival for the first time and earning second place, that isn't bad by any stretch."

Tammy remembered and felt embarrassed by a bad habit of hers. "It isn't, but I really need to stop passing out like that when I get scared."

Lusamine looked astonished by the words. "You...pass out? You fear that much from the audience?"

Gladion corrected his mother with his hand twitching. "We are going back to what she is use to, she puts everything into what she does. Effort that you seen in the form... what would that stunt last month be called?"

Tammy remembered the stunt. "The Azure Sparkle!"

Lusamine remembered the show and gave a smile that faded in a criticizing disappointment. "It is gorgeous, but it didn't last long enough to leave as deep of a feeling as it might have or perhaps it was never meant to be that long as that moment came and pass."

The girl handled the criticism with a bitter sigh as Gladion looked like he expected his mother to say that and gave a hint of sarcasm in his argument. "That is really insightful, now try giving her a barrage of booing, insults and just hating her for the stunt. That is what she fears."

Tammy felt the man said enough and looked tired. "That is exactly it! I make that big show happen... I put that hard work in... and I get scared."

Lusamine sighed, her frown became sharper, her emerald eyes showed a held back desire until it became sharp as well. "And why should you care about what I have to say? In show business, people don't come to judge the quality of your pokemon's performance, they came to see the performance. What the people are going to be concern about is where the quality is going, if it goes nowhere, then they will get bored and forget all about you for who ever has made a name for themselves at the moments notice. Then you will be back to where you started with nothing to show for yourself."

Gladion found it a good point as Tammy closed her eyes, forced negative energy out and smiled. "Then I need to get out of this region to make that effort mean something. I plan to do that in a few months and I need to actually settle down."

Gladion nodded and asked the girl. "Since you gone out of the way to make this, you gone too far to stop at this moment. The other problem is your stunts are having an influence on those interested. If your making that high point on Alola are you going to make it one for them to remember? "

Tammy found it fair and snapped her fingers to an idea. "I will and I should! Since this is a festival going on, I should look the part, are you two waiting for something?"

Gladion saw a Skarmory land and answered. "I was, thank you having this talk, I'll see you at the event!"

The man walked off to meet a Pokemon Ranger as Lusamine had a better understanding of the girl, her sharp gaze lightened and her frown lightened to a gentle smile. "I know it is hard, but your talent is marvelous, don't let it go to waste!"

She walked off to the garden and left Tammy to check her bag for something. "It should be he... perfect!" She walked back the way she came with her part envisioned. "If this is going to be the end of this, I might as well do it in style!"

On a boat from Haehae City, heading to Hau'oli.

Elio and Lillie stared down at a small, prestige box and awaited an excited face when it is open. "I still don't get why she isn't using Vicky for this, is there a reason why?"

Elio shrugged and feign ignorance. "She put so much effort into her Weavile and Octillery's stunt that it would be a crime for her to change her mind at the moments notice! Especially now that the Contest is hours away. Should we practice for our stunt as well or are we not due to our pokemon being hard to ignore when they use their moves?"

Lillie found it made sense and nudged at her husband in a tease. "If we have Gene and Aigis do that combo right now, without warning, Miss Anabel is going to visit us again and she won't be as friendly due to how destructive this power can become. We should hide the box and keep it a surprise for Tammy."

Elio agreed to the idea and twitched his eye away for a moment as the boat made a stop. "Anabel has better use of her time besides telling us to back down. Are we going to do the crazy route and hide the box somewhere... not so crazy?"

Lillie saw the twitch in her husbands eye and nodded as the boat horn told them that they arrived. "I'll show you, are you and Tammy... planning something?"

Elio blushed and gave it away as he got up with the box, the wife gave a sly smile on receiving her answer. "That surprise was the whole reason Tammy was in a hurry to finish raising her Wartortle into a Blastoise. Was it why she was practicing her moves in secret and modified it as she did?"

Elio swallowed and tried to think of how to ease his wife, Lillie got up and followed him off the boat as she pieced it all together. "Maybe the whole reason is a stretch due to the pokemon she is using for this Contest. But... she is planning to perform something grand for a special occasion. That is what she and Vicky hope to accomplish, you know when that is going to be and it is the reason that you and those in on it are keeping this a secret from me!"

The sly, seductive look caused Elio to confess. "Yes, we are trying to make this a surprise. Can you please stop, your ruining it!"

Lillie giggled and kissed her husband on the cheek. "I won't, but... I should surprise you! Remember that weird thing I warned you about?"

Elio nodded and asked. "Your not going to tell me about it because it will ruin the surprise? I can live with that as long as it isn't too strange."

Lillie blushed and accepted the terms. "It depends on what you find to be strange."

The duo walked towards their house and found Hau with Conia in his arms and a Ludicolo, the Kahuna cheered. "Alola! I'm going to bring Ludicolo for this Contest, I think I know how to do it and it might surprise you!"

Conia posed like a blooming flower as the Ludicolo mimicked the move in a dance. Elio envisioned what was coming and was left astonished. "...Wow! You might be right." Lillie quickly saw the vision and agreed as Hau looked at the long, blonde hair and the heavy signs of pregnancy that were hidden away in the Eevee T-Shirt. "It's going to fun to watch. Your looking great Lillie, what is the occasion?"

The woman answered in a chipper manner. "Isaac pulled a prank on us the other day and I'm sticking with this look for now. He flew off to Malie City to watch the show and if you see him, tell him Mum's has something for him."

Hau had it promised as Conia saw a boat in the distance. "We need to hurry or we will be late for our boat!"

Hau agreed and waved goodbye to the duo. "We should, your Mommy is going to be finished with a tight lunch and dinner rush before she can join us. I'll see you two later!"

The couple waved goodbye and continued down the road to their house, where a Banette was out with the door opened. Lillie asked with a smile. "Is Miss Patricia visiting for that last session?"

The Banette nodded and guided the duo to the backyard, where they found Patricia with a Meowth by her side, admiring the grassy yard and the view of the ocean. "This would be a time to talk to them about... where that moment will happen. Yeah?"

The Meowth meowed in agreement and turned around to find the owners of the house staring at them, the Banette shriek a chipper tone and drew the woman's attention. "Hmm! They are here already?!"

She noticed the two and apologized. "Sorry about breaking through. I let myself in because there was something personal I want to talk about. Benjamin said the idea best!"

Lillie blinked at how it would involve the back yard when the woman remembered the words. "That moment, when your children exit the womb and into the wide world. Is there any place you want to have that moment in?"

Lillie thought of the traditional location of a hospital, where a medical team would monitor them, an idea creep in. "A hospital will give us an assured record on how the child birth has gone and should something go wrong, we will have a professional do something. But... Medic makes most of that unnecessary."

Elio had another con to using a hospital and added in his knowledge. "And... if we try that, Nebby will miss out on the event due to being too big!"

Lillie agreed and breathed deeply in. "That is true, maybe we should... think about that while we have the chance!"

Patricia agreed and picked her Meowth up, she had a warning for the parents to be. "I hope you make that choice soon, because if not... they will and they wouldn't care where you do it!"

She pointed at the pregnant belly and Lillie knew she had little time remaining. "That is what we want to think about, because this place would be perfect conditions! We... should check the weather when we can!"

Patricia hummed a pleasant tune at her daughter in-law and was proud of her son. "Just in case we have rain or a cloudy sky damper the moment and we have to use a hospital. Lillie, Elio... you done a good job during these nine months, be proud of yourselves!"

Elio stepped out of his mother's way and wished her goodbye. "Thank you, we will see you tonight!"

The mother left with a thumbs up, Lillie gave a thumbs up back and planned her next move. "Now that she is gone... would you like to do something... strange with me?"

Elio wanted to know what and asked with a raised eyebrow. "What is the strange thing anyways, does it have anything to do with that... painting you had Mina make for you yesterday?"

Lillie nodded and walked into the house with her hips swaying. "I think it be much more natural to do while everyone is away, just being alone with just our thoughts. Maybe have a few pokemon to keep company since most of them would not care."

The Banette walked towards the basement window, wanting nothing to do with what is to happen as Elio found it convenient. "Thankfully Rotom Dex is sleeping, I'll... think about it!"

Lillie smiled and went in, leaving the man to contemplate what he is doing, was he really going to make an animal of himself for the sake of pleasing his wife or for his own viewing pleasure. "There isn't anyone out and it isn't like we are doing anything else."

He took his hat off and placed it neatly by the porch, following by his shirt, his finished removing his foot wear and heard a door click open. Hands slowly covered his eyes and Lillie whispered. "While we are out here we are not having sex! But we have other ways to please each other, what say of your rules?"

Elio blushed and reached for his pants. "Besides looking back at how far we came together and how far we are going together, we... should talk to them while we have the chance."

The hands left his eyes and the voice was most pleased. "We have gone a long way and we will keep making others smile for as long as we live. Please turn around while you... do that!"

Elio done as told and was blessed with his wife's beautiful bare, body. Her large belly was exposed to the Alolan wind, her breasts had a slight discharge coming out of the nipples, the green eyes looked at her husband with lust, Elio was without words to describe her as she tempted him to his own lustful wants. "No one is going to be here but us and you don't have to hide anything."

Elio took off his pants and revealed his underwear as he smiled back to his aroused wife with a desire to tease. "I'm savoring this, did you hide the box well?"

Lillie nodded and waited as her husband slowly took off his last piece of clothing, the tone body of a man as well as the personality she fell in love with caused her to droll at the last thing brought to bare. "It is in a drawer, underneath your t-shirts! Make your first move!"

Elio looked at a ledge that had a view of the ocean and walked towards it, his wife followed with the mutual idea and found the grass to be an experience for her toes. The Alolan Champ helped his wife sit down by the ledge and sat by her side, Lillie's eyes watered in joy as she kissed her husband in the lips. "I love you and I always will, don't ever forget that."

Elio kissed her back and had whispered to her. "As do I, your an amazing person and our kids will be happy to know you."

Lillie wrapped her arms around her husbands waist as he did to hers, their arms comforted the pregnant belly as the woman complimented back as their minds wandered the blue horizon. "As they are to know you, never forget that."

At Sheryl's house.

The matron of the house waved hello and embraced a busy, black hair woman with tan skin and in a casual, grey, Espurr T-shirt and a pair of black jeans. "What's up girl!"

Glomp!

Calcy and Carby joined in to knock Haley down, the girl gave a dorky smile and cheered. "Mommy is back early!"

The boy asked ignorantly. "Are you here because of work?"

Haley blushed and gently pushed the trio away. "Not really, I'm here because I want to record something that might make this event meaningful, I also need a second voice on how I am going to do my part in this show."

She sent out a Masquerain and a pom pom Oricorio, Sheryl saw the proud smile and snickered. "Oh you would!"

Haley chuckled at what her life partner had planned as Calcy asked. "Tammy came over and she is getting ready for the event. She has a dress from Johto she likes to wear during those events!"

Haley wondered what it was as the door opened, walking in was the very familiar girl in a green kimono that had the image of light, blue flowers. She spun elegantly as a Weavile followed out with an Octillery. "And ready!"

The two pokemon approved as Haley examined the dress. "This is the first time we seen this in person. Nice pick!"

Tammy appreciated the compliment. "I like it and I like the style. This should be the last time bring this Contest thing over here, a couple people are having a point about where it is going."

Haley agreed and hoped the girl knows when it is a time to stop. "Your not guaranteeing anything more than a street show if you keep doing it on Alola. Your finally getting that need for fame out of your system?"

The girl nodded and felt a whole world was off her shoulders. "I got one more show to do that is a bit more private. Mom has a birthday coming up."

Sheryl knew what the private show was and offered to help as the children sat and listend. "Is it about Vicky making that big break?"

Tammy nodded and started with the idea. "You know of rapid spin and hydro vortex, what if I-"


	88. A Spectacular Storm!

At a gorgeous garden during a sunset in Malie City, Elio and Lillie were in kalosian wears for the evening to come. Elio was in a black down jacket that was complimented by black pants and a black knit cap as Lillie was in blue shirt with white sleeves that did little to hide her proud pregnancy and white jeans. They were slightly amused at the sight of Lusamine with a Mew in her arms and a Clefable by her side, Lillie asked her mother. "It's still sweet how the two of you get along, is he trying to keep you from work?"

The woman petted the Mew and guessed it was. "Besides some steady work in the lab, nothing was really happening. You two looked like you were enjoying yourselves."

Elio took a lure ball out and knew what to say. "Once this is done, there is one more thing to wait for!"

The Clefable mimicked an egg hatching, Lusamine tried to take her focus off the belly and focus on a matter more concern. "You both know that you are only going to encourage that girl's habits, they need to stop before she ruins her potential."

Lillie sighed and frowned back with her own concern. "Gladion told us what you two talked to her about. What you said to her, makes a lot of sense and it seems have gotten through to her."

Elio agreed as the Mew found a strange sight and whistle to an sight most dashing. "And thank you for telling it to her in a way she would get, without breaking her down. Isaac, are you ready to see the show, we got an hour before it starts and Ryuki was nice enough to set this up!"

He pointed towards a clear center across the bridge, spot lights were on the garden walls and was caught by surprise by what was approaching. A blonde man in a well kept black suit that escorted Mohn and Wicke towards a seating. Lillie found it difficult to accept who was in the suit as Elio waved. "Alola Gladion! You look nice for the occasion!"

Gladion smiled and looked suave as he had a poke ball in hand. "Its a rare treat to indulge. A lot more people are coming to this than expected and that isn't even Ula'ula!"

Wicke saw a large amount of gangsters arrive and agreed as she found a place to sit. "It was bound to happen due to many of the contestants having already shown what they can do. They know what they are coming here for!"

Mohn agreed and sat by Lusamine in hope for a pleasant time. "Along with the ones they haven't watched before! It looks like you three are going to try something new here!"

Gladion had his hands at his hips and laughed to the thought. "A lot of us are and it might be more than you all bargained for!"

Elio nodded and found a brown hair girl in a green kimono entering with a group of friends. "Some of them are going to be out there! I'm going to give Tammy her Blastoise back. Gladion, Lillie, I'll meet you at the back in the garden!"

The siblings waved the Alolan Champ goodbye as Gladion found Madison arriving in her uniform, with a Pikachu and Emolga in her jacket and a Manaphy in her arms, he smiled at the good fortune as he gave his goodbye to the group. "I hope you enjoy the show, I'm going to make sure this event goes uninterrupted!"

He left to chat with Madison as Lillie found Lana about to join the audience with her family, there is much to talk about. "This is getting more popular each time! I'll see you later!"

With the children scattered, Lusamine took a deep breath as the Clefable suggested something, she was petted and was given sweet whispers from her trainer. "Yes Luna, it will be lovely!"

At the entrance of the Garden.

Elio had a closer look at Tammy in the kimono and was impressed by the custom style. "I should tell you about a dress requirement that is at Sinnoh if you ever go to that place. Because they would like what they are seeing!"

He gave the girl the lure ball and was given a stare of envy. "You put yourself together nicely as well Dad. You are going to love what I been planning this whole time!"

Elio followed her and was listening as he sent out his Magearna. "The plan involves your Weavile and Octillery, that much I know. Normally when Sephla is in a stunt, you make a giant frozen cannon and use an Inferno Overdrive to shoot something out of it, if two are involved, Nica adds her electrical pizzazz. This show isn't about your Pikachu and there was a reason you went to Mount Lanakila for that Icium Z. What is it?"

Tammy found a small collection of well decorated furniture that were summoned from a Hoopa Ring, she and Elio watched Ryuki fail to argue with a smug Hoopa that was showing off. The girl posed like a forming glacier and aimed her arms forward. "It is going to start off slowly with swords dance and icy wind. Sephla will be using signal beam for that light show and use ice beam as that... que!"

Elio's eyes widened and knew the rest. "The que that any form of elegance they expected isn't going to be there! That is when the Z move comes!"

Tammy nodded and flashed her Icium Z as she heard Ryuki talking with the Hoopa. "Come on! I was going to have this set up soon!"

The mischief pokemon chuckled at an unofficial deal and dusted his hands. "I know, you and your management have done most of the work. The audience can live with what you gave them, but you and the others are the actors, the stars! Don't you all want some luxury?"

Ryuki shrugged and answered. "I...guess. It isn't needed, me and my band mates dropped by on Alola when heard of this. Who am I to thank?"

The Hoopa tried not to notice Tammy as he let her answer. "I... I'm the reason this idea happened in the first place, but I wasn't the one who made the fliers! That woman is already in the garden with her kids!"

Ryuki turned around to find the duo and smiled to the girl. "You still got a lot of spirit to try this gig! I dig it!"

The Hoopa agreed to it and tossed a Hoopa Ring out as he saw more people coming. "Yeah, she does! If she wishes for this to be more, she knows what needs to be done. I'm going to go finish something... not too important up while you enjoy this, any objections?"

The group shook their heads as Elio dismissed the genie. "No, go finish up while we talk about how this is going to be done!"

The Hoopa vanished into the ring as a familiar, tan woman in casual clothes asked the Alolan Champ. "How is this going to be done? This is the reason why they have officials organize these contests when most of us haven't been in charge of organizing anything. You give a few orders to a handful of individuals and let them scatter, while I am more direct. If I do that though, they would spend another hour waiting!"

Elio turned around to find Haley in casual clothes and was about to admit that he didn't have a plan for that as Gladion and Lillie came to the contestant meeting with a Mew following them. The Alolan Champion tried to think of one idea as Patricia arrived with Hau, the Kahuna of Melemele asked. "None of you thought the order through?"

The group gave a collected no as an ace trainer caught up with them. "Huff! I heard Hau talking about a plan in case we never thought of this! Ha!"

Tammy turned around with her eyes wide at her friend. "Calm down Gina. Alright Hau, how are going to do this?"

Hau took out eight straws in his hand for the decision making. "We each pick one and who ever has the shortest straw, goes first! Then who ever has the next shortest straw goes after and we follow by that order."

Patricia whistled to a good idea and was the first to pick one out. "No matter who goes first, everyone out there is going to love it. Benjamin and Meowth knows what needs to be done in case Otto goes out of control!"

Elio and Lillie were the first to cringe at the drastic idea as they reached for one together, Gladion guessed how it was to be as he watched his sister and his in-law hold a straw together. "He has a pokemon that can... and will, beat that nightmare! This idea works Hau, thank you!"

At the Champions House.

Hoopa called a time out to four demanding deities at what they are to do in their masters house, a Banette came out of the basement with a Cofagrigus that was more than eager to watch. "Ho, ha, ha! It isn't every day that we all get to watch the Master's games with his subjects!"

Tapu Fini tried to make herself comfortable and glared at Makuta. "We are only here at Lele's request. Her scheme to bring entertainment has drawn enough attention from the mortals!"

Tapu Lele hummed a tone as Tapu Bulu was snoring lazily. "That is why I gave that girl the Z Power Ring. She makes a big deal about those things and I want to show you my investment!"

Tapu Koko clucked impatiently as the Hoopa signaled a time out. "Yeah yeah, that girl is a bit more than that! The Kahunas that work under you have no idea if all of you are into this or not and I heard you four argue with each other!"

He pressed a remote and turned the T.V to the sight of the contest, Ryuki was the first to perform, with a Dragonite and Drampa. The rock star took out his guitar and played a storming tune that woke Bulu up and got his attention, the Dragonite danced to bring in rain as the Drampa shot lightning into the sky. Hoopa was expecting a treat as the Dragonite blew in a hurricane to compliment the might of a thunder storm crashing down, Drampa blew in a blizzard to create a thunder snow and finished entertaining the Tapus with a dragon rush to break the storm in two. Ending the Storming Song and resulting in the Banette clapping. "Ha! For a random guy the boss meets on occasion, he wasn't bluffing on his music!"

Tapu Fini agreed as Bulu grunted. "*Hmm!* Is it really in our power to bring this to Alola?"

Lele and Hoopa smiled at once, the deity answered her brother. "No! We can't really do that, least not on our own."

The Hoopa agreed and heard the people on T.V continuing to cheer. "But, if someone tries to bring something like this to Alola when they take interest, would you allow it?"

Lele raised her hand for a yes as Fini hesitantly raised hers. "It depends on what those humans try to do. But if we all approve, this can keep coming, Bulu, Koko?"

Tapu Bulu raised a hoof on watching the rock star pose with his pokemon and leaving the stage. "More! I want more of this!"

Hoopa counted the approval of all except for one, Tapu Koko, who stared at the screen stoically, Lele stared at the next show to come and told Hoopa of the complication. "Unless we have a say from Tapu Koko, our word is not final."

The Hoopa snapped his fingers and watched the show. "Alright, we have more where that guy came from! Let's see what one of the common gals have to show!"

At the Contest

Sheryl heard the cheering of Calcy and Carby as Haley had a camera ready, the employee cheered at her partner in an informal manner. "Knock them dead!"

Sheryl gave her partner a thumbs up and sent out a Scrafty and Venomoth, the punk like woman took out a substitute doll and placed it on the ground. "Both of ya do the dance!"

The Scrafty grunted and danced in ferocity as the Venomoth danced elegantly, the trainer approved and walked out of the way for the next order. "Fluttahs, use tailwind while Scrafty knocks that dummy down with rock climb!"

The Venomoth flapped her wings and brought forth a gust of wind that gave the Scrafty the speed he needed to brutally charge at the doll and smashed it into the ground, he leaped up into the air above the elegant Venomoth, they were ready for the order to end the combo. "Fluttahs, hit it with bug buzz! Scrafty, once you hear the noise, use high jump kick!"

The Venomoth screeched at the dummy in a brutal display of its power as the Scrafty kicked downwards to the helpless dummy. CRASH!

The dummy was kicked towards the bridge and left a brutal skid mark, the audience were astonished by the brutality and clapped in amusement. Sheryl laughed in a taunt and signaled her pokemon to follow as she picked the beaten dummy up. "Yeah that's right! Feel it!" She left the stage and back to the contender group and were given appraise from her fellow contenders. "First two shows and they seem to like it!"

Ryuki agreed and relaxed to the sight. "You and your babies showed them how it was done! Lets see how we can get better than that."

Gina looked down at her straw and licked her lips. "I..I think I can keep this up! Tammy should know what I'm doing!"

The girl in the kimono gave the ace trainer a high five and wished her contender good luck. "Knock them dead!"

Gina found it the idea and gave her friend a thumbs up. "Will do!"

With the trainer gone, the group watched the random trainer send out a Metagross and a Dedenne, Lillie found it suspicious and realized the smaller pokemon's role. "Metagross is the heavy weight of the two while Dedenne supports for added aesthetics."

Elio expected a simple but cool performance to come. "That is an important rule with making a show! Anything you know about Gina Tammy, or is she a random person from nowhere?"

Tammy shrugged. "She came while I wash fishing. She's alright!"

The Dedenne jumped on the Metagross as Gina signaled that they are to begin, the antenna pokemon shot out a beam into the air and glowed in power as the Metagross relaxed and enhanced his speed with agility. The iron arm used the momentum to take flight in a magnet rise with his arms folded up as Gladion caught a glimpse of what the Dedenne was doing. "It isn't seriously using rest?!"

Patricia squinted and saw the Dedenne sleeping on top of the Metagross with four crackling arms, snoring peacefully as she gave the Metagross a shining glow, she tried to hold a laugh and questioned what the coordinator was doing. "This is silly, unless this is a red herring!"

The Dedenne snapped awake and realized she was high up, she flinched and spun with the Metagross in a helping hand. Tammy saw the crackling fists and knew what was coming. "We should back away!"

The group saw the Metagross spin towards the earth like that of an electric meteor and backed away to see the iron arm pokemon make impact, causing the stage to rupture, the water to ripple and a scorch mark to scar the ground. Clapping and appraise was heard as Gina waved to the audience without much of a care, she returned to them with her Dedenne and Metagross looking proud of themselves. "Phew! That was better than I thought!"

The group agreed as Tammy summed up the performance. "It takes a while to build up, but man is the final part worth it!"

Gina blushed and appreciated the compliment. "Aw! Thank you! Who is next?"

Hau raised his straw and looked to the audience, with Mallow and Conia in sight, he knew many are wanting to watch. "This will be fun, I hope you like dancing!" He shined his Z power Ring and sent out a dancing Ludicolo. "Your ready to show them a good time?" The carefree pokemon spun and hopped towards what seems to be a stage dance as Hau followed.

With the plan in motion and the stage set, Hau gave his first order. "Use rain dance and then shoot an ice beam with your hands!"

The Ludicolo danced and clapped to draw in the rain, he spun in high speeds and aimed two small ice beams into the sky, Hau leaped up to join in the dance as he readied his Z power ring. "Use surf and jump into the air, we are almost done!"

The Ludicolo drew in the surrounding water and shot himself in the air with a pillar of water, keeping the beams spun as Hau posed like a blooming flower. "End this off with BLOOM DOOM!"

The Ludicolo flew high into the sky and glowed in radiant light, the trees and grass bellow joined in the light and mixes in to create a bluish green glow that expanded out of the spinning Ludicolo that ceased the ice beam and posed like a blooming flower. BOOM! An explosion that resembled a blue flower with green petals shined into the sky, mesmerizing Hau to where he had difficulty voicing himself as the Ludicolo landed perfectly, adjusted his lily pad of a sombrero and cheered.

A thunderous series of claps and cheering was heard. The duo were taken aback, Hau tried to think of what to say as the Ludicolo danced a moon walk back to the contestants group, the trainer followed him and was left to a judgemental stare from Haley as she turned her camera off, she seen enough as the contestant asked what was wrong. "Did... I mess up?"

Haley shook her head, what she saw was far from that. "No...Mr. Sun, you know Melemele's Kahuna more than anyone who works under me... would you kindly tell him?"

The Alolan Champ flinched that he was brought into a petty job as Gladion insisted. "Lillie and I can say it, but you are the one to do it for us because we want to listen." Elio agreed and cleared his throat. "...WOW! How long have you been planning that?" Hau remembered a few days of planning and answered. "Ludicolo has always been a dancer and he knows how to work that in his moves. I... thought of this a week ago."

Elio and Tammy smiled at where the planning went and gave Hau a high five, the Alolan Champ felt the praise to Hau was long earned. "And you took the dancing to levels that knocked those guys out along with the rest of us!"

The girl in the kimono was tempted to join the Ludicolo in a dance and had to control herself to look more elegant. "I'm not complaining, if this is an actual contest, you would have just made it to the next round and it wouldn't even be a contest for the rest of us! Where did he come from though?"

Hau tried to remember as Gladion remembered partly. "It was a pokemon that was stolen from his trainer by a certain crime group that we are not speaking of here and was turned into a you know what! It was done to spite the trainer... who was pretty horrible himself and worked among them once upon a time. Hau managed to contain and treat Ludicolo while the original trainer, Mirror. B, went all the way to Alola to find his pokemon."

The Ludicolo felt slightly depressed at a distant memory as Hau remembered more clearly. "He betted that he would give up once I proved to him that I was helping his pokemon. Miss Haley, what were you doing with the camera?"

The Aether Employee chuckled and adjusted her camera for another recording. "I'm making a few videos for a project of mine. I remember that man you mentioned, he caused trouble a couple years after when he tried to catch way too many Oricorios than the population would be comfortable with, if he watches this in a few days. He will have that peace knowing his old friend is doing well."

Patricia agreed and showed her straw. "I'm going next, but I need to make sure Benjamin and Meowth tells these people just who I'm letting out. That old Torterra beaten Otto easily once before and can do it again! I'll be back!"

The woman left to the audience as Hau saw Mallow and Conia were ready to tackle him down in celebration of his performance. Gina took the chance to ask Gladion on realizing he was concealing something. "What exactly are you using for this, that Silvally along with another pokemon?"

The man raised a finger and wagged it at an incorrect answer. "He is my most reliable pokemon, even in a time waster like this, but he isn't needed for this one and he can watch it later. I'm bringing Porygon-Z along with a very special guest of mine who is normally on Poni Island, if you explored it, you might have met him."

Gina flinched and asked with her heart leaping. "That thunder cat is yours?! That...makes sense!"

Gladion nodded and looked towards the west in hope that his plan works as he placed an Electrium Z in his Z power ring. "He isn't in his ball right now, that is going to be my only warning."

Lillie was left with her mouth wide. "What are you trying to do?!"

Gladion felt smug in how he had someone's attention. "It would be better to watch, speaking of watching... aren't the Tapus going to be suspicious about this?"

Back at the Champion's House.

Tapu Koko was drawn into the screen in silence and brought concern to Tapu Lele. "He is never this patient for anything!"

The Banette agreed as the Cofagrigus clapped. "Though that lady brought his attention and that guy did... that!"

Fini looked pleased as she smiled to the Hoopa. "When a common person was able to achieve something, the true entertainment is to come."

The Hoopa scratched his horn and warned the four. "Maybe, but if that kids mom is getting involved and is trying to out do that. What is that woman going to bring?"

Lele cheered like a child and answered. "Oh! Oh! We know, Evil Otto! A Gengar that gives people nightmares!"

The Cofagrigus cringed and broke out of his regal demeanor. "The master has spoken to us about him! It will... keep us all awake!"

The Banette agreed and hoped the poor souls would be able to handle the coming horror. "It will... and any kiddies that is watching this will never sleep again!"

Back at the Garden!

Elio attempted to escort Hau and his family out of the radius. "Conia is way too young to be seeing this! Otto is not like your average Gengar, if she ever saw a Gengar!"

The young girl blinked and asked. "The one Miss Acerola has is creepy, but sweet. Otto isn't like that?"

Lillie followed in fear of what her unborn children would have to listen to and joined in persuading. "No, he isn't. Otto would not attack family members, but Patricia needs to be in constant control of him when anyone else is close by. We should go get some masaladas while we are out."

The family understood a dangerous pokemon and took the trip Mew followed, Haley hesitated to turn her camera on and found the warnings to be enough to not record it. "...No! I want to see what is wrong with this Gengar before I help traumatize thousands."

She requested to Sheryl. "Get Calcy and Carby out of here, they had enough nightmares for one month!"

The pink hair woman followed and asked the kids. "You two want to be in the library? There is a story book about ghost types that you would like!"

Calcy wanted to refuse as an office cleric arrived with a Meowth and Patricia to give a last minute warning. "Okay, Elio did the right thing and got the youngsters out of here! Otto... is one of the most sociopahtic pokemon you will find on these islands and when he goes lose. Anyone who isn't use to those kinds of pokemon or doubt they can manage, should get out of here!"

Carby swallowed and nudged to his sister. "Mom has a point, we should get out of here while we still can!"

Calcy puffed her cheeks stubbornly as Haley gently warned her adopted daughter. "What Sheryl said, was not a request! Please, don't make this hard for us, I will tell you what I see and hopefully you two will understand!"

Calcy's puffed cheeks deflated, she pouted in acceptance. "...Okay!"

The two children went with Sheryl to a safer environment as Patricia took out a dusk ball with a smiling face and asked. "Last call! Some of you have dealt with scary things in your life and I'm going to try to have Otto perform, he done it without problems back in my day but the show itself is what you people should worry about."

Gina shook her legs nervously and had her two balls ready for something as she denied the fear and called her pokemon back. "I...think Metagross and Dedenne should have a treat after the hard work they done! I'll be back in half an hour!"

Another left the stage as Ryuki took interest in the Gengar. "Sounds like you got a star of a horror show, lets see how wack he is!"

Tammy sat on chair and sent out her Pikachu for a courage boost. "I haven't had enough horror this year. If I can manage Cutlass and last month, I can manage seeing Otto!"

Gladion sent out his Silvally for his own badge of courage. "You and me both! Miss Patricia, once we get a call that the others are secure, you may begin!"

Patricia nodded, the group waited for a quarter of an hour until she had a text from her son and Haley had a text from Sheryl. The time has come, the woman slowly walked to the stage with the ball in hand as Benjamin kissed her on the cheek for good luck and went back to the main audience. "This is going to awesome!"

The middle age woman blushed and went to the center, she found a micro phone and announced to the paranoid and annoyed crowd. "Sorry about that! Let's start!"

She tossed the ball and sent out a Gengar with a mega stone that was ready to fight something with an unusually gleeful smile, the trainer gave the firm order as she readied a keystone. "No, we are doing a contest and to do the best, we need to mega evolve. Listen to my voice and we won't have problems!"

The Gengar's smile became a disappointed frown, he casually shrugged it off and let his trainer activated the Mega Stone. It poured energy into his body and altered him into a ferocious form, he let loose a loud, hellish roar that lasted longer than a roar should.

The audience were taken aback, Gladion and Tammy held onto their pokemon like stuffed animals, Ryuki and Haley were petrified. Patricia felt in sync with her Gengar and ordered with a shouted. "Otto, use sludge bomb and dark pulse on the ground!"

The Gengar hacked a ball of sludge and glowed in an aura of bad thoughts, he slammed it into the ground and created a ripple of black power with the sludge erupting into a geyser, the trainer raised her hands into the air and shaped them like a cup with her next order. "That got em! Make a shadow ball and feed it thunder bolt!"

The Gengar mimicked the woman's movement and created a massive black orb that glowed with lightning, the shadow pokemon smiled wickedly as the woman twitched her hand. "Fire it to the sky and use dark pulse!"

The Gengar gave off a mad laughter and shot the orb into the sky, he charged an aura of black thoughts and howled like a beast when the orb was high enough. The ground rippled again and a pulse of black energy shot at the sky towards the black mess, causing an explosion of lightning and darkness while the Gengar bellow kept laughing, the woman powered the Gengar back to his basic form and watched it sink into the shadows. The dusk ball opened to let the mad pokemon in, Patricia knew the audience were looking down upon her in fear and casually took the microphone up. "Thank you for seeing that, enjoy the rest of this festival!"

She was about to walk away when one clap in the corner was heard, followed by many. The applause told the woman what she needed to know as she went to the contestant corner. When she arrived, she saw Haley and Gladion texting a message to someone and pointed to the employee. "Your up next!"

Haley understood and offered a seat for the woman. "You were absolutely right about that Gengar but that was a performance that will test your soul! We do have ways to treat that Gengar... but we don't know how deep this has gone."

Gladion warned the employee under him as Tammy broke from the terror. "He is at the bottom of the abyss, some monster had done something to that Gengar to make him like this before someone rescued him. The damage has long been done and it takes quite a trainer to make something like that... tame. Do we need to delve into the unknown, knowing the dangers that lurk?"

Haley shook her head as Ryuki felt his legs working and suggested against antagonizing the Gengar. "Lets not raise hell darling! These people are going to be awake for the night anyways!"

Tammy certainly was as Gladion saw his phone shine to a confirmation. "Even that far away, they heard the roar, at least they will be back soon. Tammy, do you need to get away from this?"

The girl shook her head and forced herself to speak. "No, but scary pokemon like that works! Alright Miss Haley, once your folks get back, its your turn to knock these people up!"

The employee readied two balls and had her plan executed as she watched the various people return. "It isn't anything too special since Ryuki has already done the hurricane trick, but it is a different version of it that will break the monotony."

Sheryl and the two kids made a return, the woman was about to ask regarding something she heard and shook it off. "Alright kids, it looks safe!" Carby went to a chair in silence as Calcy stared at Patricia in uncertainty, Haley gave Sheryl the camera with her request. "While I do my part, would you please turn the recording back on?" The partner pressed a button and had it aim. "Go get em girl!"

Haley appreciated the help as she noticed Benjamin and Meowth guiding Hau, Elio, Lillie, the Mew and Gina back to their seats, Patricia apologized to the group. "Sorry for the inconvenience! Thank you for the help honey!"

The cleric blushed and held his wifes hand. "A couple people we know wants to talk about the reason why you went into this with Otto! We also have four strange... blue skin people that want to know about what a contest even is, should we tell them?"

Patricia gripped back and gave an assertive yes. "Those four ought to know and I know the people who asked. Good luck all!"

The elder duo were given a wave goodbye as Haley went to the stage. Tammy took a deep breath and watched a Masquerain and Oricorio let out of their balls. "Thank you all for making this happen, after her we have three more people!"

The employee had the Masquerain dance elegantly and followed with her as the Pom Pom style Oricorio copied the dance. She cheered and ordered the Oricorio to use feather dance, Elio swallowed and is seeing the pattern. "That Oricorio is that woman's main pokemon, every pokemon she has with her tends to revolve around that bird or that bird supporting another that... anyone would be scared of!"

Lillie agreed and watched the trio perform a rain dance to summon rain, the next move was certain as the woman spun with the Oricorio. The bird formed a mighty cyclone, as the Masquerain flew in with her partner and shot a hydro pump into surrounding storm. Forming a water spout within, Haley broke out of the elegance and danced like a cheer leader, giving the audience a view of a yellow glow within the storm, Calcy and Carby were giggling at the sight as the Masquerain finished the performance with an bug buzz that broke the tornado and a scattering of yellow glowing feathers. The audience gave applause as the employee sweated, said something that the two pokemon enjoyed and waved the crowd goodbye.

She came within hearing distance as she petted the Masquerain and let the Oricorio perch on her shoulder. "Ryuki had a similar idea, but you two managed to make that your own." Elio asked with a feeling he didn't expect. "Miss Haley, how long have you been doing that?!...The dancing?"

The employee blushed as Gladion called his Silvally back and posed. "I know you don't ever see her do that at work, it isn't needed mostly unless the pokemon she is taking care of needs... that kind of motivation."

Haley felt her adopted children smiling at her and answered her smiling question. "It isn't a good idea to break into dance during work, but I do that when I have free time and the kids like it!" She winked at the group with a hidden charm and blew Elio's mind at what he didn't know, she sat down on one of the chairs, content that her secret was out as Lillie felt her world has became wider. "Just when you know someone. Brother, it is your turn!"

Gladion agreed and walked towards the stage without hesitation as the rain left, he let out a Porygon-Z and pointed to the sky. "A lot of them have done this already, but lets make our take! Together we will bring the thunder!"

BOOM! By his side was a Raikou that arrived by a bolt of lightning, the trainer casually asked the legendary. "While Porygon flies to the sky, get this rain back here! We are bringing our own storm!"

The Raikou leaped to the stage and shook himself to cause the rain to return, Gladion saw the Porygon-Z as high in the sky as he would allow and shouted. "Make the sky black with dark pulse! Raikou use calm mind!"

The Porygon-Z glowed black and pulsed towards the clouds, giving a dark an ominous atmosphere as the Raikou focused his mind, Gladion raised his left arm to the sky and ordered. "Thunder and tri attack!"

The Raikou crackled and shot a bolt of lightning into the sky as the Porygon-Z shot three beams in the direction it was going. Mixing in the clouds and coming back down as a mixture of red and blue lightning to go with the yellow, Gladion wasn't satisfied and ordered. "Use extransenory to bend the lightning! Then we will finish with the big one! Porygon-Z... shoot thunder bolt around the area while we finish, then ready another tri attack when you see us glow!"

The Porygon-Z shot wildly as the Raikou glowed his eyes and caused the many bolts to form a pattern that seemed out of control, yet was in sync. Gladion took a deep breath and posed like a lightning bolt as he shouted in a craze. "Beast of Thunder! Hear me now!"

The Raikou felt radiant light surge through his body and give a mighty glow as he faced the heavens as the man roared. "GIGAVOLT HAVOC!"

The Raikou roared like the loudest thunder storm as the Porygon-Z shot a tri attack into the sky and flew down to his master, the thunder pokemon shot out a mighty giga volt at the three beams and watched as the storm was super charged. The clouds glowed in red, blue and yellow as they let loose a whip like sound.

BOOOM! A bolt of fire and ice struck the arena from above as a massive yellow bolt struck before the Raikou, leaving the sky in a constant turmoil.

The sound of the audience giving an applause louder than the storm, gave the man what he wanted and a reason to smile. "Excellent!"

He bowed in grace as the Porygon-Z shivered erratically and the Raikou growling a question to the man, Gladion found no harm and went to the contestants seats. "You can stay with me and Madison for the night, it is rare I call upon you and this moment was what I needed! Porygon-Z, do you wish to go back in the ball?"

The virtual pokemon bobbed a yes and was called back, Gladion returned to contestants that were speechless as Lillie sent out a Kantonian Ninetales for a specific job, clearing out the thunder storm. "That was one of the most intense shows I seen in my life! Well done brother!"

Gladion kept his smile and looked at the straw his sister was sharing with his brother in-law. "Thank you, it is your move!"

Elio agreed and helped Lillie up. "Shall we show them?"

The woman giggled and felt many hearts were beating as one, hers, her husbands and oddly enough, two more with in her body. "Ae!"

The duo strolled towards the thunder scarred arena as Tammy held onto the Mew and relieved her mind of doubts. "Good luck Mom, good luck Dad!"

Gladion sat down next to the girl with a Raikou by his side, his Silvally started to have a chat with the legendary pokemon. The man felt all was at peace when he asked the girl. "The last one before your big moment! If you can pull this off, then that Blastoise will be child's play. Where... are you going to practice for that? Or are you going to try this on the fly?"

Tammy thought of it and didn't think of any particular. "Besides Vicky using rapid spin with dark pulse, the rest I already have! I'll talk to Dad tomorrow about how we are going to set this party up! She only knows the bare minimum and we should have that surprise actually be one!"

Gladion didn't have much to do as Hau asked. "Do... you want to help me make the birthday decorations?"

The blonde man thought of how silly it sounds and shrugged without hesitation. "Sure! Tammy, we are counting on you and Elio to keep the party a secret!" The girl saluted and watched the duo had their balls ready.

Elio sent out a Magearna as Lillie sent out a pokemon that caught the observers by surprise, a Mewtwo. The Alolan Champ ordered as he saw Aigis's soul heart glow with excitement. "Use gear shift and dance with flash cannon and ice beam!"

The Megearna clicked and spun like a ballerina as Lillie flashed her keystone and raised it into the air. "Gene, mega evolve and use calm mind!"

The Mewtwo felt energy flow into her body and transformed her into the smaller Mega Mewtwo Y, she closed her red eyes to sense Lillie's thoughts and readied an massive orb of psychic energy as the Magearna shot an ice beam and flash cannon in a clock work like pattern. Lillie ordered with glee. "Toss the psystrike into the sky, you have your order!"

The Mewtwo nodded and shot the pystrike ball into the heavens, when it was high enough, she shot a thunderbolt and created a chaotic sphere of destructive energy as Aigis danced towards Gene's location, giving the genetic pokemon a reason to move out of the way as Elio pointed his finger to the sky like a gun. "Fleur cannon!"

The Magearna followed the order and aimed her right hand at the orb, her robotic arm opened like a flower and shot a pink beam. Rupturing the orb and letting loose a shock wave of purple and pink, electrified energy that pushed the clouds back and made the mountains shake. Lillie powered her Mewtwo down as the Magearna shook from the use of her power and looked at the audience that were having everything they wanted and more. They cheered and clapped at the teams appeal, Lillie heard a voice in her mind and frowned as she readied the luxury ball. "Thank you for being honest and I am glad you had fun!"

Gene was called back as Elio held Aigis's hand like a lady and asked her. "Shall we see the grand finale? You and Gene have done amazing!" The artificial pokemon's soul heart glowed, her face heated up and vented out steam in a yes.

They returned to the contestants corner and were given applause from the fellow Coordinators. Tammy got up with her fast ball and net ball as she cheered at the duo. "That is why you two are the best!"

She took a deep breath and went towards the stage in determined pride, no one to hold her down. Lillie was impressed by the determination and cheered. "You can do it! Give it everything!" Elio cheered with his wife. "Knock us off our feet!"

Tammy listened to the voices behind her and found an audience that were anxious for the finale performance, the moves that will end their night. She sent out Weavile and Octillery with the wish to not disappoint, she pointed toward the yander, Sephla shot a multi colored beam from his mouth as the Weavile started to dance, the girl danced with her pokemon in sync, matching their movements as one. Tammy stopped with a firm stomp as she timed her Z Power Ring. The Octillery inhaled and switched to a beam of cold ice, Tenac stopped her dance and blew frigid wind as the trainer shined her Icium Z, posed like a rising glacier and aimed her hands forward, causing radiant light to flow into the Weavile. Tenac smiled in a frenzy and grip her claws as the trainer ordered. "Hit it!"

The Weavile slammed her fist to the ground and caused a pillar of ice to erect from underneath the sharp claws feet. The Octillery stopped its beam and puffed its cheeks as the Weavile glowed in frigid power, Tammy yelled. "SUBSZERO SLAMMER!"

The Weavile's working eye shined as she aimed her claws together and shot a gargantuan beam of ice, the Octillery shot a hydro pump to meet with the beam and formed a platform of ice, the duo moved it around in a s like pattern and crossed it over the bridge until the girl ordered. "Stop the movement!"

The duo obeyed and caused a massive tree of ice to form and shatter, when the audience's vision cleared, they found the bridge turn to that of ice and an elevated, icy road that lead to the pillar of ice. Tenac felt the power leave her body and flipped off the ice to land in front of it, with the Octillery squirming towards her to share in the glory.

Tammy marveled at her work without regret and heard a loud applause from the audience. Her work was done and she bowed gracefully with the Octillery and Weavile. The contestants approach the stage to give the audience their attention, earning more from whistling, praising and the feeling of their work coming into play. Patricia being the last to join with the group and offered the mic. "Which one of you wants to say it?"

Elio took the mic and smiled with the honor. "I will! Because this was a successful event!"

Boop! Boop! Elio had the audience calm down and waved to them in appreciation. "Boy was that a freezing end. Thank you all for coming and staying to watch this, I know that there isn't much of a point for this to happen, but we appreciated you all supporting this! Maybe in the future we will have something like this happen again except it would be more of a competition. Regardless, enjoy the rest of your night!"

The audience shifted in satisfaction as Gina yawned and called a pager for a Charizard. "I hope we try this again someday! See ya!"

Swoop!

With her gone, Lillie felt tired from the long day and saw a Hoopa ring appear to take the chairs away, emerging from it was the mischief pokemon that knew he was spotted. Elio approached the pokemon and asked him. "Thanks for helping Ryuki out, Little Horn... there is something I want to ask of you soon. Do you want to help out?"

The Hoopa sensed the wish and smiled. "That isn't much use of my power, but that can be granted. Also... the Tapus got something to say about this."

The Alolan Champ blinked and knew what they wanted. "They know I can't do that for them and I know they can't do that! I went through with this because and because someone... promoted the heck out of this! How did they find out?"

The Hoopa smile didn't change as he answered his master. "I invited them to your house so they don't get upset about this, there isn't a mess, but do know that happened!"

Elio understood and felt annoyed by more duties. "I'll deal with them after... the other event. We will meet you at home?"

The Hoopa nodded and spun a finger in agreement. "That can be done!" Elio felt accomplished and turned around to find he lost his footing. "What th-" Woosh

! He fell into a Hoopa Ring, the Hoopa tossed two more and asked the group. "Do you all need a quick trip home?"

Sheryl looked exhausted from the day and refused. "Me and the folks live in the city! Thanks!" She, Haley and the two children gave the group their goodbyes as Ryuki refused. "I'm already covered and I got to get my stuff put away! You all got that gig, don't waist it!"

With him leaving to have the equipment put away, Patricia found Benjamin alone with the Meowth and refused as well. "I would rather take the scenic route! Thanks!"

Gladion, Lillie, Tammy and Hau's family found it would be a long walk home, it would tempting to take the offer, but they need to call their pokemon back and clean up. The Mew heard something from Lillie's belly and giggled at the conclusion to a grand night.


	89. A Surprise for a Special Flower!

During a shining morning, Lillie was in her Z powered dress and felt at peace with a Mew, Raichu and Leafeon as Elio adjusted his blue and white stripped shirt readied himself for a busy day, Tammy was in her usual clothes and asked politely. "Mom, may I borrow Ghorchi. I need him to help me with something!"

The mother to be didn't mind and gave the girl the great ball. "Okay, but do tell him why he is with you!"

She kissed the girl on the fore head and kissed her husband on the lips. "Have a good day you two!"

The adult and child wished Lillie a good day back and left for their assignment for the day. "Alright, I'll go alert the invited that today is the day. You should ask Ghorchi of anything Lillie would appreciate as that birthday surprise. Once that is done, we should have the party ready by the late after noon and your show will be at the sun set. Where Nebby and her kin will join in that surprise at just the moment. A whole lot of nothing happened yesterday, minus that Marril you were raising for your next contest!"

Tammy was ready to open the great ball and winked at Elio. "That stunt I did the other day was my masterpiece. Even though you, mom and uncle had me beat!"

She looked like she was questioning one other. "Wherever Hau did that as well is debatable, but I can improve on that. I'll worry about that after my next work."

She let out a Hydreigon that welcomed the sun and was wondering where Lillie is, the girl answered his question with an apology. "Sorry about asking Mom if I can lend you, but it is her birthday today and do you know anything she likes that we can give her to make that surprise... special?"

The Hydreigon remembered a place and lowered himself, inviting Tammy to get on his back, the girl took the offer and waved Elio goodbye. "I guess you do! See you later Dad!"

Swoop!

With the duo flying off, Elio made a dash to Kukui's house, with a plan to announce the event. He found the door open and the Malamar chuckling at something, the pokemon found his master and let him pass. The man went in unaware and found it most dark. "This is a prank!"

Flick!

The light switch was on turned on and a snickering Hoopa was heard. A group of seven jumped from all over and cheered surprise! Startling Elio as the Hoopa laughed. "Ha! That worked as planned!"

The Alolan Champ was about to puff his cheeks up when he found Kukui, Burnet, Hau, Patricia, Benjamin, Meowth and a brown hair woman he was familiar. "Rosa, not you too?!... Though this was the plan and it worked. Thank you five for gathering up so soon!"

The Hoopa readied his ring for his part of the plan. "You just tell the guests to come here while I Hoopa Ring them in. By now, Isaac is keeping Lillie distracted by... talking with those two kids and if we act fast, she won't know a thing until you do your part."

Elio blushed at the plan and knew his role. "It is just walk to Mahalo Trial... where we first met. That is more than enough time, just being there for Lillie and surprising her, would make her the happiest woman on Alola."

Burnet hoped it does as she volunteered for the decorating. "Leave the delicate work to me. Where exactly do you want the party to be? At the living room, kitchen... or... somewhere else?"

Elio was about to say the kitchen when he stopped himself. "Make it all in the living room, Little Horn... make sure Pete knows that guest are arriving by the Hoopa Rings! The backyard is reserved for a show exclusively for Lillie... unless she wants you all to see it with her. I will go gather the rest of the invited and tell them to come here."

The group knew their part as Rosa brought out the party supplies with a blush. Patricia felt her heart warmed as she told her son. "Get on out of here and give Lillie that birthday to remember!"

The man saluted and turned around to leave. "Will do Mom! Thank you all!"

At a secluded meadow that overlooked Mahalo Trial.

Tammy looked at the bridge bellow in awe and turned around to her duty, she watched Ghorchi search through a variety of white lilies trying to pick the best one out of the lot, the girl blushed and petted the Hydreigon's central head. "She would love these, thank you!"

She sent out her Pikachu and Blastoise to help with the pick. "It is a shame that one of these flowers are going to have to bite it, this are all beautiful!"

The Belle agreed as the Blastoise found a large one in the center of the field, she tapped the girl on the shoulder and pointed to the one she sees. "Blast!"

Tammy listened and found the largest one, the most grand out of all of them, she went to her back pack and got a flower snip out as the Hydreigon was ready to let her on his back, least they damage the others lilies. "That one is perfect! Fly me close and we will be done shortly!"

The Hydreigon smiled as the Pikachu saw the flower being rustled by something, a blue plant like creature with a long tail. The tail was surrounded by a variety of flowers and the pokemon had her eyes on the the grand lily. Tammy knew a Comfey when she sees one as the posy picker smelled something and noticed the four with an ignorant smile. "Comf?"

The Pikachu nodded and pointed to the flower, the Comfey nodded, plucked the lily from its stem and placed it at the base of her tail, triggering Tammy to where she called the Blastoise back and called the Pikachu ride with her. "Oh she shouldn't have done that, Nica, Ghorchi... we need to be careful less we damage that flower!"

The Pikachu snapped her fingers and glowed for a beam as the Comfey floated towards the east, Tammy took a quick ball out and tossed it at her. "Go catch that Comfey!" The wild pokemon flinched at the flung ball and flew even faster to dodge. The Hydreigon growled and flew after her, with such a delicate duty being becoming much more, they have a task at hand.

At Malie City, by the marina.

Elio was satisfied at how quickly Acerola was to prepare, with a book and pen in hand, something was suspicious. "This is an important event for you two and I have a story to write!"

The Alolan Champion wanted to question what the woman was doing as a more hearty laugh was heard from behind, along with a neighing. "It is just a birthday party!"

He turned around and found Hapu had arrived to the port on her Mudsdale, she got off and called her partner back as she wanted to say a few words to the man. "As strange as she is wording it, there is much more going on than a simple birthday. It looks like Lillie is due to labor at any moment and your going beyond your usual standards to make this event happen."

Elio refused to call it beyond his usual. "No, if I was, I would be going into Ultra Space Wilds and try to catch a legendary pokemon for her. Thankfully, Isaac is with her and he will alert me if something is happening to Lillie while I am out here. Lana is heading to Kukui's to join in the surprise, Mallow and Mina are about finished with the cake. Madison said Gladion is busy managing something, so I'm getting that managed soon. Acerola, you really think Lillie is going to pop today?"

The ghost type specialist simply smiled for her answer. "Nothing is ever certain! Hapu, did you find out what was wrong with Guzma?"

The Kahuna of Poni Island nodded. "It was something he brought on himself and he realizes this once it became too obvious for even him, Plumeria is taking it better than expected."

Elio wondered what happened and asked. "What... happened?" Hapu sighed and whispered it to the man's ear as Acerola's smile perked on realizing what happened, Elio's eyes widened in shock and felt himself cringing. "It was no wonder she has been more grumpy than usual for the past month! Someone needs to tell her that it is okay for things like this to happen."

Hapu chuckled at an ill advised idea and heard a boat arriving. "She is managing, but it is not our business to meddle in their affairs. I do appreciate Guzma attempting to be responsible for his folly now that he has realized it."

TOOT!

The boat arrived and Elio felt it was going to be a particular turn of events. "True, this sounds like a conflict that will resolve itself on its own."

He tossed a dream ball and let his Charizard out for a ride. "I'm out of here and I'm going to get the jump on Gladion when I can! Thank you!" The two women appreciated it and left for the boat as Elio had Kindle ride him to Aether Paradise.

He found Gladion leaving the facility with a small box and a Porygon by his side, he guessed what was happening and landed. Startling his brother in-law and being greeted with a smile of convenience. "Excellent, your here! Mr. Sun, would you like to assist with a... experiment of ours? It is as simple as a battle run if you have a pokemon Porygon won't get beaten by easily!"

Elio was willing to lend a hand and knew who to use for the job. "It has to be done at the Pelago since the candidate hates being separated from Plusle! I... came here to pick you up for that surprise party, but what has went on down there I need to know?"

The Porygon chirped and looked like he wanted a fun time, the in-law answered bluntly. "The one thing that makes these types of experiments much easier to get through is when the volunteer is more than willing. Porygon is a weak pokemon since he is a first stage, but he is eager to battle and considers it like a game! I hope he doesn't get more than he bargains for! Once we are finished, I will hide the box somewhere and test how long the you know what can last out of life support."

He called the Porygon into his ball as Elio offered to place the box in his bag. "Do you need a ride? We should get this over with!"

Gladion appreciated it and gave his in-law the box. "Thank you! This will only take a moment!" Kindle felt the weight of two and flapped his wings for a flight to a small series of islands to the north east.

The Charizard landed and the two men found Mohn thanking a Plusle and Minun for helping a Kangaskhan settling something. "That helps the rowdy youngsters get along! Teamwork can accomplish just about anything!"

Gladion got off and cheered. "Morning Father!"

Mohn turned around and shook his son's hand. "Morning! Is there something you two are here for?"

Gladion nodded and sent out a Porygon as Elio took a box out of his bag. "We are testing some improvements on the Snag Machines charge time and capabilities from continuous use before it runs out of power. We also have our assistant to partake in this-" He gave the sign of what the experiment was in quote. "capture!" He asked his in-law in a professional manner. "Mr. Sun, you are to take the machine out of the box and put it on, please!"

Elio obeyed and found a neatly placed in Snag Machine that was recolored to a dark blue and placed it on his left hand as he ordered his Minun. "I need you to help me with this. We are to battle Porygon and weaken him for a capture."

He took out a heal ball and waved it to Gladion in hope that he would be comfortable with the questionable action. The in-law agreed as the Porygon acted excited for the chance to test his skills, making the observers question if the pokemon is even aware of what he was agreeing to. Mohn had the surrounding pokemon back away from a fight and offered to be the referee. "If we catch Porygon in one of those, it will heal him of any injuries he will have. You two can get started!"

Elio appreciated it as he ordered his Minun. "Use nuzzle to inflict paralysis and then let him have it with a thunder bolt!"

The Minun crackled his blue cheeks and pounched on the Porygon to inflict a quick paralysis and cause the virtual pokemon to spun and throw the foe off. Gladion posed and ordered. "Use tri attack!"

The Porygon glared determined and charged three beams, the blue one left the Minun frozen and exposed as the proud Porygon was ready for the next move. Gladion didn't expect the experiment to go so well in his favor and ordered. "You are much more than meets the eye! Use facade!"

The Porygon rammed at the Minun and broke him out of the ice for an intense blow that nearly knocked him off the island, Elio growled and ordered back. "Minun, use volt switch and we have him where we want him!"

The Minun shot a jolt of electricity at the Porygon and watched it fall on the ground in a thud, struggling to move from paralysis, Elio fed the heal ball in the Snag Machine and charged it up. "Go Snag Ball!"

He tossed the ball and watched a hand emerge to drag the virtual pokemon to a new home. The ball landed on the grass and shook.

Shake...shake...shake... click!

The Minun relaxed at the victory as the observers looked onto a questionable capture, Elio approached the ball to pick it up with a frown that matched his in-laws. "...Well, it works! Come out Porygon, we are done for now!"

Out of the ball came a refreshed Porygon that was disoriented from the battle, his former trainer asked him in an attempt to justify the action. "This is what we agreed to. Any ball that comes from that machine is capable of stealing you from who ever uses you! Are you sure you want to continue with this?"

The Porygon calculated and beeped, the observing Kangaskhan growled in annoyance at stubborn behavior as Mohn agreed with her. "It looks like he is!"

Elio stiffen his lip and gave Gladion the heal ball. "We will see after the next three times we do this! Gladion, for now, keep an eye on my catch until you get it back."

The in-law took the ball and contemplated on what to do with the used repeat ball as he watched Elio place the machine back where it belongs, out of sight and out of mind. "I think I use this to mark how many times we go through with this. I apologize for giving the Porygon training before this begins, I don't like seeing him be put into a one sided battle!"

Elio didn't mind and healed the Minun up with a spray of a super potion as he gave the box back to Gladion. "I don't mind, because out there and the ultimate reason we are making these things. Slacking off will result in one of us getting killed. Porygon putting up a fight helps us get use to the idea of a more serious scenario. Though this one is anything but that!"

Gladion agreed and petted the Porygon as the Kangaskhan asked something of the Plusle and pointed to Elio, the cheering pokemon leaped into Elio's bag and were snug for a unified request. The in-law knew what was asked and tried not to laugh. "Are you going to let these two in the party?"

Elio might as well and smiled to his Kangaskhan. "Thanks H.P! We are out of here Mohn, thank you for the hard work!"

The caretaker adjusted his straw hat for a fare well as Gladion called the Porygon back and joined with his friend for a trip back to the main land. "We along with the rest of Alola appreciate it. Sorry that you have to watch this!"

Mohn didn't mind and was going back to his work. "This is one of the best places for this and it needed to be done! See you around!"

The Charizard readied his wings as Elio gave the order. "Take us to Panolia Town! We are not done yet!"

At Panolia Town.

An impatient blue Comfey looked behind her and found the persistent Hydreigon closing in as a Pikachu shot a signal beam. The posy picker dodged and blew a raspberry as the girl tossed a poke ball at her, she dodged the ball and was hit by confusing light that prompted her into landing towards the town. Ghorchi landed as the girl tossed a lure ball. "Vicky, lets catch that Comfey and get our lily!"

A Blastoise entered the battle and earned the ire of the Comfey that wrapped herself around the shellfish pokemon. Tammy ordered Vicky. "Use dark pulse and get ready!"

The Blastoise glowed an aura of dark thoughts that dealt insignificant damage, the Comfey spit a seed that wrapped itself around Vicky and looked like it was trying to sap her of her health, the trainer saw her chance. "Now spin it away!"

Vicky retreated into her shell and used rapid spin, tearing the leech seed apart and shaking Comfey lose to where she was disoriented, leaving her exposed as the girl took out an ultra ball and chucked it. "Go ultra ball!"

The ball tapped at the Comfey and dragged her in, the bystanders watched the ball shake. Shake...Shake...click!

With the Comfey caught, the girl got off the Hydreigon and went to get her catch as a feminine voice cheered. "Alola Miss Tammy! I didn't expect you to be here this soon!"

The girl turned around and found Mallow with a fast ball in hand, she knew it was for the birthday event and waved back. "Alola Mallow! Ghorchi and I were trying to get Mom a special lily for her birthday when a Comfey took the best one."

Mallow saw that as Mina followed with a shortness of breath. "If you picked that flower, it would have died in a few weeks and Comfeys gather flowers all the time. In fact, Mina and I were about to get Lillie something similar before this happened."

Tammy's eyes sparked to the idea as she was ready to open the ultra ball. "You were going to outdo me and catch a Comfey for her?"

Mina nodded and stared at the ball with a blissful smile. "And get some flowers that Lillie would like. Your thinking what we are thinking?"

Tammy does and let the Comfey out, impressing the two women with a the odd color and the variety of purple, pink and blue flowers. The last flower, a grand lily, told a story as the Hydreigon roared in apology, the posy picker yawned and looked at the flower in pride as Tammy observed and liked what she saw. "Nice pick; you can keep that flower, because now, there is someone I want to introduce you too! Your interested?"

The Comfey didn't mind as the Hydreigon growled in mentioning of the person Tammy was talking about, confirming the posy pickers interest and smiling in acceptance. Tammy smiled with her pokemon and called her back along with the Blastoise and Pikachu. "Marvelous, we will get you all to a pokemon center right away!"

With the task done, she asked the two women. "Thank you for making this idea come to life better than I originally planned! How is the cake?"

Mallow licked her lips in delight. "It is ready and it looks delicious!"

Mina felt her stomach growling at the thought. "A job well done. We will pack it up for the party soon, say the word!"

Tammy was about to give the instructions on her order and looked above to find a familiar Charizard flying to the town. "Ghorchi and I will escort you and the cake to its destination. Kukui's house is where the guest are preparing... we will get the que to sneak into Dad's house and prepare the surprise! Your ready to get going?"

The two women felt like they can take the task on and took the lead as Mina asked. "Your a good kid to be making this happen! Are you going to show us that stunt you been working on after Lillie gets a view?" Tammy was one to please the crowd and agreed to the request. "Maybe later in the month, this is going to be fun! I wonder how Mom is doing by herself?"

In a backyard.

Manaphy's antennae surrounded a bare belly as Lillie watched the ocean naked. The Mew was sleeping comfortably by her side as a Leafeon, Vaporeon and Skitty stared at the ocean with her, it was a natural and peaceful moment as the Manaphy heard something. "The cousins are comfy in there and they are moving auntie!"

Lillie blushed and let the sea breeze caress her belly, she felt like she would close her eyes and when she wakes up, her children would be born and she would have them in her arms, but it was a lazy feeling. "They changed their positions and have a lot of room! Thank you for asking Madison before you came to visit me, I appreciate it!"

She heard a noise from the front door and pouted that she had to get up. "I'll go get that!" She turned around and went to put her pile of clothes on, waiting for the moment when the back door clicked open and the sound of her husband filled her ears. "I got finished with my thing today! Lillie, would you like to come with me for that walk?"

The wife smiled widely and answered for his attention. "I do love! Where this all began for us. I have something to request. I heard it is a good way for me to get into labor!"

Elio exit the house and found his naked wife putting her clothes on slowly, he knew she was teasing him as she turned around and swayed her posterior. "Lillie, your being a jerk, but I will do anything to help!"

Lillie turned her head around and gave her husband a seductive wink as she put on her Z powered dress. "Thank you, let us get our babies in the house and we will be on our way!"

The Leafeon and Vaporeon turned around at the mention of them as the Mew woke up, Elio saw the Manaphy had visited and questioned one of his adopted children. "How are you not bothe-" The Manaphy leaped into Elio's arms and answered. "Pokemon don't wear anything, why is it a problem?"

The man stared at his heavily pregnant wife and showed his excitement. "Be...because Aunt Lillie is very attractive and it is awkward to see her naked. Would you like to help out with a few things while we are away? Plusle and Minun are in the house and will help you out if needed."

The Manaphy nodded and giggled as the Isaac followed Cain and Lola into the house. "I know what to do, go keep Auntie happy!"

Elio promised that he will and went into the house to place his child down to the couch and found Lillie stretching by the door. "I will, thank you."

He approached his wife, opened the door for her and held her hand. "Shall we get going?"

Lillie held his hand back and kissed him on the cheek, the married couple left home and took a long walk to a place most meaningful. Elio blushed and remembered an early memory of his adventures. "To think... when we first met, we didn't really get along."

Lillie remembered the day and found the split on the road ahead. "You were an odd for a trainer and I wasn't so sure if you were even normal as a person. But then again, with the things you fought and the difficulty the trials gave you, a normal person would have given up. A normal person would have just left things as it is once life returned to normal."

Elio closed his eyes and felt bitter at some of those memories. "A normal person wouldn't have tried to cause that much trouble with the power in his hands or drag someone like you into doing something stupid and dangerous."

Lillie agreed and leaned closely to her husband as she saw Iki town ahead. "But without that thinking, I would have never gotten as far as I did today. Where you were strong, I was weak. Where I get too scared to do anything, you laugh at the fear and kept going, you give me and so many others that reason to smile nearly every day. For that, I will be forever grateful!"

Elio appreciated it and found he and his wife were in Iki Town and heading towards the old trial as he felt a complete life ahead. "And then you became strong, to beat Kanto. You became strong enough to stop those that would have tried to hurt those we cared about and protect those that needed the help. You became strong enough to go toe to toe with me and became strong enough that you would be able to beat me! Strong enough to make the better decisions where I would have done the opposite."

He felt guilty at the reckless decisions he has made over the years as Lillie tugged him out of the gloom. "Even after all the horrible things you endured, your still you. Do know that I will always be there for you!"

The couple walked up the hill and knew the old bridge was in sight, the Alolan Champ forced the memories away and appreciated the companion ship. "Thank you, I will always be there for you as well!"

The duo journeyed towards the bridge and found a sight that brought back their memories. A large Lunala that was in the middle of the bridge, it was still day light and Lillie saw who it was that wanted to say hello. "Nebby! What are you doing out here?"

The Lunala cheered a hello as her mother ran to her with open arms, Nebby glowed and caught Lillie to give her an affectionate embrace. The woman was nearly in tears from the memories she has made and felt like she would embrace the Lunala forever, Elio watched his wife and child having a good time and felt he was dragged in a psychic hold towards the Lunala. Nebby wanted the direct love from both her parents, Elio felt the memories of his wedding flash before his eyes and closed them with joyous tears. "We love you Nebby, that is never going to change!"

The Lunala gave a celestial hum of a mutual feeling and held on for what felt like an eternity, yet, there was much to do. She heard thoughts from within Lillie and placed her parents back the way they came, off the bridge with memories of danger. The humans knew the Lunala was being protective and waved to her in thanks, for the happiness she gave them. Nebby shrieked to the sky and took flight to the south.

Lillie looked satisfied and held onto her husbands hand with overwhelming happiness. "Thank you for the walk, it made this birthday very special!"

Elio kissed Lillie on the neck and asked her. "We got a few hours before night time, how would you like to... you know."

The wife knew what she wanted and gave Elio a play bite on his shoulder. "I have a few candles, tonight... I will have a few... tasks for you to do. I know you will not be lazy. Maybe... we should do it as nature intends to."

Elio was aroused and licked Lillie on the forehead. "You have a way of making this hot. I'm glad you enjoyed this birthday." Lillie appreciated it as she and her husband took the road back home, back to what life has to offer. When they returned home, Elio got the door for Lillie once more like a gentleman and let his lady in.

It was darker than usual and the door was closed shut behind. Flick!

Lillie saw the lights reveal a large purple cake lit with candles, a few unusual decorations and a large amount of people she recognized that jumped from all corners to cheer. "Surprise! Happy birthday Lillie!" The mother to be jumped back startled and found Kukui, Burnet, Rotom Dex, Patricia, Gladion, Meowth, Hau, Mallow, Conia, Lana, Acerola, Hapu, Mina, Rosa, Tammy, Elio's father, and Madison, all in party hats. She tried to back away and was embraced from behind by Pete, who said good will of his own. "Nete!"

The Dex translated with joy. "BZZT! Happy birthday Mama! BZZT!"

Lillie felt overwhelmed and was happier than ever as she nudged at her husband. "You took me on that walk so they can sneak in here and surprise me. You clever man you!"

Smooch! The party goers watched the couple display affection as Gladion announced what is to be. "The party itself is nothing too special, but the cake looks good and your pokemon are outside waiting for... a more special surprise. One that Tammy is going to perform, the rest... I assume Elio has managed?"

The Alolan Champ mentally signed off his wife's previous request. Lillie took a deep breath to let her lust go and answered yes. "Some alone time outside would be nice. But first, thank you all for coming to surprise me, I appreciate it!"

She made her way to the table, blew out the candles and helped herself to the first slice of cake as Elio opened a case of video game consoles. Lillie tasted the blue berries and felt her toes curl. "MMM! Let this party begin!"

In the Snag Machine Lab at Aether.

Wicke finished writing down Gladion's notes in the Snag Machine experiment and placed them in a security locked storage. Zossie petted her Flareon at a potential task as Dulse observed a spike reading that he quickly proclaimed as a false alarm. "It seems Nebby, Solgaleo and that young Lunala they call Crepu has gathered together into one location. The reading of light energy is lasting longer than expected."

The scientist marked something and answered the duo. "It is Lillie's birthday today, so the three would wish to celebrate this with her. Now for the task at hand!"

The door opened to let in Phyco, Soliera and Colress, giving the chief scientist the chance to request their next task. "Until the snag machine's charge is tested, we are going to be on hold for further enhancements. It needs to be fully operational at all times, but the time it takes to charge a snag ball is a vast improvement from before. Give master Gladion two more weeks for those results, in the mean time, we should gather four more pokemon with use of that aura, for example, dark pulse! During this time, we will turn have the aura reader pushed to its most efficiency!"

PFFFTWH! The door opened to let in another, Lusamine, who looked like she had a happy cry. "Sniff! My apologies for being late!"

Wicke didn't mind and hugged her superior. "She is having a birthday to remember, that is what matters!" Lusamine hugged back and imaged her daughter enjoying everything about her day. "It is, now for our grand project. Has the Snag Machine worked?"

Wicke reported in full. "The experiment was a success. Both your son and your in-law have made valid points in their pre-measures and reasons. The charge capacity needs to be fully tested, so we are focusing on enhancing the aura reader until we have enough tests."

Lusamine approved of the progress and took out an ultra ball. "Are we speeding the experiments up by acquiring pokemon with dark pulse?"

Wicke nodded and knew the ball her boss has. "That move also uses an aura and will assist if the wearer is in a position where they are surrounded. Are you considering having Circe partake in this?"

The woman nodded and sent out her Mismagius. "One more wouldn't hurt. In case we do not have enough volunteers!"

Phyco appreciated the thought as the Mismagius looked at the lab in disapproval. "We have an Umbreon along with a Chandelure that should suffice!"

Colress was ready to write down a list of procedures as Lusamine focused on her Mismagius. "For now, let us talk about how we are going to have all those ideas, implemented into that device, then we will begin."

She held her Mismagius by her cloak like appendage and calmed her down. "Circe, it is okay. By the end of these questionable deeds, it will all contribute towards a better future!"

At the Champions backyard.

Lillie was guided out of the party by Tammy for her part in the birthday. The girl began by presenting Lillie with an ultra ball. "First, this is from Ghorchi and me, we tried to get some flowers for you, but things happened that resulted in something better!"

Lillie wondered what was inside as her Hydreigon flew to her with eager eyes, she opened it and found a shiny Comfey with a variety of flowers, several that she recognized and became teary eyed. "You shouldn't have!"

She petted the Comfey and watched it rest around her neck, like a living lei. Tammy knew the pokemon was in good hands as the Manaphy and Mew prepared a sitting mat for Lillie. "Now that is out of the way, sit down Mom and enjoy the show!"

The mother to be sat comfortably as a Leafeon, Vaporeon, Eevee, Raichu, Pikachu Libre, Plusle, Minun, Skitty and even a Venusaur, arrived from the side of the house to join with her and the other pokemon for the show. The girl took out her lure ball and sent out her Blastoise. "Vicky, are you ready?"

The Blastoise grunted and stretched her muscles as her trainer got out of the way and placed Waternium Z in her Z Powered Ring. "Start with rapid spin and then charge up an aura sphere!"

The Blastoise laid on her back and spun, glowing a purple ball of aura as Tammy flashed her ring and posed like flowing water, radiant light went into her Blastoise and caused a shine that took Lillie's interest. Tammy felt her plan was working as she elegantly raised her hand in the air. "Shoot the sphere and engulf it in a HYDRO VORTEX!"

The spinning Blastoise shot the sphere from her mouth and shot two torrents of water from her cannons to create a wide watery tornado, Lillie saw the purple glow in the water as Tammy finished. "Dark pulse!"

The Blastoise glowed black from a grudge against Bruxish and channeled the pulse all across the vortex, creating a mixture of a tornado that rippled from darkness and had the purple sphere shined higher and higher. WOOSH!

The sphere popped and the vortex scattered in a rupture from the dark pulse, water scattered all around. Lillie and her pokemon were amazed by performance as the girl helped her Blastoise up. "You did perfectly Vicky. Now, lets give it like we always do it!"

The dizzy Blastoise focused her vision and saw the woman she was impressing, the pokemon took a gracious bow as Tammy done the same, once more, the girl wished to her adopted mother. "Happy birthday Mom!"

Lillie tried to get up and felt her heavy belly cramping. "OOF! Thank you Tammy! You were amazing!"

The girl swayed her hair and looked above at more visitors coming. A Solgaleo pounced down from the roof to roar a hello, followed by two Lunalas. The larger one smiled to Lillie as the smaller one casually flapped. The woman's pokemon nuzzled to her in affection and gave a combined wish for a good birthday, with Isaac glowing to her. "Thank you for everything Mum's! Your a wonderful person!"

Manaphy gave his auntie a kiss and whispered to her. "Keep doing more good for the world! We love you!"

Lillie felt overwhelmed and in paradise as she tried to get up once more. "I love you all too! We should go see the others and-" She stopped and felt something leaking from bellow, a tricking wet in her panties, she felt embarrassed and realized it wasn't stopping no matter how hard she tried, followed by a hard cramp in her lower abdomen that caused her legs to fail. She fell down and tried to get up, only to feel her legs shaking in weakness. She panted in a panic as the girl tried to help her up. "Mom, is something wrong?"

Lillie tried to keep herself strong and felt the cramp getting worse and not fading. "*Huff!* Ha! Tammy... get someone, please!"

The Mew glowed his eyes and sent the girl a telepathic message. "Go get Pop's. I think Mum's is ready whether she likes it or not!"

Tammy agreed and went to the house as Lillie realized what was happening, she gasped and froze in terror. "I...I'm actually doing it!"

She held onto her pregnant belly in a desperate attempt to wish something to her unborn children. "Daphne, Leon... happy birthday!"


	90. Happy Birthday Shining Stars!

In the Champion's House, the birthday guests were in a mixture of joy and petrifying fear as Hoopa came in with orders for someone. "Make sure this isn't a false alarm doc! We need to know it is happening or not, stat!"

He closed the door and apologized to the group. "Lillie is showing every symptom and we need to confirm this before we wait it out!" Pop! "Aud?!"

Rosa shook her legs and went outside with the Hoopa as Patricia held Meowth in her arms and asked Tammy. "Are you sure she lost control of her legs and had cramps like that?"

The girl was shaking, struggling to breath and thought that it was her fault Lillie's condition became critical when the woman asked again. "Yes or no! Your our witness whether you like it or not!"

Tammy whimpered and answered. "Y...yes! It happened after my show and after Nebby wished her a happy birthday with her family! Di... did dark pulse do something lik-" Patricia quickly answered. "No! Unless you actually had that aimed at her! This... this both Elio's and Lillie's doing."

Burnet's eyes widened at what was happening. "Lillie is in labor?"

Lana and Acerola went towards the back door and watched a doctor and Audino analyzing Lillie and giving Elio the news of something. Mina answered the woman. "Yep, once Davinci wanted to come out, he wanted to come out!"

Conia was scared for Lillie as Mallow agreed. "What matters now, is waiting for them to say it!"

Gladion was about to call someone and realized it was pointless to do so. "...I'll be back! There is no way this is a false alarm!"

He ran out before Madison was able to say anything, the Ranger gritted her teeth and saw the doctor enter the living room with a smile. "Phew! Despite how abrupt I was called, it is as expected, Lillie has gone into labor, Mr. Sun should be here shortly to gather the last of his guests. The best you all can do is be here and support them!"

Hapu whistled at the news and sweated at what is to expect. "Those two have toughen out worse and this will be a new chapter in their story! I hope it goes well!"

Kukui was fearing the worse and took his hat off. "...I hope it does, they will ask for a helping hand if they need it!" Benjamin agreed and saw his son open the door and made a dash to the P.C. "If not, we are to stay here and wait!"

Elio listened and pressed a few buttons to get a quick ball, net ball, great ball, three poke balls and a beast ball out, he saw one person short and shouted. "Where the heck did Gladion go to?"

Hau knew his friend was stressed and answered. "To Aether Paradise! Good luck Elio!"

The Alolan Champ thanked his friend and ran out, Patricia smiled at her son's dedication and wished him luck. "Keep making her happy son!"

In the backyard.

A Venusaur, Raichu, Leafeon, Vaporeon, Glaceon, Pikachu Libre, Hydreigon, Alolan Ninetails, Dusk Lycanroc, Plusle, Minun Eevee, Banette, Cofagrigus, Skitty Solgaleo, an elder Lunala, a younger Lunala, a Manaphy and Mew were in sorrow as Lillie was calming down, in a blue t-shirt, her lower half was bare and spread to release fluid in preparation for a miracle. Elio kneeled and helped his wife stay elevated, a mixture of fear and joy fueled his voice. "You gave us a scare Lillie, you are doing a great job!"

Lillie felt calm by the Comfey's scent and Medic's power as the Hoopa asked her. "Lillie, is there anything you want me to do? This is going to be long and anything in reason is yours to wish for!" The mother to be requested to him. "Go inside and keep our guests comfortable! Huff! They must be worried sick!"

The Hoopa saluted and went to the house as a girl rushed out on an instinct, Tammy went to Lillie's side and asked her. "Mom, the doctor said you are going to be alright, is... is there anything I can do?"

Lillie didn't think of any as the Audino used his feeler and placed it on the belly, the doctor asked about their location. "This backyard is one of the safest places to give birth in, but do you two have any thing to reconsider?"

Lillie had none as she relaxed her legs and kept them spread. "I...I'm not sure if I can even walk to a hospital, least of all get in an ambulance. Elio, do you object?" The husband answered firmly. "No, may I send my own pokemon out to watch this?"

Lillie breathed deeply. "You may, they should witness this!"

Elio sent out an elder Incineroar, a younger Incineroar, a Kangaskhan without a child in her pouch, a Golisopod, Mimikyu, Magearna, Silvally, Charizard and Naganadel. Kalden instinctively glared at the Ultra Beast as Elio asked. "Kalden, Crylate has every right to witness this as you, along with the others. Please, until Lillie has two babies crying in her arms... please put up with this!"

Kalden inhaled air and snorted out smoke as the Naganadel gave a loud squeak on realizing what was going on, the Kangaskhan nodded in a smile as the door opened to let out a Rotom Dex that buzzed. "BZZT! Boss, do you need my assistance for the delivery? Little Horn has taken the initiative to add a new addition to the master bedroom. BZZT!"

Elio knew what it was and gave him the order. "If it is two nursery beds, he is doing much more for me than he realizes. Just stay here and wait until I give the order!"

The Dex saluted and buzzed. "BZZT! Will do boss! BZZT!"

Lillie felt secure and protected as she asked her husband. "Is...Gladion going to try and get mother? This... changes what we had planned to-" She cringed and felt herself cramping as the doctor took the initiative to analyze something. "Hmm! Just keep relaxing Ms. Lillie, it might take a couple hours before your cervix is wide enough for the delivery." The woman understood and felt her mind drifting to ease as the Rotom Dex turned on relaxing music that was much appreciated.

At the Snag Machine Lab.

Wicke and Lusamine were overlooking the Recon Squad and Colress modifying the Aura Reader when a door opened behind them, an urgent, masculine voice shouted. "Lillie is in labor! Wicke, Mother... are you ready for this? Father is waiting for us at the docks!"

The two women were about to head out when they remembered the project, Gladion looked at the Aura Reader and snapped his fingers. "Damn it! Is this a bad time?"

The two women hesitated to agree, they were at a phase that would be counterproductive to stop. Wicke took a deep breath and smiled to Lusamine. "Go! I'll overlook this."

The mother and son cringed at a choice that the chief scientist didn't have to make such a sacrifice and slowly walked out, Gladion gave a faint response. "Thank you... we... we will think of something so you won't miss this!"

Out of the lab, the mother asked her son. "We knew this was coming, how is she right now?"

Gladion didn't want to have negative outcomes in his mind and answered with the statistics. "Elio is being spot on with her needs. I... didn't check to see if his actions are helping or not!"

Lusamine sighed and went on the elevator, she attempted to smile and ease her son's worry. "If he is relying on more than that Audino and has a professional help monitor her condition, then he is helping!"

Gladion appreciated the slight comfort and knew of another detail as he got on the elevator. "Lillie is doing it in the back yard because she literally cannot walk and we know an ambulance cannot drive to that yard."

The elevator ascended to the docks and found Mohn to be in a sombre mood, they gave him a hug to brighten his mood, Lusamine patted him on the back and smiled to comfort him. "This is much and we should be there for her! Are you ready to get going?"

Mohn nodded and got out of the way for the opened boat. "The moment that will echo forever!"

Lusamine went into the boat first as Gladion agreed with his father. "What matters now, is being there!"

An hour later in the backyard.

The doctor finished examining Lillie's expanding cervix and left the care to the Audino. "Excellent, won't be long now."

The sun was setting, Lillie blushed as Elio admired the timing. "It is a beautiful time for this to be happening. Are... are we going to have a full moon tonight Dex?"

The Rotom Dex calculated and showed a waxing crescent. "BZZT! Not even close! BZZT! But at this rate, she will be in delivery in an hour! BZZT!"

The Audino sensed the life with in Lillie and corrected the Rotom. "Aud!"

The Rotom Dex flinched and blushed. "BZZT! Correction, half an hour left until we can give the big push! BZZT!"

The observing Mew turned around to sense something and nudged to Elio to check, the Alolan Champion apologized to Lillie. "That might be Gladion! I promise I will be back!"

The soon to be mother watched the sun set and looked comfortable. "Have him, Hau and Tammy watch the sun set with us, it's-" She looked teary eyed, Elio knew if he stayed around he would deny Lillie that chance and went into the living room to find Gladion with Mohn and Lusamine, the blonde woman sat on a lonely chair as the Alolan Champ told the birthday guest the news.

It felt like many hearts were beating as one as Elio pointed to to Hau, Gladion and Tammy. "Do you three want to watch? It would mean a lot to us!"

The selected three took the offer and went to the backyard as Elio addressed to the new arrivals with held back joy. "Thank you for coming! Something important was happening during this?"

Lusamine nodded with regret. "It is why Wicke isn't with us, every second those horrible things are not being made is another second of time we lose before our coming ordeal becomes a full scale crisis. But... missing this moment has its own consequences."

The others over heard, Patricia and Burnet tapped Elio on the shoulder to ask him to go back outside, they wanted a word with the woman themselves. The Alolan Champ heard growling outside and dashed to keep certain pokemon in line, nearly tripping as Lana got the door for him.

Patricia took a deep breath and agreed with the feeling Lusamine was having. "It really really sucks that is really is important to have fully operational Snag Machines by the time hell breaks loose! My son has ways to making sure Wicke doesn't miss it... bless her heart."

Mohn knew the means Elio has as Burnet politely asked him. "Go wait with Kukui and Benjamin, we will be very quick about this."

The care taker of the Pelago saw two men inviting him to sit with them and left Lusamine to the mercy of two women who question many things. Burnet coughed and thanked Lusamine. "Thank you putting the time into coming here. It means a lot for Lillie, you... know what is likely going to happen once Daphne and Leon are born. Right?"

The Aether President knew she had no right to be in those children's lives, least of all having any right to even see them, she nodded and was given a pat on the shoulder from Patricia. "We are leaving this to those kids parents and if they need anything from anyone, they will call for help."

Burnet agreed as a Hoopa ring opened up and dropped a plate of snacks on the table. "At this rate, it will night fall before Lillie delivers, come sit down with the rest of us for this... party."

Outside.

Gladion's Silvally glared at Crylate with instinctual murder as Kalden roared in the dragon's defense. The man tried to keep his companion calm and whispered. "Easy! All these pokemon are part of their family and Lillie does not need this!"

The Rotom Dex translated the strange tongue Kalden was speaking as Elio entered and stood in between. "Kalden isn't happy about this either, but when it is important, he and Crylate are putting up with their differences. Please have the same courtesy!"

Gladion's Silvally calmed down as Hau and his Decidueye watched Lillie trying to focus on the sun set, night was coming, the Kahuna asked. "How much longer do you think we have?"

The Mew glowed his eyes and gave the doctor a message that he understood as he took out supplies from a bag. "Not long."

Tammy held onto her Pikachu Belle as Gladion felt comfortable with routing for Lillie. "This has been an interesting nine months, you have been waiting for this as much as those two have."

The woman appreciated the thought and felt another cramp as the sun finished setting, night came and Nebby knew the moon wasn't going to be enough. She flew to the sky and became that moone, Lillie felt she was about to cry as Elio let her hold onto her hand with his face ready to sob. "*Ha!* Thank you Nebby."

The chiming of appreciation rang in the witnesses ears, Tammy was in awe with her Pikachu at the majestic light. "A simple display, but it is more than enough!"

Lillie was about to agree and was about to say something when she gasped at the pain bellow, it wasn't stopping. "Gah! AH!"

She breathed in and relaxed as Medic checked and signaled to the doctor, who smiled in excitement. "I believe it is happening!"

The Audino was given blankets from Rosa and gave them to Elio. The Alolan champ put sterile gloves on and lowered himself to see the gateway opened wide, Lillie realized she was giving birth as her insides felt like they were clawed by something. "YYYOW! Wa...ga!"

She let out a scream of pain and whimpered, her eyes dilated. Gladion took Elio's spot at the woman's side to let her grip onto his hand. Elio cheered for her and saw a wet, blonde mass of hair being pushed from Lillie's vagina. "One of the twins are coming out! Push!" Lillie grunted and applied force to her abdomen, the pain throbbed and urged her to scream loudly in agony, breaking the hearts of the bystanders. Cain, Lola, Shockums and Mele, approached their trainer to be the mental support. Medic glowed and the Comfey worked together to ease the woman's pain, Lillie puffed her cheeks in determination and pushed.

Inside the house.

Acerola closed the curtains and wanted to curl up into a ball at the sound of Lillie's agony. Many of the guests felt helpless at what was occurring to the point that Little Horn ceased trying to entertain them. "O...okay! Just relax people, anyone who has given birth ever should know what that is!"

Mina and Mallow cringed at their understanding as Conia asked her mother. "It is like... how I came out of you?"

The grass captain nodded as Mina felt an uncomfortable desire to watch. "That is why I had Ilima take care of Davinci while I come here. He doesn't need to hear this yet!"

Lana tried to comfort Acerola and imagined what was happening in the backyard. "Bobbing in and bobbing out! Lillie is going to have to give that push to get them out of there! She is tough enough to do it!" Acerola agreed as the screaming toned down. "It is going to take all her strength if they are to see the world outside!"

Hapu joined in and agreed as she heard the screaming return. "This is life continuing, we are just there for those moments!"

An hour of on and off agony has passed and the door opened, Tammy was in a rush to go into the kitchen and get a wet towel for something. "The baby is trying to come out. Lillie needs to cool down and relax!"

The group were impressed by the girl's determination to help and watched her go silently. Outside, darkness took hold save for the light of Nebby, Lillie gritted her teeth and she pushed with all her might as Elio saw the baby's hair in his wife's depths, it wasn't retracting, the moment has come. "Come on, push!"

Tammy placed the rag on Lillie's forehead, the mother to be felt herself split open from bellow, she gasped and screamed once more. "Just, one...more... ER. AAAAAAAAAH!"

The witnesses heard a firm scream as Elio's heart beat fast, the baby was almost out. "Yes...more...you ca-!"

Lillie growled and barked at her husband. "I CAN DO...AAAAAAAAAAH!"

SPLOP! "WAAAAAA!"

The sound of a baby crying was heard, Elio saw his child trying to wiggly free from the womb. He was smiling as more of the baby came out, revealing to be a girl as he caught her with the blanket, the doctor took the man's place and readied his supplies. "It takes a skill to do this Mr. Sun! Just let me-" Snip!

Daphne's umbilical cord was severed, she cried loudly for someone, Medic wrapped her in the blanket and gave her to the wet babies father. The Alolan Champ saw grey eyes squinted at the moon light and listened to more crying, he whispered to his daughter. "Shhh! Your out, Mommy is getting your brother out shortly!"

He lowered her towards a determined Lillie, who felt that it wasn't hurting as much down bellow as the doctor and Audino saw another wet scalp of blonde hair.

Daphne opened her eyes again and saw the face of a her mother, blonde hair and green eyes that was toughing out the pain, she calmed herself down and was reaching for her mother. Lillie gritted her teeth for that next push. "Huff! Le...Let me get your brother ou-" She felt more force and grunted, making a face that stopped the crying and replaced it with her own. "AAAAAAAAAH!"

The Audino readied a blanket and saw the head coming out, minutes have passed as Lillie kept yelling. "LEON! GIVE ME THAT ONE...MMMMMMMPH!"

PLOP! WAAAAAAH! Another baby was heard crying, it was less loud and the sound of a baby whimpering caused Lillie to worry. "..L...L." Hau took Daphne out of Elio's arms and let the babies father get ready. "It's okay, its over!"

The Alolan Champ watched the next cord get severed, Medic wrapped a blonde boy with grey eyes in the blanket, Elio saw a mat that was covered in a mixture of blood and amniotic fluid and held his son. Leon looked disoriented from the bright moone light until a loving face gazed upon him. "Daddy is here Leon, you and your sister gave Mommy a work out! Hau, shall we?"

The Kahuna agreed as he and Elio gave the babies to Lillie, the mother saw two of the brightest joys in her world relaxing to the sight of her. "Ha!...What shining stars are you?"

Daphne and Leon reached to their mothers hair, it was very soft, Lillie blushed in bliss as Gladion smiled and backed away. "...Congratulations Lillie! Tammy, go tell them!"

The girl was in awe at the babies and went in proud with her Pikachu. "I will, they should see this! Nica, follow me!"

Lillie saw her pokemon were in awe at the sacred event and tried to close her eyes to relax, Daphine and Leon whimpered at their mothers pain and were about to cry. Giving the mother a reason to jolt herself awake and try to calm them down. "Don't cry, Mommy is here."

She kissed both of them on their forehead and felt her babies reaching for something, letting her know what they wanted. The mother and asked her husband. "May you hold them for a moment, they came out hungry!"

In the House.

Tammy gave a peace sign and told the party guest what has happened. "Mom did it! Daphne and Leon are finally born!"

She got out of the way with style and showed the door. "Don't swarm Mom all at once, but anyone who wants to see them is free to do so!"

Patricia, Meowth and Benjamin were the first to head towards the backyard, with Kukui and Burnet following. The Pikachu Belle twitched her ear and heard something click, she tapped her trainer on the shoulder pointed. "Pika!"

The girl knew what was happening and followed her pokemon's direction with a growl. "I'm going to have a word with that woman!"

Out in the front door, she found that Mohn had beaten her to calling a reclusive Lusamine out. "Honey, this isn't what they meant! They are letting us look at the grand kids and we should see how our daughter is doing after going through all of that!"

Tammy joined in the agreement as Lusamine tried to think of an excuse, the woman saw a sharp glare from the girl that nearly yelled. "Seriously?! They have been born a few minutes ago and this is how your treating them?!"

The Aether President blinked and squinted her eyes in annoyance at what the girl would know, Tammy sighed and answered for her. "Already you're being a lousy grand ma! Are you really going to go that route?!"

Lusamine cringed at the words and was ready to argue until it rang true, it looked like a whisper in her mind was tempting her towards something, she looked behind her, to be certain if it really was in her mind. "...No! That is the last thing I want!"

Tammy agreed and left the door open. "Then don't be a party pooper! It's something to see at least once!"

Mohn agreed and gestured to his wife to come back inside, Lusamine held her husbands hand and followed. To the back yard where a variety of people were in awe at something, Lana snickered and nudged at Elio. "Your genes are showing!"

The Alolan Champ blushed red as the water type specialist teased at Lillie, who was doing something. "Yours are showing as well, all on the nose and hair!" Lana smiled and cheered. "Congratulations Lillie! I know they are going to be happy to finally meet you, they are also pretty hungry!"

Tammy wanted to know what was happening and went closer to see, Lillie's breasts were exposed, Daphne and Leon were sucking away on her nipples. The mother smiled peacefully and thanked Lana. "I know what you said to Elio, but the twins are precious!"

The adopted daughter saw the blonde babies, their grey eyes were focused on their mother. Lillie looked up to find Tammy in the crowd. "The...they are going to be a long nights work! Thank you to being there for me!"

The big sister to the twins didn't mind. "Do you mind if I help you and Dad tonight? Least get you to bed?"

Lillie appreciated it as her legs felt weak, she felt a minor cramp and something gush through her nether regions as Lusamine tried to work her way through the crowd, immediately she was struck by the tender moment Lillie is having with her children, they themselves were like little angels. Lillie noticed and asked her mother. "Is something wrong?"

Lusamine paused and was about to say something, what was wrong with what she was seeing?! "No! They... you have done much to ensure their growth."

She had a joyous shine in her eyes as Mohn saw the twins for what they are. "Those are some healthy sprouts I tell you what!"

Elio agreed as the Rotom Dex was filming something and was ready to snap a picture. "And they are going to get bigger, they are getting the stuff needed to keep on growing!"

Gladion and Lusamine's eyes widened at the comment, the official uncle laughed at his in-law. "I would have punched you if that wasn't true! Once we are done, do you want us to help clean up the house?"

Elio had his poke balls ready for the task at hand. "Yep! You came for one birthday and instead, you went to three!"

Nebby overheard and cheered as Gladion picked up his Manaphy and was ready to call back an irritated Silvally. "This day is very special! Silvally, bless you for putting up with all this! It was worth it!"

The Dex agreed and found a precious image. "BZZT! And this picture would be worth more than that! Happy birthday! BZZT!" Snap!

At a lonely lab.

Wicke called enough as Colress made the final touches on the Aura Reader. "And, that should be the last major upgrade until we can test it out for the bugs! Excellent work!"

BZZZT! She had a text and saw an image that warmed her heart, Lillie exhausted and breast feeding two blonde babies with grey eyes. She wished she would congratulate Lillie in person and felt her mind was at peace, Zossie saw the peaceful look and asked. "Miss Wicke, has something happened we need to know of?"

The scientist didn't want to give too much away. "Miss Lillie might be busy for the next few months and won't attend to assist us in our Aura Reader Experiments! She is now a mother!"

The youngest of the Recon Squad blushed for good will. "Tell her I said congratulations!"

Dulse over heard and knew a busy time was ahead. "She has all our blessings, after what she has done for us and for the Blinding One, it is the least we can do!"

Soliera agreed as Colress placed the reader into the locked storage. "To at least keep making that future bright! Captain, permission to rendezvous with Alola's Champion and give our personal congratulations?"

Phyco took a deep breath and wanted to remind his squad that duty comes first. "It is granted, but until we can achieve some form of lasting peace, our work is never going to be done! Miss Wicke, we will prepare our pokemon for the experiment, with that perfected, we just need to wait for the primary device!"

Wicke understood as Colress felt anxious about continuous experiments. "This would keep my research contained on Alola for a couple more years! Tea and masaladas?"

The scientist went to make sure the storage is locked in a security code and sweated. "Yes please, we need it!"

At the Champion's House, in a bed room.

Lillie had a nursery bed by the side of her own, Daphne was in a tiny red shirt and diaper as Leon was in a matching blue shirt and a diaper. Lillie dare not let go of her children unless she was to fall asleep. She heard the front door close and felt her Pikachu, Skitty and Jigglypuff jumped on the bed, ready to do there part. The door creaked open and let a teary eyed Tammy with a Pikachu Belle in. "*Sniff!* And the last of our guests are gone for the night! How are you feeling Mom? Dad over did himself by carrying you to the bed, is he really going to spend the next few nights on the couch?"

Lillie wished she didn't have to do that. "Un...until I can regain my leg power and I am having to keep watch over them by myself! Once I can, then he will come back here for the night. Are you excited that you are finally a sister?"

Tammy wouldn't have it any other way. "I am Mom. This is going to be hard work, but it is already worth it!"

She stared at the two and was about to cry in joy, she held it in and approached her adopted mother, ready to give her a hug. "I love you Mom! I love you Daphne, I love you Leon! I promise I will be that big sister for you!"

The babies heard her and turned around with innocent eyes, it looks like they remembered her voice. Elio joined in the room with a Mimikyu by his side and a Magearna that was ready to tend to her masters aid. "Crimson is borrowing the living room for the night. Milady, I am at your aid when needed!"

The babies heard their father's voice and relaxed, they wanted to take a nap after all the attention they received, Lillie had one request. "Would you help me tuck our children in? They will love the morning!"

Elio was at task and was given Daphne, who gave her father what felt like a kiss on the shoulder. "That they will!"

The father held to his daughter closely and rocked her as Lillie tried to get up with Leon, her legs were wobbling and Tammy held onto her to keep her steady. "Easy Mom. It's like you said!"

Lillie knew it would be true as she rocked her son and tried to keep balance, she kissed Leon on the forehead and whispered to him. "Mommy will always be here for you. You and Daphne are our star lights in the sky."

The son was calming down and felt his mother's breath, he and his sister fell asleep and were placed into their nursery crib, under blankets and in a soft feeling world. The parents gave both of their children a good night kiss and whispered in unison. "Sweet dreams!"

Tammy offered to escort Lillie back to bed and asked of her. "If you need my help in getting the twins to you, let me know! Good night Mom, good night Dad!"

The parents wished her a good night and looked at the crib in pride and joy, the mother shed tears of joy as Elio rubbed her back. "I can't believe we are actually parents. To think one day when they are more grown, we will have a more active household. So much for them to learn about this wonderful world!"

Lillie agreed and was ready to whistle a tune to them. "I know, this closes one book and opens a new one. Elio... before you leave for the living room, would you like to hear something? Its... a lullaby."

The husband was willing, Lillie closed her eyes and hummed a tune Elio was familiar with, a song of harmony that soothed the soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author here. Thank you for taking your time to read this Fanfic, let me know in the review what you think of this one and stay around for the next one when it is ready.


End file.
